Con olor a Té
by Monocromo en azul
Summary: Hanji… ¿Quieres jugar? Escucho a sus espaldas, pero aquella voz no era la de él… Los ojos castaños se posaron nuevamente en el espeso líquido rojo que aun escurría por el filo de la mesa mientras los pasos del causante se acercaban hasta que la sucia luz de aquel cuarto dibujo la torcida sonrisa sobre su rostro.
1. Cap 1 Asechada

Hola :D yo de nuevo, bueno había algunas lectorcitas (no sé si haya lectores la verdad) que esperaban curiosas este escrito. Pero como siempre dejo mis notas al principio.

\- Esto es un fic LeviHan, si llegaste aquí por casualidad y este ship no es de tu agrado por favor sigue de largo, afuera hay muchos fickers que seguro escriben de tu ship preferido ;)

\- Esto es un Omegaverse hetero, aunque habrá algunas insinuaciones yaoi (solo humor)… por que los hombres se embarazan… que cosas. :v

\- Esta es la primera vez que escribo de este ¿genero? Y aun cuando leí y me estuve informando puede que tenga alguna cosa rara no sé.

\- ¿Abra lemon?... No se… bueno si. ¿Es solo mi desviada imaginación o la relación sexual entre alfa y omega siempre es un tanto violenta? No me juzguen así se ve en el material que revise…

Un nudo en la base… anudan a su pareja… ¿en serio…? omg. Pobres omegas…

**Otra NOTA:** Esto lo coloco por qué bueno, no sé; creó que es debido decirlo, este fic puede que contenga mucho morbo, tanto en situaciones, escenas y diálogos. Porque seamos honestos; el omegaverse en si es bastante morboso al llevar la idea de una relación a un terreno puramente instintivo -apareamiento-

**Otra NOTA más:** Esta historia se contara en dos momentos distintos de tiempo 1 cuando aún son solo adolescentes y la parte 2 cuando son adultos.

Bueno muchas notas, aquí vamos espero les divierta y entretenga como mis escritos anteriores, gracias por su tiempo dedicado para leer esto.

**Romance – Drama – Suspenso – y un poco de humor… las cosas se terminaran poniendo serias… muy serias…**

**SNK y sus personajes son propiedad de H. Isayama sensei y este Fic es escrito solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Cap 1. Asechada.**

**Cariño… te voy a asechar esta noche**

**Te voy a cazar, te voy a comer viva.**

**Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte,**

**Pero puedo oler tu aroma hace millas**

Era una noche cálida de verano el viento era suave y la noche tibia, aquel cielo despejado dejaba ver la conjunción de hermosas estrellas coronadas por el resplandor de una luna plateada que dominaba el firmamento.

Las hojas de las plantas de un bellísimo jardín dentro de la elevada terraza de aquel edificio se meneaban suavemente mientras dentro de aquel jardín cautivo en las alturas dejaba escenario a una fiesta de gala, gente importante y prestigiados invitados habían concurrido a lo que sería la presentación de la creación más reciente y revolucionaria de la química más importante de aquella multinacional.

Hanji Zoe, una mente brillante como pocas y la lumbrera para aquellos que habían nacido bajo la pesada sombra de ser un omega, y no era ese el problema real que ella tenía en aquel momento, ni siquiera lo era el hecho de ser ella misma una omega oculta bajo la máscara de beta, menos su extravagancia o su contante altives ante los alfas.

Su problema radicaba en haber encontrado a su pareja destinada… pero ¿cómo podría ser eso un problema? Hasta donde se sabe el encontrar a aquella pareja destinada era lo mejor que le podría pasar a un omega, formar un lazo inquebrantable con aquel con quien sería uno, un vínculo aún más fuerte que el llamado amor. Ella lo sabía, él era su alfa, su instinto le decía "es él" pero su sentido común le gritaba "corre y pon tierra de por medio". ¡Corre que ese Alfa está mal de la cabeza como para perseguirte!... literalmente.

Y ahí es el punto de quiebre de lo que sucedía.

La fiesta dentro de aquel lugar se desarrollaba de forma tranquila cuando repentinamente un estruendoso sonido hizo a todos mirar como la elegante puerta de cancel que separaba la terraza del salón se abría de golpe chocando contra el muro lateral, provocando que el vidrio de la misma se rajara desprendiéndose parcialmente de aquella estructura.

Pero aquello no era tan extraño como el ver a Hanji Zoe salir corriendo por ahí vestida con su habitual ropa de trabajo. Todos miraron con desconcierto como la mujer paso veloz a su lado, siendo Mike quien al paso percibió un olor dulce y fragante apenas perceptible para su extraordinaria nariz.

\- No es posible… ¿Ese aroma es de Hanji? Era cierto… ella es un… Murmuro el rubio cuando un nuevo estruendo se escuchó, ahora por aquella puerta salió la figura de un hombre de cabello negro, piel nívea y expresión furiosa.

Levi Ackerman quien no solo era un alfa si no probablemente el alfa más conocido y respetado en aquellas cumbres sociales, lucia desalineado aun en su caro traje de diseñador, no deteniéndose ni un segundo ante las miradas que lo seguían mientras reanudaba su persecución tras la castaña que había ingresado nuevamente al interior del edifico por otra puerta.

**-o-**

Hanji se movía rápido por los pasillos añadiendo más y más metros de distancia entre Levi y ella, se escabullo por uno de los recovecos de servicio hasta una de las salas de pruebas donde tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento se dejó caer casi jadeante tras uno de los enormes contenedores refrigerantes y busco entre las bolsas de su bata de laboratorio.

\- ¡Vamos Zoe! Tienes que mover tu omega trasero de aquí o Levi "perturbado" Akerman me atrapara…

Se dijo a si misma mientras extraía de una de sus bolsas internas lo que buscaba, una jeringa preparada que contenía una solución cristalina con pequeñas trazas de un azul casi vaporoso, sus manos temblaban por el esfuerzo de la persecución, pero no era el momento de ponerse nerviosa debía administrarse aquel supresor, su periodo de celo iniciaría en poco tiempo y aquel lugar era el peor del mundo para ello.

Levi ingreso al área con sumo sigilo, Hanji era demasiado buena huyendo de él pero aquella noche había preparado todo para triunfar en su cacería, aspiro el aire de aquella habitación percibiendo el muy ligero aroma que lo cautivaba, el aroma de un té tibio, fragante como si hubiera sido endulzado con miel.

Sus pasos finos se encaminaron hacia el origen del fragante estimulante, mientras Hanji aun sentada en el piso apuntaba la fina aguja a su brazo, cuando de la nada su muñeca fue sujetada en un movimiento brusco provocando que la jeringa saliera expulsada un par de metros reventando su tubo de cristal al chocar contra el suelo derramando aquel supresor.

Hanji giro sus ojos topándose con el metálico gris de los de Levi quien le dedico una sonrisa triunfal mientras la tomaba por la barbilla con su mano libre y expresaba con su profunda voz "Mí omega".

La castaña percibió las feromonas del varón y como utilizaba "la voz" solo para pronunciar aquellas dos palabras. Ella solo se cuestionó "¿Cómo llegamos a esto?".

**9 años antes de la noche de la persecución**

La luz era brillante, el aire tibio y las cálidas trazas de aroma en el aire dejaban claro que el verano había comenzado, pero las manos de Hanji temblaban como si un helado viento mordiera su piel, sus delgados y finos dedos temblaban mientras sujetaba aquellas hojas de papel impresas a tinta negra y roja que señalaban a doble línea el resultado del examen hormonal que todo adolescente debía tomar una vez cumplidos los 15 años de vida, examen que podía cambiar por completo su existencia, sus posibilidades, incluso sus aspiraciones.

En especial en una sociedad donde aquella facción a la que te mandara aquel resultado definiría el resto de tu vida, con una sola línea de texto claro y simple al final de la hoja.

\- Resultado Hormonal de asignación -

Usuario: Hanji Zoe.

Edad: 15 años.

Asignación: Omega tipo "B"

Cualquier otra información proporcionada por aquel resultado de 3 extensas hojas impresas a dos caras no tenía sentido para la joven castaña.

Era una Omega… ella sabía lo que aquello significaba, dentro de una sociedad que relegaba a los omegas sus expectativas, sueños y anhelos de verían cortados de tajo. Debido a que las reglas eran simples y claras, los omegas eran separados de los Alfas y los Betas. Ellos no podían asistir a las mismas instituciones educativas que los dos primeros, era simplemente impensable, aun cuando pudiera continuar sus estudios en una de las varias escuelas para omegas estas no daban más allá de una formación básica, ¿la universidad? Ni soñarlo en ella solo entraban los Alfas y los Betas y aun estos últimos solían tener algunas dificultades aun que no era raro ver Betas tan destacados y capaces como los Alfas.

Pero los Omegas no, ellos eran relegados y vistos como seres de menor capacidad, básicamente en algunos casos como una fuente de problemas debido a los periodos de celo que solían hacer perder el control a los Alfas, y aun cuando hubiera todo un movimiento social en favor de su igualdad lo cierto era que la sociedad estaba tan arraigada en sus viejas costumbre que el futuro de la castaña podría ser incierto.

Hanji levanto sus lentes mirando con seriedad aquellas hojas, examinado el recuadro que enmarcaba la escala de clasificación.

**Alfa tipo A / Dominante**

Cúspide de escala

Periodo de celo detonado por feromonas omega

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un alfa: 90%

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un omega: 100%

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un beta: 80%

**Alfa tipo B / Dominante**

Cúspide de escala solo por debajo de tipo A

Periodo de celo detonado por feromonas omega

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un alfa: 80%

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un omega: 95%

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un beta: 50%

**Alfa tipo C / Dominante - Recesivo**

Segunda clasificación en escala dominante

Periodo de celo detonado por feromonas omega

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un Alfa: 70%

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un omega: 90%

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un beta: 20%

**Beta - Clasificación única - Dominante - Recesivo**

Posición Neutra dentro de escala

Sin periodo de celo

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un Alfa: 20%

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un omega: 30%

Porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un beta: Variable

**Omega tipo A / Recesivo**

Base de la escala

Periodo de celo: Trimestral

Duración: 3 días.

**Omega tipo B / Recesivo**

Base de la escala Segunda clasificación

Periodo de celo: Trimestral

Duración: 3 días - 5 días.

**Omega tipo C / Recesivo**

Base de la escala Tercera clasificación

Periodo de celo: Bimestral

Duración: 5 días.

Hanji arrugo las hojas entre sus manos sintiéndose llena de ira, "Maldición, maldición…" Gruño entre dientes, recordando los datos finales del estudio y como si fuera una cuenta regresiva aun entre las arrugas del papel vio aquella tablatura con fechas de su ciclo hormonal, indicándole que su primer celo llegaría dentro de poco, iniciando así su sentencia a depender de supresores que oculten su esencia a cualquier Alfa.

\- ¡Hanji! perdón por el retraso, ahora de irnos. Se escuchó cerca de donde la castaña permanecía sentada llamando su atención.

Hanji miro al origen de aquella voz forzando una sonrisa, las cosas comenzaban a verse oscuras a cada momento. Al otro lado la esperaba su adorado hermano de crianza y es que Hanji había perdido a sus padres siendo solo una pequeña niña siendo acogida por los mejores amigos de estos, el matrimonio Smit que se ocuparon de ella criándola junto a su único hijo, Erwin un chico educado, amable y perfecto hermano mayor que le llevaba 5 años.

Erwin adoraba a su pequeña y loca hermanita… el problema era que Erwin es un Alfa tipo A.

**-o-O-o-**

** Estas notas aparecerán al final de algunos cap, para explicar algunos datos que podrían causar duda si no tienes mucha idea del mundo omegaverse (recomiendo leer un poco del tema hay un montón de información)

**Notas:**

**La voz** \- Esta es una característica de los Alfa, es una entonación / modulación en su voz que puede provocar la sumisión de un Omega al sentir la sensación de superioridad física / hormonal del Alfa que usa esa entonación. Cuando el Alfa es sumamente dominante "La voz" que posee puede someter incluso a Betas de percepción sensible así como a otros Alfas por debajo de su rango.

Bien comenzando este nuevo Fic. Ya saben los primeros cap serán un poco cortos y después se alargaran conforme se vaya debelando la trama ;).

Si ya has leído otros de mis fics :D ya sabes que las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen… pero si entraste a leer por mera curiosidad gracias… ¡Y las cosas no son lo que parecen!

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**


	2. Cap 2 Perfecto disfraz

Hola :D solo quería comentar dos cosas antes.

1.- No se dejen llevar por la apariencia tan luminosa del principio esto se va a poner turbio conforme avance… ¿Notaron el texto de introducción del fic…? Si en esa mesa hay sangre.

2.- Abrí una página en Face por si gustan seguirme y compartir, ahí también iré poniendo cuando publique capitulo y bueno cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, estoy como "Monocromo en Azul" y mi imagen es la misma de Fanfiction, un rostro sonriendo de perfil en tonos azules pero sin el bolígrafo en frente. Bueno ahora el cap.

**Cap 2. Perfecto disfraz.**

Hanji metió la bola de hojas arrugadas en su mochila y fue donde Erwin la esperaba en su bella motocicleta, vestido con su traje de cuero y loneta negra el rubio hacia suspirar a todas las amigas y compañeras de Hanji.

La castaña siempre considero que Erwin era un chico guapo, pero invariablemente siempre lo ha visto como su hermano y por tanto también considerado que todas esas chicas exageran al ir tras el de esa forma y lo que en verdad terminaba cansándola era que siempre había alguna de ellas rogándole para que intercediera por ella y le consiguiera una cita con su hermano.

"Vaya, ni que fuera tan difícil que ellas se lo pidieran personalmente " Esa era siempre la respuesta de Hanji ante aquello, eso sin mencionar que Erwin le había dicho en otras ocasiones que a él le interesaban solo las chicas de su edad, como las que asistían a la facultad donde él estudiaba.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy? Pregunto el rubio ajustándole el casco de seguridad.

Hanji solo manoteo un poco ante la atención del rubio en verdad odiaba que la tratara como niña al colocarle el casco como si ella no pudiera hacerlo sola. - Yo lo hago… y nada interesante más exámenes finales, ha y tengo 6 cartas de amor de tus admiradoras.

Erwin rio de forma discreta meneando la cabeza en forma negativa.

\- Deberías salir con alguna, tal vez si te portas grosero las demás dejaran de insistir. Sugirió Hanji sujetándose mientras Erwin arrancaba.

\- No voy a salir con tus compañeritas Hanji, todas tienen tu edad y no quiero ir a la cárcel. Bromeó Erwin con su típico tono solemne.

Avanzaron con rapidez entre el tráfico, en la motocicleta y con la diestra conducción de Erwin el trayecto era de unos 20 minutos, que pasaban en silencio cosa extraña debido a que Hanji siempre iba hablando en el camino, hasta que el rubio decidió expresarse con un tono un tanto serio.

\- Sabes Hanji… llegue antes a recogerte pero te vi tan concentrada en aquella banca que decidí esperar… el formato de las hojas no ha cambiado en estos 5 años…

La castaña se tensó ante las palabras de Erwin, mientras este continuaba hablando. - ¿Hay algo que papá… y yo debamos saber? sabes que es importante Hanji… are cualquier cosa para protegerte si es debido.

Hanji solo guardo silencio mientras a su mente llegaban las imágenes de cuando Erwin con 15 años había llegado a casa con las hojas de su prueba hormonal de asignación. "Alfa tipo A" se leía claro y subrayado sobre la hoja, no era extraño que el joven rubio estuviera más que satisfecho, sus probabilidades de brillar en aquella sociedad se desplegaban de par en par aunado a su talento nato.

El señor Smit se alegró bastante por ello aunque no le pareció extraño, aun cuando él era un varón Beta se había casado con una mujer buena y dulce que era una Alfa tipo B que se había enamorado de él por su determinación y siempre luchar por sus objetivos. "Tu madre estaría feliz de saber esto" había dicho él orgulloso padre y lo triste era que ella nunca lo sabría debido a que su esposa había muerto hace un par de años, en un accidente laboral, como ocurrió con los padres de Hanji mucho más tiempo atrás.

Y después de ello el padre de Erwin se dedicó a trabajar arduamente para sacar a ambos adelante, logrando darles una vida cómoda gracias a su puesto como decano de la prestigiosa universidad Sina. Misma donde ahora estudiaba Erwin en su 6 semestre, misma donde ella hubiera deseado estar.

\- ¿Que voy hacer ahora…? Murmuro la castaña apretando su rostro contra la espalda de Erwin que solo siguió conduciendo sin preguntar más.

**-o-O-o-**

**30 minutos más tarde**

El sr. Smit miraba detrás de su escritorio de casa como Hanji le extendía las hojas arrugadas mientras miraba hacia otro lado con una expresión seria.

El tomo aquella bola de papel para después ver a Erwin recargado en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada, finalmente el padre realizo un gesto indicándole a su hijo que se retirara para darles una conversación más privada.

Con seriedad el sr. Smit extendió las hojas solo era necesario leer el resultado, aun que aun a él le pareció extraño siendo que ambos padres de Hanji eran betas, pero sabía que el examen hormonal no dejaba margen de error.

\- Bien… Tengo que admitir que considere la posibilidad tal vez no de forma tan real pero, ahora es el momento de ver las cosas con la seriedad que se debe. Pronuncio tras leer aquella línea "Omega tipo B"

**10 minutos más tarde**

Los tres miembros de aquella familia se ubicaron en la sala y el primero en hablar fue el padre.

\- Bien Erwin, creo que lo más conveniente sería que compartieras un piso con Mike, cerca de la universidad; si no me equivoco él ya te había mencionado la idea de vivir fuera de los techos familiares.

Erwin asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin embargo Hanji interrumpió alzando la voz como de costumbre.

\- ¡Erwin no tiene que irse por mi culpa!

\- Hanji, la clasificación no es culpa de nadie y menos tuya, además es por seguridad. Eres solo una jovencita dentro de 3 meses se iniciara el ciclo de celo, no sabemos qué tan fuerte sea y seamos honestos Erwin aun es un Alfa muy joven como para controlarse si llega a oler tus feromonas. Respondió el sr. Smit con calma pero en tono serio.

\- Además no me lo perdonaría nunca si llegara a hacerte daño… Secundo Erwin mirándola con aquellos ojos de hermano mayor.

Hanji solo permaneció con semblante serio y preocupado.

\- Bueno, tú y Mike tienen 1 mes y medio para encontrar un departamento adecuado, puedes venir a casa cuando quieras excepto los días de celo de Hanji.

El rubio sintió con seriedad, pero aquella conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del armonioso timbre de la puerta.

Siendo Erwin quien se levantara atender encontrándose con un chico rubio, de rostro amable unos centímetros más alto que la castaña pero más bajo que él.

\- Excelente tarde Erwin, ¿Se encontrara Hanji en casa? Saludo y pregunto con amabilidad.

\- Hola Moblit, si Hanji está en casa pero no podrá salir esta tarde.

\- ¿Le sucede algo? Cuestiono Moblit con cierta preocupación.

Erwin sonrió ante el siempre presente interés del rubio menor por su hermanita aunque repentinamente la seriedad regreso a su rostro al notar un delgado rollo de hojas saliendo ligeramente de la mochila del chico.

\- A Moblit disculpa mi intromisión… pero… esas hojas en tu mochila… ¿Es tu prueba de asignación?

Moblit giro su mochila notando las hojas sobresaliendo del cierre, tomándolas con gesto tranquilo. – Ho, es cierto cuando me dieron mi sobre estaba tan nervioso y después de que lo revise me relaje demasiado que no las guarde adecuadamente. Respondió el rubio de menor altura sin notar que el rostro de Erwin se mostraba preocupado tras escuchar "después de que lo revise me relaje demasiado". Y tenía motivos para ello al considerar que Moblit era el mejor amigo de Hanji desde educación básica y solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Disculpa mi atrevimiento Moblit, pero… ¿Cuál es tu resultado? cuestiono Erwin notando la extrañeza en la expresión del menor pero aun así este le dejo ver sus hojas.

"Alfa tipo B / Dominante" Era la línea que leyó, concretando sus preocupaciones.

\- Si no es molestia ¿Podría ver a Hanji? ella salió antes para poder ver su resultado en privado como todos, pero aún tenemos un proyecto final que entregar...

Erwin solo miro a Moblit como escaneándolo mientras pensaba - ¿Este chico tan tranquilo, casi inocente es un Alfa?… En verdad nunca lo hubiera pensado… Un "Beta" hubiera sido más esperado, rayos en verdad hubiera sido excelente que lo fuera… Hanji no se tomara a bien saber que ya no podrá ver a su amigo como antes.

\- …Y es por eso que debemos escribir toda esa información para respaldar el proyecto sin mencionar que los exámenes de admisión serán en un mes. Termino por decir Moblit sin notar que Erwin ni siquiera había puesto atención a todo lo que decía.

En ese momento Hanji se asomó asiendo a un lado a Erwin. - ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ho, hola Moblit.

Saludo la castaña a su querido amigo, sin embargo Erwin coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Hanji mientras devolvía las hojas a Moblit. - Lamento la demora pero tendrán que trabajar en su proyecto mañana, Hanji no puede salir por el momento.

Y tras aquello Moblit tuvo que retirarse sin estar seguro de que había sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Reclamo la castaña mientras Erwin caminaba serio hacia la sala.

\- Moblit es un Alfa tipo B, acabo de ver su prueba de asignación.

Hanji se quedó parada en el pasillo ante aquello. - ¿Moblit..? Entonces… HAAA ¡ODIO ESTO! Grito Hanji con ira y camino rumbo a su habitación encerrándose en ella tras dar un portazo.

Erwin solo miro en silencio, mientras su padre se acercaba - Debe ser muy duro para ella, es tan brillante y con tantas aspiraciones… Deseaba aplicar para ingreso a la academia Rose… y después bueno la universidad de Sina. Agrego el mayor.

\- La academia Rose y la universidad Sina no son para omegas, nunca la admitirán. Respondió Erwin mientras cavilaba una idea en su cabeza.

Su padre se encamino hacia su estudio era mejor dejar a Hanji sola un rato. - Cierto lamentablemente las mejores instituciones son excluyentes de aquellos en condición omega.

\- Hagamos a Hanji una Beta. Exclamo el rubio a su padre, quien lo miro enarcando una ceja mientras respondía un "¿Qué?"

Erwin se dirigió al sillón donde tomo asiento instando a su padre a escucharlo.

\- Los resultados de la prueba son datos que se eliminan de las bases de información poco después de finalizados los exámenes hormonales cada año. Es información que nadie le interesa almacenar, y el único registro que queda es el impreso en los documentos de educación básica y esos nadie los vuelve a revisar una vez ingreses a un instituto ¿Por qué? Porque ningún omega se atreve a postular para la prueba ante el rechazo.

Padre, tu eres el decano de Sina y tutor legal de Hanji, puedes conseguir su expediente, e intercambiar la hoja donde coloca su posición como Omega, por una que tenga "Beta" en el campo de asignación.

El padre del rubio lo miro casi escandalizado por aquella idea. – Erwin, eso es falsificación de documentos. Es un delito grave.

\- Con tu firma en el sería un documento legal. Replico Erwin.

\- No, y aun que accediera a hacer algo tan descabellado piensa en los riesgos, aunque Hanji entre al instituto Rose con la clasificación de Beta, sigue siendo una Omega, estará rodeada de otros betas sí, pero peor aún ¡estará rodeada de Alfas en su mayoría!; los supresores que tomara tendrían que ser los más fuertes en el mercado y un solo error en la ingesta, uno solo en la toma de las pastillas y podría ser descubierta. Piensa que el "mejor escenario" seria ella siendo expulsada y yo encarcelado por falsificación. Y de ahí las probabilidades pueden ser… No, no lo hare; no voy a arriesgar así a Hanji, le prometí a sus padres que cuidaría de ella como si fuera mi propia hija. Lo mejor que le puedo ofrecer es una educación particular en casa, y no tener que verse atrapada en una escuela básica para omegas.

\- Yo quiero tomar el riesgo… Se escuchó al fondo, haciendo a ambos mirar como Hanji se asomaba desde el pasillo.

-Hanji, No. Respondió el "Padre" de ambos.

\- Yo creo que Hanji está capacitada para tomar un riesgo así, algo me dice que si tiene la oportunidad pude llegar muy lejos y nadie tiene por que saber que es omega. Continuo defendiendo Erwin aquella idea.

\- Sé que los supresores serán muy caros, en especial si son del tipo que oculta el rastro de feromonas… ¡Pero yo puedo tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo para cubrir parte de ese costo! Agrego Hanji con ahínco.

\- A mí tampoco me molestaría tomar un trabajo fuera del horario de la universidad, si fuera necesario. Afirmo de igual manera Erwin.

El Sr. Smit se sintió casi acorralado por sus hijos, y ante sus miradas era claro que no se rendirían en su petición. – No es por el dinero, ni el costo de los supresores y lo saben… ¿Es que no son conscientes del peligro en el que estarías Hanji?

Hanji continúo con su decidida mirada. - Por favor… prometo que no se decepcionaran de mí, ni causare problema alguno.

Al final el maduro hombre se dejó caer sobre el sofá pesadamente, lo que aria era arriesgado y básicamente contra la ley más aun contra el "código de convivencia social" forzadamente implantado por la conveniencia de los que se consideraban "superiores".

Y aun sin desear realmente aquello tomo el teléfono sobre la mesa aun lado de él y comenzó a marcar un largo número.

\- ¿Bueno, consultorio del doctor Jaeger? Deseo agendar una cita confidencial, sin datos de paciente, para asignación de medicación rango 3 para omega.

Hanji sonrío, la vida en forma de su padre adoptivo le brindaba la oportunidad de enfrentarse a lo que hasta ahora ha sido una barrera que relega a los omegas, sus sueños se renuevan, sin tan siquiera suponer que así como la suerte le tiende una oportunidad la misma cavila para poner en su camino, aquello que no esperaba ni buscaba encontrar.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Nota:**

**Supresores:** Medicamentos creados para reducir los efectos del celo en los omegas y en su caso reducir la probabilidad de ser detectados por Alfas y por tanto desencadenando el celo del mismo, suelen ser costosos y en su mayoría no aseguran un 100% de protección.

**Nota del Cap anterior:**

En efecto las primeras líneas de entrada pertenecen a la canción "Animals" de Maroon 5, perdón por siempre olvidar poner la referencia de las canciones que puedo usar. Por cierto, soy consciente de la polémica que rodea la letra de esta canción, y aun que lo use como una referencia para este fic, queridas y queridos lectores… Siempre digan NO al acoso en sus vidas. (Tenía que decirlo).

**Maisis11** Gracias por esperar :D, si aún es cortito, los primeros capítulos son algo cortos por eso de que apenas se va formando la trama. Sip es importante para la trama el colocar adonde ha llegado Hanji desde el principio, estoy entusiasmada por esta historia, espero que no se me escapen detalles.

**Dy** Gracias por seguir mis historias :D, me alagas mucho al considerar que son buenas, Tienes razón la letra del principio si es de la canción de animals, pero siempre olvido poner de donde son los pequeños extractos que incluyo, tengo que ponerme una nota donde la vea para no seguir dejando esos datos.

**Kotomi** Gracias por leer, :D espero que esta historia sea del gusto de todos.

**Navy blue glasses** Gracias por esperar :D, esta historia tendrá mucho misterio según vaya avanzando. Jejeje

**Ina minina** Hola gracias por leerla, al final estaré dejando algunas notas para tratar de aclarar posibles dudas por quien no haya leído nada omegaverse antes. Si busca por google encontrar mucha información incluso muy resumida sobre el omegaverse con esquemas explicativos y todo, de ahí me anduve informando para escribir.

**Guest** Hola gracias por leer, actualizo una vez a la semana. ;D normalmente los domingos

**Guest** Hola gracias por leer, actualizo una vez a la semana. :D normalmente los domingos.


	3. Cap 3 El olor del Té

**Un poco tarde pero aquí está el cap, muchas cosas por hacer en fin. Aquí lo dejo beshos (Se va a ver el cap de SNK)**

**Cap 3. El olor del Té.**

**Supresores y Medicación **

**Supresores rango 1 -** Son los de circulación comercial y los más accesibles tanto por precio como por existencia en tiendas. Controlan el efecto del celo y tienen un rango moderado en la reducción de feromonas. Su presentación suele ser en tabletas o cápsulas que deben ser ingeridas una por día para un adecuado control aun que suelen dejar rastros de aroma que son reconocibles para algunos Alfa, sin despertar el celo.

**Supresores rango 2 -** Se pueden adquirir en tiendas de venta especializada, se presentan en forma de cápsula o en solución inyectable, ofrecen un amplio rango de protección y control tanto de los efectos del celo como la liberación de feromonas, se deben aplicar una vez por semana en inyección o ingesta de cápsulas cada tercer día. Correctamente administradas permiten al omega llevar una vida tranquila, siendo su aroma solo detectado por Alfas con un sentido del olfato sumamente agudo.

**Supresores rango 3 -** Medicación especializada, con un rango elevado de costo este tipo de supresores solo se administra de forma inyectada, controla el celo y sus efectos en un 95% volviéndolo prácticamente imperceptible en condiciones de convivencia normal así como reduce la producción de feromonas al mínimo. Su administración debe ser realizada 1 vez cada 15 días, a la misma hora en la que haya administrado la primera dosis, la variación de tiempos en ella puede provocar reacciones desfavorables.

En cualquiera de los 3 casos su discontinuo uso derivara en la presencia del celo en las próximas 5 horas sin importar el lapso de tiempo entre el último periodo.

\- Esta información sigue sin ser completamente alentadora. Menciono Hanji apenas termino de leer aquel pequeño catalogo informativo mientras esperaba en la elegante recepción de aquel consultorio al lado del Sr. Smit mientras Erwin esperaba afuera.

\- Cierto Hanji, al final los supresores son solo una forma de control más y como vez ni siquiera los mejores son 100% efectivos, por lo que si hacemos esto no te puedes permitir fallar en ninguna aplicación. Respondió su tutor.

Hanji solo asintió con su semblante serio mirando la puerta de aquel elegante consultorio y solo un momento después esta se abrió dejando salir a un chico que se veía unos años menor que ella, este era de piel bronceado, cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos verdes.

El chico hizo contacto visual con ella unos segundos antes de salir del lugar sin decir nada. Enseguida el Doctor Grisha salió a recibirlos.

No fue gran cosa las pruebas realizadas, una toma de muestras sanguínea de Hanji y la evaluación de su ciclo de celo, solo 40 minutos más tardes el doctor les mostraba una pequeña caja con forma de cosmetiquera que ocultaba su función real, trasladar de forma segura y discreta las jeringas preparadas con el supresor.

\- Con esto su hija podrá tener una vida cercana a la que tendría un Beta. Podrá seguir conviviendo con amigos que sean Alfa sin el constante riesgo de las feromonas. Sin embargo tengo que ser claro, aun sobre lo que diga el folleto informativo, NO hay un supresor completamente seguro y si Hanji comienza a administrarse este supresor su cuerpo desarrollara resistencia a este con el paso de los años ¿Es consciente de lo que significa?

Explico Grisha con completa seriedad.

\- Hanji por favor sal a la sala de espera, podio el Sr. Smit, sin embargo Grisha interrumpió.

\- Sr. Smit creo que es importante que ella escuche esto. Mi sugerencia es esta, ella debería tomar un supresor tipo 2 y este solo tomarlo cuando tenga que estar en alguna reunión que no pueda evitar donde este con Alfas directamente. Pero debes ser completamente cociente que la única forma en que los ciclos de celo y la expulsión de feromonas se detengan es cuando el omega es marcado por el Alfa. Con ello el ciclo de celo se reduce y adapta para ser percibido solo por el Alfa causante de la marca. Es duro y el motivo por el que los omegas terminan siendo vistos solo como úteros para uso de los Alfas. Lamentó expresarme de esta forma pero no me gusta darles falsas ideas a mis pacientes, además de que les ofrezco toda la discreción de mi parte en estas consultas, estando aquí solo ustedes y yo.

La castaña miro al doctor con sus serios ojos tras los lentes. - ¿Discreción? Qué hay del chico que salió antes. Respondió ella con tono severo.

Grisha sonrío ante la curiosa y puntual observación de la chica - Ese chico es mi hijo menor, él no se mete en nada de mi trabajo puedes estar tranquila pequeña. ¿Necesitas meditar sobre el uso de estos supresores?

Hanji miro directo al Sr. Smit con una expresión que se veía demasiado madura en su aun infantil rostro de adolescente - Papá… Tomare la sugerencia del doctor Grisha… No desistiré.

El Sr. Smit miro a Hanji con detenimiento mientras pensaba "Se parece tanto a sus padres… nada la detendrá"

\- Bien Hanji, que sea así.

**-o-O-o-**

**20 minutos más tarde**

Ambos se reunían con Erwin quien leía durante su espera, informándole que todo había salido bien ahora solo quedaba llevar a cabo la parte fuera de la ley de aquel plan.

\- Bien ustedes dos regresen a casa yo tengo que ir directamente a la universidad y de ahí al edificio de educación para solicitar las documentación de Hanji, el examen de ingreso a Rose será en 2 meses y las inscripciones a este comienzan en 15 días, tenemos poco tiempo. Explico el Sr. Smit abordando su auto mientras los dejaba en una base de taxis.

\- Bien Hanji, ahora solo debes prepararte, por cierto… considero que Moblit no debe saber sobre tu condición. Menciono Erwin.

Hanji no respondió nada, Moblit era su mejor amigo pero Erwin tenía razón nadie más debía saber que era una omega.

Ambos caminaron por la acera en vez de tomar directamente el taxi, después de todo estaban al otro lado de la ciudad zona que raramente visitaban por lo que optaron por caminar un poco hasta que Hanji se detuvo frente a la llamativa entrada de un enorme edificio que abarcaba de cuadra a cuadra. - ¿Qué lugar es este? Cuestiono curiosa.

Erwin miro el lugar. - Es la plaza comercial "Real jardín" la más grande de la ciudad… cierto nunca la avías visto… Papá y yo siempre estamos ocupados para venir en familia. ¿Quieres entrar?

Hanji sonrío y asintió adelantándose al rubio, Erwin solo la siguió con su disimulada sonrisa, ahora tendría que estar tras Hanji mientras ella curioseaba los aparadores y si descubre que ahí hay una enorme librería seguro tendría que sacarla cargando de ahí para poder regresar a casa.

Y en efecto los "hermanos pasaron unas 3 horas en aquel lugar", Hanji iba de un lugar a otro mientras Erwin la acompañaba, cedió a comprarle un par de libros y todo iba de maravilla, hasta que Erwin tuvo que dejarla sola un momento.

\- Hanji espera aquí debo comprar un par de cosas en aquella tienda y no se permiten alimentos, no tardo. Dijo el rubio dejando a la castaña junto a una jardinera interior mientras ella comía un helado.

Hanji solo vio a Erwin entrar a una elegante tienda de trajes. Sin intención de alejarse la castaña permaneció sentada en la banca junto a las plantas terminando su dulce ahora dispuesta a ojear uno de sus libros, sin ver al rededor.

En tanto a su espalda a unos metros de ahí dos figuras salían de otra de las tiendas del lugar.

\- ¿Es necesario que este aquí? Tengo cosas más relevantes que hacer… se quejaba un chico tez nívea y cabello carbón.

\- Mira enano, fue idea de tu madre que vinieras con migo, no creas que tengo tantas ganas de escuchar tus constantes y molestos comentarios. Hablo el hombre alto a su lado con quien compartía el mismo tono de piel y cabello.

\- Kenny, no me interesa perder tiempo paseando en un centro comercial. Hablo nuevamente el chico.

Kenny miro de reojo a su sobrino y después entorno los ojos con fastidio. - Bien entonces quédate en esas bancas y no molestes, pasare por ti cuando haya terminado mis asuntos. Respondió el mayor dejando atrás a Levi.

El pelinegro miro como su tío se alejaba sin mostrar interés, y aun que probablemente "se le olvidara" pasar por él era mejor que seguirlo o acompañarlo en las largas conversaciones que tenía con aquellas personas con las que se reunía en aquel lugar. Por lo que se dirigió hacia las bancas junto a la jardinera central.

Al otro lado de aquel pequeño jardín decorativo Hanji continuaba revisando con entusiasmo uno de sus libros saltando de una hoja a otra, tal vez con demasiada emoción terminando por hacerse una molesta cortada con una de las hojas.

La castaña soltó un imperceptible quejido sosteniendo su dedo para mirar la molesta herida, una cortada pequeña pero profunda incluso lo suficiente para deja salir una ínfima línea de sangre.

Hanji llevo instintivamente su dedo lastimado hacia su boca mezclando la sangre con su saliva.

Tra aquella acción el chico de cabello negro al otro lado de las plantas pareció sentir como una punzada repentina le recorría la espalda, tras percibir un casi inexistente aroma.

\- ¿De dónde ha venido eso? Se cuestionó, aspirando nuevamente el aire a su alrededor con suavidad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo un aroma casi imperceptible, ¿o era acaso que solo él lo percibía? Se levantó despacio intentando buscar el origen de aquello sin embargo su olfato de Alfa aún era muy inexperto para determinar el origen exacto de aquel aroma.

\- Es agradable… pensó comparando aquel aroma al de un té tibio endulzado con miel. Le producía una sensación extraña ¿Acaso era el aroma de un omega? No estaba seguro después de todo su propio ciclo hormonal se había desencadenado hace menos de un mes, incluso Kenny se había tomado la molestia de explicarle esos detalles sobre que cuando este empezara su organismos de Alfa tipo A comenzaría a reaccionar a aquellos estímulos, podría percibir a los omega incluso aquellos que usaban supresores de tipo 1 que eran lo de venta más común. Aun que aunado a la explicación que le dio vino una advertencia - "Tendrás que aprender a tener autocontrol" no somos animales en busca de aparearse, después de todo somos alfas tipo A pero ya habrá tiempo para enseñarte. Fueron las palabras de Kenny a su sobrino. Lamentablemente las clases de auto control no habían progresado demasiado en aquel momento.

El pelinegro se levantó despacio, rodeando lentamente la pequeña jardinera comenzando a divisar ¿a un chico? No estaba seguro, debido a que llevaba una camiseta holgada y pantalones sueltos, más una gorra que cubría su cabeza dejando salir una corta coleta por detrás, pero bien sabía que el largo del cabello no es una señal definitiva para saber el género de alguien.

Sus pasos eran lentos prácticamente calculados. Hanji continuaba chupando su dedo y comprobando que la pequeña pero escandalosa cortada ya hubiera dejado se sangrar sin notarse asechada, repentinamente una respiración junto a su oreja la alerto sobre manera haciéndola girarse ante aquello para encontrar el rostro de Levi a solo escasos centímetros del suyo al estar tras ella olfateando la piel de su cuello.

\- Eres un omega… fue lo primero que salió de los finos labios del varón.

La reacción de Hanji fue instintiva empujando al pelinegro para alejarlo de ella sin embargo este la tomo por la muñeca repitiendo la acción realizada antes, oliendo la piel de la cara interna deslizando hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos donde yacía la pequeña cortada y el origen de la suave fragancia entremezclada por la sangre de un cuerpo tan próximo a iniciar el celo.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! Reclamo la castaña jalando su mano y liberándose de aquel agarre. - ¡YO no soy omega! soy Beta. Agrego con enojo a modo de defensa retrocediendo en la banca.

Levi frunció el ceño ante lo escuchado mientras se ponía en pie tras estar inclinado sobre la banca, tomando un gesto de "superioridad" mientras hablaba en un tono completamente plano - Eres un mentiroso, que difícil debe ser para un chico saber que tarde o temprano alguien se lo va a "dar"

Hanji enarco ambas cejas ante lo escuchado "¿Un chico? crees que soy hombre" fue lo primero que se preguntó ante lo dicho por el pelinegro mirando de reojo su reflejo en el escaparate más cercano para después levantarse encarando al más bajo.

Y es que aun en aquella corta edad Hanji ya le sacaba la siempre notoria ventaja de estatura. - ¿Difícil? Difícil será para el omega que se empareje contigo el tener un alfa enano… por qué digo, debes ser un Alfa por esa conducta tan maleducada de oler a los demás sin permiso. Respondió Hanji mientras acomodaba de forma teatral sus lentes y sonreía con sorna ante la diferencia de estatura.

"Enano" Repitió Levi apretando los dientes mientras miraba a aquel "chico" según creía y en un rápido movimiento sujeto a Hanji por la parte frontal de su playera haciéndola inclinarse quedando nuevamente muy cerca del rostro del pelinegro.

\- ¿Te burlas de mi omega? Te advierto que me sería muy fácil tirarle los dientes.

Hanji miro de forma detenida aquellos orbes grises a tan corta distancia, ese chico resultaba amenazante pero ella no se iba a amedrentar por un mini alfa, y dando un manotazo a la sujeción sobre su ropa logro soltarse.

\- Soy Beta, además tú eres quien se acercó a molestarme, como un desequilibrado que se pudo a oler mi cuello.

Levi volvió a inspirar el aire a su alrededor notando como aquella fragancia se perdía lentamente y tras aquello hablo de nuevo.

\- Eres un omega, lo sé por qué hace un momento pude olerte perfectamente, pero es claro que no estás en celo, sin embargo la sangre que salió de la cortada de tu dedo tiene feromonas que pude percibir, si puedo oler nuevamente esa sangre no podrás negar lo que eres.

Hanji soltó un bufido ante escuchar aquello hora con una sola ceja enarcada - ¿Qué? ¿Oler mi sangre de nuevo? Ja… ¿Y cómo conseguirías eso? contesto nuevamente con su tono burlesco.

\- Te voy a morder. Fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

Hanji se quedó quieta un par de segundos asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, Levi dio un paso al frente extendiendo su mano hacia la castaña, Hanji casi salto hacia atrás mientras le estampaba en la cara el libro que aun sostenía para salir corriendo en dirección a la tienda de caros trajes donde había ingresado Erwin.

Levi trastabillo ligeramente ante el impacto pero solo un segundo después salió tras Hanji, casi por inercia.

Kenny se quedó quieto mirando aquello desde el segundo nivel de aquella área comercial, aun sosteniendo una caja en las manos, no pudo evitar sentir cierta urgencia en ir donde su sobrino que por alguna razón había empezado a perseguir a un chico.

\- ¿Que mierda pasa haya abajo? gruño mientras bajaba rápidamente.

Hanji entro a la tienda corriendo entre los pasillos y provocando alboroto, debía encontrar a Erwin, ese chico de cabello negro no bromeaba sus ojos reflejaban estar siendo controlado por ese maldito impulso de los Alfas por someter a un omega, aunque era ridículo ¿Cómo pudo el percibir tan insignificante cantidad de feromonas en ella con solo una ínfima gota de sangre? esa era una pregunta que después analizaría ahora su prioridad era corres donde el rubio.

Hanji giro por varios pasillos cuando repentinamente el pelinegro salto frente a ella casi derribando un pequeño anaquel donde reposaban varios pantalones perfectamente doblados.

Sujeto con fuerza a Hanji por la cintura derribándola, ya la tenía "el chico castaño no podía huir" afirmo mentalmente cuando sintió como un fuerte garre lo levantaba alejándolo de Hanji y colocándolo contra uno de los pilares de la blanca tienda.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? Escucho de forma firme, seria y clara. Mientras se encontraba de frente con unos ojos azules, serios, dominantes y profundos, al tiempo que percibía que sus pies no eran capases de tocar el suelo.

Hanji miraba aun tirada entre pantalones como Erwin tenia levantado a Levi contra aquel pilar, la mirada del rubio era completamente dura y amenazante, y no era solo eso, el rubio usaba "la voz" para encarar aquel chico de cabello negro que aun por extraño que era se sujetaba a su vez del brazo de Erwin manteniendo su mirada desafiante.

\- Oi, oi, oi, ¿Que pasa aquí? Se escuchó decir a una voz grave y áspera a espaldas de Erwin.

El rubio giro su mirada encontrándose con un hombre alto, trajeado y usando un sombrero, cabello negro, ojos grises y piel pálida, era claro su parentesco con el chico que sostenía contra el pilar.

\- Su hijo acosaba a mí… Se explicó Erwin soltando de golpe a Levi que aun desprevenido ante el movimiento cayó perfectamente de pie, aun así Kenny interrumpió cualquier explicación

\- Hey, hey, hey este de aquí no es mi hijo pero si de mi sangre, bueno como sea tu chico está bien ¿no? Dijo Kenny tomando a Hanji de la parte posterior de su ropa levantándola de entre los pantalones con una facilidad pasmosa, aunque a diferencia de Erwin no la soltó de forma brusca permitiendo se incorporara correctamente.

\- No deberías sacar a pasear a tu omega si esta por entrar en celo y no lo has marcado aunque no te culpo chico, elegiste uno aún muy joven. Exclamo nuevamente Kenny mientras apartaba la coleta de Hanji para ver su cuello sin mostrar el más mínimo respeto por el espacio de la castaña.

\- ¡Oiga no me toque, yo soy Beta! Gruño Hanji apartando la mano de Kenny con clara molestia.

El aludido miro detenidamente a la castaña procediendo a inclinarse repentinamente respirando el aire a centímetros de ella. Provocando que Erwin se interpusiera liberando sus propias feromonas de Alfa en clara declaración territorial.

Kenny no realizo gesto alguno solo contemplo el azul de aquellos ojos frente a él mientras chocaba con el metálico gris de los propios. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia estiro el brazo sujetando a Levi por la muñeca sin previo aviso.

\- Nos vamos ahora. Pronuncio sin más interés y salió del lugar tirando de su sobrino que no aparto los ojos de la castaña hasta salir por la puerta.

Una vez solos Erwin pareció respirar con calma, para después ver a Hanji, notando como esta solo miraba con seriedad la salida ahora vacía.

\- ¿Hanji, estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Estas asustada? Pregunto el rubio a su hermanita.

La castaña finalmente miro a su hermano y negó con un movimiento. - Estoy bien Erwin, no me hizo nada, aunque yo le pegue en la cara con uno de los libros…

\- ¿Cómo pudo percibirte? cuestiono Erwin solo mirando como a su vez Hanji fijaba su vista en su dedo y la pequeña cortada.

**-o-O-o-**

\- ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? ¿Por qué perseguiste a ese mocoso? Cuestiono Kenny a su sobrino mientras conducía por la avenida de aquella ciudad, Levi solo miraba con molestia por la ventana en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Era un omega… respondió escuetamente

Kenny gruño por aquella insistencia sin mirarlo. – Ese mocoso desalineado no era un omega, olí el aire en torno a él, ni una feromona exudaba de su piel. ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? Casi te dan una paliza, ese rubio no bromeaba defendiendo al mocoso de lentes y a todo esto ¿Por qué la locura repentina? Llevas prácticamente dos años viviendo con tu condición de Alfa y un mes con tu sentido de percepción olfativa completa**, incluso has percibido a otros omegas y nunca habías perdido el control.

\- Su olor era diferente, casi imperceptible pero no pude controlar el deseo de acercarme, en realidad incluso ignoro el motivo de mi comportamiento. Respondió nuevamente el pelinegro ahora mirando por el espejo retrovisor una pequeña figura que había permanecido recostada en el asiento trasero dormida hasta ese momento.

\- Podrías guardas tus reprimendas para después… dijo el pelinegro de la nada.

Kenny miro de reojo a quien despertaba, chasqueo la lengua y soltó en tono cansino. - No me importa lo que hagas mientras no te metas en problemas de los que tenga que sacarte.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? pregunto la voz adormilada de una niña pelirroja sentada ahora en la parte posterior.

\- No Isabel aun no, siéntate bien y abrocha tu cinturón. Respondió Levi desde el frente sin moverse de su posición.

**-o-O-o-**

**Dos meses después**

\- Listo, esta es la primera aplicación que recibe tu cuerpo Hanji, tenemos que esperar un poco para asegurarnos que no tengas efectos secundarios como fiebre, o algún malestar. Afirmo el Sr. Smit retirando la aguja del brazo de la castaña, tras aplicar el supresor / base.**

\- Es hora, ya tengo que salir. Se escuchó decir a Erwin desde la puerta sosteniendo una maleta de mano con parte de la ropa que se llevaba a su nuevo apartamento donde viviría con Mike.

\- ¿Mike ha venido? Quiero saludarlo. Pregunto Hanji sonriendo.

Erwin asintió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de hablar. - Esta afuera subiendo las ultimas cosas a su auto, pero Hanji… bueno sé que aún no es tu fecha de celo y ahora el supresor corre por tu sangre pero recuerda que el olfato de Mike es muy agudo. Siempre lo fue y tras saber que es Alfa no me extraña que su agudeza se afinara. Me sentiría más seguro si limitamos tus interacciones con él.

\- Pero ya he pasado ratos con Moblit aun antes del supresor y no se ha dado cuenta que soy omega. Se quejó la castaña cruzando los brazos con molestia.

\- Moblit es Moblit y Mike es Mike, Hanji por favor mide el riesgo. Regaño Erwin en su papel de hermano mayor.

Cuando repentinamente el aludido apareció tras de Erwin con su rostro amable y su sonrisa jovial.

\- Buenos días Sr. Smit, hola pequeña Hanji. Saludo como tantas veces antes entrando como si nada. Saludando con un apretón de manos al padre de Erwin y despeinando la cabeza de la castaña con su gran mano.

\- ¿Y bien? Pregunto mirando a Erwin.

Ambos Smit, padre e hijo observaron un momento, Mike no pereció percibir nada en Hanji por lo menos no de momento.

Los días transcurrieron con pausa y calma los documentos se entregaron, Hanji paso por Beta y el día del examen a Rose llego, tanto ella como Moblit asistieron y tras días de espera los resultados fueron contundentes, la institución acepto únicamente a 100 alumnos, y destacaban los 10 mejores exámenes realizados, Moblit se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo ocupando la posición 6 con 94/100 aciertos, Hanji era un caso prácticamente esperado al ser la "hija" del decano de Sina, 100/100 superando a su hermano Erwin años atrás con una puntuación de 98/100.

El día de iniciar aquel escalón educativo comenzaba, Hanji y Moblit caminaron juntos hacia la puerta, Hanji daba pequeños saltitos mientras avanzaba emocionada hacia la puerta del instituto, Moblit un poco más formal caminaba unos pasos atrás mirando con su siempre amable sonrisa como la castaña iba sumamente animada no perdía detalle de su alegre andar.

En pensamientos el rubio dejo salir un suspiro. - Beta… Hanji al final era beta como sus padres biológicos según me dijo una vez. Supongo que me siento un poco decepcionado, si hubiera sido omega… tal vez ella… ¡NO! en que estás pensando, si Hanji hubiera sido omega ella nunca habría podido asistir a Rose incluso podría ser que el Sr. Smith hubiera limitado nuestra interacción. Discutía mentalmente consigo mismo el rubio, mientras cruzaban la puerta principal ingresando a un gran patio frontal con una bella fuente central. La castaña avanzo rápido rodeando la fuente mientras subía al borde.

\- Hanji, no deberías hacer eso. Además si sigues jugando por el patio nos retrasaremos, aun debemos buscar el auditorio 2 para la ceremonia de inicio de ciclo, sin mencionar que ahí debemos encontrar el área que será de nuestro nuevo grupo. Le dijo Moblit mientras le mostraba dos panfletos informativos que eran parte del papeleo que se les brindaba a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

\- Ya lo sé pero estoy bastante emocionada… Fue la respuesta de una Hanji bastante distraída mientras miraba a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos observaron detenidamente al gran número de alumnos que ingresaban de primero a último año, su expresión se tornó ligeramente seria… todos y cada uno de ellos eran Alfas o en algunos casos Betas… ella ahí era la única que no entraba en aquellas clasificaciones, ¿Que era ella ahí? ¿Una posible presa?… solo si era descubierta. Pero tenía claro una cosa, ella era una Omega que les demostraría que su arcaico sistema social no la iba a detener.

Apenas ingresaban al lugar del discurso que se encontraba justo al lado del estacionamiento principal. Cuando un cuchicheo llamo la atención de ambos, asiéndolos escuchar los comentarios de algunas chicas ahí reunidas.

\- Miren ya llego, se ve tan atractivo con el traje de ultimo año. Dijo una de ella.

\- Es tan sexy. Soltó otra ruborizándose.

\- Claro que lo es, es Levi; se ve bien con cualquier cosa. Añadió la tercera.

Hanji y Moblit se miraron un momento, el rubio solo se encogió de hombros en realidad a él no le importaba ver a un "hombre sexy" por su parte Hanji más curiosa encamino su mirada hacia donde las chicas observaban, sin embargo su ceño se frunció ante lo que se encontró ahí en el estacionamiento.

Levi bajaba del elegante auto negro de su tío, del lado del copiloto parecía hablar de algo mientras descendía. Una de las ventanas traseras bajo y una niña pequeña de cabellera roja asomo despidiéndose de forma efusiva, el pelinegro solo le palmeo la cabeza sin agregar nada. Él portaba el uniforme de tercer grado que a diferencia de primero y segundo este era un traje con la insignia del intitulo bordado en la solapa.

\- Es el enano de la plaza comercial. Hablo la castaña, Moblit la miro con extrañeza ante aquel comentario.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes quién es? Cuestiono el rubio con cierta extrañeza.

\- ¿Debería saberlo? Respondió Hanji ahora girando sus pasos hacia el auditorio tratando de mostrarse desinteresada ante la presencia del pelinegro.

Moblit la siguió mientras daba una última mirada a Levi que aún continuaba en el estacionamiento atajado por un par de chicas que le decían algo de manera emocionada mientras él las veía con gesto de molestia para después seguir caminando ignorándolas totalmente.

\- Típico. Murmuro el rubio emparejándose con Hanji.

\- ¿Tu si sabes quién es? pregunto de la nada Hanji. Asiendo que Moblit lo meditara un momento.

\- Si… bueno suponía que tal vez también lo sabrías pero creo que esas cosas no son de lo que acostumbras leer. Su nombre es Levi Ackerman es sobrino de Kenny Ackerman, Hijo de Kuchel Ackerman.

\- Hanji en curvo una ceja dando a entender que aquellos nombres no le decían nada.

Moblit noto aquello procediendo a explicarse mejor. - ¿Te suena Unicorn corporación?

Hanji movió ligeramente la cabeza mientras se tocaba la barbilla buscando en su cerebro de donde era ese nombre. - Unicorn corporación… es la empresa química transnacional. La mayoría de los supresores y tratamientos químicos para omegas son fabricados por ellos, al menos de este lado del mundo.

\- Bueno y el 70% de esa compañía está en manos de Kenny Ackerman. Añadió Moblit.

Hanji se quedó parada ante aquella información, era demasiado; lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de Levi… es mas ¿Por qué demonios estudiaba en Rose? Claro El instituto Rose y la Universidad Sina eran las casas educativas más prestigiadas a las que se podía aspirar, por eso solo admitían 100 estudiantes al año en Rose y Sina era tan estricta que menos de una 1/4 parte de los estudiantes lograban completar la rigurosa formación profesional de esta. Así que claro ¿Cómo no iba a estar Levi Ackerman en Rose?

\- Bueno él está en 3ro y nosotros en primero, así que no tenemos ni siquiera por que cruzarnos con el… parece un tipo muy… problemático.

Respondió Hanji ahora un tanto inquieta al recordar como el pelinegro había logrado identificarla como omega en aquel incidente del centro comercial.

\- Cierto, mejor no acercarnos… Respondió Moblit cuando repentinamente una voz a sus espaldas lo llamo directamente por su apellido, rompiendo con la conversación de ambos.

\- Berner, lograste entrar, no me sorprende. Aquella voz era conocida por ambos aunque Hanji no escondió la sorpresa en su rostro.

El que había hablado no era otro que Levi ahora parado a un par de metros de ellos.

\- Levi… ha buen día… si yo estudie mucho para la prueba de entrada… Respondió con cierta incomodidad el rubio mientras la castaña miraba expectante.

\- ¿Moblit y Ackerman se conocen? Se cuestionó mentalmente la castaña tratando de permanecer tras el rubio ante el riesgo de ser reconocida por Levi.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Notas:**

**Percepción olfativa completa**** \- Los Alfas pueden ser catalogados como tales desde los 15 igual que los Beta y los Omegas, pero algunas de sus características particulares como la sensibilidad de su olfato o el uso de "la voz" maduran tiempo después en un lapso d años antes de poder usarlas como tal y aun con ello tienen que ser completamente adultos para tener un buen control de estas características, más o menos después de los 18 años.

**Supresor / base.** **\- El supresor base en el medicamento inicial que se introduce al cuerpo de un omega antes de su primer celo para que su organismo esté preparado para manejar la medicación del supresor en forma.

**Maisis11** :D Abra más conforme se vaya tejiendo la trama, cuando empiecen a pasar cosas jejeje. Erwin y su papá siempre del lado de Hanji ;D. Me gusta usar fragmentos de canciones incluso algunos me inspiran para alguna escena. (n_n)

**Guest** :D gracias por leer :D

**Ina minina** El omegaverse es interesante y tengo que decir que encontré desde cosas bien tiernas hasta mundos demasiado crueles para mi gusto. Los cap del principio normalmente los pongo cortos para ir entrando en la historia :D, yo casi no he escrito cosas tan dramáticas (mis anteriores fics) así que estoy planeando esto ;). Siempre es bueno encontrar otros facfics LeviHan amo leerlos (*w*) si, los nervios de un tema distinto yo estoy igual con este.

Claro las criticas constructiva siempre son buenas :3

**Dy** Actualizando :3, Jeje Hanji es capaz de todo para avanzar. Siempre al frente.


	4. Cap 4 Aroma

**Cap 4. Aroma.**

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiono el pelinegro notando aquella ligera incomodidad en el rubio.

Moblit sonrío casi forzado - En absoluto, es solo que di por hecho que dentro del instituto no tendríamos interacción alguna.-

Levi enarco una ceja ante aquella escusa, mientras sus ojos arrastraban su metálica mirada hacia la persona que parecía esconderse detrás del chico.

\- Vez demasiados programas con clichés sobre escuelas, no veo por qué no hablaría contigo dentro del instituto. ¿Quién es él?- Cuestiono finalmente al ver como Hanji de manera deliberada se colocaba tras Moblit.

Moblit se giró asiéndose a un lado notando extrañado la actitud de Hanji, ¿Desde cuándo ella era tímida?

\- Es Hanji Zoe, familia del decano de Sina y quien obtuvo 100/100 en su examen.-

Levi miro a la castaña adoptando un semblante de sorpresa. -"Es el chico del centro comercial"- Pronuncio sin atice de duda a media voz.

\- ¿Qué?- Profirió Moblit ante tan extraña línea.

Hanji por su parte, solo miro a un lado y a otro con incomoda. - Bueno… esta ciudad es bastante pequeña por lo que se ve.-

Levi avanzo en tres pasos la distancia que los separaba quedando frente a la castaña. - ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? No pareces alguien con el perfil para entrar en Rose… aun que tu padre sea el decano de Sina.-

\- Sigue pensando que soy hombre… elegir usar uniforme de varón fue una buena elección…- Pensó Hanji porque demás estaba decir que al haber sido la aspirante con el puntaje más alto las reglas de la escuela le concedían tomarse una libertad a elección, elegir el grupo en el que estaría era la más común tomada por aquellos que habían puntuado alto en generaciones pasadas, sin embargo a Hanji no le interesaba el grupo al que le asignaran estar, en cambio su petición fue el poder usar el uniforme masculino en vez del atuendo de las alumnas. Por su puesto aquello era una concesión privada entre el alumno y la institución.

Y ahora estaba ahí parada frente al chico de cabello negro que la daba por varón - Bueno yo no pensaría que alguien de tu tamaño fuera de tercer grado…- Respondió la castaña mirándolo de igual forma.

Levi frunció el ceño por aquella molesta respuesta. Y apunto de responder estuvo cuando Moblit sintiendo la extraña tensión entre ambos decidió intervenir.

\- Ha, si seguimos en la puerta uno de los profesores nos llamara la atención, hay que ingresar ya.- Apresuro con gesto preocupado el rubio mientras tomaba a Hanji por los hombros y la hacía caminar dentro del recinto.

\- Hey Moblit… ambos son de nuevo ingreso, puedes considerar tomar puesto en la misma área de comida donde estamos, en horario de descanso.- Hablo de nuevo el pelinegro mirando como Moblit asentía sin asegurar nada mientras se alejaban de él, a su vez otro chico de un tono rubio más claro se acercaba a Levi, preguntando al tiempo que también veía como se alejaban - ¿Qué le pasa a Moblit, quien es él otro chico?-

\- Farlan, ¿Recuerdas el incidente que te conté hace tiempo, lo ocurrido en el centro comercial?- Respondió el pelinegro a las dudas del rubio.

**-o-O-o-**

El discurso de presentación he inicio de ciclo fue largo y plano sin novedad alguna y lo más sobre saliente fue cuando el director menciono a todos sobre el sobresaliente puntaje de Hanji remarcando una vez más su "parentesco" con el decano de Sina.

\- "Que bien…" parece que ese "Titulo" me va a perseguir durante los tres años de instituto.- Se quejó Hanji mientras se hundía en aquella butaca.

\- No es raro, piensa que Erwin también pasó por lo mismo cuando estuvo aquí.- Afirmo Moblit de forma amable.

Hanji dejo salir un corto gruñido ante aquello. - Si… pero Erwin es Erwin, es alguien carismático con presencia, un líder natural… Todo un comandante nato… Así que el que todos supieran que es hijo del decano le era beneficioso. Pero yo no tengo interés de andar en el "ojo público" solo quiero comenzar a usar ese enorme laboratorio que hay aquí… a propósito fuera de tema… ¿Cómo es que conoces a Levi Ackerman? nunca me lo mencionaste.-

El rubio se recargo con desgano en la butaca como si responder le causara cansancio de algún tipo. - Ya sabes que mi padre trabaja en Unicorn corp. Es el encargado de las campañas publicitarias de la empresa, como ha ascendido por sus propios méritos pues… lo invitan a reuniones y celebraciones de la misma empresa… y lleva a su familia claro.

En una de tantas reuniones nos presentaron… Levi tiene 17 años, dos más que nosotros, así que mi padre creyó que sería una "excelente" idea que iniciara una… no sé cómo llamarle a eso ¿extraña amistad? con el futuro casi dueño de la empresa.

Levi es un tanto antisocial y pensé que apenas nos presentaran se daría la vuelta y me dejaría hablando solo, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así… no están arisco como parece, se puede mantener una conversación normal con él, pero francamente no pensé que se acercaría si me veía aquí… y ¿Qué hay de ti? no parece que fuera la primera vez que se ven.- finalizo el chico.

Hanji giro sus ojos hasta ver al otro lado de la sala al aludido que por su parte parecía hablar en voz baja con el chico rubio que se la había acercado antes y ahora permanecía a su lado.

\- Erwin me llevo a esa enorme plaza comercial al otro lado de la ciudad y mientras lo esperaba en una banca, ese tal Levi apareció y comenzó a acosarme. No sé qué tiene en la cabeza pero incluso me persiguió.-

\- ¿Hee? Eso… eso no tiene sentido, él es demasiado… centrado, en el tiempo que llevo de hablar con él en esas reuniones siempre me dio esa impresión, perseguir a alguien que no conoce de la nada es… extraño. Respondió Moblit con extrañeza.

Hanji continúo mirando hacia el pelinegro mientras hablaba. - Es un Alfa… no es extraño que los alfas acosen horriblemente a los omegas…

\- Pero tú no eres una omega… Murmuro el rubio casi estudiando la expresión de la castaña.

\- No, no lo soy pero Ackerman es un alfa tonto que por algún motivo en ese momento creyó que lo era… a demás cree que soy chico… así que dejemos que siga pensándolo.- Concluyo la castaña aun mirando a Levi que repentinamente giro su vista hacia donde ella asciendo que los ojos de ambos se encontraran, sin embargo a pesar de ello Hanji no aparto la vista permaneciendo en su postura.

Moblit intercalo su visión entre los ojos de ambos mientras pensaba para sí. - ¿Levi creyó que Hanji era omega? Eso no tiene lógica, simplemente no la tiene...

**-o-O-o-**

El día transcurrió de forma calmada sin más perturbaciones, Hanji y Moblit habían sido asignados al grupo A-1 ubicado en la planta baja de aquel enorme recinto felizmente para Hanji a solo 20 metros del laboratorio de la institución, aun que para esa hora de la tarde después de conocer a sus nuevos compañero y profesores ambos caminaban rumbo a la salida.

\- Hanji… ¿Está bien que todos piensen que eres hombre…? El grupo completo se refirió a ti de esa forma incluso alguien dijo "es el hijo menor del decano".-

La castaña caminaba con un ritmo alegre en cada paso que daba incluso podría decirse que daba pequeños saltos. – No importa Moblit, nunca me ha preocupado que piensen que soy hombre. Además siempre estoy rodeada de hombres desde que murió mamá Smit; Crecí con papá Smit, Erwin, Mike y contigo.-

El rubio miro a un lado por donde pasaban un pequeño grupo de 4 alumnas platicando entre ellas, el solo observo aquel uniforme femenino, zapatos negros, medias blancas, falda tableada azul, seguida por una blusa blanca con un delgado lazo de terciopelo al cuello en el mismo tono de la falda completado por un saco corto azul oscuro con el emblema de Rose bordado, -"Seguramente Hanji se vería linda con ese uniforme"- pensó para sí mismo casi imaginando a la castaña envestida con aquella indumentaria femenina, regresando su vista a la mencionada que caminaba un par de pasos al frente con su alegre andar, portando el uniforme masculino consistente en zapatos negros, pantalón azul oscuro camisa impecablemente blanca y saco corto con el escudo igualmente bordado, sus pensamientos continuaban moviéndose en sus cabeza.

\- Bueno Hanji también se ve linda con el uniforme masculino, aunque todos piensen que es hombre… un hombre muy lindo… ¿¡Que!?

Moblit detuvo las ideas en su cabeza ante aquello último que había pensado, él sabía que Hanji era chica pero por algún motivo acababa de hacer una afirmación ligeramente gay.

\- Bueno… no es plan de Hanji andar por ahí asiendo dudar a los chicos de sus preferencias…- Afirmo para sí mismo tratando de no sentirse tan avergonzado cuando la castaña volteo a mirarlo deteniendo su andar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? De pronto te quedaste muy silencioso.- Cuestiono mirándolo siempre con su gran sonrisa.

\- Nada, solo pensaba en que ya teníamos tarea desde el primer día…

\- Hey tu cuatro ojos quiero hablar contigo un momento. Se escuchó a espaldas del rubio interrumpiendo lo que Moblit decía, asiéndolos girar en aquella dirección donde se encontraban Levi y aquel chico de cabellos rubio cenizo y ojos azules muy claros.

\- ¿Hablar de qué?- Inquirió Hanji mirándolo y después a rubio con él.

Levi se acercó acortando la distancia entre la castaña y él, al rededor algunos de los alumnos que caminaban hacia la salida miraban curiosos la escena en especial varias de las chicas que solían buscar la atención del pelinegro.

\- Vamos a un lugar más privado.- Pronuncio casi como una orden, Hanji frunció los labios y cruzo los brazos solo mirándolo - ¿Un lugar donde nadie nos vea? ¿Qué pretendes, golpearme por lo del centro comercial? te recuerdo que tu empezaste.-

Moblit miro a Levi con gesto interrogante y después dirigió su mirada a Farlan.

\- Levi, Farlan… No sé qué pretenden pero Hanji no se ha metido con ninguno de ustedes ¿Por qué el extraño comportamiento?-

Levi no respondió como si Moblit no estuviera en aquel lugar y Farlan solo miro a otro lado evadiendo la mirada de él.

\- Lo que quieras dilo aquí, bajito.- Respondió Hanji ahora curvando las cejas.

Levi frunció el ceño ante ser llamado "bajito" pero su respuesta fue física, moviéndose hacia el frente mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar la cabeza de Hanji y tomarla por la parte posterior haciendo que se inclinara.

Aquel sorpresivo movimiento tomo por desconcierto a la castaña que para cuando noto la situación el rostro del pelinegro ya se encontraba a menos de un par de centímetros de su cuello olfateando la trigueña piel que recorría del final de su cuello al lóbulo de la oreja.

Moblit puso expresión de sorpresa así como todos los que pasaban por ese punto en aquel momento. A excepción de Farlan que ahora tomaba agua de una botella que parecía haber sacado de su mochila aparentemente ya enterado de que Levi aria eso.

Por su parte los alumnos entorno a ello se quedaron parados viendo la escena y no es como que algunos de los betas que estudiaban ahí no hubieran tenido que pasar por la situación de ser estudiados por el olfato de algún alfa, pero aquello era inaudito, Levi no era cualquier alumno, y definitivamente nunca había hecho el acto de olfatear a nadie, ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a nadie que no conociera expresamente.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, sujetando al "hijo del decano" mientras olfateaba su cuello a una escasa distancia sin importarle que medio alumnado lo mirara.

Hanji lo empujo de súbito mientras se llevaba las manos al área de su cuello donde él estaba tan cerca. La preocupación comenzó a trepar por su garganta, si Levi la descubría todo abría terminada apenas empezar.

Sin embargo los pensamientos del pelinegro distaban mucho de la preocupación de ella, - Nada… ni un solo resto de feromonas… ni aquel embriagante olor a té… apenas unas trazas del olor dominante de otro Alfa… el rubio alto… su hermano, probablemente olor que se adhirió a su ropa por pasar bastante tiempo juntos.

\- Beta.- Expresó el pelinegro casi en un susurro. Haciendo que Hanji se relajara al escuchar la palabra baja pero clara.

Farlan despego la botella de sus labios ante aquello buscando zanjar lo ocurrido ahora. - Bien, si ya te convenciste ¿Podemos irnos? no me gusta estar en el centro de atención. Afirmo mirando con recelo a todos aquellos estudiantes que murmuraban a su alrededor.

\- No, aun no. Afirmo Levi esta vez de forma audible. - Escucha cuatro ojos raro, sal con migo.- Pronuncio Levi con su tono serio y su rostro inexpresivo como si hubiera dicho algo como la hora de la tarde.

Sin embargo alrededor el barullo se elevó ante aquellas palabras, nadie que lo hubiera escuchado se quedó indiferente incluso algunas de las chicas cerca profirieron un extraño chillido. Moblit desencajo el gesto mientras Farlan tuvo que escupir el nuevo trago de agua que había puesto en su garganta.

Hanji miraba a Levi con estupefacción. - ¿Salir… salir a dónde? y en qué circunstancias… ¿Cómo amigos? bueno tú ya conocías a Moblit así que no tengo problema en que salgamos a divertimos todos… después nos reiremos de este extraño mal entendido.-

Sin embargo Levi no movió ni un solo músculo facial ante aquello, y procedió a extender su propuesta.

\- No, salir tú y yo a una cita.- Afirmo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

Hanji coloco su mano directamente sobre aquel níveo rostro tratando de alejarlo. - ¡Demonios! tu idea pedir una cita es a base de usar un tono amenazador. ¡Estas demente! además no soy un chico omega…

\- Ya lo sé… pero ocultas algo… mi instinto me lo dice. Gruño el pelinegro sosteniéndola por la muñeca con intención de no soltarla.

Moblit y Farlan se acercaron a ambos con la idea de separarlos cuando repentinamente los alumnos al rededor comenzaron a alejarse del lugar ambos rubios percibieron como un alta sombra se posaba tras ellos y al girarse ambos quedaron inmóviles.

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí? Zoe / Smit y Ackerman. Veo que les gusta causar alboroto en el patio. Veamos que opinan sus tutores de esto.-

Escucharon ambos y girando sus rostros hacia un lado para contemplar cómo eran severamente observados por el director de Rose, Keith Shadis el directivo capas de sembrar el terror en cada uno de los estudiantes de aquella prestigiosa institución educativa, y tan severo que no pasaría por alto un alboroto por mínimo que fuera.

**-o-o-**

**Oficina de Kenny**

El mayor de los Ackerman realizaba un extenso escrito sobre los temas que le parecían más relevantes, revisando aquella carpeta llena de folios y una enorme cantidad de hojas, mientras rebuscaba en un amplio archivo datos que anexaría más tarde a aquella montaña de hojas, cuando su concentración fue rota por el molesto vibrar del teléfono sobre su escritorio.

Con molestia presiono el botón que abría el canal de voz y hablo con fastidio. - Dije que NO quería interrupciones maldición estoy ocupado.

La voz del otro lado se escuchó baste tranquila a pesar de lo amenazante que se percibida Kenny. - Sr. usted dijo que no lo interrumpiera a menos que fuera por algún asunto serio de la compañía o su familia.

Kenny miro el aparato con extrañeza. Y ahora con una voz casi extrañada, enuncio una curiosa lista. - La empresa está bien y me consta, Kuchel ya está grande para hacer tonterías y Mikasa es demasiado desabrida para meterse en problemas, Levi igual… aun que se ha estado comportando raro… así que; ¿Ahora que mierda le paso a Isabel? ¿Se cayó de nuevo por la escalera?, ¿rompió algo caro en algún lugar que no es la casa?, ¿encontró el arma que le di al enano…? espero que no sea eso.-

\- No señor.- Fue interrumpido por la voz del comunicador. - Han llamado de Rose, parece que Levi se metió en alguna pelea.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con extrañeza. - Eso no es novedad, aunque pensé que la escuela no se metía con lo que hacían los alumnos fuera de ella.-

\- No señor no fue afuera, fue dentro de la escuela a mitad del patio.

Kenny solo miro el altavoz de aquel aparato sopesando si debía ir o no, no tenía idea de que habrá pasado, Levi siempre ha tenido un gran auto control, así que si golpeo a alguien a mitad del patio debió de ser por algo serio.

**-o-o-**

**Oficina del decano / Sina**

El Sr. Smit redactaba su último informe del día, espera regresar temprano para saber cómo estuvo el primer día de clases de Hanji seguro estaría ya en casa y seguramente Moblit también estaría con ella, Erwin pasaría más tarde. Así que esperaba una tranquila tarde familiar, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pitido de su teléfono personal.

\- ¿Decano Smit?-

\- El habla.-

\- Marcamos desde Rose, le pedimos por favor se presente para recoger a Hanji, durante la salida tuvo un conflicto con otro estudiante.-

\- ¿Que?- Articulo con seriedad, sin estar seguro de que pudo haber pasado.

**Una hora más tarde.**

Frente al escritorio del director se hallaban con una faz completamente seria el Sr. Smit y Kenny cada uno teniendo a su lado a su respectiva responsabilidad, Levi y Hanji.

\- Y como les he comentado a ambos saben que Rose no es tolerante con conductas de este tipo, no por nada somos la mejor institución educativa en este nivel de formación.

Sr. Kenny como todos sabemos su sobrino es excepcionalmente popular entre el alumnado, tal vez por su posición social, tal vez por ser un chico atractivo, o tal vez porque sabe impresionar a las jovencitas con su expresión de eterna estatua, pero es claro que las relaciones sociales uno a uno no son su fuerte, y aun que al parecer solo estaba intentando invitar a salir a Zoe, su conducta fue demasiado "aparatosa" por lo cual tengo el deber de reprenderlo y comunicarlo a usted. Aunque sus acciones podrían ser tomadas como acoso, claro si Zoe decide quejarse formalmente del hecho.- Término de explicar mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Hanji y el Sr. Smit.

\- No, solo me tomo por sorpresa, director Shadis, como comprenderá no soy como mi hermano Erwin, así que no me gustas ser el centro de las miradas, por lo que me desconcerté cuando Levi se acercó de repente… Yo, simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar.- Fue la respuesta de Hanji manteniendo una expresión seria.

El Sr. Smit se puso en pie colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Hanji y hablando con un tono calmado. - Bueno no ha sido una situación tan grave y si Hanji no ha cometido falta alguna me gustaría retirarnos.

Kenny torció los labios con disgusto no le agradaba quedar en postura de los errores de su sobrino. - Bien, yo también me retiro con Levi, hablare con él sobre esto.-

Y tras aquello ambos tutores salieron al pasillo con la clara intención de retirarse y una vez fuera el pelinegro solo mantenía la mirada en la oscilante coleta de la castaña sintiendo nuevamente un incontrolable deseo de tener su atención.

\- Hey Hanji, ¿Saldrás con migo?… o tal vez me he equivocado y tienes una relación con Moblit.-

Hanji se giró mirando con extrañeza al pelinegro, mientras el Sr. Smit dirigió sus azules ojos hacia Kenny con una ceja enarcada ante el atrevido comentario de su sobrino.

Kenny levanto ligeramente su sombrero y respondió al silencio que ahora precedía la voz de su sobrino. - Un "gusto" conocer al decano de Sina y su retoño… Tras aquellas palabras tomo a Levi por el cuello de su saco y prácticamente lo arrastro tras el mientras salían por la gran puerta del edificio.

En las escaleras de acceso Moblit y Farlan habían permanecido sentados aparentemente hablando, cuando ambos se levantaron de golpe al ver salir a Kenny jalando a Levi.

\- Mueve tu trasero al estacionamiento Church.- Ordeno Kenny al verlo ahí.

Farlan por su parte pareció sudar frío ante la orden del mayor.

\- Yo… Sr… puedo caminar o tomar el bus…- tartamudeo, sin embargo Kenny solo lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que se pusiera en marcha.

**Más tarde - Auto de los Smit.**

El silencio era completo, claro estaba que lo que cuestionaría el hombre rubio ha Hanji no podía ser oído por Moblit que permanecía en el asiento trasero, sin embargo la entereza del joven chico lo hizo hablar.

\- Sr. Smit… Hanji no ha tenido la culpa de nada, fue Ackerman quien se acercó de repente… yo… hable con Farlan mientras estaban adentro… él dijo que Levi tiene la sensación de que Hanji es omega, desde un incidente en el centro departamental… y que algo lo impulsa a acercarse…

Hanji se giró hacia la ventana evitando ver a su tutor ante el hecho de que aquel incidente ocurrido en esa enorme plaza quería que se hubiera quedado como un secreto para no preocuparlo.

El hombre de ojos azules se quedó serio sin decir comentario alguno, continuo conduciendo por varias calles hasta que se detuvo en una.

\- No te preocupes Moblit sé que Hanji a veces hace locuras pero estoy consciente que lo ocurrido no es su culpa, ya estamos aún par de cuadras de tu casa, disculpa que no llegue hasta el lugar pero debo regresar a Sina pronto.-

Moblit asintió agradeciendo lo llevara hasta ahí y salió del vehículo sintiendo que dijo algo que no debía.

**-o-O-o-**

\- ¿Iremos a Sina? ¿Recogeremos a Erwin? ¿Comeremos fuera?- Pregunto Hanji buscando desviar el tema una vez ambos se quedaron solos en aquel auto en marcha.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Hanji? ¿A qué se refiere Moblit con lo de "un incidente", Tu y Erwin me están ocultando algo?- Regaño el Sr. Smit sin apartar la vista del camino esperando su tono severo bastara para que Hanji hablar, sin embargo la castaña solo apretó los labios sin decir más.

\- Hanji… Cuando marcaron de Rose pensé lo peor, que… que tu celo se había adelantado por días ocurriendo en medio de la escuela, que te habían descubierto… ¡QUE HABIAS SIDO ATACADA POR ALGUNO DE TUS COMPAÑEROS!… Hanji…- Pronuncio el Sr. Smit dejando ver su alteración llena de congoja en aquella ultima línea.

La castaña lo miro con cierto sentimiento de culpa ante la preocupación que le hacía pasar a aquel hombre que había visto por ella desde que sus padres murieron.

\- No seré descubierta… lo que sucedió antes fue que Erwin y yo pasamos al centro departamental del otro lado de la ciudad cuando te fuiste, ahí "conocí" a ese Levi Ackerman, bueno… él se acercó y comenzó a oler mi cuello, creo que las feromonas están más concentradas en la sangre… así es como logran expedirse por cada poro de la piel, en condiciones normales el aroma no es emanado a menos que sea periodo de celo, pero creo que Levi tiene un olfato sumamente agudo y lo percibió por una pequeña gota de sangre que salió de mi dedo, él estaba a solo unos metros de mí, así que pudo ser posible, y dejo de percibirlo cuando mi dedo ya no sangraba. Le pedí a Erwin que no dijera nada para no preocuparte. Pero veo que el pesado de Ackerman se quedó con la idea de mi aroma y supongo que le enoja que todos le digan que se equivoca, además el ya no pudo percibir nada en mi porque ahora tengo el supresor-base en mi cuerpo.

El escucho aquello, aun que tratara de tranquilizares con ello no era posible. Simplemente la situación era riesgosa.

\- Hanji tus padres deben estar muy decepcionados al ver desde el cielo como mal cuido a su pequeña…- murmuro su tutor.

\- Papá y mamá me dejaron en las mejores manos… Respondió Hanji casi con el mismo tono bajo.

\- Quiero que te mantengas alejada de Ackerman, es un chico demasiado conocido y lo que menos necesitas es gente interesada en quien eres, aun no estamos completamente seguros de la efectividad de los supresores.- Hablo nuevamente el sr. Smit.

\- No te preocupes, no creo que Levi quiera insistir más, a menos que tenga tendencia por los hombres, porque cree que soy chico.- Afirmo la castaña sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué?- Expreso el mayor con cierta sorpresa.

**-o-O-o-**

**Auto de los Ackerman**

Kenny conducía con gesto molesto, Levi permanecía con los brazos cruzados en el asiento del copiloto en silencio y Farlan continuaba completamente quieto en el asiento posterior.

\- ¿Y bien? ¡Empieza a hablar! ¿Por qué vas tras ese raro? No creas que no note que es el mismo del centro departamental.- Gruño Kenny.

\- Hay algo en él que me parece llamativo, perturba mi instinto.- Respondió Levi sin mirar a su tío.

Kenny apretó los labios con clara molestia. - No me interesa que tengas preferencia por varones, pero ese chico es Beta. No te lo permitiré, si quieres un Beta por no sé qué mierda de razón al menos elige uno con útero, ósea una mujer… Aunque no te culparía por buscar una beta mujer son bastante niveladas, no intentan dominarte en la cama como las Alfa y tampoco son un manojo de quejas y suplicas como los omegas, lo único que no debes hacer con ellas es anudarlas no son como los omegas no esperan quedar unidas a ti un rato.-

Levi frunció el ceño ante aquella forma de hablar que tenía su tío, era tan vulgarmente molesto.

\- No me interesa oír tus tonterías sexuales.- Se quejó Levi mirando hacia afuera con expresión de asco.

Kenny lo observo un momento y después miro por el espejo retrovisor notando como Farlan trataba de pasar desapercibido.

\- ¿Y tú que tienes que decir de esto? ¿Por qué Levi va tras el chico cuatro ojos?-

Farlan miro incomodo al mayor antes de hablar buscando las palabras adecuadas para no provocar más el enojo de Kenny. - Haa, Levi cree que Zoe… a que Hanji Zoe / Smit es omega.

Kenny bufo por lo bajo dejando ver su frustración ante aquellas palabras - ¿Es en serio enano? que no te quedo claro, personalmente olfatee el aire al rededor del mocoso cuando lo levante en la tienda, es un beta cualquiera. Bueno no tan cual quiera, es hijo del decano de Sina, eso es interesante pero aun así no tiene útero así que ya puedes descartarlo, si me entero que vas tras él una vez más te daré una paliza para que dejes de causarme problemas, o mejor aún te mandare a otra escuela muy, muy lejos.

Levi no respondió nada, Farlan continuo en silencio de igual forma mientras el auto continuaba avanzando hacia el enorme edificio de Unicorn corp.

**-o-O-o-**

Aquella noche Alfa y Omega no pudieron evitar que el otro apareciera en sus pensamientos, sin entender el motivo ambos ignoraban que aquella conexión era suprimida por el medicamento químico en la sangre de Hanji, que la hacía no percibir lo que Levi distinguía de forma incipiente, la unión que solo un Alfa y Omega pueden formar.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Ina minina **La primera impresión es la que cuenta XD, y sip le lleva 2 años a Hanji, jeje Las interacciones entre Levi y Hanji no dejaran indiferente a nadie que los vea XD, también te enviare mensaje más tardes ;).

**Navy blue glasses** Ese librazo en la cara enamora XD, ahora estará algo confundido al pensar que Hanji es niño.

**Maisis11** Ese Levi todo directo, "romeo le dicen" XD, pero aun así Hanji tendrá más de un truco para ocultar su verdadera clasificación. Jejeje, Esos dos ya se conocían pero Moblit hubiera preferido no presentarlos nunca.

**Dy** No quería darle un tinte tan oscuro al Alfa/Omega, y tienes razón yo también leí algunas historias donde hay demasiado maltrato hacia los omegas, básicamente incluso algunos son visto solo como "úteros" para usar y desechar D:, bueno eso está muy feo.


	5. Cap 5 Celo

**Cap 5. Celo**

Hanji miraba el techo de su habitación repasando lo ocurrido en aquellos días, había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente ocurrido con Levi, Moblit le había comentado que no había hablado con él desde lo ocurrido, también le informo que el chico rubio que siempre lo acompañaba se llamaba Farlan y era muy unido con Levi, era hijo de uno de los científicos que trabajaban para Unicorn y sus estudios eran pagados por una de las becas que daba la empresa a los hijos de sus empleados más dedicados, no era mal chico pero siempre hacia lo que Levi le pedía por lo que en aquel incidente solo se quedó mirando mientras el pelinegro hacia su "escandalosa invitación", pero tras el regaño que obtuvieron Levi solo se limitaba a verla a distancia, siempre todo el tiempo, ella podía sentir su constante mirada, eso y el continuo cuchicheo que se generó sobre ellos tras lo ocurrido.

Hanji pasó su muñeca sobre su frente notando que su piel parecía presentar síntomas de fiebre. Aquel día su padre adoptivo había llamado a la escuela para informar que Hanji tenía fiebre por haberse se quedado expuesta al fresco de la noche y no podía ir ese día, la verdad era otra, Hanji estaba experimentando el inicio de su ciclo de celo y al ser el primero lo común es que este se presentara con mucha fuerza sobre su cuerpo incluso entorpeciendo el funcionamiento del supresor-base y era importante que tras las primeras 12 horas después del inicio se administrara una dosis completa para que su organismo se adaptara al ciclo artificial de control que brindaba el químico, sin embargo ella llevaba escasas 6 horas y las sensaciones parecían ser cada vez más intensas.

Hanji permanecía tendida en su cama con la ventana y puerta completamente cerradas, en el piso de abajo su tutor leía el periódico, tras haberse reportado enfermo a Sina para poder cuidar de Hanji hasta asegurarse que el supresor controlaría aquel torrente de hormonas.

**-o-**

Aquello comenzaba a ser difícil de tolerar su piel ardía bajo la tela y el sudor perlada su frente. No deseaba cometer actos que le apenaban pero su cuerpo le exigía cada vez más que deslizara sus manos por aquella piel sudorosa, y tras varias respiraciones acompasada sus pensamientos comenzaron a giran en torno a la imagen que menos pensaba tener en mente, -"Levi"- susurro por lo bajo mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. ¿Por qué el pelinegro? ¿Qué lógica tenia eso? En especial considerando que prácticamente había crecido al lado de 3 chicos bastante atractivos que ahora eran Alfas; Erwin, Mike y Moblit… Pero por ironía y burla su cuerpo y pensamientos se inclinaban hacia Levi, aquel chico que simplemente se le había plantado en frente casi descubriendo que era una omega; demás de eso ¿Había algún motivo? el único contacto que tuvo con él fue cuando la sostenía para oler su piel…

\- El celo de un Alfa se inicia cuando percibe las feromonas de un omega, provocando que este también libere feromonas -

Repitió su mente, pero ella no había percibido feromonas de Levi en ningún momento… - ¿En ningún momento?- Repitió como si su dudara de lo que ella misma pensaba. Se levantó lentamente notando como su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de sudor y su piel se mostraba sensible.

**-o-o-o-**

Hanji estaba terriblemente agotada, sus músculos se sentían débiles y su cuerpo lánguido.

\- Condiciones perfectas para que un Alfa haga lo que se le dé en gana.- Gruño la castaña, mientras permanecía en aquella posición sentada en el suelo, recargada en la pared mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, sintiendo una sensación creciente entre ira y frustración, cuando unos suaves golpes la hicieron mirar hacia la puerta.

\- Hanji cariño ¿estás ahí? voy a entrar. Se escuchó a la paternal voz del sr. Smit quien deslizo la puerta del pequeño baño privado perteneciente al cuarto de Hanji, donde ella se encontraba ahora bajo el abundante torrente de la regadera que daba paso al agua fría dando alivio a la temperatura de su cuerpo, y había permanecido sentada un largo rato.

\- Te enfermaras Hanji. Pronuncio mientras cerraba el paso del agua incorporando a Hanji mientras sus ropas escurrían. Tras esto él mostró la jeringa preparada con el supresor, era momento de saber si la reacción era la adecuada.

**-o-O-o-**

A la mañana siguiente Hanji caminaba hacia la entrada de Rose, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa, y sus pasos eran alegres. Había funcionado, la reacción del supresor había funcionado correctamente, su celo está bajo control, la debilidad había desaparecido y los signos de deseo se retiraron. Todo iba viento en popa cuando una conocida voz le llamo.

\- Hey, Hanji.-

La castaña se giró encontrándose con el pelinegro tras ella, - Levi - murmuro casi en silencio, recordando las múltiples veces que repitió su nombre durante la fiebre del celo.

\- Quiero hablar contigo hoy a solas, detrás del laboratorio al finalizar las clases. No intentare nada.- Fueron sus palabras para después retirarse.

Hanji se quedó parada viéndolo alejarse cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

\- Hanji no deberías hablar con Ackerman… no creo que eso sea lo más adecuado.- Comento Moblit quien se había acercado desde atrás, mientras con un ademan de cabeza le indicaba como algunos de los que pasaban se susurraban entre ellos alguna cosa al ver como Levi se había acercado repentinamente a decirle algo.

**-o-o-**

Las horas pasaron y tras una breve excusa de parte de la castaña pudo alejarse de Moblit encaminando sus pasos hacia el lugar del encuentro, y apenas girar en la esquina lo vio; recargado en el muro en silencio y solitario.

Hanji procedió a acercarse con cautela mientras comprobaba que no había nadie más.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a disculpar por todo lo que hiciste?- Cuestiono ella.

Levi chasqueo la lengua sin cambiar su expresión de molestia. - Seré breve Zoe. El día que te conocí olías como un Omega ahora no percibo nada en ti excepto ese persistente rastro de tu hermano.

\- ¡De nuevo con lo mismo! Que necio eres.- Se quejó Hanji cruzando los brazos.

Levi dejo de recargar su peso sobre el muro y se acercó tratando de no mostrarse como un peligro.

\- Zoe, mi instinto de Alfa me dicta tenerte cerca, y aún hay algo que quiero comprobar.-

\- ¿Qué cosa?, ¡No voy a dejar que me muerdas!- Remarco la castaña dando un paso atrás.

El pelinegro acorto nuevamente la distancia hacia ella extendiendo su mano para tomarla por la parte alta de la coleta inclinándola hacia él y juntando sus labios. Sin reparos la lengua del varón rozo los suaves labios consiguiendo que ella los separara brevemente alcanzando su objetivo.

Cuando una ínfima cantidad de saliva se mezcló en los receptores bucales de cada uno ambos percibieron la sensación de una corriente subir por su espina dorsal.

Hanji lo empujo mientras lo miraba confusa.

Levi se mostraba aún más confundido, y penas articulo como queriendo restar importancia -"Espero no haberte robado tu primer beso"- Hanji apretó los labios sin mediar una sola palabra le dio la espalda y salió corriendo de ahí.

Apenas ella se alejó lo suficiente de un alto arbusto al fondo asomo una cabellera rubia y después Farlan fue visible.

\- ¿Y bien? al menos mi concejo de ser más amable funciono, pero probablemente ya no te hable después del beso… ¿Aclaro algo para ti? considera que ahora Zoe pensara que te gustan exclusivamente los hombres aunque seas Alfa y el género no importe en realidad, pero sabes que los betas lo tienen bien definido hetero u homo.

\- Repíteme la explicación que nos dio tu padre.- Ordeno el pelinegro.

Farlan se meso la barbilla un momento recordando una conversación tenida un par de días antes.

**\- Flas Back -**

Levi y Farlan permanecían sentados frente a una amplia mesa de acero llena de una gran cantidad de recipientes con sustancias, algunas en reposo otras sobre mecheros encendidos, y tras esta un hombre de cabellera rubia, lentes y bata blanca tecleaba en su ordenador portátil mientras observaba un recipiente frente a él que parecía contener algún tipo de cultivo.

\- Ok, a ver si entiendo su pregunta. ¿Puede un omega no tener rastro hormonal? No, eso es imposible lo más cercano a tal idea son casos extremadamente raros donde el aroma es tan suave que pasa desapercibido para Alfas tipo C o B, pero hasta ahora nunca han llegado a ser imperceptibles para un tipo A en especial si posee un olfato agudo. Por otra parte lo que mencionas de un rastro que desaparece sin dejar huella de olor alguna, pudo haberse tratado de un Omega muy joven a un, probablemente a poco tiempo de tener su primer celo, es posible oler su esencia si este se lastima y hay sangre expuesta, pero no es un olor en realidad perceptible por cualquiera, hay dos casos específicos para esto 1 el Alfa es uno con ya bastante experiencia y un olfato agudo o 2 es su predestinado, solo así se explicaría por qué puede percibir tal aroma, el problema con la segunda opción es que encontrar a tu predestinado es ya complicado con la presencia de supresores que mermar la esencia de las feromonas y saben que los omegas comienzan a administrarse supresores aun antes de su primer celo.- Explico el adulto frente a ellos.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de saber si un omega lo es aun cuando esté usando supresores de alto nivel?- Cuestiono nuevamente el pelinegro con claro interés.

El padre de Farlan sonrió de forma paternal ante los jóvenes tal vez un poco divertido por la repentina curiosidad de ambos sobre el tema. – Bueno, no para ustedes, ambos son aún demasiado jóvenes, sus olfatos no están preparados para percibir más allá de una barrera de supresor y si ese posible omega está usando supresores de nive no podrán saberlo así tengan su nariz pegada a la piel del susodicho. Lo que me hace preguntarme ahora… No están acosando a alguna chica o chico que les pareció lindo ¿VERDAD?- Cuestiono esta vez usando un tono severo al final.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio breves segundos hasta que Levi hablo. - No señor Church solo era simple curiosidad… de… ¿Cómo puedes saber si has encontrado a tu predestinado si este se cubre con un potente supresor?-

El adulto lo pensó un momento - ¿Es que uno de ustedes dos cree haber encontrado a su predestinado? aún son muy jóvenes para eso - Y tras aquellas palabras rio como si aquella pregunta fuera formulada por un par de niños pequeños, pero apenas noto los semblantes completamente serios tanto de su hijo como de Levi corto su risa y suspiro pensando en alguna respuesta que satisficiera aquellos jóvenes.

\- Esta bien, no preguntare cuál de los dos está "enamorado" pero si uno de ustedes cree que ha encontrado a ese omega especial pueden hacer una prueba que no sea pedirle algo tan "escandaloso" como que no se administre un supresor, para poder percibir sus feromonas. Aunque creo que la acción será igual de incómoda para él o ella; tienes que darle un beso, un beso donde mezclen aunque sea una mínima porción de la saliva de ambos, aunque aclaro que esto no sirve para saber si es tu predestinado si no para tener una idea de su nivel de compatibilidad, debido a que la saliva tiene una mínima cantidad de feromonas y e información de su organismo tanto tu cuerpo de Alfa como el del Omega sentirán una reacción, tal vez sea nula o por el contrario un espasmo en la área más extensa de su sistema nervioso en palabras simples, si eres compatible con él o ella sentirás una sensación recorrer tu espina dorsal o un "hormigueo subiendo por tu espalda". La escala para saber el nivel de compatibilidad seria:

Sin sensación alguna - Nula compatibilidad.

Hormigueo ligero - Compatibilidad escasa.

Entumecimiento momentáneo - Compatibilidad base o promedio.

"Descarga" corriendo por la espina - Compatibilidad alta.

Pero aclaro que esto nada tiene que ver con que sea o no tu predestinado, la prueba de saliva solo es una referencia para saber qué tan compatibles son físicamente incluso reproductivamente. Pero eso en realidad no es relevante porque un omega quedara en preñes si es anudado por el alfa sea o no su predestinado.

Aun que podríamos consideras que si hay una alta compatibilidad es más probable que pudiera ser ese omega tu predestinado. Por cierto lo del beso solo funciona una vez, si besas por segunda ocasión al susodicho la sensación no se vuelva a repetir. Además solo funciona con jóvenes como ustedes, después uno crece y la mezcla de saliva cambia, por cambios hormonales.

Más allá de eso no hay otra forma de saber nada a menos que percibas las feromonas del omega y claro que el perciba las tuyas.- Termino por explicar el padre de Farlan esperando haber cubierto las dudas de ambos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes realmente que has encontrado a tu predestinado?- Cuestiono el joven rubio mirando a su padre.

El mayor acomodo su bata mientras pensaba, en realidad no era una explicación concreta por que el proceso podía darse de dista forma. – Bien, verán en cada pareja es diferente mientras unos solo les basta con verse tras percibir las feromonas del otro para saberlo, se acercan el uno al otro y en cuanto sus dedos se entrelazan ambos lo saben, saben que han nacido el uno para el otro, el omega en automático se siente protegido y seguro con la sola presencia de ese alfa y el alfa en ese momento no puede percibir más que el aroma del omega siendo este el aroma más maravilloso que haya percibido en toda su vida. Por otra parte hay parejas que tienen una reacción más "instintiva" y al percibir sus feromonas pierden el control y el deseo de estar en contacto físico con el otro es absoluto, el omega liberara una gran cantidad de feromonas y el Alfa suele ser capa de cualquier cosa para llegar a él. Y aunque la primera forma suene bastante romántica y la segunda sumamente agresiva en ambos casos el omega se mostrara deseoso de entrar en contacto con el alfa, sin miedo y seguro de llegar con este.

Pero fuera de esos dos casos los omegas viven en constante temor al percibir las feromonas de un alfa, porque si no es el indicado su instinto les insta a huir de él, a diferencia de los alfas que pueden estar satisfechos con casi cualquier omega… y bueno eso ya es entrar en temas polémicos. - Finalizo nuevamente su larga explicación, siendo esta vez Levi el que hablo.

\- Sr. Church, ¿Es posible que un beta atraiga de la misma forma a un alfa?- Cuestiono el pelinegro.

\- No, eso no es posible. Los betas no brindan ni perciben feromonas, no podría surgir una atracción como la de alfa y omega. Aunque tampoco es imposible que haya uniones de Alfa y Beta incluso de Beta y Omega… pero eso no suele terminar bien. Respondió nuevamente el sr. Church casi murmurando la última línea como si un pensamiento desagradable hubiera cruzado su mente.

\- ¡Bueno ya conteste bastantes de sus dudas y si el sr. Kenny ve que están aquí interrumpiendo el trabajo se enojara!- Cerró el padre de Farlan con tono determinado instando tanto a Levi como a su hijo a salir de aquel lugar.

**\- Fin del Flash back-**

\- ¿Entonces que paso? ¿Alguna reacción? mmm… mi padre no aclaró si la sensación de compatibilidad también era en caso de intentar con un beta.- Insistió Farlan en busca de una respuesta por parte de Levi que solo se veía pensativo.

\- Hay compatibilidad…- Soltó con simpleza.

Farlan no parecía convencido ante la inexpresividad dentro de aquella línea. - Pero Levi… si eres consciente que Zoe es chico; un chico beta además, si Kenny se entera que sigues rondándolo te va a colgar de los pulgares… y a mí también por ayudarte.- Se quejó una vez más el rubio.

**\- NOTA: Pobre Levi todo confundido creyendo que Hanji es niño XD -**

El semblante del pelinegro se tornó aún más molesto de lo que normalmente parecía. - Hanji en realidad no es precisamente masculino, su tono de voz es bastante agudo, incluso su figura es demasiado esbelta.-

Farlan mascullo algo inteligible en queja de lo escuchado. - Puede ser que aún no le engruese la voz, no es masculino ni fornido porque probablemente no le guste el esfuerzo físico de ahí su delgadez… Pero ya en serio ¿Te gusta Zoe?-

Levi solo le dio una mirada seria a Farlan después comenzó a caminar rumbo al patio principal para salir.

\- ¿ES EN SERIO?- Dijo casi en un chillido el rubio mientras lo alcanzaba.

**-o-O-o-**

Hanji había salido de la escuela y corrido unas 5 cuadras, ahora se encontraba a poyada en un árbol recuperándose por aquella carrera.

\- ¿Que carajos fue eso…?- Soltó entre respiraciones agitadas. - Mi garganta arde y mi pecho duele… afirmo con pesadez mientras apretaba la camisa a la altura de aquel dolor y algunas gotas de sudor perlaban ligeramente su frente aunado a ello sus extremidades parecían empezar a ser recorridas por un ligero entumecimiento. - Es como si el beso de Levi me hubiera provocado fiebre…- Menciono nuevamente intentando saber que ocurría.

Hanji se quedó recargada en aquel árbol por varios minutos recuperándose de las invasivas sensaciones, buscando una respuesta, sin embargo en aquel momento su conocimiento no era aún tan extenso ni pulidos para poder llegar al motivo real de aquello y aun pasarían varios años antes de que pudiera explicar lo que su organismo le decía por medio de aquella reacción.

**-o-O-o-**

Lo sucedido se quedó en secreto, tras los labios de la castaña.

Para los siguientes días Hanji había decidido alejarse de Levi, y aun que esto no era dificil ya que mientras su grupo estaba en la parte baja del edificio principal, los grados de tercero se ubicaba en el 2 piso del edificio trasero aun que el tiempo de descanso era el mismo para todos, así como el área de comida, donde bien podían comprar algún almuerzo vendido por la misma institución o disponer de lo que trajeran de casa.

Hanji y Moblit entraron en aquella área cada uno con su respectivo almuerzo, Moblit portaba una pequeña mochila de colores azul con negro, cómoda, practica y discreta como el, entanto Hanji usaba una lonchera amarilla con haza verde, la cual no habita tenido reparo en llenar de stickers con lindas figuras, algunas con temática de laboratorio como microscopios o probetas; y otras que solo Hanji sabría que eran.

Al ingresar ambos se dirigieron a una de las varias mesas dispersas por el lugar, para tomar asiento cuando la castaña se detuvo un momento como si un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

\- ¿Esta ahí verdad?- Cuestiono la castaña mirando a su amigo sin girarse a ver lo que había tras ella.

Moblit miro ligeramente de lado y vio aquello a lo que se refería Hanji, a varios metros de ellos Levi y Farlan tomaban asiento en la mesa que siempre ocupaban y este mantenía su vista fija en Hanji, mientras a su vez ignoraba a un par de chicas que parloteaban cerca de él tratando infructuosamente tener una conversación con él.

\- ¡Ho, ahí está otra vez ese chico alegre que te gusta!- Se escuchó repentinamente por parte de una tercera voz igualmente femenina. Aun que a diferencia de las chicas ignoradas Levi giro sus grises ojos para verla mientras esta se sentaba aun lado de Farlan y abría su propia lonchera.

\- Nadie pidió tu observación Petra.- Gruño el pelinegro con clara molestia.

\- Hey, no te desquites con Petra, yo te dije que después de "hacer eso" ya no te iba a hablar.- Intervino Farlan en defensa de la pelinaranja.

Levi fulmino a ambos con la mirada. - Por favor no te pongas de esa forma, sé que debe ser terriblemente molesto que Zoe no te de su atención, y creo que las cosas que los demás dan por hecho también te molestan, ya sabes que todos creen que eres gay.- Añadió Petra con una sonrisa inocente.

Levi enarco ambas cejas frunciendo el ceño sobre manera. - ¿Que dijiste?- Cuestiono sin apartar sus grises ojos que ahora se veían amenazantes.

Farlan se atravesó ligeramente tratando de no empeorar las cosas. - A lo que Petra se refiere es que desde los incidentes ocurridos con Zoe muchos creen que… bueno, aun siendo alfa… tienes completa predilección por los hombre… porque Zoe… es hombre y beta. Termino por decir el rubio en tono nervioso por la reacción que tuviera su malhumorado amigo.

\- No entiendo por qué iniciaron ese rumor.- Procedió a completar Petra nuevamente. - ¿Es que todos están mal de la vista? que poca observación tienen, Zoe no es chico, ELLA es tan mujer como lo soy yo.

\- Si eso es así ¿Por qué siempre te refieres a "ella" como un él?- Refuto Farlan con enojo mientras Levi miraba a Hanji al otro lado como queriendo comprobar lo dicho por Petra.

\- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?- Cuestiono Levi en completa seriedad.

Petra miro a ambos, enserio no comprendía como era que media escuela en verdad creyera que Hanji Zoe era varón, cuando en realidad solo era una chica bastante desaliñada con ropa de hombre. - Yo solo me refiero a ella como un "él" porque pensé que seguíamos una especie de broma con eso de que "es hombre", ¡solo mírenla! aunque la escuela no restringe el largo de cabello para hombres solo Zoe trae una coleta, su complexión es delgada supongo que no posee voluptuosos atributos, pero debajo de ese suelto uniforme estoy segura que hay un busto, cintura y cadera, además aunque su voz es algo grave definitivamente no es de varón. Eso y que creo que no han notado que las cosas que usa no son tan diferentes a las que yo tengo.- Termino por explicar la pequeña pelinaranja mientras ponía frente a Levi y Farlan su propia lonchera, curiosamente similar a la que tenía Hanji pero en color rosa y con un pequeño llavero en forma de abeja en vez de los muchos adornos de la de Hanji.

Ambos chicos miraron el objeto cavilando sus propias ideas y aunque no lo dijeran se sentían extrañamente tontos por seguir creyendo que Hanji era chico.

Petra rodó los ojos en un gesto de escepticismo ante la duda de sus compañeros. - Se me ocurre algo, si logran que Zoe se quite el saco del uniforme podrían ver que lo que digo es verdad. Ella siempre tiene el saco puesto y cerrado pero como es de varón aun siendo de su talla le queda así de flojo y un poco largo. Pero estoy segura que debajo debe usar una camisa de mujer !Solo hagan que se quite el saco y verán un dorso femenino!- Concluyo Petra satisfecha con sus palabras.

**-o-**

Por su parte Hanji y Moblit comían ajenos a la conversación de Levi, Farlan y Petra.

\- ¿Sabes quién es la chica que a veces se sienta con ellos? he notado que básicamente es la única chica a la que Levi no ignora, incluso lo he visto saludarla casualmente por las mañanas al llegar al instituto.- Pregunto Hanji curiosa por el hecho.

Moblit miro de reojo a los mencionados que parecían estar muy entretenidos en su conversación. - Ella es Petra Ral, está en segundo año, su padre también trabaja para Unicorn, e igual que a mí la llevan a los eventos de la empresa de ahí es que se conoce con Levi, Farlan y bueno… yo también la conozco. Explico Moblit sintiéndose un poco apenado ante el hecho de nunca haberle contado a Hanji sobre esos eventos a los que su padre lo llevaba.

\- Ho, conoces a más gente de la que pensé - Respondió Hanji con su siempre presente sonrisa. - También noto que el instituto Rose educa a varios de los hijos de los trabajadores de Unicorn.

\- Si, es común que los hijos de los que laboran en áreas importantes estudien en Rose; por eso mis padres estaban tan interesados en que tomara el examen, fueron duras semanas de estudio. Añadió el rubio como respuesta.

\- Moblit… ¿sigue mirando?- Interrogo Hanji cambiando la conversación mientras hacía referencia a la constante vigilancia de Levi sobre ella.

\- Si, ahora mira con más insistencia… Creo que en verdad le gustas.- Respondió Moblit con un ligero dejo de incomodidad.

Hanji frunció los labios en un puchero casi con incomodidad. - Lamentó arruinar tu amistad con Ackerman, pero él es… tan obsesivo, creo que le gustan los hombres tal vez si le digo que soy mujer me deje en paz… ¡Ho tal vez en realidad quien le gusta eres tú y su acoso sobre mi es para aparentar! - Soltó repentinamente Hanji haciendo que Moblit se ahogara con lo que comía ante tan descabellada idea.

\- ¡Hanji! !Claro que NO¡… Mira, conozco a Levi desde hace algún tiempo y Farlan lo conoce desde hace años y los dos coincidimos en algo, Levi no está específicamente interesado en los hombres, pero creo que el malentendido que tiene contigo lo ha confundido completamente.- Tras aquella explicación Moblit tomo aire tratando de retomar la calma y no llamar la atención - Bueno igual es mejor que los demás sigan pensando que eres hombre, de otra forma podrías tener problemas para llevarte bien con las demás chicas.

Hanji miro curiosa a su rubio amigo sin entender el motivo de lo último que dijo asiéndoselo notar a Moblit quien sin estar muy seguro si explicar o no.

\- Veras Hanji… Si observas a Petra notaras que cuando no está con Levi y Farlan se la pasa con un grupo de chicos, ellos son sus amigos porque en Rose hasta ahora no ha podido hacer amigas ¿Sabes por qué? por Levi, porque él no la ignora como a las demás, es una buena chica, atenta y muy amable pero las demás la ven con envidia, aunque ella no tiene ninguna relación con Ackerman además de amistad, incluso ella tiene novio, pero claro las chicas están casi obsesionadas con Levi, después de todo supongo que lo ven como "un partido soñado" es de buena familia, con un futuro brillante, es guapo y…

\- Y esta enano - Interrumpió la castaña ante el discurso de Moblit.

Este solo la miro un momento considerando aquello y recordando cuanto le molestaba ha Levi que alguien se metiera con su estatura. - Bueno si… pero el punto es que el dejo ver su interés en ti y si las demás saben que eres chica, podrían ser malas contigo por ser del interés de Levi.

Hanji sonrió concluyendo que el asunto no le preocupaba, aunque lo cierto era que el pelinegro aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos.

**-o-O-o-**

El día siguiente ambos llegaron con toda normalidad al instituto; Hanji y Moblit no suponían ni mínimamente en lo complicado que se tornaría aquel día.

Posterior a la primera clase Hanji alaba a Moblit por los pasillos entusiasmada de tomar la siguiente clase, debido a que por fin después de muchas clases introductorias al tema podrían entrar al laboratorio en su primera clase práctica.

\- ¡Vamos! Quiero tomar lugar al frente – Animo la castaña llevando a su rubio amigo. Sin notar que no muy lejos de ahí 3 figuras los miraban con tramadas intenciones.

\- ¿Son conscientes que nos estamos saltando una clase? O que si el director se entera que estas acosando a Zoe nuevamente nos van a suspender… ¡Mi padre me castigara por un mes si me suspenden! – Se quejó Farlan tras Levi y Petra que miraban como Hanji y Moblit salían al pasillo lateral.

\- Esto no tomara demasiado tiempo. Respondió la pelinaranja dándole un vaso de jugo de naranja de los que vendían en la cafetería, al que además le había retirado la tapa de protección. – El plan es simple, Zoe y Moblit salieron por el pasillo lateral, como la entrada principal del laboratorio esta en remodelación los alumnos tienen que ingresar por la puerta trasera y para llegar ella hay que pasar por el área de deporte ¿Y que hay antes del laboratorio? La zona de la piscina, y ese lugar lo acaban de limpiar así que él piso esta "resbaloso", Tú Farlan los alcanzaras ahí llamando a Moblit ellos se detendrán junto a la piscina, le dirás que yo lo estoy buscando para pedirle uno de sus libros, entonces yo llegare corriendo y ¡chocare contigo!, tu derramaras algo de jugo sobre Zoe, ella tendrá que quitarse el saco. ¡Y listo! Levi podrá ver desde atrás que tengo razón; ¡Zoe es una chica! – Concluyo la pelinaranja satisfecha por su plan.

\- Solo no le tires todo el vaso encima, las machas de jugo no salen fácil.- Añadió Levi con toda la seriedad de su semblante.

Farlan frunció el ceño mirando a ambos con reproche. – Juro que si esto sale mal los culpare a ambos.- Soltó como ultima queja y camino fuera del lugar.

**-o-o-o-**

Hanji y Moblit cruzaban rápido por el área de la piscina tal y como dijo Petra antes y en aquel momento escucharon la voz de Farlan desde atrás asiendo que ambos se detuvieran.

\- Ho cielos el amigo de Ackerman…- Se quejó Hanji viendo como el otro rubio se acercaba entre otros alumnos que se dirigían al laboratorio con menos prisa que la castaña.

\- Moblit disculpa, es que Petra te está buscando y como te vi pasar pensé que podría avisarte.- Dijo Farlan cumpliendo con su línea ya frente a ellos.

\- ¿No deberías estar en clase?- Contesto el aludido mientras Hanji a un lado paso su mirada sobre el vaso de jugo.

\- ¿Hay jugo en la cafetería a esta hora? Interrumpió la castaña metiéndose en la conversación, que a su vez fue interrumpida por la cantarina voz de Petra desde atrás lista para hacer su "actuación de choque", sin embargo la pequeña chica no conto con que al correr por el borde de aquella piscina realmente se resbalaría.

Los pies de Petra resbalaron en la pulida superficie prácticamente lazándola al frente y chocando de lleno con la espalda de Farlan que no estaba preparado para un impacto mayor al que ella había mencionado antes logrando arrojarlo hacia el frente, no solo volcando el vaso entero sobre Hanji si no empujándola hacia el final del borde de aquel paso.

La castaña cayó por el borde de la piscina hundiéndose en la fría agua, transcurrieron escasos segundos, en los que Farlan se apoyaba en la orilla con Petra casi sobre él, Moblit lanzo su mochila aun lado con desespero en un claro gesto que lo decía todo, Hanji no sabía nadar… apenas la mochila toco el suelo una segunda silueta se arrojó al agua un segundo antes que Moblit.

Hanji contuvo la respiración por inercia pero sentía como sus oídos y fosas nasales se llenaban de agua, mientras todo a su al rededor se distorsionaba por el movimiento del líquido. Repentinamente un tirón la llevo hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que su mochila le era desprendida y apenas sintió su cabeza fuera del agua respiro con desesperación.

Un momento después Moblit la ayudaba a salir desde la orilla mientras Levi quien era quien se lanzó antes al agua la sostenía por la cintura para que no se hundiera de nuevo.

Ahora la castaña permanecía sentada a la orilla de la piscina con Moblit abrazándola, mientras ella trataba de tranquilizarse de aquel horrible susto, miro como Levi por su parte volvía a sumergirse en el agua para sacar su mochila que había tenido que soltar cuando la subía.

Petra y Farlan solo guardaban silencio ante lo ocurrido, un plan mal ejecutado, si el director se enteraba que no había sido un accidente podrían darse por expulsados.

Un momento después algunos profesores llegaban casi corriendo tras ser alertados por otros alumnos que vieron lo ocurrido, por su parte Levi saco la mochila dejándola a un lado mientras se mantenía tomado de la orilla junto a Hanji, ella lo miro y dejo salir un corto -"gracias"- pero el pelinegro desvió la mirada murmurando -"Lo siento"-

Hanji aún estaba bastante aturdida para entender lo que dijo Levi en aquel susurro, sin en cambio Moblit si lo escucho frunciendo el ceño al comenzar a deducir lo que había ocurrido realmente.

**-o-O-o-**

Varios minutos después Moblit, Farlan y Petra esperaban en dirección para explicar lo sucedido mientras Hanji y Levi permanecían en la enfermería con una frazada cada uno cubriéndolos mientras permanecían con sus ropas completamente mojadas.

El teléfono de mesa sonó 3 veces antes de ser contestado.

\- Si, casa de la familia Smith ¿quién habla?. Contesto Erwin que casualmente se encontraba ahí recogiendo algunos libros que usaría después, con lo que atendió la llamada proveniente de Rose. - ¿Que Hanji que? ¿Está bien? En tiendo, iré ahora mismo, si llevare ropa seca, no se preocupe yo le comunicare al Sr. Smith.

El sonido del teléfono sobre el escritorio sonó interrumpiendo la lectura de aquel largo informe, con lo que Kenny pulso el botón del altavoz.

\- ¿Qué? más te vale que sea importante.- Contesto apenas la línea de comunicación quedo abierta.

\- Señor Kenny, llamada de Rose, sobre Levi, aparentemente salto a la piscina de la escuela con el uniforme puesto.- Anuncio la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Kenny enarco una ceja ante aquella extraña explicación. - Bueno pues es su problema, el enano sabe nadar, yo mismo le enseñe, si quiere estar escurriendo de agua es cosa suya, ¿Por qué me molestan por tonterías?- Se quejó apunto de colgar cuando la femenina voz hablo nuevamente.

\- Sr. Aparentemente otro alumno se cayó y no sabía nadar, Levi le salvo, ahora hay que ir por él para recogerlo o llevarle un uniforme seco para que continúe con el día escolar.

Kenny se quedó aún más desconcertado ante aquello, -¿Levi salvando a alguien? ¿Sabes quién es a quien salvo de ahogarse?-

\- Fue a Hanji Zoe / Smith - Afirmo la mujer.

Kenny apretó el bolígrafo que portaba en la mano, chasqueo la lengua, rumio alguna grosería y finalmente hablo - Llama a su madre y que ella le lleve ropa y después has una lista de las mejores instituciones educativas al nivel de Rose… en Inglaterra o Alemania, y la quiero en mi escritorio antes de mediodía.

**-o-O-o-**

Hanji permanecía sentada en una de las camas de la enfermería y Levi frente a esta en otra de las camas ambos portaba una amplia bata blanca y sobre sus hombros una manta afelpada.

Los dos por igual tenía el cabello revuelto y húmedo, sin embargo Hanji había tenido que soltarlo, y ahora ambos solo se miraban.

\- Tus amigos son unos tontos- Se quejó la castaña sacándole la lengua.

Levi no apartaba los ojos de ella, - ¿Hanji es chica como dijo Petra?- Aun no podía definirlo aun que era verdad que al sacarla del agua lo que abrazo era una cintura demasiado breve para ser de varón, sin embargo si era así ¿Por qué los estaban dejando esperar en la misma habitación? en especial porque debajo de esa bata y manta ninguno tenía nada puesto, ¿Entonces Hanji si era hombre y no importaba que estuvieran ahí solos? La cabeza del pelinegro comenzaba a doler con aquella duda.

\- Lamento lo ocurrido… no fue un accidente. Hanji, lo cierto es que el objetivo de esto era llevar acabo un absurdo plan con respecto a confirmar tu género.- Expreso el pelinegro considerando que lo mejor sería sincerarse después de los problemas ocasionados.

\- Escucha Hanji, tú me causas una extraña sensación, no es el motivo pero cada centímetro de mi organismo me reclama tu presencia, lamento que nuestros primeros acercamientos hayan sido tan inadecuados.-

La castaña escucho aquellas palabras en la seria voz del pelinegro, no podía negar que ella sentía por breves instantes ese mismo interés por acercarse a este. - ¿No te importa que los demás rumoren que eres gay por ir tras un chico beta?- Cuestiono ella con la misma seriedad.

Levi se percibió incomodo ente lo que iba a decir pero que más daba, nadie estaba ahí además de ellos dos. - No, no me importa, si eres hombre y beta, tengo que sacar esto de mi cabeza, Zoe por algún jodido motivo tu puedes hacer que mi organismo de Alfa reaccione, no sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de algo, si vuelvo a percibir ese dulce olor a té en ti voy a perder los estribos.

Hanji abrió bastante sus ojos caramelo ante aquella declaración. - ¿Té… ese es mi aroma de omega?- Pensó la castaña recordando fugazmente su primer encuentro con el pelinegro. - Levi, yo; bueno la verdad es que yo… Y aun segundo estuvo la castaña de confirmar su genero ante el pelinegro, cuando un ruido bien conocido por ella interrumpió aquello asciendo que la castaña se levantara de un salto para asomarse por la ventana.

Encontrándose la enfermería en el segundo piso fue fácil distinguir a Erwin estacionándose cerca de la entrada del edificio, el rubio bajo de su bella motocicleta mientras tomaba un paquete que reposaba en la parte trasera de esta. Las miradas de quienes estaban al rededor no se hicieron esperar en especial por parte de las chicas que parecían quedar embelesadas con la sola presencia del alto y rubio Alfa.

\- Ahí esta Erwin, como siempre robando la atención de las chicas. Sonrío Hanji mientras veía como su hermano era seguido por la mirada de las alumnas.

Levi también se asomó por la ventana simplemente soltando un gruñido de molestia al recordar como Erwin lo había sostenido aquel día en la tienda de trajes.

La castaña miro de medio lado a Levi dándole una sonrisa divertida interpretando su molestia de otra forma. - No te enojes, Erwin no te va a quitar tu puesto como "el chico más guapo de Rose", después de todo él ya se graduó hace mucho.-

Levi regreso su atención hacia la castaña solo enfocándose en una parte de su línea. - ¿Te gusto físicamente Zoe?-

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hanji logrando incluso que un sonrojo involuntario apareciera en sus mejillas. - ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Erwin es más guapo que tú!- Se escudó al sentir su rostro ligeramente caliente.

Afortunadamente para Hanji la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera quien los llamo. - Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe, su madre y hermano les han traído ropa para vestirse.

Solo un momento después Levi salió hacia el área de enfrente de la enfermería donde Hanji alcanzo a ver a una mujer de tez muy blanca, cabello largo y negro con unos hermosos ojos grises y rostro amable.

\- La madre de Levi es muy hermosa…- Murmuro Hanji tras verla un par de segundos antes de que se cerrara la puerta, un minuto después Erwin ingreso donde ella se había quedado.

\- ¿¡Hanji estas bien!? Interrogo el rubio mientras le extendía el paquete con su ropa.

Hanji asintió dando una corta explicación del "accidente" mientras tomaba su ropa seca y se dirigía tras el biombo de aquel cuarto.

Solo unos minutos después su voz se alzaba en una remarcada queja. - ¡Pero Erwin! ¿Por qué trajiste esto? ¡No puedo andar en la escuela así…!- Recrimino Hanji con un puchero en sus labios mientras Erwin amarraba cuidadosamente el pequeño lazo azul que iba al cuello del uniforme.

\- No te quejes Hanji, tus demás uniformes se fueron con el resto de la ropa a la lavandería, si no los ensuciaras tanto por "tus experimentos" y "toma de muestras" del invernadero este no sería el único disponible, además papá lo compro antes de que le dijeras que habías pedido usar el uniforme de varón.- Reprendió el mayor ante las quejas de la castaña.

**10 minutos más tarde.**

Levi salió al pasillo junto a su madre, listos para ir a la oficina del director y aclarar lo sucedido, cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió dejando salir a ambos "hermanos".

Hanji lucia el uniforme femenino, zapatos negros, medias ceñidas a sus piernas cubiertas por la falda tableada que llegaba ligeramente arriba de sus rodillas, una blusa blanca con aquel bello lazo azul al cuello y el saco femenino cuyo corte enmarcaba su cintura e incluso permitía se notara ligeramente su pequeño busto que absolutamente nadie pensaría que existía, tras las ropas de varón que siempre portaba.

Levi sintió quedarse petrificado con sus pies sujetos al suelo del pasillo mientras la imagen de la castaña se dibujaba en sus pupilas.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Ina minina ** Levi asiendo su voluntad siempre XD XD XD, ya le hecho el ojo a Hanji y no dejara que se le escape. Muchas cosas pasaran entre ellos algunas aun a esa edad y muchas otras como adultos, jejeje. Por eso en el primer capítulo él la está persiguiendo. :3

**Zandruky** Gracias :D me emociona que haya gente al pendiente, actualizo por las tardes porque normalmente no puedo temprano D: hasta esta hora. Levi haciéndole caso a su tío para no tener problemas… XD eso jamás jejeje, Kenny no debería quejarse si su sobrino es como él, por algo él se encargó de educarlo XD.

**Maisis11** Ese Levi necesita lentes y ser más observador jejeje, hombre o mujer, Hanji es su Hanji, y ya vez ya la vio con su faldita de colegiala y se quedó pasmado. Verdad, esos supresores le dan lo bueno y la malo a Hanji por igual.

**Guest** A mi también me gustaría que hubieran mas fics LeviHan omegavense pero cierto es que son muy raros de ver. Levi ya vio que es niña la pregunta es ¿seguirá tras ella de la misma forma?... obvio que si XD.

**Guest** :3 Gracias :3

**Dy** Chachachan…. Ya vio que si es niña :3, Hanji es chica Kenny ya no tendría por qué quejarse.


	6. Cap 6 Muy muy lejos

**Cap 6. Muy muy lejos.**

Las pupilas del pelinegro se dilataron, Hanji había pasado de ser un "chico" ruidoso y desaliñado a una jovencita de apariencia delicada y agraciada. Demás está decir que el uniforme escolar le sentaba de maravilla, su cabello nuevamente peinado en una coleta alta había sido acomodado por Erwin que se tomó el detalle de sujetarlo correctamente dejando perfectamente acomodados los mechones más cortos frente al rostro de su "hermanita".

\- Tengo que agradecer a Petra y su fallido plan por esto…- Pensó el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la castaña, aunque procuraba mantener su semblante serio. - Es mujer… Kenny no podrá joderme por ir tras ella.- Continuo cavilando mentalmente, cuando Erwin se atravesó cortando su vista de la castaña.

El rubio miro con gesto serio a Levi por una fracción de segundo para después dirigirse a su madre.

\- Sra. Ackerman permítame presentarme, Soy Erwin Smith, el hijo mayor del Decano de Sina y estoy agradecido de que su hijo haya salvado a mi pequeña hermana al caer a la piscina. Saludo Erwin extendiendo la mano hacia la madre del pelinegro.

Kuchel correspondió el saludo, con una sonrisa amable. - Estoy orgullosa de mi hijo, no me esperaba que un día me dirían que salvaría la vida de alguien más, y no hay nada que agradecer.

Un momento después los cuatro caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la dirección, y apenas entraron los recibió el director con Farlan, Petra y Moblit esperando en un sillón a un lado del escritorio junto a la pared.

Los tres miraron a los 4 entrar en la habitación pero sus miradas se clavaron en la castaña y su nueva apariencia. Farlan abrió los ojos con sorpresa –"Si es mujer"- Pensó con desconcierto. Petra apretó los labios intentando no sonreír de más al final ella tenía razón, Hanji era mujer. Moblit por su parte parecia haberse sonrojado ligeramente al ver la ahora femenina apariencia de su amiga.

\- Sra. Ackerman, Erwin. Saludo Shadis con un movimiento de cabeza mientras extendía la mano hacia las sillas frente al escritorio para que tomaran asiento.

\- Lo ocurrido fue un lamentable accidente, pero podemos agradecer que no paso a situaciones mayores y por suerte Levi actúo rápido antes de que Zoe tragara agua o perdiera el conocimiento. Y admito que su actuar es digno de felicitaciones, casi cualquiera de sus compañeros se hubiera paralizado ante lo que sucedía y las consecuencias abrían sido muy graves, la escuela admite su responsabilidad al no haber tenido colocada la cubierta de la piscina para evitar una situación así, por otra parte, Farlan, Petra y Levi estarán castigados por una semana, en detención después de clases, tendrán que acomodar y limpiar los equipos de deporte.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Se quejaron al unísono los afectados. Shadis los miro de forma severa haciendo que Petra y Farlan se encogieran con algo de miedo.

\- ¿Por qué? Porque casi hacen que Zoe se ahogue además se saltaron la case de esa hora. Sus tutores ya han sido avisados y vendrán más tarde, agradezcan que es un castigo menor, por la acción de Ackerman. Pero no tengo ningún problema en decirles que si Zoe se hubiera ahogado seria asesinato imprudencial.

Levi no dijo nada más haya de cruzar los brazos haciendo un pequeño gruñido, Farlan y Petra solo bajaron la cabeza apenados.

\- Bien, Erwin puedes llevarte a tu hermana si lo deseas, después de todo su mochila esta mojada y sus útiles inservibles por el agua.- Se dirigió esta vez al rubio la seria voz de Shadis.

Erwin asintió pero Hanji interrumpió aquello. – Pero me perderé el resto de clases…-

Shadis la observo un momento, en realidad también le parecía tan extraño ver a Hanji con el uniforme femenino aunque el sí sabía desde un principio que era una chica. - ¿Y dónde vas a escribir? Tus cuadernos son básicamente una masa amorfa ahora.

\- Yo puedo prestarle uno de los míos.- Intervino tímidamente Moblit.

**-o-O-o-**

Un rato después salían de la oficina del director, Hanji y Moblit se adelantaron para poder regresar a clases, Erwin observo como ambos de alejaban rápido por el pasillo, después las figuras cabizbajas de Farlan y Petra pasaron a su lado y finalmente noto como Levi con paso lento hacia lo mismo sin embargo el detalle que no le pasó desapercibido fue la mirada del pelinegro que no se despegó de la figura de Hanji, hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. El rubio miro hacia atrás verificando que la madre de Levi aun hablaba con Shadis, para extender su brazo y tomar el hombro de Levi quien se giró al sentir el contacto.

\- Ni lo pienses Ackerman, mi padre me conto de tu acoso sobre mi hermanita, no creas que no recuerdo lo que hiciste en el centro departamental, ¡aléjate de ella!- Amenazo directamente Erwin.

Levi lo miro sin inmutarse, retirando la mano de su hombro mientras Farlan y Petra miraban un par de metros más adelante, ligeramente consternados por lo que decía Erwin.

\- ¿Celos de hermano? Cuestiono Levi encarando los azules ojos con el metálico de los propios.

Erwin percibió el desafío en la mirada del más bajo, no era común que alguien encarara a Erwin, por lo que era de suponer que Levi debía de pertenecer a la misma clasificación que él, "Alfa tipo A – Dominante", pero aun así el rubio eras mayor y estaba el punto de que era peligroso que una Alfa con su clasificación estuviera tras Hanji, tarde o temprano podría descubrirla y averiguar que la castaña era omega, no podía permitir eso.

\- Aléjate de mi hermana.- Pronuncio con tono firme usando La voz mientras le demostraba su propia mirada de Alfa.

Petra y Farlan sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas mientras una sensación de intimidación les inundaba, Erwin era un Alfa en toda la extensión de la palabra y el que usara su actitud dominante no dejaba duda de su postura sobre que Levi se interesara en Hanji.

Sin embargo Levi no mostro cambio alguno en su mirada como si el uso de La voz por parte de Erwin no hubiera pasado por él. El rubio no expreso nada al notar aquello, pero le era sorpresivo lo que sucedía y aun cuando no solía usar La voz con frecuencia y menos con alguien menor que él, Levi era el primero que no parecía verse afectado por el efecto de esta.

\- Tú debes saber mejor que yo, que como Alfa tipo A el instinto no se hace presente a menos que haya una compatibilidad alta y Hanji ha movido el mío, ¿me pides que abandone la posibilidad de a ver encontrado a mi predestinada? Para ti es tu hermana, para mí; mi posible pareja.- Pronuncio el Pelinegro con una seriedad pasmosa.

Erwin se quedó serio ante aquellas palabras, ahora debía cuidar lo que dijera o podría delatar la condición real de Hanji. - ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? Hanji es una chica beta, jamás podría emparejarse contigo, un beta no puede provocar reacción alguna en un Alfa, los betas nada tiene que ver con el emparejamiento de Alfas. Aléjate de ella.

Levi desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia la puerta de la dirección haciendo que Erwin mirara de igual forma viendo como Kuchel salía tranquilamente ajena a lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Levi? deberías estar ya en clase.- Menciono la madre de este al verlo en el pasillo. Erwin miro nuevamente al pelinegro quien regreso la mirada este.

\- Lo siento madre, es solo que pedía a Erwin me permitiera invitar a Hanji a salir, me encantaría pero soy consciente que soy un par de años mayor que ella y creí correcto consultarlo con su hermano, después de todo él ya es un adulto.- Pronuncio el pelinegro, con cierto aire de triunfo al saber que Erwin no seguiría con su discusión anterior ante Kuchel.

El rubio sintió deseos de estrangular al pelinegro, ¿Cómo podía hace eso? Básicamente estaba aprovechando la presencia de su madre para salir bien librado.

Kuchel miro un momento a su hijo después dejo salir una pequeña risa, dulce y discreta. – No pensé que fueras tan caballeroso para eso, cariño. Se nota que Hanji es una chica dulce y linda.

Erwin entorno los ojos ante aquello - ¿Dulce y linda? Creo que si fue un error traerle ese uniforme…- Pensó antes de hablar nuevamente. – Comprendo la petición pero tanto yo como mi padre nos gustaría que Hanji se enfoque a sus estudios, no me mal interprete Sra. Ackerman estoy seguro que su hijo es un buen… chico… pero no creo que sea prudente que mi hermanita salga con él, además Hanji es beta.-

Kuchel sonrió cortésmente al rubio para después dirigirse a su hijo. – Levi ve a clase ya.- El pelinegro sintió y se retiró pasando junto a Petra y Farlan que no se habían movido hasta que Levi pasó junto a ellos para halarlos con él.

\- Lamento el incómodo momento, a mí también me ha tomado por sorpresa, Levi nunca ha mostrado interés por ningún chico o chica, tu hermana parece una chica linda; tal vez puedan ser amigos, tampoco tienes que preocuparte por que mi hijo busque acaparar el tiempo de la pequeña Hanji, mi hermano; es decir su tío lo tiene muy ocupado y probablemente Levi solo dijo eso para molestarte, debió notar que como hermano mayor de Hanji mostrarías celos de hermano, tal vez solo está bromeando, su sentido del humor es un poco extraño.- Concluyo Kuchel.

Erwin solo soltó un ligero suspiro.

**-o-O-o-**

El regreso al salón de clases fue extraño he incómodo, cuando la puerta se abrió todos miraron a Hanji como si fuera la situación más extraña de sus vidas.

\- ¡Hanji es una chica!- Era lo que repetían entre compañeros.

La situación no podía ser más rara y un que a la castaña no parecía ya importarle ser el centro de las miradas de sus compañeros, Moblit por su parte sentado a su lado se sentía cada vez más incómodo y molesto por como los demás miraban con insistencia a su querida Hanji.

Tras algunas horas de clase la hora del descanso llego, y ambos salieron con rumbo al área para comer, ahí Hanji adquirió un pequeño refrigerio.

\- Haaaa…. Debí pedirle a Erwin que me dejara dinero… con esto me quedare con hambre.- Se quejó la castaña, lamentándose por la pérdida de su almuerzo cuando su lonchera quedo inundada al igual que había pasado con su mochila. Moblit estuvo a punto de ofrecer lo que él llevaba cuando otra voz masculina interrumpió su caballeroso ofrecimiento.

\- Puedes tomar este.- Se escuchó mientras frente a ella era colocada una charola con un generoso almuerzo igualmente comprado en la cafetería de la escuela pero siendo el de mayor costo.

\- ¿Haa? Pero esto…- Pronuncio Hanji con sorpresa mientras giraba su vista para ver que era Levi quien ofrecía aquella cortesía.

\- ¿A qué se debe tú amabilidad Ackerman?- Cuestiono Moblit con un semblante claramente molesto, mientras empujaba la charola aun lado.

Levi enarco una ceja ante la actitud del rubio. - Me ciento en parte responsable por lo ocurrido.

\- Creo que eres totalmente responsable de lo ocurrido.- Remarco Moblit.

Hanji solo pasó su mirada entre uno y otro sin estar segura del motivo de la discusión, pero ella tenía hambre por lo que decidió que mejor comería en lo que ellos hacían su batalla de miradas.

Ahora todos al rededor observaban la escena Levi y Moblit solo se miraban de forma seria mientras Hanji en medio de ambos comía como si nada pasara.

\- Estas molestando mucho a Hanji, ¿Acasos pretendes acosarla?- Finalmente hablo el rubio.

Levi, cruzo los brazos y conservando el mismo tono bajo en su voz igual que Moblit, refuto - Hanji es sumamente interesante para mí.-

\- Hanji es Beta, tú Alfa, solo le vas a causar problemas, los mismos que le causaste a Petra.- Rebatió el rubio ante semejante argumento.

El pelinegro se inclinó para ver más de cerca a Hanji y está sin mucho interés en mostrarse muy femenina al comer lo miro mientras aun comía el sandwich que había tomado del almuerzo que él le había llevado.

Y aun que aquella acción le hubiera parecido molesta de cualquier otra chica incluso al pelinegro no le causó molestia alguna ver a Hanji con algunas pequeñas migas de pan alrededor de su boca. - Sal con migo cuatro ojos… y límpiate la boca.- Pronuncio en un volumen normal de voz pero suficiente para que los curiosos que no perdían detalle lo escucharan claramente.

Moblit sintió tensarse ante aquello y más por la respuesta que Hanji podría dar. La castaña por su parte termino lo que comía, limpio su boca con una servilleta de papel y procedió a dar una respuesta.

\- Gracias por el almuerzo, pero igual no voy a salir contigo, lo siento Levi; por cierto tampoco pienso "hablar en privado".- Respondió la chica remarcando la última parte de lo mencionado como recordándole que la había besado sin su consentimiento antes.

Los observadores estaban perplejos, muchas chicas he incluso chicos habían invitado a salir a Levi antes, todos y cada uno de ellos fue rechazado fríamente por el pelinegro pero ahora que era Levi el que invitaba a una chica, ella lo rechazaba con tanta simpleza que no podían creerlo.

Por su parte Moblit se sintió aliviado, al perecer Hanji era inmune a ese encanto seductor que Levi parecía tener.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante el rechazo, deseo usar la voz para hacer que Hanji cediera ante su petición, y aun que ella fuera Beta, bien podría verse afectada por esta entonación, después de todo era altamente compatible con él, sin embargo las reglas de la escuela prohibían tajantemente a los alumnos realizar acciones como el uso de la voz o la liberación de feromonas.

\- Berner, ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?- Cuestiono el pelinegro dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el rubio y este solo frunció el ceño de su rostro y salió detrás de la mesa.

\- ¿Ahora vas a "hablar en privado" a Moblit?- Cuestiono la castaña mientras tomaba del jugo de cajita que incluía el almuerzo y miraba de forma acusatoria a Levi, este solo soltó un molesto "tks" y camino hacia la puerta con Moblit tras él.

**-o-O-o-**

Una vez fuera en un área más despejada del patio ambos chicos se miraban con seriedad.

\- ¿Tu y la cuatro ojos tiene algo? Pregunto sin rodeos el más bajo.

Moblit sintió la tentación de afirma aquello, pero seguramente con lo directo que era Levi buscaría confirmarlo directamente con Hanji. – No en forma "romántica" pero ella es mi amiga desde educación básica, nos conocemos desde que tenemos 6 años por lo que le tengo un gran aprecio y no quiero que la molestes, si ya te rechazo abiertamente deja de insistir. Además seguramente ahora las demás chicas la verán mal porque tú la andas rondando, si a la pobre Petra la hicieron a un lado solo porque la saludas no sé qué tipo de desplantes le puedan hacer a Hanji.

El pelinegro no dijo nada ante aquello, tomándose su tiempo para responder. - No es asunto mío si las impertinentes compañeras de Petra se comportan de forma tan infantil, además Zoe es muy distinta a Petra, tu querida amiga de lentes tiene presencia dudo que alguien intente meterse con ella y si eso ocurre me encantaría ver su reacción. Pero te pedí salir aquí no para hablar de lo infantil que pueden ser otros, mi interés era confirmar que no tienes algún tipo de "emparejamiento" con Hanji, por que pretendo continuar rondándola, la veo como una pareja con bastante potencial.-

Moblit abrió la boca sin ocultar su sorpresa, sabía que a Levi no le gustaba andar con rodeos cuando quería decir algo pero aquello le sonaba completamente descabellado.

\- ¿Que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Acaso estas escuchando tus propias palabras? ¿Emparejarte con Hanji? ¡Ni siquiera la conoces en forma! ¿Cuándo decidiste que ella podía ser tu pareja… cuando la acosaste en el centro departamental? Hanji es una beta, no puede despertar tu instinto por más que olfatees su cuello. ¿Acaso no eres consiente que en algún momento percibirás el olor de un omega y Hanji dejara de ser "interesante" para ti? o solo es que estas aburrido y crees que MI querida Hanji puede ser tu pasatiempo.- Reclamo el rubio mientras su tono de voz iba en aumento por la molestia que crecía en él.

Levi enarco solo una ceja al contemplar aquella reacción, más obvio no podía ser a los ojos del pelinegro, Moblit debía sentir algo por Hanji pero se detenía por el hecho de ser ella una Beta, después de todo en la última conversación que tuvieron antes de que le confirmara que aria la prueba para entrar a Rose el mismo rubio le había comentado que al final había sido clasificado como Alfa tipo B de la clase "dominante" para buena suerte de él.

\- Sabes Moblit, mi primer encuentro con Hanji fue demasiado extraño desde el momento en que estuve cerca de ella me sentí extrañamente atraído aun considerando que estaba seguro de que era un chico y uno no precisamente con buena presentación… A lo que quiero llegar es que en realidad te estimo bastante y sería una lástima que la buena interacción que tenemos se viera afectada por esta situación, al final solo existe una cosa que podría hacerme desistir de mi interacción con Zoe… y no es un capricho en realidad es el maldito instinto el que me está haciendo perder el sentido común y por lo que terminare "asechando a Zoe" y si tú no tienes interés real en ella te agradecería que no iniciemos una "lucha de poder" Ambos somos Alfas pero yo soy A y tú eres B.- Termino por decir el pelinegro casi con incomodidad por recurrir a la clasificación que básicamente los reduce a meros instintos.

Moblit dejo salir un chasquido de molestia antes de hablar. - Eres cociente que Erwin te lanzaría por una ventana antes de permitir que rondes a Hanji.- Menciono el rubio sin dejar su expresión de molestia.

\- Yo aria lo mismo si alguien rondara a mi hermanita.- Respondió Levi sin mostrar más preocupación. - Creo que no hay nada más que hablar.

**-O-**

Solo unos minutos después Moblit terminaba de comer en silencio junto a Hanji que ahora realizaba figuritas de origami con las servilletas restantes, mientras lo miraba de reojo. - Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte, no voy a salir con Levi. - Dijo de la nada la castaña.

Moblit la miro extrañado por su repentino comentario. - Bueno, yo solo… es que no quiero que tengas malos días en la escuela por la culpa de Levi.

Su comentario solo fue respondido por una sonrisa de parte de la castaña; y tras algunos minutos más el tiempo de descanso finalizo teniendo que regresar a clase.

Aquella segunda mitad del día escolar se tornó en una constante molestia para Moblit, viendo como Hanji era el objetivo de miradas por parte de sus compañeros, en especial por que ella se seguía comportando como siempre lo hacía desde el primer día, participando con sus respuesta y pasando al pizarrón cada que tuviera oportunidad, sin embargo ahora era distinto, su encanto femenino en verdad resaltaba con aquel uniforme, sus piernas bien formadas, su cadera que balanceaba ligeramente aquella falda tableada seguida de su breve cintura y… Moblit detuvo sus pensamientos en seco ¿qué carajos estaba pensando? se recrimino así mismo, seguro que aquellos pensamientos no serían diferentes a los que seguramente tendrían sus compañeros, se sintió culpable por ello, solo esperaba que terminara el día para poder salir, por lo menos se sentía consolado por el hecho de que para el lunes Hanji regresaría usando el uniforme masculino como lo había hecho desde un principio.

**-o-O-o-**

**Hora de la salida**

Todos los alumnos se encaminaban rumbo a la salida, alegres por cerrar la semana de estudio y entre ellos Hanji y Moblit avanzaban junto a las jardineras del estacionamiento mientras planeaban aprovechar la tarde para ir a algún lugar de entretenimiento cuando la ya constante figura de Levi apareció frente a ellos casi como si hubiera estado esperando.

\- Eres muy insistente, esto se está volviendo molesto.- Exclamo la castaña apenas verlo.

El pelinegro ignoro el comentario de ella para plantear su propio dialogo - Veras Hanji hay un asunto que me gustaría plantearte.- Sin embargo Moblit volvió a interponerse dando un paso al frente quedando frente al más bajo a solo unos centímetros de él, "declaración de guerra" más clara no podía haber.

\- ¿Que no estas castigado con tus amigos Ackerman?- Remarco Moblit.

Levi clavo sus grises, metálicas y frías orbes en las verde olivo pertenecientes al más alto. - ¿Esto es una competencia declarada Berner? Respondió el pelinegro, dejando ver ligeramente aquellos incisivos ligeramente más afilados en los Alfa de clase A.

\- ¿Si saben que se ven ridículos?, mírense ahí parados intentando "Marcar"** como si ya fueran Alfas completamente desarrollados** y lo más tonto de todo es que es por una beta que jamás en su vida va a poder percibir sus feromonas, aunque ya tuvieran el grado completo en su sistema**.- Se escuchó decir a Farlan con un tono claramente molesto tan solo un metro atrás de Levi.- El rubio exclamaba sus palabras con claro enojo después de todo su padre ya lo había regañado y remarcado que tras su castigo en la escuela le esperaba otro en casa. Así que no estaba de muy buen humor y tras decir aquello a ambos levanto las vallas de deporte que llevaba con él para limpiarlas y seguido a esto se giró en dirección del almacén empujando a Levi en el proceso debido a la extensión de dichos aditamentos.

La punta de aquellas metálicas vallas empujo sobre la espalda del pelinegro asiéndolo literalmente caer en los brazos de Moblit quien por inercia lo sostuvo en vez de apartarse.

No cayeron gracias a que el rubio logro oponerse a la inercia de aquel empujón pero la actual postura de ambos no era algo beneficioso, Moblit sostenía el peso de Levi mientras literalmente lo abrazaba sobre su pecho dejando los rostros de ambos más cerca de lo que hubieran querido, ante la mirada de quienes pasaban por ahí, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día, la postura duro apenas escasos segundos en los que el sonido de un portazo sonó por encima de todo haciéndolos girarse mientras se separan de forma apresurada, y ahí estaba a unos 4 metros de ellos el auto de Kenny quien se acababa de estacionar y sin más contexto que ver a su sobrino abrazado de Moblit, bajo del auto azotando la puerta para que quedara muy clara su presencia.

\- ¡¿Que mierda?!- Pronuncio mientras extendía la palma abierta de su mano derecha en gesto de pregunta e incertidumbre.

Ante aquello Farlan huyo con grandes zancadas de aquel lugar para no verse inmiscuido ya sabía que Kenny no escucharía explicaciones, mientras que Levi y Moblit trataban de explicarse de forma atropellada entre palabras.

Kenny negó con la cabeza y tratando de no estrujar el folder que llevaba consigo se contuvo. - Sube al puto auto y espera ahí - Ordeno a su sobrino, mientras pasaba la vista hacia Moblit y después a Hanji a quien no reconoció con su uniforme de colegiala y aquella mirada rápida antes de salir de ahí hacia el edificio escolar.

Levi ahora en completo silencio solo cruzo los brazos dejando ver su enojo enmarcado en el rostro.

\- Po… podemos explicarle… solo déjame ir por Farlan, debió de esconderse en el almacén.- Hablo Moblit mientras trataba de recuperar su ecuanimidad.

\- Cierto no hay que ser tan dramáticos- Añadió Hanji acercándose.

\- NO, yo le explicare, ustedes solo lárguense antes de que todo empeore, solo necesito esto. - Respondió el pelinegro mientras usaba su celular para tomar una foto ha Hanji.

\- ¡Oye! - Se quejó la castaña ante aquella acción.

Sin embargo Levi solo mantuvo su expresión de completa molestia, mientras entraba al auto de Kenny.

**-o-O-o-**

**2 horas más tarde.**

Levi permanecía en silencio, Kenny conducía en igual circunstancia ni siquiera habiendo pronunciado algo sobre lo ocurrido, simplemente subiendo al auto al terminar lo que había ido a hacer; coloco su cinturón de seguridad y arranco el vehículo ahora llevaba cerca de 10 minutos manejando sin siquiera dar una mirada a su sobrino, aun que aquello no era tan extraño para Levi.

Aunque normalmente Kenny no dudaba en regañarlo apenas se daba cuenta que había hecho "algo inadecuado" había habido dos ocasiones anteriores en que había guardado el mismo silencio tras algún acto suyo que consideraba reprobable y eso solo precedía a que al llegar a casa lo arrastraría probablemente de forma literal hasta su despacho cerraría la puerta tras de sí y solo en ese momento le gritaría como si no hubiera un mañana, seguramente mientras usaba palabras despectivas.

Pero igual el pelinegro ya pensaba lo que aria apenas comenzara a gritarle, le restregaría en la cara la foto que tomo de Hanji para que viera que es mujer y después aclararía la situación del "abrazo" que tenía con Moblit.

Los minutos continuaron pasando e incluso Kenny llevo el auto hasta otro punto de la ciudad donde ingreso a un conocido aparcamiento dentro de una construcción de apariencia antigua pero perfectamente conservada donde solo le dieron ingreso tras mostrar una pomposa identificación brindada por la misma institución.

"Colegio para señoritas, María", una institución de educación privada que poseía desde nivel básico hasta preparatoria donde estudiaban las hijas de las familiar mejor posicionadas de la ciudad e incluso de fuera, institución bastante particular debido a que incluso poseían un apartado de educación media y superior dedicada la enseñanza para omegas, claro omegas provenientes de familias adineradas las cuales pagaban lo necesario para apartar a su hijos omega del duro y despectivo trato que les daba la sociedad.

Mikasa e Isabel estudiaban en aquel lugar y un que la primera con 13 años y la segunda con 8 aun sin la edad para ser clasificadas de forma hormonal, Kenny había decidido unilateralmente que estudiaran en aquel colegio.

El mayor de los Ackerman se estaciono y no tuvieron que esperar ni 5 minutos antes de que ambas chicas llegaran al auto. Isabel animada como siempre no paraba de hablar sin embargo Mikasa siendo mucho más perceptiva noto la dura tensión entre su primo y tío por lo que toco ligeramente el hombro de la menor que quien al dirigir su mirada hacia la pelinegra entendió que debería guardar silencio un rato.

**-o-O-o-**

Kenny camino en dirección a su despacho dándole una mirada a Levi quien sin decir más solo lo siguió.

Una vez dentro el mayor tomo asiento mientras dejaba el folder que había tenido con el ahora lleno de muchas más hojas que cuando llego a Rose, y planto su mirada sobre la de Levi quien no se mostró ni remotamente intimidado.

\- El torpe de Farlan me empujo con las barras que llevaba, y no me digas que no lo viste huir con ellas en brazos. Fue un accidente nunca ha sido mi intención abrazar a Berner. Hablo el pelinegro sin esperar a que su tío tomara la iniciativa.

\- No importa, tus enredos con Zoe BETA y Berner ALFA ya no me darán dolores de cabeza… aunque no creo que sea premeditado por tu parte, solo esperemos a que tu organismo de Alfa termine de madurar, te ara bien un clima más despejado.

Levi recorrió el semblante de su tío con la mirada, esperaba que Kenny explotara en gritos pero había sucedido algo peor, le había respondido con un tono normal y calmado, aquello solo podía predecir algo; Kenny había hecho algo y lo había hecho ya, solos ojos metálicos del más bajo recorrieron el escritorio hasta el folder sobre la mesa que tomo casi con premura, al abrirlo se encontró con sus propios documentos personales, mismos que tendrían que estar en su archivo académico en Rose, tras pasarlos a un lado vio la fina hoja membretada impresa en uno de esos papeles laminados y recubiertos que tanto le gustaba usar a Kenny para presumir sus contratos pero esta decía claramente en la parte superior.

London Royal Academy - Carta de homologación y recepción de alumnado

Apartado 1: Aprobado.

3 grado - Levi Ackerman.

El pelinegro apretó aquella hoja ahora mirando con enojo a su tutor.

\- Baa, arrúgala, rómpela o lo que quieras. Puedo imprimir 100 más si es necesario. Contesto Kenny sin preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo es…? Mascullo Levi sintiendo la ira acumularse en su garganta.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua casi con desinterés ante la reacción del menor. - ¿Como? simple, Soy Kenny Ackerman; básicamente la escuela solo necesito ver mi firma en la petición para que te aceptaran como alumno, y no hay motivo para que Rose se pueda negar al traslado, soy tu tutor, y lamentablemente para ti Tu existencia esta en mis manos por un tiempo más aun siendo menor de edad, y si vas a preguntar por qué, eso es más simple, YO te dije "aléjate del mocoso cuatro ojos" ¿y qué haces tú? Continúas tras él, te remarque "si quieres un varón que sea uno omega" ¿Y qué encuentro? Que te estas abrazando con Berner que se por boca de su padre es un Alfa tipo B. Así que no me dejas otra salida más que disciplinar de la forma difícil.

Levi apretó el puño triturando la hoja en aquel fuerte agarre. - Lo de Berner fue un jodido accidente y Zoe no es hombre.- Prácticamente escupió mientras extraía su teléfono celular para poner la foto tomada en pantalla.

Kenny tomo el aparato sin molestia en ello y observo detenidamente a imagen, repaso la captura de aquella fotografía, lo dudo al principio pero era verdad era "el chico" Zoe que en realidad era una chica. – Nada mal murmuro.- Algo delgada pero nada mal, aún le falta desarrollarse pero por cómo se curva su falda en la cintura puede ser que tenga unas magníficas caderas cuando madure físicamente.-

Levi espero una respuesta de su tío además de sus molestos comentarios, sin embargo lo que escucho no fue alentador. – Igual te vas a ir a otra escuela, no es mi problema que la mocosa se hizo pasar por hombre todo este tiempo. Las homologaciones escolares no son algo que haces y a los cinco minutos retiras. Además de que el calvo del director de Rose fue muy claro "Si retira la matrícula de Levi de esta institución no hay vuelta atrás una vez fuera del sistema no hay forma de aceptarlo de regreso, el sistema escolar es muy rígido en especial si se trata de un alumno de ultimo año"; así que lo siento enano lo hecho, hecho esta, además ve los pormenores de esto, Zoe es Beta, ¿Qué te garantiza que no terminaras percibiendo el aroma de tu predestinado? Sería un tanto egoísta que le hagas ilusiones a esa mocosa y después la botes sin remedio, una vez emparejado con el omega correcto ningún otro individuo te importara.- Explico Kenny dejando sobre la mesa el celular.

Levi se quedó inmóvil su rostro no reflejaba nada pero Kenny sabía que su sobrino "nadaba" en ira con solo ver la expresión de sus ojos.

\- ¿Con que cara TU me dices eso? NUNCA te emparejaste con nadie siempre con tu orgullo de Alfa clase A dominante pero te dedicas a pasar por tu cama una beta tras otra…- Le echó en cara el pelinegro a su tío con el tono más agrio que fue capaz de entonar.

\- ¿Haa? ¿Con que es de ahí de dónde salió? ¿Acaso mi afición por las mujeres beta a influenciado en ti para que persigas a Zoe que casualmente es una beta? No te confundas enano, tu aun estas muy corto de edad y lo conveniente es que te emparejes con algún omega que pueda darte uno o dos mocosos, ¿Acaso crees que estaré muy "feliz" en mi tumba sabiendo que todo esto que he forjado quede en manos de alguien que ni siquiera tendrá mi sangre?- Reprendió el mayor como si todo aquello fuera demasiado obvio para tener que explicarlo.

\- ¡Pues hubieras engendrado a tus propios hijos!- Gruño el pelinegro. Kenny guardo silencio por algunos segundos sin que Levi notara en lo más minino la incomodidad que se agolpo en el rostro de Kenny ante aquel comentario.

\- Mira mocoso enano, cuando el bastardo de tu padre intento sacar provecho utilizando a la ingenua de tu madre no solo me deshice de él sino que medí cuenta que aquella situación podría repetirse con cualquier omega que dejara en preñes así que opte por lo más sencillo, ya estabas tú y no necesitaba otra molestia como un mocoso propio. ¡Ahora ya no molestes! Y ve a empacar tu ropa el avión sale mañana por la noche.

Levi se quedó mirando a Kenny sin moverse casi en un reproche silencioso.

El mayor quiso ignorarlo pero la figura frente a su escritorio no se movió y tras un par de minutos Kenny chasqueo la lengua y hablo nuevamente – Ok Levi dime algo ¿Al menos esa beta tiene interés por ti? Hasta donde vi ella no parecía interesada y su hermano te odia es un hecho. ¿Eso vale la pena para ti?

No hubo respuesta por parte del menor, durante unos instantes hasta que decidió soltar aquello que había estado cavilando. - Creo que hay probabilidad de que Zoe se mi predestinada.-

Kenny enarco una ceja ante lo que acababa de escuchar y después soltó una aparatosa risa que si bien solo provoco la expresión de hartazgo en su sobrino era inevitable para él. - Ok, Levi… bien y yo que creía que no tenías sentido del humor, veras mocoso un beta nunca será predestinado de un Alfa, nunca, nunca, NUNCA. Aun cuando todos somos humanos, la parte hormonal entre ellos y nosotros es muy diferente, ciertamente un Alfa puede reproducirse sin problemas con un beta o por lo menos hasta donde es posible, y el ser Alfa, Beta u Omega no depende de que sean tus padres. Pero entiende que como Alfa debes emparejarte con un Omega, cosa que sucederá tarde o temprano. Pero mira debido a tu insistencia te propongo algo. Mañana te llevare donde Zoe y si escucho de la boca de esas pequeña cuatro ojos que tiene interés por ti no te enviare a Londres, aunque no puedas regresar como alumno en Rose, pagare un tutor particular y estudiaras en casa, así podrás seguir viendo a la hija del decano si es que ella tiene interés de verte, pero si te rechaza regresaras a casa y sin una sola queja más aras tu maleta y pasaras un muy largo tiempo en Inglaterra.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Maisis11** Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro (*W*) aun que tengan que pasar por algunas cosas antes :3 jejeje. Por la cabeza de Kenny pasan muchas cosas ya veras porque ;) no hay que perderlo de vista en la trama de este fic :D

**Ina minina** Hanji puede sentir atracción por Levi pero sabe que debe mantener un perfil bajo si quiere mantener ser omega en secreto, pero eso no es impedimento para alguien como Levi jejeje, Kenny ara algunas cosas pero todo tendrá sentido y un porque en su momento ;D

**Navy blue glasses** Levi estaba dispuesto a estar con Hanji aunque si fuera hombre y beta XD, tanto Levi como Moblit la quieren pero solo puede emparejar con uno. Kenny tendrá más relevancia en esta trama no de forma mala como en "suciamente irónico" pero las cosas pueden no resultar como los demás lo interpretaran (los que se vean afectados por las decisiones del mayor de los Ackerman) (*w*)

**Averdia** Bienvenida a este nuevo fic (*w*) jeje. La info general yo la revise en las búsquedas de google, incluso hay algunos que te ponen esquemas de como están divididos y cómo interactúan entre sí, al final de algunos cap estaré dejando notas de lo que creo podría causar dudas en los términos o expresiones que usan en algunos diálogos cuando están hablando de ser Alfa, Beta u Omega :D. (n_n) Actualizando guiiiiii.

**Aise** Gracias :D, Ahora Levi ya no tendrá que dudar sobre si Hanji es "el" o "ella". Kenny ara varias cosas que afectaran directamente a su sobrino pero en su momento leeremos que lleva a el mayor de los Ackerman a actuar así.

**Dy** La distancia no sería impedimento entre Alfa y Omega… ¿O sí? Hanji también está algo confundida porque aunque no quiera piensa en Levi más de lo que quisiera. Y Levi (*w*) bueno hasta se le dilataron las pupilas al verla :D


	7. Cap 7 Reacción imprevista

**Cap 7. Reacción imprevista.**

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente, un sábado tranquilo con una mañana luminosa de cielo despejado. Un auto blanco de línea más somera se mantenía estacionado en el lateral de aquella pintoresca calle mientras mantenía una vista clara hacia una casa varios metros adelante.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste su dirección?- Cuestiono el pelinegro mirando a través del vidrio frontal del vehículo.

Kenny quien permanecía recargado cómodamente en su asiento reclinado con ambas manos tras su nuca y el sombrero sobre su rostro hablo mientras su voz era ligeramente amortiguada por la prenda. - ¿En serio preguntas eso? Por favor, soy Kenny Ackerman, puedo obtener cualquier cosa que quiera de esta ciudad, una dirección no es problema alguno.-

Levi chasqueo la lengua con una ligera entonación de mal humor. - Ordenaste a Traute invadir la base de datos de Rose, ¿Cierto? ¿Si sabes que eso es contra la ley?- Señalo el menor aunque en realidad no era como que no supiera que su tío solía ignorar ciertas leyes si con ello conseguía su objetivo.

\- Enano mal agradecido- Mascullo Kenny sin mucho interés a lo dicho por su sobrinos aun a sabiendas que el menor era consciente que solo le estaba "ayudando" a aclarar su asunto con la castaña.

La espera era aburrida y en realidad no había garantía de que Hanji fuera a salir de la casa incluso el mayor de los Ackerman considero la probabilidad de ir a tocar directamente ¿Pero que iba a decir? -"Buen día Decano Smith, vera, me gustaría saber si a su hija le molestaría salir con mi sobrino obsesionado, no se ofenda pero él tiene la idea de que se la puede tirar en un futuro no tan lejano"- Kenny rio por lo bajo ante su propia idea cuando Levi le llamo.

\- Hey Kenny, ella ha salido.- Exclamo el pelinegro mirando al frente a lo que el mayor retiro su sombrero para ver y en efecto Hanji salía de la casa, llevaba puesto una playera amarilla, pantalón tipo pescador en color azul marino y unos tenis blancos, la chica salto los tres escalones que separaban la puerta de la vereda para salir hacia la acera cerrando la reja frontal y así iniciando su despreocupado andar por la calle.

Levi la miro con cierto detenimiento, si bien no parecía un chico como con el uniforme escolar tampoco llevaba ropas tan femeninas, pero a pesar de ello algo en aquella casi desaliñada jovencita le resultaba muy atrayente.

\- Seguramente va hacia el parque que está al otro lado, abra que darle alcance antes de que se encuentre con alguien más, es seguro que esa es su intención.- Afirmo Kenny mientras ponía en marcha su vehículo.

La castaña ni siquiera los noto cuando el auto blanco la rebaso, ella continuo andando hasta alcanza la esquina del parque pero en lugar de entrar en el comenzó a rodearlo, sus pasos prosiguieron por un par de minutos casi alcanzando el final del área cuando una conocida voz la llamo por su nombre.

\- Hanji, ¿podemos hablar un momento? - La castaña se giró encontrándose a Levi que permanecía parado en la entrada de la vereda más cercana. - Solo será un momento te aseguro que no te demorare demasiado.-

Hanji dudo, no sabía si era prudente "hablar en privado" de nuevo con Levi aunque en aquella ocasión él parecía menos osco que en la escuela, finalmente cedió y camino con él un poco dentro del parque, si bien ella pidió sentarse en un banca cercana el pelinegro objeto porque lo acompañara un poco más adentro del parque. Para comodidad de ambos el parque se encontraba bastante solo el sábado por la mañana. Y el verdadero motivo de Levi de llevar a Hanji a un punto específico era para que Kenny pudiera escuchar mientras permanecía tras un árbol.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña área dentro de los altos árboles, adecuada para una conversación privada.

\- Lamento todas las incidencias que cometí dentro de la escuela.- Comenzó a hablar el pelinegro. - Pero la razón de ello recae en nuestro primer encuentro… Hanji, tu despedías un aroma dulce, casi imperceptible ese día en el centro departamental.-

Por su parte Kenny escuchaba aquello tras el robusto árbol solo a un par de metros de ellos mientras murmuraba -"Otra vez con esa estupidez del aroma, joder… los betas no tienen olor"-

Hanji miro los serios ojos grises sin decir nada, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello no había sido una alucinación del pelinegro, pero por ningún motivo podía dejarse descubrir por él. - Lo siento Levi pero creo que te confundiste ese día… incluso tal vez el aroma en el que insistes provenía de otro lugar…- Afirmo la castaña con la expresión más seria que pudo.

Levi estudio su expresión buscando rastros de alguna mentira pero solo podía contemplar la seria mirada caramelo de ella. - Bien, entiendo pero debo decirte que tú y yo somos altamente compatible. ¿Recuerdas el beso?

Kenny escucho aquello pero esta vez su expresión se desencajo un poco, - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso escuche bien… la beso? ¿Hizo la "Prueba del beso" para compatibilidad?- Pensó él ahora escuchando con mayor atención.

Hanji soltó un suspiro de incomodidad antes de contestar. - Sentí una descarga correr sobre mi espalda ¿Y?-

Levi solo escucho la respuesta pero Kenny por su parte incluso dejo de apoyarse sobre el árbol tras oír aquellas palabras de la boca de la castaña. - Eso no es posible… la compatibilidad por beso solo funciona con Alfa-Omega. Con un Beta no sería más que un beso común y corriente.- Continuo pensando el mayor mientras su cerebro maquinaba aquello que comenzaba a suponer.

\- Zoe sé que esto es extraño y no tenemos de conocernos más allá del tiempo que llevamos en la escuela pero quiero que me dejes cortejarte, sal con migo, en verdad creo que tenemos probabilidad, a menos que ahora me digas que estas enamorada de Berner.- Continuo Levi con la conversación completamente ajeno a la reacción que tenía su tío ante lo que hablaban.

Hanji desvío la mirada con incomodidad, ciertamente era verdad que el pelinegro no le estaba resultando indiferente y solía tenerlo en mente casi sin notarlo en muchas ocasiones, en realidad más de las que deseara admitir, pero era consiente que no podía tirar a la basura todo lo que Erwin y su padre estaban haciendo solo porque el pelinegro le estuviera pretendiendo, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta.

\- Levi, yo… Yo no puedo aceptar eso, no sé qué mosca te pico para que te obsesionaras conmigo, pero yo no tengo ningún interés en ti, podemos ser amigos si te hace sentir mejor…- Contesto Hanji sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Levi suspiro casi con resignación, sabía bien que Kenny estaba escuchando punto a punto detrás del árbol a las espaldas de Hanji y ahora que ella lo rechazaba nuevamente tendría que irse… aunque aún le quedaba una carta por jugar, en un movimiento que probablemente aria que su tío lo reprendiera más tarde.

El pelinegro relajo ligeramente sus músculos para hacer aquella acción que aún no controlaba adecuadamente pero al final si Hanji era solo una chica beta ni siquiera lo notaria.

Kenny se mantuvo al tanto del silencio que ahora guardaban los dos cuando repentinamente sus afilados sentidos percibieron aquello que en realidad comenzaba a ir en aumento. - ¿Pero qué? ¿Es en serio Levi…? murmuro con molestia. Y el caso era que el pelinegro menor libero de si aquellas feromonas propias de su condición como Alfa y espero.

Hanji no parecía tener reacción alguna ante aquello a ojos de Levi pero ella en si misma sintió que su lengua se adormecía y la piel de su rostro y brazos comenzaba a escocer, aquello era extraño y sin saberlo lo que sucedía en su cuerpo que no era otra cosa que los supresores eliminando el efecto que las feromonas de Levi podrían provocar en ella, aun cuando quedaban aquellas sensaciones residuales en su lengua y piel.

Levi se sintió invadido por la decepción ante la nula reacción de la castaña, finalmente opto por llevar acabo el movimiento que no planeaba y que en realidad no importaba el resultado pero al menos no se quedaría con la duda.

\- Bien me retiro, me permitirías despedirme adecuadamente pregunto mientras extendía su mano en dirección de ella.

Hanji correspondió aquello sin sospechar nada tomando la mano del pelinegro quien la halo hacia él, parecía que fuera a besarla pero lo que pretendía fue percibido por Hanji un par de segundos tarde.

Levi en efecto beso su mano pero tras ello retrajo sus labios rasguñando la trigueña piel con su afilado incisivo, Hanji quiso retroceder pero la abertura ya estaba hecha sobre su fina piel, una ínfima traza de saliva rozo la pequeña herida, así como otra de sangre se impregno en los finos labios del varón, la reacción de ambos no se hizo esperar, Hanji cayó al suelo ante sus rodillas que repentinamente parecían ser incapaces de sostenerla, mientras un entumecimiento parecía expandirse por su cuerpo cuya temperatura pareció comenzar a aumentar en una fracción de segundo.

Levi sintió que su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo, sus manos parecieron temblar un momento ante una gran tención, las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron y el único deseo que ocupaba su mente era arrojarse sobre la castaña y hundir sus afilados dientes en su nuca**.

El pelinegro miro directamente a Hanji quien sostenía su pecho como si le costara trabajo respirar mientras le regresaba una mirada vidriosa, y un rosado sonrojo se acumulaba en sus mejillas, teniendo por único deseo tener al pelinegro lo más cerca posible, el tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y aspiro casi con desesperación el aroma que surgía de la pequeña herida que le provoco, este era dulce y seductor sin embargo aquel aroma se veía entre mezclado con un gusto amargo que interrumpía por segundos la fragancia, aun que aquello no era otra cosa que los supresores mezclados en su sangre el joven varón no se detuvo y rápidamente se posiciono detrás de ella; Hanji se sintió temerosa pero por torcido que se había puesto aquello la idea de huir no cruzo por su mente en ningún momento siendo por el contrario invadida por el deseo de aquella cercanía.

\- Hanji… beta o no, tu será mi hembra…- Pronuncio sin tapujo alguno el pelinegro, con un tono sumamente profundo usando la voz mientras sus labios rosaban la piel de su oreja derecha.

Kenny salió detrás del árbol aquello había llegada demasiado lejos, pero su expresión no alcanzaba a expresar su perplejidad y con la línea pronunciada por su sobrino era más que evidente, Levi había entrado en celo de un momento a otro.

Los dientes del pelinegro se encaminaron sobre la suave piel y lanzando la dentellada se encajaron de forma profunda solo para parar en seco. Pero no fue la nuca de Hanji la que mordió, Kenny había atravesado su brazo apenas a tiempo y la piel desgarrada por aquellos blancos dientes era la del dorso de su muñeca. Mientras lo separaba de la castaña.

Levi soló abrió su boca ahora con delgados hilos de sangre escurriendo por ella que invadían su lengua de un sabor sumamente amargo y acido mientras contemplaba impávido como había desgarrado el lateral de la muñeca de su tío y por poco casi alcanza incluso la vena mayor que cruza por aquella área. Siendo esto lo último que percibió antes de que Kenny le propinara un certero golpe que lo mando a dormir.

Hanji ni siquiera pudo confirmar lo que ocurría, ella simplemente perdió la conciencia ante la prominente descarga de hormonas en su organismo.

Un momento después Kenny recargo el cuerpo inerte de su sobrino en el árbol para poder quitarse el saco que llevaba y con el envolver la mordida en su muñeca, - Maldito enano…- Se quejó ante el punzante dolor que comenzaba a expandirse por su brazo pero aun con ello decidió tomarse el tiempo de examinar a detalle a una inconsciente Hanji. Poso su nariz cerca del cuello de la castaña y aspiro lentamente, después tomo la mano con la pequeña herida y repitió el proceso, en aquel momento percibió aquello que había estado "enloqueciendo" a su sobrino, un olor sumamente suave para su olfato pero para Levi debía ser tan claro como si estuviera palpando el té con la punta de su lengua, era un aroma dulce tal y como lo dijo antes su sobrino, como un té de sabor delicado endulzado con miel mientras se entremezclaba con el amargo aroma de los supresores. Aun que ante aquel aroma Kenny no se inmuto en absoluto sin embargo sentencio de voz propia la verdad.

\- Zoe, es una omega.-

**-o-O-o-**

Los minutos se acumulaban en el avance del reloj, el Sr. Smith había sido claro con Hanji -"Vea a comprar el libro que necesitas a la librería al otro lado del parque y regresa, no te distraigas."- Había ordenado su tutor a la castaña y sin sospechar la situación en la que se encontraba Hanji decidió salir a buscarla, probablemente se habría quedado viendo libros y libros en la amplia librería a la que fue, pensó el hombre sin esperarse lo que vi apenas pasar por el parque.

Con paso lento observaba en rededor por si veía a Hanji ir de regreso o tomando sus siempre presentes muestras en el parque, sin embargo en una banca ligeramente al fondo de donde cruzaba vio la imagen que lo dejo estático, a unos 7 metros de distancia estaba Kenny Ackerman mirándolo fijamente sentado en una banca larga teniendo recargado en el a su sobrino aparentemente dormido y a su vez vio a su pequeña Hanji recargada sobre Levi en la misma situación de inconsciencia.

\- ¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí? Cuestiono el Rubio temiendo por la seguridad de Hanji mientras se acercaba a Kenny.

\- Buenas tardes decano Smith, me alegra que haya venido a buscar a su hija, aun que primero tengo que expresar mi personal opinión; o su hija es muy valiente o usted es muy estúpido.- Declaro Kenny con su marcado tono de desdén.

El sr. Smith se acercó hasta poder tomar a Hanji en brazos buscando la presencia de alguna herida comprobando que ella solo estaba inconsciente.

Kenny se levantó cargando a su sobrino de igual forma. - Me encantaría que usted y yo tengamos una charla.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, además ¿qué le paso a mi hija?- Recrimino el rubio.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua acercándose de forma casi intimidante mientras hablaba casi en un susurro. - Hablemos de que su hija es omega y mi sobrino casi la marca… Pronuncio el de cabello negro mientras giraba su muñeca para retirar la tela que cubría la laceración en su piel.

El sr. Smith se quedó serio al ver aquella dentellada mientras una gota de sudor recorrió su cien… de cualquiera que pudo darse cuenta que Hanji era Omega tuvo que ser Kenny Ackerman.

**-o-O-o-**

Varios minutos después, Hanji reposaba en su cama aun inconsciente mientras Levi lo hacía en uno de los sofás de la sala donde el sr. Smith y Kenny se veían de frente siendo Ackerman quien tomó la palabra primero.

\- ¿Y bien decano? ¿Esta consiente de lo qué hace? Hacer pasar a su hija omega por beta le puede acarrear muchos problemas, incluso puedo deducir ciertas cosas como que debió de falsificar documentos para que ella pudiera ingresar a Rose…

¿Sabe lo que le puede pasar a usted y a ella? Si lo descubren usted ira a la cárcel por falsificación de documentación oficial, por supuesto perderá su cargo y esta la agravante de uso indebido del poder que le da su puesto. A ella le ira peor, se la quitaran y la podrían llevar a uno de esos "orfanatos para omegas", y eso es decir lo menos por ser menor de edad, supongamos que nadie más se entera ¿Qué pasara si la descubren de adulta? Las leyes están muy torcidas sabe que nada agradable les espera a los omegas con suficiente valor o estupidez para romper las reglas, ella tiene suerte de haber nacido en este nivel, donde su padre tiene los recursos suficientes para protegerla de la realidad, ¿Por qué no mandarla al instituto María? Dudo que no pueda pagarlo siendo que vive en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad.

\- ¡Basta! ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿Acaso planea chantajearme para no decir nada?- Reclamo el rubio ante tan largo discurso por parte de Kenny quien solo guardo silencio un momento antes de volver a hablar.

\- No, ¿Qué sentido tendría chantajearlo? Soy Kenny Ackerman, propietario del 70% de una multinacional… ¿Tiene idea de lo que es eso? No hay nada material que usted pueda ofrecerme que no pueda comprar yo. Sin embargo si hay algo que puedo y voy a pedirle para mi sobrino, su hija.

El sr. Smih se quedó serio ante aquello soltando un desencajado -¿Qué?-

Kenny mostro nuevamente su muñeca mordida. – Los supresores que le compra a su hija son de excelente calidad lo supe con solo percibir el rastro amargo en su sangre, sin embargo hay un solo caso de excepción para cualquier supresor y es cuando el Alfa correcto puede probar directamente la sangre del omega, no me mal interprete, Levi le rasguño la mano para probar su sangre… porque mi sobrino es un obsesivo y no quería quedarse con esa duda. Lo que no se si derivo en algo bueno o malo, y yo estoy muy viejo como para no darme cuenta, su hija es la predestinada para mi sobrino, Levi apenas si noto el hecho por eso es que se la pasa dándome problemas, pero su hija ni se ha dado cuenta y estoy seguro que cuando despierte ni siquiera entenderá lo que sucedió.

Por otra parte haber dejado que la marcara** hubiera sido una pésima idea ambos aún son demasiado jóvenes, el vínculo** podría haberse formado de forma inadecuada… sin mencionar que Levi se puso como loco y con esa fuerza de mordida la hubiera lastimado.- Remarco Kenny mostrando el desgarre.

El hombre rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello asimilando todo lo dicho por Kenny. – Hanji… mi hija no aceptara la vida de un omega, ella puede llegar muy lejos, el instituto María solo educa a los omegas para terminar convirtiéndose en bellos adornos para emparejarse con Alfas de familias adineradas.

\- Pero les dan una carrera, formación respetable y les ayudan a colocarse dentro de empresas como la mía, con acuerdos… bueno admito que un omega nunca llegaría a líder de área o CEO. Pero no tiene nada de malo los puestos que hay.- Remarco Kenny casi con la intención de provocar al hombre remarcando que Hanji no podría ser más haya de una simple ayudante de oficina.

El sr. Smith recupero su gesto serio tomando aire mientras ordenaba sus ideas. – Hanji merece destacar, es sumamente brillante su examen de ingreso lo demuestra 100/100 incluso su IQ está sobre el promedio, no la forzaría a llevar la limitada vida de un omega, en tanto al hecho de afirmar que su sobrino y ella son predestinados no me lleva a nada concluyente solo dígame ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

\- Quiero a la pequeña cuatro ojos, ya hablemos sin rodeos decano, Zoe no es su hija biológica y lo note apenas vi eso.- Señalo Kenny mientras con un ligero cabeceo se dirigía a una foto que reposaba dentro de un portarretrato que adornaba la mesa de centro, en aquella imagen se podía apreciar al padre y madre de Erwin ambos de cabello rubio, abrazando al mismo tiempo a dos niños, un pequeño Erwin de aproximadamente 10 años y una niña castaña de 5, Hanji. – Es claro que la niña es adoptada, ¿tal vez algún problema para concebir un segundo hijo?, bueno eso no importa. La niña es omega, legalmente puede vendérmela mientras sea menor de edad, le aseguro que no le faltara nada, aunque la mandare al Inst. María, francamente no espere a que la suerte me sonriera poniéndome enfrente a la omega predestinada de mi sobrino.-

\- ¡LARGO!- interrumpió el sr. Smith ante escuchar semejantes palabras. - ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa? ¡Los omegas también son personas aunque la ley este tan podrida como permitir que se les haga cosas como venderlos cuando son niños! Y ¡NO! me diga que eso solo aplica cuando el interesado puede probar que el omega tendrá una vida mejor, yo…yo…- Él hombre rubio guardo silencio sin saber que podría usar en su defensa tan solo con ver la afilada mirada de Kenny sabía que el mayor de los Ackerman podría hundirlo hasta el cuello acusándolo de encubrir la clasificación de Hanji como omega.

Kenny por su parte mantuvo su expresión entre molestia y expectación, miro de reojo a Levi en el sofá a un par de metros de él comprobando que seguía inconsciente y ante un expectante Smith soltó un suspiro mientras "relajaba" su rostro.

\- No me mire así decano, no soy un monstruo que adquiere jóvenes omegas para hacerles cosas horribles. Solo la quiero para mi sobrino, prometo enseñarle a controlarse, Levi aun es un Alfa inexperto pero a la larga será una gran pareja para su hija.

\- Mi Hanji no quiere a su sobrino.- Respondió secamente el rubio mirando con recelo a Kenny, quien se puso en pie con calma.

\- De acuerdo, la única razón para que ella no sienta interés es por el efecto de los supresores, no voy a obligarlo a nada ni a la pequeña cuatro ojos, pero tenga en cuenta que está impidiendo un enlace predestinado. Me llevare a Levi muy lejos… no por su hija si no por la seguridad de él, ahora que ha probado directamente las feromonas de Hanji a través de su sangre percibirá su aroma aunque no lo pretenda, en especial durante el celo, y no hay supresor que pueda contra un contacto tan directo como ese. Así que no puedo arriesgarme a que mi sobrino pierda la cabeza de nuevo… por seguridad de ambos.

Y no se atormente con ideas, no voy a denunciarlo; me gusta la gente que tiene valor para tomar riesgos tan grandes, y me encantaría saber si la pequeña cuatro ojos es digna de semejante riesgo que está tomando, veamos adonde llega. Are que Levi se forme profesionalmente fuera del país, pero tenga en cuenta que regresara siendo un hombre y no un mocoso como ahora; seguramente vendrá a buscar a su "hija".-

Kenny termino por decir eso y procedió a salir con Levi en brazos dejando al sr. Smith con una sensación amarga en la boca y el no saber si aquello que dijo fue una amenaza o no.

**-o-O-o-**

**11 de la noche**

Levi despertó gradualmente todo en rededor era confuso, no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y un punzante dolor se notaba en su brazo en forma de un pinchazo. Se sentó pesadamente notando que una manta lo cubría y sus ropas habían sido cambiadas, se encontraba en un amplio asiento individual junto a un pasillo forrado de alfombra. Frente a él otro amplio asiento se alzaba y de este una figura se incorporó.

\- Levi cariño al fin despertaste, estaba muy preocupada.- Pronuncio aquella cálida voz con lo que el pelinegro vio a su madre frente a él mirándolo con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto con un mareo que le impedía levantarse.

Kuchel acaricio la cabeza de su hijo tratando de calmar el malestar que sentía. - Estamos en un avión, es la zona privada… amor… mordiste a Kenny, ¿Qué paso? él dijo que percibiste algún aroma de omega y tu instinto actúo solo y tuvo que detenerte.-

Levi miro con confusión en rededor mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas - ¿Avión?.. Hanji me rechazo… ¿Dónde está ella?… pensó buscando hilar confusas imagines en su cabeza.

**-o-O-o-**

En un compartimento privado frente al área donde estaba Levi y su madre se encontraba Kenny acompañado por otra persona que cambiaba un corto vendaje sobre la herida de su muñeca.

\- ¿El enano estará bien? ¿Eso que le inyectaste funcionara? ¿Estás seguro de que en verdad funcionara, Uri?- Cuestiono Kenny.

Uri el hombre frente a el término de ajustar la venda antes de hablar. - Funcionara Kenny, la mezcla que le aplique no solo lo mantendrá quieto si no que le producira una amnesia parcial de las últimas horas, cualquier cosas que recuerde de la pequeña chica y su inconveniente en el parque no será claro para él, créeme se lo que hago estudie mucho para ello, pero aclárame algo… ¿Está bien que le ocultes que ella es su predestinada?

Kenny miro a su amigo quien a su vez lo miraba de forma severa cada vez que hacia algo que a su parecer estaba mal. - Ya te lo dije la chica Zoe y su padre están ocultando su condición, si Levi corrobora que Zoe es omega y su predestinada terminara haciendo algo que la delate, es mejor esperar a que el enano y ella se desarrollen física y hormonalmente antes de emparejar.-

Uri lo miro con perspicacia. - ¿La chica Zoe te agrado para madre de tus nietos, cierto?

Kenny frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el comentario pero aun así respondió. - Ella se está arriesgando asiéndose pasar por Beta, ¿Sabrá lo que le puede pasar si la descubren?, tal vez no, pero alguien con ese valor se gana el derecho a dejarlo continuar, veamos hasta donde llega. Igual no planeo perder su pista en caso de que la descubran puedo comprarla al gobierno, al final yo gano pase lo que pase.- Afirmo con seguridad Kenny mostrando su amplia sonrisa y afilados incisivos.

Uri lo miro con seriedad un momento y después sonrío de forma discreta. - Ya han pasado más de 27 años de aquel incidente… Pronuncio de forma simple como una línea fuera de contexto en lo que hablaban pero para Kenny aquello no estaba descontextuado y solo mostró su gesto de mal humor.

\- Te agradan los omegas con valor ¿No? Pronuncio Uri sin esperar ya una respuesta.

**-o-O-o-**

El domingo por la mañana Hanji comía una pan en la cocina su expresión se notaba desorientada, había despertado con una gran confusión por la noche de ayer, el sr. Smith le había aplicado una nueva dosis de supresor y ahora no estaba muy segura de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, su "padre" le había dicho que sufrió un desmayo en el parque mientras hablaba con Levi, y sin entrar en detalles solo dijo que probablemente había sido una reacción secundaria del supresor debido a que podría ser que su cuerpo aun no termine de adaptarse a este en su totalidad, y por ello cuando fue a buscarla estaba desmayada con Levi a su lado en una de las bancas, sin más detalle eso fue todo lo que le explico.

La castaña sostenía el esponjoso pan entre sus manos mientras miraba a la nada, estaba segura que algo más había pasado, si, recordaba que estaba hablando con Levi, pero después empezó a sentirse débil y sus ideas comenzaron a nublarse, lo siguiente que recuerda es la respiración del pelinegro muy cerca de ella y estaba segura que había habido alguien más ahí pero no recordaba ningún rostro. -¿Acaso Levi intento marcarme?- Murmuro con una voz baja y pastosa mientras llevaba por inercia una de sus manos hacia su nuca palpando la piel de esta que continuaba suave, limpia e intacta.

El sr. Smit observaba de reojo a la pequeña castaña mientras preparaba la comida, él sabía bien que el desmayo de Hanji se debió a que sus hormonas de omega habían intentado sobre pasar el control del supresor ante la cercanía de las feromonas de Levi… y esa reacción solo podía darse por lo ya afirmado antes por Kenny, el chico Ackerman debía ser el predestinado de Hanji. Pero no podía decírselo, no quería que se sintiera perturbada por aquel echo… además Kenny había afirmado que se lo llevaría lejos para evitar otra reacción entre esos dos… por lo menos hasta que Levi fuera adulto y regresa a buscarla por su cuenta; y aquella idea llenaba de preocupación al rubio, el solo quería cumplir su promesa de cuidar de Hanji como una hija, pero entre el deseo de ella de hacerse pasar por Beta y la presencia de Levi Ackerman aquello se había complicado en demasía, solo podía esperar que el asunto no se le escapara de las manos.

\- Hanji, hija si aún estas mareada regresa a la cama, la comida aun tardara en estar y Erwin vendrá a comer hoy, no queras que te vea enferma ya sabes cómo se preocupa.- Hablo finalmente el preocupado tutor recibiendo solo un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Hanji.

**-o-O-o-**

**Lunes por la mañana**

Hora en mejores condiciones Hanji caminaba al lado de Moblit listos para continuar con sus clases y usando el uniforme masculino de nuevo, ambos platicaban de forma animada hasta que la figura de cierto rubio cenizo se plantó frente a ellos.

\- ¡Bien ya estarás contenta!- Dijo de la nada Farlan con expresión de enojo y los brazos cruzados aunque con un tono normal de voz.

Ambos lo miraron sin entender de lo que hablaba. - ¿Contenta de qué?- Cuestiono Hanji mirándolo con expresión de duda.

\- ¡Kenny dio de baja a Levi de Rose y se lo llevo a Londres, ahora estudiara haya en la real academia de… NO SE QUE! ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque "se volvió muy problemático" desde que te conoció.- Reclamo el chico de ojos claros con una verdadera molestia. Después de todo Levi y él era como hermanos se conocían desde muy pequeños y ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él enterándose de su partida por un mensaje enviado por el mismo Levi apenas habían arribado al aeropuerto en Inglaterra.

Moblit frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Farlan aun considerando que él mismo había recibido un mensaje de Levi mencionando lo ocurrido, notaba como el rubio de ojos azul cielo en verdad estaba molesto.

\- ¿Es mi culpa que Levi sea un acosador obsesivo? No lo creo, además la decisión de su tío es asunto suyo, sus razones tendrá para mover a Levi de aquí.- Respondió Hanji mirando de forma seria a Farlan viéndolo tras el vidrio de sus lentes.

Farlan contemplo una expresión completamente diferente en aquellos ojos caramelo, ella siempre poseía una mirada alegre y sumamente amistosa pero en aquel momento lo miraba de una manera que por extraño que fuera le recordó a la misma forma amenazante de ver que tiene Levi, y aquello le hizo sentir que debía moderar sus reclamos para con ella.

\- Esta bien… tal vez no es tu culpa… pero enserio ¿Tanto te costaba salir con él? Solo piénsalo, Levi es el partido por el que casi todas mueren… incluso me atrevo a decirte que hay muchas y muchos… a los que sus propios padres "recomiendan" tratar de "enamorarlo", después de todo "Ackerman" no es cualquier apellido, porque además Levi me dijo que Kenny le propuso dejarlo aquí solo si tu aceptabas su invitación.-

Hanji continuo mirándolo de aquella forma que comenzaba a ponerlo bastante tenso. - Levi no me parece una mala persona y no niego que es muy atractivo pero no por eso me iba arrojar a sus brazos… Además no es tan trágico el asunto, seguramente el regresara para entrar a Sina.- Fue la respuesta de la castaña y sin dejar que Farlan hablara nuevamente tomo a Moblit por el brazo y lo halo con ella para que avanzaran, dejando a Farlan parado en la entrada de la escuela.

Este solo pudo resignarse a entrar sin más mientras extraía su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y releía el mensaje de su amigo pelinegro.

\- Farlan, Kenny ha decidido que tengo que estudiar en Londres, porque según él, el estar tras Zoe solo me causara distracciones porque me rechaza siempre, estaré en contacto por mensajes, hazme un favor, - Dile a Hanji que no se va a deshacer de mi- y se discreto no quiero que las insulsas de la escuela le hagan la vida pesada. -

Aten. Levi.

\- Bueno… no salió como debía…- Murmuro el rubio antes de volver a guardar aquel celular y caminar rumbo a su salón de clase.

**-o-O-o-**

Aquella clase no era particularmente entretenida y Moblit trataba de no caer dormido mientras el profesor frente a ellos explicaba "el apasionante proceso de producción de…" no, la verdad es que ya ni tenía idea de lo que el maestro llevaba hablando por más de media hora. Al final Moblit opto por sacar discretamente su celular y releer el mensaje que había recibido de Levi.

\- Moblit, estoy en Inglaterra, no podré volver en un largo tiempo, Kenny decidió que Hanji es un gran distractor para mí, sé que es tu amiga pero igual cuida de ella, probablemente Farlan dirá alguna tontería que provocara que las insulsas la agobien.

Aten. Levi -

Moblit entorno los ojos al releer el mensaje, por una parte se sentía tranquilo de que el pelinegro ya no andaría rondando a Hanji, por otro le causaba una ligera mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad el que le pidiera que la cuidara de ser molestada, era claro que no conocía bien a Hanji, prácticamente ella acababa de amedrentar con solo su mirada a Farlan, un chico que no solo era mayor que ellos por 2 años si no que además era Alfa tipo B como él. Ante aquella idea Moblit sonrió con humor mientras miraba de reojo a Hanji que tomaba notas de lo que decía el profesor.

\- Es curioso… Hanji es fuerte y decidida, con una gran presencia características esperadas en un Alfa, ¿El examen hormonal no se habrá equivocado al clasificarla como Beta?- Se cuestionó el rubio sin dejar de mirar a su amiga cuando un golpecito en su cabeza lo hizo mirar al frente notando que un gis había pintado ligeramente uno de sus mechones de cabello y el profesor lo miraba con seriedad.

\- ¿Y digamos sr. Berner, que opina sobre el desglose de glucosa dentro del sistema de la mitocondria? Cuestiono el educador mientras Moblit ponía cara de no saber ni de lo que le estaba hablando, Hanji a su lado agitaba llamativamente su brazo para responder, sin haber notado siquiera que Moblit había estado distraído mirándola.

**-o-O-o-**

Al finalizar el día de estudios Hanji bajaba por las escalera con algunos libros en sus brazos adelantándose a Moblit que se había quedado a regresar las fichas de estos en la biblioteca del segundo piso, cuando alguien cerró el paso de la castaña exactamente en uno de los descansos de dichas escaleras.

\- ¿Y bien Zoe? Te has de alegrar mucho, como lo dijo Farlan en la entrada, ¡Que por tu culpa Levi ya no está!- Se escuchó decir frente a Hanji proveniente de una chica frente ella que le cerraba el paso para bajar.

\- No puedo creer que Levi se haya puesto es una situación tan terrible por alguien como tu.- Añadió una segunda voz a espaldas de la castaña. Secundada por una tercera.

\- Eres una estúpida Zoe, primero esa mosca muerta de Petra y ahora tu que ni pareces conocer lo que es un cepillo. ¿Cómo es que alguien del nivel de Levi puede poner sus ojos en alguien como tú? Expreso aquella tercera chica quien no dudó en hacer un acto violento golpeando por debajo los libros que Hanji traía haciéndolos caer al suelo. La castaña no dijo nada manteniendo una expresión seria por unos segundos.

\- Así que… es eso, debe ser frustrante ser tan ofrecidas para terminar siendo ignoradas, ignoro el tipo de pareja que busca Levi pero por algo es que ustedes nunca han aparecido en sus opciones, supongo que no le gustan golfas y ofrecidas.- Pronuncio la castaña sin ápice de miedo o duda en su voz, incluso aquel tono que usaba dejaba denotar una ligera risa entre mezclada.

Ante aquello la que se encontraba al frente frunció el ceño con notoria molestia al ver que Hanji no daba la más mínima señal de amedrentamiento con lo que cometió un grave error.

\- Tú no eres más que una perr…- Le grito mientras intento abofetear a la castaña, sin esperarse que Hanji no solo le detuviera el golpe si no que le apretara la mano de tal forma que le hizo tronar los nudillos, y es que no por nada Hanji había crecido prácticamente con dos "hermanos mayores" Erwin y Mike que si bien no era que la alentaran a la violencia nunca dudaron en enseñarle a dar un buen golpe.

Hanji no solo estrujo aquella mano, si no que paso a más, soltando, empujo sobre el pecho y finalmente sosteniendo el peso de aquella chica por el cuello de su saco haciéndola perder su punto de equilibrio consiguiendo que su agarre fuera el único sostén entre aquella postura y dejarla caer por la escaleras ahora aquella que pretendió intimidarla apenas si sostenía su peso con la punta de sus pies sobre el borde de aquel descanso de escalera.

Las otras dos quisieron moverse pero la castaña hizo el ademan de soltar a la tercera, consiguiendo que lo pensaran mejor. Hanji miro al frente mientras se retiraba los lentes y hablo de forma seca y dura.

Muy bien, más vale que escuchen por qué no lo repetiré. - No me interesa si Levi se fue a Inglaterra o a China por que no salí con él, menos me importa que ustedes estén frustradas por que las paso de largo, pero les advierto que si pretenden hacerme blanco de sus frustraciones, no tendré inconveniente en mostrarles como les "extraigo un par de dientes".- Afirmo la castaña añadiendo un aire casi de burla a sus últimas palabras.

Repentinamente una mano se colocó sobre la de Hanji asiendo girar sus ojos viendo el serio rostro de Moblit.

\- Hanji por favor, creo que es suficiente para que entendieran.- Pidió el rubio instando a que dejara de sostener a aquella alumna en tan riesgosa postura, la castaña frunció los labios por aquello pero igual cedió, permitiendo que la otra pudiera recuperar una postura correcta para soltarla.

Sin más Hanji tomo nuevamente sus libros y comenzó a bajar la escalera, Moblit se giró hacia las tres que ya solo los miraban.

\- Pueden hacer una acusación si quieren, pero una carta del decano de Sina mencionando lo que pretendían hace a su hija las dejara fuera de cualquier universidad.- Les dijo Moblit con tono serio mientras les daba una última mirada para después dejarlas e ir tras Hanji.

Las tres alumnas solo guardaron silencio entre sí, más que pasmadas por lo ocurrido.

Tanto Hanji como Moblit salieron del edificio dejando atrás el incidente sin notar que algunos pares de ojos curiosos habían visto lo sucedido quedando más que desconcertados por la efectiva forma de defenderse de Hanji.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**NOTAS: Hola incluyo unas notas que olvide poner en el cap anterior :v más las de este.**

**Marcar** (no sobre el omega):** Marcar también es el acto de alardeo de dos Alfas cuando llegan a mostrar interés en el mismo omega, es decir ambos tratan de verse bien machos XD para intimidar al otro.

**Alfas completamente desarrollados**: **Estos son los que ya han madurado completamente y pueden usar "la voz" con sus diferentes modulaciones (Para dominar o seducir). Así como elegir que feromonas expulsar. (Dominantes para imponerse o Sexuales para incitar al omega).

**Grado completo en su sistema**:** Esto solo es otra forma de decir que han madurado completamente (física y hormonalmente). Y esto solo ocurre entre los 18 y 19 años.

Por estos motivos es que Farlan comenta que se veían "ridículos" haciendo esas acciones cuando ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo formalmente.

**Marcar**:** Los Alfas marcan de forma literal al omega con el que se emparejaran a través de una mordida en la nuca, esta deja un marca en la piel, una cicatriz ligeramente más oscura con la forma de la dentadura de dicho Alfa.

**Vínculo**:** El vínculo se forma cuando el Alfa marca al Omega, los dientes del alfa traspasan la piel para llegar a una glándula que se encuentra en la nuca del omega, si esta glándula entra en contacto con las hormonas del alfa a través de la saliva que es introducida mediante la mordedura se crea un vínculo a nivel emocional, cuando ambos están predestinados ese vínculo los hace inseparables, el omega sentirá la necesidad de entregarse por completo al alfa y este de protegerlo a cualquier precio. Sin embargo si el vínculo es creado por la fuerza, el alfa no tendrá apego por el omega fuera del deseo sexual y reproductivo, mientras que si el omega es emocionalmente débil puede incluso morir de tristeza al estar unido a alguien que no desea, si el omega es fuerte física y mentalmente puede sobrevivir y la marca se ira borrando con el paso del tiempo.

**Comentarios :D**

**Lia-Okasaki** La separación es solo temporal jejeje, Gracias :D a mí también me gustaría leer otra historias omegaverse Levihan pero casi no hay :(

**Maisis11** No te preocupes, Hanji si tiene interés por Levi pero teme ser descubierta y su oportunidad de brillar se corte. Por otra parte Kenny ya lo sabe y directamente si la quiere para su sobrino XD. Me gustaría poder escribir y actualizar mas pero ya vez las responsabilidades no me dejan :(, pero trato de no dejarlo en pausa :D

**Ina minina** No se fue se lo llevaron… ese Kenny decidiendo por los demás, pero regresara y lo mejor de todo que ya no como el chico que solo quería morderla ;D.

**Guest** Hanji esta confundida por lo ocurrido, aun así Levi no saldrá de su vida solo por la distancia. Jejeje Erwin todo un hermano protector.

**Aise** Hanji está destinada a estar con Levi aunque continúe evitándolo ;D, jajaja tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Moblit lo dejara caer, pero es muy amable para eso, al menos Kenny ya no puede decirle que no a Hanji.

**PauRiddle** Gracias :D, Ese Levi no la pierde de vista jejeje, lo de Moblit pues sí, llegara el momento en que el percibirá su olor de omega, y bueno ya verán lo que acontece, el LeviHan se reencontrara es un hecho (*w*), Erwin está estudiando Leyes, será un gran abogado, o si… ya lo verán ;D. No te equivocaste con lo de las alumnas de Rose, pero ellas no contaban con que Hanji es peligrosa jajaja.

**Dy** Cierto Hanji es una chica difícil de conquistar en especial por su secreto de ser omega, las razones de Kenny son importantes para esta historia, hace más de 27 años paso un incidente que él no quiere recordar pero que es el motivo por el cual considera bien ver hasta dónde puede llegar Hanji.

**Yulii** Gracias por leer el fic :D me alegra mucho que esta historia guste, Y si, será un poco difícil para Levi estar tan lejos de Hanji pero cuando la vea de nuevo… (*o*) será digno de verse bueno leerse XD.


	8. Cap 8 Paquete

**Cap 8. Paquete**

Para el día siguiente algunos rumores se expandían de boca en boca entre los alumnos, "Que si el Sr. Ackerman no estaba de cuerdo de dejar que su sobrino estuviera con la hija del decano y por eso se lo había llevado" o "Hanji Zoe de primer año no es alguien con quien deban meterte", incluso cosas como "Probablemente el Sr. Ackerman hizo un acuerdo con el Decano de Sina para comprometer a Hanji y Levi; por eso se llevaron a Levi y no fuera evidente".

**-o-O-o-**

Hanji y Moblit comían a la hora del descanso, ella como si nada pasara, Moblit bastante malhumorado por todos aquellos rumores que le parecían estúpidos, bueno menos el de que no debían meterse con Hanji, era mejor así para que la dejaran tranquila.

En ello pensaba el rubio cuando su teléfono sonó ligeramente indicando la entrada de un mensaje el cual leyó con desgano, -"Quiero hablar con Hanji"- Aquel mensaje provenía del número de Levi y no era distinto a los 3 últimos que le había enviado.

\- Hanji no tiene celular, su padre dice que sería solo una distracción durante las clases, deja de insistir, y no voy a dejarte hablarle por el mío, ya le causaste bastantes problemas.- Escribió Moblit como respuesta y pulso enviar.

Enseguida de ello noto más presencias alrededor de la mesa que ocupaban, haciéndolos alzar la vista.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- Saludo un chico alto de cabello rubio y lentes. - No nos conocemos directamente, ellos son Nifa y Keiji ambos betas de primer año del grupo B, yo soy Abel, Alfa de segundo año. Saludo y presento cortésmente Abel mientras los tres tomaban asiento.

Moblit los miro sin mucho ánimo básicamente solo hizo una ligera mueca, en tanto Hanji sonrío alegre como siempre. - Hola, mucho gusto, él es Moblit y es Alfa, yo soy Hanji y soy Beta.

\- Lo sabemos, creo que toda la escuela lo sabe, fue fantástico como pusiste en su lugar a esas mujeres horrible.- Hablo Nifa bastante animada.

Tanto Hanji como Moblit dejaron ver la misma expresión de extrañeza, era claro que ya se sabía del incidente de la escalera pero esa pequeña chica parecía decirlo como si lo hubiera visto.

Ante las expresiones de ambos Keiji extrajo su propio teléfono y rebusco entre los archivos de este hasta que dio con uno de video que mostró a ambos.

Aquel era un video tomado desde un ángulo bajo donde se podía ver el incidente de la escalera desde el punto en que le habían tirado los libros a Hanji hasta el momento que ambos se retiraron dejando a las tres instigadoras pasmadas en la escalera.

\- ¿Quién grabo eso?- Pregunto Hanji un tanto preocupada, si ese video lo llegaba a ver su "padre" seguro la regañaría por tomar semejante acción en vez de a ver ido a reportarlas en dirección.

\- No lo sabemos pero muchos lo han compartido, oye ¿es verdad que eres la chica de Ackerman?- Pregunto Abel con bastante curiosidad.

Hanji frunció el ceño por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en verdad era extraño que hubiera algo capaz de desconcertarla tanto. - ¿Qué? ¡NO! Levi y Yo no hemos hecho nada más que hablar, y solo lo conocí porque es amigo de Moblit.- Soltó la castaña sintiendo la sensación más extraña de su vida, y sin poder evitar que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en su rostro ante lo escuchado. Si bien ella no era alguien que soliera mostrar vergüenza pasara lo que pasara la idea de "ser la chica de Levi" le resulto sumamente provocador.

\- Ho vamos no tienes que apenarte, si no lo eres los rumores pasaran pronto, aunque si lo fueras serias la chica más envidiada, no tienes idea de cuantas chicas aquí sueñan con lograr enredar a Levi Ackerman en una relación formal.- Agrego esta vez Nifa con un tono divertido en su voz.

\- ¡Si, NO sabes cuantas!- Se escuchó decir a una voz conocida en un tono molesto que parecía estar siendo habitual en él, provocando que los 5 en aquella mesa giraran aun lado y vieran como Farlan colocaba una silla más y se hacía un espacio entre ellos prácticamente auto invitándose a tomar asiento mientras dejaba su bandeja de almuerzo y seguía con su expresión de molestia.

\- ¿Qué quieres Farlan? Pregunto Moblit sin disimular su mirada de suspicacia ante la presencia del rubio cenizo.

Farlan se dejó caer en la silla con pesadez, mientras desenvolvía su sándwich. - No tengo a donde ir a comer, desde que los rumores se expandieron por la mañana, tengo tras de mi aun grupo de locas queriendo obtener el número de Levi. ¡NO sé qué demonios les pasa! Si, ya sé que siempre ha sido muy popular pero esto es ridículo.- Gruño mientras mordía el emparedado.

\- Deben querer oír de su propia voz que no está comprometido con Hanji.- Respondió nuevamente Nifa.

Farlan la miro con molestia. - Ese es el rumor más estúpido que he oído en todo el día, además ¿Que importaría que su tío lo comprometiera con alguien? ¡Qué más da es solo Levi!, amargado, con un sentido del humor horrible sin mencionar que a muchas las ha rechazado con tal frialdad que da miedo.-

\- Yo creo que tiene mucho sentido, después de todo, Levi es lo más cercano que tiene Kenny Ackerman a un heredero, es atractivo aun considerando su estatura, además es Alfa tipo A, probablemente cuando sea completamente adulto alcance la misma clasificación que su tío "A-dominante-Superior", no se tal vez si yo fuera chica lo vería como el mejor partido. Aun que era claro que ninguna de esas chicas es su tipo, porque ninguna se acerca a tan curiosa singularidad.- Comento Keiji ante las cuestiones expresadas por Farlan quien solo enarco una ceja contestando aquello con un -¿Ustedes también son de primero…no?

En eso estaban cuando el teléfono de Farlan comenzó a sonar, mirando que en la pantalla se veía la palabra "Limpiando" con la cual Farlan había nombrado el número del pelinegro.

\- Dime, si de hecho estoy en la misma mesa… han pasado algunas cosas… ¿qué?- Fue la breve conversación que tuvo Farlan antes de entornar los ojos y extender el teléfono hacia Hanji quien lo miro extrañada.

Moblit observo aquello con molestia, ya suponía que el pelinegro llamaría a través de Farlan, el deseo de impedirlo surgió pero tampoco podía hacer que Hanji lo ignorara si ella decidía hablar con Levi.

La castaña tomo el aparato y lo acerco a su oreja pronunciando un corto -"¿Hola?"-

\- A mí no me molesta que piensen que hay algo entre nosotros- Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea por la voz del pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?- Quiso preguntar ella pero la voz del varón la interrumpió. - Siempre habrá alguien que pueda decirme sobre tus pasos y lo que sucede.-

Hanji miro el teléfono un poco extrañada, murmuro -"Acosador"- y después corto la llamada mientras miraba en rededor repitiendo la palabra "¿Alguien?" cuando sin pensarlo demasiado sus castaños ojos se posaron en la pequeña figura de Petra al otro lado del lugar, la chica comía junto a otros dos chicos mientras escribía algo en su propio teléfono, cuando la pelinaranja alzo la vista tal vez al sentir la de Hanji cruzando miradas. Petra solo sonrío en aquella expresión tan amable de su rostro y saludo a Hanji con la mano.

**\- 2 meses más tarde -**

Levi permanecía boca arriba sobre la cama del lugar que se había convertido en su habitación, su vista no miraba nada en específico solo permanecía ahí pensando en algo. Sin saber que Kenny lo había estado observando.

\- Es normal.- Pronuncio Uri apenas vio a Kenny entrar a la sala.

\- ¿Es normal que?- Gruño el más alto mientras se sentaba tomando un periódico de la mesa de centro.

Uri apenas si aparto la vista un momento de su libro para contestar. - Que tu sobrino este así de cabizbajo, cuando Alfa y Omega predestinados se encuentran no hay marcha atrás, se van a desear el uno al otro sin remedio. Al menos no la marco en ese arranque que tuvo, de lo contrario hubiera habido serios problemas, aunque el vínculo hubiera sido inmaduro y probablemente con algunos problemas ya no hubieras podido separarlos, ambos hubieran muerto de tristeza, así es como funcionamos los nacidos como Alfa y Omega.

Kenny escucho con una expresión malhumorada en su rostro, en realidad ni siquiera estaba leyendo aquel periódico. - Levi entro en celo cuando la olió, un celo que no pudo controlar, su mordida pudo causar mucho daño, sabes que la glándula* debe ser presionada solo para dejar una marca y hacer el enlace pero una mordida como esta hubiera sido fatal, la glándula está conectada al sistema nervioso y endocrino, ¿Cuantos omegas sobreviven después de que su glándula es dañada?- Explico Kenny mientras cubría la mordida de su muñeca ya casi cicatrizada.

Uri asintió levemente, ante la explicación que igual conocía - ¿Y cuándo le vas a decir que Zoe es omega?-

Kenny miro hacia el pasillo que daba al cuarto meditando las cosas. - Cuando la mocosa sea mayor de edad, incluso esperare más si veo que es capaz de llegar lejos.-

Uri bajo completamente su libro ante escuchar aquello, su expresión no dejaba lugar a duda sobre la consternación que le causaba aquello. - ¿Estás seguro de eso Kenny? un Omega puede ser marcado aun siendo tan joven como ella, solo enséñale a Levi a controlarse y la forma correcta de hacerlo, o que no has pensado en la probabilidad de que ella se empareje con algún beta por mantener su disfraz o ¿qué vas a hacer si en ese tiempo tu sobrino marca a otro omega?-

Kenny se levantó arrojando el diario del que no había podido leer ni una sola línea y huraño se dirigió a su amigo que aún lo miraba fijamente.

\- Eso no pasara, ella no se arriesgara a ser descubierta, algo me lo dice, y Levi, bueno el ya olió el aroma de la pequeña cuatro ojos, no aceptara ningún otro y estoy seguro de ello. Aunque probablemente pueda tener "arrebatos"… bien me are cargo de eso cuando llegue el momento, por otra parte tengo deseos de investigar de donde viene realmente Zoe considerando que fue adoptada por los Smith, necesito saber todos los detalles de la que nació para mezclar sus genes con los de mi sobrino.

\- Mándale algo a esa niña para que tenga presente a Levi, no se algo que sepas que conservara, así lo tendrá presente, y agrégale una tarjeta para que parezca que es de parte de tu sobrino.- Respondió Uri tomando nuevamente su libro.

Kenny medito aquello con atención, no era mala idea. - Necesito una muestra de sangre de Levi y tu ayuda.- Concluyo con seguridad.

Uri lo miro de reojo nuevamente considerando lo escuchado. - ¿Mi ayuda para qué?-

\- Porque eres el único químico con los conocimientos suficientes para lograr lo que quiero.- Respondió Kenny.

Uri entorno los ojos ante aquellas palabras seguramente le pediría algo extravagante. - ¿Y la muestra de sangre de Levi para qué? No creo que te deje tomarle una muestra.-

Kenny chasqueo la lengua mientras tomaba un maletín que reposaba en la mesa de centro, maletín que en realidad pertenecía a Uri pero Kenny se tomaba la libertad de revisar como propio, hasta que extrajo una jeringa alargada de aguja fina la cual se encontraba sellada en su empaque al vacío con la leyenda "Esterilizado para uso médico". - Te tomare esto prestado, necesito esa muestra ya, además aún tengo que pedir un cambio de línea telefónica a un número privado.-

Uri suspiro con algo de cansancio por aquella conversación. - ¿Que tiene que ver el teléfono con la muestra de sangre?

Kenny comenzó a preparar la jeringa para lo que aria mientras señalaba el teléfono de la sala con un movimiento de cabeza. - De algún modo las mocosas de la nueva escuela de Levi consiguieron este número y no paran… demonios, sé que el enano es popular con las féminas pero me estoy cansando, es una lástima que no pueda decirles que ya no está disponible.-

Kenny se levantó del sillón y camino rumbo a la habitación de Levi con jeringa en mano.

Uri solo lo miro entrar y un corto dialogo en voz alta -"Levi, necesito una muestra de sangre tuya y una de tus camisas"- seguido de aquello un -"¿QUÉ?"- de parte de Levi y lo que parecía un forcejeo. Sin embargo prefirió ignorar aquello y opto por acercarse al teléfono que efectivamente no solo estaba descolgado si no que poseía una pequeña luz titilante indicando que tenía mensajes grabados, Uri pulso el botón para reproducir por mera curiosidad encontrándose con la voz de una jovencita tras otra.

Mensaje 1- ¡Hola Levi! soy Nicol de la clase de física… me preguntaba si podríamos estudiar juntos… estaré sola en casa hasta muy tarde… llamare.

Mensaje 2 - ¡Levi, hola! adivina que, le hable de ti a mi padre, y que estamos en la misma clase de ciencias… y está muy interesado en que tú y tu tío vengan a cenar, espero puedas, te esperare en la entrada de la escuela mañana.

…

Mensaje 9 - Levi hola… ¿Sabes quién soy? Saly, si una de las chicas más populares de la escuela y creo que tú y yo debemos salir, es claro que alguien como tú solo podría salir con alguien como yo…

Uri cortó aquello, todos los mensajes decían más o menos lo mismo, nada interesante. Sin duda es un hecho que muchas de esas jovencitas estaban siendo alentadas por sus propios padres, como sucedía en Rose.

\- ¿Me pregunto qué tiene de especial Zoe para ser la predestinada de Levi?- Pronuncio Uri casi con humor ante el hecho de pensar que Hanji era completamente opuesta a todas esas chicas que pretendían al joven Ackerman, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de Levi, lo que provoco que Uri solo meneara la cabeza ante los bruscos métodos de Kenny.

**-o-O-o-**

**1 mes más tarde**

Hanji leía uno de sus tantos libros mientras se mecía suavemente en un columpio que pendía de la gruesa rama del árbol que crecía en el jardín de la casa de los Smith, en su momento aquel columpio le dio muchas horas de juego siendo una niña pequeña y Erwin la empujaba feliz de verla reír al elevarse en aquel juego, ahora si bien ya no jugaban ahí como cuando niños era un buen lugar para leer.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos apenas noto como una camioneta de entregas se estacionaba frente a la casa y un repartidor llamaba con un paquete.

La castaña se levantó dejando su libro en el asiento para acercarse al mensajero que al notarla dijo al instante. -Paquete para la señorita Hanji Zoe.-

Hanji curiosa solo firmo el recibo de entrega y tomo aquella caja mientras el mensajero se retiraba.

\- El remitente es… ¡Viene de Londres!- Dijo Hanji al ver la dirección del remitente más los sellos que indicaban el paso por aduana, ¿Acaso Levi le estaba enviando algo? se cuestionó pero aún más el hecho de cómo es que conocía su dirección.

Curiosa por aquella caja regreso por su libro y fue directo a su cuarto aprovechando que su "padre" había salido un momento podría ver que era lo que contenía el paquete sin preguntas indiscretas de su tutor.

Una vez en el pequeño escritorio de su cuarto abrió aquella caja con cuidado, no es que creyera que el pelinegro le mandaría algo peligroso pero prevenir nunca está de más. Cuando las tapas de abrieron su mirada expreso desconcierto y sorpresa, arriba de todo reposaba una delgada cubierta de gasa que dejaba translucir un objeto demás curioso. La castaña lo tomo con interés mientras una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Suave y esponjoso, minuciosamente elaborado de gran calidad en la costura, era un pequeño muñeco de peluche de unos 25 cm. que representaba de forma caricaturesca al mismo Levi.

Hanji lo miro e instintivamente lo acerco a su rostro aspirando el olor de la tela, aquel aroma le provoco un ligero sonrojo sin saber que la ropa de aquel muñeco estaba hecha con tela que perteneció a ropa de Levi tal cual, pero el verdadero motivo de su involuntaria reacción se debía a otra cosa presente en el peluche.

Hanji dejo al pequeño Levi de tela aun lado de la caja y continuo viendo que más había en ella, topándose con una elegante caja negra de forma esbelta la cual contenía una botella de perfume que a leguas se notaba era muy cara, incluso la botella completamente lisa había sido grabada con un par de iniciales "HZ", ella presiono el atomizador de esta y el perfume se expandió sobre la piel de su muñeca, aquel liquido le produjo un cosquilleo, mientras un aroma a limón se expandía por la habitación, inocente ella de que era lo que contenía el ingrediente principal de aquella mezcla.

Finalmente la última caja en el interior del paquete fue tomada entre sus manos, esta era aplanada y de color blanco sin texto sobre ella, al abrirla se encontró con un elegante celular de carcaza amarilla son una reluciente pantalla profundamente negra y adherida a esta una pequeña nota que decía -"Me he tomado la libertad de agregar mi número"-.

Hanji observo el aparato durante unos instantes ¿Realmente podía permitirse aceptar aquellos regalos tan caros?… Si bien sabía que a los Ackerman les sobraba para poder comprar esas cosas, ella no se sentía cómoda aceptando aquello, y el sr. Smith podría molestarse, aunque igual no sería capaz de hacerla poner aquello de regreso en el correo y pagar el transporte hasta Inglaterra.

Al final Hanji encendió el teléfono, todo estaba en formato de salida listo para ser personalizado excepto la carpeta de contactos aquella ya contenía un numero almacenado con el nombre de Levi R. Ackerman.

\- Levi ¿R.? Ackerman- Se cuestionó la castaña, mas por inercia debido a que en aquel momento la idea de llamarlo se volvía más fuerte en su cabeza mientras tomaba nuevamente el muñeco abrazándolo contra su pecho.

**-o-O-o-**

**Inglaterra**

\- Para este momento la pequeña cuatro ojos ya debería haber recibido el paquete.- Hablaba Kenny mientras servía dos vasos de licor y ofrecía uno a Uri.

\- ¿Estuvo bien que hicieras eso? Nada te garantiza que ella vaya a ponerse en contacto con Levi.- Respondió Uri dando un corto trago.

Kenny meneo los hielos en el vaso propio en completa despreocupación. - Zoe lo ara, no podrá resistirse después de ponerse algo del perfume.

Uri solo miro su bebida un momento y hablo. - Mandarle a una jovencita un perfume cuya base son las feromonas de tu sobrino me parece un tanto… inapropiado, sin mencionar que rociaste ese muñeco con el mismo concentrado de feromonas.-

\- El perfume fue una excelente idea; tu trabajo es bueno, además si te parece tan mala idea no me hubieras ayudado hacerlo, lo del muñeco es excelente, ella lo tendrá en su cama y tendrá la esencia del enano presente.- Rebatió Kenny claramente satisfecho con lo realizado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ella lo tendrá en su cama?- Interrogo nuevamente el más bajo.

\- Tiene 15 años aun es una mocosa, y las mocosas tienen muñecos en sus camas, incluso mi sobrina Mikasa los tiene y ella es aún más aburrida que el enano.- Remarco Kenny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Mejor le digo al enano que tenga pendiente el teléfono, por la variación de horas podría llamar algo tarde.-

Por su parte Levi permanecía bajo el contante flujo de agua de la regadera, estaba cansado y fuera de preocuparse por las cosas de su vida escolar sus pensamientos eran ocupados por actividades más privadas. La imagen mental en sus ideas le devolvían aquella visión de Hanji en el uniforme femenino, su andar y específicamente el ligero vaivén de su falda al caminar. Sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado mantuvo el cadencioso movimiento de su mano sobre la parte media de su cuerpo que se erguía necesitada de atención.

Deslizo sus dedos envolviendo aquel apéndice que se llenaba del flujo sanguíneo otorgándole aquella firmeza, el pelinegro solo levanto el rostro con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás permitiéndose disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior procurando mantener el mayor silencio posible, aquella actividad, no duro en demasía, pronto se detuvo unos segundos palpando el nudo en la base de su miembro, área que se inflamaba momentos antes de expulsar su caliente fluido, y la idea de llegar a usar aquella parte de su anatomía de alfa en Hanji fue suficiente para llevarlo a la culminación de la íntima actividad, dejando que el blanco liquido fuera expulsado para después diluirse en la corriente de agua que caía sobre él.

Su respiración se relajó lentamente y el ligero sentimiento de culpa que aparecía de forma recurrente siempre al finalizar aquella actividad se posó en sus pensamientos solo para recordarle que la castaña aún era menor y el cumpliría los 18 en algunos meses más, ¿Cómo era posible que solo 2 años de diferencia le hicieran sentir culpable? se cuestionó, aunque eso daba igual, si llegaba a tocar a Hanji y su "hermano" se enteraba era un hecho que Erwin intentaría darle una paliza, el pelinegro rio ligeramente para sí ante aquella idea, no por el deseo de tener sexo con la castaña ni las consecuencias si no por el poder llegar a ver la expresión de Erwin al saber algo como que "toco a su hermanita".

Entre aquellas escandalosas ideas salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y una más pequeña secando su cabello cuando se detuvo de golpe en la puerta de esta al ver a Kenny sentado con la pierna cruzada recargado a sus anchas en la silla del escritorio que usaba para realizar sus tareas escolares, el mayor se recarga realizando un ligero balanceo mientras miraba uno de los libros de la escuela sin mucho interés.

\- Al fin sales de ahí ¿Desde cuándo tardas tanto en bañarte?… a ya se desde que conociste a la pequeña cuatro ojos, ¿Cierto?- Hablo Kenny con su típico tono de burla mientras realizaba un ademan con la mano en un movimiento de arriba abajo. - Agradece que tu madre se quedó en casa para cuidar de Mikasa e Isabel, así no tiene que enterarse de que su hijo se masturba en el baño.- Añadió mientras dejaba el libro que veía sobre el escritorio.

Levi le miro de la forma más desagradable que pudo mientras soltaba un gruñido mostrando sus afilados incisivos.

Kenny se levantó y camino hacia la puerta con ese aire de burla característico de él mostrando que poco le importaba que su sobrino le gruñera. - Como sea, solo vine a decirte que le di tu número de celular a Zoe-

Levi dejo de gruñir y mal humorado tomo su ropa de la cama. - Hanji no tiene teléfono y no te metas, no es tu asunto.-

Kenny escucho aquello mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para salir. - No importa, yo le mande uno.- Respondió el mayor encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba tras de sí apenas escuchando como su sobrino soltaba un -"¿Qué?"-

**-o-O-o-**

Había transcurrido alrededor de una hora, el pelinegro miro el reloj y pensó en la diferencia horaria, no podía saber si Kenny decía la verdad sobre mandarle un celular a Hanji pero era innegable que ahora estaba inquieto con la idea, cuando inesperadamente la pantalla de su propio teléfono se ilumino mostrando una llamada entrante cuyo número no conocía. Lo dudo un momento y finalmente contesto con un seco - "Quien habla"-

La voz de la castaña era audible y clara, era Hanji quien realizaba aquella llamada.

\- ¿Levi? ¡Hola!, Yo… tu regalo fue inesperado, no sé si debía aceptarlo… sabes estuve pensando mucho en lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos vimos… en realidad no tengo muy claro todo, creo que me desmaye… pero sabes aun creo que podemos volver a empezar de mejor forma, lamento que te llevaran tan lejos, ¡Seamos amigos!-

Expreso Hanji con su tono amigable de siempre.

Levi se quedó en silencio un par de segundos asimilando aquello, Kenny si le había mando un celular a Hanji, si bien el tampoco recordaba con claridad lo ocurrido en el parque y como termino mordiendo a su tío lo que si era claro es que por algún motivo Kenny le estaba "ayudando" a mantener el contacto con Hanji. El pelinegro apenas iba a hablar cuando un mensaje llego de parte de la castaña sin interrumpir la llamada, Levi pulso la notificación y se desplegó una fotografía tomada por la misma Hanji mostrándose así misma abrazando el muñeco de él. - Esto es lindísimo, no sé de donde sacaste semejante idea pero es muy tierno, lo tendré junto a mi almohada… ¿Levi, aun sigues ahí?- Se escuchó decir a Hanji a través del auricular.

El pelinegro solo miro aquello sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel peluche que lo representaba.

La conversación se extendió un poco más de 15 minutos y luego Hanji tuvo que colgar debido a que el sr. Smith la llamaba desde la planta baja.

Tras colgar la llamada Levi salió de su cuarto y se dirigió directamente a donde se encontraba Kenny junto con Uri y ambos revisaban lo que parecía un grueso expediente.

\- ¿Que mierda le mandaste a Zoe?- Cuestiono con molestia el menor apenas entrar al lugar.

Uri solo miro al pelinegro un segundo y prosiguió con lo que hacía, Kenny se giró hacia su sobrino sin soltar las hojas que estaba leyendo antes y le dio una respuesta igual de corta que la pregunta. - Se dice "Gracias" enano malagradecido -

**-o-O-o-**

El año escolar estaba por finalizar, Hanji y Levi habían mantenido comunicación a través de aquel aparato celular, si bien al principio el sr. Smith no estuvo de acuerdo en ello sabiendo que era un hecho que Kenny estaba detrás de aquel caro regalo y el mantener la comunicación entre la castaña y Levi, termino sediento a que siguiera comunicándose con el joven Ackerman ante el notorio hecho que su pequeña niña se notaba tan feliz cuando hablaba con el pelinegro aun que abría que mencionar que no se tomó a bien el que ella tuviera un muñeco de Levi, igualmente tuvo que ceder a que lo conservara con la condición de que no dejara que Erwin lo viera, por su puesto su hijo mayor tampoco debía saber lo que sucedía realmente, no se tomaría a bien el hecho de que su hermanita "ya tuviera una pareja" con la cual tarde o temprano terminaría reuniéndose. Y solo esperaba que cuando eso pasara Hanji tuviera el suficiente sentido común para elegir entre mantener su secreto o emparejarse y por tanto dejarse descubrir como omega.

**-o-O-o-**

**Inglaterra 6 días después del fin del periodo escolar**

\- ¿POR QUE MIERDA TE REUSAS?- Grito Levi completamente frustrado ante la negativa de su tío al plantearle su deseo de volver a casa, entrar a Sina y por supuesto ver a Hanji nuevamente.

Kenny miro a su sobrino de forma seria, en su rostro no había ápice alguno de sorna, burla o joda. No, en aquella ocasión Kenny estaba serio y centrado en su deber como "autoridad" sobre Levi y su "NO regresaras" era rotundo, ya sabiendo que el menor lo encararía y con su mayoría de edad cumplida hace poco bien podría tomar un avión el solo y largarse, sin embargo el mayor de los Ackerman estaba dispuesto a noquear a su sobrino y atarlo a la cama si era necesario para evitar que saliera.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al regresar? ¿Buscar a Zoe y cogértela? Te recuerdo que la mocosa solo ha crecido un año y con 16 aun es menor de edad. No me opongo a que vayas tras ella, la enamores y después la hagas muchos mocosos enanos como tú pero almenos espera a que sea adulta. Además la carrera que debes estudiar esta aquí en Londres o en Alemania o por lo menos la que necesitas para llegar a ocupar mi puesto cuando me muera, ¿O acaso piensas renunciar al apellido Ackerman y dejar desamparadas a tu madre y hermana? Mikasa terminara regresando con sus padres es un hecho, pero mira que Isabel no es muy lista y no creo que se convierta en una mujer de negocios.- Regaño Kenny sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su sobrino que parecían quemarse en ira.

Levi aguardo unos segundos su cabeza dolía por aquella discusión, podría irse era verdad pero también lo era que apenas cruzara la puerta Kenny aria que sus tarjetas y las cuentas de las que dependían se congelaran en el banco, eso y que al ser Kenny era capaz de mandar a su grupo de "matones" que tenía por guarda espaldas para que lo sacaran a rastras del avión.

Simplemente no entendía el motivo del "errático" comportamiento de su tío. Al final el pelinegro termino regresando a su habitación cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que incluso una esquina de esta se astillo.

Levi estaba cansado quería regresar, claro que quería ver a Hanji pero más aún extrañaba a su madre y hermanita, incluso a Mikasa con quien no se llevaba tan bien, pero parecía que tendría que seguir viviendo en aquel departamento, que si era cierto era enorme y se encontraba en la zona más cara de Londres le molestaba. Además dicho lugar pertenecía a Uri, el amigo de ¿toda la vida? de Kenny, no era que Uri le cayera mal lo recuerda desde muy pequeño, pero era molesto vivir solo con ese par, ni siquiera entendía como alguien tan tranquilo, pacífico y centrado como Uri era el mejor amigo de un desquiciado como su tío.

**Despacho de Uri.**

\- ¿Está bien que le impidas regresar? Deberías dejarlo aunque sea solo unos días, no creo que vaya a marcar a Zoe repentinamente, además tengo la sensación de que si lo acorralas sin darle una explicación decente podría escaparse, Levi se parece un tanto a ti con… una diferencia claro.- Expreso Uri mirando a Kenny con cierta preocupación.

El más alto le regreso una mirada molesta ante sus palabras. - "Con una diferencia"- Gruño Kenny dejando ver que aquellas 3 palabras le habían calado de alguna forma. -No toques temas "muertos" Uri.- Siseo el de cabello negro casi de forma amenazante.

Uri no aparto su mirada de él, en cambio esta incluso pareció endurecerse. - ¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el que desees dar más tiempo a Zoe antes de que se dé cuenta que es predestinada de Levi? ¿Algún motivo que no sea el obvio que TÚ y yo conocemos?-

Kenny gruño sin contestar enseguida solo tomo un grueso folder que reposaba cerca de él poniéndolo frente a Uri para después solo decir - Léelo, es la investigación que hice hacer sobre Zoe, como te dije quería saber más de esa chica además de que fue adoptada por los Smith, para mi es importante saber si se emparejara con Levi –

Uri abrió aquel cumulo de hojas y comenzó a leer aquello sin duda el investigador que hubiera contratado era minucioso al ver aquellos datos, después de un par de horas en que Kenny espero pacientemente hasta que el más bajo cerro el folder, había leído suficiente.

\- Ambos progenitores eran Betas, su padre era policía, detective de asuntos especiales, sin duda no cualquiera entra en ese departamento, la madre era investigadora social, con un doctorado en asuntos penales, no puedes pedir mejores padres, no me extraña que ella sea tan inteligente.- Planteo Uri con seriedad.

Kenny enarco una ceja esperando a que su amigo tocara el punto oscuro de aquello.

Uri prosiguió, - Ambos murieron en un accidente de coche… en una carretera recta cerca de las 11 de la noche, con un clima sin lluvia, nieve o viento… Ambos padres estaban dentro de una investigación y caso referente a una carpeta de investigación tras la denuncia y testimonio de una víctima que "murió repentinamente" de un paro cardiaco poco después de dar su declaración. Según tu investigador la carpeta fue "eliminada" por no tener seguimiento, y lo que recopilo son apenas trazas de lo que contenía, cuando los padres mueren Zoe es adoptada por los Smith, ni siquiera tuvieron que llevarla a un orfanato de espera, ellos fueron directamente por la niña, después de todo eran amigos muy cercanos y sin más familia que se ocupara de ella fue "fácil" adoptarla. Y Anexas el dato de que la Sra. Smith muere años mas tarde en un accidente laboral… ¿Estas planteando que algo no va bien? Y ahora estas intrigado.-

Kenny escucho las palabras de Uri y asintió levemente. – Llevo mucho tiempo cubriendo mi propia porquería si es necesario, como para no saber que 1 los padres de Zoe y la esposa de Smith no murieron en un "accidente" los asesinaron, y el expediente 0452 se lo que investigaban, eso es… o vaya que lo sé y tu igual Uri y sabes por qué lo descontinuaron, nunca creí que los únicos interesados en ello hubieran estado involucrados con la existencia de Zoe.- Se expresó Kenny con seriedad.

Uri lo observo en silencio un momento y después enarco ambas cejas con expresión de enojo. - La clasificación de Zoe se puede mantener en secreto, aun cuando se empareje con Levi, por lo cual te pido… no… Te ordeno que dejes el pasado donde está, ¡Aprecia tu presente! tienes una maravillosa familia, Tu sobrino encontró a su predestinada y es una omega dispuesta a ir contra el sistema, determinada y valiente ¿Que más quieres?- Cuestiono Uri con sequedad.

\- El 0452… Uri, eso no tiene nombre… ¿Acaso ya estás muy viejo para ensuciarte las manos?- Gruño Kenny encarando a su amigo.

Uri trato de tranquilizarse antes de hablar. - Ya estoy muy viejo para volver a ayudarte Kenny, tal vez ahora tengas poder, posición y estatus pero no puedes ir contra el sistema, ¿Dime Kenny, recuerdas lo que dijo tu abuelo del 0452?. Cuestiono Uri con una expresión tan molesta que incluso desencajaba en su rostro que siempre lucia aplacable.

Kenny apretó los dientes un par de segundos mientras en su cabeza ser repetían las palabras que una vez oyó decir a su abuelo cuando el rumor de un aberrante crimen se esparció como ceniza al viento. - "¿El llamado 0452?, que importa al final si no cumplen con su utilidad, terminan siendo clasificados como animales, diversión de un rato".- Tras aquella idea Kenny solo se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Kenny, eres un Alfa tipo A dominante; tienes el rango de "superior" después del examen sanguíneo de grado. Pero ni tu puedes probar que lo que ocurrió fue real, que sigue ocurriendo tal vez incluso mientras hablamos, los padres de Zoe trataron de probarlo y los asesinaron, la esposa de Smith trabajaba en el mismo departamento de investigación que la madre de Zoe es un hecho que quiso seguir con la investigación por su cuenta y también la sacaron de en medio, no intentes investigar tú, deja a los muertos donde están, antes de que termines arrastrado por ellos a la misma fosa.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Notas: Hola :D, ¿Extraño no? Un número de expediente y esos dos pierden la cabeza,**

**Sé que muchos querían ya un time skip, no se preocupen ya llega ;D, ya veremos a Levi y Hanji crecidos e interactuando, no desesperen por favor.**

**Glándula*:** Los omegas poseen una glándula en la nuca, es pequeña no mayor a 3 cm. está alojada entre el tejido muscular de esa área, cuando el Alfa muerde el área traspasa parte de la piel que la cubre logrando que su saliva y hormonas entren en ella con lo que detona la creación del vínculo, con lo cual el sistema reproductor del omega se sincroniza con los requerimientos sexuales del Alfa, de tiempo y duración del estado de celo, incluso la temperatura del útero y cantidad de lubricación se modifican para beneficiar la fertilización por parte de dicho Alfa, así como la expulsión de feromonas se reduce y adecua para ser percibida solo por el que ha marcado al omega.

Si la glandula es dañada el omega cae en una fase de deterioro debido a que está conectada al sistema nervioso (para crear el vínculo emocional) y el sistema endocrino (para crear el vínculo sexual). Una vez después del daño el omega muere en un lapso estimado de 3 a 10 días, por colapso.

Ok tengo que admitir que esta información me ha causado algo de inquietud, por que llegue a encontrar fics donde matan al personaje omega de esta forma.

**Comentario :D**

**Maisis11** Kenny y sus planes, en esta historia definitivamente él quiere esa relación, pronto el time skip estará muy pronto ;) y la atracción entre ambos simplemente no se puede evitar, aun que tendrán que tener cuidado con quien observa el comportamiento de ambos.

**Zandruky** En efecto no es un mal tipo pero… siempre hay un pero y algo oculta; lo de "un omega con valor" se refiere a que Hanji merece la oportunidad de intentar destacar al estar tomando el riesgo de hacerse pasar por beta, y lo mencionan porque no es la primera vez que ellos ven a uno intentarlo… espero llegar pronto a eso aunque no puedo dar más detalles, ahora con lo que comentas de KennyXTraute… - mmm pensando… pensando…- ;D.

**PauRiddle** Levi ya planeaba morder a Hanji para salir de dudas, pero no contaba con que perdería el control, jejeje Kenny no delata a Hanji porque cree que si ella toma el riesgo de fingir ser beta vale la pena ver hasta dónde llega y claro por qué será la pareja de Levi, así cuando llegue el momento ambos estarán listos para crear el vínculo. Hanji tiene un carácter fuerte que impone aun a un Alfa reclamon como Farlan jejeje, y si la parte de la escalera la escribí precisamente pensando en la escena que tiene Hanji con el padre Nick en la muralla XD. Levi en su nueva escuela también tiene a varias tras el jejeje aunque solo lo puse como mención.

:D Si Erwin estudia leyes, será un gran abogado pero el momento en que demostrara sus conocimientos en la práctica puede tornarse algo truculento, jejeje información para capturar la atención, las revelaciones aun las mantengo bajo llave (risa malvada) :D

**Ina minina** Solo un poquito de paciencia el ansiado time skip ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, si la hubiera mordido las cosas se hubieran complicado mucho, y aun no es momento de las complicaciones a un que las abra… jejeje.

**Scarlet Zoe - Yulii** Pasaran algo de tiempo separados y si se extrañan :(, ahora que sus cuerpos han percibido la presencia del otro se sientes un poco incompletos por la lejanía, y cuando se reencuentren cara a cara jejeje, ese Levi casi se la quiere comer XD pero vamos Kenny le debe enseñar auto control por su bien y el secreto de Hanji. Por otra parte Hanji ha comenzado a formar la necesidad de tener a Levi cerca, por ello abraza ese peluche, aun como dijo Kenny ella aun es una "niña" ya la veremos cómo adulta y su nueva apreciación sobre Levi. No te preocupes el time skip está a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Lily Liis** Hello excuse me if my answer is misspelled my English is very basic so I also leave it in Spanish, thank you very much for your beautiful words, I feel very flattered by them and why I did not expect someone with a language other than Spanish to read this fic. The ABO information is searched carefully because I also had many doubts before I started writing this fic, so I also leave notes at the end of each chapter in case whoever reads also has doubts about any term. I love LeviHan and create stories of them with various topics, thanks for reading.

Hola disculpa si está mal escrita mi respuesta mi inglés es muy básico por eso también lo dejo en español, muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me siento muy alagada por ellas y por qué no me esperaba que alguien con un idioma diferente al español leyera este fic. La información sobre el ABO la busque minuciosamente porque también tenía muchas dudas antes de empezar a escribir este fic, por lo que también voy dejando notas al final de cada capítulo en caso de que quien lea también tenga duda de algún termino. Amo el LeviHan y crear historias de ellos con varios temas, gracias por leer.

**Dy** Pronto el time skip, también veremos a Erwin enojándose como buen hermano mayor mas adelante XD XD XD. Hanji es toda una luchadora para alcanzar sus metas, no se dejara amedrentar no importa que tan complicado pueda resultar, y Levi lo sabe por eso solo piensa en ella.

**Averdia **El time skip está muy cerca, pronto los veremos reencontrándose y claro lo que conlleva ese hecho. ;D


	9. Cap 9 Amarga Inspiración

**Cap 9. Amarga Inspiración.**

El nuevo año escolar daba inicio, Hanji se había pasado todas las vacaciones de verano, leyendo o saliendo a divertirse con su grupo de amigos, Moblit, Nifa, Abel y Keiji, incluso en algunas ocasiones Farlan llego a salir con ellos, era divertido por que los llevaba a lugares interesantes y no tan comunes, como una vieja plaza en la parte antigua de la ciudad donde podían jugar en la fuente, e incluso una vez consiguió que les dejaran pasar una tarde en la biblioteca privada de Unicorn gracias a que su padre era uno de los jefes en los departamentos de química, tarde que Hanji agradeció infinitamente ya que todo aquel lugar era un compendio de libros, enciclopedias, archivos y datos sobre química y sus ramificaciones, si bien para los demás fue solo curioso poder ver aquellos libros para la castaña fue la pauta que la hizo decidir lo que moldearía su futuro profesional.

**-o-O-o-**

Dos inviernos más habían pasado y cada tarde después de sus actividades escolares Hanji permanecía en el columpio haciendo aquello que ya era una costumbre casi sagrada para ella, hablar con Levi por aquel móvil amarillo. Aquello era poco convencional, aquella extraña relación entre ambos que había iniciado de forma accidentada, pero se había tornado cada vez más cercana a través de aquel aparato, tal vez el pelinegro estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella pero por alguna razón su corazón latía animado cada vez que veía un mensaje de él o el timbrado de llamada mostraba su nombre en pantalla.

\- Te vez horrible, ¿Acaso te estuviste arrastrando por el parque?- Cuestiono el pelinegro cuya imagen se veía en la pantalla del teléfono a través de una video llamada.

Hanji se mostró ligeramente confundida por la repentina exclamación pero después sonrío y en efecto su mejilla derecha tenía un pequeño rasguño, su cabello estaba algo desordenado e incluso una pequeña hoja se asomaba entre sus castaños cabellos.

\- Si, ¡Estuvimos sacando un poco de sedimento del lago en el parque! para nuestro invernadero "flotante", fue un proyecto divertido y aun que ya terminaron las clases queremos conservarlo.-

\- Tks… Solo tú serias capaz de conservar un cumulo lleno de barro…- Se quejó Levi recibiendo por respuesta una linda sonrisa de parte de la castaña. El pelinegro giro levemente su rostro como queriendo ocultar la expresión que formo. - Bueno no importa… ¿Recibiste mi envío?- Pregunto tratando de darle un tono de desinterés a sus palabras.

Hanji continúo con la misma sonrisa. - Si, me gustó mucho, fue un lindo detalle aunque no es necesario que enviaras 2 paquetes.-

Levi se quedó en silencio un momento -¿Dos paquetes?- Se cuestionó en pensamientos, pero era claro que Kenny seguía metiendo las manos en sus asuntos, prefirió no mencionarlo aun que tenía que averiguar que le había mandado su tío, se esperaba cualquier cosas de él.

\- Bueno… fue por una fecha importante, ahora ya tienes 18 años, técnicamente ya eres adulta.- Afirmo el pelinegro, disimulando una sonrisa de satisfacción al pronunciar aquello. Hanji ahora tenía la mayoría de edad, Kenny ya no podría seguir jodiendolo con que "se quería tirar a una chica pequeña".

\- Los libros me encantaron me serán muy útiles cuando entre a Sina… Aun que tengo que decir que tu segundo regalo es tan poco original, no creas que soy una malagradecida pero ¿Por qué siempre mandas una botella de perfume? no necesito tantos perfumes.-

Levi estudio aquellas palabras. - Botellas de perfume…- Murmuro mientras pensaba en el hecho - Kenny le ha estado mandando "perfume" a Hanji; ese perfume debe tener algo…-

\- ¿Y cómo te va en la universidad? Siempre pensé que regresarías para estudiar en Sina.- Pregunto Hanji con curiosidad.

Levi retomo su expresión malhumorada, era cierto él hubiera deseado ir a Sina pero Kenny no se lo permitió, y seguía sin comprender el comportamiento de este, no se oponía a su comunicación con Hanji pero tampoco le permitía regresar, evitando que pudiera verla frente a frente, aquello no tenía sentido ¿Acaso era una de sus retorcidas ideas de diversión a costa de él?. - En realidad sigue siendo igual de aburrido.-

\- ¡Yo ingresare a Sina el próximo mes, estoy entusiasmada! Moblit también estudiara la misma carrera que yo, seguiremos siendo compañeros- Anuncio Hanji con alegría sin notar la molestia que se formó en el ceño fruncido del pelinegro quien repitió -"Moblit"- casi en un gruñido y no era que el rubio le cayera mal pero su constate presencia junto a Hanji comenzaba a molestarle, en realidad no sabía "cuanto terreno" tenía Moblit ganado con ella y preguntar directamente le era incómodo.

El pelinegro opto por realizar una acción un tanto más atrevida pero debía saber si la castaña tendría alguna reacción. – Hanji, aquí está lloviendo por lo que he decidido comenzar a practicar mi rutina de ejercicio bajo techo, espero que no te moleste que deje el teléfono a un lado y me ejercite mientras hablamos.-

La castaña casi con gesto inocente solo asintió. - No hay problema alguno - respondió mientras miraba como la cámara del otro celular se movía desenfocando la imagen un momento para después mirar que había sido colocada sobre una base más abajo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Levi quitándose la camiseta para después comenzar a realizar calentamiento en uno de sus hombros moviendo el brazo en círculos lentos.

Hanji mucho menos minuciosa en ocultar sus expresiones no pudo evitar mostrarse sonrojada ante lo que veía, Levi nunca mostraba más a ya de estar frente a la cámara cuando hablaban pero en aquella ocasión simplemente sintió la necesidad de exponerle su trabajado físico a aquella chica de expresiones evidentes y cabello siempre desalineado que sostenía ser beta pero lo enloquecía como una omega.

Además de que el pelinegro no era ningún tonto sabía perfectamente que su físico hacia suspirar a más de una chica, en especial cuando se ejercitaba en el gimnasio de la universidad, para cuando terminaba su rutina completamente bañado en sudor siempre tenía encima la mirada de varias de las chicas que parecían abejas rondando la miel. Aquello siempre le causaba molestias, pero en aquel momento que fuera Hanji quien lo observaba aunque fuera a través de una cámara le daba incluso el deseo de hacer movimientos que marcaran más la musculatura de sus brazos y pecho.

Hanji permaneció con sus labios ligeramente separados solo observando aquello, incluso no se dio cuenta cuando Erwin entro dejando su motocicleta frente a la puerta de la casa, el rubio por su parte solo observo a su hermanita que movía ligeramente sus pies mientras observaba atenta algo en el celular que sostenía entre las manos. Un momento después entro en la casa después averiguaría que entretenía tanto a Hanji.

\- Papá estoy en casa, llegue antes no puedo esperar para felicitar a Hanji por su entrada a Sina, aunque por ahora se ve bastante entretenida. Enserio ya van muchas veces que la veo con la vista fija en ese teléfono ¿Fue buena idea que se lo compraras?- Cuestiono Erwin a su padre, desconociendo hasta ahora el origen real de aquel teléfono.

\- No te preocupes hijo, Hanji siempre ha sido una jovencita responsable no se pasa el día entero con él, solo por las tardes, tal vez está viendo documentales o algo así.- Justifico el rubio mayor cubriendo lo que el bien sabia hacia Hanji; hablar con Levi.

Erwin meneo la cabeza con desacuerdo pero no contradeciría a su padre. - Bueno está bien, además hoy tengo una excelente noticia, no solo Hanji logro entrar con excelente puntaje a Sina si no que yo soy oficialmente becario en el despacho de abogados del Sr. Zacharius.- Explico Erwin con una expresión alegre y satisfecha.

El sr. Smith miro con orgullo a su hijo y hablo con tono paternal. - Eso es excelente hijo, su despacho es el más prestigioso de toda la ciudad, quiero que te esfuerces; no quiero que crean que solo te aceptaron por ser amigo de su hijo Mike.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, daré lo mejor de mí; ahora voy por nuestra pequeña futura química, para que deje ese teléfono y venga a cenar.- Respondió Erwin haciendo referencia a la carrera elegida por Hanji.-

\- Solo llámala desde la puerta- Pidió el padre el rubio mirándolo salir hacia el patio.

Hanji permanecía con sus castaños ojos en la pantalla, Levi le decía algo mientras realizaba unas repeticiones con mancuernas frente al teléfono y Erwin se acercaba por detrás de ella, la idea del mayor era acercarse lo suficiente para darle un pequeño empujón y comenzara a mecerse en el columpio, pero apenas estuvo tras ella no pudo evitar que su ojos se deslizaran hasta la pantalla, donde vio la imagen de Levi con el dorso desnudo mientras hablaba, repentinamente los ojos del pelinegro se posaron en los azules del rubio a través de la pantalla.

Levi se detuvo en su actividad tomando el teléfono para estar de frente a la pantalla. – Hanji, creo que debes dejar de hablar en el patio.- Hanji no comprendió a que venían aquellas palabras por parte del pelinegro, hasta que la mano de Erwin paso junto a su rostro, y tomo el teléfono de entre las suyas.

\- ¡¿Por qué estás hablando con mi hermana y de esa forma?!- Reclamo Erwin mirando la imagen de Levi en la pantalla quien se colocaba la camiseta, antes de responder.

\- Me agrada hablar con tu hermana… bueno normalmente ella habla, habla, habla y yo escucho, y si te refieres con "esa forma" a mi falta de ropa superior es porque estaba ejercitando, no es como que le esté mostrando algo indebido… Aun que Hanji ya no es una niña y si lo pide puedo mostrarle lo que guste.- Expreso Levi primero de forma simple pero infundiendo cierta provocación en la última línea con clara intención de hacer enojar a Erwin.

Hanji trataba de recuperar su teléfono pero era inútil Erwin lo mantenía en alto lejos de las manos de ella mientras a su vez gruñía a la pantalla. - ¡Esto no lo puedo admitir!- Sentencio con un tono muy molesto en su voz, para después girarse tomando a Hanji de la muñeca y jalarla al interior de la casa.

El sr. Smith miro aquella escena, Erwin estaba claramente enojado; llevaba el teléfono en una mano y a su "hermanita" en la otra, mientras ella reclamaba y tiraba de su mano tratando de soltarse.

\- Papá, ¿Sabes que Hanji se está comunicando con Levi Ackerman? y que ese degenerado estaba sin camisa.- Reclamo Erwin esperando su padre reaccionara con igual molestia, le retirara el celular a Hanji o por lo menos le llamara la atención a la castaña. Sin embargo el Sr. Smith solo suspiro con algo de molestia, bueno al final no podía guardar el secreto tanto tiempo, y si Erwin no se había enterado en los casi 3 años que llevaban comunicándose lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano, aunque nunca imagino que fuera hacer por un descuido tan tonto como el ocurrido.

Un momento después el Rubio mayor tomo el teléfono de la mano de su hijo mientras ordenaba - Ya suelta a Hanji, ya sabía que habla con Levi aun que lo de la falta de camisa en nuevo -.

El Sr. Smith miro la pantalla encontrándose con la imagen del pelinegro que no había cortado la comunicación. - ¿Levi?, espero una explicación sobre esa falta de ropa, considera que he sido bastante indulgente con que hables con ella, pero no tolerare comportamientos inapropiados, después de todo Hanji es mi niña.- Remarco con un ligero toque de reprimenda al joven del otro lado del teléfono.

Levi chasqueo la lengua con molestia pero sabía que debía explicarse, no podía mantener un comportamiento inapropiado ante el tutor de la castaña si pretendía mantener el canal de comunicación. - Lamento el inconveniente; aquí llueve y solo me estaba ejercitando. No era mi intención que se mal interpretara.-

El sr. Smith solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir más, cortando la llamada tras escuchar la corta explicación. - Hanji vea a lavarte, la cena está casi lista y con lavarte me refiero a que te des un baño, tienes hojas en el cabello.- Tras decir aquello le extendió el teléfono añadiendo. - No quiero saber que tienes más conversaciones con él mientras se ejercita.-

Hanji bajo la cara ligeramente apenada ante el hecho de que si estaba disfrutando ver aquellos músculos del pelinegro. Una vez recuperado el teléfono, paso junto a Erwin quien le saco la lengua por habérselo quitado afuera y después corrió hacia su habitación.

Erwin miro molesto a su padre esperando le explicara "de que se había perdido". El mayor llamo a su hijo para que tomara asiento en la sala y aprovechando el que Hanji se bañaba trato de dar una explicación de la forma más simple posible de lo que había acontecido aquella vez en el parque, no tenía caso alguno ocultarlo más a su hijo mayor.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo Levi Ackerman y Hanji son predestinados? ¡Eso es… es… NO lo concibo! Fue muy peligroso lo que sucedió, además ese Kenny pudo haberse inventado tal cosa, simplemente ¡NO!- Se quejó Erwin.

Su padre lo miro con gesto serio - Hijo, sé que quieres a Hanji y quieres que este a salvo pero las reacciones de ella lo confirman, si Levi fuera un alfa más Hanji solo podría reaccionar de dos formas, tratándolo de manera neutra como a Moblit, Mike y a Ti o rechazándolo por completo incluso de manera hostil si lo siente como un peligro.

En cambio, puedo ver como sus ojos se alegran solo de verlo a través de esa pantalla, además tengo que admitir que he hablado por teléfono con Kenny Ackerman en más de una ocasión, de hecho él se llevó lejos a Levi para evitar que en un arranque ambos terminen creando "el vínculo" en especial por que Hanji era aún muy pequeña, aunque no comprendo los motivos de Kenny para hacer las cosas "en beneficio" de Hanji cuando su primera propuesta fue comprarla… comprarla para su sobrino. La última vez que hable con él dijo que esperaría a que Hanji se graduara de Sina, pero no más, ni Hanji ni Levi saben que son predestinados y por medio del teléfono no sienten más que atracción pero es probable que cuando se vean frente a frente lo sepan de inmediato.-

Erwin escucho aquello en silencio pero con la preocupación y enojo marcados en su rostro. - Si es verdad que Hanji está destinada a ser pareja de Ackerman… supongo que no puedo hacer nada pero si ese enano de Levi le hace daño, lo golpeare hasta que su cara no sea reconocible.- Pronuncio Erwin con aquella mezcla de emociones que sentía. - No tengo confianza en Kenny, él podría intentar chantajearte en cualquier momento, con el solo saber que Hanji es Omega podría hacerlo - Gruño Erwin.

Su padre lo miro con la misma preocupación pero no quería pensar en que algo así ocurriera. - No lo ha hecho en este tiempo, confió en que no lo ara…- Respondió tratando de parecer tranquilo mientras ambos escuchaban como se abría la puerta de la habitación de Hanji y esta salía vestida con un pantalón de pijama y un suéter que le quedaba bastante grande, que en realidad era de Erwin pero ella había tomado desde hace tiempo.

Erwin sonrío al verla, Hanji siempre será su hermana pequeña y la protegería, aún más que antes, en especial porque al ser adulta ahora las leyes que hablaban sobre aquellos omegas que ocultaran o mintieran sobre su clasificación podían aplicársele.

**\- Articulo 41- Código sobre la falsedad de clasificación -**

Cualquier omega que sea descubierto en uso de una clasificación a la que no pertenezca será detenido en el acto perdiendo todo derecho de libertad.

\- ¿Y te vas a especializar en algo Erwin?- Pregunto curiosa la castaña durante la cena, ya dejando atrás el percance del teléfono.

\- Si… probablemente en derecho penal por crímenes de clasificación y grado; aunque por el momento atenderé solo casos sociales.- Respondió el rubio.

Su padre se mostró serio ante lo escuchado, mientras Hanji continuo hablando. - ¿No era esa la rama que ejercía mamá Smith?-

Erwin asintió. – Sí, yo creo que lo que hacía mamá era fantástico ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en el trato desigual de la sociedad.-

\- Espero que no estés pensando en que me van a descubrir- Respondió Hanji con un puchero en los labios.

Erwin extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la cabeza de Hanji y despeinar su improvisada coleta. - Claro que no, sé que eres muy astuta como para que alguien se dé cuenta, pero nunca está de más.-

**Artículo 45 - Sobre la detención.**

Dependiendo del grado de actos realizados en su tiempo de encubrimiento de la clasificación real, se determinara si el Omega tiene derecho a una defensa jurídica o no.

\- No creo debas tomar esa rama Erwin - Ambos "hermanos" miraron a su padre con extrañeza ante el serio tono utilizado y más aún por su expresión que se notaba dura en su rostro.

Algunas horas más tarde

Hanji dormía plácidamente en su cama sin notar como la puerta de su habitación se habría despacio.

Erwin se acercó con pasos lentos solo observándola dormir aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verla descansar tan tranquilamente mientras abrazaba contra su pecho aquel peluche de Levi, el cual no había visto hasta ese momento, lo que no era extraño por que el rubio no solía entrar sin permiso a la habitación de su hermana desde que ella pasara de ser una niña a una señorita, aun que en aquel momento sintió la necesidad de verla dormir y asegurarse de que ella dormía en calma bajo la seguridad de estar con ellos, lo cierto era que Erwin temía por que fuera descubierta.

**Artículo 50 - Sobre las penas determinadas.**

En relación a la gravedad de los actos cometidos el Omega perderá su derecho como individuo y será entregado a un Alfa responsable de marcarlo y supervisar sus actos a partir del momento de la sentencia, contando con 3 días para marcarlo y 2 meses para dejar al omega en cinta, con lo que se le restringirá su salida del área donde vivirá teniendo como pena vitalicia dedicarse únicamente a atender la descendencia del Alfa a cargo de él.

**50.1 - Apéndice por gravedad de crímenes.**

En caso de que los crímenes cometidos por el omega sean de una índole que represente alguna alteración social de cualquier tipo a consideración del jurado y juez la pena se determinara entre el encarcelamiento, hasta la pena máxima por medio de la extirpación de la glándula.

Erwin continúo mirándola en silencio, observando como la castaña se removía ligeramente apretando el peluche. El rubio suspiro casi con resignación para después acomodar la sabana sobre ella.

\- Tal vez no sea tan malo que Ackerman sea su Alfa… después de todo podría protegerla.- Murmuro acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica. Posteriormente giro sus azules ojos en dirección del tocador que permanecía al fondo de la habitación donde noto algunas botellas alargadas.

\- ¿Cuándo es que Hanji comenzó a usar perfume?- Se cuestionó con curiosidad mientras tomaba una de ellas acercándola ligeramente a su olfato, lo que provoco que su ceño se frunciera nuevamente. Aquel aroma simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido para su olfato de Alfa. - Esto… huele a él.- dijo malhumorado, hasta que una voz bastante baja lo llamo.

\- Erwin, ven aquí; no husmes en las cosas de Hanji. La vas a despertar.- Le regaño su padre desde la puerta.

**-o-O-o-**

**Varios minutos después en la sala**

\- No me agrada el todo que Hanji tenga esa cosas de Levi, además me preocupa que la haga sufrir, él es demasiado popular entre las féminas… y entre los varones también…- Se quejó Erwin mirando a su padre que dejaba sobre la mesa de centro una caja de madera de unos 45 cm. por lado.

\- Por favor Erwin no adelantes conclusiones Hanji no es una jovencita tonta y enamoradiza, estoy seguro que algo como eso no le romperá el corazón en especial si… bueno tu deberías saberlo también, una relación predestinada hace que ninguno de los involucrados pueda ver a otros como pareja.- Objeto su padre.

Erwin tomo aquella caja para destaparla mientras continuaba hablando. - Lo sé pero no estaré seguro hasta que en verdad compruebe que son predestinados, y que Hanji no sea solo un capricho de Ackerman… ¿Esto es lo último?-

El sr. Smith meneo la cabeza con cansancio ante lo dicho por su hijo, era claro que él también quería lo mejor para Hanji pero esperaba que sus celos de hermano no complicaran la de por si compleja situación que tenían con los Ackerman. Por lo que mejor ignoro lo que dijo su hijo centrándose solo en la pregunta final.

\- Si, esta caja es la última con cosas de tu madre que tengan que ver con su formación y trabajo… sabes hijo en verdad no me gusta la idea de que sigas la misma rama que ella, es decir fue una mujer admirable y siempre defendió los derechos de los omegas violentados pero… bueno ya sabes, las cosas no solían salir a su favor en esos casos.-

Erwin cerró nuevamente aquella caja y miro con una sonrisa segura a su padre. - Mamá siempre creyó en lo que era justo, y ahora que he leído cada una de esas leyes sé que no puedo quedarme solo viendo "cómodamente" desde mi posición como Alfa, no sabiendo que mi pequeña hermana se juega su libertad e incluso la vida solo por el deseo de triunfar… no tienes idea… de…- Continuo hablando Erwin cuando su padre lo interrumpió.

\- La tengo hijo, yo también leí muchos de los casos que tu madre llevo, omegas violentados, heridos e incluso asesinados por Alfas. Casos lamentables en que cada uno de los culpables quedaba libre de cargos con solo "comprobar" que el omega estaba en celo "de forma irresponsable y provoco" la situación, aun incluso en casos donde las víctimas eran solo jovencitos… Erwin, hijo prométeme que nunca te involucraras en algún caso turbio. Sé cuánto es tu deseo de seguir lo que tu madre hacia pero… no puedes ir en contra de todo un sistema.-

Erwin se levantó cargando aquella caja con un semblante serio. - Sabes padre, las leyes están hechas para culpabilizar al omega, cuando somos los Alfas los que nos convertimos en animales movidos solo por instinto he irracionales ante el dulce olor de ellos. Y son pocos los Alfas que se esfuerzan por aprender a dominarse y menos aun los que son capaces de permanecer inmutables ante el aroma frente a ellos… así era mamá, recuerdo como podía pasar horas frente aun omega escuchándolo sin que su dulce esencia la hiciera perder la cabeza.-

\- Tu madre era una Alfa excepcional.- Fue lo único que respondió el padre del rubio.

**-O-**

**Horas antes, Inglaterra.**

Levi miro como la pantalla mostraba la imagen de "video llamada terminada". Realizo un ligero gruñido de molestia y se giró para salir del lugar encontrándose con Kenny recargado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Pregunto el más bajo mirando con enojo a su tío.

\- El suficiente para ver como tu cuñado tiene grandes deseos de golpearte, no fue muy bueno de tu parte mostrarle piel a Zoe… a menos claro que la convenzas de mostrarte como han madurado esas caderas.- Se burló Kenny recibiendo un empujón por parte de Levi que salió del lugar.

\- Hey, hey, hey, ¿Adónde vas? tenemos que hablar. Además quiero ver si entendiste la explicación que te di el otro día sobre cómo se debe marcar correctamente a un omega.- Dijo Kenny mientras le lanzaba una naranja que llevaba con sigo desde que lo miraba hablar con Hanji.

Levi atrapo aquella fruta pero con molestia frente al mayor la mordió dejando el trozo comprimido con sus dientes triturado y parcialmente arrancado, para después lanzársela de regreso.

Kenny atrapo la fruta magullada sin importarle mucho que el jugo escurriera entre sus dedos, mirando con seriedad aquella salvaje dentellada sobre la fruta, observo con molestia como Levi se alejaba.

\- Hey enano- Llamo con un tono serio que el menor no podía ignorar, aquel tono usado por Kenny solo cuando iba a decir algo enserio fuera de sus acostumbradas burlas.

\- Ven al despacho hay dos… no, tres cosas que tienes que saber.- Ordeno el mayor.

Una vez dentro Kenny cerró la puerta sin importar que en realidad Uri había salido y estaban solo.

\- Escucha Levi y no quiero que me interrumpas. 1- Ya tienes 20 años y quiero que realices el examen sanguíneo para saber si se te otorga el rango de "Superior". 2- Mi intención es que te emparejes con Zoe, ella es una omega que se ha hecho pasar por beta para poder estudiar una carrera a nivel superior en Sina y tener una vida decente.

Aquella vez en el parque perdiste el control y casi la matas, SI dije LA MATAS porque tu dentellada era exactamente a la que le acabas de hacer a esa fruta, por eso mi insistencia de que APRENDAS A CONTROLARTE CON UNA MIERDA, Zoe es tu predestinada por eso es que en aquel momento ella no huyo, grito, lloro o tuvo el más mínimo miedo aun cuando tu pudiste dañarla, así están genéticamente programados los omegas, para rendirse por completo a su predestinado, así que te dejare reunirte con ella cuando dejes de portarte como un salvaje por el olor de su celo, ha y su padre ya sabe esto que te estoy diciendo, Zoe es la única ignorante de esta situación ahora.

Ella debe creer que solo está "enamorada" de ti, así que no te sorprendas si te rechaza al verte de nuevo, después de todo está cuidando de su secreto.

Y 3, la situación que me tienen mucho muy incómodo, tanto como una patada en los testículos, el abuelo quiere verte… pero antes tomaras la prueba de sangre.-

Todo aquel torrente de información cayó cual balde de agua helada sobre Levi, ¿qué demonios era aquello? Kenny siempre era capaz de poner su vida de cabeza con solo ponerse serio para hablar.

¿La prueba para la clasificación de "superior"? no era extraño, muchos alfas la tomaban pero prácticamente menos del 1 por ciento obtenía la tan "elevada" clasificación que los colocaba por encima aun de los alfa tipo A de hecho solo los tipo A podían aspirar a esa prueba sanguínea y hasta ahora Levi solo conocía a dos Alfas con el título de "superior" en su clasificación, uno era su tío Kenny y el otro un magistrado de la corte de apellido Pixi. Por otra parte el echo sobre que Hanji era omega no lo podía discernir al completo después de tanto pensar en ella era un hecho, podía reclamarla para sí y nadie tendría derecho a negársela… pero ella está cometiendo un "crimen" al fingir ser beta y eso si podía derivar en problemas. Al final la tercera cosa; el abuelo Ackerman quería verlo, -"¿Ese anciano seguía vivo?"- Se cuestionó el pelinegro, siendo que la única vez que lo vio él era solo un niño pequeño de escasos 5 años y después de eso no lo había oído mencionar de nuevo.

Kenny solo miraba el rostro de su sobrino mientras este asimilaba la información recibida. - Bien su pongo que tienes dudas de las últimas dos cuestiones pero seré claro, nada de Hanji Zoe hasta que yo lo considere adecuado, y sobre el abuelo, bueno lo principal que tienes que saber es que está muy feliz de que seas un Alfa tipo A dominante, yo no soy precisamente su mayor orgullo y digas lo que digas no le hables de tu madre, Mikasa o Isabel.

Erwin salió temprano llevando aquella caja consigo colocándola junto a otras y varios documentos empaquetados que había conseguido de los antiguos trabajos que había llevado su madre, decidiendo que los revisaría en orden y aquella pequeña caja quedaría al final sin contar con que revisar y entender el trabajo que había realizado su madre le tomaría más tiempo del estimado.

**-1 año después-**

Hanji corría rumbo a casa con varios folder en las manos y apenas sosteniendo el celular con el hombro mientras hablaba con su padre.

\- Si papá no te preocupes, es solo que estoy algo ocupada, el consejero dice que es importante que decidamos desde el inicio que rama escoger pero hay tantas cosas interesantes… si lo sé, ¿Podrías comprar más de "eso"? voy a utilizar los que tengo para hacer unas pruebas para mi ensayo, si lo sé no te preocupes, ¿Erwin? no él dijo que no vendría hoy y Moblit se quedó en Sina sacando información de la biblioteca. Gracias papá te quiero.-

Fue lo que decía la castaña mientras entraba a casa para ir directo a su habitación, ahora como estudiante de Sina de segundo semestre en la carrera de Química Hanji daba lo mejor de sí, aunque en el proceso preocupaba a su "padre" al utilizar los supresores que debía administrarse para separarlos químicamente y obtener algunos elementos que utilizaba en pruebas que después redactaba en aquellos ensayos sobre procesos químicos que dejaban sorprendidos incluso a sus propios maestros, Hanji era brillante y aun que desde el inicio lo demostró teniendo cuidado de sus métodos aquella noche la suerte le aria pasar por un de los momentos que marcarían nuevamente las decisiones que tomaría para su futuro.

**-o-O-o-**

El reloj marcaba las 7:12 de la tarde noche algunos instrumentos de laboratorio reposaban en su escritorio el cual ahora era más grande, entre ellos una probeta conteniendo un líquido cristalino casi brillante a la luz blanca de la lámpara de mesa, el resultado del trabajo de aquella tarde.

Sin embargo la castaña ahora lucia nerviosa mientras sostenía un calendario pequeño en una mano y el celular en la otra esperando que su padre contestara, mientras repasaba con la mirada una y otra vez la fecha encerrada en la hoja del pequeño calendario, la aplicación de su dosis de supresor, fecha que había pasado por alto ante el trabajo universitario y supresor que había gastado en sus pruebas y no se había aplicado.

\- Papá… tengo un problema…- Pronuncio con un tono de voz ansiosa la castaña sosteniendo el teléfono muy cerca de su rostro.

\- Dime Hanji ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono el sr. Smith comenzando a preocuparse ante aquel tono de voz.

\- Recuerdas que te mencione que usaría parte de mis dosis de supresor para las pruebas… yo bueno, gaste las tres inyecciones… y el periodo de aplicación…- Pronuncio la castaña mirando el reloj fijo en la pared.

Al otro lado de la línea el sr. Smith meneo la cabeza con desaprobación debía de suponer ya que Hanji terminaría haciendo tal cosa a un teniendo el tiempo de aplicación de su dosis tan cerca. – Hanji solo asegúrate de permanecer en tu habitación, voy para haya me demorare solo un poco para comprar los supresores, no te preocupes, solo verifica que todo esté cerrado.-

Ordeno su tutor mientras ponía algunos papeles en su maletín listo para salir, sabía que Hanji estaría bien siempre que se mantuviera dentro de la casa pero aun así no podía dejarla sola.

Hanji colgó la llamada dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa, mientras movía sus dedos de forma ansiosa, odiaba que se le olvidara debes en cuando las fechas de aplicación de cada dosis, si no fuera por su "padre" ya hubiera tenido más de un problema por olvido.

Aun que en ese momento podía considerar que había sido bastante irresponsable ya que no había tomado en cuenta que la dosis de supresor debía habérsela administrado hace al menos un par de horas. En cambio había gastado las tres aplicaciones que tenía en pruebas y ahora lentamente su organismo comenzaba a segregar las feromonas de su celo.

Habían transcurrido cerca de 1 hora y media, el sr. Smith no tardaría más o eso esperaba ella debido a que habría tenido que ir al centro donde se encontraba una farmacéutica con tienda amplia y surtida donde conseguiría el tipo de supresor que se administraba.

En ello pensaba Hanji mientras se mantenía reposando recargada en su escritorio con algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzando a formarse en su frente y la temperatura de su cuerpo empezando a subir. Repentinamente un motor llamo su atención, pero no era el del vehículo de su padre, sin embargo la castaña trago saliva… el motor era el de la motocicleta de Erwin.

El rubio bajaba de esta así como su acompañante.

\- Bien llegamos, Hanji se alegrara de que le trajeras esas muestras.- Hablo primero Erwin dirigiéndose a Moblit quien cargaba con una caja de cartón aparentemente llena de frascos de vidrio con etiquetas blancas que habían sido escritas a mano.

\- Si, creí que sería bueno traerlos para que ella no tuviera que ir hasta Sina por ellos, gracias por traerme Erwin.- Respondió el rubio más bajo mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia la puerta, Erwin extraía sus llaves de su chamarra cuando su celular sonó.

Él contesto la llamada mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura. – Hanji, estoy en casa llegue antes ¿aun estas con Nifa recogiendo datos? Cuestiono animado como siempre, sin embargo la voz de Hanji al otro lado de la línea lo consterno.

\- ¡Erwin vete, estoy en casa! ¡Ni tu ni Moblit deben estar aquí!- Rogo Hanji con voz cortada y jadeante. El rubio no supo cómo interpretar aquello hasta el momento en que abrió la puerta y ambos percibieron en segundos un aroma dulce que se percibía en el interior, ninguno se movió del umbral de entrada, el suave aroma invadió sus fosas nasales, en un proceso de embelesamiento que parecía estar despertando el instinto durmiente en ambos.

Erwin adoraba a su hermanita, y nadie dudaría de ello; al ser siempre un protector incondicional de cada paso que ella daba. Moblit la preciaba tanto que enfrentaría lo que fuera para que ella no fuera lastimada, sin embargo aquel aroma… aquel aroma los embriagaba, el aroma reprimido por fuertes supresores ahora emanaba libremente de la suave y fragante piel de la joven hembra omega.

\- ¡Erwin… por favor váyanse...! suplico una vez más la voz a través del teléfono.

El rubio contemplo un momento el aparato y cuestiono - ¿Estás en tu habitación Hanji?- silencio al otro lado de la línea. La castaña se levantó alarmada de su silla, Erwin y Moblit estaban abajo y habían percibido su aroma de celo, se sentía tan estúpida al haber sido irresponsable con las dosis, si no hacía algo lo peor ocurriría, ellos la amaban como hermana y amiga pero bajo el dominio del celo se segarían por el instinto y terminarían violándola.

Hanji quiso empujar un gabinete que reposaba a un lado de la puerta pero este no se movió ni un poco, sus brazos temblaban y la fuerza en sus piernas la abandonaba, solo pudo maldecir mil veces su celo, el celo de los omegas que los convertía en seres indefensos para cumplir los deseos de los alfas.

La puerta se abrió fácilmente ante la fuerza del rubio más alto, la castaña alzo la vista con sus ojos húmedos por la acumulación de lágrimas, miro a ambos. Erwin y Moblit la miraban sin expresión de entendimiento en sus rostros, Moblit ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y hablo con un tono serio y plano. - ¿Entonces Hanji es omega? Lo han ocultado todo este tiempo…

Erwin se inclinó acariciando la mejilla de la castaña dándole una sonrisa llena de deseo que hizo que ella se estremeciera mientras lo escuchaba hablar. – Si… era un secreto pero supongo que ya no importa.- Respondió.

Moblit la tomo por la muñeca obligándola a levantarse y sin pudor alguno olio su cuello con deseo, siendo interrumpido por Erwin que hablo usando la voz, - Ella será mía.-

Hanji sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ente aquella entonación mientras Moblit gruño con clara ira en cada respiración, al no poder resistirse a lo que Erwin ordenara dado a la diferencia de posición entre Alfa tipo A y B. Finalmente Moblit arrastro a Hanji hacia la cama sujetando sus brazos tras ella permitiendo que Erwin se posicionara encima mientras levantaba la camiseta de la castaña dejando ver sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador de color azul.

\- Hanji… ¿Quieres ser marcada?- Cuestiono su hermano de crianza, mientras aspiraba el aroma de sus pechos.

Moblit solo observaba cuando algo llamo su atención, quiso hablar pero la situación se dio demasiado rápido.

Erwin sintió una presencia tras el pero antes de poder girarse sintió un rotundo golpe que lo dejo inconsciente. Moblit alcanzo a elevar la vista solo para encontrarse con el mismo objeto contundente que mando a dormir a Erwin y repetía la acción con él.

Hanji al sentirse liberada apena se pudo incorporar distinguiendo al sr. Smith con un palo de golf en las manos el cual soltaba y ahora se quitaba el saco para cubrirla mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Mi niña, ¿estás bien, te hicieron daño?- Cuestiono con alteración en su voz ante lo que había sucedido.

**-o-O-o-**

Habían transcurrido un par de horas, el primero en despertar fue Moblit que se incorporó notando un paño húmedo en su cabeza, vio al sr. Smith y a su lado a Erwin en el otro sillón, lo ocurrido ahora era claro, Hanji era omega y el… el casi… Los pensamientos dolían y los hechos aún más, miro nuevamente al sr. Smith que solo observaba.

\- Moblit muchacho, lo que ocurrió…- Quiso explicar el mayor, pero Moblit no lo dejo hablar, se dirigió hacia él y prácticamente encorvándose en el suelo en una postura que dejaba su frente tocando el frío piso hablo con la voz cortada en un llanto pausado.

\- ¡Sr. Smith por favor perdóneme! ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¡NO SABIA QUE ELLA ERA…! Soy un ser despreciable que no pudo controlarse apenas percibí su aroma. YO, yo… Yo no volveré a ponerla en peligro.- Exclamo el varón más joven para después levantarse sin esperar una respuesta y salir de la casa casi corriendo.

El mayor no pudo decir más, Moblit había salido alejándose lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies, y solo unos instantes después Erwin despertó también aun que tras retirarse el paño frío que aliviaba el dolor en su cabeza por el golpe que lo había noqueado solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras su padre hacia lo mismo frente a él.

\- Yo… no tengo perdón… no hay autocontrol en mi… Susurro el rubio a su progenitor. - ¿Ella… está bien?-

El padre miro a su hijo con compasión ante lo que ahora debía de estar sintiendo. - Eres un Alfa muy joven aun Erwin… a muchos les toma años desarrollar el temple necesario para evadir su instinto… y eso es algo que yo no puedo enseñarte al ser un beta… Hanji está bien, solo un poco asustada pero está bien… ¿Adónde vas?- Cuestiono al final al ver como su hijo se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Yo… debo alejarme de Hanji, no tengo cara para pedirle perdón ahora, además es probable que no me quiera cerca en este momento.- Tras decir aquello el rubio salió de la casa.

Unos minutos más tarde el sr. Smith se encontraba con la castaña que descansaba en su cama ahora ya estable gracias al supresor aplicado. Hanji miro a su "padre" entrar y aun que él estaba afligido ella tenía una expresión calmada, ligeramente seria.

\- Papá… ya he decidido hacia donde orientare mis estudios después del tronco común, tomare la formación en Química Hormonal, ningún omega merece vivir con el latente miedo a un Alfa dominado por sus instintos.- Fueron las palabras que asentó Hanji con completa seguridad en ella.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Nota:** No se preocupen si veremos qué fue lo que paso con esa visita al abuelo Ackerman, no se me olvido jejeje, Beshos.

**Maisis11** Hanji y su peluche de Levi :D, jejeje Kenny tenía razón ese peluche fue una gran idea, sip Hanji tendrá sus fantasías con Levi XD si hasta duerme abrazada de su ese muñequito lindo, mmm los dos reservándose para el otro, interesante podrá ser jejeje, - pensando – pensando-

El Timeskip va sucediendo paso a paso, es importante para saber por qué pasara lo que para. :D.

**Lia Okasaki** Yo también quiero un peluche, bueno de ambos (*o*), Kenny va a lo que va no se anda con rodeos jejeje.

**PauRiddle** Hanji siempre imponiéndose, y lo bueno es que se va rodeando de amigos, eso es importante :D, Sip Uri es quien suele apoyar a Kenny con sus planes por muy extraños que sean y sip él es químico. Creo que todas queremos un peluchito así (*w*) y claro lo de las feromonas es para asegurarse que ella solo piense en Levi, ese Kenny es precavido. Jejeje Levi tomándose su tiempo en el baño, el tiempo de separación se pasara volando solo que ocurren incidentes en ese lapso como lo del cap de hoy. El expediente, la falta de un omega con Kenny y lo ocurrido a la pareja Zoe y mamá Smith se irán entrelazando.

Sip Zeke aparecerá pronto en la historia, él y otros personajes.

**Ina minina** Kenny tiene todo calculado (^_^), Gracias si me preocupaba que la escena del baño se fuera a leer algo vulgar pero parece que les agrado :D, yo solo me reía por la burla que le hace Kenny cuando lo ve salir del baño. El matrimonio Zoe y mamá Smith encontraron algo, algo muy turbio, Kenny y Uri saben que es ese algo ¿estarán inmiscuidos? (inserte música de suspenso apara novela policiaca).

**Scarlet Zoe** Las cosas comenzaran a volverse más oscuras a partir de ahora, la curiosidad puede ser la llave a un cuarto muy oscuro, no puedo revelar más pero si puedo decir que Hanji, Levi, Erwin y Kenny pronto tendrán que pensar muy bien cada paso que den. Levi ya sabe que Hanji si está destinada a estar con él, Hanji cree que solo está enamorada de él, jejeje.

**Guest** ¿Qué? (o_o)

**Dy** Ese expediente está listo para poner caos en la vida de todos :D jejeje, Hanji y el peluche de Levi es una imagen muy tierna para quien la viera jijiji excepto para Erwin, él no quiere a Levi de cuñado XD jejeje.

**Guest** Gracias :D, el escribir también me hace feliz y más el saber que les gusta lo que escribo.


	10. Cap 10 Injuria

**Cap 10. Injuria.**

**1 semana después del incidente del celular.**

Levi permanecía serio en el asiento trasero de aquel elegante vehículo, Kenny conducía mientras Uri ocupaba el lugar del copiloto, se habían desplazado de Inglaterra a Francia en un viaje de 4 horas y para ese momento conducían ya dentro de los terrenos de la propiedad del abuelo Ackerman, Uri se mostraba serio, Kenny malhumorado, había transcurrido al menos poco más de una semana desde que Levi se había comunicado con Hanji y había sucedido el incidente de ser descubiertos por Erwin por lo que el pelinegro suponía la castaña había sido castigada privándola del uso del teléfono, igual si seguía sin comunicarse o responder sus llamadas el mismo le enviara otro celular en caso de que el rubio hubiera roto el que tenía en su enojo.

Aunque por el momento debía de poner su atención que lo que sucedía ahora, podía observar cómo se iban acercando a una amplia casa dentro de aquellos terrenos; era grande y elegante, 3 pisos y un jardín minuciosamente cuidado era la morada del abuelo, aunque todo aquello era extraño en demasía y Kenny no soltaba dato alguno, más a ya de llevarlo hace unos días a realizar la prueba para el "rango de superior" prueba que reposaba en el asiento junto a él y que para sorpresa de Kenny y Uri había sido positiva, Levi pertenecía a ese extraño 2 por ciento del Alfas que alcanzaban el grado de "superior" aunque el pelinegro no entendió la sorpresa de Kenny al saberlo, tal vez es cosa de familia después de todo el también poseía dicho rango. A pocos metros de llegar a la escalinata que daba hacia la puerta principal Levi escucho como Kenny mascullaba algo con un bajo rechinado provocado por un rozar de dientes.

\- Sabes, podrías solo a ver ignorado su petición, después de todo ¿Que va hacer? todo esto que tiene se construyó con el dinero de la "Unicorn" que tu forjaste.- Hablo Uri mirando a Kenny después de escucharlo murmurar.

\- Un escándalo, es un viejo decrépito pero aún puede provocar un escándalo si se lo propone.- Respondió Kenny desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad, para después girarse hacia Levi.

\- Hey enano escucha bien que no voy a repetirlo, el abuelo esta demente, él y yo tenemos una rencilla personal, odia a Uri y seguramente te dirá un montón de tonterías sumamente estúpidas, ilógicas y sabrá el infierno que más, si te pregunta por tu madre solo le dices que está bien, si te pregunta por Mikasa dile que también está bien y que la clasificaron como Alfa tipo A recesiva**, si insulta a los padres de tu prima no digas nada y no le menciones a Isabel simplemente no la quiere, tampoco le digas que ya tienes omega. ¿Dudas?- Concluyo Kenny con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Porque tengo yo que decirle sobre mamá y Mikasa? ¿Que eso no te corresponde a ti? además si odia a Uri ¿Por qué vino? ¿Para recibir insultos gratis?- Se quejó el pelinegro ante tan extrañas indicaciones.

Uri solo suspiro casi como si ya hubiera pasado por aquello antes. - Un día lo entenderás todo Levi. Respondió tras soltar aquel suspiro.

Por su parte Kenny vocifero - Si, tendrás una "gran" explicación… pero cuando yo me muera y no tenga que darte esclarecimientos.- Tras aquello salió del auto azotando la puerta, tras el Uri y Levi hicieron lo mismo.

Ya fuera del vehículo un mozo se acercó para pedir las llaves y poder llevar el auto al estacionamiento, mientras un hombre con facha de mayordomo los recibió con una reverencia indicándoles que lo siguieran.

Los tres hombres avanzaron por el a pasillo de aquel lugar, pronto llegaron a la sala principal donde un hombre de muy avanzada edad reposaba en el sillón cerca de la ventana.

Levi vio como aquel hombre les dirigía una mirada seria enmarcada en unos ojos del mismo gris que los de Kenny, y el mismo, ojos característicos en aquellos con sangre Ackerman.

\- Abuelo.- Enuncio Kenny, sin emoción.

El anciano poso su mirada en Kenny y después la deslizo hacia Uri frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver al hombre de baja estatura, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en Levi.

\- Acércate, muchacho.- Ordeno.

Levi enarco una ceja y avanzo hacia el hombre mayor, una vez cerca de él cruzo los brazos sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Cuál es tu clasificación?- Cuestiono mientras parecía estar memorizando los rasgos del varón más joven de la familia Ackerman.

\- Alfa tipo A - Dominante Superior - Respondió Levi sin agregar más.

El abuelo sonrío de forma extraña soltando una risa ronca y un tanto desagradable. - ¡Qué bien! al fin un Alfa que valga la pena en la familia.

Levi escucho aquello sintiendo una mezcla rara de emociones en aquella línea. - ¿A qué se refiere, abuelo? Todos en esta familia son Alfas, mi madre, mi prima, su padre, sobre todo decir de Kenny que tiene el rango de superior.- Expreso el pelinegro sin resistirse a dar tal contestación, en realidad no le importaban las "recomendaciones" de su tío si ese anciano pretendía insultarlo no se quedaría en silencio.

El abuelo lo observo un momento tal vez analizando el nivel de altivez en las palabras del joven. - Tu madre es tipo B recesiva, El padre de tu prima es A pero un completo inútil, su madre es una omega…- Añadió casi con un tono de desagrado. - En cuanto a Kenny… me avergüenzas Kenny, el ver tu cara y como permaneces al lado de ese…- Gruño el anciano mirando a ambos hombres mencionados siendo interrumpido por Kenny.

\- ¡Hey! cállate anciano, te recuerdo que todo esto se paga con mi dinero, ¿acaso quieres terminar en un maldito hospicio? Reto el tío de Levi con gesto arisco.

El Mayor guardo silencio pero su expresión de rechazo no cambio, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Levi.

\- "Hijo" dime… ¿Kenny ya te contó porque no tiene un omega?- Cuestiono el abuelo al pelinegro, quien soltó una respuesta simple.

\- Porque le gusta acostarse con una beta tras otra, supongo.- Fue la respuesta de Levi casi encogiéndose de hombros dando a entender que el asunto poco le importaba.

\- ¿Por qué no te callas la maldita boca? Querías ver cuanto a crecido Levi ¿No?, ¡Bien, ya lo viste! ahora nos largamos.- Reclamo Kenny mientras tomaba a Levi por detrás de su saco halando hacia tras y este saliera con ellos. Levi se mostró en desacuerdo tirando de su ropa y liberándose de la mano de Kenny. - ¡Hey! puedo andar solo.- Reclamo a su tío, con un ligero siseo en sus palabras.-

\- Se parece bastante a ti, lo educaste a tu imagen Kenny; dime Levi ¿eres cociente porque tu mamá no es la que firmaba tus boletas de la escuela?- Tomo nuevamente la palabra el abuelo. - Cuando eras solo un pequeño mocoso que no hacía más que llorar en las faldas de tu madre Kenny le quito tu custodia legalmente, con abogados y todo, ¡le quito su hijo a su propia hermana!-

Levi escucho aquellas palabras tomándose unos segundos para analizarlas, sí; era verdad que Kenny era su tutor legal desde que recuerda, aunque no por ello había sido alejado de su madre, siempre estuvieron juntos aunque no fuera ella la que recibía la documentación de él, si era quien lo cuidaba cuando tuvo fiebre o lo arropaba en las noches, ¿acaso el abuelo trataba de ponerlo en contra de Kenny? si bien su tío no era lo que podría decir el mejor modelo a seguir lo respetaba bastante.

\- Si abuelo lo sé, sé que de niño Kenny era mi responsable legal; también sé que él mato a mi padre biológico, pero he visto las cicatrices que tiene mi madre en un costado así que el bastardo se lo merecía, y aun que Kenny no sea de mi total admiración, nada de lo que digas me ara ponerme en su contra si eso es lo que buscas.- Contesto el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de la del hombre mayor.

El abuelo chasqueo la lengua y continúo observando sin expresión clara en el rostro. - Me agradas Levi, tienes la cabeza fría, eres directo y no parece que te descoloques fácilmente, dime ¿Ya tienes pareja?- Pregunto el mayor de los Ackerman.

Levi escucho a Kenny gruñir desde atrás, casi recordándole lo que le había dicho antes. - No, aún estoy en espera de encontrar al omega indicado para enlazarlo a mí.- Respondió con calma.

El abuelo torció los labios y frunció el ceño, soltando lo que sonó como una orden. - Empareja con una Alfa, es lo que te convendría para la posición que en algún momento asumirás, los omegas son débiles y dependientes, las betas demasiado simples y desdeñosas.-

El pelinegro soltó un -"¿Hee?"- Mientras encorvaba las cejas, aparentemente el motivo del llamado del abuelo al fin salía a relucir. Seguramente quería casarlo de forma arreglada con la hija de alguien.

\- Considero que es hora de retirarnos, no te preocupes abuelo, si encuentro a la pareja correcta te lo are saber, ya sea Alfa, Beta u Omega.-

Respondió Levi ahora si dándole la espalda al anciano mientras se dirigía hacia Kenny y Uri quienes parecían esperar para salir.

Al cruzar la puerta Kenny fue el único que miro hacia atrás, cruzando una última vez la mirada con la del mayor, entre los ojos de ambos hombres no había la más mínima empatía por el otro.

\- ¿Que fue todo eso?- Pregunto de repente Uri mientras Kenny conducía fuera de la propiedad.

\- ¡Una mierda!- Dijo Kenny acomodándose el sombrero sin ganas de iniciar una conversación al respecto.

Levi por su parte, solo observo un momento el semblante serio de su tío mientras pensaba en su propia hipótesis. – Acaso cuando Kenny era joven… ¿Será que el abuelo quería arreglar un compromiso para Kenny? y él lo rechazo mostrando que había encontrado un omega a su gusto… tal vez encontró a su predestinado… ¿Y el abuelo podría haberlo matado? tal vez es la razón de tanta hostilidad, muchos omegas son asesinados y los culpables siempre salen bien librados. Si Kenny ha matado es obvio pensar que el abuelo con menos años podría haberlo hecho también… Asesinado al omega de Kenny. Eso tendría sentido con que no quería que mencionara la existencia de Hanji.-

El varón más joven en aquel auto meditaba sobre aquellas ideas en su cabeza sin llegar una conclusión cuando la voz del mayor le hablo.

\- Levi, no te comas la cabeza con ideas de cosas que pasaron antes de que tu nacieras; no te voy a explicar nada de ello aun que me preguntes, así que olvidado, el viejo ahora esta senil y solo le entro curiosidad de ver si ya eras un hombre, solo eso.- Fue lo que expreso Kenny, Levi lo observo sin decir nada, pero no pudo evitar ver como los nudillos de su tío lucían blancos ante la presión que ejercía sobre el volante, era claro que solo aparentaba estar tranquilo ocultando su ira.

**-o-O-o-**

Tres días después, Hanji se comunicó nuevamente explicando que estuvo ayudando a su hermano todos esos días en el orden y clasificación de viejos expedientes de su "madre", mientras le comentaba que todos eran de casos aterradores y crímenes contra omegas, de hecho tenía la sospecha de que su madre estaba siguiendo alguna clase de pista, pero Erwin ya no la dejo seguir ayudándolo con los folder de temas más escabrosos.

**1 año más tarde - 2 semanas después del lamentable incidente entre Hanji, Erwin y Moblit**

Hanji permanecía boca arriba sobre su cama, con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba el peluche de Levi y con la derecha sostenía el celular solo mirando su reflejo en la pantalla oscura, hace dos semanas que Erwin no aparecía por la casa ni llamaba o si lo hacía solo hablaba con su padre de forma muy breve evitándola a ella y Moblit, él había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, después de lo ocurrido no se presentó de nuevo a la universidad, ni contestaba sus llamadas, incluso localizar a sus padres para preguntarles por él había sido imposible, ambos trabajaban para Unicorn y su tiempo libre en casa era prácticamente nulo.

Ambos rubios debían sentirse sumamente culpables por dejarse llevar por su instinto de Alfa, pero ella no los culpaba menos tenerles resentimiento, solo quería que todo fuera como antes, y eso la ponía triste. Incluso Levi había notado un cambio en su semblante pero no podía darle a entender nada de lo ocurrido o podría descubrir su secreto.

Por su parte Levi consiente de la clasificación de Hanji aunque ella no lo supiera, se sentía preocupado, aun no existía un vínculo pero no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo por su omega que parecía triste hasta que una tarde durante su día en la universidad vio algo inesperado.

La pantalla del celular se ilumino mostrando una fotografía del peluche de Levi que Hanji había colocado como identificación para su número. La castaña sonrío y abrió lo que era una video llamada.

\- Hola Levi, ¿No es muy temprano para que marques?- Saludo la chica mirándolo con sus alegres orbes castaños.

\- ¿Hanji, que sucedió? y no desvíes el tema ¿Que paso? todos estos días has estado triste y distante ¿Que paso entre Berner y Tú?- Pregunto directamente el pelinegro con gesto serio casi molesto.

Hanji no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta por un momento sintió como si lo ocurrido lo tuviera escrito en el rostro y Levi pudiera leerlo.

\- Escucha Hanji, sé que me mientes con tu típico "nada" y sé que me mientes por esto…- Hablo nuevamente el pelinegro girando su teléfono, la cámara se vio borrosa unos segundos hasta que enfoco una imagen a unos metros de donde estaba el pelinegro.

Levi se encontraba en una de las bancas solo pasando el tiempo entre clase y clase, no muy lejos de él al otro lado del jardín se encontraba Moblit ahí en su misma universidad, hablaba con otros dos chicos sin haberse percatado de la presencia del pelinegro y entre las manos llevaba un folder de color ámbar con el escudo de la universidad grabado, folder que Levi conocía por haberlo visto antes, el tipo de folder que dan a los alumnos que se integran a una cerrera provenientes de otra universidad el folder ámbar les era otorgado para que llevaran en el su documentación y revalidación de materias así al entregarlo la universidad podía llevar un mejor orden.

\- ¿Por qué Berner se cambió de Universidad a miles de kilómetros de donde estás?- Cuestiono Levi enfocándose nuevamente. La castaña no supo que decir, y la única respuesta que pudo dar fue muy escueta para el gusto del pelinegro.

\- No se… el solo se cambió de universidad sin decirme nada… tal vez lo decidieron sus padres… ¡Me tengo que ir!- Tras decir aquello Hanji corto la llamada dejando a Levi sin una explicación clara.

La castaña se levantó de su cama con un nudo de ideas en la cabeza, ¿Tan mal se sentía Moblit como para irse a otro país?, después de todo no había ocurrido nada, aunque ahora él sabía que ella era omega no parecía que fuera a decir algo, tanto así que decidió poner tierra de por medio.

Al final ella se sentó de nuevo con aire apesadumbrado ante aquella situación, ¿Que pasaría cuando Levi hablara con Moblit? porque era un hecho que eso ocurriría.

**-Inglaterra-**

Solo faltaban unos minutos para su siguiente clase pero el pelinegro no podía dejarlas cosas para después por lo que se encamino directamente donde el rubio se encontraba.

\- ¡Hey Berner! ¿Acaso pensabas pasar desapercibido? o ¿Solo fingir que no me conoces?- Llamo Levi parándose frente a él.

Moblit se congelo un momento, ya sabía que el pelinegro estaba en aquella universidad pero en verdad esperaba que con suerte nunca se lo topara, en especial porque sus facultades estaban muy alejadas una de la otra, sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a él, con aire dominante hablándole directamente.

\- Hola, Levi… que sorpresa.- Saludo incomodo Moblit tras un par de segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí y no en Sina? Cuestiono el pelinegro, en realidad quería preguntar directamente sobre la situación con Hanji, aunque no sabía si el rubio conocía que ellos se comunicaban o no, más aun no sabía si Moblit sabia sobre el secreto de Hanji, aquella situación le molestaba; que el Alfa rubio fuera tan cercano a ella y él no podía regresar por impedimento de Kenny y su -"será más fácil que la descubran contigo rondándola"- aunque tal vez era cierto como lo era que aun necesitaba trabajar en su auto control. Por el momento solo podía hacer preguntas sueltas y buscar información que se le escapara a Moblit.

\- ¿Zoe no estada triste por tu cambio de escuela? Siempre estaban juntos. Pregunto el más bajo sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos metálicos.

Una fina gota de sudor cruzo la cien de Moblit, no era tonto y podía percibir que Levi buscaba averiguar algo… ¿algo sobre Hanji? al parecer la distancia no le había quitado esa obsesión por la chica castaña, o ¿acosa se estaba perdiendo de algo?

\- Yo, bueno mis padres creyeron que sería buena idea formarme profesionalmente en esta universidad, después de todo ellos creen que deben seguir lo que hace tu tío y si Kenny Ackerman eligió esta universidad para ti en vez de Sina, debe ser por algo, en ello radica su idea de que pidiera mi transferencia… Y Hanji… bueno, ella debe estar triste porque no le avise; no tuve el valor de despedirme de ella; aunque no se quedó sola, Nifa, Keiji y Abel también estudian en Sina.-

Levi tenía que admitir que la mente de Moblit trabajaba rápido, le había dado una respuesta que cubría perfectamente sus dudas, y que le orillaría a hacer preguntas más específicas que no podía hacer en aquel momento.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua con molestia ante aquello. - Ya veo… bien ya que tu estas en 2 de tu carrera y yo en 4 nos estaremos viendo con frecuencia, de hecho porque no nos vemos al salir, estaré en el gimnasio tras terminar mi horario y si no me equivoco la facultad de química también tiene sus horarios por la mañana.- Concluyo el pelinegro sin darle tiempo a refutar su petición más parecida a una orden, se despidió con un ademan de la mano dándole la espalda y se alejó sin prisa después de todo su clase pendiente ya tenía 15 minutos de haber iniciado.

\- ¿¡Conoces a Levi Ackerman!?- Interrogo uno de los chicos con los que hablaba antes.

\- ¿¡Cómo es posible!? Ackerman no habla con nadie, el grupo de estudiantes que "convive" con él es muy reducido. ¿¡Sabes que es el único heredero de Kenny Ackerman el casi prácticamente dueño de Unicorn!? Exclamo el segundo chico.

Moblit se pasó una mano por el cabello con cansancio y molestia, en serio le fastidiaba que vieran como "inalcanzable" a Levi cuando en realidad solo era una persona, con un temperamento horrible, aburrido, más seco que una lija y con cero talento para interactuar con los demás. Pero más le molestaba que intentaran llegar a Levi a través de él, en esos momentos realmente entendía a Farlan cuando se quejaba de lo mismo.

**-o-O-o-**

Las horas transcurrieron sin mayor novedad y tras final las clases de aquel día Moblit caminaba con fastidio hacia el gimnasio, ¿Por qué lo hacía? en realidad no quería a ver a Levi, tal vez solo lo estaba "obligando" a ir al usar su presencia de clase A.

Al entrar noto como varias chicas se encontraban reunidas murmurando, era claro que Levi debía estar ahí, sin más rodeo a las féminas y lo miro, se encontraba en la plancha para abdominales, usando la parte de abajo de un pants negro y tenis a juego; pero… -¿Por qué no usa una camiseta? ¿Está alardeando?- Murmuro el rubio mientras entornaba los ojos con fastidio, y en efecto Levi sudaba copiosamente mientras realizaba aquella serie de abdominales sin llevar una camiseta puesta exhibiendo aquel masculino dorso y sus fuertes brazos.

\- Hey, ya estoy aquí… ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto Moblit colocándose a un lado.

Levi se detuvo para darle una mirada y después levantarse de la plancha. - Podrías entrenarte.- Respondió mientras se pasaba una toalla pequeña por la cara.

\- No necesito tener una serie de miradas encima de mí, ¿Además para que te entrenas de esa forma? Lo que harás en tu vida será estar tras un escritorio no luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Respondió Moblit con un poco de molestia.

Levi le miro con detenimiento un instante y después les dio una mirada desdeñosa a las mujeres que se reunían para comérselo con los ojos, una pequeña idea para quitárselas de encima le había venido a la mente y Moblit le daba la excusa perfecta para decir aquello como si fuera una conversación normal.

\- Me agrada entrenar mi cuerpo además sé que Hanji lo disfrutaría.- Respondió con un tono de voz si bien normal lo suficiente elevado para ser oído.

Moblit frunció el ceño ante tales palabras, además de sentir el malestar emocional de haber huido de aquella manera tras lo ocurrido, aun le debía pedir perdón a Hanji aunque sabía que ella seria comprensiva y probablemente ni siquiera lo culpe por ello él necesitaba tiempo para perdonarse a sí mismo ser débil. Aquellos emotivos pensamientos lo invadían cuando sus ojos se posaron en los rostros de las mujeres ahí reunidas. El rubio salió de su momentáneo sentir de tristeza para notar como las chicas tenían un pequeño alboroto entre ellas tras escuchar las palabras de Levi.

Era claro que el pelinegro seguía "obsesionado" con la castaña pero en ese momento entendió que lo dijo para liberarse un poco del acoso de las demás estudiantes.

\- Entrena lo que quieras, pero Hanji es una chica muy linda e inteligente para ti.- Pronuncio Moblit encogiéndose de hombros, dejando en claro el interés del pelinegro por una mujer en específico y a la vez remarcando que seguía oponiéndose a que fuera tras ella.

Levi frunció el ceño un momento por la respuesta pero lo dejo ¿para qué discutir por ello? después de todo, la castaña era "su Hanji" aunque fuera un secreto.

\- Berner ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntos? claro a menos que temas quedar en ridículo por tu falta de condición física.

Moblit enarco ambas cejas, él no era alguien que se dejara llevar por provocaciones pero sentía que debía proteger su orgullo en ese momento después de todo él también era un Alfa, procediendo a dejar su mochila aun lado mientras una voces femeninas en cuchicheo se preguntaban quién era esa Hanji que habían mencionado.

**-o-O-o-**

\- Lo siento, no tuve el valor para darle la cara a Hanji después de lo que sucedió, sé que soy un cobarde pero no podía; le pedí ayuda a mis padres para cambiarme de universidad, espero poder disculparme con Hanji a su tiempo, su secreto está seguro con migo.-

Leyo Erwin en la pantalla de su teléfono, después de varios intentos de comunicarse con Moblit, bien no lo puede culpar por huir, después de todo el mismo no había sido capaz de ir a casa en dos semanas por la vergüenza que sentía con su padre y la culpa de ver a Hanji después de lo ocurrido.

Sabía que la castaña no lo odiaría ni su padre lo echaría si iba ahí, lo sabía bien por que Hanji había llamado a su celular muchas veces pero simplemente no podía contestar.

Aquellos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza mientras acomodaba algunos fólderes en carpetas con anotaciones y fichas de separación, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña caja de madera de 45 x 45 cm. que había permanecido en la esquina de su cuarto todo ese tiempo esperando para ser revisada.

El rubio la tomo y retiro la tapa para darse a la tarea de leer y clasificar lo que era el último paquete de documentos del trabajo de su madre, lo primero que encontró fueron archivos bastante aburridos de casos simples que implicaban quejas y alguna que otra exigencia de paternidad, entre parejas separadas, bajo estos había lo que parecía una bolsa de basura de plástico negro que parecía envolver un muy grueso fajo de hojas, aquello no habría sido extraño a no ser por que aquella bolsa estaba completamente rodeada por diurex ancho (Cinta transparente para embalaje), aquello sí que era raro, Erwin busco una navaja entre las cosas que tenía en el escritorio y corto un lateral de aquella bolsa, dentro encontró varias bolsas de auto cerrado conteniendo hojas ya algo amarillentas por el tiempo que tenían guardadas, tomando la primera de ellas la abrió extrayendo un maltrecho sobre que tenía garabateado un número "0452" las demás bolsas mantenían en su interior sobres y folders con el mismo número sobre ellas pero con un guion por delante que era precedido por una seriación indicando el orden de aquellos documentos.

Aquello no coincidía con los documentos que había revisado antes, él sabía que su madre era una mujer sumamente ordenada y aquellas hojas parecían aversivo almacenadas a toda prisa, así como aquellos números garabateados de forma rápida.

El rubio comenzó a leer el primer cumulo de hojas perdiéndose entre los párrafos de aquellos documentos, los minutos fueron acumulándose hasta formar horas.

Ira, horror, miedo y duda se fueron acumulando en el pecho de Erwin con forme avanzaba a través de aquellas hojas. - ¿Con que te encontraste madre? - susurro.

El cúmulo de hojas era conformado por 6 paquetes de 20 a 60 hojas cada uno, Erwin leyó los dos primeros. Deteniéndose para poder asimilar lo que en aquellos párrafos describía. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza pasando los dedos entre su cabello.

\- ¿Esto es real? se cuestionó soltando las hojas un momento, miro con resquemor los 4 paquetes que no había leído aun alzándolos cuando de entre los dos últimos cayó un sobre que antes fuera blanco con unas letras bruscamente escritas al frente.

El rubio no dudo en tomarlo para ver lo que colocaba al dorso. "Julie" era lo que se podía leer. - ¿Julie?- Repitió Erwin, Julie era el nombre de su madre, prosiguió a abrirlo y extraer una hoja doblada del interior, encontrándose con una carta escrita a mano, rápida sin formalismos solo la información dura de lo que ocurrió.

**-Carta-**

Julie, nos han descubierto; no dejaran que se sepa, la oficina ha sido quemada, todos los archivos fueron borrados, el agent han sido asesinados, alguien nos vendió, los documentos impresos que tienes son la única copia que queda del 0452, escóndelos, nos han estado siguiendo por eso no hemos regresado a casa desde hace días, no saben que tú también eras parte del grupo de investigación, Zacharius nos ha ayudado tiene la documentación que necesitas, por favor cuida de Hanji, esta noche iremos con el magistrado.

Reiss se echó para atrás ya no tenemos su apoyo, estamos solos, intentamos ver a Ackerman y saber si él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando nos acercamos por detrás de la propiedad lo vimos entrar con un bulto envuelto en una cobija blanca, él estaba manchado de sangre seca y Reiss lo seguía, no sabemos que sucedió pero ya no podemos confiar en él, si esta noche logramos entregar la copia del expediente que ahora tenemos puede ser que mañana todo se sepa, tenemos que llegar al magistrado esta noche, por favor toma a los niños y no regreses ya a la oficina, eres la única cuya identidad desconocen, no confíes en nadie si hacen preguntas, y NO confíes en el doctor ni en el juez, están implicados.

Si la suerte quiere nos veremos en 3 días.

M - B - Z

**-o-**

Erwin leyó aquel texto terminando con la boca seca y la garganta en un nudo, M-B-Z no podía ser otra cosa que las iniciales de los padres de Hanji; Mina y Bernal Zoe. Era claro que lo que fuera que iban a ser no había resultado. Y más aún el leer el apellido Ackerman en aquellas líneas le había causado una presión casi dolorosa en el estómago y pecho… Ackerman… Kenny estaba sumamente interesado en Hanji, ¿Realmente ella es la predestinada de su sobrino? o algo muy oscuro de su familia los está intentando alcanzar.

\- Necesito hablar con mi padre y con Hanji - Pronuncio con seriedad mientras abría nuevamente el sobre donde estaba la carta encontrándose con un cosa más al fondo de esta, una fotografía la cual extrajo; era básicamente un retrato familiar conformado por dos familias, una foto que él no recordaba.

En la imagen se veía a Hanji con aproximadamente 3 años de edad peinada con una pequeña coleta de lado, una gran sonrisa y un curita en la mejilla, el mismo con 8 años estaba junto a ella abrazándola, igualmente feliz. Ambos abrazados a su vez por una mujer rubia y una castaña, que eran sus respectivas madres, finalizando con ambos padres cada uno al lado de su esposa. Una imagen hermosa e incluso enternecedora.

Erwin acaricio suavemente la imagen, 3 personas en ella yacían muertas ahora y era inevitable sentir que Hanji corría peligro, pero no podía exigir respuesta tan fácilmente, llegar a Kenny Ackerman seria "relativamente fácil" con Levi interesado en su pequeña hermana pero ser astuto es lo que necesitaba y astucia era lo que a Erwin Smith le sobraba.

Inconscientemente había tomado la decisión de retomar el trabajo que había costado la vida a su madre y a los padres de Hanji. Extendió su mano tomando una hoja de papel y anoto sobre ella:

**Expediente 0452**

**Caso:** Brutalidad por sometimiento

**Víctimas:** 45 omegas

**Sospechosos:** Un doctor y un juez no identificados.

**Presuntos implicados: **Un miembro de la familia Reiss y un miembro de la familia Ackerman.

**Investigadores:** Matrimonio Zoe y Julie Smith (asesinados), dos agentes sin identificar nombrados com (asesinados). ¿Sr. Zacharius?

Se cuestionó tras escribir aquel apellido sabiendo que no podía ser otro que el padre de su amigo Mike.

**-o-O-o-**

Al finalizar la semana Hanji salía de clases, sus pensamientos asían presa de toda su atención, Levi solo le había comentado que Moblit ahora estudiaba en la universidad donde estaba él, que convivían y ahora lo acompañaba a ejercitarse por las tardes, también le menciono "el motivo" que le había dado para cambiarse de universidad, claro ella sabía que era falso, y Moblit continuaba sin contestarle las llamadas, solo quedaba esperar a que el rubio dejara de sentir culpa y decidiera hablar con ella nuevamente.

\- ¡Hanji! ¡Hanji!- Escucho que alguien llamaba tras ella encontrándose con Nifa que llego corriendo. - Hanji un chico muy guapo te está esperando afuera; mejor ve o se lo van a comer las chicas jijiji. Rio Nifa ante lo dicho.

Hanji lo pensó un par de segundos -¿Un chico guapo?- Por un instante pensó en Levi y la posibilidad de que hubiera regresado pero no era posible apenas anoche habían hablado y el seguía en Inglaterra.

Ambas salieron cruzando junto a unas chicas que miraban sin disimulo alguno al chico que esperaba en el estacionamiento junto a la puerta de acceso.

La castaña sonrío al verlo, Erwin estaba ahí había ido a buscarla, tal vez las cosas puedan ser como antes pensó Hanji y fue directo hacia el rubio que permanecía recargado en su motocicleta con aquella apariencia que siempre hacia suspirar a las féminas a su alrededor.

\- ¡Erwin!- Exclamo ella feliz.

\- Hanji, yo solo quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido creo que deberíamos hablar al respecto no deseo que esa situación nos aleje de esta…- Fueron las palabras del varón sin embargo Hanji no pareció prestar atención a ellas y solo se abrazó con fuerza al pecho de su "hermano".

\- Erwin, yo no te odio; un accidente a si no me ara verte de otra forma…- Respondió Hanji apenas pudo rodearlo con sus brazos. El rubio sintió un gran alivio surgir desde su pecho y solo pudo esbozar una cálida sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña.

En la escalinata a varios metros de ellos las chicas que habían estado observando cuchichearon ante la escena.

\- ¿Y esa quién es? ¿Cómo puede tener a semejante belleza de hombre?

\- ¿Que no es Hanji Zoe de 2 año de Química? La que todos los profesores dicen que es muy lista.

\- Lista o no ¿Como un adonis como ese puede estar con ella? ¡Qué mal gusto! Zoe ni siquiera se peina.

Nifa quien permanecía parada relativamente cerca de aquellas mujeres, curvo ambas cejas con molestia, - ¡Hey! ustedes, ¿Les gusta Erwin Smith? porque eso parece, si yo fuera ustedes no andaría hablando mal de su hermana menor, el adora a Hanji y nunca ha salido con ninguna mujer que la trate mal.- Nifa les restregó en la cara aquellas palabras y después camino hacia donde los hermanos estaban.

Las chicas en cuestión no dijeron nada más allá de una voz que pregunto desconcertada - ¿Ese chico es hermano de Zoe? -

\- Nifa ven con nosotros Erwin nos llevara a comer- Dijo sonriente la castaña al ver a su amiga acercarse.-

\- Vamos puedo llevar a ambas en la motocicleta.- Añadió el rubio cuando el celular de Hanji sonó, nada hubiera sido extraño para Erwin hasta que alcanzo a ver la imagen del peluche que Hanji abrazaba cada noche en la pantalla indicándole que quien la llamaba era Levi.

La castaña miro la pantalla y sin dudarlo contesto, Erwin solo observo el brillo en los ojos de su pequeña hermana, no quería interrumpir su momento de inocente enamoramiento, pero aun debía descubrir que tenían que ver los Ackerman con ese antiguo crimen, si bien Levi podría ser completamente ignorante de ese hecho; era claro que su tío si debía saber algo.

**\- Previo - (Por que shi y por qué yo solita me emociono):**

\- Hanji regresare a casa-

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Cuando?-

\- Para el baile de conmemoración de Unicorn-

\- Entonces tal vez puedas salir el día siguiente un rato-

\- No Hanji, ven a la celebración como mi acompañante-

\- ¡Por favor! dime que paso.

\- ¡NO ERWIN! ELLOS ASESINARON A TU MADRE Y A LOS PADRES DE HANJI, tienen más poder del que crees.

\- Hanji esta con Levi ahora mismo ¿Los Ackerman están involucrados?

\- No lo sé, hay lagunas en ese caso que nadie pudo esclarecer.

\- Kenny, ellos comenzaron de nuevo -

Kenny no dijo nada más haya de posar su vista en el encabezado de aquel periódico.

\- 5 Desaparecidos en inmediaciones del centro de la ciudad, los 5 omegas jóvenes –

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Nota:**

**Alfa A Dominante y Alfa A Recesivo:** El Dominante o Recesivo se pone en la clasificación dependiendo de las características de comportamiento tras un estudio y prueba psicológica (esta se realiza junto a la prueba hormonal), donde el "Dominante" tiene rasgos más agresivos e impositivos en su interacción con los demás, mientras el "Recesivo" es más calmado y social sin buscar imponerse, en algunos casos los recesivos suelen emparejarse con otros Alfas siendo ellos los que cumplen la función de embarazarse en la pareja. Es muy común que varias hembras Alfa se clasifiquen como recesivas, poseyendo la cualidad de embarazar (si ellas también pueden embarazar a un omega) y ser embarazadas.

**Comentarios:**

**Maisis11** Se puso fea la cosa pero tampoco quería que algo así de feo le pasara a nuestra querida Hanji, pero llego papá Smith justo a tiempo :D Ahora Hanji sabe hacia dónde se dirige. Jejeje Levi pronto sin camisa y sin la ropa de abajo XD XD XD.

**PauRiddle** Jeje esa llamadas son encantadoras y claro aunque sea por la pantalla esos dos ya están empezando a desearse Levi todo exhibido con ella y ella no se pierde ni un detalle XD, todas babeamos con la belleza de Levi jejeje. Erwin es consciente de lo que se les viene encima por eso es cuidadoso y claro aún que no le parezca tiene que aceptar que Levi será su cuñadito tarde o temprano juju, y eso si es claro el la protegerá mucho ;D.

Sip el aroma de Hanji es muy fuerte porque siempre está controlado por los supresores pero en cuanto deja su dosis este comienza a fluir, sip Levi la perseguirá por ese aroma pero no será en su reencuentro más bien lo que pasa es otra situación, el secreto de Hanji peligra pero por alguien (nop no es por Moblit). Levi definitivamente no le gusta que algún otro varón se le acerque, Erwin comenzara a investigar, hacer preguntas y sobre todo empezar a marcar sospechosos y así todos comienzan a pisar terreno tortuoso.

A si ya aparece Zeke en cena, ese hombre es la pieza "que no encaja en esto"… o tal vez si (música de suspenso por favor), y claro que Hanji llamara su atención.

Me alegra que notes esos detalles como la mención de Pixi, en efecto hay cositas que menciono que influirán en el futuro de la trama, Erwin está bastante ocupado con lo que descubrió, la prueba no le es muy importante en ese momento. Y si Levi ahora si tiene interés en aprender lo que su tío le indica, como morder de forma adecuada.

**Guest** Como dirían en algunas historias de crímenes, "La noche apenas está comenzando" el reencuentro ya casi esta aquí.

**Aise** Casi pasa pero papá Smith llego a tiempo con su palo de golf y mando a dormir a los descontrolados Erwin y Moblit, reencuentro en breve. Sip agregare mas ships, amo el Mikenana y abra algo de Eremika (pero desde otro Angulo XD).

**Scarlet Zoe** Si fue una esecena algo estresante pero al final papá Smith los detuvo a tiempo, Moblit se siente terrible por lo sucedido él quiere mucho a Hanji y la idea de que pudo lastimarla le pesa mucho, Erwin se sintió terrible, pero es más centrado y un poco menos emocional por eso busca arreglar las cosas para poder ver por la seguridad de ella, ahora solo será más precavido para que no suceda de nuevo, Levi y Erwin aran todo para protegerla ;D, Moblit también en cuanto deje de culparse, cada uno tendrá que esforzarse ante lo que se les viene. Kenny, Kenny… el esconde algo.

Levi es un papucho (sin hacer menos a los demás claro) y Hanji vaya que le encanto verlo, seguro que Levi se pasa un poco más de tiempo de la ducha jejeje.

Gracias :D, yo también quisiera un peluche de Levi, es adorable pensar como se ve Hanji abrazándolo.

**Ina minina** Definitivamente Kenny y Uri tienen sus razones para favorecer que Hanji se haga pasar por omega y progrese, tal vez sean buena o tal vez no, Kenny también tiene un secreto entorno a lo que sucederá. Lo de Hanji con ellos fue algo estresante pero saldría bien librada :D. Levi si le quiere enseñar cosa sucias jejeje pero no puede ser tan evidente con su cuñadito vigilando XD.

El abuelo Ackerman apareciendo para meter más intriga al asunto. :D

**Dy** Levi procurando que Hanji no piense en ver a otros hombres XD y Erwin preocupado porque le anda enseñando piel de más a Hanji. Las cosas se arreglaran :D Gracias por seguir leyendo (n_n).

**Guest** Los Domingos por la tarde joven.

**Averdia** Ambos se siente culpables, Moblit está un poco más afectado pero se arreglaran las cosas en especial por que no pueden dejar sola a Hanji. :D


	11. Cap 11 Sangre de Omega

**Cap 11. Sangre de Omega.**

A partir de haber leído el atroz informe del expediente 0452 Erwin dedico la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a llenar los huecos del caso, optando por no revelar nada a nadie hasta tener la información completa, primero la recopilación después la interrogación a los involucrados o por lo menos a su padre y al .

Los expedientes estaban fechados pero la información no salió a la luz, sin embargo vagamente recordaba rumores de una nota en lo que fueron llamadas "hojas amarillistas" de una noticia "exagerada", su recurso principal, la completa discreción en su búsqueda de datos.

Había pasado más de medio año metido cada tarde en la hemeroteca de la ciudad tan solo en revisar los periódicos de cada publicación que pudiera hablar de un crimen posterior a las fechas del expediente… nada, pasaron meses antes de que las palabras "nota amarillista" retornada a su cabeza, como una señal de hacia donde debía dirigir su exhaustiva búsqueda.

Si bien, pudo haber pedido toda aquella información de esos vetustos periódicos "microfilmada" y en un archivo, su búsqueda pudo haber sido infinitamente más rápida pero su instinto la decía que si recurría a ello podría llamar la atención de esos "alguien" tras los crímenes y ocurriría si cualquiera se entera que una persona ha andado rebuscando un "algo" en aquellas fechas.

NOTA: Cuando solicitas información microfilmada en una hemeroteca (Cualquiera puede hacerlo) suelen preguntarte que noticia o nota estas buscando en la solicitud, para que los encargados puedan facilitar la búsqueda, y eso se queda en un registro. Básicamente por eso Erwin realiza su investigación "a mano" solicitando literalmente los periódicos de ese año, así no tiene que decir que busca o para qué. - perdón por la interrupción je -

\- Buenas tardes señorita.- Saludo cordialmente Erwin.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Más periódicos? ¿Los del año siguiente? Pregunto la encargada de mostrador para ese momento ya acostumbrada a la presencia del rubio, una o dos veces por semana en aquel lugar.

\- No, de hecho hoy quiero solicitar algo diferente; revistas y publicaciones de boletines de "nota roja"** y en general cualquier "tablón" que haya publicado temas insidiosos de delitos del mismo año de los periódicos, por favor.

La chica no pudo evitar mirar a Erwin de forma extraña, ¿Que estaba buscando aquel atractivo hombre? se preguntó mentalmente. El rubio era amable pero de pocas palabras, aun si le preguntaba sabía que no le diría, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, el solo venia y pasaba horas revisando viejos periódicos fechados de cuando seguramente él era solo un niño.

\- ¿Nota roja? - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica entre su extrañeza.

**-o-O-o-**

**Sina laboratorio 2 edificio de Química - 8:30 de la noche.**

Hanji trabajaba en aquella sala de investigación completamente vacía, sus ojos miraban por el microscopio, mientras a su vez desde la pantalla de su celular sobre la mesa los ojos grises de Levi la miraban a ella. - ¡Hey Hanji! ya basta, es tarde; regresa a casa. Llamo el pelinegro en aquella video llamada.

La castaña miro hacia su celular notando el ceño fruncido del varón. - ¿He, tan tarde es?

\- Solo ve a casa después puedes seguir viendo esa sustancia desagradable por el aparato ese.- Hablo nuevamente Levi.

Hanji se pasó los dedos por la nuca masajeando suavemente. - Es sangre no una sustancia desagradable y no es un "aparato" cualquiera, es un microscopio de alta resolución, mmm, bueno no importa. Igual no creo terminar mis pruebas por ahora, necesito más muestras…

\- ¿Exactamente que necesitas?- Cuestiono el pelinegro enarcando una ceja.

\- No importa, no creo poder explicarlo de forma simple.- Se quejó la castaña visiblemente frustrada.

Levi frunció un tanto más el ceño ante aquellas palabras y sin importar si su tono sonaba osco hablo. - ¿Es enserio 4 ojos? Crees que no entiendo de química cuando básicamente la casa donde crecí esta sobre el laboratorio más grande del país. ¿Qué carajos quieres hacer? o ¿Solo estas nerviosa porque el año escolar termina e ingresaras a la rama de química hormonal? he oído que los maestreo de esa rama son muy exigentes, pero dudo que sea eso.-

Hanji formo un puchero con los labios y después suspiro, Levi tenía razón no era un ignorante. - Bien… tengo un proyecto personal en curso, pero aun que ya llevo meses con el no he podido ni siquiera asentar la base, se adonde quiero llegar pero aun no tengo la ruta.- Se quejó la castaña retirando la muestra de sangre.

Levi observo a Hanji era extraño pero se sentía incómodo de verla con aquella expresión, simplemente algo en su interior le hacía sentir la necesidad de hacer lo que fuera por ver sonreír a su omega. - Hanji, para eso están los maestro de la carrera para enseñarte lo que necesitas saber, sé que eres autodidacta pero ninguno de nosotros nace sabiéndolo todo. Si tanto es tu deseo de avanzar en tu proyecto, lo que quiera que sea… puedo hacer que Kenny le digo a alguno de los químicos del laboratorio que te asesore, o si es tan secreto al menos podría darte acceso a algún material que necesites.- Le dijo el pelinegro con un tono más cálido del que esperaba usar.

Hanji miro la pantalla extrañada por lo dicho por el pelinegro, en realidad notaba que él solía estar más amable con ella de lo esperado, y su ofrecimiento era algo que nadie podría rechazar, pero también era cierto que lo que deseaba crear era secreto y ni Levi podía saberlo o empezaría hacer preguntas, preguntas que ella no quería responder.

\- Eso es muy atento e tú parte, pero no necesito causarte problemas con tu tío, Sina tiene un laboratorio bien equipado, y sobre algo que necesite solo lo aceptaría si puedes conseguirme muestras de sangre de Alfa.- Respondió ella con una pequeña risa al final esperando que el varón reaccionara extrañado por aquello preguntando para que las quería.

Sin embargo la expresión de Levi no se inmuto ante la extraña petición. - ¿Sangre de un alfa joven o uno adulto? - Respondió sereno.

Hanji miro el teléfono sin ocultar su sorpresa. - Yo… bueno, ¿es enserio? por qué igual pensaba pedirle una muestra a Erwin y Mike…-

**\- Media hora más tarde - **

Hanji terminaba de recoger todo, había colgado con Levi hace menos de 5 minutos, y ahora llevaba las cosas a su lugar, solo restaba desechar la muestra utilizada, para ello debía llevarlo al incinerador del laboratorio, por norma general ese era el procedimiento por lo que ahora caminaba por aquel estrecho pasillo y antes de llegar a la puerta que daba al incinerador una silueta se atravesó en su camino casi chocando al salir repentinamente por un pasillo que atravesaba.

\- Ho, lo siento, mi error no pensé que hubiera alguien más por aquí- Se disculpó aquel desconocido que casi choca con Hanji.

\- Esta bien, no hay problema tampoco mire si había alguien más… - Correspondió ella mirando al extraño, era un hombre joven y alto, de lentes con armazón redondo, ojos azules y cabello rubio, portador de una barba ligeramente crecida igual de rubia que su cabellera.

\- Huele a Omega… sangre de Omega.- Pronuncio de la nada aquel rubio frente a ella.

Hanji se tensó ante aquello, su primer acto reflejo hubiera sido salir corriendo de ahí, pero su temple y lógica la obligaron a conservar la calma. - ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestiono ella mirando al rubio y notando que sus ojos estaban fijos en la muestra que aun llevaba en la mano.

El rubio regreso la vista a la de Hanji y notando una ligera incomodidad en ella, entendió que el mismo se había escuchado extraño con aquella línea. - Yo, disculpa; Mi nombre es Zeke Jaeger, soy nuevo; es decir me acabo de trasladar de universidad, con lo que dije me refería a lo que llevas en las manos, esa muestra, ¿es sangre de omega, cierto?, mi olfato está bastante entrenado y puedo percibir el delicado aroma en la muestra, esta mezclada con supresores pero el aroma es claro, suave, dulce, debe pertenecer a una hembra omega joven y por la fragancia deduzco que aún está limpia, nadie la ha tocado. -

Los ojos de Hanji se abrieron sin ocultar su sorpresa, ese Zeke era un Alfa es un hecho pero hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie con un olfato tan preciso, bueno solo a Mike pero él es un caso especial.

\- Tranquilízate Zoe, este tipo solo percibe el aroma porque es sangre expuesta - Se dijo mentalmente Hanji, retomando su expresión habitual. - Si eso es cierto, esta muestra es de un Omega, pero ya termine de usarla, ahora la llevaba a incinerar; y yo soy Hanji Zoe, realmente yo no puedo saber a qué huele soy Beta.- Fue la respuesta de la castaña ahora nuevamente avanzando al incinerador.

Zeke la miro desde atrás, dándole un recorrido rápido con la mirada mientras realizaba sus consideraciones mentales - Con que esta es Hanji Zoe, la que muchos dicen es la chica más lista de la facultad, y apenas ingresara a tercero, la hija del decano y no está nada mal… una belleza exótica en mi opinión, apuesto que debajo de esa cabellera despeinada y ropa floja debe haber algo tentador.- Maquino el rubio en su mente, mientras veía a Hanji entrar y salir de la sala tras menos de dos minutos, una vez colocado la muestra en la cama de quemado y dejar que la maquina realice el resto deshaciéndose de ella por medio de su abrasadora temperatura.

\- ¿He, sigues aquí? - Pregunto Hanji al notar que Zeke seguía parado ahí en el pasillo.

Zeke miro su reloj y después sonrío de forma amable a la castaña. - Son las 9 es bastante tarde, la Universidad cerrara en 15 minutos, y no sería caballeroso de mi parte dejar que una linda señorita vaya sola por ahí.

Hanji miro al rubio un momento, era guapo no podía negarlo y de actitud bastante coqueta, cualquier chica correspondería embelesada por la caballerosidad de este pero no Hanji, por dos sustanciales razones, en primera no era enamoradiza del sexo opuesto en especial por tener bien claro que proteger su secreto era prioridad y en segunda que sin saberlo ella misma, llevaba literalmente años, interactuando con las feromonas de su Alfa, lo que a esas alturas lentamente ya había provocado una asimilación en su organismo que la aria rechazar a cualquier varón que no fuera Levi.

Cosa planeada desde el principio por Kenny y creada por Uri a través de los perfumes que le enviab veces al año. Aparte estaba mencionar que Uri Reiss era todo un "manipulador" emocional a través de sus mezclas químicas, desde borrar memorias hasta crear "pócimas de amor" a través de feromonas, lo que en Hanji y Levi tenía un 100 por ciento de efectividad al estar predestinados uno del otro.

Si bien ahora Hanji desconocía incluso la misma existencia de Uri en un futuro sus interacciones serian angulares en lo que acontecería.

\- No te preocupes Zeke, antes de terminar aquí llame a mi hermano para que pasara por mí - Respondió Hanji dándole la espalda. Aunque Zeke camino tras ella.

\- Bien, eso es bueno los hermanos mayores siempre nos preocuparemos por nuestros hermanitos.- Pronuncio el rubio con su mismo tono amable.

Ambos salieron hasta el estacionamiento, donde inmediatamente visualizaron a Erwin quien permanecía recargado en su motocicleta negra. Hanji se despidió de forma cortes y rápida de Zeke; ciertamente no había sido irrespetuoso ni nada pero algo en él le causo cierto resquemor… - Hermanos mayores, ¿por qué dijo eso? es como si de ante mano supiera de Erwin y que era mayor que ella.- Pensó la castaña mientras se encontraba con Erwin.

Por su parte Zeke observo desde la escalinata mientras prendía un cigarro como Hanji se reunía con Erwin y este le daba su chamarra para abrigarla probablemente regañándola por no traer un suéter, antes de subir a la motocicleta y marchar del lugar.

\- Así que ese es Erwin Smith, el mejor de su generación, abogado novato pero brillante y claro hijo mayor del decano - Dijo al aire Zeke mientras el humo del cigarro escapaba entre sus labios, para después extraer unas llaves y desbloquear los seguros de un auto a unos metros de él.

**-o-O-o-**

**3 semanas después.**

Hanji se encontraba recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, la noche era calurosa y ella portaba un juego de "pijama" ligera que no era más que una playera de tirantes y un bóxer femenino largo ambos de un color naranja muy suave que combinaba perfectamente con su piel trigueña y castaños cabellos, sostenía alegre el celular entre sus manos mientras al otro lado el pelinegro parecía estar simplemente recargado en la silla de su escritorio, con su expresión seria y desinteresada de siempre, pero en realidad se encontraba en una lucha mental para no deslizar sus ojos hacia la traviesa abertura de aquella playera que cubría el inicio del pecho de la castaña casi visible al encontrarse en aquella posición recostada.

Levi escucha a Hanji hablar pero mentalmente se preguntaba cómo podía ella no darse cuenta que aquella posición despertaba inadecuadas ideas en su cabeza, si bien ella hubiera salido con él en Rose, se hubiera conformado con tomar su mano y algún beso bastante casto; pero ahora sus pretensiones eran en un nivel menos inocente, por otro lado podría decirle que cambiara de postura pero ella podría mal interpretarlo.

\- Oye mocosa, cambia de postura, se te ve el principio del pecho; vas a provocar que se le ponga dura a Levi.-

Ambos se quedaron mudos ante la voz que interrumpió la video llamada, el pelinegro se giró bruscamente encontrándose con Kenny quien había entrado en total silencio y ahora permanecía parado tras él.

\- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA!- Reclamo Levi de inmediato, Kenny solo río entre dientes ante la incomodidad provocada a la incauta pareja.

\- Hey no te enojes enano, solo quería ayudar, ¿O estabas disfrutando la vista? Como sea termina tu conversación tenemos que hablar.- Respondió el mayor mientras le lanzaba un naranja que el pelinegro atrapo, viendo como Kenny salía.

\- Creo que ya no es buen momento.- Se escuchó decir a Hanji desde el teléfono, Levi miro la pantalla comprobando que ahora Hanji estaba sentada y ya solo se veía de sus clavículas hacia arriba.

\- Lo siento, no le hagas caso Kenny es un odioso siempre, ¿qué decías al final? yo no entendí eso.

La castaña se acomodó recargada en una de sus almohadas antes de hablar. - Que "Zeke" ese alumno nuevo que entro a Sina, me parece de lo más extraño es muy inteligente y pasa largas horas en el laboratorio; pero tengo que admitir que es bastante interesante creo que está desarrollando su proyecto personal también, él está en 4 año igualmente de Química pero su rama es química fisiológica. Al principio creí que era alguien un tanto raro pero últimamente hemos platicado durante los descansos, creo que podemos ser amigos. Finalizo Hanji con su sonrisa de siempre

Levi frunció el ceño -"Amigos"- murmuro con molestia. - Hanji sé que extrañas a Moblit pero no necesitas aun tonto detrás de ti- Respondió el pelinegro.

Hanji por su parte sonrío con aire divertido. - Pareces celoso - Pronuncio buscando molestarlo mientras ponía el peluche de él frente a ella en un abrazo.

Levi miro un momento su versión afelpada y después a Hanji sonriendo de forma juguetona, y él mismo se permitió curvar sus labios en una sonrisa con aire seductor.

\- No estoy celoso, porque cuando regrese te llevare con migo y te are mi esposa. Puedes conservar ese muñeco pero ya no lo necesitaras en la cama.

La castaña se sonrojo por completo con aquellas palabras - ¡Como que esposa! ¿Cuándo hemos tenido algo más que ser amigos?- Reclamo de forma exagerada por la vergüenza que sentía.

\- Soy un Alfa A dominante - Superior, Hanji; te quise desde el día que nos conocimos, y un Alfa siempre consigue lo que quiere. Descansa te llamare después.

La video llamada se cortó dejando a la castaña tan roja como un tomate y avergonzada de sentirse "presa" del pelinegro, y una sensación de deseo en ello. - Me gustas Levi… ¿Pero hablas en serio?…- Susurro la joven fémina apretando más su abrazo sobre el peluche. - ¡No Hanji! ¡No seas tonta! Levi es un Alfa… si te descubre todo se acabó, mi disfraz de Beta seria expuesto, podría denunciarme al ver que le mentí a todos… Conozco la ley, me obligarían a quedar en preñes y permanecer encerrada… No Levi, no renunciare a mi objetivo por nadie.- Sentencio la castaña con semblante serio mientras contemplaba el muñeco entre sus manos.

Por su parte Levi, caminaba rumbo a donde su tío esperaba, mientras miraba la naranja que le había dado para después llevarla a su boca y morderla, la presión fue lenta pero constante hundió sus afilados incisivos perforando la piel de la fruta y después la retiro. Lo que quedo en esta era una marca perfecta, el filo de sus dientes había quedado perfectamente grabado sin rasgar la piel alrededor, la profundidad era buena y el jugo solo escurría ligeramente, marcaría a Hanji eso era un hecho para él.

**-o-O-o-**

Erwin había revisado exactamente 230 publicaciones de un total de 305, todas pertenecientes a notas amarillistas que solo cubrían casos de accidente, asesinatos, suicidios y cualquier acto violento en general, pero al fin había hallado lo que buscaba, una columna aunque bastante corta, mencionaba el expediente 0452 y el encubrimiento de una serie de 46 crímenes, 46 víctimas, todos omegas. En realidad no daba más datos que los que ya conocía a excepción del motivo del número 46, ¿Que significaban los otros 2? Tal vez lo descubriría si hablaba con el autor de aquella columna.

Ahora se encontraba en una sala de espera de una pequeña editorial que publicaba revistas banales de temas faranduleros y de interés mundano. Pero su objetivo era uno de los redactores.

\- El Redactor, lo vera ahora- anuncio una secretaria.

La oficina era simple una ventana con persianas y un escritorio atestado de papeles, carpetas, notas y viejas publicaciones, tras el escritorio un hombre de traje color humo, desalineado y sin gran interés en su expresión miro a Erwin un momento y espero a que fuera el rubio quien hablara mientras el encendía un cigarro.

Lo primero que hizo Erwin fue dejar frente al hombre la fotocopia de la columna de aquel artículo publicado por este hace tantos años mientras decía una sola línea. - Archivo 0452-

El hombre tras su escritorio miro aquello, esa vieja nota que había redactado años atrás, en aquella publicación de cuarta que solo se imprimía para satisfacer el morbo que la gente tiene sobre crímenes y sangre. Gruño por lo bajo y soltó una espesa bocanada de humo.

\- ¿Que tiene eso? no es más que una vieja nota publicada cuando seguramente tu aun te raspabas la rodillas jugando en el parque.- Expreso de forma despectiva aquel hombre mirando los azules y serios ojos del rubio.

Erwin tomo asiento aun sin que se lo ofreciera y coloco su mano sobre el papel, hablando en tono serio. - Estoy investigando este viejo archivo, se perfectamente que está sepultado en el olvido pero necesito saber de él, usted escribió esta nota la cual fue la única publicación al respecto ¿Cómo se enteró de ello?-

Aquel hombre torció los labios y repaso el rostro del varón frente a él. - ¿Cuántos años tienes 24, 25? No tienes ni idea de lo que es eso, menos sé por qué llegas aquí preguntando por tal. Yo no sé nada.- Inquirió el mayor soltando el humo de una nueva bocanada en dirección al rubio, Erwin ni pestañeo.

\- Esto es un caso sin resolución y yo no me iré de aquí hasta que me diga que sabe, ¿Por qué escribió al respecto?-

\- Lo único que sé es que ese caso "es más mierda" de la que puedes palear, porque no te largas, tu mami debe estar preocupada por ti.- Respondió el redactor recargándose en su silla mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿Mas mierda de la que puedo palear? Entonces si sabe algo.- Señalo Erwin.

\- ¿Que gano yo por contarte ese cuento de "terror"?- Cuestiono el redactor.

El rubio sabía que aquello le iba a costar pero al final eso era algo que ya había presupuestado. - Depende de que tan buena sea la información- Afirmo finalmente.

El redactor analizo una vez más el rostro de Erwin y mantuvo el silencio por varios segundo. - ¿Eres hijo de Julie?-

El rubio no supo que decir aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba tal cuestión. El varón tras el escritorio sonrío de medio lado, apago su cigarro aplastándolo en un sarroso cenicero de bronce.

\- No te sorprendas tanto, yo conocí a tu madre y tal vez muchos digan que te pareces a tu padre pero apenas entraste por esa puerta lo supe, mismo tono de rubio, mismos ojos, mismo… no sé, simplemente el rostro de ella regreso a mi mente; era una mujer muy hermosa.

Erwin recupero su postura seria. - ¿Entonces me dirá lo que quiero saber? Cuestiono.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te maten? ¿Hay sangre de suicidas en tu familia o qué? - Se quejó el redactor mirando con molestia al rubio.

\- Tengo que saberlo.- Afirmo Erwin.

El hombre observo la determinación en los ojos del joven varón, la imagen de su madre regreso a su mente unos segundos, se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina miro un momento por el vidrio una muy delgada ventanilla en esta, como comprobando que la secretaria estuviera en su puesto, después regreso al escritorio.

\- Ok, escucha chico, te voy a contar algo pero no quiero interrupciones solo cállate y escucha. Conocí a tu madre una tarde de verano cuando fui a la oficina de "casos" a recopilar información para un nota sobre la ley "adopción por beneficio" la as de conocer, no es tan antigua pero fue y sigue siendo muy polémica, la que permite básicamente comprar a un omega mientras sea menor de edad, "comercio de inocentes" así titule mi artículo, era una ley apoyada por gente con mucho dinero; si me lo preguntas para mí no son más que cerdos comprando niños para abusar de ellos o cosas peores, la ley no duro mucho en debate, una semana estuvo en juzgado y fue aprobada sin importar las quejas de los grupos afectados.

Solo un puñado de reporteros siguió escribiendo al respecto entre esos yo, bueno en esos años ciertamente me movía la fama rápida así que los temas polémicos eran la mejor opción, de ahí que me encargue de publicar muchos de los casos que seguía tu madre, "denuncias sociales" así las llamaba ella, nada anormal hasta que llego "ese día", 3 chicos desaparecieron los tres omegas, las familiar dieron aviso, no los encontraron, no con vida, tenían 15, 18 y 19 años. Las investigaciones no daban frutos, nadie quería llevar el caso hasta que un detective de apellido Zoe lo tomo, ese hombre era un genio para buscar pistas y seguir los rastros, sé que estuvo a nada de dar con los culpables, siguiendo un hilo muy torcido, el chico de 15 había sido comprado a sus padres antes de desaparecer.

Por supuesto yo cubría la noticia aun que mis publicaciones solo eran aceptadas por esas gacetas morbosas de crímenes, 3 meses más tarde de esa investigación, comenzaron a desaparecer otros omegas y al menos la mitad de ellos habían sido comprados a sus familias, esa ley de mierda permitía que la "compra" se realizara aun en contra de los padres si el interesado podía probar que tenía recursos para darle "una mejor vida", por supuesto que Zoe y su esposa continuaron investigando, Julie vino a mí una tarde con un grueso expediente lo llamaron "el 0452", 46 víctimas al menos 2 culpables localizados… pero ella estaba alterada, nunca me dieron datos sobre sospechosos o nombres, cosa de la policía supongo, el detective Zoe siembres sostuvo que no podía señalar culpables hasta no tener las pruebas en la mano, pero algo paso, "los malos" de esta historia atacaron primero, Julie me pidió que publicara la información, pero no tuve oportunidad de leer el expediente.

De repente todo fue un caos, por la mañana leía el encabezado de la muerte del detective y su mujer, por la tarde unos sujetos llegaron a mí, se llevaron el expediente, claro yo fui un imbécil que no lo escondió, me dieron la golpiza de mi vida… 3 costillas rotas, la pierna quebrada en 2 puntos, la mandíbula fracturada y una amenaza clara, si decía lo más mínimo de lo que me hayan contado regresarían por mí, por mi familia y hasta por mi perro… me callé, en realidad no sabía más de lo que te digo ahora, nunca leí el expediente, no se nombres ni culpables. 6 meses me tomo volver a caminar cuando pude hacerlo busqué a Julie, pero cuando la vi me detuve en el acto, ella caminaba por la acera con un jovencito rubio de unos 13 años y llevaba de la mano a una niña de 7 u 8, él con su uniforme de secundaria y ella en su trajecito de educación básica.

Tú y la hija de los Zoe ¿Cierto?, como veras no podía seguir con ello y tu madre tampoco debió de hacerlo, Yo me retire y lo único que pude hacer fue publicar esa escueta columna sobre el caso, pensé que regresarían a matarme por ello pero no fue así, aun que tras escribir aquello perdí mi trabajo en aquella editorial, nunca más me aceptaron en artículos de ese tipo y he me aquí ahora… escribiendo sobre zapatos y farándula… Para ser honesto siento que tengo la culpa de que tu madre retomara el caso, si es que llego a leer lo que yo publique.-

Erwin contemplo a aquel hombre por unos segundos, ¿Le había contado todo o estada guardando algo más?

El redactor busco un nuevo cigarro para invadirse de nicotina una vez más le regreso la misma mirada escrutadora al rubio. - ¿Continuaras donde tu madre termino?-

Erwin medito unos segundos aquella pregunta respondiendo con otra. - ¿Tiene idea de alguno de los involucrados directos?

El humo salió perezosamente de las fosas nasales del hombre, suspiro mitigando un quejido y pensó sus palabras antes de decirlas. - No busques en la superficie, tal vez las respuestas están esparcidas al rededor. No tengo más nombres que uno, Zacharius padre, el ayudaba por debajo del agua a los Zoe, les consiguió muchos documentos importantes… nunca vi de que se trataban, ellos eran sumamente herméticos pero si tienes que interrogar a alguien es a ese hombre, no pierdas el tiempo rastreando a las familias de las 46 víctimas, solo te encontraras a un montón de muertos…- Señalo aquel hombre mientras calaba una vez más de su cigarro.

\- ¿Como que un montón de muertos?- Exclamo Erwin con una inquietud que no podía ocultar.

El redactor lo miro una vez más de forma juiciosa - Que después de que se acallaran los rumores sobre el 0452 las familias de los afectados que rehusaban dejar el tema de lado fueron muriendo poco a poco, en "accidentes", "suicidios", "desapariciones"… ¿Ves por qué te dije que ese caso es más mierda de la que puedes palear? quienes quiera que estén detrás de esto usando a los omegas como juguetes desechables tienen muchos poder, el suficiente para callar a quien sea en esta jodida ciudad.

Pero si quieres terminar como los Zoe, tu madre y otros, sigue adelante. Por cierto, Julie tenía una agenda, era de cuero rosa y tenía un dibujo feo enmicado en la pasta ella siempre estaba anotando cosas en ella, si la encuentras tal vez te dé más pistas. Pero asegúrate de que nadie más sepa lo que estás buscando hasta que tengas toda la información junta.-

Erwin se levantó de aquella silla y rebusco en su saco extrayendo un rollo de billetes, pero antes de que pudiera extenderlo el redactor negó con la cabeza.

\- No chico, no te dije esto por dinero; solo quiero una cosa. En caso de que no te maten como a ellos, en caso de que logres destapas este "nido de avispas" y salir bien librado… quiero la exclusiva.-

El rubio miro al redactor con extrañeza, pero era claro que aquel hombre no había abandonado su entereza aun tras lo que había pasado.

**-o-O-o-**

**Un año después **

**\- Nota: Este es el último timeskip largo, por si se lo preguntaban :D, a partir de aquí las cosas ya ocurrirán de corrido-**

Ahora Erwin tenía 26 años, su propio espacio en el despacho del Sr. Zacharius y un par de casos resueltos a la perfección, la joven estrella de aquella firma de abogados no podía lucir un futuro más prometedor a vista de todos, sin embargo aquel tiempo transcurrido también había sido usado por el rubio para acumular los datos que le permitirán cubrir los agujeros del oscuro 0452.

La investigación oscura y truculenta lo había llevado a acumular una serie de datos sobre las víctimas, desapariciones y especulaciones que no habían sido incluidas en el archivo original que estaba en su poder, sin embargo aún quedaban las lagunas más grandes, primero hablaría con su padre, después con el sr. Zacharius y al final con Kenny Ackerman y Uri Reiss aunque esto últimos era una apuesta arriesgada debido a que si estaban involucrados ellos podrían simplemente poner una bala en su cabeza.

Aquellas ideas cruzaban sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió sin aviso previo.

\- Erwin, ¿Quién es ella?- Se escuchó decir a una conocida voz.

\- ¿De quién hablas Mike? Pregunto Erwin a su amigo que ahora miraba por la ventana de vista espejo que había en la pequeña oficina de Erwin.

A través de aquella ventana era visible la sala de espera del despacho de forma que el observador no era visto desde afuera.

\- Ella- Respondió el rubio más alto señalando a un hermosa chica rubia sentada en el sillón flanqueada por dos hombres de traje y expresión sumamente seria.

Erwin miro solo un segundo antes de contestar sin mucho interés. - Se llama Nanaba, Nanaba Thouret, su madre está hablando con tu padre ahora mismo. No te recomiendo que te acerques, esos dos a su lado son sus guarda espaldas.

\- Ella huele… delicioso, lo percibo aún por debajo del amargo aroma de un supresor.- Respondió Mike casi en un susurro que fue audible por Erwin.

\- Es porque ella es una omega, su madre es Nan Thouret por si no habías notado el apellido.

\- ¿La dueña de la marca Thouret? la prestigiosa marca de moda internacional.- Remarco Mike con cierto asombro.

Erwin se levantó para servir dos cafés mientras explicaba. - Así es, la Sra. Thouret es una mujer Beta, gran empresaria y dueña de ese emporio de moda y cosas frívolas; bueno, la chica de afuera es su hija Nanaba, es omega por ello su madre paga a esos guarda espaldas que la cuidan 24 / 7, la chica estudio toda su educación profesional en casa por medio de tutores, ya sabes que las universidades no admiten Omegas, pero Nanaba quiere especializarse es decir destacar en sociedad por su propios méritos, desea estudiar una especialización en Sina, su carrera es Administración y contaduría, obviamente la chica se prepara para un día ocupar el puesto de su madre, pero como veras, la "sociedad se rehúsa". Nanaba ha solicitado matricula en todos las universidades prestigiosas incluso en Sina… pero como entenderás todas la han rechazado. Ahora su madre busca medios legales para que se le permita a su hija acceder a una matrícula formal de universidad.- Explico el rubio más bajo a su amigo mientras le ofrecía una de las tazas de café.

\- Pero… tu padre es el decano de Sina… ¿No podría hacer una excepción?- Pregunto Mike con duda en su voz.

Erwin suspiro pesadamente no por lo dicho por Mike si no al recordar como Hanji estaba estudiando bajo un disfraz. - Bueno mi padre presento una petición formal a la junta escolar pero nadie acepto, le dijeron que sus intenciones son buenas al apoyar a la chica omega pero según ellos "las leyes son las leyes" y aunque mi padre es el decano necesita al menos la mitad de aprobación del concejo para que admitieran a la chica.-

\- Ya veo…- Respondió Mike mirando de nuevo a Nanaba a través del vidrio.

Erwin se acercó a su amigo notando su insistente mirada sobre la joven rubia. - Es dos años mayor que Hanji, podrías ir a presentarte discretamente, decirle algo como "Soy el hijo del Sr. Zacharius, ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?"-

Mike sonrío ligeramente sin dejar de mirar a la chica y después salió sin decir nada. Erwin dio un trago a su café mientras encorvaba una ceja, su amigo Mike parecía haber sido flechado al menos visualmente.

El rubio más alto salió hacia la sala acercándose a Nanaba con paso lento pero firme, la rubia poso sus azules ojos sobre el alto varón que se acercaba, e inexplicablemente la idea de que era el hombre más guapo que había visto le paso por la cabeza.

Cuando Mike se encontraba a solo un par de metros ambos guarda espaldas le cerraron el paso.

\- Disculpe pero debe mantener su distancia con la señorita Thouret.- Afirmo uno de ellos con voz seria y gesto molesto, teniendo que levanta la vista para ver a Mike.

\- Gelgar, Henning por favor no creo que tengan que hacer eso, estamos en un despacho de abogados.- Pidió Nanaba sin apartar la vista de Mike.

El rubio no perdió oportunidad para responder. - Soy Mike Zacharius, hijo del Sr. Zacharius, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo señorita Nanaba?- Pronuncio el rubio y sin pensarlo siquiera libero sus feromonas casi frente a la chica.

Nanaba sintió como un aroma fuerte como el de un bosque de pinos inundaba su olfato y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, extendió su mano en un saludo buscando por inercial algún contacto con el alto rubio.

Mike tomo la mano de Nanaba y en cuanto la piel de sus manos se rozó ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica los sacudía internamente. Ambos rubios lo supieron en aquel momento, se habían encontrado Alfa y Omega.

Erwin salió hacia la sala de estar contemplando la escena. - ¿No es acaso un regalo de la vida encontrar a tu predestinada?- Pensó notando lo que ocurría, era claro con tan solo ver los ojos de ambos, era la primera vez que se veían pero pareciera que se hubieran estado buscando toda una vida.

Gelgar y Henning se miraron confundidos sin saber que debían hacer, cuando la oficina se abrió dejando salir a la madre de Nanaba y el padre de Mike. El sr. Zacharius percibió las feromonas de su hijo en el aire de la sala y al ver a Mike sosteniendo la mano de Nanaba ahora muy cerca de su nariz entendió lo que pasaba, era extraño tal vez impropio pero a su mente vino la imagen de cuando el mismo conoció a la madre de Mike en un parque una tarde de otoño en la cual quedaron prendidos el uno del otro.

Sin embargo la madre de Nanaba no se tomó a bien lo que veía. - ¿Pero qué significa esto?- Reclamo interrumpiendo el momento.

**-o-O-o-**

En el departamento de Uri todo era calma, Kenny estaba en su habitación bastante atareado con los informes de Unicorn que llegaban mes a mes, mas había tenido que tomarse un momento para regañar a Isabel por teléfono apenas vio su boleta de calificaciones que el colegio le enviaba a su mail particular.

Levi permanecía en su cuarto había llegado hace poco más de una hora, tras pasar la mañana de sábado entrenando con Moblit, curiosamente la llegada del rubio había sido beneficiosa para el pelinegro según consideraba Uri incluso logrando que Levi fuera menso huraño con sus compañeros de carrera. Aunque eso ya no era relevante siendo que el pelinegro estaba terminando dicha formación académica y más que ir a revisar su titulación solo pasaba por Moblit, no sabía que se traían esos dos pero parecía que su convivencia se había estrechado.

En aquellas ideas meditaba Uri cuando el timbre de piso sonó, era raro nadie lo visitaba en realidad y más considerando que la entrada al edificio era restringida. Se encamino a atender la llamada, encontrándose en el acceso a una chica coquetamente arreglada que saludo de forma exagerada.

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Reiss. ¿Se encontrara Levi?- Uri la miro un momento - Otra de esas chicas tras Levi… bueno ¿qué tan malo sería que el tuviera un rato de diversión? después de todo Kenny lo tiene muy restringido.- Pensó de forma casi maquiavélica. - Por supuesto pasa, es por aquí.

Levi miraba su teléfono sin mucho interés, estaba molesto, desde que Hanji le dijo que había realizado un "increíble" avance en su proyecto su tiempo de conversión se había reducido además de haber sido informado por Farlan que la castaña pasaba bastante tiempo en el laboratorio con ese tal Zeke, aparentemente si "eran amigos" y eso le estaba carcomiendo.

\- Hola Levi…- Escucho en el filo de la puerta. El pelinegro miro con confusión identificando a la fémina como una de sus compañeras de grupo. - ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Respondió el pelinegro de forma seria y molesta.

\- Creo que está bien que convivas mas.- Interrumpió Uri desde atrás, para después dejarlos solos.

La chica camino hasta el pelinegro y le sonrío de la mejor forma posible. - Me atreví a venir a visitarte porque creo que tal vez ahora que nos graduamos podríamos… no se trabajar juntos y divertirnos juntos… -

Levi escucho aquello pero lo ignoro totalmente repitiendo su pregunta -¿Cómo entraste aquí? este es un lugar privado nadie entra sin previo aviso de los residentes.

La chica sintió el aire de hostilidad en la voz del varón, todos sabían que Levi era sumamente renuente a convivir menos a involucrarse con alguien, y claro estaba el "rumor" de que él ya tenía pareja y por ende ignoraba a todas las demás, después de todo era un Alfa superior podía emparejarse con quien quisiera; las ideas de aquella fémina eran claras, esa era su única oportunidad de "enredarse" con el heredero de Unicorn.

\- Mi tía materna vive en el departamento de abajo así que creí que sería una buena idea subir.- Respondió mientras se colocaba frente al pelinegro dejando a su vista el pronunciado escote de su ropa.

Levi bajo la vista un momento, mientras su mente le recordó como Hanji usaba esas finas playeras de satín para dormir donde se mostraba de forma casi ingenua el nacimiento de sus pechos.

La chica interpreto aquella mirada como un interés de su parte sin suponer que los pensamientos de él estaban en otra persona.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Cuestiono colocando sus brazos al rededor del cuello de él, Levi no se movió, ella comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre los brazos palpando la musculatura que había bajo la tela.

\- ¿Sabes? podemos ser más que compañeros- Susurro ella en un tono provocativo.

\- ¿Cómo se comportara Hanji en el momento de estar juntos? seguramente sería tímida, no como esta oportunista.- Medito el pelinegro observando como la chica frente a él deslizaba sus manos hacia los botones de sus camisa abriéndolos uno a uno.

\- Sabes Levi, si me das "la oportunidad" yo puedo cumplir todas tus expectativas.- Hablo nuevamente la chica encaminando sus manos hacia el cinturón de él.

Repentinamente la situación fue interrumpida por una voz áspera y molesta. - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? No, no, no muy mal. ¿Quieres hacer llorar a Hanji? ella haya esforzándose por destacar y tu aquí dejándote manoseas por cualquiera.- Regaño Kenny desde la puerta.

La chica aparto sus manos de la parte media del varón y miro hacia quien había interrumpido. - ¿Como que cualquiera? ¿Quién demonios es usted? ¡Por que se mete así nada más, que se ha creído…! - La chica enmudeció al reconocer al mismísimo Kenny Ackerman, tío de Levi y prácticamente amo y señor de Unicorn.

\- Tiiiccc, respuesta equivocada, niña. ¿En realidad crees que voy a aceptar a una chica descarada como pareja de Levi? por favor, nada de eso; su prometida es todo lo que necesito y el también.- Afirmo Kenny mientras hacía un exagerado ademan con la mano como si estuviera exponiendo algo.

\- ¿Pro… prometida?- Repitió la chica sin saber que decir. Mientras Levi solo entorno los ojos con fastidio ante lo exageradamente teatral que era Kenny.

Repentinamente el celular de Levi timbro mostrando una imagen en fondo negro con una elegante tipografía cursiva que decía "Hanji", él solo se apartó de la chica como si no estuviera ahí y llevo el celular a su oído.

\- ¡Por fin das señales de vida!- Reclamo mientras llevaba su conversación a otra área de la habitación.

**-o-**

Un momento después la chica fue conducida fuera del departamento por Kenny.

Levi conversaba con Hanji cuando fue interrumpido por Uri, teniendo que cortar la llamada prometiendo comunicarse más tarde.

\- Levi ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta de carácter privado?

El pelinegro miro con extrañeza al mayor pero no mostro signos de negarse, después de todo Uri era muy serio no diría algo que lo incomodara por lo cual asintió esperando la pregunta.

\- ¿Has tenido sexo con alguna de las chicas que te pretenden? Me da la impresión de que Kenny ha intervenido para que no pase.- Pregunto Uri son inmutarse.

Levi frunció el entrecejo mientras su boca mostraba una mueca de confusión. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? El pelinegro gruño ligeramente ante aquellas preguntas, aunque por otro lado era cierto que en un par de ocasiones en verdad sintió la tentación de ir a la cama con alguna de esas chicas, pero "casualmente" Kenny o alguno de sus empleados aparecía de la nada para interrumpir.

Uri observo su reacción con cuidado y de ella tomo su respuesta. - Eres un Alfa joven tu cuerpo te exigirá tener sexo y no es algo que solo ignoras y ya, hasta ahora tú has sido bastante centrado pero creo que deberías tener algo de experiencia antes de Zoe.-

\- ¿Por eso la dejaste entrar?, tú y Kenny se están tomando muchas libertades con respecto a lo que yo hago o no.- Se quejó Levi.

En aquel momento Kenny regreso. - Bien, bien… Levi tenemos que hablar sobre…-

Fue interrumpido por Uri quien extendió su mano hasta asirlo por la corbata jalándolo hacia afuera de la habitación. - No Kenny, quienes tienen que hablar somos tú y yo.

\- ¿Que?- Se quejó el más alto pero Uri estaba jalando en serio sin señal de que fuera a soltarlo, ambos salieron dejando a Levi solo y confundido por lo ocurrido.

\- Estudio de Uri -

\- ¿Que te propones Kenny?- Reclamo Uri con un tono de enojo real en su voz.

Kenny cruzo los brazos y dejando de lado su tono insidioso de siempre observo la enojada mirada de su amigo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y respondió de forma seca. - Vinculo puro** -

Uri gruño, algo que Kenny no hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, Uri era un Alfa, pero muchos no lo creían debido a su calmada forma de ser, y aquel comportamiento solo relucía cuando estaba en verdad enojado.

\- ¿Un vínculo puro? ¿Por qué? Pretendes una unión donde Levi terminaría por hacer cualquier cosa por Zoe… ¿POR QUE?… No… yo sé bien porque… No lo hagas Kenny.

Kenny escucho las palabras de su amigo pero su expresión no cambio. - Levi es fuerte probablemente será más fuerte de lo que yo soy y Zoe también, no es una omega cualquiera, serán una gran pareja… Alfa y Omega, las dos partes de un todo.

Uri se apretó el puente de la nariz conteniendo sus ganas de lanzar algún reclamo - ¿Todo esto es por lo que ocurrió aquel día, cierto? 19 horas, aquello no pudo durar más de 19 horas… ¿Y ahora lo arrastras por el resto de nuestra existencia? ¡TU GANASTE! El abuelo solo vive bien porque se lo concedes después de todo. Pero si tanto te afecta ¿Por qué no vas a contárselo a Levi? anda ve y cuéntale la verdad, pero te aseguro que eso no cambiara nada.-

\- El poder lo cambia todo, quien tiene la fuerza decide lo que está bien y lo que está mal- Gruño el más alto.

Uri meneo la cabeza de lado a lado - Tienes poder, Kenny más del que imaginaste, ¿Solo necesitabas un ejemplo más? ¿Por eso necesitas a Zoe?

Kenny estuvo a punto de hablar pero sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta adonde se dirigió sin efectuar el más mínimo ruido abriéndola de forma rápida.

Levi estaba ahí parado, no realizo ni el más mínimo amago de ocultar que los estaba escuchando.

\- Siempre he creído que ustedes 2 son un par de raros… y no me equivoco, tal vez aun sea "un mocoso ignorante" para ambos pero es claro que hay algo que debo saber ¿cierto?, no me molesta lo de crear un vínculo puro con Hanji, no estoy particularmente interesado en saltar de una mujer a otra como Kenny; pero si me siento agraviado al escuchar que "aparentemente" ustedes dos tienen intereses personales en que yo me empareje.- Pronuncio el pelinegro con voz calma pero impregnada de molestia.

Uri miro hacia otro lado y se fue a sentar a su sillón casi "fingiendo" no estar ahí, Kenny gruño con aspereza luego vio a su sobrino y retomando su tono burlesco de siempre respondió. - El secreto es que TÚ eres pésimo para escuchar a escondidas, un poco más y te enteras de una mierda que no te incumbe, tu solo marca a Zoe y hazle muchos hijitos, eso es todo.

Levi frunció el ceño sin quitar la vista de Kenny, esperando a que le diera una respuesta mínimamente coherente. El mayor chasqueo la lengua y hablo de nuevo.

\- Has tus maletas en una semana regresamos, a Zoe le falta poco para terminar la carrera y estoy interesado en que comience a laborar en Unicorn, la pondré en el departamento de pruebas, veamos si asciende por mérito propio.- Ordeno Kenny regresando al escritorio.

\- ¿El departamento de pruebas? eso está en el edificio principal justo 3 pisos abajo de tu casa.- Añadió Uri participando nuevamente en la conversación.

\- Cuando la marque la tendrá que tener cerca, la oficina está un piso arriba, así evitaremos la "angustia pos-vinculo**"- Le respondió Kenny ahora casi ignorando a su sobrino que aun que ellos seguían hablando de él como si no estuviera y decidiendo por Hanji, su cabeza solo se centró en la primera línea -"Has tus maletas en una semana regresamos".-

Kenny miro nuevamente a su sobrino en el umbral de entrada. - Y cómprate un traje tenemos que llegar para la fiesta de aniversario de Unicorn, a partir de ese momento comenzaras a trabajar en la oficina, tengo mucho que enseñarte sobre dirigir una empresa real.- Añadió Kenny sentándose en otro de los sillones, era claro que continuaría su charla con Uri una vez Levi se retirara.

**-o-**

**Más tarde**

\- Hanji regresare a casa-

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Cuándo?- Cuestiono la castaña tratando de ocultar su emoción

\- Para el baile de conmemoración de Unicorn-

\- Entonces tal vez puedas salir el día siguiente un rato-

\- No Hanji, ven a la celebración como mi acompañante- Pronuncio Levi de forma seria

Hanji miro los serios ojos del pelinegro y dudo. - ¿Estás seguro? es un evento muy formal, ¿que pasara cuando te vean con migo? con eventos de ese tipo suele haber algún artículo ¿no te preocupa que pongan una foto de ti acompañado? tu popularidad como "hombre deseado" podría bajar.- Bromeo al final la castaña sonriendo ligeramente.

Levi enarco una ceja. - Oye cuatro ojos, deja de rechazarme; creí que estos literalmente años de conversación habían cambiado tu apreciación por mí.

\- Pero no soy tu novia ni nada de eso- Se defendió ella.

\- Eres mi chica, desde que estábamos en Rose, todos lo decían.- Respondió Levi, obteniendo como respuesta un encantador sonrojo por parte de Hanji.

\- Te mandare todos los datos e invitaciones con un mensajero; tu padre y hermano pueden venir.

Hanji no pudo decir más a ello, Levi solo corto la video llamada para evitar alguna negativa de su parte.

**-o-O-o-**

**3 días más tarde**

Erwin conducía a toda prisa por la autopista, estaba furioso, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el neopreno del manillar. Simplemente no podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

**\- 2 horas antes -**

Erwin estaba casi listo para salir, su padre le había pedido llegar a casa para comentarle algo muy importante, el rubio guardaba todo dando una última hojeada a unas hojas pertenecientes al expediente 0452 que había llevado con el como tantas veces anteriores, procediendo a digitalizarlas y aunarlas al expediente digital que había creado y almacenaba celosamente en una base de datos que solo era de su conocimiento para tenerla como un "seguro" en caso de que le pasara algo esa información seria liberada hacia distintos destinatarios, no cometería el error de su madre y los padres de Hanji de solo conservar el expediente con él.

Ahora aquello que había encontrado al fondo de esa caja de madera se había convertido en un caso minuciosamente preparado por él, anexando información, llenando huecos y dejando las conexiones claras, es más estaba seguro que si hablaba con sus 3 "testigos" restantes podría incluso señalar posibles culpables, después de todo los rastros de un crimen así persisten aun por encima de los años que se acumulen.

Y aquel informe creado por él no se recataba en expresar claramente sus sospechas subrayado nombres y apellidos, desde aquellos que apoyaron la Ley de compra de omegas menores de edad pasando por nombre y estatus de las víctimas, nombres de los compradores y posibles culpables. Erwin era sumamente inteligente y como enemigo era de temer, pero más aún sabia moverse cual sombra en la oscuridad.

El rubio salió deteniéndose un momento frente a la oficina de su jefe el Sr. Zacharius dando tres golpes suaves.

\- Adelante- Escucho desde el interior.

Erwin accedió para llegar donde el sr. Zacharius. - Sr. Me retiro; el informe del caso de tutela esta sobre el escritorio y las revisiones de la demanda por emparejamiento están en la carpeta azul, los demás expediente ya están etiquetados y anexados.-

El mayor alzo la vista hacia el rubio más joven con una sonrisa amable. - Eres sumamente eficiente muchacho, adelante ve, nos vemos mañana.- Pronuncio el Sr. Zacharius deslizando casi por inercia la vista hacia la carpeta que Erwin cargaba con él, entonces los vio.

Un pequeño cumulo de unas 10 hojas sobresaliendo ligeramente de la carpeta de cuero, nada extraño en una carpeta de trabajo, sin embargo lo que llamo su atención no fue eso si no como eran aquellas hojas… azules y de una textura aparentemente rugosa. Hacía años que no veía aquel tipo de papel de hecho solo había conocido a una persona que lo utilizaba en expedientes, Julie Smith… ella usaba papeles de ese tipo para imprimir los casos de investigación, usando distintos tonos para clasificar el nivel de gravedad en lo descrito; azul era el que usaba para un caso donde la víctima fue asesinada a golpes.

\- Er… Erwin…. ¿Qué es eso?- Cuestiono el varón tras el escritorio.

\- Documentación de una investigación Sr.- Respondió el más joven notando como la expresión de su jefe se tornaba tensa de forma repentina y casi sin explicación.

\- Las hojas azules Erwin, déjame verlas.- Pidió su jefe mientras sus pensamientos se negaban a creer que aquellas hojas podrían ser…. ¡no! eso era absurdo Erwin no tendría por qué saber nada de eso… nada de lo que mato a su madre.

Erwin por su parte lo dudo un momento, aun no era tiempo de hablar con el sr. Zacharius, primero debía hacerlo con su padre pero por otro lado aquel momento era inminente y ocurriría tarde o temprano por lo que al final accedió sabiendo que no habría marcha atrás. Tomo las hojas de su carpeta y las extendió a su jefe.

El sr. Zacharius supo lo que era confirmando sus temores, el 0452, el caso que había cobrado muchas vidas.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- Cuestiono con un temblor en la voz.

Erwin se mantuvo serio y determinado. - Eso no importa, es el caso que mato a mi madre y a los padres de Hanji… Yo decidí tomarlo y darle una resolución.

\- Erwin… ¿Tu sabes de que trata esto?… ¿TIENES LA MENOR IDEA QUE ES ESTO?- Termino por gritan aquel hombre azotando las hojas sobre la mesa.

Erwin se mantuvo imperturbable. - Lo sé, es un crimen al que no se le ha dado justicia, he investigado mucho, más de dos años de datos, y seguir pistas, pero aún tengo que interrogar a 4 personas, a mi padre, a usted, a Uri Reiss y a Kenny Ackerman.

\- Déjalo- Ordeno el Sr. Zacharius encarando la determinación de aquellos ojos azules.

\- ¡Por favor! dígame que paso!- Respondió Erwin ante aquella orden - Necesito escuchar que tuvo que ver usted en el caso y la información que aun desconozco.

\- ¡NO ERWIN! ELLOS ASESINARON A TU MADRE Y A LOS PADRES DE HANJI, tienen más poder del que crees.- Fue la alterada respuesta del sr. Zacharius levantándose casi golpeando con las manos el escritorio.

\- Hanji esta con Levi Ackerman ahora mismo ¿Los Ackerman están involucrados?- Replico Erwin en busca de información.

\- No lo sé, hay lagunas en ese caso que nadie pudo esclarecer… ¿A qué demonios te refieres con que Hanji está con Levi Ackerman?- Cuestiono el mayor tratando de retomar la calma.

Erwin mantuvo su penetrante mirada sobre los ojos de su jefe y hablo. - Levi pretendió a mi pequeña hermana prácticamente desde que la conoció, fue tras ella una y otra vez hasta que… aparentemente la ha enamorado, Hanji corresponde a los sentimientos del menor de los varones Ackerman. Está con él porque cada noche pasan horas hablando y cuando el regrese de Inglaterra donde está ahora buscara a Hanji y créame Sr. Zacharius que me incomoda mucho pensar que los Ackerman estén involucrados con este caso de alguna forma.- Explico Erwin tomando aquellas hojas azules.

\- No creo que Hanji corra peligro con Levi Ackerman es más creo que es sumamente afortunada, ¿pronto será química, cierto? la suerte le sonríe al ser ella del gusto del heredero del laboratorio farmacéutico más grande de este país.- Replico el Sr. Zacharius, y con ello dejando en claro que no le diría lo que quería saber.

\- ¡Pero señor, yo debo…!

\- ¡NO Erwin!, te lo advierto si continuas con esto será mejor que salgas por esa puerta y no regreses a este despacho, no voy a ser yo quien te ayude a poner en peligro la vida de Hanji y de tu padre.

**-o-O-o-**

El rubio giro bruscamente en su motocicleta apenas evadiendo la pronunciada curva, lo ocurrido en la oficina le carcomía cada pensamiento, el Sr. Zacharius había sido claro con su amenaza si en él estaba le impediría seguir con su investigación. Ahora el rubio trataba de tranquilizarse, correr de forma desaforada por la autopista no le ayudaría en nada, poco a poco redujo la velocidad y tomo la desviación que retomaba hacia el circuito de la ciudad, iría con su padre pero esperaría un poco, sus planes habían cambiado ahora su interés estaban en entrevistarse con Uri y Kenny.

Un poco más tarde Erwin llego a casa donde estaciono su motocicleta y procedió a ingresar encontrándose con una peculiar escena.

\- Por favor Hanji estate quieta, si no probamos el peinado antes no sabremos si combina con el atuendo- Regañaba el sr. Smith a la castaña mientras trataba de hacerle un moño alto en el cabello.

Erwin paso su vista de ambos a un par de cajas que reposaban sobre el sillón, impresas con el logo de una casa de modas.

\- ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?- Pregunto el rubio acercándose.

\- Erwin hijo que bueno que llegaste hazme un favor y peina a Hanji así.- Pidió el padre a su confundido hijo dándole un cepillo y una fotografía de una cabellera con un peinado alto de noche.-

\- ¿Esto para qué es?- Cuestiono el rubio siendo Hanji quien respondió.

\- Levi nos ha invitado a la fiesta de aniversario de Unicorn, me pidió que fuera su pareja, ya tengo la ropa solo necesito el peinado- Explico la castaña sonriendo a su hermano.

Erwin enarco un ceja la idea de que Hanji se empareje con Levi seguía sin agradarle, pero por otro lado, esa invitación es la forma más "fácil" de acercarse a Kenny Ackerman, aquella invitación había llegado como anillo al dedo para su investigación.

\- Me sorprende bastante, las celebraciones de Unicorn son muy exclusivas, siempre hay algún medio cubriendo el evento.- Fue lo único que respondió el rubio mientras procedía a desenredar el castaño cabello ahora entre sus dedos.

Los dos siguientes días Erwin no hizo mención nuevamente de lo ocurrido al Sr. Zacharius que a su vez solo observaba de soslayo a Erwin, casi como si quisiera asegurarse de que no siguiera con algún rastro de aquel caso entre sus manos. En realidad tenía el deseo de pedirle aquellos documentos pero era claro que Erwin no se los daría aun si se los pedía.

\- Noche de la fiesta -

El vehículo del sr. Smith llegaba al aparcadero de un enorme salón en el centro de la ciudad también propiedad de Unicorn, su auto fue recibido por uno de los mozos del estacionamiento, primero salió él con su traje negro, formal y de aire serio, después Erwin con un porte galante en un traje azul pólvora oscurecido que combinaba a la perfección haciendo resaltar el azul de sus ojos, el mismo se encamino hacia la puerta trasera para abrirla y tomar la mano de Hanji que apenas salió del vehículo fue blanco de las miradas de los varones entorno al área.

Los tres caminaron en dirección a la entrada principal donde se encontraron con una presencia inesperada.

Moblit permanecía en el marco de la puerta esperándolos, portaba un traje negro combinado con una camisa de color oro viejo que hacia un juego perfecto con su cabello rubio tostado y sus ojos verde oliva.

Hanji fue la primera en reaccionar soltándose del brazo de Erwin y abrazando con fuerza a Moblit. Este correspondió aquel abrazo con calidez.

\- Hanji perdóname…- Susurro en aquel abrazo.

La castaña lo miro con una desbordante sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. - No seas tonto, Moblit… te fuiste tan lejos sin razón, yo nunca podría odiarte, fue un accidente.

El rubio sonrió y la observo detenidamente, Hanji llevaba un vestido de noche negro de cuello halter, portaba un escote que mostraba su curvilínea espalda, entallado en la cintura y una amplia falda hasta los tobillos con una fina abertura que mostraba una de sus pantorrillas, las cuales culminaban en unas bellas zapatillas con cintas que abrazaban sus tobillos, su rostro estaba cuidadosamente maquillado solo para resaltar su castaños ojos, mientras su cabello había sido sujetado en un moño alto con dos mechones delgados cayendo a los lados.

\- Te vez hermosa Hanji, Levi me da envidia.- Pronuncio el rubio, haciendo que Hanji se sobresaltara un poco ruborizándose ligeramente.

\- Hee, no… yo… yo.- Quiso hablar pero Moblit le sonrió nuevamente - No te preocupes, Levi y Yo hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, sé que eres su acompañante esta noche.-

La castaña no supo que decir solo sonrío de forma tímida y un poco incomoda, Moblit miro a Erwin quien solo asintió con un cabeceo, saludo al Sr. Smith de forma adecuada de mano a mano y los cuatro ingresaron.

Avanzaron entre la gente Hanji ahora iba tomada del brazo de Moblit, todo al rededor era hermoso y elegante, al fondo del salón pendía una enorme insignia que era el logo de la compañía, bajo de esta un gran escenario de media luna con una fuente acunada en ella.

Los 4 se detuvieron junto a una de las mesas de copas, Hanji apretó un poco más el brazo de Moblit sintiéndose un tanto incomoda al notar como algunas miradas pertenecientes a otros varones la miraban, algunos de forma discreta otros examinando de forma descarada su figura.

Erwin se adelantó un paso para colocarse al otro extremo de Hanji, dando una mirada rápida y territorial hacia aquellos impertinentes que miraban de más a su pequeña hermana.

El sr. Smith miro en varias direcciones como buscando algo cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

\- Excelente noche decano, me alegra que estén aquí; por cierto déjeme felicitarlo, sé que Zoe no es su hija biológica pero ha hecho un excelente trabajo criándola. Es toda una mujer, aunque yo hubiera elegido unos zapatos de piso para ella, desde mocosa se notaba que iba a crecer más que mi enano sobrino.- Saludo Kenny en aquella extraña forma. El sr. Smith se sobre salto al escucharlo de forma tan repentina.

\- Sr. Kenny le pido de la forma más educada posible que no se exprese de esa forma, yo no he criada a mi niña como regalo para su sobrino.- Se quejó el rubio retirando la mano sobre su hombro.

Kenny que portaba una copa enarco una ceja y tomo un trago antes de hablar. - Bien, bien, no se enoje, lo comprendo; sabe, yo también tengo un par de chicas en la familia y siento lastima por quien quiera ir tras ellas.- Respondió con un tono casi risorio, después giro momentáneamente buscando a alguien con la mirada hasta que diviso a Farlan quien portaba un traje gris acero, camisa blanca con puños negros, sin corbata y un botón abierto como era su estilo, ligeramente desalineado pero atractivo.

Kenny le hizo un ademan simple, una señal para que realizara una tarea encomendada, el rubio cenizo asintió y se alejó de la mesa donde esperaba para ir directamente donde un grupo de personas buscaban conversar con el heredero de Kenny.

Levi prácticamente se dedicaba a ignorar a aquellas a su alrededor que le hablaban, rodeado de féminas hermosas todas hijas de la elite de Unicorn, otras más de familias invitadas por compromiso pero él solo se ocupaba de dos cosas, ver su reloj y vigilar de reojo a su hermanita que iba de un lado a otro del salón y ya se había manchado el vestido con quien sabe qué.

Repentinamente la voz de su rubio amigo le llamo entre todas aquellas chicas que básicamente lo rodeaban. - ¡Hey Levi! tu acompañante ya llego, ve con Zoe antes de que su hermano y Berner golpeen a alguien por comérsela con los ojos.- Expreso Farlan completamente desinhibido de ser escuchado por el grupo de chicas al rededor.

Las jóvenes miraron confusas a Farlan y luego a Levi, el camino entre ellas y al avanzar algunas incluso lo siguieron, para saber si Farlan decía la verdad sobre una supuesta acompañante elegida por Levi.

Hanji aún permanecía mirando a todos lados admirando la gran decoración que pendía del techo, "seguramente tardaron un par de semanas en montarlo todo" pensó curiosa como una niña pequeña. Mientras continuaba flanqueada por ambos rubios.

\- Hanji, él está aquí- Hablo Moblit mirando hacia un lado, Erwin giro primero y no oculto un gesto de molestia, pero no había nada que hacer por el momento.

Hanji se giró dejándose ver frente a su amigo y su hermano, entonces vio a Levi caminando hacia ella.

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron al ver al varón en persona después de tanto tiempo, el caminaba con porte, vestido por un traje tan negro como su cabello una camisa de un blanco inmaculado sobre esta reposaba el cravat de color acero a juego con el color de sus ojos, los azabaches cabellos peinados hacia atrás dejaban al descubierto su fino rostro solo cruzado por alguna finísima hebra de cabello rebelde que insistía en permanecer en su posición habitual. Todo en aquel varón gritaba "Mírame soy un Alfa superior y tú eres mía"

Hanji sintió una timidez rápida recorrer los poros de su piel pero esta fue repentinamente sustituida por una sensación extraña que no había percibido antes, la necesidad de que cada uno de sus movimientos fuera caspas de atraer a aquel hombre.

El cuerpo de la castaña prácticamente se movió solo, dejando que sus formas de mujer lucieran sin timidez en aquel vestido, Levi era el dominante pero el que ella estuviera destinada a él no significaba que sería una "presa" para ese alfa.

Levi sintió que sus venas se llenaban de adrenalina al verla avanzar hacia él, sus pupilas se dilataron, no podía creer que Hanji pasara de ser un desastre andante a aquella figura llena de sensualidad frente a sus ojos.

El sr. Smith miraba con cierta incomodidad la escena, su niña ya no era una pequeña. Kenny por su parte sonreía con completa satisfacción, mientras en su mente ya maquinaba como serían las cosas para ocultar la marca una vez Levi la reclamara suya.

\- Es una hembra hermosa, lo admito pero ¿está al nivel?- Se escuchó a un par de metros de Kenny, quien borro su sonrisa y giro reconociendo aquella voz mientras su expresión se distorsionaba.

Ahí a nada de él estaba parado el abuelo Ackerman, con un traje gris y camisa negra, con una postura aun recta pero apoyándose en su bastón de caoba negra, mientras lo que parecía un guarda espaldas permanecía a su lado.

Kenny lo miro expectante. -¿Que mierda haces aquí?- Pronuncio casi como si las palabras se le atascaran en la lengua.

\- Tal vez tu diriges ahora pero Yo soy el fundador de Unicorn, puedo venir aquí si se meda la gana.- Pronuncio en tono seco, casi agresivo.

\- Kenny podemos hablar un momento.- Interrumpió una tercera voz que no era otro que Uri, quien miraba de forma recelosa al abuelo.

Kenny miro al mayor de los Ackerman y le gruño en un tono bajo. - Aléjate, esa es la hembra de Levi, si haces algo raro te rompo las piernas.

El abuelo miro a los ojos de Kenny y le sonrío casi con calma. - ¿Por qué no vas con tu "querido" Uri? ¿Con todo lo de la fiesta no has visto las noticias, cierto?

Kenny gruño y siguió a Uri por uno de los pasillos al fondo del salón el cual daba hacia una oficina, una vez dentro cerro tras de sí y miro al más bajo.

\- El abuelo trajo esto, esperando que lo vieras - Pronuncio de forma tensa Uri, mientras le extendía un doblado periódico del día anterior.

\- Kenny, ellos comenzaron de nuevo - Añadió cuando el más alto tomo aquellas hojas.

Kenny no dijo nada más haya de posar su vista en el encabezado de aquel periódico.

\- 5 Desaparecidos en inmediaciones del centro de la ciudad, los 5 omegas jóvenes –

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Nota roja**** \- Son publicaciones en forma de revistas muy chicas (10 o 12 hojas) donde solo dan a conocer noticias de crimines violentos, son publicaciones amarillistas que explotan el morbo de la gente.

**Vinculo puro**** \- Se le denomina de esa forma cuando Alfa y Omega no tienen experiencia sentimental y sexual previa, por lo cual el vínculo se convierte en algo sumamente sólido y literalmente para toda la vida, muchos Alfas rehúyen un vínculo a ese nivel debido a que una vez formado pueden terminar haciendo literalmente cualquier cosa por su omega. Es el tipo de vínculo que le permite al omega influenciar directamente sobre su Alfa en caso de predestinados.

**Angustia pos-vinculo**** - Una vez creado el vínculo Alfa y Omega sentirán la necesidad de estar el uno al lado del otro el mayor tiempo posible, durante los siguientes días de a ver sido creado, esto dura un aproximado de 15 días posterior a ello la unión se "asienta" y pueden retomar actividades normales como ir a trabajar cada uno por su aparte si sentir angustia por la falta del otro.

**Comentarios :D**

**Scarlet Zoe** Erwin es brillante, :D ahora tiene bien claro que el caso es una bomba entre sus manos. (jeje estoy deseando escribir la conversación entre Kenny / Uri y Erwin)

Kenny y el abuelo tienen una riña personal por algo del pasado, aunque su relación en el caso si es algo así como estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento incorrecto.

Jeje, Moblit y Levi tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar ;D y muchas cosas salieron entre esas conversaciones jeje, Levi es un lúcido, mostrando sus músculos así de fácil, y claro que Hanji se quedaría impactada viéndolo también, (creo que todas jijiji) Movimiento de apareamiento para atraer a la hembra… oye shiiii (*T*). Por fin están de nuevo cara a cara, o si ahora ya van a estar juntitos, Levi la va a cuidar a capa y espada (inserte música épica).

**Maisis11** Erwin ya es consciente de lo peligroso que es ese caso ahora tendrá que pensar su siguiente jugada, el abuelo es un intrigoso. Lo de Traute si sería interesante ponerlo así, pero… jejeje ella si está viva ya saldrá pronto, bueno ya salió es la voz en el teléfono de Kenny cuando le hablan de Rose al principio, perdón por no mencionarlo, y pronto saldrá más :D, Reencuentro LeviHan ahora están frente a frente y ya no son unos adolescentes que solo discuten ahora son adultos que se desean y ellos lo saben.

O si… pronto estarán ambos sin nada puesto XD.

**Lia Okasaki** Y este cap estuvo más extenso :D

**Pau Riddle** Hoo, el lugar donde esta…hee je la verdad no lo había pensado :P, pero ya que lo mencionas yo pensaría en una zona más bien por Canada. El abuelo tiene muchas intrigas por soltar y bueno tiene una "queja" para cada miembro de sus familia en especial para Kenny que… digamos que no se sometió a algo que el abuelo quería y ahora como es el Ackerman con más poder en la familia pues le tiene resentimiento. Lo de Uri lo veremos pronto ;), lo de los omegas pues si los involucrados conseguían omegas para hacerles cosas terribles con distintos fines. Lo de mantener la raza en la familia pues cerca, algo hay de ello aun que tienes razón en que al abuelo no le gustan los omegas y de ahí si se enlazan 2 cosas, el que Kenny no tenga pareja (y se la pase acostándose con betas como lo menciono Levi antes) y el que quería mantener en secreto la existencia de Hanji.

Sip creo que si era de esperar que Levi fuera un alfa superior (*w*) imagínate tener un alfa como él (inserte música bien sensual).

Levi y Moblit han tenido bastante tiempo para hablar y limar asperezas, y sip Moblit también adquirió popularidad al estar bastante rato con Levi cada día mientras entrenan, lo de la camisa jejej igual tenia calor XD, o si yo también quiero verlos sin camisa pero a todos (*T*).

Moblit se sintió muy apenado por lo ocurrido pero ya las cosas mejoraron y regresan a la normalidad.

Erwin ahora tiene toda una bomba entre las manos y debe calcular donde, cuando y como explotara, aunque un le falta información, ya quiero escribir su conversación con Kenny y Uri (*w*) los culpables… o están muy cerca jejeje.

Lo de la cobija y la sangre… pronto llegaremos a eso pero confirmo que si le atinaste a una cosa. (Ahora música de intriga ñañaña).

Lo de implicados pues por Kenny es algo así como estar en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento, lo sabremos pronto.

Adelantos para intrigar, Levi la marcara en algún punto eso es un hecho paro aún faltan un par de piezas en juego, y todo está listo para provocar un efecto en cadena, por cierto en este cap. Hanji ha dicho algo que será el detonante. ¿Alguien lo noto?

**Dy **Gracias por seguir leyendo :D, Aquí todos quieren ocultar algo pero pronto tendrán que hablar si o si, lo de las otras alumnas definitivamente si, para acercarse a Erwin harían lo necesario XD XD XD.

**Ina minina** Cierto Kenny estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento incorrecto y eso trajo consecuencias… muchas consecuencias, y pronto veremos cuáles y como encajan con los hechos acontecidos.


	12. Cap 12 Al mismo nivel

**Cap 12. Al mismo nivel.**

Levi y Hanji se encontraron frente a frente en aquel momento los ojos de uno se clavaron en los del otro, muy atrás habían quedado los adolescentes que habían corrido tirando cosas en una tienda departamental.

Ninguno dijo nada era su instinto el que ahora clamaba tomar el control. Levi dio el primer movimiento tomando la mano derecha de la castaña acercándola hacia su boca, apenas si rozo la trigueña piel con los labios en cambio olfateo aquella tersa superficie y comenzó a subir por el desnudo brazo hasta el hombro, Hanji se quedó quieta, casi "sumisa" ante el pequeño pero imponente alfa.

Tal vez demasiado sexual aquel contacto a los ojos de los expectantes e aquella escena, pero a esas alturas todos sabían que Levi era un Alfa superior, y aquellos con esa anhelada clasificación eran capases incluso de someter a los betas, por ello nadie se extrañó del consecuente comportamiento de la joven castaña ante él, Levi podría tener a la mujer que quisiera dentro de ese salón pero estaba dejando claro su interés por la chica de piel trigueña frente a él a partir de aquel momento ningún otro varón se atrevería a ir tras ella, por lo menos no en la presencia de Levi.

El pelinegro extendió su mano tomando la barbilla de Hanji y la jalo hacia él ahora oliendo su cuello, ella no lo detuvo; más por el contrario paso una de sus manos por entre los cabellos de la nuca del pelinegro alentándolo a continuar con su acción, Hanji sabía que era peligroso tomar tal riesgo pero dentro de ella sabía que la nueva mezcla de supresor que ahora corría por su sangre no fallaría aun con Levi olfateando directamente en el nacimiento de su aroma.

El pelinegro pasó una mano por la breve cintura y la otra en la parte alta de la espalda. Se detuvo un momento, recordando las enseñanzas de Kenny sobre controlarse, si saltaba sobre Hanji mordiéndola repentinamente todo el esfuerzo se iris al carajo. Los dedos de su mano derecha tentaron la tela del vestido que se sostenía tras su cuello tirando suavemente, anhelante de percibir aunque fuera una mínima traza de aquel aroma de dulce té, lo que encontró fue la presencia de un perfume con esencia a cítricos, dándose cuenta que entre mezclado estaba su propio aroma de Alfa.

El saber que Hanji poseía impregnado su aroma en la piel como una marca intangible lo complació sobre manera, Kenny sabía hacer las cosas muy bien. Sin embargo algo comenzaba a inquietarlo, el aroma de Hanji no estaba, su dulce esencia a té no era percibida por su olfato de alfa.

Se separó de ella terminando con aquel erótico contacto ahora solo asiendo suavemente su mano que finalmente beso en el dorso.

\- Odio tus zapatos- Soltó repentinamente.

Hanji pasó de una expresión embelesada a una de desconcierto repentino; primero la toca como si fuera a hacerle el amor ahí mismo y después ¿critica sus zapatos?

\- Yo también quería verte de nuevo Levi pero… ¿Es enserio? - Respondió ella enarcando una ceja - ¿Mis zapatos?-

Levi la recorrió con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba, asiendo entender que sí, le molestaba aquella diferencia de estatura cuyos tacones hacían aún más notoria.

La castaña rio por el hecho y sin pensarlo se inclinó para desatarlas cintas, pero fue detenida por el mismo pelinegro. - No seas infantil no quiero que andes sin zapatos.-

En ello estaban cuando dos personas se aproximaron.

\- Levi - Llamo el padre de Hanji.

\- Deja de tocar a MI hermana de esa forma, y ten las manos donde pueda verlas- Soltó Erwin sin dar un saludo de por medio, recibiendo una severa mirada por parte de su padre, igual su postura hacia el pelinegro no cambiaba.

\- Sr. Smith. La mentó la situación sé que esto debe ser verdaderamente incómodo para usted pero según me informo mi tío, usted está al tanto de… de mis intereses por Hanji, y prometo no hacer daño a su hija.- Hablo Levi extendiendo su mano hacia el sr. Smith e ignorando la molestia de Erwin.

El padre de ambos solo suspiro un tanto apesadumbrado y estrecho la mano que el joven Ackerman le ofrecía.

**-o-O-o-**

**Oficina**

Kenny quiero que me escuches con atención, el trajo esto para que recordaras los incidentes de los omegas asesinados, si por algún motivo esta noticia es el inicio de otra ola de omegas desaparecidos y crímenes sin resolver solo mantente al margen.

\- Sabes Uri… siempre creí que tu sabias más de lo que ocurría en ese entonces. Cuando te mostré lo que el investigador encontró para mí ni siquiera parecías sorprendido en realidad. ¿Me dirás que sucede? porque tengo la sensación de que el abuelo vino a dejar su amenaza y tú sabes más de lo que él me dirá.

Uri doblo las hojas y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero Kenny lo sostuvo por el hombro. - Uri, dime que sucede.

El más bajo curvo los labios con molestia y se quitó la mano de encima. - Regresa a la fiesta Kenny, yo hablare con tu abuelo por favor no te metas.- Pronuncio con seriedad el hombre de baja estatura.

Kenny gruño ligeramente, ¿en verdad Uri estaba usando la voz para ordenarle? Kenny se adelantó cerrándole el paso a su amigo y lo encaro usando su propia forma de hablar.

\- Me dirás que mierda sucede, ahora. Créeme no me importa pasar toda la jodida noche en este lugar.

Uri frunció el ceño, meneo negativamente la cabeza, tomo aire y Kenny supo que ahí estaba, Uri Reiss no era alguien que se anduviera por las ramas al hablar.

\- Tu abuelo está hundido hasta el cuello en el 0452, no solo él sino un grupo de hombres muy poderosos, cuando me mostraste que Hanji era hija de los Zoe me inquiete demasiado, pero pensé que no importaría si el pasado se quedaba enterrado, pero no, ahí está como la maldita mano de un cadáver jalando nuestros tobillos. Yo conocía a los padres de Zoe e iba ayudarlos, una declaración mía y los culpables se iban a ir a la mierda… - Pronuncio Uri casi de forma exaltada.

\- Pero…- Murmuro Kenny ante la pausa.

\- El abuelo se enteró y me amenazo, el mal nacido supo de donde sujetarme a la perfección, me amenazo con mi omega que nunca aprendió a seguir mis órdenes y quedarle donde le dije… ¿Hora entiendes por qué no apruebo un vínculo puro entre Levi y Hanji? si eso pasa esa chica no se someterá a la voluntad de Levi y algo me dice que eso les ocasionara muchos problemas. Igual que a mí por haber formado un vínculo a ese nivel.

Kenny guardo silencio ante lo escuchado.

\- Y no solo eso Kenny, tenía una cuartada para embarrar a Unicorn con la espesa sangre del 0452, podía hacer creer que Unicorn y que tú, estaban implicados en la trata, venta y homicidio de omegas. Y después sucedió lo de esa noche, cuando te vi salir con esa manta entre los brazos supe que no había nada más que hacer. Si tan solo no hubieras ido a verlo aquella noche, todo pudo haber sido diferente, pero tu maldito orgullo, para ese momento ya solo teníamos un omega muerto, una criatura indefensa y cero posibilidades de ayudar a los que estuvieron tan cerca de descubrir a ese grupo de dementes.

Kenny mantuvo su expresión seria sin atisbo de sorpresa, sin embargo su cabeza le gritaba una pregunta que debía ser realizada.

\- Uri… ¿Cómo es que sabes esos datos del 0452? Nombres de culpables y básicamente ¿Por qué TÚ declaración los hubiera jodido a todos ellos?

Uri se quedó callado solo observo escasos segundos la ahora pesada mirada de Kenny antes de tener que desviar la propia.

La tensión se acumuló como espesas gotas de aceite sobre una superficie plana, ninguno se movió hasta que Uri hablo en un tono bajo pero audible.

\- ¿No deberías ir a la fiesta? No creo que sea buena idea que tu abuelo se entere que Hanji tiene el apellido "Zoe", puede que sea un viejo pero su memoria es demasiado lucida aun.-

La reacción de Kenni fue abrumadora sujeto a Uri por la parte frontal de su ropa y lo coloco contra la dura pared de la oficina de forma poco amable mientras exigía respuestas.

\- ¿Qué mierda tienes que ver tú con ese caso?-

Uri miro ahora fijo a los grises ojos de Kenny y aun en aquella situación hablo de forma firme. – Suéltame Kenny o no te diré nada.- Kenny lo hizo.

Uri acomodo su ropa lentamente, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Kenny reacciono de esa forma, una vez arreglada la tela, suspiro y centro su atención nuevamente en el más alto.

\- Yo estaba con ellos… Yo era parte de ese grupo que dio pie a los actos que conformaron el 0452, pero… no es lo que crees Kenny… mi intención no era que esos chicos fueran asesinados.

\- ¿Acaso estoy escuchando bien?- Gruño el más alto con gesto serio y agrio.

Uri lo miro nuevamente con expresión cansada, aquel no era un tema que deseara tocar pero Kenny no cedería.

\- Hablaremos de esto y te diré lo que quieras saber pero no aquí, si no mañana cuando estemos en un lugar adecuado.- Sentencio Uri ahora con un tono firme incluso usando la voz.

Kenny gruño por lo bajo pero antes de que pudiera continuar discutiendo unos golpes llamaron a la puerta.

\- Minutos antes en la fiesta-

El sr. Smith, Erwin y Moblit permanecían en una mesas cerca del centro desde donde podían ver a Hanji al otro lado de la pista en la mesa de Levi quien no había soltado a la castaña desde que pudo tocarla nuevamente incluso ahora mantenía uno de sus brazos entorno a la cintura de ella realizando el constante acto de oler su cuello.

Erwin solo miraba con irritación aquello, su padre lo observo un momento y suspiro, después observo a Moblit quien parecía algo melancólico.

\- Lo siento chico, siempre supe que sentías cariño por Hanji.- Dijo el sr. Smith de forma paternal a manera de consuelo para el rubio amigo de Hanji.

Moblit se mostró ligeramente apenado con aquellas palabras pero inmediatamente su expresión se relajó. - No se preocupe, está bien, Levi y yo hemos hablado mucho; admito que fueron conversaciones muy incomodas pero al final me dijo que sabía que Hanji era… bueno, ya sé que están hechos el uno para el otro y lo pude confirmar al ver la reacción de Hanji al ver a Levi; en los ojos de ambos no había más que la asfixiante necesidad de estar uno al lado del otro, parecía que podrían morir si no se tocaban, incluso ahora Hanji en su condición…- Moblit se inclinó ligeramente asegurándose que aquellas palabras no salieran de esa mesa y sus dos oyentes.

\- Un omega siente temor al estar con un alfa que demuestra sobre interés en él y quedo demostrado cuando tuvimos aquel… accidente… Hanji estaba aterrada con ambos. Sin embargo ahora al estar al lado de Levi… ella está más que receptiva con el incluso siendo que él ha liberado algo de sus feromonas en el ambiente es claro que está marcando "territorio" sobre ella… lo que creo que es muy inmaduro de su parte, dijo ¿quién se atreve a encarar aun Alfa superior? son más rápidos y agresivos. Aquí el único con la misma clasificación que él es su tío.- Termino por expresarse Moblit en un tono normal de voz.

Erwin continuo con su expresión molesta sobre el pelinegro aun con aquella explicación - Sí, soy consciente de ello pero si "repentinamente" Levi decide llevar a Hanji a "conocer" su habitación, me voy a convertir en el "primero" en retar a un "Alfa superior".- Se quejó el rubio aun con molestia.

\- Erwin hijo por favor, aunque no me agrada tampoco le idea, esas decisiones solo le corresponden a Hanji.- Hablo en tono razonable el padre del rubio aun que de igual forma no podía evitar supervisar con la mirada el contacto de su pequeña y el pelinegro.

Hanji permanecía en la silla contigua a Levi quien había colocado la propia muy cerca de ella y no dejaba de tomarla por la cintura aun que aquel contacto no le desagradaba a la castaña lo consideraba demasiado revelador.

En un momento coloco su mano sobre el pecho del pelinegro alejándolo mientras el parecía solo dedicarse a oler muy cerca de su cuello.

\- Levi por favor, todo el mundo nos ve, además yo no he dicho que si a tus peticiones de relación.- Se quejó Hanji mirando al varón, pero teniendo que girar la vista a otro lado, al notar como algo en su pecho parecía encenderse al ver la mirada deseosa que el pelinegro le regresaba.

El corazón de la castaña latía con rapidez, todo su ser estaba inquieto ¿Por qué tenía aquella reacción?, si bien aceptaba que Levi se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo esa no era excusa para que se sintiera como adolecen alborotada, sin embargo aquello era lo que sucedía… -¿No había pasado algo similar en el parque años atrás?- Se cuestionó mentalmente. No lo tenía claro, la castaña casi se reclamó a sí misma, si Levi la sacaba de la fiesta con dirección a alguna habitación para llevar sus toqueteos más lejos ella iría completamente sumisa de su mano.

\- ¡Maldición Hanji! ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Se reprimió mentalmente una vez más.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con tu aroma?- Cuestiono el pelinegro ahora acariciando la mano que Hanji usaba para alejarlo.

\- ¿Cual aroma?, ya te he repetido cientos de veces que soy Beta, los betas no tenemos aroma.- Replico Hanji ante las palabras del varón.

Levi sujeto la barbilla de la chica y la atrajo hacia el colocando sus labios muy cerca del oído de Hanji provocándole un cosquilleo en el lóbulo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Sé que eres omega, fingiendo ser beta… eres mi predestinada Hanji, naciste solo para mi.- Susurro con deleite el varón de ojos grises, disfrutando hacer del conocimiento de la fémina que él sabía su secreto.

Hanji se levantó abruptamente con nerviosismo reflejado en su rostro. La gente al rededor no perdía detalle de lo que acontecía con aquella pareja. Tal vez Hanji no estaba aun completamente consciente de ello pero estar con Levi era igual a colocarse en el escrutinio público que se cuestionaría como "una beta había atraído a un Alfa superior".

Levi miro rápidamente entorno notando algunas mirada por lo que se levantó tomando la mano de la fémina una vez más. - Bien si eso deseas bailemos- Pronuncio en tono normal dando a entender que Hanji solo se moría de deseos de bailar por ello el abrupto levantamiento de su parte.

\- Tiene buena figura, atlética, parece una chica fuerte; seguramente esas caderas pueden traer al mund niños fuertes y sanos, aunque tengo que preguntar o de lo contrario no tendrás mi aprobación. ¿Eres Alfa? lo mejor sería un tipo A aunque supongo que puedo aceptar un B pero si fueras C tendrás mucho de que esforzarte.- Se escuchó prácticamente frente a la pareja.

Ambos miraron hacia quien les hablaba, Hanji algo confundida, Levi con el ceño fruncido al reconocer al mayor de los Ackerman.

\- Eso no tiene importancia abuelo.- Expreso Levi sin mediar saludo alguno.

El hombre de pelo gris miraba fijamente a Hanji, estudiando su rostro, ¿No la había visto antes? tenía la sensación de que sí. - Habla niña, soy el abuelo de esta familia y por tanto merezco el respeto de los miembros más jóvenes en ella.

Hanji separo los labios, pero no sabía que decir Levi nunca le hablo sobre tener un abuelo, de hecho en realidad no sabía detalles sobre la familia Ackerman, obvio conocía a Kenny, había visto a Kuchel una sola ocasión y tenía claro que Levi tenía una "hermana" pequeña y una prima que vivía con ellos pero nada sobre un abuelo.

\- Ella no tiene nada que explicar.- Gruño Levi al mayor. - Si yo la elijo para mi es solo cuestión mía.-

El abuelo torció los labios con gesto desaprobatorio apretando su bastón, por un segundo pensó en golpear el rostro de Levi con este ante aquella contestación pero hubiera sido un error, el pelinegro era peligroso, vaya que lo era; los ojos metálicos de su bisnieto prácticamente decían "le romperé el cuello a quien la toque". ¿No era eso algo extraño? se cuestionó el mayor.

\- Levi solo quiero saber cuál es la clasificación de tu hembra, eso es todo. Si quieres llevarla de blanco a un altar o hacerle a tu primer hijo esta misma noche no me interesa, pero me sentiré muy decepcionado si ella es una patética beta… y al menos no es una mísera omega, una jodida incubadora la puedes tener de cualquiera de ellos.- Exclamo el abuelo impregnando saña en cada una de sus palabras.

Hanji no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida ante aquella despectiva descripción de los omegas aunque mantuvo su expresión seria.

Aun lado de aquella escena Traute se levantó despacio de su mesa sin llamar la atención, debía avisar a Kenny o esto podría terminar mal.

Al otro lado de la pista Erwin también se había levantado listo para intervenir si aquel hombre osaba insultar a su pequeña hermana, aunque lo que había dicho ya le bastaba al rubio para actuar sin embargo no debía precipitarse.

Levi mantuvo su expresión de molestia y solo miraba al abuelo Ackerman mientras mantenía su postura defensiva.

\- Quiero verte con más detalle mujer- Ordeno el abuelo mientras extendía su mano indicando a Hanji que se acercara, pero ella no se movió, sin duda no se equivocaba al considerar que aquel anciano podría pretender hacer algo.

La tensión se apodero del ambiente incluso la música paro ante lo que ocurría, todos los inmersos en Unicorn sabían quién era el abuelo Ackerman y que era una figura respetada por no decir temida aunque en realidad el ya no poseía poder sobre la empresa por otro lado también tenían claro que Levi era una versión de Kenny moldeada por el mismo pero joven y fuerte lo que lo convertía en alguien con quien no desearías meterte en una disputa.

Aquel tenso ambiente se rompió cuando el guarda espaldas del abuelo avanzo en un acto de estupidez declarada; rodeo a la pareja y por el lado contrario sujeto con clara agresividad una de las muñecas de Hanji jalándola a un lado.

Hanji soltó un corto chillido de queja ante la fuerza con la que tiraron de ella de forma repentina.

\- ¡Que te acerques mujer! - Ordeno aquel hombre de forma autoritaria.

Erwin avanzo con paso rápido dispuesto a tirarle los dientes a ese imbécil. Pero no hizo falta usar sus puños, Levi se movió más rápido de lo esperado movió a Hanji hacia un lado mientras sujetaba la muñeca del guarda espaldas y apretó con tal fuerza que el sonido de los tendones comprimiéndose fue audible. Hanji quedo libre del agarre, pero Levi aun no terminaba, giro el brazo de aquel sujeto y lo doblo en sentido contrario a la articulación, hasta que escucho un "crack" soltó aquella extremidad.

El guarda espaldas cayo hacia atrás en un grito de dolor sosteniendo su brazo roto. Mientras Levi colocaba a la castaña junto a él y encaraba de nuevo al abuelo.

\- Hanji es mi pareja ahora, te guste o no; y no tengo problema en hacerte lo mismo que a tu empleado.

El abuelo miro al pelinegro sin mostrar sorpresa ante la reacción de su bisnieto, pero antes de hablar la voz de Kenny se alzó por encima de los murmullos.

\- Bien, ya fue suficiente espectáculo; Abuelo será mejor que te retires.- Pronuncio Kenny acercándose al mayor.

El Abuelo lo miro con molestia. - ¿Acaso ya terminaste de hablar con Reiss? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? Aún no he visto a Kuchel y Mikasa.

Kenny ahora frente a frente con él dejo salir un muy ligero siseo. - Vete o hago que te echen, los escándalos no me importan.-

El Mayor enarco una ceja ante aquella conversación que había incluso bajado el nivel de sus voces. - ¿No te importan los escándalos? ¿Entonces por qué no le cuentas a Levi tu pequeño secreto? ¡Mejor aún dile de donde salió esa sucia mocosa que le llama "hermano"! ¿Crees que deje de respetarte? ¿Prefieres que yo se lo cuente? No omitiré los detalles vergonzosos.

\- Largo- Gruño Kenny. Para después girarse y hacer una señal a dos meseros para que ayudaran al guarda espaldas a incorporarse y salir.

El abuelo camino con paso bastante tranquilo procurando pasar junto a Uri. - Uri, no te comas la cabeza con hipótesis tontas, seré directo, "hay un nuevo negocio" y sangre nueva en él, eres el mejor químico que conozco tu experiencia sería útil si consideras reanudar viejos tratos, incluso podría dejar de aborrecer tus problemáticos actos de hace años.- Pronuncio en voz simple casi baja pero audible para Uri quien no quiso ni levantar la mirada hacia él.

Tras aquello el abuelo salió con paso calmado.

Hasta ese momento Hanji miro su muñeca notando las marcas del fuerte tirón sobre su piel, mientras Levi a su vez tomaba con suavidad su mano revisando la misma marca.

La castaña por un momento percibió como algo extraño aquello, hace solo un instante vio como el pelinegro le había roto el brazo a un hombre sin aparente esfuerzo pero ahora tomaba de una forma incluso delicada su mano.

\- ¿Hanji estas bien?- Se escuchó preguntar a Erwin quien ya se encontraba a su lado.

\- Si, no te preocupes, solo es esta rojo, no pasó nada.- Respondió ella de forma más relajada.

El rubio no se mostró convencido en absoluto, dirigiendo su seria mirada al Levi. - No permitiré que Hanji este contigo si va a estar en peligro.-

Levi escucho aquel reclamo, bueno no era extraño después de todo Erwin parecía ser el típico hermano mayor sobreprotector, si bien Levi pudo haber contestado de forma acida aquel reclamo era consiente de una cosa, él también era un hermano sobre protector para con la pequeña Isabel.

\- Lamento esto Erwin, el abuelo… está mal de la cabeza tal vez su cerebro ya está gravemente deteriorado.- Expreso el pelinegro dando una mirada rápida al rubio para después tomar nuevamente a Hanji por la cintura diciendo un suave "vamos".

Erwin poso su mano sobre el hombro del más bajo mirándolo con expresión recriminatoria.

Levi encurvo una ceja ante el acto y regresando a su tono de siempre respondió. - Por todos los cielos Smith solo quiero llevar a Hanji al balcón, lejos de ojos curiosos, si TU y YO vamos a ser "parientes" debes dejar de meterte en cada cosa que vez que hago.

Erwin gruño ante aquello, Hanji soltó un pequeño -¿Qué?- para después interrogar de forma extrañada. - ¿Parientes… y yo cuando di el sí?- No hubo respuesta Levi la llevo con él cruzando su mirada con la del sr. Smith que lucía igualmente preocupado.

Ante aquello el pelinegro solo realizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de disculpa por el incidente.

Kenny más incómodo de lo que quisiera admitir dio un par de palmadas al aire para que las miradas fueran hacia él.

\- Bien, bien, disculpen la pequeña riña familiar, ¿dónde está la música? ¡Que la fiesta continúe!- Expreso buscando reanudar el ambiente de antes para después girarse hacia Uri que se veía bastante serio, y apenas llegar junto a él alguien más les dio alcance, ese alguien era Erwin que si bien seguía preocupado por Hanji y molesto con Levi, aún mantenía fija su meta original que era hablar con Ackerman y Reiss.

\- Disculpen sé que esto es inoportuno pero quisiera pedirles me concedieran unos minutos.- Pidió el rubio de la forma más cortes que pudo.

Uri mostro su total desinterés dándose la vuelta Kenny por su parte lo miro un momento. - ¿Eres el hermano de Hanji cierto?… Erwin… Ok mira si, supongo que puedo darle trabajo al cuñado de Levi si eso ayuda a que no hagas escenas por su interés en tu hermanita. Pero no ahora, ¿vez a la rubia haya en el fondo? la de traje negro y el pasador de flor en la cabeza, esa es Traute mi ayudante personal, ve con ella dile que te mando yo, te dará una cita y te atenderé en el espacio que encuentre. Me gusta la puntualidad.- Explico Kenny ahora dándole la espalda.

Erwin avanzó emparejándose con él que ahora había alcanzado a Uri. - No busco trabajo, mis motivos son otros y son muy, muy serios.

Uri y Kenny le dieron una mirada rápida, una llena de desinterés, teniendo en mente otros asuntos más inquietantes en mente, sin saber que los motivos de Erwin estaban más que relacionados con sus preocupaciones.

\- Quisiera tener con ustedes una conversación acerca de cierto expediente que involucra el numero 45.- Dijo Erwin esperando la reacción de ambos.

Uri y Kenny miraron nuevamente al rubio dudando de lo escuchado, no podía estarse refiriendo al 0452… ¿O sí?

Kenny regreso dos pasos quedando frente a Erwin. - ¿Qué? No entiendo de qué hablas.

Erwin mantuvo su mirada en la de Kenny, sabía bien que ahora tenía su atención.

\- Hablo del 0452. Sé que lo supuso hace un momento lo que me confirma que ambos saben de ello.- Pronuncio Erwin de forma baja pero audible.

Uri apretó los dientes formando un ángulo tenso en su mandíbula. - ¿Qué significa esto…? mascullo.

Kenny enarco una ceja, definitivamente esto no se lo esperaba. -¿No es la familia de Zoe interesante?, parece que los Ackerman tendrán "bastante emoción" en un futuro cercano- Pensó Kenny casi con el sabor de un chiste de humor negro inundándole la lengua.

\- Eres un chico listo ¿he? Tu… déjame adivinar, ¿Descubriste que mami no se "fue" por accidente? y tu olfato de "detective" te trajo hasta aquí, ahora preguntas de frente tal vez confiando que no te pasara nada porque claro, Hanji notara si su hermano desaparece y eso la pondría triste lo que a su vez arruinara mi expectativa de que llene la casa Ackerman de mini versiones de mi sobrino.-

Esta vez fue Erwin quien enarco una ceja formando una expresión de desconcierto ante la peculiar forma de expresarse de Kenny.

\- ¿Acaso pretendes seguir esa investigación?- Pregunto Uri quien se había acercado.

Erwin observo a ambos solo retomando su gesto serio.

**\- Balcón-**

Hanji miraba el hermoso cielo nocturno mientras Levi permanecía en silencio a su lado con una mano posada sobre la que ella mantenía en el borde del balcón donde se encontraban y él había cerrado el acceso para tener privacidad.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? Cuestiono ella.

\- Por lo ocurrido en el parque, no tengo las imágenes tan claras pero lentamente regresan a mis recuerdos… tuve un "arranque" pero Kenny estaba ahí, y termine mordiendo su mano en vez de tu nuca. En realidad fue él quien se dio cuenta.

Hanji miro de reojo al pelinegro y suspiro levemente - Ya veo, yo también estoy algo confundida con lo que paso; solo tengo claro hasta el momento en que me mordiste la mano, después de eso todo se vuelve confuso. ¿Cómo es que si tu tío supo lo que era no le afecto el oler aquellas feromonas? es decir había sangre expuesta, pudo pasarme algo horrible.- Pronuncio Hanji con seriedad ahora mirando a Levi quien con igual gesto meneo la cabeza un poco.

\- No, en ello debo decir que Kenny es admirable, es un Alfa cuyo control sobre sí mismo raya la perfección, y no lo digo por adularlo; está loco, es exageradamente teatral y sé que me hace "joda" apropósito por todo lo que pueda. Pero en el aspecto de auto control es digno de reconocer, nunca he conocido a otro alfa con el temple de oler a un omega y no saltar sobre este después de varios minutos de tenerlo enfrente.

A lo largo de mi vida con él cuando Kenny aún era un hombre joven y yo solo un niño vi a una gran cantidad de omegas de familias acomodadas intentar "seducirlo", "engancharlo", "atarlo", por medio de hacer que él perdiera el control y los marcara. Esos omegas estaban dispuestos a quedar vinculados con alguien a quien claramente no amaban solo por ambición. Kenny solo los miraba olía ligeramente el aroma entorno a ellos y les pedía "cortésmente" que se fueran o bien los sacaba.

Incluso una vez hubo frente a él una omega que se le presento a solo minutos de empezar su celo, se aseguró que este comenzaría cuando Kenny estuviera enfrente. Fue bastante curioso incluso Uri estaba ahí, él se tuvo que retirar poco después de que el aroma lo inundo todo en la oficina, Pero Kenny solo se levantó, la omega se abrazó de él en forma ansiosa, el solo dejo salir un gruñido y después llamo a uno de los químicos del piso inferior, solicito que un beta subiera con un supresor fuerte listo para inyectar. Lo demás es fácil de suponer. Así que con todo ello, ese día en el parque el aroma de una chiquilla no le iba a inquietar.-

Explico el pelinegro de forma tranquila como una simple anécdota.

Hanji lo miro nuevamente, sintiendo aquella sensación del primer momento de verse, estaba segura que si no fuera por el supresor ahora mismo estaría exudando feromonas para incitar a aquel Alfa, Levi por su parte le estaba resultando menos demandante el controlarse, de alguna manera Hanji había logrado cubrir su aroma, pero aun con ello simplemente no podía quedarse solo con el roce de su piel, finalmente se giró hacia ella tomando nuevamente su barbilla atrayéndola hacia él.

El beso se conjugo entre los labios de ambos, sus lenguas se rozaron, la saliva se mezcló y una enorme sensación de calor invadió ambos cuerpos, el lento contacto se tornó ansioso y reclamante, si no fuera por su practicado autocontrol el pelinegro la hubiera puesto contra la pared mientras abría aquella falda, pero no era momento, aun no; Hanji por su parte inundada de la misma necesidad apretó la fuerte espalda por encima de la camisa de seda haciendo que el saco que reposaba en sus hombros cayera al suelo, Levi libero los labios de Hanji para prenderse de su cuello, con besos fuertes casi salvajes, en determinado momento asió a la castaña por la cintura y por uno de sus brazos haciendo que esta se girara, lo siguiente que supo era que había tirado lo suficiente de la tela del vestido para dejar la femenina nuca al descubierto, Hanji estaba inclinada en el frío pasamanos de piedra mientras con una mano ella misma sujetaba la tela de su atuendo entre una respiración contenida.

Levi pasó su lengua por la tibia piel que cubría la glándula en su nuca, saboreando cada segundo, abrió su afilada dentadura de Alfa que incluso dejo correr un delgado hilo de saliva de sus incisivos, inclinándose sobre la castaña.

Repentinamente Hanji reacciono en un instante de lucidez y cubrió su nuca con la mano, apenas un segundo antes de que los blancos dientes tocaran la piel.

\- Levi… no… no quiero ser marcada…- Pronuncio Hanji en un susurro casi suplicante.

Levi se contuvo.

Se tomaron un par de minutos para acomodar sus ropas, Hanji esta apenada por aquel arrebato, el pelinegro se sentía invadido por una enorme frustración pero debía demostrar su capacidad de auto-control.

\- Lo siento- Pronuncio la castaña un momento después. - Si me marcas yo… no podré realizar muchas cosas.

Levi la miro con la misma seriedad de siempre. - ¿Que cosas?- Cuestiono con interés.

\- Mi olor, no lo puedes percibir por que he desarrollado mi propio supresor.- Afirmo ella.

El pelinegro la miro con verdadera atención.

\- He desarrollado un supresor capaz de cubrir a un 100% todo rastro hormonal de ser un omega y cuando dijo todo es todo.- Explico ella.

Levi se mostró sorprendido aun sin notarlo, ¿Era eso posible?

\- Lo he desarrollado usando sangre de Alfa… aunque aún falta ser perfeccionado, actualmente su eficiencia funcional es de 24 horas…-

Levi se mantuvo en silencio como deseando escuchar cada detalle de lo que la castaña le decía. - ¿Cómo lo has probado? ¿Acaso tu…?-

Hanji asintió a aquellas preguntas sabiendo a que se refería Levi. - He hecho pruebas en mi propio organismo, sé que es arriesgado pero estoy segura de que ahora tengo lo que tanto he buscado. ¿Tienes idea lo que significaría que algo así pudiera ser comercializado?- Cuestiono Hanji.

Levi no salía del asombro que sentía ante aquello. - Hanji creo que eres tú la que no está viendo la magnitud de lo que has creado… podrías cambiar la misma estructura social con ello.

Hanji se notó seria ahora, claro que lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que aquello seria el detonante de prácticamente una revolución social, habría quien apoyaría tal creación y sin duda habría Alfas con muy altas posiciones en contra.

Levi se acercó nuevamente, tomando las manos de la castaña envolviéndolas en las propias. - Unicorn ya acuna un proyecto casi tan ambicioso como el tuyo, ahora no puedo hablarte de él pero sin duda debes estar bajo el ala de esta empresa. Sé que Kenny se mostrara muy interesado y no lo digo solo por los beneficios que tendría, lo que me lleva a otro punto… Por tu propia seguridad debo marcarte.-

Las palabras del pelinegro pudieron o irse casi egocéntricas pero Hanji sabía que tenía razón si su proyecto ve la luz ella estará bajo los reflectores y en el peor escenario ser descubierta por alguien, ¿qué serían capaces de hacer aquellos a los que su creación afectara?

\- Levi… lo comprendo… pero debo permanecer "limpia**" de marca, mi organismo debe estar libre para poder ver el adecuado funcionamiento de este supresor… pero si alcanzo la fase final de "Alas de la libertad" podrás marcarme.

\- ¿Alas de la libertad? ¿Ese es el nombre que le diste?… De acuerdo ¿que necesitas para tener ese avance?- Cuestiono seguidamente el pelinegro.

\- Hanji lo miro dudosa un momento pero sabía lo que debía pedirle.- Sangre de Alfa, pero no de cualquier Alfa… un Alfa superior joven y fuerte.

Levi sonrió de forma discreta era claro que la castaña tendría la muestra que necesitaba.

**10 minutos más tarde.**

Farlan había permanecido frente a las puertas del balcón con ambas cortinas cerradas evitando que cualquier curioso se acercara a espiar las actividades de Levi y su chica, después de todo aquellos cubriendo el evento ya tenían bastante material de "chismorreo" con el incidente del abuelo Ackerman.

\- ¿Que hace mi hermano con esa chica haya fuera?- Cuestiono Isabel parada frente a Farlan.

El rubio miro a la bajita pelirroja tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola girar. - Nada, cosas de adultos ni se te ocurra estar espiando ya tengo suficiente con los entrometidos de las notas de sociales.

Hanji permanecía cómodamente recargada en Levi quien había tomado asiento en una pequeña banca de aquel amplio balcón, la tibieza de ambos cuerpos de sentía tan agradable que ninguno deseaba separarse pero era inevitable ver algo de movimiento entre las cortinas tras la puerta.

\- Hay que regresar a la fiesta- Susurro el pelinegro

Hanji se incorporó con un puchero en los labios mientras veía que Levi se llevaba una mano hacia el bolsillo interior de su saco extrayendo un fino estuche negro.

Levi procedió a abrirlo frente a la castaña que observo curiosa lo que era una hermosa gargantilla tipo "aro" la cual tenía forma de una bella red entretejida finamente a los lados y con una discreta forma de ovalo en frente y atrás, del lado derecho contaba con un discreto disco dentado como el de los relojes. Brillaba a la luz de la luna mostrando su pulida superficie de plata.

\- Esto es…- murmuro ella.

\- Es un regalo… - Completo el, sin esperarse la respuesta de Hanji.

\- Es un collar para evitar ser marcada, no lo niegues… su apariencia parecerá el de una pieza de joyería pero el ovalo trasero se posiciona exactamente en donde está la glándula de la nuca, además ese pequeño perno al lado aun que es discreto no puede tener otra función que la de un seguro.-

Levi la observo unos segundos, ella en verdad que era lista y perspicaz. - Si… lo es, no quiero que esto te resulte insultante pero dentro de mi sabía que no me dejarías marcarte aun, por eso quiero que uses esto; Hanji ahora estas en un constante peligro, todos los que te rodean son Alfas, y en menor medida betas. Sabes lo que les pasa a los omegas que son descubiertos, esta gargantilla será como un seguro para ti si sucede algo y no estoy ahí. Solo está recubierta de plata, pero en realidad está hecha de acero, nadie podrá marcarte contra tu voluntad, se abre con el perno, es de combinación tu elígela ahora y no se la digas a nadie ni siquiera a mí.

Un collar… un collar para proteger el cuello, claro que ella los conocía a la perfección, los había visto tantas veces en las tiendas, algunos eran de cuero otros de carnaza, los más caros tenían un placa de metal agregada entre la tira que lo formaba. Un objeto que muchos omegas usaban con distintas razones, proteger sus nucas o cubrir su marca. En realidad nunca pensó en usar uno, ni su padre o hermano le llegaron a comprar uno sabiendo a la perfección que no lo usaría, más aun considerando el mundo que se movía, usar uno le daba la sensación de aceptar la sumisión sin embargo ahora veía preocupación en aquellos ojos grises siempre serios.

Él no quería hacerla sentir vulnerable en verdad temía ante lo incierto del futuro.

La castaña tomo la gargantilla y deslizo sus dedos en el pequeño perno colocando una disposición de números antes de pulsarlo, después la regreso a manos de Levi.

\- No lo usare todo el tiempo, lo tendré con migo solo si hay alguna situación.- Pronuncio ella girándose dejando su espalda descubierta al soltar el broche del cuello de su vestido ahora sosteniendo la parte frontal de este con una de sus manos indicándole con ese gesto que podía colocar aquella pieza de joyería, que a primera vista no parecía haber sido creada para su función real.

Levi cero el broche de la gargantilla y acomodo la tela del cuello dejando el vestido en posición original, tomándose unos segundos para admirar la fina espalda de Hanji, sin evitarlo paso uno de sus dedos por encima de la espina dorsal recorriéndola provocando que Hanji se erizara ligeramente.

\- Ya no eres ese "mocoso desaliñado" del centro departamental- Pronuncio el pelinegro en tono divertido.

Hanji se giró colocando sus manos sobre su cadera con una ceja levantada. - No, ahora soy "ese pobre omega al que le toco un mini alfa"- Respondió usando el mismo tono que Levi.

El varón frunció el ceño y se acercó abruptamente hacia ella casi haciéndola caer por el imprevisto movimiento, pero el atrapo nuevamente su cintura en un abrazo que la aproximo mientras tomaba su barbilla, lentamente pronuncio usando la voz.

\- ¿Hanji quieres jugar?

La castaña se estremeció al completo, el efecto de "la voz" salida de aquellos labios la desarmaba completamente y aquello no se lo esperaba, un que era claro que esa capacidad en un Alfa superior era incluso capaz de someter a los betas. Los efectos en un omega como ella eran apabullantes.

\- ¿Jugar? a que te refieres con eso…- Respondió ella tras un par de segundos con voz ligeramente entrecortada.

\- Estas provocando la molestia de un Alfa superior, TU Alfa, burlarte de mí estatura solo ara que tenga deseos de hacer que te comportes bien.- Hablo nuevamente el pelinegro ahora con su voz normal pero con un tono seductor.

Inesperadamente unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos, era Farlan que se asomaba por entre la cortina y un segundo después fue Isabel quien se asomó agitando la mano de forma exagerada.

Levi entorno los ojos en respuesta a la interrupción. - Entremos, te presentare adecuadamente al resto de mi familia; no quiero que pienses que todos son como Kenny.

Erwin ahora estaba junto a uno de los pilares del salón, miro un momento a su padre que al otro lado conversaba aun con Moblit, después vio a Hanji entrar nuevamente del brazo de Levi, todo parecía normal y una vez comprobado que las cosas habían regresado a su cauce el extendió una servilleta que llevaba en la mano donde pudo releer la corta nota.

Mañana

8:30 p.m.

Avenida Stonnes N. 02

Erwin repaso lo escrito por Kenny y comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que esa cita solo significaba una cosa, era momento de ver si en verdad era tan bueno moviendo sus cartas como esperaba.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Notas:**

**Mantenerse Limpia**** Cuando un Omega no ha sido marcado por un Alfa se encuentra limpio de la presencia de feromonas ajenas dentro de sus cuerpo y este no ha tenido cambios hormonales para adaptarse a ningún Alfa.

**Comentarios :D**

**Pau Riddle **Sip Erwin es un excelente investigador pero es verdad que alguien notara que él esta tras la pista del caso, jejeje estamos cerca de saber detalladamente que cosas ocurrían con aquellos desaparecidos del caso, cosas que hacen que los involucrados que trata de interrogar no quieran hablar. Kenny tan cerca y tan lejos de lo que ocurría, aunque ahora él también quiere respuestas.

Amo el MikeNana, tenía que aparecer :D, y sip Nanaba es una Omega determinada aunque ella siempre se mostró como tal con el apoyo de su madre y claro Mike como su Alfa tendrá que apoyar en beneficio de ella.

Zeke, con una aparición rápida comenzara a tomar un rol dentro de esta investigación y si, está interesado en Hanji y su inteligencia ;D

Ese Kenny dice las cosas directas y sin rodeos, jejeje claro "el solo quiere ayudar" aunque los haga avergonzarse.

Te gustaría tener un esposo como Levi, todo sexy y con manías por la limpieza jejeje.

Osiiii, lo del vínculo y las cosas que genera lo veremos más afondo conforme ocurran más y más cosas. Imagínate Levi le rompió el brazo al guarda espaldas del abuelo solo por jalonear a Hanji y ya todos sabemos cómo es Levi cuando se enfurece de verdad.

Moblit ya es consciente de que Hanji y Levi estarán juntos, es algo que acepta porque quiere que Hanji este feliz y a salvo. Hanji es linda y atrae las miradas, pero como había dicho Moblit, Levi marca su territorio para que todos sepan que Hanji está con él.

El abuelo con sus intrigas y verdades veladas.

Mikasa si ya tiene clasificación, lo menciono brevemente Kenny ella es Alfa tipo A recesiva, Isabel pronto ara su prueba ya veremos qué pasa ;D

Canadá me parece un lugar muy lindo, no sé cómo muy naturalezco.

Hanji y la sangre de Alfa, sip ella quiere algo de sangre de Levi y sip esas feromonas estarán ahí.

Zeke es muy listo también y con su interés por Hanji seguro que tratara de acercarse más a ella.

**:D**

**Scarlet Zoe **El deseo mutuo los inquieta a ambos pero deben comportarse por lo menos frente a todos, pero claro las cosas pueden cambiar cuando estén solo sin nadie más viendo, jejeje. Pronto tendrán su momento de privacidad y tal vez el instinto les pueda más.

La astucia de Erwin lo ha llevado muy cerca de la verdad, pero entre más se acerque más se expone al peligro eso es cierto, las piezas más oscuras de lo que paso las tiene tan próximas a él, el sr. Zacharius no quiere hablar para evitar que se involucre como lo hizo su madre pero Erwin no se rendirá ahora, debe hablar con Uri y Kenny y lo más tenso para él, es que las cosas parecen empezar de nuevo.

MikeNana también es un ship que me encanta, se ven tan lindos juntos :D, pronto tendrán una mayor participación en los acontecimientos.

La escena del primer capítulo está cada vez más cerca y veremos como Hanji y Levi pasan de estar por ahora felizmente juntos a ella corriendo lejos del en una persecución.

Pronto esa unión dará de que hablar jiiji, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro sin duda.

:D

**Maisis11 **Su interacción deja ver cuán deseosos están el uno del otro ;D solo necesitan el momento adecuado para que todo ese deseo se desborde.

Erwin está cada vez más cerca de la verdad tras el expediente, solo necesita que los involucrados hablen aun que se resisten, todo se ira entre tejiendo o si, el abuelo Ackerman sí que tiene un pasado oscuro. (Música de suspenso, pero muchoooo suspenso). **:D**

El beso solo es el inicio de cosas con temperatura más elevada entre Levi y Hanji… Oshiiiii.

**Guest **:D Gracias.

**Ina minina **El sr. Zacharius teme por lo que Erwin está haciendo, ¿Uri y Kenny hablaran? al menos una cita concretada hay, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos. Puros secretos oscuros aquí XD.

Ese encuentro deseado por ambos, literal se necesitan el uno al otro, ahora solo falta que llegue ese momento de privacidad que tanto requieren XD.

La persecución del capítulo uno está muy cerca y lo que ocasiona que Hanji sea perseguida por Levi.

El abuelo tiene un pasado muy oscuro que se ira mostrando y como fueron ocurriendo las cosas.

**:D**

**Dy** Levi es muy deseado jejeje y como no si esta rebueno, Uri interesado en que Levi tenga experiencia antes de Hanji el definitivamente no está de acuerdo en que ellos hagan un vínculo puro. O shi… ahora la historia se pondrá como montaña rusa jijiji.

**:D** Aquí puras intrigas intrigantes. **:D**


	13. Cap 13 Culpa

**Cap 13. Culpa.**

La fiesta retomo su ambiente inicia Hanji y Levi retornaron al interior donde Farlan cruzo algunas palabras en voz muy baja al oído de Levi. Hanji observo con curiosidad pero se contuvo de preguntar de qué hablaban.

\- ¿Tu eres su novia? Sabes, mi hermano ha salido con muchas chicas, bueno; solo en una ocasiono con cada una de ellas, él siempre las deja a media cita o no les contesta las llamadas después. Creo que es porque son unas pesadas. ¿A ti te gusta él o solo es porque tendrá el puesto de tío Kenny un día?- Pregunto Isabel directamente mirando a Hanji como si la examinara.

\- ¡Isabel basta!- Regaño Levi al escucharla.

Hanji sonrío con su expresión amable de siempre ante la chica bajita. - Esta bien Levi, no pasa nada es normal que ella quiera saber con quién sale su querido hermano mayor; Yo soy Hanji, era compañera de Levi en Rose, en realidad solo estamos como amigos.- Respondió la castaña.

Levi frunció aún más el ceño con lo escuchado. - No, no estamos como "amigos", Isabel ella es Hanji MI pareja y pronto tu cuñada, no quiero que la llenes de preguntas, tampoco tienes que mencionarle si he salido con alguien o no, esas citas siempre eran favores de Kenny para con sus socios que siempre insisten sin vergüenza alguna en que saliera con sus malcriadas hijas. Hanji esta es Isabel ya te la había mencionado alguna vez de forma rápida, es mi hermana menor es solo una mocosa, acaba de cumplir 15, no te dejes llevar por sus preguntas.-

Hanji e Isabel miraron al mismo tiempo al pelinegro y ambas sonrieron con una pequeña risita ante su reacción tal vez un tanto exagerada en su molestia.

\- Levi no tienes que ser tan "intenso" además ¿cómo que cuñada?- Respondió la castaña, pero no obtuvo respuesta, él solo extendió su mano para asir nuevamente su cintura y hacerla avanzar.

\- Suficiente presentación para Isabel, vamos con mi madre.- Hablo finalmente Levi una vez dejaron a Isabel y Farlan unos metros atrás.

Kuchel permanecía sentada en una mesa reservada al fondo del salón flanqueada por plantas altas en maceta. Si bien siempre asistía a las celebraciones prefería permanecer discretamente oculta.

Ahora tomaba una copa de vino cuando vio que su hijo se acercaba con una chica a la que mantenía muy cerca de él.

\- ¿Esa chica es Hanji? sí que creció, ya nada queda de esa colegiala de rostro infantil, ahora es una mujer muy bien formada, mi hijo siempre tuvo buen gusto.- Murmuro la dama de cabello negro dejando a un lado su copa mientras sonreía ante la idea de que su huraño hijo al fin le presentara una pareja potencial.

No le importaba en realidad si le hubiera presentado un omega hombre o mujer, beta o algún alfa. Ella solo quería asegurarse que su hijo estuviera con alguien que lo quisiera de verdad a él y no solo a lo que heredaría una vez Kenny se retirara, y esa chica Hanji le parecía buena opción por lo menos en lo que sabía de ella; estudiante destacada, hija del decano de Sina, con un apellido respetable "Smith" y lo más importante hasta donde ella sabia y Kenny le había contado Levi a estado tras ella por años, lo que significa que la chica no está interesada en la posición social de los Ackerman.

Todas aquellas ideas cruzaban por la mente de Kuchel cuando su hijo al fin llego a la mesa.

\- Madre, espero no interrumpir tu tranquilidad pero quiero que conozcas adecuadamente a Hanji.- Hablo el pelinegro de una forma que para Hanji sonó demasiado formal.

\- Hanji ¿me recuerdas? del día que te caíste a la piscina y Levi te rescato, creo que ya sabes que soy su mamá- Saludo Kuchel con una sonrisa amable.

Hanji respondió con igual amabilidad estrechando su mano, era curioso pero a la castaña aquella mujer de cabello negro le parecía sumamente curiosa, era una mujer muy hermosa que no aparentaba edad como para ser la madre del pelinegro, su piel se sintió tersa al contacto de aquel saludo, era claro que había crecido como "una señorita de sociedad" pero lo que más le cautivo eran sus ojos grises, pero a diferencia de los de Levi siempre serios los de ella reflejaban calidez. Bueno al menos así confirmaba porque Levi era tan atractivo, toda esa belleza la heredo de su madre.

\- Si, la recuerdo Sra. Ackerman, es un placer saludarla.- Contesto la castaña con amabilidad.

\- Espero que el abuelo no te haya asustado, vi lo que paso pero no te preocupes él no vive con nosotros de hecho hace años que no venía. No lo tomes en serio, mejor hablemos de la relación que llevas con mi hijo, no tienes que apenarte sé que llevan mucho tiempo comunicándose y sé que aun estas estudiando Hanji pero por favor no demoren demasiado en formalizar, quiero tener aun fuerza para llevar a mis nietos al parque y corres tras ellos.- Dijo nuevamente Kuchel con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Hanji se sonrojo por completo ante aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la madre del pelinegro, Levi por su parte se mostró incomodo de igual manera pero mantuvo la compostura.

\- ¡Madre! por favor, solo quería hacer una presentación formal no que te pusieras a escoger vestidos de novia para Hanji, ha me la llevo…- Se quejó el varón jalando a Hanji de la mano para salir de aquel área.

\- Levi… esto es demasiado apresurado.- Se quejó ella.

\- Bien lamento eso, pero es de esperarse, mi familia espera que tenga una relación formal, además por lo menos ahora que te tengo a mi lado y nacimos para estar juntos la idea ya no me molesta.- Se justificó el pelinegro ante lo que ocurría.

Aun que ante aquello Hanji no parecía muy convencida - ¡Aun soy muy joven para casarme! ¡Más aun para ser madre!-

\- Hanji, no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras pero al menos debes hacerte a la idea de que ya no podrás "huir" de mi como en Rose.- Rebatió el pelinegro ahora deteniéndose frente a ella mientras le daba nuevamente otra de esas miradas capaz de derretir su corazón.

\- Nunca había visto que Levi tuviera interés romántico en alguien… ciertamente es aterrador, deberías huir.- Se escuchó repentinamente a espaldas de Hanji provocando que la pareja se girara para encontrarse de frente con un chica alta, delgada, cabello corto profundamente negro, ojos grises y un lindo rostro de rasgos ligeramente orientales.

Levi torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado por unos segundos antes de Hablar. - Hanji esta mocosa inoportuna es Mikasa, tiene 18, es mi prima y en general no hay nada relevante que contar de ella.- Expreso de forma rápido el pelinegro antes de tirar nuevamente de la mano de Hanji aunque la castaña decidió no moverse esta vez.

\- ¡Levi no seas grosero! Disculpa, yo soy Hanji y…- Hablo la castaña pero Mikasa sonrío ligeramente y continuo la línea de la castaña.

\- Hola Hanji, no es necesario que te presentes, a esta hora ya todos aquí saben de ti, en realidad solo quería saludar a la futura esposa del amargado de mi primo, tengo curiosidad como todos, ¿cómo lograste atraparlo así?- Pregunto Mikasa ahora con un gesto relajado.

\- ¿Esposa? ¿Cómo que todos saben de mí?- Pregunto Hanji ahora un tanto inquieta.

Mikasa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. - ¿No lo sabes? Bueno no me extraña, tal vez… bueno, veras el Tío Kenny dio un anuncio cuando la fiesta comenzó hace unas horas. Él dijo "Esta noche se presentara la prometida de mi sobrino" después de decir eso todos los invitado han estado expectantes, has de saber lo "deseado" que es el enano de mi primo, incluso después del anuncio las mujeres interesadas en él no lo dejaban ni respirar con preguntas al respecto, estoy segura que lo viste rodeado de ellas cuando llegaste. Creo que sería bueno que supieras que ser la prometida de Levi te va a acarrear más atención de la deseada… Bueno Hanji, por tu expresión veo que ni siquiera sabias que habían dado tu mano en matrimonio, te recomiendo que hables con tu padre, Levi y mi Tío.- Finalizo Mikasa mientras escapaba de la mirada asesina de Levi.

Hanji se cruzó de brazos girándose hacia Levi esperando una explicación, el pelinegro solo suspiro con impaciencia.

\- Si, Kenny dijo eso pero él es así; ya te lo había dicho, dudo que tu padre lo sepa realmente, pero puedes estar tranquila, nadie te molestara a menos que quieran a los abogados de Unicorn tras ellos.- Se excluso el pelinegro.

Hanji solo entorno los ojos tratando de no dejarse abrumar por lo que estaba sucediendo. Levi tomo de nuevo su mano y la llevo a la pista de baile con suavidad, no hablaron más al respecto la castaña se dejó llevar por los pasos del varón, si estaba molesta por lo escuchado pero también se sentía con la creciente necesidad de permanecer al lado del pequeño Alfa, en verdad que nunca hubiera imaginado que él sería su pareja predestinada en especial por su accidentado inicio al conocerse.

Levi movía el cuerpo de Hanji con gracia por la pista mirando en rededor debes en vez notando algo curioso a sus ojos, Erwin ahora parecía misteriosamente intrigado, de hecho ni siquiera los estaba vigilando los azules ojos ahora apuntaban hacia otro lado.

\- ¿A quién estas vigilando Erwin?- Se cuestionó en silencio.

La noche paso, los invitados se retiraban Levi despidió a la familia Smith, tanto padre como hijo miraban un repentino dejo de tristeza en los ojos de Hanji y Levi. Tal vez era absurdo porque con él ahora en la ciudad podrían verse después sin embargo en verdad no querían separarse.

Tras un instante fue Hanji la que se inclinó besando castamente los labios del pelinegro y este respondió de la misma forma, nada cerca a los besos apasionados en el balcón, pero era claro el por qué, ahora ellos se besaban frente al padre y hermano de ella, el sr. Smith no dijo nada ante el pequeño beso, pero Erwin entorno los ojos en un gesto de molestia.

**Varias horas más tarde del día posterior - 5 de la tarde - Oficina de Kenny**

Kenny terminaba de acomodar varios documentos en un sobre, todos ellos relacionados con la entrevista de aquella noche cuando la puerta a un lado de él se abrió sin aviso, Kenny no levanto la vista de lo que hacía después de todo solo había una persona que entraba sin dar aviso por la puerta privada del lugar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme?- Cuestiono Levi mientras sujetaba un pequeño algodón en la articulación de su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía la manga doblada por encima del codo.

Kenny giro sus ojos hacia su sobrino notando aquel algodón - ¿Y eso que es? cuestiono.

\- Hanji necesita una muestra de sangre de Alfa superior, así que le pedía a Uri que me extrajera una, él es discreto y no dirá nada, Hanji tienen un proyecto muy interesante del que me gustaría hablarles; tal vez mañana, esta noche iré a visitarla-

Kenny sonrío con su muy particular forma de hacerlo centrándose solo en lo último dicho por su sobrino. - ¿Y te quedaras adormir? será mejor que lleves tu cepillo de dientes, pijama, un obsequio para tu suegro y claro no olvides llevar condones.- Soltó con tono de burla.

Levi le devolvió una mirada de desagrado. - Jodete Kenny, ¿qué demonios quieres, para que me haces bajar? aun no termino de leer todos los papeles que me diste.

Kenny ignoro el insulto por parte de su sobrino y continuo con su actividad de cerrar aquel sobre. - Bien ahora que trabajaras aquí tienes mucho que aprender, la universidad solo te enseña lo básico, yo te enseñare como se dirige una empresa de verdad, así que ahora tendrás responsabilidades reales, Unicorn tiene 85,000 empleados contando todas las zonas activas, desde quien trae los cafés por la mañana hasta el más importante de los ceos ¿sabes cuánto es eso?, bueno no es que quiera poner mucho estrés sobre tus hombros pero esa es mucha gente, gente que sufrirá si tu tomas decisiones equivocadas dirigiendo este lugar.- Se explicó el mayor de forma más seria de lo esperado.

Levi entorno los ojos, chasqueo ligeramente la lengua y suspiro de forma discreta. - Por ello estoy leyendo cuidadosamente la montaña de papeles que me dejaste haya arriba.- Respondió de forma bastante neutra.

Kenny guardo aquel sobre en un portafolio el que a su vez coloco al lado de su escritorio. - Bien si entiendes la magnitud de lo que digo entonces entenderás que de ahora en adelante tendrás mucha responsabilidad me acompañaras a todas las reuniones, escucharas a cada uno de los miembros de la mesa de dirección no te distraerás con nada y a lo sumo solo tendrás unas 11 horas para ver a Zoe en la semana, tú eliges repartirlas en los días o las 11 en uno solo, será así hasta que ella termine de estudiar, eso o la hagas tu pareja formal y la traigas a vivir aquí, entonces la veras todas las noches, bueno lo que pase primero. Pero por el momento el punto que quería tratar contigo es que ahora tendrás un ayudante, lo más seguro es que ese ayudante ira cambiando con el tiempo hasta que encuentres al adecuado para trabajar al 100 por ciento como yo y Traute.-

Levi asintió levemente era claro que necesitaría un ayudante personal aun que creía que aún era pronto. - Bien, quiero a Petra Ral, la ubicas perfectamente, su padre está en uno de los departamentos de papeleo, ella es confiable, lista, discreta y tiene formación en administración de empresas y no me molestara con preguntas sobre mi relación con Hanji.-

Kenny asintió a la respuesta de su sobrino pero después negó. - Si la ubico, es la chica bajita con cabello anaranjado, bastante amable, pero… no. Unicorn tiene la política de contratar omegas una o dos veces al año en puestos decorosos, y ya haya un candidato para el puesto, igual y con tu carácter horrible termine renunciando en una semana, pero por el momento se queda, está altamente recomendado por la oficina de colocación del instituto Maria, ya sabes que dan educación más adecuada a los omegas.- Contesto Kenny tajando la idea de Levi sobre tener a Petra como ayudante personal.

\- ¿Y quién es? ¿Realmente será de utilidad?- Cuestiono Levi sin ocultar su molestia.

Kenny extendió un folder hacia el pelinegro quien lo tomo y abrió encontrándose con 5 hojas que redactaban las características y habilidades del candidato más una fotografía. - Eren Jaeger - Leyó el pelinegro sin entusiasmo viendo la fotografía, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

**Más tarde ese mismo día**

Un vehículo negro de línea austera se mantenía aparcado en el número 2 de Stoness, que era un lote solitario donde se alzaba una derruida bodega en el cual se almacenaban suministros de construcción.

8:25 p.m. se leía en la caratula del reloj justo a la muñeca de Kenny.

\- 8:31 eso es lo más que esperare - Hablo Uri quien era el que estaba al volante del auto. Kenny no dijo nada.

Transcurrieron 3 minutos más antes de que una motocicleta arribara al lugar, su conductor vestía de negro con un casco oscuro que no dejaba ver su rostro sin embargo los ocupantes del vehículo sabían que era él.

Uri, prendió y apago las luces bajas 2 veces a modo de señal y luego arranco el vehículo, Erwin los siguió; únicamente dieron vuelta a aquella manzana para encontrarse tras la bodega donde se detuvieron.

Erwin se estaciono junto a la ventanilla del conductor y se retiró el casco. - ¿Aquí?- cuestiono mientras el vidrio del auto bajaba.

\- No, aquí dejaras tu motocicleta y después subirás al auto, no hay necesidad de sospechar, la bodega es de mi propiedad y la fachada es solo apariencia.- Respondió Uri mientras accionaba un mando y la cortina de metal frente a ellos se abría impulsada por un motor que apenas dejaba oír un zumbido, mostrando un lugar en oscuridad.

El rubio dudo un momento pero aria lo pedido, llevo su motocicleta adentro, retiro las llaves y dejo el casco colgando del manillar, apenas salió la pesada cortina de metal cerro nuevamente el acceso escuchándose solo un sólido golpeteo de seguros colocándose.

\- Bien al menos nadie se robara mi motocicleta- Pensó Erwin por unos segundos mientras abría la puerta trasera del vehículo y abordaba.

La marcha del auto fue en completo silencio entre los pasajeros, ya habría tiempo para preguntas, por el momento el rubio solo miraba de cuando en cuando el camino atento de detectar algún cambio extraño en la ruta, sin embargo Uri condujo hacia una de las partes más concurridas de la ciudad.

\- Pensé que buscaríamos un lugar más privado- Declaro Erwin al ver como ingresaban al estacionamiento de un lujoso teatro que enmarcaba el título " Hamlet" en su marquesina frontal.

\- Los secretos más oscuros solo se pueden contar bajo la vista de todos mientras sus oídos son sordos por la diversión- Respondió nuevamente Uri usando un tono bastante solemne y en cierta forma Erwin considero que lo que decía tenía sentido, una reunión secreta siempre suele ser la primera en ser notada por alguien.

Ingresaron al estacionamiento, el encargado recibió con bastante entusiasmo a Uri como si de un conocido y valioso cliente se tratara los recibió, brindándoles lo que era un palco privado pero Uri declino y solicito el ingreso a su sala privada para ver la obra desde lo alto mientras convivía con sus amigos.

Y solo 10 minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban en lo que era un bello privado por encima de todo, había un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el escenario cubierto por un vidrio tan limpio que no parecía estar ahí, el servicio les había llevado varios entremeses y vino.

Al frente había amplios y cómodos sillones para ver el espectáculo pero los tres ocupaban lo que era una pequeña sala de terciopelo al fondo del área.

Erwin observo nuevamente los movimientos del varón más bajo quien por medio de otro control remoto bajaba al mínimo el volumen de los parlantes empotrados en el muro por donde se escucharían las voces de los actores.

\- La obra dura 3 horas Smith. 3 horas… ese es todo el tiempo que tienes para escuchar y preguntar, así que piensa bien lo que quieres saber por qué de mi parte no habrá una segunda entrevista.- Sentencio Uri, quien si bien era un hombre pequeño y menudo cuando lo requería podía mostrar una presencia que infundía respeto y tras aquellos ojos violetas había una dureza más fría de la que cualquiera pensaría a simple vista.

Kenny sirvió 3 copas y fue el primero en hablar tras lo dicho por Uri.

\- Yo también quiero saber muchas cosas Smith, pero si no me equivoco tú debes sospechar que se tanto como Uri pero lamento decirte que estoy tan intrigado como tu así que interroga primero a él y después piensa bien lo que me preguntaras, puede que lo que yo cuente no te aporte nada pero si gaste tus valiosas 3 horas.-

Erwin se acomodó el cabello casi en un acto reflejo y después dejo sobre la mesa una carpeta que había traído dentro de una delgada mochila sujeta a su espalda.

\- Esto es el resumen del caso 0452, no deseo repetir cosas que ya se, así que si me permiten iré al grano.

Uri tomo un trago de vino y su expresión se mantuvo seria.

\- ¿Que es el 0452? y no me refiero al expediente que engloba 45 homicidios. Usted lo sabe señor Uri su mirada me lo dice, de otra forma su comportamiento seria otro.- Afirmo Erwin.

Uri lo observo unos segundos y pensó para sí mismo "Si no lo matan en el proceso de investigación llegara muy lejos". Después se tomó unos segundos cruzando su mirada con los serios hijos de Kenny.

\- El 0452 como tú y los que investigaron antes de ti lo han llamado, es un circulo de compra y venta de omegas para cualquier tipo de uso, y cuando digo cualquiera…es cualquier cosa o actividad. Los 45 casos de homicidio que forman tu expediente son solo una parte de la verdadera cantidad de omegas que pasaron por ese "mercado de carne", son solo la parte que los padres de Zoe y tu madre lograron documentar.-

Erwin guardo silencio ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso 45 muertes brutales solo era parte de aquel horror? El rubio quiso hablar pero Uri negó con la cabeza.

\- No Smith he cambiado de opinión, no preguntaras nada aun, primero quiero que escuches mi versión de la historia. Estoy seguro que eso aclarara la mayoría de tus preguntas sobre lo que sucedió, como sucedió y como se de los padres de tu hermana y tu madre, ahora solo guarda silencio y escucha no soy alguien que le guste ser interrumpido.

Para hablar del 0452 hay que remontarse a 3 años antes de los crímenes, En ese momento tú eras solo un niño pequeño y tu hermana probablemente tendria un año cuando mucho, lo menciono para que tengas un contexto de tiempo.

Unicorn era una empresa mediana en esos años no la multinacional de ahora y tenía otro nombre, "Casa real Laboratory" tal vez no lo recuerdes por tu edad. Bien en ese momento quien dirigía era el Abuelo Ackerman era él quien tomaba parte de la dirección de la empresa, no como dueño si no como uno más de los inversionistas, todo el capital de su familia estaba puesto en esas acciones que no eran más del 30 porciento de la empresa y realmente era una inversión de alto riesgo porque ni siquiera era un empresa estable y sólida, se dedicaban a la fabricación de fármacos en general y solo una línea era dirigida hacia los omegas, supresores de una calidad media, aceptables pero no lo mejor que había en el mercado. Mi padre era socio del Abuelo y poseía un 40 porciento de la empresa, aunque a decir verdad "Casa Real Laboratory" no era su inversión más implorante, él tenía otros negocios mucho mejores así que lo que pasara no le preocupaba en demasía.

Las cosas no iban bien para la empresa, hasta que un día un idiota abrió la boca durante una de las juntas… un 24 de abril fecha que no se me olvidara nunca, porque ese idiota fui yo. "Deberíamos de pagarle a algunos omegas para que aceptaran probar algunos de los supresores de prueba, eso aria que los laboratorios avanzara más rápido con mejores resultados " fue mi sugerencia sentado al lado de mi padre.- Uri guardo silencio un momento tras decir aquella palabras mientras una sombría mueca cubría su rostro. Dentro de sus pensamientos la imagen de aquel día se dibujó como si hubiera ocurrido hace tan solo horas. La mesa de juntas en aquel cuarto gris y sombrío los hombres de traje con gesto exasperado, incluso Kenny con menos años igual que él, lo miraba parado desde una esquina del lugar siendo un mero oyente, en aquel momento a Uri le había parecido una buena idea. Tras aquella imagen mental regreso al presente y retomo su dialogo.

\- La idea no era mala dijo uno de ellos luego los demás asintieron, se implementó en las siguientes semanas, no hubo muchos candidatos es claro nadie quiere ofrecerse como conejillos de indias por lo que aquellos que accedían eran personas de bajos recursos. Hubo buenos resultados y un día que acompañaba a mi padre, el Abuelo Ackerman y otros dos hombres… su identidad no importa ahora al final tendrás esa información… Uno de esos hombres dijo mientras observábamos tras uno de los cristales en sala de pruebas. "Es un desperdicio todo lo que se paga a estos omegas si consideramos los escasos resultados", el otro respondió como si de animales hablaran, "¿Y qué quieres abrirlos en canal como ratas de laboratorio? así sí que conseguiríamos un avance pero es contra la ley sabes, no es como ir a comprar una docena de cobayas".

Mi padre medito aquellas palabras un rato y antes de salir hablo de la nada, "Si se usaran sujetos de prueba que a nadie le importan sería más fácil". Todos quedamos en silencio ante aquello, la idea no podía ser más retorcida o eso creí en aquel momento.

Una semana después uno de los otros dos hombres llego con un enorme documento de 200 hojas con una iniciativa de Ley redactada por su hermano que trabajaba en el juzgado. Aparentemente él había contado "la idea" y esta había llegado a oídos de alguien con la mente muy retorcida.

Y lamentó esto pero… yo vi cómo fueron sucediendo las cosas, la idea que yo plantee aquella tarde en esa mesa estaba creciendo modelada por un grupo de personas… las cuales nunca imagine que tuvieran un cumulo de ideas misántropas** en las que coincidían, su idea era clara "querían comprar omegas y ser libres de usarlos", pero créeme que la idea de investigación fue quedando relegada.

¿Conoces la ley de adopción sobre omegas menores de edad? bien ese era el archivo de ley que había llevado aquel tipo, la cantidad de involucrados te sorprenderá.

Cuando esa ley se aprobó comenzó el verdadero horror, "un negocio lucrativo" le llamaron, para aquel momento, el Abuelo ya no tenía interés en Casa Real Laboratory y se la dejo a Kenny como quien desecha un par de zapatos viejos. Ahora aquí esta historia se divide en dos caminos paralelos.

1 - El de aquel grupo de hombres que se dedicaron a comprar omegas y 2 - El origen de Unicorn como la conoces, los primeros comenzaron a realizar adopciones forzosas, los omegas adquiridos eran llevados a un lugar al que llamaban "la fosa", ahí eran vendidos a gente con mentes muy enfermas…

Si quieres detalles te los daré pero necesitaras pruebas que sean más que hojas llenas de texto… Cuando esto sucedía yo era completamente consiente de la situación pero me callé, dedique mi tiempo al completo en apoyar a Kenny con su plan para renovar la empresa, en ese entonces yo acababa de graduarme como químico con honores.

Ambos comenzamos a trabajar, Casa real estuvo a dos cifras de ir a la quiebra total con dos inexpertos manejándola, así que jugamos nuestra última carta, Yo cree un supresor con una base muy especial, Kenny cambio el nombre de la empresa legalmente e invirtió lo que quedaba de capital en la fabricación de un solo lote de aquel supresor, para ponerlo en el mercado pedí un favor a un conocido que es dueño de una pequeña cadena de farmacias, fue un trato injusto pero no teníamos opción, él no pagaría ningún gasto de distribución en sus locales nosotros tendríamos que llevar el producto por nuestros medios y además se quedaría con el 35 porciento de lo que se vendiera.

Poco mas esta decir que de ahí pedí otro favor ahora a mi sobrina mayor, la cual supongo ubicaras bien, una chica llamada Frieda de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color que los míos, hija de mi hermano menor pero infinitamente más talentosa, ella en ese entonces iniciaba en la actuación con un papel en una serie de adolescentes, curiosamente la suerte quiso que su personaje fuera omega en esa serie, lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrar uno de los frascos de nuestro supresor en escena aun cuando fueran escasos segundo.

Ella lo hizo, una toma de 4 segundos fue todo lo que necesitamos, para que el público lo identificara como el producto que era, y gracias a la disimulada publicidad por parte de mi sobrina la existencia de ese único lote voló de las tiendas, pero no solo eso, aquel producto era de una gran calidad como lo creamos… Veo por tu rostro que crees que estoy desviando el tema pero no te confundas Smith esto es importante, si piensas sacar esto a la luz para mi es relevante que vean que Unicorn no está involucrado.

Bien; tras este éxito la empresa del "unicornio" despego y mientras el abuelo, mi padre y "otros individuos" realizaban su trata de omegas nosotros nos enfocamos en crear una empresa que se especializaba en crear productos para los omegas para su bienestar o era solo yo tratando de apaciguar mi culpa…-

Kenny tomo otra copa de vino interviniendo en el relato de Uri. - Si te estas preguntando si yo sabía de esto la respuesta es… "Más o menos" yo no oí nunca lo de la trata de omegas y en ese punto en realidad no lo sabía, tenía idea de que hacían cosas fuera de la ley pero Uri nunca me dijo esto… básicamente me estoy enterando de esta mierda al mismo tiempo que tu Smith, lo único que supe fue al final con el rumor del 0452-

Erwin miro sorprendido a Kenny y después a Uri ¿era esto posible? se cuestionó pero dejaría estas dudas para el final. Uri retomo su relato.

Las cosas transcurrieron muy rápido, Unicorn crecía y el negocio turbio de ellos también, cuando el Abuelo se dio cuenta que Unicorn ahora era una empresa reconocida que crecía de forma imparable quiso retomar el control de la nada, aunque ya la había cedido a Kenny interpuso una cláusula jurídica donde solo daría los derechos absolutos si Kenny cumplía con una lista de requerimientos puntuales.

\- 1 Ser un Alfa reconocido por algún rasgo particular: Esto nos llevó a recurrir a varias cosas de hecho hasta ese momento fue que Kenny tomo el examen para "Superior" ser declarado como Alfa superior ya es un hecho que te vuelve alguien reconocido.

2 - Tener descendencia propia con grado sanguíneo: Ciertamente esta era difícil de pensar, Kenny nunca se emparejo y engendrar un hijo tomaría tiempo además el cumplir las cláusulas tenía tiempo límite, fue ahí cuando Kuchel su hermana dio la solución decidida a que el Abuelo no recuperara el poder; ella le cedió legalmente a su propio hijo a Kenny, ella firmo los papeles donde renunciaba a sus derechos como madre sobre él al mismo tiempo que Kenny firmaba los de "adopción" de su propio sobrino. Era legal para la cláusula, Levi quedaba como "hijo" de Kenny y tenían un lazo sanguíneo.

3 - Toda la carga de Unicorn correría bajo la responsabilidad de Kenny: Para ese momento él ya se había hecho con la mayoría de las acciones pero aun no era el porcentaje suficiente así que yo cedi todo mi capital dentro de la empresa a él convirtiéndolo básicamente en el dueño de Unicorn. Aunque la idea de semejante peso era abrumadora para una sola persona siempre tuvimos a gente de confianza que nos ayudó a llevar los brazos de esta.

Cuando cumplimos con sus requerimientos el viejo ni siquiera podía creerlo, estaba furioso; estoy seguro que aquella noche debió de haber desquitado su furia con alguna de las víctimas que tenían encerradas.

Varios meses más tarde en las noticias comenzaron a aparecer las notas de cuerpos de jóvenes omegas en distintos sitios, ellos se habían cansado de desaparecer de forma discreta los cuerpo y ahora solo los desechaban como si fueran basura, hubo investigaciones sí, pero el poder de muchos de los compradores se encargó de amedrentar a las autoridades de una forma u otra, para ese momento las desapariciones y asesinatos eran un secreto a voces, todos en esta jodida ciudad sabían que omegas jóvenes desaparecían para ser hallados muertos tiempo después, o desaparecer para siempre. Además ya no realizaban "adopciones" en zonas marginadas si no que directamente desaparecían objetivos previamente escogidos. Ya nadie se atrevía a investigar hasta que aparecieron ellos, los Zoe…

Dentro de aquella pesadilla esa pareja se armó de valor ante aquel monstruo y comenzó a investigar. Fueron amedrentados muchas veces pero ellos no se rindieron, investigaron, interrogaron y se hundieron en oscuras cloacas para recabar información, yo supe de ellos tiempo después… ante lo que sucedía decido ayudarlos pero las cosas no salieron como se esperaba, les cortaron el cuello de lado a lado y después arrojaron el auto contra un árbol lo rociaron con gasolina pusieron una mecha en el tanque y todo ardió, los cuerpos quedaron tan carbonizados que ni siquiera el peritaje noto que sus gargantas habían sido cortadas.

Después de eso paso un tiempo… varios meses, tu madre comenzó a investigar por su cuenta, nadie lo sabía pero de alguna forma igualmente fue descubierta y otro "accidente" ocurrió, el elevador del edificio donde trabajaba "tuvo una avería" precisamente la noche que ella salía tarde de la oficina y se desplomo 22 pisos en caída libre.

Esa es la historia desde donde yo la vi, claro es un resumen bastante rápido, ahora supongo puedes acomodar de mejor forma tus preguntas te he dado la base que necesitas.-

Erwin permaneció rígido, su boca se sentía un tanto seca pero no podía dejarse invadir por la perplejidad.

\- Sr. Uri, ¿Por qué me ha contado todo esto de forma tan simple? pensaría que solo me daría datos sueltos ¿Busca aminorar su condena? no voy a ocultarlo diciendo que no diere nada de usted porque al final cuando la investigación este completa usted también será implicado y aunque no tenga participación física en los crímenes es cómplice por encubrimiento**, y eso también es un crimen.

Uri no cambio su expresión en absoluto, él sabía perfectamente que le esperaba. - Te lo estoy contando porque mi omega me lo pidió.

-¿Qué?- Soltó sin pensar Erwin. - ¿Usted tiene un Omega? disculpe mi reacción pero no he visto a nadie acompañándolo antes. ¿Quién es, por que le importaría que me cuente esto? su omega sabe que usted pude ir a prisión.

Uri tomo más vino esta vez mostrándose incomodo - La identidad de mi Omega no es tu asunto, para mi es mejor que se mantenga en secreto, una vez lo utilizaron para chantajearme y no pienso dejar que pase de nuevo. El motivo de que me pidiera que te dijera esto es porque yo le conté lo que sucedía y siempre ha estado horrorizado por lo del caso 0452 siempre quiso hacer algo pero no podía.-

\- ¿Quiso hacer algo? ¿Tiene relación con el caso?- Cuestiono nuevamente Erwin.

Uri apretó su copa con un ligero temblor, el rubio percibió que Uri estaba mentalmente escogiendo sus palabras para no dejar una sola hebra de información sobre ese misterioso omega.

\- Mi omega se mete en problemas con demasiada frecuencia, es testarudo, necio, un dolor de cabeza permanente y siempre hace lo que quiere. Yo cometí el error de hacer un vínculo puro con él, ¿Sabes lo que es eso Smith? si encuentras a tu omega predestinado sentirás la necesidad de protegerlo ante todo, si haces un vínculo puro con ese omega créeme que no te importara que el mundo arda mientras tu omega este a salvo, eso sin mencionar que con un vínculo a ese nivel el omega no se somete a tu voluntad y en mi caso solo logro que me obedezca usando "la voz" de otra manera no hay forma, hace lo que quiere literalmente, y créeme que no hay cosa que le dé más sentido a mi vida que verlo bien, por eso estoy aquí contándote esto.

Erwin lo medito un momento. - Su omega es hijo o hija de uno de los involucrados ¿Cierto? seguramente usted y él o ella se conocieron en alguna de esas juntas, su omega debió de sospechar lo que ocurría se enteró completa o parcialmente de lo que hacía su padre en aquel circulo de trata de omegas, recurrió a usted para hacer algo pero por protegerlo o protegerla guardo silencio, seguramente el "circulo" entero o el padre de su omega se dio cuenta y lo chantajeo para que no hablara a cambio de la seguridad de su pareja.- Describió el rubio de forma seria y afilada.

Uri levanto ambas cejas y sin ocultar su admiración respondió - Eres muy inteligente Smith, demasiado "ellos" temblarían si supieran que estas tras su rastro.

Erwin asintió con un movimiento de cabeza ante el alago de Uri y prosigo - ¿Usted estaba involucrado en las cosas que pasaban con los omegas?

Uri mostro un rostro de desconsuelo demostrando un pesar amargo. - Fueron varias veces las que me presionaron usando a mi omega, cree para ellos varias fórmulas para obtener distintos resultados. Alguna que iniciaba el celo de los omegas en cualquier momento, abortivos, amnésicos, parches químicos para estabilizar glándulas dañadas o intentar sustituirlas… solo lo hacía y las entregaba a ellos en ampolletas.-

\- ¿Por qué decidió ayudar a los Zoe y después los dejo a su suerte?- Pregunto Erwin manteniendo el temple en su rostro.

Uri termino su copa de un solo trago. - Una noche fui a dejar un pedido "al pozo" un estabilizador del sistema nervioso, uno de los guardias de seguridad me dejo entrar con solo decir que iba con el Sr. Ackerman, entre al lugar y me "pasee" por los pasillos y cuartos privados, contemple con mis propios ojos el final de varios omegas eso era demasiado, no podía concebir que existieran alfas tan enfermos de mentes tan retorcidas. Eso fue lo que me hizo ayudar a los Zoe cuando supe que investigaban, yo les di bastante de la información que conforma el 0452, pero la noche que iba a verme con ellos para terminar con todo recibí una llamada; lo único que dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea fue "Tu omega está en el pozo, tú decides si sale de aquí", ¿tienes idea de lo que fue eso para mí? no vi opción… deje a los Zoe a su suerte…-

Esta vez Erwin realizo una anotación sobre una hoja aun lado del expediente. - Hay una carta. Una carta que Mina Zoe le dejo a mi madre, ahí afirma que "alguien los vendió" ¿Fue usted, para salvar a su omega?-

La pregunta hizo que Uri levantara la vista ahora con una ligera confusión. - No, yo no aria eso, Mina Zoe era muy inteligente y astuta si hubiera sabido quien los delato lo habría escrito en aquella carta, aunque también soy consciente que había un traidor que los vendió a ellos y a mí, de otra manera no había forma de que alguien supiera que yo les pasaba información o que ellos estaban casi listos para denunciar.-

\- Hubo 2 omegas que testificaron, mucho de lo que decían parecía delirios de una pesadilla, ¿Sabe algo al respecto?- Indago Erwin.

Uri clavo sus ahora fríos ojos en los azules del joven abogado. - No juegues con migo Smith, esto no es un juego de "falso o verdadero" ¿en verdad crees que me estoy inventando partes de la historia o improvisando? Se perfectamente que hubo un omega que testifico con los Zoe, uno solo y lo sé porque yo le ayude a escapar, su cuerpo estaba muy dañado si resistió tanto hasta hablar fue porque yo le administre un estimulante que mantuvo sus órganos dañados en funcionamiento, había sido golpeado brutalmente por un alfa que perdió el control ante su resistencia, cuando yo lo encontré entre los cuerpo que iban a desechar vi que estaba aún con vida, ese omega murió por un paro cardiaco unas horas después de hablar con los Zoe.-

El rubio escucho mientras formaba una tensa línea con los labios.

\- Bien, disculpe mi intento por provocarle confusión, hay un asunto que deseo cuestionar pero involucra al sr. Ackerman.- Dijo Erwin notando como Kenny levantaba una ceja con duda. - Mina Zoe afirmo que ellos fueron a verlo noches antes de que los asesinaran, ella escribió "vimos a Ackerman entrar con un bulto en una cobija blanca, el tenia sangre seca" y usted lo seguía.-

Kenny torció los labios al escuchar aquello hablando antes de que Uri lo hiciera. - Eso es una confusión total de ellos, si es verdad lo del bulto y la sangre pero nada tiene que ver con el caso.

El abuelo siempre encontró muchas formas de jodernos, el me detesta por haber tenido éxito en donde el fracaso; Unicorn, la cuestión es que Uri y yo solíamos apoyar a omegas para formarse una cerrera real y él odiaba eso profundamente… Sabes Smith tu hermanita no es la primera que ha intentado sobresalir disfrazada de beta, hubo otros antes que ella pero una de las diversiones del abuelo era encontrarlos y denunciarlos, eso hizo con uno de los omegas al que estábamos ayudando, era brillante pero demasiado inocente, yo le tenía mucho aprecio y para joderme él denuncio su estado de beta falso pero no se conformó con ello y quiso deshacerse personalmente de ese omega y todo solo para joderme a mí, me llamo esa noche para decirme que lo tenía, sabía perfectamente que su plan era asesinarlo y que yo lo supiera, así que fui para hacer algo pero era tarde lo único que quedaba de ese omega era él bebé que llevaba en su vientre… si estaba en preñes; creo que te puedes dar una idea de hasta donde llego la mente enferma de mi Abuelo. Ese bebé… yo la tome y salí de ahí con ella aun llena de sangre.- Kenny guardo silencio de forma repentina como recorriendo los acontecimientos en su mente.

\- ¿Es la chica pelirroja verdad? La que llama a Levi hermano, ella era el bulto que los Zoe vieron, ¿Es su hija sr. Kenny?… ¿Su abuelo mato a su omega? ese el motivo por el cual no solo la chiquilla creció como una Ackerman y el por qué nunca se le ha visto a usted con una pareja. Comprendo que la existencia de una hija evito que muriera al romperse el vínculo.- Afirmo nuevamente Erwin sintiendo haber dado en el blanco nuevamente.

Sin embargo Kenny solo se mantuvo serio y soltó de forma escueta - No eres tan listo Smith…- después se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado de la habitación-

Uri se aclaró la garganta retomando la palabra. - El tiempo sigue corriendo Smith.-

Erwin asintió y cuestiono - Había otros 2 agentes en el caso llamados por números ¿sabe quiénes eran? además al final Mina Zoe escribe, "No confíes en el juez ni en el doctor" esto estaba casi escrito con garabatos con mucha prisa al parecer y no especificaba nada, supongo que mi madre si sabía de quien hablaba.-

Uri se sirvió vino nuevamente mientras asintió despacio. - Los agentes con números eran otro par de detectives de apoyo pero su inherencia no tiene un valor real, fueron asesinados un par de días antes que los Zoe.

El doctor era un hombre de apellido Jaeger que trataba a algunos omegas de los cuales sus compradores estaban interesados en mantenerlos con vida después de "cada noche de juegos", nunca vi al doctor en "el pozo" directamente haciendo su trabajo, más bien era a quien llamaban para visitas privadas a donde se llevaban a los omegas comprados, igual estaba enterado que atendía a víctimas pero parecía que le daba igual mientras le pagaran bien por su trabajo y silencio.

El juez… esto no te va a gustar chico y es el principal motivo por el cual es muy difícil que ganes, había un "cliente" bastante frecuente al cual llamaban "Juez" actualmente debe tener un cargo más alto, lo sé porque escuche una llamada donde mi padre felicitaba a alguien por su nuevo cargo de Magistrado. Quiero señalar que nunca vi quien era "el Juez" ahora magistrado más que una vez de espaldas, un alfa en gabardina y sombrero de ala, siempre ocultando su identidad, pero te ahorrare mucho trabajo diciéndote esto; en aquel periodo de tiempo hubo 3 hombres los cuales formaban parte de la corte como jueces y fueron paulatinamente ascendidos a magistrado, así que tienes a 3 posibles candidatos que podrían ser ese "Juez" del que escribió Mina, estos son Zackly, Pixi y Sannes. Los tres con carreras "impecables" de forma pública pero si yo fuera tú no confiaría en ninguno.-

Erwin continuaba serio pero no podía evitar sentirse perturbado al escuchar esos apellidos, por un momento recordó las palabras que le había dicho el padre de Mike diciendo que aquel caso era demasiado, definitivamente ahora tenían sentido.

\- Los Zoe escribieron que irían a ver a un magistrado ¿sabe a quién?- Pregunto nuevamente el rubio expectante.

Uri consumió el alcohol en su copa de un solo trago nuevamente antes de hablar. - Pixi… él fue el primero en ser nombrado magistrado, pero en lo que a mí respecta él es tan sospechoso como los otros dos, nada nos asegura que no tenga las manos manchadas o no.

Ya te lo confirme, había un traidor y era alguien que podía haberse movido tanto engañando a los Zoe o primero ayudándolos y después cambiando de opinión, pero no sé quién fue. No sé si quiera si Mina y Bernal lo supieran ellos eran tan jodidamente herméticos con la información ni siquiera sé cómo supieron de Jaeger y este llamado juez… pero sabes una cosa… Mina tenía con ella siempre una agenda; encuadernada en cuero rosa con un dibujo feo enmicado al frente y en ella siempre estaba escribiendo cosas, tal vez ahí está la información faltante sobre lo que descubrían.-

Erwin se congelo un segundo, la agenda rosa que había mencionado el redactor… ¿Acaso era la misma que decía Uri?, él la busco por todos lados en la casa pero nunca la encontró, sin embargo es posible que fuera originalmente de Mina Zoe y ella se la diera a Julie y su madre debe haberla puesto en un lugar demasiado oculto.-

\- Uri basta- Se escuchó decir a Kenny mientras tomaba la muñeca de su amigo evitando que consumiera más vino. – Por cierto, no quiero ser "intrigoso" pero hace ya bastante tiempo en una ocasión en que tuve que hablar con el abuelo cuando finalmente termino de mover todas sus cosas a la casa en Francia llegue a ver una libreta rosa entre lo que metía en su maleta, tal vez me equivoco pero sé que vi algo rectangular y rosa dentro de su maleta de mano antes de que la cerrara, y sé que estaba ahí porque el rosa no es un color que abunde en sus pertenencias de hecho no tiene cosas de ese color y aun que ese hecho paso hace ya bastante tiempo la mención de esa agenda rosa me hizo recordarlo y no sería extraño que dicha agenda la hayan robado del cadáver de tu madre para entregársela a él.-

Uri y Erwin miraron al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión a Kenny, era posible, probable casi un hecho que el Abuelo era quien tenía aquella mencionada agenda.

Uri se tocó la cabeza como si le doliera, tal vez era el alcohol en sus venas o el simple estrés que le representaba hablar del tema. - Suficiente, esto se terminó, Kenny dale el sobre y vámonos - Kenny extrajo aquel envoltorio de papel que llevaba con sigo y lo extendió a Erwin.

\- Ahí hay copias de documentos que avalan el éxito de Unicorn de forma legal, nosotros nunca experimentamos con omegas contra su voluntad, también hay una lista con nombres y apellidos de los miembros del círculo, una más con todas las cosas que les hicieron a muchos omegas, pero créeme que los casos del 0452 son solo los que los Zoe pudieron registrar a través de autopsias. Lo que sucedía en "el pozo" era aún más horrendo. Pero por favor no cometas la estupidez de ir corriendo a hacer público esto, piensa bien como moverás tus piezas, ahí hay involucrados gente muy poderosa tienes que buscar pruebas fehacientes contra cada uno de ellos.-

Erwin apretó el sobre entre sus manos no podía creer que ahora tenía la "llave" para entrar "a la tienda de los horrores del 0452". - Sr. Uri, Sr, Kenny por favor solo 3 preguntas más.

\- Toda la información está ahí, y si tu pregunta es "¿Dónde está el pozo?", dentro del sobre están las coordenadas exactas pero no se has idiota y vayas ahí, ellos han iniciado de nuevo y no dudo que regresen a esa madriguera, si te atrapan Smith olvídate de ver la luz del sol de nuevo, y ten por seguro que irán por tu padre y tu hermana también.

\- ¿Porque ustedes quieren que Hanji se empareje con Levi? ¿Hay algo que están ocultando? eso ciento.- Gruño Erwin ante la ahora tosca contestación de Uri. Pero esta vez fue Kenny quien hablo.

\- El que tú hermana fuera hija de los Zoe nada tiene que ver con lo de Levi, fue una irónica coincidencia, ella es predestinada de Levi, y yo solo quiero casarlo, ¿Para qué? bien, para poder cubrir cualquier escollo legal en la sucesión de los derechos de Unicorn.-

\- ¿Porque quiere casar a Levi realmente?… no estamos en la edad media de matrimonios arreglados y no hay ley que exija matrimonios para cuestiones de empresa- Cuestiono Erwin.

Kenny frunció el ceño y con voz molesta solo afirmo - Asuntos familiares.-

Erwin mantuvo su mirada clavada en aquellos orbes grises su interior le decía que esos dos le estaban ocultando algo, otra cosa algo que ocurría paralelo al caso 0452 la pregunta era ¿Que era ese algo?

Finalmente el rubio retomo la calma y con un tono de voz más suave cuestiono. - Por favor señor Uri, dígame si mi padre y el sr. Zacharius estaban implicados en las investigaciones de los Zoe y mi madre, si usted sabe y pudiera decirme, no he interrogado a mi padre y el sr. Zacharius no hablara ya lo comprobé.

Uri miro con más calma a Erwin casi como si no hubiera tomado en cuenta que él podría preguntar eso, parecía ignorar ahora el dolor de cabeza que lo invadía y hablo sin perder de vista los azules ojos.

\- Tu padre nada sabía además de que su esposa investigaba casos de abuso en omegas, por otra parte Zacharius era el brillante abogado que tramito más del 82 por ciento de las adopciones forzadas de esos omegas ahora muertos.- Pronuncio Uri con voz lenta y pastosa, después de todo era de su conocimiento que Erwin era relativamente cercano a aquel prestigiado abogado.

La reacción fue exactamente como la espero Uri, Erwin se quedó sin palabras ante aquello.

**-o-O-o-**

**Casa Smith **

La noche ya había caído el silencio reinaba de forma total solo las voces que surgían de algún programa en la televisión de la sala se percibían ligeramente.

Hanji había salido de darse un baño y ahora con una toalla secaba su cabeza sentada en su cama ya vestida con su pijama de camiseta y bóxer femenino, sus ojos se centraban posados sobre el tocador al fondo donde reposaba la gargantilla, en verdad que era muy bella, nadie pensaría que bajo esa brillante plata un sólido cuerpo de acero la formaba.

La castaña se levantó dejando la toalla a un lado para tomar la pieza la observo unos instantes y luego la coloco en su cuello, nadie podría marcarla con aquella joya protegiendo su tersa nuca. Repentinamente 3 golpes suaves se escucharon en la ventana.

Hanji giro algo extrañada ¿Qué era eso? No había nada tan próximo a la ventana como para poder golpearla, repentinamente 3 golpes más, como los que se dan sobre una puerta al llamar a esta.

La castaña se aproximó con algo de desconfianza, descorrió la cortina en un movimiento rápido buscando sorprender a quien estuviera al otro lado, sin embargo fue ella la que se sorprendió al ver al autor de aquellos toques sobre el vidrio.

\- ¡Levi! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Notas:**

**Misántropas:** Es una conducta física y mental de odio hacia el género humano aun que es este caso, estaría enfocada a un grupo específico, los omegas que son vistos por este grupo de personas no como seres vivos si no como objetos de uso y desecho.

**Encubrimiento:** El tener conocimiento de la realización de un crimen y no denunciarlo es considerado como un delito por encubrimiento, aunque no se participe en el de forma activa se está permitiendo que suceda al no denunciar, por tanto se considera como complicidad.

**Nota 2:** Oshii tendremos suculencia LeviHan en el próximo cap, por si se lo estaban preguntando XD

**Comentarios :D**

**Pau Riddle **XD ese Levi no tiene discreción casi se le quiere ir encima para oler cada centímetro de piel jejeje, pero no contaba con que Hanji se ha esforzado mucho con su creación. Cierto Hanji es muy inteligente, Kenny y Uri estarán muy interesados en su creación en especial Kenny y sip esa muestra de Levi será muy importante para el perfeccionamiento de ese supresor.

Cierto Hanji sin marca es una situación arriesgada porque al rededor comenzara a haber situaciones riesgosas, pero no Hanji no es una chica indefensa ella siempre dará batalla, Zeke pronto lo veremos más (música de suspenso). El collar tomara importancia más adelante.

Erwin es todo un Alfa y está dispuesto a darlo todo por el todo, es bueno que esté dispuesto a proteger a Hanji y no será el único que se alinee en defensa de ella.

Uri siente remordimiento por no actuar antes y también le preocupa que Levi cometa acciones similares por proteger a Hanji, teme que el instinto protector le nuble la mente. Aunque claro Uri tiene un carácter más pasivo, Levi es otra historia, el que Kenny quiera un vínculo puro entre ellos dos tiene una razón especial, básicamente Kenny no se sorprendió de que Levi le rompiera el brazo al guardaespaldas más bien es algo que esperaba ver.

Erwin se enteró de muchas cosas con esa conversación, ahora tiene mucho que asimilar y más trabajo por hacer en su investigación, ¿Uri y Kenny se le unirán? (mas música de suspenso).

Nuestra hermosa Hanji estuvo de cumple espero ver imágenes hermosas de ella de esos talentosísimos ilustradores que siempre la ponen tan bella. (Se va a buscar arts).

**Scarlet Zoe **Como Hanji menciona, es como si le quisiera hacer el amor ahí mismo. Sip tienes razón, con el supresor anterior ella podría a verse visto más deseosa de él y eso hubiera sido percibido por muchos pero su supresor creado le permitió estar bastante estable aun que un así no podía dejarse llevar un poco, aunque claro mucho tiene que ver que él sea su Alfa predestinado y claro su clasificación de "superior". Si, ambos sintieron esa necesidad emocional de estar cerca el uno del otro no solo por las feromonas si no por un lazo emocional autentico aunque claro el deseo estaba muy presente.

Cerca jejeje, es verdad que abra una gran reacción al faltar el supresor pero aún hay otro motivo que desencadena la persecución.

La conversación entre Erwin, Uri y Kenny dejo mucha información que él no se esperaba de ante mano, ahora Uri y Kenny tampoco se pueden quedar sin hacer nada ¿o sí? esa decisión dependerá también de lo que ara Erwin.

Eso es un punto grave, es verdad el Abuelo no debe saber quién es Hanji en realidad pero al verla algo le dio la sensación de haberla visto antes y sip es que Hanji se parece mucho a su mamá. ¿Notara eso? ¿Investigara por su cuenta sobre ella? el abuelo Ackerman comenzara a moverse por su cuenta también. ¡Cha cha cha chaannnnnnnn!

:D :D :D

**Maisis11 **XD Jejeje XD Casi la marca estuvo a nada de lograrlo pero aún debe esperar un poquito más, pobre Levi todo deseoso de marcar a su omega pero aún debe controlarse. Si se hubieran ido a la habitación seguro y Erwin lo nota y los sigue XD así de ¿Adónde llevas a mi hermana? Jujuju

Ese Levi es la sensualidad andando solo Hanji se resiste a ese ejemplar… aunque no por mucho tiempo (*w*).

El abuelo antes tenía mucho poder pero ahora sabe que no podrá contra el más joven de los Ackerman, pero sip ahora se dedicara a causarle molestas a Kenny a Levi.

:D

**Guest **Gracias :D

**Meiko2512 **Gracias por escribir :D no te preocupes por la pena, yo siempre trato de contestar los lindos comentarios que me dejan.

También quería llegar ya al momento en que le dijera esa línea "¿Hanji quieres jugar?" entre ellos representa entre la sensualidad y el deseo que tienen de tocarse pero también el hecho de que Levi sabe que Hanji lo retara constantemente no sometiéndose.

Sip la intriga crece conforme se van revelando otras cosas la respuesta de una pregunta desencadena otra cuestión. Me sorprende lo de que has soñado con apartes del fic (*o*), eso también me alienta en pensar que la trama es interesante (*w*).

La parte de la persecución se aproxima como inicia y que pasara cuando la atrapa en esa zona de contenedores rompiéndole la jeringa con el supresor.

Yo veo este fic como una historia de amor que se desarrolla dentro de un triller policiaco XD.

Gracias la idea de que pueda ser de las fickers que los lectores les gustan me llena de alegría.

De hecho tengo dos fics mas (sin publicar) LeviHan aun que he escrito capítulos de estos yo soy de uno a la vez si no, no podría actualizar con frecuencia. El tiempo es corto por eso solo aparezco los domingos (T.T), pero si quiero publicar esos otros fics después de este.

:D

**Dy **Gracias :D**, **Las cosas se van revelando pero dan pie a más preguntas conforme se conoce la información, Uri ya hablo sobre su oscuro secreto pero Kenny aún guarda algo, como dice Erwin aquí "otra cosa estaba sucediendo de forma paralela al caso".

Espero lograr mantener la atención en esto con su misterio y de pronto "BOOM" cae la "bomba" que nadie sospechaba dentro de la investigación.

Si, Levi definitivamente le tiene un deseo cada vez más creciente hacia Hanji y Hanji por igual al estar ya tanto tiempo expuesta a las feromonas en lo perfumes y el peluche es inevitable que su cuerpo le pida la atención del pelinegro.

Por ello Kenny está interesado en ese vínculo entre su sobrio y ella, considera que Hanji es muy inteligente y se desarrollaría mejor en forma profesional si no está bajo la voluntad de su Alfa, por otro lado Uri le parece mala idea porque por experiencia sabe que un omega no sometido puede causar muchos problemas al alfa.

:D


	14. Cap 14 Juego

**Cap 14. Juego.**

\- ¿Levi que haces aquí?- Cuestiono Hanji abriendo la ventana y notando como el pelinegro se encontraba sujeto al borde de la pequeña saliente de la ventana, "¿Cómo había llegado ahí para empezar?" se preguntó a sí misma, considerando que su habitación está en el segundo piso de la casa.

\- Vine a verte ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

Hanji se hizo a un lado dejándole el acceso, un momento después Levi entro por la ventana y al mirarla ahora noto que ella solo portaba su ropa de dormir, él desvió la mirada ante aquel hecho considerando que tal vez debió de llamarla antes de llegar de sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué no tocaste a la puerta? Pregunto ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

Levi procedía a retirarse una delgada mochila de tirantes que llevaba con el procurando no posar su vista demasiado tiempo en Hanji y su escasa vestimenta. – No quería que tu padre supiera que estoy aquí, ¿Erwin está en casa?-

Hanji pasó junto a él yendo a sentarse en la cama. – No, Erwin salió; no sé si regresara a casa o ira a su departamento, papá esta abajo viendo algún noticiero, ¿Por qué preguntas por Erwin? ¿Quieres saludarlo?- Cuestiono la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa ante el hecho de que a su hermano no le gustaba para nada Levi y claro a Levi tampoco le caída de maravilla el rubio.

\- No, no quiero "saludarlo" pero si estuviera aquí seria solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me oliera, entonces seguramente vendría corriendo a tu habitación, tiraría la puerta y dirá que yo estoy tratando de violarte o algo así.- Se quejó el pelinegro mientras colocaba su pequeña mochila sobre el tocador de Hanji.

Por el reflejo del espejo pudo ver como Hanji se recargaba ligeramente hacia atrás cruzando una de sus piernas dejando a la vista sus bien formadas pantorrillas y una porción de su pierna izquierda, - "Demonios… como se sentirán sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera…"- Pensó sin más el varón, pero solo un segundo después retiro la vista de aquella imagen.

Hanji noto aquello y no era que quisiera provocarlo con aquella postura pero repentinamente su cuerpo se sintió en la necesidad de mostrar un poco más de piel, era raro ella estaba consciente de que tenía pocas prendas cubriéndola pero eso no le incomodaba si eran los ojos grises de Levi quien la observaba.

\- Te he traído la muestra de mi sangre y una muestra de feromonas, ten cuidado las feromonas están puras.- Le mostro el pelinegro sacando de la mochila dos pequeños tubos de vidrio. Ambos eran delgados de uno 15 cm. de altura el de sangre estaba lleno y el de feromonas apenas debajo de la mitad.

Hanji se levantó casi de un salto para llegar donde Levi tomando ambos cilindros con emoción.

\- ¡Siiiii! ¡Gracias! Eres el mejor – Pronuncio la castaña con emoción, primero miro la sangre después su atención se centró en el de feromonas, contenía un líquido completamente transparente, cristalino en su totalidad pero de alguna forma parecía arrancar pequeñas trazas de luz plateada al moverlo y la luz blanca de su habitación atravesaba las paredes de vidrio del recipiente.

Levi camino hacia la cama y tomo asiento solo observando la emoción de Hanji. Estaba satisfecho no podía negarlo, ¿era acaso esa la satisfacción que sentía un Alfa al hacer feliz a su omega? Aquella idea pasaba por su cabeza mientras miraba como Hanji desenroscaba la tapa del pequeño cilindro.

\- Hanji no creo que debas oler eso, deberías se más cuidadosa.- Dijo el pelinegro ante aquella acción.

La castaña percibió aquel aroma llenando sus fosas nasales, ¿En que está penado? Había sido completamente irresponsable el oler aquellas feromonas, las feromonas de su Alfa.

Las finas manos femeninas dejaron el recipiente sobre el tocador mientras un suave temblor se apoderaba de ella. El aroma era percibido por ella como la mezcla entre limón y menta, fuerte y envolvente, ese era el olor de su Alfa.

\- Mierda…- Murmuro muy suave, sintiendo como su piel se sentía sensible bajo la tela, ¿Acaso era humedad lo que sentía entre sus piernas?, la castaña se mordió ligeramente el labio tratando de contenerse. Solo había olido aquello, solo un par de segundos pero ahora sentía que su cuerpo quemaba lentamente, su organismo de omega se preparaba para ser tomado a voluntad por el Alfa, estuviera su mente de acuerdo o no.

Los poros de su castaña piel se abrieron y liberando un torrente de feromonas contenidas por el supresor, pero con la suficiente concentración para ser mínimamente percibidas por el predestinado.

Levi miro de forma extrañada a Hanji. – Oye ¿estás bien? Esa muestra fue tomada y "limpiada" por Uri, son feromonas puras; ¿recuerdas a Uri? El tipo de ojos violeta que estaba con Kenny, él también es químico, no suelo alabar a otros pero tengo que admitir que es muy bueno en lo que hace, debería presentártelo, él podría enseñarte cosas que te servirían…- Levi guardo silencio al percibir un muy suave aroma llegar a su nariz.

Aroma a té, suave, dulce, exquisito… aroma a su omega, su omega lista para la copula.

Hanji se giró lentamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Levi se levantó lentamente acercándose. No hubo palabras en aquel instante, el pelinegro rodeo a la castaña y tomando desde atrás su barbilla la hizo ladear la cabeza con un movimiento que se sintió un poco rudo, pero calculado para no causar daño.

Levi poso su nariz sobre la piel del fino cuello y aspiro, una vez con el aroma en su nariz paso su lengua desde el hombro hasta el metálico aro de la gargantilla que Hanji no se había quitado. Ante la metálica sensación sobre su lengua Levi gruño de forma agresiva haciendo que Hanji se estremeciera casi sumisa ante el repentino dejo de agresividad de su Alfa.

Levi se detuvo, - Mierda- se reclamó así mismo por dejarse llevar con aquel gruñido, lo que menos quería era asustar a su Omega ahí frente a él indefensa por el efecto de las feromonas.

\- Lo siento Hanji… no es a ti… sé que el collar es necesario.- Le susurró al oído usando la voz y después mordisqueando suavemente su lóbulo.

La castaña soltó un suave gemido, el varón la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola y camino hacia la cama donde la deposito suavemente colocándose encima de ella para inclinarse nuevamente cerca de su oído.

\- ¿Quieres esto Hanji? sé que puedo contenerme pero tiene que ser ahora o no hay marcha atrás…-

Hanji levanto sus manos acariciando el rostro del pelinegro y después lo atrajo hacia ella uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo mezclando sus salivas.

El beso se profundizo y casi corto la respiración de ambos, Levi se separó primero por unos segundos miro al frente y noto la presencia de su representación afelpada sobre la almohada de Hanji, fue un tanto extraño verse así mismo en forma de peluche.

Nuevamente bajo la vista hacia la castaña ella respiraba un poco agitada, él decidió dar un paso más en aquello, apoyándose en sus rodillas y ahora entre las piernas de ella él varón presiono su cadera sobre la de Hanji haciendo que la castaña sintiera su ahora endurecida erección teniendo como barrera la ropa.

Hanji se estremeció casi arqueando su espalda por el repentino rose, Levi sonrió complacido ante aquella reacción y no dudo en repetir el contacto entre su erección y el femenino pubis.

La fémina dejo salir un jadeo contenido completamente avergonzada. – Levi… yo…

\- Dime Hanji ¿Te has tocado pensando en mí? En cómo sería el que me hunda en ti asiendo que tu intimidad se dilate lentamente para recibirme… eres una omega… y como mi omega tienes la obligación física de recibir cada centímetro de mí en tu cuerpo.- Pronuncio Levi usando la voz más un tono lascivo de forma premeditada solo para tener el placer de ver la reacción de la castaña bajo su peso.

Hanji tembló, su sonrojo no podía ser mayor; el pelinegro era un atrevido al hacerla escuchar aquello. En respuesta ella solo ladeo su rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no responder.

Levi rio suavemente y tomándola por la barbilla la hizo mirarlo nuevamente. – Responde Hanji… Yo lo hago, cada vez que estoy bajo el agua de la regadera me era inevitable pensar en este momento.- Susurro nuevamente ahora con un tono más cordial.

Hanji abrió sus castaños ojos y observo los grises orbes frente a ella, aquella mirada le dejaba ver tantas cosas, estaba llena de deseo, pasión y amor, Hanji lo sabía, sabía que no podría estar con nadie que no fuera él.

\- Si… yo también he pensado en demasía en este momento, muchas noches bajo estas sabanas he usado mis dedos pensado como seria sentirte muy dentro de mi… aun antes de saber que eras mi Alfa.- Respondió ella aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Levi… no vayas de prisa… y por favor… no me vayas a anudar, nunca he hecho esto… además si quedo en preñes… mi padre se enfurecerá y Erwin seguramente intentara arrancarte la cabeza.

El pelinegro se sobre salto ligeramente primero porque no esperaba que Hanji mencionara a su familia mientras estaban en proceso de casi copular y en segundo porque recordó que Kenny le dijo que llevara condones… ya sabía que solo lo estaba jodiendo pero demonios tenía razón, debió de llevar condones.

Levi divago unos segundos en aquellos pensamientos cuando los acaramelados ojos de Hanji llamaron nuevamente su atención mirándolo con expectativa y timidez.

Levi sonrió apaciblemente como muy rara vez hacia y dejo de expulsar feromonas con lo que Hanji se fue relajando. - Creo que será divertido aprender juntos… juega con migo Hanji…-

La castaña recorrió la expresión del varón por unos segundos casi desconcertada. - Pero… Levi… yo pensaría que con todas esas bellas chicas siempre detrás de ti… tu… además todo el tiempo que estuviste en Inglaterra…- Pronuncio pausadamente la fémina.-

Levi pareció ruborizarse ligeramente ante la pregunta insinuada de ella. - No Hanji, cuando nos conocimos tu tenías 15 yo apenas cumplidos los 17 obviamente no tenía experiencia de ese tipo y después de percibir tu aroma en el centro departamental no hubo cabida en mi mente para la idea de meterme con otras mujeres u omegas en general, mi instinto me dictaba que fueras solo tú no podría estar con alguien que no tuviera tu aroma… así que… si…- Termino susurrando el pelinegro.

La castaña rio ligeramente mientras enrollaba sus finos dedos en el cabello de él y pronuncio con un tono casi divertido. - ¿Y qué van a hacer dos vírgenes solo con conocimiento teórico? -

Levi prendió sus labios a la parte libre del cuello femenino mientras gruño con suavidad. - "Jugar" hasta que las cosas nos salgan bien.-

Hanji apretó a su vez sus labios para mitigar un pequeño y tímido gemido. El pelinegro se incorporó halándola ligeramente, ahora él se deshizo de la delgada chamarra de algodón que llevaba puesta y después desabotono la blanca camisa que portaba echándola hacia atrás de sus hombros aun con las mangas parcialmente puestas.

Los castaños ojos se abrieron dejando que sus pupilas se dilataran ante la visión de aquel abdomen esculpido cual estatua griega. La blanca piel mostraba sin reparo la marca de los trabajados músculos, abdominales, pectorales y bíceps se mostraban con orgullo tras largas horas de duro esfuerzo físico.

\- Puedes tocarlos si eso deseas - Le tentó él mientras tomaba una de las trigueñas manos para besar ligeramente los dedos y después el mismo colocarla sobre su abdomen.

Hanji estaba avergonzada no podía negar que deseaba tocar todo aquello, y tras un primer roce tímido coloco ambas manos en él dejando que un suspiro atrapado en su garganta saliera.

Levi espero un poco para que Hanji pudiera disfrutar de aquella interacción, después de todo como su Alfa se sentía alabado de que la fémina tuviera aquella reacción. Pronto ella se incorporó un poco más quedando sentada frente a él mientras el varón sostenía su postura sobre sus rodilla, frente a frente la castaña tuvo acceso a aquella parte de la anatomía masculina hasta que bajo la mirada donde el pantalón cortaba su vista de la piel.

Ella se detuvo de soslayo al contemplar el notorio bulto que yacía bajo la tela, regresando a su timidez inicial, dirigió lentamente una de sus manos a aquella área pero Levi la detuvo.

\- Aun no… ahora deja que yo conozca mejor tu anatomía.- Pidió manteniendo sus grises ojos en ella.

Hanji giro su rostro hacia un lado tímidamente mientras levantaba despacio la playera que la cubría, hasta que pronto sus pequeños, redondeados y trigueños pechos quedaron desnudos ante los ojos de su Alfa.

Levi paso saliva con aquella visión, eran hermosos, en verdad que lo eran, pequeños, tersos, suaves, con dos rosadas cerezas en las puntas invitándolo a mordisquear.

El doblo sus rodillas hasta apoyar su peso sobre sus piernas dobladas y quedar a la misma altura que ella, extendió ambas manos sobre las suaves colinas de la fémina y acaricio lentamente.

\- Suaves.- Murmuro saboreando cada letra la palabra, mientras las acunaba en cada mano y jugueteaba haciendo lentos círculos con sus pulgares sobre los pezones rosados provocando que estos se fueran endureciendo ante el roce.

Hanji cubrió su boca con una mano acallando una vez más un suave gemido, Levi dibujo una mueca de satisfacción ante los sonidos que ella quería contener, esta vez intentaría algo un poco más marcado.

Sin aviso previo cerro los dedos índice y pulgar de sus manos presionando los pequeños botones, pero la reacción no fue la esperada, Hanji se quejó y después le dejo ver una mirada molesta mientras retrocedía alejándolo y cubría sus pechos.

\- ¡ESO DUELE!- Se quejó con clara molestia. El pelinegro se sintió apenado por su error de tacto, manteniéndose quieto formulando una disculpa.

\- Yo, lo lamento no pensé en que sería un área muy sensible…- Hanji mantuvo sus brazos en ademan protector sobre si, observo un par de segundo más la expresión en el rostro del varón como comprobando que fuera sincero en su disculpa, después descubrió lentamente sus redondas colinas una vez más.

Levi intento un nuevo acercamiento, pero esta vez rodeo a la castaña por la cintura indicado que se recostara; Hanji accedió se volvía a sentir ligeramente embriagada por el aroma a limón y menta, era claro que el pelinegro había liberado un poco más de sus feromonas tras el error cometido, probablemente preocupado porque ella pudiera rechazarlo después de aquel apretón nada placentero.

Los pensamientos de ella giraban en torno al "inmaduro" actuar de su Alfa, ella no lo rechazaría por ese pequeño error aun que aun así el aroma que desprendía en aquellas feromonas era sublime para sus sentidos.

Repentinamente la sensación de placer regreso al sentir un tacto húmedo sobre uno de sus carnosos botones, y al posar la vista hacia el área vio como el pelinegro repasaba su lengua entorno al pezón derecho mientras masajeaba de forma habida el seno desatendido.

El en verdad estaba disfrutando aquello, lo había anhelado desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora estaba ahí prácticamente sobre su omega que caía cada vez más en la necesidad de entregarse por completo.

Una de las manos del varón se fue deslizando por el abdomen hasta llegar al vientre donde sus dedos recorrieron de forma curiosa el contorno del ombligo, pequeño y redondeado para después descender sinuosamente hasta el borde de la tela de la ropa interior que resguardaba la flor de la castaña.

Hanji se estremeció ante el toque y bajo sus manos para detener la de él, en verdad deseaba ser tocada pero el temor y la sensación de vergüenza parecían más fuertes.

Levi no presiono al sentir su mano detenida por las de ella, la respiración de ambos se acompaso y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, el rubor cubría el rostro de ambos.

\- Si lo deseas puedes explorar tu primero - Hablo él mientras se levantaba de su postura actual para después recostarse sobre su espalda junto al cuerpo femenino.

Hanji se incorporó lentamente entendiendo que le daba paso libre a ver lo que le diera curiosidad, si eso le daba confianza para dejarlo avanzar un poco más.

Sus castaños ojos se posaron rápidamente sobre el bulto bajo la tela y con manos temblorosas tomo la hebilla del fino cinturón y destrabo el broche de este, después el botón del pantalón fue liberado con un poco más de dificultad de la que se esperaba.

Levi trago saliva cuando los finos dedos recorrieron el cierre dejando que la tela del pantalón se hiciera aun lado quedando solo la blanca tela del interior.

El corazón le latió de forma aún más rápida a la castaña ante lo que estaba por hacer, tomando el borde de la tela tiro suavemente pero después retiro ambas manos sin completar la acción cuando fue el mismo pelinegro el que atrapo la muñeca de su mano derecha manteniéndola cerca de su anatomía masculina, seguido de esto uso su mano libre para el mismo deslizar la tela debido a que el roce de la misma más la indecisión de ella lo estaban quemando.

Lo ojos de Hanji se abrieron con sorpresa, ante el duro miembro que se erguía erecto frente a ella; una vez más paso saliva por su garganta.

\- Eres grande…- Murmuro con vergüenza impregnada en la voz. - ¿Cómo alguien de tu estatura puede tener esas medidas?- Pregunto con un temblor nervioso en los labios.

Levi torció el gesto con molestia. - ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar eso? no sé si me estas alabando o burlando de mí.

\- Levi… eso no va a entrar en mí; ¡Me vas a lastimar!- Se quejó Hanji ahora con un tono más centrado incluso viendo directamente al pelinegro.

El por su parte primero frunció el ceño después suspiro reconsiderando las cosas. - Eso no pasara Hanji, tu cuerpo se adaptara al mío, recuerda que eres mi omega y si fuera necesario invadiré todo tu ser con mis feromonas, y no habrá forma que no lo desees en ti.

La castaña volvió a sonrojarse por aquellas palabras después de todo era verdad, las feromonas de su Alfa podrían hacerla desearlo tanto, tal vez debió esperar un poco más para administrarse el supresor, así ella también hubiera podido exudar sus feromonas de omega e incitarlo un más aunque por otro lado tampoco era la mejor idea incitar a su Alfa con el cual van aprendiendo paso a paso.

Los pensamientos de Hanji fueron interrumpidos cuando el pelinegro llevo la mano de ella hacia su hombría, Hanji toco tímidamente primero solo rozando con la punta de los dedos después lo tomo con una mano y tras esto con ambas. La piel era muy tersa pero estaba en verdad muy caliente, recorrió el largo del miembro con sutileza casi explorando cada centímetro de piel, podía sentirlo palpitar entre sus manos y eso la inquietaba cada vez más llegando al punto que deseo hacer algo en particular.

Los ojos de Levi no creyeron el momento cuando Hanji se fue inclinando lentamente hasta rozar la punta del glande con sus labios, un beso corto, tímido pero delicioso que agito el pulso del varón, Hanji comenzó a pasar suavemente su lengua por la punta, de forma inexperta pero traviesa. No estaba muy segura de que aquellos movimientos fueran los correctos pero en realidad eso poco importaba para un Alfa que al igual que ella está experimentando.

Levi contrajo los músculos de su abdomen, aquellas caricias, aquella boca, esa omega lo estaba llevando al punto de no retorno con su exploración sobre su miembro.

\- Hanji… detente… no sigas con eso… aun no…- Gruño el pelinegro pero aún le faltaban cosas que aprenden en el tema de "auto control", la castaña acariciaba la base del miembro cuando sintió aquella particular sensación entre sus dedos, el nudo; el nudo presente en la base de todo alfa; crecía entre sus dedos, la castaña retiro ligeramente su toque ahora contemplando aquello, como esa área se hinchaba para cumplir su función de anudar al omega, aunque a bien en aquel momento no había una posición así, el efecto anatómico igual se daba momentos antes de eyacular.

Hanji entendió todo aquello en un par de segundos pero no los menos para evitar lo inevitable.

El termino, dejando salir su blanca semilla manchando las manos de la fémina así como su propio vientre. - Mierda…- Gruño el varón ante aquello.

Hanji parpadeo con desconcierto, aquel liquido caliente se escurrió entre sus manos, miro a su Alfa pero este no la miraba a ella por el contrario se estaba cubriendo el rostro con el dorso del brazo, molesto, apenado, frustrado.

Hanji lejos de estar "decepcionada" o incomoda aquello le pareció de lo más interesante, ahora sabría que podía esperar con el tema del "anudamiento", que podía percibir antes de que ocurriera y evitarlo aunque su Alfa se enojara, "aun soy muy joven para ser madre" se repitió mentalmente.

\- Levi, todo está bien; podemos intentarlo después.- Le dijo sonriendo ella mientras se estiraba para tomar una caja de pañuelos que se encontraba en su buro.

Tomo unos tres y limpio el abdomen masculino cuando las manos de él la detuvieron, ella lo miro nuevamente contemplando una mirada posesiva y aun llena de deseo.

\- Aun no hemos terminado.- Dijo usando la voz, para después incorporarse de forma rápida colocándola a ella ahora contra la cama mientras liberaba sus feromonas en toda aquella habitación tomaba sus labios en un demandante beso, Hanji sintió como su temperatura comenzaba a subir con aquella estimulación química por parte de Levi, haciendo que incluso bajo el efecto del supresor sus propias feromonas comenzaran a correr por su torrente sanguíneo con rapidez.

El pelinegro bajo hacia su cuello besando debajo del mentón, procurando no rozar el frío metal de la gargantilla, se deslizo hacia los hombros y después por sus pechos.

Una de sus manos se movió sin más espera hacia la intimidad y acaricio bajo la tela de esta aquel suave monte de venus.

Hanji protesto ligeramente pero accedió ante el hecho que era turno del varón para explorar, y este continuo bajando por su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos y suaves mordiscos sobre su piel hasta que se posiciono entre las femeninas piernas lamió con ímpetu la cara interna de sus muslos y después coloco su nariz exactamente sobre la tela que cubría la suave piel de su intimidad mientras comenzaba a olfatear con lujuria aquella área, la castaña coloco una mano sobre su cabeza tirando un poco de los negros cabellos, avergonzada ante aquellos toques, pero eso no detuvo al Alfa que sin más demora tomo los bordes de la suave tela jalando la prenda y deslizándola por sus piernas hasta que esta quedo fuera de ellas.

Hanji respiraba agitada el sonrojo de sus rostro se había convertido en un rojo brillante sobre sus mejillas y su labios se separaban en un entrecortado jadeo que luchaba por ocultar y su mirada se encontraba envuelta en una humedad que hacia brillar sus ojos caramelo.

Levi acerco una de sus manos y usando la punta de sus dedos medio e índice separo los delicados pétalos femeninos encontrándose con un brillante y tibio hilo de humedad que comenzaba a acumularse de forma cada vez más notoria.

Los movimientos del varón se hicieron lentos y delicados colocando uno de sus dedos sobre la base del rosado botón de placer ahora expuesto y clamante de atención, fricciono suavemente aquella área viendo como el cuerpo de la fémina se estremecía, presiono un poco más y su recompensa fue un tímido gemido que no pudo ser acallado. El sonrió y deslizo su dedo hasta la pequeña hendidura en medio de aquella piel, y presiono un poco su dedo logrando ingresarlo hasta la primera falange de este, con ello la casta se estremeció y mordió con un poco de fuerza su labio, el pelinegro se detuvo.

\- ¿Duele?- Pregunto deteniendo cualquier movimiento.

Ella negó con la cabeza y después coloco una de sus manos sobre la de él haciéndolo moverla con un suave vaivén indicándole con aquello como estimularla.

Aquel movimiento fue realizado por el pelinegro hasta notar que sus dedos estaban completamente empapados.

\- Hanji… deseo… yo… - Pronuncio él. Ella levanto su mirada contemplando como el varón sostenía en su mano libre su miembro con una nueva erección igual de portentosa que la primera, la castaña tembló aquello ya se contemplaba inevitable, y ella también lo deseaba sin mencionar que su Alfa se lo estaba pidiendo sin usar la voz o como exigencia, era un pedimento real de aquel varón que la deseaba.

\- No me anudes…- Murmuraron los labios femeninos. Él se colocó entre sus piernas frotando suavemente su glande en la cerrada entra. - No quiero causarte dolor pero… romperé tu tejido interno al entrar, si es muy doloroso dilo y me detendré…- Le respondió él aproximando su rostro al de ella mientras continuaba frotando de forma anhelante.

Ambos se perdían en el placer de experimentar aquel contacto físico, sin notar como el sonido de un suave motor se apagaba en el patio frontal de la casa.

Fuera de la residencia Smith Erwin estacionaba su motocicleta con mil cosas en la cabeza, apenas si podía concentrarse en separar la información en bloques que debía de razonar minuciosamente sin mencionar que aún se sentía en shock por lo que Uri le había dicho del Sr. Zacharius. Con todo ello en mente abrió el cerrojo de la puerta principal y la deslizo, apenas dio un paso al frente sus pensamientos se vaciaron para dejar que su instinto le arrojara de golpe la notoria presencia de otro Alfa en la casa, entremezclado con la almizclada presencia de sudoración de su hermanita.

El aroma de las feromonas de Levi se había esparcido por el piso de arriba y la sala, obviamente el padre de ambos no podía notar aquello, pero el olfato de Erwin se inundó con aquella presencia química de inmediato, sus pupilas se contrajeron, sus labios se retrajeron ligeramente dejando que un gruñido se alojara en su garganta, y no era solo el hecho de pensar que Levi estuviera con Hanji asiéndole "quien sabe que" si no que aquello era una invasión territorial completamente declarada, después de todo se podría decir que la casa Smith siempre se encontraba con presencia de él como Alfa.

El rubio libero sus propias feromonas pero en el rango de territorialidad estaba dejando claro que estaba ahí y que ningún otro Alfa iba a dejar su rastro en aquel hogar, mientras subía con pasos fuertes por la escalera.

Levi y Hanji percibieron el fuerte aroma del Alfa rubio y como se acercaba, su inundado placer se cortó de inmediato ante la llegada de Erwin.

Levi gruño al sentir su irritada presencia, pero Hanji lo tomo por los hombros para que la viera a ella.

\- ¡NO vas a pelear con mi hermano!- Pronuncio ella en tono contundente.

Erwin llego a la puerta, su primera intención era derribarla de una patada pero su parte lógica era no hacerlo, después de todo su hermanita solo era una "inocente omega seducida por ese aprovechado Alfa", era claro que él estaba ahí aprovechándose de su inocencia.

\- Hanji abre la puerta- Ordeno el rubio con tono alto firme y usando la voz.-

Dentro Hanji se estremeció ante el llamado del rubio. Desde afuera Erwin dio tres golpes fuertes y volvió a hablar. - Ackerman salde ahí y da la cara- Reclamo nuevamente el rubio.

El sr. Smith se despertó de sobre salto cuando apenas entraba a un sueño profundo del que se separó al escuchar la potente voz de su hijo llamando a Hanji, lo primero en que pensó fue en la terrible situación acontecida años atrás cuando tuvo que noquear a Erwin con un palo de golf pero aquello quedo descartado de inmediato, Hanji se había administrado su supresor aquella tarde así que era imposible, repentinamente escucho a su hijo pronunciar el apellido Ackerman y se levantó presuroso ya con una idea formada.

Erwin golpeo nuevamente la puerta esta vez con el puño cerrado. - !ACKERMAN, SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, SAL Y DA LA CARA!

\- Erwin basta, debes estar asustando a Hanji con esos gritos.- Ordeno el sr. Smith apenas llego a donde Erwin.

El rubio se detuvo en sus golpes pero continuo con expresión sumamente seria mientras observaba como su padre se acercaba llamando a la puerta con un tono menos demandante.

\- Hanji, cariño por favor abre la puerta, estas no son horas ni formas adecuadas de que Levi venga a verte.- Hablo el mayor esperando una respuesta.

Dentro Levi y Hanji se habían vestido rápidamente, mas aun la castaña se había puesto encima un holgado camisón que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

\- ¡Rápido vete!- Susurro ella empujando a Levi hacia la ventana mientras escuchaban el llamado del sr. Smith.

Un momento después la puerta se abrió un poco y la castaña se asomó.

\- Papá… Erwin… por favor esto es demasiado ¿No puedo tener privacidad para mis asuntos personales?- Se quejó la castaña mientras Erwin la miraba de forma severa.

\- Sal Ackerman, no seas cobarde- Reclamo Erwin sin apartar la vista de Hanji quien a su vez le sostuvo la mirada con gesto molesto.

\- ¡Levi no está aquí! lo que estas oliendo es esto… yo lo tenía destapado.- Se excusó Hanji mostrando el cilindro con las feromonas. Erwin lo tomo y retiro la tapa sin ápice de creerle pero apenas este quedo descubierto, el aroma del pelinegro invadió su olfato, el rubio dudo un momento, tal vez… solo tal vez si había cometido un error al alterarse y aporrear la puerta aunque…

\- ¿Por qué no abriste antes?- Pregunto el sr. Smith aun con dudas.

Hanji se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sabía que era muy probable que Erwin hubiera percibido más que el aroma de Levi, era claro que debió de haber notado algo del claro olor de cuerpos sudando. - Yo… bueno son las feromonas de Levi… y él es mi… bueno… alfa y yo omega…

Ambos rubios sintieron al unísono incomodidad ante el hecho que Hanji parecía querer decir que se estaba tocando por el aroma de las feromonas y Erwin la había interrumpido.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió en su totalidad jalada desde atrás, Hanji se sobre salto mientras padre e hijo se sorprendieron de súbito cuando ya habían aceptado "haber cometido un error".

Era Levi quien no se había escapado por la ventana si no que ahora abría la puerta revelando su presencia.

\- Basta, no soy ningún cobarde tampoco dejare que Hanji se humille frente a su familia diciendo que hacia algo que no estaba haciendo. Ella no se estaba tocando como quiso decir, yo he estado con ella y las feromonas que oliste son las que libere, pero pueden estar tranquilos su supresor es increíblemente efectivo, yo no he manchado un solo centímetro de su piel solo estábamos recostados en un abrazo.- Explico el pelinegro en forma clara y sin duda en su voz, lo que decía se escuchaba completamente convincente.

Pasaron varios segundos de completo y absolutamente incomodo silencio hasta que Erwin devolvió de forma brusca el cilindro a Hanji, suspiro pesadamente y después… intento sujetar a Levi quien lo esquivo deslizándose por un lado, el rubio lo persiguió, el pelinegro salto hacia la sala y Erwin no se quedó atrás, ambos Alfas forcejearon un rato causando un escándalo que probablemente los vecinos escucharían.

El sr. Smith hizo acopio de toda la autoridad que podría disponer estando en su propia casa y grito de la forma más severa posible. - ¡BASTA, DETENGANSE YA!-

Erwin se detuvo solo por ser su padre quien lo ordenaba, Levi solo paro, después de todo debería de mostrar algo de respeto por el sr. Smith. Aunque igualmente se jalo una vez más para soltar su camisa que Erwin aun sujetaba, el rubio se giró con molestia aun alargando una de sus manos hacia el más bajo pero Hanji se atravesó impidiendo lo sujetara de nuevo.

\- ¡Ya déjalo Erwin! - Reclamo la castaña. Pero su hermano no se encontraba nada contento por lo que aun así gruño en dirección de Levi, pero fue Hanji quien respondió gruñendo hacia su hermano, y era así los Omegas también podían gruñir cuando se sentían lo suficientemente valientes para encarar una situación o mostrar desacuerdo.

Erwin cambio su expresión ante aquello, no lo podía creer su pequeña hermanita le estaba gruñendo.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos Hanji! ¡NO lo defiendas! ¡Él se coló aquí sin permiso de nuestro padre! ¡PUDO VIOLARTE! además de marcarte en ese acto violento.- Regaño Erwin.

\- Yo no aria tal cosa, nunca lastimaría a mi omega, y tu como Alfa deberías saberlo, un Alfa NUNCA bajo ninguna circunstancia lastimaría a su Omega predestinado.- Reclamo Levi haciendo a un lado a la castaña, no iba a permitir que ella lo defendiera de esa forma.

\- ¿QUE NO ESCUCHAN? ¡Esta es mi casa y no permitiré más discusiones! - Regaño nuevamente el sr. Smith.

**Algunos minutos más tarde**

Hanji permanecía sentada en el sofá con expresión de niña regañada mientras a los lados se encontraban el Sr. Smith y Erwin, al frente estaba sentado Levi con gesto serio pero resignado escuchando la reprimenda del mayor.

\- Escucha Levi, soy completamente consiente de que tú y Hanji son el uno para el otro pero de ninguna manera voy a permitir que entres furtivamente a mi hogar en especial al cuarto de MI hija, y aun que ambos son adultos ella siempre será mi niña por lo que prohíbo terminantemente que se vean a solas; exijo que demuestres la cara educación que debió de pagarte tu tío y te comportes con respeto hacia mi familia, NO consentiré que intimes de esas forma con Hanji, no hasta que hayas puesto un anillo en su dedo y una firma en un documento legal, aun que te suene muy anticuado.- Reclamo el padre de aquella familia.

El pelinegro enarco una ceja, y efectivamente consideraba aquello dicho por el mayor como algo anticuado pero abra que cumplirlo después de todo es el hombre que cuido de Hanji.

Levi suspiro de forma muy ligera antes de hablar. - Lamento lo sucedido, solo quería entregarle las muestras, debí llamar a la puerta pero mi deseo de verla a solas fue mayor. No repetiré el incidente. Por favor mándeme la cuenta de lo que pude haber roto mientras peleaba con Erwin.- Pronuncio a manera de disculpa.

El sr. Smith asintió y retomo la palabra. - Quiero decir una cosa más y que quede clara para ambos, la situación de Hanji es delicada, un solo error y cualquiera comenzara sospechar que no es Beta, así que por su seguridad, deberás moderar tu comportamiento Levi. A una cosa más… Hanji estas castigada.-

La castaña soltó un - ¿Qué?- Ante la última línea, pero su tutor seguía hablando. - Nada de verte con Levi durante tus estudios, y como veo que no tuviste problema en dejarlo pasar a tu habitación te quedaras en Sina después de clases, aras tus tareas en mi despacho y regresaremos juntos por la tarde. Si Levi quiere verte que vaya a mi oficina donde pueda ver que no hacen anda que ponga en riesgo tu secreto.

\- ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!- Se quejó la castaña con exaltación mientras Levi solo observaba… bueno después de todo Kenny tampoco le iba a dar mucho tiempo libre.

Solo unos minutos después Erwin acompañaba a Levi a la puerta.

Erwin observaba a Levi de reojo mientras los acontecimientos de la reunión tenida con Kenny y Uri retornaron a su cabeza. - Levi, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Cuestiono el rubio con voz neutra.

Levi salió hacia el patio y hablo sin mirarlo. - Resígnate Smith, Hanji nació para ser mi pareja, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.-

Erwin entorno los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta. - En parte es eso pero tengo otros cuestionamientos. Además de que tengo la razón en ponerme furioso contigo ¡entraste a la habitación de mi hermana a escondidas!-

Levi camino hacia el frondoso árbol de donde pendía el columpio y se recargo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que tener "esa conversación" de hombre a hombre con el hermano de su omega; en aquel momento giro su cabeza para comprobar que no había nadie al rededor que pudiera escucharlos.

\- Bien te escucho pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que nadie podría proteger mejor a Hanji que yo, y ten claro que igual conozco las leyes, ella aun no desea que la marque y respeto eso, pero si veo que surge algún problema tendré que hacerlo, con mi marca en su nuca ningún juzgado podrá tocarla, después de todo la ley está hecha para beneficiar a los Alfas en especial al 2 por ciento al que pertenezco.-

Erwin sintió ligeramente, no era ningún tonto mucho menos ignorante de la ley pero sus preguntas iban encaminadas hacia otro punto.

\- ¿Tu tío quiere que te cases con Hanji por alguna cosa en particular? es decir él no tiene un omega ha sido soltero desde siempre pero ahora parece muy interesado en que tú, su único heredero tenga un enlace matrimonial y de vinculo lo antes posible.-

Levi solo observo a Erwin con ligera suspicacia ante lo que le preguntaba, considerando que en realidad no se había preguntado tal cosa, pero ya que el rubio lo mencionaba era verdad, Kenny paso de no importarle lo que hacía con su vida sentimental a apoyar en demasía su relación con Hanji apenas enterarse de que ella era omega y más aún su predestinada. Además en la fiesta él había dicho que ella era su prometida para el lunes toda la ciudad lo sabría. Era cierto ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Kenny?

\- No lo sé, Kenny siempre ha tenido un comportamiento extraño y con mi personal interés en Hanji no me había cuestionado su conducta.- Respondió Levi ahora con sus propias dudas.

Erwin se meso la barbilla casi sin notarlo ¿era cierto que ni Levi sabia del porqué del comportamiento de su tío?

\- Sé que esto no es mi asunto… pero estoy metido en una investigación hay datos que debo saber.- Afirmo el rubio.

Levi frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos. - Hace poco querías golpearme por estar con Hanji a solas y ahora quieres hacerme preguntas sobre mi familia.- Pronuncio el pelinegro con desdén.

Erwin lo pensó un segundo en realidad el más bajo tenía razón al ponerse huraño ante aquello.

\- De acuerdo, tu ganas; no fue correcto de mi parte comportarme de esa forma pero dame algo de razón al menos; tú tienes una hermana pequeña también y sé que el que la pretenda va a sufrir contigo.- Se defendió el rubio.

Levi asintió ante aquello no había manera de negar que eso pasaría. - Escucha Erwin, ambos tenemos intenciones claras y motivos privados pero si pretendes que tengamos una "relación familiar" meramente decente tendrás que hablar sin rodeos, porque además de tus celos de hermano note que pareces estar muy interesado en el par de raros de Kenny y Uri, observe que hablaste con ellos en la fiesta y no se veían muy felices, y ahora me cuestionas a mi sobre mi próximo estado social.- Planteo el pelinegro.

Erwin se debatió mentalmente sobre si debería contarle a Levi o no su presente situación, o sobre el expediente 0452. - Escucha solo te puedo decir que estoy en un caso muy delicado y tu tío así como su amigo están algo involucrados en ello y como tú eres básicamente "hijo" de Kenny podrías terminar indirectamente involucrado también lo que pondría a Hanji demasiado cerca de ese asunto con el que estoy tratando.-

Levi no estaba comprendiendo del todo ese asunto pero Erwin en verdad parecía ir enserio con "ese misterioso" asunto.

\- Vamos a mi auto está a un par de cuadras, será más cómodo hablar ahí- Afirmo el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Erwin solo demoro un momento mientras avisaba a su padre que iría a hablar con Levi y en breve ambos se encontraban dentro del auto del pelinegro.

\- Responde mis preguntas y te contare lo que sucede- Dijo Erwin con un tono plano.

Levi solo lo miro de reojo.

\- Tu hermana ¿Es hija de Kenny? tal vez de él y algún omega.- Pregunto el rubio.

Levi lo pensó un momento - No, no biológicamente; Kenny solo llego con ella un día cuando era solo un bebé, mis recuerdos son vagos al respecto, yo era solo un niño. Ella está registrada bajo su tutela, legalmente es su "hija" pero no de sangre.

\- ¿Kenny y Uri tienen omegas que mantengan en secreto?- Cuestiono nuevamente Erwin.

El pelinegro se extrañó de aquello pero esperando el rubio aclarara sus motivos respondió nuevamente - Uri si tiene un omega, pero no está aquí, probablemente ni siquiera este en el país, se ha esforzado bastante para mantener su identidad en secreto, el único que lo conoce es Kenny pero igual que Uri es una tumba con respecto a ese tema. Por otra parte Kenny nunca a tenido un omega, claro a salido con algunos cuando era más joven, normalmente omegas de familias acomodadas que buscaban "hacerlo caer" en alguna relación o incluso vinculo, al final se hartó de eso y empezó a salir solo con mujeres betas, una diferente cada tanto esa es su forma de saciar sus instintos de Alfa, aun que hace no tanto tiempo dejo de hacerlo; creo que está saliendo con su ayudante personal aun que le lleva bastante en edad, igual quién soy yo para juzgar eso, ella también es Beta.

\- ¿Él tiene algún beneficio si tú te vinculas con Hanji? Inquirió de nuevo Erwin.

Levi negó con la cabeza. - No, nada en ello, tal vez solo el joderme por tener que soportar aun "cuñado" que me detesta o tal vez solo quiere que sea así para joder al Abuelo quien aborrece a los omegas pero no se el motivo, él tiene deseos de que yo me empareje con una Alfa.-

Erwin coloco su atención en la última líneas dicha por Levi, "El Abuelo aborrece a los omegas" tal vez ahí haya algo del motivo por el que Kenny se vio influido en no tener uno y ahora se venga asegurándose de que su sobrino se empareje con Hanji que es omega.

-"Rayos"- Pensó Erwin si no le contaba más a Levi no podría hacerle preguntas más profundas o relacionadas con el caso; tendría que arriesgarse y hablarle del 0452 pero tendría que ser cuidadoso con la información que le brindara.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Comentario :D**

**Maisis11 **Un crimen truculento y muy crudo (O_O) pero la mente humana siempre ha sido muy retorcida para bien y para mal, Erwin pondrá todo su ingenio e inteligencia para completar esa investigación aun que pronto necesitara apoyo para continuar. Uri sabe que el también terminara condenado pero ya no pude guardar tan pesado secreto aun si es consciente de que debe tomar sus precauciones, además sip más o menos pronto se mostrara quien es su Omega y que tiene que ver con el caso y por qué Uri decidió mantenerlo escondido, bueno además claro que para evitar que lo usen para chantajearlo y también se explicara mejor quien era ese omega que tuvo a Isabel.

Jejeje LeviHan suculento aunque accidentado al final pero estando en casa de Hanji era demasiado seguro que los descubrieran XD XD XD

:D

**PauRiddle **Levi sujetando a Hanji todo el tiempo, jujuju no le quita las manos de encima XD, Isabel siempre celando a su hermano, pero todos sabemos que al final le cae bien. Por su parte Mikasa bien directa contándole a Hanji que Kenny ya la anuncio como su nuera XD y luego escapando XD; Kuchel se alegra de que por fin su hijo le presente a alguien, tal vez sentía que se le iba a quedar soltero XD jejeje ya quiere ver nietos corriendo por la casa.

La aparición de Eren en escena traerá varias cosas, si bien cumple con su función de asistente recordemos que él y Hanji ya se habían visto antes, años atrás. Y será curioso cuando se encuentre con Mikasa jejeje.

Si fue algo difícil esa reunión, dentro de no mucho saldrá su omega a escena y se mostraran detalles no mencionados por Uri. Tienes razón en lo del vínculo y la opinión de Uri, por experiencia propia sabe que un omega no sometido pude ser problemático y como el suyo se metía en problemas con frecuencia teme que pase lo mismo al ver como es Hanji con solo el hecho de estarse haciendo pasar por beta. Por otra parte Kenny si lo quiere por 2 razones completamente personales, digamos él ha tenido un objetivo concreto desde hace mucho tiempo y ve en Levi y Hanji la forma de alcanzarlo. (Más música de intriga). A pero también tienes razón en que con un vínculo puro la unión es muy estrecha si uno muere el otro tiene muy elevadas posibilidades de morir al perder a su pareja.

Kenny y sus misterios, pronto se sabrá. Ciertamente conforme Erwin se acerca más y más necesitara ayuda, él debe de elegir ahora en quien va a confiar. Además deberá de leer la lista de los miembros "del circulo" y probar la culpabilidad de ellos.

Levi aun no marca a Hanji, el confía en ella y lo que hace para ocultarse aun que igual la situación se convertirá en su principal punto de preocupación cuando Erwin le diga más cosas.

Perdón por esa interrupción entre la suculencia pero era demasiado posible que Erwin los descubriera XD XD XD, bueno al menos ya dan el primer paso para llevarse mejor.

:D

**Averdia **Gracias (*w*) no me esperaba que fuera así de entretenida. A mí también me gusta mucho como escribes y deseo que puedas continuar con tu Fic de "Suerte", a te deje un comentario sobre algo :D quería hacerlo antes pero no tengo mucho tiempo (*_*). Jejeje me gusta escribir esta historia pero no puedo dejar de lado la suculencia ¡lo admito! me gusta escribir lemon de estos dos, los amo XD XD XD.

:D

**Ina minina **Ese abuelo quiere causarles muchos problemas, la verdad dará muchos problemas. Por otra parte esos dos jugaran bastante como dijo Levi "Jugar hasta que les salga bien" XD.

O si, Erwin tiene que interrogar al sr. Zacharius de una u otra forma, Kenny un tiene secretos que se revelaran pronto para completar esas dudas que quedan jejeje… Los secretos de Kenny OMG. A creo que en alguna parte de los cap anteriores debí de escribir algo sin explicar bien, por ahora Kenny no ha usado la voz, se basta con su presencia y carácter, por otra parte Uri si uso la voz para que Kenny dejara de presionarlo con preguntas por eso Kenny se enojó con él mientras estaban hablando en la oficina del salón, a Kenny no le gusta que le nieguen información después de todo es él manda más de una enorme compañía jejeje.

Levi y Hanji tendrán otros momento a solas, esta vez sin interrupciones. (*T*)

:D

**Guest **Terrible, oremos. (n_n)

**Dy **Aún continúan manteniendo secretos, pero ciertamente Erwin tiene un agudo olfato para encontrar las respuestas, algunas encajaran en los espacios vacíos y otras solo parecen traer más dudas.

Je, Levi y Hanji juntitos y solitos ahora solo necesitan no ser interrumpidos para hacer todooooo jujuju

**Meiko 2512 **Hola :D, las cosas se pondrán algo locas más adelante jejeje; el abuelo está construyendo su propio encierro piedra a piedra, como dijo Uri si los culpables supieran que Erwin esta tras ellos tendrían miedo… bueno ya se enteraran (chachacha chaannnn). Hanji no estará sola cuando pase lo inevitable.

Cosas yaoi por eso de que Eren es omega, bueno más o menos pero calma recuerden que aquí nada es lo que parece y bueno Eren pues… algunas cosas ocurrirán.

Gracias por leer mis otros fics :D los escribí con mucho cariño y entusiasmo.

:D

**Scarlet Zoe **:D Gracias :D a veces me preocupa un poco escribir algo demasiado desagradable es que estoy pensando describir detalles de un par de casos pero tratare de hacerlo de la mejor forma para no caer en algo desagradable de leer, pero me anima mucho que esta trama guste :D

Cierto las cosas se tornan escabrosas y muy turbias por otra parte puedo adelantar que aparecerá "el pozo" y Erwin estará ahí, sí; el llegara hasta ese lugar, aunque no puedo revelar detalles del cómo, el cuándo o el por qué.

Ese Eren tendrá cierta situación dentro de la trama y sí, siempre pasando por las severas normas de Levi a ver qué tal le va como su ayudante. Armin también lo veremos un poco después.

La unión de Levi y Hanji será muy especial, ellos se complementan fantásticamente pronto se realizara y nadie podrá detener a estos dos :D.

:D


	15. Cap 15 Se abre el telón

**Cap. 15 Se abre el telón.**

La mirada de Levi era confusa, aquello que acababa de escuchar… ¿Era real?

\- ¿Acaso es una puta broma?- Pregunto Levi casi con un gruñido.

\- ¿Acaso parezco alguien que haga bromas?- Respondió Erwin con un semblante serio casi lúgubre.

Levi se pasó una mano por el cabello mirando al frente.

\- Claro que conozco el crimen 0452, fue muy murmurado por un tiempo; incluso escuche a Kenny hablar con Uri de este de forma velada, siempre pensé que no querían que yo escuchara por ser un niño entonces… y ahora me dices que Uri tenía una participación casi directa en él y el abuelo Ackerman está directamente inmiscuido en los actos de este.-

Erwin lo miro unos segundos y después viro su vista el frente de igual forma. – Si, además de que toda la información que te acabo de revelar acerca de los crímenes. Los padres de Hanji y mi madre fueron asesinados por este caso… Levi necesito tu ayuda, temo por la seguridad de Hanji.-

Levi chasqueo la lengua – Sabes… en ningún momento me cuestione que Hanji fuera castaña mientras tú y "su padre" eran rubios, supongo que di por hecho sin pensar que ella se parecía a su madre.-

Erwin lo miro de reojo. – Bueno Hanji si se parece a su madre biológica, pero aun que no nos una un lazo de sangre ella siempre será mi hermanita, incluso preferí irme de casa cuando supe que era omega, no sé qué aria si algo le pasara.-

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

Erwin pensó un momento sus palabras antes de hacer un pedimento al pelinegro. – Quiero tu ayuda para resolver el caso, no es que quiera que y tú te pongas a investigar o te involucres tratando de sacar información a Uri, tu tío o a tu bisabuelo.- El rubio guardo silencio ante lo que estaba a punto de pedir pensando que tal vez sería demasiado, notando como ahora el más bajo lo miraba con una expresión de expectativa y fastidio ante su silencio.

\- Necesito el poder social y peso de tu apellido.-

Levi enarco una ceja esperando el rubio se explicara por lo que Erwin continuo hablando. – Tengo una lista de los implicados, nombres y apellidos; cada uno con una posición más alta que el otro, si ellos descubren que estoy pisando su sombra me desaparecerán a mí, a mi padre y a Hanji así…- Pronuncio el rubio mientras chaqueaba los dedos en señal de que aquellos criminales podrían eliminarlos con suma facilidad.-

Levi miro aquellos dedos realizar el sonido, mientras sus ideas se concretaban, después sonrió entendiendo las entre líneas del rubio al hablar. – Eres un bastardo Erwin ¿lo sabias?, mencionarme a Hanji para "alentar" mi ayuda. Hanji es la hija de los Zoe quienes casi desenmascaran la mierda de ese llamado "circulo" como lo mencionaste en tu cuento de horror y ahora me reafirmas que el peligro en que se encuentra es mayor del que podría pensar, y todo eso aunado a que mi omega se está haciendo pasar por beta rompiendo unas 12 leyes.-

Erwin sonrió con la misma expresión del pelinegro. – No lo niego, sé que Hanji es tu mayor deseo ahora y en ti esta que ella se encuentre segura mientras yo logro mi objetivo; pero también tengo claro que puedes actuar como Uri, quien decidió callar y bajar la cabeza para proteger a su omega, aparentemente él no fue capaz de controlar las acciones de su Omega y termino cediendo ante la presión de tenerlo a salvo.-

Levi frunció el ceño considerando lo contado por el rubio y las acciones de Uri ante aquella situación. - No soy como Uri, ni blando ni consecuente, menos alguien que bajaría la cabeza ante nadie, no pretendo controlar a Hanji para que "no me cause problemas", por el contrario me parece más factible deshacerme del imbécil que intente chantajearme con ella.

\- No te pido que mates a nadie Ackerman.- Respondió con tranquilidad Erwin.

\- Puedo, soy un Alfa superior – Respondió el pelinegro - Pero supongo que tu código de abogado te pide hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible, así que te ayudare, conjeturo que si la lista que te proporciono Uri es real, esos cerdos deben tener algo que los incrimine, y tengo a la persona adecuada para rastrear información.-

Erwin dudo ante lo último dicho por Levi. – Entre menos involucrados mejor.- Remarco con gesto serio.

\- No te preocupes por ello, creo que no me equivoco al pensar que si planeas ganar necesitaras una estrategia magistral y supongo que la tienes ya, y eso incluye formar tu propio grupo, por ello me estás diciendo esto.-

El rubio no dijo más algo dentro de él le decía que aria un buen equipo con Levi y este podría ser su pieza más fuerte en aquel tablero.

**Un poco más tarde **

De regreso a la casa Smith Erwin abría la puerta mientras entregaba una servilleta doblada a Levi y miraba su reloj era tarde casi de madruga, su conversación se había tomado bastante tiempo.

\- Una cosa más Erwin – Pronuncio Levi mientras guardaba la servilleta en su bolsillo. – Sobre el castigo de Hanji…-

Erwin lo miro con un poco de molestia por el asunto pero tenía que ceder en algo. – De acuerdo, no creo que mi padre acceda en ese tema, pero puedo decirle que yo pasare por Hanji después de sus clases y permaneceré con ella, te dejare verla y les daré privacidad pero nada de… solo cumple con lo que pidió mi padre.-

Levi continuo con su expresión seria pero al menos podría seguir viendo a Hanji, eso estaba bien para él. Después de aquello se retiró.

Erwin entro a la casa encontrándose con Hanji sentada en el sillón esperándolo con expresión de molestia y los labios en un puchero al verlo entrar. - ¿Qué le estuviste diciendo a Levi?- Reclamo levantándose para quedar frente al rubio.

A Erwin le pareció un poco gracioso como su hermanita le reclamaba casi como una niña pequeña.

El rubio solo le sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre los castaños cabellos y la despeinaba ligeramente. – Esta bien Hanji, he hecho las paces con tu mini-alfa.

Hanji solo pregunto un - ¿Cómo?- Mientras veía a su hermano caminar en dirección a su habitación.

**Inicio de semana 6:30 de la mañana.**

Levi caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina de Kenny, vestido con su traje negro y camisa perfectamente planchada daba la apariencia de ser todo un alto ejecutivo, su corbata anudada en un amarre perfectamente simétrico mostraba al frente un pequeño pin con la forma del logotipo de la empresa, el perfil de un unicornio con postura casi militar.

Al entrar al vestíbulo de la oficina se encontró con Traute quien envestida en su formal traje sastre de pantalón recto lo miro un momento antes de seguir acomodando hojas en dos carpetas.

\- Buenos días Levi, me alegra tu puntualidad; Kenny detesta las demoras. - Saludos la rubia terminando su trabajo con ambas carpetas.

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste aquí?- Pregunto el pelinegro notando que sobre la mesa había un café casi terminado.

\- Hace poco, hoy es importante; Kenny te presentara a la mesa de dirección, bueno todos saben que trabajaras en oficina ahora pero hay que cumplir con las formalidades.-

\- ¿Dormiste aquí?- Pregunto mirándola con gesto serio - Tu siempre llegas a las 8:00 en punto. Tu casa está a 1 una hora en tu auto.

Traute se mostró momentáneamente sorprendida. - No, no dormí en la oficina; solo llegue muy temprano.

\- No me molesta que estés saliendo con Kenny- Soltó sin más mientras tomaba una de aquellas carpetas.

La rubia lo miro con incomodidad - Levi yo no… es…- quiso decir cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

\- Bien, bien, bien, ¡Pero miren que tarde es, 6:42! dije muy claramente que la junta era a las 7 y haya abajo solo vi a algunos, Traute ve a la sala de reuniones y verifica que ingresen ya si es que andan en otra área.- Ordeno Kenny y la rubia y esta salió sin decir más.

Kenny miro desconcertado un momento como Traute salía con una rara expresión en el rostro, después él se acomodó el sombrero que parecía nunca quitarse y observo a Levi. - ¿Que le dijiste enano?-

\- Nada, solo le pregunte si había dormido aquí, ni siquiera fui imprudente preguntando si había dormido contigo; es mera curiosidad.- Respondió Levi hojeando el contenido de la carpeta.

Kenny frunció el ceño pero antes de soltar algún improperio lo medito un par de segundos. - No te metas en mis asuntos enanos, no desquites tu frustración con mis asuntos privados, ¿o crees que no te note cuando llegaste de ver a Zoe? Por la cara que tenías y calculando la hora seguramente tu apreciable cuñado te encontró con las manos sobre la chica y tuviste que salir huyendo.- Kenny aprecio como su sobrino le devolvía una mirada bastante turbia ante aquel comentario.

\- ¿No? ¿Algo peor?, Mierda enano no me digas que no solo "te la permitiste" ¿Anudaste en ella y ahora está preñada? ¿Eso paso y su papá y hermano lo saben?, sabes que eso será escandaloso, mierda; esta tarde iremos a su casa y tú pondrás tu mejor cara de disculpa, con suerte y convenzo a su papá que la deje venir a vivir aquí ahora, boda en 2 meses.- Sentencio Kenny como si acabara de resolver todo mientras tomaba su carpeta correspondiente. - Supongo que ya la marcaste mientras lo hacían.-

\- Quiero hablar contigo sobre el 0452, "el circulo" y los padres asesinados de Hanji- Respondió Levi ya sin darle vueltas al punto al que quería llegar.

Kenny se detuvo frente a la puerta apenas girándose para ver a su sobrino. - Veo que tú y tú cuñado ya se llevan mejor de lo que creía… Bien hablaremos, supongo que no hay más opciones pero no ahora, hay una junta y mucho trabajo.- Fue la respuesta del mayor ya sin ápice de humor en su voz.

Un par de minutos después Kenny abría la puerta de la sala de juntas como siempre 1 minuto antes de la hora indicada y después de él nadie ingresaba.

\- Buen día a todos, estos será rápido hoy presentare a mi sobrino a ustedes como miembro activo de esta empresa, sé que aún tiene mucho que aprender pero yo mismo me encargare de instruirlo así que co…- Kenny guardo silencio de tajo apenas sus ojos se posaron en la imagen que estaba frente a él.

Levi ingreso tras de Kenny y percibiendo la misma tensión en el aire, lo vio al igual que Kenny, ahí en la silla principal la que correspondía a él como cabeza de Unicorn se encontraba sentado con los dedos entrelazados su abuelo, de traje y semblante serio casi petulante le devolvía la mirada.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? - Pregunto directamente Kenny mientras caminaba hacia su silla y unos pasos antes de llegar a él mayor de los Ackerman levanto su bastón colocando la empuñadura en el pecho de Kenny deteniendo su avance.

\- Hace años este lugar era mío y creo que aun retirado tengo derecho a saber cómo va todo además veo que ya traer a Levi a las juntas, será interesante ver su formación como siguiente líder de Unicorn.

Kenny se quitó de encima el toque del bastón mientras miraba con gesto serio a su abuelo. - Lárgate antes de que decida vender la casa de Francia y dejarte en la calle.- Ordeno con tono firme.

El Abuelo rio entre dientes, ante la amenaza de Kenny. - Bien hazlo si te atreves, demuestra como un Alfa Superior se desase de las molestias.-

Kenny frunció el ceño con ira contenida por las palabras del mayor. - Lárgate no pienso pagar tu estancia aquí, y menos permitiré que te quedes en mi casa.

La cabeza del abuelo se meneo de Forma negativa - No te preocupes Kenny pronto tendré un nuevo y basto ingreso, no soy tan viejo como para no recordar cómo hacer negocios lucrativos. En fin, no me iré; estaré aquí observando como realizas tu junta.- Afirmo el mayor levantándose se la amplia silla para tomar asiento en el mullido sillón que reposaba a un lado en aquella amplia sala.

Kenny tomo asiento y miro a Levi quien había permanecido serio como un espectador. - Ok, todos ignoren al viejo y concéntrense en lo importante.-

Levi finalmente tomo asiento a la derecha de Kenny cuestionándose en silencio por que no echaba al viejo, definitivamente debía de hablar con él muy detenida mente.

**-o-O-o-**

**Sina primera clase de la mañana.**

Hanji caminaba rápido por uno de los pasillos con varios libros entre sus brazos y algunas hojas sobresaliendo de entre estos, con prisa pero aun así notando como algunos de los estudiantes del rededor murmuraban al verla pasar. Finalmente al dar la vuelta en un cruce se topó de frente con Nifa.

\- ¡Hanji ¿Cómo sucedió?! ¡Si, ya sé que desde Rose! ¡PERO ES EN SERIO! - Pregunto la chica bajita con suma exaltación en su voz.

La castaña más asustada que atenta por el repentino y elevado tono de voz de Nifa la miro con expresión de sorpresa. - ¿De… de que hablas? ¿Cómo sucedió qué?- Pregunto Hanji sin saber cuál era el tema del que hablaban.

Nifa le mostró su celular donde se mostraba una foto excelentemente tomada, donde se veía a ella misma con Levi la noche de la fiesta, él la sostenía de la cintura mientras olía muy cerca de su cuello y ella mantenía una mano sobre el hombro de él y la otra en su brazo. El rostro de Levi parecía disfrutar del aroma de su piel sin perder su expresión seria, mientras ella lucia sonrojada casi tímida. La foto iba acompañada de un título, "¿El heredero de Unicorn ha elegido?".

Hanji frunció el ceño en una expresión nerviosa. -Esto… no bueno… las cosas no son lo que parecen…- Intento pronunciar la castaña de forma entre cortada.

\- ¿Sabes cómo te llaman? ¡La prometida del Unicornio!- Hablo nuevamente Nifa interrumpiendo a Hanji.

\- Eso suena ridículo - Se quejó la castaña.

\- De hecho sueña, poético, romántico y trágico a la vez. La joven doncella entregada a aun ser de gran poder, nacida para convertirse en la esposa de una figura anhelada por muchas, y la tragedia recae en que la joven es un alma libre indispuesta a encadenarse a un ser dominante y absoluto como un unicornio.- Se escuchó cerca de ellas que al girarse se encontraron con Zeke quien se acercó hasta quedar frente a ambas para después tomar los libros que Hanji cargaba.

Repentinamente esos mismos libros eran retirados de las manos de Zeke por un tercero que acababa de acercarse también.

\- Muy poético pero inaplicable a la situación, Hanji no es una doncella entregada contra su voluntad y Levi Ackerman en definitiva es un ser más simple y terrenal que un unicornio - Pronuncio de forma directa y seria el hombre que acababa de interrumpir la galantería de Zeke.

\- ¡Moblit! te quedaste, ¿No deberías estar en Inglaterra? ¿Qué hay de tus clases?- Pregunto Hanji emocionada de ver a su querido amigo.

\- Bueno yo, la verdad es que tramite mi reintegro a Sina para terminar la carrera aquí, me alegra mucho poder volver a verlos a todos- Respondió Moblit ahora sonriendo a Nifa quien también se mostraba feliz.-

Zeke se aclaró la garganta para indicar que estaba siendo ignorado mientras miraba con recelo al rubio más bajo.

Hanji lo miro un momento como recordando que estaba ahí. - Ha si, Moblit este es Zeke es un gran compañero y amigo de laboratorio está en el último año de carrera. Zeke él es Moblit, mi mejor amigo desde preescolar.-

Zeke lo miro con detenimiento y fingió una sonrisa. – Ho, mucho gusto Moblit, que sorpresa que tan apreciable amigo de Hanji se reúna nuevamente con ella.-

Moblit miro a Zeke con detenimiento sin ocultar que lo percibía con desconfianza, en especial por el suave pero perceptible aroma que apenas rosaba su nariz, el aroma de Zeke era denso y un poco amargo, pero claramente hostil.-

\- Un gusto conocerte Zeke, Hanji, Nifa apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde.- Formulo en un tono casual Moblit, ninguna de las dos chicas noto aquel casi imperceptible choque entre ambos varones y simplemente se retiraron con un amable "bye".

Zeke los vio alejarce mientras miraba desde atrás a Moblit y conjeturaba en pensamientos. - Llevo todo este tiempo ganándome la confianza de Hanji, y ahora este "Moblit" aparece de la nada y se interpone deliberadamente, creía que solamente ya tenía problemas con Ackerman, hora de actuar o perderé a la chica.-

**-o-O-o-**

**10:00 a.m. Unicorn**

La reunión había finalizado tras 3 horas de revisiones y cuestiones planteadas, si bien Levi tarde o temprano tomaría el puesto de Kenny los integrantes de la mesa querían tomarse su tiempo para crearse un juicio propio acerca del varón más joven de los Ackerman, sabían que Kenny era todo un tiburón en el mar de las empresas lo que deseaban saber era si Levi podría llenar ese puesto llegado el momento.

Y tras una larga lista de cuestiones y problemas hipotéticos planteados al pelinegro los hombres de la mesa parecían satisfechos, coincidían en que las habilidades del joven Ackerman requerían ser pulidas pero tenían completa confianza en que Kenny le enseñaría bien.

Ahora todos estaban por levantarse cuando Kenny miro de reojo a su Abuelo que continuaba sentado en aquel sillón sin perder un solo detalle, era claro él también había estado estudiando a Levi.

\- Bien antes de que se retiren quiero anunciar una cosa importante, mi sobrino se casara con su "prometida" ósea la chica castaña que vieron en la fiesta.- Anuncio Kenny mientras se levantaba extendiendo los brazos como si estuviera haciendo una declaración sumamente importante.

Levi no mostro expresión alguna en su rostro, de igual forma sabía que su tío nunca dejaría de ser tan teatral, pero aun así espero un momento antes de hablar - No quiero ningún tipo de escándalo aún no he hablado con su padre al respecto.- Dijo el pelinegro de forma tranquila.

\- Iremos a pedir su mano- Anuncio Kenny ganándose una mirada malhumorada de parte de su sobrino. Cuando la voz del abuelo intervino.

\- Hanji Smith…- Pronuncio de forma desdeñosa. -No me interesa que esa mujer sea hija del decano, es una beta sin relevancia y ni siquiera es la mitad de bonita que muchas otras que son mejor opción.-

Kenny gruño por lo bajo antes de hablar. - Retírense a sus labores, en su momento les are llegar la invitación después de todo la chica aun estudia; así que hay mucho que planear.

Los demás integrantes de la mesa directiva salieron sin mirar al Abuelo Ackerman, Kenny espero a que la puerta se cerrara y para cuando se giró vio a Levi parado frente al hombre mayor.

Levi lo miro de forma gélida mientras las palabras de Erwin le regresaban a la cabeza, ¿era verdad que aquel Anciano petulante tenía las manos llenas de sangre inocente? Por su parte el mayor le sostenía la mirada. Los ojos de Levi reflejaban la fuerza y el ímpetu capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso, los del abuelo demostraban el temple de la experiencia que solo se gana con los años.

\- ¿Que mierda quieres anciano? Es obvio que sabes que yo no te obedecer y ningún poder tienes ya sobre Unicorn.- Cuestiono Levi sin duda en su voz.

\- Bisnieto mío… dime ¿Porque la prisa por casarte? ¿Kenny piensa retirarse pronto o algo así? Cuestiono el mayor ahora mirando a Kenny.

\- Lárgate, tienes prohibido entrar a Unicorn, daré las órdenes precisas para que no puedas pisar aquí mas.- Pronuncio Kenny con un tono demasiado serio.

\- Un beta nunca estará a la altura, aunque sería peor que fuera un omega.- Hablo nuevamente el abuelo sin dejar de ver a Kenny.

\- ¿Por qué odias a los omegas?- Cuestiono Levi.

El abuelo se incorporó y mascullo algo ininteligible antes de hablar claro nuevamente. - Los omegas son débiles, patéticos, nada más que úteros de uso, cobardes, dependientes, idiotas, chantajistas y manipuladores si los dejas.- Respondió el más viejo con un tono de voz que se fue elevando como un reclamo, sin dejar de ver a Kenny, avanzando hacia este cuando repentinamente se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

\- Si les das los mismos medios los omegas pueden sorprenderte y lo sabes… Claro que lo sabes y eso te carcome.- Hablo esta vez Kenny con tono seguro casi recuperando su habitual semblante de burla.

\- Kenny tiene una historia de lo más interesante que contar, pero probablemente pierdas todo respeto hacia él si te lo dice.- Remarco el Abuelo mirando una vez más a Levi para después salir.

Cuando Kenny y Levi se quedaron solo el menor cruzo los brazos y cuestiono serio. - Kenny tenemos mucho que hablar, ahora.-

Kenny se acomodó su sombrero y chasqueo la lengua. - Fuera del horario de trabajo, ahora baja que Traute te presentara con tu nuevo ayudante y por favor no vayas a patearlo el primer día.

-Tks…- Gruño Levi de forma baja, Kenny no hablaría por lo menos no mientras estén en la oficina.

**-o-O-o-**

**10 min. más tarde**

Levi se encontraba en la oficina de Kenny un área bastante amplia para albergar varios muebles entre ellos un segundo escritorio que el mayor había hecho colocar cerca del ventanal, comentando que por ahora su sobrino trabajaría en aquel lugar donde pudiera supervisar adecuadamente su aprendizaje. Y cuando decidiera que estaba listo le daría su propia oficina en una de las áreas libres de aquel piso.

El pelinegro se acomodaba en su sillón tras el escritorio daba una revisión rápida de lo que había en el escritorio y después extrajo su celular donde busco el número de Hanji, viendo la fotografía de la castaña donde se le veía alegre con el cabello despeinado y su siempre presente sonrisa. El dedo del varón se deslizo ligeramente cerca del icono de llamar pero se detuvo antes de pulsarlo. Era claro que a esa hora Hanji estaría en clase, que la llamara seria inadecuado, lo mejor sería seguir con su rutina de marcar por la noche.

La puerta se abrió y Traute ingreso seguida por un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, curiosamente en persona el tono de su piel y cabello le recordaron a Hanji, excepto los ojos, los de Hanji eran como dos caramelos oscuro y vividos.

Kenny se levantó al igual que Levi. Ambos miraron al joven y el mismo pensamiento cruzo por sus cabezas. -"Jaeger" el apellido que figuraba en la lista de implicados del 0452 aunque ¿Que probabilidad había de que fuera el mismo y este chico fuera hijo de aquel doctor de moral cuestionable?

\- Levi… no… ha… ¿Joven Ackerman? - Pregunto la rubia mirando a Kenny debido a que no habían considerado como debería llamar a Levi en la oficina, mientras a Kenny siempre le decía "Sr. Ackerman" al más bajo normalmente lo llamaba por su nombre, sin formalismos.

\- No importa demasiado.- Respondió Kenny restando importancia al asunto, Traute lo pensó un par de segundos y prosiguió. - Sr. Levi este es Eren Jaeger su nuevo asistente personal, ya le he indicado sus tareas y dejado una copia de las actividades en el escritorio, me retiro tengo mucho por hacer.- Termino la rubia y salió de la oficina.

Levi observo a su tío un momento comprobando que no tuviera algo que agregar. Pero Kenny ya estaba con los ojos en la pantalla de su computadora absorto en lo que estuviera viendo.

Levi al fin miro a Eren este seguía parado frente a su escritorio sosteniendo un folder con varias hojas. - Bien mocoso me gusta trabajar rápido, en silencio y de forma práctica así que si no entiendes algo será mejor que preguntes desde un principio, no tolerare errores por esa causa. Por las mañanas estarás aquí puntual y sin excusas, si necesitas algo dilo antes de iniciar el trabajo o simplemente te ignorare. ¿Dudas?- Explico Levi mientras lo miraba con su gesto serio de siempre.

\- Yo, bueno vera sr. Levi quisiera que me pudiera firmar estos documentos para la área de colocación de Rose, me los solicitan para llevar un registro de colocaciones y que esté tomando la oportunidad brindada.

Levi miro el folder y extendió la mano para tomarlo, Eren lo abrió mostrando las hojas a firmar inclinándose un poco al frente quedando a unos 40 cm. de Levi.

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco repentinamente y clavo sus ojos en los de Eren; frunciendo el ceño, un aroma bajo, sutil pero perceptible rozo sus fosas nasales; un olor dulce como de chocolate amargo. Eren retrocedió en un movimiento rápido, mientras Levi soltaba un ligero gruñido.

Kenny miro en la dirección de ambos esperando que algo sucediera ante lo que entendía.

\- Lo lamento sr. Levi, le aseguro que estoy usando supresores pero en este momento estoy algo nervioso y el sudor…- Se disculpó el castaño notando como el pelinegro había percibido un resquicio de su aroma de omega.

\- Hey mocoso, ve con Traute y dile que necesitas un supresor de mejor calidad.- Interrumpió Kenny con gesto serio.

**-o-O-o-**

El sol bajaba lentamente cubriendo todo con su naranja resplandor, el cielo se cubría de forma paulatina con nubes densas de colores oscuros, la noche parecía que se tornaría lluviosa.

Nifa, Hanji y Moblit avanzaba por la vereda con rumbo a la salida de Sina hablando y riendo de propios comentaros y ya llegando a la reja de esta los tres apunto de salir escucharon una voz que llamaba mientras se atravesaba en la salida.

\- Hanji, haa veo que te retiras te busque en el laboratorio pero veo que hoy no te quedaras a trabajar en tu proyecto últimamente lo resguardas mas.-

\- Hola de nuevo Zeke- Sonrió Hanji al ver al rubio que los había interceptado – Claro que resguardo mi proyecto será mi trabajo de titulación, es un secreto; ahora debo analizar una muestra muy importante-

Zeke escucho las palabras de Hanji y prosiguió – Si quieres te podría ayudar, después de todo tengo un año más de experiencia en laboratorio.-

\- No es necesario Zeke sé que eres brillante pero lo que estoy trabajando es muy especial y no puedo permitir intervenciones externas.- Respondió la castaña.

Zeke encorvo una ceja y después puso una expresión de "desilusión" – Hanji me dueles, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar, bueno si no puedo acompañarte a ver tu importante muestra, ¿tomarías un café con migo? Desde hace tiempo quería pedírtelo, o si lo prefieres puedo invitarte a un lugar hermoso que conozco.- Expreso abiertamente Zeke acomodando sus lentes mientras se acercaba a Hanji.

Nifa observo con un poco de sorpresa la repentina invitación de Zeke, era verdad que antes lo había notado mirando a Hanji más de lo normal pero no había considerado que el rubio de lentes estuviera verdaderamente interesado en su castaña amiga.

Zeke estiro su brazo en pos de tomar una de las manos de Hanji repentinamente Moblit se atravesó apartando la mano de Zeke de un manotazo sin ocultar apariencias, gruño hacia el rubio más alto y hablo directamente.

\- Hay algo en ti ZEKE que no me agrada, además cortejar a Hanji no es una buena idea.- Hablo el rubio más bajo.-

Zeke frunció el ceño ya sabía que Moblit le podría dar algún problema pero no espero que tan pronto. Aun que estaba en la naturaleza de los Alfas mostrarse dominantes y agresivos sin demasiada consideración a quien los viera, en aquel caso otros estudiantes que cruzaban por ahí no pudieron evitar girar sus ojos hacia la repentina confrontación.

\- ¡Moblit no! Zeke es un amigo de confianza por qué haces esto.- Se quejó Hanji jalando un poco a su amigo.

Moblit la miro de reojo pensando fugazmente que Hanji aún era un poco ingenua aunque no podía culparla había algunas percepciones instintivas que solo eran percibidas por los Alfas y la suya ahora le decía que Zeke era peligroso.

Zeke miro fijamente a Moblit si iba a quitárselo de encima tendría que ser ahora, el más alto adoptó una postura de altives y dejo fluir el aroma de sus feromonas, muchos a su alrededor se alejaron, aquellos alfas del tip buscaron alejarse de aquel territorial aroma.

Moblit sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el aroma de Zeke era como el de leña recién cortada, fuerte, penetrante, denso y sumamente territorial, era un Alfa fuerte un tipo A.

Moblit dudo un momento no podría encarar de forma tan simple a Zeke pero tampoco saldría huyendo ahí.

Hani por sus parte percibía el aroma pero el efecto que este podría tener infundiéndole temor era controlado gracias a su mezcla especial de supresor, aun así podía percibir una enorme agresividad dentro de este, ¿Por qué de pronto Zeke mostraba una cara así, cuando llevaba tanto tiempo siendo amable con ella?

El aroma a madera cortada, fresca pero picante como mezclada con la resina de un cumulo de troncos leñosos invadía todo, Nifa y Hanji sintieron temor de que repentinamente Zeke hiciera algo a Moblit y este respondiera iniciando una pelea que perecía no tener razón de ser.

Se escuchó el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse y repentinamente el aroma de Zeke se diluyo en el aire. Hanji fue la primera en pervivirlo por el vínculo que los unía, aunque ahora el aroma era fuerte incluso un poco acido a diferencia de cuando estuvieron a sola, pero ello se debía a que ahora su Alfa estaba expulsando feromonas para marcar territorialidad.

Zeke percibió como su propio e imponente aroma era sustituido por uno que simplemente podía interpretar como un "te matare si es necesario". Al girarse se topó con la imagen de Levi rodeando su auto con paso firme y los grises ojos clavados en él.

El aroma de un Alfa superior era capaz de cubrir el de cualquier tipo A si la cuestión era hacer notar su presencia.

\- ¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?- Gruño el pelinegro olfateando ligeramente el aire y comprobando que Zeke era un Alfa bastante agresivo, sabiéndolo solo con su aroma, ¿Este era el amigo de laboratorio de Hanji?

El pelinegro giro hasta quedar frente a los 3 amigos, paso a un lado de Moblit mirándolo de reojo y pronuncio – Yo me are cargo de él si es necesario.- Después camino y miro a Hanji, extendió su mano tocando ligeramente en su mejilla, más que una caricia él quería comprobar que su omega estuviera bien.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Hanji un poco confusa.

\- Tu padre dijo que podría verte si estabas en su oficina donde el pudiera supervisar.- Respondió con tranquilidad el pelinegro.

Y finalmente se giró y camino hacia Zeke hasta quedar frente a él. – No me interesa lo que haya pasado solo vete y deja de importunar.-

Zeke clavo sus azules ojos en el más bajo – Entonces es verdad… Sales con Hanji.-

Levi escucho aquellas palabras y gruño de forma ligera apenas frunciendo un poco su labio superior – No, no salgo con Hanji, ella es mi prometida y en breve mi esposa.- Soltó Levi de forma clara.

Zeke no se inmuto ante aquellas palabras y busco una provocación en su respuesta. – Bien veo que era verdad, la fotografía en clara en ello, pero al final Hanji es una beta y como tal puede cambiar de decisión acerca de con quien salir.-

\- ¡Hermano! Basta, recuerda lo que dijo papá acerca de ese comportamiento.- Se escuchó a algunos metros y era que nadie había notado que Levi llevara un pasajero en su auto y este había descendido.

\- ¿Hermano?- Cuestiono el pelinegro mientras Eren se acercaba, todos se miraron entre si un momento, con dudas y extrañeza ante la falta de presentaciones.

Sin embargo el cruza de miradas que duro mas segundo fue cuando los ojos verdes de Eren se toparon con los castaños de Hanji, ambos se observaron, segundos suficientes para que sus pensamientos les arrojaran a ambos una misma escena desde distinto ángulo de vista.

El día que el sr. Smith llevo a Hanji al consultorio del doctor Grisha y vieron a Eren salir de ahí.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Comentarios :D**

**Zandruky** :D Yo también soy de México :D y también aproveche que era día de fiesta para recuperar tiempo con el cap; jejeje por eso la publicación de madrugada ;D.

Hanji solo andaba admirando la gargantilla pero sí que fue bueno que la tuviera XD, ambos se daban tiempo para conocerse paso a paso, me pareció lo más lindo en una pareja sin experiencia; Jajaja Erwin siendo inoportuno XD les arruino el momento, pero ya tendrán otra oportunidad.

Tendremos más mención del Kenny X Traute esto conllevara algunas cosas ocultas ;D. Ahora sobre el Farlan X Isabel, puede ser tal vez (*w*) jejeje Levi no tiene ni por que reclamar a Erwin sus celos de hermano cuando él también se portaría así o quien sabe tal vez hasta más intenso, en vez de tocar la puerta él la tiraría directamente XD

**:D**

**Scarlet Zoe** Ellos son dos amantes aprendiendo el uno del otro (nwn), Cierto cuando Hanji y Levi estén en su momento de celo sin impedimentos ni Erwin ni nadie podrá interrumpir ese momento, como pareja son muy intensos y saben perfectamente cuanto de desean el uno al otro.

Me dejare llevar por la escritura cuando llegue el momento de exponer esos temas, igual mejor pongo advertencias entre párrafos por si hay lectores sensible al tema :D

Erwin comenzara a forma a su equipo en este caso, si bien él es fantástico con movimientos individuales sabe que tendrá que apoyarse de las personas adecuadas y tienes razón, Levi será su primera elección en la formación de su equipo. :D

Jijiji yo también pensé que ya no me daría tiempo de publicar pero aproveche que era día de descanso por fiestas patriar y recupere tiempo (*o*) (nwn) y así termine publicando de madrugada jujuju.

**:D**

**Maisis11** XD tenía que pasar con Levi colándose a escondidas al cuarto de Hanji y ella en ropa muy ligera, pasaría por qué pasaría (*w*) Ahora cuando ocurra todoooo, ¿la anudara? ¿Si, no? ¿Lo aria apropósito o de forma accidental por la excitación? Chachachaannnn, lo sabremos en su momento con detalles :3 y todo. (*T*)

Jajaja ese Erwin que llega de improviso XD y arma su drama intentando golpear a su cuñado, Jejeje puede ser que Hanji este castigada pero ya surgirá la oportunidad nuevamente.

La relación de cuñados entre Erwin y Levi mejorara es necesario que ambos pongan de su parte en especial por la seguridad de Hanji.

**:D**

**PauRiddle** Todo coincidió para su encuentro (*w*) desde la poca vestimenta de Hanji y los pensamientos inquietos de Levi, solo no tomaron en cuenta del riesgo de hacerlo en la habitación de ella donde era fácil ser descubiertos XD. Jejeje Levi ya debería hacer caso a los concejos de su tío Kenny ;D prácticamente le atino a que quería quedarse a dormir XD bueno no a dormir precisamente pero si compartir cama con Hanji.

Levi quedo prendido a ella desde que olio su aroma en el centro departamental jejeje eso y que Kenny aparecía "casualmente" cada que parecía que sedería ante alguna chica XD. Y ahora que están cerca uno del otro es inevitable que quieran intimar, jugar a cosas de adultos (*w*) con un letrero de NO molestar en la puerta XD.

Osiiii ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses (*T*) meda envidia Hanji, que puede tocar todo y saborearse la Leviconda XD XD XD. Siempre me causa gracias eso del peso de Levi y como lo relacionan con lo de haya abajo XD :P.

Erwin el inoportuno XD, al menos no fue a tirar la puerta a patadas directamente XD. Sí que fue vergonzoso quedar descubiertos frente a Erwin y su papá pero ni modo ahora como niños regañados, jejeje y papá Smith ya le puso las cosas claras a Levi, si no hay boda no hay tiempo a solas con Hanji. Pero ahora Levi y Erwin pueden llegar a un acuerdo para que pueda seguir viendo a Hanji.

También me reí con la idea de Erwin persiguiendo a Levi por la sala y los dos tirando cosas a su paso XD, y claro Hanji tenía que defender a su mini Alfa de los celos de hermano jejeje. Lo del anillo me gusta ¿Imagina a Kenny haciéndola de papá que va a pedir la mano de Hanji para su sobrino? XD aunque la idea me gusta bastante (Nota mental: crear y acomodar idea :P).

Regresando a lo serio es verdad, ahora Erwin debe decidir en quien confiar, claro siente la seguridad de que Levi podrá proteger a Hanji ante lo que suceda, aunque él no será el único que se unirá a Erwin en este caso ;D.

**:D**

**Dy** Levi y Erwin comenzaran a llevarse mejor después de hablar y poner cosas en claro, aunque a Erwin sigue sin encantarle la idea de que su hermanita comparta cama con Levi XD. El suspenso se siente en el aire (n_n), Erwin tiene toda una tormenta mental con tanta información obtenida, ahora debe actuar de forma rápida y precisa.

**:D**

**Ina minina** Erwin llegando de forma inoportuna XD "salvando" a su pequeña hermana de las "garrar" de ese Alfa seductor XD XD XD lo cierto es que tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que Hanji quiere estar muy juntita a Levi XD.

Cierto la información debe ser tratada con cuidado y discreción aunque Erwin también esta consiente de que Levi puede proteger a Hanji mas por su posición social como "Alfa superior" ya que eso le da ventajas y libertades solo aplicables a ellos en esa sociedad, aunque a la vez esta consiente de que debe elegir con cuidado en quien confiar.

Gracias :D, me gusto escribir la parte de esa exploración física entre ellos creo que es una buena forma de iniciar un contacto tan íntimo desde 0 (n_n).

**:D**

**Guest** Gracias por seguir el fic :D las edades están así:

Hanji y Moblit – 22 años. (Casi 23)

Levi, Farlan y Nanaba – 24 años

Erwin y Mike – 27 años

Isabel – 15

Mikasa y Eren – 18 años (Casi 19)

:D


	16. Cap 16 Secreto

**Cap 16. Secreto.**

Levi miro a Eren aun con gesto serio – Explícate- Ordeno.

El chico castaño se acercó un tanto más, apenas logrando apartar sus ojos de los de Hanji. – Zeke es mi hermano mayor, y mi padre pidió que no se metiera en problemas.- Dijo Eren ahora caminando frente a Zeke.

El rubio de lentes miro a su hermano con una ligera torsión en su boca debido a lo que consideraba una molesta intervención.

\- Nos veremos en otra ocasión Hanji, cuando podamos hablar como gente civilizada – Anuncio Zeke mirando a la castaña después se giró hacia su hermano con un gesto serio y comenzó a alejarse hacia el estacionamiento.

Eren miro un momento a Levi y haciendo una ligera inclinación indico que se iría con su hermano. – Gracias por traerme sr. Levi. – Fue lo que pronuncio para después ir tras Zeke.

Levi detuvo sus feromonas liberando el ambiente de aquella tención causada.

\- Creo que fuiste muy oportuno, no creo haber dado mucha pelea.- Menciono Moblit cuando Levi pasó junto a él nuevamente.-

\- Te subestimas Moblit, creo que serias un buen oponente, gracias por cuidar de ella.- Respondió el pelinegro para después dirigirse hacia la castaña.

\- Hanji ¿Estas bien?- Cuestiono.

Hanji frunció el ceño con molestia - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Por qué de pronto le declaran pelea a Zeke? Para que lo sepan él es un hombre muy educado y siempre ha sido bueno con nosotras, ¿acaso miento Nifa?- Dijo la castaña buscando apoyo en su amiga.

Nifa aun un poco confusa asintió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza. – Si… si, eso es verdad pero vamos Hanji, Zeke se portó algo agresivo de la nada, mira que yo soy Beta también pero no me digas que no sentiste que el mismo aire se ponía algo denso.

\- El líbero una gran cantidad de feromonas dominantes.- Añadió Moblit, Nifa cruzo hacia él y lo tomo del brazo. – La verdad sentí un poco de miedo afirmo la chica bajita.

Levi levanto su mano y esta vez su toque sobre el rostro de la castaña fue una caricia. – No quiero que te acerques a Zeke de nuevo, no me interesa que seas amiga de todos los varones de tu clase pero no quiero que ese barbón este cerca de ti.

\- No puedes prohibirme con quien hablar, además puede ser que fuera un arranque, creo que hay que darle el beneficio de la duda- Respondió Hanji cruzando los brazos.

Levi frunció el ceño, quería usar la voz para ordenarle que no viera a Zeke más, pero debía de ser razonable, después de todo Haji era así, necesitaba pruebas de lo que el percibía.

Aun que aquella prueba que necesitaba no tardó en llegar en forma de un golpe metálico y chirriante.

Los 4 se giraron de golpe solo para ver como un auto había golpeado el lateral del vehículo de Levi, hundiendo una de las puertas y rayando toda la carrocería de ese lado.

Los cuatro se quedaron con expresión de estupefacción ante lo que acababan de ver.

\- Ese era Zeke… en su auto… Él acaba de chocar su auto de forma deliberada contra el tuyo y ahora escapa.- Dijo Moblit recuperándose del impacto momentáneo

Levi parpadeo un par de veces y luego miro nuevamente a Hanji quien había descruzado los brazos. – Bueno… tal vez… si deba darme un espacio con respecto a Zeke.- Contesto ahora Hanji casi sin poder creer que el rubio había hecho aquello.

\- Hanji ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que después de clases debes ir a mi oficina… ha Levi, has venido a ver a Hanji bien entonces tu… ¿Qué le paso a tu auto?- Se escuchó desde atrás en la voz del sr. Smith que había salido a buscar a Hanji antes de que se escapara de su castigo sin esperarse dar con la imagen del auto golpeado.

-o-O-o-

\- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! Acabas de golpear SU auto ¡SU AUTO!, ¡Ese coche vale 3 veces lo que el tuyo! ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡SI PAPÁ SE ENTERA LE VA A DAR UN ATAQUE!- Gritaba Eren con desespero mirando hacia atrás mientras Zeke conducía alejándose de la escena.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? El idiota de Ackerman debe tener 20 iguales a ese. – Rebatió Zeke con gesto despreocupado. – Ahora siéntate bien y usa el cinturón de seguridad.

Eren se sentó correctamente y se ajustó el cinturón con expresión de enojo. – No, no los tiene… yo le insinué lo mismo hace rato y dijo "No, en realidad solo tengo este y era de Kenny".-

Zeke miro de reojo a su hermano con clara molestia ante su preocupación. – Bueno ¿y qué demonios estabas a siendo ahí? ¿Por qué estabas con Ackerman?- Interrogo con tono demandante.

Eren se cruzó de brazos con molestia – Por si no lo recuerdas hoy tomaría mi puesto de asistente personal en Unicorn "y que crees" tengo el puesto de ayudante de Levi Ackerman, al principio pensé que sería un amargado que me aria la vida pesada, pero mira en realidad incluso tuvo la amabilidad de traerme hasta aquí cuando dije que vendría a la universidad a buscar a mi hermano.-

Zeke freno de golpe provocando que Eren se impulsará hacia el frente y el cinturón le apretara el tórax. - ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?!- Reclamo el castaño ante tal brusquedad –

\- Repite lo que dijiste – Ordeno el mayor

\- Que Ackerman no es mal tipo aun con su eterna cara de palo- Contesto el castaño ya bastante irritado liberándose del cinturón de seguridad que ahora lo apresaba.

\- Eso no, ¿Acaso dijiste que eres el asistente personal del enano Ackerman?- Pregunto nuevamente el rubio con un tono más tranquilo pero extrañamente afilado.

Eren observo a su hermano sin analizar demasiado el cambio en su voz. – Si o eso espero, porque después de lo que TU hiciste no me sorprendería que no me dejen entrar mañana a Unicorn.

Zeke se quedó en silencio un momento, miro a su hermano de reojo y un plan comenzó a formarse en su cabeza.

-o-O-o-

Erwin ingresaba a la oficina, su intención era el de plantar cara al Sr. Zacharius y cuestionarlo; para el rubio el tiempo corría demasiado rápido, debía actuar lo antes posible, aquella idea lo carcomía mientras miraba en el periódico una nota al pie de la primera plana.

"2 jóvenes omegas desaparecidos el pasado fin de semana" ni en este caso como el anterior se habían encontrado cuerpos hasta ahora. -"Ellos han comenzado de nuevo"- recordó Erwin en la afirmación de Uri.

\- Mierda… mientras yo estoy aquí luchando por declaraciones esos omegas pueden estar acerrados en una jaula bajo tierra.- Pensaba con furia mientras se encaminaba a la oficina principal.

Repentinamente Mike surgió de un pasillo lateral con expresión bastante acongojada.

\- ¡Erwin tienes que ayudarme! ¡Nanaba!- Exclamo el más alto.

Erwin se tensó por un momento, sintió que su amigo le diría que algo le había pasado a la rubia, pero no, no era eso, después de todo su madre pagaba para que la cuidaran 24/7

\- La madre de Nanaba no me deja verla, bueno sabes que desde que nos conocimos aquí en el despacho a esa mujer pareció no agradarle la idea y ahora por más que lo intento no puedo acercarme a Nanaba.- Explico amargamente Mike.

Erwin lo observo un momento, bueno al final la congoja de su amigo no era tan grave. – Bueno Mike considera esto, la madre de Nanaba a cuidado de su hija desde siempre, además de que la chica es su única heredera, sumado a que es omega no tiene nada de extraño que la proteja ¿has pensado en cuantos oportunistas podrían estarla rondando?- Explico Erwin – Y aunque tu padre sea el director del despacho de abogados más importante de la ciudad no significa que te dejara acercarte a su hija si de fácil.-

Mike tenso su rostro en un gesto de molestia. – Ya lo sé, pero ella es mi predestinada sé que incluso tú lo notaste. Y sé que Nanaba está igual que yo, con el quemante deseo de verme, ¡Lo sé por qué la puedo ver desde la calle frente a la casa donde viven al fondo del jardín! Ella está ahí tras el vidrio observándome con una mano apoyada en la ventana.-

Erwin en curvo ambas cejas ante lo que acababa de oír. -¿Mike me estás diciendo que te quedas parado fuera de SU casa viéndola en la ventana? ¡Por todos los cielos Mike!, su madre no te quiere pero por acosador, deja de lamentarte y has las cosas bien, compra un presente para la señora Nan y pide su permiso para cortejar a Nanaba, no te dejes llevar por el instinto.- Regaño Erwin, bueno al menos Mike no hacia cosas tan descabelladas como Levi que entro por la ventana de Hanji.

Un tanto después de explicar su punto a Mike continuó avanzando, cuando se situó frente a la oficina del sr. Zacharius realizo tres golpes firmes y tras un momento escucho la voz que decía "Adelante".

Erwin ingreso y cerro tras de sí. – Sr. Zacharius he venido a hablar con usted.

El mayor lo observo con detenimiento un instante y un mal presentimiento le recorrió como un frio en la espalda.

\- Dime Erwin ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

Erwin noto su expresión seria casi a la defensiva, dejo caer el periódico sobre el escritorio que mostraba en un círculo rojo la nota de los desaparecidos.

\- Han desaparecido más omegas en los días anteriores.- Dijo el rubio más joven.

\- Lo sé yo también leo los periódicos, es una lástima pero somos abogados no detectives Erwin, esos casos son cosa de la policía. Regresa a tu oficina tienes cosas que hacer, ayuda a Mike a interponer un requerimiento para que Nan Thouret le permita ver a su hija.- Respondió él mayor buscando desalentar las intenciones de Erwin.

Erwin observo los movimientos de su jefe en silencio debía de hacerlo ahora, por otra parte ¿qué haría si este resultaba estar participando nuevamente? aunque por otra parte tal vez se retiró, después de todo fue él quien arreglo el papeleo sobre la custodia de Hanji cuando quedo huérfana.

\- Sr. Zacharius, yo lo respeto pero tenemos que hablar sobre su participación en "el circulo" y todas las adopciones forzadas que realizo, arrebatando omegas a sus padres para que fueran llevados al pozo.- Soltó Erwin de forma directa y sin contemplación.

El mayor se quedó serio, miro los ojos fríos de su más joven y talentoso abogado, para él Erwin era la viva imagine de un futuro brillante; inteligencia, determinación, astucia, carisma y carácter. ¿Y qué hacía? correr de forma desbocada hacia un abismo para despeñarse… ¿Cómo carajos sabia del círculo y por todos los infiernos, como sabia del pozo?- Pensaba el hombre mayor en aquel despacho hasta que decidió hablar.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Cuestiono.

\- Es una fuente confidencial pero le aseguro que es de suma confianza, tanto que estuvo ahí y lo vio todo de primera mano.- Afirmo Erwin esperando una respuesta.

\- Sabes… Cuándo Hanji quedo huérfana me asegure de que la custodia pasara directamente a tus padres. Julie Smith y Mina Zoe eran mejores amigas desde siempre, nacieron con solo días de diferencia, eran vecinas, fueron al mismo preescolar, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, más que amigas parecían hermanas, claro no físicamente, tu madre siempre fue una intelectual de lentes y ropa impecable, mientras que Mina podía pasar toda la semana recolectando muestras de piedras para su colección… con la misma ropa. Pero esas diferencias no eran nada para su amistad, cuando Mina necesitaba verse presentable Julie la arreglaba, cuando alguien se metía con Julie, Mina les rompía la nariz… Al creces tomaron carreras diferentes, se enamoraron de hombres muy similares a ellas y los tuvieron a ustedes dos pero continuaron siendo amigas, por ello has de tener un montón de fotos jugando con Hanji, sé que incluso el día que nació te llevaron a conocerla…- Explico casi de forma melancólica - Me dolió mucho cuando murieron, ellas eran mis amigas… -

\- Sr. Zacharius, por favor dígame cómo y por qué termino comprando omegas para el circulo, ¿Sabía lo que les hacían?- Insidio Erwin buscando no caer en aquella historia sentimental.

\- No lo entenderías, yo solo fui contratado; cuando hay dinero de por medio nada más suele importar… nada hasta que te das cuenta que los que amas pueden salir heridos. ¡Y TÚ ESTAS HUSMEANDO EN COSAS QUE NO DEBES! Ellos son dueños de toda esta maldita ciudad. ¿Realmente crees que con presentar una denuncia lograras ganar?- Regaño de forma enérgica el sr. Zacharius.

Erwin se mantuvo firme. - ¿Lo dice porque los magistrados eran clientes del circulo?- Soltó como quien tira un anzuelo esperando su jefe soltara información sin pensar, sin embargo el mayor no sedería más haya de haber aceptado su participación.

\- Erwin, estas despedido de este despacho… de este y de cualquiera en la ciudad, no volverás a ejercer la abogacía, no mientras continuas con un suicidio seguro. Retírate, toma tus cosas y no quiero volver a verte aquí.- Exclamo el mayor retomando la calma tras su escritorio.

Erwin no dijo nada, insistir ante aquel muro era una pérdida de tiempo, simplemente dio medio vuela y salió.

\- ¿Erwin que paso ahí dentro? oí a mi padre alzar la voz. - Pregunto Mike al ver a su amigo.

Erwin meneo la cabeza con rumbo a su oficina donde comenzó a tomar algunas cosas de su escritorio. - No te preocupes Mike tu padre y Yo hemos tenido algunas diferencias de opinión y las cosas subieron de ánimos, tendré que buscar otro empleo.-

El más alto se mostró molesto - ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo que otro empleo? Eres muy bueno en lo que haces, este es tu lugar… -

\- Tu padre es quien decide, no te preocupes nos veremos más tarde en el departamento - Dijo a modo de despedida temporal antes de salir con su portafolio y una gruesa carpeta bajo del brazo.

-o-O-o-

Sina 7:30 p.m. Oficina del Rector.

Hanji revisaba uno grueso volumen que portaba impreso en la pasta "Química de enlaces, hormonas y reacción".

Levi por su parte junto a ella leía una de varias hojas que formaban parte de una gruesa carpeta de anillos, carpeta que eran las anotaciones de Hanji respecto a su proyecto. Si bien el pelinegro no comprendía en su totalidad algunos de los conceptos utilizados si gran parte; en verdad que el trabajo que estaba desarrollando Hanji era interesante y realmente tenía ganas de hablarles de este a Kenny y Uri.

\- Hora de irnos.- Hablo el señor Smith - Vamos Hanji.

\- Sabes papá, tenía que analizar una importante muestra, ¿cómo voy a avanzar si no me dejas ir a casa?- Se quejó Hanji.

El mayor negó con la cabeza. - Si se comportaran esto no pasaría, además puedes hacerlo mañana; Erwin te recogerá por la tarde y estará contigo hasta que llegue, por lo tanto… Levi no creo que debas visitar a Hanji mañana no quiero que discutas de nuevo con Erwin.

Levi miro al sr. Smith y confiando en que Erwin cumpliría su promesa asintió con tranquilidad. - No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, le aseguro que Hanji será una bella novia antes que una hermosa madre.-

\- ¡LEVI!- Se quejó Hanji apenada por aquel comentario.

-o-O-o-

Más tarde

El pelinegro regresaba al edificio de Unicorn e ingresaba su código de seguridad para acceder a la planta más alta de la empresa donde se encontraba la residencia Ackerman.

Al ingresar lo primero que vio fue a su prima que sostenía una chamarra que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los varones de la casa. - ¿De dónde sacaste eso? cuestiono el pelinegro.

\- ¿De quién es? Tiene un aroma exquisito… - Respondió la chica abrazando la prenda - Baje un momento a la oficina para pedirle permiso de salir a tío Kenny pero no estaba cuando salía encontré esto en el escritorio que está al otro lado del de Traute.

Levi lo pensó un momento después hablo sin mucho interés. - Esa cosa pertenece a mi nuevo ayudante debió olvidarla, devuélvela.-

\- Es un omega… tu nuevo ayudante es un omega con un aroma delicioso, ¡Quiero conocerlo!- Pidió Mikasa con más énfasis de lo deseado.

Levi la observo un momento enarcando una ceja. - Mmm… No, no quiero que lo acoses, se supone que Unicorn da oportunidades a omegas en un ambiente libre del acoso de los alfas.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Este aroma…! ¡Tengo que conocerlo!- Pidió la chica casi con desespero.

Levi observo su expresión esta vez estudiándola, -¿Es solo deseo? no, Mikasa es bastante centrada y tiene auto control, no se pondría así por el simple aroma de Eren. Cabe la posibilidad de…-

En aquello pensaba Levi cuando la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta dejando ver a Kenny.

\- ¡Hey enano que jodidos le hiciste al auto! Creí que te había enseñado a conducir correctamente, Ni creas que voy a pagar la compostura, así que ya puedes ir ahorrando tu sueldo para arreglarlo o usar los pies. - Regaño Kenny mirando con enfado a su sobrino.

\- No fui yo, fue el hermano de Eren, es un imbécil que estudia con Hanji, la pretende y al ver que no podría con migo golpeo mi auto con el suyo.- Explico el más bajo con calma.

Kenny enarco una ceja ante la explicación. - ¿Pretende a Hanji…? Deshazte de él o déjale bien en claro que ella es tu hembra, no cometas el error de confiarte.

Levi miro a su Tío con seriedad considerando sus palabras. - Hable con Berner de regreso; por ahora el será mis ojos en Sina, tiene la facilidad de acompañar a Hanji todo el tiempo al estudiar de nuevo con ella, así que si ese idiota de Zeke Jaeger se acerca a Hanji lo sabré, quisiera marcarla pronto pero no deseo obligarla; are publico nuestro compromiso, eso tendría que detenerlo un poco.-

\- Embarázala… al carajo las apariencias; si la chica sale embarazada no podrá oponerse a venir a vivir contigo, su padre y hermano se enfurecerán pero ya se les pasara.-

\- ¡Hey! ¿Si recuerdan que estoy aquí y los puedo escuchar, verdad?- Se quejó Mikasa, mientras que Levi solo miro con cierto desprecio la descarada idea de Kenny.

\- Le daré un anillo de compromiso que pueda usar.- Afirmo el pelinegro. Pero Kenny hablo nuevamente.

\- Bien perfecto conozco un joyero excepcional, mañana iremos a verlo y por la tarde estaremos en Sina, aremos la petición de mano ahí para que todos se enteren.- Afirmo Kenny con una amplia sonrisa.

Levi frunció el ceño con desespero. - ¡NO voy a dar un espectáculo! - Se quejó. - Además te recuerdo que hay varios temas que quiero discutir.-

Kenny se mostró inmediatamente malhumorado sabiendo bien a que se refería su sobrino, inesperadamente la incómoda situación se vio cortada por la amable voz de Kuchel que se asomaba de una puerta al fondo mientras usaba un bonito delantal. - La cena esta lista, Mikasa ve por Isabel debe estar en la terraza.-

La chica se levantó y salió, Kenny sonrío de nuevo - Bueno tendrás que esperar, la cena esta lista y no debes hacer esperar a tu madre.

-o-O-o-

Más tarde, despacho de Kenny en casa.

Kenny se recargo pesadamente sobre la cómoda silla, Levi solo lo miro con su típico gesto serio.

\- Bien terminemos con esta mierda de una vez, ¿Que te dijo Smith? ¿Y qué carajos quieres de mí?

\- Me contó todo lo que ustedes conversaron en la reunión que tuvieron con él, en ese teatro. Así que se acerca de la participación de Uri en ese caso y de tu "casual" ignorancia al respecto.- Afirmo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Casual? ¿En serio crees que yo sabía lo que pasaba y me quede callado? Por qué no eres muy listo pensando eso, Uri es bastante pasivo y puede soportar una culpa de ese tamaño yo por mi parte hubiera hecho algo, siempre quise hacerlo; lástima que en aquel momento mi posición no era la de ahora y veo que no has entendido cuanto trabajo requiere crear algo como Unicorn, todo mi tiempo estaba invertido en esta empresa, si Uri me hubiera dicho la verdad en aquel entonces las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.- Contesto Kenny.

\- ¿Que tan diferentes?- Cuestiono Levi sin dejar de verlo.

Kenny rebusco en su escritorio hasta que extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros y procedió a encender uno; Levi observo con parsimonia aquel acto, Kenny no solía fumar; no a menos que algo lo estuviera molestando o se estuviera poniendo nervioso, aunque bien el mayor nunca demostraba nerviosismo de forma física, el detalle del cigarro era algo solo conocido por Levi.

\- Serian tan diferentes que los padres de Zoe, la madre de Smith e incluso la de Isabel estarían vivos… No culpo a Uri por sus decisiones, culpo a su omega por ser medio imbécil en varias ocasiones.-

Levi escucho y pensó en su pregunta. - ¿Quién es el Omega de Uri? y por qué creo que tiene mucho que ver con el caso 0452. Incluso Erwin sospecha eso; que ese omega es hijo de uno de los principales miembros del circulo… y ¿Que tiene que ver quien fuera madre de Isabel?

Kenny calo el humo que salía de su boca mirando un momento al escritorio.

\- Smith tiene razón… el omega de Uri es no hijo pero si pariente muy cercano de uno de los que mueve esa organización de mierda, por otra parte Isabel es mi hija biológicamente hablando, en realidad fue un accidente pero su madre era muy cercana a Uri y a mí, ellos la mataron aun que en aquel momento no sabía que eran los que estaban detrás del 0452.-

Levi se quedó callado lo primero ya lo esperaba pero la información sobre Isabel la sintió como un frío que le recorrió la espalda. -¿QUÉ? ¿Qué estás diciendo?.-

Kenny apretó el filtro de su cigarro miro el reloj de pared y supo que esa sería una larga noche, pero debía hablar, antes no pudo hacer nada más que indignarse ante el horror del 0452 con la impotencia de solo saber que alguien asesinaba omegas a sangre fría solo por diversión.

\- Dije que Isabel es mi hija, fue accidente de una noche de copas; la omega que la trajo al mundo se hacía pasar por beta y trabajaba como secretaria para Uri, en aquel entonces él y yo contratamos a omegas que se hacían pasar por betas para que pudieran tener un mejor futuro, Unicorn estaba creciendo como la espuma, así que si lo hacía a base de atender el mercado de omegas con productos que compraban ellos a nosotros nos parecía justo retribuirlo ayudando a algunos a tener una mejor vida.-

Explico Kenny y detuvo a Levi de hablar ante su pausa para continuar él. - Te estas preguntando ¿por qué registre a Isabel como adoptada? simple, por sentido común no puedo hacer de ella mi heredera, además de que un es pequeña y distraída, es omega… sus resultados me fueron entregados esta tarde. Y creo que no tengo que explicar que en esta sociedad los omegas herederos no la pasan nada bien, eso sin mencionar que ya te tenia a ti registrado como mi legitimo sucesor. Supongo que Smith también te contó eso de los chantajes legales del abuelo y como tu madre me cedió tu potestad.

Ahora Levi se comenzaba a sentir abrumado pero no debía divaga si quería ahondar en aquello.

\- Entiendo eso pero… ¿Por qué Isabel es omega si tiene tu sangre? eres un alfa superior y como tal tu descendencia esta categorizada en probabilidad y porcentajes, 80% de que nazcan Alfas, 15% que sean Betas y solo 5% de que fueran omegas. ¡Además de todo esto me estás diciendo que asesinaran a su madre y tú no hiciste nada!-

Kenny percibió el tono enfurecido de su sobrino pero no rebatió con igual entonación - En ese momento no tenía tanta experiencia para aquello y el abuelo aún era una figura que pesaba, él sabía que Uri y Yo encubríamos omegas en Unicorn. Así que nos tenía bajo amenaza, el disfrutaba denunciar a omegas que se hacían pasar por betas, las penas por esto eran y siguen siendo excesivas, por otra parte si nos denunciaba directamente a nosotros nos habría acabado y todo lo que habíamos creado.-

Levi contuvo un insulto en su garganta, sabía que no podía juzgar algo por lo que el no tuvo que pasar. - Solo dejaste pasar el asesinato…- Respondió con voz baja.

Kenny torció los labios un momento antes de hablar. - El la atrapo y la llevo a un lugar que ahora sé que le llaman el pozo, después me marco diciéndomelo, yo fui sin decirle nada a Uri, el plan del abuelo era chantajearme para recuperar el poder de Unicorn a cambio de la vida de ella… Pero las cosas no fueron como él quería o por lo menos no todo.

Ella entro en labor de parto por el stress de ser llevada a la fuerza, el embarazo era riesgoso desde el principio, el parto debía ser en un hospital bien equipado no en esa prisión… Cuando yo llegue… era tarde, ella murió al dar a luz… la escena que vi… su cuerpo estaba en un charco de su propia sangre y el pequeño bebé que era Isabel aún permanecía al exterior entre sus piernas… Yo la recogí y mire a mi abuelo con más ira de la que alguna vez hubiera visto a alguien, el apenas si me observo un segundo y después se alejó mientras hablaba por teléfono. Salió de aquel área y no lo vi más, aparentemente dio instrucciones de que me dejaran salir por que pude retirarme sin interrupciones, conduje hasta casa y me encontré con Uri a medio camino… ahora te diría que Isabel es omega por el 5% de probabilidad pero creo que en este punto y si pusiste atención a Smith y ahora a mi debes de tener preguntas muy concisas-

Para ese momento a Levi le dolía la cabeza, los eventos comenzaban a encajar de una forma muy truculenta y había cosas que no podían quedar si una respuesta directa.

El pelinegro no quería soltar aquella pregunta que era en realidad una afirmación.

\- ¿Por qué dos Alfas ayudarían de una forma tan marcada a los omegas? Unicorn es una empresa especializada en productos y fármacos para Omegas con costos de venta aún más bajos que la competencia y altos estándares de calidad… Con la infraestructura que tienen podrían fabricar aún más productos, pero siempre se han enfocado en los omegas… Uri guardo silencio por proteger a su omega… La noche que iba a verse con los Zoe el abuelo fue quien le llamo para decirle que "su omega estaba en el pozo"…

Incluso ahora… la verdadera razón por la que están tan interesados en que Hanji tenga éxito…- Todas aquellas ideas salieron casi de forma entre mezclada por la boca de Levi mirando a Kenny, y aun así algo en su cerebro se negaba a creer aquella idea.

El mayor extendió su mano mostrando la ahora reducida marca de la mordida que el pelinegro le había propinado aquella tarde en el parque años atrás. - Temí que comenzaras a preguntártelo al notar que mi sangre era amarga… amarga como la sangre mezclada…-

Levi miro la marca sobre la piel en silencio por unos segundos. - ¿Cuál es ese secreto del que tanto habla el abuelo?- Pregunto sin emoción en su voz.

Kenny abrió el cajón a la izquierda de donde extrajo una pequeña botella que decía "crema" y un pañuelo, se giró mientras dejaba su sombrero en el escritorio, Levi pudo apreciar una silenciosa secuencia, vio la nuca de Kenny de piel blanca y liza, después como el pañuelo pasaba sobre esta y removía una capa de maquillaje tan perfecto que nadie sabría que estaba ahí.

Los ojos del pelinegro observaron absorto como quedaba al descubierto una marca, la marca de un Alfa sobre el Omega.

Kenny se giró nuevamente encarando a su sobrino. - Uri es el verdadero Alfa superior, yo soy su Omega, la unión fue un vínculo puro, por ello no estoy bajo su voluntad, si Unicorn es una empresa que ve por los omegas es porque yo así lo decidí, si me interesa que Zoe destaque es por qué le voy a demostrar a todos que los omegas no somos ninguna basura y lo are cuando ella tome relevancia.

No esperaba que las cosas se fueran a tornar tan oscuras, menos revelarte esto ahora. Su pongo que te preguntas como es que me he hecho pasar por Alfa todos estos años, bien la respuesta es simple, Uri; él me ha ayudado siempre, las muestras de sangre, estudios clínicos todas fueron pruebas hechas sobre su sangre pero llevaban mi nombre. Nunca he necesitado "La voz" con mi carácter me basta para imponerme, ¿aroma? el mío es de naranja, pero gracias a la marca de Uri es casi imperceptible, además de que también uso una carga de supresores para mantenerme seguro, pero los supresores vuelven amarga la sangre, agradezco que ignoraras ese hecho. Así que básicamente soy el único omega que ha sido capaz de hacerse pasar por un Alfa, un Alfa Superior pero también acepto que mi falta de disciplina provoco muchas malas decisiones en Uri.

Además debes saber que esto solo lo saben 3 personas, Uri obviamente, el abuelo y ahora tu; si, y quita esa cara ni tu madre lo sabe. El abuelo nunca dijo nada por vergüenza, él se siente avergonzado de que su nieto sea un omega, cree que es motivo de pesar que alguien sepa que en su línea de sangre haya un omega siendo que la familia Ackerman siempre han engendrado Alfas, su padre, su madre, él, mis padres, el padre de Mikasa, tu madre, Mikasa y tú mismo, todos Alfas. Bueno en realidad tu eres el primer Alfa superior en la familia y yo soy un omega. Bien esa situación le causa mucha molestia al abuelo pero aun que se lo calló por vergüenza no tiene molestia en usar esa información en forma de chantaje.

¿Y bien, te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Ahora ya no me respetas como dice el abuelo? Cuestiono Kenny escrutando la expresión de su sobrino.

Levi lo medito en silencio cerca de 1 minuto entero, un omega había llegado hasta ese nivel apoyado por su alfa, aunque aún habían varias cuestiones que quería realizar. - Si puedo respetarte usando un estúpido sombrero de vaquero las 24 horas del día el que seas omega no me afecta.- Hablo finalmente el menor.

\- No se lo diré a Erwin, lo que has hecho provocara un caos social si sale a la luz y no me agrada que quieras arrastrar a Hanji a ello, por mucho que sea toda una hazaña si los magistrados se ofenden con ello los condenaran a muerte a ti y a Hanji.- Remarco Levi ahora con enojo.

Kenny percibió aquello, Levi no le recriminaba su secreto de hecho lo estaba tomando muy bien. - Tranquilo, ese es el motivo por el cual tengo interés en que te cases y marque a Zoe, básicamente todo está arreglado para que el 100% de Unicorn pase a tus manos, si yo me veo "incapacitado" para seguir, por otro lado si Zoe es tu omega marcado y tu esposa legalmente no la podrán tocar. La ley está hecha para que los Alfa superiores sean casi intocables, por toda la mierda incluso hay una cláusula que te permite matar a otro Alfa sin consecuencias siempre y cuando pruebes que el intento algo contra ti… algo como querer robarte tu omega.

Además ahora ya no hay marcha atrás con Smith en el caso tarde o temprano la verdad se sabrá y los magistrados corruptos caerán… ayuda a Smith.

Levi se centró nuevamente en la situación, todo aquello había sido abrumador pero lo podía similar. - Bien entonces necesito… que Traute use sus habilidades informáticas para encontrar la porquería en el pasado de estos tipos.- Explico Levi mostrando la servilleta que le había dado Erwin.

Kenny tomo el papel e identifico que se trataba de la lista que Uri había facilitado a Erwin.

\- Kenny… ¿Cómo es que llevas años acostándote con betas si Uri es tu Alfa? y ¿Porque parece que tuvieras una relación velada con Traute?

Kenny lo miro con molestia por las cuestiones escuchadas. - Si te hablara de cada detalle nos llevaría la noche entera, que te baste con saber que Uri es mi alfa pero es bastante flexible siempre que cumpla ciertas reglas muy específicas que no te voy a decir así que no preguntes.-

-¿Cómo es que nunca… nunca…?- Pregunto nuevamente Levi pero Kenny comprendió lo que quería preguntar y en respuesta le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

El pelinegro no dijo más, aquella había sido una conversación de la cual no esperaba haber sacado tanto pero ahora se daba cuenta que Kenny era más de lo que aparentaba.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Nota:**

**Sobre el embarazo Omegaverse**

En el omega verse hay algunas normas muy estrictas y un tanto crudas con respecto al embarazo así que por aquí unos datos por si gustan leer del tema.

**Embarazo en Betas:** Solo se pueden embarazar las féminas (obvio XD), no existe un riesgo mayor que el de cualquier embarazo normal a menos que la mujer tenga algún padecimiento o no se cuide. Esto se debe que a que el cuerpo femenino está ya diseñado para procrear vida.

**Embarazo en Alfas:** Solo se pueden embarazar las féminas, aun teniendo el agregado de órganos masculinos internos, si así lo deciden pueden usar su útero de forma normal recibiendo el esperma de su pareja y quedar embarazadas. Si queda embarazada de otro alfa su embarazo en prácticamente como el de una beta, sin mayores riesgos que solo llevar un control normal durante la gestación. Si se embarazan de un beta el proceso debe ser vigilado con periodicidad debido a que tienen un 20% de perder el producto. Por otra parte si se diera el caso de embarazarse de un omega el embarazo se considera de alto riesgo y las probabilidades de perder el producto son más del 50%.

**Embarazo en Omegas:** Se pueden embarazar tanto féminas como varones, en ambos casos si quedan embarazados de un alfa el proceso de gestación es bastante estable a un que requerirán una mayor atención con respecto a cuidados, esto recae a que el organismo de un omega presenta una mayor cantidad de hormonas en producción y esto puede volver complicada la gestación (dato 100% real no fake aplicable a casos reales**).

100% real no fake** - Si una mujer embarazada presenta cuadros elevados de producción hormonal esto afectara la gestación de su hijo debido a que la secreción excesiva de estas en el cuerpo pasaran de beneficiar al feto a dañarlo.

Si el omega queda embarazo de un Beta el desarrollo del embarazo se considera riesgoso, puede culminar adecuadamente pero el omega tendrá que llevar un régimen de cuidados establecido por un médico capacitado en el área. Dado el caso de que un omega quede embarazado de otro omega, esto se considera de alto riesgo, debido a la carga hormonar de ambos padres y la probabilidad de la culminación de esta es de menos del 20%.

**Comentarios :D**

**Scarlet Zoe -** Todo un Alfa protegiendo a su omega aunque su omega no quiera XD. En breve veremos quien ayudara a Erwin además de Levi, aunque podremos sospecharlo en cuanto se comience a mencionar que formación han tenido cada uno ;D.

Por el momento sabemos que Levi a mencionado las habilidades de Traute así que ella entra en el grupo y claro Kenny y Uri tras bambalinas ;D

Aun que todos los alfas pueden percibir el aroma de un omega no todos los olores son del agrado del alfa en este caso a Levi no le gustan los aromas muy dulces y como Eren huele a chocolate pues como que no le gusto, mientras que Hanji huele a té y ese si le encanta. XD. Eren no es malo solo algo intenso XD y lo malo es que se puede dejar llevar. Mientras tanto Mikasa ya pesco su aroma por esa chamarra olvidada y a ella sí que le gusto ese aroma.

Zeke tiene interés en Hanji, por una parte si siente atracción por ella pero por otra, tienes segundas intenciones… Chachachachaaaaaaaannnnnnnn…. Por ahora no sabe que Hanji es omega pero ya sabemos que él es maquiavélico y podemos decir que si, Zeke causara problemas.

Hooo y veremos otro enfrentamiento entre Levi y Zeke.

**Maisis11 -** Jejeje nadie se impone en presencia de Levi (*w*), el protegerá a Hanji a toda costa, dentro de no tanto al fin tendremos el momento en que por fin marque a su adorada Hanji y sean uno como Alfa y Omega :D, y en efecto Zeke siempre tan misterioso y casi impredecible con sus planes truculentos.

La relación entre Erwin y Levi mejora, ambos tienen un punto en común, que es la seguridad de Hanji, además se necesitan mutuamente para enfrentar ese caso.

Kenny no se anda con rodeos, en su cabeza ellos ya chocharon y tienen bebé en camino XD y no tiene vergüenza alguna de decirlo XD XD XD.

El abuelo ha hecho cosas muuuuyyy malas, pero no se espera lo que ocurrirá. Por que como dijo Kenny las cosas ya son iguales. (Música de suspenso).

**PauRiddle -** Tenia que publicarlo ;D jejeje, si no, no habría podido durante el día (muchas cosas que hacer) así que aproveche que ya lo tenía listo :D. Levi está bastante preocupado por la seguridad de Hanji y más bien ese es su principal aliciente para ayudar a Erwin, claro ahora tendrá también sus ojos puestos en Hanji y su convivencia con Zeke que ya quedo claro es peligroso, pero nuestro sexy mini alfa ara uso de todos sus recursos para cuidar de ella.

Cierto cuando esto se ponga tenso y los criminales se den cuenta de todo Hanji podría convertirse en el objetivo principal no solo por ser hija de los Zoe si no por su secreto y claro su vínculo con Levi.

Ho, lo de las feromonas de Zeke que desaparecen con las de Levi y las de Erwin que permanecían, :D lo notaste :D jejeje creí que este detalle quedaría oculto. Erwin no ha considerado tomar la prueba con tanto que hacer en el caso, de hecho él no está interesado en tal prueba, PERO algo de eso abra en breve.

Por otra parte sip Levi pone su condición de poder ver a Hanji y Erwin tendrá que ceder aunque igual ya le advirtió que nada de "privacidad sospechosa".

Un lemon largo y detallado (Oshiiii (*T*)) cuando estos dos al fin puedan consumar el acto de amor de forma carnal jejeje.

Podemos decir que el abuelo será muy mala persona a partir de este punto (no es como que no lo fuera antes claro). En especial si empieza a sospechar sobre Hanji y esa idea en su cabeza "¿No la he visto antes en otro lugar?", por eso de que ella se parece a su mamá.

Levi es todo un ejecutivo sexy, ¿qué más puede pedir Hanji? (*T*). Jajaja, Kenny da por hecho que Levi solo se la quiere chochar XD y además que no tendrá ninguna precaución y terminaran con heredero en camino. XD Ahora de guardar el paquete de condones en el portafolio.

Y al fin Kenny le soltó ese misterio que se traía entre manos ¿Cómo serán las cosas ahora? claro Levi siempre lo respetara pero no se esperaba que fuera eso lo que su tío ocultaba, aunque aún quedan detalles por aclarar.

Eren huele a chocolate amargo, y bueno aun que todos los alfas pueden oler el aroma de los omegas no todos los aromas le gustan al mismo nivel, en el caso de Levi, los aromas demasiado dulces no le agradan mucho. Por eso sintió molestia cuando el de Eren llego a su nariz, porque este si es un aroma muy dulce (chocolate) a diferencia del de Hanji, ella huele a té, y nop Levi no intentaría nada con Eren, porque cuando se encuentran Alfa y Omega predestinados ese vínculo los hace ser solo el uno para el otro, y Levi solo responde al aroma de Hanji, ese aroma a té endulzado con miel.

:o Lo del nido si no sé, no leí nada de eso hasta el momento, buscare información por que en verdad ese dato no lo tenía.

Zeke y Levi en constante rivalidad ahora será Alfa A vs. Alfa Superior, el aroma de Zeke no solo es intenso y dominante si no que Moblit percibió que Zeke es muy agresivo y algo en su aroma lo delata así.

Grisha estuvo involucrado ¿abra regresado al círculo ahora con las nuevas desapariciones? Pronto lo sabremos, y los planes que tendrá Zeke todo muy turbio, Tal vez Grisha ha reconsiderado sus actos tras ver que Eren era omega… tal vez no… (Música de intriga más risa malvada XD)

Tienes razón Eren puede hablar más rápido de lo que su cerebro piensa bien las cosas, Eren, Eren, Eren… causando problema sin notarlo siquiera.

¡Ho siiii! Si habrá pedida de mano XD, pobre Levi él tan serio y su tío tan, tan, taannn él. XD

Jejeje sobre los aromas bueno los voy eligiendo según me parece quedaría con el personaje, en caso de Hanji es olor a Té por que el té le encanta a Levi, el de Levi es por…. XD un shampoo (que tengo por aquí XD) que hule a limón y menta, después pongo un lista con los aromas de cada uno (*w*).

**Ina minina -** Y la conversación ocurrió, Kenny ha hablado de la forma más sincera que pudo con Levi, aunque bien su sobrino parece asimilarlo aún faltan cosas que explicar.

La aparición de Eren como omega si causara algunas situaciones y desencadenara otras, por su parte Zeke comenzara a efectuar movimientos para sus propios intereses, aunque claro enfrentar a Levi no es cualquier cosa jejeje.

**Zandruky - **Jejeje habrá Lemon mas adelante ;D. Farlan, Moblit y Petra entraran a escena más adelante también por el momento tenemos la aparición de Traute para la búsqueda de información, como mano derecha de Kenny en la empresa ella sabe hacer más cosas de las que aparenta ;D.

Definitivamente Zeke quiere ambas, Hanji le atrae y que sea sumamente inteligente aún más, pronto el rubio comenzara a tejer su plan.

Grisha aparecerá dentro de no mucho y veremos si siente culpa por lo sucedió o tal vez no Jejeje. Aunque tal vez su visión haya cambiado cuando supo que Eren era Omega; pronto lo descubriremos.

Nope, esto es LeviHan. La convivencia entre Levi y Eren tendrá ciertos acontecimientos conforme a planes de terceros pero calma nada es lo que parece.

Sobre el Farlan x Isabel pues bueno el tema tendría que tocarlo con ciertos límites aún que sé que hay parejas reales que se llevan varios años, dentro del fic sería un elemento dentro de la historia sin más drama que Levi amenazando a su querido amigo si toca a su hermanita XD, irónico si piensan que Erwin lo amenaza a él con respecto a Hanji XD

En este cap ya apareció Mike un momento pero esta parejita comenzara a salir más en próximos capítulos, creo que ya es de suponerse que ayudaran de alguna forma :D

Buena pregunta el por qué el abuelo es así de despreciable con los omegas, en algún punto más adelante veremos que paso.

**Dy -** :D Kenny al fin revela su más profundo secreto a Levi ahora hay muchas más dudas que aclarar sobre como Kenny se ha mantenido tan bien en su disfraz de Alfa Superior.

Erwin y Levi trabajando lado a lado más los que se van sumando (*w*) ya quiero llegar a eso jejeje.

Hanji y Eren como amigos, ¿Por qué? Por qué los dos son bien intensos XD, tal vez haya algunos tropiezos en esta convivencia pero no puedo revelar demasiado XD XD XD


	17. Cap 17 Engranaje listo

**Cap 17. Engranaje listo.**

Kenny permaneció en su estudio largo rato después de que Levi se retirara, las luces bajas de lámpara laterales era la única luz dentro de la habitación, Kenny observaba sin ver el translucido humo del cigarro casi terminado disipares en el entorno, ¿había sido buena idea contarle aquello a Levi? ciertamente su sobrino no diría nada estaba seguro de ello pero la situación misma era un asunto tan privado e íntimo que era difícil no sentirse vulnerable en aquellos momentos.

Su mente divagaba paulatinamente en situaciones acontecidas muchos años atrás.

**-o-**

Él era solo un joven chico de 15 años cuando parado frente al escritorio de su abuelo observo por primera vez la expresión de desprecio en el rostro del mayor hacia él. -"Omega, eres un jodido omega"- Escupió el abuelo sin miramientos ante su nieto lanzándole las hojas de la prueba hormonal.

Kenny recordaba aquello con un dolor menguado ahora pero en su momento aquella mirada y aquellas palabras habían sido devastadoras al provenir del hombre que lo había criado a él y su hermana tras perder a sus padres.

-"ESO NO ES MI CULPA, NADIE PUEDE DECIDIR QUE SERA"- Le había gritado Kenny como respuesta recibiendo como contestación un golpe sobre el rostro propinado con el bastón de caoba negra que hasta el día presente usaba. El entonces joven Kenny solo pudo llevarse las manos al rostro sintiendo como la carne de su mejilla se inflamaba mientras un intenso calor la envolvía.

\- Los omegas son un asco, solo viles fábricas de engendrar y para llenar de semen, son débiles y nunca destacan en nada, ¡NO puedo presentar a un nieto mío omega! sería ridículo, tu nunca podrás hacerte cargo de los negocios familiares, solo falta 1 mes para que termine el periodo escolar, ahora estudiaras en casa con un plan pre establecido de educación, y agradece que te daré eso. Y escúchame bien, NADIE debe saber de tu jodida clasificación, NADIE. -

Tras salir de la oficina de su abuelo Kenny camino por el pasillo sosteniendo su rostro, con los papeles de la prueba hechos pedazos en la otra mano y sin comprender el repentino acto de violencia por parte de su abuelo, si bien ya lo había escuchado hablar mal de los omegas antes nunca se esperó semejante reacción ante el resultado de su prueba hormonal.

Estaba abrumado y solo arrastro los pies hasta su habitación notando desde el pasillo a su pequeña hermana. Kuchel en ese momento una jovencita de escasos 10 años se asomaba desde la puerta de su propia habitación frente a la de él. Por un momento a Kenny le pareció que su hermanita parecía una delicada muñeca de porcelana, con sus cabellos largos y negros, su camisón de dormir con flores estampadas, su piel nívea y sus grandes ojos grises que lo miraban con miedo y duda.

\- ¿Que paso…? oí que el abuelo gritaba algo.- Pregunto temerosa.

Kenny retomo la compostura y trato de sonreírle para tranquilizarla mientras llegaba hasta ella y acariciaba su cabeza. - No pasa nada, él viejo está desvariando; es la edad ya sabes que se está poniendo decrépito.- Respondió a su hermanita, pero ella solo posó sus ojos en el golpe que destacaba sobre el rostro de su hermano.

**-o-**

Kenny movió la cabeza queriendo disipar aquel recuerdo, realmente fue desagradable vivir con su abuelo tras saber que era omega pero al menos de todo aquello la suerte le concedió la oportunidad esperada y que podría cambiarlo todo. El día que conoció a Uri.

**-o-**

Aquella tarde de verano Kenny ya tenía cumplidos 17 años y había pasado a ser un especie de ayudante "secretario" y recadero de su abuelo, quien le compraba supresores de forma secreta para que nadie supiera que su nieto era un omega, si bien no podía ocultar su existencia siempre decía secamente que Kenny era un beta. Uno no muy inteligente así que no era necesario prepararlo para hacerse cargo de los negocios.

Ese día un importante socio de su abuelo llegaría, y así de esta manera cuando el reloj marco las 3 de la tarde en punto un auto negro de marca cara se detuvo frente a la escalinata que daba paso a la casa Ackerman. Kenny quien observaba por la ventana vio descender a un hombre de rostro serio y traje gris, el socio de su abuelo, y del lado del copiloto vio descender a un chico de pequeña complexión, delgado y de gesto igualmente serio, nadie más que Uri.

La primera idea que paso por la cabeza de Kenny era que ese chico era solo un adolecen mimado hijo del socio de su abuelo sin sospechar que en realidad Uri era dos años mayor que él, teniendo 19 en aquel momento, pero a diferencia de Kenny quien era alto ya desarrollado para sus 17 Uri era pequeño y menudo lo que le hacía parecer solo un chico.

Cuando los presentaron Uri fue el primero en sentir una reacción en su cuerpo al ver a Kenny, había algo en aquel joven alto de expresión malhumorada que le atrajo inmediatamente, Kenny por su parte tuvo un pensamiento mucho más simple, -"¿Qué mierda? ¡Tiene los ojos violeta!"- Fue lo que paso por su cabeza. Sin embargo cuando Uri extendió su mano para saludarlo y Kenny correspondió de mala gana ambos sintieron aquella sensación de electricidad subir por sus columnas en aquel roce de piel.

Tras aquello que duro escasos segundos, Uri le correspondió con una sonrisa, Kenny por su parte no quiso mover un solo músculo mientras una gota de sudor frío le bajaba por la cien, porque para él eso debía ser una puta broma, "eso" no podía estarle pasando.

Su reacción inmediata fue soltarse de golpe de la mano de Uri y salir de ahí, teniendo la suerte de que ni su abuelo o el padre de Uri hubieran notado aquello.

**-o-**

\- Estúpido Uri… murmuro Kenny saliendo de aquel recuerdo.

\- ¿Ahora me insultas mientras no estoy?- Escucho decir cerca, asiéndolo girarse para ver a Uri quien había entrado en silencio mientras él se sumergía en sus recuerdos.

\- Solo recordaba tonterías.- Respondió Kenny notando como el más bajo lo miraba a un con duda. - Recordaba el día que nos conocimos-

Uri le extraño aquello. - Fue un buen día, también recuerdo cuando empecé a frecuentarte, no puedes negar que lo sabias; sabias que había algo entre ambos, pero siempre fuiste tan testarudo.-

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con molestia. - Fuiste un dolor de culo, y en realidad eso fue el principal motivo por el cual al principio le prohibí a Levi perseguir a Zoe, porque sé por experiencia propia como es que un molesto Alfa te esté acosando.-

Uri frunció el ceño un momento ante aquellas palabras. - Kenny por favor no compares esas situaciones, Zoe solo era una niñita confundida tratando de ocultar su clasificación, TÚ casi me golpeas, además siempre cargabas contigo esa desagradable navaja ¿tienes idea de la tontería que tuve que inventarme el día que me hiciste esa cortada en la mejilla?- Se quejó Uri tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

Kenny sonrío ante tan extraño recuerdo. - Recuerdo esa ocasión pero tú tuviste la culpa, no debiste presionar tanto, además ya había aceptado que era tu omega y predestina…. TODA esa tontería…- Se quejó esta vez Kenny cruzando los brazos.

Esta vez fue Uri quien rio ligeramente. - Me alegra que me hubieras contado lo que pasaba contigo y tu abuelo, aunque fue todo un caos al principio, tu abuelo nunca estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no iba a revelar tu verdadera clasificación y Yo…- Uri solo meneo la cabeza como si aquello fuera el recuerdo de alguna tontería de juventud.

Kenny se acomodó el sombrero y hablo nuevamente - Tu, le dijiste a tu padre que eras gay formalmente y te gustaba un hombre, fuera omega, beta o alfa.

\- Y después hicimos que todos creyeran que tu examen hormonal había estado mal y pedimos una repetición con una muestra mía.- Añadió Uri tras lo cual soltó un suspiro…

Kenny soltó otro suspiro dando a atender que lo entendía, pero aun así añadió. - Hemos pasado por mucho…- Pronuncio esta vez con una voz suave.

Uri lo miro detenidamente, como examinándolo - ¿Por qué te has quitado el maquillaje? sabes que no puedes hacer eso así nada mas ¿Que hay si entra Kuchel o alguno de tus sobrinos?

Kenny guardo silencio un momento mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre la marca de su nuca. - Le he dicho a Levi sobre esto, ahora sabe que soy omega y tu mi alfa.-

Uri quedo en silencio varios segundos mientras su cerebro asimilaba aquellas palabras, después se levantó abrupta y considerablemente alterado. - ¿¡Que hiciste qué!? ¡POR QUÉ! ¡Maldición esto está mal!… mira yo sé que Levi no es de hablar de mas pero NO debiste decirle eso. ¿Qué va a pasar si alguien más se entera? Por todos los cielos Kenny, creí que habías dejado de hacer estupideces tras aquella noche. ¿No te basto con ver a la madre de Isabel muerta?-

Kenny se levantó de su escritorio mirando a Uri con seriedad. - Ayudara a Smith con el caso, era necesario que lo supiera para llenar huecos, y sé que no divulgara el secreto hasta que yo lo diga públicamente.-

Uri apretó los puños con furia - Kenny… cuando el caso salga a la luz… en caso de que Smith gane y ellos paguen por sus crímenes… a mí también me condenaran por colaborar… NO me importa pasar lo que me queda de vida en prisión… pero si eso ocurre no podré hacer nada por ti si te descubren como omega… ¿Entiendes que aun que yo compruebe que soy un Alfa Superior no tendré derechos legales en prisión?… mierda… ¡Te pueden condenar a muerte! ¿Acaso le dijiste eso a Levi? ¡SE LO ACLARASTE!- Gruño Uri sintiéndose impotente ante el panorama que se avecinaba.

Kenny guardo silencio y tras unos segundos la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió. - Gracias por ser claro con ese detalle. - Se escuchó en la voz de Levi quien por su postura recargada en el marco daba a entender que había estado escuchando tras la puerta emparejada, probablemente estuvo todo ese tiempo esperando a que Uri llegara con Kenny para enterarse de cosas aun ocultas por su tío.

Uri miro serio al menor de los varones Ackerman, Kenny solo torció los labios, aparentemente tendría que retrasar su anuncio público por lo menos hasta que se resolviera el caso, era un hecho que Levi no estaría de acuerdo en el riesgo de revelar aquello antes.

**-o-O-o-**

Eren comía cereal en la sala mientras miraba las noticias de la mañana antes de salir rumbo a su importante trabajo en Unicorn.

\- Eren, quiero que me ayudes con algo…- Hablo Zeke detrás de él, Eren lo miro de reojo con gesto malhumorado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me darás una disculpa por escrito para Levi?, a lo mejor así no te demanda por joderle el auto.-

Zeke lo miro un momento con gesto indiferente ante su petición - En realidad no, yo lo que quiero es de tu ayuda para tener el campo libre con Hanji.

Eren se metió otra cucharada de cereal a la boca y hablo sabiendo de ante mano que aquella conducta fastidiaba a su hermano. - ¿La castaña de ayer? olvídalo es la chica de Ackerman, ¿Cómo vas a competir contra eso?-

Zeke apretó los dientes, odiaba cuando Eren se mostraba tan renuente a sus peticiones. - ¿Acaso estas insinuando que ese enano es mejor que yo?-

Eren sorbió la leche de su tazón, después sonrío recargándose en el respaldo del sillón. - Bueno, Ackerman es enano, pero tiene presencia, es inteligente, sexy y no olvidemos que también heredero único de una empresa multinacional. ¿Realmente crees que la chica castaña… Hanji te va a elegir a ti antes que a él? -

Zeke le arrebato el tazón a su hermano menor evitando que volviera a sorber la leche que quedaba en este. - Eso es estúpido y superfluo, es como si yo anduviera diciendo que mi madre tiene un título de realeza autentico, técnica y jurídicamente yo soy un príncipe.-

Eren escucho a su hermano mientras lo miraba con gesto de aburrimiento, para después levantarse para ir a lavarse los dientes.

\- Mira eso aquí no te sirve tal vez en Europa si pero aquí no, además "supongamos" que te quisiera ayudar, ¿que se supone que haga yo? ¿Decirle a Ackerman que su novia es fea y que busque otra? o algo así, porque si hago eso me va a echar a patadas del edificio mismo, además ¿por qué él escucharía la opinión de su asistente que llego el día anterior? por cierto la chica no está nada mal le sentó bastante bien crecer.- Comento Eren buscando su cepillo en el gabinete del baño mientras hablaba con la puerta abierta.

Zeke se acercó mirando el reflejo del castaño en el espejo y dijo de forma abrupta y directa.- Eres un Omega, además de bien parecido y cuerpo cuidado, sedúcelo.

Eren escupió la espuma de su cepillado dental sobre el espejo ante aquella idea, casi tosiendo. - ¿QUE? ¿Estás loco?- Reclamo girándose hacia su hermano.

Zeke frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de continuar hablando. - Dijiste que es sexy y todo lo demás, es claro que te resulta atractivo. ¿Cuál es el problema? si lograras seducirlo y quedarte con él, es decir que él te marque tendrías la vida resuelta, no volverías a levantar un solo dedo y tenerlo todo. Tu ganarías y yo también con el camino despejado con Hanji, además ella es beta no tiene oportunidad contra un omega y su aroma seductor, Ackerman podría lanzarse encima de ti si lo percibiera.-

Eren miro con enojo al mayor dándole la espalda busco más pasta de dientes. - Ese es un plan estúpido, además de imposible. Yo no sé seducir, ni quiero intentarlo con Ackerman, además dije que era sexy no que me gustara. El ya percibió mi aroma ayer y no le agrado en absoluto incluso me dieron una caja con supresores de nivel 2 para evitar que se percibiera, y los más importante ni yo ni nadie tiene oportunidad contra Hanji, seguramente ella debe ser su predestinada, por eso las reacciones de Levi ayer que te vio asechándola.- Explico el castaño terminando de lavar sus dientes.

Zeke gruño ligeramente considerando estúpido a su hermano menor. - Eren… ¿Cómo demonios va a ser ella su predestinada si es Beta? los betas no tienen predestinados, ni expulsan feromonas, Ackerman debe estar solo encaprichado con ella.- Explico el rubio como si tuviera que decirlo para que Eren entendiera.

El menor lo miro con disgusto mientras se secaba la cara y después caminaba adonde estaba colgada su camisa y corbata. - Ella no es Beta, es una Omega, lo sé porque la recuerdo de hace años, su padre la llevo a la consulta de papá, en el consultorio privado; donde él les dice a sus clientes que no realiza registros, ahí siempre van los padres que quieren medicación especial para sus hijos omegas, yo salía cuando ellos entraron. Ahora tiene rasgos de mujer pero la reconozco perfectamente en ese momento ella tendría 15 años. Ackerman debe saberlo perfectamente y la suerte quiso que se emparejaran, si eso es lo más seguro.-

Explico Eren de forma casual sin tan siquiera notar la expresión de su hermano ante tal información. - Bueno admiro su valor, está estudiando en Sina bajo un disfraz de Beta, ojalá papá me hubiera dejado hacer algo así, ella tiene suerte de tener una familia que se ha arriesgado apoyándola de esa forma.- Concluyo el castaño mientras terminaba de colocar su corbata.

Finalmente Eren termino de arreglarse y despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano salió rumbo a su trabajo sin notar siquiera lo que acababa de hacer.

Zeke miro desde el balcón de su departamento como su "pequeño" hermano tomaba un taxi y se alejaba mientras el dibujaba una oscura sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Así que Hanji es una Omega rompiendo las leyes, pero que satisfactoria información, bien Eren me ayudaras con Ackerman un que no quieras, después de todo "el amor" no es más que pura química.- Tras decirse aquellas palabras a sí mismo el rubio tomo su celular y marco.

\- Buenos días papá, oye podrías dejarme ver algunos de los registros de tus consultas… es para un dato biográfico en mi proyecto. Claro lo sé, no te preocupes solo quiero datos, no causare ningún problema. ¿Eren? él ya se fue a trabajar, no claro que no, bien adiós.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn 8:45 de la mañana**

Eren permanecía en su escritorio tratando de acomodar una serie de actividades en una tabla de registro. Mientras Traute lo observaba casi estudiándolo.

\- ¿Estas bien Eren? pareces nervioso.-

El castaño se detuvo en su extraño tecleo y observo a la rubia. - Es que dejaron en el escritorio las actividades del sr. Levi y debo acomodarlas para que no se interrumpan o queden difíciles de realizar… pero las horas…-

Traute se levantó y camino hasta el escritorio del castaño. - Escucha Eren el manejar la agenda de los señores Ackerman es una labor importante, ellos no pueden perder tiempo en trayectos innecesarios o amontonar actividades, esta vez te voy ayudar pero debes de aprender a agilizar tus actividades.- Explico la rubia dejando una agenda de cuero negro sobre la mesa.

Eren la abrió y en ella se encontró la lista de actividades que Levi debía cubrir perfectamente ordenadas con la mejor disposición de horarios que pudiera haber.

\- Ho, esto es magnífico, eres muy buena en esto, ¡GRACIAS!- Se alegró el castaño.

Traute regreso a su escritorio y continúo tecleando en su computadora. - No es tan complicado Levi casi no tiene actividades fundamentales a un, el sr. Kenny tiene una agenda con 3 veces más actividades que esas.-

En aquella charla estaban cuando la puerta se abrió e ingresaron Kenny y Levi.

Kenny fue el primero en hablar. - Buenos días Traute, mocoso. ¿Que hay para hoy?-

La rubia se levantó y abriendo su propia agenda camino tras de Kenny mientras hablaban entre ellos casi de una forma metódica.

\- Reunión con el abastecedor de bases químicas en 10 minutos.-

\- ¿Ya está aquí?

\- Llego hace 5 minutos, después a las 9:40 debe realizar el chequeo de derivados clasificados, y ya enviaron la lista de existencias, 10:00 su consultor de inversión le tiene los resultados de las instalaciones adquiridas, debe revisar el presupuesto, aceptar o rechazar antes de las 10:30 para que puedan mandar una nueva propuesta antes de las 12. Comida con el sr. Uri a la 1, reunión con el departamento de publicidad a las 2:30, tiene que asistir a Rose para una reunión con el asesor académico para indicarle las opciones de estudio de Isabel, solo usted y ella conocen el resultado de la prueba pero si lo desea la escuela le ofrece planes de estudio según la clasificación que haya obtenido. Como no sé si asistirá a la escuela o no, he postergado sus actividades de la tarde, por cierto el sr. Smith hijo o sea Erwin Smith llamo temprano, desea acordar una cita con usted, bueno su llamada llego a las secretarias generales pero como se trata del cuñado de su sobrino me pasaron la información. ¿Quiere que lo agende en algún espacio disponible la próxima semana?-

Kenny se detuvo en la puerta de su oficina un momento, miro a Levi escasos segundos y como si hubiera pensado en varias cosas en apenas ese instante ordeno. – Dile al proveedor de bases que espere 15 minutos más, manda un mensaje a Smith que venga a la 1, comerá con Uri y con migo, por cierto Levi tú también bienes, llama a la escuela más tarde y diles que me envíen toda la información a mi correo personal no tengo tiempo de ir. Lo de más lo cubriré normal, organiza mis pendientes de la tarde y ven con migo hay algo que debo pedirte. Levi espera a que Traute salga.-

Y así Kenny y la rubia entraron a la oficina dejando a Eren y Levi fuera.

\- ¿Y bien, tú tienes mis pendientes? No espero que seas tan eficiente como Traute pero al menos no me causes retrasos.-

Eren dudo un momento después tomo la agenda y busco la lista escrita, paso su dedo verificando antes de hablas, presiono demasiado fuerte y termino tirando la agenda. Eren manoteo un poco tratando de atraparla en el aire pero igual fue a dar al suelo.

Levi entorno los ojos con fastidio pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Si, perdón! A… tiene que bajar con el Sr. Church él le dará la lista de proyectos que debe tener presentes. Son los actuales proyectos en desarrollo dentro de Unicorn. Después tiene una cita con el sr. Antonelly que llegara a las 10… aquí hay una nota de su tío el Sr. Kenny dice que el sr. Antonelly es el joyero de la casa "cueva de cristal" que fue a la que contrato para adquirir el anillo de compromiso de su prometida, traerá varios modelos… ha y anillos de matrimonio también… hoo, ¿Abra una boda pronto?- Pregunto el castaño con curiosidad por aquella información pero la expresión de Levi seguía siendo seria.

Eren continuo con su lista notando que Levi no parecía gustarle que mencionar cosas privadas. – Tiene que asistir con su tío a la reunión con publicidad y por la tarde tiene varias actividades que cubrir en diferentes pisos así que…-

\- ¿Zeke es tu hermano entonces?- Pregunto Levi de la nada interrumpiendo a Eren.

El castaño se extrañó un poco pero contesto. – Si… bueno en realidad es mi medio hermano, hijo del primer matrimonio de mi padre… Ha, lamento mucho lo que le hizo a su auto el día de ayer, Zeke siempre ha sido…bueno, algo conflictivo, el simplemente tiene ideas muy herradas de cómo debe funcionar la sociedad, lo expulsaron de su anterior universidad en Europa. Bueno, entro a Sina con una recomendación de un antiguo maestro que pensó que su talento se desperdiciaría si dejaba de estudiar pero sus ideas no han cambiado, en realidad no sé qué es lo que piensa realmente Zeke puede decir una cosa y su conducta ser otra.

\- Esta tras Hanji y eso no me agrada- Afirmo Levi con molestia.

Eren guardo silencio un momento ¿Qué debía decir? Sabia de ante mano que su hermano seguiría tras la castaña porque así era él, nunca cambiaba su objetivo por otra parte era su hermano y algo le decía que Levi no era alguien de mucha paciencia. – Bueno Zeke es así se siente atraído por mujeres sumamente inteligentes, ¡Pero es probable que desista si ve que su novia lleva un anillo de compromiso!- Aseguro Eren deseando de verdad creer aquello.

\- Además mi hermano estará ahora muy ocupado pues empezó a trabajar con mi padre en algún proyecto que dice les dejara mucho dinero… aunque no me dijeron que es. – Agrego el castaño con algo de molestia en las últimas palabras.

En ello estaban cuando el celular de Levi sonó con aquella particular canción de piano que utilizaba como tono. Miro la pantalla notando que era Hanji quien marcaba por lo que hizo un ademan con la mano a Eren para que le diera un momento y camino hacia uno de los ventanales que daba a un pequeño y elegante balcón buscando privacidad mientras hablaba.

\- Hanji es muy temprano para que llames ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Acaso es el imbécil de ayer?

La castaña al otro lado de la línea se oyó emocionada. - Levi adivina que, estoy comparando las muestras de sangre que tengo incluyendo la tuya, realice la separación de plasma y también he examine la muestra de hormonas, veras tengo muestras de otros alfas, la de Mike y Moblit son similares, aunque la de Mike tiene más testosterona, por eso es tan fornido, la de Moblit y Abel son similares entre sí, la de Erwin era la que difería de los demás, de hecho pude verificar que su testosterona es más concentrada y su nivel de cortisona es muy bajo lo que es raro por que como abogado debe pasar por bastante stress en sus casos, sin embargo su nivel de cortisona es menor a la muestras de los demás llevaba días preguntándome el motivo** (nota interesante al final).

Pero ahora que he podido analizar tu muestra note que la tuya y la de Erwin son similares en ese aspecto. Comparten propiedades similares y son completamente diferentes a las de Mike, Abel y Moblit… Erwin no ha tomado la prueba para Alfa superior pero estoy prácticamente segura que Erwin lo es. ¿Te imaginas? eso explicaría por qué Erwin es todo un genio en su área, lo trae en la sangre… y también explicaría por qué tu no lo puedes amedrentar cada que discuten, y por qué las feromonas de ambos permanecen sin suprimirse entre sí.-

Levi escucho la emocionada explicación de Hanji, era algo curioso e interesante. - Hanji eso es bastante interesante ¿Pero por qué me lo dices mí? deberías comentarlo con tu hermano, si toma la prueba y tienes razón sería una ventaja para él, muchas libertades quedarían a su disposición.- Respondió el pelinegro para después oír un risita de parte de la castaña.

\- Lo se Levi, le diré cuando venga por mí en la tarde, es solo que quería contártelo a ti primero, quiero que seas la primera persona en saber de mis descubrimientos.-

Levi dibujo una pequeña sonrisa ante la atención de su omega, era agradable saber que lo tenía en mente aun cuando investigaba.

\- Ha Levi… hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte. ¿Me ayudarías a conseguir un par de muestras de chicas alfa? quiero saber si hay alguna variable entre masculino y femenino. Sé que ahora estoy tan cerca de perfeccionar "Alas de la libertad".

El pelinegro lo pensó un momento. – Si, aunque solo conozco a tres mujeres Alfa, mi Madre, prima Mikasa ambas tipo B y Petra que es tipo C. Te conseguiré las muestras y hablare con Kenny y Uri para que les hables a detalle de tu proyecto. Sé que cuando lo sepan te brindaran los elementos que aún no tienes, como sujetos de prueba.-

\- ¿Sujetos de prueba?- Cuestiono Hanji con algo de duda en su voz.

\- Si, debes de probar tu investigación en terceros, no te preocupes Unicorn tiene un programa aprobado con todas las medidas sanitarias y bajo la ley.

\- De acuerdo- Respondió Hanji, aquella conversación no se extendió más y pronto Levi regreso al interior donde vio a Eren revisando la lista de la agenda y la puerta del despacho abrirse, Traute salió y su expresión era seria y un poco confusa, Levi supo que Kenny debió de revelarle algo de información sobre lo que ocurría con el caso 0452 por que la rubia llevaba en una mano la servilleta con los nombres.

**-o-O-o-**

En su departamento Erwin revisaba su correo personal comprobando lo que ya sabia y esperaba, el sr. Zacharius lo había mal anunciado en todas las firmas de abogados importantes de la ciudad, como le había dicho, "no volverás a ejercer la abogacía", bien aún le quedaban dos opciones, una era brindar sus servicios de forma independiente aunque esto le dejaría horarios inestables para la investigación del caso y dos recurrir a Kenny Ackerman, era viable que lo ayudara sabiendo lo del caso y más que el sr. Zacharius no cooperaría, aunque ahora debía de preocuparse un tanto más; nada le garantizaba que aquel hombre no estuviera nuevamente coludido con los del círculo, aunque probablemente no intente nada sabiendo que Mike es su compañero de piso.

En todo caso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje entrante, la opción numero 2 había respondido. Aquel correo enviado por Traute indicaba que debería presentarse ese mismo día a la 1 en punto de la tarde, el sr. Kenny lo invitaba a comer con él y Uri.

En ello se encontraba cuando la puerta se abrió y Mike ingreso cargando un amplio arreglo de flores compuesto por rosas y tulipanes, además de un oso de felpa vestido con traje.

\- ¿Y eso?- Pregunto Erwin mientras su amigo dejaba ambas cosas sobre el sofá.

\- Iré a casa de Nanaba y hablare con su madre. ¿Cómo te ha ido con el empleo? Sabes, discutí con mi padre por despedirte pero solo decía que era necesario y que eres muy problemático ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Erwin miro en silencio un momento a Mike no podía decirle nada del caso no quería que se viera involucrado, él era su mejor amigo desde niños y no se perdonaría que por un error fuera afectado, ya tenía bastante con preocuparse por Hanji y su padre.

\- No te preocupes por eso Mike, no es necesario que discutas con tu padre, después de todo el problema comenzó por tomar algunas decisiones que no le parecieron correctas a él. Además ya tengo una entrevista a la 1.

Mike se acomodó frente a él junto a los regalos comprados. - ¿Donde? estoy seguro que mi padre pudo hablar mal de ti, se cómo es.-

\- En Unicorn con Kenny Ackerman.-

Mike escucho aquello y elevo ambas cebas con sorpresa, - Vaya, eso sí es grande, ¿Sabías que Unicorn tiene su propia barra de abogados? claro solo tratan asuntos mercantiles, comerciales y permisos de venta. Pero eso es magnífico, vaya que tienes suerte, deberías agradecérselo a la pequeña Hanji, creo que te ayudo indirectamente al tener tras ella a Levi Ackerman, ¿quién lo diría? esa chica desaliñada y escandalosa enamoro al "inalcanzable" heredero Ackerman. ¿Aunque aun no entiendo como lo hizo? yo pensé que el único valiente de estar a su lado era Moblit.- Afirmo Mike mientras mostraba a Erwin aquella foto de Hanji bailando con Levi que había sido publicada en la sección de sociales de una revista que el más alto tomo de la mesita de centro.

Erwin aparto aquella revista, no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto aun por la idea de Levi toqueteando a su hermanita. - Basta Mike, Hanji es hermosa y cualquier hombre con cerebro lo sabría, si es desaliñada y escandalosa considero que es nuestra culpa después de todo creció solo con chicos, Tú, Moblit y Yo, no hacíamos otra cosa que enseñarle "cosas de chicos" como trepar árboles y golpear un saco de arena.-

El rubio más alto se rio, después de todo era verdad, Hanji tenía todos los modos de un chico pero también era cierto que ahora era una chica linda.

\- Oye Erwin, si tu entrevista es a la 1 podrías acompañarme a casa de Nanaba, me serias de mucha ayuda, no quiero equivocarme y que su madre ponga una orden de restricción contra mi.-

Erwin enarco una ceja por aquella petición pero termino acompañando a su amigo.

**Casa de Nanaba**

Y ahora ahí se encontraban ambos rubios frente al escritorio de Nan Thouret, una pieza de mobiliario en madera negra y vidrio a juego con toda la sofisticada decoración de aquel lugar.

La mujer tras el escritorio los miraba con seriedad. - Sr. Mike comprendo sus intereses, pero comprenda que como madre debo preocuparme por el bien de mi hija y lo que ahora le conviene es estudiar y tener una formación, no ser la decoración viviente en su casa, y por favor no me diga que no es verdad, todos los alfas hacen lo mismo, marcan al omega y este pasa a ser solo un accesorio para ellos; un adorno más para presumir a sus invitados, "mira y este es MI omega" suelen decir mientras el omega en cuestión exhibe la marca sobre su nuca como si fuera la correa que le ha puesto "su Alfa", yo no quiero eso para mi niña.-

Mike no supo que decir ante aquello después de todo lo que decía la sra. Nan era verdad, y por mucho que el dijera que no trataría de esa forma a Nanaba no le iba a creer. Sin embargo Erwin intervino.

\- Sra. Nan disculpe que me inmiscuya cuando solo he venido como apoyo moral de mi amigo, pero considere que sus palabras no son del todo ciertas en todos los casos, hay Alfas centrados, honestos y respetuosos que respetan y reconocen los méritos de los omegas, sé que Mike es íntegro y no vería a su hija como un objeto de decoración, además considere que la marca no es una correa si no un vínculo y le aseguro que ellos están predestinados a estar juntos.

Si desea mirarlo por el lado social aunque no sea grato aceptarlo para muchos un omega marcado tiene muchas más ventajas que uno sin marca, debido a que la marca de su alfa le permite aliviar la presencia de feromonas descontroladas, el ciclo de celo se reduce y adecua exclusivamente para su alfa y solo él es capaz de percibirlo; así el omega no corre ya peligro de ser atacado por otro alfa que pudiera olerlo. Su hija se sentiría protegida y claro lo estaría, porque Mike es un Alfa que puede darle la protección que necesita además de la libertad de seguir estudiando, además él no es un oportunista tras su fortuna, como pudo constatar es hijo del abogado más prestigioso de la ciudad, además de tener una profesión respetable y un trabajo estable. Créame que comprendo su preocupación, yo también tengo una pequeña hermana a la que deseo cuidar y me es difícil ver cómo sale con su ahora novio sin sentir deseo de deshacerme de él.-

Mike miraba a Erwin sorprendido de su elocuente discurso, no le extrañaba que convenciera tan "fácilmente" a los jueces en cada caso que había llevado. Repentinamente su atención fue captada por un suave aroma que llego a su nariz.

Fresas, un aroma a Fresas frescas y dulces le hicieron girarse un poco, y ahí la vio era Nanaba ligeramente asomada en el umbral de la puerta. Mike se giró sin decir nada y camino hacia ella.

Erwin detuvo su hablar y se giró al notar como Mike se dirigía hacia la puerta. El más alto llego hasta ahí y la hoja de madera se deslizo, Nanaba lo miro un poco ruborizada y después le sonrío.

Mike se inclinó y olfateo cerca de su oreja provocando un cosquilleo en la chica, ella coloco ambas manos sobre el fornido pecho y aspiro suavemente, el alto rubio libero un poco de sus feromonas y el aroma a pinos se expandió ligeramente.

\- ¡Nanaba! Te dije que esperaras en tu habitación, regaño la mujer con molestia, pero fue Nanaba la que respondió esta vez.-

\- Madre, ¡Basta! agradezco infinitamente todo el cuidado que me has dado pero Mike es diferente a todos esos alfas interesados y oportunistas, yo… en verdad quiero estar a su lado, su aroma me hace sentir protegida y es como… como si lo hubiera esperado toda mi vida.

Mike abrazo suavemente a Nanaba con el deseo de no soltarla nunca más, mientras su madre los miraba con desaprobación. - Hija por todos los cielos, piensa en tu futuro, yo solo quiero que tengas la formación adecuada y un día puedas continuar con todo lo que he construido.-

Erwin miro el semblante ahora afligido de la mujer mayor y pensó en algo que quizá podría ser beneficioso para todos. - Sra. Nan, si me permite tengo una propuesta, vera mi hermana ha desarrollado un proyecto que podría permitir que los omegas por fin sean libres en una sociedad regida por Alfas, si su proyecto prospera nadie podrá impedir que su hija entre a una universidad por su carga hormonal y de feromonas. Le propongo algo, dele una oportunidad a Mike como pareja de su hija, el prometerá no marcarla mientras ella termina su preparación y yo puedo hacer que Nanaba sea usuaria de este nuevo supresor que ha creado mi hermana, un supresor que es capaz de inhibir por completo al 100% las afectaciones de la carga omega. No tiene que temer de que sea un compuesto experimental por que ya fue probado en un omega con excelentes resultados y sin mayor efecto secundario que un periodo de breve insomnio al comenzar a aplicarlo, claro que un falta perfeccionarlo para que su efecto de duración sea mayor. ¿Qué piensa?, eso podría hacer que Nanaba pudiera ser aceptada en Sina.

La madre de Nanaba observo a Erwin y siendo una mujer bastante curtida en el mundo de los acuerdos y visión a futuro lo medito. - ¿Y quién apoyaría un proyecto así, si es real?-

Erwin hablo seguro aun que lo que diría aun no era un hecho. - Unicorn, mi hermanita presentara su proyecto a la misma cabeza de Unicorn, y sé que será apoyado por que Levi Ackerman siente por ella lo que Mike siente por su hija Nanaba.-

La sra. Nan miro con escepticismo al rubio - ¿Cómo puede ser eso? si su hermana esta en Sina debe ser alfa o beta. ¿Es la chica de la nota de sociales?, "la prometida del Unicornio"-

Erwin quiso gruñir por lo bajo, odio ese "apodo" desde que lo leyó. - Si, aunque en realidad ella se llama Hanji, el mote esta demás. Si lo desea podemos entrevistarnos todos en algún momento, no le estoy mintiendo Hanji es mi hermanita.

\- Quiero intentarlo madre.- Hablo Nanaba aun entre los brazos de Mike.

La sra. Nan lo medito dejando en espera a los tres; el ofrecimiento tenía posibilidades. Y si el proyecto de esa chica funcionaba si era real y factible incluso ella podría sacar provecho, si era real su hija tendría la oportunidad anhelada y ella la posibilidad de tener una entrevista de negocios con el mismo Kenny Ackerman. ¿Será que ese joven rubio llamado Erwin le traía en charola de plata una oportunidad de oro?

**-o-O-o-**

**1:00 de la tarde, terraza privada de Unicorn.**

Erwin ahora tenía entre manos un asunto que arreglar, primero decirle a Hanji que otra omega quería probar con su valioso supresor y que además no era cualquier omega si no la hija de la dueña de Thouret emporio de moda. También debía decirle a Levi que ayudara a Hanji a convencer a Kenny y Uri para que apoyaran su proyectó y lo más complicado de todo, hacer que Kenny Ackerman le diera una entrevista de negocios a Nan Thouret… Eso era lo más difícil, hasta donde sabia el difícilmente daba esas entrevistas y básicamente TODO eso era solo para ayudar a su amigo Mike.

Erwin suspiro, se metía en muchos enredos pero por ahora debía concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante el caso 0452, ahora se encontraba a la mesa de aquella bella terraza como invitado a comer de Kenny, quien junto a Uri y Levi ingresaron en aquel momento.

Apenas llegaron hubo un saludo formal luego tomaron asiento. Kenny parecía particularmente feliz.

\- Levi muéstrale - Ordeno de la nada Kenny.

\- No es necesario.- Gruño el pelinegro.

Erwin los miro con duda sin saber de lo que hablaban, cuando Uri intervino. - Levi compro un anillo de compromiso para tu hermana he ira a pedir su mano esta misma tarde… si fuera tu no me aparecería por ahí, Kenny lo organizo así que será escandaloso.

\- ¿Qué?- Soltó Erwin a tan inesperada explicación. Mientras Levi gruñía nuevamente.

Kenny metió la mano al bolsillo del saco de su sobrino sin permiso alguno y extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

\- ¡Oye viejo, basta! hay asuntos más importantes que atender.- Reclamo Levi con enojo, pero igual Kenny lo ignoro abriendo el estuche.

Erwin pudo ver un bello anillo plateado probablemente de oro blanco que era compuesto por una sortija de forma orgánica como un fino tallo que se curvaba flexible y grácil mientras engarzaba un pequeño y hermoso diamante exquisitamente cortado en forma de hojuela.

\- Mi padre no pide tantos formalismos solo quiere que Levi respete a Hanji, además ella aun estudia, es pronto para matrimonio.- Respondió Erwin.

\- Igual iremos.- Alegó Kenny mientras Levi le arrebataba el pequeño estuche y lo guardaba de nuevo.

\- Bien Smith vayamos a lo que importa, Levi me puso al tanto de lo que le dijiste y la información que buscas. Traute mi asistente personal está dentro, le he dicho acerca de este asunto también; ella sabe moverse bien a través de una computadora, espera unos días estoy seguro que encontrara algo.-

Erwin escucho serio y después hablo. - Sr. Kenny mientras hablamos la vida de los omegas desaparecidos esta en cuenta regresiva quisiera iniciar una búsqueda, de ser necesario comenzar a rondar el pozo, actualmente hay métodos más prácticos para hacer ese tipo de investigación.

\- Están muertos…- Interrumpió Uri. - No eres el único que ha pensado en los desaparecidos Erwin, yo he mandado a uno de mis hombres a inspeccionar de lejos el lugar y según su informe vio actividad de ingreso y salida de 1 camioneta y al menos dos vehículos durante la semana pasada. Pero algo me dice que el pozo no es su base de actuación ahora.-

-¿A quién enviaste? Pregunto Kenny con extrañeza y algo de molestia ante el hecho de que Uri no le había comentado aquello.

\- Se los presentare después, es claro que si Erwin pretende triunfar necesitara ayuda, ayuda de gente calificada… por cierto ¿Hablaste con Zacharius?- Interrogo Uri mirando al rubio.

\- Si, hable con él pero no dijo nada, se niega a cooperar aunque menciono que Mina Zoe y mi madre eran sus amigas y que "le dolió que murieran".-

Uri escucho las palabras de Erwin y después añadió. - Zacharius no es de confiar deberías mudarte de casa, no sabemos lo que esté pensando realmente, el conocía a tu madre y la de Zoe es cierto pero también lo es que no ayudo a los Zoe en su investigación probablemente incluso la entorpeció desde afuera, él sabía lo que ocurría en el círculo, no recuerdo verlo participar directamente, ni tocar a alguno de esos omegas, menos cometer asesinato, su actividad se limitaba a los aspectos legales de adquisición de los omegas. Sin embargo hay algo de él que si sería fundamental… sospecho que los papeles de todas esas adopciones forzadas aún existen, si pudiéramos hacernos de ellas serian un eslabón más en las pruebas en contra de ellos.-

Kenny chasqueo la lengua mirando a Uri con una ceja enarcada. - ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Zacharius no los destruyo?-

Uri ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo la respuesta era clara. - Zacharius se "salió" del circulo antes de que detuvieran sus actividades por posibles investigaciones tras la muerte de los Zoe. Así que el no pudo alejarse así de fácil debió de guardar aquellos documentos como un seguro para proteger su trasero, si le hacían algo debió de idear una forma de hacerlos públicos. Cualquiera con ingenio los abría relacionado a ellos con los crímenes al notar que cada uno de esos omegas adoptados están muertos.-

\- ¿Hay alguna forma en que puedas averiguar su paradero, Erwin? Pregunto Levi directamente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. - Ya no tengo acceso a sus archivos; ni a los del despacho, el me saco además de dar la voz para que ningún despacho me contrate, eso fue por las preguntas que le hice.-

\- Eso es pésimo, más aun sin saber si él ha regresado con esos malnacidos o no.- Gruño Levi.

Pero Kenny lo miro desde otro punto de vista - En realidad no lo es, siempre haya formas de encontrar información, en la agencia de documentación de la ciudad siempre se almacena una copia de todo documento derivado de trámites, tienen expedientes incluso de décadas atrás, las copias de los documentos de adopción de esos omegas deben estar ahí solo debemos averiguar de quien estamos buscando y en el 0452. Los Zoe recopilaron una lista con nombres de algunas de las víctimas.-

Erwin, Levi y Uri miraron a Kenny con sorpresa ante aquella información. - ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Pregunto Uri.

Kenny enarco una ceja ante la pregunta. - Adopte a Isabel ¿recuerdas? cuando lo hice tomaron copias de todos los papeles, interrogando un poco al final una secretaria me explico que era necesario porque todo trámite legal "abierto" como una adopción posee una copia en la agencia de documentación. Supongo que eso lo sabe cualquier abogado que se dedica al trámite de adopciones o la gente que como yo realiza el trámite personalmente.

Erwin no lo pensó demasiado ante aquella información. - Yo investigare la existencia de esos papeles ahí, aun que tendré que buscar un trabajo secundario para ello.-

\- Eso solo consumirá tiempo y sospecho que pronto tendremos noticias de más desapariciones, Smith trabaja para mí, estarás en mi grupo de abogados pero te dedicara a investigar el caso.- Señalo Kenny con seriedad.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**NOTA:**

**Alfas superiores** **Las personas que tiene rasgos de conducta sobresalientes además de ser carismáticos de forma natural suelen ser llamados "lideres naturales" y curiosamente sus organismos presentan algunas características particulares, entre ellas esta que la generación de cortisona es baja esta sustancia está muy ligada a momentos en que una persona pasa por stress y entre más stress más se genera poniendo al organismo aún más tenso sin embargo las personas que la presentan en grados menores o la producen de forma mínima suelen ser aquellas con la capacidad llama coloquialmente "tener las sangre fría" o "pensar con la cabeza fría", no dejarse llevar por las emociones tan fácilmente, es decir esta característica es común en los llamados "lideres naturales", por ello su donde manejar las cosas mejor que otros, ser centrados y por tanto manejarse mejor ante situaciones difíciles, riesgos o retos, también suelen tener una concentración más selecta de testosterona corriendo por su sangre los hace ser más dominantes (pero con inteligencia). Así que un Alfa Superior no solo es más apto físicamente si no que todo su ser nació para ser un líder natural imponiéndose con facilidad a otros así como ser seguido por sus cualidades de líder.

**Comentarios :D**

**PauRiddle** – XD, esperaba que pudiera causar impacto con eso, aun que suponía que muchos ya los sospechaban. (*w*). Zeke sabe que Hanji es súper inteligente y eso ha llamado su atención, quiere saber más de lo que ella está haciendo. Si se desquito con el carro y huyo como cobarde, pero no podrá huir todo el tiempo, Kenny se enojó por lo del carro pero ya sabe lo que paso.

Asi… solo puedo adelantar que Zeke es muy malo aquí… y su cerebro crea planes muy retorcidos… en serio muy retorcidos y claro que no le incomoda tener que usar a su Hermano.

Jejeje quería escribir su encuentro pero no me dio tiempo de meter la escena pero ya casi se ven frente a frente, porque claro esa chamarra no se va devolver sola. XD XD XD.

Mike ya tiene una oportunidad gracias a Erwin y su discurso (n_n) pero tienes razón, ¿Cuánto tiempo podrán ellos resistirse a dejarse llevar? Jejeje.

Erwin ahora trabajara para Kenny, o si hora de la investigación de campo (y el verdadero riesgo de investigar comienza). El padre de Mike ¿ayudara o perjudicara? En breve se verá esto.

Ese era el mejor secreto guardado entre Kenny y Uri, pero al final Kenny decidió hablar contándole a Levi sobre aquello, lo de Isabel y como se lo tomo Uri si lo voy a poner, y bueno digamos que Uri no se lo tomo muy bien, no siempre es tan tranquilo XD.

Kenny ha engañado a todos con su actuación de Alfa ni siquiera Kuchel que ha estado ahí siempre lo ha llegado a sospechar jejeje, ho ya quiero llegar a la parte donde más o menos eso pasa, (que la sociedad se entere hasta donde han llegado dos omegas), ¡ESCANDALO! XD XD XD XD, bebes LeviHan (*w*) adoro la idea de bebes Levihan. Y Sip tienes razón Kenny podría enseñarle a Hanji varios trucos de como ocultar que es omega.

Es correcto. Levi quería preguntar ¿Por qué o como es que nunca quedaste embarazado?, pero me reí yo sola pensando como seria Kenny evitando ese tipo de temas respondiendo así de -¡A ti que te importa!- jejeje XD XD XD.

La bomba de información cada vez más cerca, a si Erwin si es superior. Jejeje, solo necesita el papel oficial que lo pruebe.

**:D**

**Maisis11** – Me alegra que si haya sorprendido con lo de Kenny yo sospechaba que ya muchos lo suponían, Kenny lleva años engañando a todos con su papel de Alfa Superior y todo con ayuda de Uri, aunque no es que Uri haga todo lo que Kenny le pide pero si muchas cosas, aunque hay que considerar que Uri es de un carácter bastante calmado así que no es tan difícil para Kenny convencerlo. Ellos sin son destinados, y sobre la fama de Kenny de acostarse con una mujer diferente cada vez… pues tiene explicación, lo cierto es que un Alfa nunca permitiría que su omega tuviera sexo con otro individuos, pero esos detalles si se explicaran en breve, y también colocare la reacción de Uri cuando supo lo de Isabel, por que como dijo Kenny las cosas pasaron por algunos factores como el alcohol.

Kenny es directo y practico, para él lo mejor sería deshacerse de Zeke, aunque Zeke será "un hueso duro de roer", Yo también quiero ya escribir el momento donde forman el enlace pero como eso ira acompañado de un Lemon largo pues… XD aún tengo que acomodar algunas cosas.

**:D**

**Scarlet Zoe** – Ese Zeke será una verdadera piedra en el zapato, pero ciertamente su nivel de molestia ira creciendo aunque a diferencia del daño que le hizo al auto no va a poder escapar siempre. Él ha fijado su objetivo en Hanji y ahora con la información que tiene pasaran cosas, pero calma sabemos que Hanji no está sola.

Jejeje, yo suponía que ya lo sospechaban, aunque Kenny es bueno actuando como Alfa había detalles que se podían interpretar de esa forma ;D. Sobre lo del abuelo si estas cerca de lo que piensa, él tiene unas ideas muy particulares sobre Levi, y aun que no le agrada que Kenny lo haya criado el hecho de que su bisnieto sea un Alfa superior le ha despertado cierto interés.

Hanji pudo ver la forma de actuar de Zeke así que no será tonta poniéndose en riesgo cuando tiene muchas cosas que perder, nuestra Hanji es una chica lista y pronto tendrá que ponerse más astuta de lo normal.

Quería incluir la escena donde se conocen pero ya no me dio tiempo jejeje, pero pronto ya se verán cara a cara, Mikasa le devolverá su prenda extraviada y claro veremos como este alfa y omega reaccionan al otro ;D. Jejeje, Eren no es malo pero tiene una gran boca y eso es el verdadero problema.

Mike ya tiene su oportunidad con Nanaba solo esperemos que no se descontrolen si los dejan solitos XD.

Lo de Erwin con una pareja lo estoy pensando no se bien quien podría ser, y por el momento ya se colocó nuevamente ahora trabajara en Unicorn (*w*) claro ahora si con todo su tiempo en el caso.

**:D**

**Ina minina** – Chachachan sip Kenny es Omega de Uri, suponía que ya lo sospechaban pero sin afirmarlo, pero así era, Kenny es un gran actor engañando a todos claro con ayuda de Uri, y si cuando Uri uso la voz para que Kenny dejara de interrogarlo se detuvo porque solo así es como Uri logra que Kenny le haga caso, las dudas sobre la relación de ellos se aclararan pronto, y lo que paso con la situación de Isabel cuando Uri se enteró, que por cierto no le agrado nada saber eso.

Sip la pregunta de Levi era esa, ¿Cómo es que nunca se embarazo? XD pero Kenny no quiere tocar el tema, casi diciéndole a Levi que no se meta en sus asuntos. XD XD XD XD.

Si Zeke está planeando cosas muy turbulentas y oscuras. Y sobre el padre de Mike pues si cumplió su amenaza de hablar mal de Erwin para que no lo aceptaran en otros despachos pero ya no importa porque ahora estará en Unicorn :D, hora de investigar el caso a fondo.

**:D**

**Guest** – Gracias por leer :D

**:D**

**Zandruky **– Sorry, no era mi intención provocar un shock feo con eso, pero calma no voy a escribir cosas incomodas entre esos dos XD. Tal vez uno que otro chiste por el hecho pero nada más XD.

Siii, los rubios por fin a escena (*w*) ahora si gracias a la elocuencia de Erwin y el proyecto de Hanji pueden esta juntitos pero claro ahora el caso es ver que Mike se aguante y no marque a su linda omega antes de tiempo. XD

El papá de Mike trata de cubrir esa terrible historia, el caso le pesa mucho pero pronto veremos si regreso o no, por otra parte Erwin ya se colocó en Unicorn y Kenny fue claro lo quiere investigando ahora si directamente. Jejeje Mikasa robándose ropa de Eren XD XD XD, en breve se conocerán y veremos cómo va esa relación, y veremos cómo reacciona Eren con esta chica Alfa XD.

Las dudas que quedaron entre la relación de Kenny como omega de Uri y las cosas que se han dicho como que Kenny se acuesta con betas y ahora tiene algún desliz con Traute se explicaran. Y también como es que fue concebida Isabel (Kenny menciona que fue un accidente y había alcohol de por medio), todas esas dudas quedan pero no por mucho tiempo ;D

**:D**

**Averdia** – Gracias :D, me gusto escribir este capítulo, con todo y el riesgo de que fuera tan raro poner a Kenny como omega pero era necesario para historia (*w*) jijiji.

**Yami** – Gracias por entrar a leer, me alegra que el fic te haya atrapado. Zeke tiene muchos planes malvados para alcanzar cierto objetivo. Lo de Kenny era el mayor secreto entre él y Uri, Kenny quiere alcanzar su objetivo y demostrarles a todos que un Omega puede llegar muy lejos. El abuelo lo decía y lo decía porque cree que Levi rechazara a Kenny al saber que es un omega pero no se espera que en verdad Levi le tiene un respeto real y claro a Kenny, por otra parte mencionan que Kenny mato al papá biológico de Levi por maltratar a Kuchel pero a eso ni le dan importancia XD.

Seguiré poniendo notas al final de los capítulos, también me alegra saber que son útiles para explicar algunas cosas :D

**:D**


	18. Cap 18 Al descubierto

**Cap 18. Al descubierto.**

Hanji permanecía concentrada sobre el microscopio mientas examinaba una muestra procedía a realizar sus anotaciones y después comparaba con una tabla de datos.

La castaña suspiro pesadamente. - ¿Cómo lo logro? Ya intente con todas mis teorías pero el resultado no cambia… falta algo. Hay algo que no he logrado ver… ¿Cómo hago para que el efecto sea duradero? Con la muestra de Levi conseguí un enlace químico más estable pero…

\- Hola Hanji, ¿Desde temprano investigando? Me encanta que seas tan dedicada. Nada más apasionante que una mujer completamente entregada a su trabajo.-

La castaña voleo para ver quien hablaba pero aquella voz era inconfundible. – Buen día Zeke, disculpa estoy ocupada.

\- Pareces molesta… ¿Acaso hice algo que te causara enojo?- Pregunto el rubio fingiendo inocencia.

Hanji lo miro con gesto serio. – Amenazaste a Moblit con tu marca de feromonas y dañaste el auto de Levi.- Te creía alguien más centrado.

Zeke sonrió tratando de verse encantador pero la expresión de la castaña no vario. – Bueno lamento que me vieras actuando de esa forma, pero un hombre atraído por una bella mujer no puede evitar comportarse como estúpido. Veras Hanji, he tenido interés en ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me sentía animado a confesarlo, y cuando apareció ese amigo tuyo llamado Moblit claramente interesado en ti y después el enterarme que tienes un coqueteo con Ackerman, bueno me hizo perder un poco la cabeza.-

Hanji frunció el ceño antes de hablar con un tono serio y molesto. – Moblit es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos muy pequeños, siempre estamos juntos y sobre Levi, no es un "coqueteo" yo estoy con él y tenemos una relación muy enserio. Así que considero que debes poner tus ojos en otra persona.

Zeke se acercó más hasta quedar aun lado de Hanji quien regreso a realizar sus anotaciones. – Vamos Hanji tu y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien ¿Acaso eso va a cambiar solo por un incidente?

La castaña lo miro nuevamente notando su cercanía, aquello comenzaba a verse molesto.

Zeke la miro con un poco más de detenimiento. – Una omega exquisita… además no es estúpida como la mayoría, y lo mejor, aún está limpia y disponible para un Alfa. – Sonrió con satisfacción mientras pensaba aquello. Sus ojos se centraron en el cuello de Hanji quien lo ignoraba nuevamente; aquel día la castaña portaba una blusa de un tono amarillo suave y una fina mascada en su cuello, esta de tono blanco con pequeñas florecitas amarillas a juego de su blusa.

Zeke paso lentamente su legua por sus afilados incisivos de Alfa, su plan era llevar a la castaña a un lugar alejado y marcarla después de todo nadie podría culparlo, Hanji estaba rompiendo la ley y el estaría haciéndole "un favor" marcándola antes de que fuera detenida ante su imprudente acto. Y todo parecía estar a su favor todos estaban en clase y en el laboratorio no había más almas que ellos dos.

Su mano se deslizo hacia la mascada tirando un poco de ella y provocando que Hanji reaccionara de inmediato girándose para alejarse del tacto de Zeke.

\- ¡Oye! No toques mi mascada, es un regalo de mi padre.- Se quejó la castaña como excusa, mientras la acomodaba nuevamente, instante en que Zeke pudo apreciar algo metálico bajo aquella tela.

\- ¿Tienes un collar bajo la mascada? Eso está en contra de cualquier principio de moda.- Señalo Zeke aun observando la gargantilla mientras notaba con molestia que era de metal, en definitiva sus fuertes incisivos podrían rasgar algo más convencional como cuero pero el metal era una barrera demasiado planificada.

Hanji toco ligeramente su gargantilla, era curioso en realidad no solía usarla pero esa mañana tenía la sensación de que debía hacerlo. – Es un regalo de Levi, además la moda no me interesa en lo absoluto.- Contesto con apariencia tranquila mientras se colocaba la mascada cubriendo la gargantilla.

Sabes Hanji en realidad deseo que me des una oportunidad, sé que Levi puede parecer una mejor opción por su dinero pero… yo también tengo algunos secretos, por ejemplo mi apellido es Fritz, ¿lo conoces? es un apellido de abolengo…-

Hanji levanto una ceja con incredulidad. - ¿Fritz? ¿Te refieres al apellido de una de las familias reales europeas?-

Zeke se acercó y sin más tomo la barbilla de Hanji con una de sus manos. - ¿No te gustaría ser una princesa de verdad?

Hanji retiro su mano con molestia volviendo a alejarse. - No Zeke, considero que hemos sido excelentes compañeros pero nada más, mi interés está puesto en Levi y no es por su posición.

Zeke mostro una expresión malhumorada y decidió ser directo. – El metal es una gran opción para un omega que está rompiendo la ley, es decir ¿Quién quiere romperse los dientes mordiendo algo así? Veo que el enano de Ackerman no repara en gastos si se trata de ti, aunque debo decir que la plata no es el metal más resistente, un par de pinzas podrían cortarlo fácilmente.

Hanji lo miro con gesto adusto aquello la tomaba por sorpresa, repentinamente recordó su fugas encuentro con el chico castaño de ojos verdes y como este le había llamado "hermano". Hanji maldijo en silencio a aquel chico pero procuro mantenerse seria. - ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con migo? ¿A caso te frustra que Levi pueda pagar collares de plata?-

Zeke se acercó nuevamente ahora en una actitud amenazante. – Hanji sé que eres una omega, incluso lo he comprobado. ¿Sabes que estas cometiendo un delito? Es más tienes incluso aún más agravantes debido a que has mentido desde tu educación media por que estudiaste en Rose, ¿Tienes idea de que los que te ayudaron también serán detenidos? Por qué es obvio que tu padre estuvo de acuerdo y tu hermano por igual.-

Hanji tuvo que retroceder alejándose de Zeke pero su expresión seria no cambio. – Zeke estás loco, yo no soy omega, ni sé de dónde has sacado esa información. Pero te aseguro que tus amenazas no se quedaran así.-

El rubio observo a la castaña con gesto de superioridad sintiendo que aquello era una lucha ganada. – Hanji no te estoy amenazando, por el contrario vengo a proponerte un trato. Veras yo soy muy exigente a la hora de seleccionar algo para mí y sin embargo tu superar mis expectativas con respecto a un omega, eres inteligente, bella, valiente y muy arriesgada eso me gusta, deja que te marque, se mi omega y guardare tu secreto claro cuando te gradúes podrás trabajar con migo pero siempre respetando que seré tu Alfa. Por cierto si estás pensando en Levi debo decirte que lo olvides, solo te has dejado deslumbrar por su posición social pero apenas te marque te relegaría a su incubadora personal y no saldrás nunca más de su torre de marfil.-

Hanji miro de forma retadora a Zeke y dejo de retroceder. - Puedo acusarte de acoso, además más de un testigo vio lo que hiciste con el auto de Levi y tu postura altiva. No me asustas Zeke, ni sé de donde sacaste esa estupidez de que soy omega.

Zeke quiso sujetar a Hanji por el brazo pero ella se giró esquivando aquello y saliendo por un lado, Zeke la siguió con paso rápido sujetándola por la ropa desde atrás, Hanji forcejeo ante el agarre recordando lo que Mike le había enseñado hacer si alguna vez un tipo la sujetaba desde atrás.

La castaña enterró su talón sobre el pie de Zeke provocando que este se desbalanceara, después golpea hacia atrás con su codo para dar en la costillas del rubio y poder correr. Casi alcanzando la puerta la sujeto de nuevo por el brazo torciéndolo sobre su espalda mientras con la otra mano asió el collar, quiso tirar de el para reventar el seguro de este pero su tacto pudo sentir apenas lo toco que aquello era más resistente que una pieza de joyería en plata, además de que no había ningún broche de cerrado a la vista.

Aquellos segundos de distracción ante tal cosa fueron suficientes para no ver venir el puño que se impactó sobre su rostro haciéndolo soltar a Hanji.

\- ¡Moblit!- Pronuncio Hanji a penas ver al rubio más bajo entrar y golpear a Zeke.

\- ¡¿Hanji estas bien?! - Pregunto alterado Moblit para después ver a Zeke con furia. - ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Has atacado a Hanji!

Zeke se recuperó del puñetazo y miro con odio al causante de este. - Hanji es una sucia Omega que ha estado engañando a todos.- Respondió Zeke esperando una reacción de sorpresa en Moblit pero este permaneció serio mirándolo con furia.

\- Lo sabias…- Gruño con ira mientras Moblit se preparaba para lo que parecía inevitable.

Zeke retomo su postura altiva y dejo manar sus feromonas territoriales.

Moblit mantuvo su posición y dejo que las propias fluyeran mostrando un aroma como el emanado por hojas frescas de hierbabuena. - Hanji percibió aquello, su primera reacción era pedir a Moblit que no pelear con Zeke pero aquello no era buena idea por lo que salió rápidamente de ahí.

Zeke observo al más bajo un momento y después sonrío. - No puedes ganarme Berner, y lo sabes perfectamente.

\- No me subestimes - Pronuncio Moblit con seriedad.

\- ¡AUN LADO! - Grito Zeke usando la voz y Moblit sintió un como si una presión se agolpara en su pecho, pero no iba a ceder sin dar pelea.

Hanji corrió por el pasillo buscando ayuda, sus castaños ojos se giraron hacia un lado y otro cuando se topó con un pequeño grupo que reconoció al instante, Farlan caminaba con un folder en sus manos, debido a que se había rezagado con algunas materias apenas estaba en trámites de su titulación por lo que aparecía en la universidad debes en cuando y con el caminaban Abel, Keiji y Nifa con quienes platicaban de forma animada.

La castaña no dudo un segundo y corrió hacia ellos prácticamente tomando a Farlan por el cuello de su camisa. - ¡Zeke va a golpear a Moblit!- Grito literalmente en el rostro del rubio de ojos azul claro.

Nadie pregunto nada e inmediatamente siguieron a Hanji al laboratorio. Farlan un paso más atrás saco su celular y tomo un segundo extra para presionar el auto marcado, el timbre sonó y antes de que le contestaran al otro lado de la línea, pronuncio - Tienes que venir aquí ahora, el barbón intenta algo -

Al otro lado de la línea una expresión seria corto la llamada. - Kenny necesito llegar ahora mismo -

Kenny miro por el espejo retrovisor, observando a Levi en el asiento trasero del auto junto a Erwin.

\- ¿Tanta prisa tienes por tu propuesta?- Pregunto el mayor con tono de burla, siendo interrumpido por Uri junto a él. - ¿Sucede algo?-

\- Hanji tiene problemas- Respondió Levi y los otros tres se mostraron serios, el auto se movió con rapidez apenas tuvieron el paso.

Hanji junto a los demás se apresuraron por el pasillo cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Moblit choco contra el muro tras él, para después levantarse mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio, Zeke salió no menos furioso mostrando una ceja rota.

Los tres varones se adelantaron dejando tras ellos a Hanji y Nifa.

\- ¡Hey que te has creído!- Reclamo Abel ante aquello.

Zeke miro a los tres y aspiro el aire brevemente - Alfas tipo B, ¿qué creen que pueden hacer contra mí?- Pronuncio usando la voz en todo momento.

\- Este tipo no me agrada es peligroso…- Pensó Farlan observando a Zeke. Aquello se ponía peor cada segundo y ya no eran los únicos en el pasillo llamando la atención con aquella disputa.

Farlan fue el primero en adelantarse. - Oye basta, no se cual sea tu problema pero no puedes golpear a los demás. – Reclamo. Zeke lo miro con molestia por su intervención y sin más levanto un puño pero el golpe fue detenido por una mano cuyo agarre se mostró sólido.

Zeke giro sus ojos azules y claros para encontrarse con unos de un tono más frío y dominante, en aquel momento Zeke no solo reconoció a Erwin ahora parado junto a él deteniendo su golpe si no que estaban rodeados por curiosos que habían salido de sus salones por el escándalo, Hanji ya estaba junto a Moblit cerciorándose de que estuviera bien pudiendo comprobar que el daño no era más haya que un labio roto.

\- ¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Acaso… has atacado a mi hermana?- Cuestiono Erwin finalmente soltando su puño y provocando el cuchicheo entre los curiosos.

"Un alfa ataco a una chica beta" comenzaron a decir en voz baja.

Zeke gruño ante estar ahora en el centro de atención, pero trato de concentrarse solo en Erwin quien aún tras su semblante serio denotaba contener su ira por aquello, mientras un aroma se expandía paulatinamente, un aroma a canela, que comenzaba a notarse por la creciente furia de Erwin.

\- ¡Hey barbón! Veo que has ido tras Hanji aun sabiendo que la he elegido como mi pareja con su propia aprobación y la de su padre.- Hablo Levi a unos metros de ellos con Uri y Kenny tras él.

Zeke gruño a Erwin y después avanzo hacia Levi inclinándose para verlo de frente en un gesto de burla por la diferencia de estaturas. - El omega es de quien lo marca primero… - Hablo sin vacilar, el pelinegro tanto como Kenny y Uri se mantuvieron serios pero aquellas palabras les provocaron una tensión inmediata. No era posible que Zeke se hubiera dado cuenta simplemente no había manera.

Levi mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de Zeke y después hablo en voz alta. - Hanji no es una Omega pero si eso quieres arreglemos esto de una jodida vez, Tú y Yo afuera ahora, él que termine con la cara en el suelo se larga.-

Todos escucharon y todos enmudecieron, si una disputa entre dos Alfas no podía ser arreglada con palabras ambos tenían la opción de irse a lo físico siendo aquello perfectamente legal entre dos varones dominantes.

En ese momento al pasillo llegaba el Sr. Smith quien había sido avisado por algunos alumnos, viendo como ahora todos salían hacia el patio por la puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto preocupado acercándose a Kenny quien apenas lo había notado.

\- El barbón intento sobre pasarse con Hanji sus amigos la ayudaron. Ahora Levi le va a tirar los dientes a ese sujeto.- Explico con simpleza Kenny.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Pregunto con preocupación buscando a Hanji con la mirada cerciorándose que ella se encontraba bien. Después miro nuevamente como Zeke y Levi se ponían frente a frente en un área despejada del patio.

\- Eso no está bien, ese es Zeke Gaeger, estuvo en el equipo de lucha, además mide 1.83, 23 cm más que Levi eso sin mencionar que debe pesar 27 kilos más que él.- Dijo aun con aquel tono preocupado mirando a Kenny que en cambio solo sonreía.

\- Calma decano, Levi puede estar enano pero no es ningún blanco fácil, le aseguro que todo su enano ser está forrado de músculos, además yo mismo le enseñe a pelear.-

El sr. Smith no dijo nada ante aquello, solo seguía mirando con creciente angustia la escena, quería detenerlos pero lo cierto es que no podría parar aquello.

Levi se quitó el saco y la corbata arrojándolos hacia Kenny, Zeke ataco primero pensando en sujetarlo directamente para dar un golpe inmediato al rostro, pero el pelinegro lo esquivo y acertó un puñetazo en el estómago del más alto, lo siguiente dejo a todos con la boca abierta, Levi tomo con fuerza uno de los brazos de Zeke y lo hizo girar en el aire para después impactarlo contra el concreto del suelo.

Corta, rápida y sorpresiva así había sido aquella pelea, Zeke era más alto, musculado y pesado que Levi sin embargo el pelinegro se había impuesto con pasmosa facilidad.

Cuando Levi soltó al rubio este se levantó con el dolor ardiendo en la cara y la ira corriendo por su expresión.

\- Zeke Gaeger, tras atacar a una de tus compañeras, golpear a otro de ellos, amenazar a uno más y provocar este alboroto, quedas expulsado de Sina, por orden directa mía.- Anuncio de pronto el sr. Smith ante todos los que miraban que ya era un cumulo de alumnos, profesores e incluso otros directivos.

Zeke se levantó y sintiéndose humillado ante aquello miro con rencor a Levi, después su vista se posó en Hanji que seguía al lado de Moblit y señalo de forma acusatoria. - Ella es omega, y ha mentido a todos con ayuda del decano.-

El clamor se alzó ante aquella declaración, todos los ojos se posaron en Hanji, y tanto ella como los que conocían su secreto sintieron que las cosas se tornaban oscuras de pronto. Alumnos y maestros conocían a Hanji, de nombre, de vista o por mención; era la alumna más brillante que había tenido Sina en su facultad de química y aquella acusación era muy grave.

El sr. Smith sintió que su boca se resecaba y la voz se negó a salir de su garganta. Pero fue la de alguien más la que tomo la palabra.

\- Esa es una acusación muy grave espero que estés consciente de ello.- Afirmo Uri haciéndose notar. - Pero por favor no lo tomemos como un "decir" solamente porque además esas palabras están manchando la reputación de un hombre distinguido y serio como el Decano al tratarse de su hija. Por lo que propongo una solución rápida sin tener que pasar por la vergüenza de ir a detenciones legales, hagamos una prueba, yo personalmente tomare una muestra de la chica y realizare el análisis frente a los mismos maestros de química para que no duden de los resultados. Y si se preguntan que me acredita a hacerlo pues… soy Uri Reiss el directivo y químico principal de Unicorn, mi palabra puede afirmar o anular lo dicho por este joven alfa aparentemente obsesionado por obtener los favores de la señorita Hanji Smith.-

Los presentes accedieron de inmediato sin embargo Levi, Erwin, el sr. Smith, Moblit y la misma Hanji se mantenían tensos ¿que planeaba Uri?

Un momento después regresaron al laboratorio donde Uri sostenía una jeringa frente a Hanji, y al inclinarse para punzar susurro - Confía en mí -

Levi miraba expectante cuando noto que Kenny permanecía completamente tranquilo, aquello era arriesgado pero era claro que su tío confiaba plenamente en lo que Uri estuviera haciendo.

Uri extrajo una muestra que coloco en un fino tubo de ensayo estéril limpio sin etiquetas y pequeño, que pasó de una mano a otra mostrándolo de forma simple a los presentes que observaban a detalle y ahora era básicamente solo los involucrados y el profesorado de la facultad de química.

Uri realizo el procedimiento de análisis con el instrumental del laboratorio y al final una delgada placa de papel de uso farmacéutico se tiño de un tono anaranjado brillante tras entrar en contacto con la solución obtenida de la sangre tras la prueba aplicada.

\- Y cómo podemos ver la cromática de uso es naranja, el color que brinda la solución en contacto con sangre de beta, no roja como fuera en el caso de un alfa o rosada en el caso de un omega.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros, nadie presentaba duda alguna ante aquello, todos asintieron ante la idea de que Zeke estaba tan frustrado por lo acontecido que acuso sin fundamentos.

El rubio ahí presente apretó los dientes aun sin las ideas claras, sin embargo la información que le dijo Eren era correcta, el expediente de Hanji figuraba dentro de sus archivos con una medicación de supresores nivel dos y una carga de nivel tres, podría exponer aquello pero no, era consiente que debía calmarse o cometería otro error como inmiscuir la reputación de su padre ante sus "anónimos clientes", lo mejor ahora era replegarse y planear su contra ataque aunque por el momento haya perdido, y más con el decano siendo padre de Hanji era claro que su expulsión no tenía marcha atrás.

No hicieron falta más palabras Zeke salió de ahí sin decir nada, el Sr. Smith comento a los otros directivos que enviaría los documentos de expulsión por correo al domicilio de Zeke.

**-o-O-o-**

**Más tarde dirección.**

\- Por favor decano ya cálmese. – Hablo Kenny sentado junto a Uri frente al escritorio del sr. Smith.

\- ¡Esto es terrible, él sabe del secreto de Hanji! – Se lamentó el decano.

\- No se preocupe por ahora todo salió bien, y técnicamente tenemos un poco de tiempo para cubrir los hechos, aunque sería bueno apresurarnos.- Señalo Uri.

\- ¿Apresurarnos en qué? Y ¿Cómo consiguió que la muestra de Hanji diera beta?- Cuestiono el sr. Smith, ya sin preguntar por qué Uri tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba.

Uri extendió su brazo y deslizo el forro de la manga de su abrigo mostrando que este contenía una bolsa oculta de donde extrajo una jeringa la cual mostro al sr. Smith.

\- Esta jeringan es una de dos que llevo conmigo de forma oculta, ambas están preparadas para teñir cualquier resultado sanguíneo, no es más que un truco pero es efectivo en emergencias como esta, además como dije antes soy el químico principal de Unicorn ¿Quién dudaría de mi palabra? Si me ven realizar el procedimiento frente a ellos, y por supuesto si voy a tomar una muestra tampoco nadie repara en el momento en que ya llevo una jeringa en mis manos.-

El sr. Smith observo aquella jeringa notando como dentro de su interior reposaba una casi imperceptible cantidad de un líquido transparente que nadie de forma casual percibiría. Aquello dejo perplejo al decano que sintió una mezcla de expectación y sorpresa ante la planificación y previsión de aquel hombre.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua para llamar la atención de ambos y hablo. – Ha por cierto con lo que debemos darnos prisa y el principal motivo de que estemos aquí es que hemos venido a pedir la mano de Hanji para que se case con mi enano sobrino.-

El Sr. Smith lo miro con sorpresa unos segundos antes de poder formular las palabras que quería expresar. - ¿Qué? ¿Pero que está diciendo? Mi niña aún es muy joven para casarse, incluso su sobrino lo es, ninguno de los dos está listo para una vida de matrimonio. Admito que le pedí a Levi una actitud formal o no dejaría que se acercara demasiado a Hanji, pero de eso a pasar a las campañas nupciales es… apresurado.

Uri miro al decano meditando una idea escasos segundos. - Bueno no es como que su hija sea una niña, Hanji es ya una mujer, joven si pero ya es adulta, el punto es que Hanji está en riesgo constante debido a su secreto, dejar que siga "limpia" la pone en riesgo latente, por su propia seguridad ella debe casarse con Levi y ser marcada, después de eso aun si oculta la marca y la descubren podremos tener medios legales, nadie podría tocarla al ser omega de un alfa superior, seguramente Levi tendría que enfrentar varios cargos por lo acontecido pero incluso podríamos abogar el hecho de que todo fue planeado por la familia Ackerman, si usted dice que entrego a Hanji a ellos cuando era una niña de 15, básicamente diría que Kenny compro a Hanji "en efectivo" y fue decisión de ellos hacerla pasar por beta. Usted no pisaría la cárcel por encubrimiento y participación, al final los jueces solo podrían poner una multa, si bastante elevada, pero valdrá la pena.-

La explicación de Uri fue concreta y prácticamente libre de fallas, tanto el sr. Smith como Kenny se quedaron sorprendidos por aquello. - Sin embargo… no todo será alegría, no podríamos hacer nada contra la orden de que Hanji quedaría básicamente "recluida" en Unicorn, solo podría salir acompañada de Levi además la corte exigirá que ella se embarace al meno veces con plazos no mayores a 2 años entre partos. Un omega con hijos siempre es más controlable, eso dirán -

\- Bueno, nadie dice que la vayan a descubrir, si es necesario eliminamos a ese idiota de la barba.- Añadió Kenny con bastante seguridad.

En tanto el sr. Smith procesaba aquello, todo era demasiado complicado, por un lado se sentía reconfortado con la idea de que Hanji estará protegida, por otro tenía la sensación de que si fuera descubierta igualmente quedaría "en una prisión" simplemente esta seria en un edificio de lujo.

Kenny se levantó y camino hacia la ventana para ver uno de los patios laterales, ahí estaban Hanji, Levi y los demás. Los ojos de Kenny solo observaron cómo Levi estaba inclinado olfateando el cuello de Hanji y aun que ella lo aleja no parecía hacerlo con fuerza, hasta que Erwin lo tomaba del hombro y lo retiraba de la castaña, ambos varones perecían discutir ahora. - Bien vayamos haya - Añadió.

**-o-O-o-**

**Patio lateral**

\- Deja de olfatear así a Hanji - Regaño Erwin mientras Levi lo ignoraba con su gesto de molestia, en tanto Hanji se había girado para ver a Moblit quien apenas regresaba de la enfermería.

\- Bien escuchen todos, esta tarde hemos venido aquí porque mi sobrino tiene una declaración importante que hacer. - Hablo Kenny acercándose y haciendo que las miradas tanto de los involucrados como de quienes pasaban por ahí se giraran curiosas por el anuncio.-

Levi volteo casi consternado ¿Acaso era posible que su tío fuera tan descarado de ponerlo en una situación así? claro, era obvio, siendo Kenny pudo haberlo anunciado hasta por los megáfonos de la universidad.

\- ¿Que mierda estás haciendo viejo?- Se quejó Levi acercándose a él cuando vio que Uri sostenía una pequeña cámara de video. - ¿Pero qué carajos? -

Uri miro un momento a Levi y después hablo con calma. - Será una grabación interesante que tus futuros hijos encontraran de lo más ilustrativa cuando pregunten como era tu relación con su madre antes de ellos.-

Kenny no perdió el tiempo y tomándolo de los hombros lo empujó hacia adelante donde Hanji miraba extrañada aquello, el sr. Smith se detuvo un poco atrás de Uri comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

\- ¡Bien, lúcete enano! - Pronuncio Kenny empujando a Levi al frente, ahora todos al rededor miraban. Erwin quien solo estaba de pie cerca de Hanji decidió retirarse a un lado de aquella escena cada vez más incómoda.

Levi miro con creciente ira a su tío, tomo aire lentamente buscando tranquilizarse y después miro al sr. Smith y hablo con voz clara. - Sr. Smith, sé que ha cuidado de Hanji desde que era una pequeña niña, la ha visto crecer y comprendo que es duro para un padre aceptar que su hija estará al lado de otro hombre no como amigo, o compañero si no como pareja, pero espero comprenda mi actuar.- Pronuncio el pelinegro tratando de no usar alguna palabra inadecuada, casi seguro de que Kenny se burlaría de ello más tarde.

Después camino hacia Hanji de nuevo, mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de terciopelo y la abría. - Hanji cásate con migo, si dices que no me molestare y de todas formas tendrás que hacerlo y lo sabes.-

Todos al rededor se quedaron básicamente de piedra ante aquellas palabras, excepto Uri y Kenny quien solo se encogió de hombros mientras pronunciaba. - Bueno, pudo haber dicho algo peor -

Uri meneo ligeramente la cabeza y respondió con el mismo tono simple. - Se nota demasiado que tú lo educaste.-

Ahora todos miraban a Hanji esperando que clase reacción tendría ente aquello, ¿sorpresa, enojo, extrañeza? pero la castaña sonrió tranquilamente y sin esperar que el pelinegro le colocara el anillo ella misma lo saco del estuche y lo puso en su dedo anular. - Si, me casare contigo; pero primero quiero terminar mi proyecto, además me habías prometido unas muestras. - Respondió Hanji mientras miraba con curiosidad la joya en su dedo.

Nadie al rededor tal vez a excepción de Erwin y su padre podía creer que Hanji reaccionara tan tranquilamente ante aquella declaración, en especial los observantes ajenos, Levi Ackerman acababa de pedirle matrimonio y ella respondía como si la hubiera invitado a tomar algo.

Pero Levi estaba satisfecho con la respuesta, Hanji era una mujer practica y se adaptaba fantásticamente a él, repentinamente el pelinegro sintió un golpecito en la cabeza girándose para notar que la causa era un pañuelo de papel hecho bola que había lanzado Kenny.

\- Esa fue la peor pedida de mano de la historia - Se quejó, pero antes de que Levi hablara una voz más interrumpió.

\- ¿En serio te casaras con él, Hanji? qué curioso, una "beta" contraerá nupcias con Ackerman un Alfa Superior. ¿Quién creería que pudiendo tener a básicamente cualquier omega se fijaría en una "beta"?-

Todos giraron para ver a Zeke que continuaba en la universidad pero ahora llevaba con sigo una mochila bastante llena, probablemente con sus artículos escolares.

\- Zeke Gaeger ya no te es permitido estar en las instalaciones.- Pronuncio con voz severa el decano.

Zeke le dirigió una mirada afilada a este pero fue Kenny quien se adelantó hacia el rubio con paso firme y porte seguro.

\- ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? ¿Algo en tu cabeza no funciona bien? esa es la hembra de mi sobrino y tú te vas a meter en muchos problemas si continuas rondando, apropósito fuiste tú el que daño mi auto ¿Cierto? espero que tengas 60 mil grandes, la puerta esta jodida y tendré que importar la pieza.-

Zeke miro directamente a los ojos de Kenny, grises fríos y penetrantes. - Kenny Ackerman Alfa Superior, muchos le dicen "el Alfa por sobre los alfas". Eso le da "seguridad" para romper la ley ¿cierto?- Pronuncio Zeke y después se marchó rumiando algo no audible.

Levi observo aquello con particular atención, y dentro de sus pensamientos enmarcaba todas y cada una de las veces que había visto a Kenny encarar a otros alfas con aquella seguridad, sin embargo ahora que conocía su secreto no podía evitar pensar en cuanto valor se requería para aquello en un mundo dominado por Alfas.

\- Sí que tienes pelotas Kenny- Pensó mientras permanecía con su semblante serio.

Kenny regreso a donde los demás, y dirigió su atención hacia Uri. – Bien ahora vayamos a casa. Levi despídete de tu prometida y regresemos, le pediré a Traute que haga citas con varias "casa" de eventos veamos quien nos da la mejor opción de boda.-

\- ¡Hey! Dije que hasta que culmine mi proyecto. - Se quejó Hanji. Kenny solo la miro añadiendo, calma las bodas tardan bastante en planearse. Por cierto lo más seguro es que estarán en el ojo público.

Uri ladeo ligeramente la cabeza observando como Kenny continuaba molestando a la pareja, después miro hacia el otro lado donde una figura cubierta con una sudadera y capucha puesta hacia un ligero movimiento con la mano señalando discretamente algo indeterminado para después asentir con un cabeceo y proceder a alejarse sin que nadie lo hubiera notado. Uri miro ahora con mayor discreción hacia el lado contrario y vio a una mujer de pantalón gris y saco corto a juego que portaba una cámara entre las manos mientras permanecía junto a uno de los árboles del jardín tratando de ser "discreta".

Uri miro la cámara que el mismo cargaba y después se acercó donde Kenny quien parecía haber molestado de nuevo a Levi quien le gruñía con claro fastidio.

\- ¿Que? Eso sería un gran espectáculo para su boda no tienen que ser tan tímidos tortolitos.- Agrego nuevamente Kenny riendo casi con sorna. Hasta que Uri se acercó y comenzó a hablar en un tono claro y fuerte.

\- Es hora de retirarnos aún hay mucho que discutir sobre asuntos pendientes.-

\- Ya, es cierto - Afirmo Kenny mientras dejaba de reír. - Bien Erwin te espero mañana temprano en mi despacho yo mismo te presentare con los de más abogados de Unicorn y después te pondrás a trabajar en el caso que "te encomendé". Enano despídete de tu mujer y vámonos.

Levi solo miro de reojo a Kenny y después su atención se centró en Hanji. - Deberías venir conmigo, no confió en ese barbón, además podríamos aprovechar para que les hables de tu proyecto.-

Hanji sonrío tomando una de las manos del pelinegro. - No te preocupes por ello Erwin se quedara en casa, y es tan protector como tú, si algo llegara a suceder marcare tu número.

Levi se acercó acortando la distancia en un abrazo que uso para susurrar lo que quería preguntar. - ¿Tienes idea de cómo Zeke pudo saberlo?-

Hanji mantuvo el contacto asegurándose que nadie más escuchar aquello. - El chico castaño que estaba contigo, nos vimos años atrás, cuando mi padre me llevo al consultorio del doctor Grisha. Él debió de recordarme, ¿qué lazo tiene con Zeke?

\- Son hermanos y el mocoso no es muy inteligente… trabaja como mi asistente y me va escuchar…- Finalizo el pelinegro para después soltarla y depositar un corto beso en los labios de la castaña.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn oficina**

Eren terminaba de colocar los expedientes por trabajar mientras Traute trabajaba en su computadora con una expresión sumamente concentrada cuando la puerta se abrió sin llamado alguno.

Eren vio entrar a una chica alta de piel blanca, cabellera corta negra cual carbón y ojos grises. - Debe ser la prima del señor Levi, Mikasa Ackerman… se parecen bastante.- Pensó el castaño.

\- Lo siento Mikasa, el sr. Kenny ni Levi se encuentran en este momento. - Hablo Traute sin mirarla.

\- No los busco a ellos- Respondió la chica mientras su ojos se posaban en Eren quien la seguía mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza.

La pelinegra se acercó hacia el chico y una vez de frente le extendió la chaqueta olvidada. - ¿Esto es tuyo?-

Eren miro su prenda olvidada y levantándose la tomo - Si, gracias no recordaba donde la había dejado. - Y apenas tomarla noto que Mikasa no la soltaba.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto ella rodeando el escritorio e invadiendo el espacio vital del castaño, mientras dejaba que un poco de sus feromonas se expandieran con el ambiente.

Eren retrocedió un paso, él era más alto y fornido que aquella chica pero esta resultaba intimidante aun que era claro que ella era una Alfa como todos los Ackerman. Además de que ahora percibía un aroma a vegetación húmeda, como el de un amplio jardín después de una lluvia de verano, era un aroma fresco, grato y envolvente. Era el atrayente aroma de una Alfa.

Si bien Eren había percibido antes otros aromas de alfas que lo habrían pretendido y cortejado con el descarado permiso de su padre, ninguno le había parecido tan grato como el de aquella chica de hermosos ojos grises. Era una suerte para el que el supresor le permitiera percibir aquel aroma sin sentirse afectado.

\- Eren… Eren Gaeger; soy ayudante personal de tu primo… digo del sr. Levi.-

Mikasa extendió una de sus manos palpando ligeramente el pecho del chico por sobre su camisa y pregunto directamente. - ¿Irías a tomar algo conmigo Eren?

El castaño se pasó una mano por la nuca con una ligera sensación de vergüenza pero tampoco era como que quisiera negarse. Traute solo miraba desde su computadora la escena, Mikasa se mostraba completamente interesada en aquel chico omega eso sí que era interesante, un que lo correcto sería avisar al sr. Kenny de lo que sucedía.

**-o-O-o-**

Kenny conducía mientras Uri revisaba la grabación de su cámara.

\- ¿Que mierda pretenden hacer con esa grabación? - Gruño Levi.

\- Ponerla en internet, es importante que todos tengan presente que la chica es tu pareja, eso desalentara a quien quiera planear algo contra ella, ya deberías ser consciente de ello.- Respondió Kenny.

\- Aun así el pasar por ello es humillante, no quiero ser el blanco de esos estúpidos programas de sociales - Volvió a quejarse el pelinegro.

Kenny negó con la cabeza. - Tu estas exagerando, no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar en medio de algo en verdad vergonzoso.- Levi escucho aquello y solo miro con desdén a su tío quien notando aquello chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

\- Una vez Uri llego con un estúpido ramo de flores donde estaba su padre hablando con el abuelo y le pidió permiso para invitarme a salir… eso no termino nada bien.- Soltó Kenny con un tono desdeñoso.-

\- Nunca me vas a perdonar eso ¿verdad?- Respondió Uri apenas mirándolo de reojo mientras Levi dejaba ver un gesto entremezclado de extrañeza y no poder creer aquello.

\- Ni eso, ni ninguno de tus jodidos actos- Gruño Kenny.

Levi entre abrió los labios pero no dijo nada guardando silencio por un par de calles hasta que de la nada cuestiono. - ¿Qué clase de jodida relación tienen ustedes dos? ¡Kenny se acuesta con un montón de betas! y ahora sale con Traute. ¿Qué hay de la concepción de Isabel? ¿Cómo es que nunca hubo un embarazo? En verdad no puedo creer que un Alfa le permita tanto a su omega.

Ambos miraron al pelinegro por el espejo retrovisor pero fue Uri quien hablo. - ¿En verdad quieres saber sobre cómo hemos llevado esta relación? ciertamente ha sido algo difícil, ¿qué tanto? bueno tarde un año entero en convencer a Kenny de esta relación, aun sabiendo que estábamos predestinados a estar juntos. Tú tienes una inmensa suerte en que Hanji solo huyera de ti cuando ibas tras ella, ahora es agradable y receptiva contigo… ¡A mi Kenny me llego a cortar la mejilla incluso una vez me disloco un hombro! así que ya te puedes dar una idea de que tan difícil fue formar algo estable.- Explico Uri ahora mirando con un poco de molestia a Kenny.

\- No me arrepiento de nada.- Fue la respuesta del aludido sin apartar la vista del camino.

\- Como sea lo que quieres saber es simple de explicar. ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos? una de Alfa y Omega formamos un vínculo puro por eso Kenny tiene tanta libertad de elección y suele desobedecer lo que digo 8 de cada 10 veces, la única forma de que un omega con vinculo puro te obedezca es usando la voz cuando le ordenas algo y aun así puede que se ponga rebelde, y tengo la sensación de que Hanji será muy parecida a Kenny en ese aspecto.

Sobre lo de que "Kenny se acuesta con un montón de betas" no es del todo real, él tiene que mantener una imagen ante el ojo público, porque "no tiene pareja" además es fácil que una beta acceda a costarse con él debido a quien es, así que efectivamente se van con él a la habitación pero en la bebida se les coloca una mezcla muy especial que yo mismo cree esto las adormece y las deja con recuerdos borrosos de las últimas horas en este estado puedes susurrarles al oído cualquier idea y cuando despierten estarán seguras que eso que les dijiste es real en esos casos lo que se les decía era que tuvieron sexo con Kenny toda la noche, al despertar lo creían así y listo, por cierto la formula no provoca ningún efecto dañino en el cuerpo. Lo de Traute es privado y aún está a discusión entre nosotros.

¿Qué hay de la concepción de Isabel? bien eso fue un evento lamentable para mí, su madre trabajaba con nosotros, era muy cercana a ambos una tarde que yo salí por algunos asuntos ellos dos se quedaron solos tomando y no sé en qué punto ocurrió aquello, pero me enfureció bastante… no quiero hablar de ello. Por cierto creo que deberías saber que una vez que marcas a tu omega este no puede mantener relaciones sexuales con otro alfa o beta, su cuerpo simplemente lo rechaza y percibe cualquier rose ajeno como algo sumamente desagradable esto es como un "seguro" para el Alfa con respecto a otros como él o betas que pretendan seducir a su omega, por otra parte los omegas si pueden copular entre ellos pero no es que pase así nada más, usualmente hay algún motivo externo. Aunque también hay Alfas que hacen que sus omegas copulen entre si mientras ellos observan. Como sea Isabel fue un accidente.

Sobre lo del embarazo, es claro; si Kenny iba a ser un Alfa Superior ante los demás, no podía caer en ello, los Alfas no se embarazan, solo las hembras betas, los omegas y claro las mujeres alfa que así lo deciden. Además soy químico un error así no podría pasar. Aun que es obvio que Kenny nunca quiso tal cosa.- Explico Uri de forma sintetizada.

\- Además ¿por qué querría otro mocoso? ya te tenía a ti, a Isabel y para más mi estúpido primo llega y me deja a la choza. Básicamente nunca quise engendran pero igual termine con tres mocosos tras de mi.- Se quejó Kenny agregando a las palabras de Uri.-

Levi guardo nuevamente silencio, aquello era una historia tan oculta que apenas podía creerla real. En realidad era incomodo tocar el tema pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad por aspectos como de qué manera vivieron el inicio de su relación bajo el yugo del abuelo o el mismo padre de Uri, ¿Su madre sabia de esta "extraña" relación entre ellos aun pensando que Kenny era Alfa? ¿Cómo fue cuando el abuelo supo que Kenny se presentó públicamente como Alfa? es claro que no lo denuncio pero era más claro aún que debió de hacerles la existencia muy difícil y si es así que es claro que lo es ¿Por qué Kenny nunca se deshizo de él una vez tomado el control?- Continuo meditando Levi con un semblante casi estoico.

\- ¿Y ahora que estás pensando enano?- Interrogo Kenny ante su mutismo repentino.

\- Aun tengo muchas preguntas, pero por ahora quiero ocuparme de dos asuntos importantes, primero; Hanji ha desarrollado un proyecto llamado "alas de la libertad" y quiero que la escuchen; es algo demasiado grande para ignorarlo, y dos voy a interrogar a Eren sobre lo que sabe de Hanji y su secreto, por que fue él quien le dio la información a Zeke y si dice una estupidez le tirare los dientes de una patada.- Contesto Levi con seriedad mientras giraba sus ojos hacia al edificio de Unicorn conforme ingresaban al estacionamiento.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Notas:**

**Sobre el aroma de Alfa y Omegas: **El aroma de los omegas es dulce y puede variar mucho entre unos y otros algunos tiene aromas sutiles como como té en el caso de Hanji o fresas en el caso de Nanaba, mientras otros omegas poseen un aroma mucho más fuerte como chocolate en el caso de Eren. Los Alfas también tienen un rango amplio en el caso de sus aromas aunque siempre es un aroma fuerte y normalmente dominante, suelen ser aromas que dominan el olfato inmediatamente como en el caso de Levi que y tiene un aroma mezclado entre limón y menta, Zeke que huela a leña recién cortada o Erwin que huele a canela. Los aromas entre alfa y omega no siempre serán agradables para el otro, para algunos alfas ciertos romas les pueden parecer demasiado empalagosos y poco apetecibles por lo que podrían tener un mayor autocontrol con un omega cuyo aroma nos les agrade tanto.

Por otra parte los omega tiene la misma reacción ante el aroma de los Alfas mientras algunos aromas les pueden causar incluso excitación otros les causan desagrado incluso hay aromas que les infunden temor y estos por lo regular están presentes en alfas demasiado agresivos.

**Algunos aromas:**

Levi – Limón mezclado con menta.

Erwin – Canela.

Moblit – Hierba buena.

Mikasa – Pasto o hierba mojada.

Uri – Granos de café. (Si ya sé que aún no lo usa pero quería ponerlo).

Zeke – Leña recién cortada.

Hanji – Té.

Nanaba – Fresas.

Eren – Chocolate.

Kenny – Naranja.

**Comentarios :D**

**PauRiddle** – Espero ya estés mejor :D :D :D. Tendremos algunos flashback más de Kenny y Uri dentro de la historia entre mezclados con los acontecimientos ;). Sip algo paso con el abuelo y lo veremos tambien, y si fue la algo que lo dejo con resentimiento, y las conversaciones que han tenido Kenny y el abuelo sí, siempre estaban dirigidas a el secreto de Kenny y tienes razón en que un falta algo por contar.

Jajaja pobre Uri le toco el omega más difícil de todos pero aun asi le hizo de acosados durante largo tiempo. Kenny tenía razón en alejar a Levi de Hanji, si el realmente "sufrió un tanto" con el acoso de Uri que es todo tranquilo en su forma de ser, Hanji la hubiera tendido difícil con Levi y como puede llegar a comportarse.

Uri realmente está preocupado por lo que pueda suceder, en especial porque Kenny quiere revelar a todos que no es un Alfa, eso realmente lo agobia pero esta vez no se quedara de brazos cruzados como espectador.

Eren es un hablador, pero pronto también se enterara del tipo de ser que es su hermano y comenzara a usar más la cabeza. Zeke ahora trazara su plan contra Levi y Hanji, además de que planea usar a Eren en este, veremos si el hermano menor cae en los planes de Zeke. Además de que ahora Mikasa ha ido a presentarse personalmente. Ese collar es una buena barrera, no hay dientes que rompan acero XD.

Osi mas MikeNanan :D, Erwin sabe cómo usar las palabras en su favor, y cuando Hanji presente su proyecto y el mundo lo conozca, el mundo tendrá opiniones divididas ante él, y ante la química bajo el ala de Unicorn. y claro a Hanji le toca un porcentaje de esas ganancias (*w*).

Cada uno en su posición listo para actuar, jejeje Uri les presentara a su misterioso subordinado y lo útil que puede ser. Erwin ahora como abogado en Unicorn podrá moverse con mayor libertad además de que tendrá otra ayuda en la investigación.

El sr. Zacharius reaparecerá y sus acciones lo pondrán en la cuerda floja, aun mas considerando que Mike es amigo de Erwin. Los Gaeger, las desapariciones, el abuelo Ackerman, Zeke y mucho dinero corriendo, o si el circulo aparecerá en el próximo cap.

Como dijo Uri tienen que moverse rápido porque Hanji está en un riesgo latente.

Los de los alfas superiores XD tienes razón, es que Levi es un amargado por eso no tiene el carisma arrollador que tiene Erwin por ejemplo XD.

Y Levi le embarro la cara a Zeke en el suelo por meterse con su Hanji, aunque claro pudo hacer mas pero aun no es el momento de darle con todo. Eren y Mikasa ya han tenido su primer contacto aunque recordemos que Levi quiere "hablar con Eren" XD Mikasa no dejara que su "querido" primo le tire los dientes a su recién encontrado omega XD.

La revelación de Kenny sobre su verdadera clasificación… o eso sucederá y solo llegara para dar aún más fuego a la hoguera, ya quiero llegar ahí pero aún faltan cosas por pasar XD… por eso están tan largos mis fics XD XD.

Jajaja esa declaración y pedida de mano estuvo toda extraña aunque claro, Levi no podía ser "más romántico", Kenny molestando y Uri con su cámara XD.

No te preocupes espero que ya te hayas recuperado ;D.

Zeke se interesó en Hanji por el mismo hecho de que es sumamente inteligente, por eso la quiere para él, cuando se entera que es omega la ha comenzado a ver como un objetivo fácil pero al saber que esta con Levi las cosas se le complicaron, en este punto ahora ve a Hanji como "algo" que desea poseer para él.

Y sip como químico presta sus conocimientos para acciones muy oscuras además de sus propias investigaciones. También está que Zeke tiene la idea fija de que los omegas son inferiores por eso los ve como objetos de uso y por eso plantea usar a su propio hermano para ejecutar su plan.

**:D**

**Maisis11** \- :D Es todo un misterio esa relación oculta, y tenerla aún bajo tantos problemas y presiones, tendremos más flashback con forme se desarrollan los demás acontecimientos donde también se irán revelando algunas cosas. Kenny si sufrió un poco por el acoso de Uri y eso que él es bien tranquilo como persona, en cambio Levi es más intenso y bueno es Levi XD así que Kenny considero que lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio XD.

El lemon llegara, todo intenso y demás ;D Hermoso lemon LeviHan :D

**:D**

**Scarlet Zoe** – Cierto ese Eren no conecta el cerebro antes de mover la lengua pero pronto vera el tipo de persona que es Zeke. Y Zeke intenta atraer a Hanji pero no cuenta con que ella además de ser más de lo que aparenta no está sola. Zeke no puede tenerla pero tiene la intención de poseer lo que le es prohibido. Zeke y su mente retorcida.

Erwin es un maestro con las palabras, por ello fue el abogado estrella más joven del despacho, ahora ha ayudado a Mike y Nanaba pronto tendrá que probarse contra una corte dispuesta a condenar y la presencia de los del círculo.

Yo también amo escribir a Hanji y Nanaba como amigas muy cercanas y sip pronto estarán así.

Erwin ahora como el nuevo abogado en Unicorn además de que aquí encontrara un apoyo extra. Y aciertas en que si, abra muchos conflictos (música de suspenso… mucho suspenso).

Al fin el ErenMika aparece en escena. (*w*)

**:D**

**Dy** \- :D Lo de Kenny era inesperado, el secreto mejor guardado entre esos dos, jejeje la verdad las situaciones entre ellos como "alfa y omega" me parece que serían graciosas porque mientras Uri pone de su parte para que funcione, Kenny está en la negación total XD. Tendremos más flashback con respecto a ellos conforme avancen las situaciones donde se conocerán algunos detalles no mencionados.

Zeke tiene un plan oscuro y retorcido que pondrá en marcha. Por otra parte la declaración y pedida de mano menos romántica de la historia XD. Jejeje, pero la intención conto mucho (*w*).

Seguiré dejando notas, me gusta que sean de ayuda.

**:D**

**Meiko2512** – Espero seguir intrigando con lo que sucede (n_n) jejeje conforme se vayan revelando las cosas y salga a la luz cada una de las situaciones. ;)

**:D**


	19. Cap 19 Reunión

**Cap 19. Reunión. **

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando paso a Kenny, Uri y Levi, quienes notaron la presencia de Mikasa.

\- Mocosa afuera, tenemos cosas que hacer ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Exclamo Kenny primero al verla y después al notar la cercanía física que mantenía con Eren.

\- Tío Kenny, solo le devolvía su chaqueta e invitaba a salir a Eren, no lo estoy acosando – Se excusó la chica ante la pregunta del mayor sabiendo perfectamente las estrictas normas de Unicorn para con sus empleados y personal en general.

Kenny no pudo responder a aquello siendo Levi quien se adelantó apartando a Mikasa sin amabilidad alguna mientras miraba con gesto fúrico a Eren.

\- A la oficina ahora mismo. – Ordeno.

\- ¡Hey! El que seas su jefe no te da derecho a hablarle de esa forma. – Reclamo la pelinegra a su primo y este la miro con el ceño fruncido y expresión agria.

\- Largo de aquí, este no es asunto tuyo. – Ordeno nuevamente.

Mikasa gruño sin pensarlo colocándose en una postura retadora ante el varón. – Levi encaro directamente a la chica y mostro sus afilados incisivos en el mismo gesto de gruñido.

La chica observo la postura de Levi por escasos segundos, él estaba en verdad molesto, normalmente ellos discutían pero la postura misma del más bajo le estaba advirtiendo que si estaba decidida a atacar Levi respondería, No le agradaba en absoluto el hecho pero esa era la regla de los Alfas, uno se impone al otro, si no estabas de acuerdo tenías que estar dispuesto a llegar más lejos, y pelear con Levi fuera de lo verbal no era una buena decisión y lo sabía.

Fue entonces que una mano se posó en el hombro de la chica. – Hey mocosa, Levi solo quiere hablar con el chico, por un error cometido, pero calma te prometo que lo dejara visible para que lo lleves a pasear después, bueno eso si él no mete la pata.- Explico Kenny para evitar una innecesaria pelea.

\- ¿Qué… yo que hice? - Se quejo Eren de fondo sin recibir respuesta.

Mikasa realizo una expresión de enojo y frustración, pero tuvo que retirarse, y una vez fuera Levi se giró nuevamente hacia Eren tomándolo con brusquedad de la camisa y casi arrastrándolo hacia el despacho.

**-o-**

\- ¿Pero yo que hice? – Volvió a interrogar el castaño una vez dentro del despacho con la mirada de los otros tres sobre él.

\- ¿De dónde conoces a Hanji? Interrogo Levi.

\- ¿A su novia? Yo… yo no la conozco, solo se de ella de vista, es la verdad.- Respondió Eren aún más confundido.

\- Tu le dijiste a Zeke, tu hermano que Hanji era una omega. - Aclaro Uri tratando de avanzar con aquella situación. - ¿De dónde sacaste esa información? -

Eren trato de entender mejor lo que pasaba y pudo ubicarse en aquella información que Uri mencionaba. – Si, yo recuerdo a su chica, pero en ese entonces ella tenía unos 15 años, yo salía del consultorio de mi padre, cuando me retiraba los vi a ella y su padre en la sala de espera, no pensé nada en especial, siempre supe que ahí iban padres que querían una medicación más fuerte para sus hijos omegas, por eso sabía que ella lo era, se lo comenté a mi hermano como algo "casual" por qué la reconocí en la universidad, eso es todo. – Se explicó Eren en verdad no comprendiendo el enojo de Levi.

\- ¿Eres idiota o qué? "eso es todo" Creo que no ignoras que hacerse pasar por beta siendo omega es un delito grave. – Hablo esta vez Kenny. – Mira mocoso, voy a ser claro contigo, Hanji Smith es una mujer muy inteligente más que la mayoría de esos pelmazos que estudian en su misma carrera y sin embargo ella es omega, el que le hubieran prohibido estudiar hubiera sido un completo desperdicio de potencial. Así que nosotros siempre estuvimos interesados en que ella prosperara académicamente, pero ahora tu hermano cual simio resentido intento delatarla y casi ocasiona que todo su esfuerzo y de quienes la cubrimos se fuera a la basura. –

Eren escucho aquello y esta vez en curvo las cejas en muestra de enojo. – Zeke puede ser un idiota muchas veces como con el auto pero él no aria eso a alguien que demuestre semejante inteligencia, no creo que para él sea un problema que esa Hanji sea una omega encubierta. –

Los tres frente al castaño lo miraron con incredulidad.

\- Creo que no conoces bien a tu hermano, hoy intento forzar a Hanji si sus amigos no hubieran estado ahí probablemente la abría lastimado, después se enfrentó a Levi directamente y para cuando se fue sus ojos reflejaban una gran ira. – Hablo nuevamente Uri.

Eren guardo silencio ante aquellas palabras, dentro de sus propias ideas sabía que esa no era la primera vez que Zeke tenía un comportamiento como ese, no por nada lo habían expulsado de su universidad anterior. – Yo, lamento que mi comentario haya provocado problemas, pero aun creo que podrían hablar con Zeke y arreglar las cosas. Seguramente él… bueno una vez platicando con migo me dijo que había encontrado a una chica lo suficientemente buena para estar con él, no sabía que se podría referir a la hija del decano…

Levi gruño un poco, en verdad tenía un gran deseo de golpear a Eren por hablar de más pero técnicamente no era esa la solución y tampoco tenía toda la culpa aun que no podía creer que clase de persona era su hermano. – Esta bien, pero más te vale que no vuelvas a decir nada de Hanji, o te pateare tan fuerte que necesitaras dentadura postiza y tu hermano se arrepentirá del día que se fijó en mi Hanji.- Termino amenazando el pelinegro.

\- Ella es su predestinada ¿cierto? – Pregunto Eren con un poco de timidez.

Levi lo miro con enojo nuevamente – Lo es y será mi esposa, y hablando de parejas… mantente alejado de Mikasa. –

El castaño ahora lo observo con duda. - ¿Por qué…? ella me invito a salir, ¿Acaso cree que soy algún tipo de oportunista?

Levi no contesto pero Kenny sí. – No, no es eso mocoso; aunque fueras un oportunista no tendrías nada, porque Mikasa no es heredera solo familia, Levi te lo dice por tu seguridad y yo también, conozco a mi sobrina ella se llevó tu chaqueta y se la paso anhelando tu aroma, le gustas, le gustas mucho, si sales con ella te invitara a tomar café, ver una película y cuando te lleve a tu departamento… te someterá y marcara.

\- ¿Qué?, no creo que ella sea ese tipo de Alfa.- Se quejó Eren pero la mirada en Kenny parecía afirmar sus palabras.

El castaño se rasco nuevamente la parte baja de la cabeza sin saber que pensar con respecto a la chica Ackerman, él quería salir con ella pero la idea de ser marcado de forma abrupta no le agradaba tanto, por otro lado su aroma de Alfa era delicioso, y lo mejor de todo era una chica.

Levi halo a Eren nuevamente de la camisa- Escucha mocoso si sabes lo que te conviene no volverás decir NADA de Hanji o are que recojas tus jodidos dientes del suelo, ¿He sido claro?-

Eren asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, no deseaba meterse en problemas, aunque aún no creía que Zeke hubiera hecho las cosas que le decían.

**-o-O-o-**

**Punto indeterminado de la ciudad.**

Zeke cruzaba por un largo y derruido pasillo, las luces se notaban verduscas sobre su cabeza por el deterioro de las pantallas plásticas que cubrían los tubos fluorescentes que incluso parpadeaban ocasionalmente. Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia una escalera cuyo recubrimiento de moqueta antes blanca ahora era de un tono pardo ennegrecido en las esquinas.

Cuando llego al fondo del caracol de escalones se halló frente a una puerta de metal oxidado y recubierto de desteñida pintura raída, inserto una llave que portaba en un manojo de estas, y aun contrario a la acabada apariencia del rededor la pieza de metal giro de forma suave, y la puerta se deslizo sin hacer chirrido alguno.

Zeke ingreso a una nueva área cerrando tras de sí, aquel lugar se encontraba en mejores condiciones, una loseta vinílica recubría el suelo, las paredes lucían una capa blanca de pintura, las luces reflejaban una pálida y fría luz.

El rubio continuo avanzando con paso lento hasta llegar a un pasillo lateral delimitado con una puerta abatible, ingreso y frente a él se extendía un corredor con varias puertas a los lados, puertas de metal con un pequeño espacio de paso en la parte inferior y una ventanilla en la parte superior, ambos espacios con pequeñas placas corredizas en el exterior.

Zeke se detuvo frente a la primera y corrió la cubierta de la ventanilla, dentro solo se veía un camastro y en él un cuerpo recostado.

Repitió la acción con un par de puertas más y los ocupantes de dichos espacios parecían en la misma situación "dormidos". Se encamino al final de aquel corredor e ingreso a una sala más, cuya apariencia era mejor que el resto de lo recorrido, aquel lugar había sido habilitado como laboratorio y ahí se encontraba un hombre vestido con una bata blanca, de lentes y cabellera largo y castaño con varias piezas de instrumental quirúrgico frente a él, mientras etiquetaba una serie de muestras.

\- Zeke has llegado antes, bien deja tus cosas y cámbiate tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer- Hablo aquel hombre cuando vio entrar al rubio.

Zeke se acercó a la mesa, dio una hojeada rápida a lo que reposaba en ella y gruño ligeramente. – No hemos avanzado casi anda…- Se quejó con molestia clara en la voz.

\- Hijo, pareces frustrado pero considera que hay factores que determinan las cosas, pronto tendremos mayor cantidad de usuarios para pruebas apenas nuestros compradores vean el mercado abierto, además creo que los resultados son favorecedores.- Señalo Grisha viendo a su hijo.

Zeke tomo una de las muestras y la meneo ligeramente notando como la mezcla dentro de esta se dividía, dejando que el sedimento se acumulara en el fondo.

\- No tiene sentido hemos hecho todo cual dicen esas viejas notas y esto no sirve, las notas de ese viejo no sirven.- Se quejó Zeke.

\- Uri era un genio en el laboratorio y con más experiencia y conocimientos de los que parece haber en tu cabeza.- Dijo una voz al fondo del lugar de quien Zeke no había notado.

Al fondo aun lado de un anaquel lleno de carpetas, se encontraba el abuelo Ackerman sosteniendo un expediente mientras hablaba.

\- Uri era un ingenuo, que aria lo que fuera por la seguridad su tarado omega, en ese entonces él rondaba la edad que tú tienes ahora y ya había realizado todos esos sueros que describe en esa vieja libreta.- Explico sin interés el abuelo mientras dejaba la carpeta que tenía en las manos y tomaba otra.

Zeke miro con creciente enojo al mayor. – Si es tan manejable como dices ¿Por qué no lo acorralas nuevamente para que trabaje para ti de nuevo?-

El abuelo miro de reojo al rubio encorvando una ceja. – Simple, su omega dejo de ser un tarado que se metía en problemas. No podemos tocarlo, lo tiene muy lejos, ni siquiera sé si esta en este país. – Explico el mayor mirando con seriedad la expresión de Zeke.

Grisha también estudio la expresión de su hijo con detenimiento. - ¿Qué sucede Zeke? Tu sabias desde el principio lo complicado que puede ser reproducir un compuesto paso a paso. ¿Qué te tiene así realmente?-

Zeke se giró dándole la espalda a su padre mientras hacía a un lado las cosas de la mesa. – Una hembra… la quiero para mí, pero está en una posición complicada de alcanzar, incluso me ha ocasionado problemas serios.

Su padre lo miro de forma reprobatoria. – No de nuevo Zeke… ¿Ya hiciste que te expulsaran otra vez? ¿Qué mujer es, dudo que sea mejor que la última chica a la que perseguiste?-

Zeke miro con expresión sombría a su padre y hablo de forma seca. – Hanji Smith, la hija del decano.

Grisha miro mientras la información se asentaba en su cabeza. – He oído que es la estrella de la facultad de química, pero dudo que acceda a participar en algo como lo que hacemos, por otra parte podrías intentar enamorarla, pero por tu expresión parece que eso ha fallado.-

Zeke asintió tomando una lista que reposaba a un lado donde figuraban varios nombres con direcciones escritas bajo de estos. – Ella podría "desaparecer" como los que forman esta lista.- Pronuncio sonriendo ligeramente.

Grisha miro la hoja donde figuraban los datos de aquellos que ahora yacían en las pequeñas celdas del corredor. – No creo que sea buena idea, si ella desaparece ahora podrían implicarte si te vieron rondándola.

\- ¡NO! – Interrumpió el abuelo en aquel momento, con tono demandante. – Olvídalo Zeke, esa hembra ya tiene pareja, si fuera cualquiera no me importaría si la raptas, pero da la casualidad de que ese útero ya tiene etiqueta de comprador y es mi nieto. – Hablo nuevamente el mayor en aquel lugar.

Zeke dirigió hacia él y con tono demandante exigió - ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa no causar malestares a tu familia? Levi es un imbécil que jamás estará de tu lado, ¿además que no estabas tú despotricando al saber que ese enano no estaba con otro alfa?-

El abuelo miro al rubio con sus ojos fríos cual hielo y en un movimiento rápido se acercó y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa.

\- Veo que eres ciego ante los detalles, si tocas a esa mujer Levi te perseguirá y él problema no es ese si no que puede llegar a descubrimos, no quiero que atraigas miradas a nuestro negocio. – Amenazo con voz ronca y determinada.

Grisha quien solo miraba serio aquello decidió intervenir. – Zeke no es idiota; sabe cómo manejarse con cautela, ¿cierto hijo? Bien ahora pasemos a otro asunto, he recibido contestación de los demás miembros nos reuniremos esta noche, estarán todos a excepción de Zacharius, el parece dudoso como si no quisiera retomar.-

El abuelo soltó a Zeke de forma abrupta con molestia aun presente. - ¿Por qué no regresaría? A él le encanta el dinero. -

Grisha asintió a aquellas palabras, pero su expresión seguía con la misma seriedad. – Lo sé pero talvez "se siente culpable", después de todo le afecto ver a sus "queridas amigas" muertas, al final fue el quien nos dijo lo que hacían, si no nos hubiera puesto sobre aviso acerca de los Zoe, no habríamos sabido acerca de su oculta investigación, eran un par muy inteligente usando su máscara de "investigando asesinatos sin pista alguna" mientras armaban ese jodido expediente desde las sombras, además también temí que Uri Reiss abriera la boca pero para nuestra suerte es solo un cobarde que "no quiere problemas".-

El abuelo guardo silencio unos instantes meditando aquellas palabras mientras a su vez recordaba claramente una noche en específico.

**-o-O-o-**

**Años atrás.**

La lluvia caía como una cerrada cortina de agua, la noche era fría y un sonido ajeno a la lluvia despertó a Uri quien abrió los ojos y se levantó pesadamente de la cama permaneciendo sentado a un costado, giro ligeramente su vista topándose con un cuerpo durmiente a su lado, sintió la tentación de posar su mano sobre este pero decidió no hacerlo o probablemente se llevaría un empujón que lo tiraría aun lado de la cama.

Sus pensamientos se concentraron en la sensación de extrañeza que lo había despertado, ahí estaba de nuevo el sonido amortiguado por la lluvia de un motor bajo el temporal.

Se levanto para ver por la ventana más próxima preguntándose quien estaba afuera a esa hora y con aquel clima, y apenas corrió la pesada tela de la cortina se topó con una imagen perturbadora, un auto negro estaba estacionado frente a la escalinata de acceso y junto a él una vagoneta sin ventanas traseras.

Del auto dos hombres sacaban a una figura casi arrastras, esta forcejeaba y llenaba sus desnudos pies con el barro del suelo pugnando por liberarse sin embargo aquello era inútil, sus manos atadas y la fuerza de sus captores era infranqueable.

Uri se estremeció con aquella imagen -"No es posible"- murmuro y giró en silencio buscando su gabardina que pendía de un perchero, miro nuevamente hacia la cama comprobando que Kenny permanecía dormido y salió sin hacer algún ruido, corrió hacia el exterior de la casa y apenas llego la lluvia cubrió su rostro.

\- ¿¡Qué hacen!?- Exigió saber, ante la figura de su padre que permanecía parado aun lado del abuelo Ackerman observando como una nueva víctima era arrastrada hacia la vagoneta.

El padre de Uri miro a su hijo y como la lluvia torrencial lo empapaba. – Negocios, eso es todo. Ya había hablado contigo, si no quieres participar entonces no estorbes, ve a dormir con "tu noviecito" y no me causes molestias. – Respondió su padre mirándolo con molestia mientras abría su sombrilla para acercarse donde aquel nuevo rehén oponía mucha más resistencia que el primero.

Uri miro aquello sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para detenerlos pero su cuerpo no se movió un centímetro, lo único que podía sentir era impotencia.

\- No… no pueden traficar con omegas…- Hablo nuevamente pero su padre solo le regreso una mirada ensombrecida y después pateo al omega que tenían sometido frente al auto.

Uri gruño en aquel momento y al mismo tiempo sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al girarse vio los grises ojos del Abuelo Ackerman observándolo con severidad. – Ven conmigo un momento. –

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta para resguardarse de la lluvia y el mayor al fin hablo con aquel tono serio, seco y amenazante. – Tu padre y yo hemos hablado mucho y ambos estamos de acuerdo con que tus conocimientos serian de gran ayuda para esto, no queremos maltratar la mercancía, esos omegas no tendrían que ser golpeados hasta la inconciencia, pero para eso necesitamos a alguien que sepa usar las sustancias adecuadas para contenerlos sin hacerles daño… y bueno veras, yo le dije a tu padre que te convencería de ayudarnos. –

Uri escucho aquello y su rostro se llenó de ira. - ¡JAMAS PARTICIPARIA EN ESTO! ¡YO DEBERIA DENUNCIARLOS! – Le grito al rostro al viejo frente a él y después miro a su padre con el mismo gesto desafiante.

El abuelo meneo la cabeza y jalo a Uri más adentro de la casa para evitar ser oídos. – No quería llegar a esto, pero tú eres demasiado necio… demasiado correcto, así que te pondré las cosas claras. Ho nos ayudas o Kenny se jode, solo tú y yo sabemos que ni tu ni él son "gays" enamorados fuera de cualquier atracción hormonal, pero está bien que tu padre lo crea así y si quieres que lo siga creyendo cooperaras, o talvez sea yo quien denuncie a Kenny, ¿tienes idea de lo que les pasa a los omegas que se hacen pasar por betas? Bien ¿Qué crees que le pasara a Kenny si digo que esa nueva clasificación de "Alfa" es falsa, que la sangre de la prueba no era de él? –

Uri se quedó frio ante aquellas palabras, se sintió mudo incapaz de dar una respuesta defensiva. El abuelo solo lo miro formando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

**-o-O-o-**

El recuerdo se desvaneció en sus pensamientos, para formular una nueva pregunta. - ¿El magistrado está al tanto? -

Grisa se acomodó los lentes y esta vez marco una leve sonrisa. – No solo eso, tenemos carta abierta, solo debemos permanecer en las sombras.-

El abuelo asintió sin agregar nada para después tomar su abrigo y dirigirse a la puerta. – Llama a Zacharius, no me interesa si tiene culpa o no, si guarda los viejos registros o se deshizo de ellos, dile que necesitamos compras "limpias", no podemos ofreces material maltratado, usen el viejo sistema, los omegas siempre tiene un precio… si se niega a trabajar de nuevo, dile que lo eliminaremos no mejor aún dile que si se niega y piensa una estupidez como delatarnos su adorado hijo pagara las consecuencias, ahora me voy y Tu mantente alejado de la chica Smith, necesito que Levi se confié sobre su seguridad, después puedo usarla para manejarlo.- Finalizo por explicar el mayor antes de salir.

Zeke espero a que el abuelo Ackerman saliera del recinto para dirigirse a su padre nuevamente.

\- Ella es omega. –

Grisha regreso a su labor inicial antes de responder. – Lo se siempre lo he sabido, ella y algunos omegas más que han pasado por mi consultorio, viven engañando a la sociedad. –

\- ¿Nunca pensaste en sacar provecho de esa información? – Cuestiono Zeke.

Su padre meno negativamente la cabeza. – Eso no hubiera sido un buen negocio, el ingreso de esas consultas es bastante cuantioso además de que muchos suelen regresar para tener medicaciones más elevadas, y somos pocos médicos los que tenemos licencia para prescribirlas a sus pacientes. Como sea si Ackerman lo sabe también, la marcara pronto aun que es seguro que la chica querrá terminar su carrera tal vez se lo ha pedido así y por ello sigue limpia. Aun así creo que debes dejarla de lado y concentrarte en esto. –

El rubio observo con aire meditabundo a su padre. – Ella es una Omega muy diferente de las demás, tiene cerebro, incluso parece haber sido educada como una Alfa. Lo que no sería extraño, fue educada solo por el padre junto a Erwin que es Alfa, supongo que era más simple para él darles las mismas bases de formación, eso explicaría por qué es tan altiva.-

Grisa miro con seriedad a Zeke -El abuelo Ackerman enfurecerá pero si realmente quieres a esa hembra tendrás que usar tu ingenio, y no te dejes llevar solo por la idea de chantajearla por su clasificación, además Levi Ackerman es peligroso, recuerda que tiene la clasificación más alta, y luego esta su Tío, lo que me recuerda que llego un requerimiento de daños a propiedad privada, no voy a preguntar qué hiciste pero más te vale que no nos expongas, las operaciones aquí deben ser tratadas con sumo cuidado.

Zeke mostro una expresión molesta pero prefirió cambiar de tema - ¿Qué haya de Eren? ¿Lo tendrás cerca mientras trabajamos? Sabes que puede ser muy entrometido y problemático.

\- Aun tengo prospectos para él, cuando consiga un Alfa que lo marque podremos dejar de preocuparnos por Eren, si tan solo no fuera tan obstinado, aquellos a los que les permito pretenderlo se alejan apenas ven que es tan problemático. Supongo que tendré que terminar ofertándolo a alguno de mis conocidos que desean emparejar a algún hijo alfa pronto.- Explico el mayor sin dar mucha importancia.

\- ¿Venderás a Eren? Sé que es omega pero nunca te creí tan frio.- Cuestiono Zeke encorvando una ceja.

Grisa termino de clasificar los pequeños frascos frente a él y miro desgano a Zeke. – Claro que no, Eren es omega pero aun así es mi hijo, por eso le page una educación de calidad; para emparejarlo con un Alfa respetable que le dé una vida cómoda. Pero Eren es necio y continua con la absurda idea de que "quiere vivir libre e independiente de un Alfa", eso es una estupidez, los omegas son seres débiles la mayoría de un solo uso.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn - 7:30 de la mañana - Reunión.**

El despacho de Kenny era iluminado por blanca luz de la mañana que se colaba entre los ventanales, Uri y Levi permanecían en los sillones laterales al escritorio, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, cuando la puerta se abrió primero ingreso Traute con una gruesa carpeta en sus manos, tras ella se encontraba Erwin. Quien a su vez portaba un portafolio de cuero negro.

Una vez se cerró la puerta tras ello Kenny tomo la palabra.

\- Bien vamos al grano sin rodeos, Smith estas aquí para dedicarte a la búsqueda de la información necesaria para culminar lo que los Zoe iniciaron, Traute ya te ha registrado como empleado del bufet privado de la empresa, después te llevare haya para cubrir las apariencias, pero básicamente, estas como "mi abogado personal de asuntos privados", si alguien pregunta, te estas ocupando de los trámites legales de la boda de tu hermana.

Ahora lo que tenemos establecido, Hanji es la hija de los Zoe y tenemos problemas si ese Zeke decide abrir de más la boca, por lo que la boda tendrá que ser pronto, no podemos permitir que los rumores de que Hanji es omega se expandan.-

Erwin miro muy serio a Kenny al escucharlo mencionar la situación de Hanji considerando que Traute estaba presente, y este noto aquello pero Kenny meneo ligeramente la cabeza ante su preocupación.

\- Calma Smith, he tenido que informar a Traute sobre lo que sucede, ella es de toda mi confianza, además la necesitamos gracias a sus conocimientos. Pero sé que no te sentirás seguro solo con decirte eso, así que pongamos las cosas iguales, Traute también es omega y se hace pasar por Beta, lleva una administración de supresores rigurosamente vigilada por Uri.-

Erwin miro de reojo a la rubia pero esta continuo con su expresión seria, sabía que debía de tener un voto de confianza hacia Kenny y Uri, después de todo era consiente que solo con apoyo lograrían ganar aquello.

Ahora fue traute la que hablo. – He realizado las investigaciones que me solicito el sr. Kenny, investigue y me he infiltrado en varios archivos concernientes a los que aparecen en la lista. La mayoría es muy cuidadoso, ni una sola mancha aparece en sus vidas públicas, pero encontré algo que puede calzar con lo acontecido, durante las fechas en que existieron las desapariciones y estuvo circulando "el rumor" del 0452, esta gente realizo comprar de "productos no determinados" por costos sumamente elevados, pero en estos casos las adquisiciones fueron etiquetadas como "afiches de uso general" una forma de ocultar la compra además de que legalmente se puede usar ese nombre como "vacío legal" si se les quiere hacer una revisión de gastos como una auditoria. Además he cotejado estas "compras" con las fechas de desaparición durante esos años y la gran mayora coinciden, si se obtienen los documentos de adopción forzada y estos portan fechas apenas antes de los sucesos de compra y desaparición, estos cerdos no tendrán forma de librarse de una corte.- Explico Traute mientras extendía las hojas con datos y fechas de cada uno de los nombres es la lista.

Uri tomo un par de hojas y reviso. – Aun así no es suficiente, necesitaremos pruebas físicas demostrar con evidencia además de hacer declaraciones. –

Kenny miro con recelo al más bajo y finalmente hablo tras un pequeño gruñido. - ¿Estás pensando en declarar?- Pregunto con clara molestia. - Si hablas, te detendrán por complicidad. -

\- Lo aran aunque no hable, ¿Realmente crees que el abuelo se quedara de brazos cruzados? Si llega a una corte me señalara como creador directo de los químicos que usaban en esos omegas.- Respondió Uri con bastante calma.

Erwin se aclaró la voz para llamar la atención de estos. – Estuve estudiando la situación Sr. Uri y hay una posibilidad de que no sea encarcelado o por lo menos tenga una condena mínima, incluso podría negociar una fianza, si podemos probar que fue amenazado todo ese tiempo, pero para ello necesitaríamos que su omega aparezca públicamente y sobre todo declare, ya sabemos que ese omega tiene relación con alguien del circulo por lo cual su declaración sería sumamente valiosa en su defensa, la mayoría de los alfas culpados por crímenes graves se libran de condena si comprueban que lo hicieron por proteger a su omega.-

Kenny se adelantó a las palabras de Uri soltando en un tono seguro – ¡Declarara!, su omega aparecerá en un tribunal si es necesario y declarara.

\- NO LO HARA, Gruño Uri mirando con enojo a Kenny. – MI omega no declarara, esto es muy arriesgado no pienso exponerlo a la vista pública por que además es alguien que lleva una vida asiéndose pasar por otra clasificación.-

Kenny casqueo la lengua y con cierto tono de burla le respondía al más bajo. - ¿Crees que se quedara callado ante la idea de que te encierren? En especial sabiendo que por muchas de sus torpezas quedaste en esta posición. Además ¿Qué aras para detenerlo? No quiero ser "imprudente contigo Uri" pero no es como que puedas "someterlo" y encerrarlo en un cuarto para que no vaya a declarar.-

Uri solo le dejo ver una mirada de reproche y frustración.

\- Oye Uri, si es necesario yo puedo noquearlo y encerrarlo en un cuarto; no tengo problema con eso, tampoco me sería difícil hacerlo- Intervino Levi desde sus lugar mientras mantenía su vista seria en Kenny quien al escuchar aquello le lanzo una mirada de enojo.

Erwin solo observo aquello con una cuestión en mente "¿Quién es el omega de Uri?" – Bien no es necesario discutir este asunto, los omegas marcados se sujetan a la voluntad de su alfa y si Uri no quiere exponer al suyo es su decisión y se respetara afrontando las consecuencias; bien ahora toquemos el punto de la investigación y como nos mantendremos cubiertos para que nadie perciba lo que hacemos.-

Uri volvió a hablar retomando el asunto y sintiéndose curiosamente mejor de que Levi se mostrara a su favor en caso de "tener que retener a su omega" lejos de los problemas. – Este punto Erwin es el adecuado para que pueda presentarles a dos personas que considero serán de ayuda en esto estoy seguro te serán de gran apoyo Erwin, sé que con tu destreza podrás sacar provecho de sus habilidades.-

Uri se levantó para ir hacia la puerta la cual abrió y dio paso a dos personas que estaba esperando afuera, las cuales abrían llegado ahí mientras ellos hablaban antes. – Por favor pasen.-

Ingresaron al lugar dos personas una era un chico que portaba una vestimenta casual, tenis, pantalón gris y sudadera negra con el gorro puesto, la otra era una chica con vestimenta formal, de lentes finos y cabello plateado.

Uri hablo nuevamente. – Ellos son dos de mis subordinados de mayor confianza. Ella es Rico Brzenska, es abogada penalista e investigadoras privada, llego a mi hace menos de dos años, siguiendo la pista del 0452, como tu Erwin, claro que Riko ha tardado más tiempo en hallar el rastro, debido a que su pista era más borrosa, cuando era una chiquilla su hermana mayor fue una de las ultimas omegas raptadas por el circulo.- Explico Uri como presentación, después se dirigió al chico.

Y él es Armin Arlet, sé que es solo un muchacho pero creo que Erwin encontrara que el cerebro de este chico es sumamente brillante. Su formación está enfocada en convertirse en detective del cuerpo de investigación de policial. No es necesario ahondar mucho en su historia, fue criado por su abuelo, sus padres eran los dos agentes que ayudaban a los Zoe y estaban identificados con números. Aquellos por los que preguntaste Erwin, los mismos que Mina Zoe menciona en su carta y que fueron asesinados antes que ellos.-

Armin se quitó la capucha y saludo cortésmente.

Tras unos minutos de presentaciones adecuadas, el tema principal fue retomado y Erwin explicaba el probable rumbo que tomarían las cosas.

\- Realizaremos la investigación sobre las adopciones, pero debemos de tener en cuenta una cosa, "ellos" han reiniciado sus crímenes y en cualquier momento sabrán que hay alguien investigando, lo aseguro por el sr. Zacharius abogado de renombre esta consiente de que yo reinicie la investigación aunque no puedo asegurar que el regresara con el circulo tampoco puedo creer lo contrario.-

\- Una distracción. – Hablo de pronto Armin. – Perdón por interrumpir, pero creo que podríamos hacer creer que el tema del 0452 "quedo de lado" si los ven inmiscuidos en otros asuntos. Tal vez si se les da a entender que nadie aquí se involucraría en lo que hagan porque tiene mucho que perder.-

Erwin miro un momento a Armin, no era una mala idea. - ¿Qué tipo de asunto? Tendría que ser algo escandaloso para que llegue a oídos de todos.

\- Ya hay un video de la pedida de mano de Levi y Hanji, porque no soltamos el rumor de que Hanji está embarazada y por ello la boda sería muy pronto.- Sugirió Kenny – El abuelo pensara que nadie por aquí ni siquiera Uri ara nada si hay un bebé de por medio.-

Erwin se aclaró la garganta con gento de molestia. – No me parece buena idea eso dejaría a mi hermana en una posición incómoda además de ser el blanco de habladurias y mi padre nunca lo aceptaría, incluso Hanji se molestaría con esa idea.-

\- Hanji podría venir a vivir aquí, así podría protegerla.- Añadió Levi desde donde estaba.

Erwin lo miro con gesto severo. – No creerás que dejaría a mi hermanita aquí a tu disposición.-

\- Pasara, tarde o temprano, va a pasar y lo sabes.- Respondió con calma Levi sin apartar la vista de Erwin.

Ambos varones continuaron viéndose directamente por un par de segundos más y después ambos se gruñeron casi mostrando los incisivos.

Kenny rio con descaro ante los continuos roces de ambos por el tema de Hanji. – Sera muy divertido verlos a ustedes dos conviviendo como cuñados, ya quiero ver como discuten cuando nazca el primer bebé.-

\- Ha disculpen- Llamo Armin casi con timidez. – Cuando digo que tendría que ser algo que llamara a la atención general me refiero a algo en verdad escandaloso y los temas de pareja son muy comunes por lo menos los típicos, una prometida embarazada o una pedida de mano en el patio de la universidad, no es mucho; si bien en cuanto el video sea visible en internet muchos se fijaran en ello pero no es suficiente, en especial si consideramos que cuando salgamos de este lugar nos dirigiremos directamente a investigas en lugares mucho más visibles para ellos, porque nadie puede revisar documentación "abierta" sin dejar un registro.

\- Bien mocoso ¿Y qué propones? - Cuestión Kenny.

Armin miro con duda ante lo que iba decir. - Bueno… yo… Usted debería casarse.-

Kenny enarco ambas cejas - ¿Casarme? ¿Yo? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Traute? ¿A quién le va a importar que yo haga eso?- Respondió el mayor con un tono de desinterés.

Armin tomo aire, debía decir aquello si esa idea no atraía la mirada de la ciudad entera sobre ese tema nada lo aria. – Hagan una boda doble, él señor Levi se casara con su prometida y usted puede casarse con… con su amigo de toda la vida el sr. Uri. Ninguno tiene pareja y eso todos lo saben así como que siempre se les ve juntos, pero nadie espera una escandalosa declaración de que ambos son alfas y son más que amigos.- Explico Armin de corrido y sin tomar aire para poder decir aquello lo más rápido posible.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra ante aquella idea, aunque en verdad nadie podría negar que eso definitivamente iba a tener toda la atención sobre ellos. Kenny se levantó tomo una de las carpetas de la mesa y acto seguido trato de golpear a Armin con ella.

\- ¡Jodido mocoso de mierda! ¡TE VOY A ACOMODAR LAS IDEAS DE UN SOLO GOLPE!- Pronuncio Kenny antes de casi cumplir su amenaza.-

\- ¡Kenny basta, deja al chico en paz! – Reclamo Uri interponiéndose entre Armin y un muy molesto Kenny.

\- ¡Hey! Disculpen, sé que esa descabellada idea es buena cumpliendo su propósito pero creo que es momento de que hablemos de algo que podría causar el mismo impacto y nadie tendría que mentir sobre sus preferencias.- Llamo Erwin en pos de calmar las cosas. – Sé que no soy el más indicado para explicar los detalle pero quiero hablarles del proyecto de Hanji, y como pondría a la sociedad "de cabeza" ante este proyecto, un proyecto que bajo el cuidado de Unicorn podría hacer tambalear la estructura social.-

Levi fue el primero en saber que Erwin se refería a "Las alas de la libertad" y en definitiva si eso se anunciaba públicamente cada ojo, lente y cámara estaría sobre Unicorn y sobre Hanji como química, pero aún quedaba saber si Hanji estaría preparada para debelar su creación al mundo y así permitir que Erwin y los demás puedan hacerse de los eslabones faltantes del 0452.

**-o-O-o-**

**Casa Smith.**

Hanji reposaba sobre su cama mientras escriba en una de sus libretas, su vista se elevó momentáneamente para ver el peluche de Levi que reposaba junto a su almohada, sonrió con aire resuelto, lo tomo para ponerlo entre sus brazos y continuar escribiendo.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Nota (O_O):** Hola, bueno seré breve, apenas si pude completar este cap. Algunos asuntos me tienen saturada :( y no podre actualizar en un par de semanas (T-T), lamento este anuncio, trate de no dejar el capítulo en un momento inconcluso, pero les prometo regresar a la brevedad y Levihan en el siguiente capítulo, nuestra amada parejita "jugara de nuevo". Espero me puedan esperar, en todo caso regresare no me justa dejar los fics incompletos, pero por ahora es como si todo a mi alrededor se empeñara en no dejarme escribir. :( :( :( Gracias por dedicar algo se su tiempo en leer este fic. Los aprecio mucho.

**Comentarios:**

**Meiko2512** – Ese Zeke anda jugando con fuego, tocar a Hanji tiene un previo alto que Levi se encarga de cobrar XD, nop no metería algo como Riren o alguna otra ship yaoi por que no encajaría dentro de la historia. ¡Que viva el LeviHan! :D

**PauRiddle** – Espero que la recuperación vaya bien ;D jejeje. Zeke esta obsesionado con tener a Hanji, porque es muy inteligente o tal vez solo por el deseo de imponerse sintiéndose "superior" por ser alfa, aunque ahora debe irse con cuidado, pero claro ahora tiene un nuevo movimiento en su plan. Moblit es un ángel de la guarda para Hanji, siempre dispuesto a cuidarla además de que Levi le pidió que estuviera al pendiente de ella en la universidad.

Farlan no pierde el tiempo con el celular cuando debe informar jejeje, y Erwin también quería pegarle a Zeke pero sabe que ese asunto es de Levi, aun que ambos estan preocupados por la seguridad de ella y con lo de la pelea pues XD como dijo Kenny, "Levi podrá estar enano pero ese cuerpo está recubierto de músculos" y claro esa superioridad física no está de adorno.

Uri preparado para lo inesperado, igual es porque ya tiene toda la experiencia de cuando Kenny pasó por las pruebas y análisis de sangre, jejeje Uri y su "juego de manos" impecable.

Zeke se ha mantenido callado frente al abuelo, quiere conservar esa información para si por el momento aun que es claro que tiene roces con el abuelo Ackerman.

Kenny siempre andará molestando a Levi, es algo así como su forma de demostrarle su aprecio, jejeje y Uri solo le sigue la corriente XD. Levi muy él y directo sin tanto rodeo para hacer las cosas jejeje. yo también amaría que hiciera algo así (*o*).

Las cosas legales son enredosas pero Uri, Kenny y Erwin han pensado en varias posibilidades, la condena puede no ser tan grave con Hanji marcada por eso les preocupa apresurarse.

El tema del carro y la puerta volverán a salir y sin duda dejaran una idea bien marcada. (Música de suspenso e intriga turururururrururruuuuu). O cielos cuando Zeke y todos se enteres de que Kenny es Omega (*O*), colapso seguro.

Mikasa siempre defendiendo a su Eren, jejeje pero tiene que ceder ante el enojo de Levi, y Eren pues… aún cree que su hermano no es de lo peor ya veremos qué pasa al darse cuenta de los oscuros planes de este y su padre.

Sip tiene razón el pasado de estos dos es bastante alocado y medio intenso por eso Levi tiene tantas dudas de cómo era su situación en ese entonces, Uri cometió algunos errores en su "conquista" por lo menos hasta que Kenny le explicó la situación que tenía con su abuelo. Aunque claro aún quedan cosas por decir acerca del abuelo Ackerman como el hecho que aun que no toleraba a Kenny como omega termino permitiendo que estuviera con Uri aun antes de comenzar a chantajearlo.

Uri es un genio en el laboratorio jejeje será el impulso que necesita Hanji para perfeccionar su proyecto. Y la combinación de los conocimientos de ambos afectara directamente en algunos compuestos químicos que tendrán uso más adelante.

Como dijiste "la combinación de químicos entre Hanji y Uri será explosiva" y tienes mucha razón :D

Los aromas de los Alfa me encantan :D en especial el de Levi y Erwin el aroma de limón con menta si es delicioso y el olor a canela siempre me ha gustado mucho.

La historia entre Kenny, Uri y el Abuelo es intrigante y contiene muchos secretos por decir jejeje. El proyecto de Hanji no dejara indiferente a nadie es un hecho, pronto más MikeNana.

Por ahora Uri ya presento a sus subordinados como nuevos miembros en esta investigación, y es momento de verlos en acción.

**:D**

**Maisis11** – Levi dándole su merecido a Zeke por querer pasarse con Hanji, jejeje. Hanji acepto el anillo porque en verdad está muy apegada a Levi aunque claro ella quiere terminar su investigación, aun así no se negaría a estar al lado de su predestinado. Y Traute si estaba encubierta jijiji, pero lo que pasa ahí aún se lo están guardando.

Gracias :D

**:D**

**Scarlet Zoe** – Me gusta escribir sobre la relación alfa-omega entre Kenny y Uri pero sin llegar a ser explícita, es como ver a dos amigos muy cercanos. Gracias por lo de las personalidades aunque aún me falla algunos aspectos de eso (n_n), Kenny es bastante directo al expresarse XD por eso siempre molesta a Levi, y me causo gracia como se queja de que termino cuidando 3 niños.

Con lo de Mikasa casi me lo imagine de que a ella se la llevaron un día le dijeron así nada mas – Hey Kenny cuida a Mikasa un rato- y cuando se giró para negarse solo vio a Mikasa parada en la puerta con una maleta- XD

Zeke actúo precipitadamente y todo le salió mal ahora esperara a hacer un movimiento más planeado, él está bastante obsesionado con poseer a Hanji mas como un objeto que como un apersona. Uri al fin sabrá a detalle sobre el proyecto de Hanji y será el quien le dé la base y apoyo que le falta para por fin pulir su creación. Ho tienes razón en no confiar en el abuelo aún tiene cartas por poner en juego.

Ese Levi solo quería terminar el acto rápido, él siendo nada romántico y Kenny molestando XD pues tuvo que ser directo y ya. Jejeje.

Eren y Mikasa tendrán otros momentos para estar más tranquilos sin interrupciones, y sin Levi amenazando a Eren XD. Jejeje, el aroma de Mikasa lo pensé así porque al ser ella una chica creo que debía tener un aroma más fresco como más ambiental

Ho, Kenny y Uri al fin sabrán de que se trata el proyecto de Hanji y sip tienes razón en que Hanji y Uri aran una magnifica mancuerna en el laboratorio.

Jejeje, habrá fecha de boda pero lo cierto es que la marca tendrá que ser antes.

**:D**


	20. Cap 20 Información, pruebas y relatos

**Hola :D Y aquí estoy :D y aquí un regalito antes de navidad, cap. 20 además largo y con lemon… a pero debo disculparme porque no es lemon LeviHan como había dicho (-_-), pero en el siguiente si hay candente juego ente ellos (n_n) ¿entonces de que pareja es el lemon de este cap.? Jejeje lo sabrán al llegar ahí. Beshos.**

**Previamente en este Fic.**

El compromiso matrimonial entre Hanji y Levi se ha hecho "publico" así como las pretensiones que tiene Zeke sobre ella y su clara intención de tenerla a como dé lugar, aunque su primer movimiento no funciono, sus planes no se detienen.

En tanto la reunión en Unicor ha logrado colocar a todos en el punto de investigación mas preocupante que es la recolección de pruebas materiales, con ello deciden que se realizara el anuncio público de "alas de la libertad" para acaparar la atención mediática y poder investigar sin ser notados. Sin embargo las cosas lejos están de mantenerse en las sombras para la mirada expectante del abuelo de Kenny que parece haber reanimado la atención sobre su familia y lo que hacen.

**Cap 20. Información, pruebas y relatos.**

Uri miraba por la ventana como el día lucia completamente limpio; un cielo azul libre de nubosidades, pero aun cuando sus violetas ojos miraban la extensión de aquel cielo sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte.

\- ¿Te ha resultado interesante el proyecto de Zoe, cierto? – Cuestiono Kenny desde atrás sin apartar la vista de su computadora.

Uri dejo ir un suspiro prácticamente imperceptible y miro de reojo a Kenny. – Interesante es poco, ansió poder leer todas sus notas y material escrito, revisar sus pruebas y más a un el suero que usa como supresor; además de analizar su propia sangre y comprobar que no se está causando algún tipo de daño a largo plazo, aunque para el tiempo que lleva eso ya habrá dado muestras… Hanji es un genio, si ha creado tal cosa… deseo ponerla bajo mi tutela, poco importara el título de Sina si la hago mi protegida.-

Kenny miro con cierta incredulidad a Uri. - ¿Enserio? Así de repente…. Así nada más considerando que has tenido a académicos de química casi rogándote para que les enseñes tu secreto en formulas. Nunca quisiste tener a nadie bajo tu instrucción, todos creen que es porque eres un egoísta de tu propio conocimiento.-

Esta vez Uri se acercó al escritorio y miro de forma seria a Kenny, mientras tomaba su sombrero que reposaba en una de las esquinas. – Sabes bien cuál es el motivo de ello, el secreto de mi "base química" no puedo revelarlo así nada más. – Y tras decir aquello llevo el sombrero cerca de su rostro y olio el aroma que yacía impregnado en el de forma casi solemne.

Kenny se incomodó con aquella acción, hubiera querido arrebatarle el sombrero para que no hiciera aquello, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

\- Ok, lo entiendo y ¿le dirás como crear su propia base? Es decir una vez que Levi la marque podrá hacerlo. "Toda la magia está en usar la sangre correcta".-

Uri deposito el sombrero sobre la mesa casi con delicadeza mientras asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. – No puedo esperar a mañana para que Erwin la traiga aquí para hablar.

**Más tarde**

Erwin conducía por una carretera que salía de la ciudad mientras hablaba por teléfono y Armin iba a su lado, en un auto de línea discreta en color gris pólvora cuyo dueño era Kenny y se lo había facilitado para que iniciaran la investigación más seria. – "Era mejor moverse en algo más cómodo que una motocicleta"- Eso era lo que había dicho Kenny cuando le dio las llaves y ahora se dirigían a un punto en específico.

\- De acuerdo, crea la solicitud con un alias has una revisión superficial y recolecta los datos básicos, en este momento Armin y Yo nos dirigimos al área "0", bien no llames hasta que yo lo haga en todo caso ahora mantén el teléfono apagado hasta que escriba al segundo numero.-

Termino por explicar Erwin antes de cortar la llamada para después dirigirse a Armin. – ¿Estas plenamente seguro que es adecuado acercarse durante el día?

Armin asintió. - He vigilado el sitio por varios días y cualquier actividad solo se da en la noche cerca de la madrugada, sin embargo no parece haber actividad real ahí, por lo que deduzco que solo han estado recuperando cosas. Además de que debe de encontrarse sin servicios porque cuando llegan usan lámparas de mano, entran y salen con algunas cajas para después retirarse, todo en menos de 20 minutos. Así que a lo sumo debemos de tener 2 horas, mientras el sol este alto, después de eso sería riesgoso permanecer ahí.

Erwin asintió y mantuvo el rumbo hacia aquella zona medianamente apartada de la ciudad.

\- Dime Armin ¿Cómo iniciaste a investigar esto, es decir como llegaste con Uri?- Cuestiono el mayor.

Armin no aparto la vista del camino pero contesto aquello. – Mi abuelo me hablo siempre con la verdad desde que era un niño; me conto sobre el expediente 0452 y los Zoe, de cómo mis padres se unieron a su investigación, mi madre era parte del cuerpo de investigación de la policía, mi padre era agente de información, ellos realizaban todo el trabajo interno mientras los Zoe se movían por el terreno.

Cuando cumplí 15 mi abuelo me conto como fueron asesinados mis padres y un par de días después los Zoe, mientras ellos fueron calcinados en su auto mis padres murieron "en un accidente" cuando una fuga de gas hizo explotar el laboratorio de muestras, y según lo que me comento el sr. Uri su madre también "murió en un accidente" ¿cierto?...

Bien después de saber todo esto decidí que tomaría este caso y terminaría lo que mis padres empezaron, fue una gran ventaja que mi clasificación fuera Beta, como la de mi madre, aun que ser alfa hubiera sido mejor. A partir de ahí comencé a estudiar en la academia de policía e investigación. A sido muy duro pero no podía rendirme.

Además hace un año hurgando dentro del viejo desván, encontré un compilado de hojas, que eran las notas de mis madres sobre el caso 0452, la mayoría son resultados clínicos de cuerpos encontrados, el sr. Uri me dijo que este tema debía hablarlo directamente con usted porque era quien poseía otra parte del expediente, la parte creada por los Zoe.

Además de que entre esas hojas había notas que mencionaban nombres entre ellos está el de Uri Reiss, así que lo investigue, claro es casi imposible conseguir una cita en oficina con él así que vigile su rutina alrededor de una semana, note que siempre sale de Unicorn y regresa ahí por lo que deduzco que su vivienda está en alguno de los pisos, no pensé que tendría oportunidad de acercarme a él debido a que siempre está acompañado de Kenny Ackerman, sin embargo tuve suerte cuando lo vi salir solo un momento por café en el restaurante que está del otro lado de la avenida frente a Unicorn, así que cuando salía de ahí lo alcance, no me presente ni mucho menos, solo me plante frente a él y dije – Sr. Uri usted sabe del 0452 y mis padres murieron por ello, concédame unos minutos para hablar.-

Erwin escucho aquello con atención, Armin era un chico listo y así se notaba, era claro que Uri decidió conservarlo a su lado para este momento. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que el chico a un era muy joven, incluso menor que Hanji y eso le causaba cierta inquietud por el hecho de que Uri lo hubiera enviado a vigilar los alrededores del "pozo" lugar a donde se dirigían ahora y que Armin afirmaba estaba completamente desierto salvo por las madrugadas.

El vehículo fue estacionado entre la maleza de unos matorrales resecos en un pequeño he insípido bosquecillo tras lo que era una alta construcción que poseía la apariencia de un enorme ladrillo de concreto crudo.

Erwin miro aquella edificación estudiando cada detalle, a simple vista parecía una desgastada troje que pudo haber servido para almacenar maquinaria de campo por su considerable tamaño, los muros se notaban gruesos, no existían ventanas a nivel de suelo o a lo largo de la mole de cemento lo único que parecía permitir luz al interior se podía distinguir como unas estrechas troneras en lo alto aproximadamente a un metro del techo., la parte frontal de aquel lugar era una puerta de dos hojas metálicas con el tamaño suficiente para dar acceso a un camión de no más de 3.5 m. de alto, e incluso la misma puerta era conformada por dos paneles de lo que parecía acero, sin ventana alguna más que un viejo comunicador a un lado y un rehoyo ahora vacío sobre este que dejaba ver un par de cables negros que colgaban como alimañas muertas del sucio boquete.

\- Antes pudo haber habido una cámara ahí para verificar quien estaba en la puerta. – Comento Armin señalando el hueco. Erwin tomo su celular y saco una fotografía de aquello después ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

Cerrada, aquella placa metálica se encontraba cerrada y con una sola entrada de llave visible. Pero Armin extrajo de su sudadera lo que parecía una navaja suiza pero era claro que los aditamentos que portaba no eran los convencionales cuando Erwin pudo ver como de esta extendía lo que se notaba como una delgada punta metálica aplanada y con un par de muescas a lo largo de sus 5 cm.

El chico rubio se acercó y sin dudarlo introdujo aquella lanceta en el ojo de la cerradura, giro lentamente hacia un lado y después hacia otro con movimientos casi como los de un cirujano que sutura una arteria, tras ello un chasquido se dejó escuchar y la metálica superficie cedió hacia atrás con un extraño rechinido apagado en sus goznes ferrosos.

Erwin no oculto su expresión de sorpresa, ese chico escondía muchas sorpresas bajo esa apariencia casi inocente.

Ambos entraron en silencio y esta vez fue Erwin quien empuño una lámpara de mano mientras Armin cerraba nuevamente la puerta. – No podemos dejarla abierta si alguien viniera sabría que hay intrusos.- Se explicó y el más alto solo asintió a aquello.

El lugar se encontraba en completa oscuridad y ahora ayudados por dos lámparas de mano podían ver que se encontraban en lo que parecía un enorme lobby, con varias puertas al fondo. Erwin camino por el lugar observando el suelo donde se podían notar las marcas de vehículos, marcas recientes que habían estado removiendo el acumulado polvo del suelo dejando huellas de sus neumáticos. El rubio tomo otra fotografía de ello.

Sin perder tiempo ambos se internaron por aquel lugar, el objetivo de aquello era recolectar evidencia circunstancial de lo que se había cometido en aquel sitio.

Avanzaron alumbrando hacia arriba donde se encontraron con que había un segundo nivel frente a ese Lobby principal, con un ventanal amplio que permitiría mirar hacia el frente. A la derecha se encontraba una amplia escalera derruida que daba acceso hacia aquella parte elevada.

Pero primeramente se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas en la parte inferior, puerta que Uri les había indicado antes y que conducía a lo que antes fueran las celdas donde mantenían prisioneros a los omegas.

La puerta que abrieron daba a una escalera, un nivel por debajo de la construcción, un sótano que había sido remodelado para conformar una serie de celdas d metros cada una.

La zona fue fotografiada conforme avanzaron siendo las luces de sus linternas las que les fueron revelando la imagen de una vieja pesadilla que no había terminado.

Erwin abrió una de las metálicas puertas y se encontró con la imagen de un camastro carcomido por el óxido así como un amasijo de mantas grises por la mugre y lo que parecían manchas negras. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la pared contraria a ellos la vieron llena de viejas salpicaduras igualmente ennegrecidas, contemplando como algunas de ellas tenían marcas con forma de huellas de manos, manos que por el rastro que habían dejado parecían haberse movido con desesperación.

Ninguno de los rubios necesito confirmación, aquellas manchas negras ahora habían sido sangre, suficiente como para dejar aquel horrendo rastro impregnado sobre el muro.

Y aquella no fue la única escena que encontraron en aquellas celdas, camastros viejos cubiertos por las mismas manchas negras, rastros en el suelo de quienes fueron arrastrados.

Ambos rubios guardaron silencio ante aquello, era demasiado horrendo pensar que un ser humano podía hacerle eso a otro sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

Erwin continúo tomando aquellas fotografías, después se movieron fuera de aquel lugar, ahora en donde un área alojaba otra cantidad de celdas pero estas poseían camastros adicionados con correas, e incluso collares unidos a una cadena fija al muro.

En el nivel superior hallaron algunas salas que aparentemente hicieron de oficinas en algún momento, y tras estas una serie de habitaciones donde aún se hallaban varios objetos de sujeción como cuerdas, collares, esposas y mordazas, dentro de lo que parecieran hubieran sido habitaciones cual "hotel de paso".

Armin señalo hacia el piso indicándole que había que bajar de nuevo; ambos conscientes de que Uri les hablo de otro nivel oculto donde existía un laboratorio en el cual muchas veces se le había forzado a realizar todo tipo de sueros para usarlos en aquellos infelices que un día ocuparon esas celdas.

\- El lugar que buscamos debe estar al final de un corredor de celdas aisladas, el señor Uri dijo que los omegas en ellas eran usados como "conejillos de indias" para probar los sueros que vendían.- Explico Armin repitiendo lo dicho por Uri antes de que salieran hacia aquel lugar.

Erwin asintió dirigiendo su haz de luz hacia el oscuro pasillo y solo unos minutos más tarde encontraron aquello mencionado por Uri. Las celdas de ese corredor a diferencia de las otras contaban con una ventana de doble vidrio que en su momento fue usada para observar desde afuera al "objeto de estudio", así mismo aquellos camastros contaban con correas en los cuatro extremos.

Avanzaron un poco más y se toparon con una puerta de dos hojas sin seguro alguno, al ingresar vieron lo que en efecto había sido un laboratorio que ahora se encontraba parcialmente desmantelado.

\- Esto debe ser lo que se han ocupado de llevar cada noche. Cualquier cosa útil que quedara de su "trabajo anterior"- Afirmo Erwin registrando aquello con su celular, hasta llegar a una mesa donde reposaban aun varios recipientes que lucían limpios a diferencia el entorno del sitio, estos poseían una etiqueta nueva adherida por encima de una vieja y amarillenta.

La mayoría de las notas colocaba nombres que el rubio no comprendía, pero sería buena opción fotografiarlos, si bien ninguno de ellos sabría que sustancia eran Uri podría identificarlos con leer tan extraños nombres.

Casi habían terminado con aquello cuando un metálico chirrido llego a sus oídos, ambos rubios se pusieron en alerta, alguien había ingresado al pozo. Erwin miro su reloj llevaban cerca de 1 hora con 40 minutos ahí, y aun era de día pero la mala fortuna quiso que alguien decidiera aparecer muy lejos de las horas de la madrugada.

Ambos se movieron buscando un escondite y procedieron a apagar las linternas, lo siguiente que escucharon fue el eco de unos pasos y el repentino zumbido de un motor que invadió todo el ambiente para segundos después el chasquido de luces encendiéndose ahí y probablemente en todo el lugar.

\- Una planta de energía portátil- Pensó Erwin.-

El intruso avanzo con paso calmado, su dirección era clara, el laboratorio al cual ingreso sin mirar nada más que los recipientes sobre la mesa.

Erwin y Armin se habían escondido en un viejo gabinete vertical que permanecía en una esquina de aquel laboratorio.

Armin mantenía sus manos cubriendo su boca, buscando mitigar cualquier sonido que pudiera proferir. Erwin por su parte mantenía su temple ante aquello, incluso su respiración estaba controlada, y su vista fija por una delgada rendija del compartimento y cuando sus ojos observaron al individuo que recogía aquellos frascos levanto su teléfono hasta que la cámara pudo contemplar lo que sus ojos veían.

Un segundo par de pasos se escuchó y una voz llamo desde el pasillo. – Muévete, esto debía de estar ya en el nuevo centro de operación, no puedo creer que no puedas seguir una orden tan simple del sr. Zeke.- Gruño aquella voz sin ingresar al lugar pero Erwin se concentró solo en la última palabra que pronunció "Zeke", mientras tensaba su expresión.

Ambos individuos salieron tan rápido como entraron ni siquiera reparando en la presencia de los dos intrusos. En tanto ambos rubios se mantuvieron ocultos varios minutos aun después de escuchar el chirriar de la puerta y el menguar del motor que a su vez provocaba que las luces menguaran hasta extinguirse nuevamente.

Tras estar seguros de que nuevamente se encontraban solos salieron de su resguardo, listos para marcharse de ahí y tras unos minutos ya se encontraban nuevamente en el auto enfilando hacia la carretera.

\- Dime Armin ¿Puedes saber cuántas personas con el nombre de "Zeke" hay en la ciudad?- Cuestiono Erwin queriendo no pensar en la posibilidad de que el Zeke que mencionaran fuera el mismo de la universidad.

Armin lo pensó un momento antes de contestar. – Si, es posible; por medio del registro de habitantes, incluso saber si hay personas que llegaron de fuera a vivir legalmente aquí. También podría averiguar quién es la persona que entro por los recipientes con la imagen que grabo.

Erwin asintió a aquello y ambos permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino.

**-o-O-o-**

**5:30 de la tarde laboratorio de Sina – Área de almacenaje**

El rostro de Hanji lucía una expresión entre congoja y furia mientras miraba el interior de su gaveta refrigerada, asignada por su padre para guardar las muestras con las que trabajaba, el interior de aquel compartimento estaba vacío…

La castaña cerró con ira la puerta y ahora sus ojos claramente llenos de furia repasaron la mirada sobre el seguro del compartimento que presentaba una ligera melladura en el área de la llave.

Hanji gruño con sequedad. Robadas, sus muestras habían sido robadas… y no podía haber sido otro más que Zeke, aquel día que la ataco, antes de irse él se ausento de la vista de los demás por un lapso de tiempo; suficiente como para poder robar sus muestras… eso era lo que llevaba en aquella mochila.

\- ¡Hanji… el unicornio ha venido a ver a su prometida! – Dijo una vocecita cantarina a sus espaldas con un tono bastante alegre.

La castaña se giró pero en su rostro aún se encontraba la imagen misma de la furia, provocando que Nifa quien era la que llamaba retrocediera en automático ante aquella mirada turbia de su amiga.

\- ¡PERDON, PERDON! No era mi intención seguir con ese apodo… lo que quería decir era que Levi vino a buscarte y está en el pasillo.- Se explicó la chica bajita moviendo las manos considerando que la molestia de Hanji era por el apodo de "prometida del unicornio".

Hanji se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras exhalaba el aire que ni siquiera había notado mantenía en los pulmones retenido, tratando de tranquilizarse. – Lo siento Nifa… no es por eso, yo… disculpa si te asuste; es que acabo de darme cuenta de algo, alguien estuvo husmeando en mis cosas y…

\- ¿Qué sucede Hanji? - Escucharon ambas y al girarse vieron a Levi quien había ingresado al laboratorio y ahora se acercaba – Por favor Nifa déjanos solos.- Pidió dirigiéndose a la pelirroja quien salió sin decir nada más.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos Hanji miro a Levi con seriedad y hablo. – Zeke ha robado mis muestras.-

Levi frunció el ceño comprendiendo la preocupación de Hanji y lo grave que podría ser eso.

\- ¿Tu investigación, estaba aquí?- Cuestiono con seriedad.

Hanji negó aquello. – No nada de mi trabajo está aquí, solo las muestras sanguíneas por que deben conservarse con una temperatura controlada y tal vez no fuera algo grave puedo tomarlas nuevamente pero entre ellas había una muestra de mi sangre y tu muestra de feromonas puras.-

Aquello era malo, si bien la investigación de Hanji estaba a salvo en otro lugar, el que Zeke tuviera una muestra de su sangre era una pésima noticia, debían hablar con Uri y Kenny pronto.

\- Hanji toma tus cosas vamos con tu padre tienes que venir con migo a Unicorn a hora, solo había venido aquí para decirte que Uri y Kenny se han interesado en tu trabajo y querían verte mañana pero veo que esperar mas no es una buena idea.- Señalo el pelinegro mientras salían del lugar.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn despacho de Kenny – 9:40 de la noche. **

El padre de Hanji esperaba fuera del despacho mientras Traute le hacia compañía, él solo meditaba sobre cuales eran la cuestiones que desconocia y por que se habian encontrado con Erwin al llegar ahí.

Mientras tanto en el interior del despacho Hanji hablaba dando una extensa explicación sobre lo que habia creado, una explicación tan especializada que Erwin, Kenny y Levi se habian quedado a media explicación sin saber de que hablaba la castaña, siendo solo Uri quien la miraba con toda su atención incluso escribiendo notas sueltas sobre la agenda de Kenny que fue lo primero que tuvo a mano.

\- Y en este punto, es cuando el enlace se fractura creando lineas descontinuas en el enlace y provoca que el supresor dure solo 24 horas funcionales.- Termino de hablar la castaña.

Uri miro de soslayo sus notas, se meso la barbilla con una expresión meditabunda y después hablo. – Niña mía, ese cerebro tuyo vale su peso en oro, no puedo creer que yo con todos mis años de experiencia no había pensado en cambiar la base de unión de cadenas de omega por una inserción de Alfa, y de hecho si dejas que Unicorn cobije tu proyecto podríamos empezar a trabajar esta misma noche en la contención de uniones, estoy seguro que tengo la respuesta a ese fallo en tu suero.

Hanji no pudo evitar demostrar su emoción ante aquellas palabras. - ¡Juoooo Huuuuu! ¿ME AYUDARA A MEJORAR MI INVESTIGACIÓN? ¡Si tuviera acceso al equipo de su laboratorio farmacéutico las posibilidades son infinitas… haaa espere ¿Eso también significaría que mi investigación pasaría a ser propiedad de Unicorn?-

Kenny se aclaró la garganta y tomo la palabra antes que Uri. – Escucha, en este punto hay 2 cosas que me quedan claras, tú y Uri son un par de raros, amantes de las probetas y las sustancias extrañas en tubos de ensayo y 2 tienes que estar aquí de ahora en adelante. Tu trabajo solo estará protegido si tiene mi firma respaldándote y tienes que entender eso, aun que tendrás todo el crédito de la creación y claro Uri seria tú mentor dentro de este campo.

Hanji guardo silencio unos momentos, en su rostro se veía el análisis de aquella situación. – Si a partir de este momento acepto significa que estaría trabajando ya para Unicorn, ¿Dejaría la universidad? Cuestiono finalmente.

Kenny negó – No, si no quieres, aunque sería lo obvio, no necesitas el título de Sina si eres parte del grupo de desarrolladores de Unicorn, de hecho creo que ahora puedes saber esto. Tu amigo Moblit tiene un proyecto gestándose en Unicorn, por su puesto él no te ha dicho nada de esto porque dentro del contrato que se firma queda completamente prohibido hablar del tema. Pero como vez decidió continuar con los estudios en Sina y por la tarde pasa aquí en los laboratorios 3 horas cada día para trabajar en su desarrollo, claro que son las 3 últimas hora del día.-

La castaña se sorprendió ante aquello no creía que Moblit tuviera un secreto así.

\- Esto es muy interesante pero hay algo que aún no se ha discutido- Interrumpió Levi desde el sillón contiguo. - ¿Qué hay de las muestras que se robó el idiota de Zeke?

Uri lo medito un momento – Hanji, afirmaste que Zeke está en la especialidad de química fisiológica, y solo eran muestras las que robo, muestras sanguíneas de Erwin, su amigo Mike, tu compañero Abel, Moblit y Levi incluyendo el destilado de feromonas puras de él que yo prepare. Además de una muestra sanguínea tuya…. Si bien su rama es paralela a la nuestra sus conocimientos son distintos, no podrá hacer gran cosa con las muestras de Erwin, Mike, Moblit, Abel o la sanguínea de Levi, pero me preocupa el que tenga una muestra tuya y el destilado de feromonas de Levi. Ignoro qué tan inteligente sea pero debemos andarnos con cuidado, presiento que deducirá que la muestra omega es tuya.

Creo que debemos de hacer las cosas ahora, registraremos la patente del supresor creado por Hanji, eso tomara unos 3 días.-

\- Disculpen...- Llamo una voz tímida desde uno de los laterales aun lado de los altos libreros del despacho.

Hanji fue la primera en girarse viendo a Armin a quien no había notado hasta ese momento y haciéndola formar una mueca de sorpresa e incomodidad - ¿Es chico a estado ahí escuchando desde el inicio? – Se cuestionó en silencio.

\- Creo que el trabajo de la señorita Hanji es el motivo perfecto para dar una noticia que captara todos los reflectores, deberían anunciarla públicamente apenas tengan el registro, y ya que el sr. Erwin y yo hemos obtenido las fotos del "pozo" considero que "la zona roja" de la investigación ha iniciado.- Expreso Armin con seriedad.

La castaña miro unos segundos a Armin para después girarse hacia los demás y preguntar. - ¿Quién es este chico y de que habla?

Uri poso sus ojos sobre Erwin considerando que era el indicado para explicar a Hanji lo que sucedía.

El rubio se acercó hacia Hanji por un momento sintió que su vida misma regresaba un instante ubicado muchos años atrás cuando él era solo un chico en la pubertad y Hanji una niña, recordando a la castaña sentada en el sillón de la sala de su casa balanceando los pies que aún no llegaban al suelo ignorante de lo que el acababa de escuchas de su padre y unos policías que hablaban en su estudio, los hombres de uniforme habían dicho, "el matrimonio Zoe murió en un accidente, si desea tener a la pequeña de la sala bajo su custodia tiene que ir ahora mismo con su abogado para el papeleo." Su padre solo asintió y en aquel momento Erwin supo que la noticia seria devastadora para la infantil Hanji en ese momento, incluso cuando se acercó a ella la castaña lo miro con sus grandes y expresivos ojos caramelo mientras le decía – ¡Erwin! Juguemos hasta que mis papas vengan por mí.-

El rubio sintió la misma opresión en su pecho de aquel momento, tendría que explicarle a Hanji todo aquello que había detrás de la muerte de sus padres.

Hanji solo observo a Erwin con la certeza de que este tenía algo muy serio que decirle.

\- Hanji toma asiento, le diré a papá que pase hay algo de lo que deben enterarse…-

La noche avanzo en pie de aquella conversación, Hanji se sentía confusa, sorprendida básicamente perpleja ante todo lo que había escuchado, su padre por el contrario se negaba a aceptar aquello, sabía que era real, sabia del cauteloso comportamiento de su esposa pero se negaba a aceptar que ella fuera la victima de algo tan enorme y peligroso, aun menos podía asumir que su amado hijo está involucrado hasta el cuello en algo tan retorcido queriendo hacer justicia.

\- ¡NO!, esto es inadmisible, no permitiré que continúes con esto; no soportaría perderte o Hanji, nos iremos de aquí.- Dijo el sr. Smith exaltado pero tratando de contener su tono de voz.

Erwin negó con la cabeza. – Padre no es momento de hacer algo así, si huimos seria como simplemente no darle valor a lo que mamá y los padres Hanji hicieron. – Rebatió Erwin con tono firme.

Su padre se levantó con claro enojo. - ¡No puedo creer que estés poniendo en peligro a Hanji! ¡Sabes lo que le puede pasar si es descubierta solo porque TÚ quieres "jugar al héroe vengador"! Eres adulto Erwin y sé que no podre detenerte de esto pero no dejare que arrastren a Hanji a algo semejante como ir contra esas personas en cargos poderosos.-

Padre e hijo solo se quedaron mirando cada uno firme en su postura, Hanji solo los miraba aun asimilando lo que había escuchado antes, los demás guardaban silencio comprendiendo el sentir del sr. Smith, y tras unos segundos que se sintieron eternos Uri hablo nuevamente.

\- Sr. Smith, comprendo que debe estar sumamente perturbado con todo esto, pero debe comprender que lo que sucede no es algo que pueda ignorar y seguir con su vida como si nada pasara… yo lo sé bien ya que he vivido con la culpa de no hacer nada durante años, y ahora que mientras hablamos en algún punto de esta ciudad hay omegas inocentes que estarán siendo sometidos a tratos inhumanos y probablemente siendo asesinados lentamente, sé que cualquiera con sentido común buscaría huir de esto pero si todos huimos ¿Quién los detendría de convertir esta ciudad en su patio de juegos enfermos? Además también considere que si decide llevarse forzadamente a Hanji lejos de aquí, ella comenzara a decaer al estar lejos de su alfa predestinado, ahora no lo parece porque es una chica bastante alegre pero aun sin la marca de Levi ella podría morir de tristeza si no lo vuelve a ver.-

El sr. Smith guardo silencio y se sentó de nuevo, no deseaba aquello pero la situación lo estaba superando con creces. – Erwin… ¿Tú y Hanji estarán bien…? – Pregunto finalmente sin creer que pudiera ser así.

\- Oiga decano, creo que está siendo demasiado dramático, deje de ver las cosas desde su lado más turbio. Permita que su hija viva aquí, le aseguro que mi sobrino la cuidara, no le garantizo que no termine siendo abuelo antes del final del año, pero al menos ella estará segura.- Intervino Kenny recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Erwin su padre e incluso Levi al mencionar aquello de "ser abuelo".

Kenny solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. - ¿Que? Todos saben que pasara, además nadie ha mencionado un punto importante y que tenemos a nuestro favor, un alfa superior puede matar a otro alfa sin tener problemas legales demostrando que fue en defensa propia o del omega.-

\- ¿Acaso insinúa que no le importa que su sobrino asesine a alguien?- Reprocho el sr. Smith ante semejante comentario.

Kenny enarco una ceja. - ¿Qué, si es necesario se hará? Yo mismo mate al padre de Levi y solo me pusieron una multa.- Respondió Kenny como quien cuenta cómo fue su día, pero teniendo que agregar una explicación extra ante la horrorizada mirada del sr. Smith que intercalaba su mirada entre él y Levi que ni siquiera había reaccionado a lo escuchado. – Bueno, lo hice porque golpeo a mi hermana además la hirió con una navaja. Era un tipejo de lo peor, fue un matrimonio arreglado por mi abuelo.-

El no dijo nada a ello pero su expresión no se relajó ante lo escuchado.

Hanji miro a todos un momento. – Esto es serio y creo que Erwin como el sr. Uri tienen razón, no podemos solo huir de esto si no hacemos nada nadie lo hará. Además la muerte de mis padres, mamá Smith y los padres de Armin no tendría valor y eso es injusto.-

\- Hanji, prometí frente a la tumba de tus padres que te cuidaría y serias una mujer de bien con una vida feliz…. No puedo permitir que te involucres en esto…. Además si saben que eres hija de los Zoe podrían buscarte para asesinarte.- Se lamentó el .

Erwin se mantuvo serio pero no en silencio. – Padre, todos aquí podríamos ser asesinados aun si no hacemos nada…. Hay algo que aun debes saber sobre el Sr. Zacharius; aun a pesar de que fue él quien se ocupó del papeleo en la custodia de Hanji.

Aquella conversación se extendió hasta entrada la madrugada y al final aun con el desacuerdo del padre de los Smith se acordó que la noticia del proyecto de Hanji se aria publica tras su registro y después de ello se daría una fiesta donde se presentaría formalmente a Hanji como integrante del grupo elite de químicos de Unicorn bajo la "tutela" de Uri además de dar a conocer una fecha de la boda, pero los documentos de matrimonio tendrían que firmarse antes.

Con toda aquella cortina mediática Erwin, Rico y Armin podrían culminar la investigación y con ello llevar el caso a la luz en una rueda de prensa.

Si todo salía bien podrían cambiar incluso el rumbo de aquella sociedad.

**-o-O-o-**

Los Smith salieron de Unicorn, bajo las sombras de la madrugada, más por la insistencia de no dejara a Hanji cerca de Levi, por parte del Erwin y el sr. Smith por lo menos no antes de los formales papeles de boda. Erwin regresaría por la tarde para trabajar sobre lo que Rico hubiera encontrado, Hanji tenía que ordenar sus notas para darlas a Uri y este se encargara del registro, el Sr. Smith, el solo rogaba porque ninguno de sus hijos fuera asesinado.

Levi camino hacia la habitación de Kenny y sin tocar abrió la puerta. – Hey Kenny, hay algunas cosas que quiero habla…- El pelinegro se quedó en silencio cuando la imagen que vio fue la de Traute portando una bata de baño que le pertenecía a Kenny y claramente a ella le quedaba grande. La rubia se encontraba saliendo del cuarto de baño y al ver a Levi solo se quedó estática.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja y cuestiono. – En verdad quiero saber qué relación tienes con Kenny – Pronuncio Levi cuidando sus palabras ante el secreto de su tío además del hecho de que Uri se encontraba en la casa y ella estaba en la habitación de Kenny.-

Traute tenía una expresión seria pero era claro para el pelinegro que había cierto nerviosismo en su voz. – Creo que eso ya lo sabes Levi, no creo que sea tan extraño para ti, estoy saliendo con Kenny y llevamos una relación bastante estable. -

Levi apenas separa los labios cuando una voz lo llamo desde atrás. – Levi quiero hablar contigo un momento.-

El pelinegro se giró percatándose que tras de sí estaban Kenny y Uri, el menor se sintió confundido y solo paso su vista entre uno y otro.

\- Bien me voy a dormir, si van a seguir hablando vayan al despacho. - Anuncio Kenny sin darle importancia a nada más. -

\- Kenny…- Pronuncio Uri solo dedicándole una mirada seria junto a un gesto casi imperceptible que Levi apenas observo. Kenny no dijo nada pero le devolvió un gesto con la mirada después entro a la habitación y antes de que cerrara la puerta el pelinegro noto a Traute acercándose a Kenny.

\- Uri, creí que…- Iba a cuestionar Levi pero el mayor comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

\- Sé que quieres saber que pasa pero no es el momento ni el tema ven con migo, Kenny cree que hay ciertas cosas que debes saber de un Alfa a otro, no me mal entiendas, tu tío ha realizado una excelente labor de crianza contigo pero hay detalles que solo yo podría explicarte.

**Estudio de Kenny.**

\- Bien quiero que hablemos de ti y Hanji- Aclaro Uri sin rodeos. – Las cosas se complicaran después de que se anuncie el trabajo de ella, porque a los del circulo no les convendrá en absoluto una sociedad donde los omegas dejen de estar por debajo de los Alfas, así que marcaras a Zoe sin que nadie lo sepa, esto solo lo sabremos Tú, ella y yo. Es importante que públicamente se crea que ella es beta el mayor tiempo posible.

Te casar con ella en unos días, sin ceremonias ni anuncios solo una firma sobre el papel, después la llevaras contigo y la poseerás, durante el acto la marcaras, esto es importante, su vínculo será sumamente estrecho por lo que es posible que ella especialmente tenga la necesidad de estar a tu lado todo el tiempo por lo menos las primeras 24 horas, si la dejas sola podría estar muy sensible y temerosa, incluso podría llorar y aquí es cuando tienes que saber que a partir de la formación del vínculo tu sentirás lo que experimenta tu omega, si Hanji tiene miedo o te extraña lo sabrás y será como un vacío en tu pecho que te ara ir a su lado solo para verificar que ella este bien. Si ella es lastimada o experimenta la sensación de sentirse amenazada tu sentirás el deseo irrefrenable de correr a ella, y no, no es que vayas a perder tu sentido común pero al principio eso creerás, porque cuando te unes al omega nacido para ti te conviertes en su protector incondicional.

Sin embargo una vez que los primeros "síntomas" del vínculo se estabilizan las cosas se normalizaran, te sentirás con el dominio sobre ella pero no te sorprendas que ella te desobedezca porque el vínculo puro es la mayor prueba de amor que le puedes hacer a tu omega, marcarlo permitiendo que conserve toda su independencia, claro a menos que uses "la voz" pero algo me dice que Zoe es muy similar a Kenny, a ninguno lo educaron para bajar la cabeza ante los Alfas, a Kenny porque su abuelo no lo quería como omega así que le dio la disciplina de un beta o incluso un alfa, y Hanji fue criada como su hermano, eso sin mencionar que desde pequeña convivio solo con Alfas sin saberlo, Erwin, el hijo de Zacharius, Berner, incluso sus amigos de la universidad. Casi todos alfas y algunos betas, pero ningún omega, ella no sabe ni quiere someterse, por lo que tendrás que vigilarla el doble. ¿Alguna pregunta? Creo que Kenny ya te enseñó como marcar correctamente, procura dejas una marca no muy grande y estética, no desgarres la piel de la nuca ni lastimes la glándula. Kenny le enseñara como maquillarla para que no se note, al principio lo ara el mismo pero ella deberá aprender.-

Levi lo observo un momento antes de cuestionar. – No tengo grandes dudas respecto a lo que tengo que hacer con Hanji pero cuando hablas es inevitable cuestionarme sobre cómo fueron aquellas cosas contigo y Kenny, de ninguna forma me lo imagino a él comportándose de forma "temerosa y sensible".

Uri negó con la cabeza. – Porque nunca lo hizo, él tenía su muy particular forma de expresarse como omega… como la mañana después de que dejo que lo marcara.- Explico Uri recordando aquel amanecer de años atrás.

**-o-O-o-**

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la cortina de blanca tela despertando de su sueño a Uri quien se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, de lo primero que fue consiente era del sabor en su boca y pasando el dorso de su mano sobre los labios vio una tenue marca de sangre ya seca impregnada. Miro hacia atrás considerando que durante la noche no se había percatado de la fuerza con la que había mordido, pero su ahora pareja omega dormía con calma ajeno de algún dolor tras la marca en su nuca.

Uri se levantó, lavo su rostro, procedió a vestirse y se acercó a la puerta con el menor ruido posible.

Su mano tomo el pomo de la puerta girando y abriendo, inesperadamente esta se cerró de golpe apenas se había separado escasos 5 centímetros del marco por la fuerza de una mano ahora junto a la de Uri que presionaba la hoja de madera en su lugar.

Uri miro a su lado y ahí estaba Kenny mirándolo con expresión seria y algo disgustada mientras le impedía salir. - ¿A dónde vas Uri?- Cuestiono más como un reclamo que como una pregunta.

Uri miro la mano del más alto que continuaba sosteniendo la puerta. – Kenny, tengo que ir a una de las reuniones con el proveedor de bases, si no asisto mi padre se pondrá furioso, te lo dije antes.- Respondió el más bajo mientras una extraña sensación lo invadía, y aun le tomo unos segundos notar que aquella sensación no era de él si no de Kenny, literalmente estaba percibiendo la frustración que Kenny sentía en aquel momento ante la idea de quedarse ahí sin él. Era extraño y aun que ya sabía de ante mano que ahora estaban unidos de una forma muy cercana era impresionante notar cuanto lo era.

**-o-O-o-**

\- Y básicamente aquel día Kenny me acompaño a cada lugar al que tenía que asistir mientras usaba una gabardina de cuello alto así como una camiseta de lana con el mismo estilo, a bien era que aquellos días eran invierno y nadie sopeso nada sobre aquella vestimenta, a excepción del abuelo; él conocía demasiado bien a Kenny, sabía que su nieto siempre usaba camisa y nunca la abotonaba por completo en la parte superior, y cuando nos vio salir solo nos dedicó una mirada desdeñosa llena de desprecio; aun que como hasta ahora siempre guardo el secreto.- Finalizo Uri.

Levi se mantuvo pensando aquello un momento. - ¿Cómo sobrevivieron al abuelo? – Pregunto sin rodeos.

Uri pestañeo lentamente dejando sus ojos cerrados como si un torrente de recuerdos poco gratos llegara a él. – Bueno, ciertamente él se encargó de hacernos la vida muy amarga, cuando solo estábamos los tres no paraba de decir insultos sobre nuestra relación Alfa-Omega aunque siempre fue hacia Kenny el mayor ataque verbal. Cuando estábamos con otros se limitaba a solo mirarnos con desprecio, pero lamento afirmar que cuando estaba con mi padre ambos no paraban de llamarnos de formas despectivas, teníamos que soportar aquello por guardar el secreto que teníamos, pero ciertamente Kenny rompió el cuello de más de uno de los subordinados de su abuelo y mi padre por atreverse a llamarnos con las palabras que ellos usaban. Ciertamente tu tío supo imponerse, espero no te sorprenda saber que él ha matado a más de uno.-

\- Otro factor importante para que no sea descubierto, un omega que ha cometido asesinato solo le espera la ejecución.-

Uri asintió aquello dejando ver preocupación en su rostro, Levi estudio aquella expresión; Uri en verdad estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Kenny pero era claro que en aquella relación Kenny era el omega más difícil de tratar que pudiera existir y para colmo su alfa era la persona más tranquila que había conocido hasta ahora, además de su madre claro.

\- ¿Por qué el abuelo nunca ha denunciado a Kenny? y solo se ha limitado a insultar a ambos durante años, y eso me hace preguntar otras cosas ¿Por qué Kenny continuo sosteniendo la vida del abuelo en especial ahora que él tiene tanto poder? Y con todo ello ¿Por qué el viejo odia tanto a los omegas?

Uri se acomodó en el asiento considerando la mejor respuesta para el menor. – El abuelo si quiere a Kenny. –

Aquella respuesta hizo que Levi frunciera el ceño con clara desazón ¿Cómo podía decir aquello si acababa de afirmar que les hizo la vida un infierno? Pero guardo silencio esperando que Uri se explicara.

\- Kenny y tu madre son todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo a tu abuelo…. Escucha, esto lo oí de mi padre cuando yo tenía unos 17 años, yo estaba escondido en el armario de su oficina mientras el conversaba con otra persona, en realidad estaba buscando un libro que él me había quitado diciendo que "era impropio para mi edad", en ese momento llego él con otra persona y tuve que mantenerme oculto.

La conversación fue más un cotilleo entre ambos. Mi padre aria negocios con los Ackerman, su socio le menciono que era mala idea porque esa familia llevaba años tratando de salir "del hoyo donde estaban" hoyo en el cual habían terminado por culpa de "malos omegas", si con esas palabras lo dijo, "Malos omegas". El abuelo fue abandonado por el omega con el que estaba y tenía un hijo, ese hijo fue el padre de Kenny y tu madre.

El problemas es que el omega con el que estaba no era su predestinado solo era un matrimonio por conveniencia aunque el parecía si estar enamorado, un día su omega conoció a otro alfa y por casualidad cruel ese era el predestinado de su omega, con ello la marca que tenia se fue borrando cuando este rechazo al abuelo aun que lo oculto lo mejor posible hasta que cuando esa marca era solo una cicatriz borrosa huyo con su pareja predestinada, abandonando al abuelo y su hijo.

Años más tarde cuando el que sería tu abuelo creció se emparejo con una omega pero tampoco eran predestinados. Ellos tuvieron un "enamoramiento" como el de los betas, de ahí nacieron Kenny y tu madre. Sin embargo la vida en una cruel ironía hizo que aquella omega también se topara con su predestinado, mala suerte supongo pero lo que realmente causo el odio en el abuelo de Kenny fue que esa omega su nuera era un ser despreciable y ruin, entre ella y su alfa desfalcaron a la fortuna de los Ackerman por medio de un testamento falso por parte del padre de Kenny. Sí, eso que estás pensando… ellos asesinaron al padre de Kenny y Kuchel, robaron su fortuna y huyeron dejando en la ruina al abuelo, un pequeño Kenny y a una Kuchel aun de brazos.

Al abuelo le costó años de sudor, lágrimas y sangre construir nuevamente un patrimonio y llevando a cuestas dos niños indefensos después de todo él ya no era nada joven. A partir de ese momento el decidió odiar a todos y cada uno de los omegas, "No son víctimas sino alacranes esperando el momento de soltar su veneno" eso fue lo que afirmo según dijo mi padre.

Pero consideraba que era una buena opción hacer negocios con un hombre que nunca se rindió a pesar de las circunstancias.

Al final años después cuando Kenny cumplió los 15… bueno supongo que casi pierde la cabeza al saber que su nieto era omega. Pero al final es SU nieto y es la viva imagen de su padre… por cierto Levi…. Tú eres la imagen del abuelo cuando él era joven.

Pero no me desvió, lo cierto es que el abuelo no denuncia a Kenny por qué no lo quiere ver muerto, ya perdió a su hijo y sus nietos es todo lo que le queda, ni siquiera la familia aparte de donde vine tu prima le parecen tan importantes como Kenny y Kuchel.

Incluso hubo momentos en que casi fuimos descubiertos pero el abuelo terminaba diciendo o haciendo algo que desviaba la atención de nosotros, aunque claro después nos lo cobraba a base de insultos y malos tratos.

Y bueno es por ello que Kenny lo mantiene lejos pero cómodo en aquella casa de Francia. Pero quiero remarcar que él no es ninguna "victima de las circunstancias" es un malnacido que no ha dudado en asesinar omegas inocentes por su maldito trauma, él y sus cómplices deben pagar por ello.

Espero que tus dudas estén resueltas… Después de esa conversación no supe nada mas de los Ackerman que no fuera que mi padre hacia negocios con el abuelo Ackerman y solo fue hasta un par de años después cuando me llevo a conocer a su socio y vi por primera vez a Kenny, lo demás es historia… de hecho tengo muchas historias entre él y yo…. Algunas incómodamente graciosas ahora como "el tema del ramo de flores" pero si quieres oír eso será en otro momento. Por ahora debemos centrarnos en lo importante.- Termino Uri esperando la reacción de Levi.

\- ¿Qué hay de Traute? Esta con Kenny ahora mismo mientras tu estas aquí muy tranquilo. – Se atrevió a cuestionar el pelinegro, Uri se mantuvo con el mismo gesto calmo.

\- Traute es una omega, su historia es un poco incomoda, tiene un hermano mayor que estudio programación y es quien le enseño todo lo que sabe hasta ahora, cuido de ella en secreto debido a que sus padres la arrojaron de casa cuando ella se negó a someterse a un alfa a quien la habían vendido, a bien ese alfa no la forzó a nada, no la tomo por la fuerza ni la marco, solo la devolvió a sus padres muy indignado. Esa misma noche la echaron, ella camino desde los suburbios donde vivía hasta la ciudad, para llegar con su hermano quien ya vivía solo en un departamento, en ese entonces ella tenía 15 y su hermano 26, vivió varios años con él pero siendo omega no podía conseguir un trabajo aun cuando sus conocimientos en programación eran excepcionales por lo que se dedicó a vender sus talentos como "ladrón de información".

Alguien la contrato para robar archivos clasificados de Unicorn, pero el sistema de seguridad de esta empresa es muy bueno algo que ella nunca había conocido, y la información solo es accesible por medio de un código de reconocimiento único, por lo que a ella se le ocurrió algo poco práctico, venir aquí y robar el disco físico del servidor, obviamente no lo consiguió aunque debo decir que llego muy lejos, en fin ese disco está incompleto de todas formas, las formulas reales solo están en mi cabeza.

A Traute la atrapamos antes de que huyera, primero la íbamos a denunciar pero Kenny se percató de que era una omega, él siempre ha sido bueno para saber eso su olfato es más afilado de lo que uno pensaría. Si la entregábamos su castigo sería muy severo, así que Kenny negocio con ella, nos entregó a su "contratador" y termino convirtiéndose en la ayudante personal de Kenny, y bueno admito que ella me simpatizo bastante, otra omega luchando contra el sistema, con el paso del tiempo ella se fue enamorando de Kenny a pesar de la diferencia de edad y admito que al principio me moleste porque me recordó…. Bueno problemas pasados. Sin embargo Traute es distinta tiene fuerza propia, es interesante verla interactuar con Kenny.-

Levi encorvó una ceja ante oír aquello. - ¿Verla interactuar con Kenny?... Repentinamente una idea sumamente incomoda invadió sus pensamientos. "algunos alfas encuentran cierto disfrute al ver a su omega estar con otro omega"

\- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ERES UN DEGENERADO, y Aun más considerando que "te enfureciste" cuando paso lo de Isabel.- Reclamo el pelinegro.

Uri solo lo miro con gesto indescifrable. – TU fuiste quien quería saber, lo de Isabel fue una situación que yo no deseaba además hay una gran diferencia entre ambas mujeres, Traute es… muy interesante, además de que ella piensa que Kenny es bisexual, que él y yo somos amantes desde nuestra juventud y por su profundo interés sentimental en él acepto esta "relación de tres" no sé si tenga ideas muy abierta con respecto a ello, pero una vez que maduras con una vida de experiencias vez que las cosas tienen una "amplia gama de colores", aunque admito que si Traute no fuera una omega tan particular y me recordara ciertos rasgos de Kenny cuando él tenía su edad no la habría aceptado nunca. En fin ya no voy a discutir sobre este tema contigo ni con nadie. - Respondió el mayor ahora levantándose.

– Ve a descansar tendremos días muy cansados a partir de ahora, por cierto… es probable que el abuelo intente ponerse en contacto contigo, no confíes en él intentara chantajearte con Hanji, por ello debemos mantenerla segura.

**-o-O-o-**

**En la habitación**

Las fuertes manos sostenían las blancas caderas contra su propia pelvis, el calor de los cuerpos se revelaba en una brillante capa de sudor que los cubría mientras sus respiraciones se notaban agitadas, entrecortadas por espasmos de placer.

Traute se aferraba a la fuerte espalda de aquel hombre, enérgico, masculino y dominante. Kenny se extasiaba con el cálido contacto de la suave piel de la fémina, el aroma de ambas pieles solo los llevaba a encumbrarse más y más en el deseo carnal.

Kenny dejo de apoyar el cuerpo de Traute contra el muro de aquella habitación para depositarla sin mayor delicadeza sobre la cama, la rubia dejo salir un gemido provocado por aquel brusco trato que de alguna forma la hacía sentirse aún más excitada, el plantearse dominada por aquel varón estimulaba con avidez su culminación orgásmica, dejando que sus fluidos corrieran libremente por entre sus muslos.

Kenny sintió como su miembro era apretado con avidez por la paredes femeninas casi aprisionándolo, el soltó un gruñido bajo casi jadeante y reanudo sus fuertes embestidas aun con suficiente energía para continuar copulando a la rubia, mientras dirigía sus labios hacia los rosados botones de sus pechos, apretó, succiono y mordisqueo aquellas suaves coronas de piel, amaba aquello, si bien sus encuentros íntimos con su alfa eran gratamente satisfactorios, los que tenía con Traute eran algo que no rechazaría nunca, y en más de una ocasión por su mente pasaba el pensamiento de cuanto amaba a Uri por permitirle aquello, y más aún que Traute asumiera aquella relación con ambos, aunque bien Uri no copulaba con Traute si habían pasado fantásticas noches los tres compartiendo el mismo lecho.

Una nueva postura fue de la apetencia de Kenny sosteniendo el cuerpo de la fémina para ser él ahora quien estuviera abajo siendo ella quien lo montara.

Traute se detuvo en aquel momento su respiración era agitada y el sudor de su cuerpo abundante, para ese momento habría tenido al menos dos orgasmos pero Kenny aún se mantenía firme.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta resistencia?- Jadeo la rubia mientras reanudaba su vaivén en aquella posición buscando agotar el duro falo dentro de ella.

Kenny sonrió apoyando sus manos sobre las caderas mientras acariciaba las largas piernas que se apoyaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. – Los Ackerman tenemos mucha resistencia física…

Traute gimoteo recostándose sobre aquel pecho aun sintiendo como el varón subía y bajaba su cadera al ritmo que deseaba. – Entonces… alguien… alguien debería de prevenir a… a Hanji de lo que le espera con Levi… la va a…- Traute no pudo terminar lo que decía al sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba en un nuevo orgasmo que prácticamente la derrumbo sobre Kenny quien a su vez separo las caderas de ella un par de centímetros mientras el mismo eyaculaba.

Si bien portaba condón en aquellas interacciones era importante separarse un poco del cuerpo femenino, Traute daba por hecho que esto lo hacía para evitar anudarla y nunca había sentido necesidad de ver hacia abajo en especial al quedar rendida con cada sesión de sexo. Pero la verdadera razón era que como omega Kenny no tenía un nudo y su miembro era como el de cualquier varón no Alfa, y la separación era solo para disimular aquello y Traute no lo notara.

La rubia respiraba cada vez más despacio relajándose después de aquello, Kenny la mantuvo sobre su pecho notando como esta se perdía en una somnolencia rápida, después giro sus grises ojos hacia el marco de la puerta ahora cerrada donde vio a Uri recargado quien había entrado en completo silencio y solo había estado observando el espectáculo con una expresión apacible.

Kenny deposito a Traute a un lado de él notando que ahora dormía completamente agotada después regreso su atención hacia Uri quien se había acercado a la cama contemplando como dormía ahora la chica.

\- ¿Y ver te ha dado ganas de tener acción ahora?- Pregunto Kenny con calma observando a Uri y percibiendo un suave aroma a café, aroma que él no podría pasar desapercibido.

\- Le conté a Levi sobre nuestro satisfactorio triangulo – Respondió Uri asiendo que Kenny lo mirara con enojo.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Notas:**

**Sobre la homosexualidad en el omegaverse:**

Je, creo que debí de poner esta antes. Bueno en el mundo omegaverse si existe el concepto de homosexualidad aun cuando hay parejas Alfa – Omega del mismo género, el término de ser homosexual se aplica en los siguientes casos:

**Parejas conformadas por:**

\- Dos Alfas masculinos

\- Dos Alfas femeninas

-Dos Omegas masculinos

-Dos Omegas femeninas

\- Dos Betas masculinos

\- Dos Betas femeninas

**Comentarios anteriores, muchas gracias por su espera, por sus lindas palabras y más por regresar a leer este fic.**

**PauRiddle**

Hola :D en serio que nunca intento ser malvada XD cuando menciono algo de lo que pasara XD XD XD, pero bueno ya ando por aquí jejeje.

Y si habrá interacción ente Mikasa y Eren :D y más cositas ;D. Kenny si se preocupa por las chicas Ackerman y que ningún "don juán" las quiera "enamorar" aun que es bastante consciente de que Mikasa se cuida sola y que Eren es el que estaría en peligro XD XD XD.

Eren descubrirá por la mala que Zeke es un ser malvado que se mueve por sus propios intereses.

En el laboratorio improvisado intenta reproducir las fórmulas que creo Uri en su momento, pero lo que no saben es que él siempre se guardó los secretos para que funcionaran, je no todo está por escrito. El abuelo negándose a utilizar el recurso de chantajear a Uri por medio de su omega tiene motivo, razón y circunstancia jejeje pero lo descubriremos más adelante; si bien no aprecia a Kenny si tiene sus razones para no haberlo delatado antes o utilizarlo ahora.

Por ahora el abuelo aún tiene planes para Levi y pronto tendremos una interacción entre ambos, por eso él pretende mantener las cosas en "una relativa" calma dejándolo con Hanji que por el momento piensa que es beta.

Grisha considera que Hanji como Omega en una "pieza" que Zeke puede conseguir si lo desea. Ahora a qui has tocado un punto escabroso en la trama por venir (inserte música diabólica, siniestra y de intriga XD). Con respecto a la apreciación que tienen ellos sobre Eren como omega no puedo revelar mucho porque debelaría mucho de lo que pasara jejeje. Pero si puedo comentar que mientras a Hanji su familia la apoyo para que continuara con su disfraz de beta a Eren lo fueron "refinando" para otra cosa. (Recordemos que estudio en Rose que es una academia de prestigio).

La reunión y los integrantes del grupo de investigación están completos claro después tendrán ayuda de otros por distintas circunstancian, y sip el grupo principal de investigación tiene relación directa con los eventos anteriores, todos perdieron a alguien a manos del circulo; para este capítulo las cosas ahora se irán a los sobre saltos en la trama.

Me da curiosidad ¿Qué personajes suponías que podían ser los otros dos integrantes? (n_n).

XD Si Hanji se va a vivir con Levi está más que claro que habrá bebes en poco tiempo XD, jejeje

Seria gracioso lo del matrimonio entre Kenny y Uri, lo digo porque al pensar en ello solo se me ocurren cosas de humor XD como Kenny resistiéndose a firmar el acta XD XD XD. Aunque a lo largo con los acontecimientos si es beneficioso que exista ese documento.

Hoo, tú siempre te acercas a las cosas que sucederán cuando comentas jijiji. ¡Todo un escándalo cuando salga a la luz! Pero la cuestión es… ¿Se sabrá antes o después de la denuncia del 0452? (música de suspenso).

La presentación de Alas de la libertad creara toda una conmoción, pero aun con ello hay quienes desde las sombras notaran que "algo raro pasa" tras esos anuncios que buscan tener toda la atención en ellos, ya comienzan a sospechar.

Y bueno muchas gracias por toda tu buena vibra :D, me alegra y alienta profundamente saber que este fic. es esperado aun cuando ha habido contratiempos para la continuación.

**Abrazos :D :D :D**

**Maisis11**

Hola :D por aquí de nuevo, ha lamento que no haya habido aun juego LeviHan pero es un hecho que el siguiente cap. si tienen y uno muy especial (*w*).

Jejeje la reacciones de Kenny sobre el tema del matrimonio son bastante cómicas considerando como se resiste a ello, y Armin todo asustando de la reacción que tenga por ello. Pero la verdad me parece un punto gracioso que ahora me han dado ganas de escribir XD.

No solo es Grisha pronto veremos quien más está involucrado y claro las perturbadas razones que "tienen" los integrantes del circulo para hacer lo que hacen. Hanji es un claro objetivo para Zeke pero Levi está ahí para cuidar de ella aunque en efecto muchas cosas pueden pasar.

**Dy**

Hola :D, he regresado para traer más suspenso he intriga (*w*) espero poder seguir causando emoción :3 con cada cosa que vaya sucediendo.

Gracias me siento muy feliz de que los fics que he publicado gusten y puedan causar emoción aun cuando la trama sea un tanto enmarañada :D.

También me es divertido cuando escribo esas partes de cómo es la poco convencional relación entre Kenny y Uri XD XD XD.

**Averdia**

Eso de las responsabilidades es agotador (T_T) no deja tiempo para hacer lo que a uno le gusta, por ahora tratare de seguir publicado esperando que no haya mas contratiempos :D, y si FF a estado todo raro, no pone los review, no deja publicar o sube el texto plagado de código, espero que se solucione el problema pronto.

También espero puedas continuar con tu fic :D

Saludos (*w*)

**Meiko2512**

Hola :D a mí también me gusta el Eremika, pero ese Eren lo hace tan difícil con su forma de ser XD, jejeje a mí también me gustan otras ships como Jeankasa aun que cuando escribo siempre me enfoco en la otp. :D

Hanji se enfrentará a un momento muy estresante, y ciertamente tu teoría está muy cerca de los acontecimientos ya más avanzados, no puedo dar muchos detalles pero si puedo decir que en el texto de introducción del fic (donde Hanji ve una mesa con sangre escurriendo) tiene mucho que ver con lo que sucede en ese punto, ¿Cómo llego Hanji ahí? ¿Dónde está Levi? :O… o cielos cuando respondo review solo hago más intriga XD XD perdón XD XD.

El comportamiento todo errático del abuelo con respecto a Kenny y Hanji tiene una explicación y esa ya casi la vemos :D aun que aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos.

Armin será de mucha ayuda ;) con su ingenio y capacidad de observación será un gran apoyo para Erwin, Rico no se queda atrás con su sentido del deber e investigación. :D

Y pues aquí ando, publicando y esperando que ya no haya cosas que me impidan ser constante :D.


	21. Cap 21 Plan ejecutado

**Cap. 21 Plan ejecutado.**

La mañana lucia completamente despejada apenas unas trazas de nubes se esparcían por el firmamento, Hanji bajaba apresurada por las escaleras con su colorida mochila colgando de un hombro cuando vio que Erwin ya la esperaba en la sala.

\- Hanji, tenemos que hablar un momento, no te preocupes por tu primera clase no creo que te haga falta una vez que te enfoques en tu proyecto dentro de Unicorn.- Hablo primero el rubio.

La castaña lo miro un momento, estudiando su expresión. – Erwin si es sobre Levi tengo que decirte que estas siendo fastidioso y mucho; sé que no es tu "cuñado soñado" pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, además él es…-

\- No Hanji no es sobre Levi de quien quiero hablar, hay un asunto importante del que quiero tratar, veras es para ayudar a Mike y su omega…- Explico Erwin.

Le tomo alrededor de 10 minutos explicarle a Hanji la situación acontecida y los términos ofrecidos a la madre de Nanaba para poder permitir la relación entre su hija y Mike.

Hanji lo pensó un par de minutos sin dar una respuesta después su rostro se fue llenando de emoción. - ¡PODRE EXPERIMENTAR CON OTRA PERSONA! ¡ YYEEEEEEHHHHH!- Casi grito la castaña imaginando las posibilidades.

\- ¡Hanji! Por favor no grites no es como que Nanaba vaya a ser tu "muestra de laboratorio" debes ser cuidadosa, realmente yo ofrecí esto por ayudar a Mike no tome en cuenta los riesgos, tu supresor lo creaste en base a tu propia muestra no tienes idea de cómo reaccionara en otro omega, por favor se cuidadosa.- Regaño Erwin ante la siempre exagerada reacción de su hermanita cuando se emocionaba.

Hanji aun con la emoción en el rostro respondió con calma – No te preocupes, si algo sale mal creo que podríamos ir con el sr. Uri, sería el más indicado en caso de que mi creación no le siente bien a esa chica.-

Erwin miro hacia otro lado considerando que si algo salía mal y tenían que ir con Uri este se iba a enojar mucho por haber involucrado a otro omega, esto sin mencionar que la madre de Nanaba sabe del proyecto de Hanji y aún falta que él hable con Kenny para convencerlo de alguna forma le conceda una entrevista a Nan Thouret.

Asiendo aun lado aquellas ideas preocupantes se centró en el momento en el que estaba. Camino hacia la puerta para salir y ver a Mike y Nanaba que habían estado esperando afuera en el columpio.

Las presentaciones fueron lo siguiente, cuando Hanji saludo a Mike.

\- Hanji, ella es Nanaba Thouret, es una chica omega y bueno ella desea probar tu supresor creado. Nanaba, ella es Hanji Smith la hermanita de Erwin y casi la mía también porque crecimos juntos.

Nanaba extendió su mano y Hanji la tomo sin dejar de mirarla. – Yo te conozco, eres la chica omega que participo en el desfile de moda de verano, fue todo un escándalo, una omega sobre la pasarela, claro todos tuvieron que aguantarse porque tu madre Nan es la mujer mejor posicionada en el mundo de la moda y las pasarelas.- Hablo Hanji considerando que aquella chica rubia era aún más bonita en persona que en la televisión.

Nanaba sonrió ligeramente ruborizada al recordar como los periodistas de espectáculos la perseguían por una entrevista tras haber modelado en aquel desfile; porque era verdad, un omega nunca había pisado una pasarela como modelo.

\- Eso fue…. Incomodo pero ya es noticia vieja, tu eres ahora el centro de atención en las redes y programas de sociales, "La prometida del Unicornio" no tienes ni idea de cuanta envidia te tienen las chicas de alta sociedad, si los periodistas no te acosas es porque el mismo Kenny Ackerman amenazó con demandar a cualquier medio que se atreva a ir tras de ti por estar comprometida con su sobrino, ¿Acaso no has visto las noticias de medio? Hacen algunos comentarios, pero solo tienen tu información general, como que eres la hija del decano de Sina pero todo está inundado de fotos de la fiesta en Unicorn y como Levi te tomaba de la cintura tan cerca de él, además el video de tu pedida de matrimonio esta por todas partes. No tienes idea de cómo te ven las demás féminas que fueron alguna vez tras Levi, por que seamos honestas, él es el sueño húmedo de muchas…- Explico Nanaba aun sin soltar la mano de Hanji haciendo que ahora fuera la castaña la que se sonrojara.

Erwin y Mike se sintieron bastante incomodos ante la conversación de las chicas y fue el primero quien tosió ligeramente para interrumpirlas. – Bien señoritas creo que deberían hablar un momento a solas sobre el tema del supresor, Mike y Yo esperaremos aquí y no te preocupes Hanji llamare a papá para decirle que no estarás en las clases de la mañana.

Ambas chicas subieron a la habitación de Hanji y se tomaron alrededor de unos 50 minutos mientras los rubios desde la sala solo alcanzaban a oír alguna risita ocasional.

\- Creo que se llevaran muy bien.- Dijo Mike –

\- Hanji sabe ganarse a las personas. - Respondió Erwin.

\- ¿Cómo paso? Me refiero a ¿Cómo es que Hanji termino de prometida de Ackerman? Eso es casi imposible… si lo piensas detenidamente.

Erwin se encogió de hombros con expresión de molestia. – Se conocieron en Rose, Hanji ponía distancia entre ella y él, yo tenía entendido que no se agradaban…. Pensé que todo había terminado cuando Levi se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, pero para cuando medí cuenta esos dos ya se besaban y él simplemente no "soltaba" a mi hermanita… Así que me perdí de algo en algún momento. - Explico el rubio de ojos azules con molestia en su voz.

Mike observo la malhumorada expresión de su amigo – Hanji es una chica linda, alegre y muy inteligente, Ackerman hubiera sido un tonto al no fijarse en ella. No te lo tomes a mal.

Unos minutos después ambas salieron de la habitación mientras aun reían sobre alguna cosa que comentaban, y fue Mike quien se acercó primero sabía que el supresor normal de la rubia terminaría pronto pero debía de estar "libre de este" para tomar el de Hanji y cuando llegaron a la casa Mike ya podía oler el suave aroma a fresas de Nanaba quien en todo caso llevaba una dosis extra por si no había acuerdo con Hanji, pero las cosas llegaron a buen puerto y la castaña solo reviso rápidamente una muestra de sangre de la chica confirmando que su salud era buena en caso de algún efecto secundario, inyecto "alas de la libertad " en Nanaba y ahora el olfato de Mike era la prueba de fuego de este, un alfa con un olfato sumamente desarrollado percibiendo sobre su omega predestinada.

\- Nanaba… Nanaba no huele a nada que no sea su perfume de rosas… Hablo Mike completamente anonadado ante aquello.

Hanji sonrió satisfecha y Erwin no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo que Hanji había creado.

\- Bien Nanaba, no olvides llevar las dosis extras que te di, recuerda "alas de la libertad" aún no está perfeccionado y solo duran 24 horas, debes ser cuidadosa. - Agrego la castaña con aquella sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

**5 Días más tarde**

**Lugar indeterminado de la ciudad **

Zeke mantenía su vista fija en el gotero que sostenía con pulso firme, mientras un líquido de tono amarillento caía mezclándose con el contenido de una delgada probeta sostenida sobre una llama contante.

El rubio espero a que el líquido entrara en ebullición y procedió a retirarlo de aquella flama.

Observo como aquella sustancia se tornaba traslucida lentamente y después la deposito en un nuevo contenedor, finalmente los ojos del rubio se posaron en los tubos de ensayo sobre la gradilla de madera, tomo aquel que portaba una etiqueta escrita con el nombre de Hanji lo destapo y aspiro el aroma de este para después dibujar una larga sonrisa, tras ello su mirada se torno seria casi iracunda mientras tomaba el tubo justo al final de la gradilla cual contenido había sido usado de forma notoria y en cuya etiqueta marcaba el nombre de Levi.

Zeke no destapo aquel delgado contenedor siendo las feromonas del pelinegro lo que contenía, y como había predicho Uri el rubio de lentes había comenzado a usar aquellas muestras robadas para su propio beneficio, deduciendo que la única muestra omega en ellas era de Hanji.

\- Bien Levi… veamos qué tan "fiel" eres a "tu omega" después de que percibas esto.- Susurro con un tono malévolo mientras repasaba nuevamente su vista en aquella mezcla que acababa de crear y ahora reposaba en un frasco transparente al lado de una jeringa quirúrgica preparada y cuyo contenido era de un tono rojizo oscuro.

\- Zeke ven ahora. – Llamo su padre detrás de él a unos metros. El rubio fue donde el mayor llamaba y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar el motivo cuando en la pantalla de la televisión que reposaba en un estante mostro la imagen de Kenny hablando frente a una serie de micrófonos y la cinta de aquel noticiero colocaba el encabezado de aquella noticia en vivo. "Kenny Ackerman convoca a rueda de prensa en vivo para dar a conocer nueva creación de Unicorn"

Ambos Jaeger escucharon aquello con gesto serio mientras en la imagen de la pantalla Kenny hablaba sobre la creación de un nuevo supresor y su capacidad del 100% para cubrir la situación hormonal de un omega, mientras mencionaba que la creadora de este "elixir" seria presentada públicamente en una fiesta que dará dentro de una semana en donde aquellos interesados en apoyar este desarrollo podrán no solo conocer a la mente brillante tras tal logro si no que firmar tratos comerciales con Kenny Ackerman "el Alfa sobre los Alfas".

Lo demás fue una descripción a grandes rasgos de la creadora ocultando su identidad mientras señalaba que ahora no solo formaría parte de sus químicos de renombre si no que el mismo Uri Reiss tomaría su tutela académica, el mismo que había desarrollado la mayoría de las fórmulas que usaba Unicorn.

Grisa se meso la barbilla y no oculto su semblante de profunda molestia. – Si eso es real… esto no nos beneficia en absoluto. ¿Quién demonios creo algo así? –

Zeke torció los labios un momento pero después hablo con voz calmada. – Hanji Smith, ella es la "química" que lo hizo esa debe ser su investigación…. No hay duda….

\- ¿La omega Smith? Imposible un omega no puede ser tan listo, ellos solo saben servir a los alfas, aun cuando haya entrado a la universidad dudo que su capacidad sea tan grande.- Señalo Grisa.

Su hijo negó aquello. – Esa mujer es muy inteligente tal vez la única excepción de su tipo, el problema será que los medios se dejen llevar por alguien tan influyente como Kenny Ackerman, incluso podría estar planeando algo como "igualar a los omegas con los alfas o betas".

\- Eso sería estúpido- Gruño el mayor.

\- Con un supresor como ese nunca sabrías quien es omega o no. Ellos decidirían si se muestran o viven como betas, los Alfas simplemente perderían poder. Aunque claro que Unicorn tendría muchos detractores… Todos alfas, es un hecho.-

\- Si es así…. Lo más conveniente será eliminar a esa mujer. Sentencio el mayor.

Zeke miro hacia la mesa donde reposaba el frasco y la jeringa antes de sonreír y contestas a aquello. – No te preocupes padre; tengo una gran solución, que hará que Levi Ackerman deje de proteger a Hanji, ella quedara vulnerable y yo podre hacerme con ella.

\- ¿Resolviste alguna de las fórmulas de las notas de Uri Reiss? Cuestiono Grisha intrigado.

Zeke negó. – No, deje de lado las extrañas creaciones de Reiss y me concentre en crear mezclas propias. Y te aseguro que Ackerman marcara a un omega y no será Hanji.

Grisa no espero más explicación por parte de su hijo en cambio menciono un tema aparte – Zeke también necesito que lleves a Eren a esta dirección. – Ordeno mientras escribía algo en una hoja suelta de las que había sobre la mesa. – Tengo un gran prospecto para él y ya negocie el acuerdo, pero si le digo yo que se presente sospechara de que se trata, así que te lo encargo a ti.

Zeke tomo el papel con un gesto de desinterés doblándolo sin cuidado para ponerlo en la bolsa de su pantalón. – Dame unos días para ejecutar mi plan si sale bien incluso podremos dejar de preocuparnos de que Eren ande por ahí "aun limpio".

A unos kilómetros de donde se encontraban los Jaeger otro individuo miraba la pantalla del televisor con gesto duro y los dientes apretados mientras la imagen de Kenny hablando frente a los micrófonos se reflejaba en sus grises ojos.

El abuelo Ackerman cuyo rostro representaba la ira contenida en aquel momento no podía apartar la vista de la pantalla ahora mostrando a Uri quien hablaba brevemente sobre lo satisfecho que estaba de su joven aprendiz que dentro de poco comenzaría a laborar de forma fija en los laboratorios de Unicorn y que podría decir más cuando fuera públicamente presentada en la fiesta que dará Kenny.

El abuelo gruño mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Hanji Smith entre dientes. – Un cerebro prodigioso acompañado de un útero fértil y joven…. "El paquete completo" he Kenny… ¿Quieres joderme?... Uri sabe que emos regresado al negocio… esto es una gran distracción mediática, ¿Quién te está ayudando? Bien no importa…. Ya quiero ver que jodida cara pones cuando sepas que todo el maldito tribunal está bajo mis intereses.-

Hablo el hombre de cabellera ya gris sin apartar la vista de su nieto y Uri que un se mostraban en la pantalla para después tomar el teléfono junto a él y pulsar una marcación.

\- Buenas noches, lamento interrumpir, si también estoy viendo las noticias… pero hay algo mucho más importante que este circo televisivo… pon a tu gente a investigar quien ha estado recolectando información de noticias viejas, hemeroteca, biblioteca, registros gubernamentales, desde uno o dos años atrás si es necesario…. Algo me dice que alguien guardo una copia del molesto archivo de los Zoe el 0452.-

**-o-O-o-**

Los días siguientes al anuncio de Kenny ocurrió lo que ya esperaban iba suceder, la ciudad entera era un caos mediático, cada medio impreso, visual o digital hablaba, teorizaba y suponía sobre el llamado proyecto "Alas de la libertad" y su aun misteriosa creadora.

Algunos decían que era mentira y solo una forma de publicitarse para Unicorn otros alababan tal descubrimiento y hablaban de una revolución social donde todos serian iguales realmente. Una facción apoyaba tal hecho y una se oponía rotundamente. Progresistas de la igualdad social alzaban sus voces en favor de un cambio a mejor para los omegas, conservadores clasistas sostenían su postura de que los omegas eran inferiores y una libertad así solo dañaría la estructura social.

Los teléfonos en Unicorn no paraban de sonar todos querían una entras para la fiesta de Kenny unos deseaban ansiosamente tomar parte de ese pastel asiendo tratos con la cabeza de Unicorns otros solo querían restregarle su furia debido a que si Unicorn comercializaba tal cosa joderia a otras empresas dedicadas a la creación de supresores temporales.

Aquello era una enorme avalancha que se aproximaba hacia ellos pero eso solo era el principio de la tormenta debido a que lo más oscuro aún se estaba gestando con Erwin, Rico y Armin aun investigando sin saber que ahora sus pasos serian seguidos.

**-o-O-o-**

**4 días más tarde**

El Sr. Smith firmaba al pie de una notificación escolar que redactaba el caso de Hanji y su ¿Temporal? Suspensión de actividades de estudio en la carrera de química ante su ingreso a Unicorn bajo la tutoría de Uri. El hombre estaba nervioso, intranquilo y con la terrible sensación de que su niña corría un peligro constante. Aunque había hablado con Kenny y Uri de forma directa durante los últimos días y Kenny había sido claro en su punto; una vez presentaran a Hanji en la fiesta como la creadora de "Alas de la libertad" ella se quedaría en Unicorn con Levi para no dejarla expuesta, incluso el mismo debía de tomar sus precauciones porque dentro de cierto tiempo Erwin expondría el caso 0452 por medio de una denuncia pública y después nadie sabía lo que ocurriría.

Tras colocar el escrito en la bandeja de entregados en su escritorio suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba ahora los elegantes sobres que le había hecho llegar Kenny con las invitaciones de la fiesta.

Todo aquello había sido una locura hasta ahora, el edificio de Unicorns estaba asediado día y noche por reporteros, Uri y Kenny llevaban sin salir de ahí desde la rueda de prensa y lo que más le preocupaba era saber que su adorado hijo Erwin estaba ahora en algún lugar colectando pruebas para resolver el caso que había llevado a la muerte a su amada esposa a los padres de Hanji y a muchas más personas.

Aquello era lo que en realidad lo tenía en un estado constante de preocupación, después de todo aquello no era una película de acción y detectives la verdad era que "los buenos" no siempre ganan y en aquel caso el circulo estaba conformado por gente demasiado poderosa. Además estaba la situación de su amigo el Sr. Zacharius, aquel que lo había ayudado a tener la custodia de Hanji y también está involucrado en aquel horror y peor aún había tenido parte que ver en la muerte de su esposa y los Zoe….

**-o-O-o- **

**Día de la fiesta, departamento do Eren.**

El castaño peinaba su cabello buscando luciera de forma elegante y formal, como le había dicho Levi, "Si vas a estar en la fiesta amarra ese cabello o córtalo, no pienso toleras esa apariencia". Y ahora Eren procuraba que su castaña mata no le causara problemas con su poco paciente jefe.

\- Eren, ¿Estarás en la fiesta de Unicorn? Cuestión Zeke mirando a su hermano menor desde la puerta.

El castaño le dio una mirada de reojo mientras sostenía una liga con la boca y formaba una coleta baja con sus manos. – Si el señor Levi dijo que necesitara que tome ciertas notas durante el evento además aunque él no me hubiera solicitado eso, Mikasa me dijo que la acompañara.-

El rubio levanto una ceja con duda. - ¿Mikasa Ackerman, La prima del enano? ¿Acaso ha cruzado palabra contigo siquiera? Hasta donde se es igual de huraña y engreída que su primo.-

Eren termino de sujetar su coleta y se incorporó. – Es una chica con carácter, me invito a salir antes y creo que es claro que le gusto, personalmente su aroma de alfa me agrada, podríamos tener cosas en común.- Menciono el castaño colocándose su saco.

Zeke siguió a Eren hasta la puerta donde finalmente hablo – Podría llevarte hasta ahí y dejarte en el estacionamiento; veras necesito el auto esta noche no podre dejártelo como te había dicho.-

Eren formo una línea recta con los labios mostrando su molestia ante aquello pero debía salir ya o Levi se enojaría si llegaba tarde. – Esta bien, supongo que podría pedirle a Mikasa o incluso a Levi que me traigan o pedir un taxi.- Respondió el castaño saliendo sin notar como su hermano dibujaba una turbia sonrisa ante aquello.

Zeke condujo hacia el edificio, había varios autos esperando el acceso al estacionamiento, pero Eren le indico que fuera hacia la parte posterior donde estaba un acceso privado del cual Levi le había concedido un pase de acceso para evitar que se retrasara en el aparcamiento principal. Aunque bien al llegar a la caseta el castaño indico que Zeke saldría en un momento, ya que si las cámaras lo veían y Levi se enteraba seguramente tendría problemas.

Zeke lo dejo prácticamente frente a los ascensores de aquella área privada y salió junto con su hermano del auto. Al castaño le pareció un poco extraño aquello por lo que dio una mirada de suspicacia hacia el rubio quien de forma extraña mantenía una de sus manos hacia atrás aparentemente ocultando algo.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Zeke?- Cuestiono Eren en un tono serio. – Espero que no quieras hacer alguna tontería, este lugar está repleto de guardias.- Zeke sonrió a su hermano y descubrió lo que ocultaba, un pañuelo blanco con unas iniciales estampadas.

\- En realidad hermanito solo quería darte esto, creo que se verá muy elegante.- Respondió el rubio acercándose y colocando aquel pañuelo en el bolsillo del saco del menor.

Eren un tanto desconfiado toco la punta que sobresalía ahora de su ropa notando que dicho pañuelo se sentía humedecido. – Esto esta mojado… ¿Qué carajos pretendes, manchar mi saco?-

Se quejo Eren cuando repentinamente Zeke lo pateo tras una de las rodillas, el castaño trastabillo sin asimilar aun aquel repentino ataque aunque su reacción llego evitando caer, miro con confusión a su hermano pero lo que vio fue a Zeke con una expresión seria ahora sosteniendo una jeringa lista para aplicar.

Zeke se arrojó sobre su hermano en un intento por someterlo pero Eren no era ninguna víctima potencial y respondió dándole un codazo en la cara, la sangre broto de la nariz de inmediato pero Zeke no lo soltó lo siguiente que el castaño sintió fue una fría y dolorosa aguja pinchando profundamente en su nuca, el dolor de aquello lo invadió como una corriente eléctrica, el frio y fino tubo de acero se encajó en su glándula omega provocándole el mayor sufrimiento corporal que hubiera sentido en su vida mientras un líquido frio era depositado dentro.

Zeke extrajo la aguja mientras Eren aún se retorcía en el suelo, el castaño dejo de agitarse solo un par de segundos después y miro con odio y confusión a su hermano.

El rubio camino hacia el auto mientras hablaba. – Lo siento Eren pero solo así eres capaz de ayudar, no te preocupes no te he dañado es normal el dolor en la glándula pero en breve desaparecerá y estarás bien, después de todo no lastimaría a mi pequeño hermano.

\- ¿¡QUE ME HAS INYECTADO!?- Le grito Eren incorporándose con dificultad.

Zeke abrió la puerta del auto mientras subía. – Bueno eso no es importante además aunque te lo dijera no entenderías, los omegas no son muy listos, mejor ve a dentro, ya que te llevas tan bien con tu enano jefe, búscalo y "pídele ayuda" seguro que alguno de sus químicos super inteligentes descubre que te inyecte.- Gruño Zeke encauzando a Eren hacia donde él quería que fuera, que se encontrara con Levi.

Tras aquello Zeke arranco el auto y salió dejando solo a Eren frente a los elevadores y con un menguante pero aun agudo dolor.

Eren camino tambaleante hacia la puerta donde coloco su mano sobre una fina pantalla azul que era un lector táctil, una fina línea de luz corrió de arriba abajo registrando las marcas naturales de la palma de su mano y una voz computarizada hablo.

"Eren Jaeger, autorización de pisos 1, 2, 3, 6, 10 y 24", después la puerta se abrió dejando paso al reluciente cubo de ascensor, una vez dentro el panel de control mostraba en elegantes relieves los números de los pisos manteniendo iluminados únicamente aquellos a los que el castaño tenía acceso. Y sin más pulso el numero 24 donde se encontraban el despacho de Kenny y por tanto Levi quien le había citado antes para darle los encargos por cubrir durante la fiesta. Con forme el cubo de acero ascendía el castaño sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba en forma de una fiebre que surgía desde su aun punzante glándula.

Poco a poco una fina capa de sudor cubrió su frente y su respiración era un tanto difícil, se sostuvo del pasamanos posterior del elevador tratando de comprender que le había hecho su hermano y más a un ¿Por qué?

**-o-O-o-**

**PISO 26 Laboratorio privado de Uri Resiss.**

Dentro de aquel lugar se podían ver una serie de sofisticados aparatos de laboratorio, centrífugas, decantadores, todo tipo de instrumental de laboratorio, varios anaqueles con líquidos en reposo, un área de refrigeración e incluso algunas máquinas que Hanji solo conocía por fotografías y ni Sina poseía en su mejor laboratorio.

En aquel lugar se encontraban Erwin, Hanji, Kenny y Uri. Los 4 con batas de laboratorio por orden expresa de Uri, Kenny y Erwin solo eran observadores, mientras tanto Hanji mas que emocionada apenas podía contenerse de dejar hablando solo a Uri para ir a ver cada uno de los aparatos de aquel lugar.

\- Aquí es donde trabajaremos y por cierto, soy un "maestro" muy exigente no tolerare distracciones o que "te quedes dormida" una vez que te instales con Levi.- Explico Uri.

Mientras desde atrás Erwin enarco una ceja. - ¿Llegar tarde o quedarse dormida? Ni siquiera va a poder sacarla de este lugar… ¿Cómo que instalarse con Levi? El acuerdo era que ella solo estaría aquí por su seguridad.- Cuestiono el rubio mirando ahora a Kenny.

El más alto le devolvió una mirada de desinterés sobre aquel asunto. – Yo le voy a asignar una bonita habitación a tu hermana, justo en medio de la de mi sobrina la choza e Isabel, al fondo de esa área esta la habitación de mi hermana. Las habitaciones de Levi, invitados donde se queda Uri y la mía están al otro lado del departamento, sé que Levi no ira a la habitación de ella por 3 razones, primera; respeto a su madre que duerme cerca de donde estará Hanji, segunda, Mikasa tiene el sueño muy ligero y no perdería la oportunidad de joderle "la diversión nocturna" y tercero, Isabel es básicamente una alarma viviente si lo ve rondando la habitación de su prometida a horas impropias lo empezará a interrogar tan alto que despertara a Mikasa y pasara lo del segundo motivo. Ahora que si por otra parte es tu hermanita la que decide colarse a la habitación de él, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer porque tengo el sueño muy pesado y a Uri le da igual lo que hagan esos dos.- Explico Kenny.

Erwin no se sintió nada reconfortado con aquello aunque tampoco podía negar que Kenny hacia las cosas de la mejor manera posible para instalar a Hanji, así que ciertamente ya dependía de su hermanita "portarse bien" pero ¡vamos! Hanji ya había dejado entrar a Levi a su habitación una vez estando en casa.

Uri continuaba explicando a la castaña sobre las reglas de uso del lugar mientras le entregaba equipo de trabajo, un traje blanco de pantalón y bata, zapatos antiderrapantes, lentes de observación, una red para su cabello, guantes desechables, cubre bocas amoldable, para después darle una llave y mostrarle un amplio "guardarropa" empotrado en el muro donde debía colocar sus cosas cada que terminaran.

Erwin no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente mientras veía la emoción de Hanji con aquello, era como una niña dentro de una enorme juguetería. Después miro a Kenny recordando que aún tenía algo que decirle.

\- Sr. Kenny hay una petición que deseo hacerle.- Comento acercándose.

Kenny se giró hacía el antes de hablar. – El sueldo no es negociable, el pase del estacionamiento tampoco además tienes una motocicleta eso no ocupa tanto espacio, no me interesa si tu hermana coge con Levi desde la primera noche y no voy a darte una recomendación para un amigo tuyo. Bien, aclarado eso ¿Qué quieres?- Explico Kenny antes de dejar que el rubio hablara.

El cerebro de Erwin se movió rápido conectando sus ideas para que lo que fuera a decir no hiciera negarse a Kenny. – Hanji ha probado "alas de la libertad" en otro omega además de ella, y esa omega es Nanaba Thouret. Pero esto se dio por una situación en particular de la cual debo comentarle y pedirle por favor acceda.-

Kenny miro a Erwin con duda después frunció el ceño como si estuviera mirando a un niño pequeño que acabara de romper algo caro. – Uri, ven aquí un momento creo que Smith tiene algo que contarnos.

Erwin se mantuvo serio aun percibiendo el dejo de molestia en aquella voz; así una vez con la atención de ambos hombres y el siempre presente apoyo de Hanji el rubio conto lo sucedido con Mike, Nanaba y la madre de esta lo que derivó en que Hanji le administrara el supresor creado por ella a Nanaba además de que había prometido pedirle a Kenny le concediera una entrevista a Nan Thouret. Y Básicamente, le había dado su invitación a Mike debido a que esta tanto como la de su padre marcaba el acceso para 3 personas y él no la iba a necesitar ya que mientras el Sr. Smith conservaba la propia él y Hanji estarían ya en Unicorn horas antes de la fiesta. Por lo tanto Mike, Nanaba y su madre estarían en la fiesta esa noche.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con claro disgusto después miro a Uri esperando oír su opinión.

El más bajo meneo la cabeza no tanto por negación si no por tener que ceder ante lo que él consideraba una negligencia de Erwin. – Escucha hiciste muy mal en ofrecer tal cosa y tu Hanji también por administrar tu supresor a otro omega, puede que sea completamente funcional pero aún no está perfeccionado incluso aun debo hacerte pruebas a ti para saber cómo ha actuado hasta el momento. Ahora debemos hacer que ese chica Nanaba se quede aquí para analizarla, es claro que ni ella ni su madre han dicho nada y será mejor que guarden el secreto, por tanto; Kenny tendrás que darle esa entrevista de negocios a esa mujer odiosa.- Afirmo Uri ahora con el ceño fruncido también.

Erwin hablo nuevamente tratando de conciliar aquello. – Yo considero que un trato con Nan Thouret puede ser beneficioso, después de todo tiene un emporio masivo de moda; ocupa los mejores escaparates en cada capital europea, asiática y americana, básicamente podrían ser los lugares para exhibir "alas de la libertad" con tan solo el que sus "elegantes maniquíes" estén sosteniendo el empaque final con el que se venderá el supresor. -

Kenny se cruzó de brazos aun con gesto adusto – Para eso tenemos a Frieda la sobrina de Uri, es actriz y sabes que tiene un gran alcance incluso hay una línea de ropa con su nombre. Además "alas de la libertad" no será comercializado como un producto de lujo, estará al alcance de cualquier omega promedio. Pero si Uri lo pide, escuchare a esa odiosa mujer.

Uri miro su reloj después soltó un corto suspiro zanjando aquella conversación. - Kenny es hora de que vayas a prepararte, debes estar en la terraza antes de que empiecen a acceder y tu Smith ve a recibir a tu padre, es posible que alguien quiera atosigarlo con el tema de Hanji como prometida de Levi, después reúnete con Rico en la biblioteca. y tú Hanji ven conmigo te tomare algunas muestras de sangre.

\- ¿Para qué? - Cuestiono Hanji con curiosidad.

\- Por si por algún motivo tú y Levi deciden "hacer especial la noche" desapareciendo, una vez que te marque abra un cambio en tu composición hormonal y debo tener bases antes de eso. Respondió Uri con toda naturalidad.

Erwin se molestó por aquello pero guardo silencio, Hanji por su parte se sonrojo por que aun que no fuera algo que exteriorizara lo cierto es que su ser omega solía pensar en la noche que fueron interrumpidos en su juego y el momento en que podrían repetirlo sin nadie alrededor.

**-o-O-o-**

**Lobby de Unicorns**

Mike y Nanaba elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión esperaban en el amplio lobby a que se les permitieran el acceso al área de la fiesta que sería en la terraza del edificio en tanto la madre de la rubia platicaba con algunos otros invitados la pareja miraba un popular video de sociales que no era otro que el que Uri había grabado y colocado en la red.

\- Levi Ackerman es el hombre más frio y desabrido que he visto en mi vida, mira que pedirle matrimonio a Hanji de esa forma más escueta.- Señalo Mike divertido por lo incomodo que debió de ser para los presentes en aquel momento.

Nanaba solo sonrió y después hablo con calma. – No sé si Hanji es afortunada o desafortunada por estar con Levi, todos saben que a él le sobran candidatas que se casarían sin pensarlo, porque no solo es guapo si no que es heredero de Kenny Ackerman, por otra parte es el hombre más frio y antipático que he conocido. Sin mencionar que a muchas chicas las dejo plantadas o simplemente salió con ellas una vez sin llamar de nuevo, incluso a otras no tuvo decoro alguno en decirles que saldría con ellas solo porque su tío lo había impuesto a ello.

Mike miro las imágenes una vez más mientras se acomodaba el bigote con los dedos. – Bueno Hanji tiene un encanto muy exótico, no tengo idea de cómo conquisto a Levi pero definitivamente lo tiene a sus pies mira que incluso mostrarse peleando con otro alfa por la atención de Hanji que es una Beta.-

Nanaba borro la sonrisa de sus labios ante esa última palabra dicha por Mike. – Sabes… hay un rumor que se está expandiendo, un cotilleo más que nada… el video se ve claramente editado de seguro extrajeron algunos momentos incomodos… pero dicen que el hombre rubio que se alcanza a ver en esta toma dijo… no, grito que Hanji era omega y aunque algunos comentan que a ella le hicieron una prueba demostrando que es beta, la acusación de ser un omega encubriendo su clasificación es muy grave. -

\- ¿Quién dice que Hanji es omega? – Cuestiono Mike.

\- Bueno en los comentarios del video algunas personas lo mencionan, alumnos de Sina que fueron testigos de cuando sucedió eso, dicen que cuando Levi estampo la cara del otro sujeto en el suelo este se levantó gritando "ella es una omega", y aun con la prueba el resultado solo lo vieron los directivos y los implicados, de ahí el rumoreo sobre la clasificación de Hanji, además de todas las preguntas que se hacen de forma mal intencionada ¿Cómo una beta a enamorado a un Alfa Superior? ¿Por qué desde la fiesta de Unicorn Levi está constantemente olfateando a Hanji? Eso se ve en las fotos de aquella fiesta. Además de que al parecer según varios alumnos de Sina ella ha dejado de asistir a clases y bueno no es como que puedan ir a preguntarle al decano por qué.

El rubio guardo silencio un momento. – Bueno Erwin me dijo que Hanji trabajara ahora para Unicorn; es un secreto claro, pero esa es la razón de que no esté asistiendo a Sina.- Explico Mike sobre lo último mencionado pero igual que Nanaba sus ideas comenzaron a girar en torno a las preguntas anteriores, ¿Un Alfa superior perdidamente enamorado de una beta?... podría ser… los padres de Erwin habían sido Alfa y Beta, y que Levi oliera constantemente a Hanji podría ser un efecto reflejo por que el Alfa siempre olfatea a su pareja… Eso debía ser… ¿O no?

**-o-O-o-**

Eren caminaba a tumbos por el pasillo, el sudor se escurría por su frente; ¿Qué le había inyectado Zeke? Se preguntaba mientras sentía como sus músculos se acalambraban y la fuerza parecía abandonarlo con cada paso.

Finalmente logro asirse a la manija de la puerta que daba a la oficina cuando la puerta se abrió tirando de él, el rostro de Levi se dibujó detrás de la puerta.

\- Al fin apareces, ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?... ¿Eren, que te sucede? - Exclamo el pelinegro primero molesto y después su enojó se desdibujo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Eren.

El castaño quiso hablar pero el peso de su propio cuerpo lo hizo caer hacia el frente apoyándose en el pelinegro que lo sujeto sin saber que le sucedía a este.

\- ¿Eren que sucede?... ¿Necesitas un supresor? Como carajos puedes ser tan descuidado…- Gruño Levi percibiendo un casi indefinido hilo de aroma a chocolate mientras lo ayudaba a ingresar a la oficina para dejarlo en uno de los sillones, cuando repentinamente aquel aroma a chocolate fue desapareciendo para dejar paso a otro aroma que provoco que el pelinegro se tensara.

Té… el aroma que Eren comenzó a emanar era de Té y no solo era aquello si no que era exactamente el aroma de Hanji, un té caliente, suave, aromático como si hubiera sido endulzado con miel.

Levi se encontraba estático sosteniendo a Eren por los hombros mientras este respiraba agitado, el pelinegro noto el pañuelo en el bolsillo del castaño y por inercia lo extrajo para limpiar una fina capa de sudor que había comenzado a perlar su frente.

Tomo el pañuelo notando que este estaba húmedo, frunció el ceño por aquello pero teniéndolo relativamente cerca un nuevo aroma llego a su nariz. Era sutil con un dejo ligeramente amargo, era claro que provenía de aquella tela mojada.

El pelinegro prácticamente sintió como su presión sanguínea aumentaba en un torrente corriendo por sus venas, sus pupilas se dilataron e incluso su propia boca comenzó a generar una espesa capa de saliva cargada de sus propias feromonas.

\- Un estimulante sin rebajar… un jodido estimulante…- Pronuncio el pelinegro soltando aquel pañuelo dando un paso atrás, gruño de forma baja sin intención real de hacerlo, observo una vez más a Eren quien ahora lo miraba con ojos vidriosos intentando pronunciar palabra.

\- Zekee... ke, el me hizo algo…- Pronuncio Eren tocándose la nuca para detener su movimiento, Levi lo observaba de forma turbia y expectante… hasta ese momento Eren fue consiente que el aroma que manaba de él no era el propio, sus ojos repasaron la imagen frente a él hasta posarse en el pañuelo comprendiendo 3 cosas, La inyección aplicada en su nuca le había dado otro aroma en aquel momento… y de alguna forma tenía que ser muy cercano al aroma de Hanji, dos el pañuelo estaba mojado porque había sido humedecido con un estimulante para alfas y tres su hermano era un gran hijo de puta que no le importaba usarlo.

Eren intento incorporarse sin dejar de ver a Levi tratando de saber si el estimulante había hecho algún efecto en él. – Sr. Levi…esto es malo debe alejarse… yo…

Levi ni siquiera lo dejo terminar, derribo a Eren sobre el sillón sujetándolo con una dolorosa llave que torcía su brazo sobre la espalda, y en aquella posición comenzó a olfatear a escasos centímetros de su nuca.

\- Tienes el mismo aroma de mi omega… y ahora estas en celo…- Remarco Levi sin dejar de percibir aquel aroma que era igual al de Hanji, su parte lógica se nublaba cada vez más con aquel estimulante que continuaba liberándose en el ambiente a través de aquel pañuelo ahora tirado sobre el suelo.

Eren intentó liberarse sin éxito de aquel agarre, las fuerzas le menguaban, pero no pretendía ser dominado por el pelinegro; en su siguiente intento empujo su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando el rostro de Levi y logrando que lo soltara. El castaño logro incorporarse, pero no fue mucho lo que sus piernas le permitieron avanzar, cuando sintió un fuerte tirón desde la parte de atrás de su ropa, aquella fuerza lo lanzo directo al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar nuevamente sus ojos captaron el rostro de Levi cuya expresión revelaba que para ese momento era controlado solo por el instinto y no lo dejaría ir al portar el aroma de Hanji. El ser instintivo del pelinegro le reclamaba poseer aquel omega que despedía el olor adecuado, pero al mismo tiempo le incitaba a usar la fuerza ante su resistencia y el caos mental que se apoderaba de él cada segundo que pasaba expuesto a aquel estimulante, Eren no era su omega, pero olía como tal además de estar en celo.

Eren retrocedió por el suelo empujándose con piernas y brazos casi aterrado, maldijo ser omega y más aún maldijo a su hermano por aquello, Zeke debía saberlo; un Alfa orillado a una elevada estimulación puede ponerse sumamente violento ante una negativa, y en definitiva él se negaría a estar con él y aun así le inyecto aquella sustancia que no solo había cambiado su aroma sino que además lo indujo al celo de igual forma, Levi lo iba a forzar si era necesario y terminaría mordiendo su nuca solo por el quemante deseo de hacerlo.

\- Me matara… él puede hacerlo, si no es destrozando mi glándula lo ara agolpes al negarme…- Mascullo el castaño quedándose sin espacio para retroceder al topar su espalda contra la pared.

\- Vamos Eren… esto será tan jodidamente doloroso como quieras que sea.- Pronuncio Levi usando la voz mientras dejaba ver su blancos incisivos brillantes por la capa de saliva que los cubría.

El pelinegro tomo a Eren por la ropa inclinándose sobre él, lamiendo lascivamente su cuello mientras con una mano abría de forma violenta la camisa dejando la piel del dorso del castaño libre.

La blanca mano del Alfa recorrió el dorso, era una sensación que le agrado pero no le brindo la satisfacción adecuada siendo que su ser buscaba reconocer el cuerpo femenino de Hanji en el de Eren.

El castaño solo apretó los dientes con la ira de la impotencia cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió mostrando una silueta delgada de coleta alborotada y con ropa holgada.

\- ¡Levi ya estoy aquí! Perdona la tardanza es que el sr. Uri me estaba mostrando el laboratorio pero tu mamá llego y dijo que me estabas esperando aquí y debía…- Hanji enmudeció apenas vio aquella escena. Levi sobre Eren, demasiado cerca uno del otro.

El rostro de la castaña perdió la sonrisa que portaba al entrar y se tomó un par de segundos para comprobar lo que estaba viendo. - ¿Qué significa esto?-

Levi se giró hacia la puerta aflojando su agarre sobre Eren, sus ojos se concentraron en la figura femenina parada en aquel umbral de madera y dentro de su cabeza la conexión "correcta" se realizó, esa era su Omega. El pelinegro olfateo el aire percibiendo una muy suave traza del aroma a Te que tanto le enloquecía, pero esta era limpia y delicada echa solo para su disfrute y aquello se debía a que el supresor de Hanji estaba por terminarse y ella había planeado aplicarlo antes de la fiesta cosa que hubiera hecho de no encontrarse con aquella escena.

**-o-O-o-**

Era una noche cálida de verano el viento era suave y la noche tibia, aquel cielo despejado dejaba ver la conjunción de hermosas estrellas coronadas por el resplandor de una luna plateada que dominaba el firmamento.

Las hojas de las plantas de un bellísimo jardín dentro de la elevada terraza de aquel edificio se meneaban suavemente mientras dentro de aquel edén cautivo en las alturas dejaba escenario a una fiesta de gala, gente importante y prestigiados invitados habían concurrido a lo que sería la presentación de la creación revolucionaria de la pronto química más importante de Unicorn.

Hanji Zoe, una mente brillante como pocas y la lumbrera para aquellos que habían nacido bajo la pesada sombra de ser un omega, y no era ese el problema real que ella tenía en aquel momento, ni siquiera lo era el hecho de ser ella misma una omega oculta bajo la máscara de beta, menos su extravagancia o su constante altives ante los alfas.

Su problema radicaba en haber encontrado a su pareja destinada… pero ¿cómo podría ser eso un problema? Hasta donde se sabe el encontrar a aquella pareja destinada era lo mejor que le podría pasar a un omega, formar un lazo inquebrantable con aquel con quien sería uno, un vínculo aún más fuerte que el llamado amor. Ella lo sabía, él era su alfa, su instinto le decía "es él" pero su sentido común ahora le gritaba "corre y pon tierra de por medio". ¡Corre que ese Alfa está mal de la cabeza en este momento como para perseguirte!... literalmente.

Y ahí es el punto de quiebre de lo que sucedía, Levi no estaba actuando en sus cabales, algo sucedía y encontrarlo en aquella situación con Eren primero la había sorprendido, decepcionado, roto su corazón, o por lo menos eso fue el sentir inicial pues tras observar detenidamente había notado que en los ojos del pelinegro no había su raciocinio habitual, sino solo mero instinto; un alfa sin control dejándose llevar por sus hormonas y su deseo más básico de reproducción.

Hanji no pensó más en la escena que contemplo porque apenas Levi la miro aquellos segundos prácticamente olfateando el aire soltó a Eren, arrojándolo a un lado con un extraño desprecio para después caminar hacia Hanji.

\- Hanji… estas aquí, eso me alegra… ¿Quieres jugar?...- Pronuncio el pelinegro con un tono particularmente seductor en su voz pero que por algún motivo a Hanji le produjo cierto escalofrió.

El castaño intento incorporarse sujetándose de una silla junto a él y solo pudo gritarle a Hanji. – ¡No está en él, CORRE!-

Hanji no pudo preguntar nada para cuando lo noto su cuerpo se movía por si solo y ahora corría por el pasillo, ella amaba a Levi pero el instinto le gritaba que corriera lejos, él era peligroso en ese momento, no conocía el motivo ni la causa pero era mejor huir.

La fiesta dentro de aquel lugar se desarrollaba de forma tranquila cuando repentinamente un estruendoso sonido hizo a todos mirar como la elegante puerta de cancel que separaba la terraza del salón se abría de golpe chocando contra el muro lateral, provocando que el vidrio de la misma se rajara desprendiéndose parcialmente de aquella estructura.

Pero aquello no era tan extraño como el ver a Hanji salir corriendo por ahí, vestida aun con ropa de trabajo. Todos miraron con desconcierto como la mujer paso veloz a su lado, siendo Mike quien al paso de la fémina percibió un olor dulce y fragante apenas perceptible para su extraordinaria nariz.

\- No es posible… ¿Ese aroma es de Hanji? Era cierto… ella es un… Murmuro el rubio cuando un nuevo estruendo se escuchó, ahora por aquella puerta salió la figura de un hombre de cabello negro, piel nívea y expresión furiosa.

Levi Ackerman quien no solo era un alfa si no uno más que conocido y respetado en aquellas cumbres sociales por su grado de superior, lucia desalineado aun en su caro traje de diseñador, no deteniéndose ni un segundo ante las miradas que lo seguían mientras reanudaba su persecución tras la castaña que había ingresado nuevamente al interior del edificio por otra puerta.

**-o-**

Hanji se movía rápido por los pasillos añadiendo más y más metros de distancia entre Levi y ella, se escabullo por uno de los recovecos de servicio hasta una de las salas de pruebas donde tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento, se dejó caer casi jadeante tras uno de los enormes contenedores refrigerantes y busco entre las bolsas de su bata de laboratorio.

\- ¡Vamos Zoe! Tienes que mover tú omega trasero de aquí o Levi "perturbado" Ackerman me atrapara…-

Se dijo a si misma mientras extraía de una de sus bolsas internas lo que buscaba, una jeringa preparada que contenía una solución cristalina con pequeñas trazas de un azul casi vaporoso, sus manos temblaban por el esfuerzo de la persecución, pero no era el momento de ponerse nerviosa debía administrarse aquel supresor, su periodo de celo iniciaría en poco tiempo y aquel lugar era el peor para ello.

Levi ingreso al área con sumo sigilo, Hanji era demasiado buena huyendo de él, pero aquella noche podía triunfar en su cacería conociendo cada rincón de ese edificio, aspiro el aire de aquella habitación percibiendo el muy ligero aroma que lo cautivaba, el aroma de un té tibio, fragante como si hubiera sido endulzado con miel.

Sus pasos finos se encaminaron hacia el origen del fragante estimulante, mientras Hanji aun sentada en el piso apuntaba la fina aguja a su brazo, cuando de la nada su muñeca fue sujetada en un movimiento brusco provocando que la jeringa saliera expulsada un par de metros reventando su tubo de cristal al chocar contra el suelo derramando aquel supresor.

Hanji giro sus ojos topándose con el metálico gris de los de Levi quien le dedico una sonrisa triunfal mientras la tomaba por la barbilla con su mano libre y expresaba con su profunda voz "Mí omega".

La castaña percibió las feromonas del varón y como utilizaba "la voz" solo para pronunciar aquellas dos palabras. Ella solo se cuestionó "¿Cómo llegamos a esto?".

\- ¿¡Levi basta! ¿Qué te sucede? - Reclamo Hanji pero el pelinegro solo sujeto sus muñecas pegándola contra la fría superficie del metálico refrigerador mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la fémina aspirando casi con desesperación el aroma que lentamente iba en aumento con el término del periodo del supresor.

Hanji gruño por la presión que el pelinegro hacia sobre ella, pero la respuesta de Levi fue una corta y ligeramente perversa risita que amortiguo sobre la piel trigueña.

\- TU eres mi Omega Hanji, no el mocoso, eres tú a quien deseo, te are mía toda la noche; ahora mismo… para cuando salga el sol sobre este lugar estarás fecundada de mí, mi semilla crecerá en tu vientre y después cuidaras de mi descendencia…- Le susurro al oído para después lamer y mordisquear el lóbulo, siempre usando la voz en cada palabra.

Hanji contuvo un jadeo que se acumuló en su garganta, pero logro reprimir y usando sus últimas fuerzas empujo al pelinegro logrando liberarse, alcanzo a incorporarse de forma tambaleante y corrió una vez más, pero esta vez su huida no fue más allá de unos metros cuando Levi la sujeto nuevamente.

La castaña ya no pudo oponer más resistencia su cuerpo se debilitaba, el supresor había perdido su efecto, su respiración comenzó a volverse lenta y acompasada, las feromonas de Levi la inundaban por completo y su cuero había optado ahora por someterse a su Alfa.

El pelinegro olio nuevamente sobre su hombro y sonrió complacido, su omega mostraba claros signos de someterse a sus deseos. Con ello en cuenta el la cargo en brazos y Hanji no opuso resistencia a ello. Los pasos del varón fueron rápidos y concisos, se movieron por el lugar hasta llegar al área de la casa Ackerman donde nadie se encontraba y tras asegurar aquella puerta Levi enfilo directo a su recamara.

Si bien el deseo lo quemaba no poseería a su omega en cualquier lugar, deposito a la castaña sobre su lecho y aprecio como ella respiraba agitada mostrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El alfa sintió la necesidad de premura una vez más y condujo sus manos a la tela de la blusa sujetándola con fuerza y arrancándola hacia los lados dejando al descubierto los pechos de ella.

Hanji se encogió ligeramente ante aquella brusquedad y tembló mientras liberaba de forma instintiva sus propias feromonas, en un acto de inercia que hacía de forma inconsciente un omega sin opción ante ser tomado por un Alfa.

Levi percibió aquella detonación de feromonas omega provenientes de su amada predestinada y con ello su sentido de razonamiento tomo nuevamente el control de si, el efecto causado por aquella sustancia que impregnaba a Eren había desaparecido.

Miro nuevamente a Hanji que permanecía sin moverse, recordó el motivo que detonaba una expulsión así de feromonas. – Un omega sometido por un alfa a la copula expulsara feromonas que demostraran al alfa que se someterá y con ello evitar ser dañado o por lómenos en demasía durante el acto.

El pelinegro soltó a Hanji y se retiró ahora avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo.

Hanji logro incorporarse nuevamente, aunque apenas logrando sentarse. – Levi… ¿qué sucedió? - Pregunto con una voz baja.

El varón se pasó la mano por los cabellos. – No lo sé… había algo… algo me ha hecho comportarme de esa forma… Eren… él tenía tu aroma de omega, y había algo impregnado en su ropa…

\- Fue obra de Zeke… podría asegurarlo… el hizo algo y lo puso en Eren. - Respondió Hanji al llegar rápidamente a aquella conclusión.

\- Él quería que marcara a su hermano… es un bastardo… - Gruño el pelinegro girándose hacia la puerta. – Lo siento Hanji no quise hacer esto, pero… incluso ahora me está siendo difícil mantenerme ecuánime con tu aroma en toda la habitación. – Agrego Levi caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar sintió las manos de la castaña posándose sobre sus hombros.

\- Levi… si continuamos el uno sin el otro… si yo no hubiera llegado donde ustedes Zeke habría conseguido su objetivo y ahora estarías vinculado con Eren, creo que… Levi… márcame ahora.

Levi se detuvo y coloco una mano sobre una de las que Hanji apoyaba en su hombro, mirándola de reojo apenas girando su rostro. – Mi deseo es más que solo marcarte como mi omega… deseo poseerte; sin embargo hace un momento casi te violo… - Respondió Levi con gesto serio.

Hanji camino en torno a él para quedar frente al varón, sin retirar su agarre. – Fuera de control eres peligroso… pero ahora no es tu instinto quien tiene el control.

Levi observo el rostro de la castaña dibujando cada una de las finas líneas que lo componían, era hermoso y perfecto a sus ojos, por un momento sus pensamientos divagaron en la idea de cómo sería un infante nacido de ambos, ¿Se parecería a ella o a él? Tal vez una interesante mezcla de ambos.

\- ¿Deseas esto Hanji? – Cuestiono él mirando fijamente aquellos ojos caramelo.

Hanji solo se inclinó hacia él y rozo los labios masculinos con la punta de su lengua en una acción de jugueteo.

Levi gruño ligeramente y sin dudarlo más la abrazo por la cintura haciéndola girar, para cuando Hanji noto como él la levantaba ya estaba sobre la cama nuevamente. El pelinegro tomo los pedazos de tela que había roto antes retirándolos hacia los lados para inclinarse posando su nariz sobre las clavículas de Hanji aspiro el aroma a Té que desprendía su piel.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso ansioso que se profundizaba entre los labios de ambos como si cada uno deseara "devorar" al otro. Las manos del varón halaron la tela buscando la desnudes del cuerpo femenino bajo de él; Hanji le dejo deslizar la tela para después separar el beso y darle una mirada expectante.

El pelinegro pareció entender aquello incorporándose sobre sus rodillas ahora a cada lado de la cadera de ella, desató el nudo de la corbata se desprendió del saco y después abrió la camisa cuya seda se deslizo por sus fuertes brazo y definida espalda.

Hanji extendió sus manos pasándolas por cada línea muscular del abdomen, se enderezo un poco para alcanzar el cuello del varón haciéndolo acercarse a ella nuevamente y reclamar sus labios mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el negro cabello.

Levi la abrazo con fuerza dejando que su peso "la aprisionara" bajo de él haciendo que sus dorsos desnudos se rozaran. La castaña se dejó acariciar por él elevando ligeramente su cadera provocándole sentir el abultamiento bajo el pantalón masculino, tras lo cual retiro el contacto, soltando el beso que sostenía, el varón miro su rostro sonrojado sabiendo que aquello era provocado al notar su ya prominente erección.

Él se inclinó ladeando el rostro femenino para lamer el lóbulo, y susurrar usando la voz en ello. – Te mentiría si dijera que no estoy ansioso por entrar en ti… -

Hanji lo alejo empujado su fuerte pecho sintiéndose avergonzada por aquellas palabras. – Aun no…- Pronuncio en un jadeo.

Los labios de Levi formaron una sonrisa para después desabrochar el pantalón femenino y liberar las torneadas piernas femeninas de este, mientras extendía más de sus feromonas provocando que el cuerpo de Hanji se relajara cuanto más fuera posible.

La castaña gruño al notar como las feromonas de aquel alfa estimulaban la generación de las propias, mostro un ceño fruncido más una expresión de "puchero" que de reclamo.

\- No quiero ser solo un cuerpo inmóvil que poseas. – Se quejó extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia él mientras percibía como aquel movimiento le parecía pesado.

Levi tomo su brazo y comenzó a recorrerlo con pequeños besos. – Lo lamento Hanji, no he podido controlar la cantidad de feromonas, esto simplemente me hace perder la cabeza.- Se disculpó dejando de emanar estas, ahora recorriendo aquella piel trigueña con largas caricias.

Hanji gruño ante el contacto, aquellos toques eran suaves sobre su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo derramaban la lujuria del joven varón, quien la tomo por la cintura levantando su dorso dejando al alcance de su deseosa boca las pequeñas, redondeadas y apetecibles colinas de la fémina, aprisionando de inmediato uno de los duros pezones.

La garganta de Hanji dejo escapar un gemido que se tradujo como un cosquilleo en la base del miembro del varón, las pupilas de Levi se dilataron ante aquella sensación producida por los gemidos involuntarios de su omega. En respuesta a ello deslizo la mano que tenía sobre las piernas de ella aun área aun cubierta por la delgada tela de una pataleta blanca, coloco dos dedos sobre el área notando como la humedad había cubierto la tela.

Hanji se agito ligeramente por aquel contacto abrazándose al varón envolviendo entre sus brazos la cabeza de Levi que un mantenía el rostro contra los suaves pechos de ella, procediendo a mover su mano para ladear la tela y colocar uno de sus dedos entre los sensibles pétalos.

Lo deslizo con suavidad frotando de arriba abajo, la castaña dejo que un nuevo gemido escapara de sus labios entremezclando el nombre de su alfa en este, aquello se tradujo en un nuevo cosquilleo en el falo masculino que clamaba por ser liberado de la tela que aún lo aprisionaba.

Levi jadeo ante aquello no podría resistir más tiempo si solo se limitaban a aquellos toques, retiro su mano para soltar un instante el cuerpo femenino, Hanji observo como se desprendió de sus pantalones y la pieza de ropa interior no dejaba mucho a la imaginación con respecto a su estado de excitación; tomo nuevamente a la castaña por la cadera y la alzo haciéndola incorporarse, ahora él estaba recostado, ella sobre él y ambos portando únicamente la pieza de ropa interior.

El pelinegro no tuvo que indicar nada, ella sabía que tenía partida libre de tocar lo que deseara y así lo hizo, recorrió gustosa sus manos por el marcado dorso, acaricio los fuertes pectorales y paso su lengua sobre las formas de su vientre. Levi gruño complacido por aquellas atenciones, Hanji descendió hasta el abultamiento de la tela rozándola con los labios.

Ambos comenzaban a delirar en aquel deseo, sin conocimientos previos o experiencia alguna más allá de sus propios cuerpos, solo instinto y el indujo de las feromonas los guiaban a complementar su placer con el del otro, Alfa y Omega en una copula completamente consensuada por deseo y atracción.

Hanji tomo la tela del interior masculino y la deslizo liberando el miembro que se alzó frente a su rostro exhibiendo sus proporciones considerables de tamaño. La respiración de la castaña se ralentizo ligeramente, tomándolo lentamente entre sus manos palpándolo con curiosidad y un deseo que no podía controlar aun siendo consciente de que la intromisión de aquello en su cuerpo no sería placido en un inicio.

Se incorporó tras palparlo un poco notando la elevada temperatura de aquella piel y colocando sus piernas a los costados de la cadera masculina permitió que aquel miembro se rozara con su húmeda entrada aun con la fina tela blanca como barrera.

El roce de ambas áreas provoco que uno y otro se sacudieran en un espasmo de complacencia, por breves instantes se abrazaron temblando en los brazos del otro.

\- Ya no puedo más…- Gruño Levi tomando a Hanji por los hombros recostándola nuevamente para después separar sus piernas mientras acercaba su rostro olfateando, prendió la tela con los dientes cuidando de no rozar la húmeda piel, tiro de la prenda retirándola por las piernas liberándolas de esta.

Un momento después coloco uno de sus dedos en la tibia cavidad femenina y empujo un poco hundiendo este poco menos de la mitad notando como la lubricación le permitía realizar aquel movimiento mientras Hanji se estremecía por aquello cerrando las piernas por reacción.

Levi miro a la castaña y su expresión bastaba para interrogar sobre si aquello era doloroso. Hanji negó lentamente y separo nuevamente permitiendo que su Alfa deslizara aquel dedo lentamente masajeando para después alargar un segundo dedo con el propósito de incitar la apertura del estrecho templo sexual de la fémina. Sus grises ojos se posaron en el terso botón rosado que asomaba tímido entre la húmeda piel y condujo su mano libre hacia este colocando con suavidad un dedo a cada lado sin tocarlo directamente y comenzó a masajear despacio, la reacción de la fémina no se hizo esperar inclinándose hacia atrás mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos tratando de acallar un jadeo ante aquel estimulo.

Levi relamió sus labios sin darse cuenta prácticamente saboreando aquella visión, finalmente retiro sus manos de aquel punto y se colocó entre las piernas de Hanji, ella lo miro expectante con una mezcla de deseo e inquietud al notar como el varón sostenía su miembro ahora a un par de centímetros de su monte de venus.

El primer roce fue casi inesperado para ella al notar como el pelinegro presionaba suavemente la punta de su miembro sobre su sensible entrada mientras realizaba un sutil movimiento de fricción en esta área, pronto sus hormonas omega tomaron el rumbo de aquellas sensaciones haciendo que una cantidad adecuada de tibia y traslúcida lubricación comenzara a cubrir la punta de aquel falo que estimulaba pugnando por introducirse.

Hanji emitió un gruñido entre gemido y queja cuando Levi empujo introduciendo el inicio de su miembro, que parecía palpitar extasiado ante la primera sensación de presión de aquellas paredes, se inclinó lentamente hundiéndose en aquel paraíso carnal, la castaña rodeo su cuello con los brazos provocando algunas marcas de rasguños sobre la espalda alta del varón.

Levi se detuvo un momento contemplando el rostro de su omega con aquella expresión que le rebelaba su sentir ante lo que realizaba, sus castaños ojos lo miraban con deseo y suplica mientras un cumulo de lágrimas los inundaba.

\- Solo pídeme que me detenga y lo are, no quiero lastimarte; si empujo en ti una vez más sangraras…-

La respiración de la castaña era agitada y no podía evitar aquellos lloriqueos pero internamente su cuerpo quemaba ansioso de sentir el placer que existe al ser tomada por su Alfa después de superar el dolor inicial. Levanto ligeramente su cadera deteniéndose apenas sentir el ligero avance del miembro del pelinegro.

Levi gruño con deseo ante la invitación de su omega a continuar, acaricio su rostro para unirse nuevamente en un beso y embistió.

El quejido de Hanji se amortiguo en los labios de Levi quien ahora estaba dentro de ella por completo, con sus pubis unidos piel con piel, el sin moverse y ella separando sus labios para continuar con aquel jadeo bajo y goteante sintiendo como cada centímetro de su alfa ocupaba su intimidad.

Levi tomo sus labios una vez más pero esta vez presiono la suave textura del labio inferior en la boca de Hanji con uno de sus colmillos provocando un corte en este, y un instante después una pequeña gota de sangre broto de la herida, el pelinegro mostro su lengua donde la presencia de una fina capa de saliva cargada de feromonas brillo con la luz de la habitación y procedió a lamer la herida que él provoco haciendo correr sus feromonas en el torrente sanguíneo de la castaña**, y solo un momento después comenzó a moverse despacio dentro de ella mientras se contenía a sí mismo y su propia sensación de derretirse dentro de aquella cálida cavidad.

Bajo la mirada un momento solo comprobando lo que ya sabía que vería al retirar un poco su miembro de ella; sangre, este estaba manchado con la mezcla de los fluidos femeninos y los hilos de sangre tras recibirlo en ella, su mirada fue atraída una vez más hacia el rostro femenino al sentir que su lóbulo izquierdo era apretado ligeramente por los labios de Hanji, las feromonas de alfa en ella habían hecho efecto ayudando a que aquella interacción derivara a volverse placentera para ambos.

El Alfa comenzó a empujar en su omega rozando el sensible y rosado botón de ella encaminando a ambos a un creciente placer. Poco a poco las embestidas del varón fueron aumentado en su ritmo, para ese momento Hanji podía levantar ligeramente su cadera con el dolor inicial menguado y mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias del pelinegro que recorrían con ahínco su anatomía femenina y prendía sus labios de los botones endurecidos que eran sus pezones en aquel momento.

Ambos se hallaban en las redes del éxtasis, ella gimió de forma larga y profunda indicando que el clímax era presente en su cuerpo, aquello produjo una presión interna en los genitales del varón, haciendo que supiera que estaba a punto de culminar de igual forma.

Repentinamente se separó de Hanji haciéndola girarse, ella solo lo miro con la respiración entre cortada, mientras sentía como la penetraba nuevamente ahora ella inclinada hacia el frente y él sujetando su cadera.

La castaña se interrogo un momento por que el cambio de posición en aquel momento cuando él también estaba a punto de culminar y mientras lo sentía deslizarse nuevamente por su intimidad la respuesta le vino de golpe.

\- ¡LEVI, NO ME ANUDES!- Soltó la castaña casi incorporándose por aquello buscando evitarlo, pero el pelinegro la sujeto evitando se incorporara mientras el lamia su espalda recorriendo desde la parte media hacia arriba.

En aquel momento Hanji sintió dos cosas a la vez, como crecía en su interior manteniéndola unida a él mientras su caliente flujo comenzaba a llenar su intimidad. Aunado a esto la boca del pelinegro iba dejando un rastro de besos y suaves mordiscos por la espalda y hombros de la castaña, hasta que llego a su nuca donde se reservó el tiempo para lamer deseoso la piel que cubría el área, finalmente separo sus labios dejando al descubierto sus blanco incisivos goteantes de saliva cargada de hormonas, mordió suavemente, evitando desgarrar la piel pero con profundidad suficiente para dejar una marca más que clara, haciendo que una fina gota de sangre resbalara por el hombro femenino hasta la clavícula.

Hanji gemía despacio, tratando de separar sus sensaciones, sabía que Levi la había anudado, y esto debería ser doloroso al ser la primera vez y el gran tamaño del miembro de su alfa que ahora derramaba un abundante torrente de esperma en su interior. Pero ante aquello solo sentía un entumecimiento, y era causado debido a la marca que el acababa de realizarle**.

El vínculo se había formado y en aquellos momentos lo que los invadía era solo una sensación de éxtasis e infinita necesidad de uno por el otro.

Para ese momento el pelinegro separo su boca de la piel ahora marcada, depósito un suave beso sobre esta y con completo cuidado procuro que ambos quedaran recostados sin más movimientos hasta que el nudo se relajara.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Notas:**

**Feromonas en el torrente sanguíneo:** Las feromonas del Alfa tiene la capacidad de relajar al Omega aun en situaciones de estrés, en el caso del primer contacto sexual pueden reducir o incluso hacer que se supriman las molestias o dolor provocado en una primera penetración, incluyendo el dolor al recibir el nudo por primera vez.

**Alfa y su tamaño:** Por regla general los Alfas poseen un pene bien dotado tanto en largo como ancho, por lo regular el miembro de estos puede ser incómodo para betas u otras alfas durante el coito siendo los omegas los únicos que generan una mayor cantidad de lubricación que no solo es más abundante si no más espesa lo que permite que puedan recibir el miembro de su Alfa sin problemas y disfrutar de este.

**Marca reciente:** El efecto relajante de las feromonas del alfa es sumamente efectivo durante el primer contacto sexual, aunque este efecto se mantiene en los encuentros posteriores pude varias según el grado de excitación del omega.

**Comentarios :D**

**Iraselmam** Gracias por leer (*w*) me alegra mucho que te guste como va, bueno espero que los acontecimientos no te extrañen de repente en los capítulos posteriores.

Mucho amor LeviHan conforme avancemos jijiji desde el cap 7 donde casi la marca hasta ahorita. (*3*), espero te siga resultando entretenido.

**PauRiddle** Hola :D jejeje a mí me emociona que te emocione la actualización, calma ahora si llego el juego LeviHan de principio a fin y con marca incluida, el regalo perfecto para nuestro querido Levi, ¿Sera que ya pusieron bendición en el horno? XD jejeje.

Uri está bastante entusiasmado por el proyecto de Hanji y con deseos de ya ponerse a trabajar en ello, jejeje además Hanji le cayó bien desde el principio y claro los hijitos que tenga con Levi también lo llamarían a él abuelo XD. Lo de su faceta Alfa solo la muestra cuando está a solas con Kenny XD de ahí en fuera todos lo ven como alguien muuuyyy tranquilo que ni alza la voz.

O los resultados de Hanji y Uri trabajando juntos serán excelentes veremos más de estos conforme avancen las cosas. Y si, por ahora Hanji es la prioridad para ellos, que este bien, sana y segura en Unicorn y mientras investigan/trabajan en las mejoras del supresor.

Erwin y Armin investigando son un gran equipo además de que el temple de Erwin le ayuda a Armin a sentirse seguro a la hora de investigar, así como el ingenio de Armin le da nuevos panoramas a Erwin que pudo no a ver notado antes.

Jejeje sobre si Armin sospecha sobre Kenny y Uri bueno solo te puedo mencionar que el sugirió lo de la boda porque aunque no dijo nada él está seguro que ellos son amantes "en secreto", esta XD tan cerca y tan lejos de la verdad XD pero aún cree que ambos son alfas.

Lo del pozo si lo pensé así, un lugar horrible y ya derruido por el tiempo pero que muestre rastros de que tiempo atrás sucedieron cosas horribles ahí, algo así como que la sola idea les erizara la piel a Erwin y Armin con solo ver áreas como las celdas con machas muy viejas de sangre o rastros dejados por manos, todo logrando que aun sin querer las posibles escenas se crearan en sus mentes. Lo del olor, el lugar solo huele a polvo, humedad y tal vez algo de moho debido al tiempo que llevaba abandonando el olor a sangre ya hubiera desaparecido con los años que pasaron aun que las manchas quedaron sobre suelos y paredes.

Lo bueno es que quien fue a recoger las muestras no tiene la perspicacia necesaria para notar que había alguien más, digamos que es alguien que suele solo seguir ordenes si pensar mucho. Por ahora las pruebas fotográficas están listas y resguardadas, solo falta la identidad de quien recogió los frascos. Y claro Zeke como sospechoso aun ahora es claro para todos que él es parte de los enemigos.

Y como paso en este capítulo Zeke uso las muestras que robo a Hanji a sí que en efecto tienes mucha razón con lo peligroso que puede ser con ese material aun que lo bueno es que Hanji es prevenida y no dejaba su investigación en la universidad, por otro lado Zeke está decidido a tenerla aun que ahora ella estará lejos de sus alcance sus intenciones no han cambiado.

La idea de Hanji explicando también me aprecio graciosa y pensar en que mientras Uri la veía con toda la atención del mundo, los demás solo pasaban su mirada de uno a otro con expresión de duda XD. El proyecto de Moblit saldrá en el siguiente capítulo y si, es algo bastante grande también y que ha mantenido en secreto pero digamos que la noche del incidente que tuvieron él Erwin y Hanji también lo insto a crear algo que pudiera evitar que cosas así sucedan, lo de la universidad aunque Hanji no quiera dejarla su decisión se verá afectada por los acontecimientos por venir.

XD Ese Armin es toda una sombra para pasar desapercibido XD y sip la noticia va a dejar a Hanji en el ojo público pero ya han quedado de acuerdo que ella estará ahora en Unicorn (o si a Levi le encanta esa idea). Ni modo aunque Erwin y papá Smith quieran proteger a Hanji de todo y en especial de las poco santas manos de Levi no pueden hacer mucho si ella quiere compartir habitación con él XD, así que Kenny tiene razón en lo que dice, a lo mejor Erwin se convierte en tío y su padre en abuelo antes de fin de año XD.

Kenny y Uri tiene una relación muy curiosa XD y con el paso del tiempo ambos han madurado bastante aunque claro también ayuda que Traute se omega también, por cierto también explicare porque Uri odio lo sucedido entre la madre de Isabel y Kenny pero acepta a Traute, como el mismo menciona ambas mujeres son muy diferentes entre sí y claro también está la cuestión de cómo sucedieron las cosas en ambos casos.

Uri es directo con las dudas que Levi le plantea, además de que siente cierta necesidad de guiarlo al ser un Alfa más joven además del detalle de que Kenny la crio y él estuvo presente también. Por otra parte también siente simpatía por Hanji porque su determinación le recuerda a Kenny en su juventud.

Y acertaste con lo de la marca, en este capítulo al fin ocurrió y sip los veremos muy acaramelados aun que más bien a Hanji como chiche al lado de su alfa y Levi celoso de que incluso otros la miren. Jejeje aunque Uri tiene razón cuando le dijo que es probable que sienta que por momentos pierde un poco el sentido común pero no es otra cosa que las emociones de su omega siendo sentidas por él.

Y claro que se tomaran tiempo a solas en la habitación más los futuros dolores de cabeza que le dará una desobediente Hanji.

XD Gracias por tu review largo me encanta que comentes los detalles del capítulo :D además a mí me beneficia para no perder detalle (n_n)

**Dy** :D Gracias por leer :D me alegra que siga gustando la trama, y para fin de año este cap. largo también fue regalito :D. Jejeje ese Levi no se esperaba que Kenny y Uri fueran tan liberales XD. Jejeje espero que este capítulo haya sido igual de grato (n_n).

**Meiko2512** XD espero que la espera haya valido la pena XD (n_n). Jejeje, si Levi tiene parecido al abuelo ósea que cuando el abuelo Ackerman era joven era muy guapo XD, y cierto, mucho de su forma de ser es por lo que tuvo que pasar pero aun así ahora su comportamiento es terrible y está dañando inocentes, Kenny y Uri bien liberales incluyendo a Traute en su relación XD.


	22. Cap 22 Perturbación

**Cap. 22 Perturbación.**

Erwin, Uri y Kenny salieron a la terraza tras demorarse unos minutos con Rico en la biblioteca, debido a que esta había encontrado una pieza de información clave, un descubrimiento que podría ser el todo y la declaración que hundiría al círculo sin importar quienes fueran, razón por la cual aquello debía de ser tratado con el mayor secreto de todos y jugarse solo si las cosas se salían fuera de sus manos.

Erwin llevaba en mano un sobre negro el cual contenía aquella información y apenas salieron percibió cierta agitación entre los presentes.

Traute envestida en un elegante vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, falda de medio círculo y escote cuadrado se acercó a ellos apenas los vio salir. Tomando a Kenny del brazo lo alejo un par de metros procurando que Erwin no fuera a escuchas sus palabras aun cuando el rubio se percató de aquel alejamiento premeditado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Cuestiono Kenny ante aquello, pero la rubia tiro un poco más de su brazo para que se inclinara y ella pudiera literalmente susurrar en su oído.

\- Algo sucedió; Hanji salió corriendo por el acceso de cancel y Levi la estaba persiguiendo, en realidad no se veía nada inocente esa persecución, ella volvió a entrar por el pasillo de atrás.-

Kenny frunció el ceño tras escuchar aquello, mientras dirigía su vista hacia la puerta rota al fondo de la terraza.

\- Smith, Traute te acompañara dentro, necesito que depositen ese sobre en "una zona segura" ella sabe las contraseñas.- Ordeno Kenny buscando que Erwin no se percatara de lo sucedido, no le convenía que ahora él saliera en persecución de Levi en pos de la seguridad de su hermana.

El rubio accedió aunque la sensación de que algo sucedía era más que obvia. Apenas ambos se alejaron Kenny informo a Uri de la situación y este no tuvo que pensar demasiado el que tuvieran que actuar de inmediato.

\- Toma tu deber como anfitrión yo iré a ver qué sucedió. – Ordeno el más bajo, pero Kenny lo detuvo antes de que se moviera.

\- Espera, si por alguna razón el enano perdió el control o entro en celo por ella no podrás controlarlo. -

Uri escucho la preocupación de Kenny pero su voz seguía siendo serena como siempre. – No tienes que preocuparte de eso, si es solo el celo lo sabre aun antes de llegar a ellos, no creo que haya de que preocuparse Hanji es su predestinada y por muy aparatoso que fuera su paso por aquí, él no la tomaría por la fuerza, la persecución debe de tener algún otro motivo. –

Kenny asintió sin estar del todo convencido, pero debía de ocuparse de los invitados, finalmente él se dirigió hacia donde estaba la gente y Uri regreso al interior.

Un par de minutos después Uri recorría los pasillos olfateando el ambiente impregnado en ellos notando como este se hallaba cargado de las feromonas del pelinegro.

\- Esto es extraño, su aroma es demasiado dominante, incluso agresivo… ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Se cuestiono mientras se encaminaba hacia la oficina de donde manaba la mayor concentración de ese "violento" aroma que comenzó a mezclarse con otro en el ambiente un aroma a Té, pero este se encontraba viciado de alguna forma.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la puerta entrecerrada del lugar y ahí el aroma era fuerte en demasía, cuando deslizo la hoja de madera se encontró con una lamentable imagen.

Eren se había arrastrado hasta el sillón donde ahora permanecía tirado de medio lado completamente bañado en sudor, apenas respirando entre bocanadas entre cortadas. Sus verdes ojos distinguieron la silueta de Uri en la puerta, pero no fue capaz de mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

Uri observo aquello, el aroma era notoriamente fuerte e incluso comenzó a provocarle un marcado dolor de cabeza, y aun con ello había otro aroma invadiendo la habitación; pronto los ojos violetas se posaron en el pañuelo que aun yacía tirado en el piso.

El alfa gruño sintiendo un quemante hormigueo en donde su lengua nacía y aun con ello camino hacia aquella tela tomándola con la mano, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer el amaño de olfatearla para saber que era un estimulante sin rebajar; era demasiado fuerte aquello podría hacer perder la cabeza a cualquier Alfa e incluso él ya se percibía aturdido y con aquella cefalea que comenzaba a perforarle la cabeza de lado a lado.

Sin embargo, aun con ello Uri discernía que aquello había sido creado con una base específica y no una general por lo que estaba hecha para afectar a un sujeto en específico.

Avanzo a traspiés hasta el escritorio de donde extrajo una pequeña bolsa de plástico autosellable que contenía lo que eran pequeñas muestras de aromatizante ambiental que fueron a parar al suelo por la premura de Uri, quien coloco el pañuelo dentro de dicha bolsa sellándola, después sus ojos se posaron en una larga y vistosa "lampara de lava" que reposaba como decoración en uno de los libreros laterales, tomo aquel articulo y sin más rompió la tapa superior de está hundiendo aquella bolsa sellada dentro del líquido aceitoso del interior sin importarle que su mano y el mismo puño de su saco se llenaran de aquella sustancia espesa.

En cuanto el espeso aceite de aquella rota lampara cubrió la bolsa plástica el fuerte aroma del estimulante quedo sellado dentro de la bolsa atrapada ahora en el denso liquido liberando el ambiente, ahora debía de ocuparse de Eren.

El castaño miro como Uri se acercaba a él y su mirada reflejo inquietud ante el hecho de que este también era un Alfa.

Uri parecía ligeramente agitado pero sus ojos reflejaban estar centrado y en control de sí mismo.

\- Tranquilo… tengo suficiente edad para controlarme, además el aroma a té y chocolate no es mi predilecto. – Le hablo con una voz lenta tratando de que se tranquilizara. – Tu aroma está viciado; ¿Qué sucedió? – Cuestiono Uri acercándose cuando sus pasos se detuvieron, él aroma de Eren ya era muy fuerte y el más bajo comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad, no por excitación a causa de las feromonas del omega castaño si no porque este aroma ahora podía percibirlo como algo dañado… un aroma enfermo**; que comenzaba a producirle un marcado rechazo que se empezaba a concretar en el deseo de salir de ahí sin más.

Uri retrocedió lo avanzado llegando hasta donde un cuadro permanecía pendiendo de la pared, tomo las esquinas de este y con un movimiento especifico lo extrajo de su lugar revelando una placa liza de acero empotrada en la pared que mostraba un pequeño panel de lectura de huella digital y al lado un tablero con los números del 0 al 9. Tras exponer aquello coloco los dedos medio y anular sobre el lector mientras tecleaba un conjunto de 4 números.

El panel de metal se deslizo al frente y luego a hacia un lado revelando un espacio de unos 50 cm. de alto por 40 de ancho con varios espacios delgados que sostenían folder y delgadas carpetas todas etiquetadas con nombres concretos incluso apreciándose uno de aquellos espacios con la etiqueta "Alas de la libertad" donde ahora reposaba el expediente que Hanji le había entregado para su revisión.

Uri recorrido rápidamente los espacios etiquetados con la vista deteniéndose en uno que ponía "Muralla" y otro con el nombre de "estabilizador" extrajo ambos dejándolos sobre el escritorio y cerro nuevamente aquel compartimento de seguridad.

El sobre que contenía "Muralla" fue abierto primero extrayendo de este un empaque más pequeño sellado al vacío donde mantenía 5 cuadros de 5x5 cm. visiblemente realizados en micro fibra adherente. Uri tomo uno de aquellos parches y lo adhirió a su cuello. Sintió una repentina irritación sobre su piel, un escozor casi quemante que le tentó a arrancarlo de su sitio, pero logro contenerse y conforme el ardor disminuía la sensación de desagrado producida por el aroma de Eren se desvaneció, así como cualquier efecto de aquel aroma pudiera infundir en él.

Tras esto abrió el siguiente sobre este más ancho que el primero y entre las hojas también yacía otro envoltorio cerrado al vacío, pero en su caso tal sellado contenía 3 ampolletas de vidrio con un líquido lila, así como una jeringa desechable.

Llevo aquello hacia Eren aun debía de comprobar la situación antes de abrir tan valioso artículo.

Uri hubiera deseado que el castaño mismo le explicara que había sucedido, pero era claro que su boca no podía articular palabras coherentes en aquel momento, así que dirigió sus manos hacia el cuello del menor haciendo a un lado el alborotado cabello para descubrir la nuca deseando no encontrarse con algo que no pudiera manejar. Sin embargo, los ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par al ver aquello, por breves segundo su mente regreso a las visiones inhumanas que tuvo que observar cuando era obligado a trabajar para el circulo, contemplando cada uno de los experimentos fallidos en omegas, glándulas destrozadas por químicos inyectados o simplemente por la dentellada de algún alfa que disfrutaba perforar aquella delicada zona una y otra vez.

La nuca de Eren no estaba destrozada ni tenía laceraciones, pero en cambio la piel se hallaba hinchada y con un tono azuloso que denotaba la falta de riego sanguíneo además de ser clara la marca del pinchazo de la aguja que uso Zeke.

Uri se apartó un momento tomando el empaque de ampolletas y después miro a Eren con gesto serio tras preparar la inyección.

\- Escucha Eren, esto es un estabilizador; tiene la capacidad de detener cualquier descarga hormonal en el cuerpo, y suprimir la presencia de estimulantes e incluso feromonas ajenas al organismo, no sé qué pusieron en ti, pero esto detendrá el efecto hasta averiguarlo, pero tengo que advertirte que lo inyectare en tu vena yugular y será doloroso.

Tras explicar aquello de forma rápida realizo aquella acción sin esperar una respuesta por parte del castaño.

**Elevador**

Erwin y Traute bajaban por el elevador ajenos a lo que sucedía o por lo menos hasta que las puertas de este se abrieron en el piso de las oficinas donde la rubia pidió hacer una escala para tomar unos documentos que debía llevar a la fiesta; aquellos eran solo impresiones de la lista de requerimientos que Kenny daría a aquellos que pretendían hacer negocios con él aquella noche.

Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron fue Erwin el que percibió de inmediato el penetrante aroma de Alfa de Levi, ahora un rastro menos intenso, pero demasiado claro como para ignorarlo.

\- Tal vez deberíamos ir a la terraza, puedo venir por esas hojas después. - Pronuncio Traute también notando el aroma, ahora preocupada porque Levi estuviera en la oficina con Hanji.

Erwin enarco ambas cejas ante aquel penetrante aroma, pero su reacción llego cuando una fina casi ínfima traza de olor a té fue percibida por su olfato captando de inmediato que aquel aroma estaba viciado, un aroma producido por una glándula dañada, el olor le insto a retirarse, pero su ser racional y de hermano controlaban por encima del instinto y ahora lo que temió fue la seguridad de Hanji y que hubiera sido lastimada.

Avanzo sin hacer caso a Traute, con grandes zancadas alcanzo la puerta del despacho y abrió con más fuerza de la necesaria al no notar que esta estaba solo entornada. Ingreso con cada musculo de su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina si lo que le esperaba era un encuentro directo con quien fuera que asiera daño a su pequeña hermana.

Pero la imagen que se encontró fue una que ni siquiera le hubiera pasado por la cabeza; un Eren ahora inconsciente en el sillón mientras Uri le tomaba el pulso.

\- Erwin ayúdame con esto, te explicare cuando tengamos a Eren en un lugar adecuado. No te preocupes por las feromonas, ese aroma residual no te afectara. Traute ve con Kenny dile que deje a los invitados a cargo de los Ceos y que venga a mi laboratorio ya mismo. – Ordenó Uri para después ver nuevamente a Erwin.

**Varios minutos después **

Eren continuaba sumergido en la inconciencia, pero ahora se hallaba en una cama dentro de un área del laboratorio de Uri que había sido acondicionada tal y como lo estaría una habitación de hospital, Erwin solo permanecía de pie observando como Uri iba de un lado a otro con distinto frascos mezclando y vertiendo en una bolsa de suero que conecto una de las venas del brazo derecho del castaño.

Un momento después la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Kenny quien había regresado solo dejando que Traute se ocupara de la fiesta. - ¿Qué ha sucedido? - interrogo apenas vio la escena dentro del lugar.

Uri, lo medito un momento considerando pedirle a Erwin que se retirara, pero era un hecho que el rubio no accedería en especial al haber notado el aroma de Hanji en Eren aun cuando fuera por solo un par de segundos. – Bien… Smith quiero toda tu ecuanimidad ante lo que voy a decir necesito a tu parte más fría manejando tu cabeza porque si después de oírme sales corriendo a buscar a tu hermana considérate fuera de la investigación, aquí no hay lugar para reacciones emocionales…- Sentencio Uri con seriedad y con un gesto que lo hacía ver completamente juicioso e impositivo aun con su pequeña estatura en comparación de Kenny y Erwin.

El rubio no pronuncio palabra o gesto ante aquello, pero comprendía perfectamente que lo que escucharía no será bueno, pero debía comportarse a la altura.

Uri confirmo con su expresión seria y hablo. – Alguien… no, esto pudo ser un ataque directo o de un solo miembro del círculo, es probable que estemos frente a su primer movimiento y este ha sido utilizar a Jaeger, le han inyectado un modificador, uno muy agresivo; este estaba construido para que el aroma de Eren fuera como el de Hanji, es claro que quien lo planeo fue con la intención de que Eren se encontrara con Levi, además de que había un pañuelo impregnado con un estimulante sin rebajar, la intención base debía de ser que Levi cayera confundido y su instinto lo llevara a marcar a Eren y con ello no marcara a Hanji; probablemente con la idea de que no condenaría a Eren a "una muerte por traición de vinculo" **, pero como veo las cosas… Yo mande a Hanji con Levi cuando Kuchel llego con nosotros para recordarme que Levi había comprado un vestido para Hanji, ella debió de llegar a la oficina cuando Levi tenia sometido a Eren pero sin marcarlo a un… el supresor de Hanji estaba por terminar y debía administrárselo nuevamente antes de la fiesta, por lo que el aroma debía de ser ya ligeramente perceptible. Es claro que Levi lo percibió y fue por Hanji dejando a Eren como lo encontré en la oficina. -

Las pupilas de Erwin se contrajeron ante lo escuchado, sus puños se apretaron y lucho contra el deseo de correr a buscar a Hanji ante la idea de que Levi podría haberla tomado por la fuerza o incluso atacarla bajo el efecto del estimulante mencionado por Uri.

\- Iré a buscarlos, conozco a Levi y es claro que debió de atraparla en algún momento y llevarla arriba. – Hablo Kenny antes de que Erwin pudiera decir cualquier cosa, para salir inmediatamente de ahí.

El rubio solo guardo silencio considerando lo que ocurría, pensando en que se hubiera producido el peor escenario.

Kenny camino en silencio por los pasillos de la casa con dirección a la habitación de Levi pero no fue necesario llegar a tocar ni si quiera el pomo de la puerta cuando percibió la mezcla de las feromonas de la parejas, acorto la distancia unos pasos más cuando sus oídos percibieron un claro sonido que confirmaba que la situación dentro de aquella habitación se desarrollaba de forma afable, en el tono de voz de la castaña que había gemido el nombre de su alfa con claro placer en sus palabras.

Kenny permaneció estático un par de segundos solo confirmando que los sonidos en aquella habitación eran los de una pareja amándose y no los de un alfa sometiendo a un omega.

No pronuncio palabra alguna pero un alivio se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, por lo menos podría decirle a Erwin que su hermana estaba bien, ya solo debían confirmar como estaba Eren.

En la fiesta los invitados iban de un lado a otro conversando entre ellos sobre lo que esperaban de aquella elegante reunión o escuchando a Traute que les mencionaba algunos datos importantes sobre lo que Kenny les presentaría más tarde debido a que por el momento él se encontraba ocupado con un asunto personal.

Por su parte el padre de Erwin se había reunido con Mike quien le había presentado a Nanaba, pero guardo lo sucedido debido a que el Sr. Smith había estado dentro platicando con la madre de Levi y no sabía de la persecución acontecida y sentía que no sería bueno comentarlo además del aroma que había percibido, Mike tenía muchas dudas ahora pero antes de cuestionar al sr. Smith prefería interrogar a Erwin y aunado a todo ello también crecía en su interior una preocupación por Hanji.

Aquello acontecía cuando Kenny, Uri y Erwin hicieron su aparición. El rubio se dirigió donde su padre quien le pregunto sobre donde estaba Hanji, Erwin procuro mostrar su rostro más tranquilo para que el mayor no comenzara a preocuparse.

\- Hanji está bien esta… en la habitación que le darán, pero aún no está lista… ni siquiera se ha cambiado aún. –

Mike se acercó a Erwin saludándolo con un corto abrazo que en realidad fue solo la cubierta para hablarle de cerca. - ¿Erwin, me puedes explicar por qué Hanji huele a omega y Ackerman la perseguía?

Erwin separo aquel contacto físico y miro unos segundos a su amigo notando la seriedad de su rostro, era claro que cuando Hanji paso por ahí él debió de poder percibir su rastro de feromonas por mínimo que fuera. – Eso… eso es una larga historia Mike pero tendrá que ser tema para un momento más privado. –

Mike quiso decir algo más ante aquella educada negación a hablar por parte de su amigo, pero una fuerte voz se alzó por encima para llamar la atención, voz perteneciente a Kenny.

\- Agradezco su asistencia, les recuerdo que la mesa de entremeses esta al fondo y la de vinos a la derecha, también que tendrán que esperar a media noche para el anuncio que todos esperan. – Menciono Kenny mientras media como estaba el ambiente en aquel lugar a través de las expresiones de los presentes cuando una cámara se colocó prácticamente frente a su rostro.

\- ¿Señor Kenny, nos podría decir si hay algún motivo en especial para retrasar lo que todos quieren saber hasta la media noche? – Interrogo una chica bajita de cabello negro, rostro pecoso, trajeada con un conjunto de blazer, pantalón verde oscuro y un gafete que decía "prensa" colgando del cuello junto al camarógrafo que apuntaba con su equipo de trasmisión mientras la chica prácticamente le restregaba el micrófono en la cara.

Kenny encorvo ambas cejas mientras alejaba aquel micrófono. - ¿Y tú quien carajos eres? – Interrogo con tono más de queja que de pregunta. Siendo Uri a su lado quien respondió aquello.

\- Es Ilse Langnar tres veces ganadora del galardón de periodismo de investigación y reportera estrella de "New Colosal" el medio de información impreso y televisivo de mayor alcance. Yo invite a este medio a cubrir la fiesta, la presentación de "alas de la libertad" y su creadora; por supuesto en vivo y directo.

Kenny no cambio su gesto de molestia, pero entendía que aquello era parte de lo que debían hacer para tener toda la atención pública en ellos.

\- Bien ok. El anuncio se ara a la media noche para generar más emoción además siempre hay cosas que tratar antes que nada. - Expreso Kenny pero la chica no se conformó con aquello en busca de poder extraer la mayor cantidad de información del tema principal o de los secundarios.

\- Entiendo, pero si no puede darnos detalles del evento principal al menos podría hablarnos un poco más de otros aspectos, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué aún no ha aparecido su sobrino Levi en la fiesta, él y su prometida? o a que se debió que algunos invitados lo vieran un momento con ella y después ambos desaparecieron.

Kenny escucho aquello, primero le pareció preocupante la mención de la persecución, pero al notar la forma en que la chica lo expreso significaba que ella ni su camarógrafo habían visto o grabado el momento y solo se los habían comentado por lo que ahora él debía de escoger sus palabras para que aquello no se convirtiera en el tema de conversación.

\- Mi sobrino y su prometida tienen un romance bastante "desinhibido" a veces juegan como niños tontos, por eso los vieron pasar por aquí, pero en su juego de tortolos su prometida se tropezó y torció un tobillo por eso ninguno de los dos ha aparecido en la fiesta como es debido, ella está descansando su tobillo y él no la quiere dejar sola. - Kenny daba aquella declaración mientras al fondo el sr. Smith escuchaba para después ver a Erwin.

\- ¿Hanji se ha lastimado? – Interrogo con molestia ante que Erwin no hubiera dicho nada aun sin saber que aquello acababa de ser inventado por Kenny.

Erwin trato de seguir aquello de la forma más creíble posible, puesto que aun que Kenny le hubiera dicho que Hanji estaba bien era claro que estaba con Levi en condiciones que no deseaba explicar a su padre. – Ella, está bien… yo la vi hace un momento y no creí necesario preocuparte. –

El sr. Smith solo miro con severidad a su hijo pensando que su niña andaba por ahí con un tobillo lastimado sin sospechar que en realidad Hanji yacía en los brazos del pelinegro en aquellos momentos.

**Casa Jaeger**

\- Lo que planeaste es rotundamente descabellado, en realidad nada nos asegura que diera resultado; estoy preocupado por tu hermano.- Alego Grisha mirando la pantalla donde se veía la transmisión del evento en Unicorn.

Zeke estaba sentado al otro extremo del amplio sofá observando las imágenes en total calma. – Esto funcionara además de que los comentarios de esa reportera nos han dado la información que necesitábamos saber, además de que en ninguna de las tomas se ve a Levi, Hanji o Eren es claro que ninguno está en la fiesta, y esa mención de que Levi iba tras Hanji me parece el indicativo de que ella debió de darse cuenta de lo sucedido entre su "prometido" y mi hermano; seguramente solo quería alejarse completamente decepcionada; y ahora Kenny tuvo que inventar eso del "tobillo torcido" -

Grisha miro con severidad a su hijo ante sus palabras tan tranquilas. - ¿Qué es lo que aplicaste a Eren? ¿Acaso hiciste pruebas antes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu plan se cumplió al pie de la letra? Kenny y Uri se ven bastante tranquilos mientras la cámara los tomaba –

Zeke frunció el ceño ante las preguntas casi recriminatorias de su padre. – Ackerman y Reiss siempre tiene la misma expresión, es claro esconder preocupación en sus rostros lo tienen bien practicado. Esperemos a que se a la hora del anuncio de su "milagroso" supresor y quien lo creo, el gesto de Hanji en pantalla será la confirmación final de que Levi marco a Eren.- Finalizo Zeke regresando sus ojos hacia la pantalla donde se veía la imagen de Ilse hablando sobre la fiesta y los importantes asistentes.

Kenny permaneció junto a la mesa de vinos evitando conversar de más con los invitados completamente interesados en sonsacarle información de más, hasta que una figura se colocó frente a él dispuesta a tener su atención.

\- Kenny. –

\- Nan… no es un placer verte. – Respondió Kenny mirando ahora frente a él a la mujer alta y rubia ataviada con un vestido color vino muy elegante, con joyas y maquillaje completamente a juego de este, dando a Nan Thouret la imagen de cualquier modelo digna de aparecer en las más exclusivas portadas de revistas de moda. – Escucha Nan, Erwin ya me digo lo sucedido por ayudar a su amigo debido a que tu mantienes a tu hija atrapada en tu torre de marfil y frivolidad, pero te dejare algo en claro NO haya nada que yo quiera de ti con respecto a negocios. -

Nan escucho aquella fría y prácticamente grosera contestación de parte de Kenny pero su sonrisa no menguo en lo absoluto. – Veo que sigues siendo un patán engreído, y pensar que un día te vi como prospecto de marido.-

Kenny entorno los ojos con fastidio ante aquel comentario; lo cierto era que Nan y él se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo pero nunca habían tenido buena química, por lo que se distanciaron en ámbito de negocios además de que en su tiempo Uri era bastante renuente a aquella mujer debido a que esta había estado tras Kenny largo tiempo.

Tras unos segundos el varón miro nuevamente a la rubia y hablo. - ¿Qué quieres? Si tienes algo que ofrecer dilo ahora, esta es tu única oportunidad.

Nan ni siquiera tenía que pensar sus palabras su idea era clara. – Quiero tener una participación en ese enorme negocio que será "alas de la libertad", sé que mi ramo nada tiene que ver con laboratorios o cosas farmacéuticas, pero puedo ofrecerte imagen publicitaria, sabes que mi alcance mediático es mayor, a un más que el de Unicorn, yo puedo hacer que la imagen de "alas de la libertad" sea bien acogida; no es un secreto la enorme cantidad de detractores que tendrás, además desde mi postura no como empresaria si no como madre, la creación realizada de esa chica Hanji es el primer gran paso hacia una sociedad donde mi hija pueda estar a salvo.-

Kenny observo los ojos de la mujer y pensó en todos esos escándalos que ella había afrontado por el bien de su hija omega, desde ponerla en una pasarela para dar a entender que ella era igual que las alfas o betas, hasta su actual escándalo de encarar a las instituciones educativas para que le brindaran una matrícula educativa siendo omega.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua considerando aquello. – Y ¿desde cuándo la arpía dejo de ver solo por ella? – Pregunto con un tono afilado, pero extrañamente afable.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado primero dando una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba Nanaba muy acurrucada con Mike mirando por el borde de la terraza. Después giro su vista hacia donde estaban Mikasa sentada en una de las mesas individuales mirando su reloj mientras Isabel hablaba y hablaba. – Supongo que fue por un tiempo similar en que al sínico, arrogante y odioso "Alfa sobre los Alfas" le dio por ser mamá sustituta de 3 niños. –

Kenny suavizo su gesto sin siquiera notarlo, después de todo aquella mujer había contestado con sagacidad, ella admitía que se había "suavizado" después de tener a su hija y él debía de admitir que su carácter cambio bastante cuando se vio al cuidado de 3 niños, Levi, Mikasa e Isabel.

\- Te daré una cita en su momento, primero debemos asentar el producto con pruebas restantes. Pero espero un esquema de negocio completo, y que tengas claro que la imagen principal de promoción siempre la tendrá la sobrina de Uri así que adecúate a eso o no hay negocio. –

**2 horas más tarde**

Kenny miraba su reloj el cual marcaba cerca de las 11:30 de la noche.

\- Levi y Hanji no han dado señales de aparecer, ¿Qué aremos con la presentación? - cuestiono Uri a su lado.

El más alto lo medito un poco antes de hablar. – Iré a la habitación a llamar desde afuera, al menos Levi debe aparecer aquí, en tanto tú aras otro anuncio que puede interesar a los presentes para ganar tiempo. –

Uri lo miro interrogante. - ¿Qué otro anuncio?

Kenny señalo el parche de microfibra que aún tenía en su cuello y respondió. – Esta noche anunciaremos "Muralla" como un preámbulo, será algo así como "una sorpresa extra".-

Uri se palpo el parche notando que había olvidado que lo llevaba puesto. – No podemos anunciar "Muralla" aún no está listo y Berner no está preparado para explicar sobre su proyecto frente a este público, así de repente.

Kenny se encogió de hombros ante aquello. – Las cosas se complicaron y hay que improvisar, no puedo anunciar que la creadora de "alas de la libertad" no se presentara, así que dame tiempo para ver si esos dos están en condiciones. Además, soy el único que puede ir a ver qué pasa con ellos, sabes que si tu o Erwin se acercan ahí de repente Levi los puede percibir como una amenaza; después de formar "eso" ella estará sensible y el muy sobre protector así que hagamos esto con cuidado. –

Tras explicarse Kenny regreso al interior con la mayor discreción posible. En tanto Uri localizo a Moblit entre la gente encontrándolo en una de las mesas mientras platicaba con una chica pequeña de cabello pelirrojo.

En la mesa Moblit hablaba alegremente con Nifa a quien había invitado como su acompañante, ambos se notaban muy cómodos con la compañía del otro, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Uri.

\- Berner, ven conmigo Kenny y yo hemos decidido que esta noche tú también debes de brillar entre los jóvenes talentos de Unicorn. Presentaremos públicamente "Muralla" como entrada antes de "alas de la libertad", tienes 15 minutos para acomodar tus ideas; hablaras frente a la cámara. -

Moblit se quedó mudo un instante ante aquellas palabras tan abruptas que no asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que decidieron…? ¡NO! No puedo hacer eso de repente. - Se quejo el joven rubio con clara exaltación.

Uri solo lo miro con su siempre seria y calmada expresión. - 15 minutos Moblit, en tanto yo preparare lo necesario. -

**-o-O-o- **

**Habitación de Levi**

Hanji abría los ojos tras un corto sueño sintiendo un terso y suave tacto en su nuca, girando lentamente y notando que Levi le daba pequeñas y suaves lamidas sobre el área de su glándula que ahora mostraba la marca del pelinegro en ella.

La castaña se giró despacio acurrucándose entre los brazos del varón con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

Levi le acaricio el rostro y la miro con calma, ninguno dijo palabra alguna siendo esto innecesario ante el vínculo que los unía ahora y hacia que incluso sus corazones latieran al mismo tiempo y ritmo.

\- Debemos de ir a la fiesta por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para la presentación. – Dijo el pelinegro sin soltar su abrazo sobre ella.

Hanji se removió ligeramente entre sus brazos. – Alguien podría notarlo… nuestro vinculo… la marca- susurro ella con timidez.

En aquel momento la puerta sonó con un par de llamados sobre la madera. – Levi, sé que están ahí dentro; ya casi es hora. – Hablo Kenny desde afuera sin abrir la puerta respetando por primera vez la privacidad de su sobrino, aunque era claro que hasta el comprendía perfectamente el grado de intimidad que era la creación de un vínculo entre Alfa y Omega. – Iré por lo necesario para cubrir la nueva marca de Hanji, así que dense un baño y vístanse ahora; Uri no podrá retrasar mucho más la presentación. -

**Varios minutos más tarde.**

Hanji permanecía frente a un espejo de techo a muro fijado en la pared de aquella habitación, ahora lucía un elegante vestido negro de talle estrecho y falda amplia este poseía un frente con corte de corsé que enmarcaba y resaltaba su pequeño busto de forma sensual pero elegante, dejando sus hombros desnudos, el vestido era hermoso y la hacía lucir cada ápice de su belleza natural; aunque tras ser marcada por Levi no parecía buena idea llevar descubierto el cuello en especial por que el pelinegro le había hecho un rápido, sencillo pero bonito peinado recogido dejando solo delgados mechones al frente.

\- Deja de preocuparte- Escucho junto a ella proviniendo de Kenny quien dejaba un estuche de cuero negro sobre un mueble cercano. – Nadie notara la marca, Levi busca el collar de Hanji entre sus pertenecías. – Ordeno el mayor mientras Hanji veía salir a Levi su atención se posó en aquel estuche que el mayor abrió mostrando que estaba llenos de una serie de productos para maquillar.

Sin decir nada más el mayor reviso la nuca de Hanji, prácticamente estudiando la marca que su sobrino había dejado; limpia, profunda y no sangraba, "un trabajo bien hecho"** pensó para sí y después procedió a maquillar el área.

\- Ha… sr. Kenny tengo curiosidad por dos cosas, ¿Por qué su presencia no me resulta incomoda? Es decir, he leído mucho sobre la marca y los efectos que esta tiene en el omega, entre ellos está el recelo hacia otros alfas en un inicio**, es decir… se supone que yo debería sentirme intranquila porque Levi ni siquiera está en la habitación… y en segundo lugar ¿Por qué sabe maquillar? -

Kenny encorvo una ceja considerando que la chica preguntaba con mucha facilidad cualquier cosa que le pareciera extraña, considero su respuesta primero pensó para si -"No tienes intranquilidad porque no soy alfa"- Después hablo dando una respuesta adecuada a aquella duda.

\- Levi y yo tenemos un parentesco sanguíneo muy cercano, además si yo representara alguna amenaza para el enano y su emparejamiento él ni siquiera hubiera ido a buscar el collar. Lo del maquillaje… eso no tiene importancia.

En aquel momento Levi entro con la pieza de joyería en la mano, no pronuncio palabra alguna más que observar cómo su tío terminaba con la aplicación de aquella cubierta de maquillaje, por su cabeza paso la idea de que por extraño que era aquello Kenny maquillaba como todo un profesional, era claro que la necesidad de ocultar su secreto lo llevo a ello, pero aun así no dejaba de ser extraño verlo.

Una vez finalizada aquella tarea, la nuca de Hanji se veía limpia y como si nada hubiera ocurrido sobre aquella suave piel, el collar fue colocado haciendo juego con su vestido y resaltando como única pieza de joyería acompañando, además de brindar una protección extra cubriendo el área de la marca.

**Fiesta**

Moblit se encontraba frente a todos de pie sobre el pequeño tapanco forrado de alfombra que se había colocado en la terraza como escenario del anuncio que darían mientras explicaba su proyecto por orden de Uri; mientras trataba de no lucir más nervioso de lo que estaba, en especial con aquella cámara que le apuntaba directamente y esa reportera que preguntaba cosas sin parar.

\- Sr. Berner entonces podría decirse que el proyecto "Muralla" es un desarrollo químico que hace que los Alfas sean ecuánimes ante la presencia de las feromonas omega.- Cuestiono Ilse sin despegar la vista del rubio.

Moblit miro el micrófono frente a él, era verdad que lo habían tomado desprevenido, pero no debía lucir como tal así que suspiro levemente y entono su mejor voz y tono de seguridad.

\- El proyecto Muralla busca crear algo similar a lo que hace un supresor, pero este encaminado hacia los alfas, la reacción dentro del cuerpo inhibe el arranque del comportamiento instintivo básico, es decir el alfa podría olfatear el aroma de un omega incluso dentro del periodo de celo y no tener la imperiosa necesidad de arrojarse sobre este para poseerlo.

Ilse curvo los labios en una expresión de auténtica sorpresa, así como varios de los presentes que lo escuchaban. - ¿Y que lo llevo a buscar el desarrollo de algo así? Es decir ¿Realmente cree que los Alfas están dispuestos a usar algo que "los reprima" o incluso restrinja? –

Moblit escucho las palabras de la chica pecosa y formo una seria expresión. – Bueno creo que los alfas deberían de tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos. -

El rumoreo se hizo presente ante aquellas palabras e incluso la reportera se tomó unos segundos para cavilar aquella línea, después giro su rostro hacia la cámara y hablo nuevamente.

\- Y ahí lo tienen queridos espectadores; Unicorn no solo es la cabeza en la línea farmacéutica para omegas y fármacos hormonales, Unicorn quiere marcar este día como el inicio de una revolución social. – Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Ilse se entonaron de forma contundente y un momento después su camarógrafo giro hacia un lado indicándole que algo sucedía.

La lente de la cámara enfoco a Kenny entrando por la puerta principal de la terraza con su paso firme y resuelto, mostrando aquel porte de Alfa que siempre lucia en él y su seguro andar.

Tras el avanzaba Levi con igual presencia y fuerza; de su brazo estaba Hanji, con semblante alegre y ligeramente sonrojado, además de tener un particular brillo en sus ojos.

\- Kenny Ackerman ha regresado a la fiesta, ¿Será ahora momento del anuncio que todos esperan? Además de que en este instante vemos por fin aparecer a la pareja del momento que llena y llena columnas de sociales, Levi Ackerman y su prometida Hanji Z. Smith, ¿no lucen fantásticos? -

Aquellas palabras escapaban de la pantalla aun observada por los Jaeger mientras sus expresiones se tornaban de confusas a ira al contemplar la imagen de la pareja avanzar con la mayor naturalidad entre la gente inclusive notando como Hanji se abrazaba más a Levi.

\- ¿Qué mierda sucedió? ¡NO PUDE HABER FALLADO! – Prácticamente grito Zeke ante tal imagen.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Eren…? – Pronuncio Grisha con un temblor en la voz sin saber que habría sucedido con el menor de sus hijos.

**-o-O-o-**

\- Hanji Z. Smith…- Pronuncio una voz seria observando las imágenes en la pantalla mientras abría un folder de los varios que reposaban en una pequeña mesa de centro frente a él.

\- ¿Adoptada? Ya veo, "Z" de Zoe… vaya, que pequeño e irónico es este mundo. - Pronuncio nuevamente aquella voz, la voz del abuelo Ackerman que revisaba la información que había hecho buscar mientras contemplaba en la pantalla la imagen de Levi quien ahora tomaba a Hanji por la cintura manteniéndola a su lado en tanto Kenny hablaba como preámbulo a la presentación formal de "alas de la libertad".

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**NOTAS:**

**Aroma enfermo:** El aroma de cada omega es muy característico de cada individuo y este aroma puede brindar cierta información al Alfa además de estar en celo o no, en la información que brinda también esta que tan buena es la salud del omega en cuestión, debido a que si este tiene alguna enfermedad su aroma se vera afectado, en el caso de omegas que presenten alguna condición grave o su glándula se encuentre dañada expedirán un aroma desagradable para cualquier Alfa que lo hará rechazarlo.

**Muerte por traición de vínculo:** Cuando el vínculo es formado entre Alfa y omega; el Alfa no debe marcar a otro omega debido a que tal acto conllevaría a la muerte del primer omega marcado, la disolución de vínculo es posible solo en 2 casos.

Si el omega es marcado contra su voluntad y sobrevive al periodo de "shock" y asimilación de la marca. La mayoría de los omegas mueren o se dejan morir en medio de una fuerte depresión al verse unidos a un alfa que no desean debido a que sin importar que no lo quieran así su cuerpo y función hormonal se adaptara a dicho alfa convirtiéndose solo en un objeto sexual para su placer.

La muerte del omega puede no suceder en caso de que el Alfa responsable de la marca le dé un trato digno y el omega se resigne, aunque si este en verdad no desea aquella unión la marca ira desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo.

El tiempo que tardara en borrarse varía en demasía dependiendo del omega, su voluntad y carácter. Este puede ir de 15 días a años. También existe el caso de que si dicho omega encuentra a su predestinado la marca comenzara a borrarse con el propósito de emparejar con el Alfa correcto.

Una segunda opción es que la separación sea de mutuo acuerdo y el omega sea entregado a otro alfa (si, como si fuera objeto) que podrá marcarlo aun cuando permanezca la marca anterior que puede o no desaparecer con el tiempo.

**Un trabajo bien hecho: **Las formas y tamaños de las marcas pueden ser muy variadas, esto dependiendo del alfa, si este es brusco o demasiado agresivo puede provocar que la piel se desgarre y la marca sea grande y sumamente notoria, en cambio un Alfa cuidadoso puede dejar una marca no demasiado notoria pero clara en la piel. En este caso Kenny se refiere a que la marca de Levi solo ocupa el tamaño de la glándula, la piel continúa siendo tersa y sin lastimaduras, pero la marca es claramente visible sobre el área.

**Otros alfas en un inicio:** Tras realizar la marca el omega se sentirá sensible e incluso temeroso necesitando la presencia de su alfa en todo momento durante las primeras horas, esto conlleva a que la presencia de otro alfa que no sea el que lo ha marcado se sienta como una amenaza. De igual forma el Alfa tendrá la necesidad de mantener a su omega junto a él protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa. En un vínculo puro aquellas emociones se enmarcan con mayor fuerza. Este comportamiento durara varias horas, pero el plazo de estabilidad entre ambos solo llegara con el paso de los días.

En el caso de omegas marcados contra su voluntad este periodo de tiempo es una situación de angustia abrumante que los imposibilita incluso a salir del lugar donde se encuentran, mientras que el alfa no experimenta nada mas haya de un latente interés sexual por el omega.

**Comentarios :D**

**Dy ** Gracias (n_n) me gusta escribir esta historia y tratar que varias cosas pequeñas que van sucediendo se entrelacen como el encuentro de Hanji y Eren en el consultorio cuando aún son adolescentes y como eso afecta cuando ya son adultos (*w*). El momento LeviHan (*3*) para mi hay mucho amor entre ellos y se cuidan mutuamente, jejeje si es probable que haya un bebé LeviHan, ¿un semi asesinato? Ha ¿Lo dices porque Erwin se enojara porque su hermanita ya fue marcada? Gracias por considerar mis fics tan buenos me alegras muchooo (n_n) más de lo que te imaginas.

**Averdia** :D Quisiera poner más KxT y e incluir la interacción sentimental de Uri para con estos dos, aunque lemon solo será KxT jejeje, Los planes malvados de Zeke solo provocaron que nuestra amada parejita se vinculara antes :D, Kenny enterándose de los detalles entre Levi y Hanji XD pero así es él al pendiente de la otp. Y tienes mucha razón se vienen cosas turbias, muy turbias tanto que se verán en el próximo cap.

**PauRiddle** Jejeje también leí tu review antes de que se terminara el año :D, Sip Erwin cada vez se centrara más en la seguridad de Hanji antes los acontecimientos, Nanaba y Hanji siempre como buenas amigas, en este caso Nanaba no solo será amiga de Hanji sino que también será parte importante de lo que sucederá y del proyecto de alas de la libertad.

XD Hanji es el tema más abordado en sociales, pero como Kenny es Kenny nadie la molesta XD y ahora que el anuncio sea dado ella no podrá salir del edificio por seguridad. Y Claro como no la van a envidiar con todo lo que sirve para ella solita (*w*). Jejeje Hanji es bella e inteligente y más de uno la ha mirado con ojos de amor (y obsesión mal sana en caso de Zeke) pero ella solo tienen atención para la ciencia y para su minialfa.

La combinación de Hanji y Uri en el laboratorio será importante, muy importante más adelante, y ahora con el anuncio no solo Zeke actuar para atacar y con el abuelo investigando las cosas se moverán de manera abrupta, digamos que pronto el edificio de Unicorn será la "atalaya" de esta batalla declarada.

En efecto el abuelo ha comenzado a "tirar de la cuerda" y atar cabos, una vez enterado de que "les están pisando la sombra" el círculo también se moverá. Tu preocupación en muy válida, y aun que no puedo adelantar nada porque podría spoilear la trama del fic lo que sucederá ahora es el motivo de que el redactor que Erwin entrevista capítulos atrás le dijera eso de "es más mierda de la que puedes palear" y que el Sr. Zacharius tratara de obstaculizar a Erwin y no responderle anda.

Pero no te preocupes que en ese tribunal no todos están coludidos con el círculo y sobre el peligro que corran bueno no digo que estarán a salvo pero si habrá algo de drama bastante dramático.

Eren ahora sí tiene claro cómo es su hermano y deberá pensar bien lo que ara después pues regresar donde Zeke no es la mejor opción, y sip pudo llamar a Levi o Kenny para pedir ayuda pero en su condición no pensaba claramente y termino caminando hasta donde esta Levi quien no se esperaba ser atacado con ese estimulante, lo bueno es que Hanji apareció y aun que se llevó un susto y tuvo que correr de su mini alfa todo termino bien y el plan de Zeke solo consiguió que ellos adelantaran su vínculo. Y sip al fin llegamos al inicio del fic ahora solo falta llegar a la parte que esta como descripción del fic.

Jejeje aun que tuvieron que salir para el anuncio podrán tener su merecido tiempo de privacidad como debe ser.

Kenny ya predecía que ellos estarían en la misma habitación si o si aunque a Erwin y Papá Smith no les parezca XD. Y también como menciono antes los rubios serán tío y abuelo jejeje. Pero lo más importante es que ahora la marca puede ser beneficiosa tal y como lo mencionas :D

Si Uri tomo muestras antes, lo menciona en el laboratorio después de que le mostrara a Hanji el lugar, las tomo como forma de prevenirse por si pasaba "algo" entre ellos. Además de que él también quería que la marca fuera pronto.

Tanto Hanji como Levi están bastante satisfechos al unirse en cuero y vinculo (*w*) y aunque Hanji no esperaba anudar, pues… el minialfa estaba demasiado emocionado como para no hacerlo.

Jejeje sobre lo de Kenny y Uri como abuelos XD bueno serían unos abuelos muy particulares XD.

Cierto Hanji es el centro en ambas cosas en la exposición de Alas de la libertad por ser la creadora y el caso 0452 porque es hija de la pareja que casi lo saca a la luz años atrás, aunque en ese punto Erwin también tiene mucho que ver por qué su mama también investigo mucho.

Armin, Erwin y Hanji tres mentes sumamente brillantes, aunque ella este en la investigación pronto tendrá también su parte en esa investigación, será necesario por varias cosas.

Si la fosa es un lugar espeluznante, pero el nuevo lugar donde se esconde ahora también será algo tétrico de ver, ha cuando lleguemos ahí… creo que ya hay una idea de quien será quien recorra ese lugar… chachachachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn.

Zeke se reorganizara para su nuevo ataque pero no vendrá solo… mas… chachachachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn.

Sip nuestro encantador Moblit también demuestra su ingenio para crear, además pensando en un equilibrio para ambas partes.

Ahora si LeviHan a todas horas en Unicorn XD.

**Maisis 11** Siiiii, también estoy feliz de escribir otra vez (*w*). No te preocupes por como se ve lo de Uri – Kenny – Traute :D retomare esto desde otra perspectiva mientras avanzan las cosas ;D

Lemon LeviHan (*T*) XD, me gusta escribir cositas lemon de ellos, jejeje es que el nudo tomo por sorpresa a Hanji no se esperaba que Levi lo aria, un anticonceptivo podría ser buena idea algo así como una pastilla de emergencia en caso de no querer bebes, por eso de que su nivel de fecundación Alfa-Omega es 100.

Una duda, lo dejo aquí porque en FF no te podría mandar mensaje, ¿eres la misma Maisis11 de wattpad?

**Navy blue glasses** Ya sabes que me tomo por sorpresa lo de los gemelitos LeviHan XD, jejeje.


	23. Cap 23 Ataque

**No lo había mencionado en el cap anterior pero estoy feliz de que Levi y Hanji hayan aparecido de nuevo en el manga. (*w*) ahora esperemos que Levi se recupere y Hanji pueda negociar con Pieck y Magath.**

**Cap. 23 Ataque.**

El anuncio se hizo; Kenny al frente, Uri a su lado, Hanji y Levi cerca del pequeño escenario.

Kenny comenzó a anunciar aquello que todos esperaban oír esa noche y después fue Uri quien tomó la palabra para ocuparse de aquella parte de la explicación que requería de tecnicismos incluso al fondo del escenario había una amplia pantalla que mostraba una presentación ejecutiva sobre "Alas de la libertad" misma que había preparado el mismo Uri para que la información fuera más digerible para aquellos no inmiscuidos en el tema de los compuestos de forma tan especializada.

Hanji y Levi miraban atentos, siendo la castaña la que se sentía un tanto nerviosa cosa que en realidad se debía más a su reciente marca que a tener que explicar su proyecto. Cuando una voz la llamo provocando que su piel se erizara ligeramente.

\- Hanji ¿Estas bien?-

La castaña se giró encontrándose con Erwin que la miraba preocupado. Hanji lo miro con su expresión alegre de siempre pero no soltó el brazo de Levi.

\- No te preocupes Erwin, estoy bien, solo tuvimos… un pequeño contratiempo. – Respondió ella; el rubio se acercó un poco más hacia su pequeña hermana y Hanji retrocedió prácticamente por inercia evitando cualquier contacto con Erwin quien siempre por costumbre tocaba la cabeza de la castaña como un gesto de hermano mayor mientras ella pronuncia un pequeño "perdón, no ahora…".

Erwin vio aquel movimiento de parte de Hanji uno que nunca había hecho ante su contacto y con aquel simple gesto el rubio supo por entero lo que sucedió entre ambos, mientras sus azules ojos se posaban en el collar que cubría el fino cuello femenino.

\- No es buen momento para ademanes de hermano mayor. - Pronuncio Levi en un tono casi huraño. -

Erwin no dibujo expresión alguna de enojo, comprendía claramente la situación, solo miro a Levi y con tono serio dio contestación. – Mas te vale que la cuides Ackerman, ella siempre será mi pequeña hermana y vigilare que nada malo le pase. –

En aquello estaban cuando la voz de Uri pronuncio fuerte y claro.

\- Y ahora tengo el honor de presentarles a la creadora de Alas de la libertad, mi aprendiz y prometida de Levi Ackerman. Hanji Smith. –

Todos los espectadores giraron sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, Hanji se sobresaltó un poco, pero Levi la insto a subir donde Uri, y solo hasta ese momento él la soltó. La castaña avanzo hasta quedar frente al micrófono y por un momento abstraída de la sensación que conlleva la reciente marca ella hablo alegre, segura y confiada sobre su proyecto.

Kenny y Uri unos pasos atrás observaron, mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios del más bajo. – Me recuerda a alguien más que sobre llevo bastante bien las horas después de ser marcado. – Pronuncio en un tono bajo mirando a Kenny, por su parte el aludido solo le miro con molestia entonando una corta respuesta – No molestes. –

**-o-O-o-**

La explicación de Hanji se extendió ampliamente sin embargo a diferencia de sus compañeros o amigos que solían cansarse rápido de la extensa y apasionada forma de explicar de la castaña aquellos invitados la escuchaban con sumo interés en cada una de sus palabras.

En tanto abajo Levi y Erwin solo observaban.

\- ¿Siempre ha sido así de apasionada con sus proyectos? – Cuestiono Levi sin apartar la vista de la castaña.

Erwin sonrió con su vista igual fija en ella. – Siempre, desde muy pequeña; mi padre dice que su elocuencia la saco de su padre para dar esos largos y detallados discursos y la pasión para expresarse la heredo de su madre, era una mujer muy intensa para expresarse.

Levi solo sonrió de forma discreta, algo en la forma de ser de Hanji le producía un placer visual, talvez su fuerza, su determinación o simplemente el hecho de que una mujer como ella hubiera nacido solo para él.

Un momento después giro su rostro casi por inercia haciendo que en su campo visual apareciera una pequeña mesa al fondo donde su madre compartía el espacio con el padre de Erwin, ambos mirando a Hanji dar su explicación sobre "Alas de la libertad" mientras comentaban cosas entre sí.

El pelinegro miro con algo de suspicacia aquello para después hablar a Erwin. - ¿Qué hace tu padre platicando tan familiarmente con mi madre? –

Erwin miro en aquella dirección y no expreso nada en particular – Llevan platicando largo rato, supongo que han simpatizado, además tendrán mucho que hablar de ustedes dos, mi padre está preocupado por el futuro de Hanji así que supongo que tu madre estará hablándole maravillas de ti para que no te vea como un mal yerno. –

Levi miro una vez más con recelo como ambos adultos platicaban incluso notando como su madre reía con particular agrado ante algún comentario del rubio varón.

La presentación termino un poco después y ahora muchos de los invitados deseaban poder hablar con Hanji que había regresado al lado de Levi quien con su amenazante mirada hizo que desistieran de sus preguntas.

Sin embargo, frente a ellos se colocó Ilse completamente determinada a hablar con Hanji y demostrando que no había ganado 3 premios de periodismo por nada, quedando además cerca otros reporteros de medios más pequeños que no perderían la oportunidad de escuchar a la brillante chica.

\- Por favor señorita Hanji nos gustaría conocer una opinión más personal sobre su proyecto ¿de dónde surge la inspiración para crear Alas de la libertad? - Cuestiono la chica pecosa, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de Levi, que provocó que su camarógrafo retrocediera.

Ilse se notó ligeramente nerviosa pero no cedió en su postura. – Por favor sr. Levi no tiene que ponerse de esa forma, sabemos que ella es su prometida, pero creo que está siendo un poco… intenso.

Hanji por su parte pensaba en qué clase de respuesta podía dar a aquello porque era claro que nadie podía saber del incidente ocurrido y la verdadera razón de su proyecto.

Afortunadamente Uri intervino en aquel momento tomando el micrófono y llevándolo hacia él.

\- Disculpen en realidad la señorita Hanji se encuentra muy agotada y probablemente aun esta resentida de su tobillo, Levi por que no acompañas a tu prometida a su alcoba para que descanse; yo me are cargo de todas las preguntas que tengan los medios y los invitados. -

La pareja mira a Uri un poco confundidos por lo "del tobillo" pero era claro que podían retirarse una vez terminado el anuncio además de que lo que en realidad deseaban ambos ahora era tiempo para pasarlo en intimidad, disfrutando de su reciente vinculo.

Ambos salieron dejando algo decepcionados a varios asistentes, pero nada que Kenny y Uri no pudieran manejar.

**-o-O-o-**

Una vez en la habitación Hanji se deshizo de los zapatos y retiro el collar de su cuello sintiendo un momento después un tacto frio y suave que era un pequeño paño de algodón que Levi pasaba por su nuca descubriendo la marca.

\- Debería de permanecer oculta…- Murmuro la castaña mientras sentía ahora como el pelinegro posaba sus labios sobre el área apretando ligeramente provocando que la piel trigueña se erizara por el contacto.

Las hábiles manos del varón se movieron por el cierre del vestido haciéndolo deslizarse fuera del cuerpo femenino.

Hanji las detuvo con un ligero quejido mientras colocaba las propias encima de estas. – Levi… no… hace tan poco tiempo que acaba de ocurrir…-

Levi gruño cerca del odio de Hanji con suavidad mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella haciéndola notar su gran erección a través de la tela, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara.

\- Había dicho antes que te lo aria toda la noche…- Pronuncio utilizando la voz y haciendo que ella temblara.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue dejar que el varón la recostara sobre la cama mientras se apoderaba de sus labios al tiempo que la recorría con las manos de forma ansiosa y anhelante. De aquella manera poseyó aquel cuerpo femenino una vez más cubriendo su miembro con la tibia lubricación y extasiándose con la presión que ejercían los íntimos músculos femeninos sobre su miembro.

La castaña gemía cerca del oído del Alfa extasiada con cada embestida de su hombre, provocando que la excitación fuera en aumento, aquel Alfa de cabellos negros no podía pensar en nada que no fuera poseer cada centímetro de aquella fémina omega, cada uno de sus sentidos estaba enfocado en ese cuerpo cubierto de sudor, en su suave piel , la tibia respiración que chocaba sobre él, sus ojos lagrimiantes por la estimulación, su cabello chocolate a ahora derramado por toda la almohada y la cálida lubricación que escurría abundante por sus torneados muslos acompañada del líquido seminal de él así como parte de hilos de su semilla que se derramaban tras llenarla con cada culminación.

Y aun con ello la excitación no cedía en ninguno de los dos, era claro que disfrutaban de aquella privacidad posterior al vínculo. Levi se empujaba profundamente en la intimidad de su omega inundándola una vez más con su simiente mientras la castaña encorvaba su cadera manteniéndose unida a él para recibir su nudo una vez más.

Hanji estaba agotada pero su cuerpo aun ardía mientras Levi se deleitaba con sus senos mientras permanecían unidos por el prominente nudo.

\- Tendré un bebé tuyo…- Murmuro Hanji acariciando los negros cabellos haciendo que el varón levantara la vista hacia sus ojos chocolate.

\- La idea de preñarte solo me excita más…- Gruño suavemente el pelinegro mientras levantaba su cadera comprobando que el nudo en su miembro se había desinflamado bastante y en breve estaría listo para una ronda más.

**-o-O-o-**

La fiesta había concluido y aquellos que habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Kenny y Uri salían satisfechos con un sobre blanco que mostraba el logo de Unicorn gravado al frente que contenía la documentación necesaria para aquellos futuros y muy provechos planes de negocio.

Entre la salida de gente se podía ver a Ilse que interrogaba a Erwin sobre su hermana y la opinión que tenía con respecto a ser el cuñado de Levi Ackerman, Erwin quería quitarse a la chica de encima, pero ella en verdad que era difícil de eludir.

\- En realidad no tengo nada en particular que comentar sobre Levi, él y mi hermana se conocieron en Rose y después comenzaron a salir, no tengo nada que agregar a ello, de hecho solo he hablado con Levi un par de veces, nada que tenga que reseñar en un artículo. – Expreso el rubio esperando desalentar a la reportera, pero Ilse era bastante atenta a cada palabra que decía.

\- Pero sr. Erwin como puede decir que no tiene mucha interacción con el sr. Levi si hasta lo tutea al mencionarlo, es decir parece que su relación de cuñados es bastante buena. – Interrogo Ilse acercando el micrófono al rostro del rubio casi en demasía.

Erwin miro con incomodidad aquello cuando afortunadamente la voz de Kenny intervino en su ayuda.

\- No hay nada que decir acerca de ellos, son una pareja que se adora y nada los podrá separar. Ahora señorita reportera vaya a escribir un artículo de esta fiesta no olvide los detalles, mencione "Alas de la libertar" y claro también quiero leer sobre "Muralla" mañana en los diarios por ahora ya puede retirarse. - Termino por decir Kenny llevándose a Erwin mientras lo empujaba ligeramente por los hombros.

Una vez lejos de la reportera el mayor le hablo. – Bien Erwin es tu turno de ayudar, ve y dile a tu padre que Hanji y Levi se han unido, entre antes lo sepa menos explicaciones, por supuesto por ahora no podrán ir a darle las buenas noches por que seamos realistas ella y Levi están en su "nido de amor" en este momento y nada ara que habrán esa puerta por lo menos hasta pasado mañana. -

Erwin miro con molestia a Kenny deteniéndose. – Se que esto ya es inevitable y ahora mi pequeña hermana estará bajo los instintos de su sobrino pero creo que pudo haberse evitado todo esto si se hubiera tenido una mayor precaución; y a todo esto ¿Qué paso con el chico, Eren?-

Kenny torció el gesto en sus labios ante aquella reclamación, pero igual contesto con la mayor calma. – Deja de quejarte tu hermana estará bien, además si te sirve de consuelo le llene el cajón de la cómoda con condones, Levi debió de verlos… supongo… en cuanto a Eren, Uri ya fue a revisarlo aún debe estar inconsciente, pero si algo anduviera mal con él; Uri ya hubiera venido a decirlo. Además TU no eres el único incomodo aquí con respecto a una chica de su familia porque TU padre se la ha pasado toda la fiesta en la mesa de mi hermana, ahora ve y dile como está la situación. – Termino por mencionar Kenny en un tono casi de queja.

**Una hora más tarde – Estacionamiento privado de Unicorn.**

El padre de Erwin soltaba un largo y pesado suspiro entre molestia y resignación una vez escuchado de boca de Erwin que no podían ir a despedirse de Hanji en ese momento y que de hecho ella por ahora no tendría deseo de ver a alguien debido a que Levi la había marcado y como Alfa y Omega solo querían privacidad, además de que decidió no mencionar por el momento lo ocurrido con Eren y el claro ataque por parte del hermano de este.

El señor Smith se tomó varios minutos asimilando que su pequeña Hanji ahora era la pareja formal de Levi. - Supongo que era inevitable… aun que siento que le he fallado a sus padres de algún modo, es estoy seguro que Mina estaría decepcionada y Bernal furioso. –

Erwin miro a su padre con calma comprendiendo que se sentía frustrado como padre. – Sabes papá, yo creo que ellos estarían satisfechos por todo lo que has hecho por Hanji, cuidarla, criarla, darle educación, estudios, curar sus raspaduras en cada travesura que hacía, apoyarla en su disfraz de beta, y bueno sé que es probable que ellos tampoco "amarían" a Levi como yerno, pero sé que no estarían decepcionados de ti y tu labor como padre. - Explico Erwin para después sonreírle.

El señor Smith pareció sentirse mejor, aunque después su hijo le interrogo una nueva cuestión. – Apropósito… ¿Estuviste platicando con la señora Ackerman toda la fiesta? -

Su padre se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y después respondió con un tono más relajado. – Es una dama muy agradable, creo que tenemos bastante en común.

**-o-O-o-**

**3 días más tarde.**

Levi colocaba la última sabana dentro de un cesto y antes de salir dio una mirada más a Hanji quien aún dormía solo cubierta con una frazada en la cama ahora vacía debido a que toda la ropa de cama debía lavarse, además de que no deseaba despertar a Hanji para colocar sabanas limpias, después de todo la castaña estaba completamente agotada tras entregarse a él durante aquellos tres días casi sin descanso.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente al verla moverse destapándose, él tomo la tela para cubrir el desnudo cuerpo deteniéndose un momento con la vista posada sobre el vientre de Hanji, para después acariciar suavemente el área haciendo un pequeño circulo entorno a su ombligo y después cubrirla nuevamente.

Él se dobló las mangas de la camisa y cargo con el cesto saliendo de aquella habitación con dirección al cuarto de lavado cuando una voz le hablo de improvisto.

\- ¡Hey enano, al fin sales de ese cuarto!, espero que esas sabanas la laves por separado. – Aquello fue pronunciado por Kenny quien leía unas hojas sentado en el sillón.

Levi le daría una contestación cuando alguien más interrumpió entrando a la sala y esta era su madre que parecía preocupada.

\- ¡Levi al fin abres esa puerta! Por todos los cielos ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Hanji está bien? ¡Hubiera abierto esa habitación! Pero Kenny y Uri no me dejaron. – Reprendió Kuchel con enojo mirando a su hermano para después hablar de nuevo.

\- Debería llamar a un médico, Hanji debe estar agotada ¿No lastimaste su cuerpo, cierto? - Interrogo la madre de Levi mientras lo observaba con gesto severo.

El pelinegro observó el gesto de su madre con extrañeza y ambas cejas encorvadas, cuando miro un momento a Kenny quien señalo discretamente su cuello y negó con la cabeza. Las cosas tomaron sentido en ese momento, Kuchel no sabía que Hanji era omega y estaba preocupada que como "beta" el copular con un Alfa superior hubiera sido demasiado para ella.

Levi suspiro relajando su expresión. – Madre, Hanji está bien, no necesita que la vea un médico; no soy un violador y nunca le aria daño. Ahora ella solo necesita dormir, eso es todo ahora si me permites voy a lavar estas sabanas. – Explico Levi para después salir de la sala.

Hanji por su parte continuaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando repentinamente despertó sintiendo la ausencia de su Alfa. - ¿Levi…? Musito con suavidad, quería levantarse para ir a buscarlo, pero las piernas le dolían y solo repitió el nombre con un tono un poco más marcado.

El pelinegro comenzaba a poner la tela en la lavadora cuando una extraña sensación se hizo presente haciéndolo mirar hacia la puerta.

\- Y eso Levi, son las emociones de tu omega corriendo por tu sistema nervioso; Hanji debió de haberse despertado y se ha de sentir un poco sola en la habitación, es raro al principio, pero una vez que se asienten solo percibirás emociones marcadas. - Explico Uri quien se encontraba a un par de metros de él doblando algunas camisas.

Levi no respondió nada, solo se concentró en aquella sensación nueva y extraña para él, se decidió terminar de colocar las sabanas y encender la máquina para después regresar a la habitación, cuando ingreso encontró a Hanji en la cama con un cobertor y varias camisas de él cubriéndola mientras ahora ella vestía la parte superior de una afelpada pijama que igual pertenecía al pelinegro.

\- ¡Hanji, no hagas nido! **- Regaño Levi cerrando la puerta tras él, pero la castaña solo formo un puchero y procedió a enredarse con aquel cobertor que al igual que sus camisas mantenían su aroma impregnado.

El pelinegro se acercó y con gesto decidido jalo la tela destapando a la castaña, Hanji sujeto la punta de esta y tiro en sentido contrario. - ¡Levi no! ¡Es algo que no puedo evitar si te alejas! - Reclamo Hanji negándose a soltar aquel cobertor.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Qué pasa si mi madre, Mikasa o Isabel se dan cuenta? ¡Los betas no hacen nido!- Rebatió Levi consiguiendo hacerse con el cobertor.

Hanji solo lo miro enojada cruzando los brazos, él tenía razón, las chicas Ackerman no sabían que ella era omega y aun debía de mantenerlo en secreto. Levi por su parte doblo la tela para dejarla sobre un sillón cercano, para después acercarse de nuevo a la castaña tomando su barbilla.

\- Basta Hanji, quiero que te relajes que tu enojo me está resultando incómodo. – Se quejó él ante aquellas emociones externas, - Ahora deberíamos tomar un baño, aun debemos hablar con Kenny y Uri sobre lo que sucederá ahora.

Hanji suspiro ligeramente dejando de lado su deseo de mantenerse en cama además debía de centrarse y controlar esa sensación de ansiedad que sintió al notar que Levi no estaba, igualmente debía comunicarse con su padre y ese era otro tema a tratar seguramente él no estaría muy contento de cómo se dieron las cosas.

Más tarde ambos salieron dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde se encontraron con Kenny quien leía el periódico, Uri que veía con seriedad la pantalla de su portátil y Kuchel que revisaba una gruesa revista.

\- Bien creo que debemos de hablar sobre cómo ha ido todo con "Alas de la libertad"- Dijo Levi haciendo que los presentes lo miraran, así como a Hanji que estaba a su lado.

Uri paso su vista por Hanji viendo su cómoda vestimenta que era un pantalón y playera de mangas cortas sin embargo sus ojos se detuvieron al notar que sobre aquella playera portaba una camisa de Levi sin abotonar y su cabello suelto cubriendo la marca. Un detalle simple, pero podría ser notado, aún era algo que debía de hablar con Levi y sobre que debía de cuidar esos detalles con su omega.

Kuchel se levantó mirando con gesto alegre a la pareja y camino hacia ellos. - ¿No es lindo? Pregunto mostrándoles una imagen de aquella revista, y esta era una bonita cuna con un colgante de tiernos unicornios alados de peluche. Levi y Hanji se desconcertaron por igual mientras Kuchel continuaba hablando.

\- Yo creo que es de lo más tierno, por cierto, Hanji sé que estarás muy ocupada, pero te are una cita con uno de mis doctores de confianza, muy discreto y profesional. –

Levi fue el primero en hablar ante lo que escuchaba. – Madre ¿de qué disparates estás hablando?, Hanji no necesita un doctor además que con esos muñecos. –

Kuchel cambio su expresión ante las palabras de su hijo y después le hablo con seriedad. – Creo que fue muy poco caballeroso llevarte a Hanji a tu habitación así nada más sin tener el matrimonio realizado, el que seas un Alfa no te excluye de tus deberes como un hombre respetuoso, además después de tenerla ahí 3 días, es más que claro que ese vientre ya está alojando a mi nieto ¿o será que tu Alfa ser te recordó usar condones? Por qué aun siendo ella Beta para un Alfa Superior no le representaría gran problema sembrar su semilla.- Termino por señalar la mujer de negros cabellos provocando que Hanji se sonrojara y Levi no supiera que contestar ante las palabras de su madre.

Kenny rio un poco desde detrás del periódico para después levantarse. – Bien, bien, si terminaste de regañar a tu hijo ahora tenemos cosas de que ocuparnos vamos al despacho.

**10 minutos más tarde – Despacho de Kenny**

Kenny y Uri pusieron al tanto a la pareja sobre lo sucedido en aquellos 3 días. El padre de Hanji y Erwin no habían insistido en verla considerando que eran conscientes de lo que derivaba después de la marca, habían decidido esperar a que ella estuviera lista para retomar actividades normales tras su unión con Levi, por otra parte, las noticias sobre "Alas de la libertad" eran el tema de cada noticiero e incluso en los días anteriores, Kenny y Uri habían estado en un par de reuniones generales una entrevista en vivo y múltiples charlas individuales con sus nuevos socios, muchos habían insistido en hablar con Hanji pero era claro que ella era ahora una pieza invaluable de Unicorn y nadie podía acercarse.

Además de que ahora también tenían interesados en el proyecto de "Muralla" y Moblit trabajaba en ello casi de lleno.

\- Esperaremos un poco a que su vínculo se asiente en tanto me he puesto a analizar cada detalle de tu proyecto Hanji, además de las muestras de sangre que te tome antes. – Explico Uri extendiendo una carpeta a la castaña quien inmediatamente comenzó a leerla. – Te encuentras en buenas condiciones de salud lo que es importante, pronto tendremos otros voluntarios para probar "Alas de la libertad" además de Nanaba Thouret y sobre todo tengo algunas hipotesís que debemos probar con respecto al tiempo de duración, veras quiero añadirle mi "base secreta" y explicarte su origen y por qué es tan efectiva. – Explico Uri mientras Kenny lo miraba con cierta inquietud.

Hanji miro las hojas de la carpeta y conforme avanzaba en su lectura no podía evitar emocionarse, Levi por su parte sentía en sí mismo como la alegría de Hanji se hacía presente en su sentir, notando como Uri lo observaba casi estudiándolo, el pelinegro no dijo nada en aquel momento pero sabía que el mayor era su única fuente de referencia he información para poder despejar las dudas para con su vínculo con Hanji. Después de todo Uri no solo era un Alfa superior como él si no que tenía experiencia lidiando con el que posiblemente es el omega más difícil que pudiera haber, Kenny.

Sus ideas giraban en torno a ello cuando Hanji pregunto una cuestión de forma seria tras ver la última hoja de la carpeta. - ¿Qué sucedió con Eren? – Provocando que el pelinegro también centrara su atención en ello ya que no había pensado en el chico una vez que Hanji tomo toda su atención.

Nuevamente fue Uri quien hablo. – Esta consciente, pero lo tengo en observación en mi laboratorio, en realidad creí que moriría con lo que le inyectaron pero contra todo pronóstico se está recuperando.

Analice varias muestras de su sangre, fluidos y liquido espinal, lo que le administraron era una droga creada a base de sangre y feromonas de otro omega, de Hanji específicamente, el suero que crearon hace que su aroma cambie forzando a la glándula a detener su producción hormonal mientras esta es sustituida por hormonas químicas con el aroma del omega "base", esto es un proceso muy agresivo, puede dañar permanentemente la glándula y matar al omega víctima. Dicho suero también estaba añadido con un detonante de celo lo que creo un efecto aún más devastador un celo forzado con su glándula paralizada.

En tanto el pañuelo estaba mojado con un estimulante para Alfas un detonante de celo para estos y específicamente ese estimulante fue creado con las hormonas de Levi, estaba en un estado "bruto" sin rebajar por ello tu agresividad fue en aumento, si Hanji no hubiera llegado hubieras terminado matando a Eren debido a que su glándula comenzó a dejar salir un aroma corrompido.

Aunque eso mismo provoco que persiguieras a Hanji con el único objetivo de copular, de hecho ¿Cómo es que no la dañaste? – Explico he interrogo Uri mirando a ambos.

Hanji explico la situación, aunque Levi hubiera preferido no mencionarlo, aún le resultaba incomodo el haber estado bajo el influjo de aquella sustancia.

\- Tuve una expulsión de feromonas como señal de sumisión, no fue algo que hiciera de forma consiente solo sucedió y Levi reacciono suprimiendo el efecto del estimulante en su cuerpo. Después decidimos que lo mejor era enlazarnos. No creo que haga falta dudar que Zeke intentara nuevamente algo, si es capaz de poner a su propio hermano en peligro de muerte es capaz de cualquier cosa.-

Kenny encorvo una ceja escuchando la explicación de la castaña y tras esta hablo y aun que aquello pudo haberse escuchado como una forma de molestar a la pareja su voz se escuchó completamente seria.

\- ¿Y por qué decidieron copular como si no hubiera un mañana? La marca pudieron haberla hecho sin tener sexo, es decir estoy seguro que ni siquiera abrieron el cajón de la cómoda y lo sé por qué esas sabanas se veían como si hubieran recibido mucho líquido, así que vamos a los hechos, ahora estas embarazada Hanji, los Alfas poseen un porcentaje de fecundidad sobre un omega de 100%.-

Hanji mantuvo su expresión seria pero desvió la mirada hacia abajo con un ligero sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas. Las palabras de Kenny eran verdad, podían esperar unos 15 días para realizar una prueba de embarazo pero era un hecho que no tendría variante, era imposible que Levi no la hubiera embarazado durante ese desenfrenado celo dentro de la habitación.

\- Hanji estará segura aquí, ella y el bebé estarán bajo mi protección sin importar nada. – Se quejó Levi casi como un reclamo hacia las palabras de su tío.

Uri por su parte parecía meditar la situación, ciertamente él estaba completamente a favor de que la marca hubiera sido realizada pero el detalle de un repentino embarazo podría complicar las cosas, y podría ser una cuestión en verdad peligrosa, después de todo él abuelo ya había provocado la muerte de una omega embarazada una vez… la madre de Isabel. Aun que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Hanji no estaría en una situación delicada gracias a que Levi era un Alfa superior, ella su predestinada y nada en la castaña era frágil.

\- Tendremos que mantenerlo oculto, nadie debe saber que Hanji está embarazada, ni siquiera tu padre o hermano Hanji, será lo mejor esa información no tiene que salir de aquí, hablaremos con Kuchel sobre esto pero sin ahondar en la situación real, si es necesario yo mismo supervisare tu embarazo.- Señalo Uri con la misma seriedad.

Levi enarco una ceja y Hanji lo miro extrañada. – Pero… usted no es medio… ¿O sí? – Pregunto Hanji con curiosidad.

Uri no pareció extrañarse de sus palabras y se notaba seguro. – No, no tengo un título en medicina pero si experiencia en relación al embarazo omega. – Fue la respuesta de Uri ante la duda de la castaña. – Ahora retomemos el asunto principal, toda la ciudad está centrada en "Alas de la libertad" y no solo eso, ya tenemos incluso atención internacional. - Retomo Uri mostrando una página de noticias donde se reproducía un noticiero en tiempo real.

Las palabras de la reportera informaban sobre la pasada entrevista que dieron Kenny y Uri sobre el proyecto e incluso mostraban una fotografía de la fiesta donde se podía ver el momento en que Hanji explicaba sobre su creación, mientras la reportera mencionaba sobre que todo contacto directo con la creadora de Alas de la libertad estaba vetado por Unicorn y era claro que esto era porque ella se había convertido en la científica más relevante de la compañía hasta ahora y desde las creaciones de Uri Reiss que fueron las que hicieron crecer a Unicorn.

Agregado a ello también mencionaron a Moblit y el proyecto "Muralla" que no solo era insólito sino que además también estaba ganando una inesperada aceptación he interés entre Alfas que deseaban tener una convivencia directa con omegas sin que esto fuera un peligro para nadie.

\- Sin duda Unicorn y sus jóvenes químicos están decididos a provocar una revolución social, aunque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y también hemos visto como paulatinamente va creciendo una campaña de desmerito y rechazo de parte de aquellos que se oponen rotundamente a la comercialización de estos medicamentos hormonales.- Añadió aquella reportera esta vez mostrando en pantalla una serie de capturas de publicaciones virtuales con titulares como "Alfa y Omega nunca serán iguales", "Inferioridad Omega", "Unicorn es desmoronamiento social".

Kenny se encogió de hombros chasqueando la lengua ante aquello. – Bueno no se puede complacer a todos. Ahora otro punto a tratar, Erwin ha completado por fin el informe 0452, Armin descubrió la identidad de uno de los ayudantes de Zeke además de que Rico encontró algo sumamente importante y quiero que escuchen bien esto… ¿Uri quieres ser tú el que lo diga?

El más bajo se mostró inmediatamente incómodo. – Solo diré que Rico encontró algo sumamente importante… Una de las últimas víctimas del circulo esta con vida, fue vendida siendo solo un infante, ahora tiene 18 años, tenemos su registro de compra en este momento Erwin, Armin y Rico están rastreando su ubicación, esto es de suma importancia si encontramos a este individuo… En ese momento debía de tener cerca d años… pero si recuerda… si podemos hacernos de su presencia, su declaración. -

Levi interrumpió al mayor al escuchar aquello. – Espera ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Qué les hace pensar que está vivo?, ¡Mierda estas diciendo que vendían niños! ¡Infantes que ni siquiera están evaluados como alfa, beta u omega! ¿Cómo es que no sabías esto antes? TU trabajaste para ellos ¿TE SIGUES GUARDANDO INFORMACIÓN?- Termino por gritarle Levi a Uri ante aquello, sin embargo Kenny se adelantó tomando a su sobrino por el hombro.

\- Enano basta, esto no es fácil de decir y será mejor que yo explique las cosas.- Expreso Kenny mientras Uri caminaba hacia uno de los sillones sin mirar al pelinegro ahora bastante alterado, para un momento después Kenny volviera a hablar.

\- Erwin mando a Rico a recopilar información en los registros de adopción usando el rango de fechas que ya se tenían, ella lo hizo de una forma minuciosa incluso verifico aquellos que hubieran sido foráneos pero entre estos encontró uno muy particular que no empataba ni por edad o clasificación con los otros sin embargo estaba firmado por el mismo abogado y depositario de pagos figurando como "una adopción normal" el trámite fue hecho por Zacharius en un grupo de 8 adopciones más pero esta pertenecía a un menor sin clasificar, demasiado joven a un, Rico soborno a uno de los encargados de registros del área de "confidenciales" cuestionándole sobre el ingreso de dicha adopción debido a que la información de los padres biológicos no es publica por tratarse de un infante sin clasificar.** pero usando el presupuesto que les di para situaciones como estas ella pudo convencer al empleado de darle unos 40 minutos para revisar los expedientes privados y se encontró con algo bastante turbio para Uri… su hermano estaba involucrado en el círculo pero es claro que su padre se encargó de que Uri no lo supiera nunca, y el menor del que se deshicieron vendiéndolo es un hijo ilegitimo de su hermano, Rod Reiss tuvo descendencia fuera de su matrimonio y para ocultarlo "dio en adopción" a este infante dentro del circulo quienes se encargaron de venderlo y así borrar su existencia.

Pero estamos seguros de que sigue con vida porque ambos conocemos a Rod y su comportamiento, no dejaría que ese infante muriera como las demás víctimas, por eso debemos encontrar su paradero actual, es verdad que tendría una edad muy escasa en ese momento, pero los acontecimientos traumáticos son algo que se conserva en la mente sin importar mucho la edad y a lo años los recuerdos ya se retienen. Armin ya realizó una inspección del último paradero del menor pero no hayo nada además de que debieron de cambiar su nombre porque con él original se pierde el rastro. ¿Las cosas son más claras ahora?-

Finalizo Kenny mirando seriamente a su sobrino. Levi pensó un momento y sin mucho que expresar se giró hacia Uri considerando que su reacción anterior fue inadecuada.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más la voz de la reportera en la pantalla volvió a hacerse notar haciendo que los 4 miraran hacia esta al mismo tiempo.

\- Tenemos una noticia de última hora y de carácter urgente que está provocando el estremecimiento de… por todos los cielos…- Pronuncio la reportera sin poder evitar reaccionar a la información que le acababan de comunicar al tiempo que una imagen censurada era mostrada en el panel trasero del noticiario.

\- Se hayan los cuerpos de 5 jóvenes omegas en el área de "bodegas" al norte de la ciudad, encontrándose fuertemente atados con cortes en la nuca que dejaban expuesta la glándula y una leyenda pintada sobre la pared de la bodega donde fueron hallados estando está escrita con la sangre de los cuerpos mostrando el texto "Los omegas no tienen alas".

Hanji, Levi, Kenny y Uri se quedaron fríos sin poder decir una sola palabra, "Los omegas no tienen alas", aquello entro en sus mentes de forma fría y afilada como un cuchillo.

El repentino mutismo de los 4 se vio interrumpido por el timbrar de un celular, Uri tomo su teléfono de forma casi mecánica acercándolo a su oído y pulsando para contestar la voz del otro lado la reconoció apenas esta pronuncio la primera silaba, era Traute.

\- Señor Uri… baje por favor… ¿Está viendo las noticias?... La policía está aquí, la bodega donde fueron hallados los cuerpos y el escrito es la suya.

Uri miro la pantalla de su celular unos segundos antes de decir "En un momento estoy ahí".

Kenny apenas había dado un paso al frente para ir con Uri cuando su propio celular sonó, este lo tomo con más decisión que el más bajo y miro el número, no lo reconoció pero contesto igualmente.

\- ¿Quién habla? – Soltó con enojo cuando la voz del otro lado hablo en un tono parecido a una risa corta.

\- Hola Kenny, no te sorprendas que conozca tu número, no eres el único que puede tener gente inteligente bajo sus órdenes; ahora ve con Levi y pásale el teléfono, dile que su querido bisabuelo quiere hablar con él. - Kenny se quedó quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero la voz del mayor volvió a escucharse. – Quiero hablar con Levi si se niega tal vez considere hacer que su sucia omega termine ardiendo como sus papás en medio de una carretera.

Kenny apretó el teléfono un momento pero pudo mantener la calma. – Levi, el abuelo quiere hablar contigo pronuncio mirando a su sobrino mientras ponía su dedo frente a sus labios indicando a Uri y Hanji guardaran silencio, presiono el botón de "alta voz" y le dio el aparato al pelinegro quien hablo con un tono serio y frio.

\- ¿Qué quieres anciano?

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Notas:**

**Nido omega:** El nido es un área que el omega forma cuando su Alfa está lejos de él, en algunos casos la distancia no tiene que ser mucha para que recurra a este dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea el vínculo, el nido se conformara de prendas pertenecientes al Alfa, como ropa debido a que estas conservan impregnado el aroma del Alfa y son reconfortantes para el Omega. El nido omega puede variar mucho en tamaño, este pude ser solo uno de los lados de un sillon, la cama que comparte con el Alfa o incluso la habitación completa.

El Omega será sumamente territorial para con su nido, nadie que no sea su Alfa puede tocar o estar en este. Cuando el omega a quedado en cinta después de dar a luz formará un nido en el cual mantendrá a su bebé los primeros días y solo el Alfa padre del recién nacido podrá acercarse. Cualquier otro miembro de la familia o amigos tendrán que esperar algunos días para conocer al bebé.

**Infante sin clasificar y adopción:** Cuando se da en "adopción" o venta a un omega se coloca el nombre de los padres biológicos solo como referencia por que dicho omega pasa a ser "propiedad" y responsabilidad del Alfa que se hizo con él.

En el caso de menores que aún no tiene una clasificación los datos de los padres se mantienen en privado porque este trámite se considera solo como "dar en adopción" pero no venta por que se desconoce que clasificación tendrá dicho menor al crecer.

**Comentarios.**

**Maisis11** Habrá más LeviHan entre los acontecimientos ahora que están juntos pueden compartir la misma cama todas las noches XD. Jejeje Kenny cuidando cada detalle para que nadie descubra nada. Si ando por Wattpad pero como no entiendo bien cómo funciona no he publicado nada ahí, pero he leído los cap de "El olor de tu sangre" muy ardientes (*w*).

**Dy** Pusieron a Moblit como distractor XD, que malo Uri con su "Tienes 15 minutos" así de ¡15 minutos dije! XD XD XD pero Moblit es listo y reacciona bien :D.

Él también se "inspiro" en el lamentable momento ocurrido con Hanji, y al igual que el proyecto de Hanji el de él tampoco es muy bien visto pero igual tendrá gente interesada aunque claro "Alas de la libertad" es el que tiene más detractores por las grandes posibilidades que crea.

Me alegra que la historia logre envolver :D es muy satisfactorio saberlo y me inspira en buscar mejoras lo que escribo (nwn). Lo de Kenny y su comportamiento tan de Alfa tiene razón de ser y no solo es por apariencia jejeje.

Erwin tiene muchas ganas de poder hablar con Levi sobre su pequeña "e inocente" hermanita y como debe cuidar de ella pero tendrá que aguantarse por que por ahora ella y Levi solo quieren estar muy juntitos sin terceros interrumpiendo.

Y papá Smith tendrá que aceptar que Hanji elige estar con Levi y bueno ya no enojarse cuando Kenny le recuerda que será abuelo en algún momento XD.

Zeke es un necio y obsesivo, eso mismos es lo que hace que sus planes fracasen en especial si es enfocado aqueres quitar a Levi de en medio. Y con lo del abuelo pues… ya iniciaron las cosas feas.

**PauRiddle** :D a veces siento que terminare confundiendo a alguien saltando de un punto a otro XD. Nueva información que pueden usar, pero debe ser cuidadosos jejeje, y sip Pixi saldrá pero por el momento veremos cómo pasan las cosas y la amenaza real que es el circulo, el abuelo moverá sus piezas.

Uri haciendo uso de su nariz de Alfa XD y sufriendo por ello por el aroma de Eren que se tornó demasiado fuerte y enfermo. Fue una ventaja que Uri actuara con ingenio usando sus conocimientos y sip que tuviera ahí una muestra del proyecto de Monblit también le fue de ayuda. Por ahora Eren estará en observación y cuidado. Alas de la libertad y Muralla se convertirán en el foco de Unicorn pero también les acarrean muchos detractores.

Traute siempre tratando de que las cosas salgan bien pero aun así Erwin no se detendría al percibir el aroma, pero cierto la parejita ya estaba en la habitación asiendo su necesaria interacción XD.

Era necesario una amenaza drástica para que el hermano mayor no fuera a interrumpirlos, jejeje y Kenny parece que siempre tiene encendido el interruptor de "molestar a los demás" cuando habla. XD. Sip si Kenny al llegar a la habitación hubiera escuchado que Hanji estaba siendo forzada habría interrumpido de forma escandalosa y abrupta. Aunque habría sido un alboroto, pero como Hanji y Levi son predestinados sus feromonas arreglaron la situación.

Ahora la otp tendrá que recatarse un poco con sus sonidos de amor XD XD XD.

XD Resignación para los Smith por el asunto de Hanji y "su tobillo lastimado" XD digo deben aceptar que Hanji no pude hacer nada con el deseo de estar con Levi por el vínculo de predestinados que los une.

Cierto ahora Mike lo sabe aún falta que tenga esa conversación con Erwin pero claro el no diría nada, aun así es peligroso que más gente se entere.

Ilse como siempre de reportera XD, es que le queda la profesión jejeje, puras noticias "colosales", Kenny siempre tendiendo una respuesta para todo (*w*) y bueno pues Levi y Hanji si andan jugando pero cosas de adultos.

Grisha y Zeke pensando en que paso con Eren, pues digamos que si se preocupan por él, pero les gana la idea de "es omega" y su forma de ver a los omegas no es agradable. Zeke es ahora la persona que más detestan en Unicorn.

Uri en realidad si es muy celoso para con Kenny pero siempre lo supo disimular XD y en efecto Nan no le agrada ni un poco pero ahora todo es cuestión de negocios. (*w*), y en definitiva el que Kenny tuviera alrededor a Levi, Mikasa e Isabel como niños le cambio bastante la forma de ser.

Moblit teniendo que hablar cuando ni sabía porque de pronto lo sube al escenario XD pobre pero también es muy listo y sabe manejar la situación, mientras Hanji y Levi disfrutando en la habitación pero ni modo tenían que hacer una pausa, jeje a mí también me gusta la idea de que sus corazones se sincronicen para latir al mismo tiempo, de hecho ese si es un dato real; cuando dos personas se aman sus corazones comienzan a latir al mismo ritmo. :D

Jajaja, los Ackerman nacen con talento, cuando todos se enteren del secreto de Kenny se quedaran con cara de sorpresa largo rato. Lo de la marca es importante y beneficioso aun que se mantendrá en secreto lo más posible, pero en efecto el que ahora tenga la marca de Levi será beneficioso.

Ilse dispuesta a usar la más mínima palabra que salga de la boca de ellos XD y Hanji como la creadora de Alas de la libertad y la prometida de Levi se ha convertido en la joya de la corona de Unicorn.

Zeke y su plan que solo consiguió que la unión de ellos se adelantara, je. Por otra parte el Abuelo ha iniciado su contra ataque además de comenzar a hacerse con información.


	24. Cap 24 Guerra

**Cap. 24 Guerra.**

**NOTA: Algunas palabras altisonantes y diálogos ofensivos.**

\- ¿Qué quieres anciano? – Contesto Levi tomando el celular.

La voz del abuelo se escuchó clara y firme. – Levi, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu bisabuelo; en especial si has visto las noticias últimamente, pero bueno esta llamada no es para tener una conversación de "abuelo" a nieto. Se perfectamente que Kenny debe de estar escuchando y claro, si esta Kenny debe estar Uri, esos maricones siempre están juntos, después de todo son amantes por si no lo habías notado. –

Uri y Kenny fruncieron el ceño ante aquello, en verdad no se esperaban que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca del abuelo y menos para ser escuchadas por Levi y Hanji.

La castaña permaneció seria sin mostrar reacción alguna ante la aseveración del abuelo; Levi por su parte gruño entre dientes; si bien no era que él demostrara un entero respeto hacia Kenny y Uri todo el tiempo tampoco pretendía permitir que fueran insultados, después de todo ambos eran figuras importantes en su vida desde que recuerda.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres abuelo? ¿Solo llamaste para adjudicarte el homicidio de los omegas? O es acaso que solo sigues tu rutina de insultar a Kenny y Uri para no sentirte tan miserable con tu existencia. – Respondió Levi buscando provocar al anciano y este afirmara el crimen, sabiendo de ante mano que el celular de Kenny estaba programado para grabar cada llamada.

El abuelo espero unos segundos antes de responder. – No, nada tengo que ver con esa noticia de mal gusto, pero el mensaje es claro "a alguien" no le agrada lo que están haciendo en Unicorn. Pero vayamos al punto quiero que nos veamos, solo tu y yo para tener una conversación. –

\- ¿Y que si no se meda la gana verte? – Gruño el pelinegro.

\- Hanji Zoe Smith. Zoe por sus padres, Smith por que la adoptaron… Dentro de tres horas, estacionamiento del centro comercial "Prado", ven solo o hoy el noticiero tendrá muchas cosas interesantes que contar. - Respondió la voz del mayor antes de cortar la llamada.

Levi apretó el teléfono, pero se mantuvo ecuánime ante lo sucedido, después miro a los demás.

\- Una trampa es probable, ellos lo saben de algún modo se han enterado. – Pronuncio Hanji rompiendo el silencio. –

\- No sabemos cuánto han averiguado pero la amenaza es directa, dudo que los cuerpos sean solo por el anuncio de "Alas de la libertad" – Gruño Uri.

Kenny miro la pantalla y el noticiero nuevamente, después a Levi. – Uri bajemos la policía está esperando, Levi espera aquí; no te precipites, aún no sabemos que es lo que saben realmente.

El lobby de Unicorn se encontraba cerrado al acceso o salida de personal y visitantes, dos patrullas se encontraban estacionadas frente a la entrada principal, varios agentes esperaban dentro del lugar y antes de que solicitaran la presencia de los jefes de Unicorn nuevamente la puerta del ascensor se abrió mostrando a Kenny y Uri.

\- Señores creo que esta demás explicar el motivo de nuestra presencia aquí. – Hablo uno de los uniformados. ¿Podemos hablar en alguna oficina con mayor privacidad que el Lobby? –

Uri afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y en menos de 5 minutos los 3 se hallaban en uno de los despachos del piso 6.

\- Bien señores, me presento soy el detective a cargo, y creo que no es necesario explicar el motivo de nuestra presencia como dije antes. En la bodega de almacenamiento # 42, propiedad del sr. Uri Reiss, se hallaron los cuerpos de 5 omegas, todos tienen rastros de maltrato físico además de ataduras y el seccionamiento de la nuca exponiendo la glándula que esta demás decir presenta daños. Y claro el mensaje que dejaron en la pared "Los omegas no tienen alas". La escena fue hallada en la parte posterior de la bodega no hay signos de que intentaran ingresar en esta, pero es claro que esto está dirigido a Unicorn. ¿Alguna idea de quien es capaz de semejante acto? Es decir, pudo haber sido un sabotaje a alguna de sus tiendas o pintas sobre este mismo edificio talvez cartas con amenazas, pero no, hablamos de un homicidio múltiple. Señores esto es grave y necesito toda la información que puedan darme. -

Tanto Kenny como Uri miraron a aquel hombre, podrían haber hablado de todo, pero aún no era prudente, debían ser cuidadosos en especial ahora que aquellos al otro lado del tablero habían comenzado a mover sus piezas también.

La conversación con aquel agente de la ley se extendió por un par de horas, la información brindada fue clara hasta donde era posible considerando que no sabían si aquel agente estaba "limpio" aun después de la llamada del abuelo.

\- ¿Acaso esto es meramente coherente? Parece una locura. – Se quejo Levi ahora en la oficina donde todos los involucrados en la investigación se habían reunido.

Erwin miraba de soslayo a Hanji que permanecía sentada al lado de Levi en el sillón lateral, ella se veía bien, hubiera querido preguntarle más sobre cómo había estado aquellos 3 días al lado de Levi pero era claro que los acontecimientos ocurridos eran prioridad por lo que se obligó a poner atención a las palabras del pelinegro.

\- Esto puede ser una locura, pero no esperábamos que ellos se dieran cuenta antes de poder actuar, ¿Acaso fue el anuncio el que provoco que el abuelo Ackerman uniera piezas?- Afirmo Erwin centrando su atención.

Uri respondió desde el escritorio mientras saltaba de una página a otra donde distintos noticiarios hablaban del mismo crimen. – Es un hecho, fuimos demasiado ingenuos, después de todo el mismo me dijo que habían regresado "al negocio" el día de la fiesta de Unicorn, o talvez las cosas son más simples, tal vez Zacharius le dijo directamente que Erwin los investigaba.

\- Disculpen… - Llamo Armin desde un lateral. – Pero creo que podríamos confirmar eso en las próximas horas, si el Sr. Zacharius hablo es muy seguro que intenten matar al sr. Erwin o a su padre, debido a que es el único que pudo haber nombrado. -

\- Talvez el padre de Mike no ha hablado aún. -Interrumpió Hanji haciendo que todos la miraran. – Veamos las cosas por secciones…

Uno el abuelo Ackerman le dijo directamente al sr. Uri que regresarían al negocio de traficar con omegas y querían reclutarlo, el abuelo sabe perfectamente que esto se lo diría a el sr. Kenny y ambos se oponen a tal crimen.

Dos él trata de acercarse a Levi, probablemente con el propósito de ponerlo de su lado, pero al darse cuenta de que Levi es muy cercano a Kenny porque es su figura paterna se siente agraviado, es claro que Levi seguirá la mayoría de ideas del hombre que lo crio. A esto añádanle que yo no le agrade como pareja para su bisnieto por el hecho de no ser Alfa.

Tres, el anuncio de Alas de la libertad, más que ofenderle con la idea de que los omegas sean libres, el percibió de inmediato que toda la atención pública se volcó en nosotros, por lo que sum ahí lo tienen, debió de concluir que el sr. Uri y Kenny intentaran detenerlo mientras usan mi proyecto como cortina, el debió de poner a su gente a investigar y seguir rastros.

Cuatro, Zeke está bajo sus órdenes como parte del circulo y como su nuevo químico. Lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta debió de ser solo plan de Zeke pero a estas alturas es claro que ya se compartieron toda información que tuvieran. Además… sospecho que los cuerpos de los omegas y la leyenda escrita son cosas separadas… es decir, los omegas asesinados puede ser como una forma de "cobrarse" el no saber nada de su hermano… ¿Eren ha tenido comunicación con él? -

Uri negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – No, sus cosas están guardadas en el armario del laboratorio, Eren no ha pedido comunicarse con nadie y un se está recuperando, ya está consciente y camina, pero ha preferido permanecer en Unicorn. –

La castaña lo medito unos segundos antes de retomar la palabra. – Talvez Zeke piensa que Eren está muerto, al vernos por televisión pudo suponer que Levi lo termino matando por el efecto del estimulante. Así que usa a esos inocentes como forma de "desquitarse"… por otro lado… el texto "los omegas no tienen alas" puede ser la amenaza por parte del circulo y la posibilidad de lo que tengamos en pruebas contra ellos, creo que es una amenaza directa. Probablemente intentaran matarme o … - Hanji no concluyo aquello sabiendo bien que las probabilidades eran más que un simple altercado.

\- Debe ser una trampa. – Hablo Kenny, ya sabe que Hanji es hija de los Zoe y probablemente que Erwin de Julie Smith. Así que esa reunión debe tener la idea principal de amenazar a Levi con dañar a Hanji.

Levi chaqueo la lengua con molestia. – Iré, y averiguare lo que trama el viejo, hacer suposiciones no servirá de nada. –

\- Podríamos usar una grabadora oculta para tener evidencia – Sugirió Rico.

\- Probablemente ya se lo esperan. – Intervino Armin.

Levi se levantó con amago de caminar hacia la puerta. – Igual no tenemos tiempo para nada, iré y averiguare que se propone el anciano. – Asevero el pelinegro sintiendo un tirón en su saco, al girarse vio la mano de Hanji y como ella lo miraba con preocupación.

Levi sintió como su propio corazón se agitaba con el mismo vaivén de preocupación de la castaña, el solo se giró tomando el rostro de ella y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios. – Regresare, no te preocupes. –

Nadie dijo nada ante aquel gesto, a excepción de Kenny que llamo a su sobrino antes de que este saliera. – Hey Levi, llévate el "saco que guardo en el ropero" y esto. – Pronuncio el mayor mientras sacaba del interior de su propio saco una escuadra 45mm. para lanzarla hacia Levi quien la atrapo como si nada mientras los demás a excepción de Uri y Levi miraban desconcertados el hecho de que Kenny llevara un arma de fuego encima ¿acaso todo el tiempo que habían interactuado con él hasta ahora ha ido armado?

\- Espero que no la necesites, usa el auto rojo; tiene dispositivo de búsqueda, Traute lo rastreara mientras estas fuera. Es claro que con el anciano no podemos confiarnos. – Termino por pronunciar Kenny con completa seriedad.

**Estacionamiento subterráneo - Centro comercial.**

Levi ingreso al área conduciendo a la zona subterránea del estacionamiento zona que estaba mayormente despejada a diferencia de la parte superior, apenas ingreso noto al fondo un auto negro entre los pilares finales de la construcción y junto a este la recta figura de su bisabuelo.

El pelinegro lo observo mientras se preguntaba de forma casi distraída como un hombre de ¿más de 80? Podía tener aun fuerza para hacer aquellas atrocidades, incluso su postura era recta y firme. Tras aquella idea sus pensamientos se centraron en observar los alrededores buscando indicios de más individuos, de una trampa, pero el lugar se veía completamente solo.

Aparco con dos cajones de separación de aquel auto negro y miro directo al mayor quien le dedico una sonrisa que se percibió con un aire macabro en los labios del anciano.

\- Solo estamos tu y yo aquí Levi, no tienes que desconfiar. Solo quiero que tengamos una conversación, eso es todo; podrías entrar al auto para hablar de forma más cómoda. - Digo el abuelo mirando como el pelinegro descendía del vehículo rojo.

\- No lo creo, escupe de una vez lo que quieres. – Respondió Levi con un tono osco.

El Abuelo lo miro un momento y se acercó con pasos lentos. – Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a mi en mis años de juventud, altivo, seguro de mi propia fuerza y sobre todo capaz de cualquier cosa. –

El pelinegro frunció aún más el ceño ante las palabras del mayor y sintió como un enorme rechazo crecía en su interior por el abuelo. – Me largo… - Soltó sin más tomando la manija del vehículo.

\- Quiero que trabajes conmigo en lo que hago, y sé que no necesito explicarte nada, sé que no me equivoco al pensar que ese par de maricones ya te contaron su "trágica versión" de los hechos. –

Levi clavo sus fríos y grises ojos en los del mayor de los Ackerman dejando salir un ligero siseo. – No trafico omegas y si vuelves a insultarlos te romperé cada maldito hueso. –

El abuelo chasqueo la lengua ante las palabras del menor pero no se mostró amedrentado. – Bien, no me referiré de esa forma a ellos si eso te hace feliz, pero sabes; yo no tráfico omegas como esos dos te dijeron, de hecho, creo que sería bueno que supieras otros detalles, pero para ello tendrás que entrar al auto.

\- Sera mi auto. – Indico el pelinegro abordando dando a entender que sería él abuelo quien tendría que subir.

El mayor no discutió más aquello y entro ocupando el lugar del copiloto.

\- Bien bisnieto mío entonces hagamos esto sin rodeos, empecemos por lo más simple. Kenny y Uri no son gays en caso de que lo hubieras pensado por el hecho de que se la pasan juntos. Kenny es omega y Uri su Alfa. Se conocieron cuando tenían 17 y 19 respectivamente. ¿No lo crees? Bueno mira esto, en su momento pensé en utilizarlo para que esos dos obedecieran, pero al final no fueron útiles. - Explico el abuelo sacando un sobre blanco no muy grande para entregarlo a Levi, esperando ver alguna reacción de sorpresa o incredulidad.

Pero el pelinegro no mostro gesto alguno ante la información que ya conocía procediendo a sacar del sobre 5 fotografías que por el tono del papel debían de tener varios años y no se equivocó en ello al ver que de hecho aquellas fotos tenían más edad incluso que él.

Las primeras 4 imágenes mostraban a Kenny y Uri aún muy jóvenes talvez con 19 y 21 años ambos con ropas casuales. Por el ángulo se notaba que ellos no eran conscientes de ser fotografiados, además de que la situación era bastante privada. Kenny permanecía sentado en un amplio sillón y Uri estaba a su vez sentado sobre las piernas de este con las propias a cada lado mientras sus brazos descansaban sobre los hombros del más alto, Kenny solo tenía un brazo entorno al cuerpo del más bajo mientras extendía el libre sobre el respaldo del sillón, las dos imágenes siguientes mostraban lo que sería en secuencia un beso.

El pelinegro enarco una ceja, si bien sabia la situación de ambos no esperaba tener que ver la imagen de una interacción así de cercana entre ellos, sin embargo, la cuarta foto fue la que en verdad le hizo formar una mueca de desconcierto total. En ella se veía la captura de un momento por demás raro, Kenny seguía sentado su expresión era de molestia, pero no enojo, Uri ahora estaba parcialmente de pie, pero él tenía una expresión calmada casi con una risa incomoda, y en medio de ambos se encontraba Kuchel con tal vez 14 años claramente riendo y por su posición sobre las piernas de Kenny parecía que se había dejado caer entre ambos para interrumpir aquel beso.

Levi miro aquella imagen por más tiempo que las anteriores mientras se formulaba varias preguntas mentalmente. ¿Su madre sabia de la relación entre ellos? ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad ocurría en aquella imagen? Además de que fue el mismo Kenny quien afirmo que su secreto solo lo conocían el abuelo, Uri por ser su Alfa y el mismo tras contárselo, incluso había afirmado que ni siquiera Kuchel sabia la verdadera clasificación de su hermano.

El pelinegro mantuvo las fotos en su mano, notando como el abuelo esperaba una reacción de su parte probablemente confundiendo la extrañeza que le había provocado la última foto con sorpresa por la "noticia" recibida.

\- No me interesa que Kenny y Uri decidieran hacer pareja. – Respondió retomando su gesto de seriedad.

El mayor estudio nuevamente la expresión del pelinegro. – Lo sabias ¿cierto? Kenny te lo dijo, bueno entonces supongo que también sabes cosas como que la mocosa pelirroja es hija de Kenny nacida de dos patéticos omegas, me sorprende que haya sobre vivido. No me mires así bisnieto mío, vine para decirte todos esos detalles que seguramente Kenny no te quiere contar, por ejemplo, ¿te dijo él, que Uri lo engaño una vez? Y eso fue el motivo por el cual decidió meterse con la mujerzuela que después quedo embarazada.

Levi miro al mayor tratando de no gesticular ante aquello ¿era verdad?, no, no podía creer en las palabras de aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, el abuelo alcanzo a ver la duda en los ojos de su bisnieto y sintió la satisfacción en ello.

\- Sabes Levi hay muchas cosas de las que te puedo hablar, sé que te dijeron que lo que hacemos es horrible pero lo cierto es que la ley permite comprar omegas, pero como en todo a veces ocurren "incidentes" si los omegas no se resistieran a cumplir su función no pasarían por cosas tan "drásticas". -

Levi miro con desprecio a aquel hombre y lo que había dicho. – Lo que ustedes cometen es homicidio. -

El abuelo guardo silencio un momento como si meditara lo que diría a continuación. – Levi sé que Tú, Kenny, Uri y otros bajo sus órdenes están rascando tierra que no deben, no sabes en que te estas metiendo, así que seré directo, deja de jugar al "héroe" o todos terminaran muertos, empezando por tu asquerosa omega, y esta es la única advertencia -

Las pupilas del pelinegro se contrajeron mientras su semblante se tornaba en una faz hostil ante aquella amenaza sin embargo el abuelo no pareció inmutarse ante aquello.

\- He puesto a mi gente a investigar, sé que esa mujer es hija de los Zoe que bien has de saber ardieron hasta los huesos y la madre del rubio que llaman "tu cuñado" también mucho nos incomodó, es claro que su hijo está siguiendo sus pasos, ahora te ofrezco un trato, dame todo lo que han encontrado, documentos, fotos, archivos, todo, trabaja para mí y nadie tocara a tu hembra, podrás preñarla sin temor por su seguridad, es más nadie dirá que es una jodida incubadora omega.

En este negocio puedes encontrar una alta satisfacción incluso podrías tener mayores beneficios y no me refiero solo a económicos, es claro que Unicorn puede cubrir perfectamente ese parámetro para ti. Es obvio que me refiero a algo más instintivo. Eres un Alfa superior, tus necesidades serán mas de las que esa omega podrá cubrir, por otra parte, si te niegas, lo lamentaran; empezando por esa mujer... ¿Tienes idea de lo que le ocurrirá si es descubierta? El nivel de transgresión que ha cometido es el más alto, será condenada a muerte le arrancaran la gla.-

El abuelo guardo silencio de un segundo a otro, Levi le miraba con una expresión que daba a entender que le podría partir la yugular con sus propios incisivos. – No soy Uri, abuelo… a mí no me puedes amenazar con mi omega, Hanji esta tan lejos de tu alcance como el cielo mismo. Básicamente nada me detiene de eliminarte en este momento.

El mayor permaneció inmóvil, era cierto aquello; Levi distaba mucho de Uri, ambos tenían la misma clasificación, pero Uri era un ser completamente pasivo, que en su momento prefirió agachar la cabeza y obedecer con aquellas amenazas, ni siquiera contemplo otras posibilidades. Pero Levi no era Uri, Levi tenia la sangre muy fría y la cabeza bien centrada, no podría manejarlo.

\- ¿Matarías a tu bisabuelo? Considera que así como Kenny y Uri saben que estas aquí mis socios están al tanto de que me vería contigo. Y créeme que no sabes a lo que te enfrentas. ¿Qué harás? ¿Ir al ministerio de justicia gritando a los 4 vientos sobre el 0452 y señalando culpables? – Respondió el abuelo mirando a los ojos del menor.

\- Talvez – Soltó Levi en respuesta para escuchar una corta risa del mayor.

\- Ja, Todo el maldito tribunal esta bajo los mismos intereses, cada uno de ellos está más que feliz de utilizar "el servicio" que ofrecemos. Ustedes nada pueden hacer. Señalo el abuelo esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios. – La escena en la bodega de Uri no es mas que un simple aviso, la próxima vez serán los cuerpos de esos entrometidos que sirven a Kenny, aun que debo decir que la forma no es la mejor consigue dejar claro lo que pasara, aun que no creo que te sorprendan los cadáveres después de todo la noche de la fiesta terminaste matando al hermano de Zeke, ¿cierto?

Levi afilo su mirada sobre aquella desagradable sonrisa, pero no le daría la respuesta clara que el abuelo esperaba. – Zeke fue un estúpido al creer que esa mierda de plan funcionaria y tú eres un gran imbécil por unirlo a ti. –

El mayor tomo la manija y abrió la portezuela. – Bien Levi, esta era tu única oportunidad, Unicorn ardera… y tú solo podrás ver las cenizas esparcirse. Apropósito esto es para Kenny. – Finalizo sacando un sobre amarillo que dejo con fuerza sobre el tablero del auto, tras ello salió para abordar su propio vehículo y salir del lugar.

Levi tomo aquel sobre con la intención de arrojarlo fuera pero apenas lo paso frente a si un fuerte aroma llego a su olfato haciéndolo abrir aquello.

El amarillo papel del sobre contenía dos fajos de billetes de alta denominación y en el dorso del sobre se leía "60 grandes" Aquello era solo dinero, pero no de forma convencional, los billetes estaban manchados de sangre, Levi no los extrajo de su envoltorio de papel, pero pudo distinguir el aroma residual de aquel liquido rojo, eran trazas mezcladas de sangre de omega, posiblemente de las victimas que dejaron en el almacén.

\- "60 grandes"…- Repitió Levi recordando las palabras que Kenny le había dicho a Zeke en el estacionamiento "Me debes 60 grandes por esa puerta". Era claro que aquello era una provocación talvez por creer que Eren estaba muerto o como forma de regodearse sobre el hecho de haber asesinado aquellos omegas.

Conforme Levi conducía de regreso a Unicorn sentía como una presión se acentuaba en su pecho, no era que él estuviera sintiéndose estresado por la conversación, no era aquello, la sensación de angustia provenía de Hanji que se sentía de aquella manera ante su ausencia y el hecho de que pudo haber sido una trampa aquel encuentro.

Apenas llego ingreso rápidamente al edificio y fue directo a la parte más alta en busca de Kenny, Uri y por supuesto Hanji. En el despacho encontró a los dos primeros además de Erwin y Hanji que ahora llevaba puesto uno de sus sacos y se mantenía con los pies recogidos y las piernas abrazadas.

En tanto Armin había sido enviado a la agencia de policía para averiguar que sucedía con la investigación de los cuerpos, Rico y Traute fueron a ocuparse de otro asunto a petición de Uri.

\- Levi, ¿estás bien? – Cuestiono Hanji apenas lo vio entras, incorporándose para ir a su lado.

El pelinegro tomo a la castaña entre sus brazos pero mantuvo su atención dirigida hacia los otros tres mientras decía – Tenemos problemas, él abuelo sabe que estamos de tras de ellos.

Tras unos minutos explico a detalle aquella conversación guardándose lo que dijo de Kenny y Uri así como las fotos, aquel asunto lo mencionaría cuando la privacidad fuera adecuada.

\- Ya me temía esto…- Dijo Uri mirando el sobre con el dinero manchado. – No podemos esperar más tiempo, debemos movernos o ellos nos atacaran nuevamente en especial ante la negativa de Levi hacia el abuelo.-

\- Hanji será su blanco principal.- Intervino Erwin con preocupación.

Uri miro a Levi un momento y le hablo en tono más de una orden que de un comentario. – Mande a Rico y Traute a realizar un trámite matrimonial, ellas tendrían que estar aquí en poco tiempo con un enviado del despacho de registro y los documentos formales. Tú y Hanji firmaran el acta de matrimonio, con esta amenaza frente a nosotros ella debe ser tu esposa lo antes posible no solo tener la marca, ante la ley deberá estar unida a ti de ambas formas.

Ambos aludidos asintieron sin replicar aquello, un momento después Kenny tomo la palabra.

\- Erwin, tú y tu padre deberían moverse de donde están, es peligroso y pude ser que ahora también se conviertan en objetivos del círculo, llama a tu padre ahora mismo y dile que no pude regresar a su casa, tiene que venir aquí, ya arreglaremos lo de su trabajo en Sina, por otra parte no creo que sea buena idea que sigas viviendo con tu amigo…-

El dialogo de Kenny fue interrumpido por la apertura de la puerta del despacho dejando entrar a ambas féminas enviadas por Uri, Traute fue la que hablo primero pero ambas mostraban un semblante serio y preocupado.

\- Sr. Uri, tenemos un problema… En las oficinas de registro nos han negado el trámite…- Soltó Traute con gesto inquieto, cuando Rico con expresión mucho más molesta explico lo que la rubia parecía no poder poner en palabras.

\- Sr. Uri, Sr. Kenny en aquel lugar un chico, muy joven probablemente de la edad de su sobrina nos abordó directamente en la mesa de solicitud y dijo "Levi Ackerman no podrá cubrir a su mujer con un muro legal, ellos tienen cada cabo sujeto, mi jefe quiere que le digan al suyo que pronto el unicornio tendrá tantas ataduras que no podrá correr".-

\- ¿Un chico? – Cuestiono Uri.

\- Un ayudante probablemente enviado por el encargado del área, fue mandado al vernos solicitar el servicio de la visita legal y forma de documentos. - Añadió Traute.

\- Ellos ya están al tanto…- Gruño Kenny – No permitirá una unión matrimonial legal, él anciano habla en serio, si antes tenían poder ahora puede que se mayor, en especial al jactarse de tener como "clientes" a los magistrados. –

Uri miro el grueso expediente que reposaba sobre su escritorio, todo el trabajo recopilado después gruño entre dientes para finalmente hablar. – No es diferente a lo ocurrido años atrás, ellos bloquearon cada salida legal por eso es que los Zoe querían ver a Pixi, creían fehacientemente que era el único que estaba "limpio" yo nunca lo di por hecho. –

\- Tendríamos que recurrir a él ahora mismo, terminemos con esta locura. – Interrumpió Kenny. – Hagámoslo de forma adecuada, Traute busca ponerte en contacto con el magistrado Pixi y que sea de la forma más discreta posible, además de eso no podemos hacer más que esperar y replegarnos. –

Erwin observo un momento a Hanji y Levi después el expediente sobre la mesa, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Zeke jugara la carta de denunciar a Hanji y si era real que los magistrados eran parte del circulo las cosas se torcerían en su contra. – Aun hay una forma de obtener un matrimonio legal para Hanji y Levi. –

Hablo el rubio repentinamente asiendo que los demás lo miraran. – Imposible, él abuelo ya conoce la situación de Hanji, buscara que ella quede lo menos resguardada por Levi que le sea posible. – Explico Uri sin saber a qué se refería Erwin.

Pero este mantuvo su semblante de seguridad. – Es verdad, si ellos controlan los movimientos jurídicos no permitirán que ellos se casen legalmente, pero Mike puede casarlos legítimamente su firma está en registro y es válida. –

Todos miraron con extrañeza al rubio ante los extraño que había sonado. - ¡Explícate! No nos hagas confundirnos más, ¿Qué puede hacer tu amigo además ir tras la hija de Nan?- Casi regaño Kenny ante tanto predicamento.

Erwin asintió con la cabeza y procedió a explicarse. – Mike estudio derecho como yo, tiene su título y registro, pero su padre es un hombre muy bien posicionado en el medio jurídico así que no es extraño que conceda ciertos privilegios a su único hijo. Así que por medio de sus influencias coloco a Mike en un cargo de juez menor o "entrante", con el tiempo y la secesión de poderes él se convertirá en un juez de la corte cuando alguno de los actuales dejé el cargo, todo son intereses "y favores", siempre pensé que era desagradable el hecho, aunque Mike es una buena persona y su padre lo coloco ahí para beneficiarlo, pero ahora esto nos es beneficioso a nosotros. Como Juez menor tiene facultades de expedir documentación legal como actas de matrimonio. Él puede casar a Hanji y Levi. –

**Oficina - departamento central de policía.**

Armín había investigado entre los encargados de la escena del crimen en la bodega propiedad de Uri pero nadie le había comentado nada relevante, era como si la misma información del crimen no fuera más allá de una nota pasajera, los cuerpo ni siquiera habían sido revisados por el equipo forense y aun permaneciendo en las gavetas refrigerantes del anfiteatro bajo las oficinas.

El joven rubio se movió por las instalaciones aprovechando su calidad de estudiante destacado de la academia, su objetivo; hacerse con el reporte del crimen y sustraer una copia de este para llevarlo a Unicorn, para cómo se veían las cosas Armín ya notaba que aquella investigación no se movía hacia ningún lado considerando que era la noticia más destacada en medios, dentro del departamento de policía parecían tratarlo como si fuera un asunto menor y Armin estaba por confirmar aquello cuando sus pasos lo llevaron a una de las entradas traseras donde esperaba ocultarse hasta el cambio de turno que le daría 10 minutos para hacerse con el expediente.

Aquello no fallaría el rubio conocía a la perfección el movimiento y horarios del lugar sin embargo sucedería algo fuera de la rutina cuando un auto negro se estaciono en el aparcamiento trasero muy cerca de la puerta.

Armin observo con cuidado mientras permanecía oculto tras los archiveros viendo descender del vehículo a una figura inesperada.

\- Es el abuelo Ackerman…- Murmuro con sorpresa al ver aquella figura en aquel lugar, aquello no podía ser bueno en absoluto.

Armin coloco ambas manos sobre su boca tratando de silenciar incluso el sonido de su respiración misma mientras el abuelo ingresaba al lugar quedando de pie frente al escritorio vacío de aquel lugar, y tras solo unos segundos una persona más se presentó llegando de uno de los pasillos.

El joven rubio miro de reojo reconociendo de inmediato al hombre que recibía al abuelo Ackerman, el comándate de área Kitz Weilman.

En aquel momento Armin deseo poder tener el temple que vio en Erwin el día que ingresaron al Pozo sin embargo aun con ello debía de controlarse en especial si en verdad deseaba convertirse en detective si lograban salir vivos de todo aquello.

Finalmente, el chico logro tranquilizarse y extrajo su celular con el cual comenzó a grabar notando como ambos hombres se alejaban por el pasillo.

Armin los siguió con la mayor cautela que le era posible para verlos ingresar a las escaleras con dirección al anfiteatro, descendió lentamente hasta el lugar pisando la sombra de aquellos hombres logrando ocultarse tras un depósito de refrigerante que servía como combustible para las gavetas de cuerpos, deslizo el delgado celular por uno de los laterales con la idea de grabar aquello mientras sus oídos se concentraban en escuchar la conversación.

\- Aquí los tiene sr. Ackerman, me encargue de que nadie los tocara ni hicieran pruebas en ellos. ¿Cómo desea que proceda? - Interrogo Kitz.

\- Incinéralos, que no quede nada. No necesito que algún inoportuno quiera hacer pruebas y comience a hacer preguntas. - Ordeno el mayor.

\- ¿Qué hay del archivo del crimen? – Pregunto nuevamente Kitz.

El abuelo Ackerman solo movió una mano dando a entender que su importancia era poca. – Solo rellénalo con información general, di que los cuerpos fueron llevados al depósito central y por algún error de registro los incineraron con otros sin reclamar. –

Weilman miro un momento las gavetas y ante su expresión el abuelo hablo primero. - ¿Que? ¿Acaso te preguntas por que están de esa forma?, es simple tenemos un nuevo químico que requiere experiencia para laborar. -

\- ¿Nuevo, que paso con el anterior? Hasta donde se era muy bueno con lo que hacía. - Cuestiono nuevamente Kitz hora mirando al abuelo quien se mantenía serio. – Es un maldito imbécil que nunca comprendió la superioridad que brinda el ser un Alfa. Apropósito si los periodistas te interrogan di que esto es un crimen con toda la intención de hacer que Unicorn deje de intentar cambiar el orden social.

Armin continuo en silencio escuchando aquello y esperando que su teléfono registrara todo, sin embargo, aun con ello lo cierto es que era consciente que si el circulo estaba conformado también por el tribunal de justicia aquellas pruebas serian inútiles, debía regresar a Unicorn y comunicar lo grave de la situación.

Con aquella idea guardo su celular y gateo lentamente hasta la salida, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encamino hacia el pasillo de salida, sin embargo, al girar con rumbo a este choco de forma desprevenida contra un cuerpo alto y fornido.

\- ¿Acaso no vez por dónde vas? – Se quejo aquel sujeto haciendo que Armin levantara la vista por inercia encontrándose con Zeke.

Armin lo reconoció en seguida debía salir de ahí antes de que el abuelo y el comandante de área salieran del anfiteatro o sabrían que él estuvo ahí debido a que ese pasillo no daba a ningún otro lugar.

\- Disculpe fue mi error por no ver por donde caminaba. – Se disculpo el rubio más bajo y camino pasando de lado a Zeke para dar vuelta en el pasillo y alejarse los más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas sin echar a correr y llamar la atención de la gente alrededor.

Zeke bajo las escaleras encontrándose a los otros dos que subían. – Todo está listo el "producto" está en camino para la apertura, ¿Ya se deshicieron de los cuerpos? – Interrogo Zeke apenas los vio.

El abuelo afirmo con simpleza mientras continuaba avanzando con dirección al auto; un momento después salieron, se despidieron de Weilman y abordaron.

\- Hey, Ackerman ¿Qué sucedió con tu encuentro con el enano? ¿Conseguiste algo, lograste que cediera? ¿Tienes idea de que sucedió con mi hermano? - Interrogo Zeke mientras conducía fuera del área del estacionamiento notando como el mayor frunció el ceño ante las preguntas.

\- No hay nada que podamos usar con Levi, no tenemos al alcance a la mujer como para presionarlo, le gusta jugar al héroe es claro que Uri o no le conto detalles de cómo termino obedeciendo o talvez sí, pero es claro que mi bisnieto se siente con suficiente fuerza para creer que pueden ganar. Sobre tu hermano no soltó información alguna, pero es probable que este muerto, actuar por tu cuenta fue una estupidez, y tu padre también lo sabe, yo no hubiera cometido semejante error. –

Zeke gruño con clara ira ante aquellas palabras mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza incluso tensando el cuero que lo recubría, pero el abuelo se giró para verlo con gesto serio e impositivo.

\- Tú y tu padre se tendrán que hacer a la idea de que cometieron un error y el precio fue tu patético hermano omega, ahora concéntrate en lo que haremos, no más errores. Se perfectamente que los cuerpos en la bodega no los amedrentaran, Kenny siempre mostro antipatía ante la idea de negociar con omegas y Uri es un jodido alfa desadaptado que ha vivido toda su miserable vida como si fuera un Beta. -

Zeke solo se limitó a escuchar, pero sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a la idea de que su hermano estaba muerto. – Quiero a Zoe, si el enano mato a mi hermano lo are pagar con esa mujer. - Gruño.

El abuelo entorno los ojos ante aquellas palabras. – Tus intereses personales no entran dentro del plan del circulo, si vas tras esa mujer las cosas se complicarán. Usa la maldita cabeza.

Zeke miro con irritación al mayor, pero se contuvo. - ¿Les dirás a los demás sobre que tu familia intentara jodernos? Después de todo no les agrada para nada las cosas que Unicorn está creando.

El abuelo medito aquello un momento. - Lo hablare. Esta noche regresara a la ciudad mi socio más importante, será interesante conocer su opinión sobre cómo están las cosas, es un hecho que todos querrán la cabeza de Zoe cuando sepan que no solo es la creadora de esa basura hormonal llamada "alas de la libertad" sino que además es hija de los Zoe, los investigadores que casi terminan con nosotros, es fácil saber que querrán eliminar a todos como hace años pero en este caso mi socio debe decir si no le incomoda la idea de eliminar a su propio hijo. –

Zeke encorvo una ceja soltando casi con extrañeza. – Ese socio es el padre de Uri Reiss ¿cierto? No sé, pero por lo que he oído de cómo eran las cosas en el pozo y como se manejaban los del círculo dudo que ese viejo se oponga a que enfríen a su hijo, y en cuanto a ti ¿Eres capaz de poner una bala en la cabeza de tu nieto? - Pregunto el rubio imprimiendo en sus palabras la mayor cantidad de injuria posible para molestar al mayor.

El abuelo Ackerman lo miro con el mismo desprecio, pero se mantuvo firme y con una expresión seria. – Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer, ahora sirve de algo y llama a tu gente para que este todo listo. Quiero que Yelena tenga la mercancía recién adquirida limpia y lista para ofrecerla, y en cuanto al otro lo quiero fuera de mi vista, es un idiota que se la pasa alardeando solo por tener un arma, además de que sus errores nos restan tiempo, como las muestras que olvido en el primer pozo. -

Zeke continuo con las manos sobre el volante mientras interrogaba. - ¿El otro? ¿Te refieres a Floch? Cierto es un idiota e inmaduro, pero obedece como un buen perro si cree que conseguirá algo; además maneja mejor la situación que llevamos que el otro mocoso que usan, ¿de dónde lo sacaron? ¿Acaso solo lo tenían ahí para ayudar a mover los cuerpos? Considero que deben avisarme si van aponer a otro individuo, lo que hacemos no es fácil de tratar. -

El abuelo se extrañó ante aquellas palabras dichas por Zeke. - ¿Qué otro mocoso? Weilman y Yo estábamos solos en el anfiteatro de la comandancia.

Zeke se tensó tras aquella respuesta. – Había un chico como de la edad de Floch saliendo del anfiteatro cuando yo ingresaba, era un poco bajo, rubio con ojos grandes y azules.

El abuelo gruño entre dientes comprendiendo lo obvio, alguien los había espiado en aquel lugar, sin responder a Zeke tomo su teléfono y marco, el sonido del otro lado solo emitió 2 timbrazos antes de ser contestado.

\- Eres muy impaciente, apenas he salido del Aero puerto. – Respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea. Para de inmediato recibir la respuesta del mayor de los Ackerman.

\- Kenny y Uri, están decididos a causar problemas, ¿recuerdas las investigaciones de las que te hable? Bien pues ese par de maricones se consiguieron un grupito de jodidos detectives que se sienten "la encarnación de la moral" y van tras nosotros. –

Al otro lado de la línea la voz se escuchó igual de tranquila que antes pero el tono poseía un frio filo que no temblaba al hablar.

\- No me extraña, debemos reunirnos ahora mismo, si vamos a llevar esto acabo Unicorn debe caer. –

**Unicorn**

Kenny revisaba varios documentos en relación a la entrada de bases que había solicitado para que Hanji y Uri comenzaran a trabajar en "Alas de la libertad", aunque sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por la situación actual y el hecho de que ahora el circulo se estaría moviendo bajo la información que el abuelo pudo haberles brindado.

Uri permanecía en el despacho con él, mientras a su vez verificaba los resultados del último análisis sanguíneo que había tomado de Eren. – Eren esta casi recuperado, me desconcierta bastante, quisiera hacerle más pruebas, su recuperación es bastante buena, su glándula se ha estabilizado y no parece que presentara secuelas. Creo que debemos hablar con él, debe tener muchas cuestiones que hacer también. – Dijo de la nada mirando a Kenny.

Este le observo un momento antes de hablar. – ¿Crees que eso ayudara en algo? que, si lo dejamos salir y nos provoca otro conflicto, además ¿No crees que podríamos usarlo para manejar a su hermano? –

\- No creo que consiguiéramos nada con ello, si Zeke lo uso de esa forma es claro que poco o nada le importa, por ahora lo tendremos aquí…

En aquella conversación estaban cuando la puerta se abrió sin aviso, por ella ingresaron Traute y un muy agitado Armin quien sin esperar a calmar su agitada respiración producto de haber llegado con premura al edificio comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Señor Kenny, Señor Uri; hay un gran problema! ¡El comandante de policía está apoyándolos...! si controlan ese sector… es probable que el crimen en la bodega tenga… tenga más por mostrar…

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Comentarios:**

**Maisis11** XD Kenny solo quiere ayudar a la parejita pero no es muy sutil jejeje, esa Kuchel tan directa como su hermano con el tema del nietecito (*w*) jijiji, eso le emociona igual será que pensó que su hijo no tendría pareja nunca XD. Sip se diron gusto por 3 días cumpiendo con lo que les exigua su naturaleza alfa/omega (*T*) jejeje, por eso Hanji quedo toda agotada. Bebito no planeado pero eso les pasa por no revisar el cajón XD. Bueno la condición de Hanji tendrá algunas implicaciones más adelante, y sip ella quiere hace su nido y ese Levi que no la deja. :v

Gracias por considerarme buena ficker LeviHan (*w*) claro te comento en cuanto lea lo que me falta :D.

**Dy** Jejeje, dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos alfa/omega en especial Levi que ya le tenía ganas a Hanji desde que estaban en Rose XD. Y Hanji toda adolorida por tanto juego.

Jejeje, bendición LeviHan en camino aunque la condición de espera de Hanji tendrá una importante implicación más adelante. Jejeje es cierto el niño de los Reiss es niña y la hija ilegítima, sip es Historia, también veremos más de esta situación paralelo a lo que pasara después, pura intriga (inserte música de suspenso). Y los movimientos del abuelo ahora si están planeados para causar problemas a Unicorn.

El sr. Smith se preocupa mucho pero nada puede hacer ya, además no es como que Hanji sufra en los brazos de Levi XD, jejeje a ver cómo se toma el saber de su futuro nietecito y Erwin ser tío.

XD XD XD Erwin y Levi asustando a todo pretendiente en caso de que fuera una niña. XD XD XD esa sería una adolescencia muy complicada XD.

Gracias por seguir leyendo :D me gusta saber que se entiende y las notas del final ayudan :D :D :D

**Doka Shibichan** Gracias por leer :D. Yo también he leído varias historias omegaverse, varias para informarme antes de escribir este fic, y si también note que en muchas el omega sufre demasiado, por eso considere que en este fic aun que los omegas están en la parte baja de la escala social no tendrían que ser tratados como un especie de personas de segunda clase, aunque sus derechos si están limitados como el acceso a educación superior, además siempre hay omegas tratando de progresar :D. Gracias por considerar que este fic es interesante aun teniendo como parte de su atractivo el lemon LeviHan (la verdad es que me gusta escribir lemon de ellos). :D Espero poder seguir atrayendo a los lectores de este fic con la trama hasta el final :D :D :D :D :D

**Furs** Gracias por leer. :D


	25. Cap 25 Objetivos

**Cap. 25 Objetivos.**

Armin explico lo acontecido en la estación y el lamentable hecho de que Zeke lo vio salir del lugar.

En cuanto termino de explicar esto un tenso silencio se formó en el ambiente, Uri miro su reloj y finalmente hablo.

\- Esperaremos a que Erwin se ponga en contacto con su amigo Mike, por ahora deberíamos tomarnos unas horas para dormir, nada ganaremos con dejarnos agotar por las circunstancias. -

Sin repuesta oral los demás asintieron en silencio.

**20 minutos más tarde.**

Levi dejo a Hanji en el dormitorio pidiéndole esperar, ahora era el momento de aclarar aquellas dudas sembradas por el abuelo, sus pasos lo llevaron hacia la sala y después de pensarlo un momento decidió que lo mejor sería hablar primero con su madre.

Una vez frente a la blanca puerta de la recamara toco con suavidad, escuchando como la voz de ella hablaba.

\- Adelante. -

El pelinegro ingreso encontrándose con ella quien permanecía en un elegante diván forrado de terciopelo rojo junto al hermoso balcón de su pieza, mientras miraba una gruesa revista.

Levi noto como esta tenía en portada un bello altar, más aún sobre la mesita junto al diván se encontraban varias revistas más todas sobre bodas y bebes.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar encorvar una ceja ante aquello. – Mamá… ¿Qué haces? – Cuestiono tomando una de aquellas revistas con título "Decoración para cuartos infantiles".

Kuchel aparto sus ojos de las fotografías que miraba para contemplar a su hijo. – Me ocupo de cosas que tu no podrías, es decir ahora que trabajas con Kenny y Hanji estará todo el día en el laboratorio con Uri ninguno tendrá tiempo de planear su boda y la llegada del bebé. Porque además la boda tendrá que ser pronto apenas si tengo dos meses para tener todo listo.

Hanji es delgada así que su pancita no se notará hasta después de los 3 meses talvez hasta el cuarto mes así que podrá usar un hermoso vestido para la boda. Y mientras ustedes se toman unas semanas para su luna de miel yo me encargare de arreglar el cuarto del bebé, ya que Hanji dormirá contigo, la habitación que era para ella será ahora del pequeño. O si necesitan un espacio más familiar podría decirle a Kenny que haga construir un departamento arriba, no creo que fuera imposible agregarle un piso más a este edificio. –

Levi dejo aquella revista a un lado e interrumpió a su madre. – Mamá en realidad hay algo de lo que deseo hablar que nada tiene que ver sobre Hanji, yo o el futuro bebé. Veras… el abuelo quería hablar conmigo y le di unos minutos para ello, él está empeñado en… que vea mal a Kenny y de hecho me dijo algunas cosas y desearía que tú me hablaras de algo. – Explico Levi con gesto serio pero un tono suave en su voz. Extendiendo hacia su madre únicamente la fotografía donde aparecía ella.

Kuchel miro aquella imagen aun sin tomarla para cuando la tuvo en las manos sus ojos la examinaron y su gesto se tornó serio. Levi guardo silencio examinando a su madre, esperando una respuesta sin que él revelara lo que sabía. Notando como los finos labios de la mujer formaban una suave sonrisa melancólica mientras pasaba un dedo sobre la fotografía en una suave caricia.

\- Él les hacia la vida miserable cada que podía. – Pronuncio Kuchel despegando la vista de la fotografía para posarla sobre los ojos de su hijo. – Levi… supongo que el abuelo debió de decirte esto de una forma, abrupta, altisonante incluso con palabras degradantes, pero espero que la imagen de Kenny y Uri no haya sido manchada en tu cabeza. Kenny y Uri son pareja y no tiene nada de malo el ser gay. –

Las palabras de Kuchel llegaron a los oídos de Levi empezando a acomodar sus propios pensamientos, - "Entonces ella si sabía que ellos eran pareja, pero no la clasificación"- Pensó mientras su madre continuaba hablando.

\- Veras hijo… ellos se conocieron aún muy jóvenes, Kenny tenía 17 y Uri 19; ignoro como comenzó todo entre ellos, pero casi puedo asegurar que fue por Uri pues cada tarde después de sus clases llegaba a casa buscando a Kenny, quien en más de una ocasión abría, lo miraba y después le cerraba la puerta en la cara, después comenzó a recibirlo debido a tanta insistencia; pero yo me entere de lo que había entre ellos mucho tiempo después, probablemente más de un año después y fue por accidente.

El abuelo no estaba yo me aburria muchísimo así que fui a buscar a Kenny para que me llevara al parque a andar en bicicleta debido a que al abuelo no le gustaba que saliera sola, yo no sabía que Uri estaba en casa así que fui al cuarto de Kenny que supongo estaba muy distraído porque no había seguro en la puerta, abrí y bueno; su posición era tal cual están en esta foto antes de que yo los interrumpiera. No hui ni nada al verlos, Uri se levantó muy apenado, Kenny… bueno él estaba muy enojado, yo solo dije sin pensar ¿Son novios?

Después de eso y tras varios regaños injustificados por parte de Kenny, yo no dije nada; era un secreto, aunque supongo que el abuelo ya lo sospechaba. Cuando él se enteró estallo en furia y cada oportunidad que tenía la usaba para insultarlo. –

Levi poso sus ojos sobre la foto y pregunto de forma directa. - ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en esta foto? -

Kuchel miro nuevamente la imagen antes de hablar. – Después de la "tormenta" de parte del abuelo vivimos en una extraña "calma" donde ellos no podían demostrarse él más mínimo afecto mientras él estuviera en la casa, pero en algunas ocasiones regresaba furtivamente con el propósito de tomar este tipo de fotos cuando ellos no sabían que él estaba ahí y después las usaba para mostrárselas y tener "un motivo" para insultarlos. Esta en particular fue de una tarde de verano, yo regresaba de mis clases de piano, la casa perecía sola, pero los vi en una de las estancias pequeñas así que tome la oportunidad de molestarlos, solía hacerlo solo por diversión, después de todo cuando Uri llego a casa de forma permanente se convirtió como en otro hermano para mi, uno menos amargado que Kenny además Uri si jugaba conmigo; ajedrez, cartas, cosas así. -

\- ¿Cómo que llego a casa de forma permanente? – Interrumpió el pelinegro, era cierto que a Uri lo recordaba desde su muy temprana infancia, pero lo cierto es que nunca se había cuestionado su presencia en casa además de ser el "mejor amigo" de Kenny.

Kuchel lo pensó un momento antes de hablar. – Veras, Uri era muy… bueno… no sé qué palabra usar, era el más enamorado en esa relación, pero también el más atolondrado. Una noche durante una cena entre nosotros y los Reiss, Uri llego un poco tarde pero cuando se presentó llego con un ramo de flores muy grande y hermoso, se plantó frente a la mesa donde estábamos todos… los Reiss; su padre, su hermano, la esposa de su hermano con su primera hija; Frieda, el abuelo y yo. Uri declaro sus intenciones para con Kenny y quería que su familia lo supiera, así como el abuelo.

Kenny puso una expresión que bien hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo tragara, también ahí fue cuando el abuelo confirmo lo que ya sospechaba y bueno la familia de Uri se enteró. Tanto su padre como el abuelo explotaron en furia. Kenny termino con el rostro marcado por el bastón del abuelo y Uri fue echado de su casa por su padre, las cosas fueron muy mal aquella noche.

**\- Flash back -**

La noche ya había caído sobre la casa Reiss donde se llevaba a cabo una cena entre los anfitriones y los Ackerman.

Las cabezas de cada familia platicaban sobre sus negocios sin mayor interacción con sus respectivas familias. Kenny parecía particularmente aburrido, mientras Kuchel a su lado solo movía su cuchara de un lado a otro, ambos hermanos consideraban que esa cena era innecesaria. Además de que Kuchel ya se había fastidiado de las miradas poco discretas que le daba el hermano mayor de Uri, como odiaba a ese tipo quien en realidad nadie pensaría que son hermanos, mientras Uri era un joven amable, empático, inteligente y respetuoso, además de tener esos poco comunes ojos de color violeta que lo hacían bastante lindo. Su llamado hermano mayor Rod, era vulgar, prepotente y descortés además de que la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado con una niña hija de ambos, era una omega cuya familia la había dado a los Reiss en "un negocio matrimonial" por qué claro ¿qué clase de mujer se casaría con Rod Reiss si no hubiera dinero de por medio?

Pero lo que más le fastidiaba era como aquel hombre la miraba casi como un perro a la carne cruda, aun que al menos cualquier acercamiento que pasara por su cabeza era cortado de tajo por la presencia de Kenny que afortunadamente no se separaba de su lado y dejaba en claro que era capaz de cualquier cosa para cuidar de ella.

\- Uri no ha llegado… es raro él siempre es muy puntual. – Murmuro Kuchel recargándose en el hombro de Kenny.

El mayor se llevó un bocado a la boca solo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros ante el comentario de su hermana, en realidad no le preocupaba en demasía sabiendo que Uri estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios de química.

Tras aquello solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad dejando paso a Uri quien iba vestido adecuadamente para la cena y en las manos llevaba un bello ramo de rosas blancas y tulipanes naranjas provocando que la mirada de los presentes se posara en él.

\- ¿Qué hora es esta de llegar Uri? – Interrogo su padre mirándolo con severidad notando aquel elegante ramo. - ¿Cuál es el motivo de esas flores? -

Uri exhalo ligeramente buscando calma en sus palabras antes de hablar, mientras Kenny solo miraba una alarma crecía en su interior.

Uri dio un paso más al frente y hablo. – Padre, deseo declarar frente a ti y el sr. Ackerman mi interés romántico y formal por…-

\- Ya lo suponía – Lo interrumpió su padre colocando una mano sobre el hombro del abuelo Ackerman. – Eso explica tus diarias visitas a la casa Ackerman, Kuchel es una chica hermosa además de una agraciada alfa, sé que aún es una jovencita, pero si me lo permite le pido sr. Ackerman apruebe el cortejo de mi hijo. -

El abuelo no dijo nada, bien sabía que Uri no se presentaba en la casa para visitar a Kuchel.

Kenny miro ha Uri casi con desesperación esperando no siguiera hablando más bien deseando arrojarle un plato en la cara para hacerlo callar.

Sin embargo, Uri lejos estaba de tener la intención de guardar silencio.

\- No padre, te equivocas; Kuchel es una chica hermosa y muy agradable pero no es a ella a quien pretendo, mis intereses amorosos son para Kenny con quien tengo una relación muy especial y lo digo frente a todos para que quede claro que tan enserio hablo. Sr. Ackerman por favor permita que él y yo seamos una pareja formal frente a sus ojos y los de mi familia.

El rostro de Kenny estaba sumamente tenso, bajo lentamente la vista hacia la mesa sin atreverse a mirar a nadie menos a su abuelo. El ambiente se silenció por completo como si aquellas palabras necesitaran de un tiempo para ser procesadas por cada uno de los presentes.

\- ¿Eres un jodido maricon? – Soltó repentinamente Rod mirando a su hermano.

\- Yo creo que es lindo que se quieran. – Interrumpió Kuchel alzando la voz ante aquel insulto, sin embargo, el abuelo acallo a su nieta con un grito falto de tacto alguno.

\- ¡CALLATE KUCHEL! VE AL MALDITO AUTO AHORA Y ESPERA AHÍ. –

Kuchel guardo silencio atemorizada, apretó un momento la mano de su hermano y después se levantó de la mesa para salir del lugar, quedándose un poco más en el pasillo donde escucho como el sr. Reiss ordenaba con voz menos fuerte que Rod y su familia salieran. Estos se levantaron y para suerte de la pelinegra usaron la puerta contraria a donde estaba ella.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue un golpe amortiguado y como el padre de Uri comenzaba a reclamar a su hijo a su vez el abuelo intervenía con voz de indignación ante lo que sucedía.

\- Maldito hipócrita…- Susurro Kuchel sabiendo perfectamente que el abuelo era consciente de que Uri visitaba diariamente a Kenny pero siempre se hizo el desentendido o simplemente no quiso ver lo obvio.

**-O-**

Kuchel finalizo aquella anécdota con una expresión triste en sus ojos. – Cuando el abuelo y Kenny salieron, Kenny tenía un golpe muy rojo he hinchado en la mejilla a Uri ya no lo vi hasta el día que apareció en casa con una maleta.

Pero lo más extraño después de ello, fue que tras que su padre hecho a Uri un par de días después el abuelo y Kenny tuvieron una conversación en el despacho, no sé de qué hablaron o cual fue el acuerdo porque esa misma tarde Uri llego a la casa con una sola maleta y se instaló con Kenny, aunque a partir de ahí tuvieron que soportar las humillaciones del abuelo. -

Levi observo la foto con detenimiento un poco más, aquello que había oído era triste, ahora estaba en el pasado, pero aun así lo era. Quería preguntar sobre el tema de "la infidelidad" pero no deseaba ser directo en aquel tema.

\- Ellos… bueno ¿siempre han tenido una relación estable? – Cuestiono el varón analizando si la expresión de su madre le dejaba ver algo que la inquietara.

\- Bueno, con el paso del tiempo pasaron por las cosas que pasa cualquier pareja, Kenny siempre ha sido muy necio y agresivo mientras que Uri es razonable y tranquilo, a veces discutían sobre todo cuando tomaron Unicorn en sus manos, después pues… no se… se volvieron mas ¿abiertos? ¿tolerantes? Kenny comenzó a salir con mujeres y se ganó esa mala fama de "dormir con una mujer diferente cada noche" pero nunca vi que Uri se enojara por ello, y la única vez que lo vi en realidad comportarse de forma celosa fue cuando apareció Nan Thouret, ella es un par de años menor que Kenny pero cuando apareció en su vida estaba completamente dispuesta a conquistarlo. Aun sabiendo que él ya había rechazado a muchas y muchos omegas, betas e incluso alfas, que pretendían engatusarlo, en el caso de los omegas normalmente eran "ofrecidos" por parte de sus familias, todo debido al increíble crecimiento que tuvo Unicorn con los supresores creados por Uri.

Aunque… sabes, hubo un tiempo en que ellos si tuvieron una convivencia muy tensa, tú eras pequeño aun, así que supongo que no lo recuerdas además de que ellos no discutían frente a nadie, y ninguno quiso decirme que pasaba aun cuando intente hablar con ambos por separado. Finalmente, un día pareció que las cosas tomaron su cauce normal y tiempo después Kenny adopto a Isabel que era hija de una secretaria que tenían, que lamentablemente murió en el parto según me dijeron después.

Francamente creo que las discusiones eran por que alguno de ellos quería que tuvieran un hijo, pero siendo ambos Alfas masculinos es imposible. Al final que adoptaran a Isabel parece haberlos dejado en paz. –

Levi analizo aquella información y finalmente decidió que no era necesario comentarle sobre "la infidelidad" que le menciono el abuelo, además de que Kenny no mintió, Kuchel ignora la clasificación real de su hermano, sin embargo, si conoce su relación con Uri. Ahora podría ir con ellos y talvez hablar sobre ello con ambos.

\- Gracias mamá, necesitaba aclarar esto y no te preocupes; no voy a molestar a Kenny con eso. – Afirmo el pelinegro para después tomar la fotografía, desearle buenas noches y salir de la habitación, aun tenia deseos de cuestionarlos.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a su habitación un momento, donde al entrar se topó con la imagen de Hanji durmiendo plácidamente, ella había desempacado su peluche de él y para la molestia de Levi ella había vuelto a hacer su nido sobre la cama, usando varias sabanas, cobijas suaves y algunas de sus piezas de ropa probablemente las que conservaban más su aroma de Alfa.

Se acerco a la cama teniendo como primera idea despertarla para que deshiciera aquel nido, pero ella se giró un poco y lo llamo en sueños haciendo que su corazón se sintiera enternecido por lo frágil que se veía su omega durmiendo y con deseo de sus brazos protectores.

Finalmente, el pelinegro decidió dejarla así por ahora después de todo las chicas de la familia sabrían que Hanji es omega porque era imposible que ella no preparara un nido aún más aparatoso para recibir a su futuro bebé. En especial en una casa con más alfas alrededor.

Aun que ya se ocuparía de eso llegado el momento por ahora solo procedió a liberar sus feromonas para que estas cubrieran aquel suave nido y Hanji pudiera dormir profundamente. Para después salir a buscar a Kenny y Uri que era seguro estarían en el despacho de la casa tomando sus medidas ante la amenaza.

**Oficina de reuniones – Ubicación desconocida.**

La vista de aquel lugar era dominada por una amplia mesa de oscura madera rodeada por formales sillas tapizadas en cuero negro y en ellas la figura de los que mantenían aquella reunión.

\- Entonces nos está diciendo que Kenny y Uri están en pos de denunciar las actividades que se realizan aquí… interesante. ¿Ya hablaste con tu bisnieto? – Cuestiono aquella voz.

El abuelo Ackerman se mostró serio, así como su tono de voz denotaba la molestia de la situación. – Lo hice y está del lado de Kenny, además de que está completamente perdido por la hija de los Zoe, por eso es esta reunión Magistrado Sanes.

Sanes miro aun lado de la mesa donde estaban Grisha y Zeke con expresión agria. – Entonces es un hecho comprobado que la chica es una Omega encubierta como Beta. Bueno tenemos los elementos yo no veo el problema, podemos deshacernos de Unicorn, ya di ordenes de que se les impida todo trámite burocrático. Después podemos correr una campaña de desprestigio contra ellos ¿Qué tal si decimos que Uri Reiss está en negocios sucios y por eso los cuerpos en la bodega? –

El padre de Uri se aclaró la garganta tomando la palabra. – No les causaría más que un percance, conozco bien a mi hijo y sé que tiene cada cosa también cimentada que nada turbio podría ser relacionado con él. Uri y Kenny han tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer de Unicorn algo estúpidamente transparente. –

\- Levi mato a mi hermano. – Pronuncio Zeke con molestia.

Sanes lo miro de reojo nuevamente y respondió con un dejo de desdén. – Ese es otro problema, no me refiero a tu hermano omega muerto, si no a Levi y Kenny; al ser Alfas superiores pueden hacer prácticamente lo que quieran salvo un par de cosas, la ley les da una libertad jodidamente ridícula, aun que mañana saliera en primera plana que Levi mato a un omega, nadie ara nada porque vamos, TU hermano era solo un omega, lo que le paso seguramente se lo busco por no querer coger con Ackerman. –

Grisha frunció el ceño, pero no dijo palabra alguna, Zeke gruño con molestia no por lo escuchado si no por la frustrante idea de que había sido su plan el que fracaso.

El abuelo Ackerman retomo la palabra un momento después. – La apertura de nuestras operaciones está prácticamente a días, nuestros compradores han pagado lo acordado y todo está listo, pero hay un problema que no solo es como los detenemos si no que mientras nosotros trabajábamos con calma ellos colectaron la información sobre lo ocurrido antes, es más estoy seguro de que ahora mismo cada dato sobre el 0452 y los movimientos actuales están en una jodida carpeta sobre el escritorio de Kenny. –

\- ¿Y qué harán, poner una denuncia? Nosotros somos la jodida ley, nada pueden hacer. Solo hay que eliminar cabos sueltos, dime Zeke ¿Yelena ya identifico a quienes están ayudando a Kenny? – interrogo Sanes mirando al rubio.

Zeke respondió mal humorado ante aquel hombre. – Si ahora tiene más datos, es claro que Zoe, y Erwin Smith son hijos directos de sus anteriores dolores de cabeza, también tenemos a dos mujeres más, Rico Brzenska una agente de investigación que estuvo husmeando en el registro de adopción según pudo ver Yelena en las cámaras de vigilancia además de "interrogar" al encargado en ese horario. A eso sumemos a la segunda mujer Traute Caven, las vieron en el registro solicitando un trámite matrimonial con visita. Ella es la ayudante personal de Kenny y según rumores su amante en turno. Por supuesto también me di a la tarea de investigar al chico que vi en la jefatura, no fue difícil con la entrada libre a los registros, su nombre es Armin Arlet; y aun es estudiante de la academia de investigación, muy brillante pero torpe para esconderse.

\- Pero aun cuando los eliminemos a ellos está el problema principal Kenny, Uri y Levi, serían los más difíciles de alcanzar por su posición. – Agrego Grisha.

El sr. Reiss miro hacia un lado de la mesa que había permanecido en silencio. – Magistrado Zackly se ha mantenido en silencio desde que empezamos, podría darnos su opinión, después de todo también tiene intereses aquí.

Zackly quien había estado escuchando todo el tiempo finalmente hablo, aunque por un extraño motivo su expresión parecía un poco distante y distraída como si otro asunto lo tuviera ocupado.

\- Creo que las cosas son más simples de lo que plantean, maten a los ayudantes de Kenny, eliminen al mismo Kenny y Uri si es necesario aunque supongo que se contendrán con ver los cadáveres de sus subordinados, por otro lado su preocupación sobre Levi en especial y su clasificación tiene arreglo, no legal pero si tienen gente preparada pueden "desaparecerlo" y aun que no consigan matarlo solo necesitamos que este ausente mientras "corre" la denuncia sobre su omega, sin el presente para protegerla podemos encerrarla y tirar la llave.-

\- Interesante – Replico el sr. Reiss. – Además si se denuncia públicamente a esa mujer el escándalo será tan grande que nadie notara nuestras operaciones por un tiempo y si eliminamos las cabezas de Unicorn todos pensaran que fue obra de los detractores de "alas de la libertad".

El abuelo miro a su socio de años mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras pensando en cómo lo decía de forma fría aun cuando su propio hijo estaba entre aquellos a los que pensaban eliminar.

\- ¿Qué hay si mientras hablamos ellos están buscando seguir la idea de los Zoe? Podrían intentar buscar a Pixie ya saben que el viejo dista de nuestros negocios. – Interrogo Grisha.

Zackly se peinó el bigote con los dedos pensando en ello, pero no se mostró preocupado. – Pixi no los ayudara, ni siquiera está en el país, "casualmente" le sugerí que se tomara unas vacaciones hace unos días y yo me encargaría de sus pendientes, es mejor tenerlo lejos, su intervención sería muy molesta. Básicamente tenemos todo a nuestro favor. –

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió tras un breve llamado realizado más como aviso que como permiso para ingresar, en la puerta se vio la seria figura del Sr. Zacharius que cargaba con un portafolio. Ingreso y procedió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

\- Las cosas están lista y los papeles firmados, comprar omegas sigue siendo tan simple como antes, supongo que sus familias lo ven como una forma fácil de "deshacerse" de ellos, pensando que estarán mejor en otro lado. –

Los demás solo lo miraron hasta que el sr. Reiss hablo. – Dime Zacharius, ¿hiciste el trabajo que te dije?

El aludido miro con gesto serio. – Así es, y es claro que ellos debieron de estarse preparando con mucha antelación, busque los movimientos económicos de Unicorn durante los últimos meses y el listado de declaraciones económicas solo llega hasta hace 2 meses. Ackerman y Reiss movieron todo el capital de la empresa hacia bancos externos, aunque consiguiéramos congelar las cuentas nacionales de la empresa eso no serviría de nada debido a que estas están en ceros y únicamente reciben depósitos calculados que han de usar para gastos personales y sigan funcionando las tarjetas de las damas de la casa y no se enteren de lo que pasa, de ahí en fuera todo lo que requiera pagos notorios lo ejecutan por fuera con empresas que se dedican a realizar pagos como terceros, es legal y no podemos tocarlas están fuera de nuestro alcance al ser extranjeras además… Hay que reconocer que saben planear y aprendieron de lo ocurrido antes. –

El sr. Reiss asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. – Era de esperarse, ya no son los jóvenes ingenuos he ignorantes de aquellos años, además de que ahora tienen como apoyo a otros. -

\- Si, eso es verdad, pero su apoyo son solo un grupo de gente si talentosa, pero sin experiencia en algo como esto, después de todo si los Zoe, los Arlet y Smith no pudieron hacer nada siendo elementos completamente preparados sus hijos no son más que… - Explico el rubio abogado antes de que el sr. Reiss lo interrumpiera.

\- No, no, no Zacharius, si tu no nos hubieras puesto sobre aviso de las actividades de los Zoe y sus compañeros, nos habrían hundido sin remedio, además de que Ackerman logro mantener a raya a Uri para que no hablara, pero ahora las cosas no son así, tenemos a Kenny y a mi hijo con toda la evidencia en las manos y nada con que amenazarlos, han tomado muchas precauciones, Unicorn es ahora una atalaya lo he verificado podemos acercarnos pero no ingresar. Además, tenemos ahora el problema de una nueva pieza en el tablero y me refiero a Levi, no sé cómo lo educo Kenny pero es claro que no será un observador, además la chica Zoe y Smith hijo… vamos uno tendría que estar ciego para no ver que sus capacidades están superando con crecer a las de sus padres. No nos arriesgaremos, eliminaremos a cada uno de los implicados, primero a Rico Brzenska, a Traute Caven y al chico Arlert

Escucha bien Zacharius necesitamos a tu hijo de nuestro lado, has que atraiga a Smith a nuestro territorio para eliminarlo y mientras Zoe llora la pérdida de su hermano se hará una denuncia pública sobre que ella es omega, con ambas situaciones no tendrán oportunidad de reaccionar en absoluto. Después alguno de los dos Magistrados se encargará de condenarla a muerte y podremos presionar a Levi, Kenny y Uri para que entreguen la información a cambio de no ejecutar a Zoé. -

\- ¿Es necesario matar a Hanji?- Pregunto Zeke con un tono casi molesto.

Sanes rio ligeramente como si la pregunta le fuera graciosa y respondió con un tono casi de burla. - Mientras la tengamos encerrada puedes hacerle lo que quieras, es más porque no fingir que muere y te la quedas después de que obtengamos el compilado de información, es posible mientras Levi no la haya marcado, pero es casi seguro que no lo ha hecho después de todo esa mujer debe ser una de esos omegas idiotas que "quieren ser libres de todo alfa".

Los demás no comentaron nada con respecto a lo escuchado pero los pensamientos de cada uno eran un tema muy aparte. Donde el abuelo solo podía repasar una y otra vez una misma imagen, la noche de la fiesta de Unicorn y a Levi con toda su atención sobre la castaña y esto a su vez a preguntarse como reaccionaria realmente Levi cuando le quieran quitar a su omega.

**-o-O-o-**

Mikasa caminaba por el pasillo fuera del área donde solo Uri tenía acceso mientras buscaba respuestas a una duda que la carcomía por dentro, debido a que desde la noche de la fiesta en la terraza no había podido volver a comunicarse con Eren de ningún medio posible, ni celular, teléfono fijo, ni siquiera lo había visto en las oficinas nuevamente y al cuestionar a su tío solo había recibido evasivas, pero aquella tarde había percibido algo.

Y es que cuando Uri paso junto a ella en la sala había podido percibir una ligera traza del olor de Eren en la bata de trabajo de Uri, no quiso interrogarlo porque seguramente tendría una respuesta igual a la de Kenny sin embargo no iba a quedarse con la duda y ahora ahí parada frente a la puerta del laboratorio el aroma era suave pero claro, Eren estaba ahí dentro, por alguna razón que desconocía pero el chico omega estaba ahí y ella estaba dispuesta a entrar.

Así hubiera tenido que robar la tarjeta de acceso que sostenía en un mano mientras en la otra llevaba la bata de Uri donde el solía dejar la tarjeta dentro de casa.

Dentro de la habitación Eren estaba recostado en la cama con ropa de paciente, blanca y de algodón, pasaba el tiempo tratando de resolver un cubo de rubik que Uri le había llevado para que no se aburriera cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a la chica Ackerman.

\- ¿Mikasa? – Pregunto Eren un poco sorprendido. Mientras ella a su vez respondió con otra pregunta. - ¡Eren! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-o-**

Levi caminaba hacia el despacho donde toco ligeramente e ingreso un segundo después encontrándose con Kenny y Uri que parecían terminar de acomodar unos gruesos fajos de hojas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestiono el pelinegro mirando los papeles.

\- Copias del 0452 completo, cada una llegara a un destinatario cuidadosamente escogido, no cometeremos el error de los padres de Hanji de solo poseer una copia de esto, a como dé lugar esta información tiene que ver la luz. – Explico Uri.

\- ¿No deberías estar con Zoe? Mira que si la dejas sola va hacer nido y te arrugara todas las camisas. – Añadió Kenny con su siempre presente tono de burla.

Levi no respondió a ello, en realidad no importaba pues Hanji ya había hecho tal cosa, lo que deseaba saber era la parte que no conocía de lo dicho por el abuelo, por lo que cerró la puerta tras de él y camino hacia el escritorio donde dejo las fotografías y hablo.

\- El abuelo me hablo sobre su relación esperando lo tomara mal, me entrego esto y además añadió una cuestión que me causo… bueno me ha causado una extraña sensación, he hablado con mamá y sé que lo que diré en realidad ni siquiera me concierne, pero no puedo quitarlo de mi cabeza.

El abuelo dijo que Uri fue infiel en su relación e Isabel solo es el producto de la venganza por ello. -

Tanto Kenny como Uri parecieron enmudecer por aquellas palabras, la incomodidad se dejó ver en sus rostros, pero Kenny fue quien aparto la vista de su sobrino con una expresión que Levi en realidad nunca le había visto hacer en toda su vida y era vergüenza.

Y sin embargo era Uri a quien aquellas labrabas acusaban mantuvo la vista en Levi, suspiro con un pesar que se sintió incluso amargo y después hablo. – Eso que acabas de decir, no es exactamente de la manera que el viejo insinuó. Francamente no esperaba que tocara ese punto para lograr inquietarte, pero si en verdad necesitas saber de qué hablaba… bueno supongo que puedes oírlo, aunque debo decir esto deja en una posición más incómoda a Kenny que a mí.

Empecemos por dejar algo en claro… Un Alfa vinculado con su predestinado no puede ni desea ser infiel.

**Área departamental cerca de Sina**

Erwin permanecía estacionado junto al parque frontal de un bello edificio color blanco mientras su amigo de toda la vida abordaba aun lado de él con gesto molesto.

\- Bien Erwin al fin te dignas a vernos y no mandarme a buzón de voz, y aunque la hora no me parece la mejor, te escucho; sabes que no sería capaz de denunciar a Hanji pero en serio quiero escuchar la verdad. – Hablo Mike apenas cerró la puerta del auto.

Erwin miro al otro rubio y contesto con calma pero de forma seria. – Mike hay una historia que quiero contarte que involucra más que a Hanji ocultando su clasificación.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Comentarios :D**

**Maisis 11** Debo decir que me sorprendió la idea de Uri como papá de Levi XD aun esa situación pasa en un fic llamado "High School Story" de la ficker "LoveKP" es un fic largo con 100 cap ya :O.

Jejeje pero imagina el mega drama que se aria con un triángulo entre esos tres XD XD XD, jejeje pero nop, el padre de Levi si fue el que Kenny mando a dormir con los peces. Abra más escenas lindas LeviHan lo prometo pero también ya se nos vienen las cosas complicadas.

:D Gracias por tus lindas palabras :D y sip creo que mi nickname de Wattpad ya está bien (estaba cambiándolo para que también fuera "Monocromo") :D y ya leí lo que me faltaba de tu fic. Lo comento por haya. ;)

**Zurirom** Muchas gracias por decir cosas tan lindas sobre lo que he escrito y por leer mis otras historias :D. (n_n) Yo seguiré escribiendo mientras las ideas sigan fluyendo.

La otp estará juntita y Levi siempre protegerá a su escandalosa waifu (*w*) aun que es inevitable que aparezcan problemas (inserte música de suspenso XD).

Sobre la fotografía, me sorprendió la idea de que pudo haber habido algo entre Uri y Kuchel, XD la verdad no me espere que esa idea apareciera jejeje, eso hubiera sido un dramón enorme, pero la verdad es que ellos tienen una firme relación familiar (non).

Armin investigando con todos los riesgos, salió bien pero se topó con Zeke, aun le falta mucho que aprender sobre espionaje a nuestro pequeño rubio.

Y si, Eren y Mikasa ladran más, ellos también tendrás su participación en los acontecimientos.

:D

**Dy** Gracias :D. Eren y Mikasa aparecerán en la historia, ambos tendrán su participación en lo que pasa ;D y veremos a Eren asiendo algunas cosas. Jejeje puras intrigas por todos lados.

**Furs** El abuelo es un sisañoso con lo que dice, aún nos falta escuchar la versión de Uri y Kenny al respecto de lo que dijo. Y si tienes razón aun un hay cosas que no se han dicho.

**PauRiddle** :O Espero que te recuperes pronto y no sea nada serio, **:D ¡animo! :D** y esperemos que Isayama nos de mas LeviHan en el mango :D eso ayudaría para levantar los ánimos y las defensas.

Kenny y Uri a su manera se preocupan (*w*), Y bueno Erwin se tenía que enterar si o si XD ni modo XD ya aprenderá a llevarse bien con su cuñadito.

En algo tienes mucha razón Hanji en televisión exhibiendo su inteligencia y belleza llamara la atención y mucho, pero Levi mantendrá a todos a raya de su linda e inteligente omega aunque por otra parte también noto que mientras Hanji atrajo casi todas las miradas, su linda madre ha cautivado la atención de una en particular, jejeje así si discuten suegro yerno se pueden reclamar el uno al otro XD.

Ambos se tenían un amplio deseo jejeje así que solo aprovecharon la oportunidad, ¡trillizos! Válgame así de intenso estuvo Levi XD XD XD, por ahora el embarazo será un secreto como dijo Uri pero todo puede pasar... chachachachaaaaaannnnn. Y claro Levi los protegerá con todo su Alfa ser.

Ilse la reportera imparable, ella saldrá de nuevo es un hecho :D, Kenny y Uri tienen que estar preparados para todo jejeje con eso de que deben ocultar varios secretos jijiji, y papá Smith bueno, tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano porque ese vientre se va a notar en algún momento XD.

Lo del celo si fue muy intenso aun que si se tomaban sus pausas para descansar lo de los alimentos pues, será que igual les dejaban lo necesario en la puerta para que pudieran estar ahí felices XD. En cuanto a Kuchel pues XD ella toda preocupada.

Ahora que están vinculados sus emociones son claras para el otro y si en un futuro será algo importante entre ellos. También veremos más de ese nido porque es inevitable je, esa Kuchel será una abuela muy consentidora con sus nietecitos. Uri y Hanji en el laboratorio simplemente dos grandes mentes y bueno aun que Hanji sea un tanto necia Uri le puede dar algunos consejos a Levi después de todo ya tiene toda la experiencia con Kenny XD.

Ese Zeke aún no ha terminado de hacer sus cosas o si supiera lo que su hermano piensa ahora de él. Pronto los demás tendrán que enterarse del estado de Hanji y planear sus movimientos con forme ocurran cosas, y si es claro que Mikasa molestara a Levi por cómo se llevó a Hanji así nada mas XD. Ese detalle de Uri cuidando del embarazo de Hanji XD tienes razón en que Levi se pondrá bastante incomodo pero ni modo alguien preparado tiene que hacerlo.

El padre de Mike veremos que decide con respecto a involucrar a su hijo o no y como se tomara Mike lo que ha ocurrido y lo que su padre ha hecho. O si, es Historia la mencionada y ciertamente anda por ahí. Ahora los del circulo aran sus movimientos sin nada de contemplación, después de todo están acostumbrados a derramar sangre inocente, a y la bodega si es de Uri es la misma donde citaron a Erwin la primera vez que hablaron.

El abuelo Ackerman ha mostrado un lado nefasto pero aún falto que haga algo más, aunque las cosas pueden tornarse extrañas en sus decisiones. Ahora sin duda la forma de actuar de cada lado en un tanto complicada, por una parte los del circulo atacaran sin escrúpulo alguno pero… pero el punto que no están viendo entre ellos y es que cada uno tiene una idea muy personal en mente, por otra parte en Unicorn están avanzando con el claro hecho de que ahora les pondrán trabas y deben esperar un ataque agresivo, será un encuentro entre el ingenio, recursos y poder de cada lado. Y bueno veremos que pesa más un grupo de hombres en el poder o una empresa con un capital internacional.

El abuelo intentaría cualquier cosas para convencer a Levi pero le quedo claro que el no traicionaría a Kenny de esa manera, lo del engaño aún falta ser aclarado por los propios involucrados, por ahora tenemos un panorama general de lo que el circulo planea pero Unicorn aún está haciendo su jugada. Por otra parte pronto se reunirán para evitar exponerse a los ataques y sip veremos más interacción entre Kuckel y papá Smith jejeje para la molestia de Levi.

Como lo pensó el abuelo, no saben hasta dónde puede llegar un Alfa superior por su omega en este caso no solo su omega si no su destinada, marcada y con bebe en camino. Osi ya quiero llegar a esa parte. Y ya veremos la reacción de Mike al enterarse de lo que pasa realmente.

Armin investigador aunque aún le falta temple, por otro lado logro salir ileso pero aun si el que lo viera Zeke fue malo, por otra parte Eren regresara a escena y sip ayudara a cambiar algunos planes creados por Zeke, y bueno ya adivinaste que algunos otros personajes del lado de mare se verán ayudando a Zeke y sobre Floch… pues ya sabes que uno solo espera que Isayama sensei haga que se lo como un titan XD.

**:D**


	26. Cap 26 Percepción y Ayuda

**Cap. 26 Percepción y Ayuda.**

\- 10 a 15… de 10 a 15 años de prisión es lo que pueden darles a ti y a tu padre por encubrimiento, a ella la ejecutarían sin más, sabes cómo es el sistema y después del "espectáculo" mediático proporcionado por Unicorn, y a ellos es a los que menos le afectaría si solo declaran que "no sabían nada". – Gruño Mike tras la línea de Erwin. – Así que espero que esa historia sea buena.

Erwin solo observo un momento el rostro molesto de su amigo y dio paso a relatar aquello, en realidad no hubiera querido involucrar a Mike en especial con su padre inmiscuido en los crímenes, pero ahora en realidad necesitaba que él alto rubio estuviera de su parte.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn – Despacho de casa.**

Levi tomo asiento en uno de los sillones tras escuchar la línea de Uri, "Los Alfas enlazados a su omega predestinado no pueden ni quieren engañarlo". Y tras tomar asiento miro a su tío quien se había sentado en el sillón del otro lado y con gesto malhumorado encendía un cigarro, era claro que lo que fuera a relatar Uri le ponía incómodo.

Uri termino de colocar unas hojas sueltas y comenzó a hablar. – Si hablaste con Kuchel de esa fotografía entonces ya debes saber que termine viviendo en la casa Ackerman, antes compartía habitación con Kenny pero después de que comenzamos a vivir en Unicorn y tú dejaste de ser un bebé decidimos que era mejor aparentar solo ser socios y amigos. En aquellos años debo decir que el abuelo intento casi de todos para separarnos, solo le faltó asesinarme deliberadamente pero claro no lo hizo porque me necesitaba trabajando para él.

Un día tuvo… una idea bastante baja y aun me sorprende que Kenny la creyera, pero supongo que yo tuve la culpa por enojarme primero y no explicarle claramente ciertos puntos; todo hubiera sido tan fácil de solucionar si solo le hubiera dicho la línea que dije antes.

Piensa un momento en Frieda, si la hija mayor de Rod mi hermano, supongo que has notado algo, ¿Crees que ella se parece a alguno de sus padres? – Interrogo Uri mirando a Levi.

El pelinegro lo pensó detenidamente mientras recordaba la imagen de la chica, ella era una mujer bastante atractiva, cabello oscuro, piel blanca y ojos violetas… de hecho hasta ahora que lo pensaba de forma analizada la chica era más parecida a Uri que a su propio padre, e incluso en las fotografías que le dio el abuelo se podía apreciar que Uri había sido un joven bastante atractivo a diferencia de su hermano además del detalle más llamativo de todos, el color de sus ojos; "el síndrome de Alejandría" que daba a la persona portadora el color violeta en los ojos, extremadamente raro y heredado por vinculo sanguíneo, Uri lo había heredado de su padre, Rod no lo tiene sin embargo su hija si, aquello formo una idea en la cabeza del pelinegro.

El abuelo había hecho creer a Kenny que Uri había tenido o tenía algo que ver con la esposa de su hermano y Frieda fue producto de ello.

\- El abuelo le dijo a Kenny que Frieda era tu hija y él lo creyó. – Afirmo finalmente Levi primero mirando a Uri y después a Kenny.

Kenny apago con enojo el cigarro sobre una carpeta vacía y chasqueo la lengua. – No te atrevas a mirarme como si yo fuera un idiota, por que pudo haber sido verdad, cuando Frieda nació aun no teníamos el vínculo creado, aunque ya eras jodidamente insistente con eso, aun nos faltaba mucho "camino que recorrer" como Alfa y Omega, no puedes culparme por dudar de ti, además te llevabas demasiado bien con ella. – Contesto Kenny claramente a la defensiva.

Uri lo miro encorvando una ceja y hablando con cierto tono irónico. – Me "agrada" saber que tú también sientes celos por mi persona. –

\- ¡Jodete! – Exclamo Kenny hacia el más bajo mientras encendía otro cigarro.

Uri entorno los ojos con algo de fastidio para después regresar su atención a Levi. – El abuelo urdió bien su venenosa mentira, convenció a Kenny de ello pero lo que en verdad nos afecto fue que Kenny no me lo dijo claramente, se guardó aquella conversación con el abuelo y solo dejo pasar el tiempo siendo grosero conmigo, claro que cuando esto sucedió nosotros ya teníamos nuestro vinculo, Frieda ya era una niña mayorcita y solía visitarme, ella siempre fue más apegada a mí que a su padre, situación que supongo alentó aún más las ideas erróneas en la cabeza de Kenny.

En esos días yo sentía todo el tiempo el enojo y frustración que él sentía, pero continuaba sin decirme nada y bueno yo también me enoje por esa situación así que también me porte igual de infantil que él "no me hablas pues no te hablo". – Explico Uri meneando la cabeza con desaprobación.

\- Como debió de reírse el abuelo de nosotros. Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron aún más pues una tarde que había reunión con un nuevo proveedor tuve que ir solo; porque Kenny no quiso salir conmigo y prefirió quedarse con la que sería la madre de Isabel ordenando algunos expedientes… y bueno ya entenderás quien fue el más inmaduro de los dos "vengándose" de la "traición y engaño" que "cometí" mientras insistía en que nos vinculáramos. – Continúo hablando Uri ahora con un tono de molestia mirando a Kenny que también se notaba igual.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que yo supe cuando ocurrió, un omega solo puede copular con otro omega una vez está vinculado, para veneficio del alfa, ciertamente no sentirá la misma satisfacción que con su alfa, pero puede hacerlo, así que ahí lo tienes yo estaba firmando documentos cuando mi sistema nervioso se estremeció y simplemente lo sabía, MI omega estaba con alguien más… No es necesario entrar en detalles después de eso, yo regrese me puse furioso, hubo una enorme discusión y solo hasta ese momento Kenny hablo y bueno… fue un largo proceso para recuperar nuestra estabilidad como Alfa y Omega, pero aquí estamos, el vínculo del predestinado no se puede romper además supongo que lo ocurrido nos ayudó a crear una solides mayor y claro el viejo no ha podido inventar ninguna otra cosa que nos afecte de tal manera y tengo que decir que lo intento varias veces… Al final nació Isabel y bueno esa parte de la historia ya la conoces. –

Termino por explicar Uri retomando su tono calmando de voz.

\- Durante bastante tiempo creí que matarías a Isabel siendo bebé, no se talvez por "tu orgullo de Alfa" – Soltó Kenny sin tacto alguno provocando que Uri frunciera el ceño.

\- Como puedes siquiera decir eso, yo no aria una aberración así. – Se quejo mirando nuevamente con molestia a Kenny que volvió a hablar. – Me ponía los nervios de punta cuando empezó a caminar y siempre terminaba yendo hacia Uri. –

Uri continúo con su expresión mal humorada, pero volvió a explicarse. – Ella hacia eso porque inconscientemente buscaba la seguridad de sus padres, como su madre había muerto y aun que Kenny es el padre, su instinto me ubicaba a mí en ese papel por nuestro vinculo Alfa- Omega asiendo que reconociera a Kenny más bien en el papel de "mamá". – Explico finalmente retomando una ligera sonrisa por aquel hecho que le causaba cierta gracia.

Ahora fue Kenny quien frunció el ceño, prefiriendo no haber escuchado esa explicación. – Ahora me siento estúpido, YO no soy "mamá" de nadie. – Se quejo.

Levi miro a uno y al otro un momento, no estaba seguro de como sentirse al respecto, claro aquello era un asunto muy íntimo para tratar, pero se sentía mejor de saber que había tenido una solución en lo posible.

\- Lamento haberlos interrogado con respecto a este asunto, espero no haber provocado antiguos enojos. – Hablo finalmente Levi levantándose.

\- Va… igual el anciano intentara meterte más mierda en la cabeza, solo trata de usar tu propio juicio y no le creas, la mayoría de las cosas las tuerce a su conveniencia. Ahora vete a tu habitación es muy injusto para Hanji que la dejes sola con una marca tan reciente. – Respondió Kenny.

Levi no agrego nada más e hizo lo pedido por Kenny, cuando entro en la habitación vio a Hanji en posición fetal dentro de su nido abrazando aquel peluche que lo representaba y aquello le provoco un corto estrujamiento en su corazón sintiendo de pronto que era el peor Alfa de la historia al dejar ahí sola a su omega.

Procedió a desvestirse y entrar en aquel nido olfateando suavemente la trigueña piel del brazo hasta llegar al área del cuello ligeramente descubierta donde propino una suave lamida, Hanji abrió lentamente los ojos mirando el rostro de su Alfa girándose para acurrucarse entre los fuertes brazos masculinos que la rodearon, la castaña aspiro la varonil esencia de Levi y sonrió, no recordaba nunca haberse sentido tan segura y resguardada que en aquel momento, se dejó envolver por el calor corporal de él hasta quedar dormida.

**-o-O-o- **

Esa es la verdad de todo esto… admito que antes la situación de Hanji nada tenía que ver con el caso, pero conforme paso el tiempo todo se fue entretejiendo hasta llegar a este punto. – Finalizo de explicar Erwin esperando que Mike no optara por salir del auto y alejarse.

Mike solo permanecía serio, talvez esperando que Erwin le dijera que todo era una broma, pero bien sabía que Erwin no era del tipo de personas que hacían bromas y menos con cosas así de graves, pero lo que en verdad le estaba causando un shock emocional era el que le dijeran que su padre estaba involucrado en algo tan monstruoso como la trata de omegas, ¡Por todos los cielos! Su madre era una Omega ¿Cómo podía tener las entrañas para cometer semejantes actos? Se cuestionaba.

\- Mike sé que necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo pero no lo tenemos, ellos están asesinando inocentes y es claro que ahora estamos en la mira, nos quieren muertos pero antes intentaran acabar públicamente con nosotros y Hanji es la que corre un mayor riesgo al ser omega es a la única que pueden mandar a ejecutar prácticamente sin juicio, ella ahora esta con Levi pero queremos que haya una unión por todos los medios, por favor te pido que los cases, tu firma es legal. – Pidió Erwin sintiéndose un poco culpable por presionar de aquella forma a su amigo.

Mike se pasó una mano por el cabello y hablo con duda en su voz. – La unión matrimonial… eso… el trámite… El matrimonio entre Hanji y Levi tendría que ser una unión de Alfa sobre Omega, no un contrato matrimonial… y creo que no necesito explicar lo que es.

Erwin no mostro gesto alguno solo hablo. – Matrimonio Alfa sobre Omega, el omega pasa a ser literalmente propiedad del Alfa y son matrimonios que se usan cuando es una unión arreglada… ya lo sé, pero… -

\- ¡No Erwin! - Interrumpió Mike. – Si vas a decir que basta con un contrato matrimonial estándar de marido y mujer no basta, porque con ello podrían detener a Hanji y llevarla a juicio. Necesitamos un "Alfa sobre Omega" solo así los Ackerman podrán argumentar que ellos com… compr… compraron a Hanji siendo menor de edad para dársela a Levi y que toda su formación académica y disfraz de Beta fue capricho de ellos… porque no sé, querían una omega digna del heredero de Unicorn, sabes que esa es la alternativa ahora así como sabes que si firman una unión así Hanji estará obligada a portar un collar que la maque como "propiedad" de los Ackerman, y eso me parece indignante. –

Erwin miro serio a su amigo, pero su contestación no titubeo. – Prefiero que mi hermana tenga que usar un collar con el nombre de Levi a que la ejecuten. –

Mike solo miro su propio reflejo en el frio azul de los ojos del otro rubio, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que Erwin podía ser casi inamovible como un enorme acantilado que rompe incluso las más fuertes olas de un mar embravecido.

El celular del más alto sonó rompiendo la enorme tensión generada, cuando Mike miro la pantalla pudo ver que mostraba la palabra "papá", contesto con un corto "Si, ok."

\- Escucha Erwin, mi padre quiere hablar conmigo, no te preocupes estaré en Unicorn la tarde de mañana; no te inquietes no abandonaría a Hanji en esto, después de todo ella también es como una hermanita para mí. - Tras decir aquello Mike salió del auto y Erwin se retiró suponiendo que el Sr. Zacharius llegaría pronto, él confiaba en Mike y esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran aún más.

**Departamento.**

Mike sostenía un álbum de fotos entre las manos, que en realidad pertenecía a Erwin, sin embargo su amigo tenía ya varias semanas que solo pasaba al departamento a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, en un principio pensó que era por el trabajo en Unicorn y este le requería una enorme cantidad de tiempo, lo cierto era que desde que investigaba bajo las órdenes de Kenny Erwin solía descansar en distintos hoteles por seguridad y en algunas ocasiones en casa de su padre.

Y aquello a raíz de aquella investigación, el expediente 0452, Hanji y los padres de ambos, era demasiada información para asimilarla tan fácilmente. Abrió aquel álbum empastado de forma elegante en cuero negro donde reposaban las fotografías de la infancia de ambos "hermanos".

La primera imagen que vio era la de los padres de Hanji en el hospital, su madre lucia algo agotada pero feliz mientras sostenía a una muy pequeña Hanji con escasas horas de haber nacido, no se veía más que una pequeña cabecita cubierta por cabellos castaños asomando por la cobija de color amarillo, junto a ella estaba el feliz padre que lucía orgulloso, mientras al otro lado de la cama estaban de pie el matrimonio Smith, el padre cargaba aun pequeño Erwin de 5 años apenas cumplidos que miraba con curiosidad a la pequeña bebé.

Mike paso un par de hojas y se topó con una foto que le hizo sonreír donde se veía un mantel sobre el pasto y ahí se encontraban Erwin y él sentados sonriendo mientras entre ambos estaba Hanji con poco más de un año con su cabello alborotado y feliz. Y no eran pocas las fotos donde se notaban los 3 jugando además era visible como la pequeña figura de Hanji destacaba siempre entre ellos con su cabellera castaña entre ambos rubios.

Fotos más adelante comenzó a aparecer la imagen de Moblit al lado de Hanji, un pequeño rubio de su misma edad y que se integró bien a su grupo de 3. Al girar la hoja la sonrisa se borró de sus labios pues en la imagen que contenía se veía a las tres parejas posando en una foto de grupo, los Smith, los Zoe y los Zacharius, con sus esposas sonriendo mientras cada una abrazaba a su respectivo hijo, por detrás los padres de las 3 familias tenían los brazos entre cruzados por los hombros de los otros dos, demostrando que eran grandes amigos.

Mike pasó un dedo por aquella fotografía y con ojos juiciosos observo la imagen de su padre sonriendo feliz al lado de las otras familias.

\- Tu… los traicionaste, destruiste dos familias… ellos confiaban en ti y los entregaste a la muerte. – Pronuncio con un tono seco y plano. En aquel momento la puerta sonó con tres golpes firmes. Era su padre que había llegado, Mike lo dejo ingresar notando que su progenitor portaba un gesto sumamente serio.

\- Mike, ¿Estas solo? – Cuestiono el mayor.

Mike lo miro de forma igualmente seria mientras le permitía el paso. – Si, obviamente la señora Nan no me dejara traer aquí a Nanaba dejándonos solos y Erwin, bueno el últimamente está muy ocupado con su trabajo en Unicorn así que casi no lo veo, debe esforzarse mucho para tener un puesto ahí después de todo tu hablaste muy mal de él cuándo lo echaste del despacho, y no, el que sea cuñado de Levi Ackerman no le hace la vida más fácil. – Explico a su padre con aquel tono plano y malhumorado en realidad poco común en Mike.

El señor Zacharius noto aquel dejo de fastidio en el tono de su hijo, pero asumió que se debía a que había lanzado a Erwin aquella vez, después de todo era su amigo de toda la vida y habían crecido juntos. Después de ello poso sus ojos en el álbum sobre la mesa que permanecía abierto en la fotografía de las 3 familias.

Mike lo tomo y deliberadamente mostro la imagen a su padre. – Estaba viendo este álbum de Erwin, ¿No es grandioso? Ustedes tres eran grandes amigos desde la infancia, El señor Smith, El Señor Zoe y tú, los tres se casaron con fantásticas y hermosas mujeres, es curioso que ellas fueran Alfa, Beta y Omega. Siempre me pregunte como es que el sr. Smith enamoro a una mujer Alfa como la madre de Erwin, aunque si hablamos de algo difícil las palmas son para el sr. Zoe, la mamá de Hanji era la mujer más enérgica, fuerte y complicada que he conocido y eso que mis recuerdos de ella solo son de cuando era un niño. Por otra parte, tú conociste a mamá en una tarde de otoño en un parque, una pequeña y linda omega que paseaba por ahí y cuando percibiste su aroma supiste que ella era la indicada. Sabes siempre creí que mamá era la frágil de las tres, después de todo los omegas tienden a ser más… frágiles. Supongo que mucho tiene que ver como los eduquen… siempre le enseñan a ser sumisos.

Sabes si los pequeños que nazcan de mí y Nanaba llegaran a ser clasificados como omegas yo no los educaría para agachar la cabeza, le enseñaría a ser fuertes y decididos, los educaría como si fueran Alfas incluso sería capaz de mentir sobre su clasificación para que lleguen lejos. ¿No crees que sería fantástico? Además, con la nueva creación de Unicorn "Alas de la libertad" en algunos años ya no importara si uno nace Alfa, Beta u Omega por que abra igualdad y podrían parar los abusos de Alfas malnacidos que disfrutan con el sufrimiento de omegas indefensos.

Es una pena que los padres de Hanji no puedan ver que tan lejos ha llegado su hija. Estarían orgullosos y seguramente abrían sometido a todo un interrogatorio al mismo Levi Ackerman por ir tras su niña… Pero eso no pasara nunca, porque fueron asesinados, "un accidente" ¡si claro! Quien con dos neuronas podría creerse tal cosa, los autos no se incineran de esa forma por chocar contra un árbol. –

Mike termino de hablar y guardo silencio unos segundos esperando a la reacción de su padre ante el pequeño discurso que había estado maquinando en su cabeza, trato de tocar los puntos más relevantes de la información que le había dado Erwin de una forma insinuada.

Hubiera deseado encarar directamente a su padre, pero no debía de dejarse llevar por una emoción tan visceral, talvez no podía ser tan frio y centrado como Erwin pero tampoco era ningún tonto.

Su padre lo miro sintiendo que su boca se secaba no estaba seguro de cómo era que de pronto su hijo lo recibiera con aquellas palabras, ¿Era cuestión del álbum? ¿Acaso Erwin le había dicho algo? El hombre dudo sobre cómo debía proceder, ya no estaba tan seguro de contarle la verdad a su hijo y menos de pedirle se involucrará en ello.

El hombre observo nuevamente la fotografía de las tres familias miro detenidamente aquella impresión que mostraba la infantil imagen de Hanji y Erwin en aquellos años, Erwin se había quedado sin su madre y Hanji sin ambos, en realidad ella nunca pudo ni podrá saber cuan increíbles eran ellos que de no haber sido por el abrían derrumbado el poder de cada uno de los miembros de su oscura empresa.

\- Dime Mike… ¿Tu aprecias mucho a Erwin y Hanji cierto? -Pregunto de la nada el sr. Zacharius pasando las hojas de aquel álbum quedando en una fotografía que mostraba a Erwin, Mike, Hanji y Moblit con 7 y 12 años respectivamente en ellos, los cuatro comiendo helado de todos solo Moblit estaba impecable, Erwin y Mike tenían manchas en las mejillas y Hanji por alguna razón tenía helado en la coleta de su cabello, pero los 4 reían.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Tú sabes que son importantes para mí, somos amigos desde que recuerdo porque ustedes lo eran también, pero después de la muerte de los padres de Hanji y después la madre de Erwin te alejaste. – Respondió Mike fingiendo no saber por qué la pregunta.

El padre observó a su hijo, él y su esposa eran lo más valioso que tenía y no se podía imaginar que Mike hubiera crecido sin el amor de su madre, o más aun sin ambos. Guardo silencio mientras dejaba el álbum sobre la mesa junto al sillón.

\- ¿De qué es de lo que querías hablarme? – Pregunto Mike al notar el mutismo de su progenitor, en realidad esperaba le soltara algo, algo que fuera de ayuda, talvez algo que le dejara ver que en realidad había sido amenazado para hacer lo que hizo, queriendo creer aun en la inocencia de su padre.

El sr. Zacharius suspiro con profundidad como si hubiera decidido algo importante. – Escucha Mike, como tome la mala decisión de expulsar a Erwin del despacho y ahora dudo que regrese siendo que trabaja en Unicorn, necesito que te prepares y documentes por que el despacho comenzara a tomar casos de índole más… seria. Debido a que con la propaganda de Unicorn y sus "Alas de la libertad" los omegas que han sufrido abuso por parte de alfas están tomando valor para interponer demandas contra estos así que creo que podría ser bueno que nos prevengamos para casos así. – Expreso el padre del rubio con claridad y simpleza como si eso hubiera sido lo que en verdad pretendía decir antes, y tras aquello tomo una nota de las que reposaban en la mesa y anoto un par de líneas para después entregarla a Mike.

\- Casos de defensa penal: División de cargos y libramientos jurídicos; tomo 3-OMEGAS y evasión de ejecución en casos exclusivos. Apéndice 325.5 al 423; Código de leyes sociales, jurídicas y penales para clasificaciones Alfa, Beta y Omega. – Leyó de corrido Mike encorvando una ceja ante aquello. - ¿Qué es esto? – Cuestiono viendo a su padre que se disponía a retirarse.

\- Eso Mike es la ficha de información que necesitas para tomar el libro de leyes que precisas repasar, es fácil de encontrar en mi biblioteca personal, está en la parte más alta del librero al fondo, es un libro azul marino muy grueso también toma un código penal con publicación de hace 7… no 8 años, es completamente vigente aun, además los nuevos impresos excluyeron algunas partes de los apéndices que necesitas revisar. Por cierto, estaré muy ocupado así que casi no estaré por aquí. – Termino por explicar el sr. Zacharius y salió sin más tal y como había llegado.

Mike miro la nota en su mano, y la amarga certeza de la culpa de su padre se hizo real en sus pensamientos, pero talvez la culpa de traicionar a sus amigos antes a comenzado a hacerle mella en la conciencia, y podría ser que esa es su forma de advertirle lo que estaba por venir contra Erwin, Hanji y los demás involucrados.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn – habitación de Levi.**

La piel trigueña lucia brillante cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, su respiración se agitaba al compás de las caderas de su Alfa que empujaba dentro de su húmeda flor mientras sujetaba sus firmes piernas, los ojos grises se deleitaban ante la visión de las redondeadas colinas de caramelo que se movían mientras guiaba los movimientos de su omega al montarlo.

Aquella postura no la habían intentado durante sus tres días de celo posterior a la marca, pero ahora que habían recorrido la piel del otro con detalle se sentían libres de experimentar en brindarle placer el uno al otro de distintas formas, después de todo ambos aun tenían mucho que aprender.

Hanji dejo salir un largo gemido rindiéndose al orgasmo mientras era seguida en este por Levi que la apretó hacia si asegurándose de estar profundamente insertado en aquel cálido interior que lo enloquecía con aquella presión sobre su miembro mientras el nudo se expandía fijando a su dulce omega de caramelo sobre él.

La castaña se dejó caer en el pecho del varón y el la cubrió con sus brazos como si fuera a desaparecer repentinamente.

Ambos estaban en calma, no hacía falta palabra alguna para expresar lo que sentían así que solo permanecieron en aquella posición mientras el caliente flujo masculino emanaba y ellos se dejaban llevar por el éxtasis sin importar que los rayos de sol comenzaran a filtrarse por los espacios entre los pliegues de las cortinas.

Fuera de la habitación una menuda figura se había quedado con ademan de tocar la puerta, pero su rostro expresaba extrañeza e incluso una pequeña molestia, terminando por no tocar la puerta y regresar por donde vino.

Kenny acomodaba su corbata cuando vio entrar a Uri quien era aquel que iba a levantar a los tortolos, pero decidió dejarlo por el momento. - ¿Kuchel ya salió con Isabel a la escuela? - Pregunto mirando hacia el pasillo.

Kenny termino con su corbata antes de responder aquello. – Si, hace 5 minutos; ¿Dónde están esos dos? El que estén "acaramelados" no los excluye de trabajar. -

\- Pues parece que Levi ya descubrió lo satisfactorio que es dormir y copular en el nido hecho por su omega… así que no saldrán aun de la habitación. -

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. – Estamos en una situación crítica y esos dos solo piensan en reproducirse, bueno eso ya lo concretaron; pero enserio ¿aún les quedan 11 días de pasársela cogiendo? Además, si se van a estar todo el tiempo juntos Kuchel va a comenzar a sospechar, un Beta no se vuelve tan apegado a la constante compañía de un Alfa. –

Uri lo miro con una expresión ligeramente acusadora ante su comentario y después hablo con un tono sutilmente incisivo. – Pues si nosotros pudimos ocultar bien "nuestras actividades" Alfa-Omega durante el periodo de 15 días, creo que ellos pueden, solo hay que mantener ocupada a Kuchel con sus temas de boda y cuartos para bebé. –

Kenny miro con molestia a Uri ante aquella incomoda respuesta, pero opto por cambiar la conversación, siempre le era incomodo lidiar con su comportamiento alfa. – Como sea… a otra cosa ¿has visto a Mikasa? se porta raro desde que perdió la pista de Eren, además ayer la vi rondando por todo el edificio como si buscara algo. –

Uri lo pensó un momento – No, no la veo desde ayer pero no me preocupa ya regresara cuando se canse de buscar, además no tiene la dirección del departamento de Eren, no hay peligro de que se meta en problemas, lo que me tiene con interés es encontrar mi tarjeta de acceso para el laboratorio tampoco está mi bata de trabajo. –

En aquella conversación estaban cuando vieron como la puerta de acceso se abría y dos figuras entraban, ambos formaron una expresión de seriedad, sorpresa y enojo.

Primero ingreso Mikasa y tras de ella Eren con la misma ropa de paciente; camiseta y pantalón holgado ambos blancos, calzando unas cómodas pantuflas del mismo color sin decoración alguna.

Uri gruño ligeramente soltando con molestia en su voz. – Creo que es hora de cambiar el sistema de acceso a uno de tipo "biométrico**".

Mikasa mostro un gesto igualmente molesto, primero vio a su tío y después a Uri. – Eren me ha contado lo ocurrido entre varias cosas más, quiero respuestas y no aceptare un no.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eren que haces aquí? – Se escucho decir a Levi quien acababa de ingresar junto con Hanji, ambos llevaban ropas de casa y parecían acabar de tomar una ducha rápida siendo que la castaña llevaba colgando de su cuello de forma conveniente una pequeña toalla que cubría su nuca. – ¿Por qué estas con Eren, Mikasa? ¡A caso te atreviste a marcarlo! – Continuo Levi ahora molesto dudando del auto control de su prima, sin embargo, la chica Ackerman se adelantó hacia el varón y contesto con el mismo tono de molestia.

\- ¡No! Yo no he marcado a Eren, no soy como TÚ que arrastraste a tu pobre novia a tu habitación porque parece que tus hormonas pueden más que tus neuronas. -

Levi solo la miro furioso por que técnicamente no podía rebatir eso sin hacerla sospechar de la verdadera clasificación de Hanji, en caso de que Eren no se la hubiera dicho ya.

\- Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. – Respondió con el mismo tono de enojo.

Mikasa pasó su mirada hacia Hanji y hablo con tono de afirmación. – Él solo quería asegurarse de que no pudieras huir cuando vieras que es un amargado las 24 horas del día, y claro con un embarazo estarías aquí atrapada. Como una beta puede irse y dejar a un alfa fácilmente si le apetece no quería correr riesgos. Mi más sentido pésame, al menos espero que mi pequeño sobrino o sobrina no se parezca a él. –

Hanji entre abrió los labios, pero no sabía que decir, era claro que Mikasa molestaría a Levi, y no quería provocar que esa discusión de primos creciera.

\- ¡Hanji no está en cinta! ¡MOCOSA ODIOSA! – Gruño desde atrás Levi. Pero Mikasa no guardo silencio.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI! Tía Kuchel está muy emocionada por su primer nieto, además, tu clasificación te hace "todo un hacedor de bebés" en el rango de fertilidad, no importa que Hanji sea Beta.

La castaña solo miraba incomoda como ambos primos discutían, Eren seguía parado junto a la puerta y Uri solo miraba completamente acostumbrado a que ellos discutieran, finalmente la voz que siempre terminaba la discusión se oyó.

\- CHOZA, ENANO, ¡CALLENSE! – Pronuncio Kenny con una voz por arriba de la de ellos. – Mierda dejen de discutir como mocosos, ¡ni Isabel me da tantos dolores de cabeza! Bien pongamos las cosas claras, ¡Eren! pon tu trasero en ese sillón y di que salió de tu gran boca ahora, ¿Qué le dijiste a la Choza?

Eren dudo unos segundos, miro a Mikasa pero ella solo miraba molesta a su tío por llamarla "Choza".

Varios minutos después supieron que Eren había contado básicamente todo lo acontecido entre él, su hermano, Levi y Hanji sin revelar el detalle de su clasificación y cómo es que Zeke lo había usado para intentar alejar a Levi de Hanji a través de químicos inyectados.

Uri tomo la palabra después de esto. – Eren… veras tenemos una situación delicada y el que regreses a casa no es viable.

Eren miro con gesto serio a Uri y Kenny decidido a decir aquello que había estado meditando los días dentro del cuarto de recuperación. - Pasa algo más grande, ¿verdad?, saben no soy tan tonto como creen, sé que no tengo un intelecto como el de Hanji, ni la astucia del señor Levi, ni siquiera la perspicacia de Mikasa que me pudo encontrar, pero no soy estúpido; vi las noticias en la pequeña televisión del cuarto, los cuerpos de esos omegas asesinados… Ellos fueron muertos por mano de Zeke… -

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Eren pero este continuo hablando. – Lo sé porque en una de las tomas se alcanza a ver el corte en la nuca, ese corte es particular, Zeke lo creo como parte de su técnica de extracción propia, lo vi practicarlo en casa con trozos de carne comprados, lo vi suficientes veces como para reconocerlo aun en un cuerpo.

Si ustedes saben que eso es parte de algo mayor, quiero ayudar. El que mi hermano me usara como "cobaya" es el límite para mí. No voy a regresar. –

\- ¿Qué hay de tu padre? – Cuestiono Uri.

Eren se encogió ligeramente de hombros con gesto molesto. – Ha tratado de venderme a algún Alfa acomodado desde que supo que era omega.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios**

**Comentarios :D**

**Maisis11** XD jejeje si Uri fuera papá de Levi, eso explicaría su estatura XD pero nop, ya se explicó ese asunto :D, el abuelo solo lo dijo para confundir a Levi y ponerlo a pensar mal jejeje pero no conto coque preguntaría directamente a ellos. Si ahora el circulo está preparando su contra golpe y ya veremos que hacen primero.

Hanji extraña a Levi y él lo sabe y más aún lo siente así que tendrá que ser más atento con su omega, o ella le va a sacar toda la ropa del ropero XD. Sobre el padre de Levi, podría mencionarlo en algún momento en algún recuerdo, pero dentro de la historia si está muerto, Kenny lo mato al ver que maltrataba a su hermana.

**:D**

**PauRiddle** Hola :D, si tienes razón ahora deben ser cuidadosos en lo que hagan ya saben que recibirán un ataque tarde o temprano. El abuelo contaba con generar dudas en Levi y provocar que tuviera un rompimiento con Kenny pero no se saldrá con la suya :D y si hay cosas que Kenny no conto a detalle pero a su vez eso ayuda a Levi a asimilar las cosas con forme van sucediendo.

Kuchel es todo un amor (n_n) siempre apoyo a su hermano y quiere dar lo mejor para el cuidado de sus futuros nietos y si se llevara un sorpresa por la clasificación eso y darse cuenta todo lo que ha hecho Kenny haciéndose pasar por Alfa.

XD Kenny definitivamente el peor omega de todos XD, no encaja en nada con lo que esperan de un omega, lo del olor era por que tomaba con frecuencia supresores para que nadie se diera cuenta de que era omega por eso no percibió tan rápido el vínculo con Uri, así como Hanji no sintió a la primera el vínculo con Levi igual por la toma de supresores. Por otra parte Uri es Alfa más pasiente del mundo XD para ir diariamente a que le cerraran la puerta en la cara además del tema de las flores y lo que ocurrió, la conversación de Kenny con el abuelo la veremos más adelante, de cómo el abuelo "accedió" a que Uri viviera con ellos y compartiera habitación con Kenny.

Hanji ara un gran nido lleno de amor (*w*) lo que significa que desordenara toda la ropa de Levi XD XD XD.

Zeke quiere adueñarse de Hanji a como dé lugar pero no será tan fácil, por otra parte el circulo ya decidió empezara eliminarlos aunque aún no tiene todas las cartas sobre la mesa, aran su movimiento pero del lado de Unicorn no se quedara quieto, ahora la búsqueda de Pixi es importante que consigan encontrarlo y hacer que regrese.

Por ahora Mike tiene un shock emocional pero su mente esta lucida sabe que su padre ha cometido un crimen y trata de pensar las cosas fríamente para decidir, definitivamente Mike quiere a su padre pero tiene claro que ha hecho algo terrible.

EreMika entra en escena y acción con la declaración de Eren al querer ayudar. :D

Entre Uri y Kenny pasaron varias cosas por culpa del abuelo pero siempre salieron bien aunque Uri siempre se ha sentido algo mal de no ser un alfa protector y la forma en que lo hizo fue cumpliendo lo que el abuelo le ordenaba, por eso ahora quiere hacer bien la cosas, aunque por otra parte Kenny no necesita que lo protejan, al final es más intimidante que su propio alfa XD.

Si veremos esto de que Hanji llama la atención por su inteligencia y belleza y claro Levi enojándose XD, jejeje el embarazo se notara tarde o temprano, lo más probable es que papá Smith se enoje y Erwin quiera incendiar Unicorn con Levi dentro XD pero ni modo XD ese vientre ya está trabajando XD, el encargado de llevar los alimentos a la habitación debía de ser Kenny o tal vez Uri porque Kuchel o Mikasa seguro los hubieran interrumpido XD.

Definitivamente esto es guerra, o si Levi en acción después de todo siempre será el soldado mas fuerte :D.

Adelante con esa recuperación (*o*).

**:D**

**Zurirom** :D En definitiva si abra problemas pero no se rendirán aún tienen cartas por jugar a su favor. Pero dramón de telenovela XD XD XD, pero nop aun que aún quedan detalles por contar (n_n), por otra parte ya se aclaró el asunto del engaño aun que aun dejando dudas como la conversión de Kenny y el abuelo para que Uri viviera con ellos.

Armin, rico y Traute son los blancos elegidos pero ya son conscientes del peligro así que continuaran pasando cosas. Definitivamente, si algo le pasara a Traute Kenny lo tomaría mal porque aunque no hay un vínculo o algo si hay aprecio y confianza, además a Uri también le afectaría su perdida. Por otra parte Mike sigue con el impacto emocional de enterarse de los crímenes de su padre pero es bastante centrado y sabe que un crimen es un crimen.

**:D **

**Guest** Si, ellos tuvieron un inicio difícil pero lograron sobre ponerse a todo lo ocurrido y el abuelo no consiguió separarlos como siempre intento. En las visitas que hacia Uri era claro que Kenny era un omega terrible y Uri un Alfa extremadamente paciente y sumamente persistente XD.

La conversación aclaro lo ocurrido a un que Kenny si engaño a Uri este lo tomo de la forma más madura posible al ver que al final tuvieron que cuidar de Isabel, pero como lo menciona casi al final lograron reponerse de lo ocurrido y afirmar su vínculo Alfa – Omega.

**:D**


	27. Cap 27 Tramite

**Cap. 27 Tramite.**

Eren explico a detalle y sin rodeos la situación que ha vivido desde su adolescencia cuando el informe de clasificación fue leído por su padre.

\- Grisha Jaeger tenía un hijo omega… algo incómodo y complicado para él, no por el tema de la medicación después de todo es un reconocido médico que puede prescribir supresores de cualquiera de las tres categorías, pero el hecho de tener un hijo omega siempre es visto como algo incómodo para la sociedad, fue claro conmigo debía de abandonar las ideas que tenia de cursar estudios superiores, participar en la academia de deportes e incluso olvidarme de salir libremente por ahí, ya que como omega podía ser sometido por cualquier Alfa…

Decidió que debía de ser un omega lo suficientemente "pulido" para poder emparejar con un Alfa de buena posición y así tener una vida libre de peligros, ser un hermoso adorno que pudiera exhibir en reuniones y fiestas además de poder darle los hijos que quisiera.

Me mando a la academia Rose, en su división para varones omega, recibí toda clase educación encaminada a ser "refinado", y en venganza yo me he dedicado a arruinar todas esas expectativas para él, me deje crecer el cabello, uso pésimos modales en la mesa y soy sumamente cortante con los Alfas con los que me fuerza a ir a citas, aunque ya es raro que "haya interesados" por esa causa y básicamente solo me visto de traje para venir a la oficina. –

Explico Eren mirando de soslayo a los presentes deteniendo su mirada momentáneamente en Hanji pensando en silencio lo bueno que era que ella hubiera tenido el apoyo de su familia para pasar por Beta.

\- Eren, ¿Qué hay de tu madre? – Pregunto Levi con un tono casi amable.

El castaño miro a su jefe y respondió soltando un suspiro. – Mi madre es omega, mi padre la mando a vivir lejos para que no "lo molestara" en mi educación. Aunque ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su plan para mí, tampoco puede hacer algo al respecto por su clasificación, después de todo la sociedad nos ve como "algo" inferior. -

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con aquella idea, su enojo interior era claro, "la sociedad nos ve como algo inferior" eso era algo que lo había "carcomido" toda su vida, la idea que está marcada cual tajo en la mente de la mayoría considerando que ser omega es igual a ser un individuo de segunda clase.

\- Ok mocoso, y dime ¿Cómo podrías ser tú de ayuda en lo que nosotros conocemos? Es más ¿Qué nos asegura que no correrás con tu hermano a contarle cualquier cosa que te digamos? Después de todo ya anduviste de "hablador" una vez. –

Eren frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kenny. – Si hubiera querido hacer algo así lo hubiera hecho cuando estaba solo en el cuarto, mi teléfono esta con mi ropa en el armario y es un mueble sin cerradura alguna, si hubiera sido mi intención hablar con Zeke hubiera contestado alguna de las muchas llamadas que hubo. – Refuto el castaño con enojo. – Además podría ser útil como "doble agente" … Mi padre y Zeke deben de creer que estoy muerto, no se esperan que aparezca otra vez por eso cuando me vean no pensaran en nada más que estoy vivo, yo puedo decir que solo me desmaye, tal vez ellos crean que estuve en coma por culpa de lo que me inyecto Zeke, así que solo diré que cuando me sentí mejor me dejaron ir.

Si regreso con ellos podría tratar de involucrarme en lo que sea que estén haciendo y darles información a ustedes si me dan los medios para ello. –

Uri negó con la cabeza y gesto serio. – No, eso no es posible; el problema es que como omega no te permitirán entrar a lo que ellos hacen. –

\- ¿Y podríamos saber qué es lo que "ellos" hacen? ¡Por todos los cielos explíquense! Me siento como si estuviera viendo una película de crímenes empezando por la mitad. - Interrumpió Mikasa con enojo ante lo confuso que era todo aquello a sus oídos.

Kenny y Uri se miraron con cierta frustración, no deseaban involucrar a más gente en lo que sucedía y menos a miembros de su familia, pero las cosas parecían que se les salían de control a cada momento.

Uri miro a la chica Ackerman y suspiro como si el agotamiento mental se apoderara de él y se preguntaba si realmente ellos podrían ser de ayuda en lo que sucedía, ambos chicos eran demasiado impulsivos, si tan solo fueran más centrados al actuar como lo era Armin que tenía su misma edad podría considerar hacerlos participes de lo que realmente sucede.

**-o-**

Tras aquello se decidió que Eren regresara a la habitación y Mikasa retomara sus pendientes, si bien los dejarían con dudas habían sido claros en que debían meditar el decirles las cosas, en todo caso debían ser pacientes si en verdad querían ser de ayuda.

Ahora Kenny había acudido a realizar los pendientes de oficina mencionando que más tarde Hanji tendría que hacerse un espacio para que él pudiera instruirla en la manera correcta de maquillar la marca, aunque por el momento podía usar un pañuelo como parte de su atuendo y ocultar su nuca de forma discreta.

Hanji, Uri y Levi se encontraban ahora en el laboratorio privado del mayor, si bien las cosas continuaban siendo tensas no podían dejar de lado la investigación de "Alas de la libertad" eso era claro, así que Hanji y Uri trabajan en ello mientras Levi por su parte está en una de las mesas laterales dedicándose a su propio trabajo en una portátil y así poder estar cerca de Hanji y ninguno se inquietara por la ausencia del otro.

El pelinegro miraba de reojo a la castaña de vez en cuando o más bien cada que sentía la emoción de ella en su propio corazón con las explicaciones de Uri quien le mostraba lo que había estado realizando además de su trabajo con las muestras.

\- Puedes observar como la mezcla se ha estabilizado y permitirá que "Alas de la libertad" tenga una duración de 12 a 15 días. Sin embargo, planeo crear un suero base a partir de una nueva muestra y el proceso lo prepararas tú Hanji, necesito que aprendas a realizar separaciones y refinados, finos a nivel de microscopio, "Alas de la libertad" será el supresor que nos coloque a todos en la misma línea de partida, Alfas, Betas y Omegas. – Explico Uri.

Hanji continuaba observando a través del microscopio observando casi embelesada como las pequeñas cadenas de la sustancia se mantenían unidas y giraban suavemente en completa armonía.

\- ¿Como? ¿Cómo es que logro esto? Yo lo intente con muchas muestras, pero siempre fallaba. – Interrogo Hanji con mucha más emoción de la esperada.

Uri la miro con cierta extrañeza, nunca se esperó que la castaña fuera tan efusiva en su investigación. – Bueno he aquí mi secreto… -

Hanji guardo silencio un momento, pero interrumpió a Uri apenas comenzara a hablar. - ¡Espera! ¿Está bien si Levi escucha esto? es que… bueno, si es un gran secreto…- Pregunto mirando al varón de cabello negro que a su vez le regreso una mirada un tanto molesta por decir aquello.

Uri rio con suma sutileza ante el comentario y la molestia de Levi por este. – No te preocupes, Levi podría oír todos mis secretos de química y no importaría porque es como Kenny ambos están fuera del área, aun que conocen varios términos y procedimientos esto es un nivel mucho más avanzado. -

\- ¿Acaso me estas llamando ignorante? – Se quejo Levi desde su lugar.

Uri lo miro con la misma sonrisa liviana en los labios. – Claro que no, solo digo que entre ustedes se formara la misma posición que hay entre Kenny y Yo, él es la fuerza y musculo de esta empresa colocándose al frente para dirigirla, tomar las decisiones que requiere a nivel de escritorio, tinta y papel, mientras que yo soy la inteligencia que se encarga de crear las ideas, formulas y productos que le permiten existir, comerciar y brindarse el prestigio de la calidad que precede el nombre de Unicorn.

Con el tiempo cuando estén preparados ustedes tomaran nuestros lugares, Levi al frente después de Kenny y tú Hanji el mío como la creadora de los medios de Unicorn, mientras a su vez ustedes preparan a sus hijos para continuar con esta responsabilidad. –

Levi y Hanji guardaron silencio ante aquellas palabras que se escucharon casi solemnes de boca de Uri quien notando aquello busco romper aquel serio momento.

\- Bueno, mi secreto para la creación de una base tan estable es el sintetizar una muestra de la sangre de mi propio omega. – Uri miro como la sorpresa y duda se formaba en el rostro de ambo, para después mirar a Hanji a quien debía de asegurarse de dejar claro aquello. – Si, me explico; yo también soy un alfa superior y así como tu mi querida Hanji creaste "Alas de la libertad" a partir de romper el esquema de la fórmula del supresor usando sangre de Alfas en vez de sangre omega, yo cree los potentes supresores de Unicorn con la base de un omega muy especial, uno marcado por un Alfa superior, la combinación en su sangre es diferente a la de uno marcado por un Alfa promedio. Con su sangre logre crear una base reproducible químicamente, mucho más eficiente que cualquier otra de las que han sido creadas con bases omega comunes.

Ese es el motivo por el que los supresores creados y vendidos por Unicorn son superiores a los de otras marcas. Y bueno la fórmula de esa base es mi mayor secreto químico, no está escrita en ninguna parte, sé que es arriesgado, pero ahora puedo pasarte esa fórmula solo a ti, la única aprendiz que he tomado en toda mi vida y considero la única que merece tener el conocimiento que tantos años me ha tomado formar. Si te preguntas ¿por qué? bueno, nadie hasta ahora había imaginado crear un supresor en beneficio de los omegas a partir de una base alfa, ni siquiera a mí se me ocurrió algo si, incluso puedo afirmar que "Alas de la libertad logrará superar a mis propias creaciones" y una vez que sinteticemos tu propia base haciéndola reproducible en laboratorio nada podrá parar un cambio radical en la sociedad.

Y es aquí lo que quiero decirte Hanji, es tu sangre la que tiene esa nueva fórmula esperando a ser creada, fuiste marcada por un Alfa superior y eso te hace una omega muy especial por tu vinculo puro, podremos crear dos ramificaciones de "Alas de la libertad" una con mi base y una con tu base. Aunque aremos dos etapas de pruebas, debido a tu embarazo, yo tengo algunas muestras realizadas, pero debemos esperar a que nazca ese bebé para que puedas tomarte muestras sin problema. -

La pareja ahora estaba sin palabras, Hanji con la impresión de saber que la base original provenía de un omega marcado por un Alfa superior y que ahora ella este en la posibilidad de obtener una formula igual, Levi más bien estaba impactado al saber que básicamente la sangre de Kenny era el origen del éxito de Unicorn.

En ello estaban cuando la puerta sonó suavemente, era Traute quien entro con algunos sobres en las manos. – Disculpen, pero la junta ha terminado y el sr. Kenny los requiere en su despacho, hay noticias, además también hay correspondencia para Hanji. – Explico la rubia mientras entregaba 5 sobres a la castaña que los observo con curiosidad ¿Quién podría escribirle? Era algo raro hasta formal.

Levi observo aquellos sobres y sintió un extraño recelo apenas tocaron las manos de Hanji, haciendo que él se levantara para llegar al lado de su omega, tomándolo sin aviso alguno en un acto bastante mal educado.

\- ¡Oye! - Se quejó Hanji pero Levi alejo las cartas de su alcance, mientras las olfateaba y gruñía con enojo. Uri se acercó y sin más jalo uno de aquellos sobres de la misma forma que Levi lo hiciera antes y de igual forma lo olfateo.

\- Alfa… estos sobres huelen a Alfa… ¿Traute? - Interrogo Uri mirando a la chica.

Traute se encogió de hombros antes de hablar quitándose culpa alguna al solo seguir órdenes. – Llegaron con la correspondencia normal, el sr. Kenny los vio entre los documentos que le mandan a él, igualmente los olfateo, pero dijo que están dirigidos a Hanji, ya sabía que Levi se iba a enojar, pero igual me dijo que los trajera.

\- ¡Quiero ver que son! – Reprocho Hanji tratando de quitárselos a Levi pero este la aparto con suavidad pero firmeza para después tomar uno de ellos y abrirlo sin más extrayendo la hoja doblada en su interior para leerla.

\- Muy estimada señorita Hanji Z. Smith. Me permito dirigirme a usted de esta forma no solo para felicitarla por su trabajo y decirle que estoy completamente anonadado por su inteligencia además de su excelsa belleza, es usted la mezcla perfecta entre la belleza de su género y la inteligencia más exquisita.

Sé que está usted prometida al sr. Levi Ackerman pero me encantaría aceptara tomar un café con un servidor en la terraza del "Palace royal café" espero su respuesta al número personal que anexo a este escrito.

Con los más cordiales deseos un servidor.

Directivo general de Royal Genoma. –

Los ojos grises se fueron llenando de ira con cada palabra que leía mientras Hanji más parecía extrañada ante aquella invitación. El varón de cabello negro extrajo su elegante celular tan oscuro como su cabello y marco el número que aparecía en aquella hoja.

Apenas el tono de este sonó fue contestado dejándose escuchar la voz de un varón con timbre elegante, pero Levi no tenía intención diplomática alguna y hablo con gruñidos entre sus palabras.

\- ¡Atrévete a incordiar a mi hembra una vez más y lamentaras el día que aprendiste a escribir! y SI, soy Levi Ackerman. – Tras aquello colgó al tiempo que arrugaba la hoja en su puño cerrado.

Uri examino las demás cartas dejadas a un lado. – Todas huelen a Alfa, alfas muy bien posicionados por lo que se ve en el remitente, todas las cartas provienen de otras empresas. No es raro, Hanji quedo a vista de todos en la transmisión y al no tener forma de comunicarse con ella una carta entregada en Unicorn es el medio más factible para entablar comunicación con ella. -

Hanji tomo una de aquellas cartas la abrió y leyó por encima parte del texto, olfateo ligeramente percibiendo un aroma a lavanda en el papel, con lo que procedió a retirarlo de su rostro con gesto de incomodidad.

Uri tomo de regreso aquella carta mientras hablaba. – Es obvio que te resulte desagradable, con tu marca solo el aroma de Levi es grato para ti, de hecho, cualquier contacto demasiado cercano con otro Alfa seria desagradable. -

Hanji miro un poco intrigada a Uri por aquello – Pero no me siento incomoda trabajando aquí y estamos el uno junto al otro. -

\- Eso es porque yo no expulso feromonas, no tengo interés en ello además de que tengo mi propio omega predestinado marcado. Bien tratemos de no preocuparnos por esto y Levi contrólate un buen líder no se deja llevar por cosas como estas; hay mejores formas de mostrar que Hanji en tu pareja sin caer en conflictos; además recuerda que ella es "Beta" ante los ojos públicos, no puedes ser tan territorial con ella. - Explico una vez más Uri mientras rompía por la mitad las cartas tirándolas al cesto de basura y salía, aun debían ir al despacho para hablar.

Kenny hablaba por su celular cuando Uri entro.

\- Entendido, regresa ahora mismo ¿Qué? no hagas estupideces y regresa, comunícate con el mocoso rubio y que venga aquí, si yo me hare cargo ya envíe a alguien para que se ocupe, ¡NO me interesa que tengas que recoger cosas tan banales! ¡VEN AQUÍ YA, ES UNA ORDEN! - Espeto Kenny con enojo para después colgar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Interrogo Uri emparejando la puerta.

\- Rico marco, alguien la estuvo siguiendo por casi tres horas cuando llego a la hemeroteca para conseguir fechas relacionadas a eventos posiblemente usados como mascaras por parte del circulo para "hacerse publicidad" entre sus clientes. Dijo que consiguió perderlo, regresaría aquí pero antes pasaría a su casa por una maleta con cosas que necesita, ¡Esa mujer es una necia está viendo el peligro en su cuello! pero "tiene que pasar a su casa". –

Uri tenso su expresión ante aquello era verdad Rico podía ser muy terca, pero si dijo que necesitaba es maleta debía de ser algo importante. - ¿Qué hay de Armin? -

\- El chico esta "libre" logro "limpiar" su área en la academia, ya esperaba que lo siguieran dijo que tenía una carpeta para mostrarnos; ahora debe estar moviéndose, se supone que esperaba la llamada de Rico si se veían asechados. Por otra parte, ya envié a un par de hombres por el abuelo del mocoso, llegaran como "enfermeros de un centro geriátrico" y lo moverán a otro lugar, necesito que Armin esté atento aquí y no pensando en la seguridad de su abuelo. – Explico Kenny.

Uri asintió y cuestiono nuevamente. - ¿Qué hay del decano? ¿Acepto moverse de casa?

Kenny negó con molestia y un ligero chasquido de lengua. – No quiso, dijo que si se desaparecía de su casa y la universidad sería demasiado obvio, que sabrían que él sabe lo que ocurría. Así que se lo diré a Erwin, si el no convence a su padre de ocultarse nadie lo ara.

¿Dónde están Levi, Hanji y Traute no venían contigo? –

Uri se giró ligeramente viendo la puerta entornada. – Traute iba arriba por una de las carpetas con el expediente, Levi y Hanji debieron de retrasarse un poco por tu culpa al mandarle esas cartas sabiendo cómo se pondría Levi. – Explico ahora mirando con molestia a Kenny.

Por su parte Kenny sonrió casi con cinismo. – Vamos, Levi debe de aprender a controlarse, si va estar en mi posición en algún momento necesita desarrollar auto control, tu deberías entenderlo mejor, al principio también tu morías de celos cuando tenía que interactuar con otros en especial Alfas, así que le ara bien al enano aprender a tener un autocontrol como el tuyo. Después de todo dudo que Hanji vaya a ser tan reservada como tú lo eres, seguramente ella preferirá interactuar bastante con otras personas - Dijo Kenny mientras caminaba hacia Uri y posaba una mano sobre su hombro con el mismo tono de burla de un principio, aprovechando que en raras ocasiones lograba molestar al más bajo con el tema alfa-omega.

\- ¡TU llegaste a provocar mis celos a propósito! – Reclamo Uri quitando la mano de su hombro.

Kenny fingió un tono de "ofendido". – Uri, Uri, no era apropósito, además sabes perfectamente que aun que nunca lo digo, tú eres la persona más especial para mí en todos los sentidos. – Pronuncio con un tono más suave al final, inclinándose hacia el frente dejando su rostro sumamente cerca del de Uri.

Un momento bastante íntimo entre ellos si no hubiera sido por que en aquel mismo instante la puerta se abrió cuando las últimas palabras de Kenny eran pronunciadas y su rostro permanecía a un par de centímetros del de Uri.

Aquello no hubiera representado nada si quien se encontrara en la puerta hubiera sido Traute con la carpeta, Levi con Hanji a quien hubiera sido casi simple explicar las cosas, incluso hubiera sido mejor que hubiera sido Kuchel la que llegara en ese momento, pero casi con un dejo de burla del "destino" quienes estaban en la puerta eran Erwin acompañado de Mike quienes miraban con suma extrañeza la peculiar escena, estaba demás preguntar si habían escuchado la última línea dicha por Kenny declarando que Uri era "su persona especial".

Ambos afectados se separaron en un solo movimiento, y sus rostros no eran más pálidos porque ya lo eran naturalmente, pero era claro que lo último que querían era que alguien ajeno viera aquello.

\- ¿Persona especial…? Bueno… eso explica por qué el sr. Ackerman nunca se casó o tuvo hijos. - Murmuro entre dientes Mike con completo desconcierto.

Erwin se aclaró la garganta tratando de salir de aquel incomodo momento. – Ha, una disculpa por favor, nosotros… no, yo tenía mucha premura porque realizáramos lo del matrimonio debí de haber tocado, pero al ver la puerta entornada di por hecho que todos estaban ya aquí. Mi más apenada disculpa por entrar sin permiso o aviso interrumpiendo algo que no nos concierne. –

Kenny gruño con fuerza y se dirigió a sentar de mala gana detrás de su escritorio, era pésimo lo sucedido, un descuido como aquel jamás lo tuvieron ni siquiera cuando eran jóvenes y e inexpertos, bueno en realidad solo había ocurrido una vez, la ocasión en que Kuchel los descubrió.

Una vez en su asiento golpeteo la superficie del escritorio con gesto adusto. – Una palabra de esto fuera de esta oficina y les pesara. – Amenazo mirando a ambos rubios.

Uri suspiro sin ánimo de discutir el asunto. – Erwin, joven Zacharius; agradeceríamos su completa discreción al respecto, no es que ocultemos las cosas, pero preferimos mantener nuestra vida privada como eso mismo, privada. –

Ambos asintieron en total seriedad y por fin Mike tomo la palabra saliendo del incomodo tema.

\- Señores Ackerman y Reiss, Erwin me ha contado lo que ocurre, tengo que decir que aún estoy conmocionado, estoy al tanto del matrimonio que quieren que realice, bien; lo are he traído todos los documentos necesarios, pero debo de informarles que esto no será válido a menos de que quede registrado en los archivos de gobernación y registro de contratos matrimoniales.

Si es verdad todo lo que me conto Erwin con respecto al poder que tiene este grupo, necesitaremos un milagro para acceder a la base de datos he ingresar el registro además de que las páginas de acceso solo se pueden abrir en las computadoras del módulo matrimonial en el edificio de gobernación. –

Uri analizo la expresión de Mike buscando alguna duda en él. – Tú puedes hacer eso, como juez tienes acceso al sistema ¿Cuál es el problema? -

Mike asintió ante aquella afirmación y procedió a explicarse. – Puedo cierto, pero si el encargado de área ve los documentos con el nombre de Levi y Hanji podría impedirme el registro en caso de que dicha persona trabaje también para ellos o le hayan ordenado no permitir que se registre nada con el nombre de ellos… aunque tal vez se podría si alguien logra sacar a esa persona de la oficina el tiempo suficiente para que nadie me vea hacer el registro. –

\- Eso se puede resolver. – Se escuchó atrás haciéndolos voltear viendo a Levi y Hanji a un metro de ellos.

\- Hanji, te vez muy bien; quería saludarte en la fiesta, pero estabas tan ocupada con tu presentación que no me fue posible. - Saludo Mike sonriendo a la castaña, pero sin a hacer ademan de acercarse, ya consiente que Hanji era omega y su marca estaba aún reciente.

Hanji sonrió al alto rubio. – Mike… lamento que tenga que verte involucrado en todo esto…

Mike negó con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa. – No te preocupes Hanji, soy un abogado y créeme que soy consciente de lo importante de las leyes y se cuándo un crimen es un crimen aun encubierto por "seudo leyes". Lo que me lleva a otro punto importante. – Añadió el alto rubio girando su vista hacia Kenny y Uri. – Hable con mi padre… no me dijo abiertamente sobre los crímenes cometidos, pero… me dijo que debía de estudiar cierto libro enfocado a evitar la ejecución de un omega...-

Todos guardaron silencio ante lo último dicho por Mike.

**Área este de la ciudad – Departamento de Rico.**

Rico tomaba con premura una pequeña maleta mientras hablaba por celular. - ¿Ian estas aquí? No, quédate donde estas no apagues el motor necesito que me lleves a un lugar con rapidez, ¡Demonios Ian deja de hacer preguntas! – Fue lo último que Rico dijo antes de colgar cuando escucho dos suaves golpes en la puerta del departamento.

Una gota de sudor bajo por su cien mientras sus plateados ojos se posaban en la puerta, camino despacio hasta ella y miro rápidamente por la mirilla de está encontrándose con que no se veía a nadie.

La rubia llevo su mano a la altura de su cadera y extrajo un arma deslizando con suavidad su dedo pulgar para liberar el seguro de esta y abrió lista para una caótica fuga. Pero se encontró con un pasillo vacío y unos pasos que se alejaban por la cercana escalera.

Los ojos de la chica bajaron al suelo instintivamente topándose con una caja pequeña completamente blanca, en menos de un segundo Rico supo lo que era y su cuerpo se movió por inercia corriendo al interior del departamento rumbo a la amplia ventana posterior que daba a la azotea de un edifico vecino y salto por está rompiendo el vidrio en el preciso momento que la pequeña caja se expandió y genero una explosión.

Ian en el auto al otro lado de la calle miraba hacia el edifico donde se encontraba el departamento de Rico tras colgar aquella llamada, no sabía que sucedía con su compañera de años, siempre había sido directa, pero durante los últimos meses se había comportado de forma extraña y ahora aún más solicitándole de la nada la ayudara a llegar a… en realidad ni siquiera le había dicho el lugar al que tenía que llegar con tanta prisa.

Aquellos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del varón cuando sus oídos se llenaron del terrible sonido de una fuerte explosión que hizo estallar los vidrios del piso donde se encontraba el departamento de la rubia.

Ian salió del auto mirando con horror aquello, la gente huida, pero él solo podía ver como el fuego consumía aquel piso mientras pensaba en Rico al par de comenzar a correr hacia el lugar.

**-o-**

Armin caminaba con premura por los largos pasillo del subterráneo sabiendo que una persona lo seguía, de manera demasiado evidente para el chico su perseguidor se mostraba casi de forma evidente.

Avanzo con rapidez buscado abordar uno de los trenes, sin embargo, aquel perseguidor logro abordar el mismo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, comenzando acercarse hacia el chico rubio.

Armin no vacilo y le dio la cara de frente encontrándose con un rostro tan joven como el propio.

\- No tienes a donde ir, remedo de investigador. – Hablo su asechador mientras colocaba junto a su costado la fría boca de un arma oculta en la bolsa de su holgada sudadera. -

Armin sintió como un escalofrió corría por su espalda, pero no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo. - Floch Forster, ¿No eres aún muy joven para matar a sangre fría? – Cuestiono Armin con gesto serio y voz baja para evitar llamar la atención de los demás pasajeros.

Floch frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Armin. – Y tu muy joven para creerte detective.

Armin deslizo la mano que había tenido dentro de la bolsa de su propia sudadera girando un objeto que también oprimió en el lateral que Floch había acercado en demasía y así notando que Armin también se encontraba armado y apuntándole.

Armin clavo sus azules ojos en los de Floch - ¿Me dispararas en un vagón lleno de gente? ¿Adónde piensas huir? Para cuando lleguemos a la estación el andén estará lleno de policías.

Floch le regreso una mirada fúrica a Armin – Te crees muy valiente he, aun si disparo aquí no tendría problemas, no sabes quién es mi jefe.

Armin mantuvo el contacto visual, sabía que de ello dependía en gran medida salir de aquella situación.

\- Zeke Jaeger, tal vez el mayor de los Ackerman o incluso el "respetable" Sr. Reiss. Es un poco irónico porque mis jefes también son Ackerman y Reiss.-

Floch gruño ligeramente. – Sabes que morirás, me enviaron aquí para eso. -

Armin continúo mirando directamente mientras el vagón ingresaba en la estación, ambos chicos se quedaron inmóviles varios segundos mientras las puertas se abrían, entonces Armin actuó dando un golpe en la pantorrilla de Floch quien casi cae al suelo viendo como el rubio se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

El pelirrojo detuvo su caída gracias a uno de los tubos de sujeción y sin pensarlo extendió su brazo cual largo era empuñando el arma y disparando tres tiros consecutivos en dirección de Armin, un choco contra otro de los tubos al lado de la puerta revotando e impactando una de las ventanas, el segundo y tercer tiro se incrustaron en el costado derecho y hombro izquierdo de Armin que pese a aquellos impactos que lo lanzaron al suelo del andén se incorporó con claro dolor en su expresión pero aun con ello logro levantarse y reanudar su escape.

Floch salió con desespero de aquel vagón y sin importarle que estuviera rodeado de gente en pánico, disparo las 3 balas que le quedaban en el cargador en dirección de Armin que continuaba alejándose, esta vez ninguno de aquellos disparos acertó al pequeño rubio.

Armin salió de aquel subterráneo tambaleándose, pero determinado a alejarse de la conmoción que ahora inundaba el lugar.

Mantuvo el mismo ritmo en su carrera por el mayor tiempo que pudo hasta que se coló por uno de los callejones adyacentes notando que nadie lo seguía ahora. Entro y casi a tumbos se escondió tras una serie de cajas apiladas, el dolor se había expandido por toda su espalda.

\- Ese Floch es un idiota… por suerte para mi… - Murmuro Armin mientras metía una de sus manos por debajo de su sudadera jalando un metálico objeto incrustado en la prenda que llevaba debajo, un chaleco antibalas que a bien su abuelo siempre insistió que usara cuando empezó a trabajar para Uri en aquella investigación.

Armin observo la bala ligeramente deformada de la punta, era un calibre medio el chaleco apenas si había podido pararlo y aún quedaba por saber si no tenía alguna costilla fracturada por el impacto, considerando el punzante dolor que lo invadía en cada centímetro del tórax.

Debía llegar a Unicorn lo antes posible medito mientras palpaba un rollo de hojas que se mantenía en una bolsa de lona afianzada a su cintura por medio de un cinturón.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn**

\- Bien, solo hay que llenar estos documentos, firmen aquí y aquí. - Señalo Mike extendiendo un juego de hojas hacia Kenny y otro para Levi además de un tercero que debían firmar por igual. – Aun nos faltara la firma del señor Smith.

\- ¿Es necesaria la firma de mi padre? – Pregunto Erwin mirando por encima los documentos.

Mike asintió. – Si, sé que no te especializas en enlaces, pero podemos decir que esto es más un… contrato de compra… bueno los primeros juegos de hojas están fechados para que coincidan cuando Hanji tenía 15 años, las firmas corresponden al sr. Kenny y el sr. Smith por que con estos abrían "hecho el trato" de venta de una omega menor de edad. El sr. Smith cede sus derechos sobre una Hanji menor de edad y el sr. Kenny los toma para poder disponer del futuro de Hanji, en este caso se redacta que su deseo explicito es que ella se enlace con su sobrino una vez sea conveniente, tanto por edad como por madures física. Un segundo contrato se firma una vez que ambos son adultos, Levi firma la hoja de aceptación con respecto a que Hanji queda a su disposición para hacerla su omega y esposa. –

Hanji miro aquellas hojas revisando el texto mientras enarcaba una ceja casi con indignación. – Veo que en este "acuerdo" nunca se me pregunta que hubiera preferido Yo. –

Todos permanecieron serios y Mike se mostraba en verdad incomodo y es que a pesar de que ya había realizado matrimonios Alfa-omega no le había tocado enlazar un Alfa sobre Omega hasta ese momento aun considerando las circunstancias en las que estaban era realmente incómodo para el ver como un papel con su firma trataba a su querida Hanji como un objeto.

\- Lo siento Hanji, las leyes son bajas y ruines con los omegas… pero en esta situación tal y como me lo ha explicado Erwin es la forma más prudente por tu bien y seguridad. Además, poseemos una enorme ventaja, el sr. Kenny es un Alfa superior su firma de "compra" tiene más valor legalmente, además de que ahora eres la esposa de Levi que también es un Alfa Superior. Ninguna corte podrá revocar eso, solo necesitamos que el sr. Smith firme el primer contrato, de hecho, puedo ir a verlo ahora mismo, ¿Erwin vienes? -

Mientras Mike explicaba los veneficios de aquel contrato, Uri y Kenny se miraron entre sí de forma casi imperceptible, sin mediar palabras una preocupación se asentó en ambos por igual. "La firma de un alfa superior tiene más valor".

\- Disculpen, antes de que salgan a buscar esa firma hay información pendiente. – Interrumpió Traute mientras mostraba la pantalla de su portátil. – Investigué el paradero del Magistrado Pixi y está fuera del país, seguí su rastro para averiguar que hace dos semanas tomo un vuelo hacia las vegas, tengo la fecha de su ingreso al país, pero su rastro se mueve por diferentes hoteles, es claro que no se queda mucho tiempo debe de estar recorriendo cada centímetro del lugar. Lamentablemente parece que ha decidido no revisar sus correos de contacto personales que logre encontrar y su número privado está en una línea de seguridad que no he podido abrir. Así que por cómo va tomo hay dos opciones, esperar a que regrese de vacacionar o mandar directamente a alguien a seguirle los pasos hasta dar con él para que regrese. -

Explico la rubia señalando un pequeño mapa en la pantalla donde había trazado una línea del recorrido hecho por Pixi hasta ese momento, cuando una pequeña ventana emergente salto al frente mostrando la transmisión de un noticiero en vivo que Traute había puesto para que se desplegara en caso de que hubiera alguna noticia en directo en caso de que el circulo decidiera atacar nuevamente como en el almacén.

Y no estaba errada en aquello cuando la imagen que mostro el noticiero era la del departamento de Rico aun ardiendo desde las ventanas. El primero en reaccionar fue Uri debido a que era el que conocía el lugar, sabía que ahí era donde estaba el departamento de la rubia platinada.

\- ¡Es el departamento de Rico, la han atacado! – Todos palidecieron ante aquello, pero no podían darse el lujo de perder la calma, y en ello estaban cuando el celular de Kenny comenzó a timbrar.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Comentarios :D**

**Maisis11** Al final esos dos han logrado mantener una unión fuerte a pesar de las cosas malas :D, Abra más juego LeviHan entre lo que va sucediendo ;D y lo del embarazo y como lo sentirán debido a su vínculo también lo veremos pero más adelante, jejeje solo imagínalo papá Alfa sentirá varias de las cosas que mamá Omega pasa mientras el embarazo avanza (*w*).

**DY** :D Eren tuvo que pasar por las ideas de su padre y resistirse a que lo trataran como si fuera menos solo por su clasificación, y después de ver que Zeke es un desgraciado ha decidido que quiere ayudar :D

**PauRiddle** Es que… la verdad las cosas se pondrán feas (T_T) perdón pero la trama llega esa parte algo oscura y medio torcida, pero no hay que desesperar que Unicorn también se defenderá.

El abuelo tiene una jugada muy contraproducente para Unicorns al saber el secreto de Kenny pero calma que aún no hemos visto todo lo que pasa por la cabeza del mayor de los Ackerman y porque hasta ahora no ha tocado esa información. Y si el matrimonio es relevante para las cosas en el juzgado pero la marca también ayuda, pronto más información XD jijijiji.

Kenny es más renuente a mostrarse afectuoso con Uri pero es por su forma de ser, más ruda y tosca pero en verdad si lo aprecia. Y aunque el abuelo los puso en una situación difícil con esa mentira su vínculo demostró ser más fuerte. Jejeje para Isabel siendo bebé ellos eran sus padres XD XD XD, toda inocente siguiendo a Uri apenas aprendió a andar.

Y cierto Hanji no aria tal cosa, ella confía y ama plenamente a su mini alfa. Aunque igual lo puede hacer enojar por otras cosas XD.

XD tampoco me imagino a Kenny haciendo nido XD aunque él si tenía a Uri a su lado todo el tiempo, y Levi; bueno tendrá que aprender a vivir con el desorden de Hanji o recogerlo a cada rato. XD.

Mike es consciente de lo que sucede y logro que la culpa comenzara a crecer dentro de su padre que le ha dado una pista con ese libro que le dijo que estudiara, y por ahora con su apoyo para casar a Hanji y Levi pueden estar más seguros aunque aún deben lograr registrarlo, El circulo no se espera que haya un matrimonio en secreto.

Definitivamente veremos algunas acciones de parte del padre de Mike al pensar en lo que hizo y como está todo ahora, incluyendo que su propia familia podría estar en peligro.

Cierto Erwin debe tomar la prueba para tener ventaja y pronto lo ara :D

Hanji Y Levi aprovecharan el que ahora comparten cama, eso un hecho, jejeje en especial porque su vínculo lo motiva a ello, y aún les queda mucho que aprender en temas de juego, por otra parte Uri y Kenny se preocupan de que son un tanto obvios, sip ellos eran muy cuidadosos con ese asunto debido a que vivían bajo el mismo techo con el abuelo, Kuchel esta entretenida con los asuntos de boda y bebés aun que para ella Hanji debería ver un médico pues considera que la actividad sexual de un Alfa superior podría ser demasiado para "una beta" mientras no sospeche de que a Hanji no parece afectada por ello no lo notara XD.

Mikasa es otra a la que deben distraer, pues al no estar en otra cosa como Kuchel podría notar que Hanji está muy bien acoplada con Levi, lo que podrá hacerla sospechar pero por ahora solo molestara a su primo por su "irresponsable" y "aprovechada" forma de portarse con su prometida.

A Eren le toco pasar por una familia intolerante con los omegas pero no se ha dejado colocar en posición de omega sumiso y ahora ayudara al grupo de Unicorn, y eso será bueno :D

O si Levi en acción como todo un Alfa protegiendo a su omega es algo que espero escribir con emoción, ya tengo casi toda la escena en la cabeza (*w*).

**:D :D :D**

**Furs** XD Uri era muy efusivo en su empeño de tener la atención de Kenny y Kenny bueno como que no se le daba eso de ser amable con el pequeño alfa XD de hecho hubo dos momentos un tanto extraños en ese inicio de relación uno fue el corte en la mejilla y el otro fue una dislocación de hombro (no es dramático el asunto), lo mencionare entre lo que sucede en los siguientes capítulos entre los momentos de tensión (para que no sea tan dramático todo) jejeje.


	28. Cap 28 De días nublados – Luz gris

**Cap. 28 De días nublados – Luz gris. **

Kenny tomo su celular esperando ver un numero desconocido o bien el texto de "numero privado" pero la pantalla mostro el perteneciente a Rico.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Interrogo Kenny, pero la voz al otro lado del celular no era la de una mujer.

\- No sé quién sea usted, pero mi compañera dejo cualquier actividad en nuestra área de investigación para trabajar bajo sus órdenes y ahora su departamento ha sido volado en mil pedazos y ella esta inconsciente y herida en mi auto, ¡Maldición! ¿Quién demonios es? La vida de Rico está en peligro ¡EXIJO RESPUESTAS! – Grito Ian sosteniendo el celular de la rubia mientras conducía con una sola mano alejándose con premura del lugar.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué Rico está contigo? – Respondió Kenny eludiendo el reclamo escuchado, considerando la probabilidad de que fuera un engaño y Rico estuviera ahora muerta.

\- ¡Y una mierda! Rico se desangra en el asiento trasero y usted quien jodidos sea se pone a ser preguntas. – Refuto Ian mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

En el despacho Uri tomo el celular de las manos de Kenny para ser el quien hablara. – Escuche, Rico trabaja para nosotros en un tema muy delicado si sus afirmaciones son ciertas venga ahora mismo al edificio de Unicorn mantenga las luces frontales encendidas al llegar y se le permitirá el acceso al área subterránea. – Tras decir aquello Uri colgó sin dejar que hubiera una respuesta del otro lado.

\- Eso es riesgoso, puede ser un engaño y ella estar muerta ahora; pueden haber usado su celular planeando esto. – Remarco Kenny.

\- No, no creo que sea un engaño. – Interrumpió Hanji. – El circulo sabe que si entran en Unicorn no saldrán, uno o dos tipos en un auto dentro del estacionamiento pueden ser eliminados, no ganarían nada. –

Uri asintió mirando ahora a Erwin y Mike - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe usar un arma en caso de ser necesario? - Ambos rubios negaron por igual, Erwin de forma seria Mike visiblemente nervioso mientras tomaba entera conciencia de en qué se había metido.

Tras ello Uri miro a Levi y luego a Kenny – Vayan a bajo y estén preparados en caso de que nos equivoquemos. Levi en caso de que haya que eliminar a alguien, que sea tu mano la que dispare. –

Tanto tío como sobrino asintieron sin agregar nada, ambos sabían que era necesario actuar y como planteo Uri, solo Levi podría salir bien librado si eliminaba a alguien, no podían arriesgarse a que Kenny lo hiciera, no con el abuelo y la latente posibilidad de que le placiera hablar sobre su mayor secreto.

Tras ello Kenny tomo otra arma igual a la que le diera a Levi antes de verse con el abuelo y ambos salieron.

\- Traute, ayúdame a preparar el cuarto de cuidados, Eren tendrá que dejarlo; él está mucho mejor ahora y si Rico está en el auto que llegue lo necesitaremos. – Ordeno nuevamente Uri. – Ustedes tres por favor esperen aquí.

Apunto de salir estaban cuando el noticiero comenzó a reproducir una nueva noticia con tinte de alarma.

\- Se reporta que hace aproximadamente 40 minutos se suscitaron una serie de disparos en la línea de tren subterráneo del área central, las cámaras de seguridad captaron las imágenes de un joven varón disparando hacia otro de la misma edad, la victima parece haber recibido dos impactos en el cuerpo, pero logro escapar de la estación. El agresor fue reducido y detenido en el área del andén por los elementos de seguridad; fue llevado a la agencia más cercana pero no tenemos más datos del mencionado además de que ronda una edad estimada de 18 a 20 años, cabellera pelirroja. –

Erwin miro con detenimiento la imagen mostrada mientras su ceño se fruncia. – Es el, Floch Forster el que vimos en "el pozo", sigue las ordenes de Zeke, intentaron matar a Armin, ahora puede estar herido… debemos encontrarlo.

**-o-O-o-**

**Estacionamiento**

Tras varios minutos un auto entro con premura al estacionamiento privado con las ordenes previas de Kenny para el guardia y ahora tanto él como Levi observaban desde atrás de dos columnas a cada lado.

El auto se detuvo y la puerta del conducto se abrió. Ian bajo con cautela sin saber que esperar mantenía su mano derecha sobre su cadera listo para desenfundar su propia arma de cargo.

Kenny fue el primero en salir de su escondite dando oportunidad a que Levi se acercara sin ser visto.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tú eres el de la llamada? ¿Dónde está la pequeña rubia malhumorada? – Interrogo Kenny examinando al hombre frente a él.

\- Kenny Ackerman… El Alfa por sobre los Alfas… - Pronuncio Ian con clara sorpresa en su voz, como si Kenny fuera la última persona que esperaría ver en aquel estacionamiento.

\- Si, si… no es momento de adulaciones, pero gracias por la mención, ¿Dónde está Rico? – Respondió Kenny ahora con un tono serio.

\- Rico está en el auto. – Se escucho tras ellos, haciendo que Ian se girara con sorpresa al no haber notado la presencia de Levi.

\- Levi Ackerman… el Unicornio…- Exclamo sin pensar Ian con la misma sorpresa que para con Kenny, aunque a diferencia del primero Levi lo miro de mal forma por aquellas palabras, mientras Kenny reprimió una risa un tanto fuera de lugar, pero casi inevitable para él.

\- Si vuelves a llamarme de esa forma te romperé un brazo. – Amenazo el pelinegro.

Kenny fue directo a la parte de atrás y jalo la puerta en un rápido y fácil movimiento, cargo a la pequeña rubia notando enseguida como las mangas de su blanca camisa se llenaban de sangre y colgajos quemados de tela. – Mierda… necesitaremos atención medica de inmediato… -

\- ¡No pueden llevarla a un hospital! – Interrumpió Ian con un tono alterado. – Quién provoco la explosión estaba esperando para confirmar su muerte o bien rematarla, tras la explosión, llego una ambulancia de la nada, y Yo llevo bastantes años en el servicio como para no confiar en mi instinto, esos no eran paramédicos…

\- Bien, tu vienes con nosotros. – Ordeno Kenny. – Levi llama al piso 3 y que se preparen para intervención, sé que Uri quería usar su cuarto de recuperación, pero necesitamos un médico de verdad. –

Un momento después los tres subieron por el elevador; Kenny con Rico en brazos, Levi llamando desde su celular e Ian que aun sin entender que sucedía cargaba con la maleta que Rico había ido a recuperar al departamento.

El piso 3 de Unicorn era un área médica completamente equipada debido a que la empresa solicitaba voluntarios para probar sus nuevos fármacos, la ley les dictaba que debían de poseer los elementos necesarios para atender cualquier tipo de emergencia que se suscitara con aquellos voluntarios y en aquel caso era determinante su uso.

Cuando Kenny ingreso ya había una camilla con dos enfermeros y el medico a cargo del piso, los tres completamente confusos ante la repentina petición de Levi.

\- Señor Akerman ¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestiono el medico al verlo entrar en aquellas circunstancias.

\- Esta mujer tuvo un accidente bastante grave, tiene quemaduras en la espalda y la parte posterior de las piernas que se ven bastante mal, además de que siguen sangrando. ¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer, la quiero viva! - Ordeno Kenny con gesto serio.

El medico miro a Rico en la camilla después observo de nuevo a Kenny pero antes de que pudiera despegar los labios el más alto clavo sus grises ojos con aquella mirada que no daba lugar a cuestionamientos.

\- Le pago para que haga su trabajo de medico no para que me interrogue. – Pronuncio haciendo que los tres individuos se pusieran en acción.

**-o-O-o-**

A algunas cuadras de ahí, Armin avanzaba de forma dificultosa mientras se sostenía el costado, nunca antes se había roto algún hueso, pero estaba seguro que en ese momento alguna parte de su caja torácica lo estaba aún que consideraba que podía sentirse afortunado, podía respirar y no estaba escupiendo sangre, lo que era buena señal, no tenía ningún órgano perforado por alguna astilla ósea, y al frente podía ver con claridad la imponente altura del edificio de Unicorn además de haberse librado de su perseguidor que a decir verdad había sido muy estúpido en su forma de actuar.

**Despacho.**

\- El doctor está operando, apenas termine me ara saber los resultados. Y he puesto a ese hombre compañero de ella en espera en una de las salas superiores. – Explico Kenny a los demás, aunque sus ojos se fijaron en Uri quien se notaba molesto.

\- Esto es riesgoso, comenzaran a hacer preguntas. – Respondió ante la mirada de Kenny.

\- Eso puede solucionarse con alguna mentira, puedo dar por hecho que más tarde dirán en las noticias que fue una fuga de gas. De ahí yo diré que "es verdad" un lamentable accidente y como Rico es mi empleada decidí darle atención medica aquí mismo. – Refutó Kenny ante la molestia del más bajo.

\- Podemos considerar a Rico casi fuera de riesgo, pero aún no sabemos nada de Armin. – Interrumpió Erwin.

\- Tengo su posición, localice su celular y se está moviendo a unas cuadras de aquí. – Hablo esta vez Traute mostrando la pantalla de la portátil donde se veía un mapa de la zona con un pequeño indicador titilante. -

\- Iré ahí mismo, podría estar herido. – Respondió Erwin levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba, dio una mirada a Kenny y Uri comprobando que no lo detendrían, bien sabían que la probabilidad de que el chico fuera seguido aún era prácticamente nula con el escándalo provocado por Floch en la estación del subterráneo.

Erwin salió con paso rápido, mientras Mike un momento después apilo los documentos que habían firmado antes de todo aquel estresante momento. – Es claro que esto no es un juego, yo… creo que entre antes logremos registrar esto mejor… -

Uri observó un momento a Mike como si meditara lo que diría a continuación. – Mike; un momento, aun debemos planear como lograras acceder al registro… y además de ello… bueno, sé que esto se escuchara des contextuado, pero… Podrías permitirme unas palabras en privado. -

Kenny enarco una ceja ante aquello era claro que eso no era algo que hubieran planeado, Levi también observo la petición con cierto soslayo de extrañeza, Hanji pareció curiosa por aquellas palabras y Mike un poco extrañado pareció dudar ligeramente, pero asintió a ello.

Un momento después ambos salieron de ahí para pasar a un despacho más pequeño, pero igualmente elegante, este decorado con maderas oscuras y de muros completamente forrados de libreros llenos de volúmenes y colecciones completas sobre química, este era el despacho de Uri.

El más bajo cerro tras de sí y camino hacia su escritorio donde tomo asiento e insto a Mike a hacerlo mismo frente a él.

\- Mike, dime ¿los documentos que traer son únicos o tienes formatos adicionales? – Pregunto Uri.

Mike observó un momento los profundos y serios ojos violeta del pequeño Alfa y sintió que en realidad no era eso lo que quería preguntarle. – No, traje juegos adicionales y formatos de matrimonio normal y por reclamación, en caso de que decidieran proceder de otra manera. –

\- ¿Tienes un documento "de reclamación**"? – Cuestiono Uri - ¿Tienes facultad para hacerlo retro aplicable? –

Mike miro intrigado a Uri ante aquella pregunta. – Si, solo necesitaría un sello de la corte, pero tengo uno en casa, mi padre me lo concedió por medio de favores, dijo que si iba a ser un gran juez en algún momento debía de conocer todo lo que podía hacer… pero ¿a qué viene esto señor Uri? La unión por "reclamación" es el tipo de "matrimonio" más bajo, ruin y deplorable que puede usar un Alfa, además en este caso no es necesario, todo ha quedado asentado de que fue un "trato" incluso podemos redactar un escrito donde Hanji hable de conformidad con su unión con Levi y una carta de "promesa de amor y cuidado**" para que la firme Levi y así Hanji pueda usar un collar pequeño y discreto en vez de la placa de 2x5cm. –

Uri negó con un movimiento suave. – Mike necesito que los documentos firmados se hagan por duplicado, un acta de matrimonio por reclamación y una carta de silencio de tu parte. –

El rostro de Mike se tornó aún más serio y confuso por aquella petición en especial porque se lo pedía de forma privada. - ¿Una carta de silencio**? No es necesario YO jamás delataría a Hanji sobre su clasificación. Ni lo que está pasando aquí. –

Uri observo a Mike sin decir más, medito sus palabras un momento y finalmente hablo. – Mike; de tu puño y letra necesito una carta de silencio y con ello asegurar que lo que te voy a plantear solo quedara entre tu y yo, por lo menos hasta que no haya alternativa. Esto lo hubiera realizado con Erwin, pero él no es un abogado civil con camino para ser juez, él es penalista y le tocara la tarea de plantarse frente a esos criminales, pero tú puedes ayudarlo a que el juego este a su favor frente a cualquier corte. –

Mike solo podía ver aquellos ojos violetas y el temple que había en ellos, él como cualquiera que conociera Unicorn sabía que Uri Reiss era el mejor amigo de Kenny Ackerman pero como todos siempre se preguntó como dos personas tan diferentes podían ser amigos, sin embargo aquella seria mirada y su aun no formulada petición concreta le hacía sentir que ellos eran amigos por que se complementaban, Uri era la calma y Kenny la tormenta.

En aquel instante Uri le estaba haciendo sentir la intranquilidad de quien ve la calma sabiendo que hay caos tras esta.

**-o-O-o-**

Erwin salió del edificio y apenas sus pies alcanzaron la blanca acera un hombre alto y formido se le emparejo mientras colgaba una llamada en el auricular que se sujetaba a su oreja.

\- Sr Erwin, el sr. Kenny me ha ordenado que lo acompañe. – Hablo aquel alto hombre.

El rubio lo observo un momento identificando a aquel individuo como uno de los elementos de seguridad privada que resguardaban la entrada al edificio y los niveles superiores.

Erwin no deseaba negarse, pero le resultaría incomodo aun que aquella cuestión no paso a más porque sus ojos captaron la delgada figura de Armin cruzando la calle con gesto dolorido.

Armin era un chico con mucha suerte, eso o era muy hábil debido a que aquella era la segunda ocasión en que se encontró en un peligro real y había logrado escapar regresando a Unicorn, ese era el pensamiento que tenía Erwin y también el deseo de que la suerte del pequeño rubio no lo abandonara si ocurría un nuevo ataque.

Alguno minutos más tarde Armin fue atendido en el piso 3 al igual que en el caso de Rico, el informe fue dado de voz a Kenny para comunicarle que en el caso de Rico se realizaba una intervención quirúrgica debido a que su espalda y piernas había sufrido quemaduras de primero y segundo grado, además de presentar varios cortes en los brazos con pequeños rastros de astillas de vidrio, pero se encontraba estable; sin embargo tendría que permanecer en observación una vez terminen de curar las heridas.

Por otra parte, Armin presentaba un estrellamiento en el omoplato derecho y una costilla rota, además de los grandes y ennegrecidos moretones en los puntos donde había recibido los impactos.

Aquella información Kenny se las hizo saber a los demás, ahora debían recomponer sus planes.

**Despacho.**

Uri ingreso con Mike siguiéndolo, el rubio se notaba con un gesto de extrañeza, duda y estar en un proceso de digerir información demasiado densa en poco tiempo.

\- Rico está viva, pero fuera de combate, no podrá seguir en esto. Armin tiene rotos un par de huesos y también necesitara reposo, he ordenado que las cámaras de vigilancia sean supervisadas 24 hrs. Así que ahora ¿de qué tanto hablaban? – Explico e interrogo Kenny mirando a Uri.

Uri permanecía serio sin dejar que Kenny o cualquiera pudiera leer algo en su expresión. – Hable con Mike sobre mi directa participación en el círculo, así como la de su padre años atrás, no quiero que él se forme ideas erróneas; es mejor que sepa todo detalle que talvez Erwin pudiera no decirle por tratarse de los crímenes que involucran al Sr. Zacharius y también considero que debemos de tener dos originales de los documentos de la unión de Levi y Hanji, es mejor prevenir. -

Así que, por favor Levi, Kenny firme nuevamente para que Mike y Erwin puedan ir con el sr. Smith y después buscar la forma de registrar la unión.

Mike coloco las hojas ya sin extenderla en el escritorio solo dejándolas una sobre otra con los espacios de firma visibles en gesto de hacer las cosas más rápido. – A señor Kenny por favor también necesito que ponga su huella digital aquí. – Señalo Mike un espacio vacío en la hoja que reposaba en la parte más baja del conjunto de estas. – Es un agregado que el señor Uri me pidió, es una carta de "buena fe" del comprador del omega, es decir un texto donde usted exponía que trataría bien a Hanji, le daría educación y sobre todo la mantendría "limpia" para su sobrino mientras terminaba de crecer. – Termino explicando mientras colocaba un pequeño cojín de tinta a un lado.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con cierto fastidio por tener que ensuciarse con la tinta, pero no menciono nada mas de ello.

Tras aquellos detalles Erwin y Mike salieron de Unicorn con dirección a Sina.

**-o-o-**

**Oficina de policía – centro.**

La reja en el área de separos fue abierta y los ojos de Floch se encontraron con los del comandante Kitz Weilman y la aún más fúrica mirada de Zeke.

El pelirrojo quiso hablar, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna Zeke lo hizo primero. - ¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! En que jodido momento creíste que disparar en un andén lleno de gente era lo correcto. ¡Los viejos Ackerman y Reiss están furiosos!... ¡TU jodida cara de idiota está en todos los malditos noticieros!... mierda… - Gruño Zeke ante la situación. – Al menos Yelena voló en pedazos a esa entrometida de Brzenska. –

\- Ha, con respecto a eso mis hombres estaban listos para verificar el lugar, el departamento quedo reducido a cenizas pero no encontraron el cuerpo de la mujer… de hecho en el techo del edificio vecino, el que es más bajo hallaron una mancha de sangre, la mujer intento escapar por la ventana pero es claro que la explosión aun así la alcanzo, parece que se arrastró unos 4 metros, pero debió de recibir ayuda porque había pisadas marcadas con la misma sangre que se dirigían hacia la escalera de emergencia de ese edificio, el rastro se pierde en el callejón repentinamente es probable que el sujeto que la ayudo haya puesto bolsas en sus zapatos para no dejar más rastro de sangre, es claro que se trataba de un varón debido al tamaño de las huellas, sin embargo nadie vio nada o eso dijeron las personas del lugar. Creo que tenemos a más miembros ayudando a Unicorn de los que conocemos… - Término de explicar Weilman.

Zeke se mostró sumamente serio, prácticamente en un tenso silencio. – Estoy rodeado de inútiles e idiotas. Esto no les gustara nada a los viejos. –

**-o-O-o-**

**Oficina del decano – Sina**

El sr. Smith firmo aquellos documentos sin muchas quejas no se sentía feliz de ello, pero si lo dicho por Mike y Erwin era factible Hanji podría estar segura aun que un papel lo coloque a él como un padre terrible que vendió a su niña en prácticamente un matrimonio concertado.

\- ¿Hanji está bien? Espero que los días después de la marca no hayan sido difíciles para ella, ya quiero verla y abrazar a mi pequeña Hanji. – Afirmo el sr. Smith con la voz de un padre preocupado.

Erwin asintió buscando que su padre se sintiera mejor. – Hanji está bien, parece bastante feliz de estar al lado de Levi, y bueno Levi no tiene muchas expresiones en el rostro, pero se mantiene cerca de Hanji, además el aroma de ella se ha vuelto casi imperceptible al tener el aroma de Levi cubriéndola. –

Su padre suspiro un poco incómodo. – Bueno, si ella está segura, está bien para mí; solo espero que Levi la respete hasta que haya una boda formal, aun que tendría que hacerlo, su madre me dijo en la fiesta que la habitación de Hanji está cerca de la de ella así que Levi debe comportarse, y aun que hayan decidido vincularse para protegerla me incomoda el hecho. –

Erwin trato de no realizar ningún gesto que pudiera hacer dudar a su padre, era claro que no le gustara saber que Hanji duerme con Levi y es claro el por qué, puede que Hanji no sea su hija biológica, pero la quiere como tal.

\- Papá, el señor Kenny me dijo que te niegas a moverte de casa, adema de que aquí en la universidad estás claramente expuesto, por favor no puedes… - Comenzó a decir Erwin tanto para cambiar el tema como para tocar el punto de su seguridad más ahora que Rico y Armin habían sido atacados, pero su padre negó.

\- No Erwin, si desaparezco de pronto, esos hombres podrán dar por hecho que el secreto de Hanji lleva mucho tiempo, además de que veo que ahora Mike está implicado y tuvieron que decirle lo de su padre…- Expreso el sr. Smith mirando al alto rubio con una expresión casi compasiva.

Mike quiso desviar la mirada, pero en los ojos de aquel hombre no había ningún tipo de reclamo o resentimiento. – Sr. Smith… yo lamento que mi padre sea el culpable de que perdiera a su esposa y Hanji a sus padres… nunca pensé que él podría ser… una persona tan despreciable.

El mayor negó con la cabeza. – No Mike, tú no tienes culpa de ello; no sé qué orillo a tu padre a hacer lo que hizo, si fue solo por dinero o por la presión de estar en ese grupo de criminales, no puedo negar que siento un profundo desprecio por él ahora, pero se también sé que debo de mantenerme al margen o podría estropear todo lo que han logrado hasta ahora. Tengo Fe en que él será castigado por sus crímenes. –

Mike se sintió avergonzado ante las palabras de aquel hombre que había perdido a su esposa y a sus mejores amigos y sin embargo continuaba firme y dispuesto a ser fuerte talvez para sí mismo talvez para Erwin y Hanji.

\- Papá por favor, se cuidadoso; al mínimo indicio de que algo está mal presiona el auto marcado de mi número y por favor vea Unicorn; no regreses a casa. –

Fueron las palabras de Erwin para después salir con Mike rumbo al registro mientras planeaban como lograr ingresar al sistema.

**40 minutos más tarde.**

Ambos rubios permanecían dentro del auto aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio de tramites. Podrían entrar era seguro pero la cuestión era si podrían lograr su cometido y salir.

Mike toco el hombro de Erwin mientras le hacia una seña con la cabeza. – Debemos hacerlo, confiemos en que no se esperan a que tratemos de hacer un registro, después de todo "ellos impidieron que Levi y Haji soliciten un matrimonio" nunca se esperaran que hubiera un juez fuera de su vista.

Erwin dio otra mirada hacia el edificio y salió del auto sin agregar nada. Ambos caminaron con paso firme y atentos a ser objeto de miradas. – El circulo debió de retirarse un poco tras saber que fallaron en ambos atentados necesitaran reagruparse así que tenemos posibilidades de un campo "libre" al menos un par de horas. – Señalo Erwin mirando hacia el área donde debían ir ahora dentro del lugar. Ambos avanzaron hasta el área de registros matrimoniales observando que el lugar estaba despejado, debido a que el horario de atención al público había terminado, no así el de oficina por lo que en zona de registros se encontraba la persona encargada tecleando en su computadora.

Mike observo aquello y una idea paso por su cabeza. – Esa mujer la conozco ya he tratado con ella en antiguos registros que realice, y puede que nos complique las cosas…-

\- ¿Tuviste discusiones laborales con ella? – Pregunto Erwin considerando la probabilidad, pero Mike negó aquello.

\- No… peor; se me lanza al cuello cada que me ve, siempre ha intentado que salga con ella, pero no es mi tipo, nunca lo ha sido. Y ahora menos que tengo a mi dulce Nanaba, el problema será que si vio la transmisión de la fiesta de Unicorn puede que me haya visto de fondo con mi hermosa compañía y puede que, aunque ninguna orden le hayan dado se niegue a ayudar. –

Erwin curvo una ceja ante aquello que sonaba casi como un pésimo chiste en aquel momento.

\- Mike, un asunto de "faldas" no puede ser impedimento. –

El más alto golpeteo ligeramente los dedos sobre la manija de su portafolio, miro el serio rostro de Erwin y después a la mujer que seguía escribiendo sin haberlos notado siquiera.

\- Ya se… hagamos esto, nos acercamos y seguramente ella me ara mal gesto yo le diré que necesito entrar a registros… de divorcios, si eso servirá; entonces seguramente me lo negara. Ahí tú tienes que intervenir, coquetea con ella y hazla salir, necesitare unos 30 minutos. – Explico Mike a Erwin quien ahora lo miraba casi perplejo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "coquetee con ella"? ¿Qué clase de descabellado plan es ese? – Se quejo Erwin. – Además afirmaste que tú eres quien le gusta. -

Mike frunció el ceño con incomodidad, pero debía de convencer a Erwin de hacer aquello. – No es así de literal, no es que yo le guste por completo, a ella le gustan… no, le fascinan los rubios altos y bien parecidos, así que es probable que pase de mi para ponerte a ti en su mira. –

Erwin se mostró casi indignado. – No voy a actuar de esa forma, sabes que no soy esa clase de hombre que va sobre cualquier chica, aunque sea por esto no voy a actuar como un "galancete de ocasión". –

Mike mostro un semblante serio ante su querido amigo al que conocía desde que eran solo niños pequeños aprendiendo a caminar y prácticamente habían compartido el mismo corralito de juegos, para después hablar con un tono tan serio que no dejo duda.

\- Erwin, tu dijiste que arias cualquier cosa por proteger a Hanji. –

Erwin cruzo los brazos un momento. – Si y lo aria pero no quiero que después sepa que recurrí a actuar de esa forma. -

Mike suspiro soltando la tención de su rostro ante la respuesta de Erwin. – Tal vez la pequeña Hanji se entere que su serio e intachable hermano mayor se "tiro" a prácticamente todo el equipo de porristas de la universidad. –

Erwin frunció el ceño ante aquella ¿amenaza? Después de todo él siempre se preocupó por mostrar una imagen correcta y respetable para Hanji. – Yo no seduje ni engañe a esas chicas, con cada una fui directo que solo sería un encuentro casual, sexual y sin NADA de por medio y ellas estuvieron bien con eso, sabes que no hubo ningún problema, y tampoco Hanji tiene por qué saberlo. –

Mike solo se limitó a mirar con seriedad a Erwin entornando una ceja, el rubio más bajo solo realizo un gesto malhumorado y hablo. – Ágamos esto ya… -

Ambos hombres se acercaron al mostrador y como lo predijo el más alto la mujer tras él lo miro con molestia y le negó el acceso a las computadoras de registro que estaban en el cubículo tras ella.

\- Por favor, es un caso rápido solo déjame hacer la entrada de información no tardare mucho. Eso y la impresión de una placa de datos, porque es un divorcio con antecedente Alfa- Omega, el omega regresa con su familia y la placa la usara para comprobar su separación. – Explico Mike mientras la mujer lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer lo miro de arriba abajo y hablo de forma desdeñosa. – Pero Mike, tu no necesitas trabajar más, seguro que tu novia heredera de Thouret Company C.A. No le importa mantenerte, pero no te culpo por tomar la oportunidad, si la marcas y la tomas legalmente Thouret podría ser tuya. –

Mike torció los labios en un gesto de molestia más que clara. – Por favor… Tu… - Hiba comenzar a discutir cuando Erwin decidió intervenir.

\- Disculpe señorita, sé que esto puede resultar molesto y no es asunto mío, pero creo que una dama tan encantadora como usted podría poner sus hermosos ojos en un hombre que muestre la atención que usted merece. –

La chica dirigió su molesta mirada hacia Erwin a quien no había prestado atención antes notando aquel hermoso rostro que le daba una suave y varonil sonrisa. Un cálido sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas. – Yo lo conozco, usted es Erwin Smith; el cuñado de Levi Ackerman, lo vi en la transmisión del evento de Unicorn, debe ser usted muy cercano al joven Ackerman por que permaneció al lado suyo mientras su prometida hablaba, debe ser muy emocionante estar en ese círculo social porque hay gente tan importante y yo… -

Mike observo como aquella mujer se perdía en hablar con Erwin y tras unos dos minutos de palabrería hueca, el rubio consiguió interrumpirla con la excusa de desear un café casi de la nada pero la mujer no lo percibió como algo extraño y se levantó para mostrarle donde estaba la máquina de café del lugar, dejando a Mike solo e ignorado en el área; cosa que era lo que necesitaba, ahora debía actuar rápido y aprovechar todo el tiempo que le pudiera conseguir Erwin.

El registro fue rápido, sus permisos perfectamente validos fueron aceptados por el sistema y en 15 minutos los documentos que llevaba con el fueron ingresados tanto en imagen como en registro dentro del basto archivo gubernamental de enlaces matrimoniales, solo restaban dos cosas por hacer colocar su firma virtual y grabar la pequeña placa que Hanji debería usar.

Lo primero fue rápido pero los nervios le carcomían mientras la pequeña máquina de grabado de aquella oficina realizaba su trabajo, haciendo que Mike sintiera eternos los 3 minutos que demoro en grabar sobre la placa.

Cuando esta estuvo lista el rubio la tomo a un cliente para colocarla dentro de un estuche ya preparado para aquellos casos y reposaban en la parte alta de la estantería de la máquina. Guardo todo lo que había usado y salió de la oficina esperando nadie lo viera salir y ver que hacia Erwin para entretener a la mujer.

Para su sorpresa junto a la máquina de café estaba su amigo con la mejor cara de "interés" sobre la conversación que podía poner, escuchando a aquella joven hablar y hablar que aparentemente ni siquiera había notado el tiempo transcurrido.

Mike le hizo una seña rápida a su amigo y salió primero, llego hasta el auto y una vez dentro marco al celular de Erwin para librarlo de aquella mujer, y así un par de minutos después Erwin también abordo el auto.

\- Esto… no sé si fue fácil o complicado… - Soltó Erwin apenas se sentó tras el volante. – Esa mujer es una interesada que no lo disimula en nada, toda su conversación se basaba en su interés de "saber más" del circulo social de personas "tan destacadas" como los Ackerman, y que sería "maravilloso" que saliéramos los 4 en una cita doble, hablando de Hanji, Levi, ella y yo, según ella cree que podría convertirse en "la mejor amiga" de Hanji. – Soltó Erwin con tono cansino.

Mike rio muy ligeramente. – Y eso que no has tenido que verla más de una vez como yo, y creo que no tengo que decir más de lo que ya notaste, en realidad es una interesada en busca de casarse con algún tipo que le resuelva la vida, es claro que le interesaste por estar prácticamente dentro del "área" familiar de los Ackerman, con Hanji casada con Levi. Bueno eso ya no importa, hemos conseguido lo que necesitábamos. – Anuncio Mike mostrando el estuche donde se encontraba la placa.

**-o-O-o-**

**Oficina en algún punto indeterminado de la ciudad.**

Una figura seria y de semblante casi amenazante se mantenía rectamente sentado tras un pulido escritorio de roble, chapado en una negra y reflejante cubierta, aun lado junto a la ventana que daba vista a una amplia glorieta con una bella fuente barroca se encontraba una segunda figura; alta con expresión seria mientras fumaba lentamente un fino cigarro blanco.

Frente al escritorio se encontraban dos personas; Yelena con una expresión seria y los brazos entre cruzados en su espalda baja, casi en una postura militar con las piernas ligeramente separadas. A su lado en una posición menos dignificante se hallaba Floch ligeramente encorvado mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo con el derecho sin parar de hacer un movimiento de frotado por encima del codo; muestra de su nerviosismo, que comenzaba a ser molesto a los ojos de quien permanecía en el escritorio.

Tras Yelena y Floch al otro lado de aquella oficina estaban sentados en sillones tan negros como el escritorio Weilman y Zeke quien también fumaba con claro gesto de molestia, aun lado de ellos dos figuras más se mantenían de pie en completo silencio.

Todo aquello formaba un ambiente asfixiante con una tención que amenazaba en romperse de forma violenta mientras apenas el lugar era iluminado por la gris luz del ocaso de un sol que incluso parecía negarse a iluminar aquel sitio. Finalmente, tras el escritorio el sr. Reiss hablo cerrando una carpeta de golpe que había estado viendo un momento antes.

\- Y bien Yelena, ¿Qué mierda sucedió? – Pregunto observando desde sus violetas ojos que a diferencia de los de su hijo estos eran fríos como dos pozos de agua turbia.

La alta mujer mantuvo una expresión seria sin demostrar inquietud en el rostro. – Seguí a mi objetivo con precisión, la vi comunicarse por celular en dos ocasiones, pero nadie llego a su encuentro en el tiempo previo a la eliminación, entro al departamento y volé el piso como se me ordeno, ella abrió la puerta, es claro que es una agente con entrenamiento debido a que pudo alcanzar la ventana posterior en segundos, pero aun así debió de terminar herida, alguien en el otro edificio debió ayudarla. Si la localizamos en algún hospital podemos rematarla. – Explico Yelena sin perder un ápice de seriedad en su voz.

El hombre mayor la miro fijamente como analizándola. – Cuando Zeke dijo que eras su mejor "agente" creí que hablaba en serio, pero veo que tu trabajo de eliminación está plagado de errores. ¿Realmente crees que Rico Brzenska fue ayudada por alguno de los habitantes de ese edificio? Es claro que no. – Pronuncio en un tono de regaño mientras detrás Zeke gruñía ligeramente por aquellas palabras siendo que como había dicho el sr. Reiss él había afirmado que Yelena era su mejor "agente".

\- He intervenido las cámaras de la zona incluyendo las del edificio, y tengo dos tomas dentro del lugar, la agente Rico fue llevada en brazos por un hombre, pero este tenía el rostro cubierto por un protector policiaco, pero pude seguir su rastro a través de las cámaras de zonas públicas, se dirigía a Unicorns usando uno de los autos del departamento de investigación de la policía. – Explico una de las personas paradas junto a Zeke. Se trataba de una chica bajita y de cabello oscuro.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¡¿Adónde más la iba a llevar?! No es como que no pudiéramos nosotros deducir eso. – Intervino el abuelo Ackerman girándose con molestia mientras trituraba el cigarro sobre un cenicero de vidrio tan rojo que parecía hecho de sangre.

\- Estas explicaciones son absurdas, ustedes dos fallaron en lo que se les encomendó, ahora Kenny, Uri y todos sus entrometidos ayudantes tienen información de como actuaremos. Es claro que no irán a denunciarnos así de fácil sabiendo que el tribunal esta de nuestro lado con los magistrados, pero es claro que ya deben estarse moviendo, seguro intentaran comunicarse con Pixie. -

Cuando el mayor de los Akerman hizo una pausa una insegura voz intervino. – Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, ¿Por qué no ponemos una bomba en Unicorn? Así todos se irían al infierno- Hablo Floch, pero la respuesta que recibió fue inesperada y demasiado rápida para evitarla.

Un frio y duro golpe se incrusto en su mandíbula lanzándolo al suelo y abriendo la carne que rodeaba su boca, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a manar.

El mayor de los Ackerman corto cartucho tras propinar aquel golpe y apunto de lleno al pelirrojo en una distancia que si jalaba del gatillo su cabeza desaparecería de su sitio ante el plomo que escupiría aquella arma. – TU eres él subordinado más imbécil que había visto en mi vida, disparar en un andén con una multitud viéndote, ser arrestado y luego llamar a esta oficina, tienes suerte de que Weilman estuviera de encargado en el área en ese momento. Pero es claro que alguien como tú terminara causando problemas graves. – Dijo el abuelo mientras su dedo rozaba el gatillo cuando una mano lo tomo por la muñeca.

\- Vamos viejo, creo que debes calmarte, Floch es nuevo bajo mis órdenes aún le falta experiencia es claro que un asesinato aun es mucho para él, bueno no hacerlo más bien hacerlo de forma discreta, además debemos concretar nuestro siguiente paso, en 15 días será nuestra "fiesta para nuestros compradores" no podemos arruinarlo. – Hablo Zeke soltando al mayor, antes de reanudar su explicación.

\- Esperemos un par de días para que las cosas se enfríen, en Unicorn deben estar bastante aturdidos en realidad, no tienen tantos miembros apoyándolos y Pixi está en algún lugar de las vegas o talvez ya ni siquiera ahí, será como buscar una aguja en un pajar para ellos.

Lo que debemos hacer es re dirigir nuestro objetivo, es claro que al menos Brzenska y Arlet estarán fuera de esto un tiempo, así que deberíamos hacer presión en un punto más importante, el padre de Erwin y Hanji, creo que es hora de que el "abogado prodigio" se quede sin familia. – Explico el rubio acomodando sus lentes y sonriendo con propia satisfacción, para después girarse hacia las dos figuras que continuaban de pie junto al sillón.

\- Porco, vigila al rector de Sina y espera mi llamada – Tras aquello el mencionado asintió sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad y salió sin decir una sola palabra, después de ello Zeke miro nuevamente a los dos mayores. - Sr. Reiss, sr. Ackerman, vamos a darle a Unicorn mucho en que entretenerse, díganme ¿hay algo más que podamos usar además de la denuncia de esa omega? Vamos hablamos de su hijo y su nieto – Interrogo Zeke.

Ambos hombres se miraron un momento sin expresión alguna, hasta que el abuelo hablo. – En realidad pensé que había quedado claro lo de que están limpios, incluso los cuerpos dejados en la bodega ningún medio los ha relacionado con ellos, además ellos mismos saben que nosotros controlamos "la investigación" de ese "caso" es por ello que hasta ahora se han mantenido en silencio. –

Tras aquello el sr. Reiss agrego. – En efecto, pero esos dos son astutos, debemos aplastarlos, es probable que en su siguiente movimiento ellos lo hagan con nosotros. No tenemos nada más que podamos usar como un ataque mediático antes de la denuncia de la omega… A menos que consideres que una información de cotilleo basura te sirva de algo. –

\- ¿Cotilleo basura? – Cuestiono Zeke.

\- No importa, solo deberíamos enfocarnos en lo realmente relevante, la denuncia de Zoe y como su padre, hermano y la misma Unicorn la han encubierto en su mentira dejando que escale hasta la posición en la que esta, una sucia omega burlándose de la sociedad Alfa. – Interrumpió el abuelo mostrando mayor interés en el caso de Hanji pero cuya intervención en realidad había sido para cortar lo que para él fue claro sin ser pronunciado.

El sr. Reiss estuvo a punto de soltar algo como "Kenny y Uri son pareja", aquella intervención fue extraña hasta para el mayor de los Ackerman, pensó para sí mismo - "No es que este protegiendo el secreto de Kenny si no que no toleraría la vergüenza de que descubrieran que en su familia de Alfas había nacido un omega, por aquella declaración"- O eso era lo que quería creer para sí y se repetía mentalmente.

No pareció que nadie notara nada fuera de lugar por lo que Zeke continúo hablando. – Bien, Pieck quiero que te reúnas con los magistrados y preparen todo para esto, Zoe no será la primera Omega denunciada por mentir en su clasificación, pero si será la que tenga un escándalo mayor y asegúrate de buscar los medios para que Levi no pueda molestarnos.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn**

Kenny y Uri permanecían en el despacho, cada uno ocupado en lo propio.

\- ¿De qué hablaste con el amigo de Erwin? – Interrogo Kenny de la nada.

Uri realizo un par de anotaciones más antes de contestar. – Ya lo dije antes, le di detalles de lo que su padre hace, es importante que tenga las cosas en claro. Por cierto ¿Le permitiste más tiempo libre a Levi? Por qué después de retomar la calma con Rico y Armin salió de aquí llevándose a Hanji y en verdad necesito trabajar con ella – Respondió mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora aun lado donde el noticiero aun hablaba de la explosión que había sido cubierta como "una fuga de gas y explosión accidental de esta".

Kenny realizo un ligero chasquido. – No te creo con lo de Mike y si, deje que el enano regresara a su habitación, supongo que está bien que pase tiempo con Hanji, después de todo con lo que sucede no pueden disfrutar adecuadamente el inicio de su vínculo y tú sabes bien cuan frustrante es eso. –

Uri no respondió nada, pero su silencio era más que suficiente para demostrar que era verdad, la joven pareja necesitaba tiempo para ellos.

**-o-O-o-**

**Habitación de Levi**

El nido estaba formado en la amplia cama, Hanji permanecía sentada en este mientras Levi a su espalda propinaba suaves besos en su nuca, cuello y hombros mientras emitía un suave ronroneo desde su garganta, una forma muy aterciopelada de su gruñido, pero enfocado a demostrar el placer que sentía al tener a Hanji con él.

\- Ahora eres mi esposa. – Pronuncio con sus finos labios pegados a la bronceada piel.

\- Fue una "boda" muy rápida y simple es poco… - Respondió la castaña jugueteando con el cabello del varón. –

Levi dio un suave apretón con sus labios sobre la marca de la nuca asiendo que la castaña gimiera suavemente. – Cuando esto termine tendremos una gran boda si eso deseas; iglesia, salón, jardín, un vestido de seda, un ramo de orquídeas, lo que haga feliz a mi omega… -

Hanji se giró para verlo a los ojos. – Solo era una broma, sé que era necesario; no necesito una enorme fiesta, solo estar al lado de mi Alfa. –

El pelinegro rozo la barbilla de la fémina acercando sus labios, quedando a nada de estos sin rozarlos. – Aunque no lo quieras igual mi madre organizara una enorme celebración, es algo que ella desea. –

Hanji se dejó envolver por los brazos del Alfa dejándose llevar por sus caricias mientras ella misma tocaba los músculos de su fuerte espalda. – ¿Esta seria nuestra noche de bodas? – Pregunto con un tono juguetón.

Levi pasó ambas manos por sus caderas con suavidad, disfrutando el contacto de aquella suave piel. - No, esto es solo nuestro aprendizaje como Alfa y Omega. Cuando tengamos la celebración organizada por mi madre será nuestra noche de bodas. –

Hanji se separó un poco de él para verlo directo al rostro de nuevo. – Eso suena fuera de lugar, en especial cuando ya has sembrado tu semilla. – Murmuro suavemente mientras tocaba su lizo vientre con una mano.

Levi tomo aquella delgada mano femenina y la beso antes de hablar. – Los protocolos ceremoniales y de boda no son un problema para mí, ni me afectan. –

Hanji continúo sonriendo ahora posando su mano libre en el pecho de blanca piel. – Entonces juguemos un poco más. – Pronuncio siendo ella ahora la que producía un suave ronroneo en su garganta, para después buscar los labios del varón.

Levi le dio un corto beso para después acercarse a su oído. – Hanji hay algo que quiero que uses para mi… - Murmuro con aquel tono profundo y aterciopelado en su voz de Alfa.

La castaña se estremeció con aquellas palabras. - ¿Usar… algo? ¿Acaso mi Alfa tiene ideas pervertidas en la cabeza? – Pregunto ella con una mirada curiosa y apenada.

Levi se separó de ella para alcanzar una de las cómodas adyacentes de donde extrajo una caja guardada en la parte inferior. Aquella caja era de cartón blanco, con un pequeño sello que solo denotaba pertenecía a una entrega personal, además de medir unos 30 cm. por lado y poco más de 8cm. de alto.

Hanji la miro con curiosidad tomándola para ver su contenido, al destaparla se esperó encontrarse con algún conjunto realizado en encajes y transparencia o talvez una serie de juguetes que su Alfa pretendiera incluir en "su juego" pero el contenido no era nada de eso sin embargo el rostro de la castaña se sonrojo mientras tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

\- ¡Levi! ¿Esto es enserio? – Pregunto mirando al pelinegro casi con incredulidad. Pero el varón solo sonrió ligeramente de forma ladina y respondió usando la voz en aquel tono de terciopelo.

\- Quiero verlo en ti. –

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Jejeje, ¿Qué se imaginan que hay en la caja? No es lencería ni ropa sexy, tampoco un juguete sexual. Se me ocurre algo, que tal si jugamos a algo. **

**Quien adivine lo que hay en la caja podrá sugerir una cosa que le gustaría ver en este fic. Por ejemplo. – Que aparezca alguna otra pareja o algo así, claro nada muy descabellado para poder incluirlo.**

**Bueno si hay alguien interesado, me dejan su respuesta en un Review o en un comentario en la publicación del cap en mi página de Face (Monocromo en Azul). Gana el primero en comentar adivinando correctamente en caso de que hubiera dos personas acertando.**

**Beshos :D**

**Notas:**

Dentro del trato que se les da a los Omegas que ralla casi en objetos de uso personal existen cláusulas que pueden ser solicitadas y aplicadas tanto en su beneficio como en perjuicio dependiendo del caso.

**Documento de reclamación:** Una petición amparada por la ley en que un Alfa se le permite reclamar a un Omega que le parezca para emparejar, siempre y cuando dicho omega no esté vinculado con otro Alfa o este en proceso de vincularse, sin importar la edad con relación a la adultez.

Mientras a los Omegas menores de edad se les toma como individuos que pueden ser vendidos a Alfas por sus tutores, un Omega adulto en calidad de soltería y "limpio" de marca Alfa puede ser requerido por un Alfa a través de un tribunal. Con ello al Omega en cuestión se le notificara jurídicamente que un Alfa tiene interés en él y si dicho Alfa cumple con los parámetros de posición social, estabilidad económica, pleno deseo y decisión de formar una familia con él omega a este se le forzara a tener interacción con él (citas y convivencia). En caso de que el Alfa considere que la compañía de dicho Omega es de su completo grado al Omega se le instara a unirse con él Alfa, tanto en matrimonio como marca. Si el omega se niega este puede recibir represalias de varias índoles.

**Documento de promesa de amor y cuidado:** Es un escrito firmado por el Alfa comprador o interesado en un omega acompañado del sello de un Juez en funciones donde se redacta una promesa de "no hacer daño" al Omega que está adquiriendo (u obligando) a unirse a él, las promesas de dicho documento pueden ir desde darle educación si el omega aun es menor de edad, a no forzar la copula con violencia. Aun que es más un escrito meramente decorativo debido a que tras las puertas los Alfas suelen hacer lo que quieran con el omega debido a que el celo y la carga hormonal deja indefensos a estos.

**Una carta de silencio:** Un documento que se le puede solicitar a cualquier abogado que realiza comprar y tratos de matrimonio Alfa-Omega en caso de que los involucrados quieran mantener el anonimato y su unión, o compra de un omega. El abogado que realiza el trámite queda bajo castigo legal si revela dicha información.

**Comentarios :D**

**Zandruky** XD XD XD Imagínate eso XD yo escribiendo un guión para telenovela XD XD Esa sería una novela bien loca, pasarían un montón de cosas jejeje (*w*). Un sr. Smith x Kuchel, jejeje esa idea me gusta y me causa bastante gracia, no por ellos si no por la reacción de Levi y Erwin ante la idea y la enredada relación familiar que se formaría XD.

Rico ahora en proceso de recuperación pero no podrá participar por ahora, igual que Armin. Ese Floch es un dolor de cabeza por su forma de actuar y con humos en la cabeza se vuelve a un más molesto. También me duele que les pasen cosas malas a los buenos aquí pero la trama es la trama así que aún hay que esperar lo que acontecerá.

Gracias por seguir el fic :D :D :D, me alegra muchooooo que la historia guste ;D

**Maisis11** Si :C con esas leyes el omega siempre tiene un posición fea pero más adelante eso cambiara aun que será una dura batalla, aún nos falta por ver lo que acontecerá, :D si tendremos fiesta pero primero habrán de librarse de las cosas malas que se le vienen encima. Jejeje y Levi le dará mucho amor a su linda Hanji. Y Uri bueno el piensa más cosas de las que dice y tampoco se queda tranquilo de cómo se pueden dar las cosas, pronto veremos esto y lo que en realidad hablo con Mike.

**Furs** XD Cierto las puertas sin seguro han sido el mayor problema para esos dos, deberían mandar instalar seguros automáticos para no pasar por esas cosas XD jejeje. Y también es cierto el panorama esta difícil para ellos y aún no han decidido si enviaran a alguien a buscar a Pixi o que harán.

**Dy** :D Las cosas se complican pero las cosas no son lo que parece y de pronto PLAAAASSSSSS ocurre algo que no se esperaba jijiji, espero mantener la emoción en lo que sucederá y que no se ponga tan feo todo el asunto :O pero… chachachaaaannnnnnnnnnnn. Si Eren y Mikasa serán de ayuda :D y mucho :D.

**:D :D :D**


	29. Cap 29 De días nublados – Nubarrones

**Cap. 29 De días nublados – Nubarrones.**

Hanji se encontraba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, no sabía si aquello era lindo o completamente fetichista. La prenda en la caja era el uniforme de Rose, igual al que uso una vez cuando cursaba ahí.

No había nada modificado en la prenda que la hiciera ver más sensual, la blusa, el saco, el fino lazo azul entorno al cuello todo era exactamente como lo recuerda, talvez salvo la falda tableada que le llegaba apenas debajo de media pierna, pero además de ello todo era tal cual el uniforme incluyendo los escudos bordados.

\- Levi… esto… ¿Por qué quieres que use este uniforme? Ya no tengo 15 años además esto están… raro… ¿Me vas a decir qué esta ropa te pone?... – Interrogo Hanji girándose hacia su Alfa mientras un ligero sonrojo arrebolaba sus mejillas.

Cuando sus ojos caramelo miraron el rosto del pelinegro supo que su pregunta estaba demás; él varón la observaba mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y una expresión de deseo se dibujaba en sus finos rasgos.

Levi se acercó paso a paso casi como si la asechara, camino despacio alrededor suyo y finalmente se acercó por su espalda olfateando el aroma de su cuello.

\- Nunca pude quitarme de la cabeza el día que te vi con el uniforme femenino de Rose. – Murmuro en su oído provocándole cosquillas.

\- Te refieres al día que casi provocan que me ahogara. – Respondió Hanji dejando que el varón envolviera su cintura.

\- Valió la pena… Además, nunca le di las gracias a Erwin por llevarte el uniforme de chica, también peino tu cabello de manera correcta; me alegra haberte tomado una foto aquel día. – Continúo pronunciando mientras sus labios recorrían la piel descubierta del fino cuello.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que usaste esa foto para pensamientos sucios…? eso está mal… Yo solo era una niña… eres un pervertido… - Fue la repuesta de Hanji pronunciando una ligera risa que se convirtió en un suave jadeo cuando su Alfa rozo sus punzantes incisivos sobre su marca provocándole un estremecimiento.

\- No lo soy, además yo solo te llevo dos años más, a eso aunémosle que soy tu Alfa y tu mi Omega… y puedo hacerte lo que mis deseos clamen… podría hacerte mi dulce esclava sexual… y hacer que lo disfrutes. - Respondió Levi usando la voz, provocando que la castaña temblara entre sus brazos.

Y tras aquel estremecimiento la hizo girar sobre sus pies colocándola contra la pared donde la apreso entre sus fuertes brazos y suavemente se inclinó hacia ella apoderándose de sus labios.

El calor subió por el cuerpo de la castaña mientras el aroma del pelinegro inundaba sus sentidos, aquel húmedo beso se prolongó hasta que ambos necesitaron ingresar aire a sus pulmones, la mirada de deseo era visible entre ambos. Pero Hanji parecía un no ceder a este, colocando las manos sobre el fuerte pecho alejando a su Alfa.

Pero el varón comenzó a deslizar sus manos contorneando la delgada figura femenina. – No sabes la cantidad de noches que pase deseando poder hacer esto. -

Hanji gimió suavemente disfrutando aquel contacto mientras sus ojos se posaban en el gris metálico casi ausente debido a la dilatación de las pupilas. - ¿Acaso hubieras deseado lo mismo si hubiera sido varón como creías, en vez de chica? – Pregunto con un timbre juguetón provocando la reacción de Levi, pero este ni siquiera dudo en su respuesta.

\- ¿Acaso no te bese aun pensando que lo eras? – Hanji no pudo refutar aquello, después de todo eran predestinados y nada hubiera podido evitar que ese Alfa se apoderara de su Omega tarde o temprano.

Levi tomo el delgado cuerpo y lo cargo con facilidad para colocarlo sobre el nido que se mantenía tibio y con las feromonas de Alfa impregnadas en él. Los dedos de su mano derecha recorrieron con una suave avidez la piel de las piernas trigueñas y casi saboreando el instante fue deslizándola por debajo de aquella falda azul cuyo balanceo había sido foco de sus fantasías en horas privadas.

Prácticamente relamió sus labios cuando rozo una suave prenda interior, una pantaleta blanca de algodón completamente lisa, probablemente del mismo tipo que usara Hanji en aquella ocasión.

Aquella idea le provoco una completa erección en su ya inquieto miembro viril bajo sus pantalones que solo iba en aumento al ver como su omega curvaba ligeramente su cuerpo ante su tacto mientras la blanca tela comenzaba a dar signos de anhelante humedad.

\- Levi… - Se escapo de la garganta de la fémina entremezclado con un gemido corto.

El Alfa realizo una suave presión donde los pétalos de la castaña se separaban hundiendo ligeramente la prenda, para después retirarlos y saborear en su lengua el tibio sabor de su hembra. Tras ello se acercó nuevamente al muy sonrojado rostro de Hanji para propinar un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo derecho y nuevamente susurrarle usando la voz. – Exquisita. –

Las blancas manos se encaminaron hacia la blusa para soltar cada botón, cuando abrió los superiores orillo la tela dejando al descubierto las suaves colinas acarameladas que aun eran cubiertas por un sostén rosa pálido decorado con un fino encaje y un pequeño moñito en medio de las copas.

El pelinegro se inclinó sobre aquella visión, Hanji no paraba de respirar con una creciente agitación ante la postura en la que se encontraba, y por un momento pensó en que aquella situación bien pudo haber ocurrido cuando ambos eran solo un par de adolescentes si ella hubiera dado pie a aceptar las declaraciones de Levi, aunque era claro que si eso hubiera sucedido habría sido todo un drama para con sus respectivos tutores.

La idea le pareció graciosa, pero fue un gemido lo que salió de su garganta y no risa al sentir como el varón apresaba uno de sus pezones con los labios aun sobre la prenda intima.

Él por su parte parecía visualizar por igual el hecho de que ambos hubieran llegado a ello antes si Kenny no se lo hubiera llevado lejos. Pero eso ya no importaba; ahora estaba con ella, su dulce omega de caramelo y ojos chocolate.

Mientras olfateaba el dulce aroma a Té que manaba de la piel de sus pechos deslizo su mano hacia sus propios pantalones liberando el cinturón que arrojo aun lado y palpo su propia rigidez bajo la tela, con un movimiento rápido libero el broche y cierre del pantalón para dejar visible su hombría, grande, hinchada y anhelante de irrumpir en ella.

Hanji miro aquello, el sonrojo no cedió más bien se tornó en una profunda sensación de timidez al ver como el varón de negros cabellos comenzaba a deslizar su mano sobre este, estimulándose mientras mantenía su metálica mirada en ella.

La castaña se mostró sumamente avergonzada ante aquello no se esperaba que en verdad aquella ropa le hiciera ver una parte tan fetichista de su Alfa. Aun que tenía que admitir que tal espectáculo también la estaba llevando a un punto cada vez más alto de excitación.

Ella observo ahora de forma anhelante aquello llevando sus dedos hacia su húmeda intimidad donde comenzó a separar ligeramente esperando que el pelinegro se inclinara para invadirla, sin embargo, Levi no lo hizo, Hanji noto como el abultado nudo se hacía visible y en aquel momento un blanco y caliente torrente de blanca semilla la salpico, manchando su piel y el uniforme que portaba.

\- ¡Levi!- Se quejo la castaña ante aquello, pero él solo la contemplo sintiendo una profunda satisfacción ante aquel acto que en secreto había anhelado hacer en sus fantasías bajo la ducha.

Hanji lo miro con un puchero en los labios, un tanto molesta por el acto, además aún estaba deseosa de sentir placer. Levi tomo una de las camisas que Hanji había usado para su nido y la utilizo para limpiarle suavemente lo que había derramado sobre su pecho y salpicado su rostro.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Cuestiono ella apartando la mano del varón, casi con enojo. – ¿Solo querías masturbarte sobre mí? –

Levi sonrió con una casi disimulada expresión de lujuria ante las quejas de su Omega, era tan linda y el uniforme la hacía ver adorable además de que los restos de su simiente le daban una enorme satisfacción visual ante el hecho de llamarla suya.

\- Hanji… Creo que no has aprendido que yo no me corro una sola vez, y menos sabiendo que mi Omega no está satisfecha. –

Hanji lo miro curiosa para después bajar su vista notando que la erección de su Alfa era presente nuevamente y con el claro deseo de acometer en ella, un suave jadeo se escapó de sus labios y esta vez Levi se colocó entre las largas piernas, tiro de la falda hacia arriba pero no retiro la prenda interior por el contrario sostuvo el puente de esta y lo hizo a un lado dejando descubiertos los pétalos femeninos.

Coloco su duro miembro en la entras y comenzó a hundirse lentamente, pero sin detenerse hasta su empuñadura misma. Hanji arqueo su espalda ante la intromisión, él la sujeto desde su cadera y después la envolvió entre sus brazos atrapándola en un beso profundo ahogando sus gemidos, para comenzar a embestir en aquel húmedo y estrecho camino que lo presionaba exigiéndole la satisfacción que anhelaba.

Aquello sería una larga noche donde ambos se conminarían solo al placer del otro.

**-o-O-o-**

**Dia posterior por la tarde – Despacho de casa.**

Kenny miraba aquellos documentos acompañados de varias hojas escritas a mano con texto rápido que casi rayaban en garabatos, una serie de escuetos mapas de área realizados a pulso, con flechas señalando puntos con anotaciones de fechas. Todas aquellas hojas habían sido tomadas de la maleta que Rico había recuperado de su departamento antes de que ocurriera la explosión.

\- Y ahora… ¿Ya puedo saber que ocurre? – Hablo repentinamente una voz desde uno de los sillones del despacho. – Estoy aquí desde ayer, me alegra que Rico ya esté en recuperación y agracias por permitirme dormir en una de las habitaciones de cuidados, pero aun sigo sin saber nada. – Termino de expresar Ian quien había permanecido en Unicorn desde los incidentes, pero en un total limbo de información, y ahora veía interrogante a los presentes en aquel despacho, que revisaban con interés lo que Rico había llevado en aquella maleta.

Kenny, Uri, Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Armin y Traute, eran los que se encontraban presentes, Armin en calidad de convalecencia que si bien debía de permanecer en reposo no podía dejar de estar presente aun con las vendas de fijación colocadas en su hombro y dorso lastimados.

Kenny miro un momento a Ian y después paso su vista hacia Traute, quien hablo sin necesidad de que le cuestionara nada.

\- Esta limpio, no encontré rastro de actividad sospecha en relación al 0452. Es Ian Dietrich segundo detective de investigación, departamento de unidades especiales, asignado a casos de desaparición y homicidio, ha sido compañero de Rico por 3 años, hasta que ella pidió un receso temporal de su trabajo por motivos personales, dichos motivos es el caso que tenemos aquí. –

Ian entorno las cejas mirando a Traute. – Yo pude haberles dicho eso, ¿Cuál es el misterio? ¿Por qué Rico trabaja para usted? Se que puede contratar a los detectives que quiera, pero ¿En que está metido? - Interrogo nuevamente ahora dando una mirada general a los demás deteniéndose un poco en Armin talvez por el hecho de ser el más joven ahí.

Kenny miro a Uri comprobando que estuviera de acuerdo en hablar de lo que ocurría sin ahondar en detalles, talvez aquel detective les podría ser útil con Rico en recuperación.

\- Dime Ian ¿has oído del expediente 0452? – Pregunto nuevamente Kenny con gesto bastante serio. –

Ian ni siquiera dudo en su respuesta. – Si, y Rico está obsesionada con él desde que la conozco, su hermana mayor fue una de las últimas víctimas de esa serie de asesinatos antes de que se detuvieran de la nada. Ella ha pasado años investigando el caso tratando de encontrar a los culpables, su hermana fue clasificada como el cuerpo 43, el hallado bajo el puente… Pero siempre ha sido hermética con relación a lo que haya descubierto. ¿Acaso el que trabaje para usted tiene que ver con eso? –

\- ¿Ian, estarías dispuesto a ayudar "en esto"? Si prefieres mantenerte al margen será mejor que te retires ahora y no indagues; ayer mencionaste que cubriste tu rostro cuando sacaste a Rico del lugar, entonces quien ataco no sabe quién eres, aun puedes solo salir de aquí. – Explico Kenny sin dejar su gesto de seriedad.

Ian mantuvo igual expresión y asintió. – Me quedare, Rico es importante para mí y no quiero dejarla sola.

Kenny correspondió aquello y comenzó con su larga explicación omitiendo ciertos puntos sensibles, aunque mencionando detalles como la participación por chantaje que tuvo que pasar Uri y que Hanji era hija de los últimos investigadores del caso sin mencionar nada de su clasificación.

Para cuando termino Ian seguía igual de serio pero un ligero y claro fruncimiento en su ceño denotaba el impacto que le había causado toda aquella revelación.

\- Mierda…- Murmuro para dar otra mirada a los presentes. – Si solo son ustedes los que están en favor de exponer esto… no me mal entiendan… pero no es suficiente. Sé que los Sres. Kenny y Uri tiene un alto poder económico y Unicorn es casi una fortaleza pero de ahí en fuera si no tienen medios jurídicos de su lado no tiene nada… a menos que… Apelen a la corte nacional de justicia y claro un escándalo global no estaría mal, pero si los magistrados están con esos del circulo esto será muy difícil en especial si comienzan a minar los cimientos de Unicorn, con cosas como impedimentos para que comercialicen o revocando permisos, talvez es solo cuestión de tiempo de que los magistrados establezcan una "veda" para su empresa. Además de que no saben realmente cuantos involucrados en el sistema judicial están con ellos – Explico Ian con un semblante bastante preocupado ahora.

Uri hablo ante aquello. – No, muchas de esas cosas la tenemos cubiertas ahora, ellos pueden vedar físicamente a Unicorn dentro de esta ciudad, pero la Unicorn operacional está repartida por el extranjero desde hace meses, fue una de las primeras cosas que pensamos, además buscamos al magistrado Pixi, pero es verdad que nos falta gente para tal labor, por otra parte, gracias a Armin tenemos una idea más clara de quienes son seguidores del circulo. –

Ian poso su vista en el pequeño rubio y Armin tomo la palabra. – Investigue minuciosamente a la mayoría de los elementos de alto rango dentro del departamento de policía, cotejando con la información que recopilo la señorita Traute. Realice una lista de los que en definitiva están relacionados con el circulo. – Explico Armin haciendo referencia a la carpeta que había traído con el mientras huía del ataque de Floch. –

Ian curvo las cejas ente aquello, bastante sorprendido de las precauciones que habían tenido. – Bueno, tendrían que enviar a buscar al magistrado a alguien que tenga medios y experiencia en localizar personas, es decir creo que necesitan involucrar a más personas eso sin mencionar que "están ciegos" con respecto a lo que el enemigo haces… talvez podría sugerir que… -

Explicaba Ian aplicando su experiencia como detective cuando Kenny levanto una mano al frente en un gesto que ordeno un silencio inmediato. Después dirigió sus ojos hacia Levi y este se levantó olfateando el aire de la habitación, pero nada fue captado en un principio, todos parecieron esperar algo y ahora el pelinegro puso su atención en el oído y con pasos silenciosos se movió directo a la puerta, la cual abrió de un golpe haciendo caer a dos individuos recargados en ella en claro gesto de estar escuchando con las manos en posición ahuecada sobre la madera.

\- Que mierda hacen aquí, mocosos imbéciles. – Gruño Levi con remarcado tono de enojo posando su frio gris metálico en Mikasa y Eren que habían estado pegados a la puerta escuchando. Ambos miraron a Levi con la sorpresa de haber sido descubiertos, pero Mikasa fue la primera en reaccionar incorporándose.

\- ¡LO HEMOS OIDO TODO! ¿Cómo pueden estar ocultando algo tan serio? – Reclamo la chica Ackerman de cara a su primo, pero su queja fue interrumpida por un fuerte tirón que resonó como cinta desprendida que la hizo soltar un chillido corto girándose para ver que Uri ya estaba junto a ella y en la mano sostenía un parche que le había quitado del lateral del cuello.

Uri solo miro unos segundos aquel pequeño rectángulo de tela médica y después dirigió una severa mirada a Mikasa. – Esto es "Muralla" y esta rociado con inhibidor de aroma. – Expuso tras pasarlo por su nariz. – Por eso no te olfateamos ¿De dónde lo tomaste? – Cuestiono con el mismo tono viendo a la chica y después a Eren que aún no recuperaba su aroma omega debido a que su glándula aún se estaba recuperando. – Acaso te atreviste a robar muestras-prueba del laboratorio… -

Le interrogo Uri más como afirmación que pregunta. Mikada miro los ojos del pequeño Alfa y no pudio evitar sentir esa sensación de imposición que tenía Uri cuando se llegaba a mostrar enojado aun a pesar de su estatura.

\- No, se lo pedí a Moblit… digo al sr. Berner le dije que quería pasar más tiempo con Eren pero que no quería ponerlo incomodo con mi aroma de Alfa o yo inquietarme con el aroma de él. Dijo que el parche aun esta en pruebas y me serviría un par de horas antes de que termine el efecto. –

\- Estas castiga por el resto de tu vida mientras vivas bajo mi techo. – Se escucho decir a Kenny desde su escritorio. Mikasa solo frunció el ceño hacia su tío, aunque en realidad sabía que había hecho mal al espiar aquella conversación, sobre un tema realmente grave.

Uri se pasó una mano por él cabello aun con expresión de molestia y ante el asombro de la chica lo escucho mascullar una grosería entre dientes, cosa que jamás había oído de la boca de Uri, en verdad debe de sentirse molesto por encontrarlos espiando.

\- Siéntense ahí y no quiero oír una sola palabra de ustedes. – Regaño finalmente Uri señalando un sillón junto a Armin, ambos caminaron hacia ahí, Mikasa no dijo nada, pero Eren y Armin cruzaron miradas de forma prácticamente casual y el castaño hablo.

\- Hola Armin. –

\- Hola Eren. – Respondió el rubio amablemente haciendo que todo los miraran con extrañeza.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Interrogo Kenny con una ceja levantada.

Armin asintió – Eren realizo un periodo de prácticas laborales en la academia de investigación como "ayudante de oficina" antes de que su escuela lo recomendara a Unicorn, estaba en el área de biblioteca donde yo frecuentaba, conversábamos largos ratos y como soy Beta la encargada no vio problema en ello. -

Tras las palabras de Armin Eren asintió completando su explicación. – Cierto, mi padre movió sus influencias para que pudiera hacer esas prácticas en otra academia reconocida, y fue la de investigación… aun que por lo que pude escuchar ya entiendo de donde son realmente los contactos de mi padre… -

Levi se aclaró la garganta para tener la atención de los demás. – Bueno, supongo que nada se puede hacer ahora, ya sabes que tu padre es un criminal y tendrás que vivir con eso, así que supongo que entiendes que tendrás que permanecer oculto para ellos.

Eren miro directamente a los ojos de Levi y con voz firme y segura respondió de forma no esperada. – Yo puedo ayudarlos a que "ya no estén ciegos" en terreno enemigo, como señalo ese detective. – Afirmo mientras miraba un momento a Ian.

\- No, eso sería peligroso. – Atajo Levi antes de que alguien más hablara.

\- De hecho, eso podría ser de ayuda… - Se atrevió a interrumpir Armin ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Levi que lo hizo callar. Pero otra voz hablo.

\- Por favor Levi deja que Armin se explique. – Pidió Erwin mirando con seriedad. – Debemos de ver cada posibilidad por muy descabellada que fuera.

Armin sintió la mirada de Erwin en él y se animó a continuar. – Bueno, el señor Ian tiene razón, Unicorn es un lugar público, así como todos los que están aquí, el circulo sabe perfectamente lo que hacen el sr. Kenny y Uri incluso el sr. Levi debido al cubrimiento mediático, y apenas en menor medida lo que hace la srta. Hanji por ser la prometida del sr. Levi y la creadora de Alas de la libertad, además de que saben de los demás, Rico, el sr. Erwin o la srta. Traute. Ellos nos tienen en la mira todo el tiempo, necesitamos a alguien que no hayan visto y pueda igualar las cosas.

Necesitamos a alguien que pueda ir a buscar al magistrado Pixi y a alguien más que pueda infiltrarse. –

\- ¿Qué hay de que descubran a Eren y termine como parte de su catálogo de ventas? – Señalo nuevamente Levi recordándoles que Zeke ya había atentado contra su hermano antes.

Eren fue el primero en mostrarse molesto por aquellas palabras. – Creo que me subestima sr. Levi. No soy estúpido como debe de estar pensando. Además, le consta que los Omegas podemos ser más que "decoración hogareña". – Respondió el castaño sin apartar la vista de Levi sabiendo que punto presionar con sus palabras.

Levi, chasqueo la lengua con enojo, pero fue interrumpido por Kenny. – Hagámoslo, es un riesgo, pero no tenemos muchas opciones, que el mocoso se arriesgue aunque no es probable que consiga mucho. Eres Omega dudo que tu padre te lleve al lugar donde operan o te hable directamente de lo que hacen. –

Uri miro a Kenny ante sus palabras, pero no dijo nada de inmediato.

\- Aun nos falta encontrar a alguien que pueda salir del país sin levantar sospechas. – Tomo la palabra esta vez Erwin. – Y ese alguien probablemente tendremos que revelarle lo que sucede también… -

\- Oye ¿Qué hay del reportero ese al que interrogaste cuando iniciaste la investigación? Ese había ayudado a los Zoe antes. - Cuestiono Kenny mirando al rubio, pero Erwin negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo dudo, en ese tiempo le dieron una golpiza que lo dejaron en cama 6 meses y lo último que me dijo es que si lograba salir bien librado de esto quería la exclusiva. – Explico Erwin encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Podríamos confiar en decírselo a alguien que ya conocemos, Moblit, Farlan, Petra. Mike… Tal vez Mike y Nanaba, después de todo podría mostrarse como un viaje de descanso entre ellos, el círculo no sospecharía de él porque su padre está con ellos y no creo que tenga en la mira la probabilidad de que nos está ayudando. Eso sin mencionar que si lleva a Nanaba con él es seguro que los terminarían acompañando los guarda espaldas que la mamá de Nanaba hace que la sigan todo el tiempo. – Hablo esta vez Hanji.

\- Podría ser una opción, pero el problema es que tan capaces serian cualquiera de ellos para localizar a Pixi o seguirle la pista, aun con los datos de Traute podrían no saber que hacer una vez en el lugar en especial si Pixi se ha movido. – Explico Uri barajando aquella posibilidad.

Ian hablo nuevamente llamando la atención. – Disculpen, tengo un conocido en aduana que podría facilitar la salida de quien quieran enviar incluso conseguirles un guía de cualquier parte al sur de este país, pero si en verdad quieren resultados deben ir con quien los puede dar. Hay una persona con los medios suficientes para localizar y traer al magistrado y no me refiero a recursos económicos si no contactos con las personas indicadas.

Creo que deben recurrir al 4 poder más grande que tiene la sociedad. Creo que deben contar esto a la prensa, no a un redactor de tabloide si no al diario de más alta distribución y su periodista estrella Ilse langnar, si ella no pude encontrar al magistrado Pixi en tiempo récor nadie puede.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Estas demente? langnar es una chismosa profesional, podría meternos en problemas si decide contar esto antes de tiempo, sin una oposición jurídica en la corte Zackly y Sanes nos mandaran a ejecución a todos. – Hablo Kenny con cierta molestia ante aquella idea.

Ian solo lo miro con un semblante serio para después pasar a Uri. – En realidad creo que sería la mejor opción, después de todo su reputación la procede y lo saben. ¿No ha ganado 3 veces el galardón de periodismo internacional? Los tres casos que cubrió eras bastante oscuros también y no se amedrento. –

Uri lo medito un momento sin mirar a Kenny y parecido decidir de forma unilateral. – Yo me encargare de contactarla, Traute ¿Puedes conseguirme su teléfono personal? –

La rubia asintió ante la pregunta y de inmediato tomo la computadora portátil mientras tecleaba. Por su parte Kenny solo cruzo los brazos con molestia.

\- Bien ahora llenemos huecos restantes, Erwin mañana a primera hora iras a tomar el examen para clasificación a Superior, sé que eres consciente que lo eres, Levi me llego a mencionar que tu aroma no se disuelve en la presencia del aroma de Levi, eso solo ocurre cuando portan el mismo rango, detective puede retirarse si lo desea yo lo contactare en caso necesario solo cuide su identidad, daré ordenes de que saquen su auto dentro de unos de los camiones de carga, nadie lo habrá visto salir de aquí. Hanji sé que hay cosas que pueden resultar incomodas, pero te necesito trabajando en el laboratorio, tengo el presentimiento que hay cosas que debemos tener preparadas… Todos pueden retirarse acepto Mikasa y Eren, Kenny, Levi y Yo tenemos que hablar. – Ordeno Uri.

Ninguno de los demás menciono nada ni protesto por aquello solo se limitaron a salir.

**Día posterior.**

Eren se terminaba de sujetar su cabello listo para salir ahora vestido con ropa cómoda, constante de pantalones de mezclilla, camisa y calzado oscuro, así como una sudadera.

Mikasa lo veía parada desde atrás con cierta preocupación y era que en aquella conversación que habían tenido con Uri, Kenny y Levi habían acordado su participación. Eren regresaría donde su padre y hermano con una falsa historia y se mostrara a su favor para tratar de averiguar cómo se movían los del circulo. Mikasa aria de puente en la información a través de mensajes con palabras clave, mientras Eren buscaría convencer a su padre de que ella no sabe nada del caso y solo "esta tras él" por qué le interesa como omega.

\- Eren… esto es peligroso, no quiero que te suceda nada malo…- Hablo Mikasa acercándose al castaño.

Eren se giró y la miro con gesto serio, pero después sus labios formaron una discreta sonrisa. – Estaré bien, si las cosas se complican escapare de ahí a como dé lugar. –

**-o-O-o-**

**Oficinas del centro médico para clasificación.**

Erwin y Mike esperaban en una amplia sala, el más alto leí con suma atención aquel libro que su padre le había indicado mientras realizaba algunas notas en una libreta, Erwin solo permanecía con un semblante serio consultando otro libro que llevaba por título "Ley de juicios y exposición de términos: Defensa y fiscalía"

Unos minutos pasaron cuando una voz femenina llamo. – Sr. Erwin Smith, sus resultados.

El mencionado se levantó en dirección del mostrador donde le fue entregado un sobre, al tomarlo noto como la chica del otro lado le tocaba la mano de forma intencionada, sus azules ojos la miraron y esta le sonrió de forma coqueta.

Después de ello Erwin regreso con Mike quien lo miraba de forma divertida. – Eres todo un casanova Erwin, las féminas prácticamente se tiran a tus brazos ¿Cómo es que no tienes pareja? –

Erwin entorno lo ojos por aquel comentario mientras notaba como adherido al sobre había una notita donde la chica había escrito su nombre, número de teléfono y la palabra "llámame".

\- Tú sabes bien que la única chica que me interesaba se fue Mary y sabes lo que paso. -

Mike se encogió de hombros y cambio de tema sabiendo que a su amigo le molestaba bastante aquello mencionado. – Esta bien, solo digo que deberías salir más, por otra parte ¿Cuál es tu resultado? Y ¿Por qué tardaste en hacer el examen hasta ahora? Todos los Alfas tipo A lo toman apenas cumplen 20 años, ya sabes ese deseo de estar más arriba en la clasificación a pesar de que es realmente difícil tener un positivo, son contados los que lo tienen. –

\- Positivo, tengo la clasificación de Alfa Superior. – Respondió Erwin mirando las hojas junto a una tarjeta de identificación con su fotografía y datos expedida por el centro de clasificación, como validación de que su registro había sido hecho y ahora gozaba de los privilegios exclusivos de aquella categoría. –

Mike miro con asombro la tarjeta un tanto sorprendido. – Vaya, eso sí que es bueno, no; excelente Hanji tiene de su lado a 3 de los cuatro Alfas superiores que hay en la ciudad, Kenny, Levi y ahora tu. Por cierto ¿Ya han decidido como contactar a Pixie? – Interrogo al final el más alto con seriedad.

Erwin asintió a ello mientras ambos abordaban el auto. – Si, se ha tomado una decisión con respecto a ello, acordamos que contactaremos a alguien que pueda… ayudarnos de hecho me ver con Levi en media hora en el lugar acordado para buscar a esa persona. -

Mike no pregunto más era mejor que la información no fuera segregada a la ligera, varios minutos después Erwin dejo a su amigo frente al domicilio de Nanaba, el regresaría a Unicorn con ella para unas pruebas mientras Erwin se iba a encontrar con Levi.

En cuanto se acercó a la alta reja del lugar pudo ver a la chica rubia ya esperando tras esta en compañía de sus dos guarda espaldas que siempre la seguían como si fueran parte de su sombra.

**30 minutos después.**

Levi vio el auto gris oscuro que aparcaba junto al suyo en el amplio estacionamiento del edificio que albergaba aquella cadena de noticias. Erwin salió de este y ambos se miraron sin palabras sabiendo bien a lo que iban.

\- ¿Hanji está bien? Se que aún no se cumple el plazo después de la marca, me preocupa que pueda estar afligida. – Menciono Erwin ahora caminado junto a Levi.

Este respondió con su tono serio de siempre. – Ella está bien, cuando salí se encontraba trabajando con Uri, ella ama ese laboratorio; está bien aún conmigo fuera unas horas, además esta mañana decidió que usaría una de mis camisas bajo su bata de trabajo. –

Erwin lo pensó un momento después una idea paso por su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír si notarlo. – Con Hanji a tu lado tu vida cotidiana debe ser más interesante supongo. –

Levi expreso un suave sonido desde su garganta como asentimiento. – Si, mi habitación y ahora la de ella esta desordenada el 90% del tiempo, si eso es lo que quieres preguntar. Todas las mañanas tengo que ordenarlo, tendré que conseguir ropa antiarrugas; ella no para de sacarla del armario. –

Erwin se permitió reír con discreción, después de todo sabía bien lo desordenada que podía ser Hanji y era claro que se notaba a kilómetros que Levi era alguien sumamente ordenado.

\- Ella solía "tomar prestados" mis suéteres de mi ropero y nunca los devolvía, claro son cosas diferentes, contigo es porque literalmente lo necesita. Aun así, espero que puedas acostumbrarte a todos sus hábitos. – Respondió el rubio.

Levi lo miro un momento antes de contestar. – Nunca he permitido que nadie mueva cosas de mi habitación o entrar sin permiso, Hanji se apodero de ella desde el primer día que llego y no puedo negárselo, simplemente verla feliz es mi todo ahora. – Hablo Levi sin vergüenza alguna en sus palabras sobre lo que sentía. Después ambos guardaron silencio al encontrarse en la entrada del lugar.

Accedieron al lobby sin contratiempos y en el mostrador una de las recepcionistas los miro un poco sorprendida y casi con un ligero sonrojo. – Buen día ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –

Erwin hablo primero. – Deseamos hablar con Ilse langnar. –

\- ¿Tienen cita? Ella es una mujer muy ocupada. – Respondió la chica mientras abría su registro de citas pendientes.

\- Ella debió de recibir una llamada el día de ayer de parte del señor Uri Reiss de Unicorn, así que debe de saber que vendríamos. – Respondió esta vez Levi.

La chica lo pensó un momento, sabía quiénes eran ellos con solo verlos, Levi Ackerman y Erwin Smith su "futuro" cuñado, ambos varones eran increíblemente atractivos, "cielos, como envidiaba a aquella mujer que se convertiría en la esposa del varón más joven de los Ackerman y dormiría en su cama cada noche", pensó la chica para después ver a Erwin y también afirmar que el hermano de la prometida también era muy atractivo y a él no se le había visto con acompañante en la fiesta.

Erwin y Levi se miraron un segundo ante el repentino mutismo de la joven por lo que el rubio hablo.

\- Señorita, podríamos proseguir por favor. –

Ella pareció regresar de sus ideas algo confusa, pero miro nuevamente la pantalla. – Ha si… lo siento, pero sus nombres no están en la lista de citas pendientes. No pueden ingresar. –

\- Solo llame a esa reportera y dígales que Levi Ackerman y el hermano de su prometida están aquí. Si nos escucha después le daré una entrevista de las que vende montones de esa revista basura de farándula que también publican. – Interrumpió el pelinegro con algo de fastidio, por su parte Erwin no creyó que su expresión "revista basura" haya sido la mejor.

La chica dudo ante las palabras del varón de ojos grises no quería provocar que se molestaran, pero se supone que no debía interrumpir a una reportera tan importante, aunque al final decidió arriesgarse a una reprimenda y llamo al número de Ilse.

\- Señorita langnar, hay dos personas que quieren verla, no; lo sé, las citas… si, entiendo, no… en realidad se tratan de Levi Ackerman y Erwin Smith. Piden que los escuche y…-

La llamada se cortó dejando a la recepcionista sin saber que decir, ambos varones solo intercambiaron miradas y un momento después se escuchó como una puerta se deslizaba en un lateral del lobby y al fondo de un pasillo con seguridad, este era el ascensor privado de donde salió la figura de la chica pecosa.

\- Levi Ackerman el unicornio y Erwin Smith, los estaba esperando desde esa llamada, pero nunca marcaron su visita con una cita, bien vengan conmigo en vez de estar ahí parados llamando la atención. –

Ambos la miraron Erwin con extrañeza y Levi con el ceño fruncido por haberlo llamado "Unicornio".

**-o-O-o-**

**Universidad de Sina.**

El sr. Smith salía de la Universidad con paso calmado en dirección al estacionamiento, ajeno a una mirada que lo escrutaba desde el otro lado de la calle a través del resguardo de un vidrio tintado.

\- Nada aun, pero un día anterior recibió la visita de su hijo el abogado y del hijo del sr. Zacharius, ahora sale de la universidad. – Pronuncio aquel que observaba a manera de información en un mensaje de voz que envió.

\- Espero que Zeke mede instrucciones de qué hacer con el viejo del decano, solo observar es aburrido. – Se quejo para sí mismo Porco mientras seguía con la mirada al sr. Smith que se dirigió a su auto cuando otro vehículo se estaciono al lado de este.

Cuando el varón se giró vio como la ventana de aquel auto azul marino bajo mostrando la amable expresión de un rostro femenino.

\- Hola Decano, ¿tendría una tarde libre para tomar un café? – Se escucho pronunciar por los finos labios haciendo que el aludido sonriera con algo de sorpresa.

\- Sra. Ackerman ¿pero que la trae por aquí? –

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Arien-SagittariusGoldenArrow** Hola, pues si, tu Review fue el primero en llegar y le atinaste; la escena que te gustaría ver saldrá el cap. 30. Todo muy dulce. :D

**Maisis11** Hola sip era el uniforme de Rose, jejeje. Ese Erwin solo quiere aparentar toda seriedad con Hanji pero en la uni se divirtió bastante XD, todas querían probar al alfa rubio XD. Ahora que tiene los papeles de matrimonio tienen más opciones para protegerla pero veremos qué pasa con eso (inserte música de suspenso). Kenny comprende a esos dos y aun que moleste mucho a Levi les da oportunidad de estar mimándose jejeje.

**Furs** Por ahora Armin y Rico están bien pero lastimados les falta recuperación. Si lo de Erwin es gracioso y solo Mike lo sabe, ni Hanji o su papá sospechan tal cosa de Erwin XD XD XD para ellos el rubio es toda seriedad. El abuelo tiene un debate interno sobre Kenny y por ello no pretende revelar su secreto; esto será importante más adelante. Y bueno ya vimos que lo de la caja era ese uniforme que hizo fantasear a Levi XD XD XD.

**Meiko2512 **No te preocupes los comentarios siempre son bien venidos en cualquier momento :D, si la sociedad Omegaverse en verdad que es muy dura con los omegas por eso es que deben saber cómo usar esas horribles leyes a su favor, aunque claro Hanji aún está en riesgo y pronto veremos este momento. Lo del abuelo es todo una debate en su cabeza después de todo Kenny es su nieto y su misma sangre (esto tomara importancia después). Y si tienes razón hay algo más en esa conversación que tuvieron Uri y Mike. Jejeje lo de la caja era una pequeña fantasía de Levi con Hanji y ese uniforme (*w*)


	30. Cap 30 Peón y Torre

**Nota que olvide el cap. anterior:** Ian es el compañero de Rico en las tropas estacionarias por si alguien no lo ubica. Es alto, cabello lacio castaño claro participa en los eventos de Trost

**Cap. 30 Peón y Torre.**

Los ojos del decano miraron aquel amable rostro, piel sumamente blanca, cabello negro cual carbón y ojos grises ligeramente azulados en los bordes del iris, aquella dama era como un bello ángel, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que aprecio de ese modo la belleza de una mujer? Pensó unos segundos.

Era claro que a la última mujer a la que considero así de bella había sido su esposa y hace muchos años ya que no miraba a otras damas dedicándose solo al cuidado de sus hijos, pero ahora ellos ya eran adultos y no tendría nada de malo tomar un café con la Sra. Ackerman, después de todo ella también era viuda.

\- Bueno, hoy esa una tarde muy agradable si le apetece. – Respondió finalmente con una sonrisa amable.

Kuchel se sintió feliz de la respuesta del varón abriendo la puerta del copiloto y así ambos salieron en el auto de ella fuera de la universidad sin notar que habían sido observados.

**\- Oficina de Ilse langnar -**

\- Bien y díganme de que quieren hablar, el sr. Uri marco diciendo que tenían un asunto sumamente importante que querían discutir conmigo, pero a su vez que era algo muy serio y necesitaban discreción. Aunque antes de que hablen tengo una petición.

Verán ya realice el cubrimiento de los importantes avances de Unicorn en sus productos y Alas de la libertad, que es tan sorprendente que incluso ya he redactado un artículo de entrada para cuando lo saquen a la luz y sobre sus fases de prueba, sé que esa es información confidencial pero aun así tengo mis teorías de cómo será, lo digo ahora y sin duda alguna, la sociedad enloquecerá, aun que pasaran años antes de que las leyes les den esa anhelada libertad a los omegas.

Pero ese no es el punto, aun quiero redactar un artículo sobre Levi Ackerman y Hanji Z. Smith, su "historia de amor" intriga a ese sector de lectores que aman el "salseo" en especial por que aun que la joven Hanji es de buena familia nadie entiende por completo como Levi Ackerman heredero de Unicorn, pudo fijarse en ella en especial cuando tiene a su alrededor a chicas en mejores posiciones sociales.

Incluso tengo la idea de la portada en mente, tendrá que aparecer Hanji en un vestido blanco, no de novia pero si largo y de tela grácil talvez con algunas inocentes trasparencias, pies descalzos y sentada en una pose inocente y atrás estará de pie Levi con una pose de porte y dominio Alfa, serio e imponente con expresión de dominio mirando hacia el frente pero al mismo tiempo tocando con suavidad uno de los hombros de Hanji… creo que ella tendría que estar viendo ligeramente de lado y con un suave sonrojo. ¡Si!, jugaremos con la siempre atrayente idea de "la doncella pura e inocente en manos del varón dominante y fascinado de ella", si, definitivamente si, la gente comprara la revista con solo ver esa portada. –

Termino de hablar de forma extensa Ilse mientras ambos varones la miraban, Erwin con incomodidad y Levi con molestia.

\- Oye langnar, no he venido aquí a ofrecerme como un maldito pedazo de carne para el entretenimiento morboso de los que leen tu revista de mierda. – Hablo Levi sin duda en la voz o en las palabras que utilizo.

La chica pecosa lo miro un momento con extrañeza, pero no se inmuto ante lo escuchado, probablemente ya habría escuchado cosas peores de otras personas al escribir de ellas. – Bueno, no tiene que molestarse sr. Ackerman, no lo vea como "ser un pedazo de carne" sino más bien que usted y su prometida tienen fascinados a muchos. Pero está bien ya dije mucho y un no he escuchado nada de ustedes.

Erwin tomo la palabra ahora con expresión igualmente seria. – Deseamos hablar claramente pero antes queremos asegurarnos de que no esté grabando esto. –

Ilse miro un momento al rubio y aquellos ojos serios le indicaron que el Alfa no hablaba en ningún tono de presunción o para "hacerse el interesante", su instinto de reportera le gritaba que lo que fueran a decirle esos dos no era un chisme barato de revista, no; su ya muy afilado instinto le gritaba algo claro, esto empieza exactamente como lo hicieron los casos que le dieron sus 3 premios de investigación.

Ella se levantó del escritorio un momento y extrajo de su bolso un pequeño control, pulso dos botones uno era el que corría sus cortinas en automático y el segundo dejo escuchar un corto pitido que se fue apagando tras unos segundos, después su expresión se tornó completamente seria al retomar su asiento frente a Erwin y Levi.

\- De acuerdo, sin grabaciones y claro sin curiosos. – Pronuncio con un tono serio completamente diferente al jovial tintineo de un principio.

\- Necesitamos que encuentres al magistrado Pixi y lo traigas de regreso. – Hablo esta vez Levi.

Ilse guardo silencio ante la línea esperando más información.

\- Eso es lo básico y resumido de la petición, sin embargo, el motivo de esta es lo verdaderamente denso, sabemos que te has involucrado en casos bastante turbios y lo cierto es que nos encontramos en una situación igual a una pila de pólvora con una mecha que se va quemando mientras hablamos. Y realmente creo que hablar contigo es aferrarse "a un clavo ardiendo" pero estamos dispuestos a tener un "salto de Fe" diciéndote esto. - Siguió Erwin.

Ilse los miro un momento estudiando sus rostros. – Señores, fuera de mi imagen de "sensacionalismo" me considero una reportera completamente entregada a mi causa que es descubrir todo aquello que está mal y nadie quiere ver, es difícil hacer que la gente mire lo cruda que puede ser la realidad… Para ser sincera el señor Uri no fue el único que me llamo, he trabajado con un detective de nombre Ian y el marco a las 3 de la mañana para decirme que "un caso bastante oscuro se ha estado pudriendo en las elegantes salas de los tribunales" así que podemos dejar ya la imagen de reportera de espectáculos y ustedes la de elegantes hombres de negocios, díganme de que se trata ¿tráfico de sustancias prohibidas? ¿homicidios encubiertos? ¿trata de personas? ¿chantajes políticos? Díganme.

Erwin prosiguió con una corta línea. – Expediente 0452.

Ilse enarco una ceja ante ello. – El 0452 es casi una leyenda urbana entre los reporteros más veteranos, así como los jóvenes, sabemos que en los años de las muertes hubo también reporteros desaparecidos sin dejar rastro, nunca se esclarecieron esos crímenes y todo se diluyo tras la muerte de un par de investigadores de apellido Zoe que se decía continuaban investigando los cuerpos encontrados, pero sin llegar a nada. -

El rubio tomo la amplia cartera de lona que llevaba con él para ponerla sobre la mesa de esta extrajo una de las copias de todo el expediente que Kenny y Uri habían preparado.

\- Srta. Ilse este es el 0452 completo con pruebas, nombre, lugares y registros. No es "una leyenda urbana" para reporteros, los Zoe no solo llegaron a "algo" los asesinaron antes de poder mostrar al mundo esto.

Hay mucho que decir y sé que también tendrá muchas preguntas, espero que no tenga ninguna cita para más tarde. –

Ilse miro aquel cumulo de hojas frente a ella sus ojos se abrieron sin mesura, sus labios se mostraron ligeramente entre abiertos e incluso un delgado mechón de cabello se descoloco de su lugar deslizándose por su rosto que dejo ver una mezcla de duda y conmoción. Ella no conocía los detalles, pero como muchos, sabia de que iba aquel expediente, el registro de 45 homicidios de omegas entre 15 a 27 años todos asesinados de forma brutal, entre asfixia por tención, golpeados hasta la muerte, mutilación, destrozo de glándulas por desprendimiento, saturación de químicos en el cuerpo, disparos directos en la cabeza… Una cara del infierno plasmada en el texto de aquellas hojas.

La chica pecosa por fin pudo despegar los ojos de aquel cumulo de hoja para ver nuevamente a ambos varones, ellos permanecían completamente serios. ella extendió su mano para tomar el teléfono sobre la mesa y hablar.

\- Hola, si soy yo; cancela todos mis compromisos de la tarde y la noche, SI estoy segura de ello, delega los importantes di que me he enfermado. – Tras aquello Ilse colgó y se puso dispuesta para oír lo que tuvieran que decirle Erwin y Levi.

La conversación se extendió por largas horas, algunos detalles fueron solo abordados con mínimo detalle, pero lo suficiente para que fuera concreto. Ilse solo escucho y en algunos segundos esporádicos escribía pequeñas notas rápidas. Una vez concluido aquel relato ella se mantuvo en silencio por un par de minutos analizando la información que acababa de recibir.

\- Señores, esto es una situación verdaderamente grave, tienen todo, pero a la vez sus manos están atadas, puedo ayudarlos; traer a Pixi de regreso e incluso complicarle a este "circulo" su ataque sobre Unicorn sin embargo ciento que no me han dicho todo… y no me refiero a detalles morbosos. Seré directa… Señor Ackerman, Hanji Zoe su prometida es omega ¿cierto?

Ambos varones no modificaron su expresión un ápice, pero internamente una alarma se disparó.

Ilse estudio sus rostros con la experiencia que tenía para leer expresiones sin embargo ambos alfas eran un muro de inexpresividad en aquel momento. – Bien, esto lo digo porque, si ella lo es hay un problema aun mayor, hablamos de gente que controla el tribunal, los magistrados pasaran sobre cualquier ley para mantener su cómodo negocio funcionando y eso incluye usar a Zoe para ponerlos a ustedes contra las cuerdas. Y mis sospechas recaen en ciertos detalles bastante firmes.

En la fiesta de Unicorn el sr. Levi no paraba de olfatearla, y eso se ve prácticamente cuadro a cuadro en las fotos del evento, sin mencionar que después de eso Kenny Ackerman amenazo sin pudor alguno a cada medio impreso o no, sobre hablar de Hanji Zoe, "la chica intocable de Unicorn" es como le llamamos en el medio, al principio pensé que era solo para proteger la privacidad del sr. Levi y su prometida, pero después en la presentación de "Alas de la libertad" Levi persiguió la chica Zoe, yo no lo vi por qué estaba dentro; pero si me lo mencionaron, eso y el destrozado panel de la puerta, el sr. Kenny y Uri los cubrieron con sus declaraciones pero cuando ambos regresaron a media noche, el comportamiento del sr. Levi no podía ser más Alfa, nadie pudo acercarse a ella en el tiempo que estuvieron. Y a menos de que me diga que usted que es un celópata en un nivel muy grave, no voy a seguir creyendo que la chica Zoe es Beta, ninguna beta hace que un Alfa se ponga así por muy sensual que sea. Por otra parte, si es un celópata diagnosticado entonces temo por ella porque podría terminar haciéndole daño. –

Erwin tamborileo ligeramente los dedos sobre la mesa considerando que responder, Levi por su parte mantuvo la vista fija en la de la chica. – Hanji es mi pareja sea omega o beta, y la protegeré de quien sea. – Gruño el pelinegro.

Ilse paso su mirada a Erwin y este decidió decir lo que ya habían conjeturado en caso necesario. – Hanji fue comprada a mi padre cuando era una jovencita, los Ackerman la formaron como una beta para que pudiera tener el nivel que ellos deseaban antes de entregarla en matrimonio a Levi. –

Levi chaqueo la lengua entono bajo, pero lo dicho ya estaba dicho.

Ilse sintió con la cabeza considerando aquellas palabras. – Bien, no diré nada de eso si nadie lo saca a relucir, pero es bueno saber cómo está el terreno antes de involucrarme. Saldré esta noche en búsqueda del Magistrado Pixi, aconsejo que no hagan nada hasta que sepan que él ha pisado tierra aquí y contactare con el columnista que me han mencionado, necesito apoyo y es claro que no puedo contar esto a alguien tan a la liguera. – Concluyo Ilse levantándose mientras toma la copia del expediente sobre su escritorio con la determinación de leerlo todo durante el vuelo hacia las vegas que pensaba tomar esa misma noche o el primero que hubiera.

Erwin se aclaró la voz para llamar su atención una vez más. – Srta. Ilse quisiera que dejáramos en claro una cosa más, antes que nada, ¿Cuánto quiere por su ayuda?

Levi solo observo ya sabiendo de ante mano que aquello bien podría cotizarse en una cifra con 6 ceros detrás.

La reportera termino de mover el expediente a una amplia cartera de cuero, se tomó unos segundos más para asegurarse de colocar el seguro de cierre y después los miro. – No quiero dinero por ello, ya he arriesgado el cuello en casos anteriores; probablemente todos terminemos muertos al intentar denunciar esto pero en caso de que no sea así, solo quiero dos cosas, uno a todos los participantes de este caso en una entrevista en vivo y dos sus firmas en mi registro de casos, si esto sale bien es seguro que me nominaran al mayor premio de periodismo que se puede otorgar a un periodista, el dinero es bueno pero que mi nombre quede escrito en la historia del periodismo es mejor… también quiero ser reportera principal en todos los eventos de Unicorn. –

Termino por agregar la chica pecosa.

Levi miro a Erwin esperando que el respondiera, el detalle de lo que había prometido al columnista, y a bien el rubio hablo.

\- Ya he prometido una exclusiva a ese columnista que piensas localizar…-

Si embargo Ilse interrumpió – Lo tuve en cuenta cuando lo mencionaste en los hechos, está bien por mí que tenga su artículo exclusivo, pero yo quiero la entrevista, las firmas y las transmisiones, él debe aprender a ser más ambicioso además también contaría que participara en esa entrevista.

Erwin no pudo agregar más después de todo lo que dijo, era verdad "su reputación le precede" Ilse langnar sabía lo que quería y como lo quería, lo que está bien mientras los ayudara.

**Unicorn – Laboratorio de Uri.**

Eren permanecía sentado en un banco bajo, sosteniendo su cabello hacia el frente mientras Uri terminaba de aplicar una inyección a través de una jeringa de fina aguja, que retiraba cuidadosamente de la nuca justo el área donde se hallaba la glándula.

\- Bien eso sería todo, sabes Eren me desconcierta lo rápido y favorablemente que te recuperaste de esto, temí que tu glándula fuera dañada sin remedio. – Hablo Uri mientras colocaba la aguja en un contenedor de uso para ese tipo de desechos.

\- Los estudios arrojan datos sumamente interesantes. – Intervino Hanji quien también se encontraba en el lugar revisando unas hojas. – La glándula de Eren muestra una alta capacidad de asimilación, incluso el área que segrega el aroma se nota de una consistencia fibrosa, pero el tejido parece ser de esa forma desde hace ya mucho tiempo, e hice varias comparaciones con la mía y de hecho si hay diferencias la glándula de Eren tiene una formación más densa… es raro también tomé datos de la base de Unicorn y ninguna otra glándula registrada tiene una contextura tan rugosa. – Continúo explicando Hanji.

Eren miro a ambos un momento y después hablo. – Mi padre solía inyectarme un medicamento de "contención glandular" el mismo lo rebajaba, siempre dijo que sería bueno para mi… que así podría evitar caer fácilmente en los aromas de cualquier alfa "de baja categoría".

Uri se mostró serio conocía ese tipo de medicamentos, no eran supresores; su función era inhibir la percepción química de los omegas, ósea evitar el celo pero eso no evitaba que el Alfa pudiera oler al omega además a largo plazo podría provocar que el aroma del usuario del medicamento fuera más notorio por la sobre carga de trabajo en la glándula, a diferencia de los supresores que trabajaban sobre todo el sistema endocrino, aligerando el trabajo del cuerpo, los medicamentos glandulares solo lo hacían con la glándula omega; por ello él decidió que Unicorn nunca trabajaría con ese tipo de químicos, también era la razón por que Unicorn era la mejor posicionada en el mercado, sus productos servían bien a los omegas sin dañarlos a largo plazo.

Eren era un caso fascinante, aparentemente su cuerpo había conseguido adaptarse al medicamento que su padre le administraba, eso explicaría por qué el chico parece que nunca ha reaccionado al aroma de ningún Alfa, por eso no tiene el mínimo interés en salir con ninguno de los que su padre le presenta… aunque eso no paso con Mikasa… Eren expreso el deseo de salir con ella.

\- Solo un vínculo estrecho podría permitir que un Alfa olfateara a su omega aun a través de un medicamento tan denso… Paso con Levi y Hanji que se atraían, pero no sabían el por qué, hasta que la castaña estuvo expuesta directamente a las feromonas de Levi. ¿Sera que Eren es el omega nacido para Mikasa y ese medicamento a bloqueado el que lo sepan? – Pensó detenidamente Uri mientras observaba como Hanji hablaba con Eren, ella de forma animada el claramente incomodo debido a que la castaña tenía una jeringa en la mano y quería extraerle otra muestra de sangre.

Ambos omegas manoteaban el uno al otro, Eren negándose a seguir siendo pichado y Hanji tratando de conseguir una nueva muestra ahora que el chico estaba limpio de químicos dañinos.

\- Hanji basta. – llamo Uri. – Ven conmigo dejemos que Eren descanse un poco, con lo que te administre tu glándula comenzara a funcionar normalmente, no entraras en celo, pero es probable que manes algo de aroma, estarás bien aquí, después de eso te administrare un supresor adecuado y podrás salir a cumplir tu misión de infiltración. –

Hanji mostro un puchero al verse imposibilitada a tomar aquella muestra, pero desistió saliendo con Uri. Eren se quedó solo en aquel lugar unos minutos tomo unos espejos de mano para ver su nuca notando que la aguja no había dejado marca, en ello estaba cuando la puerta sonó con golpes suaves, el castaño se giró para ver a Mikasa asomada tras la hoja de metal pulido.

Ella entro cerrando la misma y camino hacia el castaño. – ¿Uri ha terminado con tus pruebas? - Pregunto mirando con curiosidad hacia su cuello.

Eren se pasó la mano sobre la nuca palpando el área. – Si dijo que más tarde regresaría para aplicarme un supresor y después podre salir. –

Mikasa dejo ver una línea seria en sus labios mostrando la preocupación que sentía por el chico ante aquella misión. – Eren, no es necesario que lo hagas… -

Eren desvió la mirada sin apartarse de la cercanía de chica de cabellos azabache. – Mikasa, es algo que tengo que hacer; toda mi vida me han hecho vivir como un omega inútil, subestimándome en cada cosa que hago, estoy harto de eso. – Gruño Eren.

\- ¡No tienes nada que probarle a nadie!, el que la sociedad diga que los omegas son demeritorios es una estupidez y tú no tienes que cargar con ello. Quédate aquí… quédate conmigo. – Dijo Mikasa primero en voz alta y luego disminuyendo hasta un susurro, prácticamente bajado la mirada ante su petición aun omega con el cual no tenía una relación y forzar las cosas solo aria que Eren se sintiera peor con respecto a su propia apreciación como omega.

En aquel momento ella sintió un suave toque en su mejilla levantando los ojos hacia Eren quien acariciaba su rostro con una mano.

\- Oye cuando esto se tranquilice podría aceptar tu invitación para ir a tomar algo. – Dijo el castaño con un tono más amable que el usado antes.

Mikasa no respondió, pero un suave sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas, en aquel momento noto un suave aroma que invadía su olfato, un aroma dulce y sumamente apetecible; el aroma de chocolate, suave, tibio y apetecible. Lo que la hizo mirar nuevamente hacia los ojos verdes de Eren que pareció notar la presencia de su propio aroma omega.

Mikasa ni siquiera lo pensó un momento y permitió que su propia esencia a suelo y vegetación mojada se expandiera por aquella habitación, el fresco aroma llego a la percepción de Eren provocando que sus propias mejillas también se tiñeran de un tono rojizo.

Y por primera vez en su vida su corazón mismo se agito ante el aroma de un Alfa, sin barreras químicas ni pensamientos de rechazo, aquel suave aroma a tierra mojada le embriago cada poro de la piel.

Mikasa dio un paso más al frente y abrazo el dorso del castaño oliendo el dulce aroma a chocolate que cubría su piel mientras sentía como sus incisivos se recubrían de espesa saliva cargada de hormonas listas para marcar aquel tentador omega.

Y como lo había dicho Uri el aroma de Eren se aria presente pero no contaba con que Mikasa decidiera ir a verlo, aunque para fortuna de ambos la atracción entre ellos no había sido un encuentro demandante para su naturaleza, como lo había sido en el caso de Levi y Hanji donde él fue directamente tras ella sin importar nada.

Para suerte de Eren, Mikasa parecía bastante controlada y aun que incluso el comenzaba a sentir un constante cosquilleo en su nuca podía contenerse de mostrarla deliberadamente a la chica. Sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en ella viendo como esta se aferraba y sin más él también rodeo aquel cuerpo femenino cerrando el abrazo.

Era ella pensó con claridad Eren, ella era su Alfa y ningún otro podría ocupar ese lugar, aunque los medicamentos en su cuerpo no le habían permitido verlo antes ahora estaba seguro. Soltó una de sus manos de aquel abrazo y tomo nuevamente el rostro de Mikasa, el verde se encontró con el gris plateado entre una mezcla de deseo y anhelo, se fue inclinando despacio, pero la chica extendió su mano para tomarlo por detrás de la cabeza, ella no deseaba esperar más, ansiaba besar aquellos labios y así lo hizo, sus bocas se juntaron en un beso cálido y casi tímido.

Ambos mantuvieron la unión de aquel beso casi estudiando cómo realizarlo de la mejor manera posible, sus lenguas apenas se rozaron con curiosidad, pero el intercambio de feromonas a través de la saliva les brindaba una profunda satisfacción.

Ambos retrocedieron hasta uno de los sillones de revisión que había en el lugar, Eren se dejó caer sosteniendo el peso de Mikasa sobre él, ella tembló entre sus brazos en verdad estaba deseando marcarlo como su omega, pero no debía; aun no. Además, si lograba contenerse podría restregárselo en la cara a su primo, ella pudo contenerse de marcar a su omega mientras el probablemente arrastro a su prometida hasta su habitación.

Mikasa rio muy suavemente ante esa idea acurrucándose en el pecho de Eren quedando ambos sobre aquel sillón disfrutando del aroma impregnado de feromonas uno del otro.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que unos pasos se acercaran al lugar, la puerta se abrió y Uri ingreso deteniéndose en el acto debido a que el aroma de ambos le impregnó la nariz, su reacción fue de completa preocupación Mikasa estaba ahí junto a Eren quien despedía su achocolatado aroma de Omega, pensó lo "peor" ingresando rápidamente para verlos a ambos recostados en el sillón a uno en brazos del otro.

\- ¡Mikasa! – Llamo Uri usando la voz para hacer que la chica se incorporara, ella se levantó del pecho masculino con un incómodo escalofrió, Uri prácticamente nunca usaba "la voz" sin embargo cuando lo hacía era particularmente raro debido a que su tono era lo suficientemente dominante como para incomodar a otros Alfas.

\- Eren es mi destinado, y no ¡No lo he marcado! – Soltó inmediatamente la chica.

Uri entorno los ojos y miro esta vez a Eren, el castaño se mantenía con los brazos entorno a la cintura de Mikasa con expresión calmada a pesar de la clara molestia de Uri.

\- Lo que dice es verdad… pero aun con ello seguiré lo acordado. – Dijo el castaño esta vez.

Mikasa se incorporó por completo con el gesto de enojo en su rostro. - ¡NO! No quiero que te arriesgues, y ahora menos. –

La chica llevo su mirada hacia Eren una vez más. – No quiero que te pase nada…

Eren continuo serio ante aquellas palabras y después tomo el rosto de la chica una vez más para dar un corto beso. – Mikasa no me pasara nada, si mi padre no me vendió cuando era un niño no lo podrá hacer ahora, además Zeke merece un golpe bajo como el que medio. –

Ella cruzo los brazos manteniendo la expresión de negación, pero bien sabía que el castaño no se detendría, aquello a su vez le provocó una sensación extraña, siendo que todo omega solía comportarse de forma sumisa, no es que conociera a muchos omegas, apenas un puñado que eran parejas de personas conocidas en el estrato social en el que se movía, ella nunca los había menos preciado, pero se cuestionó si Eren sería el único Omega que presentaba un comportamiento rebelde en relación de su clasificación. Un tanto lejos estaba la chica de notar cuan rebeldes podían ser los omegas o que había más de uno a su alrededor.

Más tarde Mikasa conducía un pequeño auto negro, llevando a Eren con ella después de que Uri le administrara el supresor y considerara que podía salir, condujo en silencio hasta que el castaño hablo.

\- Tu auto es lindo, bueno el del señor Levi lo es más pero este también, es una lástima lo que mi hermano le hizo a la puerta. -

Mikasa lo pensó un momento después contesto. – En realidad no es mi auto, los autos que has visto, este, el que usa el sr. Erwin, el de Levi incluso el de tía Kuchel son de Tío Kenny, tiene un par más en un nivel subterráneo de Unicorn. Él siempre dice que es mejor así, de esa forma si pasa algún accidente él es el primer contactado por las autoridades o el seguro. –

Eren paso una mano por el tablero apreciando el acabado y pensando que aun que tuviera el capital para comprar un auto aunque fuera de línea media siempre era lo mismo, las agencias le ponían uno y mil impedimentos para ello solo por ser omega en una sociedad donde se acostumbraba que ellos solo podían ser amparados por un Alfa.

Incluso la licencia de conducir solo había podido obtenerla cuando su hermano firmo una carta responsiva para que pudiera hacer el trámite.

Aquellos pensamientos le provocaron una creciente molestia, odiaba como era oprimido, restringido prácticamente preso de una sociedad que cortaba su libertad como individuo solo por haber nacido omega.

Mikasa lo miro de reojo percibiendo que algo lo había molestado, freno estacionándose frente a un edificio de departamentos muy en la periferia de la zona céntrica, Eren sintió la suave mano de la chica sobre la propia haciéndolo girarse y encontrar una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Estas bien? –

Eren coloco su mano libre sobre la de ella y respondió. – Lo estaré cuando ellos paguen sus crímenes… no te preocupes; todo saldrá bien. – Tras aquellas palabras se inclinó besando la frente de Mikasa para después salir con dirección a la entrada de aquel edificio.

Ella espero un poco hasta verlo desaparecer tras la puerta y después tuvo que obligarse a mover el auto.

**-o-o-**

Eren camino por el vestíbulo del lugar nadie de los que pasaban volteo a mirarlo o presto atención en él quien avanzó hacia el ascensor, en menos de 2 minutos llego al piso donde se encontraba el departamento arrendado por su padre y donde podía "vivir de forma independiente" Eren, visitado frecuentemente por Zeke.

Inserto sus llaves y giro la manija, accedió al corto pasillo delimitado por una bella mampara de madera y lienzo que dejaba paso a la sala, cuando ingreso en el área se quedó quieto, enarco ambas cejas y frunció el ceño antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en MI departamento? –

En los sillones de la sala se encontraban Pieck, Porco, Yelena, Floch y Zeke quien se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Su hermano a quien creía muerto estaba de pie frente a la sala mirándolo.

El rubio se levantó y camino hacia Eren intento tomarlo por los hombros, pero el castaño lo aparto de forma fría y estoica. – Vete a la mierda Zeke. – Fueron las palabras que pronuncio Eren para su hermano mientras lo miraba con una rabia en sus ojos verdes que bien hubieran podido atravesarlo de lado a lado si fueran una lanza.

\- ¡Eren donde estuviste! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nunca te comunicaste? ¿El malnacido de Ackerman te hizo daño? – Interrogo Zeke sin detenerse para después tomar a Eren de forma desprevenida y brusca jalando la sudadera para ver su nuca pero se encontró con que su hermano estaba usando un collar, uno de cuero grueso y curtido con una fina placa metálica posterior a la altura de la glándula además de que el cierre era un pasador pequeño, metálico y de combinación.

Un collar cual modelo se cotizaba caro en el mercado, pero efectivo contra el ataque de un Alfa que intentara marcarlo. Zeke lo soltó y busco analizarlo un momento, la única expresión en el rostro de su hermano menor era la sofocante ira contenida.

\- ¿Qué ocultas bajo ese collar, acaso una marca? – Interrogo Zeke.

Eren miro nuevamente a los otros cuatro que permanecían sentados en silencio. – Tu mierda me dejo en coma estos días, ¿realmente crees que confiare en ti de nuevo? Ahora, ustedes lárguense –

Nadie se movió, pero Zeke aun dudaba de aquella respuesta. - ¿Acaso ese collar es contra mí y los medicamentos? ¿Por eso solo dejaste que creyéramos que estabas muerto?

Eren guardo silencio unos segundos después saco su celular e hizo la pantomima de realizar una llamada, presionando el botón de gravar de forma rápida mientras acercaba el teléfono a su rostro.

\- ¡Pero claro! Debí de llámate apenas despertar. "¿Hola, Zeke? Pues veras tu mierda inyectable no me mato, que tal si ahora pruebas apuñalándome la nuca". – Respondió el castaño ahora apretando el botón lateral para mandar su teléfono a bloqueo una vez que considero lograr gravar el rostro de los que aún permanecían sentados en la sala. Todo mientras imprimía un tono sarcástico a sus palabras para tener la atención de su hermano y este no prestara atención al detalle en el celular.

Tras aquello se giró y fue directo a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, y una vez tras la hoja de madera su expresión cambio a una de premura debía enviar aquella grabación a Mikasa con un texto rápido y después borrarla por si Zeke sospechaba.

En la sala ahora los presentes miraban con incomodidad al rubio quien soltó un gruñido de molestia antes de hablar. – Vayan a terminar sus asignaciones, ya no es momento de hablar, todo está ya planeado solo no cometan estupideces. Yo tengo que hacerme cargo de mi hermano. –

**-oOo-**

**Unicorn, cuarto de recuperación – piso 3**

Rico se hallaba despierta, una bata blanca con abertura trasera cubría su cuerpo mientras reposaba en la cama que estaba cubierta por una sabana de tela médica para mantener estéril el área de su piel en recuperación protegida por finas gasas que evitaran fricciones y daño.

Delante Kenny y Uri hablaban con la rubia platinada. – ¿Entonces las indicaciones en las hojas nos guiaran al hijo ilegítimo de mi hermano? – Pregunto Uri sosteniendo algunas de esas hojas.

Rico asintió. – Si, estuve investigando más al respecto sobre las adopciones de esa fecha, le pedí a Armin que revisara los registros con una clave sustraída por Traute del registro digital, él es bastante perspicaz, será un gran detective; cuando se dio cuenta que no hallaría nada decidió busca de otra forma, contábamos con que Rod Reiss no fuera tan miserable como para vender a su hija a cualquiera sabiendo que podría terminar violada y muerta para después unirse a los 45 cuerpos hallados y descritos en el 0452; y digo niña porque confirmamos que es una niña, así que buscamos en los registros de orfanatos y encontramos la aguja entre las pajas, aunque también podríamos decir que los del circulo "ponen todos los huevos en una canasta" Zacharius es el que firma TODO con respecto a las compras y ventas, y esa niña no es una excepción, hay un único orfanato con un registro de ingreso firmado por Zacharius. Es el orfanato "Granja y campos" y el nombre podría ser literal por que esta a casi 15 kilómetros de la ciudad por la carretera libre.

No pudimos imprimir la información o lo habrían sabido debido a que la página de datos tiene un contador de "descargas" para el control de documentos, Armin tenia aun mucho que hacer investigando a los miembros del área judicial así que yo dibuje los mapas e indicaciones a mano en esas hojas, y creo que ya notaron que fueron dibujos muy apresurados. –

\- Ustedes son excelentes en esto; es una pena que ahora estén en estas condiciones. – Agrego Kenny.

Uri asintió aquello para hablar de nuevo. - ¿Hay alguna descripción de la niña o nombre? Erwin podría moverse al lugar lo antes posible, si la niña sigue ahí seria nuestra jugada final antes de la llegada de Pixi. –

Rico negó con seriedad. – Sabemos que la niña lleva el nombre de Historia, pero pudieron cambiarlo para borrar rastros, y la descripción es muy vaga ella no debe de parecerse en nada a Rod, aparentemente es rubia además de que ahora debe tener una edad similar a la de Mikasa y eso pude ser un problema si los huérfanos tienen que independizarse del orfanato al cumplir la mayoría de edad. –

**-o-O-o-**

**Laboratorio de Uri.**

Hanji leía las notas de Uri con interés, feliz de contar con su experiencia y todos sus conocimientos; habían trabajado poco en el laboratorio pero sus creaciones se complementaban tan bien que los avances eran visibles. En ello estaba cuando la puerta se deslizo dejando paso libre.

Hanji no tuvo ni siquiera que voltear para saber quién era el visitante sintiendo como su corazón se alegraba con aquella presencia.

Levi se acercó hasta su omega de caramelo y rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos desde atrás pegando su nariz a la parte posterior de su nuca mientras olfateaba. Hanji coloco sus manos sobre las del varón sonriendo por el contacto.

\- Regresaste… te extrañe mucho… - Murmuro ella completamente receptiva al roce del varón.

Levi dio una pequeña lamida sobre la marca antes de hablar. - ¿Extrañarme? Pero si estuviste muy inquieta, pude sentirte todo este tiempo; puedo sentir cuanto te gusta este laboratorio… Hanji… ¿Por qué tu aroma es más claro?

La castaña se giro aun entre los brazos del pelinegro para verlo de frente. – No me he administrado el supresor… quería saber si tu marca eliminaba todos los efectos percibibles... Leí mucho sobre el vinculo y siempre dicen que ahora los demás Alfas no pueden percibir mi aroma de Omega o sentir deseo por mí. -

Levi se inclino para oler un poco mas de su aroma a Té. – Puede ser, pero es mejor que no te arriesgues solo por experimentar… además yo sí puedo percibir tu aroma y este me dice que estas por entrar en celo… - Pronuncio con claro interés el varón posando sus grises ojos en ella.

\- Pero… tu ya has colocado tu semilla… - Respondió Hanji sonrojándose.

Levi rio discretamente ante las palabras de la castaña. – Hanji tu eres sumamente inteligente, pero creo que hay detalles que no están en los libros… talvez es solo cuestión de que aun no haya un desarrollo en tu vientre, pero lo cierto es que continuaras entrando en celo para tu Alfa hasta que tu organismo haya creado la bolsa amniótica para gestar esa pequeña vida.

La castaña miro curiosa a Levi ante aquella explicación, era curioso pero ciertamente ese dato no lo había leído en ninguno de los libros consultados, y repentinamente se soltó del cálido abrazo.

\- Entonces debo suministrarme el supresor o tu madre y Mikasa podrían darse cuenta. –

Levi parecido tener una mirada momentánea de desilusión que Hanji noto pero no dijo más. – De acuerdo… ve a la habitación y toma el supresor yo ordenare aquí y después iré haya también.

**20 minutos después.**

El pelinegro caminaba hacia su habitación, había informado brevemente a Kenny y Uri de lo acontecido, pero decidió dejar los detalles a Erwin para salir del despacho en el piso de abajo donde se quedaron hablando los tres, mientras él subía directo a su habitación.

El percibir el aroma de Hanji en el laboratorio lo había dejado algo inquieto y prefería llegar al nido que seguramente la castaña ya había hecho de nuevo para recostarse con ella en brazos. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la puerta un aroma que solo él podía percibir llego a su nariz de forma fragante.

El aroma de Hanji era claro aún con aquella puerta de por medio, su omega había entrado en celo y lo esperaba tras aquella puerta.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Arien-SagittariusGoldenArrow** Hola :D, Eremika lindo Eremika; lo cierto es que de ellos veremos mas no solo este acercamientos ;) espero que te agradara (n_n), ellos son tan lindos.

Mas LeviHan y como llevan su relación aun con todo lo que está sucediendo, Y Ahora Erwin podrá hacer más con su nueva clasificación.

Por ahora el sr. Smith y Kuchel solo han sido observados pero deben de tener cuidado debido a que ambos son fáciles de encontrar ya que papá Smith no quiere dejar su trabajo pendiente en Sina.

**Maisis11** XD el LeviHan no pierde el tiempo en esa habitación XD sip a Levi le encanto verla con la faldita tableada de Rose. Los Alfas superiores serán de mucha importancia con cada paso que den después de todo esas horribles leyes les beneficiaran al considerarlos como individuos superiores.

O Eren nos darán algunos momentos de tensión después de todo se fue a meter a terreno enemigo con varias cosas en contra. Hanji es una Omega libre como el viento jejeje y gracias al tipo de vínculo con Levi pues sigue siendo ella.

XD Kuchel sabe lo que quiere XD

**Dy** Gracias :D, Sobre Ilse jejeje pues en una gran reportera y no pasa por alto los detalles, y ve cómo es que Levi es muyyy protector con Hanji. Por otra parte Eren nos dará algunos momentos algo tensos al haberse infiltrado en terreno peligroso, aunque se mantendrá en contacto con Mikasa.

Ese Erwin es todo un galán, debe ser por esas cejas tan sexys que tiene, quien no suspira por ello XD, si yo también leí ese fic de "todo comenzó con un plan" me hubiera gustado que la autora fuera un poco más extensa en el final que nos diera más detalles, pero buen fic interesante.

Pronto sabremos de Historia :D y aparecerá.

**Axolot Land** Hola :D, el omegaverse es más popular en los fic yaoi pero la idea me gusto para escribir hetero XD XD XD, los omegas siempre bajo el control de los alfas aunque no todos los alfas son malos con ellos muchos si, aunque siempre habrá omegas rebeldes XD, en ese apartado entra Eren y su constante búsqueda de ser libre en cualquier universo jejeje. XD bueno aunque la clasificación lo pone en dificultades veremos cómo sobre lleva todo.


	31. Cap 31 Peón y Torre 2

**NOTA: Esto inicia con Lemon, un poco de morbo y explicito… bueno no tanto igual les aviso.**

**Cap. 31 Peón y Torre 2.**

Los pasos del varón avanzaron hacia la puerta, el aroma crecía con forme se acercaba más, su mano tomo el pomo de esta y giro ingresando a la habitación sus ojos contemplaron la exquisita imagen de la tentación encarnada en la tostada piel de su omega de caramelo.

Hanji yacía en la cama rodeada por su nido Omega que parecía había extendido hasta los sillones circundantes, su piel bronceada mostraba una fina capa de sudor que impregnaba la camisa que portaba, sus piernas se hallaban desnudas y su intimidad solo cubierta por una suave pantaleta de algodón mostraba una línea de humedad mientras era palpada por sus dedos en una caricia lenta.

Sus ojos se encontraban llorosos y un sonrojo cubría su rostro, su mirada se dirigió hacia su Alfa mostrándose completamente dispuesta para él simplemente susurrando su nombre.

Levi separo ligeramente sus finos labios soltando un jadeo casi imperceptible mientras cerraba sin girarse la puerta colocando el seguro en esta, su propio celo se vio estimulado por aquel aroma acompañado de tan apetecible imagen.

Camino hacia la cama mientras se desprendía del saco y la corbata que ahora le estorbaban al mismo tiempo que sentía como su hombría hacia presión en sus pantalones.

Hanji se incorporó un poco, pero Levi subió sobre la cama colocándose sobre la castaña presionando su cuerpo contra las sabanas, el pelinegro tomo la tela de la camisa y la desgarro de un fuerte tirón, la tela cedió ante la fuerza del Alfa dejando al descubierto los pechos de Hanji quien soltó un corto gemido de sorpresa ante la brusca forma del Alfa que deseaba verla desnuda.

\- Levi… esa camisa era tuya…- Logro pronunciar Hanji pero el varón solo jadeo y presiono su duro falo sobre la húmeda flor aun cubierta por la tela mientras colocaba su rostro en el ahuecamiento del hombro aspirando con fuerza el aroma de su celo. Sin embargo, un segundo después se detuvo.

\- Tu piel tiene impregnado el aroma del laboratorio… todo con lo que has trabajado. –

Hanji lo miro extrañada, pero sin pensar mucho en lo escuchado después de todo su deseo nublaba todas las demás ideas, repentinamente Levi se levantó haciéndola ponerse en pie también.

\- Levi… que haces… - Gimoteo la castaña sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban al sostenerla debido al debilitamiento que le provocaba el celo. Pero el varón no se detendría en su peculiar forma de proceder. La sostuvo contra su pecho con un brazo y con la mano libre tiro un poco de su pantaleta primero presionando y haciéndola gemir.

Hanji lo miro completamente avergonzada y con un mohín en los labios, sabía perfectamente que en aquel momento su Alfa podría hacer lo que deseara con ella, enseguida sintiendo como esta vez él tiraba hacia abajo la prenda separando la suave tela de su intimidad dejando un fino y traslucido hilo de humedad entre ambas.

Ahora Hanji estaba desnuda, en celo y con su Alfa con bastantes ganas de probar hacer más que sexo sobre la cama.

Levi la condujo hacia el baño de la habitación donde él se deshizo del resto de la ropa que aun portaba, la castaña se mantuvo recargada contra el muro bajo la regadera sintiendo como su lubricación continuaba manando cálida entre sus piernas, sus ojos caramelo contemplaron el cuerpo de Levi, bien formado, musculoso y con una enorme erección.

El varón se acercó de nuevo a ella tomándola por la espalda, Hanji sintió como la dura hombría de su Alfa se pegaba contra su firme trasero mientras un torrente de agua tibia los cubría a ambos.

La castaña se quedó inmóvil aun sosteniéndose en parte del muro mientras Levi pasaba por su cuerpo una suave esponja impregnada de jabón líquido con un fragante aroma pero que no podía competir con el de su Alfa, sin embargo, los roces de aquella esponja no eran en nada inocentes en las manos del pelinegro, paso por sus piernas, froto su vientre y amaso con sumo deseo sus pechos hasta sentir que las cerezas que eran sus pezones se endurecieran por completo.

Hanji continúo jadeando al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los corto gemidos de él en su oído. Una nueva sensación le produjo cosquilleos en la intimidad de entre sus piernas haciendo que mirara el área encontrándose con la punta del miembro de su alfa asomando ligeramente por entre sus pliegues, Levi había colocado su virilidad entre las piernas de ella; Hanji coloco su mano sobre aquella cálida y suave piel acariciando con la punta de sus dedos.

El Alfa gruño complacido por aquel contacto decidiendo que había sido suficiente baño, cerró el paso del agua y se deslizo de la posición que tenían provocando un espasmo de placer en ambos antes de hacer que Hanji se girara hacia él, ella seguía ruborizada y aún más deseosa de sentirlo. Levi la tomo por sus curvilíneos glúteos y cargo su peso con facilidad, Hanji pensó que la penetraría en ese momento, pero el pelinegro solo presiono su erección sobre su vientre para salir del baño con ella abrazada a él.

Hanji gimoteo suavemente de decepción, pero Levi rio con suma suavidad y le hablo al oído usando la voz. – Cuando termine con lo que deseo hacerte no podrás caminar. –

La castaña lo miro desde sus ojos vidriosos de excitación notando como él la observaba casi impaciente por satisfacer sus instintos. Cuando llegaron a la cama la deposito en ella para después suavemente tomarla por la cintura de espalda a él.

\- Que haces…- Se quejó Hanji ante el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba tan falto de fuerza para oponerse aunque bien deseaba complacer a su Alfa el que Levi la llevara sin decir nada le provocaba incomodidad.

-Solo baja tu cadera. - Ordeno el pelinegro haciendo que la castaña notara que la había posicionado sobre su miembro, ella accedió sin remilgo alguno, deslizándose con suavidad al sentir la punta de aquel miembro entre sus pétalos, la firme espada fue adentrándose en la húmeda flor haciendo que ambos amantes se agitaran de placer.

Ella al ser invadida y él al sentir la presión entorno a su tamaño. Las fuertes manos del Alfa sujetaron las piernas de Hanji separándolas y susurro nuevamente en su oído.

\- Mira al frente, mi deliciosa hembra. – Ordeno con aquel tono seductor y dominante que le daba la voz haciendo que la castaña obedeciera.

Cuando los ojos de Hanji se dirigieron al frente se encontró con la imagen de ambos reflejada en el amplio espejo de un gabinete frente a ellos al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡LEVI! NO… es vergonzoso. – Se quejó Hanji aun entre el placer que la invadía. Pero el varón solo respondió con un apasionado beso sobre su cuello mientras la hacía deslizarse de arriba abajo sobre él. La excitada omega no podía más ante aquello aunado al abrumador aroma de su Alfa en celo y la imagen en aquel espejo que mostraba detalladamente como este la tomaba, ella culmino y un par de segundos después él la sostuvo manteniéndose dentro del húmedo paraíso de su intimidad haciendo que ella sintiera como el nudo se expandía evitando que se alejara de él mientras su caliente simiente inundaba su interior.

Ambos respiraban agitados completamente embriagados uno del otro y aun con el calor del celo en sus rostros que los instaba a continuar con aquel intimo roce. Un poco después el nudo disminuyo su tamaño y el pelinegro libero su agarre sobre el cuerpo femenino dejando que ella se recostara boca abajo, dejando pasar un poco de tiempo.

Hanji apenas se recuperaba del primer encuentro cuando las manos de Levi buscaron sus sensibles cerezas en la punta de sus senos. Ella gruño suavemente casi como un ronroneo su vínculo de Omega ha Alfa le dictaba que aquel hermoso Alfa de ojos grises aún no se encontraba saciado de ella, cosa que fue confirmada cuando su voz acaricio sus oídos.

\- Mi próstata aun rebosa de simiente… - Hanji escucho aquello y el sonrojo regreso a sus mejillas haciendo que lo mirara curiosa y tímida.

\- Eso es demasiado directo… podrías ser más romántico al hablar…- Se quejo mientras era levantada por él colocándola en su pecho mientras recorría su esbelta espalda con largas caricia.

\- No sé cómo ser romántico, solo puedo sentir como ardo por tenerte en todas las formas posibles. –

La castaña se abrazó a él sintiendo su piel cubierta por el aroma de su Alfa, su intimidad dio un cálido latido preparándose para recibirlo nuevamente casi con ansia de que ocurra, girando su vista hacia el frente al notar que una de las manos de Levi había dejado de tocarla para ver como deslizaba del cajón cercano una bolsa de satín.

Hanji no tuvo que preguntar de que se trataba aquello por lo que solo soltó un corto gruñido de queja, empujo con ambas manos el pecho del varón sin resultado alguno debido a la debilidad que le provocaba el celo** y solo le dejaba la energía requerida para responder a los embates sexuales de su Alfa.

Unos minutos después la castaña jadeaba nuevamente, pero no sobre la cama, su cuerpo temblaba de deseo encima del escritorio de la habitación la mayoría de las cosas habían ido a parar al suelo por el mismo Levi que ahora se extasiaba del cuerpo femenino, mientras la excitación subía al verla nuevamente vestida con el uniforme de Rose, "¿Qué importaba si Hanji pensaba que era un fetichista? O que se aprovechaba de su condición de celo para ponerla en aquel lugar o incluso sospechara que fantaseaba con haberla tomado cuando solo eran dos adolescentes" después de todo ahora eran Alfa y Omega, vinculados nacidos el uno para el otro. Pensó el pelinegro mientras sostenía una de las piernas de la castaña sobre su hombro consiguiendo una penetración profunda que bien solo podría practicar durante el celo de su omega siendo que es el momento óptimo de lubricación y relajación de su flor logrando obtener placer con el hinchado miembro masculino**.

Hanji clavo sus uñas en la blanca y musculada espalda cuando llego nuevamente al éxtasis, su mente se nublaba ante el desbordante placer que le brindaba Levi, sus ideas no se concretaban más que en divagaciones ante la idea de que cuando se conocieron nunca imagino llegar a entregarse a él en un celo desbordante.

El escritorio quedo completamente en caos tras la actividad de ambos amantes que tras dejar el nido en misma situación se encontraban nuevamente en el baño ahora dentro de una amplia tina que alojaba perfectamente el cuerpo de ambos, Levi se encontraba recargado mientras degustaba nuevamente los pechos de Hanji quien lo cabalgaba mientras permanecían con el agua hasta la cintura, el vaivén será lento pero eróticamente delicioso, ella estaba agotada y él lo sabía; dejo una de sus manos sobre la cadera apiñonada y dirigió la otra a la fina barbilla femenina para hacerla inclinarse en un húmedo beso que se mantuvo por varios segundos hasta que fue ella la que gimió en la masculina boca al sentir como una nueva oleada de placer la apresaba sabiendo que nuevamente estaba anudada a él.

Ambos jadeaban; el repitió la caricia sobre el rostro pero Hanji solo se inclinó hacia él reposando sobre el fuerte pecho, era claro que había sido suficiente para ella, el pelinegro acaricio los castaños cabellos, se sentía satisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo culpable por agotarla de aquella forma, era hora de asearla correctamente y dejarla descansar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el prominente nudo cediera, bastante hinchado tras toda la estimulación recibida. Después de ello lavo amorosamente el hermoso cuerpo trigueño de su omega y la cargo en brazos hacia el nido.

Los aromas de celo habían disminuido, normalmente este duraría más tiempo pero él estaba cansado y su omega completamente agotada, aun que debía de recordar que ahora el organismo de Hanji se adaptaría a las necesidades sexuales de su Alfa, tiempos entre cada celo, cantidad de copulas por noche o semana, cantidad de lubricación, todos esos detalles sumamente íntimos entre los vinculados, aunque él no sabía completamente cuales eran "sus necesidades" igual seria divertido irlo descubriendo con ella paso a paso y noche a noche.

Cuando salió del baño recorrió la habitación con la mirada notando propiamente el desastre que habían hecho en su privada fiesta de placer, era claro que tendría que limpiarla aunque por el momento debían descansar, miro a Hanji que ya dormía entre sus brazos la coloco en el único sillón libre y procedió a cambiar las sabanas de la cama debido a que las que estaban aún tenía clara evidencia de su descontrolado encuentro.

Una vez la cama se encontró limpia y fresca recostó a la castaña para después el mismo tomar lugar a su lado acurrucándose ambos en gesto de amor mutuo.

**-o—o-**

El sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte y un suave brillo toco los ojos del pelinegro haciendo que los abriera, debía levantarse además de limpiar el desorden de la habitación. Quiso hacerlo pero Hanji lo rodeaba con sus brazos impidiéndolo y realizando una suave queja aun con los ojos cerrados.

Levi se soltó de la forma más amable que pudo acomodándola entre las cobijas mientras ella abrió ligeramente sus ojos caramelo dándole una mirada de tierna necesidad.

\- Debo de ir o Kenny se pondrá fúrico, no he sido constante en la oficina, tu duerme un poco más te disculpare con Uri. – Hablo mientras terminaba de cubrirla con la suave sabana.

Hanji se destapo sujetándose del dorso del varón. – No… quédate conmigo… además me duelen las piernas. –

Levi la abrazo por la cintura, no quería dejarla ahí, aunque ella necesitara dormí más, además era obvio que le dolerían las piernas después de las posiciones en que la sostuvo durante la noche.

Pero finalmente decidió que ella debería descansar un poco más por lo que libero sus feromonas cubriéndola a ella y a la cama, Hanji más cómoda con aquel aroma accedió a soltarlo.

\- Debes descansar de todas formas, no le serás útil a Uri en el laboratorio si empiezas a bostezar o dormirte en tu silla. – Sentencio Levi recostando a la castaña y creyendo había concluido aquella discusión.

Él se sentó un momento en la orilla de la cama y cuando se iba a levantar sintió el peso de Hanji sobre su espalda y como ella lo envolvía con ambos brazos provocando que ambos se cayeran de lado enredados en la sabana.

\- ¡¿Hanji pero que rayos?! –

**Aeropuerto de las Vegas, Nevada. - Horas antes. - Descenso de pasajeros de primera clase, línea de negocios.**

Ilse bajaba de un vuelo de 5 horas, el primero que encontró disponible a salir a las 10 de la noche en punto, pagado puntualmente en una transferencia por parte de los medios externos de Unicorn con otro nombre. Nadie sabría los motivos de la reportera para salir y aun si rastreaban quien pago dicho vuelo se encontrarían con el nombre de una empresa de manejo de capitales que movía el dinero de numerosos clientes

Ahora eran poco más de las 3 de la mañana y la chica pecosa salía por el andén de descenso llevando únicamente una pequeña maleta de mano que le ahorraría todo el ajetreo de aduana por revisiones o declaración de bienes físicos, su carnet de reportera le brindaba la comodidad de salir de ahí tan rápido como si de una terminal de autobuses se tratara.

No planeaba quedarse por demasiado tiempo era claro, en cuanto encontrara a Pixi debía convencerlo de regresar, aunque eso no sería difícil debido a que en aquella maleta portaba solo lo netamente indispensable y entre ello el expediente que la había horrorizado durante su lectura en el vuelo.

Su plan estaba trazado, tomaría un taxi a determinado hotel, dormiría unas 4 horas y después saldría para reunirse con su contacto en "la ciudad que nunca duerme" como se les conoce a las vegas, todo auspiciado por una tarjeta con el nombre de un banco pequeño pero pagada por Unicorn tras bambalinas.

30 minutos más tarde Ilse ya se encontraba en la habitación de dicho hotel con una pijama barata comprada en la tienda del mismo mientras su ropa era lavada por el servicio del hospedaje después de todo solo llevaba la muda puesta. Revisaba una vez más su itinerario de búsqueda antes de recostarse y dormir.

**-o-O-o-**

**Horas más tarde.**

Las luces neón perdían su refulgente brillo con los rayos del sol inundando el cielo, un azul pálido cubría aquella extensión mientras Ilse tomaba un café sentada en una linda cafetería cerca de uno de los casinos principales del centro.

\- Vaya este es el café más caro que he comprado… bueno el jefe paga. – Hablo para sí misma la chica degustando la humeante taza antes de ver como una persona se acercaba a su pequeña mesa.

Aquella persona era otra chica, vestida de forma relajada; tenis, pantalón blanco, blusa azul claro y un sobrero de ala ancha tejido en hilo igualmente claro para cubrirse del sol, ella era castaña y expresión ligeramente seria pero amigable.

\- ¿Y bien Ilse que tienes para mí? y por favor que no sean traficantes otra vez… - Hablo la chica antes que nada mientras se sentaba frente a la reportera.

\- Hola Line, también me da gusto verte y no, no son traficantes…- Respondió Ilse casi pensando un par de segundos que en realidad si lo eran, pero no como en uno de sus casos anteriores ya que estos traficantes comerciaban con vidas.

\- ¿Entonces? – Cuestiono de regreso la chica castaña.

Ilse dejo su taza sobre la mesa y hablo. – Necesito encontrar a alguien.

\- ¿A quién? ¿Para qué? Y ¿Cuánto voy a ganar? – Respondió de regreso Line ahora mirando el menú del lugar.

\- Al magistrado Dot Pixis, lo que tengo entre manos es un caso privado para digamos alguien que está dispuesto a pagar por el trabajo de una reportera dentro del periódico de mayor circulación, y cuanto ganas bueno, eso depende de que tan fiable sean tus datos ya lo sabes de ante mano. –

Line miro nuevamente a la chica pecosa. – Por favor tu sabes que mi información siempre es segura y también que yo debo dar "algunas propinas" a mis oídos** "aquí y haya" –

Ilse tomo un poco más de su café. – Te daré 15 mil si me consigues la información verídica antes de que termine el día y si todo sale bien te pondré en los créditos de quienes ayudaron a resolver el caso. – Respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Line encorvo las cejas y frunció los labios ante la respuesta. – Dame 20 y lo encontrare antes de medianoche, y no me haces gracia tu "oferta" una informante como yo no debe "existir" para cualquiera, en este negocio no hay espacio para bromas. –

Ilse asintió sin dejar su sonrisa, ella sabía de sobra que los "informantes" eran personas con una ocupación por demás peligrosa, aunque excelentemente pagada, pero lamentablemente la "jubilación" les llegaba cuando algún cliente insatisfecho u objetivo peligroso les cortaba el cuello.

\- Lo siento no era mi intención, pero necesito localizar a este magistrado es importante. –

**-o-O-o-**

**Departamento de Eren.**

El castaño se encontraba de pie mientras su padre frente a él lo abrazaba, aunque la expresión de Eren era completamente seria, en aquellas circunstancias ya no sabía que era lo que su padre sentía por él.

\- Eren nos has hecho pasar por una preocupación de forma negligente. – Le digo el mayor a su hijo ahora mirándolo mientras aun lo sostenía por los hombros.

Eren mostraba una mirada molesta ante aquello. – Sera porque si estas en coma no puedes tomar un teléfono para llamar. – Respondió soltándose.

Grisa lo observo un momento con su atención puesta en el collar que portaba su hijo. - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando despertaste? ¿Acaso Ackerman te dijo alguna cosa?

Eren se dejó caer en el sillón aun mirando con enojo. - ¿Alguna cosa sobre qué? Lo último que recuerdo fue salir del ascensor hacia un pasillo y después caer al suelo viendo solo oscuridad. No sé qué habrá pasado en ese periodo de tiempo hasta que desperté en una cama de recuperación, tenía un suero conectado al brazo y un doloroso parche en la nuca.

El señor Uri me digo que había estado en coma estos días, que me habían encontrado en el pasillo y me habían atendido de emergencia por un envenenamiento, que estuve al borde de un shock séptico. –

\- Mientras estuviste inconsciente pudieron hacerte cualquier cosa, marcarte por ejemplo o "divertirse" contigo – Se escucho desde atrás donde Zeke se encontraba. –

Eren ni siquiera lo volteo a mirar solo elevo la mano derecha con el dedo medio levantado.

Grisha sujeto su mano bajando aquella seña obscena mientras miraba al menor de sus hijos con severidad. – Tu hermano puede tener razón en eso, te are una revisión ahora mismo; ve a tu cuarto y quítate la ropa yo bajare a mi auto por mi maletín. –

Eren entorno los ojos sin evadir la mirada de su padre, no estaba dispuesto a someterse a tal acto. - ¡No!, ellos no me hicieron nada a diferencia de Zeke que casi me mata y a ti no parece importarte. Pero si TANTO TE IMPORTA el saber si sigo "limpio" pues SI aun soy un JODIDO OMEGA LIMPIO. – Reclamo Eren con tono irritado mientras recogía su cabello hacia un lado y tiraba del collar que apenas dejaba ver lo mínimo de su nuca, completamente liza y sin marca alguna.

Su padre lo miro con clara molestia, Eren se comportaba aún más difícil que de costumbre.

\- ¿Usaras ese collar todo el tiempo? – Interrogo Grisha – Pensé que habías dicho que esos collares eran denigrantes y que nunca usarías uno.

Eren palpo dicho objeto con el mismo gesto de molestia. – Cambie de opinión, después de todo no quiero morir por una jodida inyección.

Grisha tomo aire tratando de no exasperarse necesitaba hacer que Eren le dijera si en Unicorn le habían dicho "algo", cualquier cosa, la más minina insinuación sobre lo que ellos hacían, pero sabía de antemano que su hijo era alguien muy difícil, tenía un carácter osco y completamente indebido para un Omega, no entendía que "había salido mal" si siempre lo llevo a instituciones que formaban "omegas perfectos".

\- Suficiente… empaca tus cosas, te mandare con tu madre. Te quedaras con ella hasta que asegure un acuerdo nupcial. – Sentencio Grisha provocando que la mueca de Eren al fin cambiara, pero está se convirtió en una de incredulidad y reticencia.

\- ¿Que? – Fue lo único que pudo espetar ante su padre.

Grisha lo miro aun con gesto severo sin ganas de explicarse. – Que antes de que este problema ocurriera ya tenía un prospecto para ti, pensé que ya no importaba, pero como veo que estas en perfectas condiciones puedo retomar el acuerdo. Te vas a casar y dejaras de causar problemas. –

Eren se incorporó completamente furioso su expresión e incluso lenguaje corporal hizo que Grisha diera un paso atrás por inercia, incluso Zeke realizo el amago de levantarse sin pensarlo.

El castaño noto la reacción tanto de su padre como de su hermano y trato de retomar la calma o terminaría arruinando el plan que tenía.

\- Padre… no puedes comprometerme, además cualquier prospecto que tengas… no es lo suficientemente bueno. – Expreso con una forzada calma.

Zeke lo miro un momento estudiando su expresión antes de hablar. – Eren… hermano, sé que debes pensar que no me importas y que lo que diré sonara horrible, pero… debes de aceptar tu maldito lugar como Omega, tu no eliges si un Alfa es bueno o malo, tú eres elegido por ellos. Además, nuestro padre sabe cuál sería la mejor opción para ti. –

Eren se giró un momento a hacia su hermano y se cuestionó como podía ser tan jodidamente inteligente en su ramo y a la vez un imbécil social, moral y éticamente.

– Y habla el que fue descartado por una chica Omega ante un mejor candidato. – Pronuncio el castaño saboreando cada palabra sabiendo que aquello le ardería en el orgullo mismo a Zeke aún más que si le arrojaran acido.

El rubio apretó los dientes y sintió la tentación de golpear a su hermano, pero Grisha se atravesó entre ambos hermanos. - ¡Basta los dos! – Ordeno con voz firme. – Eren deja de ser infantil, además ¿Qué Alfa podría ser mejor según tu? Pregunto con aire molesto.

Eren sonrió ligeramente – Mikasa Ackeman, ella es mejor que tus opciones seleccionadas, papá.-

Tanto Grisha como Zeke se miraron un segundo como si Eren les acabara de nombrar a alguien inexistente.

\- Hijo, la chica Ackerman no me parece adecuada… ¿Cuándo se convirtió en una opción para ti? – Expreso Grisha acomodando sus lentes con un tono plano que intento ocultar la incomodidad ante el hecho de lo que eso podría implicar.

Eren miro la reacción de su padre era el momento de soltar ese argumento planeado para acercarse a lo que hacían.

\- Ella fue muy amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos, demostró sentirse atraída por mí y a diferencia de todos los imbéciles con los que me has hecho salir, ella no intento lanzarse sobre mi como animal en celo. Además, me siento atraído por su aroma y ella al mío… aunque nadie sabe de nuestra interacción, ni su tío o primo; es algo que hemos mantenido de forma privada como comenzó. – Pronuncio el castaño desviando la mirada hacia un lado fingiendo "timidez" como lo aria un Omega cualquiera al declarar que le atrae un Alfa.

Zeke y Grisha lo observaron preguntándose si podría ser posible que realmente Kenny, Uri y Levi no hayan dicho nada a Eren queriendo mantener todo de la forma más secreta posible para ellos mientras Eren iniciaba esa conveniente relación y cortejo en secreto con la chica Ackerman.

Aquello resultaba sumamente conveniente, sonaba como una forma fácil de atraer a un miembro de la familia Ackerman y hacerlo rehén en caso de necesitarlo, ¿podrían confiar de aquel "golpe de suerte"? Ambos parecieron creer que si después de todo ambos compartían la misma línea de pensamiento "los omegas son estúpidos" por lo cual Eren ni siquiera podría imaginar en contarles una mentira sin que se le notara en el rostro porque después de todo era Omega lo que lo hacia un ser simple, torpe y sumamente predecible, ¿Verdad?

Aquel conjunto de datos dados por hecho sin más los hizo inclinarse hacia donde el castaño quería sin notarlo en ese momento.

\- Ok, hijo si esa relación con la chica Ackerman funciona podrías al fin colocarte con un Alfa que te de una vida adecuada y dejes de meterte en problemas. – Dijo su padre considerando las posibilidades si "manejaba" correctamente a su hijo.

Zeke por otra parte se concentró en los posibles problemas que podrían surgir. – Mas te vale que nadie y menos su enano primo sepan que estas atrayéndola o podría terminar esto en una situación muy desagradable, en especial para ti.

Con aquello ambos se movieron aun lado si notar como el castaño miraba de reojo mientras sus labios formaban una corta sonrisa que rayaba lo maquiavélico, sonrisa que se ocupó de ocultar antes de llamar la atención de ambos una vez más.

\- Papá… y una vez que hemos hablado de esto quisiera pedirte algo. –

El mayor se giró para ver nuevamente a su hijo y escuchar, Eren procedió a ello. – Sabes, yo no quisiera que Mikasa pensara que soy un Omega oportunista que solo espera a ser mantenido cómodamente por su Alfa, así que estaba pensando que podría tener un trabajo extra cuando no este como ayudante en Unicorn, ¿Podría participar en ese negocio que llevan ustedes? Podría ser de ayuda, eso me beneficiaria a tener un poco más de ingreso y no ser un tonto sin dinero en una cita.

Grisha miro con desconcierto a su hijo sin saber que responder, Zeke interviene de forma seca.

\- No Eren, no puedes trabajar con nosotros, en este negocio solo hay Alfas y Betas, no podemos dejar que un omega ande libremente dentro de un grupo así, sería peligroso para ti. –

Eren cruzo los brazos y levanto una ceja en gesto de indignación. – Claro no puedo ir a donde hacen su negocio, pero TÚ si puedes ingresar a tus amigos Alfas y Betas a mi departamento. –

Grisha se tensó ante aquellas palabras ¿Acaso Zeke había estado haciendo reuniones en ese lugar? ¿A vista de cualquiera que podría verlos entrar y salir? La expresión del mayor se tornó agria miro de reojo a su hijo mayor y salió sin agregar más, Zeke solo salió tras él cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn.**

Kenny, Levi y Mikasa hablaban en el despacho del mayor.

\- ¿Han encontrado algo útil en el video que me mando Eren?- Pregunto la chica mientras Kenny reproducía aquella grabación en su computadora.

\- Hasta ahora Arlet y Traute están trabajando en ello, tienen la identidad de casi todos los que se ven en él, pero aun creo que es un movimiento muy arriesgado. – Respondió Levi.

Mikasa escucho las palabras de su primo pero sus ojos se deslizaron hasta una pequeña marca que asomaba ligeramente por el cuello de su camisa. El pelinegro le dio una mirada de molestia ante aquella mirada de su prima.

Pero Kenny se aclaró la voz interrumpiendo lo que parecía el inicio de una típica discusión entre ellos. – Bien Mikasa vea realizar tus cosas solo está pendiente si Eren se comunica.

La chica asintió y salió sin decir nada más, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella Kenny se dirigió a su sobrino.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Y sabes de que hablo, además de que llegaste tarde. –

Levi chasqueo la lengua por la pregunta, pero se sentía extrañamente obligado a responder. – Hanji entro en celo anoche, esta mañana se resistía a dejarme salir del nido. –

\- Quítate la camisa. – Ordeno Kenny.

\- No – Gruño Levi, pero la mirada de Kenny era severa sobre lo pedido.

Levi entorno los ojos y de mala gana obedeció mostrando solo los hombros y la parte alta de la espalda, Kenny observo varios rasguños y algunas pequeñas marcas que solo podían pertenecer a los delgados dedos de Hanji.

Kenny miro con gesto serio y sin ápice de burla en su expresión; se levantó, analizo las marcas sin tocar la blanca piel y después uso un tono simple y calmado.

\- Esto no lo veras escrito en ningún libro, ni siquiera en los especializados; ya es bastante extraño que existan Alfas superiores, habrá actualmente unos 1500 en todo el grueso poblacional en el mundo, descontando que varios se emparejan con otros alfas o betas, los Superiores que marcan algún omega suele ser después tener experiencia con otras parejas, un Alfa superior asiendo un vinculo puro con un omega predestinado, esos son casos contados. A lo que quiero llegar es que esta unión es muy especial, no solo le da libertad al omega aun con la marca de obedecer o no a su Alfa si no que gracias al intercambio de información hormonal los omegas de Alfas superiores con un vínculo puro suelen tomar algunos rasgos de su Alfa.

Solo quería ver esas marcas en tu piel para confirmarlo, no me equivoco al pensar que esta mañana Hanji no te dejo salir del nido sin que tuvieras que "luchar" por ello ¿cierto? bueno si te estabas preguntando por que ella se puso tan temperamental es por que esta adoptando TU mismo sentimiento de posesión, no lo ve de forma tan directa, pero lo siente.

Básicamente, puedes disfrutar del bollito de Zoe todo lo que quieras solo ten presente que ella no será sumisa en la cama una vez que ambos se acoplen al final de su periodo pos marca, además ya tuvieron su primer celo tras ello. –

Termino de explicar Kenny con una muy curiosa paciencia y claridad como si se dirigiera a un chico que aun no sabe nada. Por su parte Levi pareció bastante interesado y cuestiono una cosa mientras acomodaba su ropa.

\- Estas diciendo que con el tiempo el celo dejara de debilitar a Hanji. ¿Podrá ella tener ese nivel de excitación con su fuerza normal? – Interrogo el pelinegro sin notar el ligero timbre de satisfacción en su voz.

Kenny retomo su asiento y respondió con simpleza una vez más. – Si, si eso es tu necesidad como Alfa, su organismo se adaptará para complacerte. –

**-o-O-o-**

**Las vegas 10:40 de la noche.**

Ilse esperaba en una blanca banca de mármol junto a una bella fuente danzante mientras hablaba por teléfono.

\- ¿Si, quien habla? – Se escucho a una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

\- Soy Ilse langnar la que le mando el mensaje durante la madrugada. –

\- ¡Mierda! Esto no puede ser cierto, ¿Cómo jodidos es que esto llego a sus manos? ¿Y por que tengo que verme involucrado? –

\- Bueno mi estimado columnista de banalidades, el joven abogado Smith a recorrido un largo y tortuoso camino investigando "ese expediente" que si fuera una representación literal de su texto estaría chorreando sangre. El caso es que su búsqueda lo llevo a involucrar a otros y finalmente a mi que claro no dejaría ir algo como esto, pero vera, sé que no necesito explicarme a fondo para decirle que necesito ayuda y…-

\- ¡NO! YO le advertí a ese chico rubio huérfano que yo no me involucraría más. ¿Qué acaso usted no sabe lo que es el peligro de morir por un texto? –

Ilse curvo ambas cejas aunque el hombre al otro lado de la línea no pudiera verla. – Me han apuñalado dos veces y tenido un arma apuntándome en la cabeza mas de las que recuerdo, NO me diga que yo no se lo que es jugarse la vida "por un texto", como sea escuche en verdad necesito su apoyo si las cosas se complican es el único con el conocimiento de lo que pasa que podría hacer algo, como reportero podría salvar mas de una vida así que NO SEA COBARDE, Erwin me conto lo que le sucedió y vamos no creo que quiera ver una nota de periódico amarillista anunciando la "accidental" muerte del hijo de Julie Smith, usted la conocía -

Tras ello la chica pecosa solo pudo escuchar algunos gruñidos y maldiciones al otro lado de la línea, pero decidió hablar nuevamente.

\- Escuche si decide no esconderse tras su revista de chismes, vaya a mi oficina uno de mis ayudantes le dará lo necesario en caso de que sea inevitable proceder. -

Tras esto colgó y miro al frente para ver a Line acercarse.

\- Listo, tu magistrado está localizado, pero deveras tomar un taxi para llegar antes de que este mas lleno de alcohol que la misma botella. – Hablo la chica extendiendo un sobre no muy grande donde parecía llevar algunas hojas.

Ilse solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo el sobre mientras le pasaba uno mas chico con un interior abultado, nada más que el pago acordado en efectivo como se hacía en ese tipo de intercambios.

**Unicorn estacionamiento.**

Erwin estaciono el auto cerca del ascensor, se presentaba en punto de la hora como Kenny le había solicitado era claro el asunto a tratar, la visita a un orfanato en búsqueda de la hija ilegitima del hermano de Uri.

El Rubio salió del auto y dio vuelta a la amplia columna junto a él observo como la puerta del ascensor se abría al fondo identificando como la señora Ackerman salida de este, Erwin tuvo la intención de alcanzarla para saludar antes de salir, pero noto como la dama caminaba con pasos cortos pero presurosos hacia un auto que identifico de inmediato, era el auto de su padre.

El sr. Smith salió del mismo sonrió y como todo un caballero tomo la pequeña mano de Kuchel y deposito un beso en esta, después la acompaño a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para que ella subiera, un momento después el auto salía del lugar con sus dos pasajeros sin que estos notaran la presencia de Erwin quien había observado aquello.

El rubio parpadeo ligeramente confundido, jamás se opondría a que su padre quisiera rehacer su vida como hombre y conocer a una nueva mujer, después de todo su madre había fallecido hace ya bastantes años; Hanji y él ya eran adultos y en general está bien… pero aun con todo aquello la alarma en su cabeza era por que esa linda mujer de cabello negro que salió con su padre en el auto era la madre de Levi que seguro no se lo tomaría muy bien.

**-o-O-o-**

**Lugar indeterminado de la ciudad.**

La mano firme y pálida de Djel Sanes deposito sobre la mesa un cumulo de hojas que sumaban un poco mas de 10, su rostro reflejaba un gesto de satisfacción.

\- Listo caballeros, aquí lo tienen una denuncia formal y sumamente detallada para la Omega Hanji Zoe Smith, por varios cargos todos de índole grave empezando por hacerse pasar por beta, mas 7 cargos extra, suficiente material para mandarla a ella a ejecución y a su padre y hermano tras las rejas por lo menos 20 años. Solo queda un detalle pendiente, Levi y Kenny Ackerman, esos dos son los mayores obstáculos con su maldita clasificación de Alfas Superiores.

Si tuviéramos forma de alejarlos lo suficiente… por lo menos a Levi… ¿Señor Ackerman alguna idea? Después de todo es su bisnieto.

El abuelo mantuvo un semblante serio y simplemente negó. – No, Levi es peor que Kenny, y a Kenny ya ni siquiera puedo controlarlo, Levi es capaz de poner un tiro en mi cabeza, no sé cómo mierda lo educo Kenny pero lo hizo un pequeño bastardo muy peligroso. ¿Qué tal si intentan atraerlo desde otro punto? Solo lo suficiente para alejarlo de Unicorn y Zoe para poder arrestarla.-

\- Señores creo que tengo algo que podemos utilizar. – Hablo esta vez Grisha pensando en Eren y su relación con Mikasa. –

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**NOTAS:**

**La debilidad que provocaba el celo:** El celo del Omega provoca que su cuerpo se debilite a un grado que le es imposible hacer algo ante cualquier acción que apetezca realizar el Alfa, ya sea atarlo, moverlo o hacerlo realizar una postura sexual de cualquier índole, teniendo solo fuerza para sostener su cuerpo ante los embates del Alfa, cuando la relación es aceptada y deseada por el omega el debilitamiento corporal está acompañado de una creciente excitación que lo hace receptivo a los deseos del Alfa y accede por voluntad a lo que este quiera hacerle durante la copula.

**Sobre el miembro Alfa:** El miembro de los alfa es bastante grande y grueso cuando se excitan y alcanzar su erección completa, por lo que es importante que el omega este excitado, en especial si el Alfa desea realizar alguna postura que permita una penetración profunda debido a que si no existe excitación y suficiente lubricación la penetración se vuelve dolorosa, este motivo es el que hace que los Alfas conscientes de sus parejas omegas esperen el periodo de celo para realizar alguna postura de este tipo.

**Line / Rene:** Por si alguien no ubica a este personaje es una chica que pertenecía al escuadrón de Mike, ella es castaña y usa una coleta alta, muchos dicen que se parece a Hanji pero sin lentes. Su nombre varía entre Line y Rene dependiendo de la traducción.

**Oídos:** Esta es una expresión que se usa para nombrar a las personas que pasan información a otra en específico, son informantes pagados de menor nivel que el que se encarga de vender la información, tienen trabajos fijos en lugares concurridos y solo pasan información "por debajo del agua". En este caso "los oídos" que menciona Line son trabajadores de varios casinos que por una "propina" le dicen que personas asisten a al casino donde trabajan o si han vista a alguien en especial en el lugar.

**Comentarios :D**

**Arien SagittariusGoldenArrow **:D Si Eren y Mikasa son adorables jejeje, así como las demás parejas los amo a todos, aunque por ahora la que tiene más intimidad es el LeviHan (*7*).

Por ahora Ilse resulto un gran apoyo, sabe cómo moverse y tiene contactos :D lo que es importante.

En tanto Zeke es un desgraciado con su hermano pero pronto vera que subestimar a Eren es una mala idea, y si Mikasa estará ahí para proteger a su amado Eren.

Me alegra que te gustara la escena Eremika, espero escribir más de ellos en otros capítulos.

**:D :D :D**

**Maisis11** Kuchel y el sr. Smith están saliendo :D jejeje probablemente Levi se enoje… y Kenny también XD. Ilse puede imaginar mucho XD XD XD, pero cuando se pone seria demuestra sus capacidad en temas turbios ;D.

La dulce Hanji todo un amor en el nido para complacer a su Alfa pero como explico Kenny puede llegar a ser una Omega muy ardiente para complacer las necesidades de Levi.

**:D **Lemon LeviHan **:D **Suculento lemon LeviHan.

**:D :D :D**

**Dy** Historia aparecerá, la pequeña rubia ahora es el objetivo a encontrar ;D Eren ahora es un infiltrado y tendrá que moverse con cautela además de cuidarse de no levantar sospechas. Y bueno lo otro pues…. ¡Lemon LeviHan! Jejeje.

Ilse se crea toda una escena en la cabeza con esos dos, todo sea por vender muchos números de su revista XD XD XD.

**:D :D :D**


	32. Cap 32 Movimiento en el tablero - UNICOR

**Cap. 32 Movimiento en el tablero. UNICORN.**

El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada de un enorme casino cuya construcción asemejaba a un castillo, Ilse descendió del taxi y se enfilo hacia el lugar, su gesto se frunció al ver la cantidad de gente esperando para poder ingresar, no sería fácil entrar en poco tiempo y por la apariencia del lugar era probable que le pidieran comprobar un mínimo de capital, así eran los casinos en especial los de lujo.

Tampoco quería darse a conocer por sus credenciales de reportera lo mejor era pasar desapercibida así que suspiro tomo lugar en la larga fila y mantuvo su atención la salida del lugar en caso de que viera a Pixis salir antes.

La espera en la fila fue de poco más de una hora, pero al fin logro ingresar tras una revisión para asegurar que no llevara consigo algún tipo de arma, las reglas del casino no podían permitirse que algún apostador ebrio a disgusto con los resultados terminara haciendo un escándalo.

Al ingresar la chica pecosa se encontró primeramente con un lobby más largo que ancho donde se ubicaban varios puntos de diferentes bancos con servicio 24 horas, claro era que en un casino el dinero debía de correr por sus pasillos. Pero ella no iba a dedicarse a apostar así que paso de los pequeños bancos de pasillo hacia las cajas de cambio de fichas usando directamente su tarjeta donde obtuvo el mínimo requerido por el casino en fichas y así acceder al área de los juegos.

Las luces eran sumamente brillantes, los colores acaparaban cada ángulo de su visión, desde las alfombras saturadas por entramados recargados, pasando por las líneas de neón que adornaban las máquinas de fichas, hasta las altas lámparas en forma de saturados candelabros que iluminaban con un alto amperaje desde sus luces blancas, además de no verse una sola ventana en los muros; sería demasiado fácil perder el sentido del tiempo en aquel lugar, aunque claro eso no sería raro ya que lo que el casino quería era que la gente se quedara hasta vaciar sus bolsillos.

Pero ahora lo que debía de hacer era ocuparse de localizar a su objetivo, eso no tendría que ser tan difícil ¿verdad? después de todo estamos hablando de un Magistrado no de un mafioso.

Ilse saco el sobre que Line le había dado y de este una de las hojas que contenía, dicha hoja le indicaba que fuera a la zona de tragamonedas, en la parte central estaría una persona que podría orientarla. Camino por entre los pasillos que formaban las maquinas, el ruido era total, cada una de esas tragamonedas con su propia melodía pegajosa y molesta.

Sus pasos la llevaron al centro donde pudo distinguir rápidamente a un mozo del casino, vestido con pantalones de casimir negros perfectamente planchados, camisa blanca y chaleco negro con solapa roja más una corbata de color plata.

Ilse se acercó con paso calmo hasta él y hablo con naturalidad. – Las maquinas han tragado todas mis monedas, ¿hay algo más elegante en este lugar? –

El mozo la miro un momento tras las palabras dichas por Ilse, sabía que ella era la persona que Line le había dicho que llegaría.

\- Acompáñeme la llevare a un área más adecuada. – Respondió el chico y camino con Ilse tras él, avanzaron por un par de minutos subiendo a la planta alta del casino donde había una zona de mesas reservadas para apostadores de mayor categoría.

La decoración cambiaba en aquella área, las alfombras eran lisas de color vino, los muros portaban largas lámparas de luz blanca y no se veía rastro de la saturación vulgar de los tubos neón. En aquella área se encontraban largas mesas de apuestas, cartas, ruleta, dados; todas ellas rodeadas de apostadores trajeados que fumaban y bebían.

Los pasos de Ilse fueron conducidos hasta una mesa de blackjack donde pudo distinguir a un hombre maduro de cabeza descubierta de cabello, bigote bien recortado y una copa en la mano que charlaba alegremente con sus compañeros contiguos.

Ella se quedó de pie a unos metros de ahí, el mozo la miro nuevamente y realizo una ligera inclinación. – Espero que en esta área encuentre lo que desea, excelente noche. – Tras ello se retiró dejándola en el lugar.

**-o-O-o-**

**Área indeterminada de la ciudad.**

Eren permanecía de pie frente a su padre en una oficina que él no conocía de nada, se encontraban en un edificio bajo de oficinas, aparentemente los 5 pisos que lo conformaban estaban arrendados para uso de "los negocios" que llevaban su padre y hermano. Era un lugar tan simple que pasaría desapercibido por cualquiera y la única vista interesante era la frontal que daba hacia una amplia glorieta con una fuente central.

El castaño se preguntó si acaso ese era el lugar de operaciones del circulo, no lo creía en realidad debido a que lo habían llevado ahí pero seguro que estaría cerca de su verdadera base.

\- Bien Eren puedes ayudarnos durante los fines de semana, aunque debo decir que me desconcierta que Ackerman no te haya despedido como su ayudante después de todo el incidente ocurrido. – Se explicaba Grisha mientras sacaba algunas carpetas de un escritorio.

Eren se mantuvo serio, sabía que la "actuación" no era su fuerte pero tampoco se delataría con facilidad. – Y yo no entiendo a qué viene tanta molestia hacia los Ackerman, hasta donde se Zeke fue el que comenzó dañando su auto, después pretendiendo a su hembra… además de eso no sé qué les hicieron ellos a ustedes. Francamente creo que la culpa es de Zeke él está mal de la cabeza y aun no veo que hagas nada con el hecho de que casi me mata. –

Grisha solo frunció el ceño. – Zeke pretendía una idea absurda y las cosas salieron mal pero afortunadamente estas bien. Ahora enfócate a esto o no podrás trabajar con nosotros.

**-o-**

**Sala de juntas, mismo edificio.**

Zeke se encontraba frente al grupo de personas bajo sus órdenes mientras les daba una concreta explicación sobre lo que acontecía.

\- Espera… ¿Nos estas diciendo que tu hermano el omega va a "trabajar" aquí como una especie de secretario improvisado porque Mikasa Ackerman se lo quiere coger? – Digo Yelena de forma seca y sin tacto alguno en sus palabras.

Zeke le dio una mirada severa y agria que la hizo incomodarse de inmediato ante lo que había dicho, para después solo escuchar lo que el rubio contestaria.

\- Esto me causa gran desconfianza, pero también puede ser una oportunidad aprovechable, Eren solo estará aquí hasta que hagamos que atraiga a la chica Ackerman a un lugar donde podamos atraparla, esa sería una jugada importante, podríamos obligar a Levi y su Tío a quedarse quietos. -

Explico Zeke pero la pequeña mano de Pieck se alzó antes de hablar. – Eso suena fácil, pero tengo dos cosas a exponer, primero ¿cómo sabes que tu hermano no sabe ya todo y está trabajando encubierto para los Ackerman? Es decir, él puede ser un espía, después de todo no creo que este tan tranquilo con lo que le hiciste. Y Dos en caso de que no sea así y realmente se esté dejando cortejar por Mikasa Ackerman… Creo que estas considerando que capturarla será muy fácil. Ten en cuenta el perfil de la chica, Alfa tipo B, ganadora del torneo nacional femenino de artes marciales mixtas, puede derribar a un sujeto que pese el doble que ella, y con su condición atlética a menos de que mandes a Yelena lo que sería algo obvio por que la va a percibir, nadie en este grupo va a poder darle alcance si decide simplemente correr muy lejos y básicamente hasta ahora solo sabemos de una persona que le ha ganado en un uno a uno y esa persona es su primo Levi.

Ahora ¿realmente crees que ella será fácil de capturar? Sería una sola oportunidad lo más probable es que consiga huir a menos de que estés pensando en darle un disparo apenas la tengas en la mira. –

Zeke escucho las palabras de la chica bajita y cuando termino respondió con calma. – Si es necesario disparar que así sea. –

Nadie respondió a ello unos pasos por el pasillo interrumpieron cualquier dialogo, la puerta se deslizo con suavidad dejando paso a padre e hijo.

Primero ingreso Grisha tras el Eren, los presentes observaron al castaño y él les devolvió la mirada casi estudiándolos, Yelena y Porco lo miraron con apatía, ciertamente les molestaba la idea de tener que tratar con un omega que no estuviera siendo arrastrado por un pasillo hacia una celda o hacia su comprador, pero podían mantener la compostura bastante bien por lómenos Yelena, Porco por su parte entorno los ojos dejando ver parte de su fastidio por aquel asunto.

Pieck lo miro curiosa, ya sabía de Eren por comentarios de Zeke, no es que el rubio hablara mucho de su hermano menor pero cuando lo hacía siempre mencionaba dos cosas, Eren era un omega bastante rebelde y problemático, además de que seguía "limpio" y negándose a someterse a un Alfa rechazando a todos y cada uno de los prospectos que su padre le había presentado.

Eren observo las miradas de ellos, noto el desdén de Yelena y Porco, la observación no agresiva de Pieck, pero al llegar al último de los presentes no pudo evitar entre cerrar ligeramente los parpados con tedio, el último en aquel lugar era Floch y lo miraba con incomodo interés.

El castaño conocía perfectamente todo tipo de miradas que le habían dado a lo largo de su vida como Omega, podía toleras e incluso ignorar por completo el desprecio de los dos primeros, Pieck parecía bastante calmada y neutral, pero Floch lo miraba con ese jodido interés que ya le avisaba que comenzaría a acosarlo.

\- Bien, creo que Zeke ya les hablo sobre Eren, mi hijo menor y que estará ayudándonos aquí los fines de semana con el archivo y alguna otra eventualidad. – Hablo Grisha frente a los demás.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn, despacho de Kenny.**

\- Yelena: Clasificada como Alfa tipo A, militar de carrera, fue expulsada del ejercito por constante desacato hacia sus superiores de rango, tiene un carácter insolente que le ha causado varias expulsiones de otros cuerpos de seguridad, su último puesto laboral fue de guarda espaldas en una empresa de seguridad independiente. Pero no sabemos cuándo o de qué forma conoció a Zeke y empezó a trabajar para él.

Porco Galliard: Clasificado como Beta, estudiaba farmacología en la misma universidad de la que expulsaron a Zeke, hasta que también lo expulsaron por meterse en problemas por "comercio ilícito" de sustancias restringidas como Valium, tiene un hermano mayor clasificado como Alfa de nombre Marcel. Aparentemente hubo un rompimiento familiar cuando detuvieron a Porco por sus ventas fuera de la ley.

Pieck Finger: Clasificada como Beta. Estudiante modelo de Psicología del comportamiento en la Academia "Liberio", curiosamente no hay nada sucio en su pasado, Zeke realizo una pasantía en esta academia antes de que lo expulsaran de su Universidad, es claro que ahí la conoció. Suponemos que esta con el circulo por el dinero fácil.

Floch Forster: Clasificado como Alfa tipo C, estudiante de la academia de policía división de información, archivo y expediente, antes se ubicaba en la división de trabajo de campo, aspiro a la unidad de investigación donde se forman a los agentes de búsqueda e indagación; pero aparentemente no fue aceptado. Por cierto, en esta unidad es donde estudia Armin y la misma de donde se graduaron años antes Rico e Ian. –

Termino de explicar Traute y Armin a Kenny, Uri, Levi y Erwin.

\- ¿Nos enfrentamos a alguna complicación? – Cuestiono Kenny.

\- Probablemente enviara a alguno de ellos a realizar "el trabajo" sucio nuevamente, es claro eso siendo que Floch fue quien me disparo y es un hecho de que Yelena fue quien exploto el departamento de Rico, es militar y es claro que sabe de explosivos. – Respondió Armin.

Uri tomo las hojas y las reviso rápidamente de nuevo. – Tendremos que anexas estos nombres a la lista de implicados, al menos tenemos sus rostros podremos estar prevenidos si se les ve rondando, solo espero que Ilse regrese pronto con el magistrado, admito que cada día que pasa es una constante preocupación de que sucederá. –

\- No perdamos el tiempo solo esperando, Smith es hora de salir, ve al orfanato. – Ordeno Kenny.

Erwin asintió se levantó alistándose para salir, en tanto Levi que solo había estado escuchando formo un gesto repentino de extrañeza para después mirar a Uri e interrogar.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Hanji? – Cuestiono.

Uri observo unos segundos a Levi sobre entendiendo sin que él dijera que estaba sintiendo alguna emoción bastante efusiva por parte de su omega, lo que hizo sonreír ligeramente a Uri pensando en lo curioso que se sentía el poder percibir las emociones de tu destinado, podría decirse que era algo hasta lindo, aunque en su caso una pequeña incomodidad le recordó que a su vez el también sentía cuando Kenny se emocionaba, el problema era que Kenny era Kenny y las cosas que lo ponían de excelente humor no solían ser del agrado de Uri.

\- Hanji esta abajo en el laboratorio general acompañada del sr. Church quien le está presentando a los omegas voluntarios para las pruebas de "Alas de la libertad"- Explico Uri, era claro que la castaña debía de estar emocionada por ello.

Levi se levantó para salir junto con Erwin, no dijo nada, pero era claro que deseaba ir donde Hanji.

Un momento después ambos varones bajaban por el ascensor, Levi se veía tranquilo incluso satisfecho sabiendo que Hanji la estaba pasando bien. Erwin lo miraba de reojo no tanto porque Hanji estuviera bien lo que le reconfortaba, si no por lo que había visto en el estacionamiento cuando llego.

\- Levi, quisiera hacerte una pregunta, ¿alguna vez has considerado la probabilidad de que tu madre podría salir con algún varón? No sé, un hombre maduro libre de compromisos. – Cuestiono Erwin sin rodeos en su pregunta.

Levi ni siquiera lo volteo a mirar solo contesto con desinterés. – Mi madre no ha salido con nadie desde que Kenny se deshizo del imbécil con el que el abuelo la obligo a casarse. Además, es Kuchel Ackerman, nadie se atrevería a rondarla sabiendo que Kenny es su hermano, el alfa sobre los alfas los atemoriza. –

Erwin se sintió un tanto incomodo, pero no lo demostró, era claro que Levi no pensaba en que ella podría encontrar un interés amoroso. – Pero, ella es una mujer muy hermosa, además de amable, creo que debe de tener algún admirador que no le importe que el Alfa sobre los Alfas sea su hermano. Talvez ella podría conocer a algún varón maduro, formal, educado y sobre todo caballeroso que la trate con el respeto, atención y cuidado que ella merece siendo una dama. –

Expreso el rubio tratando de llevar la conversación aun "terreno más llano", pero al mirar nuevamente a Levi se topó con los ojos grises y fríos que ahora lo miraban de forma penetrante.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir Erwin? No me gustan los rodeos ni las ideas difusas menos si es MI madre de quien se está hablando. -

Erwin miro a Levi sin perder su expresión de seriedad y en ese momento esperaba que el pequeño encuentro que vio entre su padre y la madre de Levi fuera solo algo casual, en realidad talvez ni siquiera tendrá que decirle al respecto, además de que era claro que Levi presentaría celos de hijo, era claro en verdad ya que no había bajado en el piso que debía para ver a Hanji y continuaba a su lado hasta el estacionamiento.

\- En realidad no tiene nada que ver con tu madre, era solo una forma "hipotética de hablar" sobre una persona que parece estar planeando retomar su vida sentimental… - Empezó a explicar Erwin cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y la primera imagen que ambos vieron frente a este fue el auto del sr. Smith estacionado a unos metros mientras él tomaba amablemente la mano de Kuchel ayudándola a salir del vehículo, ambos sonreían y parecían reír de alguna cosa.

La mirada de Levi paso de seria a desconcertada y después a muy enoja mientras salía, Erwin paso de serio a confuso mientras iba tras Levi.

\- Mamá ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto apenas llego donde ellos estaban mientras miraba de forma poco amable al padre de Erwin.

Erwin se emparejo a Levi y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kuchel aun con la sonrisa en los labios y su voz amable tomo la palabra primero. – Hijo, Erwin; parecen algo confundidos, aunque no deberían, aunque claro no es algo que vayamos a esconder como si fuéramos adolescentes, Erwin tu padre y yo hemos empezado a salir. –

Tanto Levi como Erwin se quedaron serios, sabían bien que nada podían opinar en los asuntos de sus respectivos padres, Erwin podía sumirlo bien no le causaba incomodidad bueno talvez si, el hecho de que si su padre y la sra. Kuchel continuaban con ello o más aún si se entendían lo suficiente existía la posibilidad de terminar como hermanastro de Levi y gracias al cielo que no compartía lazos sanguíneos con Hanji o aquello sería un más extraño siendo ella ahora esposa del pelinegro. Pero a pesar de todo ello estaba bien podía aceptar que su padre saliera con Kuchel Ackerman.

Por otra parte Levi era un caso diferente, no le agradaba para nada la idea y no porque creyera que su madre no podía rehacer su vida amorosa, después de todo ella era una mujer hermosa y con el deseo de amar y ser amada, sin mencionar que el padre de Erwin parecía un excelente candidato o eso se podía considerar con solo ver lo bien que había criado a dos hijos solo, PERO aun con todo ello la idea no le causaba agrado alguno.

\- Madre… yo no creo que esto sea una buena idea… además Kenny…- Quiso rebatir Levi pero Kuchel miro de forma seria a su hijo de manera que lo hizo callar, no quería iniciar una discusión con su unigénito pero tampoco le permitiría que se inmiscuyera en sus situaciones sentimentales.

\- ¿Levi, acaso crees que el padre de tu amada Hanji no es bueno para mí? – Interrogo Kuchel a su hijo. Mientras Erwin y el sr. Smith miraban con incomodidad.

El pelinegro solo cruzo los brazos y miro hacia un lado con gesto serio y ceño fruncido, a ojos de Kuchel le pareció adorable, casi recordándole cuando su amado hijo era solo un niño pequeño con un enojo infantil.

\- Vamos cariño deberías ocuparte de temas más serios. – Cerro Kuchel para después girarse hacia Erwin y su padre poniendo atención al mayor.

\- Nos vemos mañana para cenar, sé que eres un hombre ocupado. – Le dijo con un tono suave y cálido para después halarlo suavemente del brazo para que se inclinara y darle un beso en la mejilla. El sr. Smith solo sonrió.

Kuchel se giró, se despidió de Erwin y sin pedir opinión a su hijo lo tomo del brazo llevándolo con ella de regreso al ascensor, no quería que este fuera a incomodar a nadie con algún arranque de celos de hijo.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron Erwin miro a su padre. El mayor le devolvió la mirada a su hijo esperando que este le dijera, algo talvez su desacuerdo.

\- Sabes papá, desde la fiesta en Unicorn me parecía que tú y ella tenían buena química, pero no imaginaba que… bueno, no es que me oponga claro es solo que me es un poco raro. – Expreso Erwin cuidando de no decir nada que pudiera molestar a su progenitor.

Su padre la miro con gesto tranquilo. – Desde que murió tu madre no me había planteado salir con nadie más, bueno la verdad es que siempre amare a tu madre y nadie cambiara eso, pero conocer a Kuchel me ha provocado un calor en el pecho que desde hace mucho no sentía. –

Erwin se acercó colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su padre y sonrió, - Creo que está bien, solo evita tener "conversaciones personales" con Levi o Kenny. – Agrego con cierto toque de humor en su voz.

**Despacho de Kenny.**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué más ebrio que un brandy con vodka? ¡Al carajo con eso! No lo pierdas de vista. Llama apenas logres algo. – Finalizo Kenny en su teléfono mientras Uri lo miraba. – Ilse localizo a Pixis, pero su condición es todo menos apta para hablar de forma coherente. Tendrá que esperar a que este sobrio. –

Uri escucho con seriedad, esos detalles les costarían tiempo. – Esperemos a que el circulo no haga nada o que Eren pueda notarlo antes de que ocurra. – Fue su respuesta antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando a Kuchel quien entro seguida por Levi.

\- ¡Kenny, tengo algo que decirte! – Anuncio la mujer con alegría, mientras su hermano le regresaba una mirada seria. – No me interesa si encontraste el "decorado perfecto" para el cuarto de los bebés que aún no llegan, estoy ocupado, solo ve y hazlo a tu gusto. – Respondió con molestia el mayor.

Pero Kuchel lejos de ofenderse por la respuesta de su hermano ignoro sus palabras como si no las hubiera pronunciado y hablo nuevamente. - ¡Estoy saliendo con el padre de Erwin! hoy fuimos a tomar un café, me conto tantas cosas interesantes, me ha causado una excelente impresión y decidimos darnos una oportunidad para salir y conocernos más. –

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO, definitivamente NO! – Interrumpió Kenny golpeando el escritorio con las manos extendidas. –

\- Creo que es excelente, un hombre culto, maduro y educado me parece buena opción, no dejes que el carácter horrible de hermano mayor de Kenny te moleste. – Hablo Uri aun lado bastante tranquilo, ya esperando la contestación a gritos de Kenny.

\- ¡URI, SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ESTAR DE MI PARTE! –

**-o-O-o-**

**Laboratorio general.**

El señor Church padre de Farlan hablaba haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes entre el grupo de voluntarios a probar "alas de la libertad" y Hanji, tras tenerlos un largo rato dándoles instrucciones previas.

\- Y finalmente después de mostrarles lo que deben conocer les presento a la señorita Hanji Z. Smith creadora de alas de la libertad y si antes de que preguntes, la prometida del sr. Levi, pero espero que quede claro que ese tema no se tocara en lo más mínimo.

El grupo era conformado por 10 omegas; 5 varones y 5 féminas incluyendo a Nanaba que tenía que estar incorporada al proyecto debido a que fue la primera en la que Hanji probó su supresor.

\- ¡Hola! es un gusto conocerlos y me pueden decir solo Hanji, me encantara estar trabajando con ustedes, agradezco que se ofrezcan como voluntarios para esto… - Hablaba la castaña cuando sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado.

Este era Uri y más atrás Levi que se quedó junto a la puerta, ambos habían bajado debido a que Kenny y Kuchel necesitaban "un momento" privado entre hermanos para hablar sobre la repentina noticia de ella y su relación.

\- Ciertamente Hanji los candidatos aquí presentes fueron elegidos entre un grupo mayor si bien los no escogidos ahora probaran el supresor una vez que el grupo más pequeño arroje resultados favorables. Es grato saber del entusiasmo de los participantes y la confianza que depositan en nosotros. – Dijo Uri tomando la palabra.

Los Omegas presentes se sorprendieron un poco al verlo ahí, incluso el sr. Church debido a que Uri no solía bajar al laboratorio general después de todo estaba ocupado siendo el químico en jefe de todas las áreas de laboratorio, por lo que era claro que la importancia que daba a Hanji y a Alas de la libertad era mucha.

Hanji solo sonreía por lo bien que marchaba todo por lo menos en relación al supresor y su avance, aun con ello miro hacia atrás para observar a Levi que le dedicaba una mirada seria como siempre, pero en la que podía leer que él también se sentía bien con ello.

**Oficina indeterminada.**

Eren permanecía solo en una amplia oficina llena de varios anaqueles con una gran cantidad de documentos, su trabajo por el momento era familiarizarse con lo que almacenaban para poder comenzar un registro, aunque hasta ese momento solo encontraba notas de compra y algunas facturas de productos varios con nombres extraños y casi impronunciables.

Aun con ello decidido sacar fotografía a aquellos papeles, si bien a él no le decían nada esos nombres de químicos talvez para Uri o Hanji significaban algo, realizaba aquella acción cuando sus oídos percibieron el suave sonido de la puerta deslizándose por lo que guardo rápidamente su teléfono y tomo varias carpetas en un apilado que comenzó a llevar hacia una mesa tratando de dar la impresión de desorientación o incluso torpeza, lo que dejo de hacer apenas noto quien era el intruso.

Eren entorno los ojos, ya sabía lo que venía lo sabía perfectamente y demasiado bien, frente a él estaba Floch, sosteniendo 2 tazas de café humeante mientras mostraba una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hola Eren, yo soy Floch, ¿gustas una taza de café? - Pronuncio el pelirrojo sonriendo de la mejor forma posible al castaño.

\- No, gracias. – Respondió Eren de la forma más apática que pudo, no necesitaba a ese torpe interrumpiendo su investigación.

\- Sabes, nos dejaron solos aquí. – Pronuncio Floch dejando una de las tazas sobre el escritorio con el asa en dirección hacia Eren quien frunció el ceño y mascullo la palabra "solos".

El pelirrojo lo observo un momento notando aquel gesto de renuencia. – Yo, lo siento no quise sonar inadecuado. Eres un omega muy atractivo y seguramente muchos Alfas te han acosado desde que eras un chico, aun que como podría culparlos, tienes un rostro hermoso y unos ojos verdes muy bellos y expresivos. – Alago Floch esperando un signo de interés por parte de Eren.

\- Tu coqueteo es estúpido, no estoy interesado y tu presencia me molesta. – Respondió Eren usando las palabras adecuadas que bien le habían sido útiles para alejar a otros muchos pretendientes que claro habían dado la media vuelta y alejado mientras le dedicaban una serie de peyorativos apelativos.

Sin embargo, Floch solo se le quedo viendo sin expresión en su rostro, hasta que abrí los labios nuevamente. – Vaya… Zeke tiene razón alejas a los Alfas desde la primera línea de conversación, pero no te culpo también sé que tu padre te a presentado a muchos candidatos, claro ninguno a sido de tu agrado, pero sabes yo puedo ser alguien con mejores actitudes. –

Eren se le quedo viendo, podía notar dos cosas, ese Floch sería un dolor de cabeza, aparentemente se iba a dedicar a acosarlo de forma pasiva y dos era muy probable que Zeke lo haya amenazado con respecto a acercarse ya que al entrar a la habitación no había hecho nada verdaderamente invasivo como liberar sus feromonas fuera cual fuera su grado alfa.

Aquello solo molesto aun mas a Eren por lo que decido que simplemente lo ignoraría y procedió a darle la espalda fingiendo que tomaba mas carpetas cuando la voz del pelirrojo sonó de nuevo.

\- ¿Tienes que enlistar todos los insumos químicos? Sabes hay una lista en donde están todos, no esta clasificada entre estimulantes o analgésicos, pero evitaría que revisaras carpeta por carpeta; solo tendrías que separarla según lo que ahí pone que son. –

Eren se quedo quieto un segundo ¿Acaso dijo lista e Insumos? El castaño podía no ser una lumbrera en química o cosas sofisticadas, pero sí que le habían enseñado términos útiles y le hacían reconocer cosas importantes dentro del manejo de un negocio, tal vez ser un poco más amable con Floch le podría ser útil, después de todo si había decidido "ir tras él" era muy probable que se "fuera de la lengua" con facilidad.

\- Interesante y… ¿Tu podrías ayudarme con esa lista? Sabes, me encantaría poder hacer un buen trabajo para sorprender a mi hermano y a mi padre. – Hablo Eren girándose hacia Floch mientras tomaba la taza de café y le mostraba una sonrisa bastante encantadora.

Floch miro aquello y sin que su cerebro captara nada extraño sonrió por obtener la atención de aquel omega castaño situación que le gusto tanto que si hubiera tenido una cola la estaría moviendo en ese momento.

Eren solo lo observo y bebió del café aun tibio.

**-o-O-o-**

**Algunas horas más tarde - Carretera libre, afueras de la ciudad.**

Erwin conducía con una expresión seria en su rostro a su lado iba Mike mirando un mapa en su teléfono.

\- El orfanato que buscan debe estar a no mas de 20 minutos de donde estamos. – Dijo Mike señalando al frente. Y tras poco más de ese tiempo ambos lo vieron.

Una construcción de aspecto antiguo se alzaba a un lado de la carretera, más parecía un convento del siglo pasado que un hospicio para huérfanos, las paredes marrones alguna vez blancas rodeaban una alta edificación que sin duda llevaba muchos años sin el adecuado mantenimiento, pero aun con aquel desgastado aspecto al frente se podría leer en su decolorado letrero frontal.

"Orfanatorio Granja y…" la segunda palabra había desaparecido presa de la inexistente madera derruida por el tiempo.

\- Bien es aquí, hagamos esto. – Pronuncio Erwin estacionando el auto frente al portón mientras Mike solo observaba con incredulidad que aquel lugar cumpliera con lo que decía aquel letrero.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Comentarios :D**

**Arien-SagittariusGoldenArrow:** Gracias :D Los tres ships son excelentes y se puede escribir cosas muy ardientes de ellos jejeje, :D me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo las escenas ;D

**:D :D :D**

**Maisis11** :D Me gusta escribir Lemon pero sé que también mis Lemons son bastante tranquilos XD casi simples, un segundo encuentro puede ser si logro encajarlo con lo que viene ;)... muchas cosas se bien para el siguiente cap.

El cuerpo omega de Hanji se adapta a las necesidades de su mini alfa, aunque si sería interesante que él también tenga algún cambio para ella, puede ser (*w*).

Jejeje a Levi no le gusto que su mamá salga con el sr. Smith y a Kenny menos XD XD XD pero ella decide XD XD XD.

Eren me parece interesante para esta situación después de todo al crecer se ha vuelto un personaje un tanto misterioso e impredecible no de actuar a la primera como antes si no que se ha tornado más maquiavélico en sus planes, aunque en el fic su padre y hermano no han notado como ha madurado y lo siguen viendo como un chico predecible por ser omega.

**:D :D :D**

**Dy** Gracias :D Eren es maquiavélico XD si, cuando más chico era de aventarse así sin más pero el crecer le ayudado a mejorar eso.

Jejeje Levi no se ha tomado muy bien que su mamá este saliendo con el sr. Smith y Kenny tampoco parece muy feliz XD. El sr. Smith seria el suegro de Levi aun que si se entiende bien con Kuchel podría terminar siendo su nuevo "papá" XD XD XD.

El circulo ya tiene su plan en contra de Unicorn, aun que aun están viendo detalles, claro no sospechan que Eren está infiltrándose, aunque igual ambos grupos tienen cosas planeadas para atacar y defenderse.

Gracias por leer estos fics, agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer cada capítulo :D

**:D :D :D **

**Furs** ¡Si! :O, muchas cosas pasaran en el siguiente capítulo, cosas muy truculentas, tanto para Unicorn como para el circulo.

**:D :D :D**


	33. Cap 33 Movimiento en el tablero – El CIR

**Cap. 33 Movimiento en el tablero – El circulo.**

Hanji observaba las muestras de sangre tomadas de los 10 omegas ahora medicados con el supresor, teniendo solo aparte la de Nanaba debido a su tiempo de uso, todo parecía correcto, el supresor se asimilaba rápido y gracias al agregado creado por Uri las "cadenas de unión" se encontraba firmes.

La castaña sonrió feliz ante lo que miraba, si los resultados eran óptimos al final de los primeros 15 días, el supresor podría administrarse al grupo restante de omegas no seleccionados para la primera etapa y si al menos el 80% del grupo total tiene resultados óptimos en tiempo y control hormonal, en un año "Alas de la Libertad" podrá ser puesto a la venta en estantes comerciales, y unos meses más tarde incluso podría tener una distribución global como otros medicamentos amprados por Unicorn.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más ante aquella idea, mientras Uri la observaba desde otra mesa, Hanji era una mente sumamente brillante es un hecho que sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella o tal vez lo estén si hay "otro lugar" a donde haya existencia después de esta.

Pensaba Uri de forma distraída cuando noto que la castaña realizaba un pequeño gesto de incomodidad al levantarse de su asiento, esperando unos segundos antes de moverse.

\- ¿Hanji, sucede algo? Parece que tuvieras algún dolor corporal al moverte. – Señalo Uri mientras se acercaba.

Hanji sonrió un tanto incomoda, sin querer revelar el motivo de aquella dolencia. – Estoy bien, solo que… estoy un poco cansada.

Uri observo con cierta suspicacia a la chica, pero no dijo más prefiriendo solo observar si la incomodidad mostrada se repetía. Y tras algunos minutos en los que Hanji creyó que Uri no la miraba sobó suavemente su vientre bajo y tomo asiento con un poco de incomodidad.

\- ¿Tienes dolor en tu área intima? – Pregunto repentinamente el pequeño alfa.

El rostro de la castaña se tiño de rojo brillante sin poder evitarlo ante la repentina y privada pregunta. - ¡No! ¿A qué viene eso?... ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer! – Respondió Hanji girándose hacia su mesa de trabajo, sin embargo, Uri meneo la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación y se acercó.

\- Hanji, Kenny me dijo que Levi quería que te disculpara del trabajo hoy; Levi menciono que estabas cansada, pero Kenny me comento sin rodeos que tú y tu Alfa tuvieron su primer celo posterior a la marca. Eso es importante, el primer celo pos marca es la primera "prueba" de tu organismo en su adaptación a tu Alfa, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, la copula en este periodo de adaptación puede ser difícil para el Omega además seamos realistas, Levi tiene tan poca experiencia sexual como tú y en el calor del momento pudo lastimar tu intimidad por error, no hablo de algo grave pero no es tan raro que un Alfa joven lastime a su Omega por error, en especial por el tamaño del miembro. -

Hanji frunció el ceño, cruzo los brazos y miro hacia un lado aun sonrojada. – Levi no me lastimo solo estoy cansada porque… por que fue toda la noche… -

Uri mantuvo su expresión seria sin inmutarse de lo que dijera la castaña. - ¿Levi anudo en ti cada vez que terminaba? Es importante eso Hanji, no deseo meterme en su intimidad, pero es claro que el nudo no es pequeño y puede que tus músculos estén agotados, pero no quisiera dejarlo pasar sin darle importancia. Ven conmigo aremos una revisión. - Termino por decir haciendo que Hanji se sobresaltara.

\- ¿Qué? pero… ¿Eso es necesario? ¿Además que eso no debe realizarlo un médico especializado? – Comenzó a decir ella.

Uri se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras hablaba. – Hanji, si un médico ginecólogo u obstetra te ausculta descubrirá que eres Omega, tu flujo lubricante es más denso y elástico, apenas revise tus paredes intimas con un hisopo lo sabrá, las Betas poseen un lubricante más delgado en consistencia y solo se espesa durante el sexo.

Si te preocupa que yo no tenga título de ginecología, puedes estar tranquila, veras ya sabes que la pequeña hermana de Levi, Isabel es adoptada; pues bien su madre era una omega que trabajo para nosotros, sin embargo el padre de Isabel no era un Alfa y su madre se quedó sola, nosotros la apreciábamos y queríamos ayudar, sin embargo en ese momento Unicorn aún no contaba con el alcance y peso que tiene ahora, no contábamos con un pequeño hospital en uno de nuestros pisos, de hecho el edificio ni siquiera estaba completamente construido, por otra parte los hospitales aun los privados suelen ser indiferentes hacia los omegas solos y preñados, eso sin mencionar que los actuales programas de gobierno para omegas en esos casos tiene menos de 10 años de haberse creado y aprobado.

Así que tuvimos que tomar el asunto en nuestras manos, yo comencé a estudiar obstetricia para atenderla yo mismo, no tengo el título ni termine la carrera de hecho ni siquiera tengo el "tronco común de medicina" los estudios realizados fueron gracias al apoyo de mis antiguos maestros de la universidad. Pero en resumen puedo realizarte una revisión adecuada. –

Explico Uri instando a la castaña a salir.

\- Pero… ¿Qué paso con la madre de Isabel?- Cuestiono Hanji entre sorprendida, curiosa e intrigada por lo que le acababa de decir Uri, sin saber cuál era la parte oscura de aquel retazo de la historia ocurrida.

Uri procuro no mostrar más en la expresión de su rostro, era claro que los detalles de aquella etapa de su historia no podían ser revelados a la ligera. – El padre de Isabel también era un Omega. –

Hanji no necesito más explicación ella misma sabia los datos que siempre rondaban los embarazos Omegas, y el de un Omega preñado por otro Omega era el tipo de embarazo más riesgoso que pudiera generarse, de hecho la probabilidad de que Isabel viviera había sido muy escasa.

**-o-O-o-**

**Despacho de Kenny.**

Kenny tecleaba en su computadora con gesto molesto, la conversación con su hermana le había provocado un notorio malestar, él amaba a su hermanita y no quería verla sufrir por nada del mundo.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte enojarse porque ella decidiera comenzar a salir, es decir ya no era una niña, Levi su hijo ya era un adulto independiente y sobre todo el sr. Smith era un hombre serio de pasado impecable… sin embargo en el fondo Kenny seguía viendo a Kuchel como su pequeña hermana a la que debía cuidar.

Tal vez con el paso de un tiempo tolerable podría aceptar que Kuchel salga con el padre de Erwin, después de todo era lo justo, él tenía a Uri y Kuchel merecía también tener a alguien con quien disfrutar su tiempo.

Tras aquellas ideas en su cabeza soltó un largo suspiro, y un ligero recuerdo paso por su cabeza.

\- ¡VAMOS KENNY! Debes darle una oportunidad, Uri es un chico maravilloso además sigue insistiendo sin rendirse. – Se quejaba una pequeña Kuchel de 13 años, frente a su hermano que permanecía sentado en el borde de una ventana abierta recargado en el marco de la misma mientras afilaba una navaja con mal gesto.

\- No molestes "pulga" a mi NO me gustan los hombres. – Respondió de mala gana Kenny sin apartar la vista de su navaja.

Kuchel apretó los puños mientras inflaba las mejillas en un gracioso gesto de enojo. – Eres un mentiroso… Yo he visto como vez a Uri cuando se aleja por la calle después de esperar y esperar en la puerta. – Respondió ella siempre repitiéndole la idea que suponía sobre lo que ocurría con respecto a ellos dos, pero solo confirmándola el día que los descubrió en la habitación.

Kenny ni siquiera miro a su pequeña hermana, sentía que si lo hacia su rostro mostraría la verdad de aquella situación, cuando un sonido familiar se escuchó; el timbre de la puerta.

Ambos hermanos se asomaron por aquella ventana que se encontraba en el segundo nivel desde donde pudieron ver a Uri en la puerta, desde ahí el chico de ojos violetas saludo con la mano.

Kenny frunció el ceño y levanto el dedo medio de la mano derecha, Uri no borro la sonrisa de sus labios y dijo – Traje un presente. – Mostrando una caja pequeña rectangular envuelta en un elegante papel negro con un muy delgado listón plateado que le daba una elegante imagen.

Kenny estuvo a punto de pronunciar algún improperio, pero Kuchel se asomó moviendo ambos brazos mientras hablaba alegre.

\- Voy a bajo Uri no tardo. –

Kenny despejo aquella imagen de su cabeza deslizando su mirada hacia su muñeca izquierda donde permanecía un reloj de plateado metal y negra caratula, lo cierto era que su hermana había tenido mucho que ver en que él y Uri se pudieran entender mejor; y por ello tal vez podría ser más flexible con lo de ella y el sr. Smith… Tal vez.

\- Un dolor en la parte baja del abdomen…- Se escuchó en el lugar, haciendo que Kenny levantara la vista de la pantalla y viera a Levi que había dejado de realizar su trabajo manteniendo las manos quietas sobre la computadora y mirando con desconcierto a la nada.

\- Si te duele algo en el tercer piso hay un hospital ya lo sabes, no me lo digas a mí. - Respondió el mayor.

Pero Levi solo murmuro "Hanji" y salió del lugar, Kenny lo observo salir espero unos segundos y de pronto tuvo el fuerte pensamiento de que debía seguirlo.

**-o-O-o-**

**Habitación de cuidados.**

Hanji portaba una fina bata blanca de exploración y unas simples pantuflas de hospital mientras esperaba junto a una silla ginecológica que por su apariencia se debía de haber usado escasas ocasiones.

\- Por favor Hanji sube y colócate en postura de revisión esto no demorara mucho, no tienes que sentir vergüenza, después de todo terminare asiéndome cargo de lo que necesites de aquí a incluso la llegada de tus pequeños. – Explico Uri terminando de colocarse unos impecables guantes blancos junto a una mesita de instrumental perfectamente organizado.

Hanji se sonrojo un poco por aquello ultimo pronunciado por Uri, pero era verdad terminaría dando a luz a los bebés de Levi aun que aquella idea aun no era algo que hubiera analizado con detenimiento.

Procedió a subir a la silla y reposar sus piernas en los sujetadores de los extremos inferiores, Uri se colocó la mascarilla, levanto la tela de la bata hasta el vientre y lo primero que se encontró frente a sus ojos fue un área suave y rosada, su mano se extendió para tomar uno de los instrumentos sobre la charola cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe de forma violenta a causa de una estruendosa patada que hizo saltar la madera y torcer los goznes de la puerta.

Patada propinada por Levi que parecía bastante más guiado por su ser Alfa. - ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo con MI hembra? – Gruño sin dejar de mirar de forma amenazante a Uri mientras se acercaba, Uri permaneció serio, Hanji se cubrió por la sorpresa de aquello.

Levi parecía furioso como si sintiera al otro Alfa como una clara amenaza, estiro una de sus manos probablemente para sujetar a Uri pero esta no alcanzo a tocarlo cuando alguien más sujeto al pelinegro desde atrás.

\- ¡Hey, alto ahí enano! Ni lo pienses más te vale que domines ese lado irracional de tu Alfa. – Regaño Kenny sujetándolo desde atrás.

Levi solo soltó un gruñido áspero, Uri lo miraba bastante tranquilo para ser alguien a punto de ser casi atacado por él.

\- Hanji presenta malestar en su área intima, cualquier situación médica debe ser atendida de inmediato, los Omegas pueden ser delicados en algunos aspectos. Esto no demorara, solo quédate quieto Levi, puedes observar, pero Kenny no te soltara. Hanji por favor, en posición esto no es una cirugía solo una revisión. –

Hanji se quedó quieta ahora mirando a Levi y Kenny, El mayor entendió aquello sin necesidad de palabras y simplemente se giró sin interés de ver nada del aquel procedimiento médico. Levi por su parte refunfuño y gruño en cada momento disconforme por la situación incluso liberando sus feromonas que cubrieron el ambiente.

Uri solo entorno los ojos y suspiro después de todo era más o menos normal el comportamiento del pelinegro siendo un macho Alfa joven y dominante, por lo que procedió a realizar aquella revisión de forma rápida.

Una suave apertura, un par de hisopos, toma de temperatura, acides, captura de imagen y revisión de tacto, esta última bastante más rápida ante el hecho de que Levi miraba de soslayo con el ceño bastante fruncido.

La revisión termino, Hanji permanecía sentada en la silla del examen con las piernas ya abajo, Levi estaba a su lado, Uri realizaba algunas anotaciones mientras revisaba las muestras y Kenny el solo estaba ahí para evitar que su sobrino tuviera un "arranque" de Alfa.

\- Todo está bien, aunque recomendaría que Hanji descanse un par de días del sexo. – Señalo Uri mirando a Levi. - Por otra parte, las pruebas señalan que tenemos "implantación**", las molestias son a causa de la fijación del ovulo a la pared del útero, Hanji oficialmente estas esperando un bebé de tu Alfa. Ya era un hecho, pero ahora tenemos una confirmación en forma. –

Hanji toco su vientre con expectación, era extraño y talvez el verse embarazada era algo que tendría que causarle cierto desconcierto sin embargo su ser Omega lo asimilaba con tanta naturalidad que ella solo pudo formar una suave sonrisa. Levi la tomo entre sus brazos y la acurruco en su pecho, toda su molestia había desaparecido y solo sentía la necesidad de cuidar de su Omega y su semilla germinada.

Uri sonrió por la imagen de la joven pareja y miro a Kenny quien igual los miraba, pero su expresión era de aburrimiento.

\- Oye Kenny… no crees que hubiera sido lindo…- Hablo el pequeño Alfa con su tono amable, pero fue cortado bruscamente por Kenny.

\- ¡NO! No hubiera sido, y no te pongas a molestar. – Gruño para después salir del lugar claramente incómodo.

Uri no borro la sonrisa por aquella reacción solo se encogió de hombros y termino de hablar para sí mismo. – Yo solo decía que hubiera sido lindo tomar fotos tiernas cuando Isabel aún era solo un bebé. – Para después sacar su celular del pantalón y capturas la imagen de Hanji y Levi con ella aun en brazos de él.

La foto fue nombrada "Primera foto familiar"

**-o-O-o-**

**Orfanato**

Erwin y Mike se encontraban frente a un escritorio la antigüedad de aquel mueble debía de ser digno de algún museo sin duda, así como la propiedad misma, detrás de tal mobiliario una mujer ataviada con un hábito negro y de avanzada edad los miraba con seriedad mientras los escuchaba.

\- Como le he explicado el caso de esta niña es de suma importancia para mi cliente y tras una larga indagación se ha visto de forma clara que la pequeña era parte de su familia y desea encontrarla. Es un hecho que fue traída aquí e ingresada por medio de la firma de un abogado titular de apellido Zacharius. – Explico de forma concisa Erwin tras narrar una historia en parte ficticia que justificara su búsqueda de aquella niña mientras colocaba una serie de documentos impresos, copias de los que Rico había visto en el archivo protegido.

La mujer examino las hojas, pero su semblante seguía serio. – Señores me gustaría poder ayudarles, pero una vez que los niños son emancipados de nuestro orfanato no sabemos más de ellos, tienen que vivir su vida de forma independiente y este lugar no tiene los medios ni recursos para darles un seguimiento en su vida adulta. –

\- ¿Pero… no hay nada que pueda decirnos? – Cuestiono Mike, recibiendo una nueva negación por parte de la mujer.

Erwin lo medito un momento sería necesario a recurrir a métodos más persuasivos. – ¿Y si mi cliente estuviera dispuesto a realizar una donación? Podría ser que pudiera ayudarnos. –

Aquella mujer lo observó un momento analizándolo para después hacer lo mismo con Mike. – ¿Acaso esa niña es hija de Kenny Ackerman, tal vez un desliz? – Cuestiono sin perder su semblante de seriedad haciendo que ambos rubios se quedaran en silencio los segundos siguientes. – No se sorprendan tanto señores, los reconozco perfectamente, tu hermana es la prometida del sobrino de Ackerman, todos los que vieron la transmisión te reconocerían así que no es raro que seas su abogado y te ocuparas de cosas así. –

Mike enmudeció, Erwin dudo un momento, pero ante aquello decidió "lanzar una moneda al aire" y hablar un poco más. – De acuerdo abadesa, la pequeña que buscamos no es una Ackerman si no una Reiss, y creo que sabe que no es un apellido nada despreciable. –

\- Así que Uri Reiss… bueno, tiene sentido en cierta forma, la chiquilla es muy bonita y pequeña, si sacamos cuentas… ¿Acaso el padre de Uri Reiss se la quita por algo? – Cuestiono nuevamente la mayor.

Erwin meneo la cabeza antes de hablar. – La historia es más complicada que eso, pero la niña es una hija ilegítima, el sr. Reiss solo quiere recuperarla para enmendar el error de su familia. –

La abadesa torció los labios en un gesto de inquietud. – No estoy segura de esto, pero supongo que si Uri Reiss está buscando a la niña… conseguirá la información de cualquier forma… talvez lo correcto sería hablarles de la noche que la trajeron aquí.

Un lujoso auto negro se detuvo frente a nuestro orfanato de él descendieron un hombre bajo, rechoncho y de cabello negro, lo acompañaba otro muy alto rubio y ojos color miel. – Pronuncio la mujer mirando a Mike sin poder evitar dar a entender el enorme parecido que tenía él con aquel hombre que no era otro que su padre.

\- Los acompañaban 3 más que parecían guardaespaldas de aspecto mal encardo además de otro que no bajo del auto en ningún momento, pero recuerdo su voz diciendo "termina con esto, solo deshazte de la mocosa… hubiera sido más simple venderla", yo escuche claramente aquello mientras permanecía de pie en la entrada; después de todo había recibido una llamada antes que decía que recibiríamos un niño aquella noche y que "todo el papeleo estaba en regla".

Pero aquello era algo completamente fuera de todo entendimiento, el hombre bajo y rechoncho traía a la pequeña del brazo casi arrastrándola tras él cuando llegaron a la puerta la tomo de ambos hombros y le dijo. "Te quedaras aquí, y si no quieres terminar como tu madre nunca regresaras; tú no tienes nombre ni apellido, no eres nada ni eres nadie" fueron las horribles palabras que le dijo para después soltarla darle la espalda y regresar al auto sin más, el hombre rubio de quien después supe era abogado y años después se posiciono como el más cotizado de toda la ciudad y quien había hecho las llamadas anteriores para el ingreso, él se acercó para entregarme una pequeña bolsa de mano.

Aquella bolsa tenía 30,000 en efectivo en billetes de baja denominación, me la entrego además de una carpeta con papeles sellados y firmados del ingreso de la niña bajo la tutela del orfanato, su seria voz fue clara y tan fría que me causo una opresión en el pecho.

"Estos papeles amparan el ingreso, son válidos, la niña debe permanecer aquí permanentemente, no será dada en adopción a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, no tiene nombre ni papeles de nacimiento, puede ponerle como quiera. El dinero es para cubrir los gastos eventuales o para que haga su maleta y se largue, no nos importa. Pero le advierto que si llega a abrir la boca o decirle a alguien de esto usted y sus huérfanos terminaran como cenizas en el aire."

Mi voz ni siquiera pudo salir de mi garganta, ellos simplemente subieron nuevamente a ese caro automóvil y se fueron. –

Mike desvió la mirada ante aquellas palabras la idea de su padre haciendo tal cosa era demasiado para él, aún más si consideraba que en ese entonces él era un niño que crecía feliz con su madre pensando que su padre era el mejor hombre del mundo.

\- No tiene que temer por su seguridad o la de este lugar, le aseguro que esta investigación solo nos conlleva a mi jefe y nosotros, pero por favor dígame donde está ahora ella. – Hablo Erwin manteniéndose serio.

La abadesa suspiro con pesadez. – A la niña la llamamos Krista, por un personaje de un libro que le gustaba mucho, después llegue a enterarme que su nombre real es Historia porque se lo dijo a otra de las niñas del lugar con quien formo un vínculo muy especial. Sin embargo, ambas se han ido de aquí hace casi un año. -

\- Pero algo tiene que saber de ella, por favor necesitamos encontrarla a como dé lugar. – Intervino Mike con preocupación ante el tiempo mencionado.

La abadesa lo miro nuevamente. – Quisiera ayudarles, pero… -

\- ¿Necesita de alguna garantía para hablar? – Completo nuevamente Erwin ante la vacilante voz de la mujer.

\- Lo único que deseo es que me garanticen que ella no correrá peligro, es solo un pequeño ángel que fue cruelmente tratado por la vida. –

Erwin y Mike miraron a la mujer y toda la pena que se reflejaba en su mirada.

\- Le aseguró que ella estará a salvo si logramos llevarla con el sr. Uri. – Respondió con calculada calma nuevamente el rubio de ojos azules sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer que había dedicado su vida a cuidar de los niños sin padres.

**-o-O-o-**

**Departamento de Eren fuera del edificio.**

\- ¿Y esta es la lista de todas esas cosas que compran? – Pregunto el castaño hojeando un compilado de varias hojas.

\- Así es, todos los medicamentos están ahí, los que están subrayados son los que se encuentran sin rebajar, los que están en azul son sustancias puras sin mezclar y los rojos son compuestos la mayoría de esos son bases que usa tu hermano para crear sus… cosas para pruebas. – Explicaba Floch mientras señalaba sobre las hojas, permaneciendo aun lado de Eren, talvez demasiado cerca para gusto del castaño. Mientras ambos estaban sentados dentro de un auto estacionado frente al edificio de apartamentos.

Eren miro una vez más la lista para después juntar las hojas, observo de reojo al pelirrojo que lo miraba expectante.

\- Bueno, gracias por la lista y por traerme, te veré después. – Dijo Eren listo para salir del auto cuando sintió que Flock apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Haaa, Eren… aún es temprano el sol no se ha puesto en su totalidad y ya que esa lista te ahorrara muchas horas de trabajo… podrías aceptar tomar un café. – Pidió el pelirrojo.

Eren solo lo observo, tenía cosas que hacer como mandar fotos de esa lista a Mikasa y ciertamente no era de su agrado fingir interés en el Alfa pelirrojo, aunque sabía que podría obtener más información, aunque no estaba tan seguro de querer avanzar en ello, después de todo sabía perfectamente que los Alfas siempre esperan algo a cambio.

Floch le dio aquella lista ahora el precio real era darle una o dos horas de su tiempo, si le sacaba más información era un hecho que querría otra cosa y claro que no aria algo como besarlo así que lo mejor era jugar su carta de "soy vulnerable" a los alfas les encantaba eso, creer que el omega que tenían en frente estaba bajo su control.

\- Yo… bueno, mi hermano se enojará si me ve saliendo a solas contigo, sabes que mi condición de omega me limita… - Comenzó a escusarse cuando repentinamente Flock extendió su mano y tomo el rostro de Eren por la barbilla haciéndolo mirarlo.

Eren tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en no estrellar su puño en la cara del alfa ante aquel contacto, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Gruño internamente el castaño estaba seguro que incluso en condiciones normales debía de ser más fuerte que él.

\- Eren déjame ayudarte, tu hermano cree que eres un problema por eso te puso hacer algo tan aburrido como ordenar las notas de compra, pero creo que si te apoyas en mi podrías ser de gran ayuda para el negocio en general, algo así como el encargado de todo el inventario que sale y entra. –

Eren quito la mano de Flock de su cara de la forma más "tranquila" que pudo y hablo casi planeando cada palabra.

\- En realidad solo estoy haciendo un trabajo ocasional para ellos ni siquiera sé de qué es su negocio… de hecho… ¿Podrías contarme de qué es? No le diré a nadie que me lo has dicho. –

Flock dudo en aquel momento incluso sentándose correctamente frente al volante del auto, cortando el contacto visual con Eren pero sintiendo como aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban en espera de una respuesta.

\- Con lo que sabes hasta ahora está bien, no es necesario que conozcas detalles… es por tu bien. –

Eren curvo ligeramente los labios en gesto de molestia quería sacarle más información, detalles. Pero sería imposible si no lograba que confesara el negocio ilícito.

\- Eren no puedo… - Murmuro Flock mientras tomaba el volante.

\- Ya veo… para ustedes los alfas nosotros los omegas no somos dignos de confianza alguna… - Respondió Eren con un tono "dolido" en su voz mientras se recargaba en la puerta contraria y pasaba un mechón de su cabello que llevaba suelto en aquel momento detrás de su oreja.

Flock observo casi en cámara lenta aquel movimiento, sintiendo que su boca se secaba por aquello, tamborileo los dedos sobre el volante y considero decir un poco más, se moría de ganas de verlo sonreír nuevamente como cuando le hablo de la lista.

\- Eren… el negocio de tu padre y hermano es algo complicado, de hecho, ellos no son los que llevan el rango más alto, hay más miembros y bueno no es algo tan simple de decir… - Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo.

Eren deslizo discretamente la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón pulsando un botón lateral de su teléfono ahora configurado en automático para grabar, así como su cámara, en verdad esperaba escuchar a Floch declarar abiertamente lo que hacían en el circulo.

\- No es simple y tu padre jamás permitiría que lo dijera, seguramente Zeke me arrancaría la piel si sabe que te menciono lo mínimo del negocio de venta… - Pronuncio deteniéndose ante esa palabra, incluso él había notado que estaba hablando un tanto de más ante aquel omega castaño.

Eren observo notando la tensión en su rostro, podía solucionar eso mientras pensaba en algo muy privado de sí mismo, primero recordó a Hanji y como toda su vida había luchado por ocultar por completo su clasificación Omega, pero él no, él no había luchado contra lo que era, Eren había aceptado que era un Omega y había buscado la forma de sacarle provecho a ello, después de todo para el castaño ser Omega no lo convertía en una eterna víctima, por el contrario había aprendido que a ciertos alfas en rang se les podía manipular si se hacía con cuidado.

Floch percibió un suave aroma a chocolate, demasiado suave como para despertar sus instintos, pero suficiente para embriagar su cerebro, la preocupación se disipo ligeramente, repentinamente sintió que podía ganar puntos con Eren si le era más honesto sobre lo que hacían, Zeke, su padre y el mismo.

\- Eren nosotros estamos en un negocio muy lucrativo, pero es sumamente secreto y bueno ilegal por así decirlo aunque no del todo porque las "compras y ventas" si están dentro del marco de la ley, y de hecho incluso los altos jefes de la corte participan en esto. – Comenzó a hablar Floch con tranquilidad cuando unas luces altas los interrumpieron.

Floch gruño y Eren maldijo en silencio al ver que aquellas luces altas provenían del auto de su hermano quien se había estacionado detrás de ellos con clara intención de interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo.

\- Mierda…- Soltó entre dientes el castaño mientras deslizaba las hojas de la lista dentro de su playera interior junto a su teléfono y penas un segundo después la puerta de su lado se abrió con brusquedad y la fuerte mano de Zeke lo tomo por el brazo jalándolo fuera del auto.

Eren se resistió al bruco tirón y encaro al mayor gruñéndole sin rodeos. – Zeke lo miro con claro enojo y usando la voz hablo. – Ve al jodido departamento ahora. –

El castaño no rebatió la orden, no tanto por "la voz" sino por los papeles que lleva ocultos, se alejó dejando a su hermano con la sensación de haberlo sometido. Floch por su parte salió del vehículo con la tensión en el rostro ante el comportamiento de Zeke.

Zeke miro a Eren hasta que este se perdió tras la puerta después sus ojos regresaron donde Flock, instándolo a entrar nuevamente al vehículo.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces? - Cuestiono con una voz seca y tensa.

El pelirrojo se sintió amedrentado por Zeke era claro que no le gustaba en nada verlo cerca de su hermano. – Yo solo traje a Eren, también lo estuve vigilando en las oficinas, eso es todo. –

Zeke olfateo el aire dentro del auto percibiendo una traza casi imperceptible de dulce aroma a chocolate que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te pregunto mi hermano? ¿Qué jodidos le has contado? - Gruño nuevamente el rubio.

Flock quiso mantenerse en silencio, pero eso solo pondría más irritado a Zeke y lo sabía. – Él quiere saber de qué se trata el "negocio" que llevamos… No le dije nada, no soy estúpido. –

Zeke lo miro de forma inquisitiva. – Te gusta mi hermano. – Pronuncio no como pregunta si no como afirmación. – No me extraña, es un Omega realmente atractivo, su cabello largo y liso enmarcando un bello rostro trigueño con dos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y unos labios finos sutilmente rosados que te hablan con un tono grave, pero bajo. –

Flock miro interrogante al rubio ante aquella descripción la cual era básicamente lo que en verdad pensó del castaño cuando lo vio. – Yo… bueno… él – Quiso contestar, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Zeke.

\- Es obvio que te despertara interés, mi padre lo crio y cuido con esmero desde que supo que era un Omega, tenía que formar un "producto" de calidad para poder ponerlo entre las opciones de Alfas acomodados, pero sabes una cosa. Hasta ahora no ha podido entregarlo a ningún Alfa prospecto porque Eren puede parecer una delicia a simple vista pero muy alejado de la verdad, él es un pequeño hijo de puta que puede ser muy malintencionado, no sé quién o donde aprendió a manejar milimétricamente la expulsión de feromonas, solo lo suficiente para embaucar a Alfas idiotas como tú, le es mucho más fácil con tip no puede hacer mucho con los tipo A en especial los que ya son adultos, con esos se cuida de no dejar rastro alguno de aroma, así que el único motivo que tiene para mostrar "interés" por ti es para sonsacarte información.

Y es más que obvio que él no debe enterarse de nada de lo que hacemos, por eso es que somos sumamente discretos y tú no serás el que joda todo ¿verdad? – Termino de decir Zeke en un tono amenazante.

Flock sintió como una gota de sudor corría por su cien. – Yo no diré nada, mi intención era solo la de platicar con él. –

**-o-o-**

Dentro del departamento Eren miraba oculto tras la cortina de la ventana que su hermano aun permaneciera en el auto mientras mandaba con rapidez las fotos de aquella lista, debía anexar una rápida explicación y la ubicación del edificio donde había estado e incluso la breve vacilación grabada de Flock.

La pantalla del celular marcaba la palabra "enviando" cuando el castaño vio como su hermano salía del auto con dirección a la entrada del edificio. "Mierda" gruño por aquello, se levantó a toda velocidad tomando las hojas y sambutiéndolas debajo del colchón de su cama, miro el celular que aun marcaba "enviando" y maldijo la lentitud de la conexión en ese momento, tomo el aparato y busco por la habitación abriendo el primer cajón que tuvo a mano, hundió el teléfono entre la ropa y cerro.

Cuando Zeke abrió la puerta se encontró con Eren sentado en la sala con gesto molesto mirando de mala gana una revista.

\- Eren – Pronuncio el rubio haciendo que el menor le diera una mirada de molestia y un seco "Que".

\- Escucha bien Eren talvez mi padre confié en dejarte trabajos sin importancia, pero yo no; no soy estúpido y sé que tú tampoco a un siendo omega, pero me fastidia que intentes meterte en nuestros asuntos así que no intentes embaucar a Flock para que hable de más. –

Eren curvo ambas cejas sin dejar de mirar a su hermano. – Yo no estoy embaucando a nadie, además solo quiero saber que carajos me esconden. –

\- ¿Qué te "escondemos"? – Contesto Zeke con una punzante vena en su frente. – Ok… ¡Esta bien! Así que quieres saber qué hacemos a toda costa, bien… estoy dispuesto a mostrarte a cambio de una cosa. Para empezar, no regresar más a Unicorn y ahora llamaras a Mikasa Ackerman y la invitaras a venir aquí. -

Eren se quedó en silencio un momento, Zeke lo había tomado desprevenido con aquellas palabras. - ¿A… Mikasa? Puedo renunciar a Unicorn ¿Pero para que quieres a Mikasa? –

Zeke observo a su hermano satisfecho ante su ahora dudosa seguridad al hablar. – Bueno Eren si quieres saber qué hacemos papá y yo tendrás que demostrar que puedes seguir mis ordenes sin cuestionarme. –

Eren observo en silencio por varios segundos, podía hacer lo que Zeke pedía; después de todo ya había acordado con Mikasa que si él la "invitaba" a algún lugar usando la palabra "solos" quería decir que había algo turbio detrás, así que podrá prepararse con Levi y su Tío.

Sin embargo, antes de que contestara el timbre del celular de Zeke sonó, el rubio miro la pantalla y puso un gesto serio, miro a Eren y después salió diciendo "quédate aquí" de forma autoritaria para después salir. Se dirigió al balcón del pasillo mientras pulsaba el botón para contestar.

Eren lo vio salir notando que iba hacia el balco, él se dirigió rápidamente al baño el cual poseía una ventana que por gracia de las cosas daba hacia el lateral del mismo balcón y la pared miraba al frente al igual que esté haciendo que la ventana no fuera visible desde donde estaba Zeke.

Eren se recargo en aquella pared esperando escuchar la conversación que había hecho salir al rubio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Interrogo Zeke, ahora respondiendo a la llamada entrante que provenía el mayor de los Ackerman, el abuelo.

\- Necesito que vengas con alguno de tus subordinados, uno que no se un inútil. En este momento me está acompañando Porko; de casualidad nos encontramos y me mostro algo por demás interesante, ¿recuerdas que necesitaban una forma de atrapar a Levi? – Bueno ahora mismo tengo frente a mí la forma más efectiva de obligarlo a guardar los colmillos o atraparlo literalmente si eso quieren. –

El abuelo sonrió con calma mientras envía su localización al rubio para después mirar al otro lado de la acera a través de la ventanilla de su auto.

Al frente se hallaba un elegante restaurante de dos niveles con enormes ventanales ahora iluminados por sus bellos candelabros, en una de las mesas de su terraza superior podía ver claramente a su nieta, madre de Levi y hermana de Kenny. Kuchel sonreía alegre mientras platicaba con el padre de la chica Zoe, el señor Smith.

La pareja disfrutaba alegremente de su cena mientras conversaban sobre sus vidas, de cómo había sido criar a sus respectivos hijos, una charla amena ajenos de los pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos.

**-o-O-o- **

**Unicorns**

Uri y Hanji revisaban las imágenes que Eren les había mandado, sus rostros reflejaban una mezcla de duda, preocupación y posibles hipótesis.

Kenny, Levi y Mikasa solo miraban expectantes a lo que ambos químicos tuvieran que decir.

\- La mayoría de estas sustancias solo se pueden conseguir con una licencia, la mayoría son altamente toxicas para el cuerpo humano. – Hablo Uri.

\- Los sedantes son de grado quirúrgico, y la mayoría también requieren una licencia para su compra, algunos incluso requieren que se presente la cedula de un anestesista con grado en cirugía especializada para poder comprarlos. – Añadió Hanji con gesto sumamente serio. – No sé qué este haciendo Zeke con estos químicos, pero no me parece que sea algo bueno. –

Uri tomo el resto de las hojas y las reviso de forma rápida. – Los demás productos son bases para crear, cosas que ya usaban antes, estimulantes de celo, tranquilizantes, coagulantes, abortivos, somníferos entre otras cosas. –

\- ¿Esto nos sirve de algo? – Cuestiono Kenny.

\- Solo para mostrar la existencia de compra por medio de contrabando, pero dudo que lo compraran de forma ilegal, después de todo tienen las firmas de los magistrados a su disposición, pudieron incluso comprarlos en nombre del departamento de investigación policial. – Explico nuevamente Uri. – Aunque es claro que esto ampara que están haciendo algo con los omegas. -

\- No ha habido reportes de desapariciones desde los primeros que después dejaron en la bodega. – Añadió Levi señalando el hecho de que el círculo estaba moviéndose de forma muy oculta.

\- Deben de estar comprando omegas "de forma legal", seguramente de lugares alejados de la ciudad. – Respondió nuevamente Uri, aunque por otra parte puede que podamos investigar algo con la dirección que mando Eren sobre ese edificio donde parecen estar reuniéndose. –

Discutían aquello cuando el celular de Kenny comenzó a sonar, él lo tomo reconociendo el número, pronunció "es el abuelo" y todos callaron.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres maldito anciano? – Respondió Kenny pero la voz al otro lado se escuchó bastante calmada.

\- Quiero hablar con Levi.-

\- Dudo que él quiera hablar contigo. – Respondió nuevamente Kenny mientras los demás miraban expectantes.

\- Ya veo, talvez su mami si quiera hablar conmigo. – Dijo el abuelo para después cortar la llamada. – Todos miraron a Kenny mientras este pronuncio "¿Qué mierda?"

No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando su teléfono sonó nuevamente esta vez con el pitido que indicaba el ingreso de un mensaje, Kenny lo abrió por inercia y lo que se mostro fue una fotografía que lo congelo.

Levi se acercó tomando el teléfono de forma brusca para ver qué era lo que sucedía y su expresión se distorsiono en una mueca de sorpresa y tensión.

Uri, Hanji y Mikasa miraron la pantalla comprendiendo de inmediato la situación, la foto recibida había sido enviada por el abuelo y en ella se veía la mesa donde se encontraban Kuchel y el sr. Smith cenando, pero la cercanía era suficiente para incluso hacer que ambos estuvieran viendo hacia el frente notando al abuelo, con lo que les dejaba claro a Kenny y a los demás que estaba con ellos.

Levi fue el primero en reaccionar queriendo salir en búsqueda de su madre.

\- ¿Dónde es ese lugar? – Cuestiono con premura en la voz, la respuesta fue inmediata por parte de Uri.

\- Es el "Jardín Azul" el restaurante de dos pisos a 20 minutos de aquí. – Respondió reconociendo con claridad la decoración que rodeaba la mesa.

Levi salió primero sin esperar nada, Kenny salió tras él. Uri, Hanji y Mikasa fueron tras ellos.

\- ¡Levi, Kenny debe ser una trampa! – Les llamo Uri por el pasillo, pero era claro que ni Levi o Kenny dejarían a Kuchel en aquella situación, ninguno de los dos se detuvo bajando por el ascensor sin esperar a nadie.

En aquel momento el celular de Mikasa comenzó a sonar, ella contesto apenas vio que era Eren quien marcaba, la voz del castaño se escuchó apenas hubo tocado el icono de contestar.

\- ¡Mikasa, no dejes que tu Tío y primo salgan! Zeke tuvo una llamada no escuche los detalles, pero lo que quiera que estén haciendo será solo un cebo, ellos solo quieren que Levi y Kenny salgan del edificio, sus subordinados van hacia Unicorn mientras hablamos, te he llamado apenas Zeke se largó de aquí, ¡solo no los dejes salir! –

Los tres en el pasillo escucharon claramente aquello debido a que Eren hablaba con fuerza con la bocina muy cerca de su boca y ninguno lo pensó lanzándose prácticamente al otro elevador, Uri miro a Hanji tomándola de la muñeca y halando con rapidez al elevador incluso provocando que tropezara con Mikasa lo que derivó en que ella no alcanzara a subir al cubo del ascensor antes de que Uri pulsara el botón cerrando la puerta, aquello pareció un accidente pero lo cierto era que Mikasa no debía escuchar lo que él le diría a Hanji

\- Hanji, Levi no se va a detener, es su madre y lo entiendo, pero debemos frenarlo; ahora escucha bien, eres su Omega y todo omega enlazado tiene la capacidad de hacer su propia versión de "la voz" para llamar a su Alfa. A esto se le llama "chillido**" si ya sé que el nombre es horrible, pero si llamas a Levi con ese tono él se detendrá y tendrá que venir a ti, sé que sentirá que la cabeza le "explota" entre ir donde su madre y regresar con su omega, pero es necesario… -

\- ¿Qué hay del señor Kenny?- Pregunto la castaña pero no recibió respuesta.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron vieron algo pésimo, un auto negro salía a toda velocidad y era Levi quien conducía.

Kenny aún se encontraba en el estacionamiento abordando otro auto cuando Uri llego hasta él.

\- Kenny detente ¡No iras! – Hablo Uri tratando de que se detuviera, pero como otras muchas ocasiones Kenny ignoro sus palabras y continuo sin embargo esta vez Uri no lo dejaría pasar y hablo nuevamente de la forma que menos le gustaba hacerlo, pero era debido, el que Levi hubiera salido ya era bastante malo.

\- ¡No saldrás! Y esta vez obedecerás lo que digo. – Pronuncio Uri usando la voz de forma seria, contundente e incluso autoritaria, el timbre que uso era el más grave que poseía como Alfa y el único al que su omega no podía negarse.

Kenny apretó los puños entorno al volante, sus dientes se apretaron en su mandíbula y miro con reproche a Uri quien se acercó a la puerta del auto abriéndola. – Kenny solo escucha, Eren llamo a Mikasa; es una trampa el abuelo esta con Kuchel pero el peligro está cerca de aquí. –

Hanji había corrido hacia la salida del estacionamiento era imposible que Levi la oyera, estaba preocupada y ahora llamaba a su celular sin que él respondiera.

**Restaurante Jardín Azul.**

Kuchel miraba al abuelo con expresión seria, el sr. Smith se mantenía con un gesto neutral, pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba recordando el incidente en la primera fiesta de Unicorn.

\- ¿Qué quieres abuelo? – Pregunto ella sin cambiar la seriedad de su expresión.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo simplemente saludar a mi pequeña Kuchel? Eso es muy malagradecido de tu parte, después de todo yo te cuide desde que eras muy pequeña. – Se quejo el mayor fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

\- Abuelo, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – Respondió nuevamente ella.

El abuelo observo un momento su rostro serio, pero aun con ello tan hermosa como siempre, y pensar que esos rasgos tan finos habían quedado tan bien y atractivos en el rostro masculino de su bisnieto.

\- ¿Ahora sales con el padre de tu nuera? Bueno sí; debe ser aburrida tu vida ahora que Levi es adulto y no tienes ya a quien cuidar, por su parte Sr. Smith ¿encuentra fascinante salir con mi nieta? O por el contrario solo le interesa emparentar más con los Ackerman. Claro ambos tienen derecho a salir y conocerse después de todo sus hijos duermen en la misma cama, además de tener otras cosas en común.

Por ejemplo, ambos son viudos, por cierto, decano ¿sabía usted cómo es que mi nieta quedo viuda?, bien Kenny mato a su esposo el padre de Levi, le rebano el cuello de lado a lado sin pestañar, así que usted debería andarse con cuidado si considera tenerlo de cuñado. Aunque creo que ya ha visto cosas desagradables antes, ¿fue muy difícil reconocer el cuerpo de su esposa después de que el ascensor impacto contra él cubo de concreto de la base? Me enteré que su cuerpo quedo esparcido en una enorme mancha sanguinolenta en cada pared de este. –

Ambos estaban casi en shock con aquellas palabras, Kuchel miro a su abuelo con la confusión en su rostro, para después ver el rostro del señor Smith. Su gesto se notaba contraído por el estupor, su cerebro parecía no haber recibido de la mejor manera el repentino recuerdo de la muerte de su esposa.

Kuchel se levantó encarando al mayor pero antes de que dijera nada el abuelo se giró para ver a un hombre joven que le hacia una señal, así que solo camino fuera del lugar dejando a la pareja con un muy amargo sabor de boca.

Una vez fuera el abuelo tomo su celular y marco. – Tenemos un "extra" ni la madre de Levi o el padre de Zoe están en condiciones mentales para reaccionar a lo planeado, ¿los han atrapado? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que solo Levi salió? bueno no importa hagan lo planeado, no lo maten solo conténganlo; mañana esta ciudad se levantará con un escándalo que les dará de que hablar durante un largo tiempo. – Tras ellos colgó y subió al auto donde Porco ya estaba listo tras el volante.

**-o-O-o-**

Levi conducía a alta velocidad casi había llegado, con la caída de la noche llegar al restaurante sería fácil, la hora pico del tráfico ya había pasado; giro en una desviación que lo conduciría a la zona del parque y detrás de este el restaurante estaría a la vista.

Entro en un paso a desnivel por debajo del lugar y fue cuando vio como una camioneta negra y alta de 3 1/2 lo emparejaba, lo que siguió después sucedió en una fracción de segundo, aquella camioneta lo embistió lateralmente provocando que su auto comenzara a rozar de forma bruta contra el muro del túnel. Aquello no tenía salida su auto era un deportivo sumamente más ligero que aquella camioneta, si lo embestía una vez más podría básicamente despedazar este contra el muro de concreto.

El motor de su lacerado deportivo rugió bajo el peso de su pie sobre el acelerador ganado espacio entre la enorme camioneta y este, Levi había comprendido el grado de su estupidez Uri tenía razón era una trampa y la llamada era un cebo, aunque aún no sabía si su madre estaba bien.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe en el momento en que salió del túnel debido a que su auto fue impactado nuevamente, pero por un vehículo diferente que salió desde una curva oculta tras el final del túnel, Levi solo pudo ver otra camioneta esta era de transporte con el logo de la comandancia en un lateral.

El auto del pelinegro giro en redondo sobre sus neumáticos para ir a estrellarse contra el muro de contención contrario. La bolsa de aire y el cinturón de seguridad hicieron su trabajo impidiendo que el cuerpo del varón se moviera de su asiento y recibiera más daño, sin embargo, el golpe había sido brutal y una línea de sangre comenzó a corres por su cien mientras perdía la conciencia sobre la bolsa de aire; lo último que distinguió fue una silueta alta salir de la primera camioneta y acercarse con rapidez donde él.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**NOTAS:**

**Implantación:** Un ovulo puede ser fecundado en diferentes profundidades del útero o incluso aun en su paso por las trompas de falopio, pero solo se considera como un embarazo cuando el ovulo se adhiere – implanta en la pared del útero listo para comenzar el proceso de desarrollo; sin embargo la implantación de este puede causar ciertas molestias en la mujer, molestias que suelen ser muy parecidas a los malestares de la menstruación, siendo lo más común el dolor en el abdomen tipo cólico y la presencia de un muy leve sangrado. Cuando el ovulo se fija puede desprenderse un pedacito del endometrio (lo que recubre el útero.) y este se escurrirá como un poco de sangre. Dato cien por ciento real no fake.

A si casi lo olvido, la implantación ocurre días después de que el ovulo es fecundado (si, el ovulo tarda días en llegar a la pared del útero ya que se va moviendo lentamente), y se considera embarazo solo cuando este ya se pegó a la pared del útero.

**Chillido:** Los Alfas tienen por naturaleza "la voz" para marcar su dominio en tanto los Omegas desarrollan algo llamado "chillido" una vez que son marcados, este chillido es un grito, fuerte y agudo que su Alfa puede escuchar o percibir aun a largas distancias. Cuando el Omega lo usa le está indicando a su alfa que está en peligro y tiene que ir ahora mismo es una forma de protección para estos debido a que ante el chillido el instinto protector del Alfa se activa al cien.

Y si Hanji no lo uso por que aún no conoce cómo realizarlo y todo fue muy repentino.

**Comentarios :D**

**Arien-SagittariusGoldenArrow - **:D Hola :D jejej Kuchel sabe lo que quiere y ni su hijo ni hermano se lo impedirán XD en tanto Eren pues él es simple y directo XD y buscara mostrar sus dotes de actor para engañar a Floch y obtener información aun que las cosas se compliquen. :D :D :D

Y aunque tardo una semana más, el capítulo al fin se publicó espero haya gustado ;D e intrigado :D

Ese Pixis metido en la fiesta y el alcohol del casino XD, jejeje cuidado con el café ;D. O si Anka aparecerá, siempre tan eficiente en su trabajo con Pixis.

**:D :D :D**

**Maisis11** – Pixis con más alcohol dentro que la misma botella XD jejeje Ilse tendrá que esperar a que se le pase para poder explicarle la situación. Con lo de Kuchel pues XD si Levi tendrá que aguantarse aun que igual estará enojado por ello pero no se va aponer a contradecir a su mamá XD XD XD, Kenny es más dramático pero tiene que dejar que su hermanita se la pase bien ;) y Uri bueno es más razonable y estará a favor de Kuchel aunque Kenny se enoje aunque en realidad Uri cree que es lo correcto por que fue ella la que le ayudo a acercarse mas a Kenny por ejemplo dejándolo pasar cuando Kenny no le abría XD XD XD.

Hooo… nuestro dulce LeviHan, bueno tuvo un momento tierno después de confirmar que ya hay bebé abordo con todo y pruebas. Y si cada vez estamos más cerca del momento que describe la sinopsis.

No te preocupes por lo de Floch, Eren es más listo de lo que aparenta ;)

**:D :D :D**

**Dy** – Eren es cautivador XD Floch cayó en su encanto aunque aun veremos qué pasa y como intentara acercarse a Eren y claro Eren no desaprovechara si logra sacar información en especial ahora con lo ocurrido.

Kenny bien dramático con lo de Kuchel XD XD XD y más cuando Uri se pone del lado de ella XD, pero es solo Kenny en modo "hermano mayor" :D

Tarde una semana más pero al fin está el capítulo, espero que haya gustado y dejado con intriga sobre lo que sucederá.

**:D :D :D**


	34. Cap 34 Ataque, amenaza y captura

**Cap. 34 ****Ataque, amenaza y captura.**

Los ojos grises se abrieron lentamente una sensación de frio recorría su brazo izquierdo por dentro, la sensación al respirar era extraña sintiendo como una exhalación involuntaria se alojara de forma rítmica en su pecho, trato de mover sus extremidades pero no le fue posible sintiendo como su cuerpo era sujetado desde distintos puntos manteniéndolo en lo que ahora podía percibir como una cama.

Finalmente abrió por completo los ojos dándose cuenta de su condición, se encontraba cubierto por una sábana blanca hasta el cuello, era claro que bajo de esta sus brazos, piernas y dorso se encontraba fijo a la cama por varios cinturones probablemente de cuero debido a la tensión que sentía. Aun lado de él se encontraba un soporte para suero del que pendía una bolsa del mismo y una fina manguera quirúrgica salía de esta hasta perderse bajo la sabana conectado a la vena de su brazo izquierdo y la razón del frio que sentía en este.

Por otra parte la sensación en su pecho era causada por un respirador artificial conectado a través de sus fosas nasales.

Levi parpadeo varias veces antes de mirar alrededor y poder concentrarse, estaba en una cama sujeto con cinturones pero era claro que había sido sometido a atención médica, procedió a mover un poco su cuerpo hasta donde las ataduras se lo permitían, comprobó que sus miembros seguían en su lugar y no presentaban fracturas, eso o lo habían sedado hasta la medula, después de todo recordaba perfectamente el choque que le provocaron aquellas camionetas.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue ver alrededor, se encontraba en un cuarto tan simple y común como podría serlo cualquiera, parecía que recientemente lo habían habilitado como una improvisada área de recuperación, reconocía varias de las máquinas de hospital que se apilaban a un lado de este, Uri poseía aparatos como esos en su propia habitación de recuperación.

Después miro que más había; topándose con una ventana la cual había sido completamente cubierta con cinta aislante de color negro por lo que no tenía idea si era de día o de noche, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

En aquel instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Levi no fingió dormir ni nada de eso el miro directamente a quien entraba pero aún más que había tras aquella puerta, cualquier cosa que le orientara de donde podía encontrarse, aunque lo único que se miraba era un pasillo monótono iluminado por la misma luz blanquecina que aquella habitación.

Su atención se fijó en la figura que cerraba tras de sí, era una chica bajita y de cabello negro enfundada en una bata blanca, era Pieck.

Ella se acercó notando que Levi se encontraba despierto. – Hola señor Ackerman, ¿durmió bien? – Pregunto sin recibir respuesta por parte del pelinegro quien la reconocía de la información que Eren les había proporcionado.

\- Veo que en verdad es alguien muy callado, bueno tiene que saber que se encuentra medianamente bien, sufrió algunas contusiones pero es claro que la seguridad de su costoso auto funciona a la perfección; las bolsas de aire y el cinturón lo protegieron de traumatismos graves y fracturas pero aun así decidí que debía de tener el respirador conectado, aunque la placa torácica no muestra daños en los órganos vitales no quería arriesgarme a que hubiera una hemorragia mínima que no fuera visible en las placas. El suero era necesario para mantener el cuerpo nutrido aunque no ha pasado tanto tiempo, además eso permitiría que despertara antes. Supongo que tiene preguntas, aunque es claro que ya sabe que hay cosas que no le diré y otras son demasiado obvias. –

Explico Pieck esperando que el pelinegro abriera la boca pero este solo continuo mirándola en silencio.

\- Sabes Ackerman, Zeke quería matarte, incluso preparo una inyección de estricnina, pero le recordé que en caso de que ya hayas marcado a Zoe ella sentiría tu muerte y por ello también moriría días más tarde y claro no es ningún secreto que él quiere a esa Omega para sí, además tiene un deseo que yo creo bastante inmaduro pero él quiere vengarse de ti por haberlo humillado. –

Continuo explicando Pieck mientras le retiraba el respirador y después deslizaba la sabana descubriéndolo hasta la cintura con lo que Levi pudo ver que efectivamente había correas que lo sujetaban a la cama, dos en cada brazo; por encima del codo y en las muñecas una atravesando sobre su pecho, otra más a la altura del vientre y por lo que sentía dos más en sus piernas una a la altura de los muslos y sobre los tobillos.

\- ¿Por qué me han dado atención medica después de provocar ese choque? ¿Acaso es solo por Hanji? Ese maldito simio rubio está completamente obsesionado con ella. – Finalmente hablo Levi mirando a la chica.

Pieck revisaba los datos que se mostraban en la pantalla del respirador solo mirándolo de reojo ante sus preguntas.

\- Bueno, fueron varias cosas, la primera idea era arrojarte a una celda aun si tenías los huesos rotos pero tu bisabuelo ordeno que se te atendiera, después está la cuestión de si marcaste o no a Zoe aun. Y finalmente cuando Zeke pensó mejor las cosas dijo que te quería consiente para que vieras lo que ocurriría. –

Tras decir aquello Pieck tomo un pequeño control remoto que descansaba en un mueble cercano a la cama pulsando un botón que encendió una pantalla que reposaba en el muro contrario de la habitación.

Esta estaba sintonizada en un canal de noticias donde una reportera hablaba mientras de fondo se mostraba el edificio del tribunal.

\- Y seguimos frente al edificio de justica donde se han agrupado varios medios en espera de información de lo ocurrido, hace algunas horas se ha confirmado de Hanji Zoe Smith se encuentra en las instalaciones, en condición de detención bajo severas medidas de vigilancia, pero aún no se ha revelado nada además del motivo principal que ha sacudido a básicamente todo el mundo, desde esta ciudad hasta el otro lado del mar, cuando se dio a conocer que Zoe era una Omega encubierta bajo la falsa clasificación de Beta, incluso ahora podemos ver como continúan llegando medios de comunicación de cadenas internacionales. –

Hablaba la reportera desde la pantalla mientras se enfocaban un par de camionetas con el logotipo de dos grandes cadenas de noticias de Inglaterra y Francia.

\- Por otra parte tenemos reporte de que el edificio de Unicorns está rodeado de igual cantidad de reporteros ante el escándalo que esto con lleva, ni Kenny Ackerman o Uri Reis han rendido declaración alguna y no creemos que lo hagan además de que se desconoce el paradero de Levi Ackerman, ha me informan que ambos están ingresando al edificio de justicia en este momento.-

La cámara se dirigió hacia el área de la escalinata donde se veían las figuras de Kenny y Uri avanzando mientras varios miembros de su seguridad privada evitaban que los reporteros les cerraran el paso con su mar de micrófonos e interrogatorios.

En la toma se veía como un reportero evadía la seguridad y descaradamente se plantaba frente a Uri y de forma casi agresiva le gritaba algo al rostro con el micrófono a nada de él. Uri solo giro el rostro que mostraba un ceño furioso y los labios tensos en una línea recta; de pronto Kenny tomaba a aquel reportero por el cuello de su ropa y lo alzaba aprovechando sumamente bien su 1.90 de estatura elevando al reportero hasta que sus pies no fueron capaces de tocar el suelo, después claramente le gruñía algo al rostro lo que resultaba en ver como un líquido amarillo comenzaba a escurrir por el pantalón de aquel reportero al cual Kenny arrojo a un lado tras aquello para después seguir caminando.

\- Ho, cielos esta situación es bastante tensa, no es fácil interrogar al Alfa sobre los alfas como hemos visto además de que toda esta zona de escalinata y entorno a las escaleras se encuentra impregnado del fuerte aroma de un café sumamente concentrado y todas esas feromonas intimidantes del sr. Ackerman **, pero recordemos que ante esta situación aún un Alfa superior tendrá que declaras frente al tribunal, aunque aquí todos esperan la aparición de Levi Ackerman después de todo Hanji Zoe es su prometida y solo él puede dar la cara por ella en este momento. –

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de forma desmesurada ante lo que veía en la televisión, no era posible, aquello no podía estar pasando.

\- La detuvieron hace más de 24 horas, pero no se esperaban lo masivo que se aria esto, ahora no pueden moverla con tanta facilidad. – Hablo Pieck.

\- ¡USTEDES SON UNA MIERDA! – Grito Levi forzando sus amarres sin lograr liberarse.

Pieck lo miro con su expresión seria. – Si, supongo que es cierto… el problema es que una vez dentro no hay forma de sacarte la porquería de encima. Como sea Yo solo quería estudiar si el comportamiento sumiso de los omegas era algo intrínseco de nacimiento y se activaba una vez llegados a la pubertad, pero hay dos casos que tiran por suelo mi teoría, Hanji Zoe y Eren Jaeger, Eren casi raya en lo incontrolable con su carácter arisco y el que no ha reaccionado a ningún aroma de Alfa aun a su edad, pero el caso de Zoe es aún más interesante, una Omega que vive al lado de un Alfa superior y aun así hace lo que quiere, dime ¿la has marcado? Si está marcada entonces toda mi tesis esta errónea con respecto a los Omegas y su sumisión de nacimiento, si encontrara otro caso de un Omega sin sumisión entonces tendría que reescribirla con el que su sumisión es aprendida, más bien inculcada de forma casi a doctrinante, ¿me pregunto qué pasaría si un omega fuera educado con la idea de ser un Alfa? -

Levi solo escucho sin decir más, su ira era mucha pero su situación completamente difícil atado a aquella cama.

**\- Varias horas antes: -**

Hanji se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos su expresión era de desesperación mientras se mantenía casi en postura fetal sobre el sillón de la oficina.

\- Algo le paso a Levi… Algo le paso a Levi… - Repetía casi con desesperación en un tono bajo pero amargo.

Kenny se encontraba a su lado aunque no sabía cómo calmarla, básicamente él nunca había sentido la desesperación de ser alejado abruptamente de Uri, menos de sentir la sensación contundente de que este estuviera en riesgo.

Ahí mismo se encontraban Uri, Armin e incluso Rico quien hablaba por teléfono.

\- Entiendo, sí; por favor trata de preguntar sin levantar sospechas, bien estaré esperando tu llamada si puedes realizarla, adiós. – La rubia colgó para mirar a los demás con seriedad. – Ian tiene un reporte pero no fue pasado a "casos" ni a investigación, incluso las grabaciones del túnel de paso a desnivel han sido extraídas. Pero no hay error en la información, un Mustang, Ford Shelby GT500 negro, fue retirado del túnel con grúa y llevado a uno de los depósitos cerrados de la policía, el auto tenia serios daños en los laterales, lo hicieron chocar, Ian dijo que pudo revisarlo antes de que literalmente lo corrieran del lugar, dice que las bolsas de aire fueron deshinchadas con algo punzante y el cinturón de seguridad cortado. Es un hecho que se llevaron a Levi inconsciente. –

Hanji soltó un corto gemido que todos sintieron amargo y doloroso. En ese momento la puerta se abrió ligeramente y Mikasa de asomo. – Tía Kuchel ha regresado viene con el señor Smith ambos están en la sala y no se ven muy bien.

Kenny fue donde su hermana con clara preocupación los demás esperaron, algunos minutos después Kenny llamo a Uri.

\- Kuchel y el padre de Hanji están ahora en la habitación de ella, ya es muy tarde para ocultarle las cosas tendremos que decirle a Kuchel la verdad… mierda enloquecerá cuando sepa que han secuestrado a su hijo. – Le decía Kenny al más bajo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. – Por otra parte ella dijo que el abuelo los interrumpió durante la cena, saco el tema de la muerte del padre de Levi y lo peor de todo es que le dijo al decano sobre la muerte de su esposa en el ascensor, estuvo con ellos solo unos minutos antes de irse. –

Uri no pudo más que fruncir el ceño las cosas comenzaban a ir en picada.

Tras la larga explicación de lo que ocurría y la realidad que habían vivido años atrás Kuchel se encontraba completamente alterada, sujetaba con fuerza a Kenny por la solapa de su saco mientras reclamaba.

\- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¡POR QUE NUNCA LO HICIERON PUBLICO! ¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO AHORA? - Gritaba Kuchel con clara desesperación cuando Kenny la sujeto por las muñecas haciéndola soltarlo mientras contemplaba como abundantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Kuchel basta, no puedes perder los estribos ni siquiera he tocado los detalles de nuestra situación actual y ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Hanji en el despacho "enloqueciendo" por la falta de su Alfa. – Le señalo Kenny recibiendo una mirada cargada de duda.

Uri miro un momento al sr. Smith este solo permaneció serio con gesto preocupado, después miro nuevamente a Kuchel y hablo. – Hanji es una Omega, ella y Levi se conocieron antes de que ella entrara a Roce, Kenny fue quien se dio cuenta de su clasificación. –

Kuchel miro a su hermano y al sr. Smith de forma intercalada. – ¿Acaso tu compraste a Hanji siendo una niña para mi hijo? Cuestiono ella con cierto dolor en sus palabras, creyendo que la castaña en realidad había sido inducida a sentir algo por Levi.

Kenny negó con la cabeza – No, ella y él son predestinados, Uri, el decano y yo movimos los hilos tras sus interacciones, desde hacer que se comunicaran, mandar pequeños regalos en nombre de Levi, incluso yo evite que Levi saliera con otras chicas, no porque creyera que se interesaría en otra que no fuera Zoe, simplemente me pareció la mejor opción.

Por eso Hanji está bastante mal ahora, necesita a Levi cerca; está al final del lapso de asentamiento del vínculo y el comienzo de su embarazo. –

\- ¿HANJI ESTA EMBARAZADA? – Interrumpió el sr. Smith, aquellas palabras definitivamente lo habían sacado de la repetitiva imagen de su esposa muerta. Hanji era su niña y cuidarla una de sus prioridades. El saber que estaba embarazada no era cualquier cosa para escuchar. - ¡LEVI TOCO A MI HIJA ANTES DE HACERLA SU ESPOSA DEVIDAMENTE! – Añadió con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sr. Smith sé que es incómodo para usted pero era imposible que ellos no culminaran el acto cuando son Alfa y Omega en especial predestinados, y por favor no nos culpe que le garantizo que incluso Kenny le lleno de condones el cajón de la cómoda a Levi pero ese tema está de más. Además le aseguro que Levi ama a Hanji con todo su ser. – Explico Uri con su tono calmado de siempre mientras exponía en su teléfono la fotografía que había tomado de la pareja tras la confirmación de la implantación.

El rubio suspiro con resignación debía de aceptar que Hanji en verdad se veía feliz en aquella imagen.

\- Pero ahora debemos de encontrar a Levi… el abuelo es un maldito… - Hablo Kuchel con la misma angustia en su voz.

\- Debemos darnos prisa, Hanji sabrá si le pasa algo grave. – Explico Kenny mientras sacaba su celular.

\- Como lo sabrá – Pregunto el sr. Smith con incomodidad, aun cuando mucho de ello lo sabía perfectamente.

\- Hanji puede sentir las emociones de su Alfa así como él las de ella, si Levi está despierto podrá sentir la angustia que Hanji siente, si Levi entra en estrés por… cualquier cosa que le pudieran hacer ella también lo sentirá… y si él muere ella caerá en cama y morirá dos días más tarde…- Pronuncio Kenny encontrando el número que necesitaba.

El rostro de Kuchel y del sr. Smith se ensombreció con amargura. – Por eso mismo nadie puede afirmar que aran daño a Levi, no creo que ellos sean tan estúpidos además ya saben que Hanji es Omega pero no si está marcada por Levi o no, Zeke Jaeger la codicia de forma desmesurada así que no se arriesgara hasta tener la certeza de si Hanji sigue "limpia o no". – Comento esta vez Uri ante la angustia de ambos padres.

Kenny marco espero con el auricular en su oído y tras un par de tonos la llamada conecto del otro lado. - langnar ¿Qué ha ocurrido, como van las cosas haya? Tenemos problemas, necesito que tú trasero y el de Pixes estén aquí antes de que nos pongan una bala en la cabeza.-

Al otro lado Ilse se hallaba en lo que era una bonita sala de descanso con una espectacular vista en una de las habitaciones más altas del "The Venetian Resort Las Vegas" lugar donde se hospedaba Pixis.

\- ¡Sr. Ackerman yo tampoco he tenido fácil esto! tuve que esperar a que el magistrado dejara de tomar, sacarlo del casino fue toda una odisea, me detuvieron por querer llevarlo fuera sin ser conocido particular. Tuve que hacer varias llamadas y recurrir a otros de mis contactos en este lugar, cuando pudimos salir tuve que cargar con el magistrado hasta un taxi que no se negara por riesgo de que vomitara el asiento y hasta ahora puedo tomar un respiro. El magistrado está al otro lado del lugar tomando hidratantes y luchando con un dolor de cabeza, me escuchara pero hasta que esté en condiciones. Tratare de ser clara en lo que pasa pero tampoco puedo ir y decirle ¡Hey magistrado recuerda a los Zoe, si esa pareja que calcinaron! Pues que cree el caso que perseguían es real y tan fresco que escurre sangre, a por cierto Zackly y Sanes compran omegas para violarlos, matarlos y desecharlos como basura; sus proveedores son Ackerman y Reiss, no los hijos si no los viejos. –

Exclamo Ilse en tono acido por todo lo ocurrido en su búsqueda, sin embargo la voz que contesto no fue la de Kenny en el teléfono si no una detrás de ella.

\- De hecho señorita langnar, lo que acaba de decir podría ser usado como crimen de difamación en caso de ser una mentira que definitivamente arruinaría su reputación de años en minutos o una pena capital para ellos si fuera cierta. La ley permite comprar aun omega para educarlo en convertirse en pareja de un Alfa pero no usarlo como un juguete sexual desechable. Así que espero oír el resto de esa historia. –

Fue dicho por Pixi que a diferencia de cómo estaba en el casino ahora lucia serio, formal y definitivamente como el representante de un poder judicial.

Ilse lo miro primero un poco sorprendida por su voz después hablo al celular. – Sr. Ackerman hablare con el magistrado Pixis ahora, le llamare más tarde.-

**-o-**

Kenny colgó y miro la pantalla tras el corte de la llamada. – Ilse esta ahora con Pixis él la escucho hablar, espero que su explicación sea convincente para él. –

\- Lo será, es Ilse langnar la reportera 3 veces galardonada con el premio de investigación periodística; él sabe que en la posición de ella, no jugaría con algo que podría destruir su reputación, carrera y básicamente su vida mediática. – Respondió Uri.

En ello estaban cuando la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta ingresando Traute que poseía un gesto preocupado y no podía esperar a formalismos como llamar a la puerta o cargos.

\- ¡Kenny, Uri! La policía ha rodeado el edificio en silencio y ahora el lobby está lleno de uniformados, dicen que vienen por Hanji, traen una denuncia con respecto a su clasificación. –

Los 4 en aquel lugar se quedaron estáticos ante aquellas palabras, lo que ocurría en la planta baja de Unicorn no era cualquier cosa, no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

Kenny gruño y fue donde Traute. – Vamos a bajo, Uri ocúpate de Hanji; Kuchel, decano no bajen por ningún motivo. Al mencionar aquello Kenny bajo con la rubia mientras Uri regresaba donde Hanji; ella ya no se encontraba ahí había regresado a la habitación donde Uri la encontró envuelta entre un muy abultado nido sobre su cama.

\- Hanji sal de ahí, tenemos problemas, el circulo te ha denunciado el lugar está lleno de policías… mierda… podríamos… en la parte de atrás de la terraza hay un helicóptero… pero eso sería escapar del arresto; no puedo pensar con claridad en esta situación. – Gruño Uri manteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación, tratando de que Hanji no fuera a reaccionar mal con su presencia tan cerca de su nido.

La castaña se levantó despacio haciendo que Uri notara que ahora ella llevaba como prenda propia solo sus pantalones y lo demás sobre ella era ropa de Levi, una camiseta de algodón blanca y un suéter de cuello "V" negro que le quedaba ligeramente suelto debido a que el varón de cabello negro poseía una espalda más ancha que la de ella, por debajo del pantalón sus esbeltos pies iban cubiertos por un par de calcetines perfectamente blancos que seguramente también provenían del cajón de Levi.

\- Hanji… ello no deben atraparte. – Murmuro indicándole que saliera con él. La castaña abandono su nido con lentitud calzándose y aun con renuencia. Poco después ambos llegaron al laboratorio privado donde Uri tomo una ampolleta que suave goma y la extendió hacia la castaña.

\- Esto son feromonas destiladas de la sangre de Levi es solo una muestra que utilizaría en un ensayo con el proyecto de "muralla" pero eso ya no importa, tómala y guárdala bien, la ampolleta se ropera con facilidad si la muerdes, no sé qué sucederá pero es mejor que la tengas contigo, si la viertes sobre tu piel desalentara a cualquier Alfa alrededor, el aroma de un Alfa superior es demasiado dominante, en especial el de Levi que es joven y agresivo.

Además de ello será mejor que te coloques el collar cualquier protección es buena ahora. – Explico Uri extendiéndole ambas cosas a Hanji.

La castaña tomo la pequeña ampolleta y la guardo en la bolsa interna de la camiseta para después colocar el collar en su ello y cerrarlo con un claro "clic".

\- No permitiré que ellos ganen, tienen a Levi pero eso no significa que me tendrán temblando en una esquina. – Pronuncio ella con una mirada seria.

**-o-O-o-**

**Lobby de Unicorn**

Kenny se mantenía serio ante los agentes de policía, por detrás de ello se notaba como una serie de cámaras comenzaban a apuntar hacia el edificio, y frente a él directamente Djel Sanes mostraba a centímetros de su rostro una orden de aprensión con el nombre de Hanji en el.

\- Entregue a esa sucia omega o será que usted sabia la verdad y la estaba encubriendo… sabe que ese es un delito muy grave. Tal vez usted y su pequeño socio están tras este vergonzoso acto. – Pronuncio de forma burlesca Sanes.

Kenny lo miro de tal forma que Sanes corto su media risa con clara incomodidad. – Bueno a la mierda entrega a la maldita omega o are que mis hombres registres este jodido lugar así tengan que derribar todas las malditas puertas.- Amenazo Sanes ahora con altivez.

Kenny soltó un chasquido. – Púdrete títere de mierda, puedes usar tus jodidos papeles de detención y ponerlos en el agujero de tu trasero.

Sanes gruño por aquellas palabras – Ackerman puedo hacer que el tribunal clausure tu ridícula empresa si te resistes a seguir las ordenes de la ley.-

\- Pues quien haya redactado esto es un completo imbécil – Se escuchó a las espaldas de Kenny y tras el salió la pequeña figura de Rico que sostenía una copia de la orden de arresto. – Aquí dice que detendrán a Zoe por hacerse pasar por beta pero no veo por ningún lado la orden de revisión de zona, Unicorn es una empresa no una vivienda así que si invaden el espacio físico de este lugar estarán cometiendo allanamiento comercial, eso sin mencionar que Zoe está con Levi Ackerman y si la tachan de Omega encubriéndose entonces se debe de interrogar al Alfa más cercano a tener su posesión y en este caso ese Alfa existe y es Levi. –

Sanes miro con claro enojo a la pequeña rubia y vocifero. – Rico Brzenska… tu pequeña perra… - Mascullo para después hablar en tono alto. – Rico ¿hace cuánto dejaste la base en tu "permiso personal"? bien eso no importa, estas fuera no eres más detective. Ahora no te metas en este asunto –

La rubia no aparto la vista ni modifico su seria expresión. – Eso no me impide decir los hechos, no puedes arrestar a Zoe a menos que ella salga fuera de este edificio. – Rebatió Rico jugando sus cartas en aquel momento a través de su conocimiento en arrestos.

A varios pisos de ahí Hanji y Uri miraban lo que ocurría desde uno de los monitores de vigilancia.

\- Rico tiene razón, no pueden entrar si una orden especifica pero… solo será cuestión de horas que la tengan con los magistrados apoyándolos… tenemos que sacarte de aquí Hanji, saldremos del país mismo si es necesario.- Ordeno Uri.

Hanji toco su collar con claro pesar. - ¿Qué hay de Levi? – Uri la miro un momento – El estará bien… tu puedes sentirlo si algo pasa lo sabrás Hanji, por ahora ellos quieres atraparte no se arriesgaran a perderte si suponen que ya tienes un vínculo con Levi. Será duro pero tendrás que soportar lejos de él… pero lo encontraremos. –

Hanji estaba por salir con Uri cuando una imagen hizo que mirara la pantalla nuevamente. - ¡Papá!

**-o-**

En el lobby las cosas se movían entre la pelea de argumentos entre Sanes y Rico mientras más personas de la empresa salían a este unos por curiosidad otros por si podían ayudar. Kenny solo deseaba que la chica lograra ganar suficiente tiempo para que Uri pudiera sacar a Hanji de ahí o por lo menos llevarla al piso por debajo del sótano que no era de conocimiento público y un escondite perfecto.

Sin embargo en aquel momento una voz rompió con lo construido.

\- Mi hija es inocente, ella no ha hecho nada malo, Levi no está aquí ahora pero no pueden llevársela.- Se escuchó decir al sr. Smith quien salía del ascensor.

Kenny y Rico sintieron al mismo tiempo como un vacío se agolpaba en sus estómagos, el decano había salido y ni siquiera parecía consiente de lo que sucedería.

\- ¡Deténganlo! – Ordeno Sanes y de inmediato dos agentes se apresuraron a derribarlo de forma violenta mientras esposaban sus manos a la espalda.

\- Decano Smith se le acusa de falsificar la documentación de una Omega permitiéndole entrar a una institución educativa de Alfas y Betas además de Sina, sus crimines son por encubrimiento de clasificación, falsificación de documentos legales y uso indebido del poder que le otorga su puesto. –

Y en ese punto ocurrió lo peor, Hanji simplemente no podía salir de ahí dejando a su padre atrás, el ascensor privado se abrió y la castaña fue hasta donde su padre era violentado en aquella detención. Kenny se acercó mientras la castaña era levantada del lado de su padre y esposada, Uri aun no bajaba era probable que Hanji cerrara el elevador antes para que no la detuviera.

En aquellos segundos Kenny gruño con ira, solo en pocas ocasiones había deseado ser un Alfa superior, un Alfa de verdad. Si lo hubiera sido en aquel momento hubiera alzado sus demandas usando la voz y dejando fluir las fuertes feromonas que solo un "superior" poseía obligando a todos a detenerse en aquel momento.

Prácticamente arrastraban a Hanji y su padre fuera del lugar cuando el ascensor se abrió nuevamente y Uri corrió hacia el Lobby.

\- ¡DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO! NO PUEDEN LLEVARLA SIN UN ALFA COMO DECLARANTE**. – Grito Uri usando "la voz". Todos se paralizaron ante el fuerte tono de este, la resonancia de su orden era la misma que la de un Alfa Superior, pero hasta donde todos sabían Uri Reiss era solo un Alfa, uno demasiado tranquilo hasta donde sabían.

Sanes se giró lentamente mirando a Uri y la expresión de sus ojos violeta le produjo un escalofrió. – Sr. Reiss… Veo que usted es bastante sorpresivo cuando se lo propone… es decir ni siquiera el Sr. Ackerman siendo un "superior" ha usado la voz en este momento… y sobre… sobre lo del Alfa declarante… eso no aplica, tanto usted como el sr. Ackerman estarán obligados a presentarse frente al tribunal por este encubrimiento amenos claro que "no supieran nada" lo que los imposibilita de ser Alfas declarantes.-

\- Zoe tiene el único derecho de tener un Alfa declarante… ya que la han arrestado por falsa clasificación – Intervino Rico nuevamente – Con ello le quitan todos sus derechos pero ese es el que le queda para usar. –

Sanes bufo con fastidio. - Levi Ackerman no está, ¿Y quién queda que pueda tomar ese cargo?, ¿su prima? Ja, es demasiado joven como para tomarla enserio. – Se jacto Sanes buscando salir de ahí.

\- Yo puedo serlo, conozco a Hanji Zoe pero no estoy involucrado en los acontecimientos y tengo edad más que suficiente para declarar lo que ella quiera comunicar en un tribunal.-

Los presentes se giraron esta vez hacia la nueva intervención mirando a Moblit que había bajado con las demás personas y no podía quedarse solo mirando como Hanji era arrestada, además de que se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba Levi? ella lo necesitaba.

Sanes miro al rubio y camino hasta ponerse frente a él, lo miro con petulancia barriéndolo con la mirada. – Moblit Berner, este no es tu asunto, porque no regresas a tu laboratorio a crear cosas que a los Alfas no nos importan. –

Sin embargo la mirada de Moblit era seria e impositiva. – Conozco a Hanji Zoe y seré su Alfa declarante en la corte, hasta que Levi Ackerman regrese. Ninguna ley me lo puede impedir además es la única opción para un acusado de mentir en su clasificación. Ahora no me separare de ella durante el proceso si quiere póngame en una celda.-

Kenny, Uri y Rico solo miraron, Moblit era un amigo incondicional de Hanji y se involucraría para protegerla pero lejos estaba de saber en que se estaba metiendo. La más preocupada de aquello era Rico perfectamente consciente de lo que le podrían hacer a Moblit una vez tras las rejas.

**-o-o-**

**Área rural a 148 kilómetros de la ciudad – Granja de cultivos medicinales No. 25**

Erwin y Mike descendían del vehículo tras aparcar en un amplio estacionamiento de gravilla frente a la extensa granja.

Mike miro en rededor tratando de abarcar la extensión de aquel lugar. - ¿Esta es la granja? Es enorme ¿que cultivan aquí…? y ¿Por qué el logo de Unicorn está en la entrada? – Cuestiono el rubio más alto mirando todo aquello.

Erwin reviso su celular confirmando un par de datos antes de hablar. – Es la granja de cultivos medicinales número 25 de Unicorn, de estas granjas se extrae muchos elementos químicos naturales de ciertas plantas que sirven como bases o complementos para una gran cantidad de sus productos, no conozco el procedimiento pero si le preguntas a Hanji seguro te lo explica en un "ameno" resumen d horas. – Respondió Erwin con una ligera sonrisa.

Mike meneo la cabeza ante aquella idea. – Ja, claro que no lo are, nadie es capaz de oír horas de las apasionantes explicaciones de Hanji, tal vez consulte a Moblit después. –

\- Te sorprendería que llegue a notar que Levi escuchaba a Hanji por horas a través del teléfono cuando ella le contaba sobre su investigación. Bueno eso no importa ahora, la Abadesa dijo que Historia trabajaba en este lugar junto con su amiga y ambas ocupaban una habitación en el edificio de hospedaje para empleados – Retomo Erwin ahora caminando hacia la caseta de vigilancia.

Mike lo seguiría cuando su celular sonó, él lo tomo de su bolsillo y miro que el número era el de su padre, curvo una de sus cejas pero decidió contestar. – Dime. – Pronuncio pero la respuesta fue corta y en una sola línea tras la cual colgó sin agregar nada más.

\- Han arrestado a Hanji como Omega -

Luego el silencio de una llamada colgada. Mike miro a Erwin quien a unos metros de él hablaba con el vigilante en la caseta.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Feromonas intimidantes: **Los Alfas no solo pueden regresar feromonas para excitar o dominar a su omega, también pueden generar feromonas territoriales o impositivas que usan para marcar su espacio personal cuando hay más Alfas alrededor y estos le producen molestia, mostrar su dominio o superioridad así como intimidar a otros Alfas en caso de conflicto.

Las feromonas de los Alfas superiores no solo son fuertemente perceptibles si no que tienen una mayor concentración de testosterona lo que disuelve la presencia de las feromonas de otros Alfas y con ello demuestran ser más dominantes.

Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba si, Kenny y Uri llevan años sosteniendo la imagen de Kenny como "Alfa superior" por qué Uri siempre lo cubre con sus feromonas, cuando las segrega todos alrededor siempre han dado por hecho que es Kenny el dueño del aroma a café concentrado y dado a su personalidad nunca "lea sido necesario usar la voz".

**Sobre el arresto: **Cuando un Omega es arrestado por mentir en su clasificación es sometido a una detención que inhabilita sus derechos más básicos como ciudadano, en muchos de los casos el juicio no es más que una "formalidad" para darle una condena que oscila entre 3 opciones:

**Opción 1** Entregarlo a un Alfa interesado en poseerlo básicamente como un "adorno" en casa para engendrar y quehaceres domésticos exclusivamente, con un tiempo de 3 días para marcarlo, esta opción se dicta para Omegas que aun que hayan mentido en su clasificación solo se dedicaran a tener un trabajo estándar y una existencia promedio.

**Opción 2** En caso de que no haya ningún Alfa interesado se envía al Omega a una prisión de omegas donde se le mantendrá con una ficha de registro visible para cualquier Alfa interesado en adquirir un Omega adulto para los fines del caso anterior. A estas prisiones también se envían a Omegas que hayan realizado actos "incomodos" para la sociedad mientras se hacían pasar por Betas, es decir que hayan sido destacados en algo socialmente fingiendo ser Betas.

**Opción 3** La ejecución del Omega se ordena cuando este no solo se ha hecho pasar por Beta si no que ha "transgredido" alguna norma social de forma grave provocando alguna influencia en ella, que haya sobresalido de forma sumamente notoria o en caso de haber cometido asesinato.

**Alfa como declarante:** El Alfa declarante es la opción existente para los omegas detenidos aun que esta es muy rara de aplicarse debido a que la mayoría de los Alfas desprecian a los omegas que no se someten y mienten en su clasificación. Pero cuando existe este alfa puede intervenir y declarar a favor del omega, lo que fuerza a que se realice un juicio real donde se valora la gravedad de lo cometido, usualmente si no es un considerado "grave" lo cometido el omega termina siendo entregado al mismo Alfa declarante en vez de ser vendido a otro Alfa.

**Alfas como motivo de "crimen":** Este es el punto en donde se han enfocado Erwin y los demás, si el mentir en su clasificación fue producto del deseo de un Alfa el omega queda libre de cargos, pero estará sujeto a permanecer con el Alfa como su pareja formal, en tanto dicho Alfa tendrá que "pagar" el crimen al que alentó a su Omega, aunque las penas son diferentes para estos y puede ir de una elevada multa hasta un tiempo en prisión en tal caso el omega queda bajo "resguardo" de un Beta u Alfa de confianza del primero.

Con esto solo se necesitaría que Levi apareciera para que pudieran dar la historia de que compraron a Hanji. Además de que a los Alfa superiores solo se les da una multa elevada en tal caso y deberán tener a su omega con ellos 24/7, marcado y un mínimo de 3 hijos.

Perdón por lo largo de esto pero sentí que era necesario decirlo.

**Comentarios**.

**:D :D :D**

**Arien-SagittariusGoldenArrow: **Eren todo un actor XD ya veremos que más hace para investigar ;D. Ahora las cosas comienzan a ocurrir y ponerse difíciles pero calma abra varias vueltas en la historia aun. No te preocupes por Levi, él no es alguien fácil de dominar unos cinturones de cuero no lo van a detener y menos si su amada Hanji está en peligro.

Ese Floch más le valdría mantener las manos lejos de Eren :D por que no sabe que él es más listo de lo que aparenta.

Kuchel estará a salvo por ahora pero el sr. Smith fue muy impulsivo, pronto veremos qué sucederá tras el arresto.

Si, seguiré actualizando los domingos. Solo en caso de que en verdad no pueda me saltare una semana pero siempre dejare aviso en mi página de face (monocromo en azul) en esos casos. :D

**:D :D :D**

**Maisis11:** Jijiji es que es inevitable pensar en que Levi se pondrá todo enojado con el hecho de que otro hombre en especial otro Alfa ande revisando el botillo de su Omega XD XD XD, pero es por su salud y siempre estará por ahí Kenny para evitar cosas incomodas XD.

Ho si veremos ha Hanji realizando el "chillido" para llamar a su Alfa protector ;D y por Levi no te preocupes esas amarras no lo detendrán, nada detiene a ese mini Alfa.

Levi ama a su cuatro ojos y esa semillita que ya comenzó a vivir en su vientre.

:D Ese Eren aún tiene cosas por hacer, veremos cómo se las arregla para obtener más información.

**:D :D :D**

**Dy: **Levi está bien por ahora pero tiene que liberarse de sus ataduras, ya sabe que Hanji está en riesgo, por el momento las cosas se ven mal pero veremos algunos giros en esto y como ocurren cosas buenas y otras no tanto.

:D Gracias por lo de las notas, me gusta ponerla para explicar espero que las de este capítulo no hayan sido muy largas.

El papá de Erwin aun esta algo conmocionado y actuó de forma apresurada complicando las cosas pero pronto veremos qué pasa con el arresto. Y Kenny, bueno él sabe que su hermanita saldrá con el sr. Smith aun que él se enoje XD.

**:D :D :D**

**Furs: **:D Levi ama mucho a su Hanji y ahora con la confirmación de que el embarazo va viento en popa el sentimiento de protegerla es mayor :D, Kuchel se me hace adorable pensándola en una versión niña – adolecente queriendo ayudar a su hermano en temas de "amor" XD XD XD.

Por otra parte si, la verdadera clasificación de Hanji ahora es conocida y los problemas se desbordan con la retención de Levi, pero él tampoco se quedara ahí amarrado sabiendo que Hanji está en peligro.


	35. Cap 35 Determinación

**Cap. 35 Determinación.**

Erwin hablaba con el vigilante en la caseta el hombre asentía con seriedad debido a que antes de llegar ahí Erwin había comunicado la situación en Unicorn a través de una llamada confirmando que la Abadesa encargada del orfanato les dijo que Historia trabajaba en una granja perteneciente a Unicorn a varios kilómetros de ahí, que la chica había sido clasificada como omega en las pruebas que se realizaban por parte del gobierno y que gracias a los programas en favor de los omegas de la empresa había entrado con facilidad, debido a que en sus varias granjas de plantas medicinales se contrataba omegas incluso dándoles un lugar de alojamiento si estos se encontraban en situación vulnerable.

En todo caso también les informo que Historia se continuaba haciendo llamar "Crista" y no estaba sola, la otra niña que conoció en aquel orfanato de nombre Ymir clasificada como Alfa tipo C era su pareja y vivía con ella en la granja.

Erwin termino de hablar con el guardia que abrió la reja de acceso pero antes de que este dijera algo Mike lo tomo por el hombro.

\- Erwin tenemos problemas. – Escucho el aludido mirando a su amigo cuyo gesto era preocupado e incluso el color había abandonado su piel. – Han arrestado a Hanji, alguien la denuncio… mi padre marco… y solo dijo eso.-

Los ojos de Erwin se abrieron logrando desencajar su siempre seria expresión, camino de regreso al auto y marco con premura el número de Levi preguntándose ¿Cómo podría haber sucedido eso? ¿Por qué el padre me Mike le había marcado para decirle? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Hanji no estaba con Levi? solo pudieron haberla detenido si no estaba él con ella.

El celular del pelinegro sonó tres veces, pero no había respuesta, Erwin estaba por colgar y llamar a Kenny o Uri cuando la llamada entro sin embargo al otro lado la voz no era la del pelinegro.

\- Hola Erwin; supongo que buscas a tu enano cuñado ¿verdad? bueno él esta… un poco imposibilitado para contestar en este momento.- Tras ello se escuchó una risa corta y la llamada termino. Erwin miro la pantalla unos segundos y luego el rostro interrogante de Mike.

\- Algo pasó, la voz del otro lado… esa voz era la de Zeke… - Pronuncio Erwin.

\- ¿Cómo que la de Zeke?, mierda… Hay que regresar ahora. – Respondió Mike, abriendo el auto, pero Erwin se quedó quieto unos segundos mientras su cerebro reorganizaba la información y trazaba lo que debían hacer.

\- No, Mike tú te quedaras aquí y seguirás con el trabajo de localizar a la hija de Rod y sobre todo convencerla de declarar, tendrás que decirle lo que sucede, le entregaras esta carta; me la dio Uri así que él debe de explicarle en ella algo de lo que sucede. Yo regresare para saber que sucedió. – Explico Erwin extendiéndole un sobre que llevaba entre otras hojas.

Mike miro aquel sobre y dudo. – Erwin… si regresas tu solo… ellos te arrestaran por ocultar lo de Hanji, incluso puede que ahora mismo también hayan arrestado a tu padre. ¿Qué paso con Levi?-

Erwin coloco la carta directamente en la mano de Mike de forma un tanto brusca y hablo con aquel tono serio y de orden. – Hasta donde sabemos ahora Levi podría estar muerto y Hanji en peligro de correr la misma suerte, Unicorn haber sido allanada o algo peor… Debo ir yo, se cómo moverme en la corte y tengo experiencia con fiscales jurídicamente agresivos, además tengo una carta que ellos no se esperan. – Señalo el rubio de ojos azules deslizando ligeramente de la bolsa dentro de su saco la credencial de su registro como Alfa superior. – Un Alfa superior no puede ser arrestado. –

Mike miro la carta un momento y después a Erwin nuevamente. – Si Levi está muerto… Hanji… está condenada… - Pronuncio con la sensación de un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Los ojos de Erwin permanecieron serios. – Hay una posibilidad… Hanji duerme con Levi desde el día de la fiesta en que se anunció "alas de la libertar", y aun que no es algo en lo que me guste apoyarme… cabe la posibilidad de que Hanji ya se encuentre fecundada, los omegas preñados no mueren si pierden a su Alfa en esa condición**, pero su estabilidad mental podría estar comprometida, y en caso de que ella no lo esté y Levi haya sido asesinado… Yo mismo la marcare, la doble marca evitaría que muriera**… - Termino por decir Erwin sintiendo como su boca se llenaba de un sabor amargo ante la última opción dicha, lo último que quería era que Hanji pasara por algo tan desgarrador para ella.

Mike miro como el auto se alejaba mientras el permanecía parado entre la oscura gravilla del estacionamiento.

Erwin conducía por la carretera en dirección a la ciudad cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar lo tomo identificando que era Kenny quien marcaba. - ¿Qué sucedió con Levi? su celular lo tiene Zeke – Fue lo primero que dijo cuándo acerco el teléfono a su rostro.

\- Levi fue secuestrado, Hanji y su padre arrestados, hasta donde sabemos Levi sigue vivo, langnar ya está con Pixis, Tú regresa ahora mismo. –

**-o-O-o- **

**Departamento de Eren**.

El castaño miraba las noticias con expresión seria y la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos se centraron en la imagen de Hanji y su padre siendo llevados hacia el edificio de tribunales ambos con esposas en las muñecas.

Eren se levantó camino en rededor de su sala maquinando que podría hacer era obvio que nada en relación al arresto o el edificio del tribunal, pero podría ocuparse de localizar el lugar donde se reúnen.

Tomo su teléfono y rebusco entre los contactos, nada. Volvió a bloquearlo después miro la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba su hermano cuando se quedaba, se acercó girando el pomo; cerrado, pero eso no lo detendría, una tarjeta y un pasador plano de metal fue suficiente para que el seguro cediera.

Rebusco por los cajones por varios minutos más de cuarenta le tomo encontrar algo, una agenda escueta de pasta raída al fondo del cajón de su ropa interior, varios números garabateados en ella, fue al final y dio con el que pretendía usar.

\- Floch Forster, bien veamos qué tan útil eres. – Murmuro Eren anotando aquel numero en su celular, inesperadamente la puerta del departamento se abrió haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara.

Zeke ingreso con paso tranquilo y con expresión satisfecha vio la televisión encendida y recorrió con la mirada el lugar notando la puerta abierta de su habitación y camino ahí directamente, ingreso sin más y vio a su hermano sentado en su cama con una libreta que usaba para notas y que estaba en la mesa de noche, además de un bolígrafo y una credencial perteneciente a Zeke.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, porque entraste a mi cuarto? – Interrogo mirando de forma recelosa a su hermano, había algo en Eren que le comenzaba a causar suma desconfianza.

El castaño lo miro con desdén y hablo con un tono plano y simple. – Trato de imitar tu firma. – Afirmo con tranquilidad.

Zeke frunció el ceño su buen humor se había esfumado. – ¿Para qué? – Pregunto arrebatándole aquella credencial. Eren por su parte solo apoyo los brazos sobre sus piernas y lo miro con desgano.

\- Tú y tus anormales "amigos" hicieron que arrestaran a la novia de Ackerman ¿lo vas a negar? Creo que es obvio, así que si yo me vuelvo a parar por ahí lo más probable es que me convierta en blanco de su enojo. Así que ahora necesito otro trabajo, y claro para eso me pedirán la "autorización" de "mi responsable alfa", Papá no se preocupara y tu estas "muy ocupado" así que, solo necesito poner tu firma en mis papeles. – Explico Eren como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Zeke se giró con molestia. – Esa sucia Omega merece ser castigada por su ofensa, creerse mejor por poder recordar un par de fórmulas, y en cuanto a ti lo mejor será que papá te mande con tu madre hasta que te casen. –

Eren dibujo una expresión de enojo que Zeke no vio pero los ojos de Eren pudieron identificar un objeto que asomaba ligeramente de una de las bolsas traseras de su pantalón, ¿era lo que creía que era?

El castaño se levantó y camino hacia su hermano, extendió su mano y en un solo movimiento extrajo aquello del bolsillo de Zeke.

\- Este celular es de Levi. – Exclamo ahora con el teléfono en la mano, mientras Zeke se giraba.

\- Hey dame eso, eres un entrometido. –

Eren retrocedió. - Reconocería este teléfono donde fuera, solo Levi tenia uno de estos incluso su tío usaba un modelo muy anterior. –

Zeke avanzo hacia el con enojo. – Ese teléfono es mío. – Gruño, pero Eren pulso la pantalla que mostro el bloqueo del mismo decorado con una fotografía de Hanji que sostenía una probeta mientras sonreía, parecía que la foto había sido tomada sin que ella lo notara.

\- Ho, mira el fondo de bloqueo es una fotografía de Hanji Zoe en el laboratorio de Uri Reiss, ¿Me pregunto cómo obtuviste esa imagen? – Señalo Eren mirando ahora a su hermano.

\- Eren… te lo estas ganando…- Pronuncio Zeke cerrando uno de sus puños mientras mostraba los nudillos.

Eren se mantuvo serio aun que internamente un sudor frio corría por su espalda, aria un movimiento arriesgado que podría ponerlo dentro del circulo o en una celda como en la que probablemente tenían a Levi.

\- Zeke… se lo que hacen… - Zeke se detuvo por aquellas palabras. - ¿Saber qué? – Respondió el rubio buscando información y no hablar de más.

\- Sé que compran omegas y los venden, omegas de lugares lejos de esta ciudad. – Zeke observo a su hermano y dejo que siguiera hablando. – Y ahora tras ver este celular tengo claros motivos para pensar que algo hicieron y no sé, pero… creo que hay algo más "grande" detrás, algo más que tu enojo por ser rechazado por Hanji Zoe… PERO… no deseo que pienses algo terrible de lo que estoy diciendo, después de todo solo soy un omega y no soy estúpido como para alejarme de quienes medan estabilidad, tú y papá. Sé que debo estar del lado de lo que me garantice una buena existencia, déjame estar con ustedes. –

El rubio examino el rostro de su hermano buscando rasgos de tención en él que delataran su actuación aunque el hecho de que supiera de los omegas… ¿Hasta dónde sabia? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? – Como sabes eso… gruño.

Eren frunció nuevamente el ceño. – Revise muchos de los papeles que debía acomodar y entre tantas hojas vi una copias… de compra de omegas, me pareció extraño así que busque más y encontré una hoja más que hablaba de una "adquisición" satisfactoria y algo sobre "un uso especial" – Mintió Eren lo mejor que pudo.

Zeke dudo plenamente de lo escuchado… pero sus ideas lo traicionaban, en aquel almacén habían quedado algunas viejas cajas traídas del antiguo pozo, pero estaban al fondo, sin embargo Eren era demasiado entrometido, tal vez… solo tal vez había encontrado un muy viejo contrato de compra venta de esos años, mierda eso no era posible… pero sí lo era entonces había leído los detalles de para que habría sido usado aquel omega, sin embargo el castaño no se veía horrorizado por eso ni siquiera parecía inquieto.

Tras su análisis mental saco su celular y marco en automático. – Papá, tenemos un problema.–

**-o-O-o-**

**Área de celdas, edificio del juzgado.**

Hanji permanecía en una celda pequeña al final de un pasillo sus muñecas habían sido liberadas de las esposas pero la celda donde la colocaron estaba a unos metros de distancia de donde estaba su padre encerrado, Moblit por su parte estaba sentado en una banca en el pasillo entre ambas celdas siendo obligado a usar una pulsera de goma rígida con un localizador que marcaba su posición dentro del edificio todo el tiempo.

\- Esto… es contra la ley. – Repitió Moblit mirando el localizador. Además… Como es que alguien más supo lo de Hanji y donde esta Levi.-

El señor Smith lo miro con pesar. – Moblit gracias por querer ayudar a Hanji… pero lo que está sucediendo es algo demasiado terrible… lamento que te veas involucrado… -

Moblit miro hacia Hanji que estaba sentada en el camastro de la celda completamente encogida abrazando sus piernas, con la espalda encorvaba y su rostro oculto entre los brazos. – No me importa que sea lo que esté ocurriendo ayudare a Hanji acomode lugar. –

\- Levi fue secuestrado por los mismos que denunciaron a Hanji y nos apresaron, ellos son parte de un grupo de criminales que Erwin a estado investigando por años además de que hay más gente implicada, Kenny, Uri, incluso los padres de Hanji y mi esposa estuvieron es esto antes de ser asesinados. -

Moblit no dijo nada a aquello que escuchaba, todo parecía tener más trasfondo y era claro que las cosas se tornarían más oscuras, en aquel momento unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y pronto vieron la figura de un hombre alto llegar hasta ellos, se trataba del abuelo Ackerman.

\- Buen día ¿Cómo han pasado la noche?, en realidad eso no importa. Solo quería ver sus caras antes de que los arrastren a la sala de juicios. – Pronuncio el hombre quien camino hasta la celda de Hanji.

\- Oye Zoe mírame, tengo un par de preguntas para ti, ¿Sabes por qué solo has sido traída aquí sin que intentaran arrancarte ese collar? Bueno por algo muy simple, yo lo ordene así, eres mercancía muy valiosa ¿sabes? Con mi bisnieto fuera de nuestro camino las cosas serán más fáciles. El "juicio" será muy rápido pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. Serás entregada a Zeke y después nos vamos a deshacer de tu hermano entrometido. – Explico el viejo para después mirar al sr. Smith.

\- Usted y su hijo serán encerrados de por vida tras las rejas de la peor cárcel que encontremos, después de eso, ni Kenny o Uri se atreverán a hacer algo a menos que quieran que sus "amoríos" salgan a la luz pública. – Añadió con una extraña risa provocando que Moblit y el sr. Smith lo vieran con extrañeza al referirse de aquella forma a Kenny y Uri.

\- ¡Lo que están haciendo es un atropello a las leyes, no me han permitido comunicarme con nadie y como declarante tengo derecho a contratar el servicio de un abogado! – Reclamo Moblit.

La respuesta llego en una segunda voz de un nuevo visitante. – Sr. Berner, un muy inteligente químico que pretende la estúpida idea de que los Alfas se inyecten medicamentos como un jodido Omega. Un desperdicio de intelecto ciertamente.-

Aquel que había ingresado era el sr. Reiss padre de Uri, con semblante serio y ojos violeta que a diferencia de los de su hijo que eran cálidos y amables los del mayor de los Reiss eran turbios y con un aire pernicioso. – Todo esta listo, pero hay un problema no han encontrado al hijo de Smith. Además de eso ¿alguien ya ha revisado a la omega? ¿Está marcada o no? – Cuestiono el hombre acercándose también a la celda de Hanji quien no había cambiado de postura o pronunciado algo.

\- Hey Zoe, mírame. – Ordeno, esperando ver el rostro lloroso de la castaña, Hanji alzo lentamente la vista de entre sus brazos pero sus ojos marrones mostraban una mirada seria, altiva y orgullosa, ninguna lagrima había surcado su suave piel o enrojecido su expresión.

El sr. Reiss la miro con detenimiento frunciendo ligeramente los labios. – Es la primera vez que te veo tan cerca, pero ahora me es claro, tienes la misma belleza salvaje de tu madre, y la mirada punzante de tu padre. Eres un pequeño bocado delicioso Zoe, nuestro plan original era eliminarte, pero tras tu captura… aún no se realiza el "juicio" y condena pero a la corte ya han llegado más de 20 ofertas de Alfas dispuestos a comprarte, claro todos dicen que te mantendrán alejada de causar problemas pero la verdad es que desean tu cuerpo como tu inteligencia, pero eso no te librara de las manos de Zeke. Y con Levi ausente… –

Pronuncio aquel hombre con el único motivo de causar preocupación y estrés en la castaña pero Hanji ni siquiera pestañeo descubriendo por completo su rostro, mostro que entre los dientes sostenía la suave ampolleta que no habían notado llevaba en la bolsa interior de la ropa.

Hanji sonrió un poco con malicia y mordió la ampolleta, el translucido líquido salió expulsado de está cubriendo sus labios y pecho. El intenso aroma de su Alfa invadió aquel lugar en cuestión de segundos, el abuelo y el sr. Reiss retrocedieron casi de forma risible ante el aroma del joven y territorial Alfa de cabello negro.

Incluso Moblit sintió la necesidad de mostrar una posición sumisa ante el aroma puro de aquellas feromonas, "Es solo un destilado de feromonas y provoca esto… este lugar ardera hasta los cimientos si él logra escapar". Pensó el rubio con entera seguridad mientras los mayores salían de aquel lugar con premura.

Hanji desde su posición solo se inclinó nuevamente oliendo el aroma de su Alfa, él regresaría para protegerla estaba segura de ello, aunque en aquel momento sintiera su pecho lleno de angustia.

**-o-O-o-**

**Horas más tarde.**

Levi trataba de aflojar los cinturones de forma infructuosa la televisión seguía encendida y continuamente hablaban de lo que ocurría pero sin una información verídica debido al hermetismo del juzgado.

\- Mierda…- Gruño mientras continuaba con sus esfuerzos, la piel debajo del grueso cuero ya se notaba roja por el constante frote de este, pero la mente de Levi solo estaba en el objetivo de escapar de aquel lugar y fue entonces cuando una voz reconocible llego a sus oídos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Porque tengo que seguir con esta maldita venda sobre los ojos? – Se escuchó a través de la puerta y como la voz se alejaba.

\- ¿Eren? Esa era la voz de Eren por el pasillo ¿pero qué…?- Pensó el pelinegro, Eren estaba ahí.

Por aquel pasillo iluminado de blancas luces Eren era conducido por su hermano de forma poco amable mientras su ojos permanecían cubiertos por una venda fuertemente ceñida a su cabeza. Camino hasta llegar a una oficina donde al entrar Zeke le saco la venda con la misma brusquedad que con la que lo llevaba.

Eren miro alrededor aquello era un despacho amplio y blanco en su mayoría, los muebles eran de estilo ligeramente recargado con pequeños grabados que recordaban al barroco clasifico en colores hueso, crema y caoba, las ventanas del lugar era enormes casi de techo a piso pero yacían cubiertas por cortinas blancas de gruesa y pesada tela. Al fondo tras un amplio escritorio se encontraba su padre con expresión seria mirándolo de forma juiciosa.

\- Zeke me ha dicho que te has enterado de cosas indebidas. – Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Grisha. Eren se acercó a él y decidido hablo.

\- Papá, estoy harto de ser excluido solo por mi clasificación, ¡Se lo que hacen! Y por como están las cosas parece que tienen todo bajo su control, ¿No? dime ¿Acaso los Ackerman los han descubierto y por eso ahora el escándalo del arresto? –

Grisha guardo silencio un momento pero después prosiguió como si su hijo no hubiera dicho nada. – Sé que gritas continuamente que quieres ayudar pero seamos francos hijo, tú no serias más que un jodido adorno en nuestro negocio, servirías bebidas a nuestros clientes mientras esperan para tomar su compra, usarías un collar todo el tiempo con una placa con tu nombre grabado, ¿eso quieres? ¿En verdad sabes que hacemos o solo lanzaste "un cebo" de lo que crees que hacemos? Y claro Zeke se lo creyó trayéndote hasta aquí.

El mencionado gruño por aquellas palabras pero no interrumpió dejando que su padre continuará hablando. – Claro está que los demás miembros no estarán felices de que un Omega se haya enterado de esto aunque seas mi hijo. Sin embargo la otra opción sería eliminarte, pero como tu padre no estoy dispuesto a ello así nada más, pero me obligas a tomar estas medidas. Zeke encierra a Eren en uno de los cuartos de abajo mientras yo me hago cargo de tratar este asunto.-

Eren escucho las palabras de su padre y aun que quería replicar no tuvo la oportunidad, Zeke lo sujeto con fuerza mientras le cubría los ojos nuevamente, el castaño fue casi arrastrado por su hermano de nuevo hacia otro sitio.

Cuando fue liberado el mismo se quitó la venda encontrándose en un cuarto de aspecto batane escueto sin ventana alguna, blanco e iluminado por una lámpara larga del mismo color, dentro de este solo había una cama individual con una sola manta sobre ella.

\- Te quedaras aquí, y si realmente quieres demostrar que eres confiable no saldrás… - Fue todo lo que Zeke dijo antes de salir y se escuchara como un seguro era colocado a la puerta, Eren espero de pie en aquel lugar hasta que los pasos se alejaron aun logrando percibir una puerta más que se cerraba a varios metros de ahí.

Tras aquello el castaño fue directo hacia la entrada busco un poco en el dobles de su pantalón y extrajo aquel pasador plano de metal que había utilizado antes en el departamento, esta vez partiéndolo en dos partes a falta de una tarjeta y procedió a liberar el seguro de aquella puerta, aparentemente aquel truco era bastante recurrido por él.

Una vez fuera vio un pasillo sin mobiliario alguno pintado de blanco y con las mismas luces artificiales. Había al menos 5 puertas más, se acercó cautelosamente a estas y olfateo si existía la presencia de alguien más, parecían vacías hasta que llego a la que estaba más cerca de la puerta que aislaba aquel lugar de habitaciones y ahí fue donde un aroma reconocible llego a su olfato, era el aroma de Levi, pego el oído a la puerta y escucho por si había alguien más pero parecía que solo había una televisión encendida a bajo volumen.

Procedió a realizar su truco del pasador y el seguro salto fácilmente, en el interior Levi miro hacia la puerta que se abría y su expresión paso de furia a sorpresa al reconocer al castaño.

\- Eren… ¿Tu aquí? – Pronuncio despacio pero el castaño se colocó un dedo sobre los labios como indicación de que guardara silencio, cerró la puerta y después se acercó, observo a Levi usando ropa de hospital y sujeto con aquellas correas de cuero, no presentaban ninguna sujeción mas haya que las mismas hebillas pero bastante efectivas al inmovilizarlo.

\- ¿En dónde estamos y como llegaste aquí?- Pregunto el pelinegro, mientras Eren soltaba una de las correas que sujetaba una muñeca.

\- Mentí a Zeke estoy tratando de forma desesperada que crea que apoyo la mierda que están haciendo, pero no parece que confíen en mí, no sé dónde estamos me trajo en la cajuela de su auto con los ojos vendados y las manos sujetas, pero este lugar debe ser bastante grande porque me hizo subir varias escaleras debe estar por niveles y arriba hay un enorme despacho que parece muy costoso, y antes de que pregunte de su novia no se mucho además de lo que ya vio en las noticias. – Explico Eren mientras liberaba el resto de los cinturones permitiendo que Levi se incorporara pero su muñeca derecha a un estaba sujeta.

Repentinamente una voz los interrumpió.

\- Como dije antes… Eren es solo un pequeño hijo de puta. – Ambos voltearon abruptamente para ver a Zeke junto a la puerta mientras la abría para que Grisha viera claramente a Eren ayudando a Levi.

**-o-O-o-**

**Tribunal**

Hanji permanecía aun en silencio mientras una extraña incertidumbre recorría su cuerpo, pero aquella sensación era ajena, partencia a Levi. Al menos sabía que él estaba vivo, y a su vez ella trataba de apaciguar la creciente ansiedad de saberlo tan lejos de ella.

En ese momento nuevamente pasos llenaron el lugar los tres miraron hacia el pasillo para saber de quien se trataba. Hanji se levantó de su postura recogida y por fin se acercó a la reja.

\- ¡Ian! ¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí?- Cuestiono la castaña.

Ian les indico un ademan de que guardaran silencio y señalo con la mirada la cámara al fondo del pasillo.

– Es solo de grabación no pueden oírnos pero si vernos, cuidemos nuestras reacciones, ellos no saben que estoy de su parte; me trajeron como apoyo al juzgado, y deben moverlos al edifico del frente donde están los tribunales de juicios, pretendían hacerlo aquí mismo pero haya fuera es una maldita locura, el sr. Kenny y el sr. Uri han llegado y un reportero "demente" comenzó a realizar un escándalo enorme y lo secunda un equipo completo del "colosal" sus exigencias "El caso de Hanji Zoe es demasiado relevante y debe ser un juicio público ante los medios transmitiendo" no se quien carajos sea ese sujeto pero nos está dando tiempo y una enorme oportunidad para salvar a Hanji. – Explico Ian con una media sonrisa tratando de ser discreto.

\- Ojala hubieran visto la cara de Zackly y Sanes cuando una docena de cámaras los acorralaron a la entrada del tribunal exigiendo un juicio público, ja el circulo quería hundir a Unicorn como "encubridores" de una "sucia Omega" pero la ciudad entera pareciera estar de tu lado Hanji. –

\- ¿Como? – Interrogo la castaña sin comprender lo que decía Ian.

Ian abrió primero la celda del sr. Smith y le coloco unas esposas. – Hanji, cuando te arrestaron llamaron a algunos medios amarillistas para dar a conocer tu arresto y el encubrimiento por parte de Unicorn, pero una vez que la noticia se difundió, comenzaron a llegar medios con peso mediático real y con ello la polémica inunda televisión, radio e internet sobre tu situación, "Hanji Zoe, creadora de libertad para los omegas" hasta ahora ningún omega había llegado a tanto, "Alas de la libertad" peso demasiado como para que la sociedad te dé la espalda, claro también hay quienes quieren verte muerta y ahí afuera está lleno de gente que apoya ambas posturas, incluso la mayoría del cuerpo policiaco ha tenido que hacer un cerco de seguridad, apuesto que el circulo no se esperaba eso. Aunque si no aparece Levi ellos aún pueden ganar – Continuo explicando Ian mientras abría la segunda celda y colocaba esposas en las muñecas de Hanji.

**Aero puerto de las vegas **

\- ¿Cómo que dentro de 8 horas? Esto es inaceptable, tengo un pase de abordaje de primera clase, no puedo esperar tanto. – Discutía Ilse en el mostrador del aeropuerto pero la recepcionista no apartaba la indicación daba antes.

\- Lo siento Srta. Langnar pero no tenemos asientos disponibles. –

Ilse suspiro frustrada ante aquello teniendo que regresar donde Pixis esperaba mientras miraba una de las pantallas del aeropuerto que transmitía la noticia del arresto de Hanji, su expresión era seria y juiciosa.

\- Esto es terrible. – Pronuncio sin apartar la vista.

Ilse asintió y centro su atención en la imagen de un hombre que hablaba a través de un micrófono con amplificador, no reportaba la noticia si no que incitaba a los demás reporteros a exigir un juicio público.

\- ¿Acaso el equipo que secunda a ese hombre no es de la cadena a la que perteneces? – Pregunto Pixis pasando los dedos sobre su bigote.

Ilse asintió sabía que era su equipo de trabajo y que el hombre que realizaba aquello era el columnista con el que Erwin había hablado mucho tiempo atrás, que había dicho que no se involucraría pero al final el hombre parecía haber decidido recoger sus agallas y luchar de nuevo.

**Escalinata del juzgado.**

Las puertas se abrieron Hanji, el sr. Smith y Moblit salieron, los dos primeros esposados y los tres rodeados por varios policías. Los ojos castaños de Hanji se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena fuera de aquel edificio.

Reporteros cubrían cada metro de la escalinata, cientos de cámaras la miraba, aun lado de la plancha de estacionamiento habían reunidas una enorme cantidad de personas con letreros que mostraban su nombre y la palabra libertar o "igualdad para los Omegas" entre otros mensajes como "Hanji es inocente", "Victima de una sociedad que nos odia" y "Los omegas somos también personas", al otro lado había gritos de cólera de quienes la condenaban por haber llegado a la posición en la que estaba.

Una gota sudor corrió por su cien hasta caer por su barbilla, Ian no exageraba con lo que les había dicho. Los tres fueron llevados entre la multitud a través de un cerco de policías hasta el edificio frontal, donde Zackly, Sanes y el sr. Zacharius esperaban.

Cuando estuvieron de frente Hanji los miro con furia, aquellos ojos chocolate lejos estaban de la sumisa mirada que esperarían de un Omega. Hanji miro a cada uno de ellos y cuando sus ojos se posaron en los del sr. Zacharius este no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de Mina Zoe la madre de Hanji antes de recibir un tiro en la cabeza, aquellos ojos lo miraron con un profundo odio hasta el último segundo, con ello fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Hanji.

En he se instante Sanes se adelantó y ante todos dio una bofetada a la castaña tirándola al suelo. Todos enmudecieron.

\- ¡Deberías ser ejecutada ahora mismo! – Hablo de forma altanera mientras el sr. Smith sostenía a Hanji. Moblit se adelantó encarando a Sanes - ¡Como se atreve a tocarla!, ella merece un juicio justo. –

Sanes sintiéndose respaldado por la situación rio en el rostro del rubio.

\- Si la tocas de nuevo te arrancare esa asquerosa mano. – Se escuchó a sus espaldas, haciendo que todos se giraran.

El ambiente se inundó de aquel fuerte aroma a café concentrado. Kenny y Uri habían salido del edificio donde habían estado esperando forzados.

Sanes dudo mientras el penetrante aroma le inundaba las fosas nasales, pero aún se sentía envalentonado para hablar.

\- ¡Adentro Ackerman! No nos interesa quien seas ni cuánto dinero tengas, tú y Uri Reiss aún tienen mucho que explicar, además no hay abogado que pueda defender lo indefendible – Exclamo Sanes mirando de nuevo a Hanji quien ya se había incorporado y mantenía su expresión de ira contra ellos.

Sanes gruño hacia la castaña pero Moblit se atravesó frente a él gruñendo sin temor alguno mostrando sus incisivos.

\- Basta de este comportamiento Magistrado Djel Sanes, usted está implicando aspectos de rechazo personal hacia los omegas en un caso que debe ser imparcial, y sobre un abogado dispuesto es claro que yo me ocupare. Además de que usted acaba de tocar a la hembra Omega de Levi Ackerman y eso le concede a él el pleno derecho de matarlo si considera que es una amenaza para su Omega.-

Todos se giraron a hacia la nueva intervención y un nuevo aroma de feromonas Alfa inundo el ambiente si bien el aroma a café aún era perceptible el nuevo que inundaba el lugar era sumamente fuerte, penetrante e impositivo haciendo que incluso los presentes abrieran camino para que aquel que hablaba avanzara hasta la escalinata.

El aroma a canela provoco que los presentes temblaran sin admitirlo, aquel aroma pertenecía a un Alfa superior joven y fuerte. Hanji sonrió y aun que el aroma de su "hermano" aun no era del todo cómodo para ella la presencia de Erwin era algo que ellos festejaron internamente.

Erwin se adelantó, hasta ahí y miro con sus fríos ojos azules a los miembros del circulo mientras se preparaba para lo que conllevaba enfrentar a los magistrados en su terreno.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Notas:**

**Omega fecundado y perdida del Alfa: **Cuando el Alfa muere su Omega muere después aunque el plazo de tiempo es variable, aunque no hay una explicación a detalle de por qué sucede esto siempre se hace referencia a que el vínculo que los une tras la marca es tan fuerte que cuando el Omega siente la muerte de su Alfa su cuerpo simplemente comienza a detener sus funciones vitales lentamente hasta solo quedar dormido y morir, en algunos casos directamente comete suicidio.

Pero existen los casos de los Omegas que sobreviven a su Alfa esto se da en tres casos.

**1\. El omega no amaba en absoluto al Alfa:** Estos Omegas fueron forzados a la unión o marcados a la fuerza, sus cuerpos se adaptan a las necesidades del Alfa pero su estado emocional no cambia con respecto a él, no lo aman ni se enamoran de este aun ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo. Pueden sentir amor por los hijos que les sean engendrados pero no por el padre. Si el Alfa de este vínculo muere, el Omega puede resentirlo en menor grado con un sentimiento de aprensión. Tras un periodo de inestabilidad el Omega se libera del vínculo y la marca de ese alfa termina borrándose.

**2\. El omega aceptaba/amaba al Alfa y este muere dejándolo en alguna etapa de preñes:** Tras la muerte del Alfa el Omega se verá afectado por una etapa de depresión e inestabilidad emocional que puede ser tratada, pero por el contrario de los casos normales de la muerte tras la pérdida del Alfa el cuerpo del Omega no entra en un proceso encaminado a la muerte por la presencia de la gestación. Debido a que el feto posee la genética del Alfa el Omega conserva la esencia de este con lo que puede tener fuerza física y emocional para mantenerse vivo. La marca del Alfa no desaparece recordando que dicho Omega amaba a su Alfa. El Omega en cuestión puede volver a ser marcado por otro Alfa solo después de la etapa lactante de su hijo, formándose un nuevo vinculo pero en su nuca presentara ambas marcas.

**Doble marca para evitar la muerte: **Este sería el tercer caso pero se considera una opción aparte por que puede ser una elección tomada por un tercero. Cuando el Omega pierde a su Alfa comienza el proceso para morir tras él pero dicho proceso puede ser detenido si es marcado por otro Alfa antes de que su estado se haya desgastado en demasía. Aun que dicho acto puede causar un severo trauma emocional en el Omega si su estado emocional no es tratado con debido cuidado, después de todo este puede desear solo morir por la pérdida de su Alfa.

**Comentarios :D**

**Furs:** Kenny no se anda con rodeos para intimidar jejeje, Hanji está bastante inquieta, necesita la presencia de Levi cerca pero es una chica fuerte y no dejara que la vean débil, esperemos que la aprensión del vínculo no la ponga mal. Levi tendrá que buscar cómo salir del problema ahora con la ayuda de Eren pero el lugar donde están y las cosas que suceden son una gran cantidad de obstáculos.

**Maisis11:** Kenny demostrando porque lo llaman "El Alfa sobre los alfas" jejeje pero aún tiene su secreto y el abuelo anda amenazando ¿Qué pasara cuando salga a la luz? Chachachachaaannnn.

Nuestro amado LeviHan está pasando por un momento difícil pero ambos son fuertes aunque Hanji lleva la parte más difícil al resentir el periodo pos vínculo pero no se rendirá, Zeke es una piedra muy muy grande en el zapato pero no le saldrán las cosas como espera ;).

Levi casi liberado pero fueron descubiertos antes de lograrlo, ahora él y Eren tendrán que lidiar con la situación. Hanji es impulsiva y determinada pero ya tiene quien la apoye.

**Navy blue glasses:** Hanji tendrá que soportar un poco más sin su Alfa, Levi tendrá ganas de matarlos a todos pero si algo le pasa a su Hanji y a su semillita, no habrá lugar donde ellos puedan escapar de su furia.

**Dy:** :D Irán ocurriendo varias cosas conforme se de ese "juicio" y la situación de Levi, además de otros giros argumentales ;). Si, los documentos que fueron juntando para proteger a Hanji serán importantes Jejeje. Historia ya estará presente además y sip esta con Ymir. ;D


	36. Cap 36 Balanza inclinada

**Cap. 36 Balanza inclinada.**

La tención era demasiada, la situación se había convertido en una "bola de nieve rodando por una pendiente" cada moviendo la hacía más y más grande.

\- Deténganlo es parte del encubrimiento de Zoe. – Ordeno Zackly con expresión seria pero con un tono bajo esperando de ante mano que su orden no pudiera cumplirse.

Algunos de los policías del juzgado se acercaron a Erwin pero sus pasos no avanzaron hasta él, los que poseían clasificación Alfa simplemente no fueron capaces de acercarse a más de un par de metros del rubio, los betas aun sin poder percibir el aroma de las feromonas se detuvieron al ver la imposibilidad de los Alfas, era claro que si ellos se detenían ante la mirada de Erwin había algún motivo.

\- Niego haber tenido conocimiento de la clasificación real de Hanji Zoe, siempre fui respetuoso de ella como mi hermana de crianza y su espacio personal tras su inicio en la pubertad, yo salí de casa por mis estudios universitarios y todo el tiempo tuve como conocimiento que mi hermana era Beta pero dado a los acontecimientos actuales y sin presentar un lazo sanguíneo con ella aun que si con el sr. Smith que es mi padre biológico, me presento para fungir como abogado defensor, y el tiempo que demore en llegar aquí fue porque me hice de información necesaria para este juicio. Así que para mantener datos fiables para los presente enviados de la prensa en torno nuestro, soy Erwin Smith Alfa superior y abogado en favor de Hanji Zoe Smith y los implicados en el caso. –

\- ¡No eres un Alfa superior! ¡Arréstenlo, arréstenlo AHORA! – Ordeno Sanes alzando la voz pero Zackly levanto una mano deteniendo la orden y hablando con el mismo tono calmado de antes.

\- Esto es inesperado, Erwin mucho he oído de ti, joven abogado estrella, el mejor de tu generación, investigador autodidacta además de ser un Alfa superior, tu territorial aroma es bastante más convincente que la credencial de registro que supongo traes contigo. Bien ya quiero ver tus argumentos frente a nuestra corte. – Dijo Zackly sin apartar la vista del rubio.

Erwin sostuvo aquella mirada, conocía bien la reputación de Zackly, su posición y lo duro que sería aquel "juicio" considerando que todo estaría en contra de Hanji, al menos tenía el inesperado apoyo de la prensa exigiendo un juicio público, los ojos del mundo estarían mirando y a ellos nada se podía ocultar por demasiado tiempo.

Mientras los presentes en la escalinata se movían nuevamente hacia los juzgados aun lado de la multitud 3 mujeres se mantenían cerca, vestidas con ropas discretas y prendas que cubrieran sus cabezas, Mikasa, Rico y Traute.

\- Ahora debemos buscar a Levi…- Pronuncio Traute hacia las otras dos.

Mikasa asintió seria. - ¿Pero por dónde empezamos? Incluso la señal de Eren desapareció… temo que ahora también este en problemas.

Rico se mantuvo en silencio un momento viendo como los otros ingresaban en el edificio. – Es difícil saberlo, ellos tienen muchos medios pudieron llevarlo a cualquier parte de la ciudad o fuera de ella incluso. Rastrear los celulares no serviría, ni siquiera sabemos si aún están intactos es demasiado obvio que fueran lo primero de lo que se deshicieron. –

Mikasa recorrió el lugar con la mirada viendo el cerco de policías. – El arma… Levi y tío Kenny siempre están armados…

\- ¿Eso importa ahora?- Replico Traute.

Mikasa miro con seriedad a ambas mujeres. – Sus armas son "legales", tienen registro y grabado.- Explico ella tratando de centrar lo que deseaba decir, pero Rico pudo entender la idea rápidamente.

\- Sus armas se pueden rastrearse, todas las armas que se hayan obtenido conforme a la ley tienen un chip interno para localizarlas en caso de ser usadas en un crimen. Pero no es algo que la gente tenga presente… es posible que eso no lo hayan pensado cuando se llevaron a Levi y su arma este en el mismo lugar donde lo tengan. –

Las tres sabían que debían hacer ahora y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Unicorn nuevamente.

**-o-O-o-**

**Lugar indeterminado.**

Los ojos de Eren se posaron serios en los de su hermano y después en su padre, retrocedió lentamente hacia un lado, Levi se incorporó parcialmente aun con una muñeca sujetada, notando que lo que había estado considerando una cama en realidad era una camilla hospitalaria.

Zeke y Grisha ingresaron. – Eren ven aquí ahora mismo.- Ordeno Grisha sin apartar la vista de su hijo menor. Pero Eren no se movió por el contrario se lanzó en un solo paso largo al otro lado de la camilla intentando abrir la hebilla faltante, pero Zeke hizo lo mismo para detenerlo.

Eren sintió como la camilla se deslizaba completa sobre sus ruedas sin seguro moviéndose hacia adelante y miro aquello que le sorprendió, los músculos de ambos brazos y la espalda entera de Levi se contrajeron por la tensión del esfuerzo pero este había girado por completo la camilla entorno a él empujándola al frente haciéndola chocar con Zeke que apenas pudo detenerla en aquel golpe seco que lo termino arrojando al suelo.

Grisha retrocedió y salió del cuarto daría aviso a alguien era seguro, Levi aprovecho cada desesperado segundo para liberar su aun apresada muñeca.

Zeke se levantó con una mezcla de furia y aturdimiento pero se llevó la mano hacia el holgado saco que llevaba y extrajo un arma con la que apunto a Levi y jalo el gatillo de forma consecutiva, tres detonaciones fueron escupidas por el cañón del arma, pero los reflejos del pelinegro se mostraron más presentes de lo que el rubio esperaba quien no podía creer que la misma camilla que lo había golpeado había sido levantada con un fuerte tirón al mismo tiempo que el sacaba el arma con lo que los tres disparos fueron a parar directo a la base de plástico comprimido del mueble de hospital. -"¿Por qué jodidos el enano era tan hábil?"- esos movimientos no podían ser normales.- Gruño el rubio de forma entre cortada, repentinamente un fuerte golpe se impactó en su cabeza nublándole la vista haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Mientras el miraba el movimiento de Levi Eren se había acercado lo suficiente para golpearlo desde el lateral con el tubo de la base para suero que en el ajetreo había caído cerca de él.

Eren miro como su hermano caía parcialmente inconsciente, después miro a Levi queriendo decir que debían escapar ahora pero el rostro de Levi estaba contraído en un grito de advertencia, Eren no lo comprendió a tiempo y antes de que pudiera girarse sintió como dos puntas metálicas se hundían parcialmente en su espalda y tras estas una descarga eléctrica agito su cuerpo entre un dolor agudo que lo mando directo a la inconciencia.

Levi se quedó quieto mientras Grisha ingresaba junto a dos personas más, Grisha le apuntaba con un arma y junto a el Yelena había electrocutado a Eren con una pistola eléctrica. Tras ambos Pieck solo miraba.

Levi estudio sus posiciones, y miro de reojo donde Zeke había dejado caer el arma que uso que en realidad era la de él y Zeke había conservado. Su movimiento fue calculado mentalmente de forma rápida pero Yelena pareció percibirlo probablemente por su formación militar tenía un margen más amplio para anticiparse al rival.

Enfundo la pistola eléctrica sustituyéndola en un rápido movimiento por una convencional y dio un disparo al piso. Grisha se sobresaltó pero Levi entendió perfectamente lo que la rubia pretendía decir.

El tiro que soltó se había incrustado en la duela del suelo a solo un par de centímetros de la cabeza de un inconsciente Eren.

Levi gruño, sabía que si actuaba ahora podría hacerse de su arma pero el riesgo era demasiado alto esa mujer mataría a Eren y tal parecía que Grisha aunque no parecía tomárselo bien no había dicho absolutamente nada al ver a su hijo menor inconsciente ser usado como rehén.

El pelinegro apretó los dientes deseaba escapar de ahí, su prioridad era Hanji pero no podría vivir consigo mismo si sacrificara a Eren en su escape.

**-o-O-o-**

**Horas antes granja número 25 de Unicorn.**

Mike caminaba por un pasillo externo guiado por uno de los encargados de seguridad que lo llevo hasta un área perteneciente a un enorme invernadero, a la entrada de este se podía leer "Germinados – Cultivos sensibles".

Entraron en un área que era un pasillo cubierto que separaba la entrada exterior de la del invernadero aislando el interior en temperatura o corrientes de aire.

\- La chica que busca esta haya al fondo. – Señalo el guardia. - Estaré vigilando en la puerta. – Finalizo y dejo a Mike en aquel lugar.

El rubio fijo su atención en la persona señalada, esta era una chica bajita, rubia, delgada y de rostro hermoso. - ¿En verdad es hija de Rod Reiss? – Se cuestionó al notar que la chica no se parecía en nada a su padre. – Suerte para ella. – Agrego con simpleza, después se acercó con paso tranquilo y seguro.

Cuando estuvo cerca noto que la chicha se encontraba trasplantando unos finos brotes que flotaban en una bandeja llena de agua hacia los canales de tierra del invernadero.

\- Buen día, Srta. Christa, permítame presentarme, soy Mike Zacharius "abogado externo" de Unicorn. Y me gustaría me permitiera hablar con usted. –

"Christa" miro con extrañeza a Mike alzando sus lindos ojos azules con sorpresa notando lo alto que era, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser siempre la más pequeña entre las personas a su alrededor pero definitivamente Mike era más alto que cualquiera de sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- ¿Abogado de Unicorn? ¿Acaso hice algo indebido? – Cuestiono ella ahora centrándose en las palabras del rubio cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Quién es usted? – Pronuncio una chica tras Christa.

Mike puso su atención en ella, era alta de piel tostada y cabello castaño oscuro, su rostro era serio y con una línea de pecas cruzándolo por encima de la nariz. – Tú debes ser Ymir, la pareja de Christa, la Abadesa te menciono y no tengo problema en explicar la situación a ambas si así lo requieren. Ambas chicas se miraron un momento con duda y sin entender por qué un abogado de Unicorn querría hablar con ellas.

Un momento después los tres se encontraban en un área que parecía ser destinada al descanso de los trabajadores, en un comedor al aire libre en una mesa larga Mike sentado frente a ellas coloco sobre la mesa el sobre que le dio Erwin.

\- Christa, sé que esto será muy directo pero no hay forma ni tiempo para prepararte para lo que vas a escuchar, así que seré directo. Tu nombre real es Historia, tu padre es Rod Reiss y junto a un grupo al que está relacionado se deshicieron de ti primero vendiéndote para que "no tuvieras relación legal" con él, después te dejaron en el orfanato donde creciste, han pasado años y muchas cosas han sucedido, tu padre Rod Reiss es parte de un grupo criminal que compra y vende Omegas con fines de explotación sexual, tortura y asesinato.

Esta carta la escribió tu tío Uri Reiss, el desconocía de tu existencia hasta determinado momento, pero ahora que sabe que estas viva quiere recuperarte pero esto conlleva que declares lo que tu padre te hizo y esto es porque eres la única víctima de ellos que esta con vida, tenemos pruebas de lo que hacen pero tu declaración sería sumamente importante probablemente la declaración de la Abadesa también se requiera.

Esto es precipitado lo sé pero ahora mismo mientras hablamos "ellos" están intentando destruirnos, han secuestrado a Levi el sobrino de Kenny Ackerman e intentan deshacerse de Hanji Zoe la creadora de "Alas de la libertad" que también están intentando descubrirlos por sus crímenes. El juicio de Zoe es solo una pantalla para poder eliminar a los que queremos detenerlos. –

Historia e Ymir miraron a Mike sin saber que responder, los ojos azules de Historia se posaron en el sobre blanco frente a ella sin saber si debía tomarlo o no después de lo que Mike les había dicho.

**Horas más tarde.**

Mike miraba su reloj con impaciencia y a varios metros de donde se encontraba observo a ambas chicas que aun hablaban entre ellas, parecían discutir. Era claro que lo que pedía no era tan simple, había visto a la pequeña rubia leer la carta de Uri y no podía culparla si deseaba negarse después de todo ¿Qué la podría motivar a ponerse en semejante situación frente a un tribunal? En especial uno donde todos podrían terminar siendo asesinados.

Un poco apartadas de Mike Historia e Ymir hablaban.

\- Historia no puedes hacer esto, es peligroso; ya oíste al tipo rubio y leíste esa carta, ¡NO importa que tu "tío" sea el tipo millonario de Unicorn! Esto puede terminar muy mal, ¡ESTAS COSAS SIEMPRE TERMINAN MAL! Los tipos con dinero siempre ganan. Además si tienen contra las cuerdas a los dueños de Unicorn, a nosotros nos mataran apenas te reconozcan. – Replico Ymir ante la situación.

Historia por su parte apretaba la carta entre sus manos. – NO SEAS TONTA YMIR… no aria esto porque el señor Uri tenga o no dinero, ni siquiera lo conozco pero… es verdad que mi padre me quería muerta y me vendió para deshacerse de mi… Recuerdo ese sucio lugar en medio de la nada y que mientras me hicieron esperar ahí escuche lamentos, sollozos e incluso gritos horribles… Ymir… yo… -

La castaña pecosa miro a la pequeña chica en verdad no quería que su pequeña Historia se involucrara en algo como lo que Mike les había dicho, pero la conocía bien y aun que siempre trataba de mostrarse firme con una imagen de auto fortaleza sabia y sobre todo sentía el pesar que abrigaba, después de todo el vínculo que las unía le permitía sentir aquello.

Finalmente la castaña abrazo a Historia y le hablo de forma más calmada. – Esta bien, sabes que estoy contigo y are lo necesario para que estés bien. Hablemos con el rubio enorme para saber a qué nos enfrentamos aun que debes saber que si ese tal "circulo" puede hacer esto a una empresa completa entonces estamos pisando un terreno muy peligroso. –

Mike miro como ambas chicas caminaban hacia él, en verdad esperaba que aceptaran y que la carta haya ayudado, en realidad el rubio temía que se negaran y es que él no se sentía con el tremendo poder de convencimiento que poseía Erwin, envidiaba esa gran cualidad de su amigo, Erwin sería capaz de convencer al mismo demonio.

**Momento actual Juicio.**

Erwin hablaba por teléfono con Mike en la sala de espera asignada, procuraba que sus respuesta fueran simples y sin cabos sueltos sabiendo el lugar en donde se encontraba incluso era factible que hubiera micrófonos escondidos.

\- Correcto busca un lugar seguro, esperemos poder llegar a ese momento. Si tengo los documentos, espero tu llegada pero primero asegúrate; no te preocupes tengo "elementos" en ello. Pero tenemos un problema con el tiempo de llegada… – Tras esto Erwin colgó y se dirigió hacia la sala principal.

Mike desde uno de los elevados pisos de Unicorn miro su teléfono tras la llamada repasando lo dicho por Erwin centrándose en la última línea "Pero tenemos un problema con el tiempo de llegada" sabía que se refería a Ilse y el magistrado Pixis, tal vez el pudiera obtener la solución a ello, siempre y cuando Nanaba pudiera convencer a su madre en especial por que a esas alturas debía de saber perfectamente la situación por las noticias.

**Sala de Juicio.**

Erwin entro con la expresión seria y los miro recorriendo la sala, el lugar estaba lleno en su mayoría por reporteros, y entre ellos identifico al columnista, ¿Cómo era posible? Además estaba con el equipo del "colosal" y era el responsable de crear la presión mediática suficiente para que aquel juicio fuera "publico", Ilse debió de haberlo convencido de alguna manera.

Después observo las demás áreas y noto como "el circulo" ocupaba los lugares de mayor peso en aquel juzgado empezando por Zackly en el estrado de juez.

Hanji y su padre permanecían en el cajón de acusados, esto sería duro considero el rubio mientras a su vez pensaba en Rico, Traute y Mikasa quienes debían de estar buscando a Levi en aquellos momentos.

Sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por una corta campanada, la típica llamada de un juicio iniciante y la voz de una chica que la anunciaba.

\- La corte entra en sesión, preside el honorable magistrado Darius Zackly Alfa tipo A, como demandante el respetable magistrado Djel Sanes Alfa tipo A, como fiscal tiene la vocalía el abogado especialista de caso Nile Dok Alfa tipo A. En la defensa el abogado Erwin Smith Alfa tipo A con rango Superior, como declarante en favor del área acusada el químico Moblit Berner Alfa tipo B.

En la posición de acusados, Hanji Zoe Smith Omega tipo B, huérfana de padres criada por la familia Smith y el Sr. Smith decano de la prestigiada universidad de Sina hasta el momento de su arresto y padre adoptivo de Hanji Zoe.

Ha presentado Anka Rheinberger, redactora durante el juicio. – Termino de decir Anka y tomo asiento colocando ambas manos sobre el teclado de una portátil negra frente a ella lista para comenzar a redactar cada aspecto que se hiciera o dijera en aquel juicio.

Zackly tomo una carpeta junto a él y se levantó, mientras la abría su mirada dio un rápido vistazo a las casi 16 cámaras que lo miraban en aquel momento todas transmitiendo en vivo y al lado de estas un reportero que muy a su pesar incluso podía identificar pues los que habían ingresado a documentar el juicio pertenecían a medios sumamente importantes "mierda" pensó mientras gruñía ligeramente, era claro que Kenny, Uri y Erwin no habían dejado nada a la suerte, "lastima por ellos tanto esfuerzo para nada; sin Levi presente Zoe no podrá escapar" pensó considerando sus posibilidades de terminar rápido con aquel juicio.

Apenas separo los labios para hablar cuando se fijó con detenimiento en el periodista que estaba junto a la cámara del "colosal" y solo tardo una fracción de segundo en reconocerlo plenamente, a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de una oficina sucia y desvencijada donde un escritorio yacía volteado con varios objetos esparcidos por el suelo y al fondo dos sujetos sostenían a un tercero mientras uno más le daba una marcada golpiza usando una pesada barra de metal que ya escurría gruesas gotas de sangre por su largo.

Un golpe directo al rostro fue seguido por un crujido acuoso, pero los lamentos de dolor se habían detenido, los que sostenían a la victima de aquella brutalidad lo dejaron caer, el cuerpo golpeo el suelo quedando en una posición extraña debido a las fracturas pero nuevamente ningún sonido de dolor se escuchó de este.

El que había estado golpeando con el tubo lo utilizo para mover el cuerpo. – Ahora parece bien muerto.- Pronuncio mirando a Zackly que en aquel momento fumaba un cigarro solo viendo la "muerte" de aquel columnista, después arrojo el cigarro aun lado y camino a la puerta respondiendo – Bien las dos últimas piedras están frías, Mina Smith termino como pasta en el piso de un elevador y a este infeliz a nadie le importara, vámonos.-

Cuando salieron dejando aquel cuerpo en el suelo nunca imaginaron que en realidad la vida de aquel hombre no pensaba escapar aun de aquel cuerpo hecho pedazos.

Zackly retornando sus ideas al momento presente comprendió que el columnista no había muerto y haber ignorado las escuetas menciones posteriores del caso 0452 había sido un error, miro a Erwin aun lado del Kenny y Uri y comenzó a sospechar que esos tres debían de tener toda una baraja de cartas por jugar y lo sabía con solo ver a aquel columnista ahí con vida ayudándoles.

Incluso algunas otras cuestiones comenzaron ser claramente visible, ¿Por qué Zeke no había llegado aún? e incluso ¿Por qué Anka era la redactora del juicio? Después de todo ella era la asistente principal de Pixis y también ella debería estar fuera de actividad jurídica en ausencia de su jefe directo.

En ese momento la mencionada se aclaró ligeramente la garganta indicándole a Zackly que prosiguiera.

Zackly miro al frente nuevamente y después verifico los papeles en sus manos. – Hanji Zoe Omega tipo B acusada de varios cargos al momento de la detención los cuales se enlistas en esta corte.

\- Ocultar su clasificación asiéndose pasar por Beta.

\- Ingresar a una institución educativa para Alfa y Betas con una clasificación falsa.

\- Ocupar el lugar de un estudiante matriculándose en la prestigiada universidad de Sina siendo una Omega, cuando dicha institución educativa es solo y para Alfas o Betas.

\- Tener comportamientos agresivos fuera de su jurisdicción de comportamiento Omega.

\- Traicionar la confianza de las personas cercanas haciéndolas creerla Beta.

\- Burlarse de forma masiva de la sociedad misma presentando un proyecto que perturba la estabilidad social como está establecida.

\- Ocupar un puesto de trabajo que únicamente podría ser desempeñado por un Alfa o Beta capacitado, lo que a su vez al estar en manos de una Omega pondría en peligro la vida de terceros al ser un área farmacéutica. Lo que ya es un crimen sumamente condenable por sí solo. –

El rumoreo de voces se escuchó entre los periodista y era claro que la mayoría de ellos concordaba con que las acusaciones estaban siendo torcidas para que se denotaran más graves de lo que había acontecido.

Zackly golpeo su martillo de madera sobre la redonda base de este y pidió silencio.

\- Sr. Smith ahora retirado de su cargo como decano de Sina. Se le acusa de los siguientes cargos:

\- Alentar y cubrir la identidad de una Omega facilitando que se hiciera pasar por Beta.

\- Falsificar documentos oficiales para que ingresara en la institución Rose.

\- Falsificar documentos de registro de clasificación.

\- Uso indebido del poder que le otorgaba su puesto como decano.

Erwin palmeo una vez la mesa frente a él y alzo la voz. – ¡Protesto! Sobre la enunciación de los crímenes, en ambos casos la redacción ha sido escrita de forma tendenciosa e intransigente para remarcar las acciones en un estatus de mayor gravedad par la interpretación de los oyentes.-

\- A lugar, queja no aceptada – Respondió Zackly, mirando a Erwin con el ceño fruncido. – La reputación de Erwin era clara en los tribunales, no era la primera vez que había visto al rubio en acción y realmente no imagino tenerlo frente a frente en una situación así, era claro, directo y agresivo con su técnica de lucha legal, pero lo peor para Zackly era que no podía dimitirlo de su posición en la defensa al ser un Alfa superior y por primera vez sintió desagrado por las leyes que colmaban de beneficios a los Alfas en especial a los poco comunes superiores.

\- Damos paso a este juicio a petición de las demandas de los medios de comunicación mediáticos aun considerando que las faltas a las leyes son más que claras en los actos de la acusada Hanji Zoe y su padre adoptivo. En cual caso por medio del procedimiento convencional la aludida debería ser condenada a ejecución inmediata y su padre al tiempo correspondiente de condena en una prisión. Procedemos a la intervención del fiscal y respuesta del declarante – Anuncio Zackly con obvia molestia.

Nile se colocó frente al área de los acusados miro directamente a Moblit pero fue inevitable girar su vista hacia Erwin, los ojos del rubio lo atravesaron como una afilada cuchilla. El y Erwin habían sido grandes amigos desde la preparatoria pero con el pasar de los años y la carrera su amistad se fue convirtiendo en una contante competición, Erwin siempre había sido idealista con sus ideas de renovar el código social en búsqueda de una ley más justa para Omegas, Nile por el contrario deseaba una posición cómoda como abogado de una gran firma de abogados Alfas, aquello los había llevado a estar constantemente compitiendo en demostrar ser el mejor, cuando Erwin fue reconocido en la carrera como el más prometedor de toda la generación Nile le dio un golpe bajo que el rubio no se esperaba, arrebatándole a la única mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Y ahora las cosas habían hecho que Nile fuera colocado como fiscal en el juicio contra la hermana pequeña de Erwin en un principio él pensó que ahora podría restregarle a Erwin que él era mejor y siempre lo seria, primero quedándose con la chica que quería y ahora hundiendo a su hermana evidenciándolo como un encubridor de omegas, sin embargo las cosas no lucían como se las imagino en su cabeza y ni siquiera sabía que Erwin era un Alfa superior. Ahora la imagen del rubio frente a él era amenazante y lo hacía sentir que sus argumentos no estarían a la altura de lo que el rubio dijera.

\- Erwin…- Pronuncio en tono bajo.

Erwin solo lo miro serio y espero mientras entre cerraba los parpados en un juicio silencio sobre el que alguna vez fuera su amigo.

Nile miro a Moblit quien también lo observaba serio y después a Hanji, había considerado llamarla "pequeña basura omega" como había hecho tantas otras veces con otros desafortunados omegas que habían tenido la mala suerte de ser apresados por algo, pero su sentido común le grito que no era buena idea insultarla no a esa omega además de que la piel castaña de Hanji desprendía un bajo pero perceptible aroma a otro Alfa, no le habían informado si estaba marcada o no aun que no hubiera otro Alfa acompañándola pero era claro que el aroma que desprendía era fuerte, territorial y advertía peligro.

\- ¿Por qué nadie ha verificado si es la hembra de Ackerman formalmente? – Se cuestionó en pensamientos, incluso su propia lógica de abogado por muy inescrupuloso que era siempre, sabía que si Levi Ackerman aparecía y bajo ese collar que portaba Hanji tenía la marca de él esa omega era intocable bajo las declaraciones correctas, no ejecución, no crimen, no hablarle mal, simplemente ella saliendo de la mano de su Alfa con un collar que acredite su propiedad y Ackerman con una severa reprimenda y una multa si de millones pero nada impagable para Unicorn, ahora imagínate los problemas que daría Levi si su hembra estuviera preñada y viera que Sanes la abofeteo con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarla al suelo.

Definitivamente el escaso minuto y medio que había estado frente a los acusados y Erwin le habían "escupido" en la cara que había algo muy extraño en ese juicio.

**-o-O-o-**

**Lugar indeterminado.**

Levi caminaba por un pasillo tras bajar una larga escalera con un arma cuyo cañón tocaba su nuca todo el tiempo y él cuerpo de Eren aun inconsciente en brazos.

Yelena lo había hecho cargar a Eren y caminar con este mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con el arma todo el tiempo, era claro que la militar no se andaba con tonterías para retener prisioneros y sabia como dificultar que escaparan.

Caminaron hasta lo que era propiamente una celda y por cómo se veía era claro que el lugar había sido acondicionado hace poco tiempo como tal.

\- Entra ahí Ackerman. – Ordeno Yelena para después cerrar la reja mientras Zeke que se encontraba atrás de ella hablo.

\- Bueno Ackerman tú y Eren se quedaran aquí, por ahora yo tengo que llegar a un juicio y por la noche tenemos una maravillosa fiesta para nuestros clientes, y si es una fiesta para ofrecer nuestros deliciosos productos claro ya no importa que lo sepas por que no saldrás vivo de este lugar. Solo necesito asegurarme de que Hanji está limpia y tú no tendrás ya motivo para existir, pero si te sirve de consuelo la tratare bien, será mi omega y no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar usar los 3 hermosos orificios de su cuerpo.

Y no te preocupes por ella me asegurare de que ya no se "meta en problemas" por qué va a estar muy ocupada cuidando a todos mis pequeños hijos ¿te la imaginas amamantando a un hermoso bebé rubio? – Afirmo Zeke con un tomo de burla mientras Levi ahora dentro de la celda y libre del peso de Eren apretaba los barrotes con ira.

\- A por cierto cuando Eren despierte le puedes decir que "lo logro" estará dentro de nuestra organización, es más estará en la fiesta de esta noche… usara un hermoso collar de carnaza y una cadena al cuello. – Agrego Zeke con un tono serio y seco antes de salir de aquel lugar con Yelena.

**-o-O-o-**

**Unicorn**

Traute tecleaba en la computadora mientras un plano de área se mostraba y el registro de coordenadas se veía en una lista. – El registro muestra que el arma de Levi está en esta ubicación, pero los datos son cambiantes… es posible que quien la tiene se esté moviendo ahora mismo. - Explico la rubia.

Rico observo las coordenadas y el mapa. – Mikasa y Yo iremos a las coordenadas que estaban fijas, tu quédate aquí a esperar a ver dónde se dirige quien tenga el arma, es posible que Levi este en la primera ubicación como prisionero y quien lo encerró sea quien tiene el arma.

Salgamos ahora, por cierto Mikasa espero que tu fama de campeona de artes marciales mixtas nacional sea tan buena como dicen, es posible que tengamos algún altercado. –

Mikasa miro salir a la rubia platinada y encorvando una ceja hablo. – Claro que soy buena en ello pero ¿tú ya te recuperaste de las quemaduras? –

Rico solo continuo caminando mientras respondía con un simpe - "Estoy bien".

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Comentarios :D**

**Averdia** \- ¡Hola! :D :D :D me alegra leerte por aquí de nuevo :D. Hanji siempre demostrando su fuerza y determinación :D Erwin esta listo para darlo todo en ese juicio y aún está en espera de Ilse y Pixis. Levi y Eren se verán en una situación complicada pero aún no han sido sometidos como Zeke piensa, solo necesitan un poco de tiempo para planear que hacer. Gracias por seguir leyendo y esperar :D

**Maisis11** – :D Tranquila, tranquila, toma aire y respira que esto aún no llega al climax :D ellos aún deben escapar. Erwin dará todo en ese juicio está listo para ello además tiene el apoyo de Mike que también se integrara y claro aún están a la espera de la llegada de Ilse y Pixis o la escena de la sinopsis… cosas pasaran aun (inserte música de suspenso). Hanji seguirá siendo osada a pesar de las cosas, es valiente y sabe que Levi sigue con vida ella confía en que el regresara. Sanes no seba lo que le espera con Levi libre, nadie toca a su Hanji.

A por cierto wattpad pereciera que no muestra mis comentarios :( escribo pero luego no los veo publicados.

**Furs** – Calma :D la necesitas por las demás cosas que ocurrirán ;D. Sanes cree que con Levi encerrado ya tienen las cosas ganadas y que puede tratar mal a Hanji solo por ser Omega pero no sabe lo que ocurrirá con Levi libre y muy enojado por lo que le hacen a su amada Hanji, cuando sepa lo que ocurrió ira por ellos.

El abuelo cree que puede usar esa información a su favor pero tampoco se espera lo que ocurriría si se rebela eso y todo lo que implicaría o aquí tenemos algo truculento. Eren debe escapar con Levi es claro que su padre y hermano no planean nada bueno para él.

**Dy** \- :D Gracias me alegra muchísimo que pueda causar emoción con lo que escribo :D. Erwin impone presencia y ahora si ara uso de su clasificación como Alfa superior. :D :D :D

Continuaran pasando varias cosas tanto en el juicio como con Levi y Eren tratando de escapar; no te preocupes escaparan pero las circunstancias pueden ser impredecibles (inserte música de suspenso). Y si Levi ara pagar a los que maltrataron a Hanji. ;D me gusta usar esas notas aunque a veces siento que son muy largas :3 :) jejeje.


	37. Cap 37 Caos

**Cap 37. Caos.**

**Sala de juicios.**

La tención era palpable en los ojos de cada persona presente así como en los de todos los que miraban tras una pantalla y contemplaban lo que ocurría.

Nile sintió como una gota de sudor corría por su cien las cosas eran extrañas demasiado, él siempre se jacto de tener "buen olfato" para los juicios rápidos también para los que no valían su tiempo y los que solo eran pantallas de algún Alfa de orgullo herido que quería que la "ley" obligara a algún omega a abrirle las piernas. Y ahora parado en aquella sala de juicios su "buen olfato" estaba percibiendo "un olor" uno de podredumbre, algo no andaba bien y una vez más se cuestionó ¿dónde estaba Levi? ¿Un alfa superior lejos de su Omega?

\- Bien comencemos… Yo…- Pronuncio Nile para después ver fijamente a Erwin, el rubio seguía con su mirada de hielo y expresión seria, deslizo la mirada hacia Sanes que se encontraba en el cubículo del presentador de cargos y tras él en los asientos de observadores se hallaban el Sr. Reiss padre de Uri Reiss y el mayor de los Ackerman.

Nile sintió que un hormigueo se apodero de las palmas de sus manos, cuando la puerta principal se abrió de forma calmada pero contundente y vio entrar a Mike.

El rubio se acercó con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba Erwin y hablo.

\- Interrumpo las declaraciones actuales para ingresar dentro del área de defensa de la Omega Hanji Zoe y su padre. – Dijo de forma fuerte y clara.

Zackly miro un momento de forma severa al padre de Mike antes de hablar. – Denegado, los acusados ya cuentan con un abogado y un declarante, además de que el privilegio de contar con más de un abogado en defensa no es para los Omegas detenidos.

Erwin intervino ante aquellas palabras. – Como abogado defensor y Alfa de mayor rango dimito la participación de Moblit Berner como declarante para dar su entrada en el juicio a Mike Zacharius. –

Moblit se tensó ante aquello, Erwin lo estaba sacando de juicio y con ello Hanji no podría brindar declaración alguna, es decir estará "muda" ante las acusaciones, miro a la castaña un momento, ella se veía seria era claro que entendía también lo que ocurría sin un declarante que transmitiera sus palabras, pero su expresión también reflejaba que confiaba plenamente en Erwin y lo que el decidiera hacer.

Zackly sonrió ligeramente, ¿Erwin realmente se quería quedar sin declarante? Dejaría muda a Hanji, eso significaba que ella no podría declarar cosas como "ser pareja de Levi aun sin marca" y por regla no podía hablar con ella durante el juicio solo en el tiempo de descanso y en realidad no esperaba que el rubio estuviera preparado con los detalles de lo que su "hermana" hiciera o no con Levi. Solo debía de terminar aquel juicio de forma rápida y sin "descansos".

\- Moción aceptada.- Pronuncio Zackly dando un golpecito sobre la base con su martillo casi con satisfacción.

Y fue el turno de ambos rubios de mostrar su primera carta que borro la sonrisa del rostro de cada uno de los presentes del círculo.

Mike se colocó a un lado de Erwin y asentó su carpeta en el mueble laqueado frente a ambos para poder hablar.

\- El abogado Erwin Smith aquí a mi lado es el representante legal en la defensa de la Omega Hanji Zoe Smith y su señor padre. Yo Mike Zacharius Alfa tipo A me presento en este juicio como el representante legal del no presente sr. Levi Ackerman Alfa tipo A con rango Superior, y como tal presento esta acta firmada por Levi que me brinda el poder de su representación legal y con los datos físicos de lo que él y la omega Hanji conllevaban en su estrecha relación.

La sonrisa de Zackly se borró en automático, había admitido a un gran problema en el juicio.

Nile fue el que retomo la palabra, acomodo sus papeles, miro a Mike quien levanto una ceja en un gesto que el más alto solía tener cuando deseaba indicarle algo en silencio habito que tenían desde los días de escuela y que era para hacerlo notar que había algo que no estaba notando o debía notar.

Nile se aclaró la voz e inicio tal cual se le había ordenado de parte del magistrado Sanes, empezar por las acusaciones y agravantes remarcando los puntos más graves.

\- Hanji Zoe es acusada de haber mentido en su clasificación durante años, ocupando lugares en instituciones educativas las cuales no corresponden a su clasificación. Debido a que tanto la academia Rose como la universidad Sina son altamente selectivas con el ingreso de su alumnado, es claro que ella impidió que un alumno de la clasificación correcta tomara el lugar dentro de estas instituciones, con ello podemos aseverar que esta Omega debió de hacer trampa en ambos exámenes en su momento, es irrefutable el hecho de que un Omega pueda resolver satisfactoriamente dichas pruebas de ingreso. – Pronuncio Nile para detenerse unos segundos mientras una idea cruzaba por su cabeza. "La hermana de Erwin es ridículamente inteligente, esta acusación es un chiste incluso aunque sea Omega" concluyo mentalmente Nile recordando fugazmente las veces que había ido con Mike a la casa de Erwin para hacer trabajos escolares y siempre veía a "ese desastre de niña" que era Hanji metida en algún libro eso y que siempre mantuvo el invicto en ajedrez ante ellos tres e incluso su padre.

Disipo aquellas ideas y se centró en ver a Erwin. - ¿La defensa tiene algún alegato ante la acusación? –

\- La defensa no tiene hechos que mostrar, los omegas son seres intelectualmente estúpidos. – Intervino Sanes desde su lugar, con expresión furibunda ante el hecho de que Nile le estuviera dando pie a Erwin para refutar cuando sus órdenes eran lanzar acusación tras acusación.

Zackly golpeo su mazo dos veces. – Se le consigna a la defensa a acallar en los datos irrefutables, los omegas poseen un menor desarrollo intelectual, ninguno sería capaz de tales proezas intelectuales incluso su toma de decisiones es cuestionablemente errática.-

Hanji lo miro con odio mientras mordía su lengua para no gritarle que el único imbécil era él, él y sus cómplices asesinos de omegas. –Calma cariño… - Susurro el sr. Smith tratando de tranquilizarla.

Tras ellos Kenny cerro los puños sintiendo la misma ira crecer en su interior, lo que dijo Zackly le carcomió profundamente, a él que había tomado las decisiones sobre Unicorn durante años y había vencido a tantos Alfas en el complicado tablero de los negocios, y más de 20 inversionistas Alfas y Betas seguían sus órdenes sin dudar un ápice de sus decisiones.

Kenny sintió un ligero tirón de su saco por debajo de la mesa donde nadie veía, mirando hacia un lado observo a Uri que le daba una mirada tranquila, pidiendo que no se alterara y confiara en Erwin y Mike.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua y sintió el impulso de mirar hacia el otro lado donde se topó con la fija mirada del abuelo que los observaba con claro detenimiento. Kenny solo encorvo las cejas al verlo y sin disimulo alguno levanto el dedo medio en su dirección.

Y en la negativa de Zackly Erwin estaba por protestar era claro que el juicio estaba inclinado a condenar a Hanji, cuando una voz al fondo se alzó interrumpiendo. - ¡Magistrado Zackly! Como informantes nos causa expectación sus palabras siendo que la apertura de declarar abierta por el fiscal hacia la defesa en una fase inapelable dentro un juicio además de una muestra de respeto para con la defensa. Disculpe que lo mencione sin permiso pero no creo ser el único recibiendo comentarios de nuestros analistas jurídicos del estudio en vivo. –

Todos se giraron para ver quien hablaba, nuevamente el columnista "metiendo las manos entre el carbón ardiente" el hombre sabía que ya "estaba muerto" seguramente no pasaría de esa noche cuando vio la mirada de Zackly clavarse en él mientras los reporteros alrededor murmuraban sobre el hecho y que la restricción a la defensa era invalida.

Zackly no fue capaz de ocultar su semblante de creciente irritación antes de hablar, pero tampoco podía poner en su contra a los reporteros. – Una interrupción más de parte de los informantes y la sala será desalojada de estos. – Ordeno finalmente.

Erwin procedió a hablar – ¡Tengo alegatos para cada una de las acusaciones!

1 - Ocultar su clasificación asiéndose pasar por Beta: Debido a la naturaleza de esto la respuesta corresponde a Mike como representante de Levi Ackerman.

2- Ingresar a una institución educativa para Alfa y Betas con una clasificación falsa y ahora con la acusación de hacer trampa en los exámenes: El ingreso a la institución fue una decisión en base a la información que será dada por Mike. Y sobre hacer trampa es una falacia Hanji Zoe es una mujer sumamente inteligente y esto puede ser probado no solo de forma escrita a través de uno o varios exámenes, incluso aceptaría una prueba de IQ además de que no existen estudios reales y probados sobre una relación entre clasificación e inteligencia.

3- Ocupar el lugar de un estudiante matriculándose en la prestigiada universidad de Sina siendo una Omega, cuando dicha institución educativa es solo y para Alfas o Betas: Solo puedo afirmar que Hanji se ganó ese lugar por mérito propio y refiero a lo ya dicho.

3- Tener comportamientos agresivos fuera de su jurisdicción de comportamiento Omega: Eso está fuera de lugar. Hanji es una persona amable y sociable.

Y sobre las ultimas 3 acusaciones ella no se ha burlado de nadie ni perjudicado a la sociedad de ninguna forma, Hanji Zoe es una Omega que quiere igualdad para los omegas en una sociedad que los demerita y trata como personas de segunda clase, creo "Alas de la libertad" para que ocurriera un cambio, uno que esta sociedad retrograda necesita. –

Afirmo Erwin con fuerza y con tal timbre de voz que poco falto para que los presentes no involucrados con lo que sucedía realmente se levantaran a aplaudirle tal discurso.

Nile iba a contestar cuando el mismo Sanes se levantó y coloco frente a Erwin. - ¡Basta! La abogacía no son discursos patéticamente idealistas, Zoe es una criminal y si no puede conocer su lugar como Omega debe ser eliminada antes de que "infecte" a otros con sus ideas absurdas y sin un respaldo real NADA de lo que digas la librara. – Soltó en la cara del rubio. Erwin solo lo miro sin inmutarse.

\- Si el fiscal nombrado de este juicio no tiene nada que agregar desearía pasar a la información que Mike requiere presentar. – Respondió finalmente Erwin con un tono tan afilado que Sanes sintió temor ante el rubio Alfa superior, era claro que Erwin estaba usando trazas de "la voz" en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Nile parecía curiosamente tranquilo aun ante la situación, la presencia de Mike y su anuncio de representar a Levi era más que información suficiente para él, ahora podía pensar que probablemente Levi aparecería en cualquier momento y todo quedaría en que "su Omega era muy inquieta y había hecho un caos, es más estaba prácticamente seguro de que Hanji probablemente le fue entregada a él de alguna forma". Así que solo restaba el asunto del sr. Smith.

\- Bien antes de la intervención del abogado Mike desearía puntualizar que aún están los cargos hacia el sr. Smith.-

\- Alentar y cubrir la identidad de una Omega facilitando que se hiciera pasar por Beta.

\- Falsificar documentos oficiales para que ingresara en la institución Rose.

\- Falsificar documentos de registro de clasificación.

\- Uso indebido del poder que le otorgaba su puesto como decano.

Mike se emparejo con Erwin mientras acomodaba las hojas entre sus manos y en ello estaba cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente llamando la atención de todos una vez más para observar que quien entraba era Zeke.

La mirada de este se cruzó con la de Erwin y se mantuvieron fijas mientras Zeke realizaba el recorrido de la puerta a uno de los laterales del frente. Zackly observo la llegada Zeke y lo examino rápidamente para poder tener una suposición de lo que había ocurrido, había llegado ya con bastante retraso lo que podía significar que Levi pudo causar problemas, pero con Zeke ahí podía pasar a lo que habían planeado.

Mike se aclaró la voz para retomar la atención de los demás y comenzó a hablar. – Mi explicito deseo es dar a conocer datos de suma relevancia y peso para este juicio en contra de Hanji Zoe y su padre por lo que seré claro y sin ambigüedades al respecto.

Hanji Zoe es la omega de Levi Ackerman, marcada y entregada a él en todos los aspectos de la palabra. Dicho esto procedo a marcar los aspectos que demeritarían las acusaciones realizadas a ambos.

Hanji era una jovencita de recién cumplidos 15 años cuando se encontró por primera vez con Levi Ackerman que en ese momento contaba con 17 años cumplidos, ella aun no comenzaba a segregar el aroma de su condición omega sin embargo las feromonas ya se encontraban en su sangre y Levi siendo un Alfa tipo A y superior aunque aún muy joven fue capaz de percibir un ligero trazo del aroma de Hanji quedando prendado de ella. Esto fue transmitido a su tutor Kenny Ackerman y Uri Reiss que siempre fungió como una clara influencia. –

Comenzó a relatar Mike desconcertando un poco a Erwin debido a que Mike estaba incluyendo a Uri en el relato que habían planeado para ese momento aun con ello no interrumpiría lo que Mike decía.

\- Una vez Levi expreso su interés por Hanji, se procedió a localizar al tutor de ella, él sr. Smith su padre adoptivo, a quien se le solicito "la mano" de Hanji para Levi, y él como padre preocupado por su niña pero conocedor de la ley que apoyaría los deseos de un alfa sobre un omega cedió a su pequeña con claras condiciones.

Levi no podría tocarla sexualmente ni marcarla hasta que ella fuera formal y físicamente una mujer en toda regla, mayor de edad y consiente que pertenecía a un Alfa y se debía a este, por su parte la parte adquisitoria se mostró disconforme con una situación no por que Hanji tuviera algo de malo si no que si se emparejaría con Levi Ackerman debía de ser una omega destacable no simplemente la omega que engendrara a su descendencia.

La omega de Levi tendría que estar a su altura por lo que determinaron que ella debería tener una excelente formación, consideraron el uso de maestros particulares pero eso la hubiera hecho tímida al estar siempre en casa. Con esto quiero llegar a que la decisión de hacerla pasar por Beta fue la de su comprador, conllevando las acciones realizadas por el sr. Smith. –

Erwin solo miraba a Mike, su declaración había sido excelente y concisa aunque había algo que llamo su atención, Mike no menciono ni una sola vez a Kenny como comprador de Hanji, mientras que procuro decir siempre "el comprador". Aquello para el rubio no era otra cosa que un indicativo de que debía de prepararse para algo inesperado que tal vez surgió en el último momento.

Nile fue el primero en reaccionar, apilo sus hojas con acusaciones y dio media vuelta hacia su lugar, "ya está hecho, esto se acabó, pónganle un collar y mándensela a Ackerman". Pensó considerando que ya solo quedaban los escándalos mediáticos pero ese ya no era su trabajo.

Los reporteros comenzaron a hablar frente a sus cámaras, todos afirmando lo sucedido y a la espera de poder recibir copias de los papeles de compra de Hanji para completar sus notas, para ellos todo era ahora asunto de un enorme y jugoso escándalo, Hanji había sido comprada de niña para dársela a Levi como una doncella virginal a espera de su Alfa, "el cotilleo" más consumido por los medios generales pasando por "Unicorn apoyo un fraude estudiantil para complacer al futuro dueño de la empresa cuando aún era solo un adolecente", material para las mesas de debate sociales y normas políticas en relación a la enorme libertad de los Alfas superiores. Y claro el tema más polémico para que los estudiosos también tengan con que entretenerse "Una Omega había demostrado que sus capacidades eran iguales a las de cualquier Alfa dotado de gran inteligencia" y abría revolución social sí o sí.

Sin embargo el juicio no había terminado aún y la sala del juzgado estaba por convertirse en una "plazuela con cadalso**". Zackly golpeo fuertemente el mazo sobre la superficie de madera y hablo de forma atronadora valiéndose de la voz.

\- Desacredito la argumentación de Mike Zacharius como representante de Ackerman. Zoe y su padre corresponden a una sentencia por infringir las leyes de esta sociedad, y a menos que sea el mismo Levi Ackerman el que se presente frente a este estrado la corte se niega aceptar la declaratoria de cualquier involucrado. –

\- Y ¿Qué hay de los documentos presentados? el contrato de compra y el comprador. Esos aspectos son igualmente válidos. – Reclamo esta vez Uri usando igualmente la voz para sorpresa de todos y tención al tratarse de la voz de un Alfa superior aunque nadie lo supiera.

Zackly miro a Uri un momento antes de lograr reenfocarse. – A lugar Reiss. Esta corte no admitirá nada fuera de lo pedido.- Ordeno Zackly mientras Sanes se colocaba al frente, para hablar.

\- ¿Cuál es el caso de defender tanto a una sucia Omega? ¿Acaso hay algo más que oculten de ella? Tal vez sus documentos de compra son falsos.- Agrego Sanes de forma insidiosa.

\- Levi y Hanji además de ser Alfa y Omega están casados y tengo el acta así como el registro para probarlo. Intervino Mike tratando de mantener la compostura.

Zackly negó con la cabeza. – Tal registro es imposible, a menos que sea una falsificación y con ello todo lo que dijiste antes queda demeritado. Traigan a Levi aquí y entonces tal vez creamos lo que han dicho.

Uri volvió a gruñir esta vez secundado por Kenny ante el hecho de que ellos tenían a Levi secuestrado, y estaban usando una sucia forma de imposibilitarlos, era claro que ya no les importaba que los reporteros estuvieran escuchando o las cámaras gravando.

Zackly centro su atención en Uri y hablo con un tono afilado - Sr. Uri usted parece demasiado interesado en probar la "inocencia" de esta Omega ¿tiene intereses de por medio? Ya sabe que si hay algo entonces se tendrá que exponer TODO, sr. Uri químico en jefe de Unicorn y me atrevo a decir que "medico" de casos particulares ocasionalmente. – Termino por pronunciar ya mostrando una clara amenaza con respecto al pasado de Uri "ayudando" en el círculo.

Uri gruño de nuevo y la sala comenzó a llenarse del aroma a café, feromonas claramente territoriales y agresivas. Kenny tomaría la palabra ante la presencia del aroma debido a que siempre mantenían la "cortina" con aquel aroma, pero Uri se le adelanto.

\- Tal vez no me importa que todos sepan que "fui medico un tiempo". –

Zackly miro y guardo silencio, la amenaza es clara, Uri parecía muy dispuesto a abrir la "llave" de toda la porquería en ese momento.

Erwin y Mike también lo notaron el más alto se notó tenso Erwin solo retrocedió dos pasos junto a su maletín. Si todo iba a explotar que ocurriera, aun un tenían a las cámaras transmitiendo y su cerebro trabajaba a mil en aquel momento.

Repentinamente una nueva voz se alzó desde el lateral - ¡Silencio Uri!, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿Es que no te basta con dejarte coger por Ackerman? ¿También te dedicas a cubrir omegas culpables?

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del sr. Reiss, Uri miro a su padre era claro que estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para que no saliera a flote el verdadero motivo de aquel juicio. Ahora todos los ojos miraron sin pensarlo demasiado a Kenny y Uri.

Kenny se levantó y extendió los brazos para comenzar a hablar con voz fuerte y clara, no dejaría que las cosas se desviaran así tuviera que exponerse, después de todo era conocido que Kenny Ackerman podía ser "descarado" y mordaz al hablar que más daba, el padre de Uri no podría tapar nada con una jugada tan rastrera como esa.

Cuando Kenny se levantó miro unos segundos al abuelo cuya expresión era seria y pudo ver como sus labios se movían en una línea corta. "No lo hagas".

Kenny se giró hacia las mismas cámaras y hablo. – Si, eso es verdad Uri y yo somos pareja desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Y qué? no le debemos explicaciones a nadie por ello, aquí las únicas explicaciones que se deben es ¿por qué quieren desviar el tema de este juicio? Tal vez los reporteros les interese el tema de porque mi sobrino Levi no se ha presentado en este juicio pero tal vez la respuesta la tienen los mismos magistrados. – Exclamo ahora girándose hacia Zackly y Sanes.

Zackly acomodo sus lentes manteniendo la vista en la de Kenny, los ojos grises se clavaron como afiladas cuchillas. – Silencio señor Kenny su comentario esta fuera de lugar, si su sobrino no ha aparecido en este juicio es claro que en realidad no le interesa la Omega Zoe, cuanto más si esta ha estado a su disposición, simplemente pudo haberse cansado ya de ella, y la única forma de evitar que la ley se cumpla es que el Alfa superior se presente y declare. No haya Alfa no hay indulgencia para esta Omega ni si padre. –

Sanes se adelantó impulsado por la exasperación. – Lo que deberíamos hacer es dejar de perder el tiempo, encierren al viejo decano y corten el cuello de esa Omega asquerosa. Omegas como ella son los que solo ocasionan problemas a nuestra respetable estructura social.-

\- ¡Ya cállese cerdo asqueroso! – La fuerte voz que pronuncio aquello se acompañó de un seco golpe sobre la mesa frente a ella, Hanji se había levantado y miraba con claro enojo a ambos magistrados. – Estoy harta de escuchar como denigran a los omegas con cada palabra que escupen, este juicio es solo su tapadera para lo que en verdad sucede…- Continuo la castaña cuando Moblit la tomo por los hombros. – Hanji calma por favor esto se está tornando muy mal.

Sanes se giró hacia la castaña y gruño mientras pronunciaba - ¡Silencio! como te a través a hablar, ¡tú no eres más que la ramera que complacía a Ackerman!- Tras aquello avanzo hacia la castaña con intención de una agresión física. Pero la prepotencia de Sanes cayó estrepitosamente al suelo cuando su paso fue cerrado.

Erwin bloqueo su avance y sin mediar palabra le gruño abiertamente mostrando sus incisivos mientras sus feromonas territoriales emanaban, Sanes se paralizo ante aquello, el rubio era imbatible cuando usaba su labia pero era claro que si se metían con su "pequeña hermana" no dudaría en usar medios físicos, Sanes sabía que no podía ponerse de esa forma contra Erwin, el rubio fácilmente podría tirarle más de un diente de un solo golpe.

\- Tu hermana no tiene valor alguno…- Gruño antes de retroceder tratando de no parecer tan patético.

Aquello ocurría cuando una figura más se adentró al área frente al juzgado mientras hablaba de una forma tranquila pero perceptiblemente irritante para los demás, se trataba de Zeke.

\- De todas formas Ackerman no vendrá, es claro que tiene mejores cosas de que ocuparse que una simple Omega, aunque sería un lastima sacrificar tan brillante mente aunque este en el cuerpo de una Omega. Hanji es una chica muy problemática y eso en un omega es definitivamente un problema, aunque su caso es aislado, todos aquí a favor o en contra de lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora sabemos que los Omegas no son muy inteligentes.

Lose claramente, incluso teniendo yo mismo un hermano omega. Los omegas pueden ser bellos, adorables, sensuales, pequeños bocados de pecado, pero nunca inteligentes, son tan torpes como encantadores, siempre dependientes de su Alfa. Pequeñas bellezas estúpidas. – Pronuncio ahora mirando a Hanji quien en respuesta le dio un siseo acompañado de una mirada llena de furia.

Aun par de metros de ella Kenny se sintió igualmente ofendido por aquel sínico discurso, estaba harto de que siempre se les llamara "estúpidos" como si ser Omega fuera para ellos sinónimo de algún tipo de retraso mental grave.

Zackly miro a Zeke y su "oportunamente" mal intencionado discurso, era bueno para inclinar a los demás a ver su opinión como algo cierto y se alegraba que hubiera llegado. – Ciertamente el sr. Zeke tiene razón en sus palabras, Zoe es un caso aislado de inteligencia en un Omega, aunque es claro que todo este tiempo ha recibido ayuda de los Alfas que la rodean, si no fuera así nunca habría podido llegar tan lejos, JAMAS he visto a un Omega levantar algo verdaderamente admirable por sus propios medios. –

Sanes continuo aquello asiéndose a su ofensiva forma de expresarse para con los omegas. – Zoe solo está usando a su favor el conocimiento que le han facilitado otros, no considero que ella sea realmente inteligente. Los Omegas jamás aran algo de lo que los Alfa se sorprendan. No me imagino a un Omega intentando tener una empresa propia o siquiera un puesto administrativo, por mucho que ustedes quieran hacer ver a Zoe como un genio, ella depende completamente de un Alfa y sin ese Alfa no es nada, igual que cualquier omega.-

Kenny mostro una faz completamente seria. - ¿Qué cosa tendría que hacer un Omega para cerrar sus asquerosas bocas? – Pronuncio de forma seca.

Sanes enarco una ceja mirándolo y con tono de burla hablo. – Sería interesante ver como un Omega intenta formar su propio negocio y no fracasar tres semanas después.-

Kenny frunció el ceño con hartazgo. – Los Omegas no les es permitido iniciar ningún tipo de negocio propio** siempre han sido obligados a trabajar para Betas y Alfas, y en toda esta jodida ciudad y en casi cualquier otro lado están restringidos. Sin embargo en esta ciudad hay un negocio que si pertenece a un Omega… -

Pronuncio haciendo que Uri y el abuelo lo miraran ambos con una sensación de alarma. Uri quiso tomarlo por el saco para que no se moviera pero este se soltó con el avanzar de Kenny, el abuelo se levantó y trato de hacer contacto visual con Kenny pero este se dirigía hacia las cámaras.

\- Mierda… Kenny cierra tu maldita boca…- Gruño entre dientes el abuelo saliendo del área donde ese encontraba.

Pero Kenny ya se posaba frente a las lentes. – Aquí y ahora Yo soy Kenny Ackerman Alfa tipo A con rango superior, "El Alfa por sobre los Alfas". El dueño de Unicorn, y frente a mi cientos de Alfas han bajado la cabeza para no cruzar su mirada con la mía, prefieren someterse antes que tenerme como enemigo. –

Y tras aquello alzo su mano derecha y froto con una sola y fuerte fricción el área de su nuca dejando parcialmente descubierta la marca que todo Omega emparejado poseía.

Todos frente, atrás o a través de las cámaras enmudecieron.

**-o-O-o-**

**Lugar indeterminado.**

Eren abrió lentamente los ojos, el cuerpo entero le dolía como si cada uno de sus músculos se hubiera acalambrado, incluso aun percibió un incómodo hormigueo sobre la piel de su espalda. Se apoyó pesadamente en sus brazos cayendo de frente de forma torpe cuando estos se doblaron bajo su peso.

Se quedó así unos segundos hasta que su vista se aclaró, estaba sobre un camastro estructurado solo por tubos de aluminio y una superficie tejida de nailon que hacía de base para el cuerpo. Miro al frente y reconoció a Levi sentado en otro camastro igual.

La expresión del pelinegro era seria mientras permanecía en silencio con los brazos sobre las piernas, pudo reconocer que seguía con la misma ropa de hospital puesta pantalón suelto y camiseta amplia ambos blancos además de tener los pies descalzos.

El castaño al fin pudo incorporarse sentándose en el camastro, miro a Levi pero guardo silencio un par de minutos antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió…?-

Levi lo miro sin cambiar su expresión. – Te electrocutaron con un inmovilizador, después nos trajeron a esta celda, el lugar donde estamos parece estar bajo tierra, un sótano tal parece, has estado inconsciente bastante tiempo al menos han pasado 3 horas… -

Eren se levantó con algo de esfuerzo para acercarse a las rejas aun que lo único que se veía eran dos espacios más acondicionados como celdas igual a esa, un pasillo y al final una puerta cerrada.

\- Zeke hablo de "incluirte" en una fiesta que darán para sus clientes… Es claro que piensan deshacerse de ti, probablemente la idea es matarme cuando vengan por ti así que ese será la única oportunidad que tendremos de escapar, estuve revisando la celda y es sólida como esas rejas…- Explicaba Levi cuando repentinamente sintió como una sensación de ansiedad se ponderaba de él.

Eren lo miro sin saber que hacer era claro que estaba sintiendo algo. Lo que era cierto, Hanji se encontraba ahora sumamente ansiosa, había estado percibiendo que su omega se encontraba con una mezcla de ira, frustración e incertidumbre pero en aquel momento era como si Hanji hubiera sido invadida por una enorme cantidad de adrenalina.

Levi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su Omega lo necesitaba y él estaba atrapado en aquella jaula de hierro y concreto. Pero debía de tratar de conservar la calma además ella no podría estar sola, sabía que en el lugar estarían Kenny, Uri, además confiaba plenamente en que Erwin no la dejaría sola.

Eren quiso hablar pero en ese momento la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió, entraron dos figuras.

Estas eran dos mujeres una era Pieck y la otra una rubia de ojos azules, Pieck llevaba dos charolas, con platos de comida las cuales deslizo por la parte baja de la reja que tenía un pequeño paso rectangular formado por la misma unión de barrotes que permitía el paso de dichas charolas con platos para dejarlos en el suelo.

Levi miro a Pieck unos segundos pero su atención se centró en la mujer rubia su lado, esta a su vez lo miro un momento casi con desinterés para después clavar sus ojos en Eren a quien dirigió una mirada seria cargada de desprecio, torció ligeramente su mueca. Los ojos de Levi pasaron a ver a Eren notando como él le regresaba la mirada a la rubia, los ojos verdes del castaño eran serios y altivos repentinamente este golpeo la reja en el lugar donde la mujer rubia se encontraba haciendo que esta saltara hacia atrás de forma torpe por el movimiento repentino de Eren.

\- Espero que en la noche te vendan al peor sujeto posible. – Gruño la rubia y salió del lugar con expresión de desagrado.

Pieck solo la miro salir antes de hablar. – Coman, vendré por las charolas más tarde. – Después se alejó sin agregar más.

Levi se pasó una mano por el cabello concentrándose en las emociones que sentía nuevamente, Hanji parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco. Después miro a Eren.

\- ¿Conoces a esa mujer?, tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes-

\- Seguramente si la ha visto antes y creo que ya sé dónde estamos – Respondió Eren. – Esa mujer se llama Dina Fritz, es la madre de Zeke y la primera esposa de mi padre.

Levi solo lo miro con duda pero no cuestiono nada, dejando que el castaño hablara si eso quería.

Eren se sentó nuevamente en el camastro gruñendo un poco. – Es la madre de Zeke estaba casada con mi padre y Zeke era solo un niño cuando ciertas cosas pasaron; ella es Beta, mi padre Alfa… mi madre es omega.

Mi padre conoció a mi madre y quedó prendado de su aroma de omega, si dejamos todo el mandito drama fuera el resumen seria que mi padre se separó de ella para casarse con mi madre, yo nací poco después, debido a que fui concebido antes de "los trámites legales" de separación y nuevo matrimonio. Así que ella odia a mi madre y a mi claro, siempre ha tenido opiniones desagradables sobre los omegas, además de que el que yo lo sea es solo una de sus escusas para decir que mi padre se separó de su "familia verdadera" para estar con una omega que le dio "un patético" hijo también omega.

Además de que es claro que papá la frecuenta bastante y mi madre es solo "su instinto cumplido" como Alfa, además de que la mantiene alejada viviendo en otro lugar donde "no incomode" a su primera familia. – Una vez dicho aquello Eren solo miro al suelo con gesto agrio y los dientes apretados.

Levi no respondió nada ante lo escuchado después de todo era un asunto serio e incómodo de tratar, aunque aún faltaba que el castaño explicara más. – Dijiste que creías saber dónde estamos. –

Eren miro un momento las charolas con comida torciendo los labios. – Debemos de estar en la mansión de los Fritz, Dina Fritz es descendiente de una familia real europea, no conozco toda su línea familiar pero tienen títulos nobiliarios, la madre de Zeke tiene ascendencia real que le permitirá subir al trono de una región en particular así que el idiota de Zeke tiene el título de príncipe. Aunque el punto es que los Fritz tienen una mansión en esta zona está a unas 2 horas de la ciudad en una área de colinas, la llegue a ver por fuera solo un par de veces cuando era niño y mi padre venía a ver a Dina, lamentablemente me traía con él, pero nunca entre siempre me dejaba en el auto esperando, a veces por horas.

Solo una vez pude conocer una parte del patio frontal cuando Zeke me lo mostro, pero por el largo recorrido en que me trajo ahora en la cajuela, el despacho donde estaba mi padre, la cantidad de escaleras que recorrí y claro la presencia de Dina podría asegurar que estamos en la mansión Fritz no tendría nada de extraño que tenga este sótano adema de que se nota que lo volvieron celdas hace poco. – Finalizo Eren mirando a Levi.

El pelinegro asintió despacio, lo dicho por el castaño tenía sentido, además de que ahora recordaba de donde había visto a Dina Fritz antes, en unas notas de sociales de una revista.

Eren ladeo la cabeza un poco y sonrió sin humor en su gesto. – Hay otro detalle curioso, supongo que no es importante y que la mitad de los involucrados no pretenden mencionarlo. –

Levi enarco una ceja esperando oír que más podría develar el castaño.

\- La madre de Zeke, Dina Fritz es prima en segundo o tercer grado del sr. Uri. –

Levi frunció el ceño dejando salir un -¿Qué?-

Eren movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. – Los Fritz y los Reiss provienen de la misma familia de origen. Tienen el mismo "tronco" en su árbol genealógico. Es decir sus abuelos eran hermanos. Pero mientras uno se quedó en Europa conservando sus títulos y viviendo de ellos, el otro migro a América para hacer fortuna propia, cuando lo hizo el padre de ambos le dijo que si se alejaba de la familia era definitivo, él lo hizo incluso cabio su apellido a "Reiss", aunque claro el lazo sanguíneo permanece.-

Levi parpadeo un par de vez, si bien la información no era relevante para su situación si era algo raro de escuchar. - ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que él simio rubio de Zeke y Uri son parientes?-

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

Levi tenso los labios un poco y un cumulo de ideas se agolpo en su cabeza, Uri nunca menciono tal cosa con respecto a su pasado y origen familiar. Aunque claro él no sabe que Zeke es hijo de Dina Fritz lo que los vincula sanguíneamente, tal vez se estaba comiendo la cabeza pensando de mas pero algo en su pecho se contrajo con la sensación de que esa información debió de haber sido conocida antes, de alguna manera un mal presentimiento comenzó a carcomerlo, debían escapar de ahí a como diera lugar.

\- Oye Eren… ¿Cómo sabes toda esta información? – Cuestiono Levi.

Eren se había levantado para examinar la comida de los platos olfateando uno de ellos. – Seguramente esta envenenada…- Murmuraba cuando escucho la pregunta de Levi. – Lo sé porque Zeke no perdía oportunidad de hablar de su "título de príncipe" y como eso hacía que las mujeres se rindieran a sus pies. Siempre ha sido un soberbio por tener "sangre real" y en algún momento me conto lo de los Reiss y los Fritz, claro está que no se acercaría al sr. Uri es obvio que el sr. Uri conserva su distancia con el resto de su familia.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Notas:**

**Plazuela con cadalso:** Una forma para decir que aran acusaciones y actuaran de forma arbitraria para cumplir su objetivo aprovechándose de su poder y posición buscando eliminar a quien les cause problemas justificándose en que "ellos son la ley".

**Ningún tipo de negocio propio: **En la sociedad Omegaverse suele ocurrir que a los omegas no se les permiten varias cosas, en este caso no se les permite tener un negocio propio que tenga perspectiva a crecer, generalmente se les considera incapaces de manejar algo a mayor grado. Además de que se considera "riesgoso" para ellos debido a que al ser omegas son fácilmente vulnerados por Alfas con lo que dicho negocio siempre estaría en riesgo por lo que "no valía la pena" dejarlo tener un negocio.

En otros casos también se le impide realizar acabos otras series de acciones que requieran trámites o el respaldo de un Alfa. Por ejemplo en capítulos anteriores Eren menciona algo de esto él tiene licencia de conducir por que Zeke firmo como "su responsable", vive en su "propio departamento" por qué esta esta arrendado a nombre de su padre pero no de él, cuando el menciona que quiere comprar un auto propio dice que en las concesionarias no se lo venden por que no tiene un Alfa que lo respalde para poder tener un auto.

Por otra parte los lugares que si les arrendar a Omegas solos se encuentran en determinadas zonas que normalmente son unidades habitacionales únicamente para omegas. Las mejor organizadas llegan a contar incluso con vigilancia que pagan los mismos omegas para evitar la entrada de Alfas extraños o ajenos al lugar.

Un Omega solo puede hacerse de un a casa o departamento propio por dos medios, que sus padres (betas o alfas) se las dejen como herencia, la otra seria que estos mismo o un Alfa la compre o la tenga como propia y se la ceda poniendo los documentos a su nombre.

También existen lugares de vivienda pertenecientes a empresas que contratan omegas brindándoles un lugar para vivir a cambio de su trabajo además les dan un sueldo base establecido por la ley. Normalmente estos lugares reciben a omegas solos o que están en riesgo (no marcados escapando de algún Alfa). Debido a que las empresas que poseen este tipo de modalidad son solo las más grandes, (como Unicorn aquí) pueden ampararse en la ley de privacidad empresarial y no revelar sus plantillas de trabajadores omegas en estas zonas, con lo que es un buen lugar para omegas en dichos casos, nadie sabe que están ahí. (Por ejemplo las granjas de plantas medicinales que contratan omegas que pueden vivir ahí mismo). En el caso de Historia nunca abrían sabido que estaba ahí si no les hubiera dicho la abadesa y pudieron hablar con ella porque Kenny siendo el dueño dio la orden.

Nuevamente notas largas… Perdón si a alguien le resulta incómodo, es que el mundo omega verse es bastante amplio aunque solo solemos ver el tema Alfa-Beta-Omega en los fics, sus datos sociales me parecen muy interesantes (claro su uso es variado según el ficker y como quiera plasmarlo en su historia, algunos describen sociedades muy crudas otros más relajadas).

**Comentarios :D**

**Maisis11** Levi y Eren planeando como escapar, revelándose datos no previstos, las chicas están cerca muy, muy cerca. ;).

Nile ha notado que todo eso está mal y algo más pasa, pero los magistrados han actuado de forma malintencionada. Creen que Levi seguirá preso pero no se esperan lo que ahora ocurrirá. O y el baby LeviHan está bien pronto será mencionado y claro a papá Alfa no le va a gustar saber que maltrataron así a Hanji.

Cha cha cha chaaaaaannnnn, el mundo está mirando y los sucedido en el juicio nadie lo puede ocultar.

**Dy** Tiene que escapar y ya veremos cómo, o será una huida algo caótica. Erwin ara lo necesario para proteger a su hermanita. El suspenso se acumula sobre todo con la nueva revelación para todos los que observan. Zeke no se escapara de la furia de Levi. ;).

**Furs** Erwin usara todas sus cartas de Alfa superior si es necesario, no dejara que se salgan con la suya, es verdad después de la decepción acepto pasar el tiempo con cualquier chica que quisiera pasar un buen rato :( pero trato de tomarlo de la mejor forma posible, como le dijo a Mike siempre fue claro con ellas de que no quería una relación de pareja.

Las chicas ya están cerca y serán de ayuda para que puedan escapar y sobre todo llegar al tribunal. El juicio se volvió algo completamente corrupto pero pronto veremos que las cosas toman distinto rumbo, Historia y Pixis pronto aparecerán en escena, muy pronto.

Zeke está todo obsesionado con Hanji y cree que con Levi encerrado le será más fácil pero no, esa Omega no está sola.


	38. Cap 38 Cumplir la ley

**Cap. 38 Cumplir la ley.**

**Horas antes aeropuerto de las vegas.**

Ilse y Pixis miraban con expectación una de las pantallas en la sala de espera del aeropuerto así como los demás pasajeros alrededor. Pixis se vea serio, aunque no dudaba de las palabras de Ilse, aun le costaba pensar que Sanes y Zackly tenían las manos dentro de algo tan oscuro como lo mostrado por la reportera, pero las pruebas estaba ahí y eran indiscutibles, el expediente era tan escalofriante que apenas pudo abarcar la idea de lo que sucedía, había tanto material para enterrarlos que era claro que aquel juico era sola la punta de lo que podrían llegar a hacer para salirse con la suya.

Por otra parte estaba la situación de Hanji Zoe y su clasificación, además de que la ausencia de Levi era demasiado extraña y era claro para cualquiera que hubiera visto como se comportaba con Hanji a su lado.

Todas aquellas ideas se desglosaban en su cabeza cuando una voz femenina le hablo de la nada.

\- ¿Ilse langnar y Dot Pixis? –

Ambos miraron a quien preguntaba por ellos encontrándose con una mujer joven, alta y hermosa como una modelo, vestida con un elegante traje sastre color negro, blusa amarilla y un llamativo logo bordado en el saco que era conformado por la silueta de unos labios con una pequeña corona encima en hilo dorado y plata.

\- Soy encargada de la entrada y salida de los productos de "Thouret S.A." para norte américa y la misma señora Thouret ha llamado para que los busque y ambos aborden el jet de regreso, salimos en 20 minutos por favor acompáñenme.

Pixis e Ilse se mostraron un poco extrañados pero accedieron dirigiéndose al área privada del aeropuerto donde se realizaba el movimiento de los aviones únicamente de carga y los vuelos privados. Bajaron hasta una plataforma que cubría la parte final del aeropuerto y tras un ventanal vieron un hermoso jet privado para 12 pasajeros de color rosa suave con líneas plateadas a los lados.

**-o-O-o-**

**Sala de juicios momento actual.**

El mundo entero enmudeció en los siguientes segundos el tiempo pareció congelarse por completo, la imagen de Kenny Ackerman con una marca en su nuca quedaría grababa de forma permanente como una profunda quemadura en aquella sociedad. Kenny era el dueño de Unicorn, Kenny era el "Alfa sobre los Alfas", pero Kenny era un Omega.

Uri se acercó hasta donde Kenny se encontraba, no dijo nada solo lo miro. A su vez Kenny hablo nuevamente. – Un omega sumiso e incompetente no es más que el resultado de la opresión de los Alfas, no somos estúpidos, nuestra capacidad es igual a la de ustedes pero cada maldita persona ha normalizado que los derechos de otros sean pisoteados solo por ser Omegas. –

Zackly tomo su mazo y golpeo la base una sola vez la confusión aún era presente en su rostro cuando hablo. – Kenny Ackerman queda detenido por… por esto… así como su Alfa por encubrirlo.

Sanes apretó los puños tratando de recuperar la compostura. - ¡Todos los reporteros LARGO DE AQUI! ¡AHORA MISMO! – Ordeno – Ackerman debe ser ejecutado ahora mismo.-

Los presentes comenzaron a hablar sin que sus líneas pudieran ser comprendidas pero Sanes avanzo hacia donde estaban Kenny y Uri. - ¡Se ha ordenado que los detengan! ¡Ejecuten a los dos jodidos omegas!- Vocifero pero otra voz se hizo escuchar con tono marcado pero aun sin levantar la voz, la sala se llenó de un nuevo aroma, no era agresivo o territorial si no firme y denotaba la presencia de una figura de autoridad.

El aroma de un Alfa maduro y claramente experimentado que no necesitaba mostrar agresividad para imponerse. – Yo creo que no, si bien mi mente acaba de "explotar" con la confesión del señor Ackerman, nadie va ejecutar a nadie, por la simple razón jurídica de que la señorita Zoe y el sr. Ackerman son Omegas pertenecientes a Alfas superiores y por tanto no pueden ser ejecutados, siempre e creído que los omegas de Alfas superiores son unos mimados que pueden hacer casi de todo mientras su Alfas los dejen, si lo sabré yo que llevo más de 3 décadas casado con mi esposa y Omega, que incluso no quiso ir a las vegas con migo.

Pero claro todo este caos debemos de arreglarlo en un juico legal y limpio.-

Los reporteros y cámaras se movieron de lugar dejando paso libre a quien hablaba que no era otro que Pixis, él e Ilse habían llegado e ingresado al juzgado.

Pixis camino por el pasillo central hasta el frente para quedar delante del estrado donde todos lo miraban. Tras él llego Ilse que sin avisar tomo el micrófono que él columnista sostenía aun sin reaccionar.

La chica pecosa sonrió dio un par de golpecitos al micrófono comprobando que estuviera encendido y sincronizado, camino hasta el frente y dejo que su carismática presencia atrajera las cámaras, al fin en su elemento; la información de noticias que hacían temblar al mundo entero.

\- ¡ESTOY AL AIRE! Ilse langnar informado desde la sala de juicios principal del tribunal, la tención ha explotado con la declaración del sr. Ackerman, el "Alfa sobre los Alfas" es un Omega, y me atrevo a decir que el Omega con más poder que hayan visto mis ojos. Ahora tenemos la presencia del magistrado principal de la corte el respetado Dot Pixis magistrado con más de 30 años de carrera en la corte y Alfa Superior.

Y esto me lleva a señalar que en esta sala de juicios se encuentran 3 de los 4 Alfas superiores que viven en la ciudad. Lo que nos hace preguntarnos ¿Dónde está Levi Ackerman? El Alfa más joven de los 4.

Zackly miro a Pixis ambas miradas eran serias. – Mi estimado Darius Zackly, veo que han pasado muchas cosas en mi ausencia, como siempre digo, "las cosas interesantes siempre suceden cuando no estoy viendo". Pero como una situación así no puede pasarse por alto decidí interrumpir mis vacaciones. Para venir aquí, sabes no fue fácil regresar, pero ya estoy aquí y un caso tan grave debe ser dirigido por el magistrado superior.-

Zackly frunció el ceño. – Tenemos el mismo rango. – Pero Pixis negó con la cabeza en completa calma. – No Zackly mi rango de Alfa es más alto además tengo más experiencia con casos complicados y con tantas vertientes que no se han tocado en el juicio, créeme estuve viendo la transmisión desde que inicio. Quiero ver esos documentos de los que hablo el joven Zacharius, saber dónde está Levi, y claro quiero algunas pruebas rápidas de sangre de la chica Zoe, y de los señores Kenny y Uri. No necesito explicar porque ¿cierto? después de todo Zackly, Sanes somos camaradas en esto de los juicios y saben para que son.

Señor Zacharius, hágame el favor que bajar a la biblioteca del sótano y traerme dos ejemplares del código penal de los años 89, 95, 2010 y actual. Sr. Mike le pido que descargue los mismos tomos en su celular y los tenga listos, vamos a apegarnos a lo escrito. Por cierto nos tomaremos 15 minutos de receso y reanudaremos la sesión conmigo como Juez.

Los medio hagan favor de colocarse en los laterales de la sala, señores Erwin, Mike y Nile acompáñeme un momento a la sala de deliberación deseo hablarles acerca de datos sobre este juicio, ha cierto ¡señorita Ilse por favor mantenga la transmisión! solo son 15 minutos.-

Ilse asintió con expresión tranquila pero sabía de ante mano lo que debía hacer, Pixis le había ordenado previamente que mientras él hablaba con Erwin ella debía de mantener a la vista de todos en Zackly, Sanes y demás implicados para evitar que realizaran otro movimiento, debían de terminar con aquel juicio de forma rápida y limpia para poder actuar en contra del círculo, pero al mismo tiempo debían de ser sumamente cuidadosos para que ellos no previeran que Pixis ya lo sabía todo aun que era posible que ya lo supusieran.

**Sala de deliberación.**

Los 4 se encontraron dentro de aquella sala cuya función principal era evitar que lo que hablaran dentro fuera escuchado por cualquiera en el exterior de esta.

Pixi miro con seriedad a los tres dirigiéndose primeramente a Nile. – Señor Nile me gustaría saber que función tiene en este juicio, sé que es el fiscal pero que ordenes tiene.- Interrogo Pixis, su nombre no figuraba en la lista de implicados en la investigación del circulo pero no pretendía ser descuidado con algo tan delicado.

Nile dudo unos segundos pero contesto. – Tengo la indicación del magistrado Sanes de mostrar los delitos de Zoe y su padre sin brecha posible para la defensa pero eso no es posible en un juicio balanceado siempre se permite que la defensa aclare ciertos puntos aun que los juicios hacia omegas siempre terminan condenándolo, básicamente nunca he visto uno que no fuera de esa forma, más bien es un "tramite" sin peso para decidir si se le entrega a un Alfa o se le ejecuta. Pero… aquí hay muchas cosas que están manejadas de formas no correctas, sé que soy el fiscal y en realidad no me importa que un omega sea condenado… no te ofendas Erwin. – Agrego mirando al rubio antes de finalizar.- Pero los magistrados se han comportado muy extraño en este caso mentiría si digo que no es obvio que quieren muerta a Hanji. Y honestamente tengo una carpeta con imputaciones para Erwin pero la deje fuera cuando llego presentándose como Alfa superior.

Pixis escucho cada palabra y después miro a Erwin. – Leí lo que la señorita Ilse me entrego, no todo debido al tiempo pero si los puntos importantes. Sin embargo debemos cerrar este juicio ¿Dónde está Levi?- Cuestiono intercalando entre Erwin y Mike.

\- Ellos lo secuestraron, y lo tienen retenido en algún lugar tengo gente buscándolo sin embargo no hemos dicho esa información, podría ser peligroso. Sabemos que está vivo y de alguna forma debe estar "bien" Hanji está marcada por él si hubiera sido dañado o muerto ella ya habría reaccionado. – Explico Erwin.

Pixis asintió con seriedad. – Bien podemos ganar tiempo con ello en especial si hay documentos de por medio, ¿son reales?- Pregunto nuevamente ahora mirando a Mike.

El rubio más alto asintió. – Si, lo son pero las fechas de registro no tienen número de expediente antiguo, admito que es algo que hicimos de forma rápida y reciente.-

Pixis esta vez peino su bigote con los dedos se notaba un tanto preocupado. – Podemos trabajar con ello aun así, pero la situación del sr. Ackerman es más preocupante, se acaba de mostrar como Omega, y es bastante claro que el Alfa superior es Uri sin embargo aunque es claro eso, no tiene un registro y ese es un problema si Zackly o Sanes demandan tal registro inexistente aún podrían exigir condena para este y estoy seguro que se aferraran a lo que puedan, y sabiendo que Uri cubrió a Kenny todo este tiempo no tienen más vinculo que el biológico por la marca pero ningún papel legal y eso será un inconveniente.-

Mike interrumpió en ese punto. – Si existen documentos… Yo… bueno el señor Uri me dijo en secreto que el sr. Kenny era su Omega yo realmente no supe como tomarlo me sorprendió mucho, claro que debía guardar el secreto pero una vez que lo supe él me pidió una serie de documentos, documentos de reclamación y junto a estos un acta de unión Alfa sobre Omega, yo los firme y selle, tengo el rango de juez menor así que son válidos. –

Erwin y Nile miraron con extrañeza a Mike en especial Erwin, no se esperaba que su amigo guardara tal secreto. Pixis asintió. - Está bien, eso servirá pero esto puede complicarse si ellos tienen alguna información que desconozcamos. –

**Lugar indeterminado.**

El automóvil de Mikasa estaba estacionado a un lado de la carretera tras un letrero rodeado de grandes arbusto. Rico observaba por unos binoculares una alta construcción rodeada por un sólido muro que se alzaba varios metros.

\- ¿Ese es el lugar donde tienen a Levi? – Pregunto Mikasa.

Rico afirmo con seriedad. – Si es el lugar indicado por el rastreo que realizo Traute; pero tenemos un gran problema, ese lugar es propiedad de la familia Fritz, son bastante acaudalados y están reconocidos como miembros de una línea real europea. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que estuvieran involucrados en esto. Sera complicado entran a ese lugar. – Rico frunció el ceño ante el problema que tenían frente a ellas.

Mikasa miro al frente sin saber que podrían hacer, ese lugar seguramente tendría seguridad y una amplia vigilancia. – Necesitamos ayuda, aquí solas no conseguiremos nada.-

Rico encendió el auto nuevamente y comenzó a dar la vuelta, Mikasa la miro un momento - ¿Qué haces?-

La rubia acelero a fondo alejándose mientras Mikasa le miraba con gesto molesto. – No ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí, necesitamos ayuda y la necesitamos rápido, ahora Mikasa piensa en que opciones tenemos, ¿Quién podría ayudar? Y sobre todo que sea ahora, el tiempo es un lujo que no tenemos.-

**Juicio.**

Ilse miro como Pixis y los demás salían de la sala de deliberación y comento en un tono claro lo ocurrido en su ausencia de la forma más natural. – Y ahora vemos regresar al magistrado Pixis, y los tres abogados participantes, tras terminar su breve reunión, a su vez los participantes de la parte acusadora tuvieron un corto intercambio de dialogo en una de las mesas laterales de la sala. –

Pixis se encamino hacia el estrado y tomo el lugar que antes ocupaba Zackly, golpeo dos veces el mazo de juez. Junto a él se levantó Anka dándole una discreta sonrisa, la chica era su ayudante personal y miembro de confianza bajo sus órdenes, a quien Pixis había llamado tras conocer todo el asunto de boca de Ilse, Anka debía de estar ahí para poder darle los datos reales del juicio, después de todo aquel juicio había sido planeado cual linchamiento.

Anka le paso las hojas que había redactado durante lo que se llevaba de sesión, subrayando los puntos que sería importante Pixis conociera, poniendo clara atención en la nota escrita en azul. "Se enunciaron acusaciones hacia Zoe, pero no mencionaron ni presentaron pruebas físicas", "Están evitando la comprobación de marca, si ella está marcada no quieren que se mencione". "Es probable que quieran sacarla de aquí, llevándola solo a ella". Pixis volvió a palpar su bigote como siempre hacia cada que analizaba algo.

\- Se retoma la sesión ahora con el Magistrado Dot Pixis en el puesto de Juez. – Anuncio Anka.

\- Bien, señorita Zoe podrá exponer sus argumentos al final de los presentados por la fiscalía y la defensa. Sr. Ackerman, su asunto es sumamente… complejo; y como juez debo ser imparcial por lo que le pido que tome asiento en el área donde se encuentra la señorita Zoe y su padre, está detenido por el momento pero atenderemos su caso en este mismo juicio, ya que tenemos la presencia de su Alfa.

Sr. Erwin y Sr. Mike por favor tengan sus documentos listos para presentar no podemos permitir que haya "fugas" de información o puntos ciegos.

Ahora con respecto a la parte acusatoria, les solicito tengan las pruebas necesarias para sostener las acusaciones, la corte únicamente acreditara las pruebas que pueda ver, de otra forma nos apegaremos a las normas de ley para omegas emparejados, al contar con la presencia de uno de los Alfas involucrados y la representación jurídica del sr. Levi con la presencia del sr. Mike. –

Explico Pixis mientras tomaba uno de los libros que el sr. Zacharius le había traído como ordeno, el libro en cuestión era el mismo año y tomo que a su vez él le había indicado a su hijo Mike que "debía estudiar" y contaba con las leyes que brindaban opciones para los Omegas detenidos.

\- Magistrado Pixis – Llamo la voz de Zackly – Deseamos realizar 3 peticiones apegados a las normativas vigentes del juzgado y detención a Omegas con claro agravante.-

Pixis levanto la vista hacia Zackly mantuvo su expresión serena pero era claro que sus equivalentes de rango en el juzgado intentarían cosas truculentas pero lo que realmente podría complicar las cosas es que se apegaran a normar que se tuvieran que cumplir al punto. Después de todo ellos también conocían la ley y como usarla.

Zackly prosiguió – 1 Retiramos al abogado Nile Dok de la fiscalía y en su lugar se ocupara el Magistrado Djel Sanes, yo mantengo la postura de acusación. Esto lo pedimos a razón de la ley 3 del código penal sobre Omegas que nos brinda la capacidad de remover o replantear los participantes para la adecuada exposición de las leyes infringidas por los acusados.

2 – Solicitamos una postergación del juicio para el día de mañana por la tarde, debido a que solicita formas contundentes en las acusaciones planteadas, el hecho es que al ser una Omega la acusada no se planeó más que el juicio simple por sus crímenes. Y la fiscalía solicita ese aplazamiento para demostrar la valides de lo expuesto.

3 – Exigimos que Levi Ackerman se presente o de lo contrario la Omega sea castigada de la forma correcta por sus crímenes, debido a que este Juicio se inclina claramente a su no ejecución entonces ella tendrá que ser entregada a un Alfa que pueda tener la capacidad de controlar su "apasionado" comportamiento. ESO marca la ley y la conoce Magistrado Pixis.-

Pixis escucho así como cada uno de los presentes, esta vez la parte acusatoria estaba solicitando apegados a la ley y todos esperaban la respuesta de Pixis.

Este miro nuevamente al frente pensando en lo solicitado y la mejor opción que tenía, además que con 24 horas de pausa sería una carrera contra reloj para encontrar a Levi, y tras varios segundos finalmente hablo.

\- Primera petición concedida, la fiscalía pasa a cargo del magistrado Djel Sanes. Segunda petición concedida pero se colocara resguardo a las partes involucradas, después de todo "no queremos que pasen accidentes". Tercera petición únicamente concedida bajo ciertos lineamientos, al ser ella una omega con características bastante peculiares en sus acciones al no ser localizado Ackerman esta solo podrá ser entregada a un miembro Alfa cercano a él.- Señalo con seriedad.

Sanes frunció el ceño ante las trabas que coloco Pixis y hablo de forma molesta. - ¿En que se amparan para tal petición? ella es una omega sin vínculos con él –

Pixi estaba a punto de señalar la revisión de la existencia de la marca pero Uri se le adelanto aun rompiendo el orden de la conversación.

\- ¡La Omega Hanji está marcada por el Alfa Levi Ackerman, además ella está gestando! apenas hace menos de 36 horas yo mismo comprobé la implantación del ovulo fecundado, ella tuvo síntomas de incomodidad y sangrado lo que significa que hubo una adherencia fuerte a la pared del útero y que su cuerpo recibió correctamente el ovulo para su desarrollo.-

Las voces y rumoreo se extendió con rapidez, los miembros del círculo se miraron con velada discreción aun que en el caso de Zeke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño claramente.

Hanji se agacho un poco apenada, ciertamente no pretendía que su bebé fuera anunciado al mundo de esa manera. Erwin y Mike se mantuvieron serios pero el primero sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones.

Pixis miro a Uri, su comentario era perfecto, con ello básicamente Hanji al estar embarazada solo podía ser entregada a un Alfa cercano a Levi con quien compartiera lazos sanguíneos por lo menos durante el tiempo de la gestación y lactancia por seguridad tanto de la madre como del bebé. – Esa información es en verdad relevante sr. Uri, aun que interrumpir en una corte es causa de multa. En tanto a Zoe, su destino se decidirá en su momento. Por ahora ella quedara a resguardo de la corte con un acompañante por seguridad. –

Zeke se mantuvo serio las cosas ahora estaban claramente inclinadas encontrar de ellos y sus planes, pero el aún mantenía un par de jugadas por hacer, pensaba para sí mientras miraba a Uri.

Junto a este Kenny solo había permanecido serio pero sus grises ojos se giraron un momento para ver a su abuelo ahora de pie desde otra posición ¿Lo estaba viendo? No, con solo observarlo con atención pudo notar que el mayor de los Ackerman estaba viendo a Hanji. "¿Acaso le había causado algo el saber que Hanji estaba embarazada de Levi?"

**Lugar indeterminado – Horas más tarde.**

Levi y Eren continuaban esperando y trazando un plan.

\- ¿En verdad crees que eso funcionara? – Cuestiono Levi mirando a Eren.

El castaño sintió con calma. – Sí, estoy seguro de que ya saben que Hanji tiene su marca así que lo dejaran aquí en la celda, cuando ellos me lleven solo deme unos segundos, trate de que no me vean por esos segundos y yo pondré una traba en la reja, ellos pensaran que cerraron pero no será así. – Explico Eren mostrando un pedazo pequeño de metal entre los dedos que no era otra cosa de una parte rota de uno de aquellos pasadores metálicos para cabello.-

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar esas cosas, para abrir cerraduras? – Interrogo Levi con expresión de ligera curiosidad.

Eren coloco el pedazo de metal entre sus dedos y respondió mientras lo miraba. – Cuando era pequeño mi padre solía encerrarme bastante, en el auto, la habitación, su despacho, en cualquier lugar donde no le causara problemas cuando tenía que salir o dejarme en casa, incluso en algunas ocasiones llego a ponerme en un armario. Aprendí por mí mismo a abrir cerraduras simples como de puertas o autos, pero aprendí muchos trucos en internet cuando se trata de candados o cerraduras más complejas como la de esta celda. –

\- ¿Por qué te encerraba?- Cuestiono Levi con una ceja enarcada, la situación era extraña en realidad.

Eren suspiro mientras se recargaba en la pared. – Al principio creí que era para que no lo molestara cuando me llevaba con él cuando iba a ver a la madre de Zeke, lo que era verdad pero en otras las razones eran que en algunas ocasiones le hacían visitas muy particulares que no quería que yo viera, aun así me entere. Alfas pedían sus servicios de forma "privada y discreta" usualmente atendía a los Omegas de esos Alfas, porque estos solían golpearlos o cosas peores, llegue a ver a uno de esos Omegas con un parpado tan inflamado y negro que su ojo era imperceptible, a uno cuyas muñecas estaban en carne viva probablemente por haber estado atado por mucho tiempo…

Desde ese entonces siempre pensé que la mayoría de los Alfas eran una mierda, cuando supe yo era Omega decidí que nunca aceptaría a uno. Su sola presencia y aroma me molestaba.-

Levi solo lo miro un momento. - ¿Qué hay de Mikasa? ¿Estas actuando con ella?

Eren relajo su semblante. – Mikasa es la primera Alfa con un aroma que no es desagradable para mí, ella es tan encantadora a mis sentidos.-

Su conversación se cortó con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, unos paso se acercaron y vieron a dos personas colocarse frente a la reja, aquellos eran Yelena y Porco. La mujer saco un arma y apunto a Levi mientras soltaba una orden.

\- Contra la pared Ackerman. – Pero Levi no se movió de su posición, Yelena repitió la orden pero el varón continuo sin moverse.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que los derribe a ambos?- Pregunto Eren con cierta sorna en la voz.

\- Mantén la boca cerrada omega, cuando estés como carne en venta no tendrás tantas ganas de parlotear.- Respondió Porco extendiendo un collar y unas esposas.

Eren entrecruzo los dedos un momento en un gesto simple pero realmente acomodo su pequeño instrumento a usar, mientras se levantaba.

Se acercó a la puerta y no se movió más, Porco y Yelena lo miraron con desconfianza pero continuaron, la reja se abrió y cuando las esposas eran preparadas Eren dio un paso al frente "recargándose" en la reja, Porco lo sostuvo por la ropa frontal considerando que eso sería un intento de escape y en aquel momento Levi hablo con un tono alto usando la voz.

\- ¿El imbécil de Zeke está aquí ahora? Quiero quede la cara, ese cobarde jamás tendrá a mi hembra ¿acaso ya se dio cuenta que ella tiene mi marca?-

Aquellas palabras sonaron con fuerza logrando que ambos lo miraran, Eren se sintió estremecido por la voz pero continuo con su plan hundiendo aquel pequeño pedazo de metal en la abertura del seguro del lado de la puerta esperando que la posición fuera correcta.

Ni Yelena o Porco respondieron y solo apresuraron las cosas Eren fue esposado con la manos en la espalda pero el collar no podía ser colocado debido a que el castaño aun mantenía puesto el que él mismo había colocado. De igual forma fue llevado de forma poco amable por Porco a través del pasillo mientras Yelena corría la reja que debía de cerrarse simplemente con aquello, se escuchó un clic metálico y la rubia se alejó sin mirar nada más.

Levi espero a que los pasos se perdieran tras la puerta y después se levantó no sabía si lo planeado por el castaño habría servido pero debía comprobarlo y si no fuera así entonces tendría que esperar, estaba seguro que Zeke volvería.

Sin embargo cuando tomo los barrotes halando hacia el sentido de apertura la reja cedió abriéndose mientras el pequeño trozo de pasador metálico caí al suelo completamente deformado.

Eren había colocado aquel pedazo de metal en la hendidura donde debía entrar el seguro que cerraba la puerta y cuando Yelena la cerro el clic escuchado había sido el trozo de metal doblándose pero impidiendo que el seguro cerrara. Levi estaba libre de la celda.

**-o-**

Eren era llevado por otro pasillo cruzando aun lado de lo que era un amplio salón donde se notaba eran terminados los últimos arreglos de lo que parecía "una fiesta". "La fiesta que Zeke le había mencionado a Levi" pensó Eren mientras caminaba a marchas forzadas por los empujones de Porco.

Cruzaron junto a una puerta de dos hojas parcialmente abierta donde había varios individuos, el castaño giro su vista hacia adentro y distinguió a dos personas una era Floch que estaba dando la espalda hacia él por lo que no lo vio mientras hablaba con la segunda persona que estaba de frente a donde Eren cruzaba, la mirada de este individuo se cruzó con la de Eren asiendo que ambos se reconocieran. El primero abrió los ojos con sorpresa pronunciando en pensamiento "¿Ese es Eren?", mientras el castaño solo gruño muy bajo -¿Por qué él está aquí?... ¿acaso es parte de esta mierda?

Floch se giró al notar la mirada de quien lo acompañaba pero ya no vio a ninguno de los tres que cruzaron.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Comentarios:**

**Maisis11:** Las cosas se ponen difíciles a cada momento en la corte :O pero calma ahora tienen apoyo aun que deben moverse rápido, el mundo entero esta escandalizado con Hanji y Kenny, finalmente como Kenny dijo "Quería mostrarle al mundo que su opinión sobre los omegas esta errónea" y mira nada más, Al mundo le ha dado un shock XD.

Papá Alfa esta fuera de la jaula hora de causar un poco de caos XD XD XD, la sinopsis ocurrirá aunque aún hay un par de cosas para que se cumpla.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Furs:** Kenny termino de hacer que la polémica explotara, los que miran han tenido casi un colapso con su revelación, ahora se verán las reacciones en general. Levi al fin esta fuera de la jaula y es momento de que muchas cosas pasen en esa fiesta.

En efecto ahora que el circulo sabe que Kenny es Omega quedran hacer "algo al respecto", es momento que Uri tome su papel como Alfa.

Los refuerzos han llegado con Pixis e Ilse pero aún tienen una situación difícil que afrontar.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Gato de agua:** :D Gracias :D Hanji es tan fuerte siendo ella misma pero sip a su vez necesita de Levi para sentirse fortalecida, ambos son uno apoyándose y complementándose. El omega verse también me llamo la atención sé que la mayoría es material yaoi por eso mismo quise hacer un fic omegaverse hetero XD quería ver como funcionara en ellos.

Con Kenny la situación se complico bastante porque claro todos lo han visto siempre como un fuerte Alfa y ahora el caos tras revelar la verdad a impactado a todos.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos y que también todo vaya muy bien por haya :D

Sip, si tengo Wattpad, esta con el mismo nombre "Monocromo en azul" y la misma imagen del perfil sonriendo en azul. Por ahora estoy subiendo ahí un fic anterior también LeviHan, planeo colocar los mismos fics que tengo aquí haya también.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Dy**: La corte está que arde con la declaración de Kenny, el mundo observa a través de las cámaras y veremos la reacción de este mundo que por ahora se quedó mudo.

Tienes mucha razón al sospechar de ese parentesco y el tema saldrá nuevamente cuando el juicio se reanude. Por otra parte Levi ya está libre de la jaula y es hora de que el Alfa actué y les demuestre porque es un Alfa Superior.


	39. Cap 39 Éramos iguales

**Cap. 39 Éramos iguales.**

**Salida de los juzgados.**

Uri subía por el ascensor en compañía de Erwin y Mike después de verificar que tanto Hanji, su padre y Kenny estarían en el lugar ordenado por Pixis quien le había indicado antes de salir del tribunal que debían reunirse apenas el lograra librarse de los reporteros. Además de que el lugar donde resguardarían a los detenidos estaría siendo vigilado específicamente por el grupo de seguridad de Ian quien estaba en punto para informar en el momento si algo fuera de lo normal sucedía, llegados a ese momento ya no era factible confiar en nadie ni dentro o fuera del juzgado o la unidad de seguridad policial al no conocer que tan grande sería el grupo de los subordinados del círculo.

Erwin miraba su celular revisando un mensaje de Rico y que ahora los esperaban en la oficina dentro de Unicorn. Apenas llegaron al piso donde la puerta del elevador se abrió un fuerte aroma cítrico llego a sus olfatos, era un aroma a limón, enérgico y concentrado. Uri se detuvo un momento olfateando aquel aroma, ladeo la cabeza y ligeramente se tocó la sien derecha mientras suspiraba como si se anticipara a algo mientras los rubios solo lo miraron con extrañeza, aunque era claro que el aroma era producido por un Alfa.

Apenas abrieron la puerta del despacho cuando quien generaba aquel aroma camino hacia ellos con pasos fuertes y no era otra que Kuchel cuya expresión se notaba alterada.

\- ¡URI! ¡QUIERO EXPLICACIONES Y LAS QUIERO AHORA! – Reclamo ella con el enojo marcado en su bello rostro, mientras de fondo una pantalla mostraba escenas del juicio y Kenny hablando. Escenas que eran repetidas constantemente por noticieros y programas de análisis.

Uri se notó ligeramente incomodo, rompiendo con su siempre tranquilo semblante, mientras desviaba la mirada para no ver directamente a Kuchel.

\- Tu hermano es Omega, lo oculto durante, bueno… toda su vida desde que lo clasificaron, solo lo sabía tu abuelo, yo y Le… la cuestión es que yo lo supe cuando nos conocimos aún muy jóvenes el 17 y yo 19, también lo recuerdas, tú eras una niña… Kenny y Yo somos predestinados, pero él era sumamente terco… Agradezco tu constante intervención para hacerlo acceder… y bueno, sé que siempre pensaste que éramos gays y ya, pero no. Él y yo somos Alfa y Omega. –

Kuchel solo continuaba mirando a Uri aun asimilando aquello, su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre poseía un semblante duro, y que atemorizaba a todos aun cuando estaba de excelente humor, su hermano protector que siempre se encargó de alejar a todos esos patanes que se atrevieran a verla con lascivia. Kenny Ackerman "Él Alfa sobre los Alfas" era un Omega, uno que había hecho temblar a más de un Alfa o Beta.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Cómo es que nunca percibí su aroma ni sus feromonas? Es imposible que nunca haya entrado en celo, todos los Omegas lo hacen. - Interrogo Kuchel con tantas dudas en su cabeza.

Uri suspiro y miro un poco más haya donde se encontraban Rico, Traute y Mikasa también con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros. Uri no pudo evitar tener su mirada un par de segundos más en Traute debido a la situación que ella mantenía con ellos.

\- Bien, supongo que igual todas esas explicaciones tendrán que ser dadas… Kuchel nunca te diste cuenta de la clasificación de Kenny porque con el de 17 y tú de 12 no eras capaz aun de percibir feromonas, no hasta los 15 años cuando fuiste clasificada y tus características de Alfa se comenzaron a desarrollar, Kenny debía de haberse encerrado en su habitación si llegaba a tener signos de celo pero nunca lo supiste, para cuando abrías sido capaz de percibirlo él y yo ya estábamos vinculados y con ello sus feromonas se reducen y regulan para solo ser percibidas por mí, su Alfa. Mas a eso puedes sumarle los supresores que diseño exclusivamente para él y que constantemente está recibiendo mi propia carga de feromonas sobre la piel, de ahí que para los demás el huela a Alfa Superior. Si tienes curiosidad su aroma de Omega es a naranja, los únicos que lo hemos percibido alguna vez es tu abuelo y yo. Después de todo el abuelo fue el primero que insto a Kenny a ocultar su clasificación. –

Kuchel continúo mirando a Uri ahora pensando en todos aquellos momentos difíciles que habían tenido que pasar ocultando su verdadera relación y todas las humillaciones de parte del abuelo él sabiendo la verdad. Lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar abrazar a Uri mientras gimoteaba como una niña pequeña. – Yo… yo nunca imagine lo asfixiante de todo lo que tuvieron que sobrellevar directamente del abuelo…-

Uri palmeo suavemente la espalda de Kuchel consolándola para después hablar con un tono suave. – Calma, todo eso es pasado ahora, además a ti el abuelo también te impuso un horrible matrimonio arreglado, lo único bueno que salió de eso fue Levi. –

Kuchel se separó repentinamente de Uri con una mirada de alteración evidente. - ¡EL PADRE LEVI! ¡KENNY LO MATO! ¡PUEDEN EJECUTARLO POR ESO! - Exclamo casi con terror. -

Uri hablo nuevamente con calma. – Tranquila, eso no pasara, ahora que todos saben la verdad sus acciones pueden ser adjudicadas a mi persona y en esta ocasión la ley hecha para dañar a los Omegas será la misma que nos brindara el punto clave para proteger tanto a Kenny como a Hanji, e incluso a su padre. –

Tras aquello su atención se centró en Mikasa y Traute que permanecían serias. – Mikasa, Traute… supongo que tienen alguna cosa que decir sobre el secreto de Kenny…-

Traute tenso los labios un momento antes de hablar aunque no fue una pregunta lo que pronuncio. – Yo… bueno, supongo que el que Kenny sea Omega explica muchas cosas… Yo… realmente me siento muy estúpida al no haberme dado cuenta nunca, es decir… creí que nada bajo la ropa ni sobre la piel se ocultaba… - Pronuncio la rubia con una ligera vergüenza en sus palabras.

Uri suspiro y respondió con un tono simple pero claro. – Kenny es buen amante, no tiene nada de raro que no pensaras en nada durante cada encuentro o te fijaras en "detalles" anatómicos. –

\- ¡Hey por favor! NO tengo intensión alguna en enterarme de esos detalles tan… específicos. - Se quejó Mikasa desde atrás mirando con enojo a Uri.

Y este solo le dedico una mirada de extrañeza. – Por favor Mikasa, tienes 19 años y una excelente educación no tienes nada de que alterarte. –

Por su parte Mikasa pareció sentirse ofendida con aquella respuesta. - ¿Alterarme? ¿Cómo no me voy a alterar? El tío Kenny es un Omega, tú eres su pareja Alfa, no me importo que Traute se convirtiera en su amante y después supuse su "pareja formal" pero resulta que si es su amante, pero ¡TÚ eres la pareja de él! ¿ACASO los 3 dormían en la misma cama? – Termino reclamando ella, definitivamente no podía tomarse aquello con "toda tranquilidad".

Por su parte Traute miro así a otro lado con un muy notorio sonrojo en su rostro, por su parte Kuchel realizo lo mismo ante la cuestión que ella si sabía que los 3 solían "pasar tiempo" en la misma habitación.

Uri solo se encogió de hombros ligeramente. – Bueno supongo que los detalles aun es información inadecuada para tu edad, ahora debemos ocuparnos de esta situación, en unas horas nos reuniremos con Pixis para asentar lo que está sucediendo y el verdadero origen de todo esto, el expediente 0452- Respondió esta vez de forma seria zanjando la situación de incomodidad mientras miraba a Erwin y Mike que también se sentían incomodos ante tan privadas revelaciones, pero que retomaron rápidamente su semblante serio para ocuparse de lo que ocurría.

\- Entonces empecemos por una de las piezas más relevantes, encontramos a Levi, esta prisionero en la mansión perteneciente a los Fritz, la familia real de un área de Europa y mientras esperábamos Traute y yo dimos con información sumamente interesante, ¿dígame señor Uri el apellido Fritz le suena de algo? Por qué Zeke Jaeger en realidad seria Zeke Fritz por parte de su madre. –

El rostro de Uri se tornó serio. – Fritz… eso quiere decir… Zeke es mi sobrino. – Pronuncio Uri con un tono bajo y pastoso como si las palabras le carcomieran la lengua.

\- ¿Cómo que su sobrino? – Cuestiono Erwin con clara tención.

Uri miro Erwin y hablo con el mismo tono de antes. – Los Reiss y los Fritz son la misma familia, pero los Reiss se separaron de "la casa real" hace años. La madre de Zeke es mi prima sanguínea. –

Kuchel se acercó con la creciente ansiedad en su mirada. - ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –

Erwin gruño mientras sentía como una progresiva ira se agolpaba en su garganta al no haber sabido aquella información antes. – En el juicio exigimos que si Levi no aparecía Hanji fuera entregada al Alfa más cercano a Levi, y nuestras opciones a nombrar eran Mikasa por ser mayor de edad y sin pareja aun o bien usted Kuchel, al ser la madre de Levi sería la mejor para resguardar a su Omega gestante. Si no aceptaban tal cosa se entregaría a un Alfa por el lado de ella o sea me nombrarían a mí para resguardarla al ser un Alfa cercano a ella por familia y sin lazos endogámicos.

Pero cuando presentemos los papeles que acreditan la unión legal entre el sr. Kenny y el entonces su lado familiar también se convierte en opción, Uri no podrá reclamar a Hanji porque ya está vinculado, pero Zeke si podría por su parentesco sanguíneo. -

\- ¿Por qué nos rechazarían a tía Kuchel o a mi si somos más cercanas? Eso además de su rango superior. – Pregunto Mikasa viendo a Erwin, pero fue Mike quien contesto.

Porque en la entrega de un Omega se toman en cuenta factores de descarte, como el parentesco sanguíneo y familiar, por ellos eliminarían a Erwin como opción al existir más candidatos familiares, y después de ello filtran por niveles, Tu y la señora Kuchel son Alfas tipo B, Zeke es Alfa tipo A. –

Erwin golpeo el escritorio sin ocultar su frustración hablando nuevamente. – Si entregamos los documentos de matrimonio del sr. Uri y Kenny estaremos entregándole a Hanji a Zeke, pero si no lo hacemos ellos buscaran ejecutar a Kenny por "sus crímenes" y no tener una unión matrimonial con un Alfa y el asesinato no es "cubierto" con solo la marca.

Todos guardaron silencio ante aquello, pero la voz de Rico se pronunció con molestia. - ¿Es que acaso no escuchan antes? Sabemos dónde está Levi gracias al chip de rastreo de su arma, saquémoslo de ahí así tengamos que derrumbar el lugar. –

El sentido común regreso disipando la tensión de aquella conversación. – Traute, tráeme hojas blancas, regla y bolígrafo. Les diré como es la mansión de los Fritz por dentro.

**Hotel en las cercanías del Juzgado.**

El hotel estaba completamente rodeado por unidades de vigilancia, periodistas y una considerable cantidad de gente. En el piso más alto en una habitación cuya puerta era resguardada por elementos de seguridad se encontraban ambos acusados.

Hanji y Kenny habían sido confinados a aquella habitación de hotel designada por Pixis, que abogo por ello y que estos no fueran colocados en una celda. Así como el sr. Smith permanecía en otra habitación frente a la suya. Sin embargo, el lugar debía de estar completamente aislado de visitantes y solo podrían ingresar sus abogados o en su caso Uri como Alfa de Kenny, aunque por el momento estos mismos se encontraban resolviendo lo que debían tener para el momento de retomar el juicio y sobre todo saber el paradero de Levi.

La habitación era resguardada por Ian y su grupo mientras dentro Hanji permanecía sentada abrazando sus piernas sobre una de las camas gemelas que había. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla donde se veía la imagen de Pixis hablando frente a varios micrófonos.

-Por ahora el juicio sea detenido momentáneamente, se realizara un manejo mucho más minucioso de los datos, y se permitirá la declaración de testigos que hayan interactuado con ambos acusados Omegas pero debido a que el tema es delicado estos tendrán que presentarse por su propia voluntad. Aunque ha bien sabemos que las declaraciones pueden ser en pro o en contra, es parte de los requerimientos para este tipo de juicio que en realidad no se había realizado antes en algún otro caso visto de Omegas encubiertos.-

Hanji desvió la mirada ligeramente de la pantalla observando a Kenny que se encontraba recostado en la cama de al lado, con la apariencia de estar dormitando con las manos tras la cabeza y el sombrero sobre el pecho. Llevaban ahí poco más de una hora pero el silencio había prevalecido entre ambos hasta que Kenny hablo sin cambiar su posición como si hubiera sentido la mirada de la castaña.

\- Si ya se, escupe ya tu mar de preguntas…-

Hanji lo observo en silencio unos segundos más y después hablo. - ¿Cómo es posible…? Yo creí haber llegado lejos pero después de esa declaración veo que lo que he realizado no es nada en comparación de… bueno, de Unicorn.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua y se incorporó pesadamente mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre sus piernas sentándose de forma encorvada y desganada.

\- No te menosprecies Hanji, tú has demostrado que estas a la par de cualquier Alfa, Uri nunca había aceptado a ningún tipo de "aprendiz" o "alumno" ni ayudante, con mis propios ojos vi como desairó a muchos Alfas y Betas que llegaban con sus flamantes títulos universitarios, de posgrado, especialidades y con brillantes diplomas, pero sus conocimientos eran huecos, ninguno de ellos demostró ni la mitad de la pasión y genialidad que tú tienes dentro del laboratorio. Además tienes fuerza y coraje propio.

Es verdad que yo dirijo Unicorn pero Uri tiene mucho que ver con ello, él es el cerebro yo solo la imagen, mi gran ventaja es que a pesar de que soy Omega mi porte y apariencia no lo son, es decir no es común ver a un Omega de rasgos duros y 1.90 de estatura. Aunque es claro que mucho tiene que ver la educación que recibida.

Tu padre no te educo como Omega y es claro que Erwin es tu ejemplo directo, la sumisión de los omegas es algo aprendido, a mí, mi abuelo jamás me dio trato de Omega, se encargó de que me portara de la "forma más Alfa" posible. Por eso soy Alfa, la idea que siembras en la mente de un joven Omega lo es todo y definirá su carácter. –

Explico Kenny de forma seria pero con un tono simple incluso calmado. Hanji tenía cientos de preguntas que formular pero no sabía cómo organizarlas de forma coherente.

\- ¿Por qué el abuelo Ackerman no lo delato antes? – Fue la que surgió.

Kenny se encogió de hombros un momento. – Al principio creí que era por vergüenza, después de todo la familia Ackerman siempre ha engendrado Alfas, su padre, él, mi padre, incluso mi hermana Kuchel, todos Alfas, mi primo y su hija Mikasa también lo son, obviamente Levi y es casi un hecho que lo que crece en tu vientre también será Alfa.-

Hanji toco con suavidad su vientre aun completamente plano al tener tan poco tiempo gestando. - ¿Qué hay del sr. Uri? Algo me dice que su relación no fue nada fácil.-

Kenny lo pensó un momento y paso casi por inercia su mano por su ahora limpia nuca que dejaba ver claramente la marca y sonrió de forma extraña. – Fue más que difícil, él fue quien se dio cuenta de que estábamos destinados, lo supo básicamente desde el principio, yo lo negué por el mayor tiempo que pude, básicamente tuve que soportar su acoso por casi un año.-

Hanji ladeo ligeramente la cabeza uniendo ciertas ideas. - ¿Es por eso que la primera vez que nos vimos me levanto con calma? Aun a pesar de que Erwin fue brusco con Levi aquella ocasión en la tienda de trajes.-

Kenny sonrió un poco como recordando. – Bueno en realidad no me preocupaba demasiado que Erwin lo "sacudiera" un poco, el enano sabe bien como defenderse, aunque si hay algo de lo que dijiste, no quería que Levi se formara la idea de que puede hacer lo que quiera con los Omegas, y que empezará a acosar a uno, por ello cuando descubrí que tú lo eras fue que me lo lleve a Europa, eso y que al ser destinados él no se podría controlar en algún momento. Es cosa de instinto, y el auto control se desarrolla solo con los años y la madures. –

La castaña lo pensó, y fue notando como varias cosas comenzaban a encajar en cada situación sucedida, aunque eso no aminoro su curiosidad. - ¿Cómo es que lo ha mantenido oculto tanto tiempo? Es decir, suena tan difícil… hacerse pasar por Alfa, los detalles y sobre todo el aroma. ¿Qué hay de los incisivos? Solo los Alfas los tienen pronunciados.** –

Kenny miro un momento la televisión notando que una reportera hablaba desde fuera del edificio de Unicorn, después miro nuevamente a Hanji. – Los colmillos son simples, es un trabajo dental, a veces pasa que no todos los Alfas desarrollan colmillos pronunciados, a causa de provenir de una familia con amplia carga genética Omega, por eso no es raro que algunos vayan con algún dentista calificado para "arreglar ese problema". El asunto de las feromonas y el aroma siempre fue un asunto que Uri y yo manejamos de formas cada vez más sincronizada. Siempre estábamos juntos en situaciones que se notaba lo requiriera, mientras yo me presentaba como "El Alfa por sobre los Alfas" Uri permanecía cerca expulsando sus feromonas de Alfa Superior, fue fácil hacer creer que su aroma era el mío. Y la cuestión de usar "la voz" lo arreglamos con mi natural forma de ser, no era necesario "usarla" además el aroma de Alfa superior siempre fue suficiente para amedrentar a cualquiera. Por otra parte, nadie conocía nuestro secreto, nadie podía saberlo; ni siquiera mi hermana lo sabía.

Era solo de Uri y mío, bueno mí abuelo lo sabía pero nunca lo rebelo, y hace no tanto yo se lo dije a Levi pero su reacción fue bastante favorecedora, aunque ahora las cosas se han complicado. -

Hanji se notaba seria y sus pensamientos continuaban brotando uno tras otro. – Podrían condenarlo a muerte… Es claro que intentaran eso, en especial sabiendo que la verdadera razón de esto es el expediente 0452 y sus crímenes, ellos sí que han logrado eclipsarlo con este juicio hacia nosotros… Mierda; y no sabemos nada de Levi. –

Kenny miro su reloj, no para contemplar la hora si no de una forma más emocional, su rostro no expreso nada de ello pero recordó ligeramente que aquella pieza se la había regalado Uri dentro de una elegante caja negra con un lazo plateado. Paso los dedos por el extensible de cuero y después miro a Hanji para hablar.

\- Hanji, tú puedes sentir a Levi y lo que pasa con él, sé que ahora es una sensación confusa y difícil de controlar entre ustedes, con el paso del tiempo lograrán una unión tan estable que podrán saber que ocurre con el otro con solo pensar en él. En mi caso sé que Uri está preocupado pero su estado emocional es firme y estable, por lo que debe de estar con los demás planeando el siguiente paso, así como él sabe que aquí yo estoy seguro aun que todos sepan que soy Omega. Y te digo esto porque necesito que te concentres y trates de saber el estado emocional de Levi, sentir que está pasando en su cabeza y darnos una idea de su situación.

Hanji toco su collar y por un momento recordó cuando Levi se lo dio, después pensó en lo que acababa de decir Kenny, cerro lo ojos y pensó en su Alfa tratando de que aquello invadiera sus ideas por completo, lo que primero sintió fue un agradable calor en su vientre tal vez a causa de la unión de ambos que había comenzado a existir dentro de ella.

Era claro que las emociones de Levi eran más controladas y Hanji debería de tener más calma para que estas no se vieran ocultas por sus propias sensaciones al ser ella más extrovertida. Repentinamente lo sintió supo que era lo que su Alfa sentía en aquel momento.

\- Levi… está furioso, pero… al mismo tiempo en ¿calma? – Pronuncio Hanji mirando nuevamente a Kenny mostrando con duda lo extraño que era aquello.

Kenny se recargo contra el muro tras la cama ahora parecía satisfecho. – Si, eso suena como Levi, centrado pero claro con lo que tenga planeado hacer. Es probable que haya encontrado un escape de donde lo tengan. -

Hanji suspiro con pesar, en verdad estaba sintiendo una clara pesadumbres al saber que Levi estaba lejos de ella, atrapado y las cosas se podrían complicar aún más.

**Mansión de los Fritz.**

Levi camino despacio hacia aquella puerta cerrada, sus desnudos pies pisaban sin hacer ruido alguno, al llegar a esta empujo lentamente encontrándose con que solo estaba cerrada sin pestillo, en verdad que la suerte le estaba dando una excelente oportunidad.

Permaneció ahí de pie mirando con cuidado desde el borde, el pasillo estaba libre y sin rastros de vigilancia oculta. Aquel nuevo pasillo era amplio y alfombrado, si todo el lugar lo estaba ellos nunca lo escucharían acercarse.

**-o-O-o-**

Porco sostenía con fuerza a Eren desde atrás mientras Yelena usaba una afilada navaja militar para cortar el collar que el castaño llevaba.

\- ¡Mierda! sigue moviéndote así y te rebanare el cuello. – Gruño la mujer para después tirar con brusquedad del collar rompiendo la parte aun no cortada de este arrancándolo del cuello del castaño que la miro con furia.

Por su parte Porco torció con más fuerza uno de los brazos de Eren provocando que este gruñera. – Mejor que te estés tranquilo si no quieres un brazo roto, a nosotros nos da igual venderte "con un defecto". -

\- "Púdranse"- Fue la respuesta de Eren mientras Porco lo sujetaba por el cabello para levantar su cabeza dejando su cuello libre donde Yelena le coloco un nuevo collar, este era de cuero negro con un delgado aro metálico por dentro además de una argolla exterior de la cual se fijaba una correa.

Tras esto Porco soltó al castaño y este se giró hacia él con furia aun teniendo las manos esposadas en la espalda cuando sintió como aquella correa tiraba de él y la rubia le hablaba mientras mostraba un pequeño cuadro negro con un botón deslizante.

\- Sera mejor que te controles Jaeger, ese no es un simple collar, es una argolla de obediencia, no me obligues a electrocutarte. – Amenazo la rubia moviendo ligeramente aquel botón con lo que Eren sintió rodeando su garganta un claro hormigueo eléctrico.

El castaño se quedó quieto solo mirando con expresión osca mientras se preguntaba si Levi habría logrado salir de la celda, cuando otra voz se escuchó.

\- Bien esto ha sido toda una mierda, tendremos que movernos rápido. Porco ve a buscar a Pieck y dile que necesitaremos todo el material que recopilo. – Los tres se giraron ante aquella voz sabiendo de quien se trataba, Zeke había ingresado en aquella habitación.

Porco asintió en silencio y salió sin mirar atrás, Yelena por su parte extendió la correa hacia Zeke quien miro con molestia a su hermano menor.

\- Eren… en verdad me duele hacerte esto, eres mi hermano, pero elegiste mal a quien apoyar, papá tampoco está muy feliz por la situación, pero no hay más, no te preocupes me encargare de que tu comprador sea mínimamente decente, estarás en la subasta final con nuestros mejores "Productos". -

Eren no mostro expresión de temor alguno en cambio su expresión pareció relajarse un poco, sabiendo que eso molestaba a Zeke. – Por tu comportamiento veo que no conseguiste a Zoe, que pena, ¿ahora te desquitaras con todos los omegas castaños que veas? –

Los ojos fríos de Zeke contrastaron con el fuego tras el verde intenso de los de su hermano. – No me provoques Eren… Llevamos la misma sangre, pero no somos iguales. Tu madre es una simple Omega, la mía es una reina. –

Eren afilo su mirada y sin más gruño abiertamente hacia el rubio en ese tono bajo y marcado de los omegas al gruñir. Pero tras aquello sintió como un espasmo ataco sus músculos y el doloroso hormigueo de la electricidad lo obligo a caer al suelo.

Yelena mantuvo pulsado el botón un par de segundos antes de parar para después ver a Zeke.

\- ¿Realmente será buena idea ponerlo en la fiesta? causara problemas, tiene una boca muy grande. –

Zeke frunció el ceño un momento después hablo con molestia. – Tendrá que aprender cuál es su lugar. Llévalo al "plano" de exhibición, solo asegúrate de que este bien sujeto. –

Unos momentos después el castaño caminaba a regañadientes por aquel lugar, era un enorme salón decorado en negro y plata, de una forma opulenta sobraba decir, sus ojos observaron en rededor mesas con aperitivos, vino caro y luces bajas, sin duda una elegante fiesta que albergaba en su centro un circular y enfermo escenario, el "plato de exhibición" era una elevación circular de unos 30 cm. de alto donde se alzaban cortas torres blancas de formas barrocas de las cuales se sujetaban grilletes de metal negro y reluciente. Cada pequeña torre media no más de un metro de alto y en cada una un joven Omega yacía encadenado; todos con los brazos por detrás de su cuerpo y forzados a permanecer de rodillas debido al tamaño de las torres que los sujetaban.

Los Omegas masculinos tenían el dorso desnudo y pantalones negros, las féminas llevaban un delgado y simple vestido de tirantes, suelto de tela blanca; todos descalzos y con una venda negra que cubría sus ojos.

Yelena empujo a Eren hasta una de aquellas torres aun vacía y este sintió como algo metálico se pegaba en su costado. Un arma era claro.

\- Bien ahora de rodillas Eren, no hagas esto más difícil. –

**Varios minutos más tarde.**

\- Puedes estar seguro de que lo que veras esta noche te sorprenderá. Incluso deberías de estar agradecido de que te trajera aquí. – Decía Floch a su acompañante, otro chico de su misma edad, alto y de cabello castaño claro que se oscurecía conforme bajaba hasta su nuca, que caminaba junto a él sin escucharlo realmente debido a que sus ideas estaban centradas en lo que vio antes. "Ese era Eren… no puede ser un error. Era él y estaba esposado", Pensaba con una creciente preocupación hasta que sintió como lo tomaban por el hombro.

\- Jean ¿me estas escuchando? – Pregunto Floch mirándolo con una ceja levantada ante el desinterés del más alto.

Jean era un joven Alfa de familia promedio, su vida era cómoda no podía quejarse de ello, sus padres eran ambos betas, su madre ama de casa, su padre empleado de una oficina de gobierno y el cómo hijo único había recibido buena educación y una vida bastante fácil hasta ahora.

En sus años de colegio había cursado la educación secundaria con Eren, habían sido compañeros y se conocían bastante bien entre ellos básicamente por su relación conflictiva como compañeros de clase, no es que fueran rivales jurados, pero no podían evitar pelear entre ellos todo el tiempo. La última vez que se vieron fue en la ceremonia de cierre de ciclo escolar poco después de que los resultados de clasificación fueran dados.

Aquel día de los resultados Jean había entrado al salón viendo a Eren recostado sobre su mesa de trabajo con la cara entre los brazos, no había perdido oportunidad de acercarse al castaño para presumir su hoja con clasificación "Alfa tipo A" pero Eren solo lo miro con hartazgo antes de levantarse con su mochila e irse, pero Jean no percibió el comportamiento de Eren concentrándose en las hojas dobladas que llevaba en la mano.

El arrebatárselas de forma inmadura fue lo que le hizo saber que Eren estaba clasificado como Omega. No hubo discusiones ni siquiera intercambio de palabras, el castaño se le había abalanzado encima para recuperar sus hojas. Tuvieron que separarlos y ese fue el último día que convivio con Eren en forma.

La última vez que lo vio fue en la ceremonia de graduación acompañado de su padre y hermano mayor, únicamente habían asistido para hacerse con los documentos, Eren ni siquiera se acercó a sus conocidos solo permaneció junto a su hermano con una expresión de furia pasiva.

A Floch lo había conocido "lamentablemente" como siempre lo solía pensar en la media /superior grado educativo al que los omegas ya no tenían acceso, y el único motivo por el que convivía con él era porque sus madres se habían hecho buenas amigas y la propia había insistido siempre a Jean en que fuera amigo de Floch. Y ahora este lo había terminado arrastrando a una fiesta que estaban dando sus jefes.

Floch había dicho que era algo que jamás se imaginaria y que podía llevarlo a una exclusiva fiesta solo de Alfas en la opulenta mansión de los Fritz y ahora estando ahí, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse extrañas y turbias.

\- Floch, este lugar y lo que he visto… ¿Qué mierda sucede aquí? – Pregunto Jean apartando la mano del pelirrojo.

Floch sonrió de lado y con tono de autosuficiencia hablo. – Esto mi estimado Jean es una fiesta de venta de Omegas para uso. Vendrán importantes personas con mucho dinero a comprar Omegas, pero no es todo, por eso te dije que debías de contar con algo de capital por que también podrás comprar "servicios" de estos. –

Jean se quedó quieto ante aquellas palabras, incluso pudo sentir como el color abandonaba su cara. - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué venta de Omegas? ¿Qué servicios? ¿Acaso entiendes mínimamente de lo que estás hablando? –

Floch torció ligeramente su mueca ante la reacción de Jean, no esperaba verlo tan "horrorizado" repentinamente. – Jean, eres mi mejor amigo. Es solo por eso que te traje aquí; lo que he dicho no tiene nada de extraño, bueno tal vez no te es familiar porque bienes de una familia de betas, pero los Omegas están aquí para cumplir su función, servir y complacer a los Alfas. –

Jean se quedó en silencio, las palabras se le borraron de la lengua, ciertamente él sabía que los Omegas eran víctimas de los abusos de los Alfas con frecuencia, lo que para él era una situación degradante como sociedad, incluso pensando en el hecho de que el poseía abuelos Alfa-Omega.

\- Eso es ilegal… además no soy "tu mejor amigo" ¡Soy tu único amigo! – Pronuncio Jean casi con torpeza. – Como sea no quiero ser parte de esto… - Completo pensando en la imagen de Eren siendo llevado con esposas en las muñecas, era él estaba seguro de eso, tenía el cabello crecido, pero era él. Repitió mentalmente mientras sentía una sensación de alarma.

Floch cruzo los brazos mirándolo con molestia. – Bueno, no puedes salir por ahora este lugar está muy vigilado y los invitados comenzaran a llegar en minutos. Yo iré a ocuparme de algo por que no entras al salón principal y vez el espectáculo en el centro, tal vez cambies de idea. –

Tras aquellas palabras Floch le dio la espalda y se alejó esperando que Jean no fuera a causarle problemas al llevarlo ahí.

Jean se sintió un tanto abrumado mientras las ideas de "tráfico y prostitución" de Omegas le llenaban la cabeza, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el salón señalado por Floch y tras avanzar lo vio, el "plato" de exhibición al centro con aquellos omegas encadenados a esas bajas y blancas torres, pero sus ojos se centraron en uno en específico ahí estaba Eren de rodillas, descalzo y con el dorso descubierto mientras sus largos cabellos cruzaban sus vendados ojos.

Jean se acercó lentamente y con un único tirón saco la negra venda, Eren parpadeo por unos segundos para después encarar a quien estaba frente a él. Quedándose serio al ver a Jean que le regresaba una mirada de estupefacción.

**Exterior de la mansión Fritz.**

Varios autos se colocaban en una fila para poder ingresar, todos ellos de color negro y vidrios oscuros.

Y a unos doscientos metros de aquella fila escudado en la oscuridad de las sombras de varios árboles y florecientes arbustos se veía la silueta de otro auto igualmente negro pero ocupado por quienes planeaban ingresar a aquel lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la retorcida fiesta.

Rico miraba por los binoculares con expresión seria. – Con un demonio… una fiesta… una fiesta que no me gusta nada. El plan no funcionara con tanta gente viendo –

\- Por el contrario, eso podría sernos beneficioso. – Menciono una voz desde el asiento de atrás. - Además seguramente con el actual escandalo es seguro que esas personas estarán más ocupadas hablando de la confesión del sr. Ackerman que quien ronde por ahí. Levi va a quedar en shock cuando se entere. Mikasa aún sigue en shock por lo que se ve. – Completo sus palabras Farlan quien había hablado antes ahora mirando a la mencionada quien era la que conducía y se había mantenido callada todo ese rato.

Rico bajo los binoculares mientras tomaba una pequeña radio de onda corta. – Todos seguimos en shock, no es tan simple asimilar que el "Alfa sobre los Alfas" en realidad es un Omega, solo piensa en todos esos Alfas a los que Kenny les llego a patear el trasero, en todos los aspectos, negocios, sociedad incluso físicamente, seguramente están muriendo de vergüenza y furia. – Dijo la rubia con un tono casi divertido antes de abrir el canal de comunicación. – Aquí Rico ¿Y bien, encontraste una entrada? –

\- El lugar es una fortaleza casi literalmente, nuestra mejor opción sería "entrar de frente" estuve observando y esta gente trae mascaras en el rostro aun antes de bajar de los autos, deberías considerar derribar a algunos de los invitados para hacernos con las invitaciones. Algo me dice que esta fiesta no es precisamente de cumpleaños. – Se escuchó por el canal de comunicación.

Rico pulso el botón y respondió con un corto. – Yo tampoco creo que sea solo una fiesta "entre amigos"-

**\- Dentro de la Mansión -**

Levi daba pasos cortos por entre los pasillos vacíos era claro que toda la actividad se estaba concentrando en la parte alta, podría intentar escapar ahora, pero si dejaba a Eren ahí probablemente no lo volvería a ver o no con vida.

Avanzo otro tramo por un largo pasillo alfombrado y cuyo muro era decorado por varias pinturas, miro de reojo algunas notando que eran retratos probablemente de la familia de la línea Fritz, desvió por una escalera si llegaba de casualidad a encontrar el lugar donde había estado primero en la camilla hallaría su ropa, aunque no era prioritario sería bueno.

Sin embargo, aquella era otra escalera y apenas bajo escucho el reconocible sonido de llanto, y algunos golpes secos, decidió avanzar un tanto más y cuando llego al fondo de aquellas escalera se encontró con todo un pasillo de celdas donde había varios jovenes chicos encerrados y esposados, todos presentaban marcas visibles de golpes sobre sus pieles y una mirada de completa desolación. Levi sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago y nuevamente el llanto entre cortado llego a sus oídos desde la celda del fondo. El pelinegro gruño por lo bajo y camino hacia ahí, los ojos de los prisioneros lo miraron, pero mantuvieron el silencio.

Dentro de aquella celda con la puerta abierta se veía la figura de un hombre vestido con un uniforme que sostenía contra la pared a una figura más pequeña y menuda, la que profería aquellos lastimeros sollozos mientras el de uniforme tenía una de sus manos entre las amoratadas piernas.

Levi gruño con su alto timbre de voz y su dominante aroma de Alfa Superior se hizo presente, aquel otro Alfa se congelo ante aquello soltando a su víctima que cayó al suelo para después girarse, no hubo dialogo alguno entre ellos lo único que aquel victimario vio fue como la pierna de Levi se alzaba impactándole de lleno en el rostro desfigurando su cara por la fuerza del impacto y enseguida el seco crujido de hueso al romperse.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo cuan largo era con la cabeza en una inclinación extraña debido a su ahora roto cuello. Levi solo le miro un momento antes de girarse hacia el pequeño Omega en el suelo que continuaba temblando mientras lo miraba.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Que gusto publicar :D **

**Notas:**

**Los colmillos en los Alfas: **Los Alfas suelen tener los incisivos o colmillo más largos y afilados, estos suelen ser útiles en el momento de la marca debido a que facilitan la inserción en la piel del omega, además de servir como rasgo intimidatorio cuando gruñen.

Existen casos de Alfas que no presentan un notorio desarrollo en los incisivos, no es tan común pero puede suceder que si un Alfa es nacido de una familia donde hay mayor presencia de Betas y Omegas este presente menos rasgos físicos de Alfa al crecer como lo sería la falta de colmillos pronunciados pero esto no afecta en nada con relación a su comportamiento, hormonas u otros aspectos dominantes.

**Nota sobre la publicación: **Tratare de regresar a la publicación semanal pero debido a que no sé si es posible puede que me retrase un poco entre capítulos, es decir pude ser que sean cada 2 semanas. Gracias por leer y esperar, beshos :3

**Comentarios:**

**Furs** Hola :D Gracias por esperar :D

Pronto todas esta situaciones se verán expuestas, las cosas son realmente complicas para ellos ahora, al menos Pixis está comprometido en ayudarlos y sobre todo tiene que manejarse con cuidado debido a que tiene entre manos la situación de Hanji y Kenny, Levi que ha escapado pero aún no está libre, Eren encadenado en medio de la fiesta y todos tratando de ayudar en esto. Y si, más adelante veremos a los 3 superiores actuando como tal ;D. Aunque por otra parte a Zeke no le agrada la idea de que Hanji esté esperando de Levi y por su parte el abuelo ha comenzado a plantearse ciertas cosas.

**Maisis11** :D Siiii ahora las cosas se pondrán intensas, tanto en la corte como en la fiesta y veremos las cosas que van sucediendo simultáneamente en distintos lugares ;) hay mucho material que narrar aquí jejeje, o Levi se enterara que le pegaron a su Hanji y no lo tomara nada bien, me encanta continuar el fic :D

Hanji y Kenny causando polémica Omega yeeei!

**Dy** Es muy esperado lo que Levi ara y bueno no será poco jejeje, aun que primero tiene que salir de esa fiesta más las cosas que van sucediendo, también llegaremos al punto de ver a los tres superiores haciendo lo que deben ;D

El abuelo volverá a actuar más adelante después de todo él bebe de Hanji también lleva sangre de su familia.

**Guest** Erwin está contento y enojado al mismo tiempo jejeje, bueno que vea que es para proteger a Hanji. :3

**Averdia** Y pues apareció Jean en la historia :D, jejeje la verdad el también me gusta mucho.

**Araoz1102 **No podría dejar este fic y menos en este punto de la historia :D, gracias por esperar :3

**Alic3Mesmerized **Hola :D gracias por leer mi fic :D me encanta que te haya gustado e intrigado ;) espero que lo que continua te siga atrapando hasta el final :3 y esos detalles que se van entre tejiendo te resulten aún más interesantes. :3


	40. Cap 40 Esclavos de carne

**Cap. 40 Esclavos de carne.**

Levi miro a aquel joven omega su edad no debía de superar los 20 años a lo sumo. Extendió su mano para levantarlo, pero la respuesta de este fue una que denotaba lo que podría haber estado viviendo. Aquel chico se arrincono contra la pared en una postura encorvaba cubriéndose con los brazos mientras temblaba.

El pelinegro se mantuvo quieto, no sabía ha bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello, y un par de segundos después una voz le llamo desde otra de las celdas.

\- ¿Eres Levi Ackerman de Unicorn? Yo lo había visto antes en televisión. –

Levi se giró hacia aquella voz que parecía provenir de alguien con quien podría hablar, al acercarse se topó con una chica claramente adolescente a la cual se le notaba un claro abultamiento en el vientre.

\- Si, lo soy. No voy a hacerles daño, también estaba prisionero en un piso inferior. ¿Puedes decirme que sucede aquí? –

\- Somos sus esclavos… Todos fuimos comprados o secuestrados para servirles. – Respondió ella con un tono bajo y triste.

\- ¿Solo son ustedes? – Interrogo Levi con el mismo tono bajo.

Ella meneo la cabeza negativamente. – Nos trajeron aquí desde otro lugar, somos la carne de esta noche… En este lugar habrá una fiesta y los que estamos encerrados serviremos para complacer a los invitados de ellos, todo moriremos. Eso dijo el hombre rubio… -

Levi frunció el ceño con clara ira, repitiendo "el hombre rubio". - ¿Estas embarazada? Pregunto más como una afirmación.

La Omega toco su vientre aun pequeño pero visible. – La mayoría de nosotros lo estamos, todos somos violados noche tras noche por sus clientes. Pagan para hacerlo lo que quieran, cuando nuestros cuerpos no pueden más nos venden como "carne desechable". – Respondió nuevamente la Omega, su voz se escuchaba ahora monótona y sin esperanza alguna.

Aquellas palabras recorrieron la piel de Levi como un doloroso escalofrió, pensando en todo el tiempo que él y los demás han dedicado a investigar mientras el círculo estaba materializando aquel infierno. Se sintió culpable por tardar tanto, pero no era momento de dejar que la angustia lo aturdiera necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría y sus pensamientos centrados, además de que si se alteraba Hanji lo sentiría y eso la pondría mal.

\- Los ayudare a escapar, de alguna forma. Pero necesito saber que sucede aquí ahora. – Respondió finalmente.

La omega ladeo la cabeza un poco como si le costara trabajo unir sus ideas y Levi pudo ver que por encima de su oreja izquierda entre el cabello se veía una clara sutura entre el cabello, la herida había sido cerrada con hilo quirúrgico pero de forma poco cuidada. - ¿Qué te sucedió en la cabeza?- Cuestiono Levi sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ella se tocó la herida despacio y después hablo. – Sus clientes nos rompen muchas veces y el doctor junto al hombre rubio nos "arreglan" una y otra vez… no a todos, ellos nos separan en tres grupos, nosotros que somos sus objetos desechables, nos compraron de familias que venden fácilmente a sus omegas, cuando compran a un omega que les parece particularmente bello lo venden más caro en subastas, los mantienen vírgenes para sus compradores pero igual terminan muertos por lo que les haga quien los compra. El tercer grupo lo forman de aquellos que ya no son útiles o no son comprados para su uso. El hombre rubio los usa para experimentar sus drogas.-

Levi escucho sin parpadear, aquello que oía parecía salido de una retorcida película de horror; quería decir algo, pero nada podría dar consuelo a aquellos infortunados.

\- Todos usan a los omegas, los dos hombres viejos solo observan…- Agrego la omega.

\- ¿Los dos hombres viejos? – Pregunto mientras pensaba en el padre de Uri y el abuelo Ackerman.

La chica miro a Levi un momento. – Los hombres viejos… uno lleva lentes y una gruesa barba. Solo da órdenes, el otro es más alto lleva el cabello hacia atrás y usa un bastón negro. Siempre se van cuando los gritos son demasiados. Ahora deben estar arriba vendiendo omegas. –

El pelinegro lo pensó un momento, era claro que uno de esos era el abuelo, siempre con su bastón de caoba negra, pero el otro… en realidad no importaba debía moverse rápido.

Regreso a donde estaba el cuerpo muerto del guardia y rebusco entre su ropa, se hizo con un manojo de llaves y su arma. Aun lado el primer omega seguía carrucado contra la pared. Reviso las llaves con rapidez verificando que entraran en la cerradura después las tendió hacia la omega.

\- Tengo que subir y encontrar a alguien, estas deben ser las llaves de sus celdas, tómalas busca la de tu reja y después libera a los demás, si todo sale bien podrán escapar esta noche. – Pronuncio Levi con suma seriedad esperando que las cosas salieran bien.

**-o-o-o-**

**Despacho.**

Zeke revisaba de forma rápida los papeles de una carpeta. - ¿Es todo? – Cuestiono mirando a Pieck. La chica solo asintió tranquila para después interrogar. – Zeke ¿no es demasiado arriesgado esto? ¿Qué te hace pensar que Pixis no sabe toda la verdad ya? Los viejos no escuchan, pero el que tú seas imprudente me extraña. Zoe será todo lo que tú quieres, pero no creo que valga es riesgo. –

Zeke frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Pieck. – Es una cuestión de poder; siendo una beta no lo entiendes, además no se esperan mi movimiento, cuando Uri Reiss intente cubrir a Ackerman afirmándolo como su omega me dará a mí la oportunidad de hacerme con Hanji y si no afirma nada entonces tendrán que ejecutar la ley sobre Kenny Ackerman. Así que nosotros ganamos por ambos lados, ahora ocúpate del asunto pendiente en la celda, un tiro será más que suficiente no pienso dejar cabos sueltos y menos uno tan peligroso. –

Completo Zeke mientras le extendía a la chica un arma corta, Pick la vio y supo a detalle de que hablaba, aquella era un arma de dardos y estaba cargada con ampolletas que contenían una solución creada por el mismo Zeke, un veneno tan efectivo como la estricnina pero con la capacidad de diluirse en la sangre tras la muerte de la víctima sin dejar rastros claros de su existencia en el cuerpo. Zeke quería que ella matara a Levi en la celda donde "estaría preso" en aquel momento.

Un par de minutos más tarde Pieck caminaba en dirección del lugar de encierro de Levi quedándose quieta frente a la reja de un área vacía.

\- Pues el "cabo suelto" se ha escapado… Esto es malo, la mansión es muy grande y podría estar en cualquier lado… - Murmuro la chica mientras observaba la cerradura y el pedazo de pasador torcido en el suelo.

\- La fiesta en el salón ha iniciado, ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer Levi? Seguramente buscara a Eren y Eren está en la fiesta. –

Tras ello Pick salió del lugar caminando despacio, no tenía intención de toparse con un Alfa Superior probablemente bastante enojado. Avanzo hasta la segunda área de celdas donde escucho algunos murmullos, al entrar vio todas las rejas abierta y a los omegas prisioneros en el pasillo. Las miradas de ellos se cruzaron con la de ella, los omegas solo mostraron temor, pero Pieck avanzó entre estos hasta la celda del fondo atraída por el cuerpo en suelo.

\- Un Alfa Superior, enojado y con un arma – Repitió sin dejar de ver el cuerpo.

**-o-O-o- **

Jean miraba a Eren y este le devolvía una expresión seria pero sus verdes ojos destilaban furia.

– Vaya Jean, cuanto tiempo ¿no? veo que de caballo te convertiste en jirafa. – Pronuncio primero el castaño.

Jean ni siquiera parecido haber escuchado el chiste sobre su estatura no podía parar de ver aquello, una fiesta donde vendían Omegas como esclavos y entre ellos estaba Eren con quien había pasado parte de su adolescencia siendo compañeros de clase.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible? – Finalmente pregunto Jean ahora mirando los grilletes que sostenían los brazos de Eren tras su espalda.

\- Trata, prostitución, esclavitud. Tu pregunta está de más y es un insulto cuando eres parte de estos cerdos. – Gruño Eren pero Jean ya estaba arrodillado a su lado tirando de una de las cadenas buscando algún punto débil que la soltara de la blanca torre que lo sujetaba comprobando que todo el conjunto era de metal probablemente acero, nada podría liberar a Eren que no fuera la llave de sus grilletes.

\- ¡No seas estúpido! YO no estoy en esto, conozco a alguien que me trajo sin decirme de que se trataba yo solo sabía que era una fiesta de gente rica. – Se quejo Jean aun jalando de la cadena.

Eren lo miro con resquemor ¿Cómo podría creerle? Cuando lo vio en compañía de Floch.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? No lo entiendo, tu padre es parte de los organizadores. – Cuestiono Jean mirando con cierto desespero su imposibilidad de hacer algo por Eren ni por los demás Omegas ahí encadenados.

\- Jean será mejor que no toques a esos Omegas, son la mercancía más cara de la noche, puedes optar por los que están… ¡EREN! ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Escucharon ambos mirando a Floch quien había regresado y ahora estaba ahí con expresión de completa sorpresa al ver que Eren era parte "de la carne de subasta".

Jean se levantó y sin miramientos tomo a Floch por el frente de la ropa. - ¿Qué mierda es todo esto? ¿En verdad estas participando en la trata de Omegas?- Reclamo.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sostuvo su muñeca con igual fuerza. – Si, Jean. Creo que te lo acababa de mencionar. También creí que lo comprenderías, no veo cual sea el problema, los omegas nacen para servir a los Alfas y depende de ellos como quieran tratarlos y usarlos, que sean adornos de porcelana para sus casas o el simple tapete. – Soltó Floch con desdén soltándose de las manos de Jean.

\- Vete a la mierda. – Gruño Eren desde su posición, haciendo que Floch flaqueara en su entonación. Este miro al castaño encadenado a la blanca columna. – Eren… esto debe ser un error, hablare con tu padre. –

El castaño continúo mirándolo con furia. – Eso de nada servirá él mismo decidió que yo estuviera aquí. –

**-o-O-o-**

Levi había llegado hasta un área que había sido adaptada como despachos, olfateo el aire buscando algún rastro de feromonas que le indicara quien había estado ahí, pudo pervivir algunos rastros, pero le eran desconocidos a excepción de dos muy claros, en aquel lugar había estado su bisabuelo y el padre de Uri, probablemente hace horas, pero aún era perceptible.

Era claro que la mansión había sido destinada aquellos usos hace poco tiempo debido a que no había cámaras de vigilancia. Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia el escritorio de donde manaba un aroma que lo estaba inquietando apenas había entrado al despacho.

Tomo uno de los cajones y tiro de él, cerrado; este estaba cerrado con llave, pero eso no lo detendría y como si hubiera estado dispuesto para su uso a un lado se alzaba una chimenea de piedra donde reposaban un par de atizadores de negro hierro.

Uno de ellos basto para hacer palanca en el cajón y vencer la simple cerradura de aquel escritorio. Lo que Levi vi fue algo que ya había escuchado mencionar en algún momento, pero nadie había repetido su existencia después. Ahí dentro del cajón reposaba una agenda encuadernada en cuero rosa.

Levi la tomo con renuencia, pero era claro que aquello era importante, la agenda tenía impregnado el olor de sangre vieja de mucho tiempo atrás, incluso el broche que la cerraba estaba sumamente desgastado por el uso. La abrió notando que ya solo contaba con menos de 12 hojas libres, las primeras hojas habían sido arrancadas dejando aun pequeños rastros de que estuvieron ahí debido a que esta era un modelo de hojas cosidas, las demás permanecían en su sitio, el pelinegro hojeo con mayor atención y sus grises ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada mientras sus pupilas se contraían ante lo que miraban.

\- ¡Se acabo! – Esto es todo, el último clavo en su jodido ataúd y no solo para los del círculo, las ideas ahora eran claras y obvias en su mente. Aquella agenda era la que había pertenecido a Mina Zoe y luego a Julie Smith, el abuelo se había apoderado de esta tras el asesinato de la madre de Erwin, él y otro de los del circulo en su infinito ego la había conservado arrancado las hojas que seguramente tenían notas de ellas y después la uso para hacer una lista de sus clientes, podría sonar estúpido, pero lo hicieron, probablemente no existía tal registro de forma digital por "seguridad" realizando aquello a mano.

Y ahora Levi tenía entre sus manos la lista de todos aquellos que habían usado los "servicios" del círculo tanto los primeros como los actuales y que seguramente estaban en la fiesta de esa noche. El tomo la agenda con fuerza mientras reorganizaba su plan, encontrar a Eren y escapar, sin embargo, los omegas presos aun continuaban a bajo. Las cosas se tornaban muy difíciles, pero Levi no sabía que más apoyo rondaba fuera de la mansión.

**-o-O-o-**

Un crujido seco fue audible y un cuerpo se desplomo. Mikasa aún tenía las manos en la misma posición tras romper aquel cuello. Desde atrás Farlan y Rico miraban.

\- Los Ackerman matan con mucha facilidad…- Pronuncio Farlan con mucha incomodidad.

Rico se acercó y menos impactada que el rubio, comenzó a buscar entre las ropas del cuerpo. – No me sorprende, ha de venir de familia eso y que los Alfas tienen ese privilegio aun que será mejor que nadie sepa de esto. –

Mikasa frunció el ceño por aquellas palabras. – Lo estoy haciendo para recuperar a mi Omega, Eren debe de estar ahí, así que legítimamente estoy dentro de lo que permite la ley. –

Farlan suspiro con la misma incomodidad mientras llamaba por un celular. – Abel, tenemos el medio de entrada ¿Cómo se ve todo? – Pregunto mientras veía como Rico les mostraba un sobre de color oro viejo y un antifaz negro.

\- Ese lugar está lleno, debe de haber por lo menos 30 autos aparcados y aún hay más en fila para entrar. - Explico Abel mientras miraba la pantalla de otro celular de lo que era una vista aérea del patio, aquella imagen estaba siendo transmitida por un pequeño dron tipo escarabajo, cuyo zumbido de sus 4 diminutos motores era cubierto por el bullicio de la música y la gente que asistía a la fiesta.

El resto de ayuda eran los amigos de Hanji y Moblit quienes tras escuchar una parte de la historia aceptaron ayudar sin duda alguna, Abel se había titulado en ingeniería robótica y era quien apoyaba con aquella vigilancia a través de aquel mini dron, Keiji por su parte había tomado la carrera de arquitectura civil y urbana, ahora estaba a unos 2 kilómetros de la mansión con un preparado plan para atajar a cualquier perseguidor en caso de que los demás salieran del lugar huyendo a toda velocidad.

En tanto en otra área Moblit y Nifa acataban las órdenes de Erwin con respecto a apoyar a Ilse con la recolección de datos sobre las personas que habían convivido con Hanji a lo largo de su vida académica, ante las advertencias de Pixis sobre que era más que un hecho que el círculo expondrá cualquier argumento que sea mínimamente malo para Hanji.

Aunque lo verdaderamente concreto es que el "juicio" solo lo mantendrían en acción hasta que Levi pudiera entrar en la sala físicamente ya al lado de Hanji, en aquel mismo instante tirarían la farsa al suelo, aquella pantalla creada por el círculo para cubrirse y ahí con el mundo entero mirando soltarían el 0452, para ese momento tenían planeado que el edificio estaría rodeado de elementos de seguridad pre seleccionados por Ian para evitar un escape, más aun Pixis fue claro en una cosa, los miembros del círculo podrían reaccionar de forma violenta al verse descubiertos y la sala podría convertirse en un caos, aquello ya no cabría dentro de "las civilizadas leyes" y detenerlos sería un caso más de fuerza que de labia oral.

**-o-O-o-**

El pequeño dron se movía con rapidez y discreción alojándose en una saliente mientras su pequeña pero poderosa cámara captaba las imágenes. Sin embargo en un nivel superior unos ojos miraban con atención la presencia del discreto dispositivo.

\- ¿Un dron? ¿Por qué hay un dron en esta área? – Se cuestionó Pieck quien había subido tras su descubrimiento en la parte de celdas. Su mirada normalmente de apariencia somnolienta se afilo con expresión seria ante lo que veía y sin esperar más sus pasos se apresuraron.

Camino con rapidez en busca de una persona pero al dar una vuelta en el siguiente pasillo choco con Zeke.

\- ¿Pieck? ¿Cuál es la prisa, ya eliminaste al problema del sótano? – La chica mira al rubio un segundo mientras recordaba la imagen de la celda vacía y después retomo su habitual expresión calmada.

\- No Zeke, de hecho no he bajado aun, pero no hay prisa Levi no ira a ningún lado estando dentro de esa celda.- Respondió Pieck en completa calma, el rubio frunció el ceño ante aquello pero continúo con su camino.

\- No me importa si está encerrado con llave solo ve y mátalo. Después busca a los guardias y lleven a los omegas desechables a los cuartos de uso.- Pronuncio antes de dar vuelta en el siguiente pasillo.

Pieck volvió a mostrarse seria y continuo caminando, apenas si pensó un momento en los omegas que Zeke había mencionado y ella había encontrado fuera de las celdas. No importaba, ahora ella tenía ya clara una cosa, continuo buscando hasta que dio con Porco.

El mencionado estaba cerca de la barra disfrutando de una bebida, el lugar ya se encontraba con presencia de los invitados de aquella fiesta. Pieck solo se acercó y lo jalo de la chamarra que portaba.

\- Ven conmigo ahora. – Pronuncio como una orden haciendo que el confundido varón la siguiera tropezando hasta llegar a un pasillo de ahí aun balcón alejado de oídos indiscretos.

\- Tenemos que irnos, este lugar es peligros, Ackerman se escapó de la celda y sus amigos deben estar a fuera o probablemente se estén infiltrando mientras te digo esto. – Soltó Pieck sin consideración alguna, de forma dura y directa. El rostro de Porco se contorsiono en una mueca de sorpresa y estupor.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ackerman se escapó? Mierda lo que debemos hacer es avisar a Zeke y a los viejos ¡Ahora! –

Pieck frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la reacción de su compañero. – No importa como lo sé, pero estoy segura de una cosa, debemos de salir de este barco cuanto antes, conoces la historia igual que yo el viejo Reiss lo dijo claramente, el juicio de Zoe solo es una tapadera para todo esto.-

Se explico de forma rápida la chica bajita extendiendo sus brazos como señalando la totalidad de la fiesta y lo que el circulo hacía, sin embargo su fino rostro se volvió a fruncir con enojo al notar que Porco la miraba sin comprender nada.

Pieck se palmeo la frente con frustración. - ¡Se acabo Porco! con Levi suelto es inminente que empezó la caída, no podrán detenerlo aquí, terminara escapando porque además tiene apoyo exterior, si él llega hasta Zoe nadie podrá tocarla añádele que Uri Reiss también es un alfa superior, una vez reunidos nada los detiene de exponer el caso 0452, seguramente esperaran a que los viejos estén en el juzgado, para tenderles una trampa y una vez cayendo ellos nosotros seremos los siguientes, ¿Cuántos años crees que te pondrán por secuestro, tortura y violación?- Termino preguntando Pieck con un tono serio.

\- ¡YO NO VIOLE A NADIE! ¡Ni siquiera tolero sus chillidos cuando los tienen en los cuartos de uso! – Se quejo el varón ahora visiblemente perturbado.

\- ¿Y crees que te van a creer?, por favor Porco no seas ingenuo a los ojos de Ackerman y su grupo nosotros somos tan mierda como los viejos. Pero tengo un plan para que no nos arrastren hasta el hoyo donde todos terminaran, pero para eso debemos salir de aquí ahora y sin que nos vean. – Explico nuevamente ella mirando de reojo que no viniera nadie.

Porco torció los labios con preocupación, pero formulo la pregunta que lo inquietaba. – Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que Ackerman puede escapar de la mansión? Además, el hermano de Zeke está atado al poste en medio de la fiesta. –

Pieck lo pensó un momento. – Levi tiene un arma, además es un Alfa superior y eso es más que ser hormonalmente más dominante, los alfas superiores son más que hombres y mujeres llenos de ego que son admirados por su "sexapil" o no la realidad de estos es mucho más oscura que la maquillada imagen que da la sociedad, su propio organismo es básicamente "superior" en aspectos físicos, sus feromonas hacen que cualquiera por debajo de su clasificación se sienta instintivamente amedrentado, no suelen percibir el daño físico hacia otros de forma empática ¿Ya olvidaste la fiesta de Unicorn en su aniversario? Levi le rompió el brazo a ese sujeto solo por tirar un poco de Zoe, muchos Alfas han matado por proteger a sus omegas de forma instintiva, los superiores han matado tan solo por figurarse que alguien quiere hacerle algo a su omega.

Pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es que Levi entre en estado "de ataque" o conmoción**. –

Porco lo pensó un momento, pero Pieck se le adelanto a lo que fuera a cuestionar. – Los "superiores" llevados a un grado de presión elevado pueden entrar en ese estado y su reacción es sumamente violenta, Levi no solo es un Alfa Superior si no que de por sí ya es peligroso, tiene entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿recuerdas que su prima es la campeona nacional en artes marciales mixtas? -

\- Si, la chica es una "bestia" sobre la arena. Por eso discutimos cuando mencionaron la posibilidad de "atraparla"- Repito Porco aun esperando una explicación más amplia.

Pieck asintió añadiendo. – Levi es mejor que ella en combate, aunque su interés nunca ha sido lucirse en competencias, ahora solo escucha 2 casos de Alfas superiores que entraron en este estado.

20 de abril del 84, dueño de un restaurante, su omega atendía la caja, 3 sujetos entraron amedrentando a todos en el lugar, las cosas se salieron de control y el omega recibió un disparo en el pecho, con su Alfa presente, el sujeto que había sido una persona calmada toda su vida se abalanzó sobre ellos, a uno le arranco directamente un ojo con los dedos, al segundo le encajo un cuchillo carnicero en medio de la cara, el impacto fue tan fuerte que la hoja se incrusto en el hueso, al tercero que fue el que disparo lo sometió y le encajo el arma en la boca antes de disparar, la precio fue tanta que cuando revisaron el cuerpo vieron que tenía dientes rotos por la intromisión del cañón. El Alfa tuvo que ser detenido con un par de tiros tranquilizantes y poder dar atención medica al omega.

26 de Mayo del 99, este era un joven empresario de medio nivel pero con una pequeña empresa muy redituable de jabones. Él ni siquiera sabía que era un Superior, su omega era bastante joven uno años menor, pero ya eran pareja y estaba gestando, unos sujetos lo secuestraron, el Alfa los busco por sus medios debido a que la policía no le daba resultados. Nadie sabe con claridad lo que paso en el ataque solo lo que lo desencadeno, él los encontró descubriendo que su omega había sido golpeado y por ello tenido un aborto espontaneo, probablemente patearon su vientre repetidamente. Cuando la policía llego la escena era él abrazando a su omega inconsciente en medio de un lugar lleno de sangre y entrañas, en resumen los desmembró con una pala.

No haya mucho que se pueda hacer contra ellos, sus feromonas paralizan al adversario, su fuerza bruta hace el resto. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? o te debo recordar que Sanes le pego a Zoe y ella está en cinta. –

Porco torció los labios mientras pensaba en una imagen sumamente turbia de Levi con sangre escurriéndole por el rostro, sangre que claramente no era propia. – Los Alfas Superiores son monstruos – Murmuro frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo sabes esos casos? –

\- Porque he estudiado el comportamiento mental de Alfas y Omegas toda mi carrera. Pero ese no es el punto. – Respondió Pieck mirando hacia el pasillo en el momento que una figura entro en este.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, acaso no deben preparan los cuartos de uso? Ha… - Se escucho a sus espaldas en la voz de Yelena que ahora los miraba.

Porco solo se quedó callado siendo Pieck quien llevo la situación. – Si, es solo que necesitábamos un momento para dividir el trabajo, esta será una noche muy ocupada. –

La rubia los miro por unos segundos casi sospechando de su actitud. – Dejen de perder el tiempo y muévanse ahora. –

**-o-O-o-**

**Salón de fiestas.**

Eren continuaba en aquella posición sujeto, Jean parado cerca de él mientras miraba como al otro lado del lugar Floch trataba de hablar con Grisha quien solo miro un momento hacia su hijo y después pareció dar una respuesta corta al pelirrojo para después irse.

Floch regreso donde Eren y Jean con un gesto serio y e incómodo. – El doctor dijo que… bueno… que ya se había decidido la subasta y Eren era parte del grupo en venta, después solo me ordeno que le colocara la venda y una mordaza…-

Jean se mostró inmediatamente a la defensiva, ¿Cómo era posible que el propio padre de Eren no le importara que este fuera vendido? es más ¿Cómo era permitido todo esto? Se cuestiono mirando alrededor y como la gente en aquel lugar se movía en rededor disfrutando como si fuera una reunión cualquiera además de que todos llevaban mascaras.

Algunos de ellos se acercaban a los omegas expuestos incluso les realizaban caricias desagradables acompañadas de palabras asquerosas.

Jean estaba por hablar nuevamente cuando un aroma muy suave fue percibido por su olfato haciendo regresar su atención hacia Eren y Floch, este se había inclinado para colocar nuevamente la venda sobre los ojos del castaño, pero ahora este miraba directamente a los ojos de Floch, Jean se quedó quieto observando.

El aroma del castaño era a chocolate, un aroma suave, concentrado y dulce, no del tipo que podrían provocar el instinto Alfa de Jean de hecho, Eren parecía saber manejar muy bien la cantidad expulsada de feromonas y no solo eso sino que era claro que las había liberado en el rostro de Floch cuando se inclinó hacia él. Repentinamente sintió que de todos los omegas atados en aquel plato de exhibición Eren era el único que no parecía indefenso en forma alguna.

El castaño miraba el rostro de Floch quien respiro la suave carga de feromonas liberadas y tras ello hablo.

\- Floch, tú puedes conseguir la llave de estos grilletes ¿cierto?, sé que soy el Omega que te gustaría tener ¿Por qué no me ayudas a salir de aquí? Como Alfa debes saber bien cuan agradecido es un omega ante un Alfa protector. –

Jean solo frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. – Bien esta situación es una mierda total, estoy en medio de una fiesta de tratantes de Omegas, y Eren se convirtió de un bastardo buscapleitos a un manipulador de Alfas, Y Floch va a hacer algo que seguramente nos meterá en graves problemas a los 3.

**-o-O-o-**

**Entrada de la mansión Fritz.**

Un elegante auto de color negro se detenía frente al acceso, sus vidrios entintados no permitían ver el interior encubierto no solo por el teñido vidrio sino por la opaca luz de las blancas candelas que apenas alumbraban la entrada por donde cruzaban los vehículos de los asistentes.

El vidrio de la ventana junto al volante bajo ligeramente solo para entregar la invitación, quien la recibió apenas pudo distinguir la barbilla de un rostro cubierto por una máscara adornada con encaje negro y algunas plumas como tocado.

No hubo conversación alguna simplemente la metálica valla frontal recorriéndose para dar acceso al caro vehículo. Una vez dentro este fue conducido hacia el fondo del estacionamiento bajo la sombra del árbol más alejado y solitario. Tras el volante Mikasa se levantó la máscara para ver a Rico y Farlan que permanecían agachados en el piso del auto.

\- Bien, entramos… y eso fue la parte fácil. ¿Ahora como procedemos? – Cuestiono mientras ellos se incorporaban ligeramente.

Farlan tomo el radio y abrió el canal de comunicación. – Abel, estamos dentro ¿Alguna novedad? -

\- Nada, pero el lugar está lleno, sean precavidos, por la parte de atrás de la casa hay una puerta de servicio despejada. – Respondió la voz de Abel del otro lado de la línea.

Rico extrajo una hoja de papel doblada de su bolsillo extendiéndola, esta mostraba el mapa que Uri había trazado.

\- Bien, este lugar tiene 4 niveles, más un sótano más grande que la construcción de la casa entera, según esto el sótano se extiendo bajo el jardín unos 10 metros perimetrales en rededor. Mikasa entraras a la fiesta y observaras con atención el lugar, hay probabilidades de que tengan a Eren ahí donde su padre y hermano puedan vigilarlo. Farlan y Yo bajaremos al sótano, si Uri tiene razón es el lugar donde habrán encerrado a Levi.

Recuerda tener el indicador en la mano, si encuentras a Eren pulsa el botón 1 vez, si las cosas se complican 2 y si sucede lo peor mantenlo pulsado. Nosotros aremos lo mismo. – Explico la rubia mientras señalaba una pulsera de goma en su muñeca, la cual era un dispositivo de comunicación por luz solo conformado por una banda de goma negra con un botón en el centro que encendería una luz interna al ser pulsado mandando la misma orden a otras pulseras con la misma programación.

**-o-O-o-**

Levi miraba desde la parte alta de un pasillo alto con una baranda que daba hacia el salón de fiestas rodeándolo. Sus grises ojos miraban como en el centro del lugar destacaba el "plato de exhibición" y en el podía ver claramente a Eren y como este hablaba con otro chico y Floch quien ahora se alejaba.

El pelinegro paso la vista por el lugar tras aquello, no sería fácil sacar a Eren de ahí. El lugar estaba lleno, si tan solo hubiera una forma en que pudiera pasar desapercibido, aun que ese no era su único problema, era claro que el castaño estaba encadenado a ese blanco pilar tras él.

El panorama era crítico, talvez solo debería dejar que su ser Alfa superior saliera a flote tal cual, podría hacerlo, después de todo también era conocedor de que ninguno de esos Alfas de haya bajo podría plantarle cara y si usaba con cuidado el arma que tenía podría hacer algo.

Sus ideas trazaban un plan de acción cuando sus ojos se posaron en una figura que entraba e inmediatamente el sintió familiar, su andar y presencia. La mujer tras la máscara de encaje y plumas estaba seguro que la conocía.

Mikasa por su parte acababa de ingresar al salón y aunado a los nervios que procuraba controlar la sensación de una mirada sobre ella cayó tan clara como el piso en que estaba parada. Giro su vista en rededor buscando el origen de ello y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una figura agazapada en el pasillo superior que rodeaba el salón y permanecía en una parcial penumbra.

Al final los Alfas con la misma sangre suelen sentir sus presencias mutuas.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Notas:**

**Colmillos de Alfa (extra): **Olvide colocar esto en el anterior sorry :). La dentadura de los Alfas se desarrolla de forma normar como la de Betas Y Omegas pero a partir de los 15 años cuando comienzan sus cambios corporales / hormonales como jóvenes Alfas, su incisivos retoman su crecimiento hasta ser colmillos tal cual, este desarrollo dura entr años, esto puede variar entre cada individuo.

**Estado de ataque o conmoción:** Esto concierne a la parte oscura de los clasificados como Alfas Superiores y el motivo principal por lo que las leyes no se apegan a la búsqueda de castigos hacia ellos por cosas tan graves como el asesinato.

Los Alfas Superiores poseen cuerpos físicamente más fuertes, reflejos más agudos y un mayor grado de testosterona la cual no solo es producida por el área genital si no que a su vez esta también es producida por las glándulas suprarrenales (están arriba de los riñones) en mayor medida en su organismos, a su vez estas glándulas regulan las respuestas al estrés, a través de la síntesis de corticosteroides (principalmente cortisol) y catecolaminas (sobre todo adrenalina) y esto es el punto central de su certera forma de atacar, ya que su sistema se puede inundar de adrenalina suprimiendo el cortisol (el estrés) que es el que provoca los nervios y por tanto la duda y los errores.

Básicamente los Alfas Superiores pueden ser biológicamente superiores para matar. No dudan, no temen, saben por instinto lo que hacer y lo hacen. Pero para llegar a este nivel de "perfecto depredador" tienen que entrar en lo que llaman "estado de ataque o conmoción", no suele suceder a menos que las circunstancias presionen al Alfa a esto, y sus respuestas son tremendamente violentas como se narró en los casos expuestos.

También es difícil tranquilizarlos después de su ataque y casi imposible durante este. Normalmente se recurre a dardos con un fuerte tranquilizante disparados a distancia o bien si se encuentra en condiciones mandar a su omega hacia este mientras expulsa sus propias feromonas y lo llama.

Nunca se ha registrado que un Alfa Superior aun en conmoción ataque a su omega.

Espero que esto no haya sido confuso, trate de escribirlo lo de forma simple después de leerme un texto bien científico de por qué pasa XD.

**Nota dentro de la nota:** Hay un montón de datos reales de biología que explican cómo pueden suceder cosas dentro del omegaverse XD XD XD no me lo esperaba jejeje.

**Comentarios:**

**Furs** :D Jejeje, gracias por esperar a que regresara :D, si ahora Hanji podrá hablar con Kenny sobre esas cosas de Omegas y que aún no conoce por experiencia. XD jejeje los alfas pueden ser muy acosadores. Cierto el vínculo de Hanji y Levi se fortalece más y más hasta que puedan ser completamente uno en sentido emocional :3 eso será importante porque así saben que pasa con el otro. Jean puede ser de ayuda totalmente sí. Levi no solo porque tiene a Hanji con él, también sabe que solo un cobarde abusaría de alguien más débil y no puede permitirlo tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Dy** :D totalmente, ahora Hanji y Kenny tienen algo en común que los acerca y es que ambos son omegas y Hanji tiene a alguien que puede decirle como son los aspectos que ella aún no conoce o a experimentado como Omega vinculado a un alfa :3

Jean sabe que todo lo que sucede ahí está mal y tratara de ayudar en lo que pueda a un que claro aún no sabe TODO lo que hay detrás.

Levi no podía permitir que aquello corriera, y lo mejor era sacar a ese tipo de "circulación" el abuso de omegas debe ser detenido. Ho claro que ara algo al respecto con lo de Hanji, ella es fuerte por eso es que no la ha sentido asustada pero pronto se enterara que le pegaron y algo tiene que hacer :3

Gracias por continuar leyendo y me alegra que los datos sean de ayuda :D :D :D :D

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Maisis11** :D Gracias :D Solo un poco de paciencia ;) y lo veremos reencontrarse y leer como el Alfa pasara sobre lo que sea por tener a su Omega protegida entre sus brazos. Por la parte del juicio si es complicado pero no están dispuestos a sacrificar a ninguno de los dos por ello deben lograr el escape de la mansión aun cuando las cosas se vean difíciles.

;D a Levi solo lo pudieron atraparlo arrojándole literal un auto encima del suyo, pero en la fiesta no tienen las ventajas de antes, el Alfa tampoco caerá en una segunda trampa como antes aunque el escape se ve complicado en especial con Eren encadenado en medio de la fiesta.

Sobre Kenny XD, bueno es que es Kenny XD XD XD XD XD

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Gatodeagua** :D Gracias por esperar la continuación :D No quiero dejar el fic :( me pondría triste saber que deje un fic sin completar porque en verdad amo escribirlos, por eso aunque tarde :D lo continuare ;).

Levi ara lo que tenga que hacer para llegar hasta Hanji, y pasara sobre quien sea para lograrlo. Ellos son una hermosa pareja y buscaran estar juntos aun cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles :3

Jean será de ayuda :D seria curioso que encontrara a alguien en medio de todo el caos que se viene, aunque todo puede pasar XD, sobre Erwin hooo… bueno tendré que revisar algo antes :3

Gracias :´´D las cosas siguen complicadas todo por lo del virus y como está por aquí pero he tratado de adaptarme a como son las cosas ahora y poder seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, para mi escribir es importante para poder dejar las preocupaciones de lado es algo que me ayuda a estar bien :D :D :D :D :D

**:D :D :D :D :D**


	41. Cap 41 Dentro de la jaula

**Cap. 41 Dentro de la jaula.**

"Y aun cuando vayamos de traje y la lengua engalane el más sofisticado de los idiomas todos seremos siempre simples animales controlando nuestros instintos."

Mikasa se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar próximo a la figura oculta que pasaba desapercibida para los demás asistentes en el lugar, sus pasos se acortaron lentamente hasta que algo la detuvo llamando su atención y haciéndola girar, algunos de los presentes reían de forma descarada entorno al centro del salón.

Mikasa concentro su atención en el área y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y estupefacción al ver el plato donde se exhibían a los omegas, y sobre todo vio a Eren, su siguiente impulso fue ir ahí de inmediato pero una traza de olor sumamente ligera apenas notada por su olfato la hizo detenerse.

El aroma era de Levi, bajo, sutil y realizado con la única intención de hacerla constar que era él ya seguro que ella era Mikasa no solo por su forma de moverse si no por la clara reacción de su cuerpo al ver a los omegas y querer ir ahí.

Ella se giró dudando, quería ir donde Eren pero Levi la llamaba de forma contundente con ese aroma debido a la subordinación por clasificación**. Mikasa apretó los puños un momento, sabía que debía ir donde su primo por obviedad, pero su ser Alfa clamaba el ir con su omega que necesitaba ser ayudado.

Tras unos segundos de luchar con su instinto camino hacia la escalera y mirando que nadie notara lo que hacía subió por esta oculta por las sombras que las altas cortinas decorativas proyectaban.

Levi miraba aquella mujer que no podía ser otra que Mikasa, podría reconocerla aún bajo esa ropa oscura y aquella exagerada mascara, simplemente su lazo sanguíneo se lo indicaba, procedió a liberar una mínima cantidad de feromonas solo lo suficiente para que alguien como ella las reconociera solo por el simple parentesco.

Así sucedió y ahora ambos cruzaron miradas. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Cuestiono Levi en un susurro. Mikasa acorto la distancia mientras miraba hacia el salón.

\- Rico y Traute te encontraron gracias a tu arma, el juicio es un caos; todos necesitan que aparezcas, vinimos a rescatarte a ti y a Eren…-

Levi miro nuevamente al plato de exhibición, ahora Eren estaba diciendo algo mientras se jalaba de su atadura un hombre frente a él retrocedía mientras discutía con otro más joven. Mikasa gruño con la intención de bajar, pero Levi la sujeto por el brazo.

\- ¡Cálmate mocosa! Se perfectamente lo que sientes, pero no puedes solo llegar y atacar, debemos ser más inteligentes que eso, Eren esta encadenado y si vas ahora solo aras que te descubran, además abajo hay más omegas prisioneros. Si los dejamos aquí los mataran. Y dijiste "venimos" ¿Quién más está aquí?-

Mikasa quiso liberarse de la fuerte mano de su primo pero tenía razón no podía solo actuar por instinto. Su cerebro proceso las palabras de Levi y después hablo con inquietud.

\- Rico y Farlan se han infiltrado por una puerta trasera para buscarte en el sótano, Uri nos trazó un mapa de este lugar él y esta familia están emparentados, lo que les puede dar una ventaja en el juicio… a un kilómetro más o menos esta Abel el amigo de Hanji, vigilado el sitio con un pequeño dron y más adelante Keiji otro amigo de Hanji con una distracción en caso de que nos persigan…

Levi… quiero salvar a Eren pero este plan solo se creó pensando en ustedes dos, no podemos hacer nada por los otros omegas, si pretendemos escapar y eso es la prioridad, sin ti en el juicio perderemos Hanji o a… el tío Kenny. –

Levi escucho con gesto serio, aquello no eran cosas buenas por oír, no quería abandonar a los omegas pero Mikasa tenía razón, el solo escapar ellos ya era algo difícil.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kenny? es un juicio contra Hanji además de que no hay nada que le puedan hacer ninguna ley toca a los superiores. – Pregunto con un creciente recelo por todo lo que podría estar sucediendo y el desconoce.

Mikasa paso saliva con incomodidad por la cuestión. – El magistrado Pixis llego y nos ayudó bastante, pero… escucha esto es complicado de decir, pero… pero… El tío Kenny es un Omega, Uri su Alfa y mantuvieron oculto esto durante años. - Soltó finalmente ella con bastante prisa como si las palabras se le fueran a atorar en la garganta.

Levi por su parte solo escucho, pero su gesto no cambio. - Agradezco que esa reportera actuara rápido, por otra parte… ya sabía lo de Kenny. Ese idiota se descubrió a si mismo ¿cierto? es una jodida estupidez, solo complico las cosas. –

\- ¡¿COMO QUE YA LO SABIAS?! – Interrumpió Mikasa teniendo que taparse la boca por haber hablado alto, afortunadamente la música y el bullicio de la fiesta eran altos.

Levi le dio una mirada reprobatoria ante aquella reacción. – Guarda silencio, ya lo sabía pero no es momento de explicaciones, tenemos que liberar a Eren y salir de aquí. ¿Puedes comunicarte con Rico? –

Mikasa asintió. Mostrando la pulsera de goma en su muñeca. – Si, pero esto solo da señales de luz este lugar tiene un bloqueador de celulares, supongo que es para que nadie intente gravar nada de lo que ocurra. –

Levi solo sintió regresando su mirada hacia el plato donde ahora el chico que había estado discutiendo con el otro hombre era sostenido por dos más, aparentemente habían comenzado una pelea. Levi solo observo detenidamente pensando en sus posibles opciones mientras Mikasa pulsaba dos veces en su pulsera para indicar que algo había sucedido.

**\- Plato de exhibición momento antes. –**

\- ¿Realmente crees que Floch podrá conseguir las llaves de estas cosas? – Pregunto Jean en voz bajas mientras permanecía al lado de Eren notando como el castaño lo miraba de forma acusadora haciendo que Jean frunciera el ceño.

\- ¡Hey, no me mires así! YO no tengo nada que ver con esto, Floch me trajo aquí sin decirme nada, no tenía ni idea de que su trabajo era traficar con Omegas, intentare ayudar, pero no sé cómo demonios podríamos escapar de aquí… - Se defendió Jean mientras miraba de reojo a los de más Omegas en aquel lugar.

Eren solo entorno los ojos casi con fastidio. – Por favor Jean no hay nada que puedas hacer, ellos tienen rodeado el lugar, tienen armas y no eres tan listo si eres amigo de Floch.-

Jean le devolvió la misma mirada de enojo aparentemente su relación de eterna pelea no había cambiado aun cuando su "reencuentro" fuera en esas circunstancias. Eren estaba por hablar nuevamente cuando una mano se acercó tomándolo por la parte baja del rostro con brusquedad.

\- Mira esto, este tiene unos ojos preciosos, y se ve realmente bien – Hablo un hombre alto de mascara gris a otro con mascara negra que simplemente se habían acercado ignorando a Jean que permanecía al lado de Eren.

Jean miro aquello y como aquel sujeto sostenía al castaño como quien revisa al ganado en una granja. Pero antes de poder hablar siquiera el sujeto de la máscara gris soltó un corto chillido mientras retiraba rápidamente su mano, Eren lo había mordido ya que su mano estaba sobre su boca.

\- ¡JODETE! ALFA MALNACIDO, TÚ Y TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ. – Gruño Eren como clara muestra de defensa, pero el tipo reacciono con agresividad dándole una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo girar el rostro. Acto seguido Jean se interpuso empujando a aquel sujeto.

\- ¡Como se atreve! – Reclamo mientras mostraba sus incisivos al mayor en un gruñido. Tal vez Eren no era su persona favorita pero tampoco podía permitir semejante abuso.

El momento se tornó tenso Jean miraba de forma desafiante al hombre de la máscara y este gruñía de igual forma.

\- Basta, no se permiten discusiones aquí. – Se escuchó de una voz firme y contundente; esta era de Zeke.

\- Este mocoso idiota se entromete en lo que no le interesa. – Acuso el de la máscara, Zeke miro a Jean y gesticulo con desagrado hacia él mientras Jean le sostenía la mirada, después poso su vista sobre su hermano topándose con aquellos ojos verdes de mirada salvaje, bien sabía que Eren no se sometería y tras aquellos segundos extrajo el pequeño control del collar de Eren y pulso sin dudarlo.

El castaño se estremeció con la descarga soltando un gruñido de dolor e impotencia, Jean grito que se detuviera pero Zeke no paro hasta que el menor de los Jaeger se inclinó sobre sí mismo obteniendo una postura sumisa mucha más del agrado del rubio, para después dirigirse al hombre de la máscara.

\- Lamento la conducta de este omega es claro que le falta disciplina, y sobre este otro chico no se preocupe no causara más problemas.- Explico Zeke guardándose el control, el hombre de la máscara junto al que lo acompañaba solo dejo oír un gruñido de enojo antes de alejarse.

Tras ello Zeke se giró hacia Jean encarándolo con gesto agresivo. – Escucha bien NO sabes en que te estas metiendo, el idiota de Floch te trajo pero si vuelves a molestar a mis invitados te va a pesar. - Jean no retrocedió ni un palmo, su rostro se mantuvo serio, sin dejarse intimidar por aquel Alfa.

\- ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a su propio hermano? – Fue lo que salió de la boca del más alto.

Zeke torció los labios en una extraña mueca observando como Jean mantenía su posición, era claro que el chico era un tipo A, uno de los que no se amedrentaría con facilidad. – Tú no entiendes como funciona esto. Los omegas están para servir a los Alfas y ante la clasificación el parentesco deja de ser relevante. Ahora te advierto que si vuelves a entrometerte en esto o tienes la mínima idea de hablar de más, te arrepentirás de haber existido.- Cerro el rubio para después inclinarse hacia Eren que aun aturdido ya lo miraba de nuevo.

\- Eren, esto solo fue una advertencia, no quiero maltratarte pero tú lo pones muy difícil. Así que de ti depende como terminaras, en serio no quiero venderte a un Alfa que te "discipline" a golpes. – Tras aquellas palabras Zeke procedió a tensar una mordazas sobre la boca de Eren quien solo soltó ya inteligibles gruñidos.

Desde arriba de las escaleras, Levi y Mikasa miraban aquello, la joven Ackerman gruño con furia ante aquello levantándose para ir pero un fuerte agarre de Levi sobre su brazo la detuvo.

\- No iras, es peligroso solo lograras que nos descubran. – Regaño con un tono firme ante la expresión de desespero de su prima.

\- ¡Suéltame! TÚ arias a lo mismo si fuera tú hembra a quien lastiman. – Replico Mikasa, pero Levi mantuvo su semblante serio.

\- Lo se… y matare a cualquiera que le haga daño a Hanji… pero ahora lo que debemos hacer es usar la cabeza, si nos descubres ellos podrían matar a Eren sin mencionar que aras que Rico y Farlan estén en peligro. Además creo que ahora tengo un plan…- Remarco Levi mirando a Jean que ahora estaba inclinado junto a Eren diciéndole algo.

**Sótano**

Rico y Farlan caminaban a discreción por los pasillos del área de celdas ahora completamente solo.

\- Este lugar fue recientemente habilitado como celdas, es claro por lo nuevo que se ve todo. – Remarco Rico mirando una de las rejas. –

\- Este lugar huele a sangre. – Hablo Farlan quien al estar familiarizado con Levi trataba de encontrar su rastro de Alfa en aquel lugar. "Aquí" pronuncio con seguridad ante la celda donde efectivamente había estado Levi; ambos miraron el vacío lugar pronto ella puso su atención en la cerradura y sus experimentados ojos como investigadora recorrieron minuciosamente las marcas en el área del seguro.

\- Levi escapo, estoy segura de ello… este seguro fue trabado en su cierre con algún objeto metálico. – Explico tocando un ligero rasguño sobre la superficie echo por el pedazo de pasador que había sido colocado por Eren en su plan de escape.

Ahora ambos sabían que Levi se encontraba en alguna área de la mansión y era probable que se encontrara con Mikasa si percibía su presencia, aquella idea era más que clara y reafirmada cuando las luces en las pulseras de ambos comenzaron a titilar en un compás de 2 en 2.

Ambos reanudaron su marcha, Farlan trataba de ubicar el rastro de su amigo aun que era un trabajo complicado aun siendo un Alfa y en realidad los alfas con un olfato suficientemente sensible como para rastrear libremente eran pocos. ** Pero eso no impedía que lograra ubicar algunas trazas de la fuerte presencia de Levi sin embargo sus pasos los llevaron a la siguiente área de celdas donde se toparon con un pasillo con estas a los lados, el lugar estaba completamente vacío a excepción de dos cosas claras, el aroma residual de muchos omegas reunidos en aquel lugar antes y un cuerpo estático tirado en la celda del fondo.

Rico y Farlan ingresaron hasta donde estaba el cuerpo no era necesario ni siquiera moverlo para saber que estaba muerto, con solo ver el cuello torcido y fuera de lugar.

\- Fue Levi…- Pronuncio Farlan con tono serio haciendo que Rico lo mirara. – Sé que fue él, Levi es sumamente hábil golpeando con las piernas, también es donde puede ejercer mayor fuerza al dar un golpe, las vértebras de ese sujeto están completamente molidas, y yo he visto antes los resultados de una de sus patadas, aunque solo en brazos y costillas pero no me queda duda. –

Rico recorrió la escena una vez más. - ¿Algo más? – Cuestiono ante el serio rostro de Farlan quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si, este lugar tenia a varios Omegas encerrados aun puedo sentir algunos aromas mezclados, pero parece que se los han llevado hace un rato porque ahora es muy tenue. –

Rico lo pensó un momento mientras palpaba su arma asegurándose de que estuviera lista para su uso. – Subamos Mikasa ha encontrado algo, tal vez a Eren o Levi, incluso puede que a ambos.

**Salón de fiestas.**

Mikasa caminaba lentamente entre la gente que bebía y disfrutaba de aquel evento, hablaban y se jactaban de lo que harían con sus compras de la noche. La chica de cabello negro sintió como su estómago se revolvía entre el asco y la ira por todo lo que salía de aquellas lascivas y asquerosas bocas. Pero solo podía seguir caminando, caminando hasta Eren.

Cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver como Jean le decía algo sobre que iría a buscar a Floch y ver si había logrado algo, pero Eren apenas noto su cercanía clavo su mirada confusa sobre Mikasa dejando de lado lo que Jean decía.

\- ¿Por qué ella está aquí? – Se cuestionó tras la mordaza y es que aun con la máscara Eren sabía que era Mikasa simplemente su ser omega se lo decía. Su Alfa había ido a buscarlo.

Jean noto como Eren ponía su atención en la figura frente a ellos, procedió a levantarse y cortar la vista entre ellos haciendo de barrera, no quería que sucediera una cosa como la anterior.

\- Señorita, lamento incomodarla pero… no creo que este bien que venga aquí a causarles esta humillación, sé que está aquí por lo mismo que todos los demás Alfas de la fiesta pero… simplemente yo no estoy de acuerdo. – Se explicó Jean tratando de ser lo más civilizado posible y no llamar la atención. –

Mikasa lo miro un momento analizándolo, un Alfa masculino, joven, alto y claramente fuerte además Levi tenía razón ese chico no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía y lo dejaba claro con su forma de actuar, aunque no sabían cómo había entrado ahí tal vez les podría servir de apoyo para liberar las cadenas del plato de exhibición y escapar.

\- Te equivocas, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto de hecho Eren es mi Omega.- Hablo Mikasa deslizando ligeramente la máscara para que Jean pudiera ver la mitad de su rostro y este la observo por aquellos segundos, el rostro que aprecio era el de una bella chica de cabello negro, ojos grises, piel blanca y gesto serio. Ella era hermosa, sentía que la había visto en algún otro lugar antes, no recordaba donde pero en verdad era precio… ¿Acaso dijo que Eren era su Omega?.

Aquellas ideas se agolpaban en su mente repentinamente, su vista paso de Mikasa a Eren un par de veces mientras asimilaba lo que había escuchado.

**-o-O-o-**

**Hotel**

Hanji caminaba por el pequeño balcón de la habitación inquieta cuando la voz de Kenny se escuchó al fondo acercándose con paso tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estas sintiendo a Levi?- Cuestiono Kenny mientras se asomaba por el mismo balcón notando la gran cantidad de luces en la parte baja del lugar, luces de los carros de policía y los vehículos de los reporteros que permanecerían ahí todo el tiempo que sea necesario para saber el más mínimo detalle.

\- Si… Levi está nervioso, algo ocurre donde quiera que este; también está preocupado. – Respondió Hanji con tono serio mirando hacia abajo de igual manera.

Kenny la observo detenidamente sin decir nada, debía de ser duro que las primeras vinculaciones emocionales con su Alfa tuvieran que ser de este tipo y en esta situación. Por unos instantes pensó en sí mismo y en cómo fueron las primeras vinculaciones con Uri y aun que nunca lo admitiría ante nadie siempre se sentía bien saber que Uri estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca aun cuando él siempre ha sido de carácter tosco y ciertamente agresivo.

\- Levi estará bien… puede ser enano pero no es un apresa en definitiva, su diminuto ser tiene la fuerza más que suficiente para derribar a quien se le ponga en frente, es un Alfa en toda regla además ahora que te tiene puede alcanzar su máximo potencial.-

Hanji lo miro interesada por lo que decía esperando más información. Kenny noto aquello y solo sonrió de medio lado. – El omega del Alfa superior es la llave para que estos alcancen algo llamado "estado de conmoción" no es común y solo sucede cuando el omega esta en peligro o ha sido lastimado… PERO, también el omega puede provocarlo llamando a su Alfa a través del "chillido" claro este tiene que ser en cierto tono y timbre de voz además entre más "vulnerable" este el omega habrá más probabilidades.

Hanji continúo con sus ojos en Kenny - ¿A qué quiere llegar con esa información? -

Kenny mantuvo su mirada en la de Hanji y explico con un tono ligeramente serio. – He estado sintiendo las emociones de Uri desde que nos separamos en el juzgado y por cómo ha ido cambiando puedo deducir varias cosas, ya debieron de encontrar a Levi y es probable que estén intentando recuperarlo y por lo que tú sientes tal vez eso está ocurriendo ahora, lo que quiere decir que hay grandes probabilidades y no dudo del escape de Levi, un superior no es fácil de derribar, lo que da una gran posibilidad de que logre llegar a juicio así tenga que derribar la puerta del juzgado. Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que este "teatro del juicio" caerá mañana, el círculo quedara expuesto y es un hecho que se pondrán agresivos.

Ahí es donde entra la importancia de que tú seas la omega de Levi, podrás sentirlo cuando este cerca por que el estará ansioso de verte, así que debes estar preparada para llamarlo con tu chillido omega, después de todo no hay escenario más alarmante que lo que pasara mañana, eres omega, embarazada y estarás rodeada de Alfas hostiles -

Hanji proceso aquella información de forma rápida y alarmante, era claro que Kenny sabía bien lo que podría suceder, pero por otra parte era poner a Levi como un arma eso no le gustaba sin embargo la verdad era que ella misma no sabía mucho sobre "el estado de conmoción".

En aquel momento la puerta sonó con tres golpes suaves para después abrirse, vieron a Ian asomarse mientras decía. – Tienen visita.-

Un momento después ingresaron Erwin y Uri siendo este quien hablo primero a penas Ian cerró la puerta.

\- Hemos encontrado a Levi y mientras hablamos un grupo está intentando liberarlo, necesitamos saber si puedes sentirlo Hanji. –

Hanji se sorprendió no por las palabras de Uri si no porque eran completamente apegadas a lo que Kenny había dicho, y aquello lo había solo supuesto por lo que Uri sentía, en verdad se sintió sorprendida y con el pleno deseo de poder llegar a tenar una vinculación tan estrecha con Levi lo que era casi poder leerse la mente. En ello estaba cuando su nariz percibió un suave aroma que le lleno de expectación.

\- Trajimos esto, creo que te agradara además de ropa para que puedan cambiarse. – Explico esta vez Erwin mientras extendía una bolsa no muy grande con una prenda.

Hanji la tomo sacando de esta un suéter tejido de algodón blanco, el suéter pertenecía a Levi y había sido tomado de su closet por lo que mantenía el claro aroma del Alfa, Hanji lo abrazo más que feliz mientras lo ponía contra su nariz aspirando el delicioso aroma de su Alfa.

\- Bien ahora debemos ponerlos al corriente de lo que sucede y hablamos con Pixis, así que tenemos poco tiempo.- Explico Erwin ahora de forma seria mientras abría su maletín.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Nota:**

**El olfato de los alfas:** El olfato de los alfas es más sensible y agudo que el de los omegas y betas; esto les permite reconocer fácilmente a los omegas, otros alfas y el tipo de clasificación de estos según el grado de testosterona y feromonas que despide su piel. Este fino olfato también les permite identificar cuando algún individuo con el que comparte sangre se encuentra cerca aun que en ese caso es más bien como si simplemente pudieran sentir su presencia.

Algunos alfas tienen el olfato más desarrollado que otros lo que les da ventaja debido a que incluso pueden llegar a percibir a un omega aun cuando esté usando supresores a menos que estos sean del tipo 3, otra ventaja de tener un olfato más desarrollado es la habilidad de rastrear como lo haría un canino. (Mike por ejemplo tendría un olfato más desarrollado) aun que todos los alfas son capaces de rastrear solo algunos pueden hacerlo de forma certera.

**Subordinación por clasificación:** Los alfas con la clasificación más alta tiene la capacidad de subordinar a los de menor clasificación, usando "la voz" o sus feromonas. Todo individuo por debajo de la clasificación del alfa dominante sentirá instintivamente la necesidad de mostrarse sumiso ante la presencia de este alfa más fuerte, acompañado de una de dos formas de actuar; ceñirse a los deseos u órdenes del alfa o bien la imperiosa necesidad de huir de él en caso de un enfrentamiento. Aunque también hay individuos que logran sobre ponerse a esto e incluso hacer a un lado su instinto para actuar de otra forma, un ejemplo de esto fue cuando Zeke ataco a Hanji en el laboratorio de la universidad y Moblit intervino, Zeke tiene mayor rango que Moblit pero este logro sobre poner su deseo de ayudar a Hanji por encima de su instinto de huir de Zeke.

**Subordinación y Betas: **Los betas al no poder percibir las feromonas de los alfas no suelen verse afectados por el efecto de la subordinación, sin embargo en el caso de alfas cuya presencia sea muy agresiva o domínate provocan que los betas perciban la situación como algo peligroso de la misma forma en que pueden notar una situación de riesgo, no se someterán pero serán conscientes de que dicho alfa es peligroso.

Existen casos concretos en los que la presencia o voz del alfa puede afectar a un beta y esto se da cuando el beta es una persona sensible y de carácter dócil por lo que es fácilmente superada por la presencia dominante de un Alfa.

**Cometarios :D**

**Arien-SagittariusGoldenArrow – **El reencuentro LeviHan será muy pronto y será una escena muy interesante jejeje, lo prometo :D

**Maisis11 –** O el escape será toda una escena ;D en especial cuando se reúna arriba jejeje lo de Ackergods… je solo digamos que la mansión es el gallinero donde no se han dado cuenta que el zorro esta suelto.

Ese Folch no piensa mucho las cosas antes de dejarse llevar XD, ya veremos qué pasa con él y su interés por Eren. Hanji pronto tendrá más participación :D, bueno ahora pasaran muchas cosas (*o*).

Gracias por lo de la explicación temía que fuera muy rebuscada y no fuera entendible, es que los textos que explican cosas médicas son tan largos y densos. XD

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Dy –** Jeje, digamos que Levi tendrá su momento de impacto cuando tenga que luchar y lo que puede llegar a hacer.

Pieck es lista ;) sabe que las cosas caerán, por el momento ella y Porco están poniendo distancia de lo que sucederá, ella sabe que la fiesta no va a terminar nada bien y es mejor alejarse en caso de que Levi decida atacar sin piedad.

Sip la sangre es la sangre y eso los ayuda a tener esa relación cercana además de que ahora deben moverse juntos para que las cosas salgan bien.

:D Me alegra que todo lo que involucro en la historia agrade y que logre atrapar con la trama :D :D :D

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Alic3Mesmerized –** Me alegra que los datos sean de ayuda :D :D :D y Levi si tendrá su momento en que lo veremos en estado de conmoción, no falta mucho para ello después de todo anhela reunirse con Hanji.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Furs –** El vínculo entre Alfa y Omega es muy estrecho y profundo para cada uno, en efecto una vez en estado de conmoción es difícil calmar al Alfa, en los casos mencionados se usaron tranquilizantes o darle a su omega pero solo este podría acercarse, probablemente atacaría a cualquier otro que pretenda acercársele.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Meiko Ackerzoe –** Hola :D, si las clases virtuales y tareas son extenuantes pero ¡animo!, no sé cuándo te den tu resultado de examen pero mis mejores deseos para que te quedes en la opción que quieres :D :3.

Gracias por leer todo el fic hasta ahora :D. y si definitivamente Levi tendrá su momento de llegar a estado de conmoción, todo sea por proteger a su Hanji 3 3 3. Jejeje ¿En las fechas que menciona Pieck? :D jejeje.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**


	42. Cap 42 Alfa

**NOTA: Hola a todos esta nota es importante, pues verán muchas cosas pasan por aquí y muchas cosas me han causado mucho enojo (nada que ver con el fic.) pero bueno básicamente para desestresarme escribir el cap entre ayer y hoy y lo acabo de terminar hace unos minutos, por lo que no tiene revisión, sé que podría no publicar y esperar hasta revisarlo, pero la verdad no tengo cabeza para revisar ahorita, sin embargo tengo el deseo de subirlo, por favor perdonen la presencia de errores, si hay alguno demasiado grave y gustan pueden comentármelo. Por otra parte debido a mí situación (si la que me hace enojar) estaré actualizando cada 2 semanas. Perdón por las molestias besos y gracias por leer y muchos beshos mas por quien me deja hermosos comentarios.**

**Cap. 42 Alfa.**

**Habitación en custodia.**

Erwin explico los pormenores que se tenían y la importancia de recuperar a Levi, debido a la nueva información que emparentaba a los Reiss y a los Fritz. Tanto Hanji como Kenny escuchaban con gesto serio.

\- Por tanto si Levi y los demás no han ha apreciado para el momento del juicio debemos ganar tiempo, Pixis nos apoyara a ello colocando trabas y exigiendo la declaración de la mayor cantidad de testigos posibles, testigos que en este momento Ilse, Nifa y Moblit están reuniendo así tengan que tocar puertas toda la madrugada. – Termino Erwin.

Hanji con su expresión seria hablo ante aquello. – Pero… si saben dónde está Levi ¿Por qué no hacen una denuncia ahora mismo? –

Uri negó con la misma seriedad. No es tan fácil, los únicos policías que sabemos no están coludidos con el circulo se encuentras aquí protegiendo esta habitación, son los escogidos por Ian, y no es que afirme que todos los policías de la ciudad lo estén pero debido a que Kitz Weilman es el comándate de área, toda denuncia pasara por sus manos y solo sería alertarlos sobre nuestra operación de rescate. –

Hanji frunció el ceño aquello era cierto, básicamente era como tener a la policía en contra en aquellos momentos. La sensación emocional regreso, Levi parecía inquieto.

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes alguna sensación por parte de Levi? – Cuestión Erwin apenas notar un estremecimiento en la castaña.

Hanji apretó el suéter aun en sus manos mientras trataba de sentir con mayor intensidad lo que ocurría con su Alfa. – Levi está inquieto, no sé cómo explicar esta sensación es como estar a la espera de que suceda algo pero no saber qué.

Uri la miro sabiendo que no podía presionarla en algo como el vínculo ya que estaba completamente fuera de su control aunado al hecho de que en realidad Hanji y Levi eran una pareja muy nueva aun. – Traute ha estado rastreando los teléfonos de todos los que están en "operación" en este momento, Rico, Mikasa, Farlan, Abel y Keiji. Pero las señales de los 3 primeros han desaparecido no es extraño y ya suponíamos que era probable que el lugar tuviera un anulador de señal, solo nos queda esperar un poco más.-

Kenny chasqueo la lengua y sin más pregunto lo que nadie quería suponer. - ¿Y que si fallan? Dices que están en esa mansión pero nada nos asegura que no la hayan convertido en una caja llena de trampas. –

Uri mantuvo una mirada seria, no es que no pensara en esa posibilidad pero no quería perder la fe, además de que confiaba plenamente en el "as" de la clasificación. – Levi no se dejara retener en aquel lugar. –

\- ¿Está bien que enviaran ahí Mikasa y Farlan? Sé que Abel y Keiji están alejados y no tendrán un encuentro directo pero solo Rico parece capacitada para una situación de riesgo.- Pregunto estaba ves Hanji teniendo una respuesta nuevamente por parte de Uri.

\- Rico es una agente entrenada es cierto pero ni Mikasa o Farlan son blancos fáciles de abatir, Mikasa ostenta el título nacional en arte marciales mixtas y Farlan también sabe combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es tan hábil como Levi pero ha sido su compañero de entrenamiento desde que ambos tenían unos 7 años. –

\- ¿Farlan entrenando con Levi? nunca lo hubiera pensado, el siempre parece tan tranquilo.- Respondió Hanji con curiosidad mientras solo lo recordaba haciendo tonterías en la escuela o haciéndole algún tipo de reclamo dramático en los años de Rose.

\- Ja, ese "tontorrón" de Church, es amigo de Levi desde niños así que si iba a estar pegado al enano todo el rato no me quedo otra que enseñarle lo mismo eso y que nadie quería practicar con Levi, creo que ya sabes bien que tiene mucha fuerza a pesar de su estatura. Por cierto yo también le enseñe a Mikasa. – Hablo Kenny, era claro que se sentía orgullo de sus sobrinos por lómenos en el tema del combate.

Hanji solo lo miro con sorpresa por aquello aun que no era extraño pensar que alguien como Kenny sabría de esos temas. Erwin por su parte solo considero la probabilidad de que Kenny tuviera que usar sus "dones" de combate en el juicio, después de todo conforme corrían los minutos el tiempo de regresar a la sala del juzgado se acercaba.

\- Vamos Levi escapa de ese lugar, te necesitamos aquí. – Pensó para sí mismo Erwin.

**Mansión Fritz.**

Mikasa murmuraba aquella explicación al oído de Jean quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en aquel lugar habían retenido a Levi Ackerman y en aquel momento ella, él y otras dos personas debían escapar pero con Eren encadenado las cosas se complicaban, si él podía ayudar era el momento, en aquel momento él podría ser una pieza valiosa no solo para liberar Eren si no para que ellos puedan dar fin a aquel circulo de trafico de Omegas.

\- ¿Y bien, nos ayudaras? – Pregunto Mikasa desde detrás de su máscara.

Jean la miro aun asimilando lo escuchado, por un instante su cerebro pensó en que esa mañana se había levantado comido un delicioso desayuno preparado por su madre y en definitiva no había pensado que esa misma noche terminaría en medio de una truculenta cadena de tráfico de omegas y un grupo que tras la sombras trataba de detenerlo. En definitiva sus probabilidades de terminar con un tiro en la cabeza era 90 porciento reales.

\- Yo… si quiero ayudar ¿Qué debo hacer?... Por cierto ¿habías dicho que Eren es… tu omega?- Respondió dudoso Jean.

Mikasa movió la cabeza afirmando lo que provoco en Jean una expresión extraña mientras pensaba. – Pero que… Eren… ¿Cómo alguien como ÉL puede tener esta suerte? Su alfa es UNA CHICA, una chica muy hermosa, además de una familia tan impórtate y reconocida… creo que voy a patearlo antes de que lo liberen…-

Mikasa curvo una ceja ante su expresión y repentino silencio haciendo que el reaccionara. – Yo perdón es solo que estaba considerando la situación ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

\- Bien, Levi está oculto su vestimenta es muy notoria al ser blanca y aquí todos visten de negro por lo que debe mantenerse a resguardo, pero su plan es este, convence a Floch para que a su vez el insista en que realicen la subasta antes, es claro que moverán a los Omegas a ese escenario a un lado, no sabemos si todos juntos o uno por uno pero cuando Eren esté libre de los grilletes de esa torre blanca podremos actuar aun cuando este esposado si nada lo fija a este lugar lograremos sacarlo.

\- Disculpe señorita desea una bebida.- Interrumpió un mesero acercando la bandeja, teniendo por respuesta un seco "No" por parte de Mikasa demasiado centrada en su asunto con Jean.

\- Hooo, debo insistir querida, creo que esta bebida le interesa, se llama "escapar o morir"- Insistió el mesero haciendo que ambos lo miraran, Jean con completa extrañeza y sin estar seguro de que contestar tal vez solo debería alejar al sujeto. Pero Mikasa lo reconoció no solo al poner atención a su voz sin por llegar solo un antifaz como los demás meseros.

Este era Farlan pero ahora llevaba puesto un traje igual al de la servidumbre de la fiesta, el cual era un traje plateado con todos los bordes en galón dorado así como la corbata, todo en un estilo barroco, una considerable excentricidad más de aquella fiesta.

Por un momento Mikasa se cuestionó cómo y por qué llevaba esa ropa pero las respuesta eran demasiado innecesarias para la misión que estaban haciendo y lo más probable es que simplemente ahora haya por ahí escondido el cuerpo de un mesero inconsciente o muerto.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas. – Atajo Jean esta vez con tono serio y en pos intimidante apoyado de su estatura.

Farlan lo miro serio sin retroceder y con gesto molesto que se notaba a un por debajo del antifaz. Teniendo Mikasa que intervenir.

\- No, Farlan espera. – Atajo ella mientras miraba a Jean. – Este hombre es parte de "nuestra operación", él y otra mujer.

Levi miraba desde su posición recorriendo con la mirada aquel mesero que había interrumpido la labor de Mikasa tardando un par de segundos en darse cuenta quien era. – Farlan…- Murmuro con preocupación al verlo ahí haciéndose pasar por uno de los meseros. Aquello era peligroso podría ser reconocido debido a que el antifaz solo cubría parcialmente su rostro al no ser una máscara como la que portaba Mikasa. Aunque hasta ahora solo había visto en aquel lugar a Zeke y sus subordinados además del padre de Eren pero no había rastro del abuelo Ackerman, el padre de Uri, Zackly, Sanes o Weilman. Seguramente debían de estar muy ocupados con el asunto del juicio.

**Otra área de la Fiesta – Oficina del salón.**

\- En verdad estoy muy molesto por este asunto – Gruño la gruesa voz de Zeke a quien permanecía frente a él. – Escucha Floch, tu "amiguito" tiene un comportamiento nada conveniente eso sin mencionar su clara postura contra nuestras actividades.

El pelirrojo se removió incomodo ante el enojo de sus jefe debía de cuidar bien lo que diría si pretendía ayudar a Eren. – Lamento los inconvenientes, no pensé que Jean fuera a… bueno ser uno de esos tipos que "quieres salvar" omegas… Puedo sacarlo ahora para que no moleste. – Termino sugiriendo para toparse con la fría mirada del rubio.

\- No Floch eso no serviría de nada, tu amigo ahora sabe demasiado y no queremos que vaya por ahí "incomodándonos" ¿cierto? Después de todo en esta fiesta hay clientes muy importantes a los cuales no podemos darle una mala impresión o peor aún poner en duda su seguridad. Así que ahora TÚ debes ocuparte de lo que provocaste –

Afirmo Zeke sin apartar su mirada de la de Floch. – Señor… no estará diciendo que…- Entre pronuncio este obteniendo una respuesta seca.

\- Tu trajiste a ese problema aquí ahora tendrás que ocuparte, elimínalo.-

Floch se paralizo en su lugar por aquello e intentando no sonar cortado cuestiono. - ¿Quiere que mate a Jean? Pero… él es mi amigo de años ¿Qué diré a sus padres cuando vean que no regresa? –

Zeke se acercó a Floch de forma amenazante y hablando cerca de este uso su voz de Alfa. – No me interesa, llévalo a fuera y termina con su molestia presencia no me arriesgare a que mañana hable de más.-

Floch no se movió ante aquello, Zeke era muy turbio para manejar cada situación aunque si era capaz de vender a su propio hermano para ser abusado por otro alfa el ordenar un asesinato no era nada.

Repentinamente una tercera persona llegó donde ellos estaban entrando con paso rápido y sin aviso y esta era Yelena.

\- Zeke los omegas del sótano no están, ninguno de los de "carne de desecho" se encuentra ahí y el guarda de cargo está muerto en la celda del fondo. Además de que no encuentro en ningún lado a Pieck o Porko.-

Zeke se sobre salto ante aquellas palabras prácticamente pasando de la situación que tenía con Floch. - ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? ¿Cómo que no están los omegas ni esos dos? Además el guardia está muerto.- El cerebro de Zeke comenzó a trabajar a tope ante aquella información ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? No había forma de que esos Omegas salieran menos que desaparecieran se repitió, pronto sus ideas se centraron en varias cosas mientras maldecía a todos los demás del circulo por no haber esperado a que se instalaran las cámaras de vigilancia antes de la fiesta, ellos habían dicho que si alguno de los invitados las notaba era un hecho de que no se sentirían seguros al ser grabados aun con las máscaras, pero al no instalar esas cámaras tampoco se colocaron las del sótano y ahora estaban "ciegos" ante lo que estuviera sucediendo.

\- Zeke, esto es complicado varios de los invitados están requiriendo "los cuartos de uso" pensé que Pieck y Porco ya los habían preparado pero cuando fui a verificar no había nada todos están vacíos baje y me encontré con esto. –

El rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello con exasperación aquello era malo ¿Acaso esos dos lo habían traicionado repentinamente? No, no sea atreverían después de todo estaban tan embarrado de porquería como ellos.

\- Ve con Grisa y explícale lo que sucede; que calme a los invitados explicando algún "inconveniente" con los omegas de uso. Yo iré a verificar lo que ha sucedido, un montón de omegas no puede salir sin ser vistos, menos en sus condiciones.- Ordeno Zeke saliendo del lugar y mirando a Floch una vez más.

\- Y tú has lo que te ordene, y mientras lo haces busca a Pieck y Porco, tal vez Porco decidió traer alguna de las mierdas que antes vendía y ambos estén drogados en el jardín.-

Floch solo asintió mientras su cabeza daba vueltas por lo que acababa de suceder, de seguir así las cosas sería difícil salvar a Eren y por otro lado estaba la orden dada de que debía matar a Jean.

Zeke bajo hasta donde las celda permanecían ahora vacías, vio el cuerpo que permanecía en el mismo lugar y recorrió cada centímetro con la vista. Finalmente olfateo el aire con molestia y prácticamente contra su voluntad siendo que siempre considero la acción de buscar rastros menos que cosa de animales, pero en aquel momento no tenía más opciones.

El aroma residual apenas le indico la casi borrada presencia de los omegas antes presos, de Porko nada percibió pero una sutil traza de aroma lo mantuvo concentrado ya que se trataba del perfume de Pieck y por su baja presencia, era claro que ella estuvo ahí pero se fue hace ya algo de tiempo y entre ello otro aroma de alguien que no definía. En realidad le molestaba a un más tratar de localizar rastros de betas debido a que estos no emitían feromonas fácilmente identificables. – Estúpidos betas – Gruño mientras se acercaba a la celda donde seguía el cadáver; sin embargo no dio ni un paso dentro cuando otro aroma residual atenazo su olfato un que fuera el resto casi disipado aun era claro, el dominante aroma de Levi seguía en el aire de aquella celda.

Zeke sintió corres el sudor por su cien, simplemente no era posible aquello, giro sobre sus talones y corrió al primer bloque de celdas, sus pasos se tornaron inquietos conforme se acercaba a la celda donde debía estar su cadáver, porque se supone que Pieck "se había encargado de ese asunto".

Sin embargo lejos de ello se topó con una celda vacía.

**Salón de fiestas.**

La gente iba y venía de un lado a otro, Grisa hablaba con algunos invitados sobre que habían tenido un percance y las habitaciones "de diversión" no estarían disponibles por el momento.

Desde otro punto Floch miraba como Jean hablaba con una mujer mientras permanecía al lado de Eren, su mente era casi un caos, no quería disparar a Jean pero era un orden Zeke y con lo que estaba sucediendo era claro que el rubio no andaba de humor para más errores.

Tal vez podría idear algo para sacar a ambos sin que Zeke lo notara.

Mientras en ese momento Mikasa continuaba hablando con Farlan y Jean.

\- ¿En dónde está Rico? –

El rubio mantenía el ademan de estar acomodando las copas de su bandeja manteniendo un tono bajo. – Ella está cerca de la salida de meseros al otro lado del salón también tiene un "disfraz" esta como intendente del área, de hecho hay varios en una sala aparte de espera probablemente sean otros sirvientes de la casa que han encomendado para "limpiar" después de que usen a los omegas… ahora está buscando la forma de como liberar a Eren.-

Mikasa asintió. – Debemos lograr que adelanten la subasta. – Repitió nuevamente. Jean miro en rededor localizando a Floch antes de hablar.

\- Tú comienza meter esa idea entre los invitados, yo are que Floch se lo diga a sus jefes.- Pronuncio con seriedad antes de alejarse rumbo al pelirrojo. Mikasa miro un momento a Farlan y sin decir más el rubio se alejó mientras ella se inclinó hacia Eren acariciando suavemente sus mejillas.

\- Escaparemos – Susurro en su oído, Eren solo la miro con gesto preocupado. Mientras uno voz a sus espaldas pronuncio de la nada.

\- Ese omega es precioso ¿cierto?- Tanto Mikasa como Eren miraron al individuo que no era más que otro de los invitados enmascarados.

Eren lo miro con la misma expresión de furia pero Mikasa controlándose un poco más logro apegarse al plan. – Si, él es un omega interesante… de hecho ya no quiero esperar más para la subasta, deberían iniciarla ya.-

Por su parte Farlan caminaba entre los asistentes cuando un par tomo copas de su bandeja

\- Esto es excelente pero es una enorme descortesía que no haya "habitaciones de diversión" – Dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro respondió con tono desagradable. – Cierto, tenía muchos "deseos" que sacar con uno de esos omegas. ¿Son los del tipo para desechar, cierto?-

Farlan apretó los dientes para no dejar salir una serie de improperios, aquellos sujetos no eran más que unos asquerosos cerdos. Al final de aquella desagradable sensación el rubio pudo pronunciar en un tono fingidamente amable. - ¿Y por qué esperar caballeros?, Si la subasta se realizara ahora mismo podrían comprar alguno de los bellos Omegas del centro y divertirse con este el resto de la noche, después de todo si lo pagan es suyo ¿no?-

Jean llego donde Floch que se notaba claramente inquieto. – Al fin regresas ¿sucede algo?- Le cuestiono apenas verlo.

El pelirrojo solo lo miro dudoso y sin saber que responder a ello. – Si… mi jefe esta algo molesto… Jean creo que deberías irte ahora; a él no le gustó nada tu actitud sobre la fiesta.

Jean observo a Floch estudiando su rostro era claro que ese "deberías irte" tenía algo más detrás. – Ya veo… es claro que tu jefe debe pensar que soy un individuo incómodo para sus intereses, después de todo omegas o no la trata de personas está penada por la ley.-

Floch no respondió solo limitándose a mirarlo por lo que Jean continúo hablando. – Sabes, no voy a hacer algo como denunciar esta fiesta es claro que las personas aquí deben ser peces gordos de la sociedad, lo sé con solo ver los vehículos estacionados afuera. Así que solo me apegare a sus reglas, lo digo en serio es más creo que deberían adelantar su subasta de omegas con solo estar parado junto a ellos puede notar como esta gente está bastante ansiosa por tenerlos.-

El pelirrojo miro a su amigo con extrañeza y desconfianza, bien sabía que Jean era un tipo recto así que su repentino cambio de actitud era de lo más extraño. - ¿En serio? Creo que lo que dices es un poco diferente a como te lo tomaste antes. – Cuestiono Floch mirándolo con suspicacia.

Jean trato de mantener su expresión de calma ante la mirada del más bajo. – Floch no soy estúpido, se de parte de quien debo estar. No pretendo recibir un disparo de ninguno de los que mueven este negocio.-

Floch dudo, ¿sería cierto? ¿Jean habría cambiado de opinión? En verdad quería pensar eso y no tener que dispararle.

**Más tarde.**

El comentario sobre la subasta se había pasado de boca en boca primero como mención después como lo que se debería hacer como "pago" por la falta de "omegas de uso".

Grisha miraba su reloj eran más de la 1 de mañana, Zeke no había regresado al salón y Yelena estaba cubriendo los requerimientos de orden más importantes debido a que Pieck y Porco no habían regresado a la fiesta. Los presentes se mostraban molestos era claro que las cosas no estaban saliendo como se habían planeado.

\- Señor, deberían comenzar con la subasta; sé que estaba programada para el cierre de la fiesta pero esta geste está enojada por no tener una de las partes que más esperaban. Ya sabe los omegas desechables. – Le dijo Floch a su lado.

Grisha torció los labios, era cierto la fiesta estaba fallando en lo prometido, sin embargo sin Zeke no quería iniciar la subasta, pero las circunstancias lo presionaban a tener que ceder.

\- Yelena, prepara el escenario de subasta. – Ordeno a la rubia que estaba cerca.

Levi se encontraba inquieto pero sabía esperar y parecía que la espera daba frutos cuando noto como Yelena ordenaba a varios meseros preparar el escenario y ella misma extraída de su cinturón, un manojo de llaves que no podían ser otras que las de las torres del plato de exhibición.

Repentinamente sobre sus manos se colocó otra, la mano de Zeke que había regresado al salón. Se notaba contrariado y claramente estresado, todo debido a que había estado buscando a Levi en cada rincón de la mansión sin éxito alguno.

\- Levi se escapó, aún está aquí lo sé, cierra toda el maldito lugar ahora.-

Yelena se sobresaltó ante aquello pero su disciplina militar era suficiente para mantenerse ecuánime, aunque la idea de Levi rondando en aquel lugar era demasiado mala.

Grisha se acercó sin saber que sucedía, cuando el mismo Zeke lo miro apenas sentirlo cerca. Los ojos de Zeke pasaron de su padre a ver lentamente en rededor como buscando algo entre la gentes, Farlan parado entre ellos pudo notar aquello.

\- Mierda, esto es malo…- Murmuro para sí dando un par de pasos atrás era momento de dar aviso aun que era probable que Levi, Mikasa y Rico ya lo hubieran notado. Pero antes de poder retroceder más los ojos de Zeke se clavaron en los de él.

Zeke conocía a Farlan, habían convivido en algunos momentos dentro de la universidad y como tal no era extraño que lo reconociera tras aquel antifaz decorativo.

El instinto de Farlan actuó por inercia en el lanzo la bandeja aun lado y corrió, pero Zeke lo alcanzo con relativa rapidez sujetándolo por la parte trasera del traje, Farlan se giró apoyando su peso en un sola pierna elevando la otra con la cual asesto un golpe directo en el rostro de Zeke y aun que su impacto estaba lejos de romper cuellos como Levi fue suficiente para liberarse del fuerte agarre, la conmoción dio inicio. Farlan recupero su movimiento de escape pero un fuerte estruendo resonó en el salón una bala se incrusto en suelo pasando junto a su pierna a la altura de la pantorrilla, su carne ardió mientras la sangre salía, había sido un rosón pero el calibre de la bala era lo suficientemente grande para haber abierto un surco en la blanca carne ahora expuesta.

El rubio se retorció en el suelo apretando su pierna por inercia mientras era apuntado por Yelena. Todos los asistentes se alejaron de aquello mientras Zeke se aproximaba.

\- Veo que las ratas se han infiltrado, bien todos mantengan su distancia. Podrán ver como su anfitrión asegura la discreción de este evento. ¡Matalo! – Gruño Zeke con ira más que clara.

Pero Yelena no pudo ni rozar el gatillo cuando un golpe seco y claramente intenso la lanzo lejos, ni siquiera había podido recibir en que punto de su cuerpo fue golpeada, para cuando lo noto había sido arrojada al suelo y veía a Mikasa ahora de pie junto a Farlan, la chica ya no portaba la máscara y gruñía mostrando sus claros colmillos de Alfa.

\- Así que hay más de ustedes. – Siseo Zeke con desdén mientras empuñaba el arma hacia la chica. Yelena se incorporó el dolor era claro pero no se dejaría caer por un solo ataque.

\- ¡SUELTA EL ARMA! – Grito otra voz tras Zeke, esta vez se trataba de Rico quien ahora descubierta apuntaba a este. Sin embargo el rubio miro con sorna a la chica bajita.

\- Sabes es un lastima ver que su plan de salvamente no sirvió, porque de hecho Levi ni siquiera parece estar aquí aparentemente ese enano logro escapar, pero me encantaría ver su cara cuando sus cuerpos sean encontrados en el basurero.

Tras aquellas palabras Zeke no disparo si no que se lanzó hacia Rico en un ataque directo, mismo momento en que Yele ataco de igual forma a Mikasa, si bien ella pudo esquivar el ataque de la rubia y lograra hacerle frente Rico tenía una clara desventaja física contra Zeke, por tamaño y peso.

La gente alrededor miraba pero unos segundos después comenzaron a sentirse avivados por lo que sucedía, que para ellos era que Zeke estaba "apaleando" a un grupo de infiltrados que pretendían arruinar su fiesta.

Rico apenas esquivo a Zeke pero este estaba demasiado cerca su ataque no era el de un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo él estaba dispuesto a lanzarse de forma prácticamente salvaje logro sujetar a Rico por el brazo donde tenía el arma, ella se reusó a soltarla si tan solo lograba doblar su muñeca lograría dispararle, pero Zeke no esperaría el simplemente mordio el delgado brazo de Rico hundiendo profundamente sus colmillos en la blanca piel.

Ella grito ante el punzante dolor, Mikasa miro en su dirección pero Yelena no le permitía un segundo de libertad, después de todo su técnica de combate militar estaba resultando considerablemente dura contra la de Mikasa.

Farlan se intentó incorporar pero fue sujetado por varios sujetos de la fiesta. Desde un lateral Floch apunto su arma en dirección a Mikasa pero la mano de Jean la sujeto evitando pudiera disparas. – No lo aras. – Gruño.

El aroma de las feromonas de Zeke se elevaba como señal de su superioridad, y el caos que había explotado de un segundo a otro.

Repentinamente el silencio se cernió como si un botón hubiera sido pulsado. Zeke lo noto soltando a Rico en aquel segundo para ver como alrededor todos se replegaban como lo haría un perro ante la presencia de un lobo. El aroma de leña cortada propio de Zeke fue disuelto rápidamente por el fuerte aroma cítrico de Levi.

Sus feromonas eran tan agresiva y territoriales que prácticamente debía de ser doloroso para los demás alfas percibirlo.

Cada individuo en aquel salón se alejó abriendo paso al Alfa, y cada acción se detuvo, incluso los omegas en aquel lugar se cernieron ante la presencia de aquel Alfa superior al cual sin duda alguno se someterían si él lo quisiera.

Levi avanzaba paso a paso, "a la mierda el plan", él era un Alfa Superior y aria lo que sea necesario por regresar al lado de su dulce hembra que además estaba en cinta y lo necesitaba.

**Hotel**

Hanji se encontraba recostada tratando de dormir como lo indico Erwin y Uri debido a que debían estar en las mejores condiciones para el juicio, tarea difícil debido a la preocupación pero no era eso lo que hizo que Hanji abriera los ojos de golpe incorporándose.

Ella se levantó de forma abrupta y de su garganta salió una sola palabra con un tinte de anhelo y necesidad.

\- Alfa…-

Kenny la miro desconcertado por unos segundos pero pronto una idea fue clara, Levi debe estar demostrando porque tiene el rango de superior.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Comentarios. :D**

**Dy: **Y las cosas en la fiesta se pusieron intensas, pero Levi esta por dar su demostración de superioridad jejeje, aunque ya tenemos un par de heridos. Jean intentara ayudar ya sabe en que se metió. Ho el juicio esa será otra situación intensa y si, veremos pronto a historia en escena.

Gracias por seguir leyendo :D

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Maisis11:** Pronto se reunirán calma :D y su reunión será muy intensa jejeje ;D. Kenny puede explicarle mucho a Hanji sobre el vínculo y como puede ser muy estrecho entre alfa y omega.

La fiesta ya se descontrolo, tenemos dos heridos y un Levi listo para romper caras… caras, brazos, piernas, cuellos XD XD XD ahora veremos quien lo enfrenta. Por otra parte la huida ya no será discreta pero para eso están Abel y Keiji apoyando en el exterior :D.

Gracias por esperar y aguantar el nerviosismo ;D.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Furs:** Pronto, el encuentro está muy cerca, muy, muy cerca ;D. Hanji seguirá sintiendo las emociones de Levi y ahora ya sabe que él está en modo Alfa superior – Pelea XD.

Por la parte de Kenny pues él se hace el rudo pero sabe que aprecia mucho a Uri y Uri sabe eso, por fuera Kenny puede parecer muy áspero pero él sabe que por dentro es bastante emocional tambien. :D


	43. Cap 43 Llamado

**Cap. 43 Llamado.**

Levi camino de frente a lo que sucedía, aquellos que sujetaban a Farlan simplemente lo dejaron caer. Nadie se movió, aun incluso los betas que estaban en el lugar se quedaron a raya.

Zeke se incorporó aun sujetando a Rico mientras el arma de esta se encontraba ahora en el suelo, Zeke la mantuvo apresada con uno de sus brazos mientras tomaba el arma que portaba que en realidad era la que le había quitado a Levi.

Su olfato ardía con cada traza del aroma de Levi en el aire pero se mantuvo visualmente sereno aunque sabía que el instinto no se equivocaba.

La imagen de Levi era bastante sombría bajo las luces de la fiesta, sus pies descalzos se movían por el tejido de la alfombra sin hacer ruido alguno, la ropa blanca se notaba ahora con un dejo gris debido a los candelabros de luz baja, la blanca piel de su rostro mostraba un halo ligeramente oscurecido alrededor de sus ojos, esto debido a la concentración de la sangre que corría veloz por todo su cuerpo, su fuerte organismo estaba listo para reaccionar al mínimo movimiento, la adrenalina corría y en sus ojos se podía incluso apreciar como las pupilas se dilataban y contraían buscando el punto adecuado de luz para aquel Alfa, mientras sus cabellos se acomodaban de forma casi salvaje sobre su rostro.

\- ¡Detente ahí o le vuelo la cabeza! – Amenazo Zeke presionando el cañón del arma sobre la mejilla de Rico.

\- Suéltala. – Ordeno Levi sin detenerse. Pero Zeke no accedió a ello, en cambio llamo a Yelena que dejando la sorpresa inicial dejo a Mikasa de lado y corrió hacia Levi mientras empuñaba con habilidad un cuchillo corto que llevaba escondido en su pantalón.

Si bien la rubia era una alfa considerablemente fuerte el resquemor por la presencia de Levi era evidente y quedo más que claro cuando este la miro directamente. El instinto pesaba más que todos sus años de entrenamiento y antes de un enfrentamiento directo su cuerpo se detuvo por inercia, sus dedos se tensaron y el cuchillo mismo cayó al suelo aplanando el tejido de la alfombra.

Ella simplemente no podía concebir aquello, aunque nunca había estado en presencia de un Alfa de clasificación superior, ¿acaso Levi estaba en estado de conmoción? No, eso no era así él era así de atemorizante con solo liberar su fuerte carga de feromonas.

Repentinamente el mencionado realizo un moviendo rápido e impredecible para quienes lo miraban avanzar paso a paso, él se lanzó al frente en ataque frontal hacia Zeke quien representaba su rival principal en aquel lugar.

Salto sobre el rubio que se encorvo colocando a Rico entre Levi y él si el pelinegro pensaba atacar con un golpe directo tendría que impactarlo en el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia.

Pero para su completa sorpresa Levi era más que un Alfa que atacaba de forma "bruta", él había saltado y sus pies se apoyaron directamente sobre los brazos de Zeke que sostenían al frente a Rico; el dolor sobre estos fue enorme haciendo que retrocediera mientras soltaba a la rubia buscando alejarse de la dolorosa presión que Levi ejercía.

Trastabillo mientras Levi giraba hábilmente cayendo de pie entre ambos. Después poso su mirada en la chica notando como ahora ella se sostenía el brazo donde Zeke la había mordido, era un herida considerable siendo visible la carne desprendida por donde se insertaron los colmillos además de que la sangre continuaba saliendo. Farlan no estaba en mejor condición ahora se había incorporado pero el pantalón antes plateado tenia ahora una creciente mancha roja que subía por la tela.

Aquella observación le tomo un par de segundos antes de notar como Zeke tomaba una postura defensiva era claro que su instinto era alejarse pero su orgullo de Alfa lo instaba a pelear, ambos varones se enfrascaron en un choque de golpes. Zeke era un oponente formidable su condición física dejaba ver que ponía empeño en mantener la condición de un combatiente logrando asestar un golpe en el rostro de Levi consiguiendo que la sangre saliera desde una de sus cejas casi brillando sobre aquella piel blanca.

Sin embargo el rostro de Levi ni siquiera mostro afectación por el golpe, reacción explicable debido a que su organismo estaba inundado de adrenalina dándole mayor resistencia.

Tras aquello esta vez fue el pelinegro el que asesto un golpe en el rostro de Zeke. Prácticamente el sonido que hicieron sus dientes chocando entre si se escuchó por todo el salón. El rubio cayo hacia atrás por aquel duro impacto mientras se sostenía la boca, y debía de agradecer que sus dientes no habían saltado de su lugar tras aquello.

Aun lado todos miraban con sorpresa e incluso horror, Yelena ente esto ni siquiera se había movido de su posición anterior, pero Mikasa no estaba viendo lo que los demás sus ojos estaban sobre el manojo de llaves que colgaba del cinturón de la rubia.

Sin pensarlo más se lanzó por estas, la rubia sintió el peso de Mikasa al derribarla solo en ese momento ella reacciono defendiéndose, ambas comenzaron a forcejear y golpear el rostro de la otra, pero esta vez Mikasa poseía la ventaja y no le importo verse tan agresiva como el varón de su familia que peleaba a unos metros de ellas.

Ambas manos de la chica Ackerman tomaron la cabeza de Yelena para azotarla contra el piso que poco sirvió que tuviera una alfombra por que el impacto fue certero, la rubia se retorció por el golpe mientras Mikasa jalaba las llaves rompiendo el cinturón en el proceso, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse fue sujetada por Yelena nuevamente que aun aturdida continuaba luchando, Mikasa se giró buscando apoyo pero con Farlan y Rico heridos solo quedaba Jean que había logrado arrebatarle el arma a Floch y prácticamente inmovilizarlo gracias a su ventaja de altura y peso sobre el pelirrojo.

Mikasa grito el nombre de Jean mientras le arrojaba las llaves para poder continuar con su enfrentamiento. Jean por su parte tuvo que soltar a Floch y coger las llaves, el pelirrojo una vez libre intento arrebatárselas pero Jean le apunto con el arma que le había quitado obteniendo una respuesta no esperada.

\- ¿Me dispararas? Vamos Jean nunca has disparado una arma, menos matado a alguien. – Le señalo Floch esperando verlo dudar e incluso pensando que tal vez la orden de Zeke era correcta, Jean no aprobaba lo que veía y les causaría problemas.

Por su parte Jean miro los seguros ojos de Floch, él tenía razón no podría dispararle ni a él ni a nadie probablemente, quitar una vida no era algo que se habría planteado en algún momento. Pero aun con ello no iba aquedarse solo mirando si bien no le dispararía a Floch tenía otra alternativa, inesperadamente para el pelirrojo Jean lo golpeo con la cacha del arma justo en la cien con fuerza suficiente para tirarlo y hacerle soltar las llaves, Jean recupero el manojo de estas y Floch cayó al suelo con la vista oscurecida.

Jean corrió hacia el planto de exhibición y noto lo obvio había muchas llaves en este, ¿Cómo sabría cual es de cuál? Se sintió exasperado mirando las llaves hasta que levanto la vista por un sonido apagado pero persistente vio a Eren a unos metros de él que se jalaba de la cadena y le señalaba algo tras él con la cabeza.

Jean se giró apenas a tiempo para esquivar a Floch que estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza con un gran tazón de vidrio que había tomado de la mesa más cercana, haciendo que el pelirrojo callera de frente cerca de Eren, cuando este levanto la cabeza lo primero que vio fueron los profundos ojos verdes del castaño pero lo que percibió fueron las feromonas de este; aquel claro aroma a chocolate lo inundo, Jean también las percibió cubriendo su nariz al instante, Eren estaba jugando una carta muy peligrosa había liberado feromonas de estimulación **, cualquier Alfa con poco control podría prácticamente abalanzarse sobre él, pero en aquel momento bien podría no pasar debido a que todos los Alfas presentes estarían completamente sumisos ante el aroma del superior.

Por otra parte Floch estaba prácticamente de frente a Eren y había recibido aquellas feromonas en toda la cara, y sin pensarlo se acercó al castaño tomándolo por el rostro mientras liberaba la mordaza de este, sabiendo cómo funcionaba la traba de estas para después intentar unir su boca con la de él, ante aquello incluso Jean que observaba sintió que su piel se le erizaba, por la imagen tan incómoda.

En aquel instante Eren ladeo la cara resistiéndose a aquel contacto sintiendo una enorme repulsión por aquel Alfa que no era su predestinada, pero aun con ello logro centrarse en lo que debía.

\- Floch, libérame ¿puedes hacerlo? o no. – Prácticamente ordeno Eren mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo, ojos que se encontraban nublados por una sensación de embriagues a causa de las feromonas de Eren.

Floch parpadeo un momento, bien él era el Alfa pero aún era joven y más que inexperto, cuya única experiencia había sido con omegas sumisos y asustados, básicamente Eren era "una presa" que no podía cazar. El castaño era un manipulador hormonal** exactamente el tipo de omega que los Alfas encuentran inaceptable.

Tal vez Floch no se daba cuenta de ello pero Jean lo veía claramente mientras recuperaba las llaves del suelo.

\- ¿Floch cómo se abren estas cadenas? – Pregunto nuevamente Eren de forma clara mientras Floch parecía solo observar el movimiento de sus labios para después contestar.

\- Las llaves tienen un pequeño número tallado en un costado, ese número coincide con uno tallado en el lateral de todos los grilletes derechos, la numeración de los postes esta en sentido de las manecillas del reloj.- Soltó el aturdido Alfa.

Jean sin perder tiempo miro la primera llave que tocaron sus dedos, "17" conto rápidamente las posiciones en el plato y corrió ahí, había decidido algo, si tenía que apoyar después de liberar a Eren entonces al menos dejaría libre a otro omega para que intentara soltar a los demás. El numero 17 era un chico de cabello rubio y complexión delgada, lo soltó rápidamente y después fue hacia Eren, 26 era el numero en sus esposas y apenas las abrió se giró hacia el chico que soltó antes para lanzarle las llaves.

Eren se incorporó, Floch se mantuvo frente a él y comenzó a olfatearlo demasiado cerca para gusto del castaño quien ladeo la cabeza con un gesto de desagrado. – Eren ven con migo, ahora que estas libre deberías corresponder como omega – Pronuncio Floch.

Pero ahora el castaño lo miro con molestia. – No lo are Floch, en realidad no eres el Alfa que me interesa.

Floch parpadeo un par de veces asimilando lo escuchado para después curvar ambas cejas en un gesto de enojo, sujeto a Eren en un impulso de ira ante sentirse engañado por este - ¿Cómo te atreves? Te libere, no eres más que un omega y debes cumplir como tal, ¿o tal vez preferías ser vendido?- Gruño muy cerca del rostro del castaño.

La imagen era un tanto curiosa ante los ojos de Jean que observaba más por el hecho de que Floch tenía menor estatura que Eren y ante lo que sucedía este solo miraba a Floch sin considerarlo una amenaza después de todo ya no estaba armado.

Repentinamente un fuerte crujido los hizo volteara y a unos metros de ellos pudieron ver a Yelena que había sido lanzada contra una de las mesas rompiéndola por la mitad para después chocar contra el piso. Floch ni siquiera pudo parpadear cuando sintió como una fuerte presión se apodero de la muñeca perteneciente a la mano con la que sujetaba a Eren.

Giro sus ojos a esta para ver una blanca mano, recorrió rápidamente el brazo hasta el rostro de quien lo sujetaba a él solo para ver el rostro amenazante de Mikasa, El aroma de tierra mojada golpeo la nariz de Floch provocándole una reacción de alerta ante aquella chica, mientras que para Eren fue una briza refrescante después de haber tenido que soportar el olor de todos aquellos Alfas degenerados rondando en aquel lugar.

Floch intentó golpearla con el puño cerrado pero era básicamente imposible que él le pudiera dar batalla a Mikasa cuando incluso Yelena parecía haber caído ante aquella joven y furiosa Alfa de cabellos negros.

Aunque el verdadero estruendo llego cuando se escuchó una detonación haciendo que miraran nuevamente la pelea entre los alfas principales. Zeke había logrado hacerse con el arma nuevamente y había disparado aunque la bala no había dado en su objetivo había hecho que Levi retrocediera hacia la escalera.

El rubio sudaba copiosamente mientras se tallaba la sangre que escurría de su ceja rota lo cual no importaba ya que de su boca también manaba el espeso líquido rojo, aun con ello Zeke realizo un sonido de siseo. Levi por su parte lo observaba con aquella mirada afilada y metálica.

"tengo que matarlo" pensó Zeke con desespero, su cuerpo estaba lastimado y con bastantes golpes, de seguir a ese ritmo Levi lo aria mierda incluso puede que lo mate, simplemente su fuerza no parecía ceder o simplemente era un monstro. Disparo nuevamente pero su pulso ya no era bueno tras el enfrentamiento haciendo que la bala chocara contra el suelo lejos de Levi quien comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Zeke apunto nuevamente el arma su blanco era el pecho del alfa más bajo pero este no se movió de su ruta de avance, el rubio jalo el gatillo en un tiro que sería imposible de fallar. Levi se detuvo a unos 3 metros de él, miro ligeramente de lado y después a Zeke nuevamente con una fina sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Creo que en verdad los necesitas.- Pronuncio haciendo que el rubio mirara a que se refería viendo sus lentes tirados a un par de metros de ellos y después el arma al fin notando como el martillo que golpeaba la aguja percutora estaba ligeramente levantado indicando que el cargador se había terminado.

La mirada del rubio se vio confusa unos segundos, él no había disparado más de 5 tiros desde lo acontecido con Eren y Levi hasta ahora, lo que significaba que el arma había estado solo parcialmente cargada, pero no se había tomado la molestia de revisarla cuando la tomo.

Levi realizo un ligero chasquido con la lengua prácticamente olfateando la frustración de Zeke ante aquello – Debo admitir que Kenny siempre me ha reprendido por olvidar constantemente mantener mi arma bien cargada, pero creo que ahora no fue algo malo. –

Zeke gruño mostrando sus punzantes incisivos a lo que Levi correspondió de la misma forma viéndose amenazante. El rubio miro por detrás del más bajo y grito. – ¡Ataquen! ¡Donde mierda habían estado! –

Levi apenas miro un segundo hacia atrás notando como ahora se abalanzaban siluetas pertenecientes a otros de los guardias de aquel lugar como el que había eliminado en las celdas, todo mientras sintió una inesperada descarga cruzar su espalda recorriendo el camino de la medula espinal.

Su cuerpo no dudo un instante aun ante los 5 oponentes, esquivo y haciendo una ventaja de su estatura se deslizo con facilidad tras ellos para saltar golpeando la nuca de uno y después tomar a otro y usarlo como escudo ante los disparos del que estaba más alejado que se congelo al ver como disparaba al cuerpo de su compañero sin rozar siquiera a Levi y este se lanzaba soltando el sangrante cuerpo para atacar, el otro guardia que quedaba lo ataco desde atrás haciendo que el frontal reaccionara provocando que ambos se abalanzaran esperando derribarlo pero Levi giro de forma rápida entre ellos, escuchándose un disparo y uno de los dos atacantes cayó fulminado por un certero disparo mientras el otro se balanceo de forma errática hacia atrás sosteniendo su garganta con desesperación mientras una abundante cantidad de sangre se escapaba entre sus dedos.

Ahora Levi respiraba con fuerza de pie entre sus 5 atacantes derribados, en una mano sostenía el arma que había pertenecido al guardia de las celdas y en la otra se veía un plateado abre cartas que había tomado de la habitación de la chimenea, un disparo y un corte ambos efectuados con perfecto acierto. Esta vez Levi gruño con fuerza y miro hacia los asistentes de la fiesta que contemplaron aquello.

Sin duda alguna si estos hubieran poseído una cola esta estaría completamente curvada entre sus piernas, Levi levanto el arma y cada uno de ellos corrió desesperado hacia la salida como lo haría una turba de gallinas tratando de escapar del corral donde ha entrado un depredador.

El Alfa los ignoro por completo su objetivo estaba al otro lado, se lanzó hacia Zeke, el rubio apenas reacciono esquivando un peligroso tajo de aquel abrecartas, aunque un corte superficial sobre su barbilla se abrió rápidamente manchando el bello de su barba.

Zeke retrocedía y esquivaba más que intentar retomar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de antes, no podía ganarle, su instinto se lo estaba gritando con cada traza del dominante aroma de Levi; aquello que despedía por cada poro de su piel era una tremenda mezcla de testosterona, feromonas y adrenalina, por momentos el rubio tenía la sensación de que los ojos de Levi se ponían completamente blancos por fracciones de segundo.

Zeke logro asestar algunos golpes fortuitos pero Levi no cedía, por su parte este solo sentía la necesidad de acabar con su rival sabía que si no lo hacia su omega nunca estaría segura, y eso no podía permitirlo, ¿Qué clase de Alfa superior seria si no puede asegurar la paz de su familia? Debía de terminar con Zeke ahí y ahora.

Su forma de ataque se hacía cada vez más violenta y cada vez que parpadeaba era como ver la imagen de su Hanji gritando en la oscuridad. Y es que Levi no era consiente que estaba entrando en conmoción, su ser Alfa pedía sangre, la sangre de macho que se atrevía a desear a su omega.

Zeke percibió aquello miro rápidamente hacia un lado y otro, los asistentes huían y Yelena se incorporaba lentamente de la mesa en que había caído.

Farlan se había acercado entre cojeando hasta donde se encontraban Eren, Jean y Mikasa que tenía retenido e inmovilizado a Floch contra el suelo y a unos metros de ellos Rico que sostenía su herida presionando con lo que era una elegante servilleta de tela de alguna de las mesas ahora completamente volcadas.

\- Esto es malo, Levi parece fuera de sí, terminara matando a Zeke y me preocupa que decida seguir con quien esté dentro de su campo visual.- Dijo Farlan con intranquilidad en su voz.

\- Levi no aria eso, no es un animal salvaje…- Respondió Mikasa sin estar en verdad segura de su afirmación.

Eren observaba como todos los asistente de la fiesta huían y entre estos su padre con el que cruzo miradas por escasos segundos.

\- Debemos irnos ahora, Levi está entrando en conmoción donde quiera que este Hanji debe estar llamándolo con el chillido. – Hablo esta vez el castaño. – Su lazo Alfa/Omega es muy fuerte ¿acaso ella ha quedado embarazada?, el lazo entre ambos se volverá más denso cuando ella quede fecundada por él, durante el tiempo que dure su gestación. –

Todos miraron a Eren unos segundos. - ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Rico llegando con ellos mientras mantenía apretada su herida con claro dolor.

El castaño miro al frente nuevamente viendo como Zeke retrocedía intentando llegar a una ruta de escape. – Mi padre es doctor se muchas cosas sobre omegas y alfas además de que yo fui a una escuela para omegas** donde nos enseñaban muchas cosas con respecto a nuestra naturaleza. Es probable que Hanji ni siquiera sepa que está provocando, dado que ella siempre fue a escuela de Alfas y Betas. Al final a los alfas solo les enseñan que pueden vincular al omega para que les complazca.-

**-o-o-o-**

**Hotel**

Hanji se había levantado llamando a Levi con fuerza, lo repitió un par de vez en la cama después se levantó apresuradamente para salir al balcón y gritar el nombre de su Alfa, pero no con su natural voz si no primero con el aterciopelado llamado del omega** y después por primera vez uso "el chillo" llamando a su Alfa tan lejos de ella, provocando que este sintiera un estremecimiento recorrer su columna y comenzar el acenso hacia el estado de conmoción al estar ella completamente lejos de él.

Kenny miro aquello sabía que Hanji necesitaba a su Alfa pero lo que hacía era pésimo, por lo menos en ese momento, por lo que se levantó apresurado hasta alcanzarla en el balcón.

\- ¡Hanji, basta! no lo hagas. – Dijo el mientras la sujetaba desde atrás cubriendo su boca con fuerza.

Hanji se revolvió entre sus brazos luchando contra Kenny y logrando soltarse momentáneamente, se aferró al barandal del balcón y volvió a gritar con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones. - ¡LEVI! ¡ALFAAAA! – Su voz fue estruendosa y potente pero Kenny logro acallarla presionando su amplia mano sobre esta.

\- ¡BASTA! Solo provocaras que los Alfas en este lugar se pongan en alerta y eso no es bueno para nosotros.

Y lo dicho por Kenny se cumplió al punto cuando fuera de la habitación y aquellos que pudieron escuchar el llamado de Hanji y tenían la clasificación de alfa se tensaron, no solo por el llamado de la joven omega si no porque era Levi quien respondería a este y ninguno de ellos desearía estar presente si eso ocurría.

**Lobby del hotel.**

Erwin y Uri habían salido ya hace rato de hablar con Kenny y Hanji pero continuaban en el lugar hablando con Ian y esperando por cualquier noticia del grupo de rescate, mientras tanto Mike y Armin un poco más recuperado de sus heridas les habían llamado para comunicarles que Historia e Ymir ya estaba resguardadas en secreto en una de las salas del juzgado por parte de Pixis quien ya escuchaba la historia de la pequeña rubia, todo estaba planeado para que su testimonio fuera puesto sobre la mesa una vez el juicio cayera.

En aquello estaban cuando por la puerta ingresaron 3 figuras de porte hostil.

El padre de Uri, el abuelo Ackerman y el comandante de área Kitz Weilman.

\- Vengo por los acusados, ellos deben estar en una celda del juzgado no en un hotel como si fueran "turistas"- Reclamo Weilman con prepotencia azotando unos papeles sobre la mesa frente a Uri y Erwin.

Erwin se levantó encarando a Weilman de forma intimidante y usando su potente voz de Alfa hablo. – Ellos NO irán a ningún lado, están aquí a resguardo de las órdenes del magistrado Pixis, si quieren cambiar eso tendrán que solicitar una audiencia con él y la firma del abogado defensor principal y eso NO va a pasar.-

Weilman retrocedió por inercia simplemente no era capaz de enfrentarse a Erwin por lo que giro sus ojos hacia Ian que permanecía serio de pie junto a Uri. – Tu…- Pronuncio con ira pero Ian lo corto con su tono serio y directo.

\- Comandante Weilman, lamento informarle que durante este juico estoy bajo las órdenes del juzgado y la jurisdicción del magistrado Pixis, por lo que no puedo seguir sus órdenes durante esta situación jurídica, por lo cual el sr. Kenny y la joven Hanji permanecerán a resguardo a menos que el magistrado ordene lo contrario. –

Weilman gruño pero no podía hacer nada, sacarlos por la fuerza solo causaría problemas en especial porque los ojos de vidrio de las cámaras los mantenía en su mira cada segundo, grabando y transmitiendo, el mundo observaba el más mínimo movimiento que hacían.

Desde que entraron los ojos de Uri se habían colocado sobre los de su padre, ambas miradas eran hostiles y no lo ocultaban en absoluto.

\- Uri… ¿Recuerdas cuando eras solo un niño? ¿Recuerdas cuando rompiste aquella ventana del salón? Intentaste recoger los vidrios antes de que me diera cuenta pero aun así te atrape en ello. Recuerdas que te dije que si tocabas una superficie afila terminarías con las manos cortadas y llenas de sangre. Porque es inevitable que si tocas algo afilado vas a sangrar, alguien tan pequeño y delicado como tú no soportaría llenar sus pequeñas manos de grandes tajos, piensa que esa sangre te manchara y todos podrán verlo. –

Pronuncio su padre diciendo todo encubierto por aquellas palabras, amenazando que si ellos caen el también lo ara pues era claro que él mismo diría que en su momento Uri fue el doctor y químico particular del círculo.

Uri curvo ligeramente su finas cejas mientras extraía algo del interior de su saco para colocarlo con suavidad sobre su mano solo un instante, los suficiente para que su padre lo viera.

\- Ya no soy un niño que tema a los cortes. – Fue su única respuesta, siendo que lo que había mostrado sutilmente era la navaja de Kenny que por el momento el conservaba consigo.

Su padre gruño pero nada pudo contestar por que en aquel momento todos sintieron un estremecimiento.

\- ¡Hanji! – Exclamo Erwin ante el llamado que estaba realizando su pequeña hermana y ellos como alfas bien podían percibir.

El padre de Uri y el abuelo fueron los primeros en sentir una creciente preocupación ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Acaso ella gritaba con el chillido porque Levi había muerto? NO, imposible, un omega no llama cuando sabe que su Alfa ha muerto, ¿Entonces?...

El abuelo Ackerman apretó los dientes mientras solo podía maldecir por lo que él ya suponía desde hace horas, sabía que no podrían contener a Levi. Lo sabía con sobrada certeza desde el segundo que Uri revelo el embarazo de Hanji.

Repentinamente el celular del padre de Uri comenzó a sonar, él miro la pantalla con la misma tensión el número era el de Grisha y si el doctor estaba llamando significaba que estaba fuera de la mansión y eso no tendría por qué ser así. Algo había sucedido.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Notas:**

**Feromonas de estimulación: **Los omegas pueden expulsar distintos tipos de feromonas, cuando son muy jóvenes no suelen tener el control sobre estas, pero con la experiencia y conocimiento de su organismo logran distinguir las diferentes feromonas que pueden emitir y cuando hacerlo.

**Tipos de feromonas:**

_F. Estimulación:_ Son para atraer y provocar el deseo del Alfa, estas pueden indicar que el Omega está dispuesto a más con él y ante tal situación el comportamiento del alfa puede inclinarse a ser complaciente con dicho omega en favor de obtener sus favores de una forma más satisfactoria al ser consensuado.

_F. Sumisión:_ Son expulsadas mayormente por un omega asustado que sabe que no tiene escapatoria del alfa que en dado caso puede estarse comportando de forma violenta para obtenerlo. Indican que el omega sedera en los deseos del alfa en favor de no ser lastimado.

_F. Disminución:_ Se expulsan de forma casi inconsciente normalmente después de que el omega ha copulado con su Alfa de forma consensuada y grata. Relajan a ambos en especial al Alfa al que pueden inducir a un estado de tranquilidad y paz. Este tipo de feromonas es importante sobre todo para los omegas de Alfas superiores pues se cree que son el principal tranquilizante para estos cuando llega a alterarse sobre manera o entrar en estado de conmoción.

_F. Celo:_ Son las principales y primeras en ser expulsadas por el cuerpo del omega al llegar a la madures sexual y también las que pueden causar el problema principal para los omegas, debido a que son incontrolables sin el uso de supresores y emanan sin control de estos además de iniciar la reacción de debilitamiento físico que sufren los omegas para quedar a disposición del Alfa. Aunque existe la posibilitada de que el omega ejerza una modificación en el aspecto del aroma haciéndolo más o menos dulce pero esto requiere de una serie de práctica difícil de ejecutar.

**Manipulador hormonal:** Este es el tipo de omega más raro de encontrar, sin relación con su clasificación "A,B o C" y también suele ser considerablemente detestado por los Alfas junto a los omegas que se revelan constantemente (ejem. Hanji) o los omegas que han moldeado su comportamiento para alejarse lo más posible del canon omega (ejem. Kenny). Estos omegas "manipuladores hormonales" pueden controlar y regular la expulsión de las feromonas antes mencionadas todo con el propósito de moldear el comportamiento del Alfa a su favor, pueden llegar a ser tan sutiles que los Alfas menos experimentados ni siquiera notaran que dicho omega los está predisponiendo a complacerlo, y aun que al igual que todos el celo los hace vulnerables suelen esforzarse por reducir el dulzor de su aroma. Y como no podía ser de otra forma el ejemplo es Eren.

**Escuela para omegas:** Las escuelas para omegas no solo les da una educación para realizar trabajos "estándar" como ayudantes o trabajadores asalariados en empresas, si no que los educan en aspectos que se espera los omegas cubran para satisfacer a su futuro Alfa. Entre estos están temas como:

\- Comprensión biológica y ciclo reproductivo.

\- Uso de supresores y métodos anticonceptivos orales.

\- Embarazo y cría.

\- Lazo Alfa-Omega.

**Llamado del omega:** Es la forma estándar del omega para llamar a su Alfa antes del chillido, pueden usar este timbre de voz no solo para llamarlo cuando lo necesitan o están en peligro si no que también es un tono de voz que varía de frecuencia y puede resultar sumamente satisfactorio para el Alfa de forma cotidiana o en la intimidad.

**Comentarios: :D**

**Arien-SagittariusGoldenArrow:** :D Ya han comenzado las peleas por imponerse como el alfa más fuerte :D, Ya no habrá mas espera lo que viene es la reunión LeviHan y muchos momentos intensos ;D.

**Araoz1102:** :D Y faltan algunas cosas más por ocurrir :D jejeje. O Ya lo tengo en mente Erwin tendrá a alguien ;D :D :D

**Maisis11:** Ya comenzaron los golpes ¡Wuuu! Zeke quiere darle batalla pero Levi es mucha pieza para él aun así se nota su esfuerzo XD Alfa vs. Alfa superior; tendremos un segundo raund más adelante y con mayor intensidad (Ya tengo la escena en mi cabeza *w*).

Ya no más espera reencuentro en el siguiente capítulo y con una cargada intensidad por lo que estará sucediendo.

**Navy blue glasses:** :D Efectivamente Hanji puede sentir el poder de su Alfa y de forma inconsciente ella también lo estimula a ello.

**Dy: **¡Todo arderaaaaa! :D :D :D Jejeje y esa no será la única pelea, tendremos un segundo raund con mayor intensidad ;D. Si Hanji puede sentir como Levi se llena de adrenalina preparándose para la pela eso provoca que ella a su vez lo aliente con su llamado.

Gracias :D, yo continuare actualizando, amo a estos dos jejeje.

**Furs:** Y Hanji ahora sabe que su Alfa está peleando y temiendo que pudiera estar en desventaja a comenzado a llamarlo sin saber que eso puede provocar que Levi entre en conmoción. Pero aún no sabe que básicamente todos los de ahí han salido corriendo sin ganas de plantarle cara XD XD XD.

Ho Zeke considero a Hanji como su ideal de Omega cuando supo que lo era, se fijó en ella antes de saber que era omega y pareja de Levi porque es brillante y hermosa pero cuando supo su clasificación real su idea de ir tras ella se convirtió en la que tiene ahora de que puede someterla sin más solo por ser omega. La introducción estar muy cerca de suceder, pero Levi y Hanji se reencontraran antes lo que significa que "algo" va a pasar… pero no puedo decir más (UwU).

Escuche la canción de "you dont know me" y tienes razón encaja también 3 no importa que tan rudo se viera Kenny, Uri se quedaría ahí derritiendo la capa de hielo.


	44. Cap 44 Perseguidos

**Cap 44. Perseguidos.**

Hanji se removió con fuerza entre los brazos de Kenny intentando quitar la mano de su boca pero este la sostuvo de forma firme regresándola al cuarto.

\- ¡Basta! No tienes idea de lo que puedes ocasionar.- Regaño Kenny colocando a Hanji contra la cama mientras hacia presión en su espalda esperando la almohada lograda callar su llamado.

\- ¡LEVI ESTÁ EN RIESGO! – Gruño Hanji forcejeando casi al punto de un ataque de ansiedad.

Kenny la sostuvo sin saber que sería lo mejor, tampoco sabía si Levi estaría en peligro y por ello la reacción de la castaña, por otro lado si fuera así el estado de conmoción sería lo mejor, pero si ella solo tenía esa reacción por su poca experiencia el que Levi tuviera una conmoción repentinamente en donde esta podría ser peligroso, después de todo era un Alfa joven, sin experiencia y podría no controlarse.

Finalmente decido esperando no equivocarse dando un calculado golpe en la nuca de Hanji dejándola inconsciente en un segundo.

**Lobby**

El padre de Uri se llevó el teléfono al oído y se alejó varios pasos de todos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono apenas abrió la comunicación.

\- Problemas y graves, Levi se escapó, tenemos infiltrados ayudándole; todos están huyendo, Ackerman ha matado al menos a 5 guardias, su prima también está aquí y ha dejado a Yelena por los suelos, capturaron a Floch, soltaron a los omegas, esto es un desastre, Zeke aún está peleando con él pero si Zeke no puede ganarle nadie aquí puede. – Explico Grisha de la forma más clara posible.

El mayor de los Reiss apretó el teléfono con claro enojo "Nadie arruinaría su plan ni su negocio" pensó.

\- Ocúpate de que todos los clientes se alejen, enviare a los hombres; Levi podrá ser un superior pero una bala lo detendrá como a cualquiera.- Después de decir aquello colgó y giro para mirar a los demás que lo observaban con gesto serio.

Regreso con paso calmado, no permitiría que Erwin y los demás notaran su preocupación.

\- Comandante Weilman, tal parece que han iniciado disturbios en la parte norte de la ciudad, debería ir con sus hombres al lugar después de todo, es una zona con ciudadanos que pagan sus contribuciones a esta ciudad.- Dijo al mencionado quien no respondió nada simplemente saliendo del lugar.

Era claro que aquello no era más que la forma de dar a entender que había problemas en la fiesta.

\- Exigiremos al magistrado Pixis que el juicio se retome lo antes posible es absurdo esperar cuando tenemos lo que necesitamos.- Dijo esta vez mirando a Erwin y Uri.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo para que las cosas se apresuren? – Interrogo Uri sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su padre. Quien de igual forma sabía que su hijo era plenamente consciente de la operación de rescate de Levi.

\- Simplemente espero ver a esos asquerosos omegas que protegen recibir el castigo que merecen.- Respondió con tono agrio para después darse la vuelta.

El abuelo miro un momento a Uri y después hablo en un tono bajo pero claro. – Esa navaja, deberías llevarla alguien que sepa usarla. Por cierto ¿sabías que la sangre es una buena marca para saber a quién no eliminar? – Tras soltar aquella extraña línea se dio la vuelta y también se alejó.

Erwin y Uri se miraron un momento sin entender que quiso decir el abuelo Ackerman con eso, pero no había tiempo debían comunicarse con Pixis ante lo dicho antes por el padre de Uri.

\- Quiero ver como esta Hanji – Agrego Erwin, pero Uri negó con la cabeza.

\- No, eso sería mala idea, Hanji necesita a Levi si tú, yo o cualquier Alfa se le acerca ahora mismo se pondrá agresiva, lo mejor es dejar que Kenny la tranquilice, necesitaremos que este bien si el juicio se retoma antes lo que es seguro debido a que no tenemos ningún impedimento legal para negárselos. Eso sin mencionar que debemos de saber cómo está la situación en la mansión. – Se explicó Uri ahora mirando a Ian quien solo asintió para alejarse mientras sacaba su propio teléfono.

\- Armin, los cuervos van hacia el nido, procede con cautela. – Dijo apenas la llamada entro para después colgar.

**Tribunal, oficinas privadas.**

Armin escucho la línea dicha por Ian, línea que era parte de una serie de códigos que habían ideado según la posible situación que ocurriera.

\- Sr. Mike, el sr. Levi y los demás están en proceso de escape pero han sido detectados y es posible que haya una pelea mientras hablamos, además de que tendrán más problemas pronto.- Informo al más alto.

Mike asintió y tomo su propio teléfono para llamar. – Nanaba, ellos necesitaran apoyo pronto mientras hablamos deben estarles colocando una emboscada.

Al otro lado de la línea la rubia escuchaba con seriedad para después levantar la vista a la mujer a unos metros de esta. – Ellos necesitan apoyo. –

Su madre frunció el ceño y murmuro con preocupación. - ¿En que nos hemos metido? – mientras una breve imagen regreso a su cabeza donde veía a Uri y Erwin llegar directamente a su casa diciendo "Sra. Nan tenemos algo que deseamos decirle sobre lo que ya sabía pero… hay más detalles".

Tras aquel pensamiento pulso el botón de un teléfono sobre su escritorio y ordeno directamente. - Gelgar, Henning procedan con el resto de hombres. –

Aquella orden no tuvo respuesta oral pero fue directamente la señal para que dos camionetas negras de vidrios polarizados salieran rápidamente del aparcamiento del edificio de "Thouret S.A."

**Mansión Fritz. **

Un golpe certero se impactó contra la mandíbula de Zeke este se ladeo casi cayendo pero soporto el impacto regresando el ataque logro conectar el golpe, el rostro de Levi se giró por un segundo pero este en vez de retomar su postura inicial uso la inercia del impacto dado por Zeke para girar hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus brazos flexionando suficiente para levantar sus piernas y patear al rubio nuevamente en el rostro.

Zeke se derrumbó por la fuerza recibida de aquel golpe inhumanamente fuerte para el pie desnudo de un hombre como Levi, sin embargo ahí estaba casi luchando por no caer de frente mientras dos caminos de sangre escurrían por su cara, uno de la parte alta de sus cejas que ahora era un línea roja y supurante de sangre, el segundo escurriendo desde un lado de su boca; ni siquiera sabía si esta manaba de un labio roto, la pérdida de un diente o tal vez Levi lo había golpeado tan fuerte en el abdomen y sin saberlo ahora tenía un desgarro interno.

Levi también mostraba daño físico en su cuerpo, los golpes se dibujaban notorios en su blanca piel, en rojo y oscurecido de sus finos labios también escurría un hilo de sangre pero menos abundante que la de su oponente. Y aun con ello su postura era fuerte y su respiración no delataba agotamiento, sin embargo en su mirada se notaba una extraña expresión en sus contraídas pupilas que dejaban ver solo dos discos de fría plata, los ojos de un cazador.

Para Zeke se notaba como la imagen de un animal cebado por la sangre.

Los pasos del pelinegro se marcaron uno a uno mientras mostraba el abre cartas, Zeke se enderezo mirando aquello y sin un arma a disposición retrocedió buscado esquivar el tajo, Levi iba por su cuello y lo conseguirá cuando una punzada lo saco de su clara idea de matar a Zeke, la imagen de Hanji gritando su nombre se había desvanecido ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se cuestionó deteniendo su avance, el llamado de Hanji había parado pero no de forma dramática por lo que podía pensar que ella no estaba en peligro, simplemente se había detenido.

Zeke noto dos cosas, que Levi parecía confuso y que sus pupilas se abrían a la luz ambiental, ahora sus ojos se movieron del pelinegro hacia el suelo buscando algo y a unos metros el arma que pertenecía a Rico continuaba en el suelo, el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y aprovechando la distracción de Levi se lanzó hacia está alcanzándola.

Levi giro en automático solo para ver como Zeke empuñaba la pistola hacia él y jalaba el gatillo, el arma escupió la bala con dirección al Alfa pero los reflejos de este jugaron a su favor logrando apartarse de la ruta del proyectil en una escasa fracción de segundo.

La bala mordió ligeramente su carne dejando una quemante rozadura en su brazo por debajo del hombro.

Pero la satisfacción no le duro al rubio pues apenas había disparado un contundente golpe se impactó contra su mano obligándolo a soltar el arma que salió volando hacia las mesas derribadas, un platón de porcelana era lo que había impactado en su mano, platón que había sido lanzado por Mikasa.

No había opciones y eso era claro ahora para Zeke, no podría con un ataque de ambos, usando los últimos segundos que le restaban de aquella confusión se levantó notando que ya no había nadie más, la confusión seguía ahora de la mano de un estruendo que derribo la puerta principal, Yelena había escapado del salón mientras la pelea de los alfas era vista por los demás y ahora conducía una de las camionetas del lugar con la que derribo la puerta del salón.

Zeke corrió hacia ella, Levi retomo la persecución al ir tras Zeke pero varios metros de distancia le permitieron al rubio encaramarse a través de una de las puertas abiertas del vehículo. El combate ya no era la opción si no el escape. El pesado vehículo acelero destrozando lo que quedaba de puerta y cruzando por el patio donde aún se veían otros carros escapando del lugar.

Dentro Mikasa corrió hacia Levi. - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto observando sus heridas. Su primo la miro un par de segundos pero su boca respondió con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Exactamente dónde y con quien esta Hanji? – La chica lo miro con algo de molestia. - ¡Levi debemos escapar de aquí! No es posible que estés pensando en ella en este preciso momento.-

Sin embargo la mirada fría de este la presiono por su respuesta. – Hanji está en un hotel por orden del magistrado Pixis, tío Kenny esta con ella, el decano también está ahí. Esta segura Ian y un grupo escogido por él están resguardando el lugar. –

Levi continúo pensando en que era lo que había ocurrido antes pero otra voz interrumpió.

\- Disculpen, creo que deberíamos irnos… siento que van a mandar "refuerzos"-

Levi miro al dueño de aquella voz reconociendo a Jean. – Tu, deberías irte ahora este no es tu asunto. –

Jean frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Levi. – Sr. Ackerman creo que no puedo irme así nada más, y CREO que mi vida está en peligro… además ¿Qué hay de mi familia? Ellos saben quién soy… - Expreso esta vez con preocupación en su voz.

\- "Ellos" estarán muy ocupados como para preocuparse por ti. Así que vámonos ya– Respondió Rico desde atrás.

\- Aun hay Omegas encerrados abajo.- Interrumpió Levi mientras miraba a los del plato de exhibición ya casi libres de sus cadenas.

\- No los hay, Farlan y Yo estuvimos ahí, solo encontramos un cuerpo en una de las celdas. – Respondió nuevamente Rico.- Aun así estos omegas tendrán que salir de aquí y ocultarse, no es probable que los busquen durante las siguientes horas, no con el juicio y los medios encima. Además ¿Qué aremos con él?- Señalo la rubia refiriéndose a Floch que ahora era sujetado por Eren.

Levi se acercó a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el pelirrojo solo paso saliva con dificultad ante la cercanía del Alfa y se removió inquieto sin lograr soltarse del agarre de Eren que le sostenía firmemente los brazos en la espalda, su intento por liberarse se volvió mayor cuando vio como Levi alzaba el abre cartas una forma rápida para realizar el claro corte que pretendía abrir un surco en su cuello.

Pero antes de que la hoja metálica bajara una mano sostuvo la muñeca del pelinegro, haciéndolo girar con un gruñido exasperado.

\- ¡No lo mate! por favor…- Dijo Jean sosteniendo a Levi pero soltándolo apenas este giro hacia él. Levi mantuvo su gesto de clara ira ahora apuntando el abre cartas hacia Jean.

\- ¿Acaso eres Idiota? ¿A cuántos Omegas crees que ha torturado y violado? ¿Crees que su vida vale más que la de ellos?- Cuestiono Levi en un tono mezclado con un gruñido.

Jean trago la saliva de su boca con un movimiento casi doloroso, Levi daba miedo; mucho miedo, pero no quería permitir lo que realizaría.

\- No… no es eso sr. Ackerman… pero yo… es que conozco a Floch desde hace mucho tiempo… y… yo creo que la ley es quien debe juzgarlo. –

Levi chasqueo la lengua con desespero. - ¿Acaso pretendes que lo dejemos libre?- Pregunto con cada vez menos paciencia.

\- Por todos los cielos solo enciérrenlo en la cajuela del coche, debemos largarnos ahora. – Reclamo Rico.

Una vez decidido llegaron al auto que aún permanecía aparcado en la zona más lejana del estacionamiento del jardín, al que por un momento Levi observo detenidamente, tocando con un ligero roce de dedos la carrocería de este.

\- Si, es el auto de Uri, él dijo que si debíamos huir necesitaríamos algo que pudiera "volar sobre el asfalto" llevándonos sin problemas por el peso. – Respondió Mikasa a la no realizada pregunta de Levi.

Tras ella un corto silbido se escuchó por parte de Jean. – Un BMW M5, tienen potencia de 600 a 625 CV, arrastre de hasta 2,000 kilos y puede correr a 250 km/h. su costo es de unos $110 mil dólares en el mercado. – Soltó con claro asombro recibiendo una respuesta nuevamente de parte de Mikasa.

\- Si, es un auto muy bello, pero Uri no deja que nadie lo conduzca, incluso tío Kenny solo lo ha podido usar un par de veces con él acompañándolo, es un "juguete" muy caro pero ahora mismo se trata de nuestro medio de escape y llegar lo antes posible a la ciudad.

Levi miro a Jean con la misma seriedad de antes. - ¿Tienes auto?- Cuestiono respondiendo Jean con una afirmación mientras señalaba un Neon Sxt At azul que debió de verse muy extraño entre los autos de lujo que antes lo rodeaban.  
\- Sera mejor que vayas en él y te mezcles, es un hecho que intentaran matarnos antes de llegar a la ciudad, si quieres ser de ayuda intenta llegar al juzgado para declarar cuando llegue el momento.- Termino por decir Levi a Jean mientras entraba al auto en que escaparían.

Erwin miro su reloj, 3 de la mañana, estaba bastante nervioso aunque su semblante era serio, Uri por su parte mantenían una mano dentro de la bolsa de su saco donde mantenía tomada la navaja pensando en las palabras del abuelo y que es lo que quiso decir con ellas.

Una vez más la puerta del lobby se abrió y por esta ingreso un hombre alto y rubio, el padre de Mike, este iba solo y se dirigió directamente a ellos.

\- Erwin, Uri. Diría que tengan una "buena noche" pero los tres sabemos que nada está bien aquí. – Comenzó a hablar el hombre cuando Uri le corto el dialogo de manera poco usual en el usando un tono serio y agrio.

\- Basta Zacharius, di lo que tengas que decir sin rodeos. – Pronunciaron los finos labios mientras sus ojos serios se posaban en el alto hombre.

El sr. Zacharius observo un momento a Uri, nunca le había visto una expresión así. Menos interrumpir con una exigencia pero al final puede que ahora Uri haya decidido comenzar a mostrarse como el Alfa que era.

\- Hemos requerido un retomamiento del juicio al magistrado Pixis y sin motivos de su parte para negarse a cedido, el juicio se reanudara a las 5 de la mañana, así que los veo en un par de horas para debatir sus argumentos contra los nuestros. – Explico el padre de Mike esperando alguna respuesta.

Erwin lo miro con los fríos círculos de hielo que eran ahora sus azules ojos. - ¿Cómo puede tener las entrañas para continuar con esto? – Le interrogo directamente pero el mayor se mantuvo ecuánime.

\- Tu proteges a tu familia, yo protejo a la mía Erwin. Tal vez Mike este de tu parte ahora pero pronto ustedes dos entenderán que hay cosas que no se deben remover y ya necesitaran mucho más de lo que tengan para proteger a los omegas, en especial si quieren tentar su suerte con respecto a cosas pasadas.-

Tras aquellas palabras el sr. Zacharius salió sin más justo el momento en que el celular de Erwin sonó mostrando el número de Pixis quien era claro llamaba para comunicar lo que ellos acababan de oír de boca del padre de Mike.

**Carretera camino a la ciudad.**

El auto avanzaba veloz sobre el asfalto incluso habían podido divisar a los lados de la carretera vehículos de algunos de los invitados de la fiesta pero no era momento de detenerse por estos, ya llegaría el castigo para ellos, por ahora su prioridad era llegar al juicio lo antes posible, la mansión se encontraba ubicada a 2 horas de la entrada urbana pero avanzando a la velocidad del auto que los llevaba la alcanzarían antes, Levi conducía con la vista al frente centrado y las manos firmes sobre el volante, Farlan se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto con una larga tela ahora amarada en el área donde recibió el impacto de la bala, debían de ser cuidadosos para no provocar el reinicio del sangrado ya que no sabían el daño real que había ocasionado el proyectil, en el asiento de atrás Mikasa estaba detrás de Levi junto a la ventana al otro lado Eren y en medio estaba Rico quien llevaba también un improvisado "vendaje" sobre la mordida y aun que parecía ya no sangrar la pequeña rubia comenzaba a verse mal, pálida y con una fina capa de sudor sobre su frente.

Mikasa la observo con detenimiento preguntando directamente. – Rico ¿Qué sucede, pareces tener fiebre?- Cuestiono mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la frente de esta.

Rico negó con la cabeza solo apretando la herida de su brazo.

Eren tomo su mano para retirarla y despacio hizo de lado el improvisado vendaje notando como los bordes de la mordida se veían de color violeta azuloso. – Esto se ve mal. – Pronuncio con gesto serio.

\- Explica.- Ordeno Levi sin quitar la vista del camino.

Eren cubrió nuevamente la herida antes de hablar. – Por algo el que un alfa muerda deliberadamente a un beta** está penado por la ley, una mordida que rompa la piel es muy peligrosa para la salud del beta, cuando el alfa muerde siempre impregna su "carga" hormonal, y ya saben que la carga hormonal del alfa es muy fuerte, tanto para hacer que el organismo de un omega cambie para adaptarse a él, claro nuestros cuerpos están hechos para recibir esto en algún momento y lo manejan de forma natural, pero los betas no; para ellos recibir algo así es el equivalente de tomar una inyección de hormonas puras, directas y sin rebajar, Rico podría tener un choque anafiláctico**, además de que Zeke es un Alfa muy fuerte su mordedura debe descargar una gran cantidad de hormonas. –

Todos escucharon la explicación del castaño era claro que ese también era conocimiento adquirido por parte de su padre.

\- ¡Mierda! – Gruño Levi ante la situación que se complicaba con aquello, Rico necesitaba atención medica con urgencia. Además de Farlan, aunque este estaba estable aun con la herida de su pierna.

El pelinegro solo pudo pulsar el acelerador a fondo cuando el celular que llevaba Farlan sonó, este contesto y lo que escucho fue la voz de Abel directa al punto.

\- Escuchen una de las cámaras que coloque en la salida de la ciudad me ha dado una imagen, aproximadamente a unos 50 kilómetros antes de la entrada de la ciudad se debe estar colocando un cerco para interceptarlos, han pasado varios autos de la policía, e avisado a Keiji él ya se está moviendo con "algo" para abrirles paso, también he recibido confirmación de Mike, la madre de Nanaba a enviado dos vehículos para cubrirlos en la ciudad. ¡Mierda! Ahora tengo una imagen de uno de mis drones en el área. Veo a Weilman con sus hombre… están armados… esto es malo ellos parecen muy decididos a cocerlos a tiros dentro del auto… -

Todos guardaron silencio, Levi no redujo la velocidad en absoluto se enfilo por el camino más directo a la ciudad, nada iba a detener su avance.

El auto se acercó más y más a la ciudad que ya dejaba ver sus altos edificios y pronto sus ojos captaron el rojo brillo de una serie de torretas que indicaban que disminuyeran la velocidad. Los ojos de Alfa de Levi se centraron en lo que cada vez era más claro, una valla de cierre sobre la carretera formada por un auto de policía tras otro.

EL celular sonó nuevamente siendo esta vez la voz de Keiji la que se escuchó. – Estoy en el lugar, salgan de la carretera, a dos kilómetros a la derecha hay una enorme área de construcción entren por ella e liberado un paso de carga que sale hacia la ciudad directamente, no importa que las patrullas los persigan no saldrán de ahí.-

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado?- Pregunto Levi en voz alta, pero Keiji solo respondió con un – Solo NO paren, no importa lo que vean NO paren o podrían quedar atrapados.-

No había tiempo de explicaciones, decidieron confiar y a unos 300 metros de la valla de retención Levi dio un volantazo que saco el vehículo del suelo de asfalto, empujo la palanca de velocidad a fondo y hundió el acelerador. El motor rugió con todo su poder y las llantas casi solidas hundieron su dibujo sobre la hierba abriéndose paso en el terroso suelo desnudo.

A la distancia Weilman vio aquello con sus binoculares y gruño una orden a los que lo acompañaban. - ¡Mátenlos! No deben ver el sol una vez más.- Aquello hizo que los demás uniformados montaran en sus autos patrulla y diera inicio a la persecución.

El BMW M5 avanzaba por la terracería dejando su impecable superficie cubierta por pasto seco, hierbas, polvo y terrones que manchaban cada centímetro de la carrocería, en pocos minutos pudieron ver sin problema como los autos negro y blanco avanzaban tras ellos y poco después el sonido de disparos lleno el aire.

\- ¡Agáchense! – Ordeno Levi mientras conducía hacia el área de construcción que ya era visible, para después murmurar "Lo siento Uri pero tu auto ya no quedara como antes…" Justo antes de cruzar una brecha considerablemente irregular que los hizo agitarse contra los asientos, el golpe se habida hecho sentir pero la fuerza del auto y el caro acero del que estaba fabricada la transmisión soportaron el impacto, definitivamente aquel auto estaba valiendo cada moneda que hubieran pagado por él, notándose aún más cuando algunas de las patrullas tras ellos salieron de la persecución al despedazar su eje, diferencial trasero o semieje al cruzar por la misma brecha que ellos.

Mikasa miraba desde la ventana trasera. – Algunos se han quedado…- Señalo antes de gritar nuevamente "ABAJO" y un segundo después varios impactos de armas largas los alcanzaron haciendo reventar el vidrio trasero del auto, Levi casi pierde el control ante aquello pero con un esfuerzo asfixiante se mantuvo, ya casi alcanzaba la construcción, una nueva ronda de balas los impacto justo cuando entraron al área de construcción.

Apenas las luces del carro iluminaron la zona llena de material de construcción sintieron como las llantas del auto resbalaban por momentos al enfrentarse a un suelo lleno de arena esparcida, graba y restos de cualquier material terroso existente en el lugar. Su avance había sido visto con claridad por una figura oculta en uno de los puestos de vigilancia que apenas los vio corrió hacia el área que tenía preparada.

Este era Keiji listo para ejecutar su plan y la acción que nunca pensó tener que realizar y probablemente la que lo podría poner en prisión si alguien lo identificaba en el mejor de los casos. Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas y activo un pesado contacto de palanca haciendo que un área definida del lugar se iluminara.

Las poderosas luces amarillas de los reflectores de aquella construcción se iluminaron como los ojos de una enorme criatura borrando las sombras que cubrían el lugar y mostrando un camino claro que salía hacia un amplio aparcamiento para tráileres y vehículos pesados, justo después de un paso que era un cruce de caminos dentro de la enorme construcción.

Levi dirigió el auto hacia el lugar y casi derrapando se adelantó por el camino, los autos patrulla que quedaban los seguían ahora a unos 40 metros de distancia y los disparos no cesaban era solo cuestión de tiempo que alguna de esas balas diera en alguna área riesgosa del auto.

El estruendo era tal que apenas y notaron un ruido aun mayor que iba en aumento, cuando pasaron por el cruce de caminos sus ojos se fijaron casi con horror a su derecha, el estruendo era ahora mayor al de las balas. Este era provocado por el enorme motor industrial de una P&HL-2350 Loader, que no era otra cosa que una enorme pala mecánica de más de 100 toneladas de peso que podía fácilmente alzar más de 72 toneladas por carga.

Aquella bestia de acero avanzaba hacia el cruce sin detenerse y más aun sin que nada la pudiera detener por que la cabina del conductor estaba vacía.

El VMW pasó velozmente frente al monstruo de metal, pero era claro lo que pasaría a continuación, los autos patrulla más cercanos llegaron al cruce solo para encontrarse con los colmillos de acero de la pala seguidos por sus enorme neumáticos de caucho solido que gracias a su enorme tonelaje no los lanzo lejos por el impacto si no que los atrapo bajo su presión cual rodillo comenzando a triturarlos bajo su peso, mientras los autos que venían detrás chocaron directamente contra la pala que continuaba su avance sin inmutarse.

El estruendo, los chirridos y los gritos colmaron el aire aun por encima del motor rugiente, Levi y los demás apenas miraron hacia atrás, casi cubriendo sus oídos ante lo que escuchaban.

Tras la maquina solo tres vehículos alcanzaron a frenarse antes de chocar con aquella pesadilla mecánica. Weilman en uno de estos vehículos observo con horror lo que sucedía, sin entender aun lo que había ocurrido, mientras al otro lado de la construcción Keiji escapaba del lugar, incluso él apenas asimilando lo que había provocado para garantizar el escape de Levi y los demás.

Weilman aun con el shock encima tomo el radio de comunicación y hablo tembloroso. – Unidades dentro de la ciudad, el objetivo se ha filtrado… van en un VMW N5 negro con claros daños por balas, elimínenlos y cierren el cerco alrededor del juzgado, NADIE entra; quiero cada maldita calle cerrada… y envíen un equipo de emergencia al complejo de construcción fuera de la ciudad… tenemos una maquina fuera de control.

Levi y los demás continuaron avanzando en el auto que comenzó a realizar un movimiento oscilante, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo obvio se viera presente. Las balas habían conseguido dar con dos de los neumáticos del auto ya ahora completamente carentes de aire impedían que este siguiera avanzando.

Finalmente salieron del vehiculó en una de las calles solitaria que los rodeaba, encontrándose en la periferia de la ciudad.

\- Necesitamos otro transporte. – Pronuncio Levi mirando alrededor, mientras Mikasa salía con Rico apoyada en ella y Farlan en Eren.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Floch? Bueno en caso que siga vivo haya atrás – Cuestiono el castaño recordándoles que el mencionado estaba en la cajuela del carro.

Levi los miro pensando en una decisión sabiendo que no solo estaban gastando tiempo valioso si no que estaban al descubierto con dos heridos y seguramente con más hombres de Weilman buscándolos.

Afortunadamente para ellos un sonido grato apareció en forma de un zumbido constante, alzaron la vista para ver a un pequeño dron en forma de escarabajo sobre volar encima de ellos para después ver que era seguido por dos camionetas negras que pararon frente a estos mientras uno de los vidrios polarizados bajaba.

\- La señora Nan quiere que los llevemos en una pieza a ese juzgado. – Hablo Gelgar quien era el conductor de uno de los vehículos.

\- Vamos ahora pero necesitamos que uno de esto vehículos vaya a Unicorn, ellos necesitan atención medica.- Respondió Levi refiriéndose a Farlan y Rico.

\- Unicorn será el único lugar al que podamos acércanos… según esto toda el área del juzgado esta ahora cerrada cual fuerte. – Interrumpió Henning desde la otra camioneta mientras miraba con preocupación la pantalla de su teléfono.

**Hotel.**

Hanji parecía mareada mientras tomaba una taza de té.

\- Lamento eso pero debía callarte a como diera lugar.- Se disculpó Kenny.

Hanji frunció el ceño pero sabía que Kenny tenía razón no podía permitirse perder el control otra vez en especial sabiendo que sus emociones afectaban directamente a Levi. Aunque su conversación no pudo extenderse debido a un toque en la puerta, la cual se abrió un momento después.

Ian entro seguido por Erwin y Uri.

\- Es hora de ir al juzgado, el juicio se retomara en una hora más.- Explico Erwin.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Levi y los demás?- Cuestiono Hanji ante aquello, siendo Uri quien respondió.

\- Levi esta libre, lograron escapar pero la ciudad es una trampa completa, Henning se comunicó están avanzando con tortuosa dificultad, Farlan y Rico están heridos, la única opción que tenemos es ganar tiempo para ellos, Pixis está de acuerdo. Si bien no podemos deshacernos de los hombres de Weilman en las calles si podemos alargar el juicio hasta que logren romper la valla.-

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con cierta molestia. – Eso es dejar las cosas demasiado a la suerte. –

Uri lo miro comprendiendo su comentario. – Lo sé, pero no tenemos más opciones, no tenemos más gente de apoyo, ahora solo podemos confiar en el instinto Alfa de Levi y que no se detendrá hasta llegar a Hanji.-

Unos minutos más tarde los 4 bajaban al lobby escoltados por los hombres de Ian encontrándose con la desagradable presencia de Sanes, el sr. Zacharius, el padre de Uri y el abuelo Ackerman.

**Nos leemos pronto (n_n)/**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

**Ha lo siento mucho… sé que esperaban el reencuentro LeviHan (T-T) pero ya no puede ponerlo porque se me alargaría mucho y ya no me hubiera dado tiempo. Sorry :(. Solo puedo afirmar que está un paso de ocurrir.**

**Notas:**

**Mordida de Alfa en Betas:** Los Alfas tienen una elevada presencia de hormonas en su saliva, si bien esta no es peligrosa para los betas en acciones como lamer o besar esto cambia si dicha saliva entra al cuerpo del beta hacia su torrente sanguíneo, esto se debe a que la presencia de hormonas en una medida excesiva provoca desequilibrios dentro del cuerpo del beta que posee un organismo sin adaptación hormonal alguna como los Alfa/Omega.

**Alfa –** Su cuerpo produce una alta carga de hormonas de forma permanente por lo que está adaptado perfectamente a controlarlas sin tener afectaciones. Aun cuando sea mordido por otro Alfa sus propias hormonas eliminan a la carga invasora por lo que no tiene riesgo alguno.

Otro rasgo de esto es cuando el aroma de un Alfa más fuerte es capaz de eliminar el aroma de uno de menor nivel ya que el organismo del más fuerte produce una mayor cantidad de hormonas y feromonas.

**Omega – **Su cuerpo está adaptado para asimilar y manejar las hormonas que el Alfa coloca en el a través de su saliva por medio de la mordida o marca. Gracias a poseer un sistema endocrino especializado a la adaptación su organismo puede usar esta carga hormonal para modificar su organismo en favor de las necesidades del Alfa como son el ciclo de celo, duración, intensidad del aroma, apetito sexual, liberación de óvulos e incluso comportamiento sexual (si el alfa quiere que sea más tímido y sumiso o por el contrario lascivo y dominante durante el acto.)

Un ejemplo claro aplicado a la realidad sobre la capacidad de las hormonas para modificar el organismo lo vemos cuando se da el paso de la pubertad a la adolescencia, mujeres desarrollan senos, la cadera crece para ensancharse (esto es literalmente hace que los huesos crezcan para tener su forma final), en hombres modifica las cuerdas vocales para darles la voz gruesa de un adulto, estimula el crecimiento de bello así como la creación de nuevo tejido muscular, entre otros factores.

**¿Cómo pueden causar daño?** Un sobre exceso de hormonas dentro del organismo puede crear toda una gama de problemas desde los más "simples" como problemas cutáneos a cosas verdaderamente graves como fibrosis quística hasta cáncer.

**Beta –** Los cuerpos de los betas no poseen ninguna adaptación para manejar una sobre carga de hormonas menos externas, por lo que incluso está penado que un Alfa muerda a un Beta debido a que podría provocarle la muerte esto porque la repentina entrada de hormonas externas crearía un shock en su cuerpo, y esto se condena como asesinato.

**Extra sobre las mordidas: **Realmente una mordida humana es muy peligrosa debido a que aun que nos lavemos la boca diariamente esta la tenemos llena de una infinidad de bacteria y en el caso de que los dientes rompan la piel desgarrando musculo (un superficial) la herida se infectara el 99% de las veces y debe ser tratada por un médico.

**Shock anafiláctico: **El shock anafiláctico es la reacción alérgica más grave que existe, independientemente de la causa que lo provoque. Se manifestara en una reacción desfavorable del cuerpo humano ante la invasión de un agente externo del que tratara de defenderse sin embargo las reacciones suelen ser demasiado fuertes para el organismos como la presencia de fiebre de más 40 grados.

**Comentarios :D**

**Alic3Mesmerized:** :D Zeke recibió una buena paliza antes de escaparse, pero no será su último enfrentamiento con Levi, esa pelea no ha terminado. El llamado de Hanji aún no es de forma consciente por ahora lo hizo por instinto pero pronto sabrá cómo hacerlo en el momento que lo necesite.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Navy blue glasses:** :O cielos eso sería terrible, aunque Hanji si ha estado sometida a mucho estrés, aunque sería triste que pasara. Levi perdería el control por el dolor de esa perdida.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Arien SagittariusGoldenArrow:** :D Gracias :D, espero que este capítulo también te haya resultado emocionante :D.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Maisis11:** Levi imponiendo respeto y demostrando que es el dominante entre todos. Jean aun tendrá participación en el Fic ;D jejeje. Ese eren y sus manipulaciones, XD es probable que Mikasa no diga nada pero es aún más probable que Levi y Kenny no se tomen muy bien saber que Eren puede influir fácilmente en Mikasa XD XD XD después de todo ella no tiene mucha experiencia. XD

A nuestra linda Hanji necesita a su Alfa :(, quería escribir el reencuentro pero el tiempo me comió por completo, y esto se pondrá intenso, no quería meterlo en pocas líneas esto tendrá mucho impacto ;D.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Dy:** Hanji lo llama y lo llama pero ahora si la próxima vez el llegara a ella y no dejara a nadie indiferente, perdón por la larga espera del reencuentro. Jejeje Mikasa demuestra que lleva sangre Ackerman en las venas también repartiendo golpes si es necesario XD, Eren es el que sabe varias cosas pero nadie se lo sospecha XD XD XD.

Gracias por leer todos esos datos :D me gusta colocarlos y en verdad me alegra que sean útiles.

**:D :D :D :D :D**

**Furs:** Jejeje, Levi se encargó de darle una buena paliza a Zeke pero se logró escapar aun que tendrán un nuevo enfrentamiento ;D y ahora si tendrá que ser hasta el fin y solo uno quede en pie. :D sobre las preguntas pues Zeke se escapó como suele hacer XD, Levi llegara con su Hanji pasando por encima de todos los que se interpongan y vaya que será por encima de ellos ;D, es un hecho que golpearan a todo el que se interponga XD XD XD.

Sobre Hanji, Kenny la silencio antes de que ocurriera la conmoción en forma plena, pero poco falto, PERO si veremos a Levi en este modo y ahí pues será cuando tendrán que ver como calman aun Alfa superior descontrolado.


End file.
